Realms of My Mind!
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: Welcome, one and all, to my mind. The realm of infinite stories! Other writers can even adopt some of them! Come and step in... if you dare! PS: LOTS of Kamen Rider, Star Wars, and crossover fics in here!
1. Realm 0: Welcome!

**The Realms of My Mind **

Summary: Welcome, one and all, to my mind. The realm of infinite stories! Other writers can even use some of them! Come and step in... if you dare!

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 0: Welcome 

Hello! I am Kamen Rider Raika! I will be you guide today through the many ideas and stories that lurk inside the vastness that is my imagination.

But before I show you, there are some things that I should make clear. Some of the ideas here are available, but others will not. I will state this at the bottom. Those that are available and if anyone is interested. Just let me know by sending me a PM and ask.

Now there are only certain stories I will give to certain people. For instance, if you want to take up one of my ideas and you're good at writing a story, then you can do. How it's done may depend on the story, though.

With that out of the way, we can now start our journey into the unknown!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Realm 1: Dreaming of a Rider

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 1: Dreaming of a Rider

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, except for OC Riders and characters, as well as plot!

AN: What is about to be shown is completely a dream! I dreamed the whole thing up! I'm not kidding!

XXXXXXXXXX

I cautiously walked down the dark, mysterious stairs, expecting anyone to jump me. At the end of the stairs was a door. I slowly opened it a bit. My eyes widen in shock seeing what was before me. It seemed like some sort of underground military base. I hid behind the walls and carefully tread through as I squeezed through the spaces in between the pipes.

However, I accidentally got myself in the middle of some sort of control room with some men working at them. All them were Caucasians. I thought I could escape but I was wrong. "Hey, you!" a man in a tan army suit shouted at me.

'_Oh man!_' I thought worried about my life.

I heard some arguing but I was more focused on my own life at the moment. I mean who wouldn't! Anyway, the argument ended with someone getting shot and the others starting to gang up on some guy. Luckily, this caused enough commotion for me to escape. I ran through the base and it didn't take that long to find what seemed to be prisoners. My eyes widen as I recognized everyone. They were all students from the same high school! "What's going on?" one of them asked.

"You guys are getting out of here!" I whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear.

I stayed as I made sure the prisoners ran. As the prisoners ran, I tried to look for Rebecca. I couldn't find her. Either she was in the crowd and I missed her, or she wasn't there. Despite she was in my mind, I helped follow the prisoners out of the base. I happened to noticed there was no one around, even though there were just a group here a minute ago. I couldn't help but feel something was up.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I carried the end of the group, I watched carefully for anyone following. However, my concern for the back left me as I heard screams coming from the front. Immediately, I ran towards the front to only stop in fright.

I was shocked seeing a monster appear right in front of me. It was something indescribable to me. It lashed out at everyone. Everyone screamed in fright as they tried to keep their distance. All, except for one. I saw one of the prisoners had collapsed on their knees and that person was the monster's target. My eyes widen seeing the person separated from everyone else. It was... "Rebecca!", I shouted as I ran to her. Rebecca was a girl of Hispanic descent with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeve shirt and blue jeans... and she was also the girl I have a crush on.

I got in between the monster and Rebecca. Something began welling up inside of me. I didn't realize it at first, but white gauntlets began to cover my arms. The monster looked at me with fright in its eyes. I knew what happened... I turned into a Kamen Rider.

I charged at the monster with my right fist cocked back. I threw my fist at the monster only for it to block it. Once again, I threw a couple of punched, but the monster seemed to dodge or block my fists. I threw as many punches as I could at the monster, but it was futile. The monster had taken the offensive with lashes and punches and in no time at all, I found myself on the ground. I gritted my teeth underneath my helmet as I was going get back up. However, I stopped, seeing the monster had turned its attention towards Rebecca.

The monster seemed like it was going to release something. Whatever it was, I knew it was deadly. I immediately sped towards Rebecca as the monster released some sort of acid. I grabbed her and held her closely to me. "GAH!" I shouted as my back took the impact of acid.

It burnt like... well you know. The pain was still there, but thanks to my armor, it didn't hurt as much as it would for a regular human. I let go of Rebecca, who stared at me for second. I didn't say anything as I stood up and turned around towards the monster. I guess something

Something inside of me just wanted me to fight that thing. It was a monster! It tried hurt her and it was DEAD!

I rushed towards the monster and for some reason felt my fists pumping energy. I ignored it as I unleashed a flurry of punches at the monster. This time I wasn't being careless. My eyes didn't leave my opponents as I continued to punch it. For some strange reason, I felt every time I punched the monster, my fists released more and more energy. Then, I thew one last punch at the monster's chest, sending it flying back. I saw it got up for moment before it fell onto the ground and exploded.

I stared at where the monster once stood, proud of my victory. However, I got the feeling it was just the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: For dreaming of Kamen Rider, it makes sense for me to dreaming of an underground base, an evil organization, and having Rider powers, but why the heck was Rebecca in it! I know her! She's a nice, and, I'll admit, a little cute, but she's just some girl I know! I don't even have a crush on her! I just wrote that for the sake of the story! Why the heck was she in it! When I think of Kamen Rider, I think of kicking Kaijin butt, not having any girls in it! *shrugs* Maybe, it's just a one-time thing. Oh well-Raika out!

PS: This is a dream only and it's something I just wanted to share, so it's not available for anyone to have.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Realm 2: Return of Shadow Moon

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 2: Return of Shadow Moon 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! I especially don't own Shadow Moon! He belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori, the Godfather of Toku! I just like Shadow Moon so much I wanted to write this!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet. Among the fields was only a grave. No one knew who was buried for it had no name, no inscriptions written on it. It was just a slab of rock. Anyone who passed by the grave would pay their respects. If only they knew...

High above the grave, clouds began to gather together and the winds started to blow. Anyone would think this is normal. However, this was far beyond that. Lightning flashed as the grave began to flash a green light. The tombstone shattered into shards as the light became brighter, rising from the earth. The dirt stirred as if the dead body was moving.

Suddenly, a silver armored hand shot out of the dirt. Suddenly, the dirt was flung from the grave by an explosion and the figure who was the owner of the silver hand climbed out of the grave and stood there. Now, only there was only a figure. Its features were hidden by the darkness. But anyone could see the green eyes. Those eyes shown pain, and loss. Now there was only one thing this figure cared about... revenge.

Lightning flashed, revealing the figure. It wore silver armor all over with a black belt that had a green gem in the center, and a silver round helmet with green eyes, antennae and a black mouth guard that had fangs framing it. The figure just shouted with all of its anger, its voice echoing throughout the abandoned field. Those were only two words. "BLACK SUN!"

Shadow Moon had returned...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: … and that's all I've got. Originally, I planned for a story where Shadow Moon was put into a coma instead of dying from his fight with RX, and woke up in 2008. Then Shadow Moon, pretending to be Nobuhiko Akizuki, fights off Neo-Gorgom and learns why RX protects humans. But it's just an idea and besides, I think my story would destroy Shadow Moon of his awesomeness as the _first_ villain Rider.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Realm 3: KR Cyclone

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 3: KR Cyclone 

KR Raika: Hello everyone! Today, I would like to welcome my favorite pair of old men! From the Muppets: Statler and Waldorf!

Waldorf: Thanks a lot Raika...

KR Raika: (smiling) Your welcome!

Statler: … for giving us an early death!

KR Raika: (ignores and turns to the audience) Yeah, I'm just here to say I don't own any Kamen Rider, except for my Ocs and the entire thing is based off of a dream! I know I have better things to do...

Statler: Yeah, like getting a life!

Statler and Waldorf: OH! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

KR Raika: (eye twitches) Anyway, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Only a few years ago, everything turned from peace into chaos. The economy crashed, the world governments crumbled, and so on. People lost their jobs, schools were shut down... do I need to tell you the rest? All of this was actually a story. Something I made up. I never knew someone would try to make it a reality. Luckily, no one knows about except for my family and a couple of other people._

_ Anyway, the last time I saw this place was about five years ago, when I finally left it. I use to come here after school until my mom picked me up. Now it was used as a home and as a base... for us Kamen Riders. My brother and I used to think of it as a show, but we never knew this would happen. My brother and I soon got these Decks like in the Dragon Knight show. We gathered others and we became like a gang with my brother being the leader. Afterwards, we gave people shelter and protection._

_ However, other Rider gangs, as the guys like to call them, formed and started to rage wars throughout the entire world. Most of them are gone, and only about 10 gangs are left. We decided to form an alliance with the others, but they was still one gang that wouldn't listen; The Fangs. They're strong, but they're also arrogant. They began fighting with the other gangs and soon started an all out war._

_ People have lost their lives in it. We've killed other Riders before, but only when necessary. We never took a civilian's life. As time passed, we gathered more allies and they helped us fight the Fangs, but they're getting stronger as well. The time has come for the final battle. I wonder how many will come back. I wonder if _I_ will come back..._

XXXXXXXXXX

I listened like everyone else did to my brother's plan. My brother said, "Look we need everyone ready for this. Seeing, how their leader usually likes to do sneak attacks, its most likely have a couple of snipers on the roofs. I need about ten men to get rid of them." My brother was around 19 with black hair and glasses over brown eyes, like me. He had tan skin like I did. He wore his black uniform which everyone in the gang wore.

As he explained the plan, I kind of felt a bit out. Maybe it's because I never knew what being in charge was like. Maybe it's because my brother was leaving me out on something. I don't know what it was. Anyway, as soon he was done explaining the plan, we got ready to go. I felt I needed something to do before I went. One of they guys looked at me. "You coming?"

I looked at him. "I'll catch up," and I turned around to see the crowd getting food. In the crowd, I saw a familiar face walking over my direction. Jordan Pittman.

Jordan was a Caucasian girl around my age. We both went to the same high school, heck I've known her since eight grade. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a slim figure. Jordan wore a white tight shirt and jeans. I guess... I've fallen in love with her. I've had this feeling for a while, but never figure it out. But I guess I better tell her, since I might not be coming back.

I walked over to her. She saw me and said "What is it?"

I then probably did the most stupidest thing in my life. I kissed her on the cheek. To me it felt like my lips brushed on her cheek instead of a regular kiss. Luckily nobody noticed. I got out of my kiss and looked at her. "Hey Jordan!" a voice called out.

That was John. A Caucasian boy around our age as well. He had long hair and glasses over his blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans. Jordan immediately followed after John. I turned around, disappointed. However... "Hey!"

I turned around to see Jordan coming towards me. "Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"I think..." I blushed a bit. "... I like you."

"I like you too," Jordan smiled.

Then she hugged me tightly. That was fine, but I didn't expect her to lift me off of the ground. After telling her to put me down, she did. For some reason, no one payed attention to us as we hugged each other. "I never knew my stories would come true Jordan. I'm sorry for all of this."

She hugged me. "It's okay. I'll still love you."

I smiled and we both let go of each other. "I gotta go", I said. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that, I left with a wide smile on my face. I exited the door to find myself in an alley. I saw everyone was waiting. I was still smiling. One of the guys looked at me.

"Look at this guy. A wide smile, a blush on his cheeks. This guy must be in love."

I looked at him. "Love? You gotta to be kidding me," I denied, trying to hide what happened with me and Jordan.

Before any argument could be broken out, we all heard footsteps. We all gathered, prepared for the enemy to come. This final battle was about to begin...

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Raika: ... Unfortunately, I woke up and didn't get to dream the awesome fight scene. But hey, it gave me the idea to write a story about it!

Statler and Waldorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KR Raika: (To Statler and Waldorf) ... You guys suck. (To audience) Anyway, this story is, once again, not available for other writer to write. However, there will be more in the future! Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Realm 4: Kamen Rider Diablo and Tabris

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 4: Kamen Rider Diablo and Tabris 

XXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei!

AN: This is a trailer fic of a Rider I had in mind for a couple of months. Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

"One man..."

_A man with black hair and blue eyes is shown walking down an empty street. He's wearing a brown suit on his body. Suddenly, his body splits into two. One wore a white suit the other wore a black suit._

"… as two Riders!"

_"Henshin!" the two 'clones' of the man shouted._

_ "_New Fic! Kamen Rider Diablo & Tabris!"

_ Two armored figures are shown standing on either side of the man. Their bodies are concealed by their respective white and black auras._

"Within the Earth lies two worlds: the World of Light and the World of Dark..."

_ The Earth is shown along with two more Earths. One is glowing brightly, while the other is covered shadows._

"In both worlds lies beings called the Angels and the Devils, wishing to conquer over each other's world as well as the human world."

_ Two armies of creatures based off of angels and demons are shown charging towards each other._

"It's up to one man... to become the two guardians of those worlds and stop them!"

_ The same man is standing between the two charging armies, smirking._

"Fight! Kamen Rider Diablo and Tabris!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I named the Riders after Diablo, which is Spanish for the Devil, and Tabris, I got his name from another writer using the Riders who were based on angels. I originally wanted it to be two separate Riders as the title characters, but after watching Double's final episodes, I wondered what it would be like if one person became TWO Riders... and so it produced what you see before you!

Henshin: The henshin belt is golden with the Tao symbol as the buckle. But for Diablo his Tao buckle is black and red, while Tabris's is white and blue. To transform, Tabris has to attach the blue half of the Tao symbol to his buckle, while Diablo has to attach the red half to his.

Tabris: He wears white armor over his light blue bodysuit. He has box-shaped shoulder guards, and his gauntlets and boots have a single blade attached to them. His helmet had a silver mouth guard as well as golden mantle between the blue square shaped eye pieces that had two horns extending from it.

Diablo: He wore a red bodysuit under the black armor. He box-shaped shoulder guards extended into two blades, almost making them seem demonic. He had a black chest armor as well as having three small serrated blades on his gauntlets and boots. His round helmet had a silver mouth guard as well as a silver mantle between the two square-shaped eye pieces that had three horns extending from it.

That's it! Raika out!

PS: Anyone can have this guy! You just need to be a good fanfic writer and like Kamen Rider!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Realm 5: Death of the Sword

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 5: Death of the Sword 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas!

XXXXXXXXXX

Jaina sighed as she entered her apartment. It had been a busy day for her. Once again, Daala tried to attack the Jedi Order using Jacen. If it wasn't for her parents being there, the Sword of the Jedi would have used her lightsaber to gut Daala from head to toe.

She sighed as her thought dwell back to her brother. Jacen Solo, Darth Caedus, was not really that popular among the galaxy for trying to cause a war. Fortunately, the Jedi stopped Caedus in his tracks. However, to stop Caedus, Jaina had to kill her own twin and then she felt that it was Jacen Solo who died, not Darth Caedus. Her parents, Han and Leia, would try to comfort Jaina, and in time, it would appear that she was over it. Yet the Sword of the Jedi still carried that guilt within her heart. Whenever she was alone, Jaina would mourn for the death of her brother.

Her thoughts were broken as she saw a figure standing at her window. The figure was covered in shadows, but when Jaina turned on the lights, she found the figure to be wearing armor.

The figure wore black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate, round shoulder guards, boot and gauntlets. Black fabric hung from the white belt to his knees. His head was covered by a black round head piece that seemed similar to Darth Vader's, and a pair of horns protruding from a white gem emblemed into the forehead of the head piece. He wore a black mask over his mouth and nose, and had a red visor over his eyes.

Jaina stared at the figure. "Who are you!" she demanded, grabbing her lightsaber. "How did you get in here!"

The figure stared at her. "That is none of your concern, Jedi."

Jaina activated her purple lightsaber and charged at the figure. She swung her lightsaber down upon the figure, but was surprised as the figure merely sidestepped the attack. Jaina slashed at the figure horizontally, but he bend his body back, dodging the blow. The Sword of the Jedi swung her body around, hoping this time to strike the figure, only to see the figure activating his lightsaber and raising it block Jaina's. The Sword of the Jedi noticed the color of the blade... it was red. "You're a Sith!" Jaina exclaimed at the figure.

"No, I'm not," the figure said as he pushed Jaina away from him.

The Sword of the Jedi was sent staggering back, but got up in time to defend herself from the figure's slashes. Jaina realized that the figure was a good swordsman as he was able to quickly sent slashes at Jaina and block her slashes in time with just one hand. The two sent slashes and parries against one another, causing sparks to erupt.

Jaina spun around and thrust the tip of her lightsaber at the figure, but he blocked it with his own. Their sabers were in a deadlock with the two trying to push into each other. The two continued their lock, until Jaina swung her lightsaber in an upward arc, throwing the figure back. Using this change, Jaina thrust her lightsaber forward at the figure. Her saber went through where the figure's left breast should be. The figure gasped as Jaina pulled her lightsaber out and the figure fell onto his knees with his free hand below the wound. Jaina stood over her attacker with her lightsaber pointed at his head. "It's over," Jaina proclaimed, smirking.

However, her smirk was wiped off of her face as silver energy began circling around the wound. Her eyes widen seeing that the wound closed itself! Jaina could only stare in shock at the figure, who looked up at her. "Yes, it's over," the figure said as his visor began glowing.

Jaina gasped as the figure sent her flying into the wall with a telekinetic blast. She slid onto the floor, seeing the figure walking towards her. Jaina quickly stood up and raised her lightsaber to strike at him. The figure, quickly swatted her lightsaber away with his own before stabbing his lightsaber into her gut. "GAH!" Jaina cried out as the red lightsaber pierced through her body.

The Sword of the Jedi's lightsaber fell out of her hands, deactivating before it fell onto the floor. The figure removed his lightsaber from Jaina and let her body fall to the floor. He said nothing as he deactivated his lightsaber. His job was done and that's all what mattered. The figure back up and continued to do so until he faded away into the shadows of the room.

Jaina laid on the ground, her hands on her wound. Jaina eyes were close from the excruciating pain. She opened her eyes, but noticed everything around her was getting dark. Tears ran down her face as she knew what this meant... she was going to die. "I'm sorry Jacen. Anakin," she sobbed.

And Jaina Solo, the Sword of the Jedi, died.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Today Jaina Solo, daughter of former Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo, and former General Han Solo, was found dead in her apartment. The police have assumed that Jaina Solo killed herself with her lightsaber, seeing it was the only logical explanation as there was no recordings of anyone breaking in. However, there were lightsaber burns throughout the apartment. The police have considered that Jaina may have gone into a fit of rage before killing herself, yet many Jedi have dismissed the fact."_

_ "As to why she committed suicide, her close family members have assumed that the death of her brother Jacen Solo, also known as Darth Caedus, may have affected her drastically. The Jedi Order mourns the loss of one of their best Knights. However, it seems that there are those that glad she is gone. This is Holonet News Channel 12."_

XXXXXXXXXX

In the shadows of the underworld of Coruscant, two beings stood in an alley. One was concealed in the shadows, but the other was the figure that killed Jaina Solo. "You sure you did the right thing?" the being asked.

"I did what I had to do" the figure replied. "The risk was too great if Jaina Solo lived. There was no other alternative than to kill her."

The figure could hear a sigh. "I know," the being said. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It doesn't matter if we like it or not," the figure said. "It's for the greater good of the galaxy."

"What if the Jedi find the-," the being began, but was cut off.

"You know what will happen," the figure interjected as he turned around to leave. "Chaos will ensue and spread across the entire galaxy. Then ..." The figure stopped before looked at the being.

"...the end of everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Now this here is something more a prequel to a story I plan to write, so it's not available for anyone to write! And I hate the Solo kids! As to why, well Jacen became a Sith Lord and killed Mara(Luke's wife and an awesome character), Anakin got Chewy killed, and Jaina claimed herself to be a goddess for some reason or another during the Vong War.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Realm 6: Kamen Rider Era

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 6: Kamen Rider Era 

AN: Welcome one and all to my new idea, Kamen Rider Era, or as I like to call it, "The story that Decade should have been!" Now, obviously, I don't own Kamen Rider, but if I did, I'd bet you Decade would've been A LOT better!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Two people walked the sandy beach of Tokyo. It was sunny and there wasn't anyone around, so it was perfect for these two to spend some time together. No, they're not a couple, they're siblings!_

_ Anyway, the one on the right was male in his early twenties with brown hair and a couple of bangs over his brown eyes, wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans. The man's sister was in her late teens with blue eyes and long brown hair that extended down to her shoulders, wearing her brothers blue jacket over her white dress that ran down to her knees. The girl started to run ahead of the man and towards the ocean. "I'm going for a swim!" the girl called out to her brother as she tossed the jacket onto the sand._

_ "Don't take too long, Kazuko!" the man called to his sister._

_ "Hai, Onii-chan!" the girl, Kazuko, smiled to her older brother, as she dived into the water._

_ The man smiled as he watched his older sister play in the water. His smile soon faded as he felt something splash on his face. It felt like water, but it wasn't from the body of water in front of him. The man looked up to see dark clouds gathering above the entire area. "Strange, there were no reports for rain," the man said, curiously. _

_ However, his curiosity was taken from him as the man felt rain began pouring heavily on him. The man ignored the pressure of the rain and tried to look for his sister in the waters which soon became pretty violent. "Onii-chan, help me!" he heard a scream._

_ The man's eyes widen, seeing Kazuko out in the violent waters, being hurled with every wave and current. "Kazuko, hold on!" the man shouted as he dived into the water._

_ The man swam and swam towards his sister. However, by the time he got there, the man found his sister gone. "Kazuko!" he called for his sister. "Where are you!"_

_ When there was no response, the man inhaled before he dived underneath the surface of the water. He searched and search but found no trace. The man brought his head up for some air. He soon saw the water calm as the stormy clouds drifted apart, revealing the blue sky. The man looked all over. Still, no sign of his sister._

_ "KAZUKO!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" the man shouted as he shot straight up from his bed.

He panted as sweat poured out of his body and ran down his white t-shirt and blue jeans. The man buried face into his hands. "It was just a dream," he muttered to himself.

After calming down, the man stepped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, preparing to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The man's name was Minoru Shin. A month ago, his sister, Minoru Kazuko, supposedly died drowning in the middle of an unsuspected storm at the beach. However, no body was found, much to the frustration of her brother. Ever since then, Minoru Shin, or just Minoru, has been secluding from everyone else, always alone.

Now he was in a graveyard that stood in the center of Tokyo. The graves he stood in front of had the names 'Minoru Takeru' and 'Minoru Yumiko' etched into them. "Dad, Mom, I'm sorry," he said to the graves as tears ran out of his eyes. "I let you down. I let Kazuko die." The death of younger sister obviously left a huge impact on him. Minoru exhaled. "I only wish I had the power to save Kazuko."

"Do you truly wish for that?" a voice asked.

Minoru jumped before turning around to see who asked that. The man was Japanese in his early 40s with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long black trench coat over his brown shirt and pants. "Who are you?" Minoru demanded.

Instead of answering, the man stared at Minoru. "Minoru Shin," the man said to him. "You must take a long journey."

"A journey?" Minoru quirked an eyebrow.

"A journey," the man nodded his head. "You must accept it if you want to save this world."

"I don't believe this!" Minoru exclaimed as he turned around to leave. "I'm out of here!"

"What if I were to tell you your sister was still alive?"

_That _grabbed Minoru's attention. He turned to face the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister is alive," the man stated.

Minoru shook his head. "No that can't be! She drowned!"

"Was a body ever found?"

Minoru stopped to remember. There was no body found, but what he saw convinced him that Kazuko was dead. "But how? I saw her drown myself."

"What you see isn't always the truth," the man stated. "Your sister was actually brought to another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Minoru gaped.

"Ever heard of different universes?" the man asked, receiving a nod from Minoru. "There are many worlds each with their own story... and each story with its own Kamen Rider."

Minoru raised an eyebrow. "Kamen Rider?" he repeated.

The man nodded before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Minoru's eyes widen with amazement and shock as the scene around him changed from a graveyard to outer space. "EH!" Minoru shouted as he looked up to see multiple Earths in front of him and the man. "What is this!"

"This is the Multiverse," the man replied. "A Multiverse where each world has a Kamen Rider."

Minoru looked at the man. "What is a Kamen Rider?"

"That is difficult to really explain," the man chuckled. "But the best way I can put is that Kamen Riders are warriors who fight for one's desire. It can justice, or for personal gain. Some are good, some evil. I can't give you a good definition of a Kamen Rider but I know that each of these Riders have their own world."

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Minoru demanded.

"Within this Multiverse of Kamen Riders lies one person. He or she holds the power that let one can rule all of the worlds," the man explained. "And that person is your sister."

His eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!"

"Yes," the man nodded.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't," the man shook his head. "Believe, I've tried to look for her, but I had no luck. That job is now yours. You must find your sister and return her to your world." he stated.

"What will happen if I don't and one of these 'evil Riders' get to her?" Minoru asked.

The man's face grimaced. "If an evil Rider take control of your sister, he or she has the ability to rule all the worlds and spread chaos."

The scene returned from space back to the graveyard. Before Minoru could take the shock that he was back, the man said, "Take this," as he tossed two objects to Minoru, which he caught. "They will help you in your quest."

Minoru looked at them objects. One was a rectangular case, the other was a white rectangular buckle with a gray gem in the center and handles on the sides. "How can these help me?" he asked the man.

The man smirked. "You'll soon learn."

"Before you go, I have to tell you something. You do have this power, but when you find your sister, you will have to make the choice," the man said. "Destroy all Kamen Riders, or destroy your sister... choose wisely."

Before Minoru could ask any questions, a large silver veil appeared between the two and swept over the man. Minoru's eyes widen seeing the man was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week passed since the man appeared before him. Right now he walked through the streets of Tokyo, thinking about his encounter. '_Was that real?_' Minoru asked himself. '_It couldn't have happened!_'

However, the buckle and the case was proof of that encounter. It did happen but Minoru wanted to know what he was going to do. The man told him he had to travel to other universes to find his sister, but he didn't know how. Also, Minoru wondered what good the buckle and case would do for his search for his sister.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed something was off. Minoru turned to see what was going on and he saw shocked him. Everything around him was frozen. The people the cars, the clock, _everything_. Minoru looked around in shock. "W-what is this!" he exclaimed. To make sure he wasn't dreaming, Minoru pinched himself, rubbed his eyes, did everything he could to himself to make he wasn't dreaming. No matter what he did, he would always see the suspended world that laid before his eyes. "How can this be possible?" Minoru thought aloud. "Just what is this?"

"Interesting," a voice said. "This one is not affected by the stasis field."

Minoru turned to see who said that. His eyes widen at what he saw.

Before Minoru, stood three figures. Each of them wore black bodysuit underneath their own armor. They all had a slim chestplate, round shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. They all black helmets but the one in blue armor had a blue visor with dragonfly wings on the top, the one in red had two red eye pieces as well as a silver mouth guard, and the one in purple had eight green eyes, four over each eye, as well as a scorpion tail on the top. "Why is this human not affected by the stasis field?" the dragonfly figure said to the others.

"It doesn't matter," the firefly figure said, popping his neck. "We can kill him."

Minoru's eyes widen at that and the three figure slowly walked towards him, their eyes glowing with murderous intent.

"W-what are you!" Minoru demanded.

"Kamen Riders," the scorpion figure, now identified as a Kamen Rider, replied.

Minoru staggered back in fear. He was about to die while everyone else was frozen. No one would notice he was dead. If only, he had something to help him.

Suddenly, Minoru remembered that he had that case and that buckle in his jacket. Taking them out, Minoru placed the buckle at his waist, and a golden belt surrounded his waist. The three Riders in front of him stopped and looked at Minoru in shock. "A Rider belt!" the firely Rider exclaimed.

"Where could he have gotten that?" the dragonfly Rider thought out loud.

Minoru looked at the belt in shock. He noticed the handles and curiously, pulled at them, turning the buckle 90 degrees. '_What the heck?_' he thought.

He then looked at the case, noticing a small slit with a card sticking out of it. Minoru drew the card to see it showed a golden Rider with a red visor. Above it said, "ERA." For some reason, Minoru began to feel confident. He looked at the three Riders in front of him. They were so dead. Minoru held out his card in front of himself. "Henshin!" Minoru said as he slid his card into the buckle.

"_KAMEN RIDE!_" it announced before Minoru pushed the handles, setting it to its original state._ "ERA!_"

As the transformation commenced, Minoru remembered the man's words clearly...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "You do have this power, but when you find your sister, you will have to make the choice."_

XXXXXXXXXX

A golden light erupted from the gem and covered Minoru's entire body. Even then, he remembered those words clearly...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Destroy the Riders, or destroy your sister... choose wisely."  
_XXXXXXXXXX

Once the golden light retracted back to the buckle, the Kamen Riders gawked at the form that Minoru took.

Minoru now wore a black bodysuit underneath his golden armor. He a white 'E' on his chest that extended to his left, round shoulder guard. He had round shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. He had a piece of black fabric with golden trimmings hanging from his belt. His golden helmet had a red stripe running down the center as well as white trimmings around the red visor. He had three horns that extended from the mouth where the middle horn divided the visor into two red eyes.

Immediately, 'Minoru' pulled the handles on the buckle, making it turn 90 degrees. 'Minoru' drew a card from his book that hung on his belt and slid it into his buckle before reseting it. "_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-E-ERA!_" the buckle announced.

The Riders tried to escape as five orbs appeared around them; four of silver energy, the fifth of golden energy. Two of them escaped the golden orb that flew towards them but the Rider in the firefly armor was not so lucky as the golden orb hit him right in middle of his chest. "GAH!" the Firefly Rider groaned in pain before his entire body froze.

Using this opportunity, 'Minoru' leaped into the air and stretched out his right foot. As 'Minoru' came down upon the helpless Rider, the four energy orbs circled around his right boot and each time they circled around it, the entire boot was covered silver energy. The Firefly Rider was spared no mercy as 'Minoru' flying-side kicked him, utterly destroying the Rider in a blaze of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Destroy the Riders, or destroy your sister..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

The other two Riders, who were standing off to the side, watched in horror at what happened. The smoke cleared away, revealing 'Minoru' standing up straight before turning to face them. The two Riders staggered back in fear as the two red eyes stared at them. The scorpion Rider pointed at 'Minoru.' "Who are you!"

Minoru stopped for a second and thought. Who was he? The buckle did say 'Era.' Minoru smirked underneath his helmet. "I am Kamen Rider Era!" 'Minoru', now identified as Era, proclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Destroy..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"I will destroy all Riders. Now die!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Now Minoru is Japanese for fruit/seed, and Shin is true/reality. So, I guess you can translate it as "seeds of reality/truth," in other words,(this is how I interpret it as a KR fan) the center point of all of the Rider worlds... at least within his Multiverse. Anyone can use this Rider! Just make sure I get the credit for thinking him up!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Realm 7: Legend of the Double Dragons

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 7: Legend of the Double Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! Dear god man, if I did, it wouldn't be as famous as it was today! Also, I don't the Double Dragons cartoon!

AN: This takes place a few months after the end of the Avatar series. No one's married, or has kids yet! Thought I should just get that out of the way first!

XXXXXXXXXX

"RAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

In the ancient city of the Sun Warriors, the Chieftain arose from his slumber at the roars of the dragons. "What was that?" the Chieftain demanded as he walked out into the city.

"I don't know," a Sun Warrior said as he pointed to the mountain. "But look!"

The Chieftain looked at the mountain. His eyes widen seeing the blue and red dragons, Ran(blue) and Shao(red) flying in the air. The way they were flying almost made it look like they making an infinite loop. The Chieftain noticed the two would touch their tails together... as if they were joining. His eyes widen. He turned to the Sun Warrior next to him. "Call the Elders immediately!"

The Sun Warrior nodded as the Chieftain ran towards the mountain. When he arrived, the Chieftain saw the dragon return to their caves. He smelled something burning and he looked down. The Chieftain's eyes widened in fear. "It's as I feared," he whispered.

In the center of the ground was a symbol of a dragon... sort of. It's body was shaped like an S yet it had a dragon's upper body on either end of the S. "The Avatar must know of this!" the Chieftain said before running back to the sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang walked through the forest out side of capital of the Fire Nation. The Avatar normally didn't do this. At first, he was enjoying his fun with his friends when he received a mysterious letter. Aang heard a twig snap. "Whose there!" he turned an took a defensive stance.

A figure came out of the shadows, revealing itself to be... "Chieftain?" Aang said in shock.

"Avatar Aang, thank goodness you're here!" the Chieftain sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here!" Aang exclaimed. "You and your people are suppose to hide in secret!"

"I know," the Chieftain sighed. "But this is a matter of great importance. This morning, everyone saw the Masters exit their caves and began flying around."

"So?"

"It was in an infinite loop!" he said. "Dragons do not fly like that! I immediately headed towards the dragons and they went inside their caves. However, I found a strange symbol burnt into the ground." At that moment, the Chieftain took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Aang. "I had it drawn in great detail before I came to show you."

Aang looked at it. It seemed cartoonish, but he could tell what it was. A double dragon. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"A great evil is coming Avatar," the Chieftain said. "Something far greater than Ozai! The Shadow Master!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the palace, everyone waited for Aang to return. "What's taking Twinkle Toes so long!" Toph exasperatedly asked.

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed towards a figure. "It's Aang!"

Indeed it was him. However, his face wasn't smiling. It had a concern and frustration. "Where have you been, Aang?" Sokka asked. "We were all getting worried about you."

"Yeah," Toph said. "It's not like you to walk out all of a sudden, Twinkle Toes."

Aang looked at them. "I was just walking around," he said as he walked over to Zuko.

"You alright Aang?" Katara asked with concern for her boyfriend.

"Sure, I just want to talk with Zuko for a second," Aang answered, smiling.

The Avatar and Firelord left the chamber as they entered the hall. "What is it Aang?" Zuko asked.

Aang looked around first before looking back at Zuko. "Zuko, there's something you have to know. The Sun Warrior Chieftain came to me this morning and told me about a guy called the Shadow Master..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"_The Shadow Master is a man of evil!" the Chieftain said. "Long ago, when the Sun Warriors were still new, he and his minions tried to conquer the world! Fortunately, two people came and defeated him. Who they were was unknown but they had the symbol of a double dragon- this symbol on this paper! My ancestor, the leader, was told that if the Masters, Ran and Shao, used their fire to make this mark, then it would mean the Shadow Master has returned." _

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Zuko said, after hearing Aang's story. "We need to tell the Council of Nations."

"If we tell them, they'll want to know where we got it from," Aang argued.

Zuko sighed. "That's true, but who else can we tell? We can't tell the others."

Before either one could answer, they heard a loud scream. Aang knew who it was. "KATARA!"

Aang ran towards the palace the garden with Zuko behind him. When they arrived, they saw everyone there surrounded by black hooded, robed figures. All of them carried broadswords. "Stay away from them!" Aang airbended a gust of wind at the attackers.

The blast threw a couple of them into the walls. Aang and Zuko ran to their friends' sides. Aang looked at his girlfriend. He saw Katara had cuts all over her arm. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but those guys cut my arms so I can't bend!" Katara responded.

"Same here," Toph said. "They knocked Sokka, Suki and Mai out."

The two turned their attention to the black robed figures as they stood together side by side. "Be careful," Aang said to Zuko.

"You too", Zuko nodded.

The Avatar and the Firelord charged at their assailants. Aang and Zuko unleashed powerful blasts of fire before Aang threw in a gust of wind. The black robed figures jumped into the air and landed around the two. "Is that all?" one of them said.

"No!" Aang shouted as he charged at them again.

Suddenly, another one of the black robed figures appeared right behind Aang. Aang stopped, feeling a burning pain. He looked down to see his arms and legs had cuts all over. Another one appeared and kicked Aang in the side, sending to join with his friends.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted, yet he stopped seeing one of those black robed figures in front of him.

"Worry about yourself, instead of him!" the figure shouted landing a fist in his gut.

"GYAAH!" Zuko shouted in pain.

The black robed figure then tossed the Fire Lord with his fallen comrades. All of the figures gathered around them. "This is suppose to be the Avatar?" one of them said. "How _weak_."

"Why are you doing this!" Toph shouted.

"Orders are orders," they all said in unison.

As they advanced, the black robed figures raised their blades ready to deliver the final blow...

"RAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Everyone turned to see where it came from. Suddenly, a green blur knocked all of the black robed figures back in one blow. The Gaang stood shocked as the blur stopped in front of them, revealing it was... "A double-dragon!" one of the black robed figures shouted.

The double dragon flew up to the roof of the palace. Everyone's eyes followed it to see it grow smaller as it attached itself to something. That something was actually a _someone_. It was a male hooded figure wearing robes, but the robe was blue and had a sword on his back. Next to him, was another male hooded figure who had a sword that was identical sword but wore red robes. "Sorry to rain on your parade," the one in blue said. He sounded about 17. "But we couldn't help notice what was going on."

"Why must you interfere with the master's plans!" one of them shouted.

"If we didn't, we would be out of a job," the one in red replied. He too sounded about 17.

"Who are those guys?" Katara asked, staring at them.

"I don't know," Aang said in shock.

The two figure drew their swords on their backs. Their swords had a golden handle with a cross guard and their blades seemed to be shaped like a dragon's tooth. "For might!" the red robed one exclaimed as he placed his sword in the air.

"For right!" the blue robed one crossed his sword with his partner's.

A green ring of energy emerged from the swords and it split into two rings which went down the two figures. As they ring went down, Aang noticed their clothes began to change, but it was too dark to noticed. Still after the ring disappeared, everyone's eyes widen (well not Toph, since she's blind), seeing the figures changed.

Both of them wore black armor on their bodies. They had round shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. Also, they wore some cloth underneath their armor. The one on the right had red cloth while the other had blue. They also noticed the two wore a black helmet with a mask which was shaped a dragon's head and had fangs that framed the silver mouth guard. The one with the red cloth had a blue mask while the one with blue cloth had a red mask. Aang's eyes widen at the green symbol on their black chest plates... it was the double dragon.

The two figures separated their blades and raised them above their heads. Their booming voice echoed across the entire grounds, shouting...

"WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know what you're thinking: What does this have to do with the Double Dragon game! To answer that, it's not the Double Dragon game. Instead, I'm using the Double Dragon cartoon from the 1990s which isn't even close to game! Despite it's bad, it's one of my guilty pleasures! After seeing the show, I remembered those two dragons from the Avatar series, so I thought, why not have a crossover!

That's all, folks! Raika out!

PS: Anyone can have it!

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Realm 8: Legend of the Crescent Elites

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 8: Legend of the Crescent Elites

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Kamen Rider! They belong to their respective owners, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Rika Nonoka was just your average Digimon Tamer. You know: fighting evil Digimon and killing them before supper. Well, it seemed to be like that for her at first as a Digital Field appeared in the city. Despite the D-Reaper was gone, Digimon still appeared in Tokyo. However, it seemed to be more often than usual.

Anyway, Rika and her Digimon, Renamon, arrived at the Digital Field to see a Musyamon reeking havoc, causing destruction with his sword. It was kind of dark as it was night time, but Rika and Renamon were ready. Renamon immediately jumped in to fight the samurai Digimon, but soon found herself being knocked about.

"Renamon!" Rika screamed as she saw her partner being thrown against a car.

Before the Musyamon could charge at them, a white blur knocked itself at the samurai Digimon, sending it crashing on the ground. Renamon and Rika turned to the white blur retreat into the shadows. Musyamon grunted as he stood up, glaring at the white figure who now stood in the shadows. He could tell the figure was male, but his form was covered by the shadows that he stood in. "Who are you!", Musyamon demanded, gripping his sword.

"Crescent Elite Altar," the figure replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

Altar wore white armor over a black bodysuit. His chest plate had an owl's head in the center. He had white gauntlets and metallic boots. He wore a white hood over his head with a black mouth guard covering his mouth and a yellow visor over his eyes. Around his waist was a silver metallic belt with a white case in the large buckle. The case had an eagle's head etched in the center.

"A Crescent Elite?" Musyamon's eyes widen. "But you're suppose to be dead!"

Rika heard a chuckle from Altar. "That's where you're wrong. You're master didn't see us coming back."

Rika was confused about all of this, but decided to focus back on the fight. She took out her D-Arc, but Altar held his hand out towards her. "Stay out of this," Altar said. "This is my fight."

"Who do you think you are!" Rika demanded.

Altar sighed. "Great a tomboy I've got to worry about," Altar said as he drew a card from the buckle.

Rika's right eye twitched. "WHAT!" Rika shouted.

Altar ignored her as detached a device from the back of his belt. Rika and Renamon recognized it. "A D-Arc!" Renamon exclaimed.

It was a D-Arc but it was shaped like Ryo's, colored white with golden trimmings. Altar slid the card through it. "_Sword Vent!_" it announced.

"Sword Vent?" the others repeated.

Altar looked up into the sky as something flashed in the sky. He reached up as Rika and her Digimon could see something falling. When Altar caught it, the two gawked. It was a sword with a white blade shaped like an owl's wing. "Bring it," Altar challenged as he pointed his sword at Musyamon.

Musyamon grinned. "Very well."

Musyamon charged at Altar, as the Elite took a low stance with sword pointing downward and both hands gripping it. Musyamon went for an upward swipe, but Altar blocked it before pushing the Digimon to the side. Altar then thrust his sword forward at Musyamon's chest. The impact send the Digimon crashing into a nearby car. Musyamon growled as he stood up. He shouted his battle cry as he charged at Altar. Musyamon swung his sword at Altar, but the Crescent Elite quickly used his sword to smack it away before he thrust his sword at Musyamon. The Samurai Digimon blocked Altar's sword with his own, but not before Altar forced him back with a powerful kick to the chest.

Rika and Renamon watched in awe as Altar went to the offense, thrusting his sword at Musyamon. Musyamon blocked it, but Altar used a free arm to elbow the Digimon in the face before kicking him back again. Altar stabbed his sword into the ground and he grabbed his D-Arc as he drew another card. Altar slid it through his D-Arc. "_Attack Vent!_", and a white blur slammed into Musyamon as Altar removed his sword from the ground.

Rika's eyes widen seeing it was... "A Digimon!" Renamon said.

This Digimon was more of a mechanical white eagle that was as large as an adult human. It had yellow eyes and sharp talons Rika looked down at her D-Arc. However, her eyes widen seeing... "No data!" Rika exclaimed in disbelief. Rika looked at the eagle Digimon that now circled Altar. Who was this guy?

Musyamon growled as he stood up with his sword as leverage. "Curse you!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Altar pointed his sword at Musyamon. "Now, I'll make you a deal, Musymon. Surrender and I will let you go if promise to never attack anymore humans. Is that clear?"

Musyamon's reply was him shouting his battle cry as he charged at Altar. Altar sighed as his sword suddenly broke into small shards. "That's how it is then," he said as he drew a card from his buckle.

"_Strike Vent!_", Altar's D-Arc announced as he slid the card through it.

Suddenly, a cannon shaped like the eagle Digimon's head was summoned into Altar's right arm. Rika and Renamon watched as Altar aimed his cannon at Musyamon and noticed that white energy build up not only in the mouth of the cannon, but eagle Digimon's mouth as well. Rika's eyes widen as Altar and the eagle Digimon fired two balls of white energy. The two energy balls struck Musyamon head on. Musyamon shouted in pain as he was dissolved into red particles of data. Rika turned to her Digimon. "Renamon!" she said.

Renamon nodded and leaped forward to gain the data, but, Altar showed up in front of her with his hand out in front of her. "Hold it!" he said.

"What are you doing?" Renamon demanded.

"Sorry, but my friend here hasn't had any data in a while," Altar turned to the eagle Digimon. "Hey, it's all yours, Aquilamon!"

The Eagle Digimon, Aquilamon, swooped down to the data. Rika and her Digimon watched the data was sucked into Aquilamon's body before it suddenly left into the mist. Altar then turned around to leave the scene. "Wait!" Renamon shouted, catching his attention. "Who are you?"

"As you already know, Crescent Elite Altar," Altar said. "And you're obviously Renamon, Rika's partner."

Renamon's and Rika's eyes widen at what he said. How did he know? "Word tends to get around in both Real and Digital Worlds", Altar answered their unspoken question. He bowed apologetically. "Sorry for not letting you get the data, but Aquilqmon's cranky when he's hungry." Rika and Renamon watched Altar walk off into the mist. He looked at Rika. "Oh, sorry about the tomboy thing, Rika," Altar said, before running off into the mist.

Rika's eyes widen. '_Who are you Altar?_' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azulongmon eyes widen as he watched the battle in the orb. "So they're back."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "That is why I've called this meeting. We need to prevent this threat from spreading to all four of our domains."

The three other Sovereigns were called into Zhuqiaomon's castle on a matter of great importance. Zhuqiaomon watched the Real World for a few days and noticed a disturbance. He immediately called a council at his castle. However, some doubted the Tamers' abilities. "We don't have any defenses, Zhuqiaomon!", Baihumon exclaimed. "The Tamers won't be able to fight this threat!"

Ebonwumon turned his main head towards Baihumon. "There were able to defeat the D-Reaper though."

"True", a feminine voice said. "However, this threat is far worse than the D-Reaper."

All four Sovereigns eyes widen, hearing the voice. It was familiar to the four of them. They turned their heads to see a familiar feminine figure standing at the doorway. "Crescent Elite Suza", Zhuqiaomon gasped.

Suza wore red armor over her black bodysuit which hugged her curves. Suza had a red chest plate with a phoenix head etched in the center. She had red gauntlets and metallic boots with black lines running over them. Her shoulder guards resembled phoenix wings had a black cape hanging from it. Her helmet was based after a phoenix with the black visor as the 'mouth' and there was a silver mouth guard. She wore the same belt Altar wore, but she had a red case with the a phoenix head in the center.

"This threat is something from the past," Suza continued. "A threat that once nearly destroyed your four."

The four Sovereigns' eyes widen in realization and horror. "Y-you don't mean _him_!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed.

Suza nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Can the Elites defeat him?" Azulongmon asked, hopefully.

"That I can't be sure," Suza shook her head. "The Decks have been scattered throughout the entire Digital World. I've only recovered five in the past seven years."

"But we still have a chance right?" Baihumon questioned.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, if the Crescent Elites can win alone," Suza said. "We need help from the human world."

Azulongmon's eyes widen. "You mean..."

Suza nodded. "The Tamers."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, the Crescent Elites are based off of the Riders from the KRDK pilot. I just liked the idea of an ancient order of Knights! Anyway, I got this idea after the official trailer for the actual show came out and thought of Tamers. Change somethings here and there, and presto!

Also, it's available to other writers. However, I already have the Riders, or Crescent Elites, for the fic, so I'll give them to you.

That's all folks-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Realm 9: KR Dino Blazers: REDONE

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 9: KR Dino Blazers: RE-DONE 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_! Toei owns Kamen Rider and Ashman66 owns the plot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the laboratory was Dr. Bones. Dr. Bones was a light-skinned man in his mid-40s who had brown with a bit of graying on the sides. He wore his laboratory coat over his formal shirt and khaki pants and he wore his brown shoes. "It's almost complete", Dr. Bones smiled as he began typing in a few letters into the laptop that was connected to the machine. Dr. Bones then placed his finger on the "enter" button to press it.

CRASH!

Dr. Bones turned around to see men wearing gray armor men with skull masks over their face. Each of them had a short sword with a black handle. Dr. Bones eyes widen with fear. Immediately, he pushed down on the enter button. White energy transferred from the laptop into the machine, feeding it power... until the thing exploded.

The explosion made the doctor crashing into a wall. His head crashed into the wall, making blood trickle down his head. Dr. Bones saw that only the flames had stood where the machine did. Bones felt something grabbing his shirt and lifting him off the ground. He saw his attacker. Whatever it was, the figure's body was covered by the glare of the fire that bounced off of what appeared to be scales. "Where are the Datas, Bones!", the figure demanded. Its voice was masculine.

"I'll tell you nothing", Bones said.

Then the doctor felt a sudden pain at his stomach as some blood came flowing out of his mouth. He looked down to see a scaly fist in his stomach. A normal punch would hurt, but his entire body felt weak from the force of the punch. This guy definitely wasn't normal. "Now tell me where the datas are, or I will give you a long, painful death!", the sfiigure threatened.

The professor with all of his strength lifted his arm and pointed to the fire. The snake monster turned to see ten colorful energy orbs rise from the fire and escaping through the hole. Dr. Bones grinned despite his injuries. "Now you will never get them."

The snake monster glared at Dr. Bones. "You b******!", the figure punched Dr. Bones in the face knocking him unconscious. A normal punch wouldn't do that much harm to a human being, but then again this snake guy wasn't normal.

The snake monster let the doctor's unconscious body fall onto the ground. The figure turned to the gray armored figures. "Take him away to base. Tell Lord Sido that the Datas haven't been found and I am searching for them."

The gray armored figures nodded as they dragged Dr. Bones's unconscious body away from the lab. When they were gone, the figure roared in anger. It opened its mouth widen and released green acid everywhere. Flames erupted everywhere in the lab as the green acid destroyed almost everything. Satisfied of his work, the snake monster had left the wrecked lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jake Baldwin walked down the street of San Fransisco. He was a young Japanese American with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 17 years old, turning 18 in a couple of months. Jake did almost looked Caucasian due to inheriting his dad's genes. However, he had a couple of Japanese traits, because of his Japanese heritage from his mom

Jake's dad had disappeared a few years ago so his mom was left to take care of him. Today, Jake was doing quite well, but he sometimes wished he could see his dad again. His dad was always stern and Jake did argue with his dad, but he was kind and Jake always had fond memories of him. Jake sighed. _"Dad, where are you?"_, Jake wondered as he looked at the sky.

His thoughts of his dad were interrupted when he saw a girl about his age running in his direction. The girl was about 17 with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore brown pants and she wore a green short-sleeve shirt. In her hands was a metallic suitcase. Jake stared at it for a second. He was curious to what was inside it, but Jake ignored his curiosity and continued walking down the street.

However, his eyes widen seeing people running. From what exactly, was unknown. However, once he saw what it was, Jake froze in terror. '_My god!_' he mentally shouted in horror.

Before him stood a snake monster. Its body was covered by white scales and had snake skulls as shoulder guards. It had spikes on its forearms and it had long braided hair that was a snake, while its face was a hybrid of human and reptile with yellow eyes that had black narrow slits as pupils, and had two nostrils and fangs.

The monster unleashed a green acid from its mouth and it sprayed all over. He continued to do so until he noticed that Jake was the only one not running. "What are doing?" the monster questioned. "Why aren't you running, like the rest of these pathetic humans?"

Jake's fear turned to anger at the sight. "Why are you doing this!", Jake ordered.

The snake monster glared at Jake. "To have the world ready for my master to rule! Every human will be dead when the master's unleashed!"

The snake monster opened his mouth to unleash his acid. "Hey!", he heard a feminine voice shout.

The snake monster turned around to see a foot crashing into his face. Jake watched the brunette girl he saw before, delivering a kick into the snake monster's face, making him stagger backwards. The girl turned towards Jake. "Get out of here! This is no place for you!", she shouted.

"Huh!", Jake exclaimed.

Jake then noticed the girl had a belt around her waist. The belt was red with a silver buckle. The girl glared at the snake monster. "You're going down!" She raised her right hand into the air. "Come Tyranno!", the girl shouted as she raised her right hand into the air.

Suddenly, there was a rippling wave in the air above the monster and the two kids. A red object flew out of the ripple and head towards the girl. The girl was going to catch it but it changed direction to... Jake? The perplexed boy looked at the object as it flew towards him. The object landed into Jake's hand. "Huh?", Jake stared at the object.

It was red and based off of the head of a T-Rex with orange eyes. The girl looked at Jake with shock. _"Why did the Charger go to him and not me?"_, the girl wondered.

It hit her. The girl ran over to Jake with the belt now in her hand. Jake, as he examined the device, felt something attaching around his waist "Hey what are you doing!", Jake demanded as he saw the girl clipping the belt on his waist.

"Now say 'Dino-Henshin' and slid the thing onto the belt!", the girl instructed.

"Huh!", Jake shouted. What the heck was going on!

"If you want to live, then do it, you idiot!", the girl shouted in his face.

"Alright!", Jake shouted as he turned to the snake monster.

He hesitated. What could this thing do? How would it help fight against this guy? He just didn't know. "Hurry up!", the girl shouted, making come back into reality.

"Dino-Henshin!", Jake finally, shouted as he latched the T-Rex head device onto the belt buckle. Behind Jake, appeared a red cybernetic T-Rex before it turned into flames, which engulfed his body. The flames dispersed, revealing an armored figure replacing where Jake had just stood.

"Jake" wore red armor over his orange bodysuit. Etched in the middle of his chestplate was the image of a Rex's head. He wore red high knee boots. He wore a red gauntlet on his right arm, while on his left forearm was a red left gauntlet in the shape a T-Rex's head. His red helmet was modeled after a T-Rex's head. He had frills coming out of the back and had orange T-Rex eyes over his own.

Kayla smiled. "Kamen Rider Tyranno."

Tyranno looked at his armored arms. What was this thing? How did this armor appear? His questions were halted by the roar of the charging snake monster. Tyranno looked at the monster with fear, not knowing how to work this armor. There was only one thing he could do... fight. The snake monster lashed out with his claws, but Tyranno ducked and threw a punch into his stomach, sending the snake monster crashing into a SUV. Tyranno looked at the monster with suprise. "Did I do that?", he asked.

"The armor increases your strength and agility!", Tyranno turned to see the girl still there, but far enough from the fight.

His attention was brought back to the snake monster who was charging at him. This time, the monster was successful in landing a few strikes on him, sending him flying into a nearby car. '_What can I do! I don't how to use this armor!'_, Tyranno thought as he recovered from the blow and stood up.

All of a sudden, Tyranno heard a beep in his helmet, and saw words appearing on his visor. He could see information on the armor and its weaponry system. With the information in Tyranno's head, he knew what to do. Tyranno noticed his left gauntlet had a slot. Tyranno grabbed and pulled out... a card? Yep a card. It held the image of a red blaster with the words "Rex Blaster." Suddenly, new information flooded into Tyranno's mind. The Rex Rider slid the card into the slot on the back of the Rex's head. "Load Card: Rex Blaster!", Tyranno exclaimed.

An blaster-like object materialized in Tyranno's hand and the Rex Rider grabbed it. The blaster had a T-Rex like design to it, with orange eyes, surrounded by silver and a black handle. The mouth of the blaster was opened. Tyranno aimed his blaster at the snake monster and pulled the trigger. A red blot of energy shot out of the opened mouth of the blaster.

Tyranno drew a card from his gauntlet. It held the image of a red cybernetic T-Rex with the words "FINAL" above the image. Tyranno slid the card into the slot on the back of the device on the buckle. "_FINAL!_" the device announced as Tyranno received new information.

Tyranno aimed his blaster at the monster and its mouth glowed. Tyranno pulled the trigger and a beam of red light shot out and turned into a cone. The cone hit the monster, paralyzing it. More info flowed into Tyranno's head and he jumped into the air and did a flying side kick. "DINO KICK!", he shouted as he entered the cone.

Tyranno grabbed the cybernetic T-Rex head on his buckle and slid it off of the buckle. The armor broke into shards of red energy and was absorbed into the T-Rex device. Now, Jake stood in Tyranno's place. He stared up into the air, amazed at the thrill he felt, before looking at the T-Rex device that was now gripped in his hand. He got the feeling he was in for a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXX

The room was completely dark, except for a single light shining upon a lonesome figure sitting on a demonic golden throne. The figure's body was covered by a black Grim Reaper like cloak and a black hood over its head, concealing his facial features. The only thing that could be seen with its skeletal hands and its blood red eyes from the shadows of the hidden face.

The figure saw one of the gray armored figures approaching his throne and knelt before him. "Master Sido", the gray figure spoke.

"Speak", the cloaked figure, now known as Sido, commanded.

"We have successfully captured the professor, my lord", the gray figure reported. "But he has scattered the Dino Datas."

"Send the Bona troops to find those Datas", Sido said. "Those Datas could not have gotten far. You are dismissed."

"But sir...", the gray figure began.

"Yes?", Sido glared at the gray figure.

"The snake Dyna has been defeated...", the gray figure paused. "...by Tyranno."

"WHAT!", Sido shouted, but he didn't move an inch. "Curse Bones! First he paralyzed my body and now he plans to destroy me!"

The gray figure looked at Sido. "Your commands, master?"

"Find those Datas! Destroy any who possesses the Data!", Sido commanded. "I must have them in order to regain my power!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, this story actually belongs to a guy named Ashman66. He wrote this story a couple years ago and deleted it, for some reason. I was quite fascinated by the idea and thought it would been better if the writing format was different, so I wrote this. Anyone can take this story! Just make sure you give Ashman66 come credit!

That's all- Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Realm 10: Kamen Rider Saif

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 10: Kamen Rider Saif

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, dangit! This is just a story I wrote during Ramadan!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Bismillahirahmaniarahiim. (In the name of Allah, the most gracious, the most merciful.) Assalamualaikum_(Peace be upon you)_, dear reader._

_ The Crusades... you may hear of it from the western Christians. Times of glory where knights in shining armor came from Europe to free Jerusalem from the hands of the Saracens. All of what you heard is nothing but lies!_

_ The Crusades were times of horror and chaos caused by the European fools were driven by a lust for power! Thousands of Muslims, Jews and even eastern Christians were killed by these savages! Especially, the attack on the Acre! Many died that day! Not even a baby was spared of the Crusaders' vicious attack! I should know... I was there. I couldn't have gotten out alive if it wasn't for _him_._

XXXXXXXXXX

Blood... blood was being split every where. Innocents cried out in terror as they fled the charging Crusaders, who killed people right and left.

I am Ayub Ibn Mohammad Ibn Asad... and I am running for my life. I was amongst those who fled. To run was all that was ever on my mind... to run from these monsters. Those who slowed down were immediately killed by the Crusaders.

As I ran, I took a different route from everyone else. I knew this route since I was a little boy. I never knew it would be my one chance for survival. However it seemed that the Crusaders would still follow. I ran and ran for my life, turning at every corner to lose them. It didn't work as I ran into a dead end. I turned back around to leave, but I saw a group of Crusaders already in my path.

"Kill the Saracen!" the Crusader, who seemed to be the leader of the group, cried out.

The others with him yelled in agreement. I couldn't believe what was going to happen. I was going die like my family... cuts all over my body with blood pouring out of them. I held onto my body preparing for what may seemed to be my doom. That was when _he _appeared. Like an angel out of heaven, a being landed in the space between me and the Crusaders. I raised my head to look at the being. To me, he didn't look human.

The being had white, shining skin underneath his black armor. He wore a chest plate as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots. His head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. The being wore a red metal strip over his eyes, and a mask over his mouth and nose. I noticed his wore a sheathed curved sword on his back and had a metallic belt that had a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

The being reached for his sword and drew it. "Leave this boy alone."

"Or what?" a Crusader snarled, charging at him.

That Crusader swung his sword, but everyone's eyes widen seeing the being raise his free and blocked the blade with his gauntlet. It was incredible! No even a trickle of blood was shed! The being looked at the Crusader. "Is that all you have?" he asked.

With that, the being forced the Crusader back with a kick before slicing his curved sword at the Crusader's throat. The other Crusaders and I gawked at the skill the being showed as the Crusader, who attacked him, fell to the ground, bleeding to death. "Get him!" the seemed leader shouted, and the others Crusaders charged at the being.

I watched in awe at the being as he fought back the Crusaders. The Crusaders swung their swords and axes to lay blows on the being, but he would merely catch the blades or block them with his gauntlets, before slashing his sword away at the Crusaders. One by one the Crusader group fell until one was left... the leader. He held his sword, pointing at the being who turned to face him. "S-stay back!" he shouted.

"Tell me," the being said with venom dripping from his voice, "how does it feel... to be weak and helpless?"

The being slowly walked over to the Crusader whose body was shaking in fear. "To quiver in fear, knowing death was approaching you?" the being asked, almost taunting him. "To be left the chance to know fear before you die a horrible death like those you have killed?"

The Crusader only yelled as he charged forwards swinging his sword at the being. Though it was a little quick, the being raised his sword to parry the strike before he slashed his sword down upon the Crusader. Blood spilled everywhere as the Crusader fell dead to the ground. The being sheathed his sword and turned his attention to me. "Who are you?" I asked the being in front of me.

"If you want to live, then come with me," the being said, holding out his hand.

I looked at the corpses on the road. They had opened cuts that blood poured out. I looked back at the being and I made my decision...

... I grabbed his hand.

"Good," the being said.

And with that, he helped me stand up. We both ran for our lives as we headed out of the city. It seemed that there was another route as the being led me out of the city and to the shores outside of Acre. Once outside, I couldn't believe what happened.

I looked at Acre and I fell to my eyes in shock. Tears ran down my face as I stared at the city of Acre. My home was in the hands of the Crusaders, while I was left to watch it fall. "What is your name, boy?" the being asked.

I turned my head towards him. "I am Ayub and I am not a boy! I'm fourteen."

I heard the being chuckle. "To me, you are still a boy," he said. "I will offer this one chance to you. Come with me."

I stood up and glared at him. "Why! My family was murdered! My home was taken from me! Why do you want me to come with you!"

"To help me with my mission," he calmly stated.

"And what mission would that be!" I cried.

I turned around to face the ocean. I didn't expect any response, but to my surprise he gave me one... that shook my entire body.

"To destroy the foundation of the Crusades."

My eyes widen at what he said. I turned around to face him. My eyes widen and my mouth was open in shock. "Can such a task be done?" I asked, almost desperately. "Can it!"

"It can," the being nodded. "Now will you come with me or not?"

I looked at him. This was my one chance to avenge my family. I was not going to let the opportunity slip. "Yes."

"Good," the being said, turning around to leave. "We leave immediately."

I was going to follow him, but I thought crept up my mind. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

The being stopped and turned around to stare at me. He was for quite a few moments. Then he said:

"Saif. My name is Saif."

XXXXXXXXXX

_And so I followed Saif. We tried many ways to at least slow the Crusaders down. We've tried informing Salah Ad-Din of the Crusader armies, and he attempted to stop them. We also tried destroying some of their towers and even tried to cause chaos from within the Crusader-held cities. Though it might not have appeared as such, our efforts did slow down the Crusaders._

_ As we traveled, Saif became my mentor and I, his student. He taught me most, if not everything, of what he knew in fighting, philosophy, literature, and science. In time, we became more than just student and teacher... more like father and son. Saif became more a father to me than own in some ways. However, once we succeeded, he disappeared. Gone... without a trace._

_ Ten years have passed since Saif saved me. Now, I've settled down in Damascus. I am now a scholar and married man with two children. I am happy... as Saif would have want me to be. The Crusades have ended with the treaty between King Richard, the leader of the entire crusading armies, and Sultan Salah Ad-Din. I hear the English King has died on the way back home. I do not mourn for his death._

_ To any of those who find this journal, I hope those who read it will understand the events in my life are nothing compared to the those who lives were lost and tormented by the Crusades. My life was merely one of millions who suffered. The Crusades are over, but they leave their mark upon us. Even to this day, the bravest of the brave would cringe at the word "Crusader." This is something that we will never let go. Something which I hope will never happen again._

_ Signed,_

_ Ayub Ibn Mohammad Ibn Asad_

_ Assalamualaikum wa rhamahtillahi wa barakhatuhu. _(May the peace and blessings of Allah be upon you.)

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, you're wondering why I wrote this. Well, it was Ramadan of 2010. I was curious as to know what events happened in Ramadan because I have an interest in history. So I came onto the Battle of Hattin, the battle that allowed Salah Ad-Din to take back Jerusalem. That would lead up to the Third Crusade, lead by Richard I. These guys were most infamous for the siege of Acre, where the killed a lot of Muslims. And from that, I got this. This story isn't meant to portray Christians in a bad light, just the Crusaders. Christians, Muslims and Jews lived in peace, especially in Muslim Spain! I ain't lying about that!

Anyway, this story isn't available to other writers. Sorry but I don't want anyone to use this to their own advantage and give anyone's religion a bad name. That's all I've got-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Realm 11: Kamen Rider Sultan

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 11: Kamen Rider Sultan 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider Double! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OC, Kamen Rider Sultan!

AN: This story is a sequel to Blackops' "Count Up Your Sinsprotoype," where Uranus and Neptune are arrested by Double and Accel for the murder of a woman, two years ago. I hope you like this idea!

XXXXXXXXXX

Phillip called Ryu, Shotaro, and Akiko at the Narumi Detective Agency. It seemed to be readily urgent as they all gathered in the office. Shotaro was sitting at his desk, Ryu was sitting on a nearby couch along with Akiko as Phillip stood with his book in his hand. Once they all gathered, Phillip began.

"A few weeks ago, Haruka and Michuru, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, respectively, were attacked by the Revenge Dopant. After Double and Accel intervene, it was revealed the Revenge Dopant was Satoshi Akira. His mother, Yuri Akira, was killed by Uranus and Neptune a few years ago during their hunt for the Heart Crystals, but there wasn't enough proof to send them to jail. The two Scouts were arrested on the spot for the murder of Yuri Akira."

"We know this! But, Phillip, why tell us this now?" Shotaro asked as he put his feet up on his desk.

"A week ago, there was breakout at the police station," Phillip explained. "Jinno and Makura came over, and told us who broke out."

"Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh," Ryu deduced.

"Eh! You mean those two Scouts escaped!" Akiko, being her usual self, exclaimed. "I didn't hear about this!"

Philllip ignored Akiko and nodded. "Yes," he said. "It seems that they took the keys from one of the guards . From there, they took their henshin pens and escaped. Fortunately, only five officers were injured. But, we don't know where those two went."

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the two Outer Scouts, they now were in an alley that acted as their own form of shelter. It was nothing like the life they had before they were arrested. It was filthy with rats and flies. They barely survived by stealing some food from people walking nearby.

Haruka was now covered in mud, her hair was scruffy, and she wore a long, tattered trench coat. The same applied to Michuru. Her once beautiful blue hair was now covered in mud as well as her face. Like Haruka, she wore a tattered trench coat. Haruka was eating at some chicken she stole, but as she did, her anger welled up inside of, until she finally threw away the chicken. "GAH! I'm sick and tired living like this!" Haruka shouted as she stood up. "We're suppose to be heroes, not criminals!"

"Are we?" Michuru questioned as she sat down against the alley wall. "We killed so many for the Heart Crystals. That boy didn't deserve that life."

"Michuru, that Daimon would have gotten that Heart Crystal otherwise!" she shouted. "We had no other choice!"

"Some would disagree," a voice spoke.

Immediately, Michuru and Haruka pulled out their henshin pens, and with the call of "Neptune Power-Make Up!" and "Uranus Power-Make Up!", the transformed into Neptune and Uranus, respectively.

They turned to see who said that. At the end of the alley was a male teen about fifteen-years-old with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a brown jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans. Around his waist was a black belt with a three strange slots on the right side of the belt holding what seemed to be USB drives as well as a slot on the right side that was pointed upward. "Who are you?", Uranus demanded.

"The one who brings justice to the corrupted," was the teen's response as he held out a golden USB with a stylized 'S' in front of him.

"**SULTAN!**"

"Henshin," the teen said, sliding the USB into the slot of the belt buckle and pushing it down to make the buckle look like and 'L'.

"**SULTAN!**", and wind whipped around the teen and golden fragment bonded to his body, forming into armor.

The teen now wore a bronze bodysuit underneath the golden armor. He had a smooth chest plate, and round shoulder guards. For some reason there was a slot in each gauntlet and one in his right boot, leaving only the left boot normal. His helmet had a golden headpiece that was shaped as a sort of crown with a flat sing prong and a piece of black fabric hung from the headpiece to his shoulders. His single black visor flashed with golden energy for a moment.

"I am Kamen Rider Sultan!" The armored teen, now identified as Sultan, pointed at the two Outers. "Now, count up your sins!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Now I got Sultan from, well, a Sultan. Sultans are suppose to be rulers of the people who establish the law and punish those who break it. Now don't go crazy and say so much junk about Sha'ria Law! I'm Muslim and I've had enough about that! I keep on hearing that stuff from idiots like Fox News! Just cut it out already, will ya!

Anyway, this story is available to other writers, if they want to write it. I've already wrote a plot for this story, so those who want to write it won't have to worry about writing their own story.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	13. Realm 12: Black and White

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 12: Black and White 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Akira Kurosawa's movies or the Star Wars franchise! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OCs!

AN: I just plan for this to be a one-shot thing. Maybe I'll make it into a story. We'll see!

XXXXXXXXXX

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

_ It has been twenty years since the death of EMPEROR PALPATINE and the destruction of the SECOND DEATH STAR at Endor. The REBEL ALLIANCE has taken the Imperial capital of CORUSANT, thus ending the GALACTIC EMPIRE once and for, and establishing themselves as the NEW REPUBLIC. However, remnants of the Empire remain, battling for control of the galaxy. _

_ As the New Republic fight the threat of the IMPERIAL REMNANT, another war takes place in the unknown regions. On the planet of SENSOU, a group of Force Users known as the KURO KISHI were the once protectors of the wise emperor of the TSURUGI EMPIRE. For nearly 5,000 years, the Kuro Kishi have brought peace and justice to all of Sensou. _

_ However, the emperor has died and the Kuro Kishi are being hunted down as enemies of the new RYOKU EMPIRE, by the rival sect of SHIROI RYOUSHI, who lead the forces of the Ryoku Empire. Led by the Kuro Kishi, KAGE ISEI, the BLACK REBELLION begins their assault on the Ryoku Empire. Recently they have one a major victory, yet the Ryoku Emperor possesses something of great value._

_ In the hands of the Ryoku forces is a mysterious artifact, a HOLOCRON. Hoping that the holocron will allow him to defeat the Ryoku Empire, Kage has stolen it from the Ryoku forces, and is now on the run..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Sensou, a planet so beautiful, yet tainted by war. It's forest were a prime example of it. The forests had tall trees, patches of grass with a variety of animals and critters all over the place. Despite its beauty, many battles were fought here, all of them that affected the history of this planet. Now, a lone figure rode a speeder bike through the forest.

The figure wore dark gray armor over his jet black bodysuit. He wore a chest plate along with round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. His head was covered by a dark gray helmet that was made up of a block shaped headpiece with plates covering the left side, right side, and the back of the head. His entire face was covered by a jet black visor. He wore a black cape that hung from his shoulders down to his knees and black fabric hung from the gray belt with the black square buckle down to his ankles. This figure was Kage Isei, leading general of the Black Rebellion.

On his speeder bike was a small pouch that contained the cube shaped holocron. Kage knew that Ryoku forces would be behind him soon, so he sped up, hoping to reach his destination. He knew they only wanted the holocron, but they only knew it was a Kuro Kishi who took it. None really knew who he was. All Kuro Kishi wore armor that looked pretty similar, so it would be quite difficult to tell who was who. However, Kage heard more speeders behind him. It could only mean that the Ryoku forces were behind him.

Upon hearing blaster fire, Kage turned around for a second to see five beings wearing the standard Ryoku trooper armor: fully decked in dull gray armor with round helmets that only had a black visor over their faces. They all had blasters in one hand, shooting at Kage. He did his best at evading the blasts, but one of the blast grazed past his right shoulder. '_Need to get out of here!_' he exclaimed.

He noticed narrow pathway with tree roots all over the place and he immediately headed for there. A little maneuvering helped Kage to get through the path and avoid hitting any of the large roots. His pursuers were not so lucky as Kage heard five explosions from behind. He grinned underneath his helmet as he noticed he was reaching the end of the pathway. However, his grin disappeared once he finally reached the end.

He found himself in encampment of Ryoku troopers. All of them, except for a small group, had blasters in their hands, while the rest had vibroswords. Immediately, Kage tried to turn his speeder bike around to go back into the narrow pathway, but found it blocked by Ryoku troopers with their guns pointed at him.

"It's the Kuro Kishi!" one of the soldiers announced. "We have him surrounded!"

Kage cursed. It seemed like there was no way out.

"YO!"

Kage turned around to see who said that. It was someone he hadn't seen in quite sometime.

The figure wore golden armor underneath the white bodysuit. He had a golden chest plate along with gauntlets and boots, and extending from his round shoulder guard were round, thick, golden plates. The figure wore a red hood over his head as well as a red visor over his eyes and a white mouth plate over his mouth and nose. He wore a long red cape from his shoulders that extended to his knees. Around his waist was a black belt with a black slit in the long, rectangular white buckle.

"If it isn't Kage Isei!" the figure announced as he walked into the open space.

Everyone else immediately went on their guard at that name. They all either pointed their blasters or vibroswords at him. However, Kage smiled as he got off of his speeder bike. "General Hikaru Yaiba." Kage walked towards the figure, now identified as Hikaru.

"Stay back!" Hikaru ordered his men. "You guys aren't a match for him!" Once his men back away, Hikaru turned to face Kage and laughed. "Such a rare occasion! I regret not meeting you on the battlefield!"

Kage chuckled. "I feel the same way!"

The two warriors let out a heartful laugh that shocked Hikaru's men. Kage was the leader of the Black Rebellion and Hikaru was the leader of the Ryoku forces. One was a Kuro Kishi, the other was a Shiroi Ryoushi. These two were suppose to be apart of the two greatest opposing order of warriors on Senjou, yet they treated each other as good friends. Such was an event rare in history.

Once their laughter subsided, Kage looked at Hikaru. "How about a fight? If I win, I can go with the holocron. If you win, you can keep it."

"With pleasure." Hikaru nodded. "What weapons?" he asked. "A lance? Blaster? Vibrosword?"

Kage merely pulled out his lightsaber hilt. "A saber should be just fine."

"Very well then," Hikaru said as he took out his own lightsaber hilt.

Kage activated his lightsaber, revealing his black blade. The men stared at it in awe. The Kuro Kishi were known to have black lightsabers. Hikaru activated his own, and a white blade protruded from it. The Shiroi Ryoushi were well known to have white lightsabers, to signify their opposition to the Kuro Kishi, since white is suppose to be the opposite of black.

The two warriors stared at each other they raised their lightsabers. Tensions rose between the two. Then, they both charged at each each. White and black blades collided against one another.

Hikaru struck at Kage's left side, but the Kuro Kishi swung his black lightsaber around to block the slash. The Shiroi Ryoushi struck at his opponent's head which was blocked again before Hikaru sent a horizontal slash at Kage. The Kuro Kishi parried it before he swung his own lightsaber at Hikaru's head, which would have cleaved it off if he didn't raise his white lightsaber in time to block it. Kage noticed Hikaru was left open, so he sent a telekinetic blast, forcing him back. Hikaru stood up straight as he raised his lightsaber. "You've gotten better," he commented.

"I've been practicing," Kage stated, smirking underneath his helmet.

Hikaru went back onto the offensive, slashing and thrusting his white lightsaber, but the Kuro Kishi blocked every attack that his opponent could throw at him. After blocking another slash, Kage backed away with both hands on his lightsaber, the black blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. Hikaru took notice of the stance. "A new technique?" Hikaru questioned.

"One that won't fail," was Kage's reply.

Hikaru grinned. "Lets test that!"

With that, Hikaru charged at Kage. When Hikaru thrust his saber forward, Kage raised his black lightsaber to parry the thrust. The Shiroi Ryoushi tried again, but his opponent countered the slash with a parry. This time, Kage launched on the offensive, immediately arcing his black saber upward, and sending Hikaru's white blade into the air. "What!" the Shiroi Ryoushi exclaimed.

Before Hikaru could react, Kage sent another telekinetic blast that sent him sprawling on the ground at the same time his lightsaber his the dirt. He was about to get up, but stopped, seeing the black blade a few centimeters away from his neck. Hikaru's men mouth were widen open in shock. Their own general was defeated by the leader of the Black Rebellion. Kage smirked. "I win."

"Finish me then," Hikaru said.

Instead of doing Hikaru's request, Kage merely deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it onto the belt. Kage turned around and walked towards his bike. Hikaru stood up and shouted, "Kage!"

Kage turned around and replied, "We'll meet again."

He turned back around and headed for his speeder bike.

"KAGE!" Hikaru called out. "KAGE!"

The Kuro Kishi said nothing as he got on his speeder bike and rode away. Kage's job was done. He got the holocron and could use it to win against the Ryoku Empire. However, that might take a while...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This scene here is based off the fight scene in Kurosawa's "Hidden Fortress" (a great movie I should mention, and what gave Lucas inspiration to make Star Wars). I wondered what would happen if you combined some Star Wars elements with Kurosawa movies and you got this. Oh and here's translations for some Japanese words I put in there:

Kuro Kishi=Black Knight, Shiroi Ryoushi=White Hunters, Kage Isei=Shadow Power, Hikaru Yaiba=White Blade, Sensou=war/battle, Ryoku=Power

Now this isn't available to everyone, unfortunately, cause I think it'll be useful for a future story.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	14. Realm 13: Star Wars Fanfic Idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 13: Star Wars Fanfic Idea 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Though if I did, the prequels would've been a lot better! And to those who say the originals suck, screw you!

AN: This is a story I'm currently writing now. For Star Wars fans, it takes places a few months after Luke and his son Ben discover the Lost Tribe of the Sith. Vestara, a member of the tribe, has joined Luke to become a Jedi, and is Ben's love interest. In this bit, they, along with Kyp, arrive on a planet called Pravus VI, where a Jedi team was sent, but never returned. That's all I'll say for now! Here's the scene of them on Pravus VI!

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a couple of days, but they arrived at Pravus VI. At first, the council was worried of what would happen to Luke if he left. The Jedi Master assured them that will to bring Ben and Vestara, and he did, after explaining to them the situation. To Luke, Vestara and Ben were powerful in the Force, and their experience could help them in this situation. Just in case, the council decided for Kyp came along. To Luke, Pravus VI's landscape was similar to that of Yavin VI's before the Vong War. They landed their ship, the Jade Shadow, in a large free space.

Now the team of four Jedi were now standing in the wilderness with the _Jade Shadow _right behind them. "Alright," Luke called out to the others, "we head towards the sight where the Jedi team were killed. We won't separate unless if necessary, understood?" Everyone else nodded. "Good."

With that, the group left the _Jade Shadow _alone, unaware that they were being watched by mysterious male figure in the trees. The branches and leaves concealed his figure, so they Jedi couldn't see. '_They're here_,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness spread throughout the entire room. The only source of light was a large beam that hit on a red circle. For moments it was empty, until an figure walked into the light. Once he stepped in the beam of light focused a bit on him, bouncing off of what seemed to be armor armor. "Report," a booming masculine voice commanded.

"Four Jedi have arrived on Pravus VI," the figure reported. "One is Vestara Khai, a former Sith, Kyp Durron, a member of the Jedi Council, and Luke Skywalker, the Grand Jedi Master, and his son, Ben Skywalker."

Silence.

"This is an interesting development," the same voice finally spoke. "Did they come because of the previous Jedi?"

"Most likely," the figure replied.

"The galaxy is great danger, then," another voice, feminine this time, stated. "Do what you must."

The figure looked into the darkness. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," a young, masculine voice replied. "Only you can help."

"Very well," the figure said.

"However, remember this," the first voice spoke. "Only engage the Jedi when they try to get near _it_."

"Understood." The figure nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Luke, Ben, Vestara, and Kyp walked throughout the jungles of Pravus VI. The group didn't split up but had some distance from each other, so they could cover more ground without being separated.

Ben sighed. He had no luck in finding anything. Ben looked to his right to see Kyp walking in a direction parallel to Ben's. "Found anything, Master Durron!" Ben called out to Kyp.

"Nothing!" Kyp replied.

Ben sighed. It seemed like the others weren't having that much of success. He noticed Vestara walking up to his side. "What is it, Vestara?" Ben asked as they walked together.

"Ben, I think we should tell him," Vestara told him.

Ben knew what she was talking about. "After the mission," was his response.

"Ben, we don't know if we're going to come back," Vestara argued.

They stopped talking once they saw Luke walking beside them. "What are you two talking about?" Luke asked them.

"Nothing dad," Ben smiled.

Before Luke could ask anymore questions, they heard Kyp shout out, "Master Skywalker, I've found something!"

Luke, Ben, and Vestara turned to see Kyp standing at what seemed to be a box. The three ran over with Kyp to realize that it was an entrance that lead underground. The rectangular door was wide with a lock that binded the handles together. The two Jedi Masters nodded towards and used the Force to remove the lock. The doors swung open, revealing a staircase that seemed to lead to somewhere. The end was covered in darkness, so no one could really tell. The Jedi looked at each other before Luke said, "I'll go in first."

With that, Luke removed his lightsaber and igniting its green blade. He walked down the steps with the others following him, their lightsabers activated as well. They walked down the steps for what seemed to go on forever as they lost light of the entrance and depended on their sabers as the only source of light. The Jedi continued to walk down the steps. Once the finally reached the end, the four Jedi were shocked.

They found themselves in a underground cavern. To say it was large was an understatement. It was gigantic! The walls had their usual brown color. However, it was perfectly dug out as everywhere was smooth with no uneven edges. Even the floor was flat and smooth, not rocky like a natural cave should be. They looked at the underground structure with amazement.

The four Jedi deactivated their lightsabers when they noticed that there was single source coming from the roof, but it was only a large been that seemed to be focused on a cubic structure. The structure was white with some moss on it, making it clear that it was here for quite some time. Though there was some moss, the Jedi can tell that there were white square plates on the faces of the cubic structure with a green gem in the center of each plate.

Luke just stood there in shock as the others walked slowly. He was amazed at this place, but was cautious as he felt an ominous presence from the cubic structure. It was almost cynical. '_Who could've built such a structure?_' Luke thought. '_And for what purpose?_'

Luke's thought were interrupted as he felt a warning in the Force. A warning that made Luke activate his lightsaber and raised it...

ZOOM!

… in time to block the red blade of another lightsaber. Luke moved his eyes towards his attacker.

His attacker was male, wearing black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate, round shoulder guards, boot and gauntlets. Black fabric hung from the white belt to his knees. His head was covered by a black round damiyo helmet, and a pair of horns protruding from a white gem emblemed into the forehead. He wore a black mask over his mouth and nose, and had a red visor over his eyes.

At first, Luke thought the figure was a Sith, but he could sense any evil intent from him. However, he could not feel any anger or any other form of the Dark Side in him, only calmness and serenity. '_Who is he?_' Luke wondered.

"A Sith!" Ben shouted as he reached for his lightsaber with Vestara and Kyp pulling out theirs.

"Stay back!" Luke ordered.

The three Jedi reluctantly removed their hands from the lightsabers and remained as Luke ordered. They stood there, watching the fight between the Jedi Master and the 'Sith.' With the others not interfering, Luke concentrated on the figure as he used the Force to push the figure back. The figure caught himself and raised his red lightsaber, preparing for Luke's move.

Luke and the figure stared at each other. Luke used this chance to swing his lightsaber at the figure only for him to parry it. The figure backed away with both hands on his lightsaber, the blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. The Jedi Master noticed it was a stance of some kind, but was unfamiliar to him. He focused more on his attacker as he charged at the figure with his green lightsaber.

When Luke thrust his saber forward, the figure raised his red lightsaber to parry the thrust. Luke tried again, but the figure countered the slash with a parry. The figure arced his lightsaber upward, sending Luke's lightsaber up into the air before landing onto the ground. Before the Jedi Master could react, the figure waved his hand through the air and Luke felt a force dragging his feet that sent him sprawling on the ground. He was about to get up, but stopped, seeing the red blade a few centimeters away from his neck.

"Dad!" Ben shouted, as he was about to run to dad, but Kyp and Vestara held him still.

Luke looked up to see the figure towering over him. His red visor hid any emotion the figure had, but Luke could still feel the calmness and serenity the figure had before. The Jedi Master waited for the figure to finish him. To everyone's surprise, the figure deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "I will give this warning Jedi: leave."

"Why?" Vestara demanded. "Why do you want us to leave?"

The figure turned his head towards Luke's son. "That's none of your concern."

Kyp turned his attention towards the cube structure as he walked up to it. "Stay away from that!" the figure shouted his lightsaber not leaving Luke's throat.

Kyp ignored the figure. "Does it have something to do with this?" he asked as he brought his hand closer to the cube structure.

"Don't!" the figure shouted to Kyp.

However, he was too late as Kyp already placed his hand on the cube structure. It began to glow with a bright light. The figure grabbed Luke by the arm arm and dragged him over to Vestara and Ben. After doing so, the figure got in front of them with his hand out in front of him as the light began to engulf the entire chamber. The last thing the three Jedi saw before blacking was Kyp being engulfed by the light before it blinded them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke's vision blurred for a second as he opened his eyes. He shut them close and opened them to clear his vision. His eyes were focus on the cavern ceiling. The Jedi Master groaned as he was about to sit up, a hand on his head. "Easy there," a masculine voice told Luke as someone happened to help him stand up.

After staggering for a bit due to the dizziness, Luke turned to see who helped. It was the black armored figure who attacked him. "You!" Luke exclaimed as he back away.

The figure raised his hands in front of him. "Just calm down!" the figure shouted. "I won't harm you!"

"Then why did you attack me?" Luke demanded as he used the Force to bring his lightsaber hilt from the ground to his hand.

"To keep you away from _that_!" was the figure's response as he motioned his head towards the cubic object.

Luke turned to the cubic structure to see that the moss was gone and instead of looking centuries old, it looked brand new. In fact, it shone in the light that beamed down upon it. Luke turned to face the figure as he clipped his hilt to his belt. "What happened to Kyp?" he asked.

"There," the figure responded as he pointed to a pile of ashes that was next to the cubic structure.

Luke just stared in shock. Kyp Durron, one his most promising students was now ashes. "I warned him no to touch it," the figure sighed before turning his attention to the others. He noticed that Vestara seemed to be stirring into consciousness.

The figure walked towards Vestara, intending to help. However, he froze at the sight of Ben between him and Vestara with the lightsaber hilt in the young Skywalker's hands. "Get away from her!" Ben shouted as he activated his lightsaber.

"Calm down, kid," the figure said, but it fell on deaf ears as Ben remained still.

Luke turned his attention to the commotion, and ran up towards his son. "Ben, put your lightsaber away!" he exclaimed. "He's here to help us!"

"But his lightsaber was red!" Ben objected. "He has to be a Sith!"

"The color of a lightsaber does not reflect one's conscious," the figure stated. "The Sith tend use red because it's more easier to identify who is friend or foe. Besides if I was a Sith, you would've been dead by now."

The three Jedi looked at the figure. The tone of his words sounded like he had many years of experience. Years that were longer than Yoda's, in Luke's opinion. Vestara looked at the figure as she stood up. "Just who are you?" she asked.

The figure looked at the group and answered:

"My name is Ruusan and I'm the only hope you have left to save the galaxy."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This scene here is going to apart of a future Star Wars fanfic I have in mind... _Star Wars: Apocalypse_! I'm not sure how good it might be and if I do get it on here without anyone adding any suggestion, I'm assuming that I will get flamed by _every _Star Wars fan on because of the ending... there's a reason why it's called "Apocalypse," you know.

That's all Raika out!

PS: According to "pravus" is a Latin word for "evil."

XXXXXXXXXX


	15. Realm 14: KR Nova Pilot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 14: KR Nova Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! I only own the OC!

AN: This is was the "Pilot" for my KR Nova story that I had on this site before I got rid of it. Originally, I planned for it to be Nova teaming up with Shadow Moon and Black RX to stop an organization that uses Kingstones (Neo-Gorgom, perhaps?). Oh well, here's the pilot clip!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ I was once a king. I ruled with the power of the universe under the grasp of my palm. However, I lost that to that to the evil of those who were my so-called advisors. I barely escaped with my life. I can remember running so fast. Running was the only thing that I could think of. To run. That thought kept me alive. _

_ But now I will run no longer. I can see the corruption of this power and now, I have made a decision. A decision which may affect the universe itself. This decision which has become a tool for vengeance. That decision in which I may be able to redeem myself._

_ I will bring the end of Golgom on matter what!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kaijin was based off of an orca. It had fins sticking out of its forearms and spine. Its body was covered in black with few white spots all over. It had blue eyes and had sharp teeth. This was the Orca Kaijin.

The Orca Kaijin just stopped to look at a human that didn't run from him. This one was in his late teens with short black hair that had a few bangs over his green eyes. The Orca Kaijin glared at the man. "Why do not run from me?"

"It's because I do not fear you, Orca Kaijin", the man replied, shocking the Orca Kaijin a bit.

"I'm surprised you know what I am, human", the Orca Kaijin smiled. "Then, you will have the honor of dying with knowing who I am."

Instead of the man cowering in fear, he just merely laughed. "I think you wrong there." The man walked towards the Orca Kaijin. "You see I'm no ordinary human."

After he said that, a belt appeared around his waist. It was red, like the gem in the middle of the golden belt buckle. In his hand was a sword that had a red handle that went with the red guard and a yellow blade protruded from it. The Orca Kaijin eyes widen as it saw a golden aura surrounding the human who continued to walk towards him. "W-who are you!", the Orca Kaijin exclaimed in fear.

"Henshin", the man said as he placed the blade of his sword at his buckle and it glowed brightly red.

A flash of golden light engulfed the man. When it died away, there stood... "Kamen Rider Black!", the Orca Kaijin exclaimed.

The Rider did look like a lot like Black, but he had golden armor instead of black with red metallic bands that cuffed his gauntlets, boots, and chest armor to his body. The Rider had crimson eyes with a red line going straight through the middle on his helmet with a silver mouth guard.

"No", the Rider said. "I am Kamen Rider Nova!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know it's short but that's all I had at the time before I turned it into a KR/SM crossover! Besides, I like writing short stories! It's easier to get your ideas out that way. Oh yeah, this isn't really available to anyone since it's just a pilot.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	16. Realm 15: Tales of the Gate Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 15: Tales of the Gate Riders 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider or Doctor Who! I only own the plot as well as Ocs!

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness spread throughout the entire room. The only source of light was a large beam that hit on a circle. Suddenly, a gray robed figure walked into the light. The figure was male but that was all anyone could tell for the a hood was worn over his head, concealing his facial features. "Have you heard the charges?" a booming voice asked.

"Yes," the figure replied.

"Do you have anything to say for you actions?"

"I did so because no one would!" he stated, his voice rising. "Innocents would have suffered if no one did anything!"

"You have already proven that point," the voice stated. "We have accepted your plea about your part of fighting the evils in the Universe."

The figure looked into the darkness. "You mean you'll let me go free?"

"Not entirely," the voice said. "We've noted you have an interest in Planet 3721-A, so we've decided to send you to that dimension..."

"Ah, good," the figure said in relief.

"In exile," the voice finished.

"WHAT!"

"During your exile, the secret of your G-Book shall be taken from you."

"You can't do this! This is an outrage!" the figure shouted, but before he could do anything else, a blue portal appeared behind him and sucked him in.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Come on, meditate!_' Raven urged herself.

Raven was in her room, trying meditating, but kept on loosing focus. It had been at least month since she and her fellow Titans defeated the dragon sorcerer, Malchior, who tricked Raven into freeing him from his imprisonment within a book. They were successful in imprisoning Malchior, but the incident never left Raven, even after a month. The other Titans tried to help Raven sort it out, but no matter what they did, the Titans failed.

'_It's no use._' Raven mentally sighed as she failed once again.

Raven personally felt responsible for freeing Malchior from his prison. She knew that Malchior manipulated her into doing so, but she felt ashamed for trusting him in the first place. '_Why did I listen to him? Why was I so trusting?_' She knew the answer too well. '_Because I was lonely and needed someone like me and not care for who I was. I guess I'll always be alone._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of alarms. Raven immediately got up from her bed and ran out of her room to head towards the Common Room.

XXXXXXXXXX (A few minutes ago in Jump City...)

It was night time in Jump City. The lights were on as people walked the streets. Teens were out partying, adults were coming back from a long day at work, and children were happily playing outside. It was peaceful.

However, the peace was broken when explosions rummaged throughout the block. Pieces of concrete flew off the ground and the lights shattered. People screamed as they tried to avoid the destruction.

The smoke cleared away revealing frightened civilians. But the only thing that stood out was a blue portal that appeared suddenly in the center of the block. Out of it came a male, golden figure, who landed in the center of the carnage. "Ow," the figure moaned as he placed his hand on the side of his head. He looked at his other arm to see he was wearing a golden gauntlet. "I'm in my armor?"

Before he could answer of the questions concerning his being, the figure looked around and noticed the destruction. More questions began filling his head. One of them being, "What happened here?"

"That's what we want to know," a teenage voice said.

The figure turned around to see five teens glaring at him with suspicious looks. He knew they weren't normal. The figure muttered two words:

"Oh snap."

XXXXXXXXXX (Now)

The Teen Titans couldn't believe what was going on. They were called because of a few stranger explosions in the city. Yet, they had no idea when they arrived, it would be this bad. No one was harmed, but the block had cracks and holes all over it as if there was a fight. The light bulbs had shattered leaving. In the center of it all was an unknown figure.

The figure was male and wore golden armor over the long, black coat that ran down to his boots. He had golden gauntlets and boots as well as round shoulder guards. He wore a round golden helmet with a silver mouth guard and a pair of antennae between the blue eyes. Around his waist was a white belt with a golden rectangular buckle and a sealed book hanging from the side.

"What happened here?" the figure said as he looked around.

"That's what we want to know," Cyborg said, making the figure turn around to face them.

"Who are you!" Robin demanded.

"I don't have time for this," the figure said, before jumping on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"WAIT!" Robin called out, but it fell on deaf ears. "Titans, follow him!"

Raven flew up to the roof with Starfire and Beast Boy who carried Robin and Cyborg, respectively. When they reached the roof, they saw nothing. Robin jumped onto the roof and looked below to see if that figure escaped through the alleys, but found nothing. "He's gone!" Robin let out a frustrated groan.

"Where ever that guy is, he's no where in this city block," Cyborg said looking at the screen on his right arm. "Sensors aren't picking him up."

Robin let out a frustrated groan. "Split up! Keep in constant contact with each other! If any of you see him, call everyone else before going after him!"

With that said, the Titans headed there own direction to search for the mysterious figure.

XXXXXXXXXX (Unknown location)

Two beings walked down a long hollow hallway. On the sides were symbols that seemed similar to Greek, but were also a combination with Latin. The two figure both wore long cloaks over their bodies. One wore black, while the other wore red. Both had hoods over their heads, concealing their faces. "I find this strange," the red cloaked figure said as they walked.

"Why?" the black cloaked figure asked. "Nothing interesting really happens around here. It'd be nice to have mission."

"Their giving us a mission just after _he_ was sentenced to exile," the red cloaked figure said to his compatriot. "This is more than just a coincidence."

The hallway ended with a gray circular doorway in front of them. The split open and slid to the side, revealing a large chamber illuminated by a formation of crystals that hung from the roof. At the end of the chamber was a rectangular table with three silver, majestic thrones on one side. In those three chair sat three robed beings with each one had a hood over their heads, concealing their face like the two cloaked figures except for a pair of silver eyes. The male in pure black sat on the right, the female in white sat on the left and the other male in gray say in the center. "You called?" the black cloaked figure rudely said.

"Yes," the gray robed figure stated. His voice belonged to a middle-aged man. "We have a mission for you."

"We figured that much," the red cloaked one said.

"We need you to go to Planet 3721-A," the white robed figure stated. Her voice belonging to a 30-year-old woman.

"Earth?" the black cloaked figure asked. "Don't they have their own troubles?"

"As you know, _he_ was exiled just a half hour ago", the black robed figure said, his voice sounding about 30. "We need you stay with him."

"Why?" the red cloaked one said. "_He_ is capable on his own, even without the book."

The gray robed figure nodded. "True, but _he_ had made a lot of enemies. They'll most likely be after _him_."

"That and we need to keep an eye on _him,_" the white hooded figure added.

The two cloaked figures looked at each other. "Very well, counselors," the black cloaked one responded.

"Excellent," the black robed figure laid back in his chair.

"When are we to leave?" the red cloaked one asked.

"Immediately," the gray robed figure replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Did you find anything Raven?_" Robin asked Raven through the communicator.

"No," Raven replied as she flew.

For about 30 minutes, the Titans searched half of Jump City, searching for the mysterious golden armored figure. Like everyone else, Raven had no success in finding that person. Right now, she was flying over the east side of Jump City. "_Cyborg here,_" Cyborg announced through the communicator. "_I'm heading back to the Tower. I'll see if I can do city wide scan._"

"_I'm coming back too,_" she heard Beast Boy say which was followed by yawn. "_I checked every where and I couldn't find that guy! I'm going to need rest if I'm going find that guy!_"

"_I'll come back too,_" Robin said, giving in. "_Maybe the Justice League has something on him._"

"_Friend Raven?_" Raven heard Starfire asked, "_Will you be coming back?_"

The other female Titan was about to respond when she saw a figure leaping from roof to roof. After squinting her eyes, Raven's eyes widen, recognized it was the golden armored man! "Raven here!" she reported to the others. "I've found him!"

"_Good job!_" Cyborg congratulated.

"_Do you need any help?_" Robin asked.

"No, I think I can handle him," Raven said before shutting off her T-communicator.

The chase was on.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This here is another story that I'm writing, but I haven't worked on it for quite a while. Now, I said in the disclaimer Doctor Who. Why? Well, let's just say I made a race of Kamen Riders who can travel through different dimensions and are based off of the Time Lords from Doctor Who.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	17. Realm 16: KR Talon

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 16: KR Talon 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or the fan-made comic by sakura02 called 'Joseph and Yusra!' I only own my OC.

AN: The plot of this story is based of the story made my sakura02 on deviantart called "Joseph and Yusra." I'm using that story and turning it into this. Why? I love sakura02's story, I really do, but there's one problem... IT'S TOO CUTE! I CAN'T STAND THE CUTENESS! To keep my sanity, I had this in my mind and thought it would make a good story! Enjoy... or not! (Most likely not.)

XXXXXXXXXX

A young girl named Yusra was walking home. Yusra was thirteen years old and was a Muslim, explaining the hijab (head scarf) she wore on her head with some of her brown hair being exposed. Her eyes were light brown. She wore a neck tie around her neck, a white blouse, tanned pants, and a short skirt. She used to live in the Middle East, but moved to America and lived with her aunt.

"Yusra!" a voice called out to her.

Yusra turned to see a familiar person. "Joseph!" she smiled.

Joseph was a fourteen-year-old Jewish boy since he wore the Yarmulka on his black hair. He had a few bangs over his chocolate brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform for his school, a white dress shirt, a white tie with the Star of David on it, and black pants. She was Yusra best and only friend. Joseph was her only friend because everyone else doesn't know anything about Islam other than the bull the media gives them. Anyway, Joseph goes to a Jewish school, while Yusra goes to regular public school. Since she skipped a grade, Yusra was in eighth grade like her friend Joseph.

"So, you want to meet at the park?" Joseph asked.

"Sure," Yusra said. "I'll ask my aunt if I can take some food along."

"Remember, we need to study first," Joseph reminded her.

"Drat," she frowned.

Joseph smiled. The two continued to walk, not noticing what was going on in the alley across from them.

From the alley, two beings watched Yusra and Joseph walk together. One being was cloaked in a black robe with a hood over its head. The other was covered by the shadows of the alley, so no one could really see it. "Is that her?" the hidden being asked.

"There is no doubt about it," a cloaked figure replied.

It snorted. "This shouldn't be hard."

"Do not underestimate her," the cloaked figure warned. "She already has her telepathic bond. We are unsure if they know her full power. Also, _he _may appear."

"Understood master," the shadowed being nodded before it faded away completely into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra entered the Luna Café, her aunt's coffee shop. It was a small, regular café, but it was full of customers. From time to time, Yusra would help, but she wouldn't let it interfere with her homework or fun. Behind the cashier counter was a familiar woman. "Hey, Ama (Aunty)", Yusra said.

"Hey Yusra," her aunt, Muna, smiled at her. Muna was a middle aged woman, maybe her early forties, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore small golden earrings, and an apron over her black sweater and blue jeans. "So how was school?"

Yusra looked at her aunt. "The same."

Muna sighed. "This is why I keep on telling you, you don't have to wear a hijab."

However, Yusra wasn't paying attention as she headed for the stairs as Muna dealt with her customers. No one noticed something that seemed out of place. A man. This man was outside, looking through the window. He wore a trench coat over his business suit. His brown hair had a few bangs over his gray eyes. His gaze was towards Yusra, who was walking upstairs to her room. His gaze was similar to the gaze of a predator, stalking its prey. '_Looks like I'm going to have to wait a while_', the man thought before he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was morning. The shining sun beamed on Yusra, who just got out of bed. She wasn't wearing her hijab, so her hair was exposed. Her long brown hair reached down to her waist.

(Morning Yusra), a voice said in her head.

Yusra smiled. She knew who it was. (Morning Joseph), Yusra greeted.

Forgot to mention, Yusra and Joseph have a telepathic bond. It happened when they first met. Only they know about it. Not even their family knew about their bond. Why they have it? No freaking clue.

(So anything new today?), Joseph asked.

Yusra sighed. (No. It's the same thing as usual. Not even my teachers would leave me alone.)

As Yusra and Joseph had their telepathic conversation, none of them noticed a small black spider crawling on the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra hummed as she walked to school. She lived nearby the school, so she could walk there without any trouble. Today however, was a bit different than usual. As she walked past an alley, she didn't noticed a pair of arms that grabbed and pulled her into the alley. It all happened too fast for Yusra. Once she saw her assailant, she knew who it was. "Betsy," Yusra snarled.

Betsy was a Caucasian girl. She had long blond hair tied up into two pony tails and blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeve blouse with a short skirt. Around her neck was a golden necklace. Think Betsy to be a Muggle girl version of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Behind her were two other girls. "It's seems like you're having another bad hair day Yusra," Betsy grinned. "Maybe my friends and I can help you with your little problem."

Yusra eyes widen in fear as Betsy and her friends slowly advanced on her. '_Oh Allah please help me!_', she screamed in her mind.

"Leave her alone," a voice suddenly said.

Looks like her prayer was answered as Betsy and her friends turned around to see a man standing before them. The young man was Spanish. He had short brown hair with a bang over his brown eyes. He wore a long brown trench coat over his black shirt and blue jeans.

Betsy and her friends looked at him. "And if we don't?" Betsy challenged.

The young man snatched the necklace from Betsy's neck. The girls' eyes widen seeing him crush the thing into dust without any effort. "That's what will happen!" he warned. "Now beat it!"

Becky and her friends nodded before they ran away. Yusra watched them run for their very lives so they could get away from the young man. Yusra looked at the young man. "Assalamualaikum(Peace be with you)," he said to Yusra.

Yusra looked at him. "Wa'alaikumsalam(And peace be with you)," Yusra said. "You're a Muslim?"

The young man smiled. "Of course. You must be Yusra. Muna has told me so much about you."

Yusra's eyes widen. "You know my aunt!"

The young man laughed. "Let's just say we happen to bump into each other a few years ago." He just realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zayd. I'm going to work as a teacher at your school."

Yusra raised an eyebrow. "You look twenty-five though."

"Twenty actually," Zayd corrected. "I just became teacher last year."

Before Yusra could ask anymore questions, she remembered. "AH!" she screamed. "I'm going to be late!"

With that said, Yusra ran as fast as she could for school. Zayd could have sworn she could have gone at the speed of light. Zayd turned around. "Time for me to head off." A sudden ringing attracted Zayd's attention. Zayd sighed. "I can never get a break, can I?", and he started heading towards the source of the ringing.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now! This isn't available to any other writer. Sorry, but I've already finished the story. I just need someone to beta-read it.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	18. Realm 17: More Story Ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 17: More Story Ideas 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise! I only own the ideas I have for future fics!

AN: Hello! I've recently been having more ideas for fics, but I can't figure out what to do with them, so I want to see what you think, which you can do by leaving a review.

XXXXXXXXXX

Here's some fics(actually they're just OC Riders), who I don't know what their plot should be:

Kamen Rider Taurus

Kamen Rider Kronus (Greek Myth)

Kamen Rider Celest (Astronomy)

Kamen Rider Blood

Kamen Rider Berserker (Fanged carnivorous animals)

Kamen Rider Epsilon (Faiz based)

Kamen Rider Hunter (Fanged carnivorous animals)

Kamen Rider Bio (Plant)

Kamen Rider Dagger

Kamen Rider Solaris (Star Wars crossover)

Kamen Rider Prime (Kamen Rider/Transformers crossover-I know it's insane, but so am I!)

XXXXXXXXXX

Here's the stories ideas I have with plots:

_Kamen Rider Garu_(Jackie Chan Adventures/Kamen Rider)

-Plot: Shendu has escaped from the Demon Netherworld and into the mortal realm. However, he loses his Talismans once entering. Wanting revenge on Chan, Shendu releases monsters called the Dracona from. Jade-2(Jade from the future) arrives from the future to warn Jackie and Section 13 about Shendu and the Dracona, and brings with her a belt that will allow a person to turn into a Rider with a talisman. Present-Jade is attacked by a Dracona, but is saved by a man who transforms into Garu with a copy of the belt with Jade-2 and the Dog Talisman. Jackie and the others arrive to see Garu in action as he destroys the Dracona. Garu de-henshins into the man, who reveals himself as Ren. With some "persuading" from Uncle, Captain Black allows Ren to join Section 13 and help them fight Shendu.

_Star Wars: Legion of Shadow _

-Plot: A years after the death of Darth Caedus, Luke and his son, Ben, discover a disturbance coming from the planet of Dromund Kaas. There they find a horde of Sith Warriors who call themselves the Legion of Shadow. Luke and Ben are saved by an armored man, and they all escape Dromund Kaas. The armored man reveals himself to be Tenkage, a Sith Lord who learned to control the Dark Side without being seduced by it. With Tenkage's help, they learn to defeat the Legion of Shadow.

_Star Wars: Legacy of Ajunta Pall _(Side story to _Legion of Shadow_)

-Plot: An unknown figure appears to the Jedi who reveals himself to be the descendant of Ajunta Pall (can't figure out a name). He wants to know where Ajunta's legendary double-bladed sword is, so he can destroy it. That's all I've got.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. The stories that others can write are the stories without plots (except for Solaris and Prime). The rest, I plan to put up on , hopefully.

That's all! Raika Out!

PS: Watch _Transformers Prime_! IT'S SO AWESOME!

XXXXXXXXXX


	19. Realm 18: Star Wars: Apocalypse Pilot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 18: Star Wars: Apocalypse Pilot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any tokusatsu! SW belongs to Lucas and any toku belongs to Toei!

AN: This here was my original idea to Star Wars: Apocalypse before I changed it. I did like it as it was, but I soon realized it was becoming more difficult to deal with the characters. I thought I might show you what it was like, so here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Jedi Temple of Corusant, members of Jedi High Council were in the council chambers. Out of eleven seats, five of them were filled. Those sitting in them were Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Cilghal, Kyle Katarn, and Kenth Hammer. The others were busy dealing with the anti-Jedi riots throughout the galaxy.

Kenth looked at the members. "You all know why I've called you?"

They all nodded. "To talk about our curious friend," Kyle stated.

A few months ago, a group of Jedi were sent to the planet, designated Pravus VI. However, none of the groups returned. A few months later, another group of Jedi were sent to Pravus VI and to their shock, they found the Jedi dead. They seemed to have been killed by a lightsaber, telling by the scorches and marks on their bodies. The Jedi found who was responsible for the deaths of the Jedi who were previously on Pravus VI. At first, they faced quite a lot of difficulties... like the person was not affected by the Force.

Fortunately, the Jedi Order faced the Yuuzhan Vong, so the Jedi were taught in dealing with an enemy such as this. The being was captured and now was in a high-security prison in the Jedi Temple. The being's lightsabers were taken away and placed in the hands of the Council.

"But, I'm curious," Kyle said. "How can someone of this galaxy not be affected by the Force? With the Vong, it made sense, since they were from another galaxy."

"That is true," Cilghal nodded. "However, this man is a good with a lightsaber. I've studied the wounds from the Jedi we sent to Pravus VI and they have stated how skilled he was. From what they told, it seemed like he had centuries to practice."

Kam then stepped in. "We have to know everything about this guy. However, none of our interrogation methods have worked, so far."

"If that's the case", Corran said. "I think we should try to probe his mind for any information."

Tionne glared at Corran. "Master Horn! We do not have the right to delve into someone else's mind!"

"Then, how do you suggest we deal with this man, Master Solusar?" Corran quipped to Tionne.

"Masters!" Kenth exclaimed, before anything got out of hand. Everyone turned to him. "I don't agree with Master Horn's method, but seeing as we can not gather any information from our prisoner, it leaves us with no other alternative."

Before any of the masters could say anything, they all heard a bleep. "_Masters?_" a feminine voice asked through the communicator.

Kenth replied, "Yes?"

"_The prisoner is here as you requested._"

Cilghal turned to Kenth. "You're already bringing him here?" she questioned, curiously.

"Only to be questioned. If that doesn't work, then we probe his mind," was the Grand Jedi Master's response before turning his attention to the communicator. "Send him in."

The doors slid open, revealing a group of five Jedi who seemed to be surrounding a male figure. The guards covered the form of the prisoner, so the masters could not see what he looked like. The only they could see were the metallic cuffs that held the prisoner's together. The guards all entered the door, still surrounding the prisoner. "You may leave," Kenth nodded to the guards.

The council members noticed that the guards hesitated. Obviously, they heard of this man's skill with a lightsaber, and did not want to let them out of their sight. "I said, you may leave," Kenth repeated.

"Yes, master," one of them said, before bowing in respect and leaving the chamber.

Once the guards left, all five of them turned to face the prisoner who now stood in the center. The people that the Jedi caught were either greatest of criminals and Sith Lords. However, in one of these prisons lies a being, neither criminal nor Sith.

The being's body was covered in white and blue armor over his black bodysuit. He had a white flat chest plate with a blue strip in the middle as well as blue gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood over his head with a blue visor covering his eyes and a white mask over his mouth. Around his waist was a silver belt with a blue gem in the center of the silver buckle with a small button on top.

The Jedi who encountered this being said his name was Azure.

Kenth smiled at the being. "You must be Azure."

Azure said nothing as he stood there, staring at Kenth. "A silent one, eh?" Kenth asked, receiving no response. "Well, can you tell me why you killed a squadron of Jedi that was sent for merely _exploration_?" Again, no response.

At that point, Corran decided to take the role of interrogator. "What were you doing on Pravus VI?" he questioned. "Cause you must've had a good reason to kill an entire squadron of Jedi." Still, no answer. "No would kill Jedi for no reason... unless you're trying to hide something."

The masters present noticed Azure's right arm twitched a bit. It was a response, so he was definitely listening.

Corran smirked. "So you _are _hiding something."

"The question is: what are you hiding?" Tionne said.

Azure stood there motionlessly.

"I believe that a little encouraging is needed," Kenth said as he reached into his robe.

What Kenth pulled out was a white lightsaber hilt. The hilt was long and cylindrical with a circular hand guard. Azure jerked forward for a minute, as if he wanted his lightsaber back. Kenth smiled at this. '_Seems like he _does _have a mind_,' he thought to himself.

"You want these?" the Grand Jedi Master asked. "Well, answer our questions, and we _might _give them to you." Again, no response. "Well then, if you will not answer our questions, then we have no choice." He nodded to Corran.

Corran nodded back before he tried to penetrate Azure's mind. As soon as he did, Corran felt his mind boiling. His own body was getting hotter by the minute as he continued at his attempt. Finally, he came upon a spot. However, upon reaching it, Corran felt a searing pain in his forehead. "GAH!" Corran shouted.

The other masters turned to see Corran was gripping his head in pain and his face seemed to be steamed with heat as it turned red. (_You're going to have to do better than that_), a voice telepathically spoke to them. They could only guess that the voice belonged to Azure.

Kenth sighed. '_This'll take a while._'

Minutes passed but it felt like hours to the acting Grand Jedi Master. After Corran's failed attempt in probing his mind, Azure finally began speaking... in a sort of way. It seemed he could only speak telepathically. But sometimes, Kenth wished Aqua would be quiet. Despite there was always a hint of concern and honesty, he would cryptic in his answers and try to avoid the question.

"Now we're going to go through this one more time, why did you attack the Jedi teams?" Kam glared at him. "What are you trying to hide?"

(_An ancient artifact. I'm _s_orry, but that's all I can't tell_), Azure honestly said.

"Why?" Kenth asked.

He looked at Kenth. (_If I told you specifically, it would destroy the foundations of the Jedi Order_), Azure replied.

"Please, if you told us, we can let you go," Tionne softly spoke.

However, his response shocked the council. (_I'm sorry, but I can't. Listen, you just can't go there_), Azure stated. (_It's for your own good._)

Corran gritted his teeth, tired of Azure's bantering. "Fine be that way!" Corran exclaimed. "We'll send another squadron down there!"

Azure whipped his head towards Corran. (_No!)_ he mentally shouted. (_You can't go near that place!)_

"Why?" Cilghal inquired. "What is on Pravus VI that you don't want us to find?"

Azure was about to answer, but held his tongue back. Kam glared at him before looking at the guards, who just entered. "Take him away," he ordered them.

The guards grabbed Azure by the arms. He shook them off before turning to the council. (_Listen to me!_), he exclaimed. (_You have to stay away from Pravus VI!_)

The guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to his cell. "Here," Kenth said as he tossed Azure's lightsaber to one of the guards. "After you lock him up, put these in the Archives. I want that lightsaber to be studied later."

The guard nodded as she left, with the other guards following, dragging Azure with them. The Jedi Masters stared at the dragging Azure who gave his last warning.

(_IF YOU GO NEAR THAT PLACE, IT WILL BE THE END OF JEDI!_)

XXXXXXXXXX

In the skies of Corusant, a lone ship slowly floated towards the Jedi Temple. Within that ship was single figure, pilot it towards the Temple. Fortunately for the ship, no one would see it for the clouds provided as cover. However, the pilot didn't care about being seen. He only cared about one thing...

"Hang on Azure," the pilot muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azure walked down the halls with the Jedi guarding him. He noticed the Jedi on his right, the only human female, was carrying his lightsaber on her belt. The hall they were taking him down was empty with only a few doors... one of them lead to the exit. After studying the situation, he had a plan and immediately executed it.

(_You must be scared_), Azure said out of the blue. (_To be with an enemy who isn't affect by the Force._)

"We have dealt with the Vong," one of the Jedi, a male Bothan, replied. "They were that much different than you."

The guards heard a chuckle from their prisoner's mind. (_Oh, you'd be surprised._)

The female Jedi gritted her teeth. She grabbed Aqua by the arm and turned him around to face her. "I've had enough of your talk!" she shouted. "That's all you've ever done! How did you even kill those knights!" That Jedi regretted ever saying that.

(_Let me show you how._)

With that, Azure's visor glowed brightly continued to do so until they blinded the female Jedi. "GAH!" she shouted in pain as she was blinded from the light.

Using this chance, Azure's cuffs shattered and he grabbed his lightsaber from the Jedi's belt before kicking her away. Azure turned to the other four Jedi who all activated their purple, green, and blue lightsabers. Azure twirled his lightsaber in his hand before activating his.

What the four Jedi found surprising that the blade was white, an unusual color for a lightsaber. But that didn't matter right now. The four Jedi charged at Azure. One swung his weapon at him, but Azure parried it before quickly slashing at his chest.

The other Jedi stood there in shock as they saw one of their own was taken down so quickly. That was a grave mistake as Azure charged at them. As he passed them, Azure slashed at them. Once he came to a halt, the four Jedi yelled in pain as their bodies fell on the floor. Azure deactivated his lightsaber. He turned around to look at them. (That _is_ _how I did it_), Azure told them before he ran off for the entrance.

As he headed towards the entrance, Azure prevented himself from being noticed by anyone. He hid in the shadows of the Jedi Temple, concealing his form from any passing Jedi, whether they be apprentice, knight, or master. He couldn't risk himself getting caught. So far, it seemed smooth sailing.

But by the time he arrived at the entrance, he saw a group of twenty Jedi Knight led by three more: Kam and Tionne Solusar, and Corran Horn. Azure mentally kicked himself. (_You knew I was going to escape._) It wasn't a question.

"We did," Tionne nodded. "However, we didn't expect so many Knights to be incapacitated."

(_I do my best_), the armored being replied smugly.

"Don't be so cocky!" Corran raised his voice as well as his dual-phase lightsaber. "Surrender yourself to the Jedi!"

(_Do you think I will?_) Azure questioned as he gripped his lightsaber hilt.

Kam stepped in and replied, "You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

Azure raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. (_Outmatched huh?_), and he hooked his lightsaber to his belt.

The Jedi raised their lightsabers preparing for anything this being was going to throw at them. However, the Jedi were taken by surprise as Azure threw a ball of blue energy at them. The Knights and Masters, including the three Council members, moved to the side as the fireball struck at the wall behind and exploded. Tionne, Kam, and Corran just stared in shock at Azure's whose hands were now covered in blue energy. (_Think I'm outmatched now?_) he challenged.

Azure tossed more and more bolts at the Jedi. Those who tried to block received burns, unlike the Council members who dodged it. Kam used the Force to sent a large piece of debris flying towards Azure. However, the armored being saw it as he sliced it into four pieces with his lightsaber.

It was then that Cilghal and Kenth arrived on the scene with their lightsabers drawn. Immediately, they both unleashed Force pushes upon Arca however, it did nothing as he was unaffected by their assaults. They all gaped in shock as nothing seemed to keep this being down. Cilghal and Kenth charged forward, but stopped seeing a figure arising from the floor. The figure's arms were crossed and he stared the Jedi in front of him. "Oh no," the figure spoke. "You're dealing with me now."

The figure was male, wearing black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate boot and gauntlets. Like Azure, his head was covered by a black hood with a red visor over his eyes and a black mask over his mouth. Around his waist was a silver belt with a red gem in the center of the silver buckle with a small button on top.

The figure unhooked his lightsaber, which seemed to built in a style similar to that of Mara Jade's lightsaber. He pressed the button and the Jedi gaped as a black blade came to life. A few more Jedi Knights charged at the figure, but he was ready. Once the Jedi raised their sabers to strike, the figure struck down them down in one arcing slash, only aiming at non-threatening areas.

The Jedi Masters on the Council gawked at this one's skill with a lightsaber. Just who were these two people?

(_Arca, what are you doing here!_) Azure shouted.

"Getting you out, isn't that obvious!" the figure, now identified as Azure, answered as he slashed at another Jedi with his black lightsaber.

Azure blocked a slash from a Jedi before jumping up. He kicked off of the Jedi's chest, sending him gliding towards Arca. The two armored warriors found themselves back to back. (_I'm fine by myself!_) Azure told Arca as he took a stance.

"I doubt that!" Arca exclaimed as turned his attention back to the battle.

His eyes underneath the visor widen to see a large piece of rubble flying towards them. Azure raised up his other arm as it was about to strike them. The Jedi surrounding the duo turned away as the piece of rubble exploded, causing smoke to cover the entire hall. "Did we get them?" one of the Jedi asked.

The Jedi received their answer as the smoke cleared away. Everyone's eyes widen in shock to see a white transparent shield surrounding the two armored beings. Inside the shield, Azure's other arm was glowing white. Azure lowered his other arm and the shield went away with the glow on that arm. Arca looked over his shoulder. "Was the shield necessary?"

(_It's easier than slicing it into bits_), Azure replied, looking over his shoulder as well.

Arca looked at the Jedi. The Council members were still standing, and it seemed that more Jedi were arriving on the scene. He and Azure knew that if they continued, they'd be overrun with tons of Jedi. They had to end this now.

"Let's end this," Azure said.

(_Right._) Azure nodded.

They both pressed the button on top of their buckle, which announced, "_Scanning Charge!_"

Arca's and Azure's lightsaber began to glow with silver energy, blinding the Jedi around them. Azure and Arca slashed their lightsabers through the air, causing waves of black and white energy to the Council members and the other Jedi. The Council and some Jedi dodged the waves, but those who weren't so lucky were sent flying across the halls.

All around the duo, Jedi Knights and Masters laid on the ground, injured. Bits and pieces of the halls of the Jedi Temple laid throughout the entire floor. Azure and Arca deactivated their lightsabers and hooked them onto their respective belts. The two turned around, heading for the entrance. "Wait!" a voice called out.

The two turned around to see Kenth, Cilghal, Kam, Tionne, and Corran still standing. Bruised, but alive. Before they could speak, Arca said, "I would stay away from Pravus VI."

"Why!" Tionne demanded. "What's on that planet?"

Azure looked at them. (_Would you really believe us? And if you did, would even comprehend of what we would tell you?_)

"If you told us, maybe we would understand," Cilghal sincerely said.

"I doubt that," Arca snarled. As soon as he said that, a ball of white light appeared in Azure's other hand. Azure tossed the ball into the air and it shone brightly, blinding the Jedi in the halls.

Using this chance, the two armored warriors sped out of the Temple and towards a ship. Azure looked at it. It was a black YT-1300: the _Gray Shade_, their ticket out of here. They turned around to see more Jedi following them with their lightsabers activated. The two quicken their pace as they entered the _Gray Shade_. Once they entered, Arca and Azure flew the ship away from the Temple.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: If you loved that then be disappointed since I will most likely NOT write!

Oh and some Kamen Rider fans will noticed I added some tokusatsu elements, like the finishing attack. Those who watch Kamen Rider OOO will noticed I took the "Scanning Charge!" from the OOO Driver, the belt the main character uses to transform into OOO.

That's all I've got! Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	20. Realm 19: Some SWKR fic

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 19: Some SW/KR fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Kamen Rider!

AN: This was an idea I had a couple years ago, but got lost in my other ideas. I thought it would be nice to share it with you.

XXXXXXXXXX

The skies were covered in red blood as the cities below were in ruin covered in mist. The mist had covered everything. There was only two figures that were alive and they were running for their lives. Both of them had small beams of light reflecting off their armor which was hidden the mist. "We have to get out of here!", the figure on the left shouted as it ran.

"But we can't leave them here!", the figure on the right shouted.

"We have no choice! Now come on!", the left figure shouted as they continue to run.

Both of the figures stopped. "It's now or never", the left figure said.

The left figure hesitantly nodded. It pressed the button on the pad-like device and both of the figures disappeared in a flash of white light.

XXXXXXXXXX

(One month later...)

A woman walked down the dark streets of Isis. She looked like a common woman who wore the regular Isis clothes. As she walked down the street, the woman thought she heard footsteps. She immediately turned around to see there was nothing except for the darkness. The woman shrugged and continued to walk, not noticing a 5 pairs of glowing yellow eyes hungrily looking at her.

The woman walked as if nothing happened. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was nothing. However, when she turned back, she saw the ugly face of monster. The woman screamed, but the monster put its red hand over her mouth.

The humanoid monster wore a black belt with a circular bronze buckle with red armor all over its body. It's face was covered in a red mask that had two holes revealing its yellow eyes. The woman watched in fear as four more identical monster arose from the shadows behind the monster. She watched in fear as she saw the monsters looked at her with hunger. Two of them grabbed onto her arms to restrain her. To stop her screaming, the monster in front of her punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. The two monster grabbed onto her body and carried her as the others grinned with evil before they all began to escape before anyone could notice them.

However, they heard the roar of a speeder bike. They turned to see a figure rushing towards them on its bike. Its transportation looked like a speeder bike, but it had wheels. The monster immediately knew what it was. The five monsters began to run as fast as they could, but it was too late. A blur shot passed two of the monsters, sending flying into the air and crashing into the ground before they all shattered into small red shards. The monster turned to look at their attacker.

The figure was male, but the rest of his features were hidden by the darkness. They could see his visor glows gold throughout the night and see his katana hilt on the side of his belt.

The figure took out the katana hilt and a triangular blade shot out, glowing silver, before switching it into his left hand that held it in a reverse grip. He then revved up his speeder bike before rushing in towards the monsters. He slashed his blade against the monsters' chest as he shot by them. They turned into red shards before there was one left. Immediately, it turned around and rushed for escape. The figure was about to chase after that one, but he then heard the sound of the Isis police. Immediately, he revved up the engine before speeding out of there.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, this idea may sound familiar to you. Well, I based the earlier scene off of Corvus no Gemnu's Kamen Rider Daikaiju: Epic of the Cosmos, and the fight scene was based off of the first scene in the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight show. I just changed some things, here and there, and voilà! Now, for those of you who are wondering, Isis is the capital of Onderon in the Star Wars galaxy. Why Isis? Well, I was watching my older brothers play KoTOR II, and one of the planet on that game was Onderon, so I chose that planet. This story is available and if you're interested of taking up this story, just PM me and let me know.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	21. Realm 20: Kamen Rider Crystal

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 20: Kamen Rider Crystal 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! I just own my OCs!

AN: This is another story that I'm writing at the moment. I just wanted to show you what it's like, so you can state your opinion about it. This story is told from the POV of the main character, Rahim. Now, let's get on with the show, shall we!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Hey. I'm Rahim. I'm seventeen years-old, about six feet tall, black hair brown eyes, and glasses. If you're wonder why I'm in an underground facility, then be prepared to be shocked!_

_ It started off when I was getting up. It seemed normal. Get ready and dressed for high school within 15 minutes and out the door. I did that, but I found a green gem laying the driveway, in front of my house. I picked it up, but I had no time to check it out, so I put it in my pocket before heading to school. That's when things started to get weird..._

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the halls of my high school. I was wearing my usual big green sweater and black pants. It was about 4:00 PM, so almost everyone left the building. My mind was on the gem that I found. What was it doing here? How did it get there? But my thoughts were interrupted by the call of, "Rahim!"

I turned around to see a girl rushing towards me. "Lita?"

Lita, like me, was of Indian descent. When I say Indian, I mean actually from India, not Native American. I've known her ever since my ninth grade because we're in Key Club, a school club that helps organize school events. She's a year older than, being a Senior, while I was a Junior. Anyway, she was a little shorter than me and her skin tone was a little darker than mine. Lita had long black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and had glasses over her brown eyes. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She had a slim figure and she was kind of attractive, but I thought of her as an associate, if not a friend.

"What is it?" I asked her as she walked up to me.

She walked with me. "I was wondering, are you going to be helping with the Key Club arrangements?"

Forgot to mention, Mr. Johnson, the staff advisor who oversees Key Club, has been asking me to the leader of it, ever since my Sophmore year. Why? Because I showed up to _all _the meeting. I shrugged at Lita's question. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to see."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Johnson wanted everyone to know that we're going to be meeting only on Tuesdays."

I quirked an eyebrow. "So soon? It only December. We don't start with Tuesdays until March."

For some reason, I got the feeling that Lita had a crush on me or at least unconsciously liked me. When I say unconsciously liked me, I mean likes me, but doesn't realize it. For one, she's really nice to me... a little _too_ nice if you ask me. But I guess that just my head messing with me. I doubt I would have any girl swooning over me in real life.

Even if I did like Lita and she liked me, then there would be problems. I'm Muslim and so is family, while Lita is Catholic, at least I think so. Our parents would most likely have a civil war with each other and I don't want a Romeo-Juliet thing going on. So I just make things simpler by not having an interest in anyone.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lita and I stopped, seeing two men standing in our way. I looked at them. They both seemed to be Japanese, about 50s or so, with black hair and brown eyes. They wore motorcycle attires on the body with the black biker jacket and pants. "Are you Rahim?" the one on the right asked.

I nodded. "Who are you?", I demanded.

"We'll tell you if you come with us," the other one said.

Before anything else could happen, smoke covered the entire hall. I looked around. I saw that the smoke didn't hide Lita from from me as I could still see her next to me. But my mind was going crazy! What was happening? Where did the smoke come from? I had so many questions, but most couldn't been answered as I felt a hand on my shoulder and dragging me out of the school. I noticed the smoke covered every hallway in the school, not just where I was and that Lita was being dragged by the same person who was dragging me.

Once we were out of the school and in the parking lot, I coughed a bit, since some of the smoke a bit into my throat. I looked up to see who the person. It was an Indian man in his 50s with black and gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit jacket over his white shirt and black pants. "Dad?" I heard Lita say as she stared at the man.

"Dad?" I repeated as I looked at Lita before looking at the man. I guess they did look similar.

Lita's dad stared at me. "Do you have it?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Have what?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The gem!" he said. "The gem I left for you!"

"Dad, what are you talking about!" Lita exclaimed as she walked up to her dad.

My eyes widen in realization as I reached into my pocket and took out a green gem in the shape of a octahedron. "This it?" I showed him the gem and Lita's dad nodded."What do you want me to do with it?"

"Wait! What is going on!" I heard Lita nearly shout.

"There's no time!" Lita's dad exclaimed. "We have go before they show up!"

"Who's they?" I asked.

Before Lita's dad could say anything, we all heard a screeching sound. We turned to see where it came from and our eyes widen at the sight before us. It was a monster. The monster was humanoid with black segmented armor all over its body. It had large red eyes on its faces and pair of antennae on its head. Its head seemed to be based off an ant and it had pincers in place of his hands. "What is that!" Lita yelled.

"The Ant Bane," Lita's dad replied.

I could only stare at horror at the monster, the Ant Bane, that was in front of us. As it walked towards us, I gripped the gem in my hand and I noticed a bright light emerging from my waist. I noticed it blinded everyone as Lita, her dad, and the Ant Bane backed away from me. I looked down to the see the light dying down, revealing... a belt?

Yeah, it was a belt. A white belt with a diamond shaped buckle that had an empty space that gem in my hand could fit. Curious, I placed the gem into the buckle. What happened next was totally unexpected as the gem glowed and it engulfed my body.

I didn't know what happened, but I know my vision turned from regular to a greenish tint. My eyes widen as I looked at my body, which was now covered in armor. My chest had a white chest plate, and my forearms and legs had white gauntlets and boots. "What is this?" I said as I looked at my gauntlet arms.

However, I heard a screech and my attention was brought back to the Ant Bane. It was charging at me with its pincers. It swiped at me and I moved back, dodging it. I realized I did that without thinking. Just what was this suit? The Ant Bane charged at me and kept on swinging its pincers hands at me as I kept on dodging. '_I need a weapon!,_' I mentally shouted as I dodged the lashes.

With that, a bright light engulfed my left forearm and hand, blinding the Ant Bane. The light began taking form into something. As it did, I rammed the light into Ant Bane, forcing it back. I noticed the light died down, revealing a circular white shield with a sword sheathed it in. The sword had a black handle, silver cross guard and silver, triangular blade. I drew the sword out as I walked towards the Ant Bane.

I slashed my blade at its chest, and sparks flew as the Ant Bane was sent staggering back. For some reason, I was kept getting this urge to fight the monster before, to destroy it... and I gave into it. I slashed and slashed at the Ant Bane, making sparks fill the air. I noticed as I did, my blade slowly glowed with green energy and once charged, I slash my blade on the Ant Bane's chest. It let out a yell of anguish and pain before it exploded into a blaze of black smoke.

Once the Ant Bane was done, my conscious retook my body. "What the heck did I just do?" I said in horror, realizing at the ferocity I unleashed on the Ant Bane.

"You just defeated a Bane," I heard Lita's dad say. I turned to see him smiling. "Nice job."

I looked at Lita. She stared at me with her mouth opened in shock. Probably surprised about me transforming and defeating the Bane as Lita's dad called it. "You alright?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. We both turned to see a black van pull up right next to Lita's dad , who looked at us. "I would like for you two to come with me," he said.

I reluctantly entered the black van, still in my armor, with Lita following me. I didn't like it, but chose to get in anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have so far! I want to know what you think, so please review. Also, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so I know how to fix the mistakes I made in this story.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	22. Realm 21: Kamen Rider Marks

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 21: Kamen Rider Marks 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon! They belong to their respective owners! I own only my OC Rider(s)!

AN: This story here isn't an Anti-SM fic like "KR Nova!" This was an earlier story I wrote before I wrote "KR Nova." Still, I thought I might as well show you what it was like.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night time in Juuban and the district's shadows was a man running for his life. What he was running from was unknown. The man suddenly stopped to see a spear of blue energy protruding from his chest. The spear retracted and the man fell to the ground with a trail of blood on his lips. After he fell, three beings stood over his body.

Each being wore identical armor over their black bodysuits. Each one had chest plates with silver torso armor to hold it as well as gauntlets and boots on their arms and legs. They all had a hood over their heads with a black visor and a silver mouth guard. The only thing that was different was the colors. The armor on the female was red, as the armors on the males were blue and green.

The green figure turned to the blue figure. "Was that really necessary?"

"Anyone who knows of our existence must be eliminated" the red figure replied for the blue figure.

"Besides," the blue figure added, "it was fun."

The trio turned around to leave. However...

"Hold it right there!"

The three turned to see six girls standing there. They knew who they were. "The Sailor Scouts," the red female figure said, rather bored.

It was the Scouts. There were Sailors, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mini-Moon. "These are the Scouts?" the blue one snorted. "They look ridiculous."

"Prepare to be moondust!" Moon shouted as she lead her and the other Scouts into battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

A male figure stood there watching the battle. The night covered his features, except for the fact he wore a black trench coat around his body. "So it begins," he said as he opened his jacket revealing a buckle of some sort.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Scouts were loosing badly and they knew it.

First, the Scouts arrived because they heard about mysterious murders happening throughout the district. However, they didn't expect to see three people kill an innocent. Immediately, they tried to apprehend them so they could get answers, but it didn't turn out as they expected. As soon they fought the hooded trio, they immediately found themselves outmatched. The three hooded figures were swift and deadly. In no time, the Scouts were beaten by their speed and pushed back by their power.

Jupiter and Mars fought against the red hooded figure only for her to beat them using close combat. Jupiter stood up to the red figure, unlike Mars, but she soon was overwhelmed by her. Moon, Venus, and Mini-Moon fought against the green figure, but like Mars and Jupiter, they were overwhelmed by the figure's close combat abilities that prevented from using their long range attacks.

Mercury was left alone to fight the blue figure who had blue energy whips in his hands. One of the whips wrapped around her waist and tossed her to the side. The blue figure with ease was able to swing Mercury onto the concrete ground multiple times. When done, the whips blue figure retracted into his hands as he stared at a broken and bruised Mercury. "Mercury!" Mini-Moon shouted.

The blue one grabbed Mercury by her throat and lifted her feet off of the ground. "Now say goodbye!"

However, before the blue could snap Mercury's neck, a bright flash of light shone from nearby. Immediately, all three figures turned their attention from the Scouts to the light. When the light died down, the Scouts gasped, seeing there stood another figure.

This one looked identical to others, but he wore black armor under his jet black bodysuit. His chest plate a red circle etched onto it. His black gauntlets and boots had white trimmings on the edges. His hood was black, like the mouth guard under the red visor. Also, he happened to have a silver belt around his waist with a white buckle that the symbol of Sagittarius in the center.

"Marks," the red hooded figure snarled.

"So nice of you to remember me," the black figure, Marks, said.

The blue figure released his grip on Mercury, letting her fall to the ground before he immediately charged at Marks. Mercury , once getting her breath back, turned her attention towards Marks. "Azure, don't!" the red one shouted to the blue figure, but it fell on deaf ears.

The blue figure, Azure, threw a punch at Marks only for him to dodge it. Azure once again tried to punch him, but Marks caught it before forcing Azure back with a kick to the stomach. Azure summoned his blue energy whips from his hands and sent them swinging at Marks. Marks rolled out of the way, but the red figure charged at him with a red energy sword in her hands. Marks couldn't avoid the slashes coming from the red figure as he was sent rolling on the ground. Marks supported himself with one knee as he looked at the trio. "Time to get serious", he said as he stood up. A hilt protruded from each of Marks's gauntlets. Marks drew the hilts from his gauntlets and curved silver blades protruded from the hilts, shocking the Scouts. "Bring it," Marks said, taking a stance.

The trio regrouped. Azure and red figure held onto their weapons as the green one summoned a glaive made of green energy. Azure swung his whips at Marks who merely slashed them away as the red and green figures charged towards their adversary. Marks brought his right sword up to black a slash from the red figure as the green figure swung around to Marks's side and charged at him with his glaive. To the green figure's shock, Marks brought his other sword up into time to block it.

The Scouts, meanwhile, watched the battle with awe. "Incredible," Mars said in shock as she watched the fight.

"Do you think we should help him?" Moon asked the others.

"Looks like he has everything under control," Jupiter said, seeing him blocking the blows of the trio.

It was true. Marks was holding up better than all of the Sailor Scouts _combined_. The trio jumped away from Marks, seeing their futile actions. They thought they could use long-range attacks... they were wrong.

Immediately, Marks put the butt-ends of his weapons, forming into what appeared to be a bow. "This is the end for you", Marks said, aiming his bow at the trio. The trio knew what was to happen. The three immediately turned around and ran for their lives as energy began gather at Marks's bow. "_Rain of Shadows,_" Marks muttered.

The energy formed into a black arrow and was shot towards the trio. Suddenly, the one arrow became a swarm that rained upon the three hooded figures. The red and green ones survived it by rolling out of the way, but Azure didn't as the arrows impaled him. The blue figure immediately erupted into a blaze of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Marks looked around for the red and green figures, but found no trace. Marks sighed as he separated the bow and deactivated the blades before putting them into his gauntlets. Then, he turned his attention towards the Scouts. He noticed all of them were bruised and battered, but not as badly as Mercury, who was lying on the ground. He slowly walked towards them. "Stay back!" Mini-Moon shouted, taking a stance with Jupiter, Moon and Mars right behind her.

Marks stopped and looked at them under his helmet. "You know I just saved your lives," he said to. "Wouldn't that make me your ally?"

None of them said anything as Marks walked over to Mercury. She froze in fear as he knelt down and placed two finger on Mercury's neck. There were marks from Azure's grip on her. "Are you alright?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"Y-yes," Mercury said, blushing a bit.

She heard him sigh in relief. "Good," Marks said. "Can you stand?"

Mercury nodded. "I think so."

He grabbed her arms. "Here, let me help you up."

Mercury, with Marks's help, slowly stood up. However, she lost her balance and found herself resting against Mark's chest. Mercury couldn't help but blush. "Here," Marks said. Seeing as how Mercury lost her balance, he picked her bridal style, making her blush even more. Marks turned to the other Scouts. "Do you have any shelter?" he asked them.

Moon nodded. "Yes."

"Alright let's go," Marks said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marks took Mercury back to the Hikawa Shrine. However, before any of them could thanks him, he was already gone. The girls soon healed their wounds with their cats asking them what happened. Ami was left in a separate to rest while the others remained in the main room. The Scouts explained about the hooded figures as well as their savior. Once the Scouts told them who he was, Luna gasped. "His name was Marks?" Luna said. "That's impossible!"

"You know this guy?" Rini asked the two cats.

"Before the fall of the Silver Millennium, a stranger and six beings appeared before Queen Serenity," Artimus explained. "They made a deal with Serenity that they would help protect the Solar System if they provided shelter. The stranger was called Marks while the six beings were called Kamen Shadows."

The Scouts' eyes widen at this. How could someone from long ago still be around? "Could he have been reborn like us?" Serena asked.

"No one knows. Marks and the Kamen Shadows disappeared before the fall of the Silver Millennium," Luna explained.

"This question is if will he become our ally or our enemy," Artemis said.

"That depends," a voice said.

Everyone turned and their eyes widen to see the green figure that attacked them! Immediately, they got their transformation pens, but Marks got in between them and the green figure. "Hold it!" he shouted. "Jade's with me!"

"What are you doing here!" Lita demanded.

"Calm down, first," the green figure, Jade, said. "Sheesh, I thought the Sailor Scouts would be less paranoid."

The girls froze. They knew their identities. This was bad for them.

Before anymore commotion could occur, they all heard footsteps and turned to see Ami walking in. "What is going on?" she said. She then noticed Jade and got out her transformation pen, but stopped when seeing Marks next to him. "What are you doing with him?"

"Long story," Marks sighed. "Best if we explained it inside. May we come in?"

Raye nodded. Jade stared at the two cats. "Hope you don't mind?"

They stared at each other for a second before looking at them. "We don't," Luna said hesitantly.

Marks and Jade entered and sat down in a circle with the Sailor Scouts and the cats. The Scouts kept an eye on Jade, in case if he attacked them. "Alright," Marks said. "It's kind of a complicated story."

"But first, can you show us your identity?" Luna asked.

"Luna!" Serena scolded her.

"It alright," Marks said as he grabbed his belt buckle. "I know yours, you should know mine."

He slid it off and his armor was covered in a silver light that shattered in small shards. In Marks's place was a teenage boy about their age. The boy was Japanese black hair and glasses over the brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie over his black shirt and brown pants. Ami recognized the boy. "Kenta?"

The other Scouts looked at her. "You know this guy?" Raye asked.

"I met him a couple days ago at school," Ami explained before turning to him. "But why are you Marks?"

Kenta sighed. "Alright, before anyone says anything, my name is Kenta Masao, also known as Kamen Rider Marks," Kenta introduced himself. "The beings that attacked you were the Kamen Shadows that your two cats talked about. They're after me because they believe that they can use my powers to control the world."

"But what about your friend?" Raye said, motioning towards Jade. "Isn't he one of them?"

"I have a name," Jade spat at her. "Unlike the other Shadows, I believe that Marks's powers shouldn't be tampered with. The only thing I could do was to act as a spy."

Everyone froze at the tension. Once the tension between the two eased, it was alright to resume questioning. "How did you get your powers?" Rini asked.

Kenta looked at her. "Well, I was just minding my own business then suddenly I was kidnapped by the Shadows. They turned me into Marks because they needed a host with the Zodiac sign of Sagittarius. Why me though I have no idea since they could have found someone else. Anyhow I escaped with Jade's help and he hid me here. Unfortunately, it seems the others found me."

"So the murders was just a lure," Mina said, receiving a nod from Kenta and Jade.

"And now they know I'm here," Kenta sighed. "I came here to ask for an alliance."

The Scouts' eyes widen at what they heard. This one boy, who defeated three Kamen Shadows, is forming an alliance with the Sailor Scouts, who couldn't defeat one. "We'll help," Ami said immediately.

The other Scouts turned to her. They were surprised by her response. Ami wasn't usually one to be so quick. However, they decided to ignore it and pay attention to Kenta. Kenta smiled. "That's good," he said.

Jade stood as well. "I'd better get going. The Kamen Shadows will probably looking for me."

Kenta nodded. "Be careful."

Jade nodded back before he faded away into the night. With him gone, there was only Kenta left. "So now that we have an alliance, what can you tell us about the Kamen Shadows," Artemis asked.

"Well, there are five, with each Kamen Shadow having a color," Kenta explained. "Aura, the leader, is white, Azure is blue, Amber is yellow, Jade is green, Argent is silver, and Pyre is red."

"But with Azure, gone that leaves five," Ami said, remembering that Kenta destroyed him.

"There's more," Kenta stated. "One of Marks's powers is control shadows..."

Serena interrupted. "Yeah! We saw you do that when you destroyed that Azure guy!"

"... as well as control time," he finished.

Everyone else's eyes widen at this. For one to have the power to control time was an amazing power. "What exactly can you do?" Luna asked.

"Well, I can slow down time, but only for five minutes," Kenta responded. "And from what Jade told me, I can make portals that can send me to another time period, but I haven't had much success in doing so."

The Scouts and their cats looked at each other. What were they to do? This guy has amazing powers that exceed their own, and could defeat them easily. "Can you wait outside for a minute?" Raye asked. "We'll need some time to discuss this."

Kenta nodded as he stood up and left the room. Ami's eyes focused on Kenta as he left. There was something strange she felt about him. She wasn't sure what it was, but felt it had something to do with the Silver Millennium. "Ami?" Serena said, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes?" Ami turned her head to face the others.

Seemed like for now, she couldn't afford to think about that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenta stood in the backyard of the Hikawa Shrine. He had been waiting a while for the Scouts to finish their talk. It was obvious that they didn't trust him that much because of his powers. However, he had to make an alliance to stop the Kamen Shadows. He hoped that they would help him. "Kenta," a voice greeted him.

He turned around to see Ami. "Hey Ami", he said. "What's on your mind?"

Ami said nothing as he walked up to his side. "I've been wondering," she began, "Do you every get this strange feeling that you've done this sort of this before?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't."

"Well, you see the Sailor Scouts are the reincarnations of the Planetary Princesses," Ami explained.

He understood what she meant. "Ah, you mean from the Silver Millennium," Kenta said.

Ami looked at him in shock. "How do you know?"

"Jade told me all about it," he replied.

"Anyway, each of us has vague memories of our past life," Ami explained. "For some reason, when I'm around you, I get this feeling that I should know you."

Kenta looked at the ground, pondering. "It's possible that I could have been in the Silver Millennium. It would also explain why the Kamen Shadows chose me as a host instead of someone else."

There was a silence between the two. "Hey Kenta, what are you going to do after the Kamen Shadows are taken care of?" Ami asked.

Kenta shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at her. "I guess we'll see what the future may bring."

Before Ami could continue, Luna happened to call to her. "Ami, the others want you inside!"

Ami turned around and nodded to Luna. "I'll be there in a minute."

She then turned around and walked right inside. Kenta watched her go inside before turning his attention to Luna, who was still at the door. "You need something?" he asked as Luna walked next to him.

"How did you meet Ami?" Luna asked.

"Well, I was going through the school, looking for my classes," Kenta said. "I kind of got lost and I bumped into Ami. She then helped me get to my classes and we've been seeing each other a lot."

Luna quirked an eyebrow. "What do you think of Ami?"

"Well she's smart," he said, mentioning, "as well as beautiful." Now he was blushing.

"Do you know anything about Ami's life during the Silver Millennium?"

Kenta shrugged. "I only know she was the Princess of Mercury and was killed in the final battle."

Luna nodded. "Alright, I was just wondering."

After saying that, Luna entered the Hikawa Shrine. Kenta stood there wondering why Luna was asking about his knowledge of Ami's past life. Maybe there was a connection between Marks and Mercury. '_Could have Marks and the Mercury Princess been friends?_' Kenta pondered. '_Maybe even lovers?_' He shooed away the thought. He had no idea where that came from.

Despite all his thoughts towards it, he knew he had to focus on the tasks at hand. The Kamen Shadows knew he was here in Juuban. Sooner or later they will find him... and when they do, he'll have to be prepared.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do you think! Loved it? Hated it? If you liked it, then you can take if you want. Just PM me and you can have it. Just remember to put in the the disclaimer that it was my idea.

That's all-Raika out!

PS: Yes I'm having Mercury hook up with my main Rider! Deal with it!

XXXXXXXXXX


	23. Realm 22: Kamen Rider Chaos

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 22: Kamen Rider Chaos 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon! They both belong to their own respective owners. I only own my OC Rider, Chaos!

AN: This story here, like Nova, is an Anti-SM fanfic. Now you may wonder why I'm doing writing so much Anti-SM fanfics. Because it's easy, that's why! There's so many inconsistencies that you can make fun of, and so many plots points that you can twist to your own desire(Man, I love being evil!)!

This story, though, takes place during Crystal Tokyo, when Neo-Queen Serenity rules the Solar System(or the galaxy, I don't really know). Now, here's a fic trailer for my Rider!

XXXXXXXXXX

**For those who dwell in Crystal Tokyo, all would consider it to be heaven. **

_The city of Crystal Tokyo is shown with the Crystal palace rising from the center of the city. Huge towers rose high in the sky that was filled by the beautiful moonlit night. Lights filled city air as the people lived their day-to-day lives._

**A heaven that was ruled by a kind queen and a just king. It would seem Crystal Tokyo was the perfect utopia.**

_ From the balcony of the Crystal Palace were Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Endymion. They looked down upon citizens of their city, who happy with the lives they're living. To the people, it seemed nothing was wrong with their world. Unknown to them, the two rulers of Crystal Tokyo did not carry expressions of love and justice as they believed. Instead, it was filled with corruption and greed..._

**Looks can be deceiving though.**

_Outside of the city of Crystal Tokyo lied a different world. This world showed the true horror as it was the remains of a wasteland. This was that truly remained of the once beautiful planet Earth. It was filled with radiation from nuclear weapons that besieged this once great land. The residents of this land were covered in rags, their sickly and dying faces filled with horror. Their bodies were extremely thin, with nothing but bones and skins. Some were fighting over a dead rat, while others were scrapping at whatever they could find._

**In times of great strife, a hero will emerge.**

_ A woman is shown running an street of with the Neo-Queen's guards chasing her. The guards catch up to and grab her arms. The woman screams for help, but it would seem to no avail as the guards are to take her away, or, possibly, kill her._

_ Before the guards could do anything, they heard footsteps. The guards release their grip on the woman, who immediately runs away to safety. They guards make no attempt to follow her, for their attention was paid towards the source of the footsteps. The source was coming from a nearby alley. "By order of Neo-Queen Serenity, come out!" one of the guards demand from the shadows._

_ Whoever was in the shadows complied as he or she walked out. However, the guards were shocked at what the figure stood before them._

_ The figure was male, who wore black and gray armor over the jet black bodysuit. His black chestplate had a white stripe that went down the middle of it with gray torso armor to keep it in place. He wore black gauntlets and boots with white trimmings as well as gray, round shoulder guards. The figure's helmet resembled a skull that had large, round eyes that glowed red, along with a grilled mouth plate that resembled a skull's teeth. Around his neck was a tattered red scarf, while around his waist was a silver belt that had a rectangular with the same color. In the center of that buckle was a red gem that glowed with power. _

**However, he is, in no sense, good.**

_ The same street is shown once more, but now, the entire street was completely destroyed. Smoke rose from the craters in the ground, and the bodies of Neo-Queen Serenity's guards were littered all across it. All of them were dead, save for one. This guard was bloodied and bruised, his body lying on the ground. He sat up to see the figure standing in front of him. "Who are you!" the guard demanded._

_ His eyes widen at the sight the figure raising a black blaster to his face. The guard's eyes traveled up to the figure. The figure smiled underneath his mouth guard._

_ "Kamen Rider Chaos."_

_ The last thing the guard saw was a bright red light engulfing his entire vision before the darkness claimed him..._

** Sometimes, a little chaos is needed to balance out order.**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do you think of my idea? I know some Anti-SM fics tend to take place during the present before the Sailor Scouts rule the world, so I decided to put it in Crystal Tokyo. Though you may or may not like Sailor Moon, some of you have to agree Crystal Tokyo is a dystopia, if you think about it.

Anyway, this idea is available to other writers, so if you want to write the story, please send me a PM and let me know. We'll discuss any further arrangements from there.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	24. Realm 23: Kamen Rider Dawn

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 23: Kamen Rider Dawn 

Disclaimer: I don't own one shred of Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro!

AN: Alright, this story I've had ever since seeing the first promo for Kamen Rider OOO. With the whole "medal thing" going on, I decided to make Dawn use a medal to transform, but I soon changed that into this! Alright, now let's show you my idea!

XXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo University was considered to be one of the best school in all of Japan. It was crowded with students who either were going to classes or mingling with each other. Some students talked about dates, some talked about sports, and some talked about tests. To them, these things seemed important to them.

Yet, unknown to the students, the entire campus grounds was being watched by two beings who stood on top of one of the department buildings. The both wore cloaks concealing their entire body and wore hoods over their heads that covered their faces as well. The only difference was that one was black and the other was white. The black cloaked figure looked at the white cloaked figure, who was staring down at the students. It seemed as if they were searching for something. "Anything?" he asked.

The white cloaked figure turned to face the black figure. "He's not here," the white figure shook his head.

The black figure let out a frustrated groan. "We've searched everywhere and we still can't find him!"

The black figure's cloaked opened a little, revealing a white, mechanical pounding onto roof of the building. The white figure walked up to his compatriot. "What shall we tell the master?" the white figure asked.

"We'll tell him the search continues," was the black figure's response as he withdrew his arm back into his cloak. He turned his head towards white figure. "What of the shard?"

"I've already sent a Kaijin to search for it," the white figure responded.

The black figure stared into space as he pondered for a while. "I'll head back to base. You keep an eye on things here in case if anything happens," he instructed.

The white figure nodded as the black figure turned around and suddenly faded into the air. Once he was gone, the white figure turned his attention back to the campus grounds. 'Soon, we'll find it,' the white figure hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed as students took their classes at the campus. Morning turned to night and the students in the college started to dwindle as they returned to their apartments. Many of undergraduate and graduate students were tired from all the work, especially one foreign exchange student named Mohammad.

Ali considered himself to be a normal, twenty-three year old guy, who as of Indian descent with short black hair and a beard as well as glasses over his brown eyes. He wore the uniform of khaki jacket over a white dress shirt and khaki pants. Ali went to school, earned good grades, and eventually found a good college. He was just your normal exchange student in Tokyo.

A few weeks ago, Ali used to live in the United States. However, due to high tuitions for colleges, Ali had trouble trying to find a good university to attend as a grad student. Fortunately, his dad knew a professor named Shigeru Tsuyoshi in Tokyo. He and Shigeru were good friends, so Shigeru offered for Ali to stay at his place. At first Ali refused, believing he would be taking advantage of Shigeru, but after some convincing from his dad, Ali agreed to go.

For the past few weeks, Ali stayed at Shigeru's house. Despite his fluent Japanese would help him socialize, Ali at first was cautious because most Japanese did not really like foreigners, especially Americans. Yet, he found himself to be quite comfortable with Shigeru's hospitality. Also, Shigeru's house was just a few blocks away from the university, so it wasn't too hard for him.

Now, he walked through the campus, receiving stares from the populous. Ali did get along with most people he encountered at his university, but he still was annoyed by the stares he got. However, he ignored their stares for he was tired from all the work he did. Working for a professor who gave out lots of work, even for a teacher's standards, was very tiring indeed. "Ali!" a high-pitched voice called out.

Ali turned around to see the owner was a Japanese woman running towards him. She was about twenty-three with long brown hair that reached past her shoulders, and her blue eyes. Her black shirt and khaki pants did cling a little to her slim figure. "Oh hey, Rin," he smiled as the woman, now identified as Rin, ran up to him.

Rin was Shigeru's daughter and a fellow classmate of Ali. Like him, Rin had been living in her dad's apartment, since it was a lot closer to the university. The two became good friends within a week and were almost inseparable, since they pretty much had every single class together. "How's it been?" Ali asked Rin.

"Pretty good," she replied. "I just got out of my class and thought it would be nice to talk with you."

"You sure?" Ali asked with some concern. "People might say things about you if you're talking to a foreigner."

Rin exasperatedly sighed. "Ali, I don't care what they say. You're my friend and that's all that matters."

Ali couldn't help but smile at that. '_At least I have one friend here_,' he thought.

Their conversation was cut short at the sound of screaming. Rin and Ali turned to see the remaining students and professors on the campus running for their lives. One of them happened to be a Japanese man about fifty with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit with matching pants. The man noticed Rin and Ali just standing, and called out, "RIN!"

Rin's eyes widen as she noticed the man who called out to her. "Dad!"

The man, now identified as Shigeru Tsuyoshi, Rin's father, ran up to them. He collapsed on the ground, and Rin and Ali ran to his side. "Dad, are you alright?" Rin asked.

Shigeru nodded. "I'm fine," he panted. Shigeru looked at Ali. "Good, you're here!"

Ali looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Shigeru reached into the bag he was carrying and took out what appeared to be a hexagonal buckle. The buckle was silver with a blue gem in the center. "Take this!" Shigeru said, handing the buckle to Ali.

"What!" Ali said, puzzled.

"Put it on your waist!" Shigeru ordered.

"But what's going on!" he demanded.

"There's no time to explain!" Shigeru shouted as he saw everyone else had left the campus. "You have to fight that thing!"

"Fight what?" Rin, this time, demanded.

Shigeru turned and pointed. "That!"

Ali and Rin looked at what Rin's father was pointing at, and they were horrified. At the end of the campus street was a creature so horrifying. It was a horrific creature that was based off a bat with black skin. Its clawed arms were attached to its wings that enabled it flight along with white hair that came out of the back of its head.

"What is that!" Ali shouted in fear.

"No time!" Shigeru stated. "Just put the buckle on your waist!"

Ali reluctantly placed the buckle at the center of his waist and a white belt wrapped around his waist. "Now slam your hand on the top of the buckle," Shigeru instructed.

He complied as Ali slammed his hand onto the top of the buckle, which happened to have a button at the sound of a click. The gem in the center glowed brightly as the buckle announced, "_ARMOR ON!_"

Ali's eyes widen as red energy engulfed his entire body. It blinded everyone, including the monster, for a brief moment. Once the light died down, everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. "A-Ali?" was all that Rin could say in her shocked state.

'Ali' now wore crimson red armor over his black bodysuit. His red chest plate and shoulder guards had silver trimmings on the edge. The smooth gauntlets and boots he wore had blue crystals emblemed into them. The red, round helmet he wore had a white stripe that down the center of the helmet as well as a blue jewel and a pair of antennae that protruded from the center of his forehead. 'Ali' had sapphire round eyes covering his own as well as a mouth guard with silver plates that made it seemed to shaped like mandibles of cricket.

'Ali' let out a low growl that only he and the bat creature could hear as he straightened his back. Rin just looked at the armored form of 'Ali' in shock. "Just what is that!" Rin demanded as she looked at her dad.

Shigeru smirked, "That's Dawn."

"Dawn?" she repeated as she looked at 'Ali,' who was now identified as Dawn.

The bat creature charged at Dawn, and swiped its claws at him. Dawn simply raised his raised his right arm to block. He then swung a punch to the bat creature's gut, forcing it back. Dawn continued his assault as he laid more and more punches on the creature. Rin could only watch in shock. '_Since when did Ali learn how to fight?_' she questioned.

Rin's question remained unanswered as she watched the fight continue. Dawn charged at the bat creature only for it to be blocked, but Dawn swung his leg right into its side. It let out a yell of pain as Dawn grabbed the bat creature by the arm and continued to kick at it. Sparks flew from the bat creature as Dawn continually launched a series of rapid kicks to its chest. He then released his grip on the bat creature before Dawn delivered it a powerful punch that sent it skidding back.

With the bat creature down, Dawn saw this as an opportunity as he pressed the button on the top of his buckle. The blue gem in the center glowed as the buckle announced, "_SOLAR SMASH!_"

Red energy began to cover both of Dawn's boot. Once his lower legs were fully covered, Dawn leaped into the air as the bat creature attempted to escape, but its wounds prevented it to do so. It was inevitable as Dawn came crashing down upon the bat creature with a drop kick.

The bat creature immediately exploded. Shigeru and Rin had to turn away so the force of the explosion didn't affect them. The explosion left a circle of flames, which Dawn stood in the center of. Dawn walked out of the flames and faced towards the two witnesses in the area. He merely grabbed the buckle and ripped it off of his waist. The red energy field that transformed Ali into Dawn ripped off the armor from his body as he reverted back into his human form.

Ali looked extremely tired, maybe from the energy he used in the fighting. He simply looked towards Shigeru and asked, "Just what was that?" before he fainted onto the ground, the buckle still gripped into his hand.

"Ali!" Rin shouted as she ran to his side.

Shigeru followed and put Ali's arm over his shoulder. "Let's take him home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shigeru returned to his home. It had been a tiring day. After the "Kaijin," as he called it, attacked the college, students were told to return to their dorms, or apartments, or whatever they had for shelter. Ali was in the spare bedroom with Rin taking care of him, while Shigeru decided to sit in the living room. He thought he would get some peace and quiet...

BRRRRRIIIIIING!

Shigeru jumped a little. He turned to the side to see the phone ringing. '_Kami-sama_,' he mentally groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"_Shigeru, it's me,_" the voice on the other end stated.

Shigeru sat up, rather frantically, from his chair. "What are you calling me for?"

"_Oh, a certain red armored hero showing up at Tokyo University_," the voice stated.

He nervously moved a little in his seat. "You've heard about Dawn?"

"_Yeah, it's all over the news,_" the voice responded. "_So, Ali's Dawn now._" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Shigeru nodded. "There wasn't anyone else I could choose."

"_I know, Shigeru. I'm just making sure everything's alright._"

He sighed. "I hope what you gave me helped."

"_So do I, Shigeru,_" the voice sighed. "_So do I._"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have for that. I actually do have a story for Dawn, but the problem is the execution of it. Also, another problem was trying to fix any plot holes the story might have. Still, I like the idea and it's available to other writers, if they choose to write about it. Just please e-mail me and we can discuss it from there.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	25. Realm 24: Kamen Rider Shogun

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 24: Kamen Rider Shogun 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Samurai Jack(I'm not kidding)!

AN: Alright, alright! I know it's weird having a crossover with Samurai Jack and Kamen Rider, but seeing how in cartoons anything can happen, I decided why the heck not! I was pretty much inspired to do this after reading Kamen Rider Chrome's _Ai Yori Aoshi: KAMEN RIDER RONIN_. When I saw samurai Riders, I couldn't help but think of Samurai Jack! It's a pretty cool show in my opinion. Therefore I made this.

Now enough of me babbling, let me show you!

PS: Oh yeah, this episodes takes right after Season 3 episode 7, "Jack and the Traveling Creatures." Thought I should mention that, so you can watch the episode before reading this fic to not cause any confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me! Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is _law_! Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future, that is Aku!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack's vision was blurred once he opened his eyes. He rubbed them and his vision became clear, staring up at cloudy sky. '_Where am I?_' he asked himself as he sat up.

It was then he noticed that something was off. The top half of his kimono was torn, revealing his entire upper body that covered in scars and bruises. Jack noticed his hair was down for he didn't have his pin that kept it up. '_What happened to me?_'

It was then Jack remembered. His fight with the Guardian of the time passage. It ended disastrously. Jack could remember the blows he received from the mighty blue-skinned warrior. "I lost," he sadly stated.

There were battles that Jack lost, but this one had more of an impact. He was so close, oh so close, to achieving his goal. It was right there in the palm of his, but it slipped through his fingers. Anger began to build up in Jack. "RAH!" he screamed as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

BONK!

"Ouch!" Jack winced in pain as he felt his hand hit something metallic.

He looked down to see what his hand had hit. It was a strange, white buckle. The buckle itself was unusually large and rectangular with a slot on the right side of the buckle, while there was a thin slit on the left. The buckle had an square opening in the center but that was covered by a red, transparent window. Right next to it was Jack's sword. He picked his sword off the ground and sheathed it into his belt before looking at the buckle. "What is this?" Jack asked himself as he picked up the strange buckle.

As he picked it up, Jack could feel paper on the back of it. He flipped the buckle around to reveal a note taped to the buckle. Jack ripped of the note. It read:

_Samurai Jack,_

_ If you reading this, then it means you have survived our encounter. It was not my choice, though, to let you live, it was someone else. That same person wishes for me to give you this. This is the Shogun Buckle. It was made a long time ago by the same forces who forged your sword. They made this for the wielder of your sword. To not be deceived by the looks of it. Though it may be a buckle it can give you tremendous power so you may defeat Aku. To activate it, just slide your sword through the Shogun Buckle. But keep in mind that the Buckle may be used only once. Use it in times of great need._

_ Signed,_

_ The Guardian._

Jack could only raise an eyebrow at that. The Guardian, the same one who beat Jack up to prevent him from entering the time passage, left him this. "Why would he do that though?_"_ Jack wondered aloud as he stared at the buckle, now dubbed the Shogun Buckle.

Out of curiosity, Jack placed the Shogun Buckle on his stomach. He was taken surprise when a golden belt strap shot out of one end of the Shogun Buckle and wrapped around his waist, fastening it on. '_Incredible!_' Jack thought.

Jack remembered about the letter saying that he needed to activate the Buckle's power by sliding his sword it. He drew his sword and placed before the slot on the right side. He was about to do it, but Jack froze. He also remembered what the letter said: It could only be used _once_.

Jack sighed as he removed his sword from the Shogun Buckle and sheathed it. He then grabbed his buckle and ripped it off of his waist. Jack stared at it for a moment before walking off. It would have be needed some other time...

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Now would be a good time to use it!_' Jack thought as he ran through Aku's lair.

Months passed since he obtained the Shogun Buckle. He traveled across the land, honing his sword skills, so he would be ready to fight Aku. As he traveled, he face more and more of Aku's minions for it seemed their numbers had been increasing for dozens were sent after Jack instead of a few. Jack returned to Aku's lair, this time ready for anything the demon sorcerer was going to throw at him. However, the lair made of fire was abandoned. No guards, no droids, no minions whatsoever. Jack realized it was trap, but it was too late for Aku himself appeared.

Jack first tried to fight Aku, but he was faster and more cunning than Jack remembered for Aku tried firing blasts at him before morphing into almost every single threatening creature that Jack faced. He ran and ran for life like never before, dodging every attack that Aku threw at him. However, it was futile for he ended up at a dead end. Jack turned around to see Aku laughing as he took his true form. "What will you do now, samurai!" he laughed. "There's no where to run! It's the end for you!"

"No, it's not Aku!" Jack shouted back as he reach into his kimono to pull out his Shogun Buckle. "I have this!"

"What are you going to do with that, Samurai!" Aku laughed.

"This!" Jack declared as he placed his Shogun Buckle onto his waist and the belt fastened it on.

Aku stopped laughing at the sight of this. Jack smirked at the sight of Aku's face as slid his sword into the buckle. The center of the buckle glowed brightly with white energy, blinding Aku. When the light died down, Aku turned and his eyes widen at what he saw before him. "WHAT!" he shouted.

Jack now wore white and golden samurai armor over his black bodysuit. He had a golden chest plate with his crest etched in the center as well as golden armor on his upper legs and arms. Jack had white gauntlets and boots as well as white shoulder pads with three black tiger stripes on each. A piece of white fabric with black trimmings hung from his belt down to his knees, and it had three golden stripes on it as well, which were golden instead of black. Jack's white helmet resembled a damiyo's with three tiger stripes on the top and a pair of golden horns protruding from the forehead. He wore a black face plate with two red eyes over his own and a white mouth plate.

Jack had just turned into Shogun.

"This can't be!" Aku shouted. "How did you get that kind of power!"

"Somewhere, you'll never know, Aku!" Shogun declared, pointing his sword at the demon sorcerer. "Now come and get me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Sorry, if I couldn't give you a fight scene, but I'm kind of busy at the moment with school work. Let me know what you think, and this is available to other authors, so just e-mail me if you want to write it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	26. Realm 25: Kamen Rider Akuma

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 25: Kamen Rider Akuma 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I just own the OC Rider!

AN: This Rider I just wrote for kicks. I was bored and I was lacking imagination. This is all I have for now. I hope you enjoy it though!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Angels are said to be beings of light and beauty. ..**

_ A city is shown beneath a sky filled with angels. Some are flying around and having fun, some are fooling around, and some are just watching the humans beneath them. Every single one is glowing with a heavenly as their wings keep them up in the sky._

**They are revered by one and all...**

_ People are kneeling towards a statue of an angel. In the sky, a group of angels watch down, smiling at the scene._

**However, one angel's fall will bring a civil war amongst them.**

_One angel is falling through the sky, his wings ripped off. Then an empty quarry is shown with angels are fighting each other, using swords, pikes and spears. They throw with whatever they have at each other. Total chaos spread throughout the entire battlefield as the two armies rip each other to pieces._

**A warrior will be called to stop this war...**

_An angel flying through the sky is shot down by a burst of fire. Every angel stops fighting and turns to see who shot that blast. They all see a male figure on cliff with smoke coming out of his right hand._

** But to stop a war of heaven, it requires a warrior of hell...**

_ "Akuma," one angel said as he stared at the figure._

_ Akuma wore his black and red armor over his white bodysuit. He had a black chest plate with a yellow diamond emblemed into the center. He had red round shoulder guards as well as red plates of armor on his upper arms and legs. His black boots and gauntlets had a spike protruding from each. His round helmet was black with a red stripe going down the center, a white mouth guard, a golden horn that stuck out of his forehead, and two sickly yellow eyes. Around his waist was a red belt with a red gem in the center of the white buckle._

**Enter Kamen Rider Akuma!**

_Akuma leaps from the cliff and lands his two feet onto the quarry. He then charges towards the armies of angel, ready to take them down..._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Let me know what you of this story. Personally I don't really care because, like I said, I just did it for kicks. Still, if someone can write a story from this, then be my guest! Just send me an e-mail or a PM, and we'll discuss it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	27. Realm 26: More Story Ideas 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 26: More Story Ideas 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or any other franchise that is in this bit!

AN: These are some more ideas I have for . Unfortunately, I don't know what to do with them, so I'm just showing them to you. I hope you like them.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The Last Rinto-_ (Kuuga/A:TLA) After destroying the Grongi, Godai Yuusuke, Kamen Rider Kuuga, is transported to the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender (which takes place a year after the show ends) to help the GAang fight off some Grongi there. When he's transported there, Godai is given powers over the elements like Aang, as well as energybending (or spiritbending, I don't know what it's really called). With the help of the Gaang, Godai learns to control the elements.

_The Makai Benders-_ (A:TLA with GARO elements) Takes place a few months after season 3. When the Avatar was on the brink of death, a portal between the Spirit World and the real world opened, unleashing monsters that were thought as children horror tales. Now, the guardians of the four elements shall unite with the Avatar to defeat this new threat. (The guardians are based off of the Makai Knights from _GARO_. The names and beasts of each element is: fire=Suzaku, Water=Genbu, Earth=Byakko, and Air=Seiryu. The monsters are pretty much the Horrors from _GARO_.)

_Kamen Rider Jackal_- (OC Rider) The organization SETH (named after the Egyptian god of destruction) plans to eradicate all humans on the planet and replacing them with cybernetic monsters. However, one warrior stands in their way. He haunts them like the ghost of the dead... he is Kamen Rider Jackal!

_Gate: Protector of the Reviewaverse_- (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya with elements of Kamen Rider as well as some reviewer web shows like the Nostalgia Critic, but more like Apollo Z Hack with his Reviewaverse Saga on "Xtreme Network Online") Kyon thought that his life couldn't get any weirder, what with the time traveler, the alien, and the esper. Well, it gets more crazy as Haruhi's childhood friend, Hiro, arrives. However, there's more to him as he fights the creatures of the Enclosed spaces as the Kamen Rider/Guyver-esque hero named Gate. Unlike the others, he knows what the Enclosed spaces are and Haruhi's relation with them. Will he reveal the secret that everyone has been dying to know or will he keep it to himself and solve the dilemma of Enclosed Spaces by himself?

_Kamen Rider Leo_- (OC Rider) When Ken is captured by the organization Zodiac, he is turned into a cyborg, forced into working for them. After he escapes from their clutches, Ken vows to stop Zodiac from taking over the world as Kamen Rider Leo! He is not alone as the Showa Riders appear to assist him. Will Leo and the Riders win or will the world fall to the power of Zodiac!

_Kamen Rider Aquila_- (OC Rider) They say that knowledge is the most important thing in life. Usman learns that out as he checks out a special book from his library. He and his family are attacked by the organization Black Cross, who are after the book. However, Usman is saved by a warrior who claims to be the protector of knowledge... Kamen Rider Aquila!

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. These stories(except for Aquila, I have some use for that, and maybe Jackal) are available to other authors on , so if you want to write the story, then e-mail me(or send me a PM) and we can discuss it. You can also leave a review requesting for a certain idea, if you choose.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	28. Realm 27: Kamen Rider Noga

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 27: Kamen Rider Noga 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Star Wars belongs to Lucas only! I just own the Riders in this story as well as some OCs!

AN: Alright, before I start, I got rid of two ideas I had from "Realms of My Mind" because the stories were for the same Rider, but I couldn't decide what plot to use. Thus, I got rid of them. I renamed the Rider Noga to make things simple (for me anyway), and I changed the plot a bit. I'll only be showing the plot because if I write down an actual scene, I might start changing the entire plot again. With that out of the way, here's my idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

_ It has been ten years since the fall of the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance has established itself as the NEW REPUBLIC, bringing back democracy to the galaxy. However, the threat of the IMPERIAL REMNANT remains, battling for control of the galaxy._

_ As the New Republic fights one war, another one takes place in the unknown regions. On the planet of SCORPIO, the people are ruled by the five Force-wielding members of the KIBA COUNCIL. For nearly 200 years, the Kiba Council have brought peace and justice to all of Scorpio. However, the new council has become corrupt, brainwashing the people into mindless slaves, and imprisoning those who resist by their forces. _

_ Led by the former Kiba Council member, Hikaru, the ISEI REBELLION stands in the way of the Kiba Council. Recently the Rebellion has heard of device called a HOLOCRON, that gave wisdom to the Kiba Council. The Rebels plans to steal it, but it will not be easy..._

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT: On Scorpio, the Kiba Council rule the people. Though it may seem peaceful, it's actually a dystopia, where the humans are being manipulated and brainwashed by the Kiba Council's cyborgs. The Kiba council members bodies are actually armor that protects them, with their only weakness is their belt. The Isei Rebels fights to free Scorpio from the control of the Kiba Council.

The former member of the Kiba Council, Hikaru, is shown with other resistance members, like him, and plans to steal the holocron from the Kiba Council. They debate on if they should execute the plan or not, but with some words from Hikaru they all agrees to take the holocron. But before they leave, one member named Xanta brings along a buckle with him.

Hikaru and the others sneak the palace and destroys the cybernetic soldiers. Once he's close to gaining the holocron, Hikaru encounters four of the Kiba Council members. Hikaru manages to fight them off, but is injured. It seems he's finish until an armored man, Noga, helps Hikaru, and the two escape with the holocron.

Once they've escaped, Hikaru and Noga head back to base. Noga reveals himself to be Xanta, a member of the Isei Rebels, who built his armor based from the designs of the armor that the Kiba Councilors wore. The Isei Rebels are skeptical, but they let in him as they discuss about the holocron. They finally decide to seal it away for good.

Without the holocron's knowledge, the Kiba Council loses its power and the people rebel again them within a year. The Kiba Council is replaced with Xanta, Hikaru, and the Isei Rebel leaders. Scorpio is free once more and now entering a golden age.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I know it's a bit of a cop out to have the entire plot shown to everyone, but this particular Rider has been driving my crazy when I try to give this guy a plot! I just find this easier, that's all.

Oh yeah, here's the description for Noga and Hikaru:

Noga: A black chest plate over his white bodysuit as well as black metallic gauntlets and boots. Over his head was a white hood with a black visor and silver metal mask. He had a black katana hilt hanging from his silver belt with a black gem in the center.

Hikaru: A black bodysuit underneath his red chest plate. He also wore gray gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. On his head, the figure wore a round, red helmet with a black, single strip that acted as the visor as well as a silver mouth guard. Around his waist was a white belt with a red gem in the center, and hanging from the belt was white katana hilt.

That's all I have- Raika out!

PS: It's not available to other writers! Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXX


	29. Realm 28: Top 11 Heisei KR Shows Teaser

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 28: Top 11 Heisei KR Shows Teaser 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori!

AN: Alright, I plan to release a fic that states what the Top 11 KR shows are. Why top 11? Read the trailer and find out (that or watch the Nostalgia Critic)! Also, this here is OPINION-BASED, so don't angry for not putting your Rider as the number 1 rider show. Now, with that out of the way, here' the teaser!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Footsteps could be heard as a person walks across the floor of an abandoned warehouse. _

** Rev up your engines...**

_ The sound of motorcycle turning on could be heard before the engine is revved up._

** And roll out...**

_ A blur crashes through the wall of warehouse and speeds down an empty street in the city. The blur turns out to be a figure riding a motorcycle.._

'**Cause it's the TOP 11 HEISEI KAMEN RIDER SHOWS!**

_ "Why top 11? With eleven shows done, I can rip off the Nostalgia Critic and go one step beyond!"_

**For the first time ever, Kamen Rider Raika will be be appearing!**

_ A Rider appears walking down an empty street. His form was concealed by the fog that covered the entire area, but small silvers of light bounce off of him, revealing white armor. He stops walking, faces the camera, and says, "Raika's in the house!"_

** There'll be action!**

_ The same Rider is shown running through a building, shooting at monsters with blasters._

** And tons of hilarious moments! **

_ "And so I said to Decade, 'Dude pink isn't the new red, blood is!'"_

** …okay maybe, not, but there will be action!**

_Once more the Rider is shown firing his blasters at the enemy._

** It's the TOP 11 HEISEI KAMEN RIDER SHOWS!**

_ The Rider turns around and points his blaster towards the camera. A red bolt is shot from the blaster and blackens the screen..._

** Coming soon!**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think? I know it may seem kind of dumb, but hey it's something. This here is obviously not for any other writers because it's a teaser for a future work.

That should be it for now-Raika out!

PS: Yes, I will be "appearing." When I say that, I mean I'll show up in my Rider form for the fic.

XXXXXXXXXX


	30. Realm 29: Kamen Rider Arch

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 29: Kamen Rider Arch 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: This is one of my earlier stories (like Talon), so it won't be as good as the others ones, in my opinion. Also, the first chapter were based off of Shuriken16's _Kamen Rider Neo-Decade_ story! Still, here's a preview to what it might be like.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright Friday afternoon that was bathed in the warm sun of autumn. The bell had rung as every student was departing the town's high school, especially one young teenage boy. His name was Omar.

Omar was sixteen and of Indian descent. He wore a green hoodie over his turquoise shirt and black pants. He wore glasses over his brown eyes and had short, black hair, including his light mustache. Omar walked down the main hallway and was about to leave when he noticed a girl coming towards him. "Hey, Omar," the girl smiled.

Omar looked at her. "Oh hey, Sarah."

Sarah was about sixteen, and of Hispanic descent with brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue tank underneath with blue jeans. "Listen, I need help for this project," she started.

"Again? Sarah, you're suppose to have better grades than me and you're asking for my help?" Omar exasperatedly sighed before smiling. "Alright, what do you have to do for your project?"

"Well, it's actually can be anything, really," Sarah replied. "For the project, I have to write a five paged essay on any topic, but I don't know what to do!"

Omar sighed. "How can I help you with something that you can't figure out?"

Sarah looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"I'm not sure," Omar disagreed.

"Stop being pessimistic," Sarah sighed exasperatedly. "It'll work. Trust me."

With that said, she turned and left for the bus. "This won't work," Omar said to himself, following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roberto waited outside his house for his daughter. He was pretty much Sarah's dad, since you could tell by the resemblance. He had her blue eyes, but had brown hair instead of black with some gray hairs. He wore his blue shirt and jeans on him. He lived in the street across to Omar's street. Roberto's house was a white townhouse with a red roof. Omar's was fairly medium sized with white painted over it except for the red roof. He smiled seeing Omar and Sarah getting off of the bus. "Hey Sarah," Roberto called, waving to his daughter.

"Hey dad," Sarah said. "I'll be in Omar's house for a while, okay."

"Fine by me," Roberto smiled.

Omar looked at Roberto for a moment. Even though he met the man only a few days back, Roberto liked Omar and that was only because he was friendly with his daughter. He even let Omar call him by his first name. Sometimes he even joked about them getting married. Omar found him to be interesting... in a bad way. "Goodbye, Roberto," Omar said.

"Hey Omar!" he called out. "When are you going to go out with my daughter!"

Omar simply turned away and walked to his house. "You are a really weird man. A weird man indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah entered Omar's bedroom. There was a desk with a computer, which Omar was using to look for anything interesting. For about thirty minutes of searching, they haven't found anything. "Found anything?" she asked when she almost dozed off.

"No. I'm going to YouTube," Omar said, looking at Sarah. "Seems like you need a break."

"Go to the shows and see what comes up," Sarah suggested as she sat up.

Omar did so and on the list, there was something that caught Sarah's eye. "Kamen Rider?", Sarah asked.

"Oh it's a superhero TV series for teens and kids in Japan," Omar explained. "I got into when I was just twelve."

"Then what about this?" Sarah inquired, looking at a picture of five armored people.

"Oh you noticed, huh?" Omar sheepishly smiled at this. "Well, I thought it would be nice to have my own Riders."

"That one is Gate-X," he said. Gate-X was clad in a black leather like uniform which was made of pants and a jacket. On his jacket was a green breastplate. He wore green gloves and boots on his forearms and legs. He had a green round helmet based after a cricket. It had a silver mouth guard, a pair of antennae protruding from the forehead and red round eyes. Around his neck was a red scarf. He wore a green, high tech belt with a cell phone in the buckle.

"Wyvern." He wore red armor over his black bodysuit. He had red round shoulder guards and golden cuffs on his wrist and ankles which held his red boots and gauntlets in place. He had a red chest plate with the symbol of a dragon's head etched in the center and also had a round red helmet with a pair of antennae sticking out of the forehead. It a silver mouth plate with fangs etched on it and round yellow eyes under the horizontally grilled visor. On his hip was a scepter modeled after a dragon. His belt was silver with a red case in the center of the buckle.

"Kage." He wore a black armor over his white bodysuit. He had three black gems traveled down his white chest plate. He had black box shoulder guards. The torso armor was a silver vest with a collar. He had black gauntlets, and knee-high boots. His black round helmet had a white bat visor with the white fang-shaped legs over the mouthpiece. He had a black slit shaped as a bat's mouth. He had the wings extending from the visor, as the head was the crown. He had a black belt with a black mechanical bat on the buckle. On the right side was a holder with three slots, each with a whistle and he had a sword sheathed on his left hip.

"Dusk." His armor was black over his dull gray bodysuit with streams of purple lines running all over. He had black gauntlets and boots and his black chest plate had the golden lines that depicted his muscles. He had round, slim black shoulder guards, and golden kneepads and shin guards. His black round helmet had red round eyes, three small gold horns sticking out of the forehead and a silver mouth guard. Around his waist was a silver belt with a black gem in the purple rectangular buckle.

"And Cyan." He wore blue armor over his green bodysuit and had a chest plate with black lines etching the muscles. He wore blue gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. His black helmet had a green mask which was shaped a dragon's head and had fangs that framed the silver mouth guard. He had green eyes and appeared to have a green-handled sword attached to his back. His belt was black with a large sapphire buckle.

"These are really nice," Sarah commented.

"Thanks," Omar smiled.

"Can you click on it and see what comes up?" Sarah asked Omar, bringing them back to the subject.

"Oh sure." Omar went back to his computer and did what she asked.

For about two hours or so, Omar showed Sarah the first five episodes of Kamen Rider Decade. She became hooked on its creative storyline and action. "I think that's enough for today," Omar said as he shut down his computer.

"You're right," Sarah said standing up to let the blood rush into her legs. "What time is it?"

"About 5," Omar said. "You better go home."

Sarah nodded as she yawned. She stood up and left Omar's house, many possibilities lurking in her head. It seemed to be a great day for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since learning about Kamen Rider, Sarah had become really interested in it. Omar was happy of her interest and told first told her about the Showa Riders, from Ichigo to Black RX, and Shin to J. Then he told her about the Heisei series, from Kuuga all the way to Decade. Now, she was taking her lunch period with Omar, since they happen to share the same lunch shift. Since they had been recently watching Decade, Omar got inspired by it. "Hey Sarah, what do you think of this?", Omar asked as he showed her his new Rider. "This is me as Kamen Rider Arch."

Arch wore a black bodysuit underneath the white armor. He had a white chest plate, armor on his upper arms, gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood over his head, and had a red visor and silver mask. His gauntlets had small A's engraved into it. The belt was white, and the thin silver buckle had a slot on the top and a gray gem in the center. On its right side was a small rectangular case while hanging from the other side was a gray sword handle that had a flat guard.

Sarah's eyes widen as if in recognition. Omar noticed this, but didn't want to impede. "What? You don't like it?"

Sarah turned to Omar and faked a smile. "No, it's very detailed."

Omar knew something was wrong with Sarah, but decided to ignore it. "Is Omar here?" a voice asked.

Omar turned his head to see a Caucasian woman, aged at about 50 with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a green sweater and blue jeans. Omar didn't know her, but he knew she was a staff member.

"Here," Omar said raising his hand.

The staff member smiled. "Great then. I want to do something for me."

Omar did what the staff said. He then looked at her curiously and asked. "Well, what is it?"

The staff member smiled as her eyes became completely black. Suddenly, she struck Omar in the stomach, sending him staggering back a bit. Omar clutched his stomach. "Why did you do that!", he demanded, glaring at her.

She merely roared as she turned into a wolf humanoid with black pants and long claws. In fear, the student ran for their lives out of the room. Sarah was lucky to get Omar and ran with the students out of the cafeteria. The entire student body then ran out of the school. However, the monster bust through the building, turning the wall into rubble.

"What is that?" Sarah said.

Everyone, but Omar, recognized it. "A Wolf Crisis," Omar said as everyone else ran for their very lives.

Before Omar could explain, they both get split up by the crowd. "Omar!"

"Sarah!" Omar called out to her.

Sarah rushed out of the crowd to find Omar, but she instead crossed paths with the wolf monster. It lashed out at her, but she able to dodge it. "OMAR!" she screamed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light from behind her. It was so bright that it blinded the wolf monster. Sarah turned to see it something from underneath the rubble. Digging through it, she found a white buckle and the rectangular case that looked like the one from Arch! Trusting her gut she took them and rushed towards Omar. "Thank goodness you're safe," Omar sighed with relief.

"Here! Use it!" Sarah said.

Omar saw the buckle and knew what to do. He took the buckle and drew a card out from the rectangular case to see it. Omar recognized the card. It depicted his new Kamen Rider, Arch. How was this possible? Omar knew he had no time for that, inwardly promising himself that he'd wonder later.

Omar placed the buckle at the center of waist and a black belt wrapped around his waist. Omar held out the card as he put the case on the right side of the belt. "Henshin!", Omar shouted before sliding the card into buckle. A silver rectangular projection shot out of the buckle and swept over his body, transforming him into Arch.

"Omar?" Sarah gawked.

Arch looked at the armor for a moment. It felt incredible! He could power going through him. He excitement was cut short when Arch heard a 'bleep' from inside his helmet. Information began to quickly pour into his head within seconds. The information was finally finished in less than a minute. Arch knew what to do. "Now then where were we?" Arch said as he turned towards the wolf monster.

Arch charged towards the wolf monster, but it retreated before he could get close. He turned towards Sarah. "I'll handle it," Arch said as he chased after the wolf crisis.

Arch caught up and kicked the wolf monster in the back, forcing it to crash into the ground. As the monster got back up, Arch grabbed his sword hilt and pressed the button on the hilt. A silver metallic blade protruded from it as Arch charged towards the wolf monster. It swiped its claws at him, but Arch dodged it before sending the monster staggering back with a slash.

With it staggering back, Arch drew a card from the case. The card had a golden 'GX' depicted on it. "A card?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

The wolf monster recovered from the slash. It swung its clawed hand into the ground, sending large amounts of debris towards Arch before it dashed off. Arch dodged some of the debris before sliding the card into his buckle. "_SPEED ATTACK!_" it announced.

Arch turned into a blur as he ran towards the wolf monster. He smacked away at the flying rubble and punched at the wolf monster as he passed by it. Once he passed it, he came in for another attack. He drilled away at its chests as he dash by the wolf monster and halted to a stop in front of it. The wolf monster let out a scream before it exploded in blue smoke. Arch stood up and smiled at his victory. However, a question popped into his head. "How did I do that?" Arch wondered as he grabbed onto the buckle and took it off. The rectangular field swept over his, ripping the armor away from his form.

Now stood Omar with the Arch card and the buckle in his hand. "Hey", he heard Sarah's voice spoke, making him turn around.

WHAP!

"OW!", Omar shouted, nursing his cheek. "What was that for!"

"For leaving me with that monster", Sarah simply replied before turning away to leave.

"Girls are so strange", Omar said before following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have to show you. It may seem alright, but it needs work. Like I said, it should be a lot better. Also, it's not available to other writers. Sorry!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	31. Realm 30: Kamen Rider Fury

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 30: Kamen Rider Fury 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belong to Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori! I only own my OC Rider!

AN: Greetings, one and all. An issue has recently come up: the fact that I only have one review for "Realms of My Mind!" I know these ideas may seem ludicrous to you, but there's a reason why I want you to review! I want you to review and give your opinions on the ideas. How can I know if I'm doing the right thing, if no one's going to tell me?

Also, I state "this fic is/isn't available" with good reason. I want you guys-you writers out on this site- to use these ideas(but I don't want you to rip me off, so I make sure you contact me first) and use them as you like! Now if there's already a finished story I have in mind for an idea, then you can simply change it or add in more stuff, if you choose!

Now, you can simply leave a review just stating what you think of my fic/idea. So please review!

Now with that out the way, lets look at the new Rider, Fury!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "I sometimes wish this world would end. I wish everything in existence would end. Not because there is no purpose, but because the purpose is lost! The world is being subjugated to the stupidity of humans and the few that aren't stupid become corrupt. There used to be a purpose, but it doesn't matter what it is anymore!"_

_ "That purpose is lost to all, blinded by the falsehood of pleasure. We are slowly eroding ourselves away and we as humans know, yet we chose to ignore it. That is why I want it all to end! End the life of this world and show what we have become. The only way to save us from ourselves is to destroy ourselves!"_

_ I used to think that whenever I got angry. I wanted to let out my rage that I kept hidden inside of me for so long and wanting destruction was the only way for me to accomplish. My rage would fade away, yet still linger in some form. I kept that belief onto my mind, saving it for whenever I felt my rage reaching its peak. Little did I know, how right I was._

XXXXXXXXXX

Who I am is not important.

What I look like has _never _been important.

The one thing that was important was I was freaking pissed!

I stomped my way into my home, slamming the door as I entered. Fortunately, my parents weren't home, so I didn't have to worry about them wondering what the noise was. I went upstairs, my eyebrows crunched together as I tried to keep my anger at bay. Once I entered my room, I slammed the door shut before throwing my bag onto the floor. I walked over to my desk to see my Calculus test paper for the term. It had an "F" on it.

That was when I snapped.

I grabbed the test paper before ripping it up into shreds. I wasn't satisfied as I continued to wreck everything in the room. I threw out the lamp into the wall, threw ever book through the window, and even punched a couple of holes in the wall.

Now, you're probably wondering what the heck happened for me to become this angry. Well, my parents, being the stupid idiots they are, assigned me three Advancement placement classes for my year as a Junior in high school. I attempted to tell them that I wouldn't do well, but they never listened as they signed me up anyway. I ended up getting C's and D's in my classes instead of A's, like I wanted.

Some may say that grades are something one shouldn't worry about. Well, here's the thing about my parents: they want me to get good grades so I could give some "fame" to the family. If I don't, I'll be disowned. It's basically my need for survival.

To make matters worse, I ended being stuck with possibly the worst teachers ever! My teachers don't make any sense whatsoever, their grading is horrible, and they don't give jack s**t what happens to their students! For some reason, though, everyone seems to like them! Either they're stupid beyond belief, or they're brainwashed. Anyway, my grades are bad now and I could possibly be kicked out onto the streets. To say I was frustrated was an understatement.

Even after I unleashed as much carnage as possible onto my room, my anger still lingered. I sat down and turned on my computer. I opened up a document and I began typing. It's one way I usually do to get rid of my anger. '_WHY CAN'T THE WORLD JUST END!_' my head screamed as I typed. '_WHY CAN'T IT! IT WOULD JUST MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER FOR ME! WHY DOES THIS PATHETIC PLANET HAVE TO LIVE ANY LONGER! I WANT THIS PLANET TO SUFFER! I WANT IT SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH! I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO DIE!_'

Once I finished typing, I slumped down in my chair, trying to get my anger out some more. However, something strange happened. "Do you really want that?" a masculine, demonic voice asked.

I jumped up at that. I turned around to see who could have said that, but found no one. Shrugging, I assumed I was just imagining things until I turned around to see my computer screen was now completely black, instead of being filled with windows. A red bright circle appeared on the black screen. I jumped back a bit in fright. "What are you!" I demanded.

The red circle didn't answer my question. Instead he offered, "I can help you. I can give you what you want."

'_Give me what I want?_' I thought. '_Did he really mean that?_'

The offer was tempting. I could teach my stupid teachers a lesson as well as my parents. However, I wasn't stupid to fall for it. There had to be a catch. There's _always _a catch. "What do you want in return?" I asked.

The voice replied, "Oh, just your body."

My eyes widen. "What!"

"Don't worry," the voice assured. "I'll only be borrowing your body for a while. You can have it back once I'm done. Do you accept?"

Here were my options. Refuse and live my life normally with my low grades and having to face the future threat of my brother, or accept and become possessed by a ghost who will possibly make me do something I might regret. I sighed in defeat. "Yes, I accept."

The demonic voice chuckled. "Very well, then. Best if you stay still. This will hurt."

Before I knew it, a black mist erupted from my computer screen and completely covered my body as pain erupted all over. I tried to scream, but when I could, no sound came out. I found myself standing up from my seat, my chair falling onto the floor. The pain finally subsided, but I was no longer in control.

The being who came from my computer was now controlling my body. The being turned to face the window, so he could get a good look at himself. Instead of seeing my own flesh and blood, I saw another form entirely. "Not bad," I heard the being state, his voice coming from mouth.

My body was covered by a gray bodysuit underneath the black armor. There was red highlighting on the black chest armor as well as on the shoulder guards. The gauntlets and boots were red with black strips in the center that happened to extend into a horn. The armor on my biceps and thighs were black. My head was covered by a black, round helmet that had a silver mouth guard, and three curves horns protruded from between the red, compound eyes. Around my waist was a red belt that had a silver, rectangular buckle that had a red circle in the center with four black diamonds surrounding it.

"Now then_,_" the demonic voice spoke, "time for some pay back."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had no control over my body and I had no idea what was going on. I just wanted to scream for help until I actually screamed, "_Stop!"_

The being possessing my body froze. "_What is it!"_ I heard him snarled.

"_What is going on?" _I demanded. "_What's happening to me?"_

"_Simple_," the being said. "_I'm taking over your body, and placing you in the depths of your mind. That way I can have complete control and doing whatever I want without anybody knowing it was you."_

"_What are you doing though?"_ I questioned.

The being replied, "_Holding up my end of the bargain"_'

"_How do I know you don't have some personal agenda?"_ I questioned. "_How do I know you won't come back for me?"_

"_I do have a personal agenda_," the being admitted. "_But once I'm done with you, I'll look for someone else."_

I wasn't sure if he would really do, but then again I did get myself into this. I could only sigh in defeat. "_Fine. Just make sure you're not seen."_

Though I couldn't see the being's face, I'd bet he was grinning like a madman. I could feel him controlling my arm as he raised it and snapped my fingers together. Black mist began to cover my armored form. "Lets get to work!" the being exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. How did this Rider get into my head? Well, let's say I have issues with my family members, some who I believe to be self-centered a-holes! Especially, one older brother who wants me to get straight A's as well as an incompetent teacher, whose balls should be ripped off before being stuffed down his throat!

Anyway, I began to wonder what would happen if all my negative emotions, such as my lust for blood and carnage(Like I said, I got issues), and was personified into a Rider. However, this guy's different. How, so? Well for one, he's the villain... that's right, this guy's the villain! I'm not afraid of going to deeper depths of insanity to make an interesting story idea!

Also, this idea is available to other writers, so you can send me a PM to tell me if you're interested in the story. If it works out, we can discuss it. You can also leave a review to state your interest in the story, if you want.

Thats all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	32. Realm 31: Kamen Rider Cobra

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 31: Kamen Rider Cobra 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro!

AN: This Rider here was inspired by my Kamen rider Crystal. I was lying in bed one night, trying to sleep, when I had this new Rider appear in my head (it happens quite often for me). I took some elements of my Kamen Rider Crystal fic, a fic that _won't_ be showing up on this site, hopefully. Why? Let's just say it's weird and this is coming from the guy who comes up with these weird ideas!

But I digress, Cobra uses elements from the Showa Rider series, like organizations and so on. However, it's kind of a little different, or at least I plan it to be different anyway. How so? Well, I hopefully plan to post this up on this site, so then you'll see.

Anyway, let's get onto Cobra!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ I sometimes wish that this never happened. I wish I could just go back and fix everything I've done. But no matter how hard I wished, my problems would never go away. If only I could remember how it all started, things would make a lot more sense to me._

_ I guess it all started was when I was in India. I was ten years old, and just out of fourth grade. My mom arranged for my brothers and I to go to India after our grandma, had an accident that injured her hip. For many days we spent our time in grandma's house, mom taking care of her while my brothers and I simply sat around with nothing to do. Fortunately, we were able to talk about things, like school, and our favorite movies, so we wouldn't be bored._

_ One day I walked around the cracked floor of my grandma's house. It was a one-floored house with a kitchen and bathroom in the back. In the front were two rooms, one a bed, the other the living room. grandma slept in the bed room, while we all slept in the living room. In the living room was a table and a small drawer. _

_ I slowly peaked into grandma's room to check on her. She seemed alright since she was sleeping quite peacefully, but I happen to notice something else. There were three crystals on the drawer next to her bed. One was purple, one was green, and another was blue. I looked at them from where I stood with wonder, but I quickly went back into the living room when I saw my mom. That was the first time I saw them, but it wasn't the last._

_ The second time I saw those three gems was when the day we left grandma's house. I don't remember her face, but I remembered she was extremely sick as she lied on the bed with pain aching all over her body. A blanket was covered over her body, save for her head. grandma called out to my mom and whispered something into her ear. Whatever grandma told her, it had to deal with the three crystals as my mom grabbed them and placed them in her purse before we all left. _

_ That was the last time I saw my grandma for she died a week later after we returned to America. I remembered my mom crying a lot as my dad tried to comfort her. The death of my grandmother shook me as well, but I'm not sure about my brothers. They seemed to remain the same, even after grandma's death. As for the three gems, they left my mind as time went on. My mind no longer dwell on the three gems and instead focused on the road ahead of me. _

_ Now, I'm eighteen. I go to high school as a Senior, attempting to work on my grades. I grew quite a bit, six feet tall, with my short black hair and brown eyes. I've trained gaining a good physique as well as my two older brothers. However, whatever was normal to me disappeared when _it _happened..._

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Adam. I'm born in America, but I have somewhat natural tan skin on my body as well as my brown eyes and black hair. To me, life seemed to be boring as usual.

It was a normal day for me. I woke up in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, and put on my clothes, which consisted of a blue , cotton shirt and black pants. I brushed my hair as well as my teeth. Once I was done, I finished my preparation by putting my glasses over my brown eyes. Yeah, my life was boring.

I now ran down the stairs of my home as I carried my black backpack. I ran down to the end of the steps to meet with my mom who had my lunch in her hands. My mom was a kind woman in her early fifties with long black hair that extended down to her waist. Like me, she wore glasses over her brown eyes. Due to her age, she was gaining some fat on her belly, but my mom was proud about it. Unfortunately, dad wasn't around because he was taking care of some business out of town. My mom handed me my lunch. "Thanks mom," I thanked her before I started to head for the door.

"Wait!" she grabbed my shoulder, halting my rush to the car.

I turned around to face my mom, but before I could say anything, she took my other hand and I could feel an object being placed into my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a purple crystal in my hand. "What's this?" I asked her.

"A gift," my mom replied. "Something grandma wanted me to give to you when you were old enough."

I froze. '_grandma?_' I asked myself.

I said nothing as I put the crystal into my pocket. "Thanks again mom," I smiled at her.

My mom took me by surprise when she hugged me. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself," I told her as she released her hug from me.

She gave me a small smile. I turned around and left through the door towards my car. Yeah, forgot to mention that I've got a driver's license as well as my own red Kia car. I put my backpack in the passenger seat before turning on the engine. Once the engine was on, I drove out of the driveway, waving to my mom as I did so.

Like I said, everything seemed normal enough. The sun was starting to rise, since it was winter, but I was wide awake, so I had nothing to worry about. At least that's what I thought. The road in front of me didn't have that many cars at all, since it was about 6:30 in the morning, save for few cars at the intersection at the end of the road. Once I reached the intersection, I stopped and waited as cars sped down the road.

I thought it would take a while, so I decided to take a look at the "gift" my mom gave me. After taking it out from my pocket, I inspected the crystal. It had the typical crystalline shape with a translucent purple color that covered it. It was the size of my thumb-same with its thickness. It had straight faces with pointed ends of both sides. I wondered why grandma would want to give it to me. Sure it did look good, especially when the light shone on it, but why would my grandmother, who was ill the last time I saw her, wanted me to have this.

My questions had to wait as I saw no more cars on the road. It was a perfect chance for me to drive as I put the crystal in my pocket. I turned the wheel to the right, and pushed on the accelerator, hoping I wouldn't be late for school. That would be the last time for I heard a car speeding on the road. I turned around and my eyes widen in horror as I saw a van coming towards me. I tried to get out of its way but it was too late for I only saw the van crashing into my car before vision turned black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Black... that was all I could see at the moment.

My eyes fluttered a bit as I opened my eyelids. I had to squint my eyes a bit for there was a bright light above me, which turned out to be a regular lamp. However, it was the only source of light for there was no other light in the entire room. At first, I thought I was back in my room, but I was dead wrong as, from what I could tell, it looked like a laboratory of some sort. What for though, I didn't want to find out.

I tried to move my arms and legs, but I couldn't. I tried again, using all my strength, but it failed. I looked at my arms and feet to see them bound to a table with metal straps. My upper body was bare, while my lower body still had the pants on. I immediately became scared. I had no idea where I was and what was happening to me. "What's going on!" I thought aloud. "Where am I?"

"You're in a secret laboratory," a man's voice spoke.

I whipped my head around to see who said that. I saw at the end of the room a male surgeon assisted with five other surgeons. They walked towards me, taking positions around the table. I noticed they all didn't wear gloves nor did they have surgical tools. "What's going on!" I demanded from them. "Who are you people!"

The surgeons said nothing as one raised his arm over my body. My eyes widen in fear and horror, seeing the surgeon's arm was nothing more than a hideous robotic arms with long, black nails extending from the tips of his fingers. The surgeon pointed his sharp nails towards my stomach. "Stay still. This will hurt a bit," one of the surgeons told me.

With that, I saw green beams of energy shot out of the surgeon's sharp nails and hit my stomach. A wave of pain shot all throughout my entire body as I could feel the beams penetrate my skin. I screamed in pain as the surgeons operated on me. My vision blurred for quite a while, but I could see a purple light being placed into my stomach before it was covered by a silver, rectangular casing of metal.

As they operated on me, I kept on screaming in pain, hoping for someone to come and rescue me. I got my wish as I saw an arm grab the mechanical arm of one of the surgeons. "What are you doing!" I heard one of the surgeon shout at the owner of the arm.

I don't know what really happened next, but as far as I could tell, green beams of energy went all over the room, hitting the surgeons around me. I heard weirds sounds, which possibly could've been button, as the bands on my hands and feet unlocked. I sat up from the table and looked at the person who saved me, who happened to be standing at some computer with a brown bag. "Who are you?" I asked my savior.

The man was of Indian descent with gray hair on the sides of his black hair. He wore glasses over his blue eyes, and despite, he seemed to be about fifty, the man looked like to have pretty good physique. "There's no time," the man stated as he tossed the bag to Adam. Adam looked at the bag wondering what it was until the man said, "Your clothes. Put them on!"

I nodded as I pulled out from clothes from the bag and put them on my body. Once I was dressed, the man rushed over to the door and opened it. He looked towards me. "Lets get out of here!" he commanded.

Seeing how this man was probably my only ticket out of here, I had no choice but to listen to him. I followed him out of the lab and out into a long hallway that seemed to belong to some military organization. The man in front of me happened to be moving quickly as he crept through the halls. I followed in suit, copying what he did. Hey, if I wanted to get out of here unnoticed, I best stick with him!

Anyway, I continued to follow him until we reached what I thought were the elevators. Instead of continuing though, the man stopped. He turned around to face me. "Listen, that elevator head down to the top of this place," he instructed. "There should be a garage with a bike for you. Take that and get out of here."

"But wait, what about you!" I asked him. I needed to know more about the man who saved me.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," he answered. "Someone needs to keep them back."

"Who are you talking about!" I demanded.

Before the man could answer, we both heard loud footsteps rushing towards us. The man just shoved me in the direction towards the elevator. "Get going!" he ordered.

I could only do what he told me as I ran down the hall and towards the elevator. Once I entered the elevator, I could feel it immediately rise to the top. The elevator opened, revealing a large garage. I crept out of the elevator, hoping to hide from anyone inside. As I did, I noticed at the end of the garage was a bike.

It was a strange bike. It was colored purple all over with golden streaks on it. The bike's headlights seemed to shaped almost like a snake's eyes. However, it didn't matter to me because it was ticket out of here.

I rushed over to the bike, but I felt a sudden pain in body as I noticed a purple light emerging from my stomach. I looked down to see the source of the purple light was the purple crystal mom gave to me, now placed in the center of a rectangular, white buckle that was strapped around my waist by a golden belt. '_What is this?_' I thought, but another wave of pain swept over my body.

The crystal in the buckle glowed brightly once more, but this time it didn't stop. The glow continued to become brighter until it it engulfed my entire body. The last thing I saw was the glow blinding my eyes before I blackened out.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ I had no idea what was going on. My vision was covered by a purple translucent color as I saw myself running down a hall. I saw about fifteen men in black suits and gas masks charging towards me. I didn't know who they were, but for some reason, my body reacted before my mind could for I charged at the guy in black._

_ I could see my fist punching into the face of the closest person, which surprisingly sent him flying back into a few more men in black suits. Another one send a punch at me, but I ducked before punching him in the stomach. The next guy I swiftly gave him an uppercut that sent him crashing into some of the other men in black. I kept on knocking each one out, dodging every attack they threw at me. I hit one in the neck, another in the stomach, and another in the side. _

_ Two more came at me, throwing punches and kicks that I was able to dodge. The one on my right, I struck him in the head before jabbing the one on my left in the stomach. Those two fell onto the ground, unconscious. I stared at the last one who charged at me. The guy threw a punch at me, which I blocked before I kicked him in the side. He was still standing, so I kicked him in the side again and this time he was sent crashing into the wall, this time knocking him out. _

_ I turned around to face the rest. They all were standing there, preparing for what I was about to throw at. However, I ignored them as I picked up a shadowy figure and slung him over my shoulder. Then, I saw myself leaping into the air, crashing through the ceiling without any resistance._

XXXXXXXXXX

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I sat up trying to wear off my fatigue. I began to recount the events of what happened when I was in the lab. "It was just a dream," I told myself. "That's all it was. A dream."

However, I questioned myself when I saw that same belt around my waist. I eyed at it, my hands inspecting its rectangular frame work as well as the crystal that was placed into the center. I couldn't believe it! "Was it really a dream?" a voice questioned me.

I turned around to see who said that. It was man who saved me, sitting on a wooden crate. It was then I noticed that I was inside of what appeared to be an old factory warehouse that seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. "Where is this place?" I asked him.

"A temporary hide out," the man replied as he stood up and walked over to me.

He offered me his hand, which I accepted as he helped me up. I began to feel a little dizzy as I lost my footing a bit. Fortunately, the man caught me time and helped me over to a crate that I used as a seat. "You should take it easy," he told me. "You used quite a lot energy rescuing me."

I looked up at him. "Rescuing you?" I inquired, and he nodded. It hit me as I remembered my dream. "Then what happened wasn't a dream?" He nodded again.

I groaned as I rested my face into the palms of my hands. "You must have many questions," he said, making me look at him, "and I'll answer as many as I can, but remember we can't stay here forever." He looked around the warehouse, worried if someone was watching. "They could be watching."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's this 'they' you keep on talking about? What happened to me?" I gestured towards the belt around my waist. "Just what is this?"

The man returned to the wooden crate and sat on it. "To answer your questions in order, the people I keep talking about is the organization named Sanctum."

"Sanctum?" I repeated.

He nodded as continued. "Yes. Sanctum is a secret organization hidden from the world. Only those in high government positions know of their existence. Sanctum wants to control the world by manipulating the world governments."

I could only stare at him. An organization that was manipulating the world governments. Okay, I could understand that. "Alright, by what happened to me?" I asked him as I gestured to the belt around my waist. "Just what is this?"

Suddenly, the man picked up a glass bottle and tossed it towards me. I caught it easily, but once it came into my hand, the bottle broke into many pieces of glass when I clutched it. My eyes widen at this. "You were turned into cyborg," I heard the man explain. "Sanctum found your body in a car accident and thought it was the perfect opportunity to modify your body."

I looked at him. "Why do that? Why turn me into a cyborg?"

The man replied, "They control the world governments, but to ensure that they have no resistance, they kidnap people and turn them into cyborgs. You're body has been modified with cybernetic implants to give you incredible powers." The man who pointed at my belt. "That belt around your waist allows you to activate them."

I looked at the belt in awe. Was it really capable of doing that? If it was, I wanted to know how what was possible! However, another question popped into my head as I stared at the man. "But why did you help me escape?"

The man paused at he was thinking of a right answer. He finally stated, "I've got some business with Sanctum. At the time, it seemed the only way for me do that was to rescue you."

"But what about me rescuing you?" I asked. "I wasn't in control of my body at the time."

The man shrugged. "I can only assume that the buckle has an AI in it and was activated when you were trying to escape."

I nodded at his explanation, yet more questions lingered in my head. However, it seemed my questions would have to wait as the man and I heard a vehicle approaching the warehouse. We both walked towards a nearby window and looked out to see a truck filled with men in black suits and gas masks stopping right outside. "Who are those guys?" I asked.

"Sanctum Grunts," the man snarled.

A shiver ran down my spine. These guys were going to be taking me back to that base. I had no inclination for returning back there. I had an idea as I looked down at my belt. I turned to the man and asked, "How can I activate this?"

The man turned towards me and said, "There should be a button on the top of the buckle. Once you press it, say 'henshin.'"

"Henshin?" I repeated.

"It's the activator word for the buckle. Once said, the cybernetics will activate, giving a suit of armor," the man informed me. It then hit him. "You're going to activate it, aren't you?"

Before I could answer, we heard footsteps from behind. We turned around to see more Sanctum Grunts standing some yards away from us. The man got in front of me, taking a stance. "Listen, we don't have time," he told me. "Get out here now!"

"What about you!" I asked.

"I'll hold them off, while you escape," the man replied.

I shook my head as I walked next to him. "Oh no!" I said. "You're the only guy I know who has the answers I want. I can't let you get caught."

The man sighed in defeat. "You're a stubborn one, you know that?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Tends to run in the family."

We both turned around attention back towards the Sanctum Grunts who were now charging towards us. The man and I took a stance, preparing ourselves for the Sanctum Grunts. Though I wasn't how much of a fighter the man was, I knew I had some experience, since I used to fight quite often with my brothers.

I dodged a punch from one Sanctum Grunt before I punched him in the gut. The next one, I forced him back with a quick kicked to the chest. Another one was able to kick me in the stomach that forced me back a bit, but I held my ground and sent a punch into the guy's face. As I held off the Sanctum Grunts, I saw the man holding off the ones attacking him. For a man of his age, he was quite agile because he was dodging every attack. The man would then counter strike with a punch or a kick, forcing the Sanctum Grunts back.

Despite how skilled we were, we were outnumbered we couldn't hold them off for long like this. It was then I remembered about my belt. I punched a Sanctum Grunt away, remembering the man's instructions. I looked over at the man, who got the same idea. "Transform!" he told me as he dodged a punch from one of the guys in the gas masks.

I nodded as I looked down to see a small button on the top of the buckle. As I pressed it, I said, "Henshin."

Once I said the activation command, the purple crystal in the center of my buckle let out a flash of purple energy that engulfed my body. The flash of energy dispersed into the air, and I could see the Sanctum grunts looking at in fear, while the man was smirking. I looked down at myself and my eyes widen in amazement. "Incredible!" I exclaimed.

My body was covered by purple over my black bodysuit. I wore a purple chest plate with golden trims on the edge as well as round shoulder guards. I had purple armor covering my biceps and thighs as well as gauntlets and boots on my forearms and legs. My head was covered by a ground, purple helmet with a white stripe that went down the middle as well as a white mouth guard. My eyes had a purple slit over it, which was surrounded by a golden visor that was shaped almost like a snake's mouth with 'fangs' framing the visor and mouth guard.

Despite I was a little freaked out at my armored form, I felt somewhat calm as I felt something flowing through my body. Something I've never experienced before... power. I turned back towards the Sanctum Grunts. I could take them one now. "Now then," I told the Grunts, "where were we?"

The Sanctum Grunts hesitated a little before they all charged at me. I smirked as I laid a punch on the first one that seemed to have knocked him out before quickly kicking my right leg up into the face of another Grunt, knocking him out as well. I turned my attention towards the other Sanctum Grunts who were just standing there. I lunged towards them, leaping my body into the air with my two swing flailing about.

My feet kicked the closest Grunt, forcing him back as I landed. Two charged at me, but I forced them back with a punch to their guts. One tried coming at me from behind, but I turned around to grab him and toss him into the air. The other Grunts moved to the side as that Grunt happened to crash into a couple of crates. Another one charged at me from the side, but I quickly hit him in the face before sending him back with a punch to the chest. One more came at me, but I kicked out my left foot against his legs, making him loose his footing as he dropped to the ground.

I stopped to see that there were no more Sanctum Grunts left. The ones that were attacking me were now lying on the ground, moaning in pain from the bruises I gave them. I sighed in relief, turning to see the man knock out another Grunt with a punch. "Not bad for a rookie," the man stated.

I ignored that and asked, "How do I get this off?"

"Just pressed the button and hold it down."

I did as he instructed and the bright flash of purple that gave me this armor, ripped it away from me, reverting me back to my human form. I looked down to see the belt was gone. It didn't matter at the moment cause I was safe. I looked back up at the man, who said, "We need to get out of here, now!"

With that, he ran towards the exit. I followed him towards the exit to see that purple bike leaning against the door. Along with that bike was a regular one. The man got on the regular bike, while I got on the purple. Putting on our helmets, we both sped our bikes out of the warehouse and out into the woods that laid outside of the warehouse.

I had no idea where I was going, so I decided to follow the man. We fortunately didn't meet any Sanctum Grunts along the way as we ended up on a road. I thought I was finally free from those guys, but its seems like I didn't know half of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's pretty much about it. Now, this idea isn't available for other writers cause I plan to post this up soon(that is once I have the story done). Sorry, but that's how it is. Anyway, let me know what you think it. That way, I can know if I need any changes to the story and if you want give some criticism, then go ahead, but please let it be only _constructive _criticism.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	33. Realm 32: KR x KR: The Kingstone Memory

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 32: KR x KR: The Kingstone Memory Teaser 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei!

AN: This here was just an idea that came into my mind after I watched the Double Movie(which I should mention, was awesome!). I just couldn't resist not writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sixth months have passed since Double's final case.**

_ Shotaro is shown as his desk, typing up his report for his recent case. Akiko was being her usual self, while Terui was looking at a recent case. _

** Shotaro has taken the mantle as Kamen Rider Joker to protect the city of Fuuto.**

_ As Shotaro rides on the HardBoilder, his bike, he places the Joker Memory into the LostDriver that wrapped around his waist. Wind picks up around him as purple shards covered his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Joker._

** But now a new enemy has appeared!**

_ Joker finds himself standing in front of three figures who wore white cloaks on their bodies. "Who are you guys!" he demanded._

_ The three cloaked beings stared at him. "We are the High Priests of Gorgom!" the one in the center proclaimed._

_The three cloaked figures are now shown standing over Joker, who now lied on the ground. They all extended their arms, revealing them to be mechanical._

** And it'll take more than just Joker to handle it.**

_ They were about to finish Joker off, but a black blur suddenly charged towards them. The three cloaked figures backed away as far as possible as the black blur stopped in front of Joker. Joker brought his head up to see who his savior was. "A Kamen Rider?" he asked himself._

_ It was indeed a Rider. This one __wore black armor all over his body with golden bands on his neck as well as wrists and ankle. The Rider had a helmet with a silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae above the crimson eyes. His belt was black with a red gem in the middle of the silver belt buckle. _

_ The Rider introduced himself as he took a stance. He was... "Kamen Rider Black!"_

**To fight this new threat...**

_Black and Joker are shown standing in front of man who wore a white shirt and pants.__"Feel my power, Riders!" the man snarled as he took out a green Gaia Memory with a stylized "K" on it. _

_He pressed the button on it, making it announce, "__**KING!**__"_

** … these two Riders will join forces!**

_ Black and Joker are shown standing next to each other.__ Joker placed his memory in the slot of his right side of his belt, while Black took a stance. "__**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**__" Joker's belt announced._

_ The two Riders jumped into the air as energy traveled from their buckles to their right foot. They both extended their legs outs towards their enemy._

_ "Rider Kick!" both Black and Joker shout._

**Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: The Kingstone Memory!**

** Coming soon...**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed fic! Please leave a review stating you comments about this fic. Also, this fic is available to other authors, so they can write it, if they want to. However, that writer must first contact me and we can discuss about it.

Anyway, how did I came up with this, you might ask. After seeing Joker in action, I wondered what would happen if he met his actor's favorite Rider. What do I mean by that? Well, Renn Kiriyama, the guy who plays Shotaro in Double, is a fan of Kamen Rider Black (then again, who wouldn't love Black, I love that show!). In fact, Kamen Rider Joker is an homage to Kamen Rider Black! So I wondered what would happen if Shotaro teamed up with Minami Kotaro. If this actually happened, I'd bet Renn Kiriyama would've love to work with his Testuro Kurata, the guy who played Kotaro! *shrugs* But then again, it's only an idea.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	34. Realm 33: The Origin of the Force

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 33: The Origin of the Force 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Nor do I own any Tokusatsu shows, whose elements I've taken to use in this! I only own my OCs!

AN: Sorry for taking so long! I was busy with school! My AP classes are killing me! I haven't had enough time to focus on my fics for a while. I hope you understand. Again, sorry!

Okay, with that out of the way, this is just an idea I had for quite some time. I pretty much added mainly Kamen Rider elements and put it into the Star Wars universe... yeah, I'm pretty much insane when it comes to creativity.

Anyway, here's my idea. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The Force... a mystical energy field that can grant anyone psychic powers. These powers can range to anything. From telekinesis to immortality, the Force's power seems to be unlimited._

_ Despite all the powers the Force can give, there are those who ask questions. What is the true nature the Force? What are the origin of Light and Dark? What purpose do they have? Is there any purpose? The Force is truly mysterious... or is it? Is it something that's so simple that we've overlooked it? So many questions, but one answer to them all._

_ That answer is what have driven both Jedi and Sith to look for it. Defying the teachings of their orders, there are those within the Jedi and Sith who would join forces to search for the answer! That is how powerful it can be!_

_ Well, I have found the answer. I know what the Force is! I know the origin of the Light and Dark Sides, I know everything about the Force! However, there is a price for such knowledge... there is _always _a price..._

_ -Revan Darklighter, Former Dark Lord of the Sith and the Prodigal Knight of the Jedi Order._

XXXXXXXXXX

Arcania, a mysterious planet that has recently been discovered in the Outer Rim. It was first discovered by the Empire when they were exterminating Jedi during the Great Jedi Purge. The Empire has sent stormtroopers and scientists to explore the planet, but they all have seemed to have disappeared, making the Empire abandoned the world. Now, a lone, small ship of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances soared through the vastness of space, approaching Arcania.

The ship descended down into the atmosphere, seeing a large continent filled with a green color. As ship continued to descend, the green color revealed itself to be a forest of tall trees, somewhat similar to Endor. Noticing a large opening in the canopy of trees, the ship entered the opening and lowered itself slowly onto the grassy floor. Steam shot out of the ship as its ramp lowered onto the ground.

Out of the ramp came four beings. A male Trandoshan, a human male, a female Rutian Twi'lek, and a male Mon Calamari. Though they were different species, they had one thing in common: they were Jedi. One could tell they were Jedi from the robes they wore as well as the lightsaber handles hanging from their belts.

The male human was in his thirties with fair skin, brown hair and green eyes led the Jedi into the forest. "Stick close!" he called out to the others. "We don't know what may be out there!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Trandoshan muttered in annoyance. "It's just another forest planet! I mean, what do we have to worry about here? There's nothing but trees, trees and more trees!"

The human male stopped his walk and faced the Trandoshan. "Kissa'rok, we're here to find out about the disappearances of those freighters that came by here a few months ago," he told the Trandoshan, now identified as Kissa'rok, in his usual strict manner. "For all we know, someone may just show up and kill us all in our sleep!"

"Sheesh, alright, Soran," Kissa'rok told the human, who was now known as Soran. "I'm just saying there's only just forest out here and the only life are just animals. We shouldn't have to worry so much."

The female blue-skinned Twi'lek sighed as the two continue to banter on and on. It was then she noticed that the Mon Calamari Jedi was lagging behind. She looked over her shoulder to see him, reading a datapad in his hand. The Twi'lek couldn't help but smile. '_He sure loves to read a lot_,' she told herself.

The Rutian Twi'lek slowed her pace to allow the Mon Calamari to catch up. She looked at him, to see him paying attention towards the datapad he was reading at the moment. "You alright, Ceran?" the female human Jedi asked the Mon Calamari.

The Mon Calamari, now identified as Ceran, shot his head up from the datapad and looked at her. "I'm fine, Nira," he assured. "Just reading some information on this planet."

The Twi'lek, now as known Nira, inquired, "What does that datapad say?"

"Well, Arcania's a forest planet, filled with trees and other indigenous life," Ceran stated. "However, there have been reports of GFFA ships that have crashed on this planet and the crew disappearing for a few months now."

"Yeah we know that," Kissa'rok, who happened to hear everything, called out to Ceran. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Well, according to the reports the disappearances have occurred all in the same area," Ceran stated.

"And where would that be?" Soran asked.

Before he could get an answer, Soran was sent flying into a nearby tree. Nira ran over to him while Kissa'rok and Ceran pulled out there lightsabers and activated their blue blades. Once he was up, Soran and Nira activated theirs as well, a green blade protruding from their hilts. The four Jedi grouped together, their backs facing each other as they looked outward at the forest. "Who's there!" Kissa'rok called out.

There was no response. "Whoever did that to me was a Force user," Soran stated.

Nira nodded. "No doubt about, but who was it?"

Kissa'rok turned to Ceran. "Hey, you're the one more entuned with the Force than the rest of us. Can't you sense anything?"

Ceran focused onto the forest, using the Force to sense anyone within the vicinity. After sometime, Ceran announced, "I've got it."

"You do?" Nira asked.

The Mon Calamari nodded. "It's faint, but I can feel it."

"Do you know where the guy is?" Kissa'rok questioned.

Ceran used the Force to pinpoint the location of the mysterious attacker. As he did, Ceran moved forward a bit, towards the shadows. Everyone else followed Ceran, still keeping their attention to their surroundings. Suddenly, the others felt a tinge in the Force as Ceran found himself flying into the others, who fortunately caught him. After helping Ceran up, the four Jedi tightened their grip on their lightsabers as their attacker stepped out into the light.

The figure wore orange armor over his black bodysuit. His chest plate had a hexagon etched into it, and he also wore round should guards, gauntlets and boots. On his upper arms and legs were plate of armor. His round helmet had a split mouth guard, and pair of metallic horns protruding above the two red eye pieces. Around his waist was a white belt with a rectangular buckle as well as two white lightsaber hilts.

"You are foolish coming here," the figure spoke.

The Jedi froze before their attacker. He wore strange insect-like armor, yet spoke Basic and even had lightsabers. "Who are you!" Nira demanded.

"That is none of your concern," the figure stated. "Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

Ceran's eyes focused on the others. "Guys, we should probably listen to him," he told the others, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We will not leave!" Soran declared, pointing his lightsaber at the figure.

The figure simply stared his red eyes at the Jedi. "Then, suffer the consequences."

Ceran and Nira stood there, worried of what may happened next, while Soran was merely cautious. The Trandoshan of the group, however, acted like his usual self. Kissa'rok gave an arrogant grin. "Oh and what can you do!" he questioned as he stepped in front of the group.

The figure took notice of the Trandoshan's arrogance as he turned his head to face Kissa'rok. "Come at me and you'll see," was all the figure said.

"With pleasure!" the Trandoshan grinned as he charged.

As Kissa'rok swung his blue lightsaber at the figure, he removed his one of his lightsaber hilts. The other Jedi saw an orange flash of light blocking Kissa'rok's blow before striking the Transdoshan in the chest. The figure now stood behind Kissa'rok, his orange lightsaber blazing with life. Silence filled the air until Kissa'rok let out a groan before his body fell onto the ground. "Kissa'rok!" Nira shouted.

Ceran and Soran stood there shocked. Kissa'rok was indeed arrogant, but he was a skillful swordsman. The sight of a friend being killed at the hands of this strange being scared them. Who knew how powerful this strange person in front of them truly was.

Nira, however, was not thinking like the other two as she charged forward at the said figure. This time, the figure struck first, swinging his lightsaber at Nira. The Rutian Twi'lek Jedi blocked it before swing around her lightsaber at the figure. The figure grabbed his other lightsaber hilt and activated it, its orange blade springing to life just in time to block the slash. The Twi'lek Jedi was taken surprised by this, giving the figure the opportunity to force her back with a kick to the chest.

As Nira staggered back, the figure swung his lightsaber down to strike her, but a blue blade blocked the slash. The figure turned his head to see Ceran was the owner of the blue lightsaber before seeing Soran swinging his green lightsaber at the figure. He simply bent his body back to avoid it before parrying a slash from Ceran. However, it gave enough time for Nira to tap into the Force and fired a telekinetic blast that sending the figure hurdling into the trunk of a tree.

As the figure stood, the three Jedi surrounded him, their lightsabers raised in front of themselves. The figure looked at the Jedi. "You have brought this upon yourselves by coming here," he said, gripping his lightsaber hilts. "Don't blame me."

"Enough!" Soran exclaimed, pointing his lightsaber at the figure. "You're hereby under arrest for the assault and murder of a fellow Jedi Knight!"

"Surrender yourself and there will be no trouble!" Nira told him.

The figure looked down at the ground, thinking of the Jedi's offer. He then looked up and gripped his lightsabers. The figure charged towards the Jedi, slashing his orange lightsabers at the Jedi. Ceran was able to block a slash as well as Soran, but one blade nicked Nira in the arm. The figure used this to press his offense towards her, swinging his lightsaber at the Twi'lek Jedi.

Fortunately for her, Ceran came to Nira's rescue, blocking one swing before parrying the other. The figure noticed Soran swinging his green lightsaber again and he raised one orange lightsaber to block it. Ceran was about to strike at the figure, but the figure used the Force to lift the Mon Calamari Jedi off of his feet and send him flying into a tree, his head first hitting the hard wood. Ceran's unconscious body then fell onto the grassy floor of the forest.

With Ceran out of the way, the figure concentrated his fight with the other two Jedi. Soran slashed his lightsaber at him, but the figure smacked it away, before quickly striking the human Jedi in the right arm and leg with his other lightsaber. The orange blade did not severe it, but it did leave a deep gash in the respective limbs, making Soran cry out in pain. Before the figure could land the final blow, Nira intervened by parrying the slash before forcing the figure back with a kick.

The figure caught his footing as he straightened his back. He twirled his lightsabers in his hands once, preparing himself for whatever these two Jedi were going to bring him. As Nira kept her lightsaber ready, she temporarily looked over her shoulder at Soran, who stood up. "You alright?" Nira asked Soran.

The human Jedi nodded. "Yeah," he replied as he gripped his lightsaber, "I'll live."

"We take him together," Nira whispered. "We can at least try to slow him down."

Soran winced a little from the pain, but nodded. "Alright. I'll go from the right, while you take the left."

Nira nodded back as she slowly treaded towards the figure's left. The figure noticed this and his grip on his lightsabers tightened in anticipation. Nira then lunged towards the figure, thrusting her lightsaber at him. The figure smacked it away before striking at her arm. Like with Soran, it left a deep gash. The figure then lashed out a kick to the stomach that sent Nira staggering back.

The figure turned his head to see Soran leaping into the air and towards him. His green lightsaber was over his head, preparing to bring it down onto his opponent. However, the figure quickly raised one of his lightsabers into the air, and struck Soran in the side. The human Jedi immediately dropped dead onto the ground.

Nira stood there in horror at the sight of another friend dead. Once the figure turned his attention towards her, the Twi'lek Jedi charged at him with great fury, unleashing a flurry of slashes onto the figure, who mere blocked or parried them. Nira slashed her lightsaber at the figure's head, but it was blocked by one orange blade before the second one slashed across her stomach.

As this happened, Ceran finally regained consciousness. He tilted his head upward to see Nira's lightsaber fall onto the ground as she gripped her wound. Ceran's eyes widen in horror as she fell onto the ground before the figure. He immediately stood up and and activated his blue blade. The sound of his lightsaber springing to life attracted the attention of the figure.

The figure looked at Ceran, sensing for any hint of anger or the need for vengeance. He did find it, but he could sense the Mon Calamari Jedi trying to repress it to his fullest capacity. "You don't want vengeance?" the figure questioned. "That is what the others wanted."

"Vengeance can only lead to the Dark Side," Ceran calmly replied, raising his lightsaber. "I only want justice."

The figure looked at Ceran. For a young Jedi Knight, his wisdom was almost similar to that of a Jedi Master's. "Very well," the figure said as he pointed one orange blade at the Mon Calamari Jedi. "Lets continue, shall we?"

"Before we continue, may I know your name?" Ceran asked.

Though his face was covered by his helmet, the figure looked at him with curiosity. Why would he want to know _that_? This Jedi was facing an opponent that killed three of his friends and he wanted to know his _name_? Still it didn't really matter to the figure, so he merely answered, "Solaris. It's Solaris."

Satisfied with getting his answer, Ceran charged towards Solaris. He blocked at slash from the Jedi with one blade before thrusting the other at him. Ceran dodged it by moving to the side as he slashed his blue blade at Solaris' side, but Solaris parried the slash. Ceran then twisted his body around, bringing lightsaber to strike at Solaris' left only for it to be blocked. Ceran left himself open and Solaris noticed this as he kicked him in the side, forcing Ceran back.

As the two fought, Ceran couldn't help but notice the style of lightsaber combat Solaris was using: Jar'Kai, the lightsaber form for those who wielded two lightsabers. Ceran remembered seeing that style before. He only saw it in holocrons, but he remembered that style quite well. It was a unique style of fighting, but to master it beyond all expectations was rare. However, Solaris was able to achieve such feats.

Ceran bent his body back when Solaris attempted slash at his head. Solaris swung both his orange blades at his opponent, but Ceran brought his body up to raise his lightsaber in time to block them. The two now had their weapons locked together as they pressed their plasma blades against one another, one lightsaber user trying to overcome the other. As this happened, Ceran couldn't help but wonder at Solaris' mastery over Jar'Kai. '_Where have I seen it?_' he asked himself before his eyes widen in realization. It hit him. There was only one Jedi he knew who could possibly rival this one's style.

However, his thoughts distracted him from the fight, allowing Solaris to break the lock and overwhelm Ceran with a flurry of slashes. The last slash from one of Solaris' orange lightsabers sent Ceran's own flying into the air and Solaris tapped into the Force to send the Mon Calamari Jedi flying into air before crashing his back onto the ground. Solaris, now stood over the Jedi, one lightsaber pointed at his throat. Ceran looked up at Solaris. "You've fought well, Jedi," Solaris said. "But it's over, now."

With that, Solaris raised one blade, ready to stab into Ceran. Ceran looked at Solaris as he brought it down and only said one word:

"Revan?"

The orange blade stopped within centimeters of his face. Ceran looked up to see Solaris frozen. He backed away, his lightsaber still pointing towards Ceran. Solaris' two red eyes looked at the Mon Calamari Jedi. "What did you call me?"

"You're Revan right?" Cerna asked, this time without hesitation, as he stood.

Ceran expected Solaris to kill immediately, but to his surprise, Solaris let out a small chuckle. "It's been so long since I was called by that name," he told Ceran as he sheathed his lightsabers.

The Mon Calamari looked at Solaris with shock. "You are Revan," he said, his mouth gaped open in shock.

Solaris' chuckle subsided and he nodded. "Yes, I am."

"But how are you still alive?" Ceran asked. "You were supposed to have died 4,000 years ago!"

"It's a long story." Solaris sighed.

Ceran couldn't believe it. Revan, one of the greatest Jedi Knights ever known to galactic history, was standing before him. However, his shock died away, remembering about his fellow Jedi. "Why did you kill the others, though!" Ceran demanded.

Solaris looked at the Mon Calamari Jedi. "I haven't killed them," Solaris said.

Ceran's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Take a look for yourself," he gestured his head towards the fallen bodies of his comrades.

Ceran turned around to see the corpses of the Jedi had disappeared, save for the cloaks and their lightsabers. He recognized this almost instantly as his eyes widen in shock. "They've," he stated, "become one with the Force? Shouldn't they have died?"

Solaris walked next to him. "This planet is special, young Jedi," he told Ceran. "It allows those who are about to die to become one with the Force."

The Mon Calamari Jedi looked at Solaris. "Why is that?"

He heard Solaris let out a small sigh. "It's kind of difficult to explain," Solaris answered. "It'd be best if I showed you."

With that said, Solaris turned around and ran into the forest. Ceran grabbed his lightsaber before following Solaris. They both used the Force to increase their speed as they ran through the forest of Arcania. As they ran, Ceran wondered where Solaris was taking him. He got his answer when they both stopped. Ceran's eyes widen at what stood before him.

Before him stood a structure that could possibly be a temple. It was shaped like the Massassi Temples on Yavin IV, but it had a cylindrical, thick spire with two sharp prongs sticking of the tip. It was covered in a unique chrome silver color and had ancient markings all over it. "What is this place?"

Solaris looked at Ceran. "This place is ancient dwelling that has existed long before the formation of the Old Republic or the Jedi. It's holds something important inside."

Before Ceran could ask what that was a masculine voice cried out, "Solaris!"

Ceran heard Solaris sigh in frustration before he saw a figure suddenly appearing in front of them. The figure was male and wore a brown cloak over his entire body. He had a hood over his head, and the shadows of the hood concealed his face from anyone looking at him. The cloacked figure turned to face Solaris. "You have brought this Jedi into our mists, Solaris," the brown cloaked figure hissed. "Why?"

"He's not like the other Jedi, Umbra," Solaris stated. "He's proven to have the wisdom that the other Jedi did not have. I think he's worthy."

"That's not for you to decide!" the cloaked figure, Umbra, snarled before looking at Ceran. "Come with me."

The cloaked figure turned around, and walked up the stairs of the temple with Solaris and Ceran following him. The Mon Calamari Jedi looked at Solaris. "Who is that guy?" he asked.

"He's Umbra, the guardian of the temple," Solaris answered. "He's the one who gave me this form you see before you and gave me the task of eliminating any outsider who steps onto this planet."

"What's inside of this temple that's so important you would kill anyone without any justification?" Ceran demanded.

Solaris sighed. This one did deserve to know, so he decided to tell him. "You know about me fighting the Sith Empire?" he asked Ceran and received a nod. "I was able to keep them busy, but I needed to figure out how to defeat them. The Sith Emperor was too powerful, so I needed to find a quick way of defeating him. I stumbled upon some scrolls that spoke of this place and I came here. Here is where I discovered something powerful enough to defeat the Sith Emperor, but too powerful to be unleashed onto the galaxy."

"And what would that be?" Ceran asked.

"The origin of the Force," he heard Umbra answer.

Ceran froze where he was as he turned his head to looked Umbra, who was now at the top of the stairs. His eyes widen at Umbra's reply. "The origin of the Force?" he repeated and Umbra nodded.

"Inside of here lies the origin of the Force," Umbra said as Ceran and Solaris walked up the stairs. "If this was ever unleashed upon the galaxy now, then chaos would only ensue. That is why Solaris and I protect it from anyone who comes to this planet."

Once reaching the top, Ceran saw the main entrance to the temple. There were crimson red doors that sealed the entrance to anyone. "Are you ready for what's inside, young Jedi?" Umbra asked as Ceran stood in front of the door, while Solaris remained behind him.

Ceran nodded affirmatively. "I'm ready."

"Very well, then," he said.

Umbra turned towards the door, and Ceran could see a bulge sticking out of the cloak, which had to be a limp. The red doors swung open and a bright light shot out, engulfing the Mon Calamari Jedi. Umbra and Solaris stood at the sides, watching Ceran being engulfed by the light. Solaris smirked under his helmet. "_This_ is the Force."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do think? If you have any comments or criticism on this fic, please leave a review to let me know.

Now, you guys are definitely wondering how the heck did I get this idea! Well, this was based on the bestStar Wars fanfilm I've ever seen, _Dark Resurrection_. I mean it went I say "the best!" Go check it out of YouTube and watch it, if you don't believe me!

Anyway, I got this idea wondering what the Force was. In _Dark Resurrection_, they haven't really revealed what it is yet (but they will in the prequel), but I'm assuming it was most likely a product of some experiment. Now, that does seem interesting I wanted the Force to have a mystical origins, but not something like what they're going to have in the _Clone Wars_.

So, I decided to make this. I added in Revan because he's just so awesome. He's probably my favorite Jedi(next to Luke Skywalker) and Sith (next to Darth Vader). And that's pretty much it.

Oh yeah, this is available to other authors, so you can use it if you want to. Just contact me by using a PM or leaving a review.

I hope you enjoyed this idea! Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	35. Realm 34: Kamen Rider Taurus

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 34: Kamen Rider Taurus 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any show or franchise referenced in this idea belongs to their respective owners! I only own the OCs of this fic! That's all!

AN: If I haven't said this before, I'll say it now: I _love _crossovers!

Here's a little history of my experience with crossovers. My first encounter of a crossover was Ten-Faced Paladin's _Kamen Moon Rider_, a Sailor Moon/Kamen Rider Kabuto crossover, which also happened to be the first Kamen Rider fic I ever saw on this site. Ever since then, I decided to look at other fics and came across ZKD Vol I, II, and III written by Kamen Rider Chrome, who was known back then as ZK Chromedragozoid. Those fics are what pique my interest for fanfics on this site. The ZKD Volumes was about these guys named Zodiac Knights, who were based off of the Riders from Ryuki, who were destined to fight each other. Three Zodiac Knights (Draco, Pluto, and Shadowcobra) team up with the Titans. Simple, right? Wrong! Those fics are freakin' filled with crossovers! They range from Teen Titans to Justice League to Kamen Rider to even Jake Long: The American Dragon!

Why am I saying all of this? Well, in some of fics I had a crossover between two franchises, but before that, I had this one major crossover idea that I was inspired to write after reading some crossover fics. In fact, this was my first ever fic I started to write! Unfortunately, I abandoned this idea, but three years later (Three years, already? Man, I'm old!), I thought why not redo it! Just have some editing here, fixing up grammar there- you know the basic stuff. I actually started working on this on a few days ago.

Well, here it is folks! Kamen Rider Taurus!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Power... _

_ Immortality..._

_ These things are which mortals crave for each day. Reasons that are known and unknown to many. People fought to the death for these impossibilities. However, are they impossible? Most likely not... just improbable for mortals. _

_ They were many races that achieved power, like the famous Alterans, the powerful Asgard, the time-traveling Time Lords or us, the Kronans. Using our powers to protect, not conquer._

_ However, there are those who use their powers for conquest and destruction. The Sith, the Goa'uld, the Daleks, and many others. Yet, they always failed... but there was one species that this universe should never forget. The SoulVamps, a vampire-like species that sucked on life force to stay alive. However, they were defeated and scattered across the universe. No one knows who defeated them and it still remains a mystery._

_ Many heard about the SoulVamps and only thought of them as legends. Myths. But then again the ability to ascend into a higher plane of existence was a legend, too. Now, the remnants of the SoulVamps have returned, and I fear they will rise and try to conquer once more._

- Liana Sewa, member of the Kronan High Council.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback-three years ago)

_ The planet of Dantooine was once famous for the secret academy known as the Jedi Enclave. Established by the Krevaaki Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, the Jedi Enclave housed and trained thousands of Jedi, including the famous Jedi Revan and Bastilla who fought against the Sith Empire. However, after Darth Malak's attack on the Enclave during the Jedi Civil War, the Enclave became nothing more than just old ruins for scavengers to take and sell on the black market._

_ Walking outside those ruins was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had fair skin with brown hair that went past her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and white pants over her body. The woman would have been normal if it wasn't for that white aura that surrounded her body. This woman was a Force Ghost._

_ The Force Ghost walked on the remains of the Jedi Enclave, both nostalgia and sadness filling her mind. She remembered a time when she was but a youngling, playing in courtyard with her friends and the Jedi Masters trying to stop the ruckus. The Force Ghost also remembered a time when she was a padawan walking these halls towards the council chambers to be awarded the rank of Jedi Knight. Those memories clung to her mind._

_ She also remembered the Jedi Civil War, a period in time where multitudes of Jedi joined Revan and Malak in their fight against the Republic. The Force Ghost remembered many of her friends leaving the Enclave to go fight in the war. Finally, she remembered that day the Sith attacked. No one spared of the Malak's wrath as his ships fired upon the Enclave, annihilating every Jedi on the planet, including herself. It was then, she became a Force Ghost, cursed to walk the galaxy without anyone knowing of her existence. _

_ However, that was 4000 years ago. The war was over and the Jedi Order of old was gone, replaced by a new order led by Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. This new Jedi Order allowed relationships and gave more freedoms that the old order restricted from its members. However, she feared it won't last long due to the state of the galaxy._

_ The thoughts of the Force Ghost were interrupted when she felt a gust wind pass through her transparent body. She turned around to see the source of it. The Force Ghost's eyes widen seeing a vortex made of white and black energy. Out came a young man and the vortex closed behind him._

_ The Force Ghost got a good look of the young man. He was in his late teens, possibly 18 or 19, with tanned skin, and black hair that had a few bangs over his green eyes. The clothes he wore were strange for he wore a black shirt made from cotton and blue pants. At first the Force Ghost thought that the strange teen couldn't see her until he smiled. "Hi, there," he greeted, waving at her._

_ Her eyes widen in shock. Very few in this galaxy had the capacity of seeing a Force Ghost. "You can see me?" she gasped._

_ "Of course I can see you!" the teen said, a grin appearing on his face. "Am I not suppose to?"_

_ Before the Force Ghost had the chance to answer, the teen smacked the palm of his had onto his forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't realize you were a non-corporeal being."_

_ The Force Ghost looked at this strange teen. He just came out of a vortex that just appeared out of nowhere and he's acting like it's normal for him. Not only that, but he didn't realize she was alive until a minute later. "Who are you?" the Force Ghost demanded._

_ "My name is Lian," the teen, now identified as Lian, introduced. "What's yours?"_

_ The Force Ghost was hesitant at first but she felt he wasn't a threat, so she said, "Rena."_

_ Lian smiled. "Well, Rena you can obviously tell I'm not from around here..."_

_ "I can tell that much," Rena interrupted._

_ "... I'm from another galaxy," he finished._

_ Rena's eyes widen at that. "Another galaxy?" she repeated._

_ "Yes, another galaxy," Lian nodded. "I was coming back from a mission when I arrived here by accident."_

_ Rena's eyes focused on the teen before her. A humanoid being from another galaxy. She never had such an experience before in her life. "By the way, what are you?" Lian asked Rena._

_ She blinked at him. "What do you mean?" Rena asked._

_ "Well, I've encountered non-corporeal beings before and they don't look that much like you," Lian explained. "So what are you?"_

_ "I'm a Force Ghost."_

_ Lian's eyes widen in amazement. "A Force Ghost!" he excitedly asked and she nodded. "I've always wanted to meet one! I can't believe I finally have the chance!"_

_ "Calm down," Rena told him. _

_ After having his "fanboy spasm," Lian looked at her with a face filled with contain joy. "Sorry, it's just that I never met a Force Ghost before," he gave a nervous smile._

_ "And I've never met someone from another galaxy before," Rena mischievously added._

_ "Touché," Lian playfully said._

_ For the first time in centuries, Rena felt herself smiling. "I believe we have a lot to talk about," Rena said._

_ Lian couldn't help but grin. "Oh yes we do!" he said. "Know a good spot where we can talk?"_

_ Rena nodded. "Yes, we go inside the Enclave. No one will disturb us there."_

_ Lian gestured towards the entrance. "Lead on then."_

_ Rena led Lian pass the Enclave entrance and into the courtyard. There, they talked and talked for hours on end. Rena had the feeling that this start of a beautiful friendship..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Rena opened her eyes and found herself not in the empty, luscious grass lands of Dantooine, but in the crowded streets of Isis, the capital of Onderon. Instead of her Jedi robe, she wore a black shirt and white pants over her body that was help up by a black belt. She also wore a long jacket that reached to her knees and fortunately covered up her lightsaber hilt that hung from her belt.

The most surprising thing was that Rena was no longer a Force Ghost, but a mortal, made of flesh and blood.

'_Why am I here?_' she asked herself. Rena then mentally kicked herself. '_Oh yeah. Police duty._'

Rena walked the streets of Isis, heading towards her destination. A few months ago, she came to Isis to get away form all the hardships the galaxy was facing. Rena found it perfect, but it was kind of getting lonely... especially without her old friend, Lian.

However, that wasn't on her mind. What was on her mind was the disappearances lately. Ever since she arrived, there have been reports of mysterious disappearances. Despite she wanted to have a break, Rena's old Jedi senses kicked in, telling her to check it out.

Speaking of which, Rena arrived at the scene of the crime. There were the Onderon police officers surrounding the incident, telling the civilians to move along with their daily lives. Rena walked towards the group of officers, and was about to enter the scene of the crime until an officer got in her way. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't come through," he told her.

"It's alright, she's with me, officers" a deep masculine voice told them.

The officers froze at that voice, while Rena smirked. They stepped to the side, allowing Rena to walk through. The first thing she was a huge man, wearing the standard police uniform. "Hey Orran, how are you doing?", Rena asked the senior police chief, Orran Sa.

Orran was a human with dark brown skin. He was bald with blue eyes. He allowed Rena to investigate this, because she helped them with a couple of tricky cases that no one else could solve. He also knew about Rena being a Force Ghost, but promised to keep it a secret. "I've been doing fine," he smirked, but that turned into a frown, "that is if you don't count all of these disappearances."

"Third one this week?" Rena asked as she walked with him towards the site of the disappearances.

Orran nodded. "There were reports of a young man walking out in the street last night." He stopped, revealing the spot to be a light pole, next to a shopping window. "This was the last place he was seen."

Rena looked at the area. The light pole had some grease marks on it, and there were small traces of blood on the ground, meaning there was a struggle. However, there was lead they could follow this on. Rena looked back at Orran. "Did you found anything?"

Orran shook his head. "Nothing. I don't who did it."

"Abducted by aliens from another galaxy, perhaps?" Rena suggested. Ever since meeting Lian, she had some experience with that sort of thing, and Orran was probably the only one on this planet to believe her theories.

"I don't know", Orran shook his head. "These guys must been pretty slick! We've been looking at every incident and so far, we haven't discovered a shred of evidence!"

Rena sighed as she started to walk around. She felt a strange vibe everywhere she walked. This was to complicated, even for her and she had the Force! Rena then looked at the window, remembering she always saw windows or mirrors nearby the scenes. However, she couldn't see the connection between the disappearance and them. Rena just walked away, not noticing a silhouette of a strange figure inside the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far away from Onderon lies another planet in another galaxy. There, two robed figures walked down a long, broad hallway with ancient symbols carved into the red walls. They both wore a gray robe over their bodies with sleeves extending to their wrists. One was male n his late forties with dark skin as well as a bald head and blue eyes. The other was female in her fifties with fair skin, long white hair that extended down to her waist and brown eyes. "Are you sure she called for this meet, Lia?" the man asked.

"She did, Diro," the woman, Lia, answered. "And they are going to attend as well."

"But is it really true?" Diro asked. "Are _they _really back?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

The two temporarily halted their conversation when they reached a gray circular doorway. Lia swiped her hand over a panel on the side, and the door slid to the side, revealing a large chamber illuminated by a formation of crystals that protruded from edges of the room. At the end of the chamber was a rectangular table with three silver, majestic thrones on one side. Diro and Lia both walked towards their respective seats, which happened to belong to the ends of the table.

After they sat down, Diro and Lia remained silent as two more figures entered the chamber. The one on the left wore white robes while the other wore black robes. Their bodies and faces were concealed by the shadow of their hoods and their robes. Their features were hidden, but the Council members could tell they were both young teenage boys. "Welcome, you two," Lia greeted in a calm manner.

"What is it?" white robed boy on the right asked, rather rudely.

"We both have you a mission of great importance," councilor Diro stated. "You have heard of the SoulVamps, yes?"

"We have," the black robed boy on the left replied politely. "But what kind of threat are they?"

Before either Diro or Lia could reply, the white robed figure exclaimed, "Who cares! They're only a legend!"

"On the contrary, they're not," a feminine voice spoke.

Both of the robed boys, turned to see a familiar lady entering into the room. "Guardian Asura", the black robed figure greeted.

Asura had dark skin with her long black hair and brown eyes. She wore the same outfit as Diro and Lia. "The SoulVamps are real, young one," Asura said to the white robed figure as she walked to her seat. "And we have information that they may be planning another invasion."

"Where to?" the white robed figure asked.

"Where they were first defeated," Diro replied.

The black robed figure looked at the three people sitting before him. "You mean _that galaxy_." It wasn't a question.

Asura nodded as she sat in her seat. "They plan to conquer that galaxy, and we want you to stop them."

"How can we stop them?" the black robed figure immediately asked.

The white robed figure noticed that his compatriot asked that question so quickly that he was acting as if that galaxy was important to him. However, he ignored it as he paid attention to what the three in front of him had to say. "We know the SoulVamps were defeated, but we don't know how," Asura stated.

Lia continued from there. "We want you to stall the SoulVamps long enough for us find out how they were defeated."

"Can't you look that up now though?" the white robed figure asked.

"Our resources are limited due to the recent activity of temporal disturbances all across the universe," Diro answered. "Also, the SoulVamps have existed long before we have, so we can't tell when they came into being and we don't how they were defeated."

Asura looked at the two robed figures. "Do you accept this?" she asked them. "If you don't then we can find someone else to take care of it."

"We'll do it," the black robed figure said within a heartbeat.

The white robed figure whipped his head around to look at him. If anyone could see his face, the white robed figure would be glaring at the black robed figure. In fact, one would assume he would be screaming at the black robed figure if it were not for the presence of the three people restraining him from doing so. Lia and Diro were taken by surprise of the black robed figure's quick answer, while Asura smiled. "Great, you leave immediately."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rena sighed as she walked the streets of Isis, thinking hard on the mysterious disappearances. For hours on end, she had been trying to figure it out and still could not come up with a satisfying conclusion to all of this. It was dark, so everyone else was in their house _'There's not a single bit of evidence!'_, she shouted in her head. _'The only thing that I can think of are those mirrors, but those could be just coincidences!'_ Rena let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, she sensed something before hearing a scream. Rena saw everyone immediately running away to avoid any danger. Rena just turned her head towards the screams. _'Better check it out!'_ Rena thought as she ran to the source of the screams.

When she arrived, Rena's eyes widen. There was a woman with a monster hovering over her. It was a humanoid creature who had features of a canine, due to its head being shaped like a dog's, save for the horns sticking out of the sides, and the purple fur on its body. It had black claws on its hands and feet. It wore black armor on the chest and lower legs, and a black belt with a bronze circular buckle around its waist.

Immediately, Rena used her telekinetic powers to lift the canine creature into the air. "Get out of here!" she shouted at the woman.

The woman nodded before running away. Rena activated her purple lightsaber and was ready to cut the canine creature into pieces, but it let out a deafening screech, forcing Rena to loose her telekinetic hold as she cover her ears from the screech. The creature fell to the floor and ran. Rena shook off the sound and saw it escaping. "That thing's gonna' get it!" Rena growled as she chased after the canine creature.

The canine creature continued to run until suddenly a blur that sped out of an alley and towards the canine creature. The blur rammed into the creature, sending it flying into a light pole. The blur turned around to be a strange speeder bike with wheels on it. It had a golden streak on its black body and it had yellow headlights, whose beams shone through the dark night.

Rena was more curious of its rider. The rider was male, wearing a gray bodysuit underneath his black armor. Etched into the center of his chest armor was a green hexagon, and there were green trimmings on his round shoulder guards. He had smooth black gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. She could tell his black helmet based after a bull with the golden horns protruding from the sides. His had a white stripe going down the middle and a white split mouth plate. Over his eyes was a black visor that was split by a white line. Around his waist was a silver belt with a rectangular buckle that had a black case in the center and a slot on the side. Emblemed into his forehead and the case were small green crystals.

The armored figure dismounted his bike, leaving it standing there as he walked towards the canine creature. It let out a howl before charging at the armored figure. The creature lashed out with one claw, but the armored figure dodged it before giving the creature a swift punch to the chest, forcing it back. The canine creature once again lashed out with its claws, but the armored figure smacked it away before sending it stagger back with kick to the chest.

As the creature staggered back, the armored figure reached for its buckle and pressed a button on top of it. "_FIRST BREAK!_" the buckle announced as the case spun itself rapidly and, a mixture of black and green swirled around his right first.

He then charged towards the creature, landing his charged up first into its chest. The force of the punch sent the canine creature skidding down the street a few yards away from the armored figure and Rena. Once it stopped skidding, the creature suddenly exploded into red shards of glass.

The armored figure let out a sigh, satisfied with his work. He turned around to head towards his bike, but stopped at the sight of a purple lightsaber under his throat. The armored figure turned to see the wielder of the lightsaber was none other then Rena, whose face told him she wanted answers. "You're not just leaving yet, mister!" Rena firmly stated. "First, tell me who you are!"

However, the figure just stared at her. Though she could not see his face, Rena could sense a wave of surprise from him, but nothing more. The wave of surprise subsided from the armored figure as he stood up straight. "Taurus. My name is Taurus," he answered, his voice electronically distorted.

Rena looked at the armored figure, who called himself Taurus. His voice sounded familiar to her. However, her attention towards Taurus was diverted at the sound of a roar. She removed her lightsaber from Taurus' throat and the two turned towards where the shards canine creature were. To their shock, they saw the shards suddenly come together, forming into the same creature. "What?" Taurus said in shock.

The canine creature let out a roar as it opened its mouth and a ball of fire shot out of it. Taurus shoved Rena to the side, so she could avoid the blast, and Taurus quickly ducked to avoid the fireball as it hit the pole behind him. The canine creature charged towards Taurus, lashing out of its claws at him. He moved to the side to avoid the claws before he landed a fist in the creature's face. However, it did nothing as the creature lashed its claws against Taurus' chest, this time hitting its mark. "GAH!" Taurus shouted in pain as he staggered back.

The creature would have been able to strike at Taurus if it hadn't been for Rena, who got in between the two and used the Force to sent the canine creature skidding back. Rena looked over her shoulder at Taurus and asked "You alright?"

Taurus nodded as he stood up straight. "I'm fine."

The two turned their attention back at the canine creature, who recovered from Rena's attack as it stood up. Taurus took a stance, while Rena raised her lightsaber in front of her, the two preparing themselves for the creature as it charged at them. Suddenly, a blue beam of energy struck the canine creature in the chest, forcing it back. Taurus and Rena turned to looked for the one who fired the shots, only to the person was walking out of the same alley that Taurus came out of.

It was another male armored figure whose bodysuit was blue. The figure's armor was black with a slim chest plate that had blue trims with blue torso armor. He had white gauntlets, boots, and broad shoulder guards. His black round helmet was based after a lion's head with the blue visor jagged like a lion's mane, and a silver mouth guard shaped like lion's teeth. Around his waist was his belt that looked identical to Taurus', but had a white case with a black crystal. In his right hand was a white, ornate gun modeled after a lion that pointed towards the canine creature.

Rena did not recognize him, but Taurus did. "Magna?" he said.

"Friend of yours?" she asked him, receiving a nod.

Magna walked towards Taurus, his gun still pointed at the creature. "Well Taurus, looks like you got to the thing before I could. Did you try any of your attacks on it?"

"I used a First Break on it, but that didn't work," Taurus informed him.

Magna turned his a head a little at Taurus. "Really?" he asked and Taurus nodded. Magna turned his head back towards the canine creature. "Well, we'll have to think of something then."

With that, Magna charged towards the creature, firing blue beams at it. Taurus was about to go, but remembered Rena was still next to him. He turned towards her. "Stay here," Taurus told Rena before charging towards the canine creature.

Rena would have argued, but seeing how Taurus and Magna happened to have some idea of how to deal with this thing, Rena stood there as she watched the fight. She let out a sigh, thinking, '_I hope those guys know what they're doing._'

Magna and Taurus charged towards the creature, Magna firing his gun at it. Beams of blue energy struck the creature's chest, distracting it enough for Taurus to land a kick on its chest. The kick forced the canine creature back, but the two armored warriors did not stop there. Magna ran up to it and punched it in the face before firing blue energy beams at its side. The canine creature lashed out with its claws only for Taurus to come in between the two and raise his gauntlets to block them.

It was then Magna noticed the belt around the creature's waist, since it stood out the most. He quickly raised his gun and fired, the blue beam striking the belt. The creature staggered back a bit, but it regained its footing. Magna and Taurus prepared themselves as the creature was about to charge again when it froze, letting a whimper of pain. The creature looked down at its buckle to see a large crack in it. Taurus and Magna just its weakness... the belt.

"Taurus, keep it busy, while I get my First Break ready," Magna told Taurus.

Taurus nodded as he charged towards the canine creature. It was distracted by its damages belt, which gave Taurus the opportunity to land a punch in its face. The creature retaliated by slashing its claws at him, but Taurus ducked in time. While Taurus kept the canine creature at bay,m Magna pressed the button on his buckle. "_FIRST BREAK!_" Magna's buckle announced as the case spun rapidly.

Rena watched as white energy began to collect at the tip of Magna's gun. The energy formed into a ball with electricity crackling all over it. Aiming his gun right, Magna pointed the barrel towards the canine creature. Taurus noticed this and quickly forced it back with a kick to the stomach, so he could have some space. Magna then pressed the trigger, firing the ball of energy that struck the canine creature head on. Once again, it exploded into red shards of glass.

Rena was about to go to the two armored warriors, demanding answers, but noticed that Taurus and Magna were still on their guard as they looked at the red shards on the ground. They were right to keep their guard up as everyone saw the shards once again combined, forming into the canine creature. "Now what?" Magna asked.

"I've got an idea," Taurus stated. "Keep it busy."

Magna looked at Taurus for a second, unsure of what he was planning. However, he did as Taurus instructed, running towards the canine creature. Magna first landed a punch in the creature's face, forcing it back. It then swung its claw downward upon Magna only for him to raise his free arm to block. It left the creature open as Magna fired his gun at the creature's chest forcing it back.

While Magna kept the creature busy, Taurus stood there, his finger on the button on the top of buckle as he waited in anticipation. Once he spotted the right moment, Taurus pressed the button on his buckle three times. "_FINAL BREAK!_" his buckle announced, the case in the buckle spinning rapidly as green and black energy traveled from his buckle down to his right foot.

Magna heard the announcement of "Final Break," and thought, '_That idiot!_'

Once seeing Taurus jump up into the air, Magna ducked a slash from the canine creature before bringing his gun up to its stomach and firing a blue beam that forced it back. Before the creature could get back to Magna, Taurus dropped down onto the creature with his charged up right foot stretched in front of him. He smashed his right foot into the creature, specifically the belt, crushing it to the concrete ground. The canine creature let out a scream of pain as it was finally destroyed, exploding into millions of gray shards this time.

Taurus simply stood over the remains of the canine creature. He started to feel dizzy as he tried to keep his balance. Fortunately for Taurus, Magna was there to catch him in time and helped him stand up straight. Instead of words of comfort, Magna smacked upside the head. "Don't try to use a Final Break unless its necessary you idiot!" he snarled.

Taurus raised his head towards Magna. "R-right," he said, his voice a little slurred from the dizziness.

The two turned around to leave only find Rena blocking their path, her lightsaber pointed towards them. "You two aren't leaving just yet," she sternly stated. "Not until I get answers."

Magna stepped forward. "Listen lady, I've got no time for this."

Before Magna could continue any further, he felt a hand on his shoulder guard. He looked over his shoulder to see Taurus. "Magna, it's alright," Taurus told him. "We should tell her."

Rena was taken surprised by that. She thought these guys would not answer her questions and just leave. She was no the only to be surprised as Magna turned around to face Taurus. "Are you out of your mind!" he told him. "We can't tell her our mission! She wasn't supposed to have witnessed that in the first place!"

"It's alright," Taurus assured Magna as he looked at Rena. "Besides, I know her."

Now _that _took Rena completely by surprise. Taurus knew her? But she never remembered seeing him before. "Disengage your armor," Taurus told Magna.

Magna mumbled something incoherent before he reached for the case and slid it out of the buckle. His armor broke off into many shards, revealing a man in his mid twenties with dark tanned skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white robe over his body with the hood down. Taurus slid his case out of the buckle and the same thing happened, revealing a man in his early twenties who wore a black robe over his body. However, Rena recognized 'Taurus' immediately. Sure he gotten a bit older, but he still looked the same as three years ago.

"Lian?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Taurus revealed himself to Rena's old friend, she immediately took them to her apartment. It was small, but cozy with comfortable furniture in the living room that happened to be next to the kitchen. At first she wasn't sure about 'Magna,' whose name actually was Arran, but Lian convinced her that he was just cautious.

Now, Arran and Lian sat in the living, while Rena was in the kitchen getting some coffee ready for them. Once she was done, Rena came into the living room and handed them their cups before sitting down across from Lian. Lian and Arran looked at each other before taking a drink of the coffee. "So how's the coffee?" she eagerly asked.

Distaste first appeared on their faces, but they kept it contained as they removed the cups from their lips. "I-it's good," Lian nervously smiled.

Rena smiled at that, but it disappeared when she said, "Now then onto business."

Both Arran and Lian knew what she meant by that: she wanted answers. "Alright, what do you want to know?" Arran asked, placing his cup of coffee on the table in between him and Rena.

"First off, what was that thing back then?" Rena asked, meaning the canine creature.

"That was a KathVamp, a member of its species, the SoulVamps," Arran said.

"SoulVamps?" Rena repeated, raising an eyebrow. She heard of them, but only as stories. "You mean those monsters that feed on life force? I thought they were only legends."

"Some legends have hints of truth in them Rena," Lian point out. "Besides, the ability to become a Force Ghost was a legend too."

Rena blushed with embarrassment at that. Her blush faded away when Lian continued, "Anyway, from what we know, the SoulVamps plan to take over the universe... starting here."

Her eyes widen in horror at the thought of monsters of old planning to conquer the galaxy, her _home_! Arran noticed her look but ignored it as continued from where Lian left off. "Our superiors told us to come here to delay the SoulVamps, while they look for a way to stop them. Until then we can only keep on fighting them."

Rena noticed a hint of disappointment in Arran's voice. "Sounds like you had no choice," she told them.

"Actually we did, but Lian here wanted to accept the mission," Arran stated his eyes, shifting to Lian for a moment. "I can see why now."

Shocked by this, Rena turned her head to see Lian blushing. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air of the apartment. "So anyway," Arran continued, breaking the silence, "we've also learned that the SoulVamps have been recently kidnapping people before feeding on them."

That caught her attention as she looked at Arran. "You're sure about that?" she asked and Arran nodded. "That explains the mysterious disappearances, but that doesn't explain that armor you guys wear."

"Well, the armor was made by our most advanced scientists," Lian answered. "They enable us to fight against the SoulVamps."

Lian and Arran took out their cases from their pockets and placed them on the table in front of them. As Rena inspected them, Arran explained, "These allow us to activate those armors as well as other powers, like the Break Attacks."

"Break Attacks?" she asked. "What are those?"

"Those special attacks you saw us use against the KathVamp," Lian clarified. "Each Break Attack requires a certain amount of energy from its user. The First Break requires little to none, the Second Break uses up half of our energy, and the Third Break uses up three-quarters."

"Sounds dangerous," Rena commented.

"They are," Arran stated, "That's why they can only be to used by our kind."

Rena quirked an eyebrow. "_Your_ kind?"

"We're not human, Rena," Lian stated. "We're Kronans."

That answered Rena's question immediately. The Kronans were an advanced species whose technology allowed them to make wormholes throughout time and space. The High Council governed the Kronans and usually sent people on special missions. That makes it more serious than she thought, especially if the Kronans were involved. "Alright," Rena said, "_that _explains everything."

Arran sighed as he took his case and put it in his pocket. "We should get going."

Before Rena could ask why, Lian said as he stood, "He's right. Filling out forms for a new apartment takes a while on this planet."

"You don't have an apartment?" Rena asked, receiving shaking heads. "You can stay here, if you want."

Lian shook his head. "We don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," Rena assured him as she stood up. "I happen to have a couple of spare rooms you guy can use."

Before Lian could protest, Arran answered, "Sounds great. We'll take it then."

Lian grabbed Arran by the shoulder and dragged him to a corner of the living room where Rena could not hear them. "What are you doing?" Lian whispered. "We can't just take her place like this!"

"Hey, you're the one who took up this mission just because you wanted to see her!" Arran pointed out. "This way, we use her place for planning and you can be with her."

Lian wanted to give a retort but couldn't, seeing Arran's logic was irrefutable. "Well, what's it going to be?" they hear Rena ask.

The two turned around to face her. Lian and Arran eyes shifted towards each other, Arran smiling while Lian trying to argue. In the end, Lian sighed in defeat. "We accept your offer."

Rena smiled. "Great then. I'll show you to your rooms!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do you think of this idea? Please, let me know by leaving a review.

Now, for this story's origins, I originally had this fic for another Rider, Kamen Rider Raika, whose name I took to use as a pen name for this site. Now how does Taurus fit in this? Well, I've mentioned Taurus in Realm 17: More Story Ideas, but I never gave him a story, and I was choosing Riders that I drew (yes, I first draw Riders before giving them a story) at random and he happened to be one I picked for this story.

Now for the monsters' name, I know it sounds stupid but I went with it. I took it from another site where this one guy had written his own American adaptation of Kamen Rider Kiva called Kamen Rider Fang. The Fangires from Kiva were called SoulVamps and the name at the time seemed to have stuck with me.

Also, I based this idea from Kamen Rider Chrome's _ZKD Vol I_ story. At the time I had no original ideas, so I could only rip off people at the time, like my _Kamen Rider Arch_, where I took the first chapter of Shuriken16's _Kamen Rider Neo-Decade_ story and incorporated it into my own. Thankfully I was to make something original out it (at least I hope so anyway-don't want Chrome to be chasing me with a lawsuit).

That should be it for now. I hoped you enjoyed it and this idea is available to other authors, so just send me a PM or a review. If you just want to leave a comment then go ahead and you can also leave some constructive criticism if you want. Just remember to please review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	36. Realm 35: KR Trailer Fic

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 35: KR Trailer Fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! I just own the OC Riders!

AN: This here is a trailer fic for a new KR fanfic that I'm working on. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_** Some say that two halves make up a whole.**_

The symbol of Yin and Yang is shown spinning as it descended into an empty black void of nothingness. The void seems to have no bottom as the symbol keeps on descending. It seems as it if would never end...

_** One light, the other dark.**_

The symbol splits in half, the white side turning into a ball of white energy, while the black side turns into a ball of black energy.

_** They are locked in an eternal battle for dominance.**_

The balls of energy smash into each as they fly through the air. Sparks of energy erupted from the collisions of these two energy beings.

_** But what if they could personify themselves?**_

After bashing into each other for some time, the white and black balls of energy circle around each other, suddenly taking form into Riders. The Rider on the right was covered in a white aura, the other one was covered in black.

_** Prepare yourself...**_

The two Riders stare down at each. Their auras erupt from their bodies and whip into the wind. The auras took the forms of whips, bashing each other around.

_** … for **_**they ****_are coming._**

Then, the two Riders charge at each other, their fists cocked back. When they meet, the two swung their fists are each other only for them to collide. A great white flash of energy erupts from the colliding fists, engulfing the entire area.

_** Kamen Riders Sage and Arca!**_

_** Coming soon! **_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have. Sorry if it wasn't that much, but school has been keeping me busy so this is the only thing I can give to you guys for now. Also, I'm already working on this fic, so it's not available to other writers. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to state your comments, the please leave a review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	37. Realm 36: Kamen Rider Cyclone Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 36: Kamen Rider Cyclone Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider Ryuki belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders!

AN: This here is a revised version of my Kamen Rider Cyclone idea that I had. It's more similar to Kamen Rider Lynx's _Mirror's Shadow_ in some ways (I didn't realize that until I was writing this AN), but I've tried to keep it more original. Despite all that, I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The world was once a peaceful place. There were tensions amongst many nations, but they were no wars declared against one another. The world was experiencing a time of great scientific advancement. It seemed like nothing would go wrong._

_ However, something did go wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Two years ago, in 2009, a bright flash of light engulfed the entire planet and it was as if hell had unleashed itself. Earthquakes turned the great buildings of man into ruins, tsunamis covered most of the land masses, and mountains burned down to the ground from the heat of planet's magma. As a result of all this destruction, the population was reduced to half, leaving only a few million left._

_ After the waves of destruction covered the Earth, something else came. Objects of power, known as the Rider Decks, which can turn us into Kamen Riders, warriors who fight to for their own desires. My friends and I each have a Deck of our own, utilizing ours power through the means of cards. Though it did seem dumb, the cards turned out to be pretty useful. In time, we started to give people shelter and protection._

_ There are those who want our powers though, for their own reasons. There's one gang, in particular: our rival, the Fangs. They seem to be doing the same as us, protecting people, but they tend to make them give something in return. Despite that, their methods attract more people to them for protection._

_ Honestly, I don't really care about what happens. I just want to rest, let this whole thing be over. I'm not alone in this. My friends and I have just finished our latest-and hopefully final-mission. We all agreed to live to live somewhere after all of this is over. _

_ I'm Darren and this is my story._

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood outside of the abandoned military base, waiting for the others arrived. The base before me had gray buildings all over it with a tall building in the center-probably where there main base of operations were. Around the entire complex was a tall wired fence that stretched on for miles on end. The gate made of wires was locked, preventing anyone from entering, though I wondered why, since it was abandoned in the first place.

By the way, I'm Darren. I'm an eighteen (the youngest of the group), Indian American teen (not Native American-god, the times I've had to tell people!) with tanned skin, black hair and glasses over my brown eyes. Over my body I wore a white shirt and black pants underneath my green hooded sweatshirt. On my ear was a black blue tooth ear piece. I turned to face the other guy next to me. He was crouching down with a black laptop on his lap. "Jack, how long with it take?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

Jack was the leader of the Riders. A year older than me, he was Caucasian with blond hair that curled a little at the front. He wore glasses over his blue eyes as well as a black jacket over his blue shirt and jeans. Like me, he wore a blue tooth ear piece. Jack turned his head to face me. "They're almost past the front entrance," Jack stated. "Some of the alarms are still on, and who knows what so will happen when they go. We can't risk that, so we approach this carefully."

I sighed. "Alright."

I was quite anxious to get it. It had been so long since the others and I became Riders that I wanted to finally relax after so long. Not only that, it wasn't the first time I was inside that base. My mom used to work here for a while until she decided to quit. In fact, I was the one to suggest we come here. It seemed to be the perfect place and it was, but like Jack said, who knows if there's any alarms still on.

My thoughts were interrupted when he handed me the computer. "Take the computer," Jack told me as he stood up. "I'll give the orders and I want you to relay to them."

I nodded as I sat down on the concrete road, placing the computer on my lap. On the screen, I could a layout of the building. In the back entrance, I could see two red dots entering it. "Lina's securing the back entrance," I reported.

"Make sure she disables any alarms she sees," Jack ordered.

I nodded as I relayed the message to them. After that, I noticed three more red dots going in the middle of the layout. "Jacob, and Jason have just entered the complex," I announced as I looked up at Jack. "Want them to go to inside and open up the gate? "

He nodded and I gave them their orders. It didn't take too long for within twenty minutes or so, the wired gate opened up slowly, revealing the road that led inside of the military base. I stood up, closing the laptop and carrying it in my arm. Jack and I looked at each, wondering what might happened. I first went in, cautiously wondering what was going to happen. Seeing that nothing happened, I turned to Jack and smiled. "We're in."

Jack and I walked towards the center building of the entire military base. As we did, I saw Jack put a hand on his blue tooth, stating, "Guys, we're in. Meet us at the front of the center building."

With that said, Jack and I headed straight towards the building in the center of the entire base. The front door was transparent, revealing the lobby of the center building. As I looked up, I happened to notice there seemed to be a couple of windows there, but nothing more. '_We're going to have to make this place more lively if we're going to live here_,' I thought.

My thoughts about this place were interrupted when we heard footsteps. Jack and I turned around to see more people walking towards us. They were the rest of our team. "About time, you guys got here," I said, smirking.

"Well, considering we had to take care of the alarms, I'd say we got here pretty fast," Jason said. Jason, same age as Jack, was Caucasian with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue jacket over his brown shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't really a Rider, but he was a good mechanic.

"Knock it out Jason," Jacob said, playfully nudging Jason in the arm. "Butting heads with Darren is _my _job."

Then there was Jacob, a nineteen-year-old Caucasian like Jack and Jason, but he was a little chubby with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweater on top of his white shirt and jeans. Jacob and I would usually butt heads, but only just for fun and it was never taken seriously. I noticed Jack turned his head towards me. "What do you think Darren?" Jack asked.

"It's not bad," I commented, "but it needs some decorating."

It then I noticed something. One member of the Riders was missing. "Hey, wait!" I halted, making everyone look at me. "Where's Lina?"

We all turned around to see where the only female member of our group was. At first we didn't find her, but at the sound of footsteps, we turned to see her walking right out of the corner. "What took you so long, Lina?" Jacob asked.

Lina was of Indian descent, like me, and despite she was the shortest she was same age as everyone else. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders as well as glasses over her brown eyes. Lina wore a white shirt and blue jeans over her body. "Sorry," she apologized as she walked towards us, "I got lost for a while."

"It's alright," Jack said as he stepped in front of everyone. "The fact is that everyone's here."

We all lines up, standing next to each other, while Jack stood in front of us, like a drill Sargent. "Alright," Jack began. "We will from now on we'll use this place as our permanent base. If anyone who happens to be passing by wishes to stay here, we'll let them. Also, we'll use it as haven for any refugees. And most importantly," he turned to face us, "this is our home so lets make it one!"

I couldn't help but grin at that. Jack was smart as a robot, but acted more human than any of us. He clasped his hands together. "Right let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Time sure passed since we arrived here. We took care of cleaning up the place and make it look more comfortable, and in no time at all, we were finished. Jack and Jason, who were good with computers, were able to install new alarms and security into the base. They're not really finished but they'll get it done. Lina decided to patrol outside of the base see if there was any intruders. Me... well, I pretty much just explore in the inside of this place.

Right now I was sitting on the rooftop of a building nearby the garage. I wore my usual clothing over my body. I sat on the edge, looking out into the sun that set on the horizon. I watched as the blue sky was filled with beautiful orange, red, and pink colors that displayed on the white clouds. I enjoyed it, remembering the last time I saw such a beautiful sunset.

My daze of the beautiful specter that laid before would be interrupted when I heard my blue tooth that I put in my pocket, ringing. Quickly, I put the blue tooth on my ear and answered it. "Yeah?"

Jason's voice came out of the end of the line, exclaiming, "_Darren, where are you?_"

I looked around to see I was next to the garage. "I'm at the garage," I stated. "What is it?"

"_There's another meeting_," Jason said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I let out a frustrated groan as I stood up and walked towards the exit of the roof top. Every now and again Jack would always have these meetings about strengthening the defenses of this place. I don't see why though because there hasn't been any attack from the Fangs, nor are there any refugees trying to enter here. I wasn't the only one to think that.

Still, I got up and walked through the exit of the rooftop. The long, gray stairs seemed to have no end, but I had to use them 'cause the elevators were broken. The stairs took me to the front entrance of the building, which I exited. The center building in the entire military base was quite a distance away from where I was standing, so I headed towards the garage.

I walked over to the garage where our bikes happened to be parked. We picked them up from old garbage and formed them into our own personal machines, thanks to Jacob and Jason. Anyway, there were five bikes lined up, but I was heading towards mine. It was a light blue motor bike with silver trimmings, and a matching helmet. I quickly mounted my bike, and turned it on, revving up the engines before I headed out.

As I drove on the concrete road, I got the strange feeling that someone was following me. However, I ignored the feeling as I focused on getting to the meeting. I don't think there would be anyone else who would want to come here. I'd bet not even the Fangs would want to come here.

Apparently I was wrong as a blast suddenly struck the road behind me, knocking me off my bike and onto my stomach. I quickly got up and looked to see who was responsible for that. Down the road I could see a figure walking towards me. This guy definitely wasn't apart of the Riders. He was... '_A Fang!_' I recognized.

Though they weren't Riders, the Fangs were able to incorporate their own armor. I could tell as the guy was fully decked in black armor. He had metal plates all over his body and his helmet was covered by a round helmet with a large, white visor over the faceplate. In his hands was a black gun with a large barrel... pointed at me. '_Oh shoot!_' I thought.

A red bolt of energy shot out of the barrel and headed towards me, which I dodged. I kept on dodging the bullets the the Rider fired at me, running towards some place that I could use for shelter. Fortunately for me, there was a nearby alley that I could use as I ran towards it. Once I reached the alley, I placed my back against the brick wall of one of the buildings that sandwiched the alley. I panted a little from dodging those blasts, and worried about that Rider coming over here. Speaking of the Rider, he was still firing his gun at me, his blasts hitting against the building I was using as a shield. "_Darren?_" I heard Jack call out from my blue tooth.

I let out a frustrated groan as I answered. "What is it!" I shouted into the blue tooth.

"_Darren, what's going on?_" Jack demanded. "_Why haven't you shown up?_"

"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy with this Fang!" I replied.

"_There's a Fang in the base!_" Jack repeated.

"YES!" I shouted to Jack. "Just get over here! There might be more!"

And I was right about there being more as I saw another energy blast heading towards me from above. I quickly rolled my body to the side, avoiding the blast, which hit the ground. I stood up to see another Fang, wearing identical armor, on the rooftop. '_I had to say it, didn't I?_' I bitterly thought.

Despite that the first Fang was out in the road and would shoot me, I still ran out of the alley as fast as I could, avoiding blasts from both the Fangs. As I ran, I happen to notice my bike on the ground, still in one piece. I ran towards it and hid behind it, using my motorbike as shield. I only hoped that Jack would get here on time.

As the two Fangs kept on firing, I quickly reached down into my jacket and took my Deck out. The Deck was a light blue rectangular with a golden hexagon emblemed into the center and it had a slot on the right that showed cards sheathed in it. I held out my Deck in front of me and a silver belt materialized around my waist. It was metallic and it had a large rectangular buckle with an empty space in the center to slide my Deck in. On the right side of the belt was a rectangular case with a slit on it for me to slide my cards in.

I was going to slid the Deck into my buckle until I felt the force of a blast hit against my bike, sending me on my stomach. I gritted my teeth as I rolled onto my back to see the two Fangs now standing over me with the guns pointed at me. I had no time to waste. "Henshin!" I exclaimed as I slid my Deck into the buckle.  
The Deck glowed silver silver energy and it it continue to glow until that it released in a single flash. The flash blinded the two Fangs, so I used this as an opportunity to kick the in the stomach with my legs, forcing them back. Now with some distance between us, I stood up as the flash engulfed my entire body. Once the flash retreated back into the Deck, I now stood as Kamen Rider Cyclone.

As Cyclone, I wore a black bodysuit underneath my blue dragonfly-motif armor. I had blue armor covering my upper body with two plates of green armor overing my chest. My blue shoulder guards were shaped dragonfly wings, and on my forearms and legs were sky blue gauntlets and boots. My round helmet was sky blue, like my gauntlets and boots, with a silver mouth guard and silver dragonfly wings that protruded from the top. Over my eyes was a dark blue visor that bulged out a little.

I placed my hand on my Deck and drew out a card. I slid it into the rectangular case on my belt, which was actually called a C-Reader (short for Card Reader). "_Gun Vent!_" my C-Reader announced.

A sky blue-colored gun appeared in my hand and I quickly fired it at the two Fangs before they had the chance to fire their own guns. Sparks flew off their armor as my bullets hit their armor. They backed off for a while, but it didn't seem to last that long as their raised their guns at me. My eyes widen at that for my bullets would usually work against the Fangs' armor.

I had no time to worry about that though as the two Fangs fired their weapons at me. I tried to avoid the blasts, but the blasts hit my chest plate, sending me flying into the air before my back hit the ground while my gun flew out of my hands. I used my right as leverage as I got up to see the two Fangs pointing the guns at me. I mentally cursed myself, seeing that there was no way out... or was there?

A blur shot over my head and towards the two Fangs, slamming them away from me. The blur stopped revealing itself to be... "Jack?" I thought aloud.

It was indeed Jack, aka Kamen Rider Lumen, standing before me. Lumen wore a black bodysuit underneath his silver and red armor. He had a thick, round, silver chest plate with a red stripe going down the center along with a black pattern on the side. His bulky, round shoulder guards were silver, unlike his gauntlets and boots, which were crimson red. His red helmet somewhat resembled of a futuristic samurai to me, with the black leaf-shaped eyes that had silver trimmings around it,a silver mouth guard, a black line going down the center, and mounted at the top of his head was a pair of silver firefly wings. The Deck in his belt was like mine, save for the fact it was red, not blue.

Lumen turned around and walked over towards me. "Need a hand?" Lumen asked as he offered me his hand.

I grinned as I accepted it. After Lumen helped me to my feet, I noticed the two Fangs were ready to get up, but two more blurs slammed into them, sending the flying a few yards away from us. The two blurs were Riders, more specifically, Jacob and Lina.

Jacob, Kamen Rider Sonic, stood there, wearing a black bodysuit underneath his chest armor that was made up two plate of orange metal. His black shoulder guards were round, and his gauntlets and boots were orange, like his chest plate. His helmet was like Lumen's save for the fact it was orange, and it had a split, silver mouth plate as well as a two black eye pieces. The Deck in his belt was orange, like his armor.

Kamen Rider Sakura, Lina, stood proudly in her white armor over her black bodysuit. Her gauntlets, boots, and chest armor was white with silver trimmings, while she also wore large white shoulder guards shaped like butterfly wings. Her helmet was shaped in a similar style to Lumen'\s and Sonic's, but Sakura's butterfly styled helmet had two antennae protruding from the forehead, where two white plates shaped like butterfly wings protruded as well. Over her mouth was a silver mouth guard and she had small red eyes. Her Deck was white like the rest of us.

"Did you really think I'd let you have all of the fun?" Sonic questioned as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I couldn't help but smirk underneath my mouth guard. "No," I said as Lumen and I walked next to Sonic and Sakura.

Before anyone of us could say anything back to the other, Sakura interrupted by saying, "Lets just focus on the Fangs."

I shrugged as I took a stance. "Fine."

With that, we all charged at the two Fangs. Sakura and I ganged up on one, while Lumen and Sonic took the other. After I knocked the Fang's gun out of his hand with a kick, Sakura landed a few punches on the Fang, forcing him back, but I spared no mercy as I kicked the Fang in the stomach. The kick sent him staggering back, but that didn't stop me as I charged at him. The Fang swung his right arm at me, but I raised my left arm to block it. It left him open as I forced him back when I kneed in the stomach.

As I fought the Fang, I noticed Sakura drew a card from her Deck and slid it into his C-Reader. "_Cannon Vent!_" Sakura's C-Reader announced.

A long, cylindrical bazooka-like cannon with a red tip appeared in Sakura's hands. Placing it on her shoulder, Sakura fired her cannon, white beams shooting out of the cannon. I was fortunate enough to back away in time for the white beams of energy to strike the Fang on the chest. The Fang dropped on one knee, weakened from the beams. I saw this as an opportunity as I drew a card from my Deck. "_Final Vent!_" came from my C-Reader as blue energy engulfed my entire right lower leg.

Charging at the Fang, I outstretched my right leg into a kick. "TAKE THIS!" I shouted as I planted my charged foot onto the Fang's chest plate.

I quickly landed my foot onto the ground to see the Fang flying into the air before skidding onto the ground. Once it stopped skidding, the Fang exploded into a blaze of smoke. With that Fang out of the way, I turned around to watch Lumen and Sonic fight their own Fang. "Shouldn't we help them?" Sakura asked.

Looking at her, I replied, "They can handle it."

Apparently, I was right as Sonic struck the Fang with a couple of jabs and punches to the chest. The Fang raised swung his fists at Sonic only for him to dodge it, leaving the Fang wide open for Lumen to send a roundhouse kick to his head. As the Fang staggered back, both Lumen and Sonic drew a card from their respective Decks. "_Blaster Vent!_" Lumen's C-Reader announced.

"_Sword Vent!_" came from Sonic's.

A cannon materialized on Lumen's left forearm, while two swords appeared in Sonic's hands. Lumen's cannon was large and cylindrical with plates of red on it as well as a handle that stuck out of it. Sonic's swords had silver, triangular blades with black handles and a gray cross guard. I watched with interest as Sonic charged at the Fang, while Lumen grabbed the handle on his cannon and aimed it at the Fang. The Fang dodged a couple of slashes from Sonic, but Lumen fired a ball of golden energy at the Fang. Sonic backed away from the Fang as the ball of energy struck it in the chest, sending it flying into a nearby building.

Once the Fang landed onto the ground with a thud, Lumen drew another card and slid it into his C-Reader. "_Final Vent!_" it announced.

Grabbing the handle on his cannon, Lumen aimed it at the Fang as a ball of golden energy formed at the tip. Pulling the trigger, Lumen's ball of golden energy shot out of the cannon and headed straight towards the Fang. The ball of energy hit the Fang right in the center of its chest armor, sending it flying into the air. The Fang exploded into a blaze of smoke while it was still in mid-air.

I whistled at that. "Not bad," I thought aloud as Sakura and I walked over to Lumen and Sonic.

Lumen looked at us. "Lets head back to base."

We all nodded at that as we headed back to base. It seemed it was over, but I got the feeling that this was the beginning...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I've got for now. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review to leave your thoughts on this idea. Unfortunately, it's not available to other authors.

Oh yeah, some of you might notice that I based the four Riders after the four B-Fighters from _B-Fighter Kabuto_, or _Beetleborgs Metallix_. Cyclone was based off Yanma(who I should mention was probably the only white guy on the show)/DragonBorg, Lumen (Latin for light) was from Genji/FireBorg, Sonic was Min/LightningBorg, and Sakura was based off of Ageha/LadyBorg. Thought you should know.

Anyway, that's all I have and please leave comments and constructive when you review. That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	38. Realm 37: Kamen Rider: ALC trailer fic

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 37: Kamen Rider: ALC trailer fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tokusatsu whatsoever! It belongs to their respective owners (mainly Toei)! I only own the plot and the OCs!

AN: Now this is trailer fic for a future fic that I hope to get to. As for what it's about, you're going to have to read it to find out.

PS: Using Peter Cullen's voice for the narrator.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Granada was known to be the last stronghold of Muslim Spain. The last known remnant of Al-Andalus. **

_ The city of Granada is shown in the fourteenth and early fifteenth centuries._

**However, it has fallen to the hands of Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand.**

_ Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand led their soldiers into the city that is now cast in flames. _

**The newly formed Spanish Inquisition has begun their reign over the city.**

_ Torquemada, Inquisition's grandmaster, stood in front of his followers, preaching on how it is their job to purify Granada of "the heathens."_

**There are those who live in fear and terror under rule of the Spanish Inquisition.**

_ The streets were filled with Spanish Inquisitors dragging innocents out of their homes with their families crying as they could only watch._

**Their only hope lies in the form of three warriors, each from a different faith.**

_ Night filled the sky over Granada as the people stay inside of their homes. Three figure dashed through the streets as they hid from the Spanish Inquisitors and the soldiers of the Spanish monarchs._

_ One of them was a young woman about 20 with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown cloak over her body with a hood on top. The young woman ran into an alley and entered into the sewers through a manhole._

**Rebecca- A young girl who wishes for the safety of her people. **

_ The woman, Rebecca, walked through the sewers but her form is different as she wore green armor over her blue bodysuit. She had green gauntlets, and boots as well as green chest armor with blue highlights on it to show her feminine figure. A blue cape hung from her green, round shoulder guards. Rebecca wore a round, green helmet with two blue lines running from the black, T-shaped visor. Around her waist was a green belt with a hexagonal buckle._

**Codename: Astral. **

_ Another one, this one a young man in his early twenties, who had hair brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a brown, monk robe over his body. The young man ran into the shadows of the alley to hide from the soldiers._

**Joseph- A son of a priest who wishes for his people to realize the evil of the Spanish Inquisition. **

_ The young man, Joseph, now ran through the alleys, silver armor over his red bodysuit. He had a silver chest plate, gauntlets, boots, and round shoulder guards. He had a red cape that hung from his round shoulder guards, and his round helmet had a silver visor with three horizontal strips on it. Around his waist was a belt similar to Astral's but it was silver._

**Codename: Crux. **

_ The third one was a man in his mid-twenties with tanned skin, short black hair, a small beard, and brown eyes. He wore the typical green robe over his body with a black cape and a hood that he wore over his head. Like the other two, this man hid in the shadows to avoid being detected._

**Saleh- A young scholar who wishes for the glory of Al-Andalus to return. **

_ Saleh was running on the rooftops, now wearing golden chest armor over the black bodysuit along with golden gauntlets and boots. A black cape flowed from his small, triangular shoulder guards. His helmet had a golden headpiece that was shaped as a sort of crown with a flat sing prong and a piece of black fabric hung from the back of the helmet onto his shoulders. His wore a single black visor and a silver plate over his mouth and nose. Around his waist was a golden version of Astral's and Crux's belt._

**Codename: Lune. **

_ Lune, Astral, and Crux ran through the city, splitting off in different directions._

**Though these three are different in many ways, they have a common goal... **

_ The three now stood in front of a large church guarded by Spanish soldiers._

**To stop the Spanish Inquisition.**

_ Lune, Crux, and Astral charged towards the church, their swords gripped in their hands. They knocked out the guards as well as the inquisitors, before focusing on the prisoners._

**And though they do not carry the name, they carry the spirit of those who fight for justice...**

_ The three free the prisoners from their shackles and bonds, and helped them escape from the _

**Kamen Riders...**

_ The three walk out of the burning church, their respective colored cape flapping in the air. _

**_A_stral!**

**_L_une!**

**_C_rux!**

**Kamen Rider: _ALC_!**

**Coming soon...**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Let me know what you think by submitting a review.

For the three Riders, astral was the first word I could think of for "star," crux's another word for cross, and lune's derived from lunar for moon. Why do they have capes? Because it's fanfiction, that's why and I'm crazy! Also,

Now, this story isn't available to other authors because I don't want anyone to use this and poke fun at other people's religions. Now, I may need some specific information on Christianity and Judaism. Why? For this fic, I don't want just a story, I want it to have a moral(shocking I know), which pretty much is tolerance. I show the three Riders trying to understand each other and their respective religion as they attempt to stop the Spanish Inquisition. To do that, I need specific information on Judaism and Christianity.

Also, it takes place during the Spanish Inquisition because it was a time of great turmoil for all three monotheistic religions and I thought that tolerance would be a good way to stop it. Thus, I came up with these three Riders!

That's all I have for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	39. Realm 38: Kamen Rider Wyvern Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 38: Kamen Rider Wyvern Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners, Lucas and Toei!

AN: This Rider here is a Rider from my "Kamen Rider Arch" story. I originally wrote this before I wrote Arch, but I scrapped the idea, thinking it would be a pain to work on it. Still, here's what I had so far of the story. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

On Ossus, the Jedi Academy stood tall and firm. In it was the Jedi Council chamber with Luke Skywalker pacing in the center of it. Luke was now in his late forties, and there were signs of the Grand Jedi Master aging. However, he was worried about something else than his health. He was too worried to notice what was outside of the chamber. Outside of the chamber was his niece, Jaina Solo. She stood there about to enter the room when suddenly... "Jaina!" a voice called for her.

Jaina turned to see Cilghal walking towards her. "Yes, Master Cilghal?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to talk with Uncle Luke. He's been in that chamber for hours!" Jaina exasperatedly sighed. "It's only been a day since Ben left for Taurus IV! He's worrying too much about Ben."

"Must be worried ever since Corban disappeared," Cilghal said.

Jaina looked at Cilghal. "What's so important about this Corban Jast? I've been hearing about him a lot from Ben and Jysella."

"He was a student of your uncle," Cilghal explained. "When he was eleven, Corban all of a sudden appeared out of no where on the Jedi Praxeum without any memory. He didn't know anything, not even any information about the Jedi, Sith or the Republic! He went through some tough times in the Praxeum. He was an outcast. However, Master Skywalker didn't think of him as some stranger. Merely as a newborn child. All he needed was a teacher. Luke taught him and soon Corban became friends with Ben. Together they worked hard on with their training. Corban excelled pass any student in the Praxeum. But when he, Ben, and Jysella left for Alpha IV, only Ben and Jysella returned."

"And he's worried what happened to Corban might happen to Ben?" Jaina deduced.

"Maybe," Cilghal nodded.

The two continued their discussion, not knowing what was happening in the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke Skywalker sat in the chamber, worried about his son. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He had a similar feeling, but nothing this strong since _then_.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ There the Jedi Council sat, waiting to hear the arrival of the _Zero Point_, the ship carrying Corban, Jysella and Ben. Those present were Luke, Corran, Kam, Tionne, and Cilghal. The others were out on missions. As they waited, their heads shot up. "Do you feel that?" Corran asked._

_ "Yes," Luke answered. "This disturbance is unlike anything I have experienced though."_

_ "What do you mean, Master?" Kam asked._

_ "It was like a lot of power was released from some source," he said. "I kept seeing a red case with a dragon's head on it."_

_ Cilghal gasped. "Do you remember that thing that Corban always carried around? Maybe that could be it!"_

_ "Perhaps," Corran said with anger dripping from his voice._

_ "Is there something wrong Corran?" Luke asked._

_ "Of course there is!" Corran shouted as he slammed his hands on the armrests of the chair. "My daughter is aboard that ship! She's in trouble and there's nothing we can do about it!"_

_ "Corran there is nothing we can do about it, now," Luke said._

_ "Skywalker, your son is on that ship too!"_

_ "WHAT!" Luke shouted. "I told him not to go!"_

_ Ever since Mara died, Luke was a bit protective about Ben, not wanting him to end up like his mom. _

_ "Everyone, calm down!" Tionne shouted. "Fighting won't get us anywhere!"_

_ "I agree," Kam nodded. "We first need to find out what happen, then we figure how to get them back."_

_ "Yeah, but how do we figure what happened to them?", Cilghal asked. _

_ "Cilghal's right," Kam stepped in. "Even if we do know, how will we know where to find them?"_

_ "Sheesh, still debating over stuff under your noses, Masters?" a ghostly voice spoke._

_ This made the Jedi Masters present jump. "Who's there!" Corran shouted._

_ "Cool your head. It won't help if you have a temper tantrum," it chuckled. "Besides, aren't you Jedi suppose to keep calm."_

_ Corran clenched his teeth. "Show yourself!"_

_ The voice sighed. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, after being dead for years, you think you would get some respect."_

_ With that, a ghostly figure appeared in the center of the Jedi Council. They all gasped. The ghost was male, wearing was appeared to be a green Jedi-like cloak around his body. But that wasn't what shocked the Council. It was that this guy looked like Corban, but much older. He had Corban's face, but his short hair had three bangs over his green eyes. "Now, who are you!" Corran demanded._

_ "Patience, Jedi," the ghost said. "Only through patience will you receive your answers."_

_ "Now is not the time for philosophy!" Corran shouted._

_ "CORRAN!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs._

_ Everyone, except for the ghost, turned to Luke with shock. He was usually a calm quiet person. But then again, his wife was killed, so yeah. Anyway, Luke glared at Corran. "Now is not the time to be arguing!"_

_ The ghost smiled. "Well said, Master Jedi. You're pretty much the first Jedi I've recently met with that much wisdom than any other."_

_ Luke turned to the ghost. "Thank you, but now is not the time to be complimenting someone on their wisdom."_

_ "Quite," the ghost's smile faded. "Anyway, to find the _Zero Point_, you'll need to look through your archives."_

_ "I am the Archive Historian, and there is nothing on this disturbance," Tionne said._

_ "Oh, but there's something right under your very noses that you overlooked," the ghost grinned._

_ "What would that be?" the Jedi Historian asked._

_ "Find a diamond shaped holocron," the ghost replied. "There you will get your answers."_

_ With that said, the ghost disappeared in a white light. "Wait! Who are you!" Luke yelled, but in vain as the ghost was already gone._

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke remembered what the ghost said and thankfully they found what they were looking for. However, his thoughts returned back to his son. He remembered Ben and Jysella were given a mission... a secret mission. One mission that he felt Ben wasn't ready for. '_Ben, please be alright,_' Luke hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Ben, he was on Taurus IV in the Core Worlds of the galaxy. Apparently, there have been recent reports of mysterious disappearances and since there many Jedi sent on their own missions, Luke sent Jysella and Ben to investigate it. Ben and Jysella walked down the long, empty halls of the home they were inspecting.

The two Jedi inspected the house, but found no trace of evidence or a clue. Ben was on one side of the hall while Jysella was looking for clues on the other side. After a while, Ben turned around to his fellow Jedi. "Found anything?" Ben called out to Jysella as he walked over to her.

Jysella turned her head to face Ben. "Nothing," she shook her head.

Ben let out a frustrated groan. "We've been looking for evidence for three hours now and we still can't find anything!" he exclaimed.

Jysella couldn't help but nod in agreement . "That's true," she stated. "Whoever, these people are, they're good."

Before either Jedi could say anything, they both felt a sudden shift in the Force. Ben and Jysella immediately grabbed their lightsabers and activated their respective blades. However, they did not see nor sense anyone in the room. It was strange to the two Jedi. "We must be cautious," Jysella said. "Who knows who will show up?"

"Like me," a voice spoke behind the Jedi trio causing both of them turned around to point their lightsabers at the their 'assailant.' It was a hooded figure wearing a brown cloak around its body. They could tell the figure was male. "Calm down!" he said.

"Who are you!" Jysella demanded.

"It's me, Jysella!" the figure said as he pulled down his his hood to reveal himself to be...

"Core!" Ben shouted as he lowered his blue lightsaber.

Yes it was Ben's old friend, Corban Jast, or Core as Ben liked to call him. Corban still looked the same as ever with his tanned skin, short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me Core!" Corban exclaimed.

Ben still couldn't believe he was seeing his friend after all this time. Especially, when _that _happened...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "This isn't Alpha IV," Corban said._

_ "What?" Ben looked at his friend bewildered. "Of course it is!"_

_ The trio had just arrived to Alpha IV. The entire planet was a forest, filled with tall trees. Their ship, the _Zero Point_, was just behind them. "Things are not what they always seem Ben," Corban said._

_ "You're just paranoid," Ben said._

_ Corban just sighed. They continued to scout the area for an hour, and found only plants. Suddenly, Corban's head shot up. "Did you hear that?"_

_ "Hear what?" Ben asked._

_ "I didn't hear anything," Jysella said._

_ "Quiet!" Corban snapped and both of them shut their mouths, listening for anything. This time they heard it._

_ "RAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ All three of them froze. They turned around to see a dragon flying towards them. It was like a Krayt dragon, but it was red, had four legs, and golden eyes. It had long horns sticking out of the back of its head. "Run!" Ben shouted and all three of them ran for their lives. "You were right about one thing!" Ben spoke through all that panting. "This is not Alpha IV!"_

_ Jysella tripped over a vine and fell. The dragon roared as it sped towards her. "Jysella watch out!" Corban shouted._

_ Corban got in between the charging dragon and the injured Jysella. "Core!" Ben shouted._

_ Corban closed eyes, waiting for impact as he held out his hands, not knowing he held up his red blank case. Corban waited for the dragon to kill, but instead, Corban heard the dragon... breathing? Corban opened his eyes, seeing the dragon staring right in front of him. Corban placed a hand on the dragon's head and rubbed it slightly. Suddenly, the dragon dissolved into tiny particles which was absorbed into the case. Corban looked at his case, while Ben and Jysella just looked at Corban. They all had the same question running through their heads:_

_ '_What just happened?_'_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ben's focus was brought back to reality as he saw Corban standing before him. Ben still could not believe it, but he was seeing his old friend right in front of him. "How long has it been since I've seen you?" Corban asked. "Five, six months?"

"Five and a half," Jysella answered, lowering her lightsaber.

"Man, that long huh?" Corban said, scratching the back of his head. "It's definitely been a while since you guys left."

"Hey it's not our fault!" Ben growled. "You decided to stay on that rock for 'training'!"

"It was worth it, Ben," Corban calmly retorted.

The conversation was cut short by three blurs went past them before they circled around the trio. The blurs stopped to reveal themselves as red skinned creatures with silver gauntlets and boots. They wore black masks, covering their entire faces. Everyone activated their lightsabers, charging at them. "What are they!" Jysella shouted as she swung her lightsaber at the monsters, only for it to dodge.

"Shards!" Corban replied as he punched one in the face.

Both Corban and Ben forced their own Shards back with a kick to the chest. Corban and Ben used to the Force to push Jysella's Shard away from her. The three regrouped as the Shards got up. "How do we take these guys down?" Ben asked Corban,

"With this," Corban smiled, showing them his case. It was a thin red case with a crest resembling a dragon's head in the center, and a slot on the side. On each corner were small etches of the dragon head.

"How will that help?" Jysella quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Corban held up the case and it glowed as red energy circled around his waist before forming into a silver belt. It was large enough to fit the case. "Henshin!" Corban said as he slid the case into the buckle. A red energy field engulfed his body and once it dispersed he wore new armor.

Corban wore red armor over his black bodysuit. He had round shoulder guards and golden cuffs on his wrist and ankles which held his boots and gauntlets. He had a chest plate with a dragon's head etched in the center. He had a round helmet with a pair of antennae sticking out of the forehead. It had a silver mouth plate and round yellow eyes under the horizontally grilled visor. On his hip was a scepter modeled after a dragon.

He was Kamen Rider Wyvern.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for that story. If you have any comments please leave a review and other authors can use it if they want to, just please send me a PM or leave a review.

Now, I based Wyvern from the Riders in Ryuki/Dragon Knight because I happened to be watching Dragon Knight at the time. Also, you'll notice there's no Vestara from _Fate of the Jedi_ series. Well, I wrote this story _way _before that book series ever came out. And the flashbacks were inspired from Kamen Rider Chrome's flashbacks in _ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI: SHARDS OF MEMORIES_. I hope that answers you questions.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	40. Realm 39: KR: Sage & Arca Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 39: Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I just own the OC Rider(s)!

AN: This here is a preview for another KR OC fic I'm working on. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

It was dark, cold, and empty. Those were the only words that I could think of as I walked in the dark void. Man, was my life boring!

As for me, my form remained the same. I had white armor over my black bodysuit. I wore round shoulder guards as well as gauntlets and boots on my forearms and legs. My white helmet was round with a silver mouth guard as well as a pair of antennae extending from between the black eye pieces. Around my waist was a white belt with a silver hexagonal buckle that had a black gem in the center. What am I? I'm Arca, the representation of a kid's unconscious.

If you don't get what the heck I'm saying, well I don't really care. And if you think that I'm a rude, evil, eccentric, crazy, hormone-raged b*****d, than I'll take that as a compliment. Why am I saying all of this? Well if you were stuck inside of a kid's mind with a very, _very _vivid imagination for the god knows how long, wouldn't you turn into a psycho whose attitude would rival the Joker's!

Okay, let me start off. I'm inside of seventeen-year-old-Junior, whose name I will not tell! I'll just call him "the kid." He's the nerdy/geeky outcast kid you would normally see. You know-the kind that wears glasses, rarely talks with anyone, and seems to focus on only school!

Well, he would seem normal... if it wasn't for the fact he was obsessed with Kamen Rider and freaking fanfics! Ever since reading Kamen Rider fanfics on some website five years ago, he always tried to make his own story. Some of them seemed like b******t, other seemed just average. But that's my opinion.

Overtime, he actually started to write fanfics that had good plots, especially "Kamen Rider Nova." God how I love to see meaningless destruction! However, he always has these other stories that would keep on building up in his head, preventing him from actually finishing any story. To say the kid's imagination's f***ed-up was a understatement ! And f*** you to those who think I have a potty mouth!

Anyway, like I said before, I'm the representation of the kid's unconscious. His dreams, his ideas, imagination, etc. How I can into being? How should I know! I just know I appeared one day and suddenly, I knew what I was. I still have no f***ing clue!

As for what powers I have, well I can go into Hyper Clock Up. What is Hyper Clock Up? Well, think of it as going really, really, _really _close to the speed of light that time slows down to the point that it looks like everything around you stopped. Also, I have telekinesis, enhanced hearing... and that's about it. You know for a being that's the unconscious of a creative mind, you think I would have more powers.

It seemed to start off like any normal day for me. Having a nice stroll, try to see if I can pick a fight with anyone else in the kid's mind, etc, etc. Yep, just the same as ever... that was until a silver veil suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I remembered that the veil that appeared in front of me was a dimensional rift. Like I said, the kid's a geek.

Anyway, I looked at the rift in shock. "What the f-" I began but was cut off.

"I would refrain from cursing," a voice said from the rift.

I looked at the veil to see it disappear. In its place was a figure walking towards me. The figure was male with a hooded cloak around his body, covering up most of it, except for the black pants and white shoes. He continued walking until he was a few yards away from me. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded, shifting into a fighting stance.

Instead of giving me and answer, the figure just placed a silver rectangular at his waist and a white belt wrapped around his waist. I noticed at the top of the silver buckle was a slit. I realized what it was for as the figure held out a card that depicted a hooded figure. "Henshin," the figure said, sliding the card into the buckle.

My eyes widened as a golden rectangular field shot out of the buckle and swept over the figure. Once the field swept over the figure, it dispersed into the kid's mind. I watched with interest at the figure that now stood before me.

He wore a black bodysuit underneath the white armor. He had a white chest plate, armor on his upper arms, gauntlets and boots. His gauntlets had small L's engraved into them and so did the chest plate. He had a white hood over his head with a silver mask over his mouth and nose, and a menacing red visor that seemed to have sharp points on the ends, making it seem like fangs. On the belt's right side was a small rectangular case while hanging from the other side was a gray sword handle that had a flat guard.

I immediately grabbed for my black sword hilt that hung from my belt. I pressed the only button on it and a white blade of energy came out of it. This was my Arca Saber, or saber for short. As for the guy in front of me, I didn't know who he was, but I knew what... "A Kamen Rider, huh?" I grinned. "Then this should be fun!"

With that, I charged at the Rider before me, with my saber arched back. I noticed the Rider grabbed his sword handle and a long, silver blade protruded from its hilt. I swung my saber at the Rider only for him to block it with his sword. The Rider then slashed at my left, but I brought my saber around to block it. '_Not bad_,' I commented.

He brought his left leg up to kick at me. I tried to slap it away with a free hand, but I was too late as I found myself staggering back. I regained my composure as I stood up straight, ready to wait for anything the Rider had for me.

I noticed he reached for the case on his belt and drew a card from if before sliding it into his buckle. "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" the Rider's buckle announced as he suddenly vanished. So he also had Hyper Clock Up abilities.

Immediately, I slammed my hand on the pad on the right side of my belt. "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" it announced.

Time slowed around me, allowing me to catch up the Rider. I saw him charging towards me with his sword swinging at me. I raised my saber just in time to block the slash. I could feel sparks crashing onto my faceplate. With a free hand, I sent a powerful punch to the Rider's chest, forcing him back.

I brought up my leg to hit him in the side, but the Rider smacked it away with one hand before kicking me in the chest, sending me staggering back. I regained my composure, but the Rider ran up to me and swung his sword at my sword arm, knocking away my saber. As the Rider swung his sword horizontally at me, I dropped my back onto the ground before sending a kick to his stomach that forced him back. While I stood up, I noticed the Rider drew another card from his case. He slid it into his buckle, announcing, "_Final Attack!_"

As the Rider leaped into the air, I noticed that silver energy began covering his foot. For some reason, it seemed somewhat familiar to me. I ignored the feeling, focusing back on the fight as I went into a crouching position. "Rider Kick!" I commanded.

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" my buckle announced as white energy began to cover my right foot.

I leaped into the air, extending my right foot. "_Sealing Crash!_" I heard the Rider announce before our feet collided with one another.

The last thing I saw was a large explosion before I was sent flying through the air. After my back crashed onto the hard ground(if you could call it that), I got up. However, I froze at the sight of the Rider's blade pointed at my head. "You lose," the Rider declared.

Smirking, I said, "I don't think so."

I smacked the Rider's sword away with the back of my hand before facing the palm of my other hand at him. A blue energy blast shot out my hand and headed towards him(did I ever mention that I could fire energy blasts). The Rider was surprised by this as he staggered back, but he took a stance, while I stood there, smirking. I continued to whoop his a** with my blasts. One blast struck him in the chest, another in his left arm, and one more at his right that knocked his sword out of his hand.

As the Rider was staggering back from the blasts, I used my telekinesis to make my saber to fly right back into my hand. I charged, swinging my saber at the Rider. He raised his gauntlet to block the slash, but I kicked him back. This time I swung my saber around to bring it a few centimeters from his neck.

The Rider froze, while I grinned under my helmet. "You've lost!" I declared.

I heard the Rider chuckle. Why was he chuckling? I swear if he didn't stop, I would shove his sword right up his a**. However, I kept a calm state of mind (weird saying that, isn't it?). "Undo your transformation," I ordered.

The Rider ripped off his buckle, and a golden field of energy swept over him, ripping his armor off of his hooded form. I also noticed his sword disappeared once he disengaged his armor. Despite he did this, I still kept my saber close to his throat. "Now tell me who you are and what you're doing in the kid's mind!" I demanded.

The figure smirked before he reached for his hood. "Shouldn't it be obvious, by now?"

My eyes widen as the figure threw back the hood, revealing... the kid! Well, he did look a lot like him, with his tanned Indian (not Native American!) skin, his black hair and his glasses over his brown eyes. But he had a L-shaped scar on his left cheek. I recognized him immediately. He was from the "Kamen Rider Arch" story the kid wrote! "Lock!" I exclaimed. "But you're just a character! Just a piece of fan fiction that the kid came up with!"

Lock's eyes narrowed at me. "I take offense to that," he said before continuing on. "Maybe I'm not real here, but in my universe, I am."

My eyes widen even more. So, it was true! The possibility ofother universes was true! I guessed from the stories the kid wrote, worlds were formed. I could only stare at Lock as I deactivated my saber and hooked it to my belt as well as releasing the telekinetic from my hand. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Don't you have somewhere else to be other than this h*** hole?"

"As you know, many worlds there were a result of the boy's stories," Lock explained and I nodded. "Recently, I've just discovered this universe. When I tried to enter it, it was impossible to do so, except going into this boy's mind. Unfortunately, it's the farthest we can go."

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said, irritably.

"You know about Arch and me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. The kid did write about Arch and you, after all."

"Well, ever since the whole incident with Arch, I decided to stop any dimensional distortions," Lock explained. "But, I can't do it alone. Arch is helping as well, but it's not enough."

It hit me. "And you want me to help you."

Lock nodded. "Yes. I decided to search other worlds for help and I came across this place. I explored the boy's mind a bit and came across you. I studied you for a while and realized you were the only help I could get. I attacked you to test your skill and I've got to say, it would be definitely be helpful."

I crossed my arms. "And why would I help you?"

"Well, you can actually do something other than being here," Lock stated. "You can go to other Multiverses and help people."

It did seem interesting, but I had to ask one question: "Will there be anyone to fight?"

"Or course! There's some organization out there that has to be taken care of," Lock replied. He held out his hand. "Are you in?"

I thought about it for a moment. If I said no, I would be stuck here, protected from any threats, but living a boring life. If I said yes, I would have a lot of adventures, but my life will always be at risk. I grinned underneath my helmet as I decided...

I accepted his hand and shook it. "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Yeah, that's pretty much how I, the unconscious, aka Arca, met Lock and was able to travel to other universes. Well, it's certainly more exciting than being in the kid's head! There's more stuff to do! Fighting, saving worlds from bad guys, seeing a lot of people-did I mention fighting! Well, that and there's some cute girls! Yeah, unlike the kid, I not restricted by any rules-at least I don't think so._

_ Anyway, I'm off! I'm on another mission. I've heard that I'm going to be fighting a guy whose trying to brainwash his universe through telepathy. Should be fun!_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what are your thoughts on this? Is it good? Bad? Please leave a review to state your comments or _constructive _criticism on it.

Also, this fic is sort of a sequel of _Kamen Rider Arch_, so you're going to have to read that first before this. Sorry.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	41. Realm 40: STAR WARS: Recovery

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 40: STAR WARS: Recovery 

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas! I don't own any of his characters!

AN: Now, OT fans, such as myself, hate the Prequel Trilogy because of how stupid the characters were, the idiocy of the plot, and how pointless the Prequels were. However, no matter how hard I try to get the idea out of my head, the Prequel Trilogy is still apart of the Star Wars Saga. Therefore, I've decided to come up with this AU fic. Just change some things around to make it appeal to the OT fans, while changing some bits of the originals so my head doesn't explode! Now with that out of the way, here's a preview of _STAR WARS: Recovery_!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

_ For thousands of years, the order of the Jedi Knights were the peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic. However, the ten-year-long Clone Wars from fifty years ago has nearly destroyed the Republic, forcing the Chancellor to turn it into the first Galactic Empire. The order was disbanded and the Jedi that survived the Clone Wars were sent to TYTHON, the birth place of the Jedi Order._

_ The number of Jedi continue to grow over these past twenty years as more Jedi began to gather at Tython. Fearing the Jedi will destroy the Empire, Emperor Palpatine has personally decided to end the Jedi once and for all. Unknown to the Emperor, his apprentice, Darth Vader, has learned of his plans, and heads to Tython to warn the Jedi..._

XXXXXXXXXX

In the deep core regions of the galaxy, lies the planet Tython, the birth place of the Jedi Order. It all began after the Force Wars, a series of conflicts between the Force Users of the light and the dark. Those of the light won and established the Jedi Knights that went on to serve as the protectors of peace and justice throughout the Galactic Republic, now simply called the Old Republic. It once served as the home of the Jedi and it does so again as Jedi gather in this region of space to train in the ways of the Force.

Heading towards the planet was a lone Lamba-class T-4a Imperial shuttle, a shuttle that only high-ranking Imperials could use. The shuttle entered the atmosphere and its pilot gazing at the vast forests and grassy lands of Tython instead of the blackness of deep space. However that was not its destination as the shuttle hovered above forest, searching for some sort of landing pad. Fortunately, there was one as it saw an outpost and headed towards it. However, it seemed that the shuttle was not welcomed.

"ALERT! ALERT! IMPERIAL SHUTTLE LANDING!" a male voice rang throughout the entire outpost.

After that announcement, the sound of feet pounding against the rock floor could be heard as a dozen Jedi ran towards the landing pad. The Jedi were of all different species, some human, some Twi'lek, some Rodian, etc. They all wore the typical brown robes of a Jedi, their cloaks flapping in the air as they headed towards the landing pad. Once they arrived, the Jedi could see the Imperial shuttle hovering over the landing pad. Every single Jedi drew their lightsabers and activated them, their blue and green blades blazing into the air.

The shuttle slowly descended onto the ground, its wings folding upward as it did. Once it finally touched the landing pad, steamed rolled off of its metallic form before the ramp lowered. Only one person walked down the ramp. One person the Jedi never wanted to see ever again. "It's Darth Vader!" one Jedi shouted.

It was indeed the Emperor's apprentice. He stood there, wearing his black, obsidian armor as well as his lightsaber handing from his belt. Vader wore the same armor he wore for over twenty to stay alive. To the Jedi, Vader was seen as the scourge of the galaxy, a vermin who should be killed. Then again, Vader was a Sith Lord, and most Jedi seemed to believe the Sith Lords should be destroyed.

However, Vader was not always a Sith Lord. He was in fact Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight and apprentice of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was like any Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force at a young age to become a master. He was extremely potential in the Force, which was why Obi-Wan decided to teach Anakin, but he was not the only one to recognize his talents. Before the Jedi Order was disbanded and sent into exile, the Emperor gave Anakin two options: Go with the Jedi or serve him. It was obvious what Anakin chose.

As for why he wore the suit, Anakin sustained wounds from a deadly mission, so he was given a suit of armor and renamed Darth Vader, to inspire fear and respect amongst his peers. For these past years, Vader faithfully served the Emperor. Why though was something that confused many Jedi. However, Vader's reason was the same as any other former Jedi: he was seduced by the Dark Side.

The fact that Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, was a servant of the Emperor, who was a Sith Lord as well, was enough reason for the Jedi to want to kill him. They all were anxious of stabbing their lightsabers into the Sith's body, but restrained themselves for they remembered their training. But befores any Jedi could do anything, Vader spoke, "Take me to Yoda."

The Jedi remained silent for a while until one Jedi demanded, "Why? What do you want with Master Yoda, Sith!"

"I have vital information for him," Vader replied. "He needs to know for the Jedi Order to survive!"

"Like you would care about the Jedi Order, Sith!" another Jedi spat.

Vader's mind was bubbling with rage but kept it at bay. He had no time to waste with these fools. "You will let me see Yoda now, or else!" he ordered, his voice booming for all Jedi to hear.

However, the Jedi in front of him did comply with his orders as a Rodian Jedi charged at him. Quickly grabbing his lightsaber, Vader activated its red blade in time to block a slash from the Rodian before using the Force to sent the Rodian flying into his comrades who caught him. "You are making at mistake!" Vader shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as each Jedi raised his or her lightsabers in front of themselves.

Two human and a Kel-Dor Jedi charged at him, swinging their blades at the Sith. Vader back away to avoid their slashes before parrying a slash from a Twi'lek Jedi who happen to be coming at Vader from the side. The Sith Lord once again used the Force to sent all four assailants flying into the air, each one hitting their back on the hard ground. Vader turned his attention to the other Jedi who were now charging at him.

"ENOUGH!"

The Jedi and one Sith froze where they were before they turned to see who shouted that. They all saw at a the end of the platform was another Jedi Knight. This one was a human male in his twenties with fair skin, blue hair and short blond hair. He wore a black Jedi outfit underneath his black cloak as well as a black glove over his right hand. "Master Luke Skywalker, what are you doing here?" one Jedi demanded.

Vader's eyes widen underneath his helmet as he looked at the Jedi who called Skywalker. '_Skywalker!_' he thought.

Luke turned to face that Jedi as he walked towards Vader. "I'm here to stop you from killing him!"

"Why!" the same Jedi shouted. "This man serves the Emperor! He deserves to die!"

The other Jedi either nodded or shouted in agreement with him. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and stood in front of him. "You will not kill him," Luke ordered as he activated his green blade. "If you do, you must come through me first!"

"Master Skywalker, why are you defending this Sith!"

"Because one of us, he once was!" another voice answered for Luke.

Everyone turned to see another Jedi walking towards them. This time it was a green creature with pointed ears and only a couple feet tall. He carried a walking stick in his hand to help his 900-year-old body walk. The Twi'lek Jedi of the group stood in from them. "Master Yoda, he betrayed us by siding with the Empire," she stated.

Yoda nodded as he looked at Vader. "True, that is, but sense fear from Vader, I do. Concerned of the Jedi, he is." He then turned to face everyone. "Away with you weapons!"

Luke and Vader obeyed as they sheathed their lightsabers onto their belts, and so did the other Jedi, hesitantly though. Yoda then turned to Vader. "Come with me, you will," he said before looking at Luke. "You as well, Master Skywalker."

Vader quickly glanced at Luke before following Yoda away from the landing platform.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Let me know what you think so I can make changes for when I actually write this fic.

Now for this fic I plan for it to be a one-shot fic because I plan to use it for another future fic that I have in mind. This means that other writers can not borrow this idea. I'm sorry but that's just how it's working for me at the moment.

With that out of the way, please leave reviews stating what you think about this.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	42. Realm 41: More Story Ideas 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 41: More Story Ideas 3 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotarou, and the other franchises belong to their respective owners! I only own the OC Riders!

AN: These are more ideas I have at the moment. I'm busy with a couple other fics, so I'm putting them here. I hope you enjoy them!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kamen Rider Kaen _(KR/A:TLA crossover) – After Ozai is suddenly found dead, the GAang find themselves involved in a secret war within the Fire Nation that has lasted for nearly fifty years. A war between creatures known as the Pyros and a single being known as Kaen. But what is connection between the two, and how does Kaen know Aang? (PS: Kaen's form is basically OOO's Tajador form, without the disk thing on his left arm.)

_Kamen Rider Seiryu_ (KR OC) – The organization of SAINT has begun their crusade of ridding all humans and taking over the world (M. Bison: OF COARSE!). SAINT is led by Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu, but Seiryu leaves SAINT, believing there is good in humans. With the help of the original Kamen Riders, Seiryu fights SAINT to save humanity from its destruction.

_Kamen Rider Aura _(SW/KR crossover) – Ever since he could remember, Ken Valor knew he had psychic powers, but where they came from was a mystery to him. When Ken finds himself attacked by a possessed human, a ghost gives him a belt that transforms him into Aura. With the help of the ghost, Ken discovers the origin of his power as well as an order of warriors who once protected another galaxy long ago. (PS: The Force Ghost is Luke and it takes place on Earth!)

_Kamen Rider Sieg _(KR/SW crossover, takes place in the universe of _SW: Recovery_ from the last idea) – For years, Kamen Riders Duo and Valor have protected the planet of Onderon from the Sith Lord known as Iblis. Now, a new Rider enters the picture, revealing the story behind Iblis. But who is this Rider? Is he friend of foe? (Plot's Based on 88DjDragon's "Kamen Rider Fanfics" on YouTube.)

_Kamen Rider Gear _(OC Rider) – The year is 2012. The world is coming close in facing a nuclear war. However, a secret organization is willing to stop it from happening. Using Project: Gear, the organization gives one its members the power to end all war. That one man is name... Kamen Rider Gear!

_Kamen Rider Haze _(OC Rider) – During the Sixth Crusade. After the treaty over Jerusalem was signed by the Holy Roman Emperor Frederick II and Sultan al-Kamil, tensions between Muslims and Crusaders increase. A secret group of Crusader alchemists plans to rule all of Jerusalem entirely and destroy the Muslims by making KR armors but it falls into the hands of Tariq, a Muslim from Granada who was on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem. As he fights against these alchemists, he's joined by Maria, an agent of Sultan Al-Kamil who happens to be an Eastern Orthodox Christian. Together, they fight against the alchemists' crystalline creatures.

_Kamen Rider Saifal_ – The Crusades are revered and abhorred by all. Tales of knights riding to the Middle East to take Jerusalem, pillaging and killing innocents along the way... however, that's all in the past, right? Wrong. In a world where the Crusades never ended, a tenth Crusade has been launched to take the Holy Land once more. The Crusaders think they will take Jerusalem easily, but there's one thing standing in their way... Saifal.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. All the stories here, except for _Kamen Rider Sieg_,_ Saifal_,and _Haze_, are open for other authors to use. If any authors want to use them, I have the Riders form available for them to use. _Sieg_,_ Saifal_, and _Haze _are stories that I plan to work on myself as soon as I get done with the others.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	43. Realm 42: War of the Rider Equips

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 42: War of the Rider Equips 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider Dragon Knight belongs to the Wang Brothers and Adness Entertainment, Kamen Rider franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei, and the Kamen Rider Equips (and other OCs) belong to fellow ff author, Kamen Rider Lynx! I only own Arca and Sage as well as my other OC Riders!

AN: This is a crossover with Kamen Rider Lynx's "Mirror Trilogy" fanfics that she's working on right now, and my KR fanfic, "Sage and Arca." I first had this idea after becoming a member and I started to write about it. Then, I discussed it with Lynx and she said it was alright, if she beta-read my chapters, which I agreed to. Originally it was suppose to be apart of "Sage and Arca," but I decided it would be better if it was its own separate story.

With that out of the way, let me show you my idea!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

_ Greetings. My name is Sage. I represent the conscious of seventeen-year-old teenager who shall only be called "the kid" (don't ask why, trust me). I represent order and peace in kid's mind. I also make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I try to keep things under control and it's all well... that is until Arca starts to mess around a bit._

_ Arca is the unconscious of the kid. He's pretty much the opposite of me. I try to keep this in order, while he likes to cause a little chaos. I try to fix things, he ruins them. I would go on, but I think you get the gist of it._

_ Why am I saying all of this? Well, Arca did something really stupid. So stupid, in fact one would call it ludicrous. What is it? Well, he almost got all the Multiverses destroyed. It's a very long story..._

XXXXXXXXXX

At first, I was minding my own business, relaxing in the kid's mind. I was taking a stroll in the kid's mind and everything seemed to be going fine. That was until I saw a dimensional rift appear before me. Out of it came Lock and Arch in their human forms. Whenever they came, it meant Arca was doing something stupid again.

I stopped walking and looked at Arch and Lock. "What is it this time?" I asked them, I crossing my arms. "Is it Arca again?"

"Who else would it be?" Arch rhetorically asked.

I could only sigh. "What happened?"

Lock answered that. "Some hours ago, we detected some weird distortions going on in the kid's head. About an hour later, Arca called us, saying that he was in another universe. However, it wasn't any of the stories the boy wrote."

I raised an eyebrow at that. This one wasn't one of the stories the kid wrote? How could that be possible? I decided to let them continue. "We told him to get out of there as soon as possible, but we think he didn't have communicator with him," Arch stepped in. "We think he might do something stupid."

I sighed once more. '_Typical_,' I thought before I asked Lock. "Where is he?"

"In Lynx's story," Lock stated.

I recognized that name. Lynx (full name's Kamen Rider Lynx) was a writer on . There was a specific trilogy of fanfics that Lynx wrote: The Mirror Trilogy. It was a fanfic sequel to the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight show that had new types of Riders called Kamen Rider Equips, who transformed through the use of gauntlets that were powered by special gems. There were two groups, the Light and Dark Riders. Like the Riders in the Dragon Knight show, the Rider Equips had there own Advent Beast as well as Survive Cards(which Lynx hasn't shown yet, for some reason). The twists and action of the story was quite interesting, I'll admit. In fact, the kid took an interest to her stories and the two actually became good friends.

'_But what could have the kid done to..._' I began, but then it hit me as my eyes widen in realization.

Since I wore a helmet, Lock and Arch couldn't tell. "What is it?" Lock asked.

I looked over to Arch and Lock. "Send me to that universe right now!" I shouted.

They were taken aback by this. Arch asked, "But what is it for?"

"Don't argue!" I shouted before I turned to Lock. "DO IT!"

Lock nodded in response as he summoned a rift with a wave of his hand. As I walked towards the rift, Arch called out, "Wait! You need to know-" but I cut him off again before he could finish.

"Tell me when I get there!" I said, not looking back.

With that, I entered the rift. I swear when I see Arca, I will will tear that idiot to shreds!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

I walked through the outskirts of the territory of the Dark Riders. The entire area was nothing but a barren wasteland! It was just rocks, sand, and the hot sun. Fortunately for me, I don't have to worry about heat since I don't have a typical corporeal form.

Now, you might be wondering what am I doing here. Well, to be honest, I'm by accident... seriously I am! I didn't come to cause any chaos or destruction like I usually would, but seeing how the situation is now, I'm kind of tempted to do so-wait! I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, lets just start from the beginning shall we...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ Okay, it all seemed to be a normal day... when I say "normal" I mean boring. As usual there was nothing to do. I was just in the kid's mind, minding my own business... which was pretty much just walking around, waiting for something to happen. _

_ I just got back from another mission. It was... exciting I guess. Not something I expected. I was expecting to fight some organization, instead it was just some idiotic monster who wanted to take over the world by freezing everyone. Why can't anyone think up of anything original?_

_ Anyway, I waited inside the kid's head for Lock to give me another job. I was anxious because the previous missions were actually great. I got fight organizations who tried to control one universe by first causing a post-apocalyptic world, then pretend to be the savior of the planet. Unfortunately, that was the last interesting thing to happen before I started to end up with boring assignments._

_ I'm getting carried away! The point is, I'm bored! I need something to do! '_Man I wish something interesting would happen!_' I sighed. '_I don't care what it is. Just something!_'_

_ It seems I got my wish as a rift suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swept me over. I've heard of 'be careful of what you wish for,' but this is ridiculous!_

_ Where ever the rift took me, I had no idea. I found myself in what appeared to be a large empty barren waste land instead of the kid's mind. I noticed dust flying in the wind in front of my faceplate. '_Where am I?_' _

_ I began to walk around to see where I was. At first I began just walking straight, having no idea where I was going. But I stopped at the sound of... shooting? It was faint, but that's what it sounded like. I continued to walk until I reach at what seemed to be a cliff. As I got closer the sound was louder and I was right about shooting for I could here both blaster bolts being fired. I looked down to see what was the source._

_ My eyes widen at the sigh of two forces were colliding against one another. One force made up of hundreds of monsters, that seemed somewhat familiar. They looked like something from one of the Kamen Rider shows the kid watched. The other force was made up a humans lead by... Riders! _

_ Yes, Riders were leading an army of humans against monsters. For some strange reason, the Riders were fighting along side some beasts. There was a lynx, a griffin, a wolf, a peryton (combination of a stag and a deer), three-headed hell hound, and a beast that looked like to be a mix of an eagle and a wolf. Each Rider seemed to be based of the beasts that they fought with._

_ Both armies were trying to throw everything they had at each other. Explosions ran across the battlefield as the human fired blaster bolts at the monsters. Here's the sum up of my feelings at the sight of this: '_HOLY F*** ON A F***ING SANDWICH!_'_

_ The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity, but it was only half an hour. I watched with awe as I saw the Riders leading their army to victory. Despite they were outnumbered, the humans and their Riders overcame the monsters. I saw the monsters' army flee in fright as they saw their own numbers dwindle. To me it was just awesome! Massive carnage and destruction! Then again, I am the representation of chaotic imagination, so I would enjoy this._

_ The humans and the Riders were cheering at their victory. Once they had their temporary celebration, they immediately tended to their dead and wounded. Once they were gone, I decided to go down and see what I could find. _

_ I was half way down the canyon when I heard the sound of boots meeting rock and sand. I was very faint but I could hear it. I immediately hid behind a large rock that was conveniently placed next to me and waited as I could hear towards the source of it, the sound became more clear. I took a small peak to see who it was. _

_ The source of the was apparently coming from a man wearing what seemed to be a black trench coat that covered his entire body. I couldn't see his head for it was covered by the coat's large collar, but I could see him wearing sunglasses. He walked down the floor of canyon, inspecting remnants of the army of monsters._

_ Then a ringing came from the man's jacket, which was obviously coming from a cellphone. The man reached into his jacket pocket and took out a navy blue cellphone. He put it to his ear and answered, "I'm here."_

_ I used enhanced hearing to hear the other end of the cell phone. "_What's the status of our monsters?_" a female voice came through._

_ "From what I've seen, only a quarter of them are left," the man reported. "I'll stick around for a while, see what I can find. Then, I'll head back to base to give a full report."_

_ "_You better James._"_

_ James? I knew that name seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it from. "I'm heading back to base right now," the man, now known as James, said. _

_ "_Make sure you don't have any Light Riders following you_," the female voice ordered._

_ '_Light Riders?_' I repeated. It then hit me. I remember now! '_I'm in the Rider Equips Universe!_'_

_ The Rider Equips were a type of Riders, who transformed through the use of gauntlets that were powered by special gems. Like the Ventaran Riders (the Riders in the Dragon Knight show), these Rider Equips were partnered up with their own Advent Beast. But I was more concerned as to why I was in this universe. The kid had no relation to this story whatsoever (at least I think so)!_

_ I decided to figure it out later as I paid more attention to James. "Understood," James said before he dropped the cellphone and crushed it with his foot, destroying it completely. Why he did that? I have no idea._

_ I watched James, walked closely towards the battlefield. I was assuming he was the commanding officer in charge of this army here, since he was the only human that didn't leave the battle field and was reporting about the conditions of the army of monsters. Whoever his superior was, it didn't sound like she was pleased one bit._

_ It was then I began to remember more about this universe. There were twelve gauntlets total, six of them light, the other six dark. Therefore, six Light Riders and six Dark Riders. The Light Riders were led by Kit, the old user of the Dragon Deck, and Lyra Shanton. I remember those two had some sort of connection, but I couldn't remember what exactly. As for the Dark Riders, they were led by the former Strike, James, and Alexis, James' cousin (Personally, I think Alexis is the real leader, since she makes all of their plans). _

_ What's the difference, you ask? Well, the Light Riders want to protect the world, while the Dark Riders want to destroy it. The Dark Riders were more equipped and resourceful than the Light Riders, despite the two were equally matched-_

_ That was when it hit me. I needed to know more about this universe. There was one way to achieve this goal. I jumped down from where I was and landed my two feet onto the battlefield with a loud thud. It, as expected, attracted James attention as he turned around to look at me. I could tell his face was filled with shock at the sight of another Rider who wasn't a Rider Equip. "Who are you!" James demanded as he took a stance. "Are you with the Light Riders!"_

_ "Actually, I'm a free agent," I casually stated. "I'm not here to fight."_

_ "Than what are you here for?" he questioned, still holding his stance._

_ I grinned. "I'm here to make deal with you."_

(Flashback ends)

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do you think? Let me know what you think by (hopefully) leaving a review. If oyu have any criticism, leave only _**constructive**_ criticism.

For this story, I'm sorry but this story is NOT available to other writers because I'm already working on it. I've already got three chapters ready, and I'm having Lynx beta-read the story, since I'm doing a crossover with HER story after all.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	44. Realm 43: Kamen Rider Kaizoku

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 43: Kamen Rider Kaizoku 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai! They both belong to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei! Also, the idea of Kamen Rider Kaizoku belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome!

AN: Okay you might be wondering how I came with this. I actually didn't, Kamen Rider Chrome did. One day Chrome sent me a PM asking if I could have a GokaiBlack that uses Rider Keys, instead of Ranger Keys. I told him that I was more into Kamen Rider than Super Sentai, so he suggested I do Kamen Rider Kaizoku. Well, here's Chrome's idea! I hope he reads this and if he does, I hope he reviews it!

Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The streets of Tokyo were filled with the screams of people who ran for their lives. Men, women, and children ran for their lives away from the danger that lurked behind them as the buildings behind them were covered in large web nets. The danger behind them came in the form of a humanoid creature that resembled a spider with eight eyes, dangerous-looking mandibles, and large claws on its hands and feet. This thing was the KumoRoid.

The KumoRoid could not help but feel joy at the sight of frightened humans running for their pathetic lives. However, he stopped as he noticed that there was one person not running away like the others. This man was a foreigner, possibly a Caucasian American, with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black biker jacket and blue jeans on his body. "You must be very brave or very stupid," the KumoRoid said to the man.

The man smirked, to the KumoRoid's surprise. "I'm the one who should be saying that."

Before the KumoRoid could say anything back, the man removed from the inside of his jacket a golden, hexagonal buckle with the pirate symbol (a skull and crossed swords) etched into the center, and on the top was a button. The man placed the buckle at his stomach and a white belt wrapped itself around his waist, securing the buckle. The KumoRoid eyed the belt before looking at the man. "Who are you!" the KumoRoid demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter," the man answered. "What does matter is that I'll destroy you."

He then reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a small six-inch figure that was shaped as a dark green armored warrior. The man pressed a button the back, and the figure folded in half, and the silver blade of a key shot out. "What is that?" the KumoRoid demanded.

The KumoRoid only received silence as the man pressed the button and the buckle split in half, revealing a key hole. "Henshin," the man calmly stated as he slid the key into the buckle and twisted the key.

"_KAIZOKU!__"_ the buckle announced.

A large, silver projection shaped like the pirate symbol shout out from the buckle and swept over the man. After sweeping over him, the projection faded away, leaving the man in a suit of armor. An armor that the KumoRoid thought was all too familiar. "Kamen Rider!" the KumoRoid shouted.

Yes the man turned into a Kamen Rider. This Rider wore a dark green, leather jacket with a high collar as well as matching leather pant. He wore a white breastplate that was modeled after a dragonfly's abdomen with a red, thick stripe going down the middle. On his forearms and legs were dark crimson gloves and boots, respectively, while he wore round shoulder guards that had the same color as his biker uniform underneath. His helmet was black with the headpiece shaped like a pirate's hat with the pirate symbol of a skull and crossed swords in the center, but the strange thing was that the swords extended past the helmet that made them look more like horns. The helmet had a red visor with a 'scars' running down from the bottom, framing the silver mouthplate. On his right hip was a white holster that carried a black pistol with a silver pirate symbol etched into the center.

"I'm Kamen Rider Kaizoku," the Rider, now identified as Kaizoku, announced.

Before the KumoRoid could attack, Kaizoku quickly pulled out his gun and fired a black energy bullet at the KumoRoid. It hit the KumoRoid in the chest, sending it staggering back. The KumoRoid glared at Kaizoku, while the Rider, on the other hand, remained his calm composure. Kaizoku just pointed his pistol at the KumoRoid and said:

"Are you ready to ride with the devil?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, three figure sat in a dark room with no source of light, save for the screen in front of them. The ones on the center and right were males, while the one on the left was a female. They all watched attentively at the screen that showed Kaizoku. "A Rider?" the figure on the right asked, his elderly voice filled with shock. "How can another Rider be here of all places?"

"I'll have my soldiers take care of him at once," the female figure on the left said, her voice filled with confidence.

"Your troops won't be capable against him," the male figure on the right spat. "Mine are more efficient."

The female figure glared at the figure on the right, but before any blood could be shed, the center one said, "It doesn't matter," his middle-aged voice sounding rather calm.

The two other figures looked at the center figure. "That Rider will not stand against us forever," the center figure continued. "One day he will fall before the might of Kuro-SHOCKER!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please let know how it was. You can do that by leaving your opinion along with _constructive _criticism in a review.

This fic is available to any other writer out there. Just leave a review or PM me, stating you want to use this idea, and we can discuss it from there.

Also, here's the bio that KR Chrome provided me.

Bio: Jack is a loner and fights simply because he feels like it or if anyone gets in the way of his target. As a space pirate himself, he prefers open space and travels using a space motorcycle, stopping at random planets when he needs to rest. His only belongings are his clothes, his Kaizoku Buckle (his belt buckle) and Rider Keys.

That's all I have for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	45. Realm 44: Kamen Rider Aquila

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 44: Kamen Rider Aquila 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: This story was inspired by a video on YouTube called _1001 Inventions and the Library of Secrets_. It described some of the inventions made my scholars of the Islamic Empire. I was fascinated by this, since I'm a history addict, and I came up with this story. I want to write this so I could give the readers a story filled with action, but at the same time, make it educational as much as possible.

Now with that out of the way, on with Aquila!

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Usman Mohammad and I'm a Muslim.

Now, when most non-Muslims hear that term along with Islam, they think the stereotype that the media made up within the past decade or so. You know, the backwards terrorist who will blow himself up to destroy innocents. Well, let's just say the media is a very good storyteller. I'm just a normal, fourteen-year-old, Egyptian-American boy in ninth grade. I've got short brown hair, brown eyes with a black shirt and matching pants on my body.

Anyway, it was just a normal day for me. My history class and I were sent to a library to look for books on our project: To discuss how our ancient civilization. Everyone else was given interesting eras, like the Ancient Romans, Greeks, Sumerians, etc. What did I get? The Dark Ages. I wasn't completely sure what to think. The Dark Ages were, well, dark, which true but only in Europe. There were other great civilizations at the time, one in particular that I've been curious about... the Islamic Empire.

I didn't know that much about the Islamic Empire, except for how it fell, which was by the Mongols and the Crusades. With the project I had, I saw it as an opportunity to actually learn something of the Islamic Empire. I'm kind of a history addict and I always wanted to learn about the Islamic Empire. To learn its achievements and failures, to know its knowledge.

Anyway, I was on the upper floor of the two floored-library. Everyone else was downstairs, so I had some peace and quiet to myself. I was sitting at a table in the center of western wing of the library's upper floor. There was a pile books on the edge of the table, but none of them were on the Islamic Empire. I was skimming through one of those books, trying to find anything, but to no avail.

I closed the book I had in my hands and shook my head. "Nothing," I sighed to myself as I put the to the side. I had gone through all of the books at the table. Not a single shred of information. I decided to look around as I stood up from my desk. "There has to be something here."

It seemed like hours since I sat down and started skimming through the books, so it was nice to walk around and get the blood rushing through my legs. I went through some of the rows of book shelfs, hoping to find something. Again, I found nothing. Once I reached the end of the fourth row of books, I let out a frustrated sigh as I leaned back on the shelf.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see who said that. At first I was scared but relaxed seeing it was Adnan Kareem, the librarian, standing at the other end of the row. Like me he was Muslim. Adnan was of African descent, with black hair, glasses over his brown eyes and a small beard on his skin. He wore a white dress shirt and khaki pants over his slim body. I've met him a couple of times before and became good friends with him.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Adnan," I walked over to him. "I'm trying to look for a book on the Dark Ages."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Adnan said.

"Well, it's a book on the Islamic Empire actually," I clarified.

When I said that, Adnan had a "pondering face," as he called it, on as he tried to think of a book. After what seemed an eternity to me, Adnan finally knew one as he said "Wait here," before he turned around and began walked away.

So I waited before Adnan to show up, and when he did, my eyes widen to see in his hands what appeared to be a black-covered book with thousands of pages kept in place with a golden flap. "There, that should be useful for your project," Adnan said as he handed me the large book.

Once it was in my arms, I could feel the weight of the book as I struggled to hold it. I looked at Adnan. "Is that all?" I asked him.

Adnan nodded. "That's all you'll need. That book has a lot of information in there you can use."

I mentally shrugged at Adnan's response. "Alright then. Thanks!"

"No problem," Adnan smiled.

With that, he turned around and walked away. I sighed in relief as I returned back to table. I finally had something to look at, and I had a lot of time to read it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed since Adnan gave me the book, and I've got to say, it really helped me! It gave me a lot of information for my report as well as some other interesting facts about the Islamic Empire that I never knew. There was information on inventions, like the camera obscura by Ibn Al-Haytham, as well as the sultans and caliphs.

It took me a week to read it, but in the end, I was satisfied with what I read. The only thing to do now was to return the book. I'm telling you all of this to explain why I was running down the sidewalk during sunset with the book gripped tightly in my hand. It was almost 6:00 PM, the time when the library closes, and I had a reputation with overdue books, so I wanted to return this one as soon as possible. '_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!_' I kept on telling myself.

I continued to run as fast as I could, noticing that there was barely anyone outside of their own homes. Once I reached the library, I stopped and placed my hands on my knees for my to catch my breath. Once I was good, I walked up to the library doors only to see them closed with the sign on top of them saying: WE ARE CLOSED. PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW.

I let out a frustrated groan as I slapped the palm of my hand onto my forehead. Today was the day I was suppose to return the book to the library. However, there was nothing else I could do, so I just sighed and turned around to leave. I continued to walk away from the library, worrying that my parents may give me another lecture about overdue books, until I felt my body bumping into something before I landed my butt on the ground at the same time as the book I had landed right next to me. "What the heck?" I thought aloud as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

Apparently, that something was actually a large, Caucasian man with blond hair and glasses over his eyes, wearing a black suit over hid body. Next to him was another Caucasian man with brown hair, wearing the same attire. I quickly stood up, grabbing the book. "Excuse me," I said as I was going to walk pass the two men.

However, the guy I bumped into held out his arm in front of me, stopping me from moving forward. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with no emotion on his face. "The book," he said firmly, "give it to me."

I quickly backed away. "What do you want it for?" I demanded, suspicion crawling up in my throat.

"Just give us the book kid," the brown haired man told me as he and his friend walked up to me.

Whoever these guys were, they certainly weren't friendly, so I immediately high-tailed it out of there, running around the library, hoping to run them off. Apparently, I should have thought this through for I saw the brown haired man standing in my way, and when I turned around, I found the other guy blocking my escape. "Now give us the book or else something bad may happen to you," the brown haired man told me.

I gaped as I saw metallic blades protrude from the arms of both men. The way the blades came out seemed to somewhat mechanical, so I thought, '_Androids?_'

Yes, these guys were androids. Androids who would most likely rip me to shreds, something that I didn't want to happen. I slowly backed away from the two androids, who walked up to each other. "This is your last warning, give us the book!" the blond haired ma-I mean android, snarled.

"Leave the boy alone," a voice spoke. We all turned to see who said that, but there was nothing. As the two androids turned to face me, a blur suddenly landed in the space between me and the two men. I looked to see who it was and I gaped at my savior.

The figure wore a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He wore a smooth chest plate with white lines that depicted muscles, as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, while his head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. His left arm was covered by a short white cape that reached to his waist. The figure wore a red metal visor over his eyes, and a split mouth plate. I noticed around his waist, the figure had a silver metallic belt with a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"Aquila!" one of the androids exclaimed as he charged at my savior, now identified as Aquila.

As the android charged. I noticed Aquila grabbed a white hilt from his belt. He pressed a button on it and a silver metallic blade protruded from it. As the android swung one of his bladed arms at him, Aquila simply dodged in and slashed his sword horizontally, cutting the android in half. I watched in amazement as the two halves fell on the ground. '_Holy cow!_' I mentally exclaimed.

Aquila turned to face the other android, who was frozen in fear. Once Aquila's red visor faced the android, the mechanical being fired a volley of bullets. However, Aquila ducked as he charged at the android. He first slashed its right arm, then its left, before stabbing it in where the heart should be. The android's eyes died down as its body went limp, and Aquila slid his sword out of the android, letting the mechanical body to hit the floor. I watched the blade retract to the hilt as Aquila hooked it to his metallic belt before he walked towards me. "W-who are you?" I asked, fearing of what he might do to me.

"A friend," Aquila replied as he held out his hand towards me.

Reluctantly, I reached for his hand, and he pulled me up. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and Aquila looked around quickly before he ran towards the library, dragging me with him by my wrist. Once we entered, Aquila released his grip on my wrist. I turned to see Aquila locking the door. "We should be safe for now," Aquila told me as he locked the door to the library.

After he locked the door, Aquila removed the red gem from the buckle. A bright flash of red light engulfed his body, and once the flash dispersed, my eyes widen at who my savior was...

"Adnan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now! Sorry if I was rushing through this, but it's only just a basic draft. Still, please leave any comments and _constructive criticism_ in the reviews. And this story is NOT available because I don't want people to take advantage of this story. Sorry, but I want to be safe.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	46. Realm 45: Ishinomori Issue Trilogy

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 45: Ishinomori Issue Trilogy Trailer 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All franchises belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and other respective owners! I only own myself!

AN: This is trailer fic for upcoming reviews of three shows that were originally made by Ishinomori Shotaro, but were remade within the last decade or so. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shotarou Ishinomori...**

_ Pictures of Shotaro Ishinomori are shown overlapping one another._

**The man who made Kamen Rider...**

_All the Showa and Heisei Riders, from Ichigo to OOO, are shown standing together in single file._

**The man who made Super Sentai...**

_Every Super Sentai team, from Goranger to Goukaiger, is shown standing in large clusters._

**The man who brought tokusatsu to life...**

_ Then, Shotaru Ishinomori is shown standing in front of a large group of Tokusatsu heroes._

**But did you know that some of his stories that were remade?**

_ A boy in his late teens, wearing a red uniform and a yellow muffler around his neck, is shown charging at his enemies. "Accelerate!" the boy exclaimed as he suddenly runs at sonic speeds._

_ The boy halts behinds his enemies, who explode into blazes of smoke. _

**Cyborg 009.**

_ Then, a young man with a guitar on his back is shown. He crosses his forearms over his chest, each fist over each shoulder. "SWITCH ON!" he shouts as a bright light engulfs his body, turning him into a red and blue android with yellow eyes._

_ The red and blue android then turned to see a robot charging at him. He crosses his arms, which are immediately covered in blue energy, as he charges at the robot. He slices his arms in an X-fashion at the robots, destroying it in a blaze of smoke._

**Kikaider: The Animation.**

_ Finally, a man wearing a black biker uniform and a white, skull mask over his head is shown fighting off a two monsters with a double-bladed pike. One comes at him from behind but he stabs it with his pike before turning his attention towards the other one. The skull-masked man then whips out a small dagger that he stabs into the other one's chest._

**The Skullman.**

_ The three are shown standing side-by-side on a cliff, staring off into the sunset._

**Ladies and Gentlemen,** **this is the Ishinomori Issue Trilogy.**

**Coming Soon...**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I'll try to work on this as soon as possible, but it may take a while since I have school and other fics to worry about. Now, please leave a review, stating what you're thoughts are, and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

Now, this idea is NOT available to other writers, since I plan to do a review on this. However, there will be future stories that you can use.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	47. Realm 46: ATLA Kingstone Arc

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 46: ATLA-Kingstone Arc 

Disclaimer: I don't own KR Black own A:TLA! KR Black belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro, and A:TLA belongs to Nickelodean! I only the OCs and idea!

AN: This fic here was a story I was planning to write before the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender. At the same time, I was watching full episodes of Kamen Rider Black and I really, _really_ likedthe show(still do, to this day). Somehow, I decided to have this crossover between the two, and out came this, but I never really finished the first chapter. I've been working on the chapter for a few days and now I'm just showing you what I had. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sokka sighed as he walked down the streets of Ba Sing Sei. A few weeks ago, the warrior from the Souther Water Tribe was a revered as a hero for his brains and skills in helping Avatar Aang stop Ozai's attack on Bai Sing Sei, and ending the war, once and for all. The GAang, as Sokka called it, were staying in Iroh's tea shop for a while, since they were tired from the war and wanted a chance to relax. Now, everything was peaceful and the bonds between the Four Elemental Nations were reforging after the century-long war, which was alright, save for one problem: they were bored.

Aang and Zuko were helping Iroh with the tea shop, Toph, while Katara, Mai, and Suki were doing girl things (but Mai was obviously the odd one out), leaving Sokka by himself. He tried to find way of passing the time, figuring out some plans for the future, trying to help out at the tea shop (which for some reason caused a cup full of tea to spill all over Sokka), and heck-he even tried to hang out with Momo and Appa (no offense to the said creatures of the Avatar).

In the end, Sokka decided to take a walk around Ba Sing Sei, expecting some excitement in the city, since he took part in the war. Unfortunately for him, he received no praises from the people, like the Avatar did. '_You think after saving the world, we would be seen as heroes where ever we go, but no-it's back to normal life!_,' Sokka thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Apparently the Water Tribe Warrior was too deep in his thoughts that he failed to noticed he collided into a figure, sending him flat on the ground. Sokka rubbed his head with one hand while he used the other to help himself up. He looked down to see he bumped into a teenager who was on the ground as well. "I'm so sorry," Sokka quickly apologized as he quickly ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

The teen put an assured hand in front of Sokka as he said, "Don't worry about." The teen then stood up before dusting his clothes. "I've had worse."

It was then Sokka got a good look of the teen. The teenager was about Zuko's age, sixteen or seventeen, with messy brown hair that had a couple bangs over his blue eyes. He wore a brown cloak over his red shirt and pants. From the fairness of his skin and the color of his shirt and pants, Sokka could tell this guy was from the Fire Nation. "You're from the Fire Nation?" Sokka pointed at the teen, who nodded. "What's someone like you doing here?"

"I could say the same about you," the teen retorted. "It's not usual for someone from the Water Tribe to be here."

Sokka just gaped at this guy. He didn't know about his participation in bringing down the Fire Lord and stopping the war? But that was impossible. Still, Sokka ignored it as he placed a hand on his chest, proudly boasting "Well, if you haven't noticed, I've been traveling around with the Avatar!"

"Really?" the teen asked with curiosity.

"Really!" Sokka responded, somewhat childish of him. "In fact, I've helped him stop Ozai from destroying Ba Sing Sei!"

"Well, why don't you tell me about it on the way to the market?" the teen offered. "I was just about to head there."

Sokka looked at the teen with glee. He finally had someone who he could to! "Sure!" Sokka grinned.

"Great then," the teen smirked before extending his hand to Sokka. "Name's Rai by the way,"

Sokka accepted the hand and shook it. "Sokka."

"So Sokka, tell me about your adventures," the teen, now identified as Rai, said as he walked with Sokka.

The Water Tribe teen slung his arm on Rai's shoulder. "Well, there was this one time we were captured by pirates," he began as the two walked off into the streets of Ba Sing Sei.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Sokka talked with his new friend, Aang was at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's tea shop, helping the Dragon of the West and his nephew clean up at the shop. The store was closed, allowing the trio to have time to clean up the shop and have it ready by tomorrow. Once they were done, Aang and Zuko sat at one of the tables, while Iroh got the tea.

"Well, that was a long day!" Zuko said as he stretched his arms.

"Yes," Iroh agreed as he came in with three cups of tea. "I have never seen so many customers in one day!"

"It's no surprise Uncle," Zuko smiled as he looked at Iroh. "Not only does this shop have great tea, but the customers have the Avatar, the Fire lord, and the Dragon of the West serving them."

Iroh couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he placed the tea cups on the table. "That is true my nephew."

Zuko turned to looked at Aang, who happened to be sitting across from him. Aang had a hand on his forehead and his face cringed up, which almost looked like he was in pain. "Aang, are you alright?" the newly appointed Fire Lord asked his friend.

The Avatar looked up at Zuko. "I'm fine," he replied, giving Zuko and Iroh an assured smile. "Just a little headache, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked Aang.

Before Aang could answer, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain run up his spine as he suddenly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. "GAAAH!" Aang screamed in pain as he grabbed his head.

Zuko's and Iroh's eyes widen in horror as they saw Aang in this state. "Aang, what is it?" Zuko called out as he and his uncle ran over to him.

The two, however, stopped as white energy shot out of his eyes and mouth. To the two Firebenders, it was somewhat similar to his Avatar State, but this time, it seemed like something was taking control of Aang. "Uncle, do you know what this is?" Zuko turned to his uncle.

Iroh shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this!"

Before either one could contemplate what was going on, a burst of energy shot out of Aang's body, knocking everything in the room (including Zuko and Iroh) to the ground. Once the wave of energy died down, Zuko and Iroh raised their heads to see Aang standing in the center of the shop, his back facing the two Firebenders. Zuko immediately got up and ran towards Aang. "Aang, are you alright?" Zuko asked as he placed a hand on Aang's arm.

The Avatar turned to face Zuko, who was shocked at what he was seeing. Instead of his normal eyes, Aang's eyes were covered in a murky, white energy, but it wasn't the Avatar State. "Unhand me, mortal!" Aang shouted, ripping his arm away from Zuko's grasp.

Zuko and Iroh were taken aback by the Avatar's behavior, while Aang paid no attention to them as he ran out of the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh immediately ran after him up to the entrance. "AANG!" Iroh called but it fell on deaf ears as the Avatar ran off into the city.

"Uncle, what's with Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but the others will have to know," Iroh stated. "I'll get the others, while you follow the Avatar!"

Zuko nodded as the two parted away immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"... and then I came up with a plan to destroy the drill from the inside!" Sokka finished his latest story, swinging his arms wide open to excite the story.

Some time passed since Sokka met with Rai, and for what seemed to be like hours, Rai listened to Sokka's stories about his time with 'Aang'. Even when they arrived at the market, Sokka still continued to narrate his stories, but Rai was quite interested in these tales. In fact, there wasn't even a time where Rai interrupted Sokka once.

Rai looked impressed as he listened to Sokka' story. "Seems like you should have deserved the credit."

"That's true, but with the Avatar, my plans would have never worked. He needed me as much as I needed him," Sokka confessed.

"Showing modesty after all of that boasting?" Rai smiled. "I see why you're good friends with the Avatar."

Sokka simply shrugged as he decided to change the subject. "So Rai, what ya' doing in Ba Sing Sei?" Sokka asked.

"Just taking a rest," Rai answered. "I've been traveling around for quite a while."

Sokka nodded before he continue to walk straight ahead. He was going to ask Rai another question, but turned around to see Rai was behind, grabbing his stomach in pain. "Rai, are you alright?" Sokka asked as he ran towards him.

Before Rai could answer, he immediately pushed Sokka into a nearby stand, while he turned around to see a white beam heading towards him. However, it was too late to dodge as the beam had torn into Rai's stomach, blasting him clear into the wall. Everyone immediately ran for their lives as the sight of this, while Sokka's eyes widen at this horror and turned around to see who was responsible. "Aang!" the Water Tribe boy exclaimed.

It was Aang, who walked down the streets of the market place.. However, there was something strange about the Avatar. For one, he had a strange, murky white aura that erupted from his body. '_Something isn't right here_,' Sokka thought to himself.

Something was indeed wrong as Aang had stopped and without looking, fired a beam of white energy from his hand. The blast hit the nearest wall, causing it to explode. Chucks of earth flew into the air and struck the nearby civilians. "Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka shouted.

'Aang' just ignored him as he continued to fire white energy blasts at the civilians. "Aang stop it!" Sokka heard a familiar voice shout from behind.

The Water Tribe Warrior turned around and his eyes widen as he saw a familiar figure running towards him. "Zuko!" he shouted. "Aang's gone insane!"

Zuko stopped right in front of Sokka and took a stance. "Get everyone out of here! I'll take hold him off!" he called out before charging at 'Aang'.

'Aang' just turned around to see himself faced by Zuko. 'Aang' grinned at this, making the Firebender shiver. This grin equally matched Ozai's own. It showed evil and raw pure power... just from a simple grin. "I haven't felt this kind of power in a long time. This should be fun," was what came out of his mouth.

Immediately, Zuko launched a ball of fired from his fist at 'Aang' before kicking another one into the air. To much of Zuko's surprise, 'Aang' who simply dodged it as he charged at the Fire Lord. Before Zuko had the chance to use another fire blast, 'Aang' quickly punched Zuko in the stomach before giving him roundhouse to the face, knocking the Fire Lord on his back. 'Aang' placed his foot on top of Zuko's chest, keeping his there. "This is the end for you," 'Aang' stated, raising his hand that was covered in white energy.

"LUNAR!" a voice shouted.

'Aang' turned to the person who shouted that name to find a blast of red energy coming at him. The blast struck him at the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground a few yards away from Zuko. "Aang!" Sokka shouted as he was about to run to him.

However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from reaching the Avatar. "That's not Aang, Sokka," Sokka heard a familiar voice told him.

Sokka turned around to see Rai, much to his shock. It was then he noticed smoke arising from Rai's stomach. "Hey, you alright!" Sokka asked with concern. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm tougher than I look," Rai responded as he stood in front of Sokka.

The group watched 'Aang' stood up, glaring at Rai as he looked at 'Aang'. "Lunar," he said.

'Aang' glowing eyes glared at Rai's eyes. "Solar," 'Aang' spoke, hatred dripping form his mouth.

"I thought you were finally sealed the last time we fought," Rai said.

"No matter how many times you will put me down Solar, I will always come back," 'Aang' spoke. Suddenly, his hands began to glow white."And this time I will reclaim my throne!"

After saying that, 'Aang' raised his both hands and had unleashed two balls made of white energy, and were headed at Rai. Rai did move out of the way. He was able to dodge the first beam that came at him. However, it was impossible to dodge the second one. "Rai!" Sokka shouted.

Then, the impossible had happened. Rai caught the energy ball with both of his hands, before he slammed it into the ground. Gray smoke erupted from the ground. Once it cleared, there stood Rai. "I defeated you once, I can do it again," Rai stated, taking a stance.

Zuko's eyes widen recognizing the stance. It was a Sun Warrior stance! Zuko's eyes trailed onto Rai. Did this teenager knew about the Sun Warriors and if he did, how was that possible? Iroh was the last outsider to learn from the Firebending masters Ran and Shao, the dragons.

Unlike Zuko, 'Aang' was not impressed by Rai's stance as he simply let out an evil chuckled. "Do you really think you can win against me?" he questioned.

Rai thought about it. Could he do it? He did the last time, but can he do it again? "No," he dropped his stance. "Not like this."

'Aang' grinned. Rai curled his hands into fists, bringing them down to his sides, and 'Aang' copied his movement. Suddenly, in a flash of red and green colors, identical belts appeared around their waists. Both were black with pads on the sides a silver buckle that had a gem in the middle; red for Rai and green for 'Aang.' Rai crossed his arms into an 'X' in front of him. 'Aang' placed right his arm in front, while placing his left hand over his buckle. Aang and Rai slammed their hands on the pads. "Henshin!" both shouted as 'Aang' was bathed in green, while Rai was covered in red.

'Aang' wore silver armor over his black bodysuit. He had silver gauntlets and boots on his arms and legs. He had a silver chest plate that had the symbol of the moon. His silver round helmet had metal antennae protruding from in between the green round eyes and had a black mouth guard. "Century King Lunar!", 'Aang' announced.

Rai now wore jet black armor over his dull gray bodysuit. He had black gauntlets and boots with a red symbol of the sun on them. He had a black chest plate with the same symbol. His black helmet had a silver mouth guard and antennae protruding from between his red eyes. "Century King Solar!" Rai announced.

The two warriors, Solar and Lunar, stood there, eyes glaring at each other, while Zuko, Sokka, and some other civilians watched with anticipation and curiosity. "This time, only one of us will survive," Lunar firmly stated, curling his hands into fists.

"We'll see about that, Lunar," Solar stated.

With that, the two armored warriors charged towards each other, their fists cocked back and screaming their battle cries.

Unknown to everyone else, a lone figure sat on the rooftop of a nearby building, watching what was happening. The figure wore a black cloak over his body, and a hood over his head. Everything about this figure's features were hidden, save for a black-gloved hand, and brown trimmed beard. In his hand was a Pai Sho tile. "And So it begins," he said as he tossed the Pai Sho tile into the air.

As the Pai Sho tile flipped into the air, one could see a black lotus etched into it.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to state you comments on the idea, and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

Also, this idea is available to other authors, so you can adopt the story, if you want to. I'm sorry if this story does seemed rushed, but you can change it to you liking, if you want to. Just send my a PM or leave a review stating you want to adopt the fic and work on it, and we can discuss it from there.

Raika out!

PS: I hope Avatar: Legend of Korra will be as good as A:TLA!

XXXXXXXXXX


	48. Realm 47: Tales of the Gate Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 47: Tales of the Gate Riders 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Doctor Who, or Teen Titans! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OC Riders in this!

AN: Alright, some of you who have read my fics before I deleted them would probably will remember a fic called _Tales of the Gate Riders_. I deleted that fic because I was delayed with other fics and I said I was planning to get back to it.

Well, I've given up on this fic completely because of my other fics. Still, I thought I should what I had written down before I gave up and this is a combination of the first three or four chapters. Oh and I based the confrontation between the OCs and the Titans from _Teen Titans: Bounty Hunter _by fanfic author Boba Fett is 1. I'll admit the writing format for that story needs a lot work, but it seems to be a pretty good idea, in my opinion(well, it would be if he didn't discontinue his story).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness spread throughout the entire room. The only source of light was a large beam that hit on a circle. Suddenly, a gray robed figure walked into the light. The figure was male but that was all anyone could tell for the a hood was worn over his head, concealing his facial features. "Have you heard the charges?" a booming voice asked.

"Yes," the figure replied.

"Do you have anything to say for you actions?"

"I did so because no one would!" he stated, his voice rising. "Innocents would have suffered if no one did anything!"

"You have already proven that point," the voice stated. "We have accepted your plea about your part of fighting the evils in the Universe."

The figure looked into the darkness. "You mean you'll let me go free?"

"Not entirely," the voice said. "We've noted you have an interest in Planet 3721-A, so we've decided to send you to that dimension..."

"Ah, good," the figure said in relief.

"In exile," the voice finished.

"WHAT!"

"During your exile, the secret of your G-Book shall be taken from you."

"You can't do this! This is an outrage!" the figure shouted, but before he could do anything else, a blue portal appeared behind him and sucked him in.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Come on, meditate!_' Raven urged herself.

Raven was in her room, trying meditating, but kept on loosing focus. It had been at least month since she and her fellow Titans defeated the dragon sorcerer, Malchior, who tricked Raven into freeing him from his imprisonment within a book. They were successful in imprisoning Malchior, but the incident never left Raven, even after a month. The other Titans tried to help Raven sort it out, but no matter what they did, the Titans failed.

'_It's no use._' Raven mentally sighed as she failed once again.

Raven personally felt responsible for freeing Malchior from his prison. She knew that Malchior manipulated her into doing so, but she felt ashamed for trusting him in the first place. '_Why did I listen to him? Why was I so trusting?_' She knew the answer too well. '_Because I was lonely and needed someone like me and not care for who I was. I guess I'll always be alone._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of alarms. Raven immediately got up from her bed and ran out of her room to head towards the Common Room.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few minutes ago in Jump City...)

It was night time in Jump City. The lights were on as people walked the streets. Teens were out partying, adults were coming back from a long day at work, and children were happily playing outside. It was peaceful.

However, the peace was broken when explosions rummaged throughout the block. Pieces of concrete flew off the ground and the lights shattered. People screamed as they tried to avoid the destruction.

The smoke cleared away revealing frightened civilians. But the only thing that stood out was a blue portal that appeared suddenly in the center of the block. Out of it came a male, golden figure, who landed in the center of the carnage. "Ow," the figure moaned as he placed his hand on the side of his head. He looked at his other arm to see he was wearing a golden gauntlet. "I'm in my armor?"

Before he could answer of the questions concerning his being, the figure looked around and noticed the destruction. More questions began filling his head. One of them being, "What happened here?"

"That's what we want to know," a teenage voice said.

The figure turned around to see five teens glaring at him with suspicious looks. He knew they weren't normal. The figure muttered two words:

"Oh snap."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

The Teen Titans couldn't believe what was going on. They were called because of a few stranger explosions in the city. Yet, they had no idea when they arrived, it would be this bad. No one was harmed, but the block had cracks and holes all over it as if there was a fight. The light bulbs had shattered leaving. In the center of it all was an unknown figure.

The figure was male and wore golden armor over the long, black coat that ran down to his boots. He had golden gauntlets and boots as well as round shoulder guards. He wore a round golden helmet with a silver mouth guard and a pair of antennae between the blue eyes. Around his waist was a white belt with a golden rectangular buckle and a sealed book hanging from the side.

"What happened here?" the figure said as he looked around.

"That's what we want to know," Cyborg said, making the figure turn around to face them.

"Who are you!" Robin demanded.

"I don't have time for this," the figure said, before jumping on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"WAIT!" Robin called out, but it fell on deaf ears. "Titans, follow him!"

Raven flew up to the roof with Starfire and Beast Boy who carried Robin and Cyborg, respectively. When they reached the roof, they saw nothing. Robin jumped onto the roof and looked below to see if that figure escaped through the alleys, but found nothing. "He's gone!" Robin let out a frustrated groan.

"Where ever that guy is, he's no where in this city block," Cyborg said looking at the screen on his right arm. "Sensors aren't picking him up."

Robin let out a frustrated groan. "Split up! Keep in constant contact with each other! If any of you see him, call everyone else before going after him!"

With that said, the Titans headed there own direction to search for the mysterious figure.

XXXXXXXXXX (Unknown location)

Two beings walked down a long hollow hallway. On the sides were symbols that seemed similar to Greek, but were also a combination with Latin. The two figure both wore long cloaks over their bodies. One wore black, while the other wore red. Both had hoods over their heads, concealing their faces. "I find this strange," the red cloaked figure said as they walked.

"Why?" the black cloaked figure asked. "Nothing interesting really happens around here. It'd be nice to have mission."

"Their giving us a mission just after _he_ was sentenced to exile," the red cloaked figure said to his compatriot. "This is more than just a coincidence."

The hallway ended with a gray circular doorway in front of them. The door split open and slid to the side, revealing a large chamber illuminated by a formation of crystals that hung from the roof. At the end of the chamber was a rectangular table with three silver, majestic thrones on one side. In those three chair sat three robed beings with each one had a hood over their heads, concealing their face like the two cloaked figures except for a pair of silver eyes. The male in pure black sat on the right, the female in white sat on the left and the other male in gray say in the center. "You called?" the black cloaked figure rudely said.

"Yes," the gray robed figure stated. His voice belonged to a middle-aged man. "We have a mission for you."

"We figured that much," the red cloaked one said.

"We need you to go to Planet 3721-A," the white robed figure stated. Her voice belonging to a 30-year-old woman.

"Earth?" the black cloaked figure asked. "Don't they have their own troubles?"

"As you know, _he_ was exiled just a half hour ago", the black robed figure said, his voice sounding about 30. "We need you stay with him."

"Why?" the red cloaked one said. "_He_ is capable on his own, even without the book."

The gray robed figure nodded. "True, but _he_ had made a lot of enemies. They'll most likely be after _him_."

"That and we need to keep an eye on _him,_" the white hooded figure added.

The two cloaked figures looked at each other. "Very well, counselors," the black cloaked one responded.

"Excellent," the black robed figure laid back in his chair.

"When are we to leave?" the red cloaked one asked.

"Immediately," the gray robed figure replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Did you find anything Raven?_" Robin asked Raven through the communicator.

"No," Raven replied as she flew.

For about 30 minutes, the Titans searched half of Jump City, searching for the mysterious golden armored figure. Like everyone else, Raven had no success in finding that person. Right now, she was flying over the east side of Jump City. "_Cyborg here,_" Cyborg announced through the communicator. "_I'm heading back to the Tower. I'll see if I can do city wide scan._"

"_I'm coming back too,_" she heard Beast Boy say which was followed by yawn. "_I checked every where and I couldn't find that guy! I'm going to need rest if I'm going find that guy!_"

"_I'll come back too,_" Robin said, giving in. "_Maybe the Justice League has something on him._"

"_Friend Raven?_" Raven heard Starfire asked, "_Will you be coming back?_"

The other female Titan was about to respond when she saw a figure leaping from roof to roof. After squinting her eyes, Raven's eyes widen, recognized it was the golden armored man! "Raven here!" she reported to the others. "I've found him!"

"_Good job!_" Cyborg congratulated.

"_Do you need any help?_" Robin asked.

"No, I think I can handle him," Raven said before shutting off her T-communicator.

The chase was on.

XXXXXXXXXX

On top of the Titan Tower, a blue portal appeared out of no where. Two figures walked out of it before it closed. They were the red and black cloaked figures. The black cloaked figure turned to his partner. "Your sure this is it?" he asked.

The red cloaked figure nodded. "Yeah. Dimension 3721-A. The name for this city is Jump City. Strange name."

The black cloaked figure shrugged before noticing and entrance. "There a door over there," he pointed. "I'm going to go and see if the owners are in."

"Be careful," the red cloaked figure said. "You know what would happen to me _she _found out anything happened to you."

"I know," the black cloaked figure said as he went through the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven hurried after the figure. The figure landed on a rooftop, but this time he stopped. The figure turned to look at Raven for a moment. Raven stopped, thinking he would attack her. Yet, to her surprised, he didn't.

Instead, the figure continued leaping rooftop to rooftop and Raven flew after him. She had to admit, he was fast. Even at her top speed, she had a little trouble keeping up with the figure. As she chased after him, Raven noticed he was leading her somewhere. Raven looked ahead to see the figure was heading towards three skyscrapers that stood at near the center of Jump City.

Raven continued the chase as the figure reached the skyscrapers. Raven eyes widen seeing the figure being able to jump that high. Still, the Gothic Titan flew up to the rooftop, following the figure. Once she reached the roof, Raven was surprised to see no one on the roof, at least not in her field of vision. "Looking for me," a voice said.

The Gothic Titan jumped before turning around to see the golden armored figure leaning his back against the pole that was placed on the roof. "Who are you and why are you following me?" the figure demanded.

"I'm the one asking questions here," Raven said. "Now, tell me who you are!"

The figure sighed. "Maru," he said. "It's Maru."

Raven stiffened a bit, but relaxed as she sensed he was telling the truth. "Raven," she said.

'_Raven?_' he thought. '_I guess it suits her._'

Before he dwell any further, Maru decided to have his turn at questioning. "Now, answer my question. Why are you chasing me?" Maru demanded.

"I'm here to arrest you," Raven simply answered.

"Under what charges?"

"For not stopping when you were told to and suspect for property damage," Raven replied, this time with a sting of anger. "Now get over here so I can take you to jail."

He sighed. "Listen, your arresting an innocent person."

"An innocent doesn't wear all that armor," Raven spat.

She heard Maru snort under his helmet. "Neither do they wear a cloak to hide themselves," Maru retorted. "You wear yours to hide your past so others don't hate you."

Raven's anger began rising, but she was able to keep it at bay. "You would pity me if I told you my life story."

"You would too if I told you mine," Maru rested his back against the pole as if he was bored. "Sounds like you're lonely. We aren't so different, Raven."

The dark Titan just stared at Maru. It sounded like he knew what she was going through, almost as if he went through it himself. "Who are you, Maru?"

Maru was about to answer, but he noticed something speeding towards them. "Move!" he shouted as he pushed Raven back.

Raven was taken back by this as she was pushed. She noticed Maru caught something in his hand. He looked at his hand before opening it up to reveal a small thin needle. Maru tossed the needle onto the rooftop. "It's him," Maru said as he turned his head to looked to look at something.

Raven, too, turned her head and found out that Maru was looking at someone, not something. That someone stood on the other side of the rooftop. She froze at what she was looking at.

It was a robotic dragon that was size of a human being. Its mechanical body was black and it had sharp claws and teeth. It had long horns protruding from its forehead and had red eyes. "You're here," the dragon creature said. It looked at Raven and grinned, giving the said Titan shivers. "And looks like you've brought a friend."

"We're not friends," Raven stated.

Maru stepped forward. "Leave her out of this," Maru warned as he reached to his belt and pulled out his long cylinder. A short blade of gold energy protruded from it, making it look like a spear. "This is just between you and me."

"Fine then," the creature said.

Raven stood there watching curiously. What bad blood did these two have for each other? Raven's questions couldn't be answered as the fight had already begun. She looked at Maru. '_Who are you?_' she thought.

The robotic dragon charged at Maru and lashed out its right claw. Maru dodged before charging at the robotic dragon with his 'spear.' The robotic dragon shot a volley of needles at Maru. He moved to the side to avoid them, but regretted doing that seeing the needles heading towards Raven. "No!" Maru shouted as he ran towards her.

Raven chanted the words, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!", to put of a shield of black energy.

It worked in blocking most of the needles, but she put the shield up too late as the needles struck her in the arms and stomach. Raven felt her body becoming numb before darkness engulfed her vision.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anything from friend Raven?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing. She hasn't answered her communicator!"

Ever since the Titans got back, they've been worried about Raven. Some of them even thought that they should have gone with her. It was over thirty minutes when Raven said she found that golden guy. "Don't worry, guys!" Beast Boy in his usual cheerful voice. "I bet Raven is chasing that guy right now!"

"I hope you're right Beast Boy," Robin said.

CRASH!

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Huh?" the Titans said in unison.

'_No one's been able to get inside without setting off the alarms!_' Cyborg thought.

The others had the same thought as Robin said, "It came from your room, Cyborg."

"I'll check it out," Cyborg said as he checked out the security cameras.

The other Titans watched over Cyborg's shoulder as he checked the security cameras in his room. The screen showed two figures in his room, both wearing cloaks around their bodies and wore hoods over their head. "_Quiet!_" the red cloaked figure said to his companion. "_We don't want to compromise our position!_"

"_But,_ _no one seems to be in,_" the black cloaked figure said. "_It seems like we're alright._"

"_I don't know,_" the red cloaked figure said. "_I feel like we're being watched._"

'_Got that right!_' Cyborg thought.

"Should we attack them?" Starfire suggested.

Robin nodded. "We should, but not without a plan."

"Dude, we should attack them now!" Beast Boy said. "We have the element of surprise!"

"Yeah, but if those guys could get into the Tower without setting off the alarms who knows what else they can do," Robin said.

"I scanned them, Robin," Cyborg said. "They don't seem to have any weapons on them."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I have to agree with them," Starfire said.

Robin sighed in defeat. "Fine we attack them now."

XXXXXXXXXX

The red and black cloaked figures walked out of the room and into the hall. "Can we use any of this stuff to find _him_?" the red cloaked figure asked.

The black cloaked one shook his head. "No. It does seem somewhat advanced, but it won't be able to-"

"Watch out!" the red cloaked figure pushed the black cloaked figure out of the way.

The red cloaked figure back up in time for a beam of sonic energy to come firing in between the two of them. The black cloaked figure stood up. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime", the red cloaked figure nodded.

The two cloaked figures, then, faced their attackers, who were the Teen Titans. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Titans after them!" Robin shouted as he and his team chased the two cloaked figures.

The Titans present in the Tower, encountered the two cloaked figures. Instead of fighting head on, the two figures immediately ran with the Titans chasing after them. As they ran, Cyborg kept on firing his sonic cannon at them and Starfire threw some starbolts at the two figures. To the Titans surprise, the two cloaked figures were able to dodged the blasts.

The red cloaked figure noticed that they reached the end of the hallway that had two passageways. "Split up!" he told his compatriot.

The black cloaked figure nodded as he took the path on the left, while the red cloaked figure took the path on the right. "Cyborg Starfire, stop!" Robin ordered as he and his team stopped at the paths.

The two Titans powered down their weapons as Robin looked down the paths. "Starfire, you're with me!" Robin ordered to the Tameranian Titan, before turning to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "You two, take the other passage! Keep constant communication!"

The other Titans nodded before they headed down their specific path. Cyborg and Beast Boy took the left, while Starfire and Robin took the right. Splitting up the team was probably Robin's great mistake.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he was took up this mission, the red cloaked figure didn't expect part of the job to be running for one's own life from a bunch of powered teenagers. He seen a lot of things in his life so far, but why was this most strangest to him? The red cloaked figure looked over his shoulder to see Robin and Starfire chasing after, the young Boy Wonder running while the Tameranian Princess flew through the air. He quickened his pace, running as fast as he could.

As he ran, the red cloaked figure noticed the hall way curved towards the left. Quickly, he took that turned only to find it led to a dead end. He mentally cursed as he turned around to leave, but froze at see Robin and Starfire in his way. "End of the line for you," Robin triumphantly stated with a grin on his face.

The red cloaked figure reached within his cloak to take out a strange, rectangular buckle that was gray with a black gem in the center. The two Titans could only raise a curious eyebrow as to what that was. The red cloaked figure simply placed the device in front himself and a belt materialized around his waist. The belt was white with grooves on the center, which indicated for something to be slid on it. "Henshin," the red cloaked figure said, sliding the buckle onto the belt.

Starfire and Robin covered their eyes from the bright red light that illuminated from the red cloaked figure. The red light dispersed and the two Titans' eyes widen seeing that in place of the red cloaked figure was an armored figure.

The figure seemed to wear similar armor to the golden figure over his black bodysuit. In fact, the armor looked almost alike, if one didn't count that the armor was red and this guy didn't wear a long cloak at all. The figure's round helmet had a silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae between the black eye pieces. On the right side of his buckle was a red book similar to what the golden figure carried.

"Robin, he's changed," Starfire said, stating the obvious.

Robin took out his bo staff. "No matter, we can still take him down!"

The red armored figure grabbed a gray cylindrical hilt that hung from his belt. Pressing a button on the hilt, a red blade of energy protruded from the hilt. "Oh, I don't think so," the red figure said as he charged at Robin and Starfire.

Robin raised his staff to block a slash from the red figure's laser sword, but the red figure forced him back with a kick. Starfire threw starbolts at the red figure who dodged around them. Zigzagging around the bolts, the red figure charged towards Starfire. The red figure jumped towards Tameranian Titan, who continued to throw starbolts at him.

The red figure swung his laser sword, batting the bolts away. Robin tried to get to Starfire, but he had to stop so the bolts didn't hit him. As he soared through the air, the red figure's other hand glowed with reddish-orange color. "Flaming Chop!" the red figure announced as he swung his right arm vertically. The motion released a wave of red energy... and it was heading towards Starfire.

She tried to avoid it, but it came at her too fast as she was hit. Robin's eyes widen in horror as Starfire was sent falling to ground with a thud. Her body was not moving. "STARFIRE!" he shouted.

The red armored figure landed his two feet a few yards away from where Starfire fell. Robin glared at the red figure as he charged towards him. The Boy Wonder swung his staff at his opponent which was blocked by the red figure's laser sword. However, Robin sent a round house kick to his face, sending the red figure staggering back.

Robin continued his assault, swinging his staff at the red figure once more. As the red figure dodged it, Robin twisted his body around to kick the red figure in the chest. The kick sent the red armored figure crashing his back into the wall. Seeing the red figure wasn't moving, Robin ran to Starfire's body and checked her pulse. It was still beating. '_Thank God,_' he sighed in relief.

Robin turned around and found the red armored figure lifting the Boy Wonder off from the ground by tugging on his shirt. Robin tried get the red figure to release his grip, but nothing worked. "Who are you!" Robin demanded.

The red figure brought his other hand back, and curled it into a fist. He smirked underneath his helmet, stating, "It's Solar kid. Remember that."

The last thing Robin saw was a red fist speeding towards his face before his vision blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The black cloaked figure ran as fast as he could away from Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were chasing him. He ran back towards the rooftop of the Titan Tower, where he and his companion had first arrived. It seemed to be best option because he did not know the rest of the Tower. The black cloaked figure soon found himself nearing the entrance to the rooftop.

His hopes of escaping were dashed away as he saw a sonic blast coming towards him. The black cloaked figure dodged it and turned to see Beast Boy and Cyborg, whose arm turned into his sonic cannon, standing at the door, his only means of escape. "Thought you could escape?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Well, it ain't gonna happen!" Cyborg declared, aiming his sonic cannon at the black cloaked figure.

The black cloaked figure immediately took out a buckle from his cloak. It was white and rectangular with a red gem in the center of it. He held it out in front of himself, and a gray belt materialized around his waist. "Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his sonic cannon.

As the black cloaked figure slid the buckle onto the center of his belt, a sonic blast seemed to have hit him. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked away for a second as smoke covered the entire area. The both looked back with victorious grins on their faces. "I think you got him Cyborg!" Beast Boy told his cybernetic friend.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as he held out his other hand. "Give me five, BB!"

"You haven't gotten rid of me just yet, kids," a voice spoke from the smoke.

The two Titans turned to the smoke to see it clear away, revealing the black cloaked figure. Well, he wasn't really in the same form because he now wore armor over his body. To the two Titans, the armor that the figure wore seemed almost identical to the golden figure that they encountered earlier. The difference was that over the red bodysuit was black armor. His black round helmet had a silver mouth guard and a pair of antennae between the red eyes. The book on the right side of his belt was dark gray.

"Dude, who are you!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Call me Lunar," the figure, now identified as Lunar, replied.

Just then, two identical swords appeared in Lunar's hands. The sword had silver cylindrical handles and the blades were made of silver energy. Cyborg aimed his sonic blaster at Lunar and fired, but he merely dodged it as he charged towards the two Titans. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and charged towards Lunar.

Beast Boy lunged at him, but Lunar simply moved to the side before crashing the butt-end of his sword hilt into Beast Boy's head. The green changling reverted back to his humanoid form as slumped onto the ground unconscious. Lunar turned his attention to Cyborg who was just standing there, his entire cybernetic body quivering in fear. Lunar simply walked towards him. "Stay back!" Cyborg warned him.

Lunar ignored him as he quickened his pace and started to run towards Cyborg. "Don't make me fry you!" he warned.

Lunar smiled under his mouth guard. "Oh, don't worry. You won't have to."

With that, Lunar swiped his two laser swords at Cyborg's arm. It seemed to have no effect as Cyborg's arm was still on. The cybernetic Titan grinned. "HAH! Now say hello to my little friend!" he laughed as he pulled the trigger for his sonic cannon.

CLICK!

Nothing happened. Cyborg just looked at his blaster arm. "What?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the arm fell off his right arm and clattered onto the floor. Cyborg immediately turned his other arm into a sonic cannon, but that was cut off as well. Cyborg eyes widen in fear as Lunar slowly walked towards him. "Wait, we can talk about this!" he pleaded.

It fell on deaf ears as the figure raised his right foot to crash into Cyborg's face. The kick knocked out the cybernetic Titan as he fell onto the floor. Lunar sighed with relief as he deactivated his laser swords and hooked the hilts onto his belt. He heard footsteps and turned to see Solar walking towards him with the other two unconscious Titans being dragged on the floor. Solar simply looked at the unconscious Beast Boy and Cyborg before stating, "So these are the other two."

Lunar nodded. "Yep. I only knocked them out."

"Good," Solar said he laid Robin and Starfire with Cyborg and Beast Boy. "We're going to need these four here to answer some questions." He looked at Lunar. "And try not to threaten them, like last time."

"Alright," Lunar nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's all I wrote before I gave up. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it, and leave only _**constructive **_criticism, if yo have any. Also, other authors can adopt this fic if they want to. Just please send me a PM or a review letting me know if you want to adopt the fic and we can discuss it from there. IF anyone does have any ideas, I can give some from what I had planned later in the story to help him/her with the story.

Well, I'm assuming that in a couple of minutes, I'll be chased by Teen Titans fans for making Jump City's heroes lose to a bunch of armored bugs. Before that happens I'm going to say that, I'm wondering of what you think of the story so far. If you have any comments, please place them in the review, but flames will be blocked. That's all I wanted to say.

Now if you'll excuse me, *activates lightsaber* I have some business to attend to.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	49. Realm 48: Kamen Rider Aura Plot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 48: Kamen Rider Aura Plot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They both belong to their respective owners. I own the OCs characters in the story as well as the Rider(s)!

AN: This idea here is another Star Wars crossover with Kamen Rider. Yeah I know, I'm crazy with crossovers. Anyway, this setting takes place on Earth this time, not the Star Wars galaxy, like in my other SW/KR fics.

I really don't have any text or previews to show it to you. I was planning to write the story, but seeing how I'm busy with other things, I've decided to give up on it and let someone else take it. So, I've decided to put the entire plot here along with the info about the Riders. Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Ken Valor was a regular college kid who gets good grades... that is until he's attacked by a person, who can fires ball of energy at him. Ken escapes and encounters a ghost, who gives him a buckle. He accidentally activates it, become Kamen Rider Aura. As Aura, he defeats the guys, killing him in the process.

Chapter 2: The next day, Ken attends his classes and notices he had strange powers, like he happened to levitate some chairs and some pencils. After his classes, Ken contemplates on his powers and what happened until he meets with his old friend, Tara. After some talking, he leaves only to be attacked by another guy whose possessed by a Clarion. He transforms into Aura and kills him.

Chapter 3: When Ken demands answers, the ghost appears before Ken. The ghost reveals himself to be Luke Skywalker. He explains to Ken about the Force and explains that the Clarion are a parasitic race who wishes to take control humans. The only way to defeat the Clarion is to kill the host. Suddenly, Ken senses another Clarion and leaves to take care of it. He transforms and defeats it. Luke offers to train Ken and he agrees.

Chapter 4: Two weeks later, Ken fights another Clarion and defeats it as Aura, but before he can leave, he encounters with a male Kamen Rider named Saber. Luke tells Aura to leave immediately, but before he can, Saber attacks Aura and beats him with his own Force powers before Aura escapes. When Aura demands what happened back there, Luke explains to him Saber was a user of the Dark Side and he should be careful. Luke then steps up the training for when Ken faces Saber.

Chapter 5: A few weeks later, Ken goes to school as normal, but senses a Clarion. He transforms into Aura and fights it until Kamen Rider Jade appears. They both fight the Clarion and Jade reveals herself to be Tara. Her Force Ghost reveals herself to be Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke's wife.

Luke and Mara tell Ken and Tara that they came from a galaxy where the Force was wielded by warriors called the Jedi, the peacekeepers of the Republic, the government in their galaxy. The history's the same as the movies, save for the fact that Anakin was a powerful Jedi (no Chosen One!), and the Galactic Empire was formed in the middle of the ten-year-long Clone Wars.

However, the galaxy was attacked by the Clarion, killing everyone, including the Jedi. Luke and Mara made the buckles to fight them, but they were both killed before they had the chance to use it. In the end, the galaxy was destroyed. Luke and Mara turned themselves into Force Ghosts and followed the Clarion here.

Chapter 6: Tara and Ken try to get along as they fight against the Clarion, but after defeating a Clarion, they both get into a fight and they part ways. Tara senses another Clarion and goes to fight it, but gets injured. Ken comes to her rescue and defeats the Clarion. He then sees her wounds and they both apologize before realize they like each other.

Chapter 7: A couple days later, a dark figure attacks Aura and Jade, and Saber comes to their rescue. After they escape, Saber reveals himself to be Ken's older brother, Rai. When they both ask who that dark figure was, Luke and Mara appear to explain he was a Sith. After explaining what the Sith are Dark Side users who want to take over the galaxy, the Force Ghost of Revan appears before.

Revan explains his history as a former Sith Lord and explains he defeated the True Sith by using the Dark Side before becoming a Force Ghost. When the Clarion arrived in their galaxy, Revan made his own buckle and followed the Clarion here. Rai then explains that Revan found him and gave him his buckle to become Saber, and Revan teaches him to use the Dark Side without being seduced by its power.

Chapter 8: A few days later, the three train before encountering the Sith Lord, who calls himself to be Darth Dracus. He reveals himself to be the creator and master of the Clarion. Dracus commands some Clarion to attack Jade, Aura, and Saber, who easily defeat them. But when they fight Dracus, they're beaten until Revan, Luke and Mara show up to stop him. Dracus retreats, revealing his usage of a portal.

Chapter 9: Using their Force powers, Tara, Rai, and Ken sense that Dracus has a base in the Antartic and trains some more before going there. Once they arrive at the base, they learn Dracus has sending scout Clarion to keep them busy, while he prepares his army. They also learn he's psychically linked to the Clarion. Jade, Saber, and Aura fend the army of Clarion off, but they're overwhelmed.

Chapter 10: Suddenly, Luke, Mara, and Revan appear before them with their lightsabers out. More Force Ghosts appear and the two armies charge. Aura leaves the group and goes to fight Dracus. With the help of Luke, Aura defeats Dracus, thus defeating the Clarion. Years passed, revealing Ken and Tara are married and are Jedi Masters, while Rai is a good Sith Lord. They both establish their own secret orders and form the first Sith-Jedi Alliance.

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Aura

Form: Wears blue armor over his black bodysuit with a green orb in the center of his blue chest plate. His shoulder guards are round and he wears blue gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. Aura's round helmet is black with a silver mouth guard, and around the green, oval-shaped eyes were surrounded back plates of armor that extended from the helmet.

Belt: A white belt with a blue crystal lodged into the green hexagonal buckle.

Transformation: Slid the blue crystal into the buckle.

Lightsaber: A blue-bladed lightsaber, whose silver hilt is cylindrical with two bladed prongs sticking out of the end.

Force Ghost partner: Luke Skywalker

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Jade

Form: Wears a white bodysuit underneath her green chest plate that had a white orb in the center. She had box-shaped shoulder guards that were white, like her gauntlets and boots on her forearms and legs. Jade's helmet is like Aura's, except the green eye pieces are shaped like hexagons and it's white instead of black with green armor pieces.

Belt: A white belt with a green crystal lodged into the white hexagonal buckle.

Transformation: Slid the green crystal into the buckle.

Lightsaber: A green bladed lightsaber, whose white hilt is slanted on one end.

Force Ghost Partner: Mara Jade Skywalker

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Saber

Form: Wears a red bodysuit under his black armor. His black chest plate has a red orb in the center, and has triangular shoulder guards. Saber has blades on his black gauntlets and boots, and has a round helmet is red with black plates protruding from the black eyes pieces.

Belt: A black belt with a red crystal lodged into the silver hexagonal buckle.

Transformation: Slid the red crystal into the buckle.

Lightsaber: Two lightsabers. One is red with a black hilt, while the other has a purple with a silver hilt that is slanted on one end.

Force Ghost partner: Revan

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's all I have for KR Aura. Please leave a review to state your thoughts about it and like I said before, this idea can be adopted by other authors. Just PM me, or leave a review and we can discuss it from there.

Now I know it's a cop out and a huge spoiler to show my entire story before I've even written it, but I've said I've given up on it and for other writers to be interested in it, they have to know the entire story. It is short, but that's just the basis of the story without any filler chapters, or extra chapters that may be convenient to the plot. The author who writes this fic can add those chapters if he or she wants to.

That's all for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	50. Realm 49: KR Dawn

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 49: KR Dawn 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori! I only own the OCs, the OC Riders and plot!

AN: If I haven't said this before, I'll say it now: I _love _Kamen Rider Black! It is my favorite Showa Kamen Rider show ever! I mean, how can any KR fan _not _like it? It has good story, good action, awesome main Rider, and the first evil Rider! I mean think about it!

Now, how is that related to this story? Well you're going to have to read to figure that out.

With this story, I've decided to show you the entire plot, like with KR Aura, because I've given up on this Rider due to working on my other fics. I've also decided to put some scenes to show you what I had written for some of my future chapters. Here is it, folks!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Plot_

Chapter 1: Josh is your average foreign-exchange student in Tokyo University who is good friends with Rin, the daughter of well Professor Shigeru. One day, he and Rin find Shigeru is being chased by a spider monster. The thing it wants from Shigeru is the buckle that he has. Shigeru gives Josh the buckle to transform into Kamen Rider Dawn, who destroys the monster, unaware that a black and white cloaked figures were watching the whole thing.

Chapter 2: After encountering the monster, Shigeru explains to Josh and Rin that some monsters are after him for the buckle that Josh used to transform into Dawn. He made the buckle using a shard that he he found recently, but the monsters have been after it ever since. Shigeru states that when Josh transform into Dawn, the suit has a built in system that controls its user to fight. Josh agrees to become Dawn with Rin giving him some encouragement.

The two cloaked figure, Yami(black) and Hikaru(white) make another monster to look for Dawn. The monster is successful as it encounters Dawn. As they fight, the monster claims he works for an organization named Tartarus. The monster is destroyed and Josh tells Shigeru about the fight.

Chapter 3: A few weeks later, Josh's little brother, Ken, arrives in Tokyo to see Dawn fighting another monster. Ken identifies Dawn as Josh, and the two go to Shigeru's place, where Ken reveals he designed the Dawn suit and Rin's mom was killed by those monsters. Also, Shigeru states that the shard came form a powerful gem called a Kingstone. Before Ken leaves, he tells Josh not to get too close with Rin.

Chapter 4: A few days after Ken leaves, a new Rider named Night(a darker version of Dawn) appears and defeats a new monster. When Dawn tries to befriend Night, the new Rider attacks Dawn. The two fight and are left at a standstill as Night withdraws. Shigeru explains that Night was another buckle that he made using another shard he found, but it disappeared a couple of month ago.

Chapter 5: Ken arrives once more in Tokyo to give Shigeru some information he gained on more monsters appearing. As he does this, Rin and Josh are attacked by three monsters. Josh transforms into Dawn and destroys two, but the third one seriously injures Rin and escapes. Rin is taken to a hospital and Josh blames Ken for not doing anything as he leaves to find the third monster. Josh meets up with Night and the two have a temporary truce to stop it.

The remaining third monster then encounters a Rider, who kills the monster. Dawn and Night arrive to see the Rider, who calls himself Nebula, leader of Tartarus. Night and Dawn try to fight Nebula, but lose. Nebula reveals that Night is Adam, Josh's younger brother who disappeared almost a year ago, before leaving the two Riders. Dawn asks Night how he became a Rider, and Night explains his designs were the same as Dawn's, but the buckle that Night uses is unstable and made Night's armor fuses with its user's body, trapping Adam into this armored form for good. When Dawn asks about Tartarus, Night tells Dawn he's heard about Tartarus, but he only knows they're after Dawn.

That same day, Night encounters Yami and Hikaru, who take him to Nebula. Meanwhile, Josh is approached by a business man who claims to be apart of group of people who fight against Tartarus. Josh agrees to help them and joins their group, which happens to be Gorgom.

Chapter 6: A few weeks later, Rin is free from the hospital and meets up with Josh, who is now a high ranking member of Gorgom. Nebula appears and attacks Josh, who turns into Dawn. Night appears, but he fights Dawn instead of Nebula. Rin gets killed in the crossfire and Dawn runs off in grief. Nebula and Night meet up with Shigeru to tell him the news.

Chapter 7: When Night and Ken meet Shigeru, Shigeru states he knew Nebula for he was a former member of Tartarus. He explains to Night that Tartarus is a rival of Gorgom's who only wants to stop Gorgom from conquering the world. Tartarus chooses it's leaders for those who are born on the lunar eclipse, which Nebula was born on. Shigeru joined Tartarus after his wife was murdered by Gorgom's monsters.

Chapter 8: Shigeru also states he was responsible for commencing the operation that gave Nebula the power of his Kingstone. He also explains that the shard Night and Dawn uses were pieces from the a powerful gem called a Kingstone. This Kingstone happened to belong to the last leader of Gorgom, who was killed by Kamen Rider Black. Tartarus planned to seal away the shards to prevent anyone from abusing their power, but Shigeru stole them so they could be used to destroy Gorgom. Tartarus had been sending monsters to look for the shards, while Shigeru made the Night and Dawn buckles. The Night buckle fell into Adam's hands, but it had glitch that made him stuck as Night. The Dawn buckle was in Shigeru's hands until Josh took it.

Chapter 9: Dawn, in his grief, takes over Gorgom and commands his monsters to kill everyone in Tokyo. Yami and Hikaru get more monsters to fend off Gorgom's, while Ken and Night go to Dawn.

Chapter 10: After fighting some monsters, Ken and Night meet up with Josh. Ken tries to persuade his Josh to give up and reveals he's Nebula. Josh, in a fit of rage, transforms into Dawn and attacks Nebula. Nebula tries to explain that he only sent the monsters to take the Dawn buckle and not to hurt anyone, but Dawn doesn't listen. Night and Nebula fight Dawn as Yami and Hikaru lead Tartarus against Gorgom. Dawn ends up destroyed as well as Gorgom's monsters.

Nebula and Night bury Josh's remains next to Rin's. Nebula states he will continue to lead Tartarus, while Night agrees to be his second in command. The two stare off into the sky and the story ends.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bios_

Josh: A twenty-three year old guy, of Japanese descent with short black hair and a beard as well as glasses over his brown eyes. He wore the uniform of khaki jacket over a white dress shirt and khaki pants.

KR Dawn's form: Dawn wears crimson red armor over his black bodysuit. His red chest plate and shoulder guards had silver trimmings on the edge. The smooth gauntlets and boots he wore had blue crystals emblemed into them. The red, round helmet he wore had a white stripe that down the center of the helmet as well as a blue jewel and a pair of antennae that protruded from the center of his forehead. Dawn has sapphire round eyes covering his own as well as a mouth guard with silver plates that made it seemed to shaped like mandibles of cricket.

Rin: A Japanese young women, about twenty-three with long brown hair that reach past her shoulders, and her blue eyes. She wears a black shirt and khaki pants.

Shigeru: Rin's father, about fifty with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit with matching pants. He's usually a kind, caring person, who is worried for his daughter's safety.

KR Night: Night's armor looked similar to Dawn's, but he wore dark blue armor over his dark gray bodysuit. The trims on his chest plate and should guards were jet black instead of silver, and the gems on his gauntlets and boots were violet, the same color of jewel between his eyes and the jewel on his helmet. The belt was white, but the hexagonal buckle was blue with a violet gem in the center.

Ken: Josh's younger brother, whose as tall as him, with short black hair, and brown eyes. His usual attire is his blue sweatshirt with matching jeans.

KR Nebula form: He was decked in white armor with small patches revealing a blue bodysuit. His chest plate had black lines, depicting the abdomen of a cricket. He had black trims on his round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. His gauntlets and boots also had spikes that gave the figure a menacing appearance. The figure had a black mouth guard on his round helmet that had mouth plates shaped as mandibles, giving him a more menacing look. On his helmet was a V-shaped horn that protruded between the two blue eye pieces as well. Around his waist was a black belt with a blue gem in the center of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Scene 1_ (from chapter 3)

Josh arrived at Shigeru's house to see Ken sitting in the living room with Rin. She turned to face Josh. "Oh hey Josh!" Rin smiled.

Josh said nothing as he walked over to Rin and whispered into her ear, "Rin he knows I'm Dawn."

Rin's eyes widen as she turned to face Ken. "How did you know it was Josh?" Rin asked.

"Like I said, his voice was a dead giveaway," Ken explained.

"But how do you know about Dawn?" Josh demanded. Ken was his little brother and he didn't like secrets being kept.

Ken couldn't help chuckle. "What's so funny?" Rin inquired.

"You mean you haven't figured it out!" Ken laughed. "Haven't you looked at the designs and noticed anything familiar?"

Both Josh and Rin looked at each other. Familiar? What was Ken talking about? Josh thought really hard about it. He remember looking at the designs that Shigeru gave him. Was in something in the armor? The buckle? What was it! The designs were drawn perfectly that-

Josh stopped thinking. It hit him! The style that the designs were drawn! It was drawn _exactly_ like how Ken would draw his artworks. Josh looked at his younger brother. "_You_ made the designs!" Josh exclaimed.

Rin looked at Ken in shock. They could here chuckling from Shigeru as he entered the room. "About time you figured it out," Ken grinned. "Shigeru was never a good at drawing, so someone had to make the designs."

"Hey!" Shigeru said, offended.

"But why you?" Rin questioned. "Otou-san never told me about him coming to you!"

"I never went to him," Shigeru explained. "He came to me."

"What are you talking about?" Josh demanded.

"Well, it's actually simple" Ken began. "I found out about Shigeru's project when he left a message that meant for dad. I also overheard the entire thing about the monsters, as well as the shard that turns you into Dawn. I convinced Shigeru to let me in on the whole thing and I made the designs. Simple as that."

Josh looked at Ken. "Then, you know..." he started off, but Ken cut him off.

"Yeah," Ken nodded. "I know about those monsters. What I don't know is where they're coming from."

Rin nodded, understand Ken's explanation, but she had one question. "But what does that have to do with you, dad?"

Shigeru froze at the question. Ken's eyes moved towards Shigeru, wondering if he would answer. The professor did, explaining, "Well, you see, your mother and I found that shard some years ago," Shigeru explained. "We had no idea what is was, so we both experimented with the shard to see what its properties were. And..." Shigeru bit his lip, trying hard to continue.

"I'll take it from here," Ken told Shigeru before facing Josh and Rin. "Your parents came in contact with these monsters. They wanted the shard badly, but your mother refused to give it to them and they..." he paused, "... killed her."

Rin was shocked by this. "W-what!" She looked at her father only to see shame on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Shigeru glumly stated. "There was nothing I could do."

Rin ignored her dad and rushed towards her room. Once they heard the door to her room close, Ken looked at his brother. "I'd better come back later," Ken said while getting up. He was at the door and he turned back around to face his older brother. "Josh, a piece of advice," Ken said, getting his brother's attention. "Don't get _too _attached to Rin."

Josh looked at Ken. "What are you talking about?"

His brother did not reply as he turned around to leave through the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Scene 2_ (From chapter 5, when Nebula first appears.)

A lone figure ran across the rooftops of the Tokyo's buildings. The figure was actually a Kaijin, who was based off of an orca. It had fins sticking out of its forearms and spine. Its body was covered in black with few white spots all over. It had blue eyes and had sharp teeth. This was the Orca Kaijin.

The Orca Kaijin stopped its run, panting heavily as it leaned against a nearby rail. "I've finally found you," a voice spoke.

The Orca Kaijin jumped at that voice and turned around to see who said that. Apparently it came from a figure who stood underneath a large pile of beams and rails. Though the figure's features were concealed by the shadows of the rails, the Orca Kaijin could tell from the figure's outline it was a masculine figure, one who he recognized immediately. "My lord!" the Orca Kaijin exclaimed, immediately kneeling at the shadowed figure. "What brings you here?"

"What brings me here is about your mission," the shadowed figure snarled at the Orca Kaijin, sending shivers down its spine. "Not only have you failed, you've also gone too far."

The Orca Kaijin immediately stood up, fear growing in its eyes. "Please forgive me, my lord!" it pleaded. "The human was in the way!"

"That is no excuse!" he roared. "Now, face your punishment!"

After he said that, the shadowed figure stretched his right hand out into the light, revealing a white armor gauntlet. "Please don't!" the Orca Kaijin begged. "I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

However, it pleas fell on deaf ears as electricity shot out of the figure's hand and struck the Orca Kaijin, making it scream in pain and terror. Time passed and the shadowed figure still continued to electrify the Orca Kaijin until nothing was left, except for a pile of ashes in it's place. The shadowed figure stepped out into the light to see the remains of the Orca Kaijin, revealing his form.

The figure was decked in white armor with small patches revealing a blue bodysuit. His chest plate had black lines, depicting the abdomen of a cricket. He had black trims on his round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. The figure's gauntlets and boots also had spikes that gave the figure a menacing appearance. The figure had a black mouth guard on his round helmet that had mouth plates shaped as mandibles, giving him a more menacing look. On his helmet was a V-shaped horn that protruded between the two blue eye pieces as well. Around his waist was a black belt with a blue gem in the center of it.

The figure turned around to leave only to see two figures standing in his way. He recognized them immediately. "Dawn and Night," he whispered to himself.

Dawn wears crimson red armor over his black bodysuit. His red chest plate and shoulder guards had silver trimmings on the edge. The smooth gauntlets and boots he wore had blue crystals emblemed into them. The red, round helmet he wore had a white stripe that down the center of the helmet as well as a blue jewel and a pair of antennae that protruded from the center of his forehead. Dawn has sapphire round eyes covering his own as well as a mouth guard with silver plates that made it seemed to shaped like mandibles of cricket. Around Dawn's waist was a white belt with a blue gem in the center of his red, hexagonal buckle.

Night's armor looked similar to Dawn's, but he wore dark blue armor over his dark gray bodysuit. The trims on his chest plate and should guards were jet black instead of silver, and the gems on his gauntlets and boots were violet, the same color of jewel between his eyes and the jewel on his helmet. The belt was white, but the hexagonal buckle was blue with a violet gem in the center.

They both stopped where they were at the sight of the ashes of the Orca Kaijin on the ground before looking at the figure. Night immediately took a stance, demanding, "Who are you!"

The figure smirked underneath his mouth guard as he placed a hand on his armored chest. "My name is Nebula, the leader of Tartarus."

Night and Dawn froze where they were as shivers ran up their spines. Before them stood the leader of Tartarus, their enemy. If the leader of Tartarus was this powers, then could they beat him?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Scene 3 _(From chapter 5, when Night meets Yami and Hikaru.)

Night leaped roof to roof through the dark sky of Tokyo. Night did have some bruises from his fight with Nebula, but they quickly healed, so he didn't have worry too much about them. Still, the fight with Nebula made Night wonder where did Tartarus' leader got that power, and how did Nebula know so much about him and Dawn. There were so many questions running through Night's mind, but he tried to pay attention to his little exercise.

Suddenly, Night felt a tingling sensation going through his body. He looked over his head to see two cloaked figures were flying behind him. One wore white, while the other wore black. They both wore hoods over their heads, concealing their facial features. Night recognized immediately as Yami(the one in black) and Hikaru(the one in white), Tartarus' high commanders.

Immediately, Night landed on the nearest rooftop and turned around to see the two cloaked figure slowly descend onto the rooftop. Night gave Yami and Hikaru a suspicious look. "What do you want?" he demanded as he took a stance. "Do you to want to kill me?"

Yami immediately replied, "We do not wish to fight."

"Then what are you here for then?" Night demanded.

"Our master wishes to speak with you," Yami explained.

Night knew who they were talking about. "Nebula," he deduced as he lowered his stance.

"Correct," a voice from behind stated.

Night saw Yami and Hikaru immediately kneeling towards the owner of the voice. The Rider turned around to see who it was, and his eyes widen in fear at the sight of Nebula standing at the edge of the roof. "What are you doing here?" Night demanded.

"My servants already told you I wanted to talk with you," Nebula replied in a calm voice as he looked down upon the city.

"About what though?"

"About Tartarus, about your origins," Nebula listed before looking at Night, "and about Dawn's situation."

"How do I know what you're talking about is true?" Night questioned.

Nebula walked away from the edge of the roof and towards Night. "To prove it to you, let me show you my true form," Nebula said.

Once he said that, the gem on Nebula's buckle glowed as a sphere made of white energy surrounded his entire body. Nebula watched as armor was ripped off of Nebula's body. Once sphere faded, Nebula's true form stood before Night. Night's eyes widen underneath his helmet at recognizing Nebula's true form. "You!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Scene 4 _(From chapter 10, when Ken confronts Josh.)

In the dark throne room of Gorgom's headquarters, Josh sat there patiently, waiting for his Kaijin to return and report to him the demise of Tokyo's citizens. It had only been an hour since he took over Gorgom and ordered every Kaijin to exterminate the humans in Tokyo. As he waited, Josh looked at the picture in his hand, which showed him and Rin standing together outside of Tokyo University. It reminded Josh of all the times they spend together, both good and bad.

But it also reminded him of his fight with Nebula. After getting Rin out of the hospital, Josh told her about Gorgom and how they helped her in her surgery. It seemed to be a perfect moment, but then Nebula had to appear and attacked Josh. Night also appeared, but he betrayed Josh by siding with Nebula. As Dawn tried to fend off Nebula and Night, Rin was caught in the crossfire of Nebula's attack. He could remember seeing her body being turned into a smoking corpse as she screamed in pain and terror.

A tear ran down Josh's face as he remembered every detail of that battle. It was unbearable for him to comprehend that Rin was gone from his life. Rin was there for him when he needed it, giving him support. Now, she was gone. '_I'm sorry Rin_,' he thought as he stared at Rin's photo. '_I'll make everyone in this city pay for what has happened! I swear it!_'

Josh's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He brought his vision from the picture and towards the room to see a lone figure in the shadows. "Who's there?" Josh called out to the shadows.

"It's me Josh," a figure answered as he stepped out of the light.

Josh's eyes widen as he saw the figure was his little brother. "Ken, what are you doing here?"

Ken looked at his older brother with determination in his eyes. "Stopping you, Josh," he answered.

Josh froze at what his little brother said. He then laughed. "Stopping me!" he repeated in between laughs. "How can you even possibly do that! You're just a normal human!"

"Wrong, Josh," Ken firmly stated as he stepped forward. "I'm far more than just another human."

After saying that, a belt materialized around Ken's waist. Josh stopped laughing and stared at the belt, immediately recognizing it. Around Ken's waist was a black belt with a blue gem in the center of it. "That's..." Josh began, but was cut off by Ken.

"Henshin," Ken said.

A bright white orb of energy engulfed Ken's body, blinding Josh for a while. The orb disappeared, and now another being stood in Ken's place. It was... "Nebula," Josh's eyes widen.

Yes, before him stood Nebula in place of Ken. Josh gaped at what was before him. His own little brother, Ken, who he known for so long, was the leader of Tartarus, the one behind every monster that attacked Josh for his powers. The same person who was responsible for Rin's death.

Josh immediately took out his hexagonal buckle and placed it on his stomach, the belt fastening his buckle. "HENSHIN!" Josh shouted as he pressed the button on top of his buckle.

A bright flash of red energy shot out of Josh's buckle and engulfed his body, transforming him into Dawn. Once transformed, Dawn charged at Nebula, throwing a punch at the leader of Tartarus only for Nebula to block it before forcing Dawn back with a kick to the stomach. But that didnt' stop Dawn as he once again charged at Nebula, throwing as much punches as he could.

"Josh, stop it!" Nebula shouted as he dodged the punches. "I'm your brother!"

"You've not my brother!" Dawn shouted. "You sent all those monsters after me! You caused Rin to die!"

"I never wanted to her to get involved in the first place!" Nebula explained. "I've only sent my Kaijin after you to retrieve the buckle, not to harm anyone!"

Unfortunately, Nebula's words fell on deaf ears as Dawn landed a punch in his armored chest, forcing him back. Dawn threw another punch, but Nebula smacked it away before punching Dawn in the face. It was now Nebula's turned as he landed some more punches on his older brother, each one hitting its target, before Nebula placed an electrified hand on Dawn's chest, sending him flying into his throne. Dawn recovered from that attack as he stood, glaring at Nebula. "YOU WILL PAY!" Dawn roared, his voice echoing throughout the entire room.

Nebula let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Josh," Nebula said as he curled his hand into a fist.

However, it was to late for any apologies for any relations between the brothers were broken as the two charged at each other. One fought with anger and for vengeance, while the other fought to stop his opponent from causing any destruction. From that moment on, their brotherly bonds were broken by their beliefs.

The final battle had begun.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's all I wrote for KR Dawn before I gave up on it. Please leave a review to state your thoughts about it and like I said before, this idea can be adopted by other authors. Just PM me, or leave a review and we can discuss it from there.

Like I said with KR Aura, it's a cop out to show my entire story before I've even written it, but I've given up on it entirely. It is short, but that's just the basis of the story without any filler chapters, or extra chapters that may be convenient to the plot. The author who writes this fic can add those chapters if he or she wants to.

Also, I wanted this Rider to be more tragic, since we don't see that kind of thing (except in Ryuki). Most Riders usually want to help out people because they can be good-natured, but we've rarely seen the main Rider being corrupted. That's why I wrote this and that's why I hope some other author will adopt this idea. Just remember to say it my idea in the disclaimer.

That's all for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	51. Realm 50: KR Noga Rough Draft

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 50: KR Noga Rough Draft 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Star Wars belongs to Lucas only! I just own the Riders in this story!

AN: Here's what I had written for Noga before I changed it. If you don't enjoy it, I don't blame you. Here is it!

Summary: A planet that is far from reach is in need of help. The planet is ruled by evil dictators who seemed to have a never-ending rule. However, there is hope... in the form of a Kamen Rider. One-shot KR/SW crossover!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

_ It has been ten years since the fall of the Galactic Empire and the birth of the New Republic. The New Republic has brought back democracy to the galaxy, but it still faces the threat of the IMPERIAL REMNANT as they battle for control of the galaxy._

_ As the New Republic fights one war, another one takes place in the unknown regions. On the planet of SCORPIO, the people are ruled by the five Force-wielding members of the KIBA COUNCIL. For nearly 200 years, the Kiba Council have brought peace and justice to all of Scorpio. However, the new council has become corrupt, brainwashing the people into mindless slaves, and imprisoning those who resist by their forces. _

_ Led by the former Kiba Councilor, Kurenai, the ISEI REBELLION stands in the way of the Kiba Council. The Rebellion has planned for attack on the citadel of Scorpio, unaware that they have help in the shadows..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Scorpio's government tower stood in the center of a vast range of forest, away from the city for the civilians to not be harmed in the case of an invasion on the capital. It stood fifty feet tall, made of silver durasteel. However, that tower held inside of it, the members of the corrupt Kiba Council, the same council who inflicted this dystopia onto the people.

Now, the tower was under attack by the forces of the Isei Rebellion. Explosions scattered all across the main entrance of the tower The Kiba forces that defended the tower found themselves overwhelmed as swarms of Isei Rebels fired rains of blaster bolts onto them. However, the Isei Rebel did not come without casualties as well as some Rebels were struck down by the fire of the Kiba forces.

Watching from a safe distance were two figures under the shadows of a tree. One wore a brown, tattered over his body, concealing everything about him as well as his head that was covered by the hood. Next to the cloaked figure was another figure whose features were concealed by the shadows of the tree.

The shadowed figure looked at the cloaked figure for a second. If he did not have his hood on, one would tell the figure was anxious. "Are you sure this will work?" the figure asked the the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure nodded. "It will. The armor was based off of my armor after all," he told the teen, his voice sounding like it belonged to a man in his late-twenties. "Besides you did learn everything from me, my student."

"And I'm only your student," the figure pointed out. "You trained me to fight against them in the first place."

"I know." The cloak figure simply let out a sigh. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to," the figure smirked.

Before either one could say anything, they both heard a loud explosion, making them turn to see a large hole in the tower. It was time for them to make their move. "C'mon!" the cloak figure told the teen as he headed towards the tower with the teen following him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The large white halls of the tower was filled with bodies, most of them being Kiba soldiers. Sounds of blaster fired echoed throughout the entire building, but on the top floor, sounds of pain and death rang as Isei Rebels fell one by one at the hand of a mysterious figure. After taking care of the Isei Rebels, the mysterious figure headed towards the exit.

The mysterious figure was Krugger, the last member of the Kiba Council, who now ran for his life down the halls of the tower. Krugger wore a black robe over his entire body, gray gloves and boots, and a hood over his head, covering his facial features. The other four members were dead, killed at the hands of the Rebels. He was the only one left. '_This can not end like this!_' he shouted.

Krugger continued to run for his life, and grinned at the sight of the exit within his distance. However, he stopped, seeing the cloaked figure from before standing at the entrance that served as his only escape. "Who are you?" Krugger asked.

The cloaked figure simply said, "Come now, Krugger, you really don't remember me? After all, I'm the one who's leading this rebellion."

Krugger caught on quickly. "Kurenai?" Krugger asked.

The cloak figure, Kurenai, nodded as he threw off his cloak, revealing his true form. Kurenai wore a black bodysuit underneath his red chest plate. He also wore gray gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. On his head, the figure wore a round, red helmet with a black, single strip that acted as the visor as well as a silver mouth guard. Around his waist was a white belt with a red gem in the center, and hanging from the belt was white katana hilt.

"I wasn't expecting a former Kiba Councilor to be here," Krugger snarled as he grabbed his cloak. "No matter. A failure like you won't stop me."

With that, Krugger threw off his black cloak, revealing his own form as well. He wore armor that looked like Kurenai's, but it was purple, instead of red, and the gauntlets and boots were black. The purple helmet had a black visor with tips at the end, almost shaped like fangs. Krugger's belt around his waist was similar to Kurenai's.

"We will see," was all Kurenai said, glaring at Krugger.

Krugger reached for his white hilt that hung from his belt and activated it, its purple blade coming to life. Krugger sped towards Kurenai and swung his lightsaber at him. Kurenai quickly he took his own hilt and activated its red blade in time to block Krugger's slash. Kurenai then slashed at Krugger's head only for it to be blocked by the purple blade. However, the Kiba Councilor fired a telekinetic blast at Kurenai that sent him flying into the wall.

Krugger walked over to Kurenai and pointed his purple blade at Kurenai. "With you gone, no can stop me," he grinned.

"What about me?" a voice called out, making Krugger turn around to see who said that.

It was a teen boy who wore a black chest plate over his black shirt and pants, and black metallic gauntlets and boots. Over his head was a black hood with a jet black visor and gray metal mask. He wore a silver belt with a black gem in the center. In the boy's hand was his own lightsaber, its red blade blazing in the air.

Krugger looked at the armored boy with interest. "Ah, so this is your apprentice."

Kurenai looked at the armored boy. "Noga, get out of here!" Kurenai told him.

"Don't worry Kurenai, I can I take him," the armored boy, now identified as Noga, told him.

However, after he said that, Noga found himself face-to-face with the Kiba Councilor. Krugger swung his purple blade at Noga, who raised his red blade in time to block it. Noga then attempted to slash his red blade at Krugger, but he blocked it before swinging his lightsaber at Noga. Noga ducked before swinging around Krugger, so he was behind him.

Krugger turned around to face Noga, swinging his purple lightsaber at Noga, only for him to block with his red blade. Krugger once against swung his lightsaber at Noga, which he blocked, but this time, Krugger kicked Noga in the stomach, forcing him back. The Kiba Councilor used this to swung his lightsaber against vertically downwards at the Noga, which he blocked with his red blade.

However, Krugger quickly swung his lightsaber at Noga and this time, the purple blade hit him in the chest. Noga was able to block a slash from the Kiba Councilor, but froze as soon as Krugger brought his purple blade around to point at Noga's throat.

"Tell me, what did Kurenai train you for exactly?" Krugger questioned Noga. "You barely have any Force potential, so why?"

"To stop you!" was Noga's answer.

With that, Noga thrust his red blade forward, sparks flying as Krugger was sent staggering back from strike. Noga swung at Krugger only for the Kiba Councilor to block it. This time , red and purple blades of energy were pressed against one another. "Kurenai took me in and trained me!" Noga continued. "I made my own choice of following him here!"

"Then you are more foolish then I thought!" Krugger exclaimed as he fired a telekinetic blast at Noga, that sent him flying into the wall.

Krugger used this chance to charge at him with his lightsaber above his head. Noga expected Krugger's blade to sear through his flesh about now, but instead, much to his horror, saw Krugger's purple blade stuck in Kurenai's shoulder. Kurenai looked over his shoulder. "Noga, attack!"

Noga was hesitant at first, but he quickly ran around, his foot charging with black energy. Once behind Krugger, Noga swung his right into the Krugger's side. The final Kiba Councilor let out a yelp of pain before his lifeless body fell onto the ground. Noga stood there, panting heavily, until he saw Kurenai take out Krugger's sword from his shoulder. Sheathing his sword, Noga ran over to Kurenai's side. "Easy, there," he told Kurenai as he helped him up. "You're going to be alright?"

"Just get me out of here and I will be," was all Kurenai said before passing out.

Noga grinned. "Right away."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I know it's a bit of a cop out to have it so short, but like I said, this particular Rider has been driving my crazy when I try to give this guy a plot! I just find this way a whole lot easier, that's all.

I'm also sorry the finishing move was lame in this story. I was having so much trouble of deciding what it should be that I decided to go with this. Again I'm sorry.

Raika out!

PS: This story is not available fro other authors to adopt since it sucks and I've alright got a revised version of the story on this site.

XXXXXXXXXX


	52. Realm 51: Riders of the Force Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 51: Riders of the Force Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas!

AN: Now, you're all probably wondering, "Raika, how the heck can you have a crossover with Kamen Rider and Star Wars?" Well, if you haven't read my other stories, I'll tell you my answer: a creative imagination. Just add some certain elements of Kamen Rider (*cough* Cyborgs!) and apply it to the Star Wars universe... Yes, I'm insane with creativity. It's nothing new.

Well, here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

The twin suns of Tatooine were placed on the horizon of the barren landscape, a place filled with the Tusken Raiders and Jawas in their Sand Crawlers. However, there was something else in the desert in the form of a small homestead outside of city of Mos Eisley. The home was built in a style similar to the Lars Homestead, since it was built on a crater that happened to act as the courtyard with various rooms built underground. On the other end of the crater was the garage that held a land speeder, while on the

Standing outside of the home was a man staring at the setting sun. The man was in his early thirties with tanned skin, and brown hair that had a bang over his green eyes. The man wore a blue, tattered robe over his white shirt and brown pants. There were those who stared at the setting suns and only thought of misery, but he had a different opinion. '_Beautiful_,' he thought.

"DAD!" a voice cried out.

The man turned his gaze of the setting suns to the owner of the voice standing at the domed entrance of his home. It was a child was about ten years old with fair skin, and messy, brown hair that had a bang over his green eyes. He wore his typical outfit comprised of a blue shirt and matching pants. "It's getting dark," the boy stated. "And you know what that means?"

The man couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I do, son. I'll be with you in a minute."

Yawning, the boy nodded before he walked through the domed entrance and into the underground house. The man was about to follow the boy, when he felt a sudden presence behind him. The man immediately turned around to see six transparent beings, all wearing hooded robes that concealed their identities. The man was not afraid by the appearance of these ghostly beings as he just crossed his arms. "This is certainly a rare occasion," the man said.

"It is time for him to know," the ghostly being in the center stated.

"No, not now." The man shook his head. "He's not ready."

"The boy has made significant progress in his abilities," the being on the far right pointed out. "His powers grow far powerful than anyone we have seen. He is ready to know."

Before the man could argue, the robed being next to the far left one said, "Sooner or later he will know the truth. He "

The man considered the words spoken for a while before sighing in defeat. "You're right," he said before looking at the robed figures. "But I can't just tell it to him straight. He's just a child."

"A child can be told the truth in many forms," the center robed figure said. "You just have to find the right way to present it."

With that, all six robed beings vanished into thin air. The man rubbed his temples as he let out a frustrating sigh. '_Those guys really need to stop being so vague_,' he thought as he walked into his home.

The man walked down the steps that led into the courtyard of his home. He looked around, searching for his son, only to see no one else in sight. Before the man started to look for his son, he immediately realized where the boy was. The boy was knew his father's rules well, so he would obviously go to the one place he was supposed to go at sunset: his bed.

Immediately, the man walked across the courtyard and walked up another set of stairs that led towards the entrance to the boy's room. Opening the door, the man saw his son lying in his bed, covered in his blankets. It seemed that the boy was about to fall asleep that was until his father had entered the room. "Dad?" the boy asked as he sat up on his bed. "What is it?"

"Oh I just want to tell you a little story before you go to bed," the man said as he walked in.

The boy let out a groan, questioning, "Dad, don't you think I'm little old for bedtime stories?"

The man smiled at the boy's question. "Well, this one I'll think you'll enjoy," he said as he sat next to the bed.

"Years before you were born, when the galaxy was ruled by the evil Galactic Empire, who spread tyranny and chaos, there were those who stood for justice," the man began. "Bestowed with unimaginable, a small group of warriors fought for everything the forces of evil were against."

"Like the Rebel Alliance?" the boy asked.

"Something like that," the man nodded. "Anyway, these warriors had powers that no one has ever seen in this galaxy. They used those powers to guard the galaxy from evil forces that were born from the evils of the Empire. Separate, each warrior was strong, but together they were a force to be reckoned with!"

Though it was the beginning the story immediately caught the boy's interest as he eagerly listened. "What were these warriors called?" he anxiously inquired.

The man looked at his son, and said only two words:

"Kamen Riders."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now! What do you think about it, so far? Good, bad, mediocre? Please leave a review to state you comments and please leave only _**constructive **_criticism! Now this story is not available for other authors to adopt since it's something I want to write, but who knows?

Also, just to let other people know, I've made another fanfic profile named KRR-01, in case if something happens to my original account. I'm just letting you know, because I plan to put this story in that account, so it can of some use other than storage for old fics.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	53. Realm 52: ToTGR  Under the Red X

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 52: ToTGR - Under the Red X 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Kamen Rider, Batman: Under the Red Hood, or Doctor Who! They all belong to their respective owners! I only own my OCs, the Gate Riders!

AN: Before I decided to give up on _Tales of the Gate Riders_, I had this idea for future chapters, inspired by the DC animated movie _Batman: Under the Red Hood_, which is AWESOME! Thought I should just show you what I had before I gave it up, so here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Why couldn't I just have stayed with Raven?_' Maru asked himself as he watched Jump City from the rooftop of a tall building.

It had been several weeks since Maru was put into the care of the Titans by the High Council. He got along with the team very well, especially Raven, since she was his granddaughter(that's what I originally planned for this fic-go with it!), but found some of their tendencies, like leaving a mess all over the place. At the moment, Maru and Beast Boy were on patrol for any recent criminal activities, which would not be that bad if Beast Boy did have his love for babbling his mouth.

Maru sighed as he tried to drown out the sound of Beast Boy's voice, but it didn't seem to work. Beast Boy, however, wasn't his concern when he saw a figure in black running out of the rooftop of a laboratory and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop. "Beast Boy!" Maru motioned his arm towards his green friend. "We've got a robbery."

It was then that Beast Boy shut his mouth as he looked over the edge of the roof and squinted his eyes to see a familiar figure leap from rooftop to rooftop. His eyes widen as he realized who it was. "It's Red-X!" Beast Boy shouted.

Maru gave Beast Boy a quizzical look underneath his helmet. "Who?"

"I'll explain later!" was Beast Boy's reply before he shot towards Red-X in the form of a green peregrine falcon.

Maru took Beast Boy's response as he also chased after the criminal Beast Boy called Red-X. The two continued to run after Red-X, who noticed the green Titan and the golden Gate Rider as he looked over his shoulder. The green Titan did not catch his eyes, but the sight of Maru did. '_So, it's him_,' he thought to himself as he leap onto another rooftop.

Immediately, Red-X took out a couple of his x-shaped shuriken and threw them towards his two pursuers, who dodged them. Seeing that they weren't going to give up, Red-X immediately leaped from the rooftop he was on, but to the surprise of Maru and Beast Boy, he dived down, instead of landing on rooftop across from him. Maru ran to the edge, while Beast Boy flew on top of it, transforming back into his humanoid form. The two looked over the edge to see Red-X land on top of a garbage dumpster without any injuries.

Maru peered his eyes underneath his helmet at Red-X. For some reason, he was getting a familiar feeling from the thief, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was looking at Red-X with shock, seeing how he survived a drop like that. "Dude," Beast Boy gaped.

"No time for that now," Maru said as he jumped from the rooftop and landed on the same dumpster that Red-X landed.

Beast Boy mentally shrugged as he turned into a falcon and flew from the rooftop and onto the ground. The chase continued as Red-X ran into a subway with Maru and Beast Boy after him. As they ran, the two noticed the subway was abandoned, but they lights were still on. It was then they also noticed that Red-X stood on the other side of the subway with his motorcycle, and the only thing between were the train tracks. "Well, if it isn't Beast Boy," Red-X grinned underneath his mask as he leaned against his bike. "Robin too busy that he sent one of his lackeys to take me out?"

Beast Boy snarled at Red-X as he pointed his finger at the thief. "You're going to jail!"

"I don't really care," Red-X said as he mounted his cycle. He looked over his shoulder towards Maru. "Nice seeing you again."

Maru was taken aback by this. Red-X knew him and if so, who was he? Maru encountered many people in his life and he never remembered a Red-X.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast boy grinned as he was about to run towards Red-X.

Maru would have joined Beast Boy as well, but he froze noticing explosives in the corners of the wall. "Beast Boy wait!" Maru shouted, but it was too late as the green Titan already ran forward.

Once Beast Boy started running towards him, the explosives went off, sending both the changeling and golden Gate Rider across the station. They both let out loud grunts of pain as their bodies hit the hard pavement.

Red-X looked at Maru. "You haven't lost your touch..." he said, but the last word was drowned out by the train that ran in between them.

Once the train passed, Maru's eyes widen seeing Red-X was gone! '_Who are you, Red-X?_' he thought.

However, he realized his questions would have to wait as he saw Beast Boy lying on the ground and gripping his knee in pain. Maru would have to forget about Red-X for now and concentrate on the injured Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

'There has to be something,' Maru thought as he rewound the video he was looking at.

After bringing Beast Boy to be healed by Raven, Maru debriefed the others about what happened. Robin would have gone crazy if it weren't for the fact that Starfire and Cyborg were there, since he didn't want to frighten them with his anger towards Red-X. After debriefing them, Maru asked for any videos in the subway that recorded his encounter with Red-X. Robin was more than happy to give him whatever he could find related to tonight's 'incident.'

While, Robin had security cameras all over for Red-X, Maru took the responsibility of looking at the videos, but for his own reasons. Red-X seemed familiar to him, in many ways. His fighting style, his behavior, and his cunning something about it seemed familiar to Maru.

The golden Gate Rider stopped rewinding and allowed the video on the screen to play. It showed the few moments of Red-X before he vanished. "_You haven't lost your touch..._" Red-X said, but was drowned out by the train.

He paused it before rewinding it. This time, the screen showed the volume frequency of the scene. Maru allowed the video to play and once again Red-X's last word was drowned by the train. Maru's eyes narrowed as he pressed a couple more buttons to remove the background noise and he pressed play.

This time he heard it all.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhlie...)

It was dark in the junkyard of Jump City. No one was around except for two thugs. "This better be the place," one of thugs said. He wore a blue jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans.

"RED-X! COME OUT! WE HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU!" the other thug who wore a red shirt and black pants shouted.

There was no response though. "Think he might show up?" the thug with the blue jacket said.

"It might take a while. I'm going to have a drink," the thug with the red shirt said as he took out a bottle of beer.

Suddenly, a flaming dart hit the beer bottle, destroying it as the alcohol splashed on the thug's body. His comrade watched in shock as flames erupted from the alcohol and engulfed the thug. The thug screamed in pain as his body was burnt to a crisp. The other thug was shocked at what happened, but his shock left him as he jumped at the sound of metal crunching. He turned and his eyes opened in fear seeing Red-X standing on an old broken car. "Okay, I'm here," Red-X said, looking at the thug. "What's the message?"

The thug didn't answer as he ran away for his life. Red-X did get his answer though. "A simple one actually," a female voice spoke.

Red-X turned to see four figures standing at the end of junkyard. They all were decked in armor from head to toe. They all had round helmets covering their heads with black, T-shaped visors. The large man's armor was green, the short man wore gray armor, the man with the spear had blue armor, and the female leader of the group with the two katanas wore white. Red-X knew who they were... '_Mercenaries_, he thought.

"Care to guess what it might be?" the female mercenary asked.

Though he didn't like the situation, Red-X smirked underneath his mask. "I have a few ideas," he said as the x-shaped blades came out of his gloves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin walked down the corridor. He already helped Cyborg and Raven tending to the others, so planned to check on Maru. He stood in front of Maru's room, only to find it opened. Robin looked inside to see the computer was still on, but Maru wasn't in at all. "Is Maru there?" Lunar called out to Robin.

Robin looked to see Lunar and Solar walking towards him. "No," the Boy Wonder shook his head. "He's not in."

"I thought I saw him a few moments ago," Solar mentioned. "Seemed like he was in a hurry."

Robin pondered for a bit. He looked at the computer. Robin entered the room with Lunar and Solar following him, and looked at the computer screen. "Maybe he found something in this video," Robin said as he pressed the play button.

They all watched as the screen showed Red-X on his bike, looking at Maru. "_You haven't lost your touch, Kin!_" came from the video.

Lunar and Solar whipped their heads around to look at the screen in shock. There was only one person who would call Maru that. '_It can't be!_' they both mentally shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_This is really not my day_,' Red-X thought as he used his blades to block attacks from the mercenaries.

Red-X dodged a punch from the large mercenary and quickly ducked a swing from the blue mercenary's speak, but couldn't avoid getting kicked from the female mercenary. Red-X staggered back but quickly recovered in time to back away from the mercenaries. "Don't you hired guns know who I am!" he shouted.

"You're our target!" the gray one replied as his black visor glowed.

Red-X's eyes widen as a black bolt of energy was shot at him. He immediately moved away, but the force of the explosion from behind sent Red-X rolling on the ground. As he rolled, the large mercenary grabbed Red-X by his leg and tossed him to a nearby stack of cars. Red-X's back hit the cars before he fell on the ground, only supporting himself with his hands and knees. "Ow," he groaned his pain.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight," the large mercenary said as they all surrounded him.

"The real fight hasn't started yet," Red X laughed as he looked up at the blue mercenary in front of him. "I'm just stalling."

The blue mercenary raised his spear to strike the final blow. However, he yelped in pain as he dropped his spear on the ground. The blue mercenary looked at his left arm to see two needles of golden energy stuck in it. Everyone turned their head to see who did that. Red-X knew who it was and boy, was he glad to see him. '_Maru_,' Red-X identified.

It was indeed Maru. He glided through the air and onto the ground. Everyone backed away from Red-X as he landed right next to Red-X's side. He glared at the large mercenary who stood in front of him.

The large mercenary charged at Maru and swung a fist at him. The golden Gate Rider merely redirected the punch before striking him in the neck. Then, Maru kneed him in the stomach and forced the large mercenary with a push. Red X stood up and found himself back to back with Maru. Red X looked over his shoulder. "What the heck took you so long, old man?"

Maru looked over his own shoulder at Red X. "Shut up and fight."

Red X smirked under his helmet as he turned his head towards the mercenaries. Things were definitely getting interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I wrote. Now I know the format isn't that good like my other stories, but this is more of a draft I had. And yes, I was planning for Maru to be Raven's grandfather, which was inspired by the relationship between the Doctor and his granddaughter, Susan, from the classic _Doctor Who _serials. Still, please leave a review, stating your comments and if you have criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Like I said, I based this bit heavily from _Batman: Under the Red Hood_, because of its dark tone, action, violence, and characters was something that I felt could be incorporated into my Ocs, and I thought that Red-X would be the perfect Jason/Red Hood for this idea.

But then I gave up on _Tales of the Gate Riders_. However, this is idea can be adopted by other writers on this site. Just please leave a review, or PM me, and we can discuss it from there.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	54. Realm 53: More Story Ideas 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 53: More Story Ideas 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokusatsu, movies, or anime shown below! They belong to their respective owners! I just own the OCs and the ideas!

AN: Here are some more ideas for other authors to adopt. It's more than usual, but that should be a good thing right? Either way, here are the ideas!

PS: Can someone please just adopt at least one of these stories here? I mean I'm giving away these ideas for other authors, but no one's taking them! So please, if there are any authors reading this, then please adopt at least one of these stories!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Akumaizers of the Moon _(Akumaizer 3/Sailor Moon crossover) – During the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity sent the Akuma Clan, a clan of cybernetic creatures, down below the surface of the Earth. Now the Akuma Clan plans vengeance upon the Queen by destroying the Sailor Scouts. Only three traitors can help the Sailor Scouts stop the Akuma Clan. ZARADO! ERADO! GARADO! They are Akumaizer 3!

_Kaikestu Crimson Fox _(Kaiketsu Lion Maru/Naruto crossover) – Naruto at a young age was given a mysterious, magical sword called the Kyuusachi. When he was attacked by Mizuki, he uses the sword and transforms into the anthropomorphic warrior called Crimson Fox. As he trains to use his powers, he fights Akatsuki organization, and learns of the story behind his sword.

_Kamen Rider Equinox _(KR OC) – Five millennial ago, a war between men and "gods" rages across the land. These so-called gods were sealed away by the humans, but now they have been released and they seek vengeance upon humanity itself. Only a man with strange past can fight them as he becomes Kamen Rider Equinox!

_Kamen Rider Calibur _(KR OC) – King Arthur has been revered as a legend throughout the world. But in legends remains some hints of truth as a group of archaeologists discover the tomb of King Arthur with Excalibur lodged into a stone. The archaeologists remove the sword only to unleash monsters called Mordreds, who kills the archaeologists, save for one. The last surviving archaeologist takes up Excalibur to become Kamen Rider Calibur and fight against the Mordreds. As he does, the archaeologist discover the truth about Arthur, and the history of Camelot.

_Kamen Rider Maru_ (KR OC with elements from _The Reviewaverse Saga_ by Apollo Z Hack on "That Guy With The Glasses") - There was thought to only be one Reviewaverse throughout this entire Multiverse. However, there is another one, whose fellow reviewers are led by a Revuer Triad that never fell into war. Though they have peace, one dares to challenge everything about the Reviewaverse. He strives for originality and creativity. His name is Maru.

_Kamen Rider Orb_ (KR OC) – The organization of SHOCKER was thought to have been destroyed, but the founders of the SHOCKER arise from their slumber, planning to rebuild the organization and take over the world. However, the Riders have been expecting them and send their newest recruit, Orb to fight against this new SHOCKER. Will he succeed or fail?

_Kamen Rider Apollo _(KR OC) – Cybernetic beings who call themselves Titans have arisen to destroy all of humanity and rule the Earth. However, a man named Oracle knows the secret of these Titans and has passed this knowledge down to his son. Now, it's his duty to finish his father's work and become Kamen Rider Apollo!

_Kamen Rider Vito_ (KR OC) – Ziktor Corporations has become one the largest running corporations in building alternate sources of energy. However, when reporter Michael Hernandez finds out their true purpose of these energy sources, which are to create monsters and sell the to the highest bidder, he steals one of the power sources to become Kamen Rider Vito to fight against Ziktor Corps' monsters.

_Kamen Rider VR _(KR OC in VR Troopers universe) – In the final battle with Grimlord, the VR Troopers sealed him away at the cost of being comatose and stuck in their armors. The year is now 2009, fifteen years after the battle with Grimlord, who has freed himself from his prison. The VR Troopers are still not awoken, leaving Professor Hart and Tyler Steel, the creators of the VR Troopers, to make another VR Trooper. However, the Virtualizer has fallen into the hands of a misunderstood young man, who only wishes to have peace. That young man will take the place of the VR Troopers and become Kamen Rider VR!

_Kamen Rider Torrent _(KR OC) - In the year 2050, mankind has recently developed the use of hydroelectricity as an alternate source of energy. However, the organization of NEPTUNE wish to use it to create armies of monsters to destroy the world governments and rule the world. Fortunately, a rogue scientist has taken the source of NEPTUNE's hydroelectric cores and placed it within himself, become Kamen Rider Torrent!

_Kamen Rider Quatro _(KR OC) – Long ago, four ancient kingdoms ruled the world, each one powered by a gem known as a Power Core. However, the four kingdoms went to war with each other, eventually destroying each other and combining the four Power Cores into one. Centuries later, archaeologists have found the single Power Core, and accidentally revived the leaders of the four kingdoms, who now want the Power Core to rule the world. The Power Core falls into the hands of a young traveler who becomes the warrior of the four kingdoms to stop their rulers: Kamen Rider Quatro!

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave a review stating what you think and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Now, all these ideas are available for other writers to adopt. Yes, they are! For _Akumaizer no Moon_, you guys can decide if it's going to be anti-SM or not! The decision belongs to whoever is going to write it! The same goes with _Kaikestu Crimson Fox_! You guys can do whatever bashing or pairing you want! All I ask is for owners of each franchise to be given credit as well as me since I came up with these ideas.

Also, if none of you have any idea what _The Reviewaverse Saga_ is, then I suggest you to go either That Guy With the Glasses or Reviewtopia to find a man named Apollo Z Hack. Though this guy likes Kamen Rider Decade, his stuff is awesome! I'm serious-it may be just reviewing stuff, but they way he does it is incredible beyond belief! Go check it out as soon as possible.

Finally, I've recently been watching _VR Troopers _episodes I've found on YouTube, and I was inspired to come up with Kamen Rider VR. If you don't know what _VR Troopers _is then look it up on wiki. It'll make more sense than I ever could. Why _VR Troopers_? Well, personally, I like this show than _Power Rangers_, because it's plot, and characters.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	55. Realm 54: KR Sol Trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 54: KR Sol Trailer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Black or Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei! I only own the OC Rider(s)!

AN: Ah, Kamen Rider Black. The peak of awesome Showa Riders that anyone could lay their eyes on. I was lucky enough to watch all the episodes on Youtube before it was removed, and boy I am glad I watched it when I did! It did get repetitive at some bits, but when Shadow Moon came it, things really started to kick off!

Ever since then, I've always been a big fan of Kamen Rider Black (more than RX because RX is too light compared with Black), and I've always wanted to write a fanfic related to Kamen Rider Black, like _Kamen Rider Nova: Reign of the Century Kings_. This here is no exception.

With that out of the way, let's take a look at this trailer. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

** Kamen Rider Black...**

_A scene of Kamen Rider Black is shown as he is riding his bike, Battle Hopper._

** We all know his story...**

_ Kotaro Minami is shown transforming into Kamen Rider Black._

** The one who stood up against the cult of Gorgom and saved the world...**

_Kamen Rider Black is shown fighting against hordes of Gorgom's Kaijin led by Shadow Moon._

**However, 500,000 years ago...**

_ The scenery of Tokyo city changes to more an ancient-looking city, somewhat similar to Ancient Rome or Greece. _

_ ..._**there was another one who saved the world.**

_In the center of the ancient city was a tall building with a cloaked figure on top of it._

** This one would fight against a great evil...**

_ The figure looked upwards to see the sky darkening before a large head that resembled a black helmet with green eyes, a V-shaped horn, and a silver mouth guard with fangs etched onto it._

** And become the first of the Creation Kings...**

_The figure swung his cloak open to reveal a belt similar to Kamen Rider Black's but it had a golden gem in the center. The gem glowed bright until it released a golden flash of energy that engulfed the figure._

_The figure now wore a black bodysuit underneath his red armor. He had red round shoulder guards as well as golden__ metallic bands that cuffed his gauntlets, boots, and chest armor to his body. The symbol of Gorgom was etched into the upper left corner of his chest armor. The figure's head was covered by a round red helmet with a pair of antennae protruding from the forehead and in between the antennae was a golden strip that went down the middle of the helmet. The helmet had two golden, round eyepieces as a mouth guard with plates on it to make it look like the mandibles of a cricket._

**His name was... **

_ Without any hesitation, the figure leaped off the of the building and towards the giant helmet in the sky with his right foot extended outward._

_"_Sol Kick!_"_ _the figure shouted._

** Kamen Rider Sol: The First Creation King!**

** Coming Soon...**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave a review to let me know what you think about this fic and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_!

Now, this Rider was obviously inspired by Kamen Rider Black. We know about Gorgom and the Creation Kings, but I wondered what if someone told the story of the first Creation King and how Gorgom was formed, just out of curiosity and I got this! I got the name Sol from sun, since Kamen Rider Black was always addressed as "Black Sun" by Gorgom, and since Black Sun meant solar eclipse, I decided to go with this.

Also, this fic is available for other authors to adopt, and if you're interested, please send me an E-mail or a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	56. Realm 55: Kamen Rider Obsidian Trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 55: Kamen Rider Obsidian Trailer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Rider(s)!

AN: Before I begin, I should point out that the format of the trailer was not my original idea. I just based it from the opening of "The Creed," an _Assassin's Creed_ fan series by a guy named HybridRain on YouTube. I thought the opening was pretty interesting and decided to use one of the Riders I drew and incorporated him into that story. Thought you guys should know, so I don't get chased by lawyers with lawsuits.

Well, here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

** We, Kamen Riders, have lived for many generations...**

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A group of armored warriors stand in the center of an empty garage. Their armored forms are concealed by the light above the group's heads, but it reflects off of their bodies, revealing a unique type of armor over their bodysuits. One would also notice that each one wears a belt around their waist as well ._

XXXXXXXXXX

** ...fighting the endless war against the evil Black Knights and their lust for control of the world...**

XXXXXXXXXX

_A table is shown with a group of knights in black armor sitting around the edges. On the table is a map of the world with black swords down on some territories, while others were drawn with red crescents._

XXXXXXXXXX

** However the recent world wars have taken the lives of our fellow Kamen Riders.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Footage from WWI and WWII is shown along with Riders being killed by Black Knights. Bodies of fallen Riders litter across the streets of cities, like Berlin and London. _

XXXXXXXXXX

** We had no choice but to hide in the shadows.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A small group of Riders is shown entering the sewers through a manhole, while more Riders hide by entering the alleyways. Other Riders are shown leaping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid detection. _

XXXXXXXXXX

** Now onto the present world, we have rebuilt.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_The city of Tokyo is presented in daylight with the citizens walking the streets, carrying out their normal lives, unaware of the war going on. _

XXXXXXXXXX__

** Our fight with the Black Knights continues...**

XXXXXXXXXX

_ One Rider walks alone down the empty alleys of Shibuya. This Rider wears black shoulder guards and chest armor over his red bodysuit with golden highlights. Around his upper arms and legs are bands of golden metal as well as black gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. On his black round helmet was a silver, split mouthpiece, and a golden two-pronged crest above two red eyepieces. Around his waist was a golden belt with a red gem in the white, hexagonal buckle._

XXXXXXXXXX

** … and one Rider will end it!**

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The Rider turns around to face the camera before slashing his sword against it, making the screen go black._

XXXXXXXXXX

_** KAMEN RIDER OBSIDIAN!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have for now. I hoped you enjoyed that trailer fic, but please _**review **_to let me know what think. Also, this idea is available for other authors to adopt, so please leave a review or PM me to let me know that you're interested and we can discuss it.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	57. Realm 56: Kamen Rider Seiba Trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 56: Kamen Rider Seiba Trailer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei and its creator, Ishinomori Shotaro!

AN: Before we being, there are some things that you should know.

First, this is another trailer fic that I've made. Like Kamen Rider Black, this is another Kingstone Rider. Why am I so fond of Kingstone Riders? Well, I've said before I love Kamen Rider Black (more than RX) and one fact is because of the mysterious Kingstone which powers Kamen Rider Black. In the show, only two Kingstones are shown and I've wondered about the possibility of more than just those two for a while.

Also, the name Seiba isn't really mine, nor is the idea for this Kingstone Rider. I found this Rider on a site called _Japan Hero Access_, which is unfortunately no longer running. Seiba was a Kingstone Rider, like Black, who suddenly becomes a Rider to fight against monsters. I only remember an organization who had its own Rider, Seiba, and some monsters, that's basically it. I've used what I've remembered and turned it into this. Now, believe it or not, this story is one factor that inspired me to be interested in the idea of multiple Kingstone Rider, therefore I would like to thank the person who came up with Kamen Rider Seiba or else I would not be where I am today.

Now with that said and done, let me show you my trailer.

XXXXXXXXXX

** Kingstone, a gem of great, mystical power...**

_Two gems, one red, the other green, are presented in a black void of nothingness..._

** Before its demise, Gorgom withheld two of them; the Stones of the Sun and Moon. These Kingstones would be used to make Kamen Rider Black and his archenemy, Shadow Moon. **

_The red and green gems are covered in a light of their own respective colors. Then, the lights begin to morph into beings and dies away to reveal the forms of Kamen Rider Black and Shadow Moon._

** Unknown to the world, there were more Kingstones than just those two.**

_Kingstones of multitudes of colors are displayed in different locations all around the world. Some are shown as famous treasures placed in special vaults, while others are placed in temples._

** Spread across all around the world are Kingstones lost to the sands of time. **

_ Kingstones are shown floating from their positions and shine brightly._

** And someone else wants them very, _very _badly.**

_Within a dark room is a man sitting at his desk, watching multiple screens, each one showing the Kingstones. Once seeing the Kingstones shining with energy, the man grins._

** Only one can stop this person's obsession with the Kingstones.**

_ A shadowed figure is shown walking the empty streets of Tokyo. His figure is concealed by the darkness of the night as he walks the empty streets of Tokyo towards a lone beam of light._

**His name is...**

_ The Rider steps out into the light to reveal himself. He wears a white chestplate over his black bodysuit with Gorgom's symbol etched on the top left hand corner. He has white round shoulder guard, gauntlets and boots, and around his wrists and ankles are green metallic bands. On his round helmet is a pair of antennae protruding from his forehead, a silver mouthguard shaped like the mandibles of a cricket, and a green stripe going down the center of his helmet, between his two green eyes. Around his waist is a white belt with the green Kingstone in the center._

**Kamen Rider Seiba!**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have for now. Now I know the trailer is extremely short, but I've been kind of busy recently and I kind of rushed through it. Still, I want to know think, so please, _please_ leave a review to me know what you thought about it. Also, other authors can adopt this idea if they want to. Just please leave me a review or send me a PM to let me know and we can discuss from there.

That's all-Raika out!

PS: There's a new GARO series coming out! I'm not kidding, go check it out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	58. Realm 57: Kamen Rider Draga Trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 57: Kamen Rider Draga Trailer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei! KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment! I only own the OC Rider(s)!

AN: This is another trailer fic for another Rider that I've made up. These trailers must really be getting one your guys' nerves. Sorry about that, but I'm going to have to give some of my ideas out like this since I'm kind of busy. However, I'll try to stop with so many trailers.

With that out of the way, let me show you the trailer.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Creatures known as Prisms have been awoken from their slumber...**

_In the mountains, a gray and brown, metallic coffin is shown placed inside of an empty cavern. On the top of the coffin are three gems, the center one being purple, the one on the right was green, and the left one was blue. If one looked carefully, one could see inside each gem a humanoid creature. The three creatures are identified as Prisms._

** Now, they have broken free from their prison and plan to wreak havoc.**

_ The gems on the coffin explode with energy that begins to take the form of humanoid creatures. The creature on the left was blue and based off of a shark, the green one on the right was based off of an eagle, and the center one was purple and based off of a cobra. _

**The Ventaran Kamen Riders have been beaten...**

_The three Prisms are shown standing over the defeated Kamen Riders of Ventara, who lay across the road of the city. They all are unconscious, save for Dragon Knight and Wing Knight, who struggle to stand. The three creatures turn to face the two Riders who happen to escape through a window. _

**And Earth is left for the taking...**

_The three Prisms look at one another and enter the same window as well. All three of them exit through the mirror to find themselves on top of a skyscraper. They looked down to notice the city brimming with life as people lived their daily lives, and the three creatures grin. _

**However, one appears to fight the Prisms.**

_ Wing Knight and Dragon Knight are shown in alleyway, facing the three Prisms. Before either one could launch an attack, a figure suddenly runs into the path of the Prisms. The figure was male, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. He wore a hood over his head that concealed his face from anyone. "Who is that?" Wing Knight thought aloud._

_ The Prisms had the same thought as well, but ignored it as they immediately sought to eliminate the obstacle that prevented them from fighting the Ventaran Riders. However, the figure immediately reached into his sweatshirt and took out a blue device shaped like a dragon's head with a golden crystal slid inside of it. On the top of the device was a slot to fit something and on the bottom were grooves._

** But who is he?**

_ The mysterious figure takes out a crystal from his pocket and slid it into the device. Once inside the device, the crystal let out burst of golden energy that wrapped around the figure's waist, forming a yellow belt was yellow with two cases on on the sides and a golden buckle that had ridges to allow the blue device to be slid on. The Riders looked at the belt with awe, wondering about its owner. _

** Where does he come from?**

_"Henshin!" the figure said as he slid the device onto the buckle and the crystal in the device released a flash of golden light that engulfed his body. _

_ The flash of light retreated back to the crystal, leaving a Rider standing in the figure's place. "Another Rider?" Dragon Knight gaped. _

_ The Rider wore a blue bodysuit underneath his golden armor that was trimmed yellow. His yellow gauntlets and boots had golden arm and shin guards on them chest armor was consisted of a split golden chest plate with yellow trimmings on the edges, which was the same for his box-shaped shoulder guards. His round, golden helmet had a yellow face plate with a golden, triple pronged crest placed above the two round, blue lenses. Around his neck was a red scarf with black flames on the end._

** Rise above the limit! Overcome all obstacles!**

_The Rider then jumps into the air and lashes out with his right foot at the Prisms._

** Fight! Kamen Rider Draga!**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it. I hoped you enjoyed, but the only way for me to know is if you review, so please leave a review to let me know. Also, KR Draga for now is NOT available for other authors to adopt.

Speaking of KR Draga, it was first a drawing I came up with and then I had a story to go along with it. Originally, I planned for it to be an original KR story, but after watching some KRDK episodes recently, I decided to put KR Draga in the world of KRDK.

Raika out!

PS: Thought you should know that Matt Mullins, who plays Wing Knight, is now playing as Johnny Cage in the webseries _Mortal Kombat Legacy_. Episodes can easily be found on YouTube, so go check it out.

XXXXXXXXXX


	59. Realm 58: KRDK Dream

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 58: KRDK Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, American or Japanese! Japanese KR belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was just a normal Saturday for me. I was in my usual attire of my white shirt and khaki pants, sitting at my desk. I did what I usually did on Saturdays: go on the computer, spend some time on the Internet watching Kamen Rider episodes, and then come downstairs for meals. That's how it was and that's how I preferred it.

Suddenly, I heard a faint, high-pitched ringing echo throughout the room for a second. I immediately turned around to see there was nothing else in the room other than me and my things. I thought that it was just my imagination so I decided to turn back around towards my computer. I immediately jumped back at the sight of seeing another figure standing my behind me in the reflection of my blank computer screen... another me. This guy looked exactly me in every way, even had the same clothes!

I turned around to only to see there was no one there. I kept switching my head back between the reflection of my computer and my room, making me confused for I was seeing a reflection but no one else was there. What made it even more freaky to me was that this other me in the reflection was giving me a evil grin. Fear ran throughout my entire body at this as I ran out of room to look for my parents only to find out there was no one in the house.

As I ran around the house, frantically looking for my parents, I noticed the ringing stopped. To sure I was just hearing things, I froze where I was, waiting for the ringing to appear again only for my ears to hear silence. Sighing with relief, I realized that I was just hallucinating, so I decided to head back to my room and just go back to what I was doing. It seemed like everything was normal. Minutes later, it turns out I wasn't hallucinating for I heard the ringing and this time it was louder. It was really familiar to me, almost like I heard from-

It hit me as to what was happening. "It's the Mirror World!" I exclaimed.

I know it sounds crazy, since the Mirror World was just a fictitious place in Kamen Rider Ryuki, but there was no other explanation I could think of. No one else was in the house, nor outside. Therefore, it left me with that only option.

Again I immediately ran down the stairs of my house, hoping to get to the source of the ringing. It led me to the empty garage and much to my shock, I saw laying against the wall was a large mirror. That wasn't so strange compared to the fact that there were ripples on mirror itself. My shock prevented my head from thinking clearing as I stared at the mirror in front of me with eyes wide open. "Hey you!" a male voice suddenly called out.

I turned around to see who said that only to see no one else was in the room. "Over here!" the same voice called out.

I turned around and realized the voice was coming out of the mirror. "Who are you?" I asked the voice coming out of the mirror. It was really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Kanzaki Shiro?"

"No," the voice answered with somewhat irritation in his voice.

Not Kanzaki Shiro. Well, there was only one other person I could think of when it came with Kamen Riders and using mirror as portals. "Master Eubulon?" It was a long shot, but who else was there?

Apparently, I was right as the voice let out a sigh of relief. "Yes!" the voice, who I could now identified as Eubulon, exclaimed. "Listen our worlds are combining! We need your help to put everything back to normal!"

I just stared at the rippling mirror that Eubulon's voice came out of with skepticism. "You can't be serious?" I asked.

"I am," Eubulon answered from the other side. "There is not much time! You must come over to my world first to figure this out. Use this!"

Before I could say anything, a black object shot out of the mirror and I luckily caught it in my hands before inspecting it to see, much to surprise, it was the Dragon Knight Deck. My awe of the Deck was interrupted when Eubulon shouted, rather urgently, "Transform!"

Without question, I nodded before I held out the Deck in front of me. Red electricity shot out of the Deck and traveled down my arm to waist before forming the belt. "Henshin!" I announced as I slid the deck into the buckle.

Throwing my arms to my sides, the red rings of energy shot out of the buckle and circled my body, forming the familiar Dragon Knight armor on my body. I looked at my body to see it was covered by the familiar Dragon Knight. "Amazing!" I exclaimed with a mixture of joy and awe in my voice as I looked at my armored arms.

Once again, my awe was interrupted by Eubulon asking, "Why did you say 'henshin' instead of 'Kamen Rider'?"

I turned my head from my armored body to the mirror in front of me. "Sorry," I immediately apologized, before explaining, "too used to the Japanese shows."

Anyway, I entered the mirror in front of me and immediately found myself in some sort of gray room, which seemed similar to the base to the No-Men in _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_. I froze to see Eubulon standing in front of me with the twelve Ventaran Riders with him. "Welcome," Eubulon greeted. "We have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Before I say anything else, I'm going to apologize for not updating for so long. I've been recently extremely busy with school and tests that I haven't been focusing that much on my fics. Again sorry.

Anyway, that's all I have, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know of your thoughts, and if you have any criticism, please let it _**constructive**_. Now, this is based off of a dream I had (not kidding here!), but authors can adopt the idea if they want to. Just leave a review or send me a PM and we can discuss about it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	60. Realm 59: Ballad of the Kamen Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 59: Ballad of the Kamen Riders 

Disclaimer: Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog belongs to Saban Entertainment, and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and its creator, the late Ishinomori Shotaro. I only the OC(s)!

AN: Hey! I've been watching Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog and I wondered what would happen if you put Kamen Riders in it and I came up with this. I know it's insane, but then again, what did you expect. Anyway, you're going to have to know about Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog to understand it, since this takes place after the show. For those of you who do know about Mystic Knights, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: The Mystic Knight of Lightning, Thundra, is summoned by Nemain and Mider, who sent him to destroy the Mystic Knights. He's defeated, but the Mystic Knights are placed in a coma.

Chapter 1: Cathabad calls upon an old friend, KR Hydra from Ivar's land, to help defend Kells. Hydra deals with some thieves first before receiving Cathabad's message and heads for Kells.

Chapter 2: KR Sentinel, a veteran who once served Kells, has been traveling around the island for years and arrives at Kells after hearing the news of Maeve being defeated.

Chapter 3: KR Mystic appears as he's freed from his imprisonment that Nemain put on him 50 years ago. He fights

Chapter 4: Together, the three Riders fight off Nemain and her forces.

Chapter 5: Lugad arrives and Nemain uses a spell to turn him into her slave. He attacks Kells, and the Riders fight him, but Mystic saves him.

Chapter 6: Mystic is confronted by Sentinel and Hydra, and it's revealed that Mystic is Lugad's father. Mystic is actually a demon, who helped Maeve take down Nemain, but was imprisoned. Lugad escapes and Mystic is left with no choice but to destroy him.

Chapter 7: The Riders go to the place where the Mystic Knights are sealed and it turns out that Sentinel is Rohan's father, and Hydra is actually Ivar's cousin, who was sent to retrieve the chalice years ago, which was when he met Cathabad. They try to free them, but instead attracts the attention of the Temra Sentinels, who Sentinel easily defeats.

Chapter 8: The Riders try again to free the Mystic Knights, but Nemain learns about this and resurrects Thundra who three Riders fight. They at first defeat him, but soon learn that Nemain is leading an army of ghouls against Kells.

Chapter 9: The Riders arrive and fight the ghouls, but can't for long. Hydra retrieves Ivar's chalice, weakening Mider and his powers that allow the ghouls to be in this realm, sending them back to the underworld. However, Nemain turns herself into a powerful monster who the Riders face.

Chapter 10: In the end, they sacrifice themselves to split the island in two. The Mystic Knights are awoken and take care of Nemain, bringing peace to Kells for 1000 lifetimes.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it, and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_.

Also, this fic is up for adoption by other authors, but like I said, this fic takes place after the show, so you're going to have to know about Mystic Knights to understand it.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	61. Realm 60: Kamen Rider Garu

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 60: Kamen Rider Garu 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Jackie Chan Adventures! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OCs!

AN: Alright, before reading the excerpt, you should know what the plot is:

"Shendu has escaped from the Demon Netherworld and into the mortal realm. However, he loses his Talismans once entering. Wanting revenge on Chan, Shendu releases monsters called the Dracona from. Jade-2(Jade from the future) arrives from the future to warn Jackie and Section 13 about Shendu and the Dracona, and brings with her a belt that will allow a person to turn into a Rider with a talisman. Present-Jade is attacked by a Dracona, but is saved by a man who transforms into Garu with a copy of the belt with Jade-2 and the Dog Talisman. Jackie and the others arrive to see Garu in action as he destroys the Dracona. Garu de-henshins into the man, who reveals himself as Ren. With some "persuading" from Uncle, Captain Black allows Ren to join Section 13 and help them fight Shendu."

Yeah that's basically it.

The bit you're going to be reading was something I planned to have in the middle of the story before I gave it up. Basically, Ren's from the future and gives his younger self in the present the belt to transform into Garu and fight off a Dracona that killed his mom. I thought I might as well show you guys, since you've put up with me for so long. Well, here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

Rain poured down upon San Francisco while people rushed through the streets to avoid getting soaked. However, their normal routine was interrupted by an explosion that caused immediate hysteria among the populous as they immediately ran from the source of the explosion. The source came in the form of a six-foot tall humanoid creature that looked like a dragon with its green scales underneath the black armor that covered its arms and legs. It had long claws on its hands and feet that were one foot long, and its dragon shaped head had sharp teeth that made its smile look more like a snarl. This creature was a Dracona, a minion of the infamous demon sorcerer Shendu.

The Dracona opened its mouth and spat out ball of fire at the civilians around it, some of them striking the ground while others actually hit their targets. Those that were hit by the fire balls were turned to ash immediately for their bodies were incinerated by the extreme heat. The Dracona grinned as it saw its victims fall to its blasts, but its joy was short-lived when a blast of green energy struck its chest, forcing the Dracona back.

Whipping its head around, the Dracona saw the blast came from a young woman in her mid-twenties who could identified as Jade-2, the Jade from the future, who had a futuristic gun in her hands. With her were the ten-year-old Jade of the present and the giant Tohru, both were armed with a blowfish covered in green magical energy.

XXXXXXXXXX

While the three dealt with the Dracona, the familiar form of Ren ran throughout the city of San Francisco, helping people run to the safest place they could find. Ren was a young man in his mid-twenties and of Japanese-descent with short black hair and brown eyes. Over his body, Ren wore a brown trench coat over his black shirt and jeans.

After Ren help the last civilian out of the area, he looked around to see if there was anyone else and get them out of there as soon as possible. It seemed like there was no one at first, and Ren would have left if it was not for the crying he heard at the last second. The user of the Dog Talisman turned his head to see a young boy on his knees with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Hey kid!", Ren called out to the kid as he ran over to him.

However, the boy paid no attention. Ren stopped, seeing the boy weeping over his mother's dead body. To Ren, it seemed all to familiar. '_This is where it happened,_' He thought, '_where it all started._'

Ren knew what to do. He slowly walked over to the crying boy. Yet, he hesitated. Must he do it? Ren reminded himself he _had_ to do it! It was his responsibility! Ren looked at the crying boy and made his choice.

XXXXXXXXXX

"GYAAAAA!", Jade-2 screamed as she was sent flying into a car. Blood trickled from her head. "Where's Ren!", Jade-2 demanded as she fired another blast at the Dracona with her gun.

"He had to take care of some important business", Tohru replied.

"More important than this!", Jade exclaimed as she fired her gun at the advancing Dracona, which was ineffective.

"More than you know!", they heard a voice shout. They recognized it immediately.

"Ren!", all three of them shouted as they watched a familiar figure run in front of them.

"Hurry up and transform!", Jade encouraged.

Ren just looked at Dracona. "Sorry, but I can't", he replied taking a stance.

"WHAT!", Jade and Jade-2 shouted in unison. Good thing this guy had ear plugs. Anyway, Jade and Jade-2 had very angry looks that were in Ren's direction. By angry, this means 'WHAT THE HECK!'

The Dracona swung its claw, but Ren ducked before punching into its stomach, forcing it back. "Why can't you! We need that belt to blow this guy to bits!", Jade exclaimed.

Ren's eyes didn't veer from the Dracona. "I can't because I don't have it." Ren forced it back with a flurry fists at its chest.

"Huh?", all three raised a curious eye brow.

The Dracona roared in anger before it charged at Ren. Instead of fighting or running away, he just stood there like a statue. "Ren, out the way!", Tohru shouted, but fell upon deaf ears.

Ren just stood there with a grin plastered on his face, like he knew what was going to happen. Suddenly, a blue blast sent the Dracona flying into a light pole. The light bulb flashed for a moment before it had died out. Everyone turned to see it was... Garu!

Yep, the Dog Rider stood at the end of the street with blue smoke rising from his hands. Garu wore blue armor over the black bodysuit. He had a chest plate with silver torso armor as well as round shoulder guards. He wore blue gauntlets and boots, but his boots had a silver plate over where the shins would be. His blue round helmet had a black slitted visor along with two extension from the back of the head that looked similar to ears and he had a silver mouth guard. Around his waist was a gray, high-tech belt with the Dog Talisman lodged in the center of the rectangular buckle.

However, this didn't make any sense to the trio as everyone looked over to see Ren was standing in front of them. Someone else must've been using the belt, but who! The only person qualified to the belt was Ren and there was no one else... was there?

Garu charged forward at the Dracona. As it struggled, the Dracona saw Garu charging at him with great speed and agility, it didn't have time to see Garu tackle it to ground. Garu was over the fallen Dracona. The others could hear Garu shout in rage as he delivered a punching blow to the Dracona's face. Black blood spilled from the Dracona's mouth and onto the cement. Garu kept on punching at the Dracona with rage filled in each punch. The trio watched in horror of the actions of Garu as more black blood spilled onto the ground. Why is this one filled with so much hate? They just didn't know.

Suddenly, the Dracona grabbed Garu by the neck with its clawed hand and toss him off with so much force it sent them flying into a nearby car. Jade immediately ran towards Garu. "Jade!", Tohru shouted as he was to chase after Jade, but was stopped by Ren's stretched arm. Tohru glared at Ren. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry", Ren assured. "Jade will be alright."

"How do you know?", Jade-2 demanded only to receive a smile from Ren before he turned to see Jade running towards Garu.

Jade grabbed his arm. "Hey, come on! Get up!", she shouted as she pulled on it.

Jade's wrist was grabbed by Garu's blue hand. "Stay out of this!", a shout came out of his mouth. It belonged to a boy about 11.

For some reason, the voice sounded familiar. Then, she noticed he was as tall as her. Garu got up and shoved Jade out of his way, forcing her butt to hit the ground. Jade did not say anything. She only just looked at Garu with shock. Tohru, Ren and Jade-2 ran over to her and helped her up. "Who is that guy?", Jade-2 wondered.

Jade just kept silent. She only said one thing. "It can't be...", she silently whispered.

Jade watched in horror as she saw Garu charged towards the Dracona with his daos in his hands. The Dracona thrust its claws forward only for Garu to duck and lung forward with his daos. Black blood sputtered out of the Dracona's chest, as it stumbled back and Garu continued his vicious assault. He slashed with both blades diagonally at the waist before he jumped up and slashed vertically downward. More blood erupted from the Dracona as it being forced back. The Dracona however, made its move.

The Dracona swiped its claw against Garu's chest, making sparks erupt. The Dracona then grabbed Garu by the neck before it threw him onto the ground, flat on his belly. The Dracona then kicked Garu in his side many times making more sparks burst. As each hit impacted upon Garu, his vision became dimmer. Garu tried to stay awake as he gripped his daos. "No I can't lose now!", he muttered.

The Dracona stopped its blows and looked at the beaten Garu. It lifted its foot above his back. Jade, Jade-2, and Tohru watched in fear of what is going to happen. Ren however, had no emotion on his face. "No!" Jade shouted.

The Dracona stomped its foot down, but Garu rolled over and got up. The Dracona swiped at his head, but Garu ducked and delivered the Dracona with a fury of stabs, making more blood ooze out. Then he forced the Dracona back with a powerful kick, sending it tumbling down the street as Garu sheathed his daos, ready to give the finishing blow. Garu placed his hand over the talisman in the center of the buckle. "_CANINE GATE RISING!_", the buckle announced.

As Garu charged at the Dracona, the right shin guard opened and the blue gems glowed brightly as blue energy poured out and circled his entire right lower leg. Garu charged with so much strength and speed that he leaped into the air and dived down, with his right foot extended. "HYAAAAAHHHHH!", Garu shouted as he energized foot slammed onto the Dracona and immediately, it exploded into small shards.

Now there only stood Garu. His head looking up into the sky before he began to fall to the ground. A blue energy field removed his armor. Before he could fall, Ren ran and caught him. "Easy there", he soothly spoke, lowered the figure onto the ground. Ren saw it was an eleven-year-old boy who looked like a younger version of himself. The boy who looked at him. "You did good kid", Ren smiled. He turned to see both Jades, and Tohru glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, that's all I wrote for that bit. I know it can be confusing, but I'm curious as to what you thoughts are, so please leave a review to let me know. Also, this story's up for adoption, so if anyone's interested please let me know and you can have it.

Raika out!

PS: Did anyone get to see _Green Lantern: Emerald Knights_? That movie was awesome!

XXXXXXXXXX


	62. Realm 61: Arca meets Saif

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 61: Arca meets Saif 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: Alright, before I show you, I need to clear some things up first.

Saif is a story I wrote during Ramadan (I'm Muslim-don't like it, then stop reading my fics). I'm kind of have an interest in history, especially with the Crusades. Why? Well, if I gave the full reason, then you would be reading a fifty-page essay. Anyway, after remembering some certain events, I eventually decided to write a story of a Rider named Saif during the Crusades, told through the eyes of some kid named Ayub, who Saif saved during the siege of Acre. However, wrote about Saif saving Ayub from Acre and the two starting their journey, nothing more in _Realms of My Mind!_"

After writing the first few chapters of _Sage & Arca_, I thought I would have the two main Riders visit other worlds, and Saif happened to be one of those worlds. Unfortunately, I gave up on it (man, I've been doing that with a lot of my stories, haven't I?), but I fortunately saved what I wrote so far. So here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

When I exited the rift, I thought I would arrive hopefully at the top of a tall roof, or near the outskirts of some large city. I was unlucky to find myself in the middle of a desert. It wouldn't really bother me physically 'cause I'm a being of the unconscious. What would bother is how to get to my destination. There's also the fact that I couldn't access any of my powers. I guess I could only access those powers in the kid's mind. Anywhere else, and they're pretty much useless.

Anyway, I didn't have to worry about disguising myself because I took the liberty of going to Lock's base and taking some clothes. I now wore a brown robe on my body. It had long sleeves and the robe was held up by a black sash around the waist. It also came with a large hood that covered my head and a scarf that I kept around my mouth area. Everything was pretty much covered, save for my black visor, which was covered by shadows of my hood.

As for getting to my destination, I fortunately reached a nearby town. It was quite large with a market and houses all over. One would think of it as a city almost, save for the fact that it wasn't as huge as the cities of the time. Apparently, the town was somewhat close to Acre, the city that would be taken by the Crusaders within some months or so.

I decided to stay for a while, hiding out amongst the crowd. I've only been here for about a day and no one's noticed me yet, thankfully. What I was doing here? Well, I was searching for someone. Specifically, the Rider of this story... Saif.

According to the date, it was 1188, a year before the Crusaders began their invasion of Acre. According to the kid's story, Saif was suppose to appear during the last days of the invasion, so he would most likely either be at Acre already or he's following the Crusader army. I wasn't completely sure, so I decided to wait.

Apparently, I didn't have to wait that long because I was walking down the dirt roads of the city, when I happened to see another figure walking down the streets. He happened to be wearing a tattered cloak around his entire body, covering everything except for what looked like armored hands and feet. The figure wore a large scarf that covered most of his head, save for... a red visor? Yes, it was a red visor. I also happened to notice that he carried a sword on his back. It had to be Saif.

I continued to keep an eye on him for a while, following him where ever he went. I stuck to the shadows, staying far away from the figure so he wouldn't notice me. It seemed to have worked for a while because I didn't see him suddenly stop to look back around. It looked like he was buying supplies from the market, most likely for battling the Crusaders. After, he gained his supplies, the figure then head towards the gate of the town. He was leaving and I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers!

Changing my course, I immediately sped towards the entrance gate of the town. I zigzagged through the town, avoiding anyone giving me strange looks. As I headed towards the gate, I only hoped I got there before the guy who I thought was Saif did. Thankfully, I did get there before he did.

I waited at the gate for about ten minutes, but it was worth the wait as I saw the cloaked figure heading towards the gate. However, my presence made him stop, dropping his bags as he reached for his sword. "You were the one following me in the market," he said.

I silently cursed myself. I guess he did notice me after all. "What do you want with me?" the figure demanded, drawing his blade from its sheath.

My first thought was to take my saber out and defend myself, but I remembered why I came here. "Lets take this outside, shall we?" I gestured towards the outskirts of the town.

The figure hesitantly looked at me, unsure of what I was planning. However, he nodded and we both walked out into the desert outskirts of town. I headed towards the dunes, so we were far enough from any witnesses. "Now, since we don't have anyone around, lets get rid of the disguises shall we," I said, before adding, "Saif."

Though I couldn't see his face, the figure's body language was enough for me to tell that he was shocked about me knowing his identity. However, he kept his calm as he removed his cloak and let it fall onto the sand, using his supplies to keep it still.

Saif had a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He wore a chest plate as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots. His head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. He had a red visor, and a white mask over his mouth and nose. Saif also had a metallic belt that had a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"Now I've shown my real form, you show yours," Saif said as he raised his sword.

I smirked underneath my helmet as I ripped off the robe from my form, revealing my black armor to Saif. I could tell he was shocked at my form as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Who are you?" he demanded. "_What _are you?"

Oh boy this was going to take a while...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, that's all I have. Sorry for it being so short, but that's I wrote. Still, please let me know by leaving a review and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _constructive_! Thank you!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	63. Realm 62: Star Wars Prequel Alternatives

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 62: Star Wars Prequel Alternatives 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas!

AN: Star Wars, one of the greatest Sci-fi franchises ever to be made. It spawned an entire fanbase that encompasses the entire world... that was before the Prequels were made, splitting the fans among the Originals and the Prequels.

I am among the fans of the Original Trilogy because it happens to be one of the first movies I ever remember watching, I enjoyed the characters, and the action was great. The Prequels did have good action, but caused problems with characters and continuity that made some fans feel even insulted.

So, I came up with an alternative telling of the Prequel trilogy, which can be told in one simple story. I came with two plots and though I should show you what I had in mind. I hope you enjoy them!

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT 1:

The Clone Wars have spread throughout the galaxy for ten years. Losing the war, the remaining Separatists have blockaded Naboo, a planet vital to the trade of the Galactic Republic, so the Jedi send Obi-Wan and Anakin to deal with the Separatists. They go through the blockade, but their ship is damaged. They send a transmission to Corusant, the Republic's capital, to inform Yoda (Obi-Wan's master), Palpatine (Naboo's Senator), and Chancellor Valorum about the situation. Yoda instructs them to help the queen to get to Corusant. Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive in Theed, Naboo's capital, to save the Queen and her advisors, one of them being Anakin's pregnant wife named Kara.

On Corusant, many Senators blame Valorum and the Jedi for starting the war with Palpatine leading them. Soon they form a coup and kick Valorum out for Palpatine to become Emperor, and the Jedi have been ordered to disband. However, many Jedi resist, only to end up being killed by Republic troopers, who are now called Storm troopers. Fortunately, Yoda escapes the onslaught in time.

On Naboo, Anakin infiltrates the Separatists and has been captured, while Obi-Wan and Kara escape into Naboo's forest. Bail Organa, Alderaan's Viceroy, successfully arrives to tell the two about the Empire and takes them to Corusant. Seeing himself abandoned, a tortured and badly wounded Anakin gives into the Dark Side and destroys the remaining Separatists leaders. Palpatine, who reveals himself to be a Sith Lord, appears to Anakin and offers him the chance to help him if Anakin serves him. Anakin agrees, falling to the Dark Side, gaining the Darth Vader suit. Along the way, Kara gives birth to Luke and Leia, leaving them in the care of the ship's droids.

The three arrive at Corusant, but so does Vader, who helps destroy the remaining Jedi on Corusant. Yoda and Obi-Wan confront Palpatine and Vader, but escape due to the vast numbers of Stormtroopers. Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine to be adopted by some of his friends, Owen and Beru, while Kara and Bail take Leia to Alderaan.

PLOT 2:

The Clone Wars have spread throughout the galaxy for ten years. Obi-Wan and Anakin deal with some Separatists on Alderaan and the Council tells Anakin to infiltrate the Separatists on their planet of Geonosis. Before he leaves, he goes to his pregnant wife and lets her know about the mission, before he leaves. Anakin infiltrates the Separatists, but after some time, he's captured and tortured.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan and Yoda are in the Jedi Temple discussing about the Jedi's interaction with the war and how it has greatly affected them. Also, many Senators, led by Palpatine, blame Chancellor Valorum and the Jedi for starting the war.

Meanwhile, Anakin gives into the Dark Side to save himself and destroys the Separatist leaders. Palpatine appears, revealing himself to be a Sith Lord, and convinces Anakin to help him bring order. Anakin agrees, becoming Darth Vader and gaining the suit along the way to Corusant.

The Senators lead a coup and kick Valorum out for Palpatine to become Emperor, and the Jedi have been ordered to disband. However, many Jedi resist, only to end up being killed by Republic troopers, who are now called Storm troopers, led by Darth Vader. Fortunately, Yoda and Obi-Wan escapes the onslaught in time with Kara, thanks to the help of Bail Organa. As they head to Alderaan, Kara gives birth to Luke and Leia, and they all agree to separate the twins.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's about it. Now, I know these ideas don't seem much, but th

XXXXXXXXXX


	64. Realm 63: TotGR, Maru vs Malchior

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 63: TotGR, Maru vs Malchior 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own Teen Titans, Kamen Rider, or Doctor Who! I own just my OCs, the Gate Riders!

AN: Before I decided to give up on _Tales of the Gate Riders_, I had this idea, as well as the whole Red X thing, for future chapters. Thought I should just show you what I had, so here it is!

PS: Before we start, Maru is Raven's grandfather, which was inspired by the relationship between the Doctor and his granddaughter, Susan, from the classic _Doctor Who _serials. I just wanted to make that clear for any new readers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maru's exile on Earth allowed him to spend some time with his granddaughter, the Titan known as Raven, who was also the daughter of the demon Trigon. Usually, they spent time reading, examining spells, and sometimes even argue their views over science and magic. However, they usually spent most of their time together telling stories. As Maru told Raven of his adventures, she told Maru many tales of her time with Titans, how they were able to conquer many evils and bring justice. To the golden Gate Rider, it seemed like his granddaughter was in good company. However, Maru's time with Raven was cut short when he sensed something was off. Curious, Maru left the Tower to investigate the source of the disturbance.

Now, Maru stood there on the edge one of the tower of the skyscraper in his armored form, his green eyes glaring at the person on the other tower across from the golden Gate Rider. That person was none other than Malchior, the dragon who was sealed away in a book by the sorcerer known as Rorek. From what the Titans told Maru of Malchior was enough. He manipulated Maru's granddaughter into into freeing from his prison, but the Titans were successful in sealing him away. However, it left an emotional impact on Raven, something that Maru never wanted to see on his own family members.

How Malchior freed himself from the book was a mystery to Maru, but his appearance was even more curious. His new form was that of a humanoid dragon with silver scales as well as sharp claws and teeth. He had long horns protruding from his forehead, right above his red eyes. Maru would have mistaken Malchior as one of the robotic dragons known as the Dracons if it wasn't for the fact Malchior was organic.

"Malchior," Maru growled as he gripped the spear in his hand.

"Yes that is my name," Malchior grinned. "So nice of you to answer my call."

Maru's eyes widen underneath his helmet, realizing the disturbance came from him. "What do you want?" Maru demanded.

Malchior answered, "I want to get revenge on the Titans for sealing me back, but to do that, I need to get rid of you."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Maru questioned. "Many thought they could kill me, but ended up meeting my blade. You can't win."

"Well then," Machior asked as two katanas appeared in his hands, "lets test that, shall we?"

With that, the two leapt from their spots and headed towards each other. The two crashed into each other. Maru and Malchior didn't separate and began to descend to the ground as they began their fight.

Malchior kneed Maru in the stomach, but he didn't budge. Malchior swung one of his katanas at his opponent's head, but Maru ducked and brought his sword up to block a slash. Sparks flew as their blades locked. Malchior broke it by bring up his other katana, but it left his open for Maru to kick him. He jerked a bit at the kick, but regain his composure as he kicked Maru in the stomach. They separated from each other as they skidded down the windows and wall of their skyscraper before both jumped at each other to resume their battle...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you sense him, Raven?" Robin asked Raven as he drove his motorcycle.

After a moment of concentrating, Raven nodded. "I can, but I can't pinpoint it."

After Maru left the Tower, Raven sensed something was wrong, so she immediately notified the other Titans, as well as the other Gate Riders, Lunar and Solar, who were in the Tower. Now, Raven and Starfire flew through the sky while the others were on the road, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the cybernetic Titan's T-Car, while Lunar, Solar, and Robin rode their own motorbikes. Lunar and Solar's bikes looked the same like Robin's save for the color scheme that were white, and red, respectively. For a while, they have been looking for Maru with little to no success.

"I see them!" Starfire announced as she pointed towards the skyscrapers.

The others looked to where the Tameranian was pointing to see two skyscrapes with large sparks of flashes appearing at random space in between them. "It's him!" Solar recognized. "Only Maru would go at full force like that."

With that Solar and Lunar sped off towards the skyscrapers. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he and his team followed the Gate Riders.

'_Please be alright,_' Raven hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blades of Malchior and Maru clashed as they went passed each other. They stopped and pushed off the sides of the skyscrapers to charge at each other again. Like before their weapons crashed, but they didn't separate after that. They still sent slashes and parries at each other. Neither one could best the other as they separated.

As they fell, Maru hovered above Malchior before he came down to strike at him with his spear but he blocked the attack as Maru went past him. Maru somersaulted in the air a bit as Malchior sped up to be at the same level with him. They charged at each other and their impact of their blades caused them to repel against each other, but the Gate Rider and dragon to have a close proximity. Maru slashed his spear at Malchior, who parried it. Maru grabbed Malchior's other arm and slashed his spear downward, striking the renegade Gate Rider on the chest. However, it did little as Malchior slammed his head into Maru's. "GAH!" Maru shouted.

The impact left Maru drifting in the air as Malchior threw his swords into the air and did a flip before catching them in a reversed grip. Using this opportunity, Malchior rammed into Maru, slamming him into the wall of the skyscraper. Since they were falling, glass and concrete flew as Maru's back skidded against the wall. The two were in a grip lock with each other, trying to make sure one's blade hit them. Maru, soon got his back off of the skyscraper wall, as Malchior broke his right arm free of the lock and swung the sword in his free hand at Maru.

Maru raised his left arm to block Malchior's sword, but he still slammed the flat end of his sword into Maru's helmet, sending the Gate Rider below Malchior. Maru pressed his feet against the wall, slowing down his fall, but Malchior did the same and pointed his sword at Maru as he charged forward. He caught Malchior's blade with both hands, but felt the stinging pain of the energy blade. Maru leapt from the skyscraper to kick Malchior in the chest, forcing him back as Maru's feet returned to the skyscraper's wall.

As they slid down the skyscraper, Maru slashed his spear at Malchior, who ducked. The two brought their blades up, parrying each other's attacks. The two ended up in a lock, and they floated from the wall. Malchior brought his sword up to strike, but Maru parried it as well as the other sword that Malchior tried to bring up to strike. The dragon swung his swords down for Maru to parry them, but it left him open for Malchior to kick him in the chest, sending his back sliding onto the glass and concrete as Malchior returned to the skyscraper's wall.

Malchior used this advantage by bringing his swords back as he prepared to slash. Maru saw this coming and immediately, stabbed his spear into the wall, slowing his descent. Malchior leapt from the wall and charged at Maru, but to Malchior's suprise, Maru back flipped over his charging opponent before 'landing' back on the wall and stabbing his spear into it, stopping his fall. Malchior found himself free falling before turning around to see Maru falling towards him... with his charged up spear. "RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" Maru shouted as he slashed a golden energy wave at Malchior.

The energy wave hit him, and the sound of glass breaking could be heard as energy burst from Malchior's chest in the form of small shards before Malchior's body crashed onto the ground. Maru, on the other hand, descended on the ground as his armor broke off of him.

Maru stood over Malchior's body. He noticed Malchior's hand twitched a bit. '_Still alive,_' he thought as he raised his spear over his head. '_Time to end this!_'

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I wrote. Now I know the format isn't that good like my other stories, and so far of what I've shown of _Tales of the Gate Riders_, this is pretty weak. Still, please leave a review, stating your comments and if you have criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea can be adopted by other authors, just please send me a PM or an email letting me know, and we can discuss it from there.

Oh yes, before I forget to mention, I based the fight scene between Malchior and Maru from the fight scene in episode 7 of _GARO_. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, then please find a clip of it on YouTube.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	65. Realm 64: WotRE Preview 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 64: War of the Rider Equips Preview 2 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to Kamen Rider Raika.

AN: Now, this story here is a crossover with Lynx's Kamen Rider fanfic trilogy she's working on. I talked to her about it and the first chapter has been up for a few months now. You can go check it out on Lynx's profile, if you want to. Anyway, the plot of the story as quoted from the summary that Lynx put up:

"Sage and Arca have wound up in the Multiverse where the Kamen Rider Equips exist. Now, with Sage on one side and Arca on the other, the Rider Equips, both Dark and Light, will have themselves tested as the war of all wars begins to destroy the Earth."

So yeah, that's the plot. In this preview, Arca teams up with the bad guys, while Sage arrives at base of the good guys. I hope you enjoy it!

PS: I wrote another preview for the same story in an earlier chapter of '_Realms of My Mind_,' so best read that first to clear up any confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

So, I was able to convince James, the former Kamen Rider Strike, into taking me to his base. He was cautious but then again, who wouldn't be in times of war? Anyway, I followed James into the base of the Dark Riders. I assumed the base used to belong to Xaviax, the villain of _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_, because it looked exactly like it from the show. In fact, I think that's what it is. Despite that, James lead me towards the main chamber of the base, which didn't change despite it was in the hands of a different owner. When I say "different owner," I mean the psycho known as Alexis, the leader of the Dark Riders.

Speaking of the psycho, she happened to be standing near a screen observing battles between her monsters and some Riders. Her back was turned so I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she happened to be wearing a long black jacket over her body. "Alexis," James called out to her.

Alexis turned around to face us. Alexis was the Earth counterpart of Kase, Kamen Rider Siren, from the _Dragon Knight_ show. She looked exactly like her, save for the fact she was in her mid twenties, while Kase was in her thirties. Alexis looked at James, expecting her report, but once she saw me, Alexis face told me she wanted answers. "James, who's this?" Alexis demanded.

I was lucky to not go crazy in front of Alexis. Alexis was like her Ventaran twin-cunning, and a finegoodlooker! Mainly a good looker, despite she was a crazy psychopath who wanted to destroy Earth for some reason or another... and she was maybe five to ten years older than me, since I'm pretty much the same age as the kid. "Kamen Rider Arca at your service ma'am," I calmly saluted.

"Kamen Rider?" she questioned before looking at James, who simply gave a shrug. Alexis turned her head back to me. "If you're a Rider, then why does your armor look different?"

I would answer that question, but I remembered that Alexis was a sly cat, manipulative and deadly. If I gave out too much information, then she could use that against me and I didn't want to go through that. I simply replied, "That's a secret."

As Alexis remained silent, I could feel something penetrating my head. It was obviously Alexis trying to read my mind and extract whatever information she could get. Well, I am the unconscious, so that may be kind of difficult for a human to read pure thought _itself_. I was right as I could see beads of sweat run down Alexis' face as she finally decided to stop mentally probing me. "What (pant) are you!" she demanded in between pants.

I couldn't help but grin underneath my helmet. "What am I, doesn't matter," I replied. "Why I'm here though, does."

Alexis used her sleeve to wiped off some of the sweat. "And why would you come here?"

"He wanted to make a deal with us," we both heard James answered for me.

I turned to see him watching from the sides. I noticed he had hint of shock on his face for he saw what happened. I guess I forgot about him for a while. "Well, what deal do you want to make?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"Simple," I stated as I looked back at her, "you give me all the information you can about this world, and I'll help you defeat the Light Riders."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that. "That's it?"

I nodded. "That's it."

"No desire for power? No requests for a high governmental position?" she questioned. "Not even money?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "My dear, knowledge is the most powerful thing in _existence_," I told her, walking up to her. "And, knowledge is something I need."

I had no idea why I talked to her like that, but it seemed to have convinced Alexis as she pondered my offer. After a few minutes of silence Alexis looked at me and said, "Alright then, you have deal."

I clasped my hands together. "Right then, when do I start?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

I came out of the dimensional rift (the silver veil that brought me here), I found myself in an alley way. It seemed to be like any other alley. It was filled with trash and dirt, had animals crawling around and there happened to be a large, blue garbage bin on the right. I groaned in frustration, realizing Arca was probably miles away from I was.

However, I couldn't think of Arca at the moment as I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see the building on my right was only about five to ten feet in the air. Thinking quickly, I jumped up from the alley and onto the rooftop of that building. Fortunately there was no one on top of it, so I was safe. I quickly looked around to see where I was and I was aback at what I saw.

It looked like some kind of military base. There were gray buildings all over with a tall building in the center-probably where they keep the most information. I saw a tall, wired fence that surrounded the entire complex. The roads were made of black pavement with large army tanks and trucks on them. I noticed the soldiers happened to wearing strange uniforms and carried what seemed to be futuristic blasters. Those weapons almost reminded me of the blaster Stormtroopers carry.

Before I could examine the base even further, I heard a loud alarm go off. '_Oh man, they must've caught me on camera!_' I worried.

Apparently I was wrong as I looked over the edge of the building to see soldiers who were chatting amongst themselves stop and stood to attention, their black boots against each other. The tanks and the trucks moved to the side, giving way to something. That something was a parade of military trucks that carried soldiers. From what I could see, they just were coming back from a battle, but their smiles told me they won it. After the trucks came to a halt, the soldiers came out of them, running towards their brothers-in-arms.

The moment however, was ruined when I noticed one soldier was looking up... towards me. "An intruder on the roof!" that soldier shouted, pointing towards me.

Then, every single soldier, including the Riders raised their heads to look at me. "Ah heck," I muttered.

Turning around, I sped towards the edge of this rooftop, and leaped onto the nearest one. My original plan was to head for the tall military building in the center, but with these guys chasing me, I had to first lose them. As I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, I placed a hand on my hat to make sure it didn't fly off. I heard someone shout, "Stop him!"

After that I heard guns clicking, and I immediately moved away from the edge in time to avoid a barrage of blue blasters bolts that either went flying into the air or hit the wall of the building I happened to be on. '_BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!_' I thought as I avoided the blaster bolts.

After leaping off a couple of roofs, I heard the soldiers cease firing and then footsteps. That meant they were looking for me. However, they didn't know where really I was. I looked around for too see more alley in the complex. There was labyrinth of them... that lead towards the center building. They would be coming on the roof, so the alleys were the best way for me to get around.

But before I could leave, I heard, "Stop right there!"

I turned around to see who said that. It was another Rider, who looked oddly familiar. '_Ryuga?_' I asked myself.

The Rider before me looked a lot like Ryuga, but the bodysuit, for one was gold. Also, this Rider had two slits on his armored back for some strange reason. He wore the same black boots on his lower legs, and black gauntlet on his right arm. However, on his left forearm was a golden gauntlet, an Advent Gauntlet to be more precise, shaped like the head of cynogriffon (a half wolf,half eagle beast) with a golden gem emblemed on its side and as well as a holster on the underside that carried cards. His helmet, which had a dark shade of gold, did look like Ryuga's, but instead of a dragon motif, it was based off of a cynogriffon just like his Advent Gauntlet.

I recognized the Rider immediately. This was Kit Taylor, the former Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Onyx, and now Kamen Rider Cynogriffon Equip, an Advent Master of the Light Kamen Rider Equips.

I cursed myself, realizing that I appeared in the middle of a base that belonged to the Light Riders, and I attacked their soldiers. This was definitely going to put against me in court. "You're not getting away, Dark Rider spy," Kit declared before charging at me.

What? He thought I was in league with the Dark Riders? "Wait-" I began but he cut me off when he threw a punch at me.

I backed away to dodge the punch. He threw some more, which I was able to dodge. When he threw another one at me, this time I caught. He threw his other fist at me but I caught that as well. As I struggled to keep Kit's fists from hitting me, I told him, "Listen to me! I'm no spy for the Dark Riders!"

"Yeah right!" he scoffed. "How else would you have been able to get inside of this base?"

I had no idea what the heck he was talking about, and before I could think about what he said, Kit raised his right leg to kick me in the chest. I staggered back a bit, my hand on my chest armor. As the pain from the kick subsided I glared at Kit. "Don't make me do this!" I told him.

"I should be the one saying that," Kit laughed as he drew a card from his gauntlet.

"_Sword Vent!_" his Advent Gauntlet announced when he slid it into his Advent Gauntlet.

I saw in the distance a portal opened up in the air and a golden cynogriffon flew out of it. It was Kit's Advent Beast, Goldenheart. She (yes, she!) flew towards Kit, and a katana dropped from her body, which Kit caught. I saw Goldenheart land next to her Rider, her eyes glaring at me. "Stay out of this Goldenheart," Kit told her.

The Advent Beast simply nodded. I remembered that the Rider Equips had a telepathic bond with other Riders as well as their own Advent Beast. However, that fact would have to be ignored for now as my focus was on Kit. I grabbed my saber and activated it black blade, readying myself for any attack Kit might have.

Kit looked surprise at my saber, seeing the blade was made of energy, however, he shook it off as he charged at me. He swung his katana at my right which I blocked before laying a fist to his chest, which forced Kit back. I walked towards Kit, who thrust his katana at me, but I smacked it away with the back of my free hand before slashing my black saber against Kit's chest armor. I slashed at him again and again, each time hitting his mark. The force of my slashes sent Kit staggering back some more.

I stood there, surprised at what was going on. Kit was an Advent Master, a person capable of utilizing telekinesis and telepathic powers as well as good fighters. I thought I was going to clobbered, but I was beating him instead. "I thought you were stronger than this," I said. I didn't mean it as an insult, only just observation.

However, Kit took it as an insult as he pointed his katana at me. "Don't underestimate me!" Kit shouted.

With that said, he charged towards, slashing his katana as fast as he could. I was able blocked the first couple or more slashes that he sent at me, but the next few struck me in the chest, forcing me back. As I was forced back, I saw my hat fly off of my head and land in front of Kit. He ignored it as he charged towards me.

Anger welled up in me as I saw my hat on the ground. My hat was something I usually kept close to me, it was something that I treasured and to see it on the ground like that made me... well, lets just say angry was an understatement.

Anyway, Kit slashed his katana downward at me, but I raised my free hand to catch it. There was some pain, but I ignored it as I glared at Kit, who was taken surprised by this. I slashed my saber at his chest, which made him release his grip on his katana as he staggered back. I gently tossed the katana into the air and caught it in my other hand, while I walked towards Kit.

I first slashed Kit's katana at him only for him to dodge it, but I thrust my saber forward, hitting him in the chest. I didn't stop there as I continued to slash at him with both his own weapon and mine. I unleashed a flurry of slashes, each slash striking Kit's chest armor. After my flurry of slashes, I slashed my saber one more at Kit, which sent him flying into the air before hitting his stomach on the ground.

My anger was gone now. I stabbed Kit's katana onto the rooftop and I sheathed my saber. I ignored Kit as I walked over to my hat. "I'll be leaving now," I told Kit as I bent down to pick up my hat.

After putting on my hat, I turned around to leave, hoping to find some way out of this base. However, I felt a sudden pain in my back as I froze. "I said don't underestimate me," I heard Kit repeat.

Those were the last words I heard before I blackened out...

XXXXXXXXXX

My vision was blurred a bit as I awoke to find myself in some room with gray walls. I could feel my head lying against a pillow and my body on a plate bed. I noticed to the side was a toilet. That was all I needed to know, for all of it meant one thing: I was captured.

I cursed Arca silently, wishing for me rip that idiot apart. However, cursing Arca wouldn't get me out of here. I turned my head towards the metallic door, which opened to reveal a soldier with a blaster in his hands. "Oh, you're awake," the soldier snarled at me.

I ignored his animosity towards me as I sat up on the bed. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"You're in a prison," the soldier answered. "I was told the Riders wanted to talk with you personally, so you'll be seeing them soon."

"Listen, you've got to get me out of here!" I told him.

"And why would I want to do that?" the soldier questioned, his hand on his blaster rifle.

"Listen, there's a dangerous man who let loose. He'll only bring ruin to your world !" I tried to explain. "I'm the only who can stop him. Just let me out!"

"Save your story for the Riders!" the soldier spat at me before closing the door.

I looked at my arms and legs. They were chained up to the wall, and I didn't have my saber. There was no window, the walls were hard to break to prevent any prisoners from escaping, and the only way out was through the door. To sum it all up, I'm stuck.

'_Arca's gonna pay when I get out of here_,' I swore.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have as of now. I hope you enjoyed it, but please leave a review to let me know what you thought, and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	66. Realm 65: Possible KR Raika Origin Story

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 65: Possible KR Raika Origin Story 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! I only own the OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a regular Friday afternoon that was covered in the afternoon sun. Minutes had passed since the bell had rung to let every student to depart from high school, and they all have arrived at their home, one young teenage boy in particular. He was your typical nerdy kid, who took what most would consider tough classes, and not socialize with others that much.

Shutting the door behind him, the teen entered his study room that was comprised of his desk, a black laptop on top of it, and drawers on the sides that were filled with papers and pencils. After putting his backpack on the floor, the teen flopped onto his chair as he turned on his computer. The first thing to appear on the screen was a document called "Kamen Rider Arch."

As to why there's a document called "Kamen Rider Arch" on the computer screen, the answer was simple: the teen was a fanfiction writer. For sometime, the teen had written his own fanfiction, specifically Kamen Rider fanfiction. At first, the teen only wrote fanfiction for his sole entertainment, but after seeing other recent fanfics, the teen decided to join a website that posted fanction called "Fanfiction-dot-net." So far, the teen had only posted a few stories, like "Kamen Rider Talon" and "Kamen Rider Nova: Reign of the Century Kings," but in his mind, there were dozens of ideas for future stories.

"Alright, here goes," the teen said as he began to register.

Before he could answer his own question, a bright light covered the screen of the teen's computer. The teen leaned forward in shock at this development. "What is this?" he asked in shock.

Suddenly, the light glowed brighter and brighter until it released a flash of energy that engulfed the teen's body...

XXXXXXXXXX

Black was all the teen could see at first until he opened his eyes to see a blurred vision of the sky. The teen sat up, groaning in pain as he placed a hand on his head. "Ow," the teen groaned as he winced in pain from the aches he felt on his head. "What the heck what that?"

The teen opened his eyes and his mind was filled with more questions as he saw before him a vast forest of large trees and green grass that went on for miles and miles. What the teen found even more shocking was that the entire area was made up digital numbers and letters. "And where am I?" the teen asked himself.

"To put it simply, you're in cyberspace," a masculine voice answered.

The teen turned around to see the owner of the voice was a brown robed figure who wore a hood over his head as well as black gloves and boots. The teen looked at the robed figure with skepticism. "Cyberspace?" the teen repeated as he looked around his surroundings. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am," the brown robed figure said. "It's probably hard for you to understand, but your inside of your computer."

"What!" the teen shouted with even more confusion. "Just what is going on?"

The robed figure let out a small sigh as he held out his hand towards the teen. "Just touch my hand and all will be explained."

The teen cautiously reached out his own hand to touch the hand of the robed figure. Once contact was met, a jolt of electricity shot from the robed figure's hand to the teen's, making him jump back quickly. The teen grabbed his head from a jolt of pain as information flowed into the teen's mind. His eyes glowed with pure white energy, while the teen tried to prevent himself from screaming in pain.

Once the pain passed, so did the flow of information as the teen straightened his back so he was standing straight. The teen looked at the robed figure. "So what you're saying is true," the teen said, shocked at this information. "I am in cyberspace."

The robed figure nodded. "My name is Magi by the way, an antivirus being," the robed figure, Magi, introduced. "The one who also brought you here."

"You brought me here?", the teen pointed a finger at Magi, who nodded at his question. "Why me?"

"You've recently joined a website named fanfiction-dot-net," Magi stated. "Well, some who join that site are given special privileges."

The teen looked at Magi with piqued curiousity. "What kind of privileges?"

Magi simply stared at the teen as a band of light shot out of Magi's right hand and wrapped around the teen's waist. The light died down revealing a silver belt with a black gem in the center of his rectangular buckle that also had a small button on the top. The teen looked down at the belt with shock, for he knew what the belt's function was as his eyes widen in shock. 'No way,' the teen thought.

The teen looked up at Magi. "You mean I can become a Rider?" the teen asked with some joy in his voice.

Magi nodded. "Just press the button on the top of the buckle to activate it."

Waves of both joy and shock spread over the teen's body like wildfire as he continued to look at his belt. However, the feeling was replaced by confusion as the teen looked at Magi. "But wait, why am I getting this now?" the teen asked. "Shouldn't I have gotten this when I first joined?"

"Usually, yes, but I've been holding onto yours for a while in case of an emergency," Magi explained. "And now is one of them."

The teen narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"For a while now, there have been computer viruses entering here and I'm having trouble dealing with them." "And I want your help?"

Still, the teen felt skeptic about this whole situation as he continued to give the antivirus software being a suspicious look. "What makes you think I'll help you?" the teen questioned

"Simple," Magi answered as he smiled underneath his hood, "if you don't help me, then you won't be able to find a way out of this place."

"What?" the teen shouted as he rushed towards Magi. "You send me back home right now!"

"You first help me and then I'll let you go," Magi said, playfully wagging his finger in front of his hooded face.

The teen withheld his anger as he gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists, knowing Magi was right. "Fine, I'll help you, but you have to promise me you'll send me back home!" the teen huffed as he backed away. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Find a silver, pyramid-shaped temple," Magi instructed. "There will meet and discuss a way to defeat the viruses. Until we meet, good luck."

With that, Magi suddenly faded away into thin air. "Wait!" the teen called out, but it was too late for Magi was already gone, leaving him all by himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

'This is just great,' the teen bitterly thought as he walked down the forest. 'First I'm taken from my home against my own will, and brought here to fight for some guy who has the power to fix his own problems!'

For sometime, the teen walked the floor of the forest, looking for the temple that Magi spoke of. As he did, the teen tried to get rid of his anger, cursing at Magi and wishing horrible thing done to the antivirus being, but Magi was the only who could bring the teen back home, so there was no other way. 'Why did this have to happen now?' the teen exasperatedly sighed. 'Why can't I just be home?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw an object in the distance. Whatever it was, the teen hoped that it was his destination that Magi gave him, so he immediately headed towards it. When the armored teen arrived at his destination, his eyes widen as he saw that the object turned out to be a large, gray temple shaped like an Aztec pyramid, covered in a unique chrome silver color and had ancient markings all over it. It also had a vertical staircase that led up to the main chamber.

Before he could even explore the temple, the teen saw the familiar figure of Magi walking down the steps. "Well, you've made it time," Magi stated as he walked down the vertical stairs.

The teen glared at Magi, remembering that he was here against his will in the first place, but held it in. "Why are we meeting here?" the teen asked before looking at the main chamber on top of the temple. "And what's in there?"

Before Magi could answer, the sounds of high-pitch screech made him and the teen turn around to see a creature unlike anything the teen had seen before. The creature was humanoid with a completely pitch black body as well as yellow pupil-less eyes and claws on its hands and feet. It opened its mouth to reveal a gooey-like mouth. To make matters worse there were two more of these creatures. "This is what a virus looks like?," the teen asked.

"Yeah," Magi nodded as he grabbed his robe. "Now let's take them down!"

With that, Magi threw off his robe from his body, revealing his true form, which shocked the teen to see that Magi's form was a white version of the virus creatures in front of him. "Don't just stand there!" Magi told the teen, bringing him back to reality. "Transform!"

The teen nodded as he pressed the button on the top of his buckle down. "Henshin!"

A bright flash of silver energy erupted from the white gem and engulfed the teen's body. Once the flash of energy retracted back into the buckle, an armored figure stood in the teen's place. His name was Kamen Rider Raika.

Raika wore a green hooded sweatshirt underneath his black chest plate. The green sleeves were tucked into the black gauntlets, which was the same for the gray pants that were tucked into his black boots. Emblemed on his left gauntlet was a white 'R' and on the underside was a small, silver barrel. Over his head was a green hood with a black visor and a silver metal mask. Hanging from his silver belt was a green Gaia Memory with black stripes and a stylized R on it.

Before Raika had the chance to marvel his Rider form, one of the virus creatures immediately charged at Raika, swiping its claws at his chest plate, which send him sprawling back. 'How can I beat this thing?' Raika screamed in his head as he stood.

He then remembered the Gaia Memory hanging from his belt and once unhooking them, he pressed the button on it and with the announcement of "**RAIKA!**", it grew three times in length and a black blade of energy protruded from the tip. 'A lightsaber?' Raika asked himself.

Before he even had the chance to ask, Raika saw the black virus creature charging at him, its right claw raised high above its head. As if on instinct, Raika raised his black energy blade in time to block the claw before firing green bolts of energy at its chest from the barrel on his left gauntlet . The virus creature let out a shriek of pain as it was forced back by the slash from Raika's blade. "Did I do that?" Raika wondered as he stared at his armored form with amazement.

Raika turned his wonder away from his weapons as he looked at the virus creature he was fighting, who was now charging at him. Again, it lashed out its claw at Raika who blocked it with his weapon before striking the virus creature's chest with a punch. Raika continued his assault landing his the black energy blade of his Gaia Memory onto the black virus creature, who never had the chance to defend itself from Raika's slashes as it was forced back with every slash.

As he continued his assault, information poured into Raika's mind that explained the schematics of his weapons. Once it was done, Raika immediately stopped his flurry of slashes and instead used his weapon to slash at the virus creature's legs, which made it fall onto the ground. Before it had the chance to get up, Raika held down the button on his Gaia Memory that acted as the hilt, making it announced, "**RAIKA-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" while the black energy blades brighten even more with energy.

Quickly Raika, stabbed his weapon into the virus creature and it let out a screech of pain as it faded away into nothing. "Incredible," Raika said as he looked at his armor with amazement.

However, his attention from his armor was turned towards Magi as the antivirus creature fought against the other two remaining viruses. Magi avoid slashes from two of them and he spat two white balls of energy from his mouth, each one hitting the virus creatures in the chest, which forced them back. However, the two viruses just charged against, spitting out their own black balls of energy at Magi, who avoided the first barrage, but was hit by a couple. That was all that was needed for the virus creatures as one of them struck its claw at Magi, forcing him back. The other brought both of its claws upon Magi, sending the antivirus being sprawling to the ground.

Immediately, Raika ran to Magi's assistance, as he swung his black blade at the two virus creatures, who leaped backwards to avoid the slashes. Quickly, Raika backed away towards Magi's side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks," Magi said as he stood up, placing a clawed hand over his chest.

At first, Raika felt a tinge of happiness from receiving thanks from Magi, but it was crushed when he remembered about why he need the antivirus being alive. "You're my only hope of getting home," Raika harshly stated as he looked at the two virus creatures. "You're no use to me dead."

Magi just shrugged a little before turning his attention towards the two viruses in front of him and Raika, who happened to be charging at them. Magi spat out more white energy balls at the feet of two viruses, who halted in time to not be hit by the two white blasts. This gave Raika the opportunity to charge forward as he slashed his black energy black across their chest and fired the barrel on the underside of his gauntlet, forcing them back. Again, more information quickly poured into Raika's mind and once it was finished, Raika deactivated the Gaia Memory's energy blade and hooked it to his belt before charging at the viruses.

As he charged forward, energy began collecting at Raika's right foot with each step that he took to get closer to the two black creatures. Magi knew what Raika was doing, so to stall the virus creatures, he spat more white energy balls that struck one of them in the chest. Before that virus had the chance to move, Raika leaped into the air and kicked his energized right foot out to strike the virus creature in the chest, making it explode into a blaze of smoke. The smoke cleared away, revealing Raika who landed his two feet onto the ground.

The other virus creature stared at Raika in fear, worried of what he might to it next, so he turned around to run away only to run into Magi. Before the virus creature had the chance to react, Magi quickly stabbed his claws into the virus creature's stomach and it let out a screech of anguish as it faded away into nothingness. "Well, that's that," Magi said as he dusted his palms.

Raika turned to Magi. "Alright, I've done what you asked me," Raika told Magi, gaining his attention. "Now send me back home."

Magi sighed as he looked at Raika. "Very well," Magi said as raised his claws hand at Raika.

The hand glowed with silver energy before lancing towards Raika and swirling around his body. As it did, Magi remembered one thing. "Before you go, you should know that you can from now on enter and leave this place whenever you wish," Magi pointed out. "You couldn't before because you didn't activate your armor."

Once Raika heard that, he could not help but roll his eyes underneath his visor. "Now you tell me," Raika sighed before looking at Magi. "Still, thanks."

With that, both were smiling as Raika left the world of data and returned to his own. Though this one jobs was finished, they both had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Right, this idea here was meant to be a made up origin story for KR Raika. Why I did this? I honestly have no idea why, I just came up with the idea one day that Raika should have a backstory and wrote this. I gave up on it though.

Anyway, please leave a review to let know what you thought about this and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	67. Realm 66: KR Chaos Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 66: KR Chaos Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

To many who knew of its existence, Crystal Tokyo itself was a crystal city with the buildings made of white crystal and five crystal towers in the distance. In the center of the city was a crystal palace that looked like a large crystal that grew out of the ground. The ground that the people walked upon was crystal as well, yet had more of a gray color to it than white. It was truly a spectacle that the people could admire for centuries.

Speaking of the people, those walking down the streets wore clothing similar to the English nobles of Britain's Victorian Era. From their walk and conversation, one could tell they acted more like upper class people, and in fact even act a bit like a braggart. The one who didn't wear the fancy clothes were student who instead wore Japanese school uniforms that were colored white and gold. The students were more quiet and seemed to be discipline, but still acted a little bit snobbish like their elders around them.

The serenity of the streets was soon interrupted by an explosion that scattered many people across the city streets along with the rubble. Soon, everyone began to run away immediately from the source of the explosion as more erupted throughout the street. The source of the explosion was a Youma was fully decked in gray armor that hugged her body and had a pair of antennae that protruded from above her red bug eyes. In her hands was a large bow.

The Youma raised her bow at the running people and fired arrows of green energy at them. Those that were struck by the energy arrows had their energy removed from them and transformed into the shape of a ball. Each time the Youma's arrows struck her target, she found joy as their energy was drained from them. '_Ah what joy!_' the Youma gleefully thought as she collected the energy from her victims.

"Halt!" a young feminine voice shouted.

The shout made the Youma turn around to see who it was, and much to her surprise, it a young girl who looked about ten with pink hair and wore a Sailor Senshi uniform. "I'm Sailor Mini-Moon, champion of justice!" the young girl announced.

"Ah if it isn't Sailor Mini-Moon," the Youma grinned as she aimed her bow at Mini-Moon. "I shall enjoy destroying you!"

With that, the Youma fired another arrow of green energy at Mini-Moon, who dodged the attack before charging at the Youma. Mini-Moon was about to fire a magical attack at the Youma, but she quickly fired at Mini-Moon, knocking her off of her feet. "What a great day this is!" the Youma laughed. "I get all the energy I want _and _I get to destroy Sailor Mini-Moon!"

However, before the Youma could rejoice any further at its supposed victory, a red blast struck the Youma right in the side, sending it rolling a few feet away from Mini-Moon. "Stay away from the girl," a deep, masculine voice demanded.

As the Youma got up, she and Mini-Moon looked at the figure responsible for wounding the Youma. The figure was male, who wore black and gray armor over the jet black bodysuit. His black chestplate had a white stripe that went down the middle of it with gray torso armor to keep it in place. He wore black gauntlets and boots with white trimmings as well as gray, round shoulder guards. The figure's helmet resembled a skull that had large, round eyes that glowed red, along with a grilled mouth plate that resembled a skull's teeth. Around his neck was a tattered red scarf, while around his waist was a silver belt that had a rectangular with the same color. In the center of that buckle was a red gem that glowed with power. Smoke came out of the barrel of the black blaster that was placed in the figure's hand.

"Who are you?" the Youma snarled as she gripped her bow.

The figure said nothing and the Youma fired an energy arrow at him only for the figure to smack it away before firing another red blast from his black blaster. The blast struck the Youma in her stomach, forcing it back even more. It was then the figure finally gave his reply:

"I am Kamen Rider... Chaos."

'_Chaos_,' Mini-Moon repeated. The name "Chaos" sent shivers down Mini-Moon's mind for it made her remember the battle against the evil being who used Sailor Galaxia to conquer the galaxy. However, this one was far different from the Chaos Mini-Moon knew, for this one just saved her life from the Youma.

Speaking of the Youma, she aimed her bow at Chaos and fired a green energy arrow, but the Rider simply raised his left gauntlet to deflect the arrow. Both Mini-Moon and the Youma stood there shocked for this person was able to deflect arrows that could drain people of their energy. The Youma fired more energy arrows only for Chaos to deflect each one with his gauntlet, and once Chaos deflected the last arrow, he raised his blaster at the Youma, and fired a red blast, which struck the Youma's bow. The Youma was forced back as her bow suddenly exploded from the force of the blast and she glared at Chaos, who simply stood there. "Is that it?" Chaos taunted.

The Youma gritted her teeth before charging at Chaos and lashing out her sharp claws on her hands only for him to back away in time to avoid them. "It's been over a century since I've fought your kind still have not improved," Chaos smirked underneath his helmet as he avoided the claws.

Mini-Moon couldn't help but stare at Chaos in confusion as the said Rider ducked another lash from the Youma before forcing her back with a punch to the stomach. While the Youma recoiled in pain from the punch, Chaos wasted no time, gripping his left hand onto his buckle. "_CHAOS BUSTER!_" Chaos' belt announced as red energy traveled from the gem in his buckle to the tip of his blaster, forming into a red energy ball.

Once Chaos pulled the trigger, the red energy ball shot from the barrel and the Youma tried to dodge it in vain as the red energy ball struck the Youma right in the chest. The Youma let out a scream of pain and anguish before it exploded into a blaze of black smoke. As the smoke settled, Mini-Moon turned her head towards Chaos, who placed his blaster in the holster on his right hip. When the Rider turned to face Mini-Moon, she froze wondering what Chaos would do her, since he easily defeated the Youma that she fought everyday of her life.

However, a familiar voice shouted, "HALT!"

Chaos and Mini-Moon turned their heads to the end of the street to see the four Inner Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars rushing towards the pair. Chaos knew what would happened next if he stayed, so he immediately turned around and walked into a nearby alley. "Matte!" Venus shouted as she and Jupiter tried to follow him, but when they reached the alley, they found a dead end with Chaos nowhere to be seen.

"Princess are you alright?" Mercury asked.

Mini-Moon nodded as she noticed Mars walked towards Jupiter and Venus. "Did you find him?" she asked.

"No," Jupiter shook her head, "he disappeared into that alley before we could get to him."

Mars curled her hands into fists. "We need to find him! There's no telling what he will do next!"

Those words caught attention Mini-Moon's attention as she wondered Mars spoke that way of Mini-Moon's savior. However, her thoughts would have to wait as Mercury caught her attention. "Mini-Moon, lets take you back home."

Mini-Moon nodded at that, but the same question rang through Mini-Moon's mind as she was escorted back to Crystal Palace by the Inner Scouts:

'_Who are you, Chaos?_'

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, this is a preview of what I'm writing for my Movie War Fic that's on my other profile KRR-01. So far, I haven't gotten anywhere because I'm currently taking summer classes at a community, so I won't get to work on this as expected. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. Another thing is that, like my other KR/SM crossovers I wrote, this fic is geared towards Anti-SM.

Now to be honest, I've never seen the entire series of Sailor Moon before. I've tried to watch at least ONE episode of Sailor Moon, but I couldn't just stand how weird and stupid it was (and this is coming from a guy who write weird and stupid stuff!). The only medium of Sailor Moon I'm interested in, is in the fanfics, Corvus no Gemnu's _Kamen Rider Daikaiju: Epic of the Cosmos_ (another KR/SM crossover fic), or dragonfang33's _Sailor Moon: Redemption_ (a Star Wars crossover fic) because they seem to be more realistic, in my opinion.

Also, after reading about Crystal Tokyo in some of the fanfics, I decided to check it out on wiki. From what I gather, Crystal Tokyo is a utopian city ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity, whose power comes from the Silver Crystal, or Ginzuishou. Now, I at first thought a utopia was possible but after reading George Orwell's _1984_, I thought otherwise. One cannot establish a utopian society without the government or some other ruling body controlling the society itself, thus taking away the freedoms of the people to make sure nothing happens to disturb the order of society. In other words, the only way to make a utopia is to make a dystopia. If you don't believe me, watch episodes 37 and 38 of Justice League season 2 titled "A Better World." That's why I'm bashing Crystal Tokyo in my Movie War Fic, like how Ten-Faced Paladin is in _Kamen Rider Chalice: Crystal Tokyo Chronicles_.

Now I got that out of the way, I'll continue on by asking you, the readers, to please leave reviews stating what you thought about this and please leave only constructive criticism. Also, this fic is NOT up adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	68. Realm 67: Raika Reviews & Rider Kombat

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 67: Raika Reviews & Rider Kombat 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kamen Rider or any tokusatsu! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OCs!

AN: Alright, what I'm about to show is a list for what I'm going to put in _Raika Reviews_, and ideas I had for a story called _Rider Kombat_. With Rider Kombat, I had different plots, so I labeled them "PLOT 1," "PLOT 2," and so on. With that out of the way, here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Raika Reviews_

1) Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z, Gaia Memories of Fate

2) Top 6 Kamen Rider Fanfic Crossovers

3) KRDK

4) Kamen Rider Fusion by scikaiju

5) Kamen Rider Black

6) Beetleborgs: Shadowborg Saga

_Rider Kombat_

PLOT 1: The worlds of Ventara and Earth are in danger once more as a revived Xaviax plans to merge Karsh with the two planets. However, to fuse the worlds, Xaviax has decided to hold a tournament known as Rider Kombat, where Riders will fight to determine the fate of their worlds.

When Eubulon refuses, Xaviax forces him to accept by sending armies of monsters through the mirrors. Seeing he has no choice, Eubulon trains Len, Kit, and Kase to represent Earth and Ventara in this tournament. Fighting in the tournament are other Riders who are forced to fight for Xaviax.

Will our heroes succeed or will our worlds be doomed?

PLOT 2: After noticing Eubulon acting strange for past few days, Kit, Adam(who's now Onyx), and Len follow the Advent Master through the Advent Void to find themselves in Rider Kombat, a tournament of Riders throughout the Multiverse that is held once every fifty years.

The trio get themselves admitted into the tournament after fighting one of the contestants. At first they think it would be fun, but unknown to the Riders, there is an evil plot lurking in the shadows.

PLOT 3: There are multiple worlds lasting throughout the Multiverse, and among them are worlds that have their own Kamen Riders. The Architects, the guardians of these worlds, has decreed that any one world could conquer another world defeating the defending world's greatest warriors in a tournament known as Rider Kombat.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have. Now I know it's very short, but please let me know what you thought of these ideas by leaving a review, and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive.

Now for the Raika Reviews, I do plan on review the list I've shown, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it in that order, and I want to see if anyone can suggest any other Tokusatsu show I can review. However, I can't do an entire review of a Super Sentai/Power Rangers show, since I haven't watched that many episodes. Obviously, no one can adopt the reviews that I plan to do for _Raika Reviews_.

As for Rider Kombat, I'm write now working on it, but it will probably take a long time before it's done. What I have here were just previous ideas that I shared with Kamen Rider Lynx, another fanfic writer on the site who I know very well, but I gave up on them. So, I'm letting other writers out there on this site to adopt along with the MILLIONS OF IDEAS I have here! Seriously, can someone just adopt one of my ideas! They have a lot potential in the hands of someone else because I think I would mess them up, and I'm busy working on my other stories.

Anyway, that's all for now! Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	69. Realm 68: WotRE preview 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 68: WotRE preview 3 

Disclaimer: The Japanese Kamen Rider shows belong to Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment and the Wang Brothers. I only own my OCs and Lynx owns her Riders, the Rider Equips.

AN: I wrote other previews for the same story in earlier chapters of '_Realms of My Mind_,' so best read thpse first to clear up any confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

I have no idea how long I've been in this place. Maybe a couple of minutes or hours. Whatever the time was, it didn't ease my anxiety as I sat on my bed. I wondered with worry what Arca was up to at the moment. I wondered if he could have sided with the Dark Riders. I wondered if he ever got his hands on...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door to my cell opening. I looked up to see a couple of soldiers at the door, their blasters pointed at me. I noticed one of them was walking towards me with a key. That soldier unlocked my chains before quickly backing uup with his blaster pointed at me. I looked at the soldiers, confused at what they were doing. "Get up," one of them ordered.

I did as he ordered, but I asked, "What's going on?"

"The Riders want to 'talk' with you," another one replied.

I knew what he meant: They wanted to interrogate me. Well, it would make perfect sense. I am a Kamen Rider who does not use the Advent Void as a source of power nor do I require an Advent Gauntlet or Deck... that and I also wear a hat.

My first thought would be to incarcerate the soldiers in front of me, use their weapons to take out anyone else, while I went to get my saber before escaping the base. However, I didn't really a good first impression on these people, and doing that would simply make it worse. Besides, if I were to find Arca, I would need the Light Riders' help. Still, it wasn't bad to keep a backup plan, in case if anything went wrong.

I sighed. "Alright, lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

I was quiet as the soldiers led me into the interrogation room, my hands cuffed together to prevent me from trying to escape. The room looked exactly like one of those rooms you would see in cop movies where the cops try to ask questions from the criminal they caught. Inside of it was a table with a chair on one end, and two more on the other. The soldier in front of me gestured his blaster towards the single chair on the end. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

Immediately when I sat down, the door to the room swung open, revealing six people standing at the entrance. There bodies were concealed by the shadows of the hall, but I could tell there were a man and a woman. "You can leave now," the woman told the soldiers in the room.

The soldiers were hesitant at first, but did as the voice told them as they left the room. Once they were gone, the two figures stepped into the interrogation room, revealing themselves to be... '_Lyra and Kit,_' I thought.

In front of me were the Advent Masters of the Light Kamen Rider Equips. Kit was in his mid twenties, at least a year older than Lyra. Kit still looked the same, save for the longer hair. Lyra looked a lot like Kit with her light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and her gray-blue eyes. They both wore black jeans with simple black t-shirts and black jackets with their Rider symbols that reached down to their knees. They both have light or small scars on the faces, indicating they had been through a lot of battle.

"So this is the guy you caught Kit?" Lyra asked as she entered.

My stare turned into a glare as I brought my black visor at Kit, who nodded to his fellow Rider. "Yeah," Kit said. "It's him."

Lyra took a seat across the table. "Alright, lets make this clear, we'll be asking the questions and you'll answer them," she sternly stated. "If you're lying, at least one of us will be able to sense it. So you better tell us the truth."

I was quiet for second, thinking about what Lyra just said. If I cooperated with them, then maybe they can help me. "Fine, I'll answer your questions," I said, placing my cuffed hands on the desk. This caught the two Advent Masters by surprise.

"You will?" Kit raised an eyebrow.

I nodded before adding, "Only if you help me with something in return."

Their shocked looks left their faces for they knew their had to be some catch. "And what would that be?" Lyra inquired.

"I want you to help me track someone down," I requested. "This guy's extremely dangerous and he's out somewhere in the world. I need your help in tracking him down."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Kit questioned. "You could just be deceiving us for all we know!"

I snorted. "This is coming from the guy who knocked me out when I had my back turn."

The cynogriffon Rider clenched his jaw. "Touché."

I turned my attention backed to Lyra. "Look, I'll help you if you help, alright? All I'm asking is for your help."

Kit looked at Lyra, wondering what she would say. After a few moments of silence, Lyra looked at me and said, "Alright, but you first have to tell us _everything_."

I sighed. "Well, that's kind of a long story."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

I stood inside the main chamber of the Dark Riders' base, waiting. Alexis said wanted to meet with me here to discuss some of her plans. Yeah right! It was obvious she didn't trust me. Alexis was afraid of me because I was the only person she couldn't read. That's probably due to my armor and the fact that I'm made of pure mental energy.

Despite that, the base itself wasn't that bad. Alexis gave me my sleeping quarters, which wasn't so bad. It wasn't better than the room I got in Lock's base, but it wasn't worse, so I had little to complain. I haven't met anyone else other than Alexis and James, so I'm assuming the other Riders are elsewhere in the world, fighting their enemies...

"Who are you!"

… or right here.

I turned around to know who said that only to see the other Dark Riders at the entrance. There were Danny (former Axe), Albert (former Spear), Drew (former Torque), and James' little brother, Drake. Drake looked at lot like James, the blue eyes and the short brown hair, but was taller. They all wore uniforms similar to what the Ventaran Riders wore in the show, except it had they own symbols and it was gray instead of black.

"Ah, you're the other Dark Riders," I gladly stated. "I didn't see you guys in the base. I was wondering if you here at all."

"Forget that, who are you!" Drew demanded.

I waddled my finger in front of my face. "Temper, temper, Drew," I told them. "Didn't your parents ever taught you how to treat a guest?"

I obviously hit a nerve as Drew ran up to me, stopping right in front of my face. I didn't flinch one inch. "You better take that back," he growled, "or I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Make me," I challenged.

"Enough!"

Both Drew and I turned to see Alexis walking inside of the chamber, her jacket flapping in the air. "What's going on here!" she shouted as she walked in.

"Nothing," I innocently stated. "Drew and I were just having a nice discussion. No harm done."

We both looked at each other for a second. Drew's anger still lingered, but he kept it in, not wanting to make Alexis mad. She was obviously more powerful and threatening than him, so he didn't want to cross any lines. "Drew, you and the others go back to your dorms and rest," Alexis ordered. "Report to me in an hour."

I turned to see Drew and the other Dark Riders nodding before they left through the entrance Alexis came out of. I happened to notice out of the corner of my eye that Drake was still glaring at me as he left. After Drew's form was gone from my sight, I turned to Alexis, who was walking towards me. "Why did you try to start a fight with Drew?" she demanded as she walked up to me.

"He was being rude to his guest," I simply replied.

"That's still no excuse!" Alexis snapped.

Unlike the others who would cower at Alexis' wrath, I simply stood there. "Very well, it was rude of me. I'm sorry," I apologized.

Whether Alexis believed it or not didn't matter to her as she sighed, "Fine then."

"So what about those plans you wanted to show me?" I mentioned.

"I've been busy. The Axis leaders tell me they're running out of supplies," Alexis explained as she rubbed her temples. She looked at me. "Maybe we can discuss it some other time."

I shrugged. "Alright."

Alexis was about to leave, but I saw her froze in her spot before turning back around to face me. Curiously, I calmly asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you still in your armor?" Alexis questioned. "You don't have to wear it all the time."

"Armor?" I repeated, offended by her question. "This is my _body_."

That seemed to pique Alexis' interest as she raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a human form?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I don't," I stated before thinking, '_I am the representation of the kid's unconscious, after all._'

That seemed to interest Alexis even more. "I believe we have a lot to learn from each other," Alexis smirked.

Once she said that, a sudden thought came into my head. It was crazy, but it just might work. "Maybe we can learn from each other over dinner?" I offered.

As to be expected with any psycho girl who wanted to destroy the world, Alexis was taken aback by this, but she tried to keep a calm manner. "You're asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Maybe I am," I playfully stated, grinning underneath my helmet.

Alexis pondered my offer for a while before looking up at me. "I still have to work on my plans."

"Plans can wait," I told her as I walked up to her. "Listen, making plans takes about a couple of hours. It's right now 10:00 AM. You can done with yours plans at 7:00 We can have dinner, then, which should last for about an hour or so, giving you time to a good night's rest."

Alexis blinked at me for a second. "You're crazy, you know that."

"Well, so are you," I told her.

There was a moment of silence before Alexis said, "Fine. We'll have dinner in my room."

I grinned like an insane idiot. "That'll be great. See ya then!" I said before I turned around to leave. I had lot to prepare for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have as of now. I hope you enjoyed it, but please leave a review to let me know what you thought, and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	70. Realm 69: Future Plans

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 69: Future Plans 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! KR belongs to Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! I only own my OCs!

AN: Alright, these are some future stories I plan to write. Here they are!

XXXXXXXXXX

Riders of the Force

_Kamen Rider Sieg_ – Duo and Valkor have protected the planet of Onderon from the Sith Lord known as Ashu. Valkor meets Sieg and the two fight off Ashu before they both escape, but Sieg leaves before Valkor can ask any questions. Valkor and Duo meet Sieg when he destroys one of Ashu's creatures, and when Ashu himself appears, Sieg tries to take him on, but Duo and Valkor get in his way because they want answers. Sieg duals both Duo and Valkor only to defeat them both.

Coming to his senses, Sieg explains to them he comes from a planet in the the Unknown Regions that was attacked by Ashu and was unfortunately destroyed (like Malachor V). Later, Sieg faces Ashu, while Valkor and Duo destroy Ashu's base.

_Azure, Dai Noga_ – On Coria, there are different Force-Sensitive family clans that serve the planet's ruler. One clan, the Darklighters, is led by their leader General Sora, who can transform into KR Azure, and who is given the title of Dai Noga, head of the family.

One night, Sora receives a message that the ruler is coming for a visit, so he leaves to greet the ruler only to find him dead. Sora is then attacked by Hanzo, a member of the rival Lettow clan, who reveals that it was a diversion so the Lettows could kill everyone in the village. Sora transforms into Azure and defeats Hanzo, but arrives too late to find his clan dead.

Azure returns to the Lettows' HQ and confronts its leader, Tero, who has been using the Dark Side to turn himself into a monster. Azure faces Tero and and defeats him, avenging his family.

Kamen Rider: ALC

PLOT: Three young teens, Saleh, Rebecca, and Joseph, are living in Granada peacefully. One day, a dying priest appears before the kids, and gives them three stones that stick to their skin, giving them KR powers. The three make a pact to use their powers for good.

Five years later, the Spanish Inquisition has taken over the city of Granada in 1453. A man who is to be executed is saved by the three Riders, who takes him to safety and out of Spain. The Riders reveal themselves to be Saleh, Rebecca, and Joseph, who have tried to escort Jews and Muslims out of Spain and away from the Inquisition. Joseph returns home to be scorned by his father, who's a priest, for not being apart of the Inquisition. Meanwhile, Saleh goes to the graves of his parents who were killed by a Inquisitor, while Rebecca checks on her family, who's in hiding.

The three go out to check on the refugees, only to find a brutal fight going on. The three Riders break up the fight, making Joseph wonder about peace. Days later, Saleh (Lune) and Rebecca (Astral) go to save another man from being killed, but are captured by the Inquisition. It turns out that Joseph (Crux) has betrayed them because he believed there will be no true peace at all, unless the Inquisition brings it.

Saleh and Rebecca break out of jail, and Rebecca swears vengeance on Joseph, but Saleh tells her that vengeance isn't the way. Torquemada arrives in Granada to oversee the Inquisition, and converses with Joseph, revealing that Torquemada has his own gems similar to Joseph's. Joseph later that night tries to sneak into Torquemada's room to take the gems, but he's found out and escapes.

When Joseph does back to the others, Astral tries to kill Joseph, but Lune stops her. It turns out that Joseph was actually a double agent and tells them that Torquemada has the gems. They all transform and storm Torquemada's villa to encounter Torquemada. Torquemada reveals that he made four gems to give him power, but one priest stole three and they wound with the three teens.

When they attack Torquemada, a soldier named Jacob appears. He apparently has the fourth gem and is the killer of Lune's parents. The three Riders escape and it turns out Torquemada send his troops, led by Jacob, after the refugees. The three arrive and Lune takes on Jacob who transforms into Blood, while the other two fight off the rest of the soldiers. Lune defeats Blood and the three Rider regroup to find more of Torquemada's soldier.

Astral, Crux, and Lune charge towards the army to fight them, while the refugees escape. Their stand would be covered up the Inquisition, save for a few who knew about it. Apparently, all three escaped and headed to the Ottoman Empire with Saleh having the fourth gem. Saleh ends his journal by saying that they all lived peacefully and hope for a brighter future.

Kamen Rider Noga

Riders in _Noga_: Noga, Zyan

Allies: Ben Skywalker, Allana Solo, Tenel Ka,

Enemies: Shards

Cameo appearance: Luke Skywalker

Summary: While on their way to Ossus, Ben and Allana discover an invasion from another galaxy. The only one who can stop them is an armored Force Wielder named Noga.

PLOT:

Many years after dealing with Daala, Ben and Allana sense a disturbance coming from a planet called Ashlan. There, they are attacked by monsters and are saved by one named Noga. Noga takes Ben and Allana to a temple where they find the Versai, a group of armored Force Users who guard a rip in space/time known as the Vortex.

The Versai protect the galaxy from invaders, who are basically monsters called Shards. The two Jedi learn the Versai were formed 4000 years ago by Revan when he discovered the Vortex as well as the invaders and the Versai were taught to use both Light and Dark Sides of the Force.

Allana and Ben send a message to the Jedi Council to let them know about the Versai, unaware a Shard survived is on its way to kill the Jedi until Noga saves them yet again. Here, Noga and Allana are attracted to one another but push it aside until the threat of the Shard is dealt with.

Soon, the Shard reveals that there are more who have scattered throughout this galaxy. Allana warns her mother, Tenel Ka aka the Queen of Hapes about this, while Ben informs the Jedi Council of their situation. With these Shards about, Noga volunteers to help the Jedi find them, and the three go to stop the Shards. The Shard head to Hapes to kill the Queen, but wound her.

Noga, and the Jedi arrive to kill the Shards in time, but Tenel Ka dies from her wounds. Noga and Allana want to start a relationship, but with her mom dead, Allana must become Queen of Hapes. Noga faces the Shards leader and defeats it, forcing the other Shards to retreat back to the Vortex. Noga decides to continue to defend the galaxy, not sure of his fate.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review stating your comments, and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive.

Now, these stories are unfortunately not up for adoption because I plan to use them, like I earlier stated. However, there are other stories you can adopt if you want to, and there will be more to come!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	71. Realm 70: KR Kota plot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 70: KR Kota plot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars! KR belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro, SM belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi, and Star Wars belongs to Lucas! I only own the OCs!

AN: I'm just showing you, the readers, the basic plot of my idea. That's all. Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kamen Rider Kota_

Riders in _Kota_: Kota and Deak

Allies: Scouts, Royal Knights

Enemies: Dark Scouts with silver lightsabers.

Summary: When a strange armored figure appears, the Scouts find themselves at the footsteps of an invasion of Dark Scouts with their only help in the form of a figure whose past is intertwined with their own. Elements from Kamen Rider and Star Wars!

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT Part I:

Our story begins with a ship arriving at Earth's moon, revealing itself to belong to a bunch of Dark Scouts. Meanwhile, the Scouts encounter a Rider named Kota when they found a bunch of dead bodies of Dark Scouts. When Kota goes away, the Scouts explain what happen to the cats, who believe Kota to be apart of the Royal Knights, the Queen's Force-wielding allies until they were exiled to Earth.

The Dark Scouts terrorize some people to lure out the Scouts, which happens, and beat them until Kota arrives to drive them away. Kota reveals himself to be Cade Valor, a descendant of the Royal Knights, and despite their history, agrees to help the remaining Scouts as well as train them.

Over a week, Cade has been teaching the Scouts the fighting styles of the Royal Knights, and during the training, Amy and Cade have a bond with one another which soon develops into a relationship. When fighting a Dark Scout, Cade encounters a rogue Royal Knight named Dashvit, who was Cade's old teacher. Dashvit reveals to Cade that he has made an alliance with the Dark Scouts' leader, Mei.

Cade goes to Royal Knight temple hidden underneath Tokyo and reports to the Royal Knight elders, who happen to be Force Ghosts. They tell him to continue training the Scouts, and sends fellow Royal Knight to help out. After seeing what progress he made with the Scouts, Deak agrees to help teach and bonds with Lita.

When inspecting a sighting of Dark Scouts, Cade is sent to a dream like state, revealing he once served Dashvit for evil until he realized the errors of his ways. The Scouts are at first skeptical, but soon accept him. Another few weeks, Cade is captured, but the others are determined to rescue him. Cade is in a prison when a cloaked Force Ghost named Riku comes to him and transports him back to Earth, telling him to find his friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT Part II:

After escaping the Dark Scouts, Cade is in search of his friends, but Cade's friends are on the run from the Dark Scouts. Deak and the Scouts head to the Royal Knight temple for shelter, and try to take in what has happened so far. While there, the Scouts learn the Royal Knights came from another galaxy 4000 years ago by accident, and the only living Royal Knights are Cade and Deak. The others are Force Ghosts who are bound by rules to not interfere, but are able to advise.

When the Scouts try to comfort Amy, she's determined to rescue him, and then, the Outers arrive at the temple, revealing that Deak was once Pluto's teacher until she betrayed him during her search for the Heart Crystals, explaining why he didn't at first like training the Scouts. And it turns out that Pluto taught Uranus and Neptune about the Force. There, they also learn the Dark Scouts were once Scouts trained by Serenity to use the lightsaber, but were disbanded when the rose up against her.

The Dark Scouts lure out of the Scouts and are about kill them until Cade arrives to drive them away. With Cade back, he and Deak continue to train the Scouts, and soon, they all head off to fight the Dark Scouts on their ship.

However, it turns out Dashvit put a device on Cade, putting him under Dashvit's control. A controlled Cade beats everyone but when he's about to kill Amy, he stops and stabs himself to prevent him from causing any harm. As he's dying, he blows up the Dark Scouts' ship, killing Mei and most of the Dark Scouts, while the Scouts and Deak teleport off of the ship.

Despite Cade's efforts, Dashvit has survived, taking the control of the remaining Dark Scouts and plans for a time to return, revealing an army of rogue Royal Knights.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT Part III:

Despite becoming a Force Ghost, Cade is resurrected transported by Riku to Nimrod in the center star of the Orion's belt (I just like that constellation for some reason). There, Riku tells him there's an army of rogue Royal Knight there and they need to be stopped. At first Cade refuses, wanting to go back to his friends, but Riku points out that his enemies think he's dead and it would be the best way to help them. Cade agrees, despite his thoughts about his friends.

Speaking of them, the Scouts and Deak return to the Royal Knight temple and mourn Cade's death, Ami the most, while Pluto goes to the Royal Knight elders, who reveal that Dashvit is heading to Nimrod. Pluto tells the others this, and the Outers along with Amy, Lita and Deak go to Nimrod, via teleportation. Once arriving on Nimrod, Deak and Lita, and Amy are separated from everyone else.

As Cade searches for the army, he encounters the Deak and Lita, and Riku reveals himself to be Cade's ancestor. Riku reveals that Nimrod was the first world that the Royal Knights settled on when they arrived in this galaxy. When asking about the Royal Knight during the Silver Millennium, Cade finds out that the Royal Knights were exiled because they refused to teach Serenity's warriors.

The three find the army in a hidden temple, which the three plan to destroy, but soon find out that Amy has been captured by Dashvit is being taught how to use the Force for evil. Deak and Lita head back to the others and tell them everything, save for Cade being back, and they all head to face off the army, while Cade goes to save Amy. Cade faces off of his old teacher and kills him.

However, everything seems lost when Deak is mortally wounded and the Scouts are surrounded, but with the help from some Force ghosts, the rogue army is destroyed. Deak becomes a Force Ghost, and Amy and Cade have one last goodbye before he becomes a Force Ghost as well, and requests the Scouts to hide their lightsabers away until needed. They all agree and they head back to Earth.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review stating your comments, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Unfortunately, this story is not for adoption because I plan to use it. However, there are other stories you can adopt if you want to, and there will be more to come!

Now, this story is a Sailor Moon crossover fic, but for once, this isn't an anti-SM fic. Why? Well, I think that I should take a break from my anti-Sailor Moon fics and try to keep a more unbiased approach to the Sailor Moon franchise. Also, this story was inspired from dragonfang33's _Sailor Moon: Redemption_, a crossover between Sailor Moon and Star Wars with elements of from many different franchises like Blade (I'm serious about this, he actually make a cameo appearance!).

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	72. Realm 71: KR forms and Rider World Saga

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 71: Kamen Rider forms and Rider World Saga 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or any other franchise! I only own the OCs!

AN: The following is a list of the forms of Kamen Riders I made up within the past few months, along with a story called the _Rider World _saga. I hope you like them!

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Taiyou: black bodysuit underneath a red chestplate with a black stripe down the middle. Red, box-shaped shoulder pads, and white gloves and boots that extended up to his elbows and knees and had red armor plates on them. His red, round helmet had a black stripe that went down the middle of his helmet and faceplate. There were also two blue round eyes with white eagle wing extending from them and going upward. He wore a white belt with a blue gem in the center of the red buckle, and on his left hip was a holster that held a green hilt with a round guard on it.

KR Mage: a red bodysuit underneath a black chestplate with a red gem in the center and golden lines outlining his figure. He had golden trims on his black shoulder guards, and he also wore black gauntlets and boots. His black, round helmet had a V-shaped golden horn above the single-slitted, red visor with red lines stretching from them. Around his waist was a golden belt with a red gem in the center of the rectangular, black buckle that also had a button on top.

KR Shingen: A purple chestplate over a golden bodysuit with the symbol of Takeda Shingen in the center as well on the purple gauntlets and boots. Attached to his black shoulder guards were purple shoulder plates that extended down to his elbows, and his head was covered by a purple samurai helmet with golden trimmings and two curved horns extending from the forehead. Over his mouth and eyes were a split, white mouth guard and a purple visor, respectively. Around his waist was a belt belt with the same purple symbol in the circular, black buckle, as well as a white rectangular case on the right side.

KR Seer: A white bodysuit underneath the black, muscular chest plate with golden torso armor. He also had black, round shoulder guards with golden trimmings as well as black plates on armor on his golden gauntlets and boots. His helmet had three horns extending from the forehead, and there were two red eyes and a split mouth plate.

KR Orb: white and black armor over his red bodysuit. He had a white chest plate with a black stripe going down the middle as well as a red orb in the center. On his arms and thighs were black armor while the round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots were white with red trimmings. His white helmet had a black stripe going down the middle as well as a split mouth guard and a pair of antennae protruding above from the two red eyes. Around his waist was a belt belt with a red crystal orb in the center of the white, circular buckle and a white case on the right side.

KR Mythos: a white bodysuit underneath the golden chest armor, and golden shoulder plates along with matching gauntlets and boots. His golden helmet was based off of an ancient Greek sentry helmet with a red opaque visor that covered his entire face. Around his waist was a golden belt with a red gem in the center of his circular buckle. Hanging from his left hip was his sword.

KR Ryu-O: A green chest plate over his black bodysuit with blue torso armor. He had green round shoulder guards, boots, and gauntlets. He had a blue stripe going down the center of his green round helmet that also had a split mouth plate, and two-pronged horn extending from above the black, V-shaped visor. His white belt had a black gem in the center of his golden, rectangular buckle.

KR Kratos: A black bodysuit underneath his golden chest plate with bronze torso armor. His shoulder guards were golden, but the right one was twice as large and bulky as the left one. His golden gauntlets and boots had bronze arm and shin guards on them and his helmet was a Greek helmet with a red frill on the top and a red T-shaped visor. On his back were two large swords and his golden belt was a red gem in the center.

KR Ra: A bronze bodysuit underneath his golden chest plate that had black straps which fastened the red orb in the center that had a symbol etched like a hawk. His golden box-shaped shoulder guard were pointed upward, and he had golden gauntlets and boots. Hanging from his shoulder guards was a red cape that extended to his boots. His golden helmet had a black stripe going down the center as well a split mouth guard and a golden visor with two slits over each eye. Around his waist was a white belt with a red orb in the center of the buckle.

KR Ken-O: a green bodysuit suit over his white and black armor. His white chest armor was similar to that of a Japanese Nobleman's kimono with a black triangular split in the center. His shoulder pads were black as well as his gauntlets and boots which had two plates of white armor on top of them. His black helmet was round with a white stripe going down the center as well as a split, white mouth plate and a split green visor. Around his waist was a black belt with a green gem in the center of his white, hexagonal buckle.

KR Rai-O: A white bodysuit underneath the black torso armor with a navy blue chest plate. His box shaped shoulder guards were navy blue as well with black trimmings, and his gun black gauntlets and boots had navy blue arm and shin guards. His black round helmet had a white mouth guard and navy blue visor, shaped like a pair of dragon wings. His black belt had a blue diamond in the center of his white buckle.

KR Striker: Golden version of Double with red eyes, a white scarf, and a belt around his waist with the LostDriver as the buckle.

KR Trinity: A gray bodysuit underneath his blue chestplate that had a black triangular pattern on it. On his black shoulder guards were plates of armor that were colored light blue, the same color of his gauntlets and boots. His helmet was similar to a samurai's with a three-pronged horn extending from the forehead, and a white mouth plate as well as a light blue visor. He wore a white belt with a triangular pattern on the circular buckle and hanging from it was piece of blue fabric that reached down to his ankles. Hanging on his left hip was a sword with a black handle and golden hilt.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Rider World – Sword of Fate_: Out in the Multiverse lies a world where Riders are apart of everyday life. In that world, there are Riders who fight each other to gain a powerful weapon that has lasted for nearly a millennium. A weapon that can be used for good or for evil: The Sword of Fate!

_Rider World – Rider Tournament_: Fifteen Riders have been summoned to participate in a tournament held by a mysterious figure known as Onaga. Two of these Riders will work together to figure out what this tournament is about and how to stop it. However, this tournament may cost them their lives.

_Rider World – Guardians_: The world governments have selected three of the best Riders in the world to help sustain the peace by stopping any extraordinary threats. These three must work together or else the world may fall to Kin-Shocker.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and please leave constructive criticism if you have any. Also, the Riders are up for adoption, so any author can use them. Please send me a PM or e-mail me to let me know. The same applies with my _Rider World _stories. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	73. Realm 72: Sage & Arca Ch 8 Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 72: Sage & Arca Ch 8 Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or any other franchise! I only own the OC Riders in my story, _Sage & Arca_!

XXXXXXXXXX

After buying time for Sage, Arch, and Lock to escape, I immediately found myself surrounded by Ire's Wraths. I tried to first fend them off, but I was soon overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Now, I was a prisoner of Ire, my arms and legs in chains made from a hellish fire, with Wraths guarding me to stop me from escaping.

As I sat there, I watched the Wraths guarding me move to the side, making way for Ire to walk towards me. "Well, _this _is would-be ruler of the kid's mind," Ire mocked. "Oh how you have fallen."

"Oh shut it, you overgrown candle!" I spat at Ire.

The Wraths standing at Ire's side was about to strike at me, but Ire held out his hand and they froze before resuming their posts at Ire's side. "Leave us," Ire ordered.

Despite their faces were filled with confusion, the Wraths immediately left Ire and I, leaving us alone. Once we were alone, Ire looked at me, his evil, red eyes piercing into me. "Something is on your mind," Ire stated, knowing very well what I was thinking. "You're wondering how I got out of that prison."

If I had a face, it would be filled with surprise, but my helmet concealed any facial expression from Ire's sight. "Yeah," I nodded. "How did you get out of that prison? It took a lot of work trying to make that."

"Well, I might as well tell you," Ire shrugged. "Though I was sealed, I tried to find ways of breaking free by tapping into some dimensional energy, but it wasn't until Lock's appearance in the kid's mind that I was able to gain that energy. Ever since then, I was able to influence certain events from my prison."

When Ire said those words, it seemed to click for me. "You're responsible for rifts appearing," I stated. "You made sure that I tried to summon a rift when I fought with Sage!"

"Brilliant deduction," Ire sarcastically stated before continuing, "I knew that Lock could summon rifts, so it was obvious for he could give that ability to others. During you're fight with Sage, I knew sooner or later you would try to summon a rift, so when you did I was able to release large amounts of energy to create more rifts, letting gain more energy to break free."

"But what about me and Sage?" I interrupted. "How do we fit into this?"

"It's quite simple. Despite I had all of that energy, I needed the essence of those who sealed me away, and the only way for me to do that was to draw you to me," he replied before looking at me. "Does that answer your questions?"

That did answer my most of me questions, but there was still one thing left unanswered. "Why didn't you kill me? If I'm gone, then you would have killed Sage as well, and no one would have stopped you."

"True but you forget one thing," Ire stated, making me look at him with confusion. "Remember when I first offered an alliance with you?"

I froze at that for the memory of that event was burnt into my very being, and after a moment of silence, I answered, "Yeah, I remember it well."

"That time you actually agreed to it," Ire stated, bringing up those memories that I tried to hard to forget. "You showed me the core of the kid's mind, the essence of all of the stories the kid had."

I knew what he was talking and I knew very well where he was going with this. "You want me to let you in there again."

If he had a mouth, I swear Ire's grin that would stretch across his entire face. "Why not? Only you and Sage have the ability of entering in that place, and since Sage isn't here, you'll have to do," Ire explained before adding, "Besides, you let me in there the last time."

"I won't do it!"

To my surprise, Ire did not let out any of his rage or strike at me to make me talk, for he instead let out a simple chuckle. "I knew you would say that," he said as he placed his right hand on my head. "That's why I've decided to this."

The next thing I knew, Ire's hand was covered in fire, and I felt excruciating pain overwhelm my entire body as I let out a wail that went on for miles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demanded, trying to suppress the pain.

"Since you won't cooperate with me, I'm putting you under my control," Ire simply answered. "You will only obey me, and me alone!"

Waves of shock and fear spread throughout my body at the thought of me being under Ire's control. "NO!" I shouted.

However, I was too late for the laugh thing I heard was Ire's cackling before I blackened out.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought about this by leaving a review, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Now, like the title says, this is a preview for Chapter 8 of my fanfic, _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_. If you're confused, then please read the story so it will make sense. Since I haven't been doing any updating recently, I thought I should at least show you what I have so far and here it is. I hope you like it. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	74. Realm 73: Old & New Ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 73: Old & New Ideas 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! I only own my OCs and OC Riders!

AN: First, I'm going to show what I had planned for my Sage & Arca story (that was before I decided to scrap these ideas), and show you what I plan to do with some future stories. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Arca and Sage meet Talon_

PLOT: Arca arrives at Talon's universe and encounters Yusra and Joseph being attacked by a Bloodroid. Arca saves them with the Bloodroid escaping and Astrum and Angel show up. Arca teams up with them, but only to find a gem that he found when he came to that universe earlier. Sage arrives and finds Talon, who explains to him about Arca.

Arca soon learns that the gem in inside of a museum, which is owned by the Bloodroid who attacked Yusra. Sage learns about the gem and goes in to prevent Arca from getting it. The two encounter each other, but before they can fight one another, the Bloodroid appears and attacks the two. They're defeated, but Talon, Astrum, and Angel show up and fight the Bloodroids.

Angel and Astrum get knocked out, leaving Talon to fight the leader, while Arca and Sage fight over the gem. Talon defeats the leader, while Sage knocks out Arca and gets his hand on the gem. Talon and Sage say goodbye before Sage takes Arca and the gem to Lock's base, where Arca's put in prison.

_Arca and Sage meet Saif_

PLOT: Takes place before Saif meets Ayub. Saif is in a nearby town, trying to learn information about the Crusaders when he meets Arca. Arca states he wants to help. Saif is suspicious, but trusts him. Sage arrives to see a group of Crusaders about to be attacked by Arca and Saif. Sage stops them and fights Arca. Arca states he wants to change the history of this world. It does seem noble, but it would cause chaos.

As the two fight, Saif wanders off to follow the Crusaders. Sage knocks out Arca and follows Saif. Sage tries to convince Saif that he should not interfere, and when Saif demands why, Sage states that history should run its course. Saif agrees to not attack, but he discovers that the Crusaders plan to attack Acre.

Before the two leave, Arca arrives and challenges Saif. If Arca wins, he can have Saif powers, and if Saif wins, Arca will surrender himself to Sage's mercy. Saif wins and heads off for Acre, while Sage takes Arca back to Lock and Arch.

_Kamen Rider Saif_

PLOT: Tariq is an amnesiac who was founded by a Muslim family in New York along with a buckle. Three years have passed, and though Tariq hasn't really aged, the family still treats him as one of their own. After a monster attacks the family, the family gives Tariq his buckle and he transforms into Saif to defeat the monster.

As time passes, Tariq discovers the monsters work for a group of four fanatical Templars named the Four Horsemen. Then, Tariq encounters Kamen Rider Haze, who is named Adam. Adam gives Tariq a golden book, revealing he's an ageless Kamen Rider, resulting from an experiment from 1000 years during the First Crusade. Tariq survived the Crusader siege of Jerusalem and escaped to Damascus. When the Third Crusade was launched, Tariq saved a boy named Ayub from the attack on Jaffa who recorded his time in the golden book. Apparently, after the Third Crusade was over, Tariq disappeared. Adam also happened to be Ayub's descendant, and that from the formula in the book, he's formed his own buckle.

It turns out that Tariq was attacked by the Four Horsemen during the Fourth Crusade and tortured, so they could become ageless as well, which they do. After they find the secrets, they seal away Tariq, believing they could use him later, for over 800 years. He escaped three years ago, but the Four Horsemen injured him, causing him to lose his memory.

Tariq and Adam go to face the Horsemen in Jerusalem, and defeat them.

_KR X KR Sultan & Chaos: Movie War Crystal_

KR Chaos – Balance of Power: Chaos is freed by his imprisonment and ventures into Crystal Tokyo. The guards attack a group of rebels, but he defeats them (not before saving Chibi-Usa from a building falling on her). The surviving guards report to Neo-Serenity about Chaos, and she immediately summons the other Senshi.

It's revealed that Chaos helped the Senshi drive out the Black Moon family, but Neo-Serenity feared his power so she sealed him away. Chaos is told that Crystal Tokyo is really a dystopia where the people are brainwashed, and he's ticked, so he goes to face Serenity. He defeats the Inner Sailor Scouts, while the Outers are away, and faces Neo-Serenity.

Before he can finish Neo-Serenity, Chibi-Usa gets in the way, and Chaos hesitates. Neo-Serenity then tries to imprison Chaos again, but imprison Chibi-Usa instead. Chaos fires at the Crystal, only to crack it. Before Chaos could continue, it's revealed that Neo-Serenity was a puppet and that Pluto and the Outers, filled with greed and power, was behind it all.

At that point, the mysterious Rider and Sultan show up.

Movie War Crystal (overall): Chaos recognizes the Rider as the one who freed him, who reveals himself to be Chrono, Pluto's father and the creator of the Time Gates. Chrono explains that he left Pluto as the guardian of the Time Gates, but sees she became too power hungry, and has interfered to stop her. Chrono faces Pluto and cuts off her connection from the Time Gates.

However, a monster is made from the Silver Imperium Crystal, who then attempts to kill the Senshi kills, succeeding in killing the Outers, save for Pluto, but Chaos saves the Inners.

The three Riders then face off the monster and defeat it. Chrono goes back to his Time Gates, leaving behind a weakened bunch of Sailor Scouts, who would later face the wrath of the Nega Moon family.

Epilogue: Chrono takes back his Time Gates, Chaos forms the Golden Gem Empire after Crystal Tokyo falls, and Sultan is sent back to his own time, enjoying the past, knowing what the future will be like.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, _Movie War Crystal _is the only fic that other authors can't adopt. Those who wish to adopt these stories, please send me a PM or e-mail.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	75. Realm 74: Kamen Rider Marks 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 74: Kamen Rider Marks 2 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Shoutaro Ishinomori and Sailor Moon belongs Naoko Takeuichi as well as its dub, done by DIC (for this is the English adaptation.)! I only own my OCs!

AN: This is a bit of sequel to my Kamen Rider Marks idea I put up earlier in _Realms of My Mind!_, where I had the Sailor Scouts team up with a Rider named Marks, who was being chased by these Rider-like creatures known as Kamen Shadows (I know it sounds dumb, but that was the only name I could come up with at the time). It would be best if you read that first for this to make sense. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Ever since his alliance with the Sailor Scouts, Kenta was always spent time with them, helping them strategize their battle plans but when it came to actual fighting, Kenta rarely interfered in their battles with other monsters, unless a Kamen Shadow was there or if the Scouts could not handle the said monster. _

_ For the past month, the alliance between the Scouts and Marks remained firm and strong. They expected to encounter the Kamen Shadows, but fortunately for the Scouts, they haven't made any significant movements to draw Marks's attention. However, he didn't know that they've already made their move..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenta paced around the floor of the Hikawa Shrine, wearing his school uniform comprised of a gray suit with matching pants, since he just came back from school. At the moment, he was waiting for Jade to appear and give his usual report on the other Kamen Shadows, but he was worried for Jade was a little later than usual. The last time Kenta saw Jade was two days ago and usually Jade would keep him up to date every day. To Kenta, it felt unsettling for he was worried if the Kamen Shadows found out that Jade was a spy.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked Kenta, breaking him train of thought.

He turned around to see Ami in her school uniform, standing at the entrance. "Oh, hey Ami," he greeted as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing, I'm just worried about Jade. He hasn't reported anything within the past couple days."

"And you're worried the Kamen Shadows found him out," Ami deduced.

The user of the Marks armor nodded as he walked over to her. "Yeah."

"Relax," Ami said. "I'm sure he's just trying to stay undercover."

"But still..." Kenta said, but Ami placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"Kenta you shouldn't worry so much," she assured. "Everything will be alright."

Ami removed her fingers from his lips and Kenta sighed as he sat down. "You're probably right," he said, trying to relax a little.

The Mercury Scout smiled as she sat down next to him. "Um, Kenta..." Ami blushed a bit. "There's something I want to tell you."

Kenta blushed as well for he noticed Ami had scooted over until she was a few inches away from him. "What?"

Before Ami could say anything, the two heard a loud rasp of pain and agony, which made the two whip their heads around to the backyard of the Shrine. Immediately, they stood up and ran to the backyard to find the source of the rasp was... "Jade!" Kenta shouted as he ran over to him.

Ami's eyes at the condition of Jade before her. The emerald Kamen Shadow was lying on the ground, scorch marks all over his entire body as well as smoke rising from his armored body. It looked like he would survive, but the extent of his wounds would prevent him from having a quick recovery. Kenta knelt down to Jade's side and rolled him on his back. "Jade, hold on!" he told Jade as he raised Jade's head to look at him.

"Kenta, they found me out!" Jade told in between moans of pain.

"Hang on, Jade! I'll get help!" Kenta told him as he turned to Ami.

Before Kenta could tell her to get any medical kits, Jade grabbed Kenta by his shirt, making the user of the Marks armor turn to look at the emerald Kamen Shadow. "There's no time!" he shouted, trying to repress the pain. "They're coming here! They're coming to kill you!"

"I've handled them before, I can do it again," he assured the emerald Kamen Shadow.

It was then that Jade grabbed Kenta by his shirt and pull him so close that his face was mere inches away from Jade's "You don't understand! _She_'s coming!"

"She?" Kenta repeated. Then, his eyes widen in realization. "You don't mean..."

"Aura coming!" Jade finished. "Aura's coming after you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

(One hour later...)

At first, the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine was empty, but now four beings had arrived. The four beings were the Kamen Shadows that Kenta had spoke of, each one wearingchest plates with silver torso armor to hold it as well as gauntlets and boots on their arms and legs. They all had a hood over their heads with a black visor and a silver mouth guard. There were three of them; one was male, while the other two had a feminine figure. The male Kamen Shadow's armor was silver, while the first female Shadow's was red and the other one's was yellow. "So this is the place," the yellow Shadow, known as Amber, stated.

"This was where Jade's energy signature was trace," the silver one, Argent, nodded in approval.

The red one, Pyre, stood there, her impatience building inside of her. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" she exclaimed as she walked into the ground of the Hikawa Shrine...

"_Mars Fire Ignite!_"

Suddenly, a blast of fire struck the red Kamen Shadow in her chest amor, sending her staggering back to the others behind her. Smoke rose from Pyre's armor as she recovered from the fire blast. She along with the others looked in front of themselves to see a group of people they did not expect... "The Sailor Scouts," Amber stated.

All six Scouts, including Mini-Moon, were standing in front yard of the Hikawa Shrine, each one in a stance. ""

"So, it's true, then," a feminine voice stated, with a small trace of amusement. "Marks did make an alliance. How ironic."

The three Kamen Shadows that stood in front of the Scouts moved to the side, making way for another figure to walk pass them and reveal herself. Much to the Scouts' surprise, she was a Kamen Shadow, like the rest, her white armor gleaming in the sunlight. This was leader of the Kamen Shadows. The white Kamen Shadow, Aura.

Mars' eyes widen at the leader of the Kamen Shadows as she could feel Aura's power rolling off of her. It unsettled the Scout of Mars to a significant degree, something which the Scout of Thunder. "What's wrong Mars?" Jupiter asked, trying to not take her eyes off of the Kamen Shadows in front of her.

"Her aura," she replied, her voice quivering a little, "it's so strong. She's unlike anything we've faced."

Meanwhile, Venus noticed Mercury was using her mini-computer to inspect the Kamen Shadows. "Any data on them?" Venus asked Mercury.

"Nothing," Mercury shook her head. "But if this will be like our last experience with them, then I don't think we can take them."

Despite what Mercury and Mars said, the leader of the Sailor Scouts maintained her usual optimistic attitude. "We've taken monsters before, we can do it again!" Sailor Moon cheered.

While the Scouts found Sailor Moon's words of encouragement helpful with morale, Aura let out a laugh that sent shivers down the spines of every Scout in front of her. "Oh, we're not like the monsters you've face," Aura coolly stated. "We're _far _worse!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption.

Now, like I said, this is a bit of sequel to my Kamen Rider Marks idea I put up earlier in _Realms of My Mind!_. I at first planned to write a full story for Marks, but I gave up on it. I'm just showing you what I had before I gave up. I hope you enjoy it, but I can't really know what you think unless you tell me.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	76. Realm 75: Kamen Rider ALC

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 75: Kamen Rider ALC 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider franchise (that belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro), and _NO8DO_ is a fan-made collaboration of panatenshi, PoetessLaureate, and seankeeton deviantart! I only own my OCs, who are the Riders in this story!

AN: This is a little story I wrote for Ramadan. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ When my parents died, a young Moorish physician named Abdel took me in as his apprentice, giving me the nickname "Saree," even though my name was Saraida. He was a physician, but Abdel also practiced alchemy. The experiments we would perform would astound me every time, even if they were not all successes. In time, I grew close to him and soon fell in love with him. However, our happiness together was not to last._

_ News of Abdel's alchemy soon reached the ears of the Spanish Inquisition. They would soon take him for alchemy was considered heresy, and it was then, I made my choice: I was going to save Abdel from the Inquisition. Little did I know, I wasn't alone in my mission..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The year was 1499, seven years after the fall of Kingdom of Granda fell to unity of Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand. The Spanish Inquisition fell upon the entire country and spread like the Black Plague, reaching to almost every, single corner of the country. The Muslims and the Jews were either exiled from Spain or were taken to prisons to be tortured by the Inquisition.

Once such place was Torre del Oro, or "Golden Tower," in Seville. It was originally a watchtower built by the Berber dynasty of the Almohads, who would ultimately surrender Seville to the Spanish. Now, it served as a prison and a torture chamber for the Berber physician known as Abdel for the crime of alchemy, which many of the Spanish believe to be an act of heresy. Two guards stood by the entrance, their hands tight around their pikes.

Unknown to the two guards, a brown cloaked figure was hiding behind a nearby pillar that held up a house. The one wearing the cloak was a young Spaniard woman in her early twenties with long blond hair that was covered her hood over her head as well as blue eyes. Hanging out of her hood was a necklace that had a golden Cross on it, which would make one assume she was a Catholic. Her name was Saraida or Saree.

Though she was of Catholic descent, her hands were covered in a black ink-like substance that covered her hands. On her hands was the result of Abdel's, her teacher's, last work. Saree remembered Abdel's last words before he was imprisoned by the Inquisition:

_ "Let them look, but not see."_

She understood what he meant now. Closing her eyes and raising her arms to the side, Saree silently chanted the words that Abdel taught her. _"In sight of all, watch sight of none!"_ she spoke.

With those words spoken, the black ink faded away as alchemy transmutation circles with Arabic letters written on them appeared on Saree's hands, and soon her physical appearance soon began to fade away until nothing could be seen by the visible eye. The guards still stood there, not noticing what had happened. Suddenly, the bar that locked the door from the public melted away, which caught the attention of the first guard on the right. When he was about to turn his head, the first guard felt an invisible hit him right in the left cheek. As the guard crouched on the ground from the pain, the door swung wide open by some invisible force. The guard on the right immediately cowered on the ground, moaning, "A ghost!"

"A witch!" the other guard on the left exclaimed before turning to his compatriot. "Pull yourself together princess!"

The two guards entered the Torre del Oro, following the sound of footsteps that went down the stairs. "I can't see anyone!" the first guard called out as he ran down the stairs.

The other one then replied, "Further down! I hear footsteps!"

With that said, the two guards continue to run down the spiral steps of the Torre Del Oro. Unknown to them, the "witch" they were chasing had stopped near an entrance on the right, waiting for the guards to pass. Once they were gone, the invisible being slowly entered the entrance into what appeared to be a prison.

Inside were two inquisitors in their white uniforms, their conical hoods covering their faces, the one on the right holding a small, sharp knife. They stood at the side of a chair, which was occupied by a young man of Berber descent in his early twenties. He had gray eyes and long black hair that went down to his shoulders. He only wore a towel around his waist that went down to his knees, revealing his frail and skinny body with scars all over it from the torture. His wrists were trapped to the chair's arms by metallic bands. The young Berber was Abdel, Saree's teacher who was imprisoned for practicing alchemy.

"The Castilian girl..." the first inquisitor on the left began.

".. _you _cannot _marry _her..." the second one on the right and holding the knife continued.

"... so why does she reside alone with you?" the first one finished.

"Does she assist with your spells?"

"Is she your slave?"

Though he was weak, Abdel tried his hardest to stay conscious, speaking, "No, she is..."

However, the first Inquisitor cut him off, shouting, "ANSWER US WARLOCK!"

"S-she..." Abdel began, but his wounds overcame him as he fell into unconsciousness, his body slumping in the chair.

"What did he say?"

The first one swore, stating, "I think he's-"

He never finished that statements as an invisible blade suddenly slashed against his chest, ending the life of the first Inquisitor. The other one had less than a second to respond for the same blade struck him across the chest as well, killing him as well. The two Inquisitors' lifeless bodies dropped to the ground, leaving a now visible Saree with a bloodied Arab sword in her hand a streak of blood across her right cheek. Her eyes widen in horror at what the Inquisitors did to Abdel. '_No!_' she mentally screamed as she dropped the sword and rushed over to the young Berber physician.

Reaching into her cloak, Saree pulled out a small bag and poured some powder into her hands before placing it on the chair's metal bands, which melted them away. Once Abdel was freed from the chair, it slumped onto the floor, and Saree hugged Abdel's unconscious body close to her. "I'm not strong enough to be alone," Saree sobbed as she pressed Abdel's face against hers.

"No Saree," she heard Abdel weakly answer. She looked at him to his eyes were open. "You'll be alright... You are more than strong enough."

His words brought her new determination as she picked up the Arab sword that laid on the ground. A dozen guards wearing the Spanish armor came storming in with their pikes, but that did not worry Saree. "Stay with me Abdel. I won't let them take you _ever again_," she said as she gripped her sword.

The rest of the guards stormed into the chamber, and were about to apprehend Saree and Abdel when a dagger was thrown from the shadows of the chamber and into the chest of one of the guards, ending his life. The guards froze where they were to stare at the shadows of the chamber, where the dagger was thrown from, and Saree did the same. "You are brave, young one," a deep, masculine voice suddenly spoke to Saree, "to stand up for one like him."

"Your love for this man has shown your strength," another male voice stated. "You have certainly faced your fears."

"Now, you must leave," a third voice, this one feminine, spoke. "Let us deal with the Inquisition."

Then, everyone witnessed three people step out of the shadows. One on the left was a young woman of Jewish descent, about 20 with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown cloak over her body with a hood over her head. The one on the left was a Spanish monk, who was as old as the young woman and had hair brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple monk robe over his body. The man in the center was of Berber descent, who in his mid-twenties with tanned skin, short black hair, a small beard, and brown eyes. He wore the typical green robe over his white pants and shirt that was held together by a black sash around his waist.

"Who are you?" one of the guards shouted at the trio that stood in between the guards, and Abdel and Saree.

The young Berber man smiled at that. "My name is Saleh," the man introduced himself. "This is Rebecca and Joseph," he gestured to the Jewish girl and Catholic monk, respectively.

"However, we have another name," Rebecca, the Jewish girl, stated.

To everyone's surprise, a belt appeared around the waist of each one of the strangers. Each belt had a black gem in the center of their silver, hexagonal buckle. The belt straps had different colors; green for Rebecca, silver for Joseph, and gold for Saleh. A sword hung from their respective belts, with a black hilt and silver cross guards, and though their blades were sheathed, Saree would tell from the black scabbards they had a triangular shape. Once the belts appeared, bright flashes of light shot out from the gems and engulfed the three strangers, blinding everyone else in the room. The light died down, and everyone, including Abdel and Saree, eyes widen at what stood before them before instead of three strangers were three armored warriors.

Rebecca wore green armor over her blue bodysuit. She had green gauntlets, and boots as well as green, round shoulder guards and green chest armor with blue highlights on it to show her feminine figure. Rebecca wore a round, green helmet with two blue lines running from the black, T-shaped visor.

As for the young monk, silver armor was worn over Joseph's red bodysuit. He had a silver chest plate, gauntlets, boots, and round shoulder guards. He wore his round shoulder guards and his round helmet had a silver visor with three horizontal strips on it.

The young Berber, Saleh, in the center now wore golden chest armor over the black bodysuit along with golden gauntlets and boots, and small, triangular shoulder guards. His helmet had a golden headpiece that was shaped as a sort of crown with a flat sing prong and a piece of black fabric hung from the back of the helmet onto his shoulders. His wore a single black visor and a silver plate over his mouth and nose.

Saree's eyes widen for the three stood before her were Astral (Rebecca), Crux (Joseph), and Lune (Saleh). The Inquisition had denied their existence to the people, claiming they were only rumors, but here they were, saving her and Abdel from the Inquisition. Though just whispers, Saree knew they were called by many names; protectors, judges, warriors. The names would be discarded, for she knew they all had one common title they would take without any hesitation: Kamen Riders.

Drawing their swords, Lune, Astral, and Crux charged at the Spanish guards, who stood there in fright of the three Riders. Lune's sword struck the nearest guard across the chest, before he twisted his body around to slashed his sword at the side of the next guard. Crux blocked a blow from one of the guards' pikes with his sword before grabbing the said guard and tossing him into the other guards. Astral's blade struck down one guard before she stabbed it into another guard, and when she noticed a guard thrusting his pike at her, Astral ducked it as she then slashed the guard across the stomach. Saree's eyes widen at the skill of these three warriors for they struck down so many guards within so little time.

Once the first five guards' lifeless bodies fell to the ground, the others immediately ran away from the trio, fearing for their lives. With them gone, the three Riders turned to face Abdel and Saree. Sheathing his sword, Lune quickly rushed over to Abdel's side to inspect the extent of his wounds. "He's wounded, but he'll live," Lune told Saree much to her relief. He then turned to face Crux and Astral. "See if you can clear our escape!"

The two nodded as they left the chamber to deal with more guards, while Lune looked at Saree. "Help me get him up," he ordered and the youg Catholic girl nodded as she and Lune helped Abdel stand.

It took a while, but Saree and Lune were able to help Abdel walk up the spiral stairs and out of the entrance of the Torre del Oro. Saree noticed that outside of the Torre del Oro was a white horse wearing golden armor on its body. Carrying Adbel to his horse, Lune then raised him to sit on the saddle before turning to Saree. "Get on," Lune told her and she complied as she sat behind Abdel and took the reigns. "Get out of Seville and escape to coast. We'll guard you along the way. Hurry!"

With that, Lune smacked the horse and it went rushing off into the streets the city, carrying the two to what Lune hoped would be safe. "Saleh!" a voice called for Lune, making the said Rider turn to see Crux and Astral riding on their own armored horses.

As he rode his horse, Crux held out his hand for Lune to grab onto it before swinging onto the back of the saddle. "Follow those two!" Lune ordered, receiving nods from his two fellow Riders. "How many are after us?"

"About thirty," Crux reported as he tried to make his horse run faster. "If we don't get out of Seville, more will be after us!"

Astral nodded in agreement. "Well, let's hurry then!", and with a kick to the side, Astral's horse went speeding off with its owner to catch up with Lune's horse that was carrying Abdel and Saree. Crux soon followed in suit and his horse began catching up as well.

However, Crux and Lune soon heard the neighing of another horse that didn't come from the group, so they both turned their heads to see Spanish soldiers chasing after them on their own horses. "We've got horsemen behind us!" Crux announced to the others.

Lune quickly drew his sword in time to deflect some arrows the horsemen fired at them. "Just keep going!" Lune told him as he deflected more arrows with a swing of his sword. "Get out of the city as fast as you can!"

After hearing those words, Saree looked in front of her to see the gates of the city open for them to escape. She felt even more joy as Lune's horse carried her and Abdel out of the city with the Riders behind, while the Spanish soldiers slowed down at the entrance to the city. However, the horses did not stop nor slow down, which confused the young Catholic girl. Saree turned her head to see Astral was catching up to her on her horse until the said Rider was right next to her. "Where are they taking us?" Saree called out to Astral.

"You'll see!" Astral replied.

Soon, Crux's horse rode up to the other side of Lune's horse. "C'mon," Crux said. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Saree couldn't help but agree with him for she felt their destination was a long way to go...

XXXXXXXXXX

Many hours passed as the group walked across the plains of southern Spain and tried to hide from the patrols of Spanish soldiers. As they traveled, Saree watched as the three Riders try to apply treatment to Abdel's wounds, which worked to some degree. During that entire time, Saree noticed none of the Riders ever took off their armor. Most likely it was because they were cautious of more Spanish soldiers.

Now, they decided to rest, so they stopped near a small stream in the middle of a forest. A fire was made and the reigns Lune's horse were tied to a nearby tree to prevent it from running off. Abdel was placed on the ground, while Saree stayed by his side, worried for his safety. As for the Riders, Lune was off of Crux's horse and standing guard, while Crux and Astral were still on their horses. "Are we safe now?" Lune asked Astral and Crux as he walked up to them.

Astral nodded. "Yeah, so far there's no one, but we're going to go on ahead, just in case."

Lune sighed, "Alright then."

The two Riders whipped the reigns on their horses and they went speeding off into the forest for reconnaissance. With them gone, Lune turned his attention back to Saree and Abdel. "How is he?" he asked as he walked over to the fire.

"Much better," Saree answered. "Thank you so much. I don't know what"

Lune let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Then, Saree looked at the gem in the center of Lune's belt. From what she could tell, no ordinary gem could possibly emit that kind of power to give one a suit of armor. The only explanation she could come up with was that the gem probably made from alchemy, but she wasn't completely sure. Her train of thought was interrupted when Lune's armor suddenly shattered away, revealing an exhausted Saleh. He still carried his sword in his hand, but his belt was completely gone, like his armor was, much to Saree's surprise.

Despite of her thoughts on Saleh's powers, she pushed those away to focus her main concern on her destination. "Where are we going?" Saree asked.

"To the coast. There's a ship there that'll take you," Saleh replied as he sat down across from Saree. There was an awkward silence between the two before Saleh said, "Listen, I know this may seem strange to you, but believe us, we're trying to help."

"I know you are," Saree said, much to Saleh's surprise. "You are the Kamen Riders."

"You've heard about us?" Saleh inquired with a hint of surprise on his face.

"Yes, but only mere rumors," Saree replied. "I've heard you've saved people from the Inquisition."

Saleh nodded at that before he sat down and as he did, he noticed there was a small trace of curiosity in the young Catholic girl's eyes, but something was preventing her from asking. "Something on your mind?" Saleh asked before giving a small grin as he added, "other than Abdel's safety."

Saree blushed a little at that before she asked, "Well, I was wondering about the gems on your belts. They looked like they were made from alchemy."

A flash of amusement appeared on Saleh's face as he smirked. "Ah so you noticed," Saleh said as he stroked his bearded chine.

"Yes," Saree noticed. "I have been wondering of where did you get your powers? Did you make them yourself or did someone give them to you?"

Saleh was about to answer, but he drew his sword in time to deflect some arrows, cutting them into pieces. Once the broken arrows fell to the ground, Lune turned around to see Spanish soldiers marching towards them. "I have no time for this!" he growled before he transformed into Lune.

Saree wondered how Lune would fight off all of these soldiers and much to her shock, Lune's sword was covered in a golden glow and when he swung across the air, he released a wave of golden energy that struck the group of soldiers, killing them. Her eyes widen at the demonstration of such power. "Looks like they've caught up with us!" Lune snarled before turning to Saree. "Go!"

Saree nodded as she carried Abdel's unconscious body to Lune's horse before using all of her strength to lift him on it. Once she got on, Lune immediately turned to face her. "Take Abdel and head to the coast!" Lune told her. "It should be less than a mile away! I'll catch up with you!"

Saree nodded as she whipped the reigns, making Lune's horse rush off into the distance, leaving Lune to deal with the oncoming Spanish soldiers, who were led by a horseman. Before the soldiers could march any further, two blurs rushed pass them as blades swiftly cut into their ranks, cutting them down. The leader of the soldiers was not spared either as the blades struck him in the back, making his now lifeless body fall to the grass as his horse left him. The blurs stopped in front of Lune, revealing them to be the Riders Crux and Astral on their horses.

Lune noticed out of the corner of his eye was the horse that the leader of the soldiers was prancing about aimlessly. He saw it as an opportunity as he ran towards them horse and jumped on its saddle before taking the reigns.

"What happened?" Lune asked as he turned the horse to face Crux and Astral.

"We've got two dozen more soldiers coming from our flank!" Crux reported.

"We'll hold them off!" Astral told him. "Just keep those two safe!"

Lune nodded as he whipped the reigns on the horse to make it follow Saree and Abdel. Then, Astral and Crux turned their attention back to the soldiers as they gripped their swords, which glowed with green and silver energy, respectively. With one stroke, waves of green and silver energy struck at the oncoming Spanish soldiers, annihilating a number of them. Those that remained continued their march towards the two Riders.

'_This may take a while_,' Astral thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

The young Berber physician known as Abdel groaned his eyes fluttered opened. He felt stings of pain all over his body; no doubt from the torture he received from the inquisitors. However, he expected to see the ceiling of the prison instead of a dark, night sky. '_What is this?_' he asked himself as he sat up to find himself on some sort of beach with a ship on the waters. '_Where am I?_'

"Abdel!" a familiar voice called out to him as he felt someone embrace.

"Saree?" Abdel asked. "What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to you in that prison before I blackened out."

"We escaped," was Saree's response, which made Abdel's eyes widen with both joy and shock. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of those Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" Abdel repeated.

He then turned to look at the armored form of Lune that stood behind Saree. He looked down at his belts to see the gems and recognized the work done for gems. "I see my father's old gem still work," Abdel weakly smiled.

Saree's eyes widen at those words as she , but Lune simply let out a chuckle, stating, "Your father was pretty good alchemist as well as a good teacher."

"Teacher?" Abdel repeated the last word as he stood up with some from Saree.

"We're his students. He taught the others and I everything there is to know about alchemy, and it was he who entrusted the buckles to us before he died," Lune explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Ever since then, we've been fighting the Inquisition."

The young Berber's eyes widen with worry as he immediately exclaimed, "Dead? Was he..." but Lune cut him off.

"He wasn't taken by the Inquisition," Lune assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He went peacefully in his sleep and received a proper burial."

Abdel sighed with relief. "That's good news."

Before Saree had the chance to ask, Crux and Astral immediately came running in on their horses, rather urgently. "The Spanish soldiers are coming!" Crux announced.

Lune whipped his head towards him comrades. "Where?"

"From the east, less than a mile away," Astral quickly explained.

Lune turned his head back towards Saree and Abdel. "Listen, there's not much time! You must leave immediately!"

"But where to?" Saree questioned.

"Get on the ship," Lune instructed Saree and Abdel. "It'll take you to the Ottoman Empire. You two will be safe there."

"What about you?" Abdel asked.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can," Lune replied. "Now go!"

They both nodded hesitantly as they got on the ship and once they did, it immediately floated aloft on the waters. As the boat sailed away from the coast, Lune smiled underneath his mouth guard, knowing that those two would be safe for now. Lune noticed his two fellow Riders walking up to his side, the horses running off, so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of the upcoming fight.

"So they've taken the boat?" Astral asked.

Lune nodded. "They'll be long gone from here."

Crux sighed with relief. "That's good then."

Lune was silent as he stared at the ground. "Sorry for doing this to you," Lune apologized, his eyes not leaving the ground. "I gave away our only chance for escape."

"Don't worry," Astral assured.

It was then when Crux walked next to the two, his armored head looking to what was in front of them. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

When Crux said those words, Lune and Astral turned their heads in the same direction to see Spanish soldiers approaching near the beach, armed with rifles, and a long range of melee weapons, such as swords and pikes. There was at least a hundred of them, and more would be on the way sooner or later. The only thing standing in their way of retrieving Abdel and Saree were the three Kamen Riders. '_Looks like we're not getting out this one_,' Lune mentally sighed.

"Whatever happens," Lune said, tightening his grip on his sword, "it was a honor knowing you two."

"Same here," Astral agreed and Crux nodded.

With that, Lune hefted his sword in front of him, and the other two followed in suit, preparing to fight off against the Spanish soldiers. "CHARGE!" Lune shouted and the trio charged into what they thought would be their final battle...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Five years have passed since that day. Abdel and I now live in Egypt under the rule of the Ottoman Empire, practicing our alchemy. We're both happily married with a child along the way. Although I regret leaving my country, I can still find happiness in my new home. And it was because of those three. Without them, Abdel and I would not have been able to escape. _

_ What happened to those three is unknown. It pains me to write this, but they were most likely killed by the Spanish soldiers. If they were still alive, I would thank them for what they had done for us. A small part of myself still believes they are alive, but I can not be certain. If they are alive, they would still continue on protecting the innocent for that is what they do as warriors... as Kamen Riders..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The torches lit the night of the kingdom of Granada, the last stronghold of the Muslims in the Iberian Peninsula. The city was quiet for everyone was asleep, save for a lone inquisitor walking down the streets. He was coming back from a recent "confession," and was planning to get a good night's rest.

However, as the inquisitors walked towards a nearby alley, he did not notice a pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders while another covered his mouth to muffle his cries for help. Once pulled into the alley the Inquisitor found himself staring at three triangular swords pointed at his head, and their owners were concealed by the shadows. The only thing the Inquisitor could see of his assailants were three visors; a red, T-shaped visor; a silver visor with three horizontal strips on it; and finally, a black visor.

"Now," The one in the center with the black visor said, "Now, I believe you were about to give us the keys to the prison."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's Kamen Rider ALC. What did you think? Good, bad, average? Please leave a review to let me know what you thought, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also this story is NOT up for adoption by other authors.

Anyway, like I said in the disclaimer, _NO8DO_ is a fan-made collaboration of panatenshi, PoetessLaureate, and seankeeton deviantart. _NO8DO_ is a fan-made comic that takes place in Spain, right on the turn of the 15th century, during the height of the Spanish Inquisition. The plot of it is basically like the creators describe in the summary: "When the Moorish physician Abdel is arrested by the Inquisition for practicing the forbidden art of alchemy, his young Spanish Catholic apprentice, Saraida, must choose between her love for him and her obedience to the Church." When I first saw this comic, I really, really liked it! Though it was short, and the ending was left on a cliffhanger, it was honestly that good! The story was impressive, the art work and designs were just beautiful! Honestly, the first time I read it, there were no words to describe how good it was!

Still, the comic was ended on a cliffhanger, so I thought it would be a real opportunity to use my OCs Kamen Riders I made. Also, since it's now Ramadan, I thought it would be nice to write something. Now, Kamen Rider ALC was planned to be written as an OC Kamen Rider story, but it kept on getting delayed with other projects as well as school, and I didn't really have the inspiration to write it. Fortunately, I've read _NO8DO_, giving me the inspiration I needed! I decided to start off where the comic left off, so I took a small bit from the end of _NO8DO_, where Saree gets into the Torre del Oro to save Abdel. The rest I made up.

That's all I for now. I hope you enjoyed it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	77. Realm 76: Arca's Date

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 76: Arca's Date 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to Kamen Rider Raika.

AN: This belongs to _War of the Rider Equips_, a crossover between my Riders, Sage and Arca, and Lynx's Riders, the Rider Equips. Go check it out on Kamen Rider Lynx's page.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 7:00 PM, the time I was suppose to meet Alexis, so I was walked down the hall to her room. Since my armor was my body, I couldn't really fit into any tuxedo to leave a good impression. Still, I think Alexis would accept that. Anyway, I arrived at Alexis' door and knocked on it. While I waited, I kept behind my back one hand that carried a red rose (something nice for her).

After waiting for a few minutes, the door finally opened, revealing Alexis' quarters, which was pretty large with a table in the center of the living room, a bed room in the back, right next to the bathroom, and a dining room on the side. The only sources of light were the candles on the dining room However, that wasn't what attracted my attention.

My eyes were focused on Alexis, who wore a white, sleeveless dress that extended down to her knees. Around her waist was a thin, black belt, and also wore a pair of white high heels. The dress had a slit on the side of the skirt, allowing Alexis to reveal her long legs. If you wanted to know what I was thinking, it was the fact Alexis was drop-dead gorgeous!

"Looks like you've made it on time," Alexis smiled as she gestured inside of her quarters. "Come on in."

As I entered, I presented the rose to Alexis. "For you," I said.

Alexis didn't seem to have any surprise on her face, but she was still smiling at my gift as she took it. "Thanks."

"A rose fits someone like you," I complimented (more like sweet-talked). "Both have their beauty, but not without their thorns."

For a second I thought I saw a light blush appear on Alexis' face, but then again I could just be imagining things. Alexis was suppose to be an evil Rider who wanted to destroy the world and rarely showed any signs of emotion that a normal girl would. "So, dinner?" Alexis asked as she gestured towards the table.

I shrugged. "Sure."

With that said, I followed Alexis into the dining to find a long, rectangular table with a chair on either end along with plates filled with spaghetti and utensils. We both sat down across from each other, and as for the rose I gave her, Alexis placed it in a vase that was in the center of the table. '_Spaghetti?_' I thought. It wasn't really new, but considering how Alexis is usually busy with the Axis leaders and the Light Riders, it was alright with me.

Trying to be a gentlemen (which I'm not, but it doesn't hurt to try), I let Alexis sit down first and I soon followed. I clasped my hands together with anticipation. "Looks good," I complimented as I picked up the fork and was about to eat when I noticed Alexis was giving a strange look. "What?"

"Can you really eat like that?" the leader of the Dark Riders asked me. "I mean you don't have a human body."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can," I said as my mouth guard slid open to reveal white energy inside. Then I picked some of the spaghetti onto the fork before placing it into my mouth before my mouth guard closed. The spaghetti tasted pretty well. As the food went into my body, I looked at an fascinated Alexis. "See?"

Alexis just stared at me. "You are a strange one, Arca."

"I get that a lot," I simply stated as I went back to eating. As I did, I happen to notice that Alexis didn't even touch her fork as she just stared at her plate of spaghetti. "Something the matter?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me as she looked up at me. "Why ask me out like her?"

I just looked at her. "Simple, you're hot." What? It was true!

"I'm also the leader of the Dark Riders who wants to destroy the world," she added.

"That's nothing new to me," I shrugged as I poked my spaghetti with my fork. "I've already known about that for a while."

When I said that, I noticed Alexis stood straight up from her chair, knocking it over as her Advent Gauntlet appeared on her left forearm with the call of "Advent Gauntlet, Activate!" The gauntlet was white, styled after a European wildcat with a black gem on the side. "Okay, just who are you? How do you know so much about us and why are you here?" she shouted as she took her stance, ready to transform.

Unlike the other Riders on this world, I wasn't frightened by Alexis as I looked up at her. "Do you want me to answer those questions in order or at random?"

"I'm serious!" she growled, which for some reason I found really attractive.

"So am I," I calmly stated, bring my black eye lenses at my food. "And I think I won't tell you anything."

"And why not?" Alexis demanded with the same aggressiveness.

"If I told you anything about me, you would use against me, forcing me to work for you," I replied before looking up at her to see a little shock on her face. "Am I right?"

Alexis' Advent Gauntlet disappeared from her forearm and she took a seat, her eyes not leaving me. "Can you at least tell me where you're from?"

If I had a human mouth, I would have smirked. Looking up at the Dark Riders' leader, I simply replied, "Lets just say I'm from a far away place."

That made Alexis quirk an eyebrow at me. "Ventara?" Alexis questioned only for me to I shake my head.

"The Light Riders?" Again, I shook my head.

Irritated, Alexis demanded, "Then where from?" as she slammed her hand onto the table.

I inwardly let a small chuckle as I reached out my free hand and placed it on top of Alexis' hand she just slammed against the table. I noticed her eyes widen a little bit at my actions, but she immediately tried to cover it up by going back to her cold demeanor. "Listen, lets not worry about that right, now," I told her. "Lets just enjoy the evening."

With that, I removed my hand and went back to eating my spaghetti, and though I was looking, I could tell that Alexis was still a little shocked at what I did. It passed though as she soon started to eat her spaghetti as well. Looks like this was going to be a good date after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review to let me know and please leave _**constructive **_criticism.

Like I said, this is a crossover between my Riders, Sage and Arca, and Lynx's Riders, the Rider Equips, which you can go check it out on Kamen Rider Lynx's page. Unfortunately, only one chapter is up, since Lynx is extremely busy, and this for a later chapter. There was preview for the same story in _Realms of My Mind!_ that had Arca asking Alexis on a date, which led to this.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	78. Realm 77: KR Aquila Chapter 2 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 77: Kamen Rider Aquila Chapter 2 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! I only own my OCs in this story!

AN: This is a preview for chapter of _Kamen Rider Aquila_. Please, read the story first for it to make sense! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold winter day as I walked away my high school school and towards my house, carrying my somewhat heavy backpack. I wore a red jacket over my black, cotton shirt and blue jeans, hoping the clothes would keep me warm through the day. Inside my mind, I tried memorize certain events for my history class because we have an upcoming test in a few days, so I do some memorization to keep the stuff inside my head.

However, another part of my mind wasn't on my backpack, the cold, or school, for I had other things to worry about. Mainly, the guys who built those androids that attacked me. They were after the book, and they wanted it _bad_, so they would definitely come after whoever has it. Then again, I guess I wouldn't be in this mess if I listened to Adnan in the first place...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ I held it out the black book front of me. "They were after this book, weren't they?" I called out to Adnan. "What's so important in it?"_

_ After I said that, Adnan stopped where he was. Apparently he knew I had the trump card and he would answer my questions. Adnan sighed as he turned around to face me. "It's a long story," he said, his face a little tired._

_ I stood there, the black book still gripped in my hands. "I've got time."_

_ Adnan then proceeded to walk over to a table and sat down, and I took a seat across from him. "To start off, those two guys who attacked were androids made by an organization called Black Cross," Adnan explained. _

_ "Black Cross?" I repeated to receive a nod from Adnan. "What does this Black Cross want with the book?"_

_ "The book contains... knowledge," Adnan answered, hesitant on saying the last word. "Knowledge that can give anyone incredible powers beyond imagination, and if used correctly, can unleash a terrible power upon this planet."_

_ My eyes widen at Adnan's explanation before I looked down at the book. '_A simple book can really do _that_?_', I asked myself. _'How is that even possible?_'_

_ Despite I had all of this question in my head about the book, one stuck out the most. "But how did this book get into my hands?" I asked._

_ "I found out I was being watched by Black Cross and I knew I had to get that book out," Adnan explained. "However, I didn't realize I mixed up this book into the books I was giving you."_

_ "So you accidentally gave me the book?" I summed up in layman's terms and Adnan nodded sheepishly. I would have smacked my hand against my face at that, if it wasn't for the fact of how serious my situation was. "What about that armor of yours, and why did those guys call you Aquila?"_

_ "I use that armor to fight against Black Cross," Adnan replied. "As for Aquila, it's a codename. I use it, so no one knows who I am."_

_ As simple as the answer was, Adnan was obviously hiding something and I was most likely never find out what it was. If Adnan knew I suspected something, it didn't really matter to him as he walked over to me. "Listen, I need that book back," Adnan told me as he held out his hand for me to put the book in. "It'll be safe with me."_

_ I thought about what Adnan said earlier, and despite what had happened, I was really curious about this whole war between Adnan and this "Black Cross." Also, I have to consider that Adnan accidentally gave me the book, so I think it would be better if I kept an eye on it. "I think not," I finally responded as I held onto the book._

_ "Usman, I don't have time for this!" Adnan growled, much to my surprise, since I don't usually see him so irritable. "If I have the book, then Black Cross won't come after you. I'm doing this for your safety!"_

_ "And if I do give it to you, what will you do with this book?" I questioned. "Seeing as how you accidentally gave it to me, I think it would be safer it was with me."_

_ My reasoning seemed to be more logical "Fine," Adnan gave in, before firmly adding, "but if you dare misuse the book, I will take it from you! Understood?"_

_ A little scared of Adnan's firm behavior, I nodded. Little did I know what the heck I was getting myself into..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all. Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, it's not up for adoption!

As stated above, this is a preview for chapter 2 of _Kamen Rider Aquila_. Now, if you don't know what is it, you can check it up on other profile, KRR-01, here on this site. Now, it's supposed to be a story that's action-packed, but is gives historical facts for people to learn. As for what history am I going to be using in this fic, you can check out the story to find that out. At the moment, I am looking at certain websites and books to gain authentic, hardcore facts, so I don't get anything wrong.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	79. Realm 78: KR Altar – Cradle of Power

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 78: KR Altar – Cradle of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro, and The Legend of Korra belongs to

AN: This is a crossover with the _Avatar: The Last Airbender _sequel, _The Legend of Korra_ and Kamen Rider. Above is the summary with characters and below that is the outline for the plot. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Summary: Along the way to United Republic, Korra decides to take a rest in a small Earth Kingdom town. However, she finds herself in a war between crystalline monsters and a warrior named Altar. Elements from Kamen Rider! Please R&R!

Riders: Marik (KR Altar, later turned into a gold Krustal), Korra (KR Avatar)

Allies: Sara (daughter of the maker of the KR belts and Krustals, gray Krustal), Noran (town's mayor),

Villains: Krustals, beings made of crystal. There's four generals; Jade (Emerald Krustal, earth), Azure (blue Krustal, water), Pyre (red Krustal, fire), and Argent (silver Krustal, air).

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT:

Chapter 1: Korra walks through town at night and is attacked by a creature called a Krustal, but is saved by a Rider named Altar, who leaves. It turns out of that Altar is an eighteen year old kid named Marik.

Chapter 2: The next day, Korra follows Marik through the city, but gets found out. He then lead Korra to a woman named Sara, who explains about the Krustals are after Marik and her, and they've been fighting for a few months. Then the same Krustal attacks. Jade gets destroyed, but his gem remains.

Chapter 3: Korra about their home is in another world and the two explain that Muri'ana is a kingdom that was rule by a wise king who suddenly disappear. Then the kingdom fell into a civil war and the Krustals were made to defeat the rebels, but they destroyed the entire population.

Chapter 4: Korra learns the Krustals were once benders kidnapped by Sara's father to be used as weapons in the civil war. She then reveals herself to be the Gray Krustal, explaining that her father turned her into a prototype of the Krustals.

Chapter 5: Korra asks about Muri'ana origins, but is attacked by Azure. Pyre plans to take Jade's gem.

Chapter 6: The guys learn that Marik is the grandson of Muri'ana's king. Pyre tries to take Jade's gem, but is destroyed himself by Altar, leaving his gem.  
Chapter 7: Azure and Argent take the Krustal gems from them and nearly defeats Marik. Marik absorbs his crystal to send the other Krustals away, but he becomes the Gold Krustal.

Chapter 8: Sara transforms into the Gray Krustal to stop him at the expense of Korra's buckle being destroyed. Then, they enter Marik's world to see the Krustals have been ruling Muri'ana.

Chapter 9: Everyone fights off the Krustals, but they're nearly defeated until Marik becomes the Gold Krustal.

Chapter 10: As the Gold Krustal, Marik easily destroys the other Krustals before facing Argent. Argent is destroyed by the Gold Krustal, who then regains control. With the Krustals gone, the avatar and her friends go back to their world to deal with their normal lives.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all. Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, it's not up for adoption!

As stated above, this is a crossover with the _Avatar: The Last Airbender _sequel, _The Legend of Korra_ and Kamen Rider that I plan to write. I so far have the outline for the chapters, but I'm having a hard time trying to write the chapters since I'm busy with school. Still, I hope I can get to it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	80. Realm 79: Ballad of the Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 79: Ballad of the Riders

Disclaimer: Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog belongs to Saban Entertainment, and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and its creator, the late Ishinomori Shotaro. I only the OC(s)!

AN: Inspired by the "Ballad of Mike Haggar" on YouTube, I decided to make this, a crossover with Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog and Kamen Rider. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Strangers from lands afar, I hail,_

_ Come and sit down, listen to my tale_

_ Of how warriors of different kinds_

_ Banded together to free Kells from evil's binds._

_ You may be joyful or even be sad,_

_ For this is, after all, the Kamen Riders' Ballad._

_ For years, Kells fought against the Temran queen, Maeve_

_ In a war the killed many knights who were brave,_

_ But, arose the Mystic Knights of five,_

_ Who dethroned Maeve and let Kells thrive._

_ However, Maeve's teacher, Nemain,_

_ Came and made Temra's throne her claim._

_ She made army of the undead_

_ To make the rivers run red!_

_ Of Nemain's evil, the people were afraid,_

_ But they knew someone would come to their aid_

_ And believe it or not, the first to answer Kells' blight, _

_ Were its own heroes, the legendary, five Mystic Knights._

_ Their leader, Rohan, the fire wielder of Kell's sword,_

_ Charged bravely into the undead hordes!_

_ And Kells' princess, Deidre was a quite show_

_ As the monsters felt the power of her Whirlwind Crossbow!_

_ Ivar, knight of water and prince from across the seas,_

_ Showed the demons what was his chivalry!_

_ Angus, the thief and fool, but with a heart, in any case,_

_ Forced them back with his Terra Sling Mace!_

_ And Garrett, the forest knight and prince of Reged,_

_ Used his Timbers Axes to turn his foes into shreds!_

_ The heroes of Kells were valiant and brave,_

_ But they could not defeat the predecessor of Maeve._

_ For they came across one who thrown them asunder,_

_ And his name was Thundra, the Mystic Knight of Thunder!_

_ Once a soldier of Temra, now turned into a force of evil,_

_ Whose armor was made by Nemain's dark fairy, Mider, the slimy weevil._

_ The five fought with all of their power and might,_

_ But they could not vanquish defeat this evil knight._

_ They slashed, hacked, and fired everything into one attack, _

_ Only for it to hit his armor and bounce back._

_ Then, the Mystic Knights laid on the ground,_

_ And it seemed that defeat was near bound_

_ As Thundra stood, ready to cut out their hearts _

_ And then rip their bodies apart._

_ But before he could make the kill,_

_ Nemain appeared, casting a spell of evil_

_ Upon Kells' heroes, making them her slaves_

_ And imprisoning in the dragon, Pyre's cave._

_ From, there they would witness Kells' end_

_ And then, their own spirits would bend._

_ However, fate is such a strange thing_

_ As to what it would bring._

_ One would think that Kells would fall_

_ Yet, three answered the people's call._

_ From across the seas and land,_

_ Would these warriors join and band,_

_ Against the evil known as Nemain,_

_ and let peace remain._

_ Things would begin to get wilder_

_ As they entered, the three Kamen Riders!_

_ From across the seas, _

_ Came one Rider with such bravery._

_ His blue armor reflecting the light,_

_ As he rode in to answer Kells' blight._

_ He carried two swords upon his back,_

_ Prepared for any sort of attack._

_ He was a warrior, hailing from Ivar's land,_

_ A noble of sea and sand._

_ His belt, the source of his power,_

_ Was made from a meteor shower._

_ His name was Hydra from Ivar's land he send_

_ To meet with me, Cathabad, his old friend._

_ I told him of Kells' pleading song_

_ And he then declared, "I will right this wrong!"_

_ Riding up to Kells_

_ Was a Rider known well._

_ He was a member of the old king's guard_

_ But left he did, his sword in shards._

_ For years, he traveled the mountains a scarred man_

_ Surviving as much as he can._

_ Now he wore with two new swords_

_ Ready to fight off Nemain's hordes._

_ His golden armor on his chest,_

_ Happen to carry Kells crest._

_ His belt was made from a witch, who desired_

_ To have a son from lust's fire._

_ His skill remained remained firm and well._

_ And now bore the name Sentinel._

_ Finally, from land of wizards, one master came_

_ To escape his pitiful shame._

_ A secret he hid from those around,_

_ So they would not be bound_

_ To the duty he cling._

_ When hearing Kells plea, he immediately spring._

_ He rode to Kells to clear his mistake_

_ And what was his, he would take._

_ His black armor reflected his sin,_

_ And his name was known as Mystic from Kells within._

_ He carried his sword that hung from his belt_

_ That was made from his father's magic gem he melt_

_ Into a power that he would use_

_ To defeat Nemain's evil muse._

_ Upon arriving Kells, the three met,_

_ Saw the path before them set._

_ They agreed to carry on the fight_

_ And to bring down Nemain's might._

_ When meeting the king and I,_

_ I could not help but sigh_

_ With hope that rekindled me_

_ At the sight of these united three._

_ First, I told them to find Pyre's cave_

_ For Mystic Knights can help them save_

_ Kells from Nemain's undead horde_

_ And Thundra's bloodthirsty sword._

_ Along the way, they fought Nemain's undead force,_

_ None showing mercy nor remorse._

_ Once arriving at Pyre's cave,_

_ The three Riders found the Mystic Knights enslaved_

_ By Nemain's evil spell_

_ Yet none backed down nor sell._

_ They fought on and on_

_ Their hope never gone!_

_ And Mystic unleashed powerful light,_

_ Freeing all five Knights!_

_ Mystic Knights were freed _

_ But their wounds were bad, indeed. _

_ As the Knights rested from the fight,_

_ Mystic visited Rohan at night._

_ Rohan did not want to be bothered _

_ But then Mystic revealed he was his father!_

_ Shocked at this, Rohan listened to Mystic's tale_

_ Of how he followed Maeve's trail_

_ To Temra and fell in love with the queen_

_ Only to be sealed away, forever unseen._

_ However, Mystic broke Maeve's seal_

_ And ran away, hiding his shame in veil._

_ As for Sentinel, the king he met_

_ And talked of his secret kept_

_ Of why he left Kells._

_ Sentinel said he was told of a magic well,_

_ That could heal his wife afflicted with ill_

_ But he was too late as Death made its kill._

_ He traveled the land to repent_

_ And now, realized his time was spent._

_ He declared he would meet any force Nemain send_

_ And would fight them to the bitter end._

_ Hydra meet with Prince Ivar_

_ Who noticed the Rider had a scar_

_ That ran from across his right eye._

_ When asked, Hydra merely sighed_

_ And told the tale of how he failed_

_ To protect Ivar's family grail._

_ Of how his eye was burn and scorched_

_ By Maeve's old general known as Torc._

_ Hydra vowed he would not fail again_

_ And fight Nemain's undead men._

_ With the Mystic Knights injured,_

_ Nemain saw this chance and conjured,_

_ More undead into a mighty force_

_ That was led by Thudra on a mighty horse._

_ But she forgot of the Riders in Kells land_

_ Who would make their stand._

_ The three Riders arrived at Kells border_

_ Knowing well what was their orders._

_ They saw Nemain's army arriving,_

_ But they would remain, striving,_

_ Against the army of the undead_

_ And fighting against the one who led._

_ For what felt like hours and hours_

_ The Riders fought with such raw power! _

_ Soon, they began to tire_

_ While undead had loads of ire._

_ Fortunately, the Mystic Knights_

_ Soon joined in the fight._

_ They would not retreat nor back down_

_ As long as they lived, they would protect Kells' crown!_

_ Together, both Riders and Knights_

_ Fought the army into the night._

_ Element blasts and weapons were raised high_

_ Sending the undead soldiers into the sky!_

_ Deidre fired her crossbow, while Sentinel slashed_

_ And Angus's earthen mace bashed_

_ Against the uncoming hordes of the undead_

_ As Mystic and Rohan, father and son, made their enemies bled._

_ Hydra and Prince Ivar, a noble and prince, _

_ Used swords and trident to convince_

_ Their enemies to flee without lax _

_ Only to be struck down by Garrett's ax._

_ Despite they defeated the undead wave,_

_ There was still Thundra, Nemain's slave._

_ The Knight of Thunder approached the eight_

_ Determined to seal every one's fate._

_ Garrett and Angus attack first_

_ Only to be struck by Thundra's lightning burst._

_ Deidre and Ivar went next to fight_

_ Only to face Thundra's sword of might_

_ That slashed across their armor, scarring them for life_

_ And making them face struggle and strife._

_ With his friends defeated, Rohan charged with rage_

_ Ignoring his father's pleas to keep his anger caged._

_ Rohan's and Thundra's sword met_

_ The fight taking the course it was set._

_ Soon, even Rohan found himself on the ground_

_ His sword he was no longer bound._

_ Before Thundra could end the Knight of Fire_

_ Mystic charged in with great ire,_

_ Slashing and firing magical blasts_

_ Doing his best to cast _

_ Thundra away from his son_

_ Before any harm could be done._

_ Hydra and Sentinel joined in the duel_

_ No longer patient for waiting like fools._

_ The three fought with the swords in hand_

_ Forcing Thundra to where sea met sand._

_ There the Riders used their minds of slick_

_ To distract Thundra before giving him a powerful Rider Kick!_

_ The Thunder Knight was vanquished for good_

_ But Nemain and Mider appeared with foul moods._

_ Mider then summoned a great beast of undying fire_

_ Who was called Malrog, the beast of ire!_

_ The monster known as Malrog was strong_

_ The Riders fought hard and long_

_ Against this creature of the dark._

_ Mystic fired a blast, which its mark_

_ Striking Malrog in the eye_

_ And making the creature cry._

_ Together, all three Riders banded_

_ Fired a blast that scorched the sand._

_ The blast destroyed Malrog, the beast of evil_

_ As well as Nemain and Mider, the slimy weevil._

_ At the end of the day, victory was for Kells._

_ But the Riders were not well_

_ For the battle had left them with mortal scars_

_ Something that made them face Death's bars._

_ However, they simply smiled and died_

_ And the warriors of Kells let them lie_

_ In a great tomb beneath the earth_

_ Where their souls could be given rebirth._

_ Nemain and her forces had lost,_

_ But it was not without a cost._

_ The Riders were gone, resting in peace,_

_ And the people honored them with large feasts._

_ Remembering their noble deeds_

_ And the Mystic Knights following their creed_

_ Of protecting the innocent and weak_

_ Against those of evil and bleak._

_ Do not grieve for the Riders brought Kells to its best._

_ Now if you'll excuse me, this old wizard needs his rest._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all. Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, it's not up for adoption!

Now like I said above, I said I was inspired by a YouTube video called "The Ballad of Mike Haggar" to make this. I planned to write a regular story for this, but after watching that video, I decided to use this since it seemed to fit. I hope that clears things up for you guys!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	81. Realm 80: KR Sage & Arca Ch 9 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 80: KR Sage & Arca Ch 9 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

The idea of rescuing Arca was something ludicrous that I never thought off in my entire life (if you could call it that); getting him out of trouble is different. At least then I don't have to worry about him facing a being who was made up entirely of rage, and who will most likely destroy the kid's stories, but I'm getting off track. After explaining Ire to Arch and Lock, us three immediately head to the kid's mind so we could rescue Arca and hopefully, stop Ire. Unfortunately, when we arrived, we immediately found ourselves pitted against a horde of Ire's fiery, demonic Wraths. The Wraths came at us, but we three were fortunate with our experience from the last time we fought them.

While Lock and Arch transformed and dealt with their Wraths, I made my stand with the Wrath that surrounded me as I fired black energy blasts with one hand, while slashing my black energy blade with my other one. A couple of Wraths came at me from behind, but I fired two blasts at them, destroying their fiery forms, which turned into red wisps of energy. Then, I turned my attention to the closest two Wraths as I slashed their heads off before I brought my body around to slash at three more. The Wraths would have surrounded me if I didn't fire a telekinetic blast at them (I've got telekinesis, remember?), which sent them flying across the kid's mind and fortunately diminished their numbers.

As I held out my saber in front of me, the Wraths that surrounded me quickly stayed back so they wouldn't fall to my black energy blade. As I did, I asked the Wraths one simple question, "Where's Arca and Ire?" The Wraths didn't answer, so I asked again, "Where's Arca and Ire?"

The Wraths' silence continued to irritate me and seeing how they weren't willing to reply, I decided to beat it out of them as I fired barrages of black energy blasts at them, annihilating them. The other Wraths charged at me and like before, I retaliated against them, slashing my saber and firing my energy blasts at the Wrath.

I took down as many of the Wraths as I could and not one of them was spared as I slashed and hacked away at them. "WHERE'S IRE AND ARCA?" I shouted at the oncoming Wrath, whom I destroyed with my black-bladed saber.

I continued with my remorseless assault until I only came face-to-face with one of the Wraths. This one looked like the others, save for the fact this one had sharp claws on its hands. It lunged at me, lashing its claws out. I raised my left armored forearm to block it before striking my black energy saber against its fiery chest. The Wrath was sent sprawling back on the floor before it got back up and attempted to harm me again, but I parried its claws before kicking it down to the ground.

I happened to notice that the numbers of Wraths had diminished significantly for Arch and Lock, who were in their Rider forms, had no difficulty in dealing with them. My attention turned back to the Wrath I was fighting, whose back was lying against the floor. "Now tell me, where is Ire?" I demanded at the Wrath.

"I will never tell you!" the Wrath spat as it tried to get up.

I had no time for this. I punched its face, forcing him back onto the ground and I placed my black blade at its neck before it could get up. "You will if you want to live!" I shouted, pressing my saber against its throat.

"He's in the core of the kid's mind!" the Wrath confessed quickly.

I looked at the Wrath with shock and for confirmation, I demanded, "Are you sure?"

"I am!" the Wrath spoke. "Arca is there, too!"

I was silent as I was deeply worried about the fact of Ire in the core of the kid's mind. Ire had access to the immense power that was stored in each of the stories and he could cause harm the kid's mind. I also wondered how Ire could have gotten in there because he could not get in there by himself unless Arca let-

'_No, Arca couldn't have!_' I denied, remembering how Arca promised himself he wouldn't do that.

My deep thinking made me lower my guard, which allowed the Wrath to smack away my saber from its throat before it lunged at me. I was knocked down on my back with the Wrath standing over me. "Now die!" it shouted, raising its right claw.

"_Portal Smash!_"

_ "Sealing Crash!"_

Fortunately for me, I saw the armored forms of Arch and Lock come up behind the Wrath as it turned around to see the Riders send a charged kick to its stomach. The Wrath staggered back and let out a yell before it exploded, the only thing remaining was the red energy that flew away. As I stood up, I looked at Ichigo as I stood. "Thank you."

I noticed Arch wanted to say something, but Lock interjected, stating, "Thank us when this is over. Did you find anything out?"

I was hesitant answering that question at first, but seeing how dire the situation was, I nodded. "Ire's in the core of the kid's mind."

Though their visors were covered by their eyes, I could tell their eyes were widening in fear and shock, but before they could say anything, we all noticed more Wraths appearing in front of us. Immediately, Arch and Lock drew their weapons, preparing themselves for the Wraths. I was about to raise my saber, preparing to fight them as well, but Arch looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Sage, get to Ire and Arca! We'll hold them here!"

Hesitant on leaving them to face the Wraths alone, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine!" Lock told me. "Just go!"

Giving into their requests, I finally ran off into the kid's mind while Arch and Lock ran to the horde of Wraths. As they faced the Wraths, I snapped my fingers and I found myself in a white void filled with screens of Riders instead of black void. I was now in the kid's mind, and I would have to fight off Ire and save Arca...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all. Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption!

Anyway, this here is a preview of chapter 9 for my story, _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_. I've gotten this much done, so I thought I should show you. I hope you enjoyed it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	82. Realm 81: KR W Movie Review Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 81: KR W Movie Review Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it belongs to Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori! I only own myself!

AN: Like the title says, this is a preview for my review of the KR W movie! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Narumi Detective Agency once served as the headquarters of Sokichi Narumi, aka Kamen Rider Skull, before he was killed. The agency was then passed onto his daughter, Akiko Narumi, who was the boss of Phillip and Shotaro Hidari, the detectives who became the two-in-one Kamen Rider Double. Now, it was devoid any person save for the familiar Kamen Rider Raika, who was standing near the desk with a phone at where his ear should be.

"You can't find anything about the cyborgs or those ghosts, Ebon?" Raika asked Ebon, who was on the other end of the line. "There has to be something?"

Ever since that attack, Raika had the feeling that both the cyborgs and the ghosts were sent by someone to take him out. Whoever it was, Raika was determined to find out, but so far he had little to no success. "Well, how long will it take?" Raika asked into the phone. When he received his reply, Raika sighed. "Alright then, I'll just wait. Call me when you get something. See ya."

With that, Raika hung up the phone and placed it on the desk before he sat down the chair that Shotaro would usual sit. He leaned his upper body forward, wondering to himself about the recent attacks. '_Where are those guys coming from?_' he asked himself. '_There has to be some connection, but I can't figure it out. I checked with Lynx and she doesn't have anything. And I just called Ebon now and he said it'll take some time._' Raika mentally sighed. '_I really wish I knew!_'

With that, Raika just laid back in the seat, sighing. "Maybe I can do something to pass the time," Raika said to himself.

Out of the corner of his visor, Raika noticed his laptop on the desk was still on, so he turned towards it and to his surprise, saw a paused video on the screen. Wondering what it was, Raika played the video and the first word that came out of it was: "**ETERNAL!**"

Many bright lights flashed off of the screen, reflecting off of Raika's visor as he watched the video before him.

"That'll do," Raika grinned underneath his mouth guard.

Immediately, Raika grabbed his camera on the side and sat down before activating it. '_This'll be a good review!_' he thought excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption!

Now I plan to finish this review soon. In fact I'm almost done, I just need to add a couple things here and there. I hope you can be patient until I show it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	83. Realm 82: More Ideas 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 82: More Ideas 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or any other franchise I will mention here-they belong to their respective owners! The only thing that doesn't belong to them are the OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Ignika (Bionicle/Kamen Rider) – Death has fallen upon the world of Bionicle. The only thing left of its civilization is the Kanohi Ignika, the great Mask of Life. It leaves its world and arrives upon Earth into the hands of a young man, who seeks for a purpose in life. Using the Kanohi Ignika, the young man must face the same evil that has befallen upon the world of Bionicle as Kamen Rider Ignika!

KR Mata (Bionicle/Kamen Rider) – When a young man finds a strange mask and belt, he finds himself in a war between higher beings with powers greater than anything in the galaxy. To end this war, the young man uses the mask and belt to become a warrior of the elements, Kamen Rider Mata.

KR Draca – The organization of FANG has made armies of cyborgs, trying to instigate WWIII. However, one of their cyborgs rebels, ready to protect the world from their evil: Kamen Rider Draca!

KR Drago – Dragons have been hunted for centuries by human beings. Now they have come back with a vengeance. However, one has betrayed their kind and have given his power to a young man who become a warrior to stop the Dragons: Kamen Rider Drago!

KR Portal – Across the Multiverse lies those capable of making portals into other worlds. Ren is such a person, and he uses his powers to become Kamen Rider Portal and stop the evil Death SHOCKER from taking over the Multiverse!

KR Adegan (Star Wars/Kamen Rider) – A lightsaber, the legendary weapon of the Jedi and Sith, is powered by a crystal. Amongst the many crystals is the Adegan crystal, a crystal that increase anyone's power. The Sith and Jedi have fought for centuries over this crystal, but it now falls into the hands of an unlikely Force User named Ron in the Outer Rim. Seeking to end the war between the Sith and Jedi, Ron has made a belt that would let him use the Adegan crystal, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Adegan!

KR Kir (Star Wars/Kamen Rider) – In the Outer Rim of the galaxy lies a lone planet home to secret Order of Force Users known as the Kamen Riders. Among them is one student who seeks to rise above all and sees his opportunity when the Sith attack his home. His name is Kamen Rider Kir!

KR Royal – In a world filled with darkness, human beings have turned themselves into monsters known as the Cryptos that seek to rule over everything. However, there lies one kingdom that is yet to be conquered. A kingdom whose king is given the power of rulers: Kamen Rider Royal!

KR Blizzard & Pyre – A clan of cybernetic assassins named the Shirojin plan to take over their world. However, two of there members leaves the clan, in hopes of stopping the Shirojin's plans. With the power of ice and fire, they are Kamen Riders Blizzard and Pyre!

KR Paladin (SW/KR, Based on GX7's original draft of Kamen Rider White Knight) – One hundred years after the death of Darth Krayt. A new Sith Order was formed and tried to take over the galaxy twenty years ago, but was stopped by a Rider named Paladin. Now, they have returned and the power of Paladin falls in the hands of an exiled Jedi, who tries to find his place in the galaxy.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave a review to let me know and please if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, these stories are up for adoption! If you want to adopt one, please send a PM or you can let me know in the reviews, and we can discuss it from there. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	84. Realm 83: KR Cyclone Ch 5 Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 83: KR Cyclone Ch 5 Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ After a long pause of silence, I finally explained, "The Fangs have offered us a truce." _

_ "A truce?" Jordan echoed._

_ I nodded. "Their leader want to meet with us in a location to discuss the terms. The others have agreed to go, but I don't like it."_

_ Jordan quizzically looked at me. "Why? If there's a truce, then won't it end the fighting and they'll be peace? What's wrong with that?"_

_ Instead of giving her a direct answer, I asked, "What do you know about the Fang's leader?" _

_ Though I didn't answer her question, Jordan did answer mine. "Only rumors," she replied. "No one knows the identity of the Fang's leader, save for a few Fangs. I heard he's a mysterious man who took over the Fangs a few years ago and ever since then, the Fangs have been more organized and lethal. Why do you..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes widen in realization as to where this was going. "You've met him, haven't you? You know who the leader of the Fangs is."_

_ Once she said that, I clenched my teeth and curled right hand into a fist, trying to keep my rising anger at bay. I wasn't angry at Jordan, I was angry at myself. After my anger subsided, I swirled my face so I would staring off into space. "Yes, I do. That's why I don't want to go," I sighed. "Unfortunately, I know what he's like and I know how he works."_

_ Jordan was silent for a few moments before asking, "Have you told anyone about this?"_

_ "Other than you, no one. I haven't even told the Riders. If I did, they would suspect me of being a spy for the Fangs," I answered. I then, looked back at Jordan with sincere eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation."_

_ After a moment of silence, Jordan nodded. "I won't tell anyone..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about 1:00 PM. All of us were ready for meeting with the Fangs, dressed in our usual uniforms that was made up of our jackets and pants, and we mounted our respective bikes that were placed right in front of the entrance to the base. The only one not on his bike was Jason, who was standing at the entrance gates. "Remember guys, if you're having trouble with the Fangs, your watches on your wrist have a homing device that will lead your bikes to you, and hopefully get you out of there."

When Jason said those words, I looked down at the black watch on my right wrist. It was one of Jason's inventions he made recently, but I guess we never gave them a chance until now. '_Good thing Jason's still on our side_,' I thought to myself.

"Take care of yourselves," he told us.

"You too," Jack nodded at our technician.

As the gates of the base opened, we all placed our helmets on our heads and revved up the engines on our bikes, riding out of the base and onto the paved road. We continued riding on the road, which lead away from the base and onto the abandoned highways. Many minutes passed as well rode into what appeared to be a city, but it wasn't just any city. It was... '_Home_,' I recognized the city with widen eyes.

Once entering the city, we first arrived at the downtown district, which was filled with Fangs roaming the place. I would have attacked them under normal circumstances, but I remembered of the truce offer and if I attacked now, our one chance of having a normal life would be gone. '_Keep calm, you can do this_,' I repeatedly told myself as I rode my bike through the city.

We soon reached our destination, a red building about a story high with Fangs guarding the entrance, and after parking our bikes outside, we all dismounted them and walked up to the entrance. To be honest, I was expecting the guards to stop us and make us give up any weapons we might have had, which would have been trouble for me. Why? Well, Jack ordered us to leave our Rider belts back at the base, but since I didn't trust the Fangs, I brought my Rider belt with me, hiding it in my jacket.

Anyway, the Fangs guarding the door simply moved to the side to let us through as we all saw the door slid open. We were at first hesitant, but Jack was the first one to swallow his fear, stepping into the building and we soon followed him. The door closed behind us, leaving us inside a dark room with only one beam of light focusing upon a rotating chair which was turned away from us. I could see a person's legs near the chair's own, so I assumed someone was sitting there. "Hello?" Lina greeted.

"Hello," the person in the chair greeted back with a deep masculine voice as he swirled around.

When the person swirled around in the chair, we all could see who it was: the leader of the Fangs. The leader was a man, with a brown trench coat over his black shirt and pants. He wore black gloves and shoes on his hands and feet respectively. Though we could see his black, wild hair, the Fangs' leader wore a red mask over his face with two holes that showed his blue eyes. "Welcome Riders," the Fangs' leader greeted. "Why don't you take a seat?"

The Fangs' leader snapped his fingers and more lights came on, revealing the entire room to be a board room with a long table. There was a chair on one end for the Fangs' leader, and four chairs for us. "Please, take a seat," the leader of the Fangs offered as he gestured to the chairs.

We all looked at each other, hesitant and suspicious of our host's behavior, but nonetheless, we all approached the chairs. "Well, what do you know? It wasn't a trap," Jacob whispered to us with some humor in his voice as he sat down.

However, I didn't feel like laughing as I kept my guard up at all times because we were in the Fang's territory, a place where they would easily overrun us. I didn't want to us to get captured by them or even killed, and I didn't want to risk that. While the others sat down, I remained standing, which made the Fangs' leader look at me with his familiar blue eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't help but snarl at him, replying, "A lot of things actually."

The other Riders were probably staring at me with wide eyes or glaring at me, wanting me to sit down, but I ignored them for my focus was on the Fangs' leader. "Oh, and what's that?" he asked.

"One, suddenly inviting us to your base," I listed. "Two, offering a so-called treaty after months of fighting. And three, having us come to you to leave our base unprotected for an attack. Am I forgetting anything else?"

Much to my displeasure, the Fangs' leader let out a chuckle that echoed throughout the room. "You certainly are cautious," was all he said.

His amusement only continued to annoy me as he glared at him. "Just want do you want?" I demanded as I pointed the leader of the Fangs. "Answer me!"

"Darren, stand down!" Jack ordered, making me look at him to see him standing from his seat.

I didn't want Jack to get involved in this so I warned him, "Stay out of this!"

"Darren, stand down," Jack ordered again, this time stressing the last two words.

Seeing how Jack was the leader and how I was probably making a fool of myself, I gave into Jack's orders. "Fine," I huffed as I sat down, my eyes not leaving the leader of the Fangs.

Once he saw I was in line, Jack turned his attention towards the Fangs' leader. "So, what do you want?" Jack demanded. "Why have you brought us here?"

"To make a truce, of coarse," he replied as he crossed his legs. "The fighting between us has been making us lose valuable resources, and I can't afford that."

I rolled my eyes when the Fangs' leader spoke the words 'valuable resources,' but I said nothing as they continued. '_This'll take a while_,' I told myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Like the title said, this is a preview for chapter 5 of Kamen Rider Cyclone on my other account, KRR-01. Please leave a review if you have any comments or _**constructive **_criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	85. Realm 84: KR Sayfa

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 84: KR Sayfa 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! The only things original are the OCs and OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Where am I?_' were the first words that came into my head.

At first, the only I could see was the darkness of my lids covering my eyes. That was until I opened them to find myself in what appeared to be an bottomless void of water and I was sinking in it. Fear spread across my body like wildfire across a dry plain as I swam and swam as fast as I could up to the surface before I lost any air in my lungs. Fortunately, I was swimming fast enough that I reached the surface and once my head shot out of the water, I gasped for air as I floated in the water.

After having a few minutes of air entering my lungs, I looked around to see where I was. From what I could tell, before me was an endless ocean that stretched for miles and miles, but when I turned around, I could see myself floating near land. Kicking my legs, I pushed my body towards the land in hope I could get myself dry. However, I found out I wasn't alone.

When I found myself on the rocky shore, I noticed a figure running up to me, covering me in a thick blanket to keep me warm from the coldness of the water. As I stood up, my savior helped me and I got a good look at who it was. The person who saved me was a young woman with light tanned skin, blue eyes, and long, silky black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a loose, blue dress that extended down to her ankles with loose sleeves that went down to her wrists. For some reason, she looked really familiar to me. '_Mom?_' I thought.

The woman in front of me looked almost like her because her facial features were almost identical. In fact I would have gone so far as to assume that this lady was a younger version of my mom. And that was the problem; my mom was in her late forties, while this woman who saved me was in her early twenties. Still, whoever she was I was grateful for her saving my life.

The young woman held me close to her, like a mother would with her child, as she walked with me from the rocky shores to what appeared to be a city. I looked up at amazement at the large, cube-shaped buildings that I assumed were hotels. Though they seemed to be ancient from the moss growing on them, the buildings had beautiful architecture with arched entrances, which looked somewhat similar to architect style of the Ottoman Empire or Moorish rulers of Spain. I noticed in the center of this city was a large palace with a golden dome on top of it as well as large pillars that supported a roof over the entrance.

We entered one of these buildings, passing through the courtyard that had a fountain in the center, and into small secluded room with only a bed and a table. I then found myself sitting on the bed as I curled my shivering form in the blanket that covered me. "Wait here," she instructed me.

I nodded at that, seeing how I had no where else to go, and then, the young woman left the room. While she was gone, I just waited, hoping for the blanket to keep me warm and as I did, I noticed a small, circular mirror placed on the bed. Curious, I picked up the mirror and looked into it to see a familiar face: mine.

I looked in the mirror at to see I no longer had my boyish look. My tanned face had bags under my blue eyes, and my black hair that was once flat and clean was now a mess. My blue shirt and black pants were soaked with some water dripping from them. '_I'm a mess!_' I told myself.

However, the sounds of an argument echoed into the room, which made me turn my attention from the mirror to the entrance of the room. Placing the mirror back onto the bed, I stood up with blanket still around me and walked to the entrance to see the young woman arguing with a man in his early fifties. The man had fair skin with green eyes and brown hair that reached down to his neck. He wore a green robe on his body with a black sash around his waist. "No! He can't stay here!" the man told the young woman.

"But father, he has nowhere to go!" she defended me. "We can't just leave him out there!"

"We don't know who he is!" the man, her father, argued. "He could be a spy for _them_! They could be onto us!"

I realized they were arguing over me, but I had no idea who _they _were. As I listened, I couldn't help but notice three figures watching from the balcony above. The figures all wore gray cloaks over their bodies with hoods over their heads, covering their facial features. I noticed they happened to be wearing armored gloves on their hands, which I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at. Whoever they were, those people seemed to be unwanted guests.

The three cloaked figures jumped down from the balcony onto the courtyard, immediately surrounding the young woman and her father. The two found themselves back to back as the surrounding cloak figures drew a sword from their cloaks. Their swords looked like European claymores that were ready to bury themselves into their victim's bodies. Though I didn't know the young woman and her father, I still owed them for letting me into their house, so I looked around the room to see if there was a sword at all and fortunately, there was one.

Laying underneath the bed was an Arab sword. Its hilt shone with silver and it curved up to the butt-end where a silver ball was placed. The scabbard was brown with some plates of silver on it. Dropping the blanket I had, I rushed towards the sword and grabbed it as I rushed out of the bedroom into the courtyard in hopes of rescuing my hosts. Fortunately, I arrived in time as the cloaked figure still surrounded the young woman and elderly man. "Hey!" I called out as I drew the sword from its scabbard.

The cloaked figure whipped their heads around at me instead of at the young woman and her father, much to my satisfaction. Unfortunately, the cloaked figures came charging at me with their swords ready to strike. '_Ah heck!_' my eyes widen in fright.

The first one struck at my left, which I blocked before forcing it back with a kick, and the second one swung his sword at me, like the last one, only for me to block that guy's blade as well. The third one swung his claymore downwards at me, but I moved to the side before I hit him in the face with the scabbard in my hand. As for the second cloaked figure, he tried to slash at me again, but I ducked before forcing him back with a kick to the gut before running into the courtyard, so I could gain some distance.

Though I was doing well, the cloaked figures would eventually overcome me and I was right when the first one struck at me. I blocked the slash, but the second one charged, his sword this time slashing a mark into a my left arm. I dropped the scabbard in my hand from the pain I felt, and the third one used this as an opportunity to kick me back to the fountain. I grunted from the kick and I stood up to see the three cloaked figure approaching me. I thought I was finished when I heard a voice call out "Hey!"

I turned my head to see it was the young woman, who tossed an object towards me. I quickly caught it with a free hand and kicked away the third cloaked figure so I could have a look at it. The object in my hand was a strange silver buckle that was shaped like a curved 'V,' with a green gem on the top. "What do I do with this?" I called out to her as I avoided another slash.

"Place it on your stomach!" the young woman instructed. "Then, hold the sword to the gem on the buckle!"

I did as she told me and much to my shock, a silver belt wrapped around my waist, fastening the buckle in place. I noticed the cloaked figures stopped where they were staring at me with what I guess was shock. Remembering the young woman's words, I held the sword close to the gem, which soon glowed with a green light. The light erupted from the gem and engulfed my entire form, blinding everyone else in the courtyard. Once the light died down, I look down at myself in shock to see I was covered in armor. "What the?" I said, shocked at what I was wearing.

I wore a white bodysuit underneath my silver breastplate that had chain patterns on it, which made it almost look like chain male. I looked at my arms and legs to see I had silver gauntlets and boots that went up to my elbows and knees, respectively. I also noticed that around my neck was a green cape that went all the way down to my knees. I looked at the fountain I was standing next to, and I saw a silver helmet with white faceplate and a single horn that protruded from the forehead, right above the green lenses that covered my eyes.

I had no idea what this armor, but suddenly, one word came into my mind almost automatically: '_Sayfa._'

Standing up, I gripped the sword in my hand as I turned to face the cloaked figures. "Now then, who wants some?" I challenged before I charged at the cloaked figures.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it for now! Please leave a review if you have any comments or _**constructive **_criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Now, I want to mention that the thing at the beginning was actually based off of a dream I had when I was about five-no joke! I just happened to remember it, so I used it as inspiration for the the beginning. Also, Sayfa was a Rider I drew a few weeks ago, so I thought he deserved a story. Just thought you should know.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	86. Realm 85: KR Cyclone Ch 6 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 85: KR Cyclone Ch 6 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ Kyle sounded more serious than just a few moments ago and from the way he was speaking, it definitely sounded like Scorpio was back. I let out a soft sigh as I gave into Kyle's proposition. "Alright," I said, "but after we're done with Scorpio, I'm going back to taking you down,"_

_ "I wouldn't want it any other way," Kyle grinned. "First, we should kill Jordan. At least that way, she won't pose any threat to us."_

_ My first thought was to shoot Kyle between the eyes with my gun, but my conscious prevented me from doing so, reminding me of Kyle's behavior. "You would say that, you self-righteous a-hole," I spat at him._

_ Kyle merely smirked. "Temper, temper," he said, mockingly. _

_ I bared my teeth at the person who I loathed. "I stopped listening to your words a long time ago, you piece of..."_

_ "DARREN!" a familiar voice called out._

_ I whipped my head around towards the entrance in realization that it was Jack who was calling me. After disengaging my armor, I turned back towards Kyle and swore, "I'll be back, Kyle," before I turned around to leave._

_ "Good luck, little brother," Kyle called out to me as I continued to walk towards the exit._

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Good luck, little brother."_

When those words reached my ears, I wanted to turn around and shoot a bullet through Kyle's head, but my remembrance of our agreement prevented my from doing so. Still, as I walked out of the building, the words "little brother" ran throughout my head. '_I hate it when he calls me that!_' I screamed in my head.

Yeah, I was the younger brother of the leader of the Fangs, and I certainly wasn't proud of it. He and I were born into the same family and lived in the same house for what felt like eons, behaving like brothers would. In almost every sense of the word, we were brothers. We spent a lot of time together, arguing, playing, laughing, and doing whatever we did to pass the time. But, whatever relation I had with Kyle was dead to me. That was then, and this is now.

Upon leaving the building, I saw Jack, Lina, and Jacob on their respective bikes, leaving my bike the only one by itself. "What did you two talk about?" Lina asked.

"He was trying to make me join him," I answered as I mounted my motorbike. It wasn't a total lie for Kyle did offer what seemed to be an offer than an alliance.

"And?" Jacob insistingly asked.

Before I had the chance to answer, Jack intervened on my behalf, stating, "Look, lets just get going. Whatever happened is between him and Darren."

Happy that I didn't have to reveal my secret to the others, I put on my helmet and rode my bike out of the Fangs' base with the others following behind me. We were heading back to our base and I wanted to get back there as soon as possible...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments and _**constructive**_ criticism in the reviews. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

As the title says, this is just a preview for a future chapter in my fanfic _Kamen Rider Cyclone_. I'm sorry if it's so short, but is all I could write. I'll try to see if I can make this chapter more exciting for you all! Thank you!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	87. Realm 86: Kamen Rider Prime

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 86: Kamen Rider Prime 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Transformers! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: This takes place after the Transformers game _War for Cybertron_, and for the sake of this story, _War for Cybertron _is its own continuity! Also, I was inspired to write this after watching _Transformers Prime_, which in my opinion is a decent show.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Sparks exploded from the control panel and onto the face of a dark armored robot piloting the ship. The dark robot turned its head away from the ship's controls and towards the captain of the ship, who was a red armored robot. "We can't hold the ship for long! Dark Energon from the Decepticon's ship is infecting the engines!"_

_ Immediately hearing those words, the red robot stood up and ordered the dark robot, "Keep the ship steady, Ironhide! I will go!"_

_ The dark robot, Ironhide, nodded as it returned to its duty as pilot. However, a yellow armored robot on the bridge noticed the red robot had a strange look in its eyes, making it fear for the worst. The yellow robot's fears were confirmed when it saw the red robot pull out a familiar golden object from its chest. "No! Don't use the Matrix!" the yellow robot shouted. "You have no idea what it will do to you!"_

_ The red robot turned to face the yellow robot. "I must take that chance, Bumblebee!" it argued. "If I don't, this ship will take us with it!"_

_ With that said, the red robot turned exited the bridge, while the yellow robot named Bumblebee looked at the light with fear and shock. "OPTIMUS NO!"_

_ However, it was too late as a bright light soon engulfed the entire ship along with the other ship. Once the light faded away, the ships were no longer there. It was almost as if they were erased from existence._

XXXXXXXXXX

Earth, the third planet from the sun of the Solar System. A simple planet that was filled water with giant land masses, each one carrying billions upon trillions of creatures known as humans. Throughout their history, humans have been known to strive for achieving something great in life. Wars, peace settlements, and the founding of nations have been notable achievements.

Cities are no exception for cities provide prime examples of human ambition reaching passed their limits in the form of skyscrapers and other buildings that were stories high. This city was filled with its human inhabitants, who were walking around and minding their own business. Most of the adults were walking to work, while the teenagers and children were arriving to their respective schools. The streets were filled with multiple vehicles trying to get to their destinations as fast as possible.

However, the usual city life was disturbed when a shower of red energy beams struck the city streets and buildings. People who calmly went about their normal ways found themselves running amok as they tried to find safety. The same was said for those inside their vehicles as they either drove out of there or they got out of their cars to run for their lives. Those that remained would try to find their loved ones only to be separated.

Once most of the humans were gone, strange robotic life forms that were a little taller than the average size of humans began walking into the district. These robots took notice of the remaining humans in the district, and immediately surrounded them with their blasters pointed at their shocked faces. However, before anything could happen, a voice boomed, "DECEPTICONS!"

Immediately, the robotic life forms, now identified as Decepticons, stopped what they were doing as they saw a familiar figure approaching. "HAIL, LORD MEGATRON!" the Decepticons announced as they saluted their leader.

Megatron's appearance no longer carried its infamous robot form, instead more of a humanoid form that was covered by a black bodysuit underneath the gray chestplate that had the insignia of the Decepticons etched into the center. He wore sharp shoulder guards that curved upwards as well as black gauntlets and gray boots with Megatron's infamous black cannon mounted on his right gauntlet. The jet black gloves on his hands had sharp claws on the tip of his fingers to give him a more demonic appearance, which was already accomplished by his gray helmet that extended down to his throat. He had two red lenses over his eyes, and a black mouthguard with silver plates on it that made it even more frightening. Around his waist was a gray belt with a small, black key inserted on the top of the gray buckle.

As the leader of the Decepticons walked towards his forces, one of the Decepticons approached him, reporting, "Lord Megatron, we have begun our attack on this district and have rallied these humans as hostages."

Megatron grinned underneath his helmet. "Good!" he exclaimed before turning to his forces and ordering, "Begin a wide-scale attack!"

"Not so fast, Megatron!" a voice shouted.

The leader of the Decepticons turned around to see a figure running towards him and his forces. Some of the Decepticons charged at the unknown figure only to be struck down by a rain of blasts or by the figure's fists. The figure slowed his pace, allowing Megatron to see his form. '_It can't be!_' Megatron though to himself.

The figure wore a white bodysuit underneath his blocky, red chest armor that had a golden circle underneath the red plates. He had round shoulder guards that were red, much like his sleek red gauntlets that went up to his elbows. The only thing that wasn't red were his blue boots and helmet. The blocky helmet was blue with two small blades protruding from the sides of the helmet and he wore a silver plate and a split yellow visor over his mouth and eyes, respectively. The familiar insignia of the Autobots was etched on his shoulder guards as well as bulky armor that covered his back. He wore a belt similar to Megatron's, but it was red with a golden key in the red buckle.

Though the figure was new, the armor that he wore seemed really familiar to the leader of the Decepticons. "Optimus Prime?" Megatron questioned with shocked eyes.

"Yes Megatron," the leader of the Autobots nodded his head. "I am here!"

Out of the corner of his visor, Prime noticed a Decepticon lunging at him, so he quickly reached for the bulky back armor and pulled out what appeared to be a black blaster. Quickly aiming his blaster, Prime fired a blast at the Decepticon, destroying it entirely. With the Decepticon out of the way, Prime returned his blaster where it came from and turned his attention towards Megatron. "This war ends it right here, Megatron!" Prime shouted as he pointed his finger at his rival.

Megatron could not help but grin underneath his helmet. "So be it, Prime!"

"One shall stand..." Prime began as he walked towards Megatron.

"... and one shall fall!" Megatron finished as he walked towards Prime.

And so, the two leaders of their respective Cybertronian factions charged at each other, one ready to take out the other...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what did you think? Please leave your comments in the review and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this idea is up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	88. Realm 87: WotRE preview 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 87: WotRE preview 4 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to Kamen Rider Raika.

AN: This is another preview of War of the Rider Equips, a crossover between my story, _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_, and Kamen Rider Lynx's _Mirror Trilogy_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

Well, I explained everything I could to them, save for the fact I'm from another Multiverse entirely. I had to make it as simple as possible for Kit and Lyra so their heads didn't explode from the confusion, and guess what? They actually believed me. I know, it's shocking that the interrogator would actually believe what the innocent guy is saying. Usually how it goes is that the good guy is captured, get interrogated by some self-righteous idiot for hours on end, and when the interrogators do get it, it's usually too late to solve the problem.

However, it would have been nice if I was out of this cell. They're still cautious, even after all that I had told them, except for the bit about me from another world, otherwise they would start to get ideas. '_At least, they didn't take my hat,_' I thought to myself as I sat in my cell.

I heard the door to my cell creaking open, which made me look up to see Kit and Lyra standing at the entrance with guards at their sides. As I wondered what they were doing here, Lyra turned towards the guard on her right and simply nodded towards him. The sight of the guard walked towards me with a key in his hand immediately made me realize they were going to free me from these stupid cuffs. However, I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious at this sudden change of thought.

Despite my suspicions, I allow the guard to approach me and unlock my cuffs. Once they were off, I slowly stood up and flexed my wrists to get rid of the numbing sensation that build up in them while I wore the handcuffs. Staring up at the two Advent Masters of the Light Rider Equips. "Looks like you believe me," I stated, feeling a little relieved to be free from those binds.

"We do," Kit nodded.

I was happy they believed me, but my joy left me when Lyra stated, "Before we search for this person you're after, we've brought the other Riders here to listen to your story. They arrived a few minutes ago."

For a moment, I froze at Lyra's words and restraint myself from cursing. '_Just great!_' I bitterly thought.

When I asked for their help, I only hoped to be given some technological aid that will help me track down Arca, not actual help. If more of this universe's Riders get involved with Arca and I, they might realize we're from another Multiverse and they'll try to use it. I know the Light Riders were the good guys, but while I waiting in my prison, I remembered what happens to the Rider Equips. If anything were to happen to them before certain events occurred, it would only distort the history of this universe.

If I explained this to them, then I would revealing my 'little secret' to the Rider Equips and I didn't want to risk that. Now some may argue that Arca might have told someone else in this universe the truth about him being from another Multiverse, but I think otherwise. Arca likes to act evil, but he too knows the importance of maintaining the time stream of _any _universe. Letting anyone in this universe know would only jeopardize his existence, and knowing Arca, he's never willing to go that far.

Seeing how I had no choice in the matter, I let out a mental sigh of defeat as I looked at the leaders of the Light Riders. "Very well," I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment rather well.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it. Please leave reviews to let me know your comments and _**constructive **_criticism! Also, this story is NOT up for adoption!

As stated above, this is a crossover between _Sage & Arca_, and the _Mirror Trilogy_. I highly suggest to read Lynx's stories she wrote so far for the _Mirror Trilogy_, _Shattered Mirror _and _Mirror's Shadow _(which she's still working on), as well as _Sage & Arca_. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	89. Realm 88: KR Malik pilot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 88: KR Malik pilot 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise-it belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! Only the OCs and OC Riders are original as well as the plot!

AN: This a pilot for a future story that I plan to write. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The continent of Europe was once engulfed in an age simply named the Dark Ages. It was a time of continuous warfare amongst different nations as monarchs tried to expand their land as much as possible. The people under them locked in what seemed to be an eternal system that prevented any social mobility. Fortunately, periods of knowledge and intellect, such as the Renaissance and the Enlightenment, brought an end to that period. The people were taken out of that feudal system, allowing them to experience economic prosperity and political freedom._

_ However, in this world, the countries of the world continue their medieval ways of ruling separate their separate kingdoms and fighting over dominance. Technology has become incorporated into such conflicts, giving armies the weapons, such as laser rifles and cannons to eliminate more of their foes. Though the feudal system was removed, the people do not experience that much social mobility and still are forced to follow their rulers. Interestingly enough, there is one country that is different from rest: Spain._

_ Spain, like the other European countries, does have its continuous medieval warfare, but there are some differences that set it apart from the others. In the north of Spain lies the Castillian Empire, while in the south was Moorish kingdom of the Tariqun Caliphate. Both are warring empire seeking to expand its territories, but they also allow more social and political mobility than the other nations. Still, it would seem that there was another about to rise from the shadows of the past..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tariqun Caliphate stretched from its capital city of Granada all the way up to the border, where it met with the Castillian Empire. Though there would be conflicts at the border, the two kingdoms managed to retain some form peace between one another, though it wasn't always like this. At first, the Tariqun Caliphate was a small kingdom, but after a few decades, it expanded into a large empire as it took some lands from the Castillian Empire. All of the land within southern Spain was under the rule of the Caliph, save for the lone city of Seville.

Since Seville was the only city not apart of the Caliph's kingdom, many attempts were made to conquer it only to meet with failures. Generals upon generals would return to Granada to report their failure to the Caliph, who would then employ someone else to besieged the city. For over five decades, the Caliph's forces have failed over and over again to reach their goal and that is what the ruler of Seville thought as they attack once more.

Seville's walls were bombarded by blasts from laser cannons as well as blaster rifles that the soldiers carried. The soldiers of the Caliph wore the usual bronze domed-shaped helmet as well as a black breastplate over the green pants and shirt. Each one carried a blaster rifle along with a curved sword meant for close combat. Most of them charged towards the walls in hopes of climbing it, while the rest manned the laser cannons and rifles to destroy the wall that blocked their path of reaching the city of Seville.

A few miles away from the besieged walls was a tent where a single figure watched. The figure was a young man, about twenty, with light tanned skin, short dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore the standard uniform of a green shirt and pants that were held up by a black sash, where his sword hung from. The young man wore a cape that hung form his shoulders, and on his head was a black, domed-shaped helmet.

"How long until our forces breach through the wall?" the young man asked the person standing next to him.

The person standing next to the young man was the commander of the army, who wore the same uniform as the teen, but was in his early forties. "It will take a few hours, Lieutenant Sal," the commander replied as his eyes never left his army.

The young man, now identified as Sal, nodded at that. "Alright, see if you can have some of our men attack from the city's rear."

The commander nodded as he was about to leave when a soldier came running up to the tent. "What is it?" the commander asked, noting the soldier's face filled with urgency.

"Sir, our forces are being bombarded by the king's men from behind!" the soldier reported.

The soldier's report was loud enough for Sal to hear as the young lieutenant ran up to him. "Are you sure?" Sal asked his subordinate.

The soldier nodded, confirming his report, and Sal immediately looked at his commander standing next to him. "Divert a division of our forces from besieging the city!" Sal commanded before he turned around to head towards the sieging walls of Seville.

The commander's eyes widen as he ran after his superior. "Divert a division of our forces?" he exclaimed with shock.

"Yes! Send them to help out those troops!" Sal ordered without looking back as he continued his march towards the walls.

"But what about the siege?" the commander questioned.

When he asked that, the commander saw Sal stop and turned around towards him. Much to his surprise, the commander saw Sal grin at him. "Leave that to me," was all he said.

With that, Sal turned back around and ran towards Seville's walls, leaving a stunned commander. Though hesitant, the commander turned towards the soldier and ordered, "Tell the fourth division of our army to redirect their assault from the walls to the Seville troops at the rear!"

The soldier nodded and immediately ran back to convey the new orders, leaving the commander standing by himself near the tent. As he stared off at the siege of Seville, the commander wondered if his superior was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Seville's walls were attacked by the forces of the Caliph, inside was the city of Seville itself with its citizens inside shelters to be protected from the cannons and blasters. The soldiers, on the other hand, were on the walls trying to keep the Tariqun forces from entering the walls as they fired their own blasters and cannons at their opponents. The soldiers of Seville were being ordered by the city's nobles, who also tried to keep the Caliph's forces away from the city. Among the nobles that were on the wall was Henry, the king of Seville.

Though he was in his early fifties, one could tell Henry was well built, despite the red robe covering his yellow shirt. He also wore yellow pants that were held up by a white sash around his waist, where his sheathed longsword hung from. On his forearms and legs were gray gauntlets and boots as well as a gray breastplate on his chest. Henry had green eyes and dirty blond hair that went down to his neck, touching his fair skin. "Hold your ground men!" he encouraged them to keep up morale. "We can't let them get passed this wall!"

One of the nobles, who wore a brown cape over his gray armor, approached the king. "My king!" the nobleman bowed his head in respect.

Turning his head towards the nobleman, the King of Seville immediately demanded, "What is it?"

"Your majesty, a division of the invading forces have turned towards from our walls!" the nobleman reported with a hint of urgency in his tone.

Henry grinned as he felt a hint of pride overcome him. "Good! That means we have them on the run!"

Before the king could continue his boast, the nobleman interrupted, "But my king, our forces that we sent out are being attacked by that division!"

Henry's grin left his face as it was filled with shock and surprise. "Are you sure?" Henry demanded.

"Yes," the nobleman confirmed. "The remaining forces have retreated back to the walls before they could be captured."

Seville's king let out a sigh of frustration before ordering, "Tell them to go to the healers. They'll need to regain their strength."

The nobleman nodded as he left the king, but before Henry could resume keeping his soldiers in check, a gray-armored knight called out, "My king, someone is attacking the eastern wall!"

Henry's head whipped towards the soldier. "What? Who's attacking us?" Henry demanded.

Before anyone could answer, a part of the eastern wall of Seville exploded as bricks of stone went flying into the air and striking some of the King's knights. The king and some of the nobles turned their attention towards the eastern wall to see a large hole in the lower bit of the wall with smoke coming out of it. "Send what remaining knights we have to defend that area!" the king immediately ordered as ran down the steps in hopes of reaching the eastern wall. "We can't afford anyone to get in!"

As if on cue, a group of gray armored knights immediately arrived at the eastern wall with their swords and pikes out, ready to fight whoever was coming through. While the king ran across the grounds, he noticed smoke came out of the hole and covered the entire area, which made it hard for the knight already there to see their enemies. Much to Henry's shock, he saw his knights were being eliminated, one by one, by a figure, whose form was blurred by the smoke. Henry fastened his pace in hopes of arriving there sooner, but he was already too late for the knights at the eastern wall were already lying on the ground, either unconscious or wounded.

Upon arriving the eastern wall, Henry tried to get a good look of the person responsible for this, and though the smoke blurred his vision, the King of Seville could see a figure standing in the center of the defeated knights. Henry could see the figure wearing black armor and had green eyes with a curved sword in his hands. The rest of his features were hidden by the smoke coming from hole in the eastern wall as well as the blasters and cannons nearby. '_Who is he?_' Henry wondered.

Some of the king's knights that had arrived with Henry charged at the unknown figure only to be struck down by a shining blade or by the figure's fists. Done with the knights, the figure turned his attention towards the king of Seville, which made Henry draw his sword out his scabbard. Henry charged at the black armored figure and swung his sword at him, but the smoke worsen the King's vision as his sword only hit the air around him instead of his opponent. The figure dodged the attack before he swung his sword at Henry, who brought his sword up in time to block it. Their blades were locked against one another with the king trying to overcome his opponent by putting more pressure on his blade.

However, the king of Seville would not have any luck as the figure arced his curved blade upward, sending Henry's sword into the sky. Before he could react, Henry found the figure's sword at his throat while his sword landed on the ground with a 'clank.' Henry stared into the green eyes, which he now realized were actual compound lenses, as the figure kept his sword against Henry's throat. "Do you yield?" the figure asked.

The King of Seville sighed in defeat and spoke the words he never thought would be spoken. "I yield."

Instead of removing his sword, armored figure demanded, "Tell your troops to surrender."

Henry let out a sigh as he turned looked over his shoulder to see one of his knight standing there in shock of what happened. "Commander!" he shouted, snapping the knight out of shock. "Order all of the knight to surrender!"

Though he was hesitant, the knight nodded before running to tell Seville's forces the king's new order. Once the knight was gone, Henry exhaled a breath of relief as the the figure removed his sword from his neck. The figure's armor suddenly disappeared, revealing himself to be none other than the young lieutenant leading the siege of Seville. The smoke had cleared away by now, so the king of Seville recognized Sal's face and knew who he was. '_It can't be!_' Henry though to himself.

"The Arcane Conqueror," his eyes widen in shock.

"Is that what they call me?" Sal thought aloud as he sheathed his sword. "And I thought nobody ever heard of me."

"Yes," Henry nodded. "A strange lieutenant in the Caliph's army who conquers kingdoms but allows the kings and queens to rule as long as they trade with the Caliph and remain his allies."

"Really?" Sal questioned with a hint of humor in his voice. When Henry nodded, Sal smirked as he stated, "Well then, I might as well keep my reputation by leaving you in charge."

Henry's eyes widen. "Really?"

"It's what I do," Sal replied with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my troops and let them know."

With that, he turned around and walked through in the hole in Seville's eastern wall to inform his forces of Seville's surrender. However, the young lieutenant was unaware of a cloaked figure watching him from one of the watch towers...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it. Please leave reviews to let me know your comments and _**constructive **_criticism! Also, this story is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	90. Realm 89: Kamen Rider Kaen

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 89: Kamen Rider Kaen 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider (belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro) or Avatar: The Last Airbender(belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzo)! I only own my OC, Kamen Rider Kaen!

AN: Just an idea I had after watching Kamen Rider OOO's Tajadol form for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ They say that the original benders of each element were the animals, each one teaching the humans how to bend. The air bison bended air, the badgermoles bended earth, the Spirits of Twi and La bended water, and the dragons bended fire. To anyone, it would seemed like common knowledge. But before the dragons could even spew a spark of fire from their throats, there was another that could bend the element of fire... the phoenix._

_ For thousands of years, many phoenixes could bend fire into what form they wish. The people were amazed by this and began worshiping them as gods. These people studied the style of the phoenix's bending and soon made way into what became the first Firebenders on Earth._

_ However, the phoenixes disappeared and so did their style of Firebending. Some say they were hunted, others say they fought amongst each other, ultimately destroying themselves. No one truly knows what happened to them. It would take hundreds of years until the dragons surfaced, taking the phoenixes' place as the Firebending masters. _

_ But now, it is time. From the ashes, the phoenix shall rise again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Fires roared throughout the courtyard of Fire Lord Zuko's palace as he dodged a flame blast from his mysterious assailant. '_Just how did this guy get in here?_' he wondered as he dodged another blast.

A few hours ago, the young Fire Lord returned home after dealing with disputes of Fire Nation rebels attacking a nearby Earth Kingdom village on the border. He entered the throne room, expected to be greeted by wife, Fire Lady Mai, but instead, came face-to-face with this "person." '_Who is he?_' rang throughout Zuko's head.

Zuko's attacker was nothing he had ever seen before. The person was humanoid but instead of human skin, this person had green scales over his body, covering him from head to toe and a long tail came out of its back end. Claw extended from the tip of his hands and feet, and he wore black pants on his legs, while gray gauntlets were on his forearms. The beings head was like a dragon's head with horns extending from head, red eyes, and sharp teeth in his snarling mouth.

The dragon being aimed his fist at Zuko and a blast of flames shot out of his fist towards the Fire Lord. Zuko rolled out of the way to avoid the fire blast before he fired his own fire blast at the dragon creature, but much to his surprise, the dragon creature blocked it by simply raising smacking it away. Zuko raised his foot to fire another blast at the dragon creature but he dodged it as he charged towards Zuko. The young Fire Lord tried to back away from the humanoid dragon, but his opponent was too fast as the dragon creature sent a flaming fist at Zuko's face. He ducked, but the dragon creature used his tail to strike the young Fire Lord's legs, sending Zuko's back crashing onto the ground.

Zuko was about to get up, but stopped at the sight of the dragon creature standing over him with a flaming fist. "Your life is over, Fire Lord," the draconian being snarled.

The Fire Lord thought it was over for him, but before anything could happen to Zuko, a blast of fire struck the dragon creature in his side, sending his crashing into a pillar. Zuko turned around to see the one responsible for saving his life was a figure standing in the shadows. Though he could not see his savior's form, the Fire Lord could tell he wore a red belt with a circular black buckle that had the symbol of the Fire Nation in the center. Zuko's eyes widen to see small flames leaving the figure's hand. '_Who is this person?_' Zuko wondered.

The young Fire Lord received his answer when the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The figure wore a black bodysuit underneath they scarlet red armor. The chest was covered by a black, circular plate with the symbol of the Fire Nation engraved, and there was black torso armor that fastened the chest plate. The red shoulder guards resembled phoenix wings, and there were golden metallic bands on his wrists to fasten his red gauntlets. The red boots had two golden, jagged spikes on each foot; one on the toes, another on extending from the heels. His helmet was shaped a like a phoenix with wings extending upward and the 'legs' going down, while the head was etched onto the forehead. In place of human eyes were red, compound lenses.

The dragon creature recovered from the attack as it stood up, glaring at the figure across from it. "Kaen!" he snarled with recognition.

The figure, now identified as Kaen, simply walked towards the dragon creature. The dragon creature let out a roar as he thrust his fist out to fire another blast only for Kaen to make it away. Zuko watched with interest as he saw Kaen quickly bring up his other hand fire a stream of fire that struck the dragon creature in the chest. As the dragon creature was sent sprawling back from the attack, Zuko's eyes widen as Kane swung both of his arms to his sides and a pair of wings made of fire sprout out of his back. "What kind of Firebending is this?" the young Fire Lord thought aloud.

Raising his arms his arms above his head, the energy wings removed themselves from Kaen's back and turned into fire arrows shaped like feathers, floating in the air around him. They all seemed to have stopped, waiting for me to give the command until Kaen thrust both his arms at the dragon creature. The feathers made of fire they shot themselves towards the dragon creature and caused even more damage as they struck him in his chest arms and legs. While the dragon creature was recovering from the attack, Kaen stretched out his right foot, which immediately became engulfed in flames.

Zuko's eyes widen even more as Kaen charged at the dragon creature before giving him a flying-side kick that struck the dragon creature right in the chest. When Kaen's flaming foot struck the dragon creature, he exploded into a blaze of smoke, causing the Fire Lord raise him arm to protect his face from the heat of the explosion. Lowering his arm, Zuko saw the smoke clear away to reveal Kaen. Zuko looked up at Kaen with shock on his face. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Kaen looked at the young Fire Lord, and smirked underneath the helmet he wore. "A friend," he replied.

With that, Kaen leaped into the air and Zuko watched in shock as his savior used fire bending to allow himself to propel himself into the air before blasting off into the sky. Kaen's form became smaller and smaller until he was nothing more than a small speck. '_Who was that guy?_' the Fire Lord wondered.

He had the feeling he would be seeing more of Kaen later on in his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that Kamen Rider Kaen for you! Please leave a review if you have any comments or _**constructive **_criticism. Also, this idea is up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	91. Realm 90: Rider Kombat Plot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 90: Rider Kombat Plot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the OC Riders, save for my own! They belong to their respective authors, who are mentioned below! Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT: The Rider Council, a group of powerful Riders, decide to hold the Rider Kombat Tournament. Riders from different Multiverses were summoned to participate in this tournament. The victor of the Rider Kombat will be determined by the readers.

Rider Council: KR Raika (me), KR Lynx, Shuriken16, KR Ebon

_KR Raika_: He wore a white chest plate with matching elbow-length gloves, and metallic boots. Underneath was his green sweatshirt and black pants. He had a green hood over his helmet comprised of a black visor and a white mouth guard. He wore a silver belt with a black crystal in the buckle's center.

Represented by KR Altar: The figure wore a black bodysuit underneath his golden armor. He had a golden breastplate as well as shoulder pads, gauntlets, and boots. His round helmet had a red piece of fabric sticking out of the back and extending down the to the shoulders. His faceplate was split down the middle by a thin line, and the helmet had a golden horn extending from the forehead above the large, red eyes lenses. Around his waist was a white belt with a large golden buckle that had a golden crystal sticking out of the side as well as a golden orb in the center. Hanging from his belt a scimitar with the double-handed, black handle and golden crossguard.

_KR Lynx_: Lynx wore her blue armor over her black bodysuit was completely different. On her left arm was her Advent Gauntlet, a gauntlet shaped like a lynx's head with a silver stone in the center, while on her right fore arm was a regular blue gauntlet. On her legs were her dark navy boots. The sides of her armor was black, yet the color lightened as it reached her middle, while it darkened as it reached the other side. The helmet was in the shape of a lynx's head, like her gauntlet, with tips on each side, like ears as well a yellow eyes.

Represented by Lyra: Lyra's armor was silver, and the helmet was shaped like a griffin's head. The armor on her chest and along her sides was black, and she had nearly unnoticeable slots in her armor's back, a lot like Kit's. Her boots were silver with the back colored black black, like the sides of her armor. Her Advent Gauntlet still covered most of her left forearm, and on the underside on her forearm was the holster for the cards.

_Shuriken16_: Over his black bodysuit was cybernetic ninja armor colored silver and green with white tiger designs on it. The helmet of the armor shaped that of a Ninja's with the design of a gold shuriken faceplate, and each of the four blades split across the helmet until it revealed two Jade Green eyes.

Represented by KR Neo-Decade: He looked exactly like the regular Kamen Rider Decade, save for the black gauntlet on his left arm and the belt, which looked similar to Kamen Rider Diend's belt. On one side of his belt, he carried something like a silver gun and a black sword both of which had Decade's insignia in a Grayish-blue color while on the other side of the belt held a white trading card game deck case with the same mark. Additionally the feature that stood out the most was the crystal-blue colored eyes.

_KR Ebon_: Kamen Rider Ebon had black torso armor with black shoulder-pads over a dark crimson bodysuit. His chestplate was trimmed in gray, while on his forearms were black gauntlets with silver armor plating on them and gray bands around the wrists. The fingertips on his gloves were like animalistic claws, and on his legs were black pointed boots that went up to his knees which had silver kneepads. His helmet had round insect-like crimson eyes under vertically grilled visor that ends in two sharp points. Above his eyes was a sharp black "V" shaped antenna that look like jagged lightning bolts. Around his waist was a black belt with a crimson gem as a buckle. On his back was a single black mechanical wing emerging from his right shoulder blade as well as a tattered crimson cape, held in place over his shoulders. Strapped to the side of his hip, and hidden by his cloak is a sword with a revolver chamber which serves as the hilt, the grey gunblade called Howl. Across the blade etched is "To Fight is to Survive."

Represented by KR Exia: He wore a white bodysuit with dark-blue chestplate over top of it, and in the center of his back was a grey semi-perpetual generator. Etched on his bulky shoulder pads were the words "Seven" on his right and "Blades" on his left, while he had blue gauntlets with white highlighting. Red and white boots covered his feet and a blue shield was mounted on his left arm. His white helmet had two green round insect-like eyepieces and a yellow 'V'-shaped antenna. Around his waist is a dark blue Lost Driver, and hanging off of his waist were two swords (a short one and a long one) while two hilts hung off his back.

Rules

1-One Rider per author on the Rider Council.

2-No fighting to the death

3-If a Rider is defeated, he/she will be transported back to their universe.

Outline

Prologue: Rider Council meets and transports their respective Riders to Kombat World

Chapter 1: The Riders are summoned and told the gist of everything before fighting off monsters for practice.

Chapter 2: Riders get to know each other, then elimination rounds are announced

Chapter 3: Neo-Decade vs Exia

Chapter 4: Altar vs Lyra

Chapter 5: Final Round

Chapter 6: Reveal monster of the week

Chapter 7: Riders fight monster, get beaten

Chapter 8: Rider council interferes, defeats monster

Chapter 9: Final Round Continued

Epilogue: Winner revealed, everyone goes home.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

PS: Lynx, Ebon, Shuriken16, please check this out when you have the time!

XXXXXXXXXX


	92. Realm 91: KR Raika  Conquest

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 91: KR Raika - Conquest 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: A preview of an upcoming short fic I'm working on!

XXXXXXXXXX

The KingLiner remained steady in the Sands of Time that was within Lock's universe as it held many inside of its metallic shell. These people minded their won business as they walked across the halls of the time-traveling train. However, their peace was interrupted by a scream of four words that were:

"SOMEONE HAS WHAT?"

That scream made almost everyone in the halls stop to look at the office of the Rider known as Lock. Inside Lock's office in the KingLiner were Lock himself, Arch, Sage, and Arca standing in the room with none other than Raika, the writer of their stories. While the Riders wore their respective armors, Raika's entire body was covered by a black cloak, with the hood over his head to hide his facial features. Since the other Riders' couldn't see his face, they were lucky to not see his face filled with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Someone has occupied a Rider world," Sage confirmed as he adjusted the hat on his armored head.

Raika whipped his masked face towards Sage. "How long have they been there?" he demanded, his voice filled with a mixture of shocked and anger.

"And they've been there for almost a month now," Lock added.

"A _month_?" Raika looked at the other Riders incredulously. "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

Arch hung his head a little low in shame. "It was because we thought we could handle them ourselves."

"But, we've haven't had any luck, so we brought you here," Arca finished.

At this point, Raika would have smacked every Rider in the room upside their heads, but seeing how that would not solve anything, simply withheld his anger. Raika sighed at the Riders' explanation before he continued on with his questions. "Do you know who these guys are and why they did this?" he inquired.

"The only thing we know is that they call themselves Kin SHOCKER," Sage explained. Raika would have rolled his eyes at hearing the 'SHOCKER' bit, but let Sage continue. "Who their leader is, we don't know. All we know is that they've taken the world of Kamen Rider Malik."

Though it would seemed unfamiliar to others, Raika recognized that name in a heartbeat. "Malik's world? You mean that new Kamen Rider story I'm working on?" Raika echoed. "How were they able to take it?"

Lock nodded. "Kin-SHOCKER's leader has developed an army of cybernetic androids to take that world. We think they're planning to make a base there and then, try to take other worlds."

Raika pondered at Lock's suggestion, but his thoughts were cut off when Arca interrupted. "Looks we told you everything we know!" he exclaimed. "All we need to know is what need we to do. We wouldn't have summoned you if the situation didn't call for it."

"Arca is right," Arch agreed as he looked at Raika. "What should we do?"

The simple writer found himself under the gaze of the visors and lenses that belonged to the other Riders. He knew very well how important his decision would be, and he did not like the pressure one bit. Still, he had to come up with a decision fast, or else this 'Kin-SHOCKER' will be taking over more worlds.

"It's simple isn't it," Raika stated, finally coming up with a solution. "We're going to take Malik's world back."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	93. Realm 92: KR Malik preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 92: KR Malik preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise-it belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! Only the OCs and OC Riders are original as well as the plot!

AN: Like the title says, this a preview for Kamen Rider Malik, a fic I plan to write in the future.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The continent of Europe was once engulfed in an age simply named the Dark Ages. It was a time of continuous warfare amongst different nations as monarchs tried to expand their land as much as possible. The people under them locked in what seemed to be an eternal system that prevented any social mobility. Fortunately, periods of knowledge and intellect, such as the Renaissance and the Enlightenment, brought an end to that period. The people were taken out of that feudal system, allowing them to experience economic prosperity and political freedom._

_ However, in this world, the countries of the world continue their medieval ways of ruling separate their separate kingdoms and fighting over dominance. Technology has become incorporated into such conflicts, giving armies the weapons, such as laser rifles and cannons to eliminate more of their foes. Though the feudal system was removed, the people do not experience that much social mobility and still are forced to follow their rulers. Interestingly enough, there is one country that is different from rest: Spain._

_ Spain, like the other European countries, does have its continuous medieval warfare, but there are some differences that set it apart from the others. In the north of Spain lies the Castillian Empire, while in the south was Moorish kingdom of the Tariqun Caliphate. Both are warring empire seeking to expand its territories, but they also allow more social and political mobility than the other nations. Still, it would seem that there was another about to rise from the shadows of the past..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tariqun Caliphate stretched from its capital city of Granada all the way up to the border, where it met with the Castillian Empire. Though there would be conflicts at the border, the two kingdoms managed to retain some form peace between one another, though it wasn't always like this. At first, the Tariqun Caliphate was a small kingdom, but after a few decades, it expanded into a large empire as it took some lands from the Castillian Empire. All of the land within southern Spain was under the rule of the Caliph, save for the lone city of Seville.

Since Seville was the only city not apart of the Caliph's kingdom, many attempts were made to conquer it only to meet with failures. Generals upon generals would return to Granada to report their failure to the Caliph, who would then employ someone else to besieged the city. For over five decades, the Caliph's forces have failed over and over again to reach their goal and within a few weeks, Seville was under the rule of the Caliph.

Seville's walls once stood tall and proud, but were now battered from the days of being bombarded by blasts from laser cannons and blaster rifles. Fortunately, it was being reconstructed by both the Caliph's soldiers as well as the soldiers of Seville. If anyone would see this, they would be shocked and confused at the sight of this. Two forces that were once enemies were now working together in fixing the city's walls.

The soldiers of the Caliph wore the usual bronze domed-shaped helmet as well as a black breastplate over the green pants and shirt. Each one carried a blaster rifle along with a sword meant for close combat, like the knights of Seville. Seville's knights wore the typical gray armor of knights with round helmets over their heads. The ones directing the reconstruction were the nobles of Seville as well as the commanders of the Caliph soldiers, and supervising them was none other than the king of Seville, Henry.

Though he was in his early fifties, one could tell Henry was well built, despite the red robe covering his yellow shirt. He also wore yellow pants that were held up by a white sash around his waist, where his sheathed sword hung from. Henry had green eyes and dirty blond hair that went down to his neck, touching his fair skin.

Henry stood there with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched his soldiers help the Caliph's soldiers in rebuilding the wall of the city he ruled. The king of Seville was happy at the sight of the wall being rebuilt, but he was also shocked. At first, these soldiers were trying to kill each other, but now they were helping each other, something which rarely happens. Seville was conquered by the Moorsish of the Tariqun Caliphate, but they did not harm any of the civilians, like other rulers would. And that was just a few weeks ago.

The king of Seville couldn't help but let out a lightly chuckle at that thought. '_I can't believe it's only been a few weeks_,' he thought to himself. '_It still feels like yesterday..._'

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ As Seville's walls were attacked by the forces of the Caliph, inside was the city of Seville itself with its citizens inside shelters to be protected from the cannons and blasters. The soldiers, on the other hand, were on the walls trying to keep the Caliph's forces from entering the walls as they fired their own blasters and cannons at their opponents. Among the soldiers was Henry, who wore his usual robes, but he also wore gray gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs as well as a gray breastplate on his chest. "Hold your ground men!" he encouraged them to keep up morale. "We can't let them get passed this wall!"_

_ One of the nobles, who wore a brown cape over his gray armor, approached the king. "My king!" the nobleman bowed his head in respect._

_ Turning his head towards the nobleman, the King of Seville immediately demanded, "What is it?"_

_ "Your majesty, a division of the invading forces have turned towards from our walls!" the nobleman reported with a hint of urgency in his tone. _

_ Henry grinned as he felt a hint of pride overcome him. "Good! That means we have them on the run!"_

_ Before the king could continue his boast, the nobleman interrupted, "But my king, our forces that we sent out are being attacked by that division!"_

_ Henry's grin left his face as it was filled with shock and surprise. "Are you sure?" Henry demanded._

_ "Yes," the nobleman confirmed. "The remaining forces have retreated back to the walls before they could be captured."_

_ Seville's king let out a sigh of frustration before ordering, "Tell them to go to the healers. They'll need to regain their strength."_

_ The nobleman nodded as he left the king, but before Henry could resume keeping his soldiers in check, a gray-armored knight called out, "My king, someone is attacking the eastern wall!"_

_ Henry's head whipped towards the soldier. "What? Who's attacking us?" Henry demanded._

_ Before anyone could answer, a part of the eastern wall of Seville exploded as bricks of stone went flying into the air and striking some of the King's knights. The king and some of the nobles turned their attention towards the eastern wall to see a large hole in the lower bit of the wall with smoke coming out of it. "Send what remaining knights we have to defend that area!" the king immediately ordered as ran down the steps in hopes of reaching the eastern wall. "We can't afford anyone to get in!"_

_ As if on cue, a group of gray armored knights immediately arrived at the eastern wall with their swords and pikes out, ready to fight whoever was coming through. While the king ran across the grounds, he noticed smoke came out of the hole and covered the entire area, which made it hard for the knight already there to see their enemies. Much to Henry's shock, he saw his knights were being eliminated, one by one, by a figure, whose form was blurred by the smoke. Henry fastened his pace in hopes of arriving there sooner, but he was already too late for the knights at the eastern wall were already lying on the ground, either unconscious or wounded._

_ Upon arriving the eastern wall, Henry tried to get a good look of the person responsible for this, and though the smoke blurred his vision, the King of Seville could see a figure standing in the center of the defeated knights. Henry could see the figure wearing black armor and had green eyes with a curved sword in his hands. The rest of his features were hidden by the smoke coming from hole in the eastern wall as well as the blasters and cannons nearby. '_Who is he?_' Henry wondered._

_ Some of the king's knights that had arrived with Henry charged at the unknown figure only to be struck down by a shining blade or by the figure's fists. Done with the knights, the figure turned his attention towards the king of Seville, which made Henry draw his sword out his scabbard. Henry charged at the black armored figure and swung his sword at him, but the smoke worsen the King's vision as his sword only hit the air around him instead of his opponent. The figure dodged the attack before he swung his sword at Henry, who brought his sword up in time to block it. Their blades were locked against one another with the king trying to overcome his opponent by putting more pressure on his blade._

_ However, the king of Seville would not have any luck as the figure arced his curved blade upward, sending Henry's sword into the sky. Before he could react, Henry found the figure's sword at his throat while his sword landed on the ground with a 'clank.' Henry stared into the green eyes, which he now realized were actual compound lenses, as the figure kept his sword against Henry's throat. "Do you yield?" the figure asked._

_ The King of Seville sighed in defeat and spoke the words he never thought would be spoken. "I yield."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

"My king!" a voice called out.

Henry's trance was broken as he turned around see one of his knights approaching him. The knight was in his late twenties with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore the usual attire of a brown shirt and pants with a black belt around his waist along with the usual gray gauntlets and boots. "My king!" the knight bowed his head in respect.

Turning his head towards the knight, the King of Seville immediately demanded, "What is it?"

"Your majesty, _he _is coming!" the nobleman reported with a hint of urgency in his tone.

The king of Seville knew _he _was; the conqueror of Seville, the one who bested him in combat. Henry questioned, "Did he say when?"

"He should be arriving very shortly, sire," the knight answered. "He wanted me to let you know in advance."

When the knight said that, Henry noticed a familiar figure walking towards his direction, which made the king smirk at that. "I believe he's already here," Henry stated.

The knight and the king saw the figure came close to them, revealing itself to be a young man about twenty with light tanned skin, short dark brown hair, and blue eyes. On his body, the young man wore a green shirt and pants that were held up by a black sash. '_Sal_,' Seville's king recognized. '_The conqueror of Seville._'

Henry turned towards his knight and spoke, "Thank you. You may resume your duties."

After the knight left, Henry's attention went back towards the young man named Sal, who greeted, "Greetings, my king."

Henry could not help but smile at Sal as he held out his hand towards the young man. "Just call me Henry, Sal," Seville's king insisted. "It's the least I can do for someone who still lets me rule over my kingdom, unlike other conquerors."

"I'm afraid I can't, especially in front of your soldiers," Sal argued.

"We're no longer enemies, and besides, you let me call you Sal."

"That's because I'm only a soldier, not a king," Sal chuckled as he grasped Henry's hand.

The king of Seville chuckled at that as well. "True, true."

Once releasing his grip from Henry's hand, Sal asked, "So, how's the reconstruction of the wall coming along?"

"Pretty well," he answered. "So far, we have over half of the wall rebuilt. Within a few more weeks, the entire wall will be as good as new!"

A wave of irony came over the two when they both heard a loud explosion, which made both Sal and Henry whip their heads around to see a loud cloud of smoke arising from a section of the rebuilt wall. Immediately, the conqueror of Seville and its king ran towards the cloud of smoke, and as they did, they noticed some soldiers were running away from the source of the explosion. Those that did not run away were lying on the ground, only injured from the explosion. When they arrived at the large cloud of smoke, they noticed a large chunk of the wall was missing with bricks piled on top of one another. Standing on top of the large rubble was the source of the explosion.

The source of the explosion was a masculine figure who wore a black bodysuit underneath his purple armor. The figure had black lines etched onto his purple chest plate, gauntlets, boots, and round shoulder guards. His round helmet had a silver mouth guard and a pair of antennae protruding above the black eye lenses. Around his waist was a white belt with a purple gem in the center of his silver, hexagonal buckle, and hanging from the left side of his belt was a scabbard that held a sword with a curved blade and a white handle.

"What is that?" Henry exclaimed.

Everyone else wondered the same thing as they stared at the figure, save for Sal, who ordered, "Henry, get everyone far away here."

The king of Seville nodded as he ran towards those injured and help them retreat a safe distance from the area. When Henry left, Sal's attention was turned back towards the armored figure who looked back at the young man. "So, you finally showed yourself," the armored figure stated.

"I'm here," Sal nodded, "and I want answers!"

The figure smirked underneath his helmet. "Well, you're going to have to fight me to get them."

Sal let out a groan of frustration before a belt suddenly materialized around his waist. The belt was similar to the figure's, except it was colored in golden, the gem was green, and the sword had a black scabbard and handle. "Henshin!" Sal exclaimed as his right hand grasped the buckle.

Henry, who was attending to some of the injured workers, heard the cry and turned to see a green light emerged from Sal's buckle and engulfed the young man's human form. It blinded everyone in the vicinity, and once the flash of green light retreat back into Sal's buckle, another armored figure stood in Sal's place. "My lord, look!" one of the king's announced, making Henry look at Sal's form.

Sal now wore a golden bodysuit underneath his golden chest armor that had two black plates on it. He wore black gauntlets and boots, and his box-shaped shoulder guards had golden trimmings on them. His black helmet was round with a pair of antennae protruding from the forehead and plates on his silver mouth guard that made it look like mandibles. His green lenses flashed with emerald energy.

As to who he was, Henry identified 'Sal' in one word: "Malik."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	94. Realm 93: KR Wyvern scene

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 93: KR Wyvern scene 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: A scene from my old _Kamen Rider Wyvern _story that I gave up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tionne stood in the center of a large chamber. The chamber was filled with shelves of holocrons upon holocrons, for this was where holocrons were stored for future Jedi. Now in her hands was the diamond-shaped holocron the stranger told her and the other council members. Tionne knew the holocron held all the knowledge that the Council will need to find "Bodo Baas?" Tionne gasped. Bodo Baas's knowledge was contained in the Tendryn Holocron and that was destroyed years ago.

The Krevaaki Jedi Master chuckled. "Yes, it is me. I am Bodo Bass."

Tionne shook herself of her shock and kept a straight face as she said, "I am Jedi Master Tionne Solusar, keeper of the Jedi archives. I have come with an urgent request."

Bodo Baas' eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "What is it?"

"A few of our Jedi has recently disappeared under an unknown circumstance while traveling to a planet called Alpha IV," the archivist explained.

"You say the planet is Alpha IV?" the Gate Keeper asked, receiving a nod from Tionne. "What sector?"

"It's called the Aegean Sector," Tionne quickly replied.

His eyes gleamed with recognition. "Ah yes, that sector," Bodo Baas said.

Tionne's eyes widen with some hope in them. "You know of it!"

"I do," he answered. "The Aegean Sector used to be called the Gaper Nebula in my time because of the energy present in the system was equal to that of a nebula."

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Tionne asked.

"In due time, I assure you," Bodo Baas told her. "However, there are some things you should know first..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	95. Realm 94: SW AU Trilogy

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 94: SW AU Trilogy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! The movies belong to Lucas, the KoTOR games belong to Lucasasrts and Bioware, and the New Jedi Order books belong to their respective authors!

XXXXXXXXXX

Rise of Vader

Summary: After being kicked out of the Jedi Order, Anakin is approached by Palpatine with an offer he can't refuse. However, that offer starts a dark path that will bring the end of the Jedi. AU of the Prequels.

PLOT:

_ The Clone Wars have ended after ten long years of brutal conflict. However, the Republic has been left in shambles with worlds devastated from the war. Chancellor Palpatine has taken upon himself to increase his power to assist those worlds. However, there are those suspicious of Palpatine's actions, worried it may lead to corruption._

_ The Jedi Order have protected the Republic for over a thousand generations, seeking to use the Force for the betterment of the galaxy. Yet, the Jedi, located in the Republic's capital of Corusant, deal with a sensitive matter that may affect the history of the galaxy..._

_**Beginning:**_ Anakin and Padme are Jedi Knights who are secretly married, despite it's forbidden in the Order for Knights to marry. They get find out and are banned from the Order. After his banishment, Anakin is approached by Palpatine, who reveals to Anakin he's a Sith Lord. After convincing the Jedi are corrupt, Palpatine makes Anakin to be his bodyguard/assassin, codenamed Darth Vader.

_**Middle:**_A few weeks after Anakin's banishment, Obi-Wan is informed someone is killing Jedi Masters, so he's sent to investigate. He comes across another killing to see the killer is Anakin, who escapes. Obi-Wan then goes to Padme, who is staying with Anakin's step brother, Owen, but Padme denies Anakin's involvement. Anakin arrives and admits to the murders, leaving Obi-Wan to fight Anakin. Anakin gets injured, so Palpatine gives Anakin the Darth Vader suit. Palpatine orders the Jedi to be disbanded, causing some Jedi to try and kill him only for Anakin to stop them.

_**End:**_Palpatine tells the people of the Jedi's 'betrayal,' and then makes the Republic an Empire. He then orders the Jedi to be wiped out by the Republic troopers, now Storm troopers. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Padme escape the slaughter with Owen's and Beru's help by escaping to Alderaan. There, Padme reveals she's pregnant with twins, and she agrees with Obi-Wan and Yoda to separate the children.

Revan and the True Sith Empire

Summary: Revan, the Prodigal Knight and former Sith Lord, is a legend in the history of the Jedi. However, he disappeared to fight the True Sith, and five years later, the Jedi Exile follows in his footsteps. LSM Revan, LSF Exile. AU of SW:TOR

PLOT:

_ Five years have passed since the destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Darth Malak. The Sith Triumvirate once spread terror throughout the galaxy, but have been defeated, thanks to the efforts of the Jedi Exile. Though the Jedi Order is in shambles, the Jedi Exile and her friends have begun to rebuild, gathering many to the newly rebuilt Order._

_ However, the question of Revan still lurks in the hearts of many. After hearing of the True Sith Empire from Darth Traya, the Exile plans to leave in search of Revan... _

_**Beginning:**_ After saying her goodbye, the Exile travels in the Ebon Hawk with T3-M4 and HK-47 to planet of Dromund Kaas to discover the True Sith Empire. She's captured, but is saved by a group of rebel Sith led by Revan. The Exile learned that Revan has discovered to use both Light and Dark sides of the Force, and has assembled an army to defeat the True Sith.

_**Middle:**_ Revan reveals that the Sith Emperor is making a weapon to brainwash people. Revan states that he's formed a surprise attack on the palace, and the Exile agrees to help. Then, Mandalore comes in with his Mandalorians, ready to fight the Sith. The rebels and the Mandalorians charge into the palace, kill off most of the guards, while Revan and the Exile goes to fight the Sith Emperor.

_**End:**_ The Exile and Revan faces off against the Sith Emperor and defeats him by cutting of the Emperor's connection with the Force, eventually killing him. After winning, Revan and the Exile return to Known Space and celebrate their victory over the True Sith.

The Pirates and Monks 

Summary: Instead of extragalactic invaders, the Jedi Order is sent to deal with a pirates attacking New Republic ships in the Outer Rim. However, they discover something that questions their duty to the New Republic. AU of the NJO books.

PLOT:

_Twenty five years have passed since the destruction of the second Death Star. The Rebellion has taken over the Imperial capital of Corusant and formed the New Republic. Yet, war spreads throughout the galaxy as the New Republic faces the Imperial Remnant. _

_ To defeat the Imperial Remnant, the New Republic has begun to seek for resources in the Outer Rim. However, news of pirate attacks has formed the Jedi to ..._

_**Beginning:**_ The Skywalkers, the Solos, and Chewie goes to the Outer Rim to check out the attacks on the Republic ships. However, they're attacked and captured by some pirates. Then, they're brought towards the leader, Zanta, one of Luke's former students. Suddenly a group of monks appear and rescue Mara and the Solo kids.

_**Middle:**_ Zanta claims that he's not been attacking the Republic ships, and it was instead the monks. The monks were once Jedi, but when the Empire came into power, they lost their way and began to attack ships. Mara and the kids stay with the monks, but they found out that Fey'lyla have made an agreement to get rid of the pirates if the monks were given a large sum of money. Mara and the Solo kids are captured and are tortured, which kills Anakin.

_**End: **_With Anakin dead, Jaina gets angry, using her powers to help them escape, and they're saved by Luke and the others, and they defeat the monks. Then, with help from Admiral Ackbar and Boba's Mandalorians, they launch an attack on the New Republic and force Fey'lyla to resign. Zanta then agrees to help the Jedi Order when needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	96. Realm 95: KR and SW story ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 95: KR and SW story ideas 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Here's some ideas that I have. I hope you enjoy them!

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Yume

PLOT:

It is a fact that a person goes to sleep every night of his or her life. But what if dreams allows one to experience one's life in a parallel universe? Well, Ren finds this out when a strange man appears in his dreams and gives him a belt that transforms into Kamen Rider Yume, to protect the worlds from Death SHOCKER.

Rise of the Empire

PLOT 1:

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are Jedi Knights who are fighting an army cloned from a Mandalorian. They fight off an army Mandalorians, who are attacking Corusant and have captured Chancellor Palpatine. They rescue him and defeat the leader of the fleet, Jango, but their real leader is a Sith Lord named Maul.

While waiting on Corusant, Anakin goes to his wife, Senator Amidala who happens to be pregnant. They talk a while before they encounter a protest of people who blame the Jedi for the war. Anakin as well as some Republic troops arrest the protestors, but the brutal treatment they receive makes Anakin wonder if he's doing the right thing. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan discusses with the Council and Yoda about the Sith Lord named Sidious, who's apparently behind the Clone Wars.

Anakin goes to Utapau to fight Maul and kills him, but is injured in the process. Soon, he's given the Darth Vader suit by Maul's master Sidious, who is actually Palpatine. Palpatine lies that there are traitors within the Senate and the Jedi, which include his wife. When Palpatine shows him some false proof, Vader is shocked at this and goes to destroy them.

The Jedi realize Palpatine is a Sith, so they try to stop him, but they're killed by Vader. Palpatine then declares the Jedi are traitors and turns the Republic into an Empire. The Jedi are massacred, save for Obi-Wan and Yoda, who escape with Amidala to Alderaan. When arriving, Amidala has her twins, and they agree that Obi-Wan will take Luke to Tatooine to be taken care of by Anakin's step-brother, while Yoda goes to Dagobah and Leia is adopted by Bail Organa, who is forming a Rebel Alliance, with Amidala as her nanny.

PLOT 2:

_ For the past five years, the Clone Wars have spread throughout the galaxy as the Republic fights against an army cloned from the warrior race called Mandalorians. Beings from all over the Republic have been drafted into the army, and the Jedi Knights, the guardians of the Republic, find themselves leading the Republic's forces into battle._

_ The Mandalorian named Jango Fett leads this army of clones against the Galactic Republic and has gathered from worlds who have separated from the Republic. Though suffering recent defeats, Fett is determined to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order. Thus, he has launched an attack on Corusant, the capital of the Galactic Republic..._

_Beginning_: Anakin and Obi-Wan fly into battle to attack the main battle fleet. They enter the main ship and defeat a large number of clones, gaining their way up to the bridge to find Jango there. Jango then pulls out a lightsaber and fights the two Jedi, injuring Obi-Wan, but is killed by Anakin. With Jango dead, the clones surrender, ending the Clone Wars. However, the Chancellor is killed in the attack, so a new chancellor is going to be elected with Palpatine and Bail Organa as running candidates.

_Middle_: Anakin guards Palpatine, who reveals to Anakin that the Jedi caused the massacre of the Mandalorians. His words affect him as he wonders what is right and wrong. Senator Palpatine then reveals himself as a Sith Lord behind the Clone Wars, promising Anakin together to fix the galaxy. Anakin agrees, and destroys the Jedi only to get injured, so he gets the Darth Vader armor.

_End_: Palpatine then becomes the Chancellor and changes the Republic into an Empire. Obi-Wan and Yoda fight off the Republic troopers, now know as stormtroopers, and Vader before escaping with Anakin's kids.

Ties that Bind

Summary: In another universe, the Republic is become more under the influence of a power-hungry Jedi Order. Upon discovering an empire, one Jedi must decide between what she thinks is right and her faith to the Order.

PLOT:

Ever since the fall of the Sith Triumvirate, the Jedi Order has tried to gain influence in the Republic to prevent another Purge. However, they've become corrupted with power and now rule the Republic through puppetry. A young Jedi Knight named Kira has been sent by the council to the plnaet of Derelia to investigate a strange disturbance. There, she finds a group of Force Users called the Gray Knights, who use both Dark and Light Sides of the Force. At first, Kira pretends to be their ally and informs the Jedi Council of their existence, but she in time befriends them, and questions her beliefs.

However, the Jedi and the Republic launch an attack on Derelia, causing the Gray Knights to doubt Kira and imprison her. Kira admits her crimes, but tries to make it up to them. Kira then leads the attack on the Jedi and the Republic forces, driving them away. She then goes to the Jedi Council and reforms the Order.

KR Zyan

PLOT:

On an alien world, Kamen Riders are a line of warriors who protect the planet from invasion. One Rider, KR Zyan, is training to be a skilled Rider, but Zyan doesn't want to follow the rules for he feels restricted. So, he leaves the planet and starts to explore only to be attacked by space pirates. Zyan gets captured and after much interrogation, he's thrown out into space and crash lands on the nearest moon.

While the pirates attack Zyan's world, Zyan finds more Riders on the moon. There he finds his dad, KR Noga, who tells him of plan to defeat the pirates. While Kota and the Jedi begins to organize the resistance, Zyan spends some time with Noga and learns about his powers. Then, the Riders launch an assault and defeat the pirates, bringing peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, these ideas are up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	97. Realm 96: KR Sieg preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 96: KR Sieg preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: This is a preview for KR Sieg in my fic, _Riders of the Force_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman walked down the dark streets of Isis. She looked like a common woman who wore the regular Isis clothes. As she walked down the street, the woman thought she heard footsteps. She immediately turned around to see there was nothing except for the darkness. The woman shrugged and continued to walk, not noticing a 5 pairs of glowing yellow eyes hungrily looking at her.

The woman walked as if nothing happened. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was nothing. However, when she turned back, the woman screamed at the sight of the ugly face of a monster, but its red hand covered her mouth before her screams could be heard.

The humanoid monster wore a black belt with a circular bronze buckle with red armor all over its body. It's face was covered in a red mask that had two holes revealing its yellow eyes. The woman watched in fear as four more identical monster arose from the shadows behind the monster. She watched in fear as she saw the monsters looked at her with hunger. Two of them grabbed onto her arms to restrain her. To stop her screaming, the monster in front of her punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. The two monster grabbed onto her body and carried her as the others grinned with evil before they all began to escape before anyone could notice them.

However, they heard the roar of a speeder bike. They turned to see a figure rushing towards them on what appeared to be a golden speeder bike with red plates of armor, but it was moving almost as fast as a star fighter. Upon seeing it, the monsters immediately knew what it was and who was riding it. The five monsters began to run away from the speeder bike as fast as they could, but it was too late. A blur shot passed two of the monsters, sending flying into the air and crashing into the ground before they all shattered into small red shards. The remaining three monsters turned to see the speeder stop in front of them and this time the monsters could get a good look of their attacker. "Kamen Rider Valkor," one of the monsters snarled in a hissing voice.

Over his black bodysuit Valkor wore a golden, circular chest plate with a red eye-like gem in the center as well as golden torso armor. Emblemed in his gauntlets and boots were crimson rubies, and he wore triangular shoulder guards. He wore a golden belt with a red gem in the center of his circular buckle, and hanging from it was a piece of black fabric with red trimmings on it. His golden helmet was like Duo's, but the red visor had tips at the end, almost shaped like fangs and the plates that covered his head reached passed his collar bone. In his hand was his gray lightsaber handle that had a guard and a crimson blade.

Valkor smirked underneath his helmet as he removed his handle from his belt. "So glad for you Shards to remember me."

"You may defeat me, but you'll never defeat Ashu!" the Shard announced.

"We'll see," was all Valkor said.

With that, Valkor activated his lightsabers crimson red blade, before switching it into his left hand in a reverse grip. He then revved up his speeder bike before rushing in towards the monsters called Shards, slashing his blade against the remaining three. The three Shards immediately exploded into red slivers of glass when they were struck by the lightsaber. "That should do it," Valkor told himself.

With his work done, Valkor revved up the engine on his speeder bike, ready to ride it out of the streets of Isis. However, he stopped at the sound of another engine, making Valkor turn his head to see a black speeder bike approaching the vicinity. He dismounted his speeder bike and peered his eyes underneath his visor to see a figure on the bike. His eyes widen to see another Rider upon the speeder bike.

This new Rider wore a dark gray bodysuit underneath his jet black armor. He had a silver diamond in the center of his chest plate that was fastened by the torso armor, and on his forearms and legs were black gauntlets and boots. The tip of his long shoulder guards curved upwards, giving them a menacing appearance. The Rider's round, gray helmet had a black face plate and a black T-shaped visor that had silver trimmings around it. Around his waist was a black belt with a white, circular buckle that had a black 'Y' etched into the center. On his back was a triangular sword, whose cross guard was curved at the end.

"Greetings, Valkor," the Rider said as he dismounted his speeder bike. "My name's Sieg. I want to talk."

However, Valkor was in no mood for talking as he gripped his lightsaber. He was not sure who this Rider was or what was his allegiance, so he demanded, "What do you want to talk about?"

"An alliance," was Sieg's response.

Before either Rider could explain anything, they both saw two bursts of electricity coming at them, but both Valkor and Sieg were lucky enough to back away in time for the electricity to hit the ground instead of them. Still, explosions erupted from the ground where the electricity struck, causing both Riders to hit the hard concrete of Isis. They both got stood up to see who was the one firing electricity at them. "It's him," Valkor recognized the figure.

The one responsible was a man in his mid thirties. He wore a Dark Jedi robes over his body with the hood down to reveal his pale skin with veins, graying hair, and yellow eyes. He may have looked human, but anyone would shove that thought to the side at the sight of his pointed ears. The figure wore a lightsaber on his black belt, but he was no Jedi. Valkor knew who this guy was, but then, so did Sieg. "Ashu," Sieg snarled.

Valkor turned his head to quizzically look at Sieg. '_How does he know about Ashu?_' he wondered.

Valkor ignored that thought as he noticed when Sieg drew his sword from its scabbard, the triangular blade had electricity crackling all over it, much to his surprise. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sieg!" Ashu exclaimed with an insane grin as he drew his lightsaber, activating its red blade. "I was hoping to draw out Valkor here and taken him out, but it's nice to see you again!"

"Can't say the same for you, Ashu!" Sieg shouted as he charged at Ashu.

Ashu fired a stream of electricity from his hand, but Sieg moved to the side to avoid it before swinging his sword at Ashu's side. The Dark Jedi brought his red lightsaber around to block it before slashing at Sieg chest armor only for the black armored Rider to lean back in time to avoid the slash. Then, Sieg lashed out with a kick to Ashu's chest, forcing the Dark Jedi back. Ashu recovered from the kick and simply laughed. "Not bad, Sieg," he commented. "You've gotten better."

Sieg gripped his sword as he readied himself for another charge at the Dark Jedi. "Thanks," he sarcastically spat at Ashu.

Once again, Sieg charged at Ashu and swung his sword, but the Dark Jedi simply back away before using the Force to fire a telekinetic blast that sent Sieg skidding towards Valkor. As Sieg stood up, Ashu sheathed his lightsaber and grinned at the two Riders. "As much as I would love to fight you, I have to get going," Ashu stated. "I have plans to rethink!"

Sieg gritted his teeth underneath his helmet. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Sieg, who ran towards the Dark Jedi.

However, Sieg was too late as Ashu leaped into the air and away from the two Riders, leaving them alone in the empty streets of Onderon's capital. Sieg stopped where he was as he saw the Dark Jedi jumping away from him and towards whatever hole he came out of. Clenching his teeth, Sieg let out a groan of frustration, which was so loud that Valkor could hear it. Valkor just stared at Sieg with questions running through his head. "Just who are you, Sieg?" Valkor questioned as he saw Sieg turn around.

As he sheathed his sword onto his back, Sieg walked passed Valkor and towards his bike. His only reply was, "You'll figure it out the next time we meet."

With that, Sieg mounted his speeder bike and revved up engine before driving off, leaving Valkor by himself. He would have stopped Sieg from leaving, but Valkor noticed Sieg's anger towards Ashu and he did not want to tamper with that by asking anymore questions. Besides, if Sieg did wanted an alliance, he would explain Valkor his story then. Still, he could not help but be curious at the appearance of this new Rider.

Valkor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sounds of sirens coming from Isis's law enforcers. Immediately, Valkor mounted his speeder bike and rode out of there, avoiding any confrontation. As he left the scene, Sieg's offer for an alliance still remained in the back of his mind. '_I will have to inform the queen about this_,' he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The royal palace stood tall and firm in the center of Onderon's capital, Isis. The capital had been the center of attention four milliennia ago, from the rule of Freedon Nadd to rise of Queen Talia. Inside the palace was the throne room that remain unchanged in the passed centuries with the Onderon's queen, Kira, sitting on the throne. Kira was in her late thirties, yet she maintained her youthful appearance and beauty that attracted many. However, her appearance was not her concern as her mind was more focused on Valkor, who arrived less than a few minutes ago.

The Rider had entered the throne room and explained to Kira of the event that had previously transpired. The queen of Onderon listened with curiosity as Valkor told her of the Rider named Sieg who held his own against the Dark Jedi Ashu. Once Valkor was done with his story, Kira asked, "Are you sure this is true?"

Valkor nodded. "It is, my queen. If Sieg was allied with Ashu, he must have put up a convincing act."

Kira nodded at Valkor's reasoning and stated, "Very well. See if you can meet with this Sieg and let him know we'll form an alliance."

"Yes, my queen," Valkor bowed his head in respect.

He was about to leave when Kira added, "It would be best to bring Duo with you. He and you are well known to work together."

"Duo?" Valkor raised a curious eyebrow. "Isn't he busy with Shards on Dxun?"

"Not anymore," a voice rang out.

Upon hearing that voice, Valkor turned around to see familiar figure entering the throne room of the palace. "Duo."

Duo wore a silver chest plate over his gray bodysuit along with round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. He wore black, loose sleeves on his arms that went down to his elbows and hanging from his belt was a black piece of fabric that went down to his knees. His head was covered by a silver helmet that was made up of a block shaped headpiece with plates covering the left side, right side, and the back of the head. He wore a black visor and a split mouth guard. Around his waist was a white belt that a black gem in the center of his buckle, handing from his belt were two lightsaber hilts.

"Your highness," Duo greeted as he slightly bowed to the queen of Onderon before looking at Valkor. "So what's this alliance you're talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Valkor told Duo before turning towards Queen Kira. "We'll be going your majesty."

Kira nodded. "Good luck."

Both Valkor and Duo bowed to their queen before leaving the throne room towards their next destination...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	98. Realm 97: Birth of Darth Vader

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 97: Birth of Darth Vader 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does!

AN: Just an AU of the SW Prequels I wanted to write for a while. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was raining on the capital of the Galactic Republic or Corusant. The metropolitan planet was filled with large buildings that reached Corusant's skies as well as industrial complexes and factories were placed all over the planet. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flora or fauna flourishing. This included the Senate Chamber, where Senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. However, in the center of all of this industrial life was a large monastery-like building that housed hundreds of the Republic's guardians, the Jedi Temple.

Ever since its foundation, the Jedi Order built the Temple on Corusant to be protect the Senate from any harm, and to establish itself as the protectors of the Galactic Republic. Beings from all over the galaxy arrive at the Temple to train as warriors of the Force, to protect and serve those of the Republic. The Jedi Temple was a large box-shaped building with five spires extending from the top. The four spires served as watchtowers, while the center spire held a chamber where the Order's most wisest and powerful masters would meet.

Unfortunately, it was not a joyous day as two humans slowly walked out of the entrance of the Jedi Temple with their bags filled with their personal belongings. The male human in his mid twenties with fair skin, short brown hair and blue eyes, who wore a dark brown Jedi robe and tunic over his body. The female was in her late twenties with light tanned skin, long blond hair and green eyes, and she wore a green robe over her gray tunic. Dropping their bags onto the ground, the two humans stared at the gates of the Jedi Temple before looking at themselves. "I'm sorry this had to happen Padme," the young man said with sadness in his voice. "We knew being Jedi would forbid us from marrying, but we did it anyway, and now look at us. We're nothing more than exiles."

A small tear ran down the face of the woman named Padme, but one could not tell as the ran poured onto her face. "I'm sorry too Anakin," Padme sadly spoke. However, she kept a strong demeanor as she held the hand of the man, Anakin. "But, no matter what happens, we'll always be together as husband and wife."

Anakin tried to give his wife a small smile as he held her hands. "Yes," he nodded, "we will."

The two former Jedi then grabbed their bags, ready to leave their old lives as Jedi. "ANAKIN!" a voice shouted.

Upon hearing the shout, Anakin froze where he was for he recognized the voice as he turned around to see its owner. "Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Knight known as Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the doors of chamber. He was in his mid to late forties with brown hair and beard as well as blue eyes. He wore the typical brown Jedi robes and his lightsaber hung from his belt. As the Jedi Knight walked up to the two, Anakin demanded, "Obi-Wan what are you doing here?"

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Obi-Wan asked with a small smile.

Anakin could not help but smile back at his old mentor. Suddenly, a thought came up in Anakin's head as he reached down to his belt and pulled out his lightsaber hilt. "Here," Anakin offered his mentor his lightsaber, "I want you to hold onto this."

Seeing Anakin's lightsaber, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, I can't..." Obi-Wan began, but was cut off.

"Obi-Wan, I'm not asking as a Jedi, but as a friend," Anakin pleaded. "Please, take it."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan took Anakin's old lightsaber from the hands of his old apprentice before looking up at him. "I will take good care of it," Obi-Wan said with determination in his voice. "Until we meet again."

Anakin nodded at that, but Padme interjected, "I worry if we'll ever see each other."

"Worry, you should not," an old voice spoke.

It was then both Padme and Anakin noticed a familiar green Jedi walking towards them using his cane as support. "Master Yoda," Padme and Anakin gasped in unison.

"Remember, binds us together, the Force does," Yoda spoke with his wisdom. "Jedi Knights, you are no longer, but strong in the Force, you are. Meet again, we will."

The two former Jedi could not help but smile at the elderly Jedi's wisdom that continued to aid them, despite they were no longer Jedi. "Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin thanked as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Glad, I am," Yoda smiled back.

"We should get going," Padme stated. "Thank you masters and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well," Obi-Wan nodded his head.

Nodding, the two former Jedi nodded back as they carried their backpacks with them and left the Temple that they once called home. The two Jedi Masters watched as Anakin and Padme left the Jedi Temple, and headed towards the nearest transport. Once they were out of their sight, Obi-Wan and Yoda returned back to the Jedi Temple, sorrowing filling their hearts of the departure of two most promising Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	99. Realm 98: Gate, Protector of the Fourth

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 98: Gate, Protector of the Fourth Wall 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or the Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Just an idea I had after watching some videos of _The Reviewaverse Saga _by a guy named Apollo Z Hack. Hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyon sighed as he sat down at his desk, which was right behind the eccentric girl known as Haruhi Suzumiya. The young student could not help but feel tired for all of yesterday he was stuck trying to help Haruhi out with a new idea for promoting the S.O.S. Brigade. As usual, it led to him and Haruhi arguing, dressing up Mikuru in strange (and revealing) outfits, and getting into trouble with either some other club or the school staff. It last all day, leaving Kyon exhausted and only getting a few hours of sleep that night.

The young teenager's thoughts were interrupted as the teacher stepped inside of the class and ordered the students to settle down. Once they did, the teacher announced, "Alright class, today we will be introducing a new student!"

Upon his announcement, the door slid open and all eyes, save for Haruhi's, were drawn onto the new student as he entered the classroom. The new student was a young teenager around the same age as Kyon and Haruhi that black hair with small bangs over his blue eyes. He wore the usual school uniform, and he carried his case right next to his side. After writing his name on the board, the new student faced the class and bowed. "Hello. My name is Hiro Akira."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kyon swore he saw Haruhi's face flash up with recognition at that name, but it quickly disappeared as Haruhi went back to her thoughts. "Hiro, please take that seat right next to the window," the teacher instructed before going to the board to give the lecture of the day.

Kyon's eyes were focused on Hiro, who walked towards the seat in the area as the teacher instructed. There was something odd about this new student that Kyon could not put his finger on, and he noticed Haruhi had the same thought, but for different reasons. Whatever it was, it would have to wait as the he listened to the teacher's regular lecture...

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and the classes for the day were soon over, which was unfortunate for Kyon for he had to endure the insanity that was Haruhi Suzumiya and the S.O.S. Brigade. Kyon was packing up his things when he saw the new student, Hiro, approaching Haruhi's desk. "Hey," he greeted Haruhi.

Haruhi simply looked up at Hiro with a stoic expression. "What do you want?" she asked in her usual rude manner.

Hiro smiled at Haruhi. "Come now Haru-chan, you don't remember me?" he asked with playful tone.

Haruhi's eyes widen at that nickname, which made Kyon quirk an eyebrow. At first he thought Haruhi would tell this new student to go away or beat him up, but much to Kyon's surprise, Haruhi leaped from her desk and wrapped her arms around Hiro. "Hiro-nii!"

"Hiro-nii?" Kyon repeated, thinking, '_Just who is this kid?_'

Unfortunately, Kyon would never receive his answer for Haruhi grabbed the new student, Hiro, by his arm and began dragging him out of the classroom with many student watching, Kyon included. Before Kyon could do anything, he felt someone grabbing his arm before his body swirled around to face the bibliphile human interface known as Yuki. "Yuki, what..." Kyon demanded, but she cut him off.

"Another closed space has appeared," she quickly explained in her monotoned voice. "We must hurry."

With that, Yuki grabbed Kyon to drag him towards the source of the "closed space" Yuki was referring to, and as Kyon was being dragged he could not help but think of Haruhi with Hiro...

XXXXXXXXXX

A closed space. The term referred to patches of alternate dimensions that are created to relieve a certain person's stress when that said being becomes too emotionally unstable. The person in question would be Haruhi, of coarse. How she was capable of allowing such places to exist was beyond anyone's understanding, even the members of the S.O.S. Brigade and Haruhi herself.

Basically, what would happen is that whenever Haruhi is under some sort of stress, something happens that alters the surroundings into something else. In this case, the sky would always turn dark and the entire city streets would remain desolate of any life... well save for one type of creature that were the large blue entities. Their only purpose was to destroy the surrounding area and would continue to do so until there was nothing left or if Haruhi's stress disappeared. These entities would be comprised of what appeared to be blue energy with a single red eye in the center of its faceless head. Like any other beings, they could be defeated, which was the goal that Koizumi was trying to accomplish.

The ESPer of the S.O.S. fired a ball of red energy at the blue entity, striking right in the center of its chest, which made it stagger back a bit. As Koizumi fought against the entity, the time traveler known as Mikuru Asahina stood by a nearby light pole to watch the ongoing battle with anxiety. Hearing footsteps, Mikuru turned her head to see Kyon and Yuki walking towards them. "Nagato-san, Kyon-san?" Mikuru looked at the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki thought we would have a better chance of beating this thing if I was here," Kyon quickly explained before looking up at Koizumi flying around the blue entity, observing, "Doesn't seem like Itsuki's beating this thing."

Looking up at the battle, Yuki spoke in her monotone voice, "I will assist him," before she sped off towards the blue entity.

Seeing Yuki going to help out Koizumi, Kyon turned towards Mikuru and asked, "Asahina-san, do you know what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't," she shook her head. "Itsuki-san and I were in the clubroom, waiting for Suzumiya-san, but we suddenly found ourselves in a closed. Itsuki-san suggested that something must have happen to Haruhi to make her "

Upon hearing that, Kyon's eyes widen in realization as to what the source of this whole thing was. "Hiro Akira," he spoke.

Before Mikuru could ask what Kyon meant, the two heard two thuds, so they turned their heads to see Yuki and Nagato's bodies crashing into the ground. "Itsuki-san! Nagato-san!" Mikuru cried out as she and Kyon ran towards the ESPer and the human interface being.

The two beings capable of fight the blue entity slowly stood up, and turned around towards the time traveler and regular human to let them see they only sustained bruises. "These entities have become stronger than the last time we dealt with them," Yuki noted as she faced the blue entity.

"Any idea of how to beat it?" Kyon asked, looking up at the blue giant as well.

"Analyzing data," was Yuki's answer as she tried to calculate the number of possibilities of defeating this thing.

As Yuki searched for an answer, the other three stood there and watched the blue entity walked towards them. Kyon could feel Mikuru grabbing his arm in fear of what may happen to the other S.O.S. Brigade members and herself, the same fear that everyone else had at the moment. However, the being stopped at the sound of footsteps echoed across the empty street.

"So it's one of you guys, huh?" a voice spoke.

The large blue entity and the S.O.S. Brigade turned their heads to see who the owner of that voice was, and much to Kyon's surprisem it was none other than Hiro Akira. The young man who Haruhi called "Hiro-nii" earlier walked down the empty streets with his right hand in his jacket pocket, while his other hand was left hanging at his side. "And here I thought it was going to be a normal day," Hiro spoke.

Though the other three S.O.S. Brigade members did not recognize Hiro, Kyon did as he wondered, '_What is he going here?_'

"Hey, get out of here!" Kyon shouted. "You can't handle this thing!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Hiro grinned at Kyon's plea for him to run away as the new student took his hand out of his pocket with an object in his palm. "Oh, I think I can," Hiro said as he held the object close to his head.

The four S.O.S. members looked down to see in Hiro's hand was a buckle, rectangular, silver buckle with a button on the top and a silver case in the center that looked like it could spin in the buckle, seeing there was extra space inside. There was also a small lever on the left side that could be pushed down. Hiro placed the buckle on his stomach and a silver belt wrapped around his waist to fasten the buckle. Everyone face lit up with surprise, even Yuki's, at what just occurred, wondering what was the importance of the device that Hiro had with him.

Once the buckle was fastened, Hiro placed his right hand on the button on top, while he placed his left hand near the lever. "Henshin!" Hiro exclaimed as he pushed down the lever on the buckle.

The center of the buckle spun quickly until Hiro pushed the button on the top to stop the center. "_HENSHIN!_" the buckle announced.

The present S.O.S. members had to cover their eyes as black, transparent energy engulfed Hiro's body. His body glowed white for a second before the black energy dispersed. Kyon, Yuko, Kozumi, and Mikuru just stared in awe at the figure that stood before them. The buckle answered their question, announcing: "_UNLOCK: GATE!_"

Hiro, now named Gate, wore a black bodysuit underneath his green armor that covered his chest, legs, arms, and head. The green plates on his chest were shaped like a leaf with yellow lines outline it, which was the same for the arm and shin guards on his black gauntlets and boots. His shoulder guards were round, much like the green helmet that had a silver mouth guard that was shaped like the mandibles of a cricket, and a pair of antennae that extended right above the two red eyes.

Gate charged at the blue entity that swung its large arm at the armored student, destroying a couple of buildings in the process. When the arm reached Gate, leaped over the entity's hand to avoid the strike before he landed his two feet onto its arm. The S.O.S. Brigade watched in awe as Gate proceeded to run up the entity's arm until he reached near its head, when he pressed the button the top of his buckle. "_UNLOCK: DIMENSION SLASH!_" his belt announced.

Gate's right fore arm was covered in a swirling vortex of silver energy that began to manifest itself into what appeared to be a sharp, triangular blade. Swinging his arm downward, the energy came off of Gate's arm as a wave of silver energy that struck the large blue entity right in its face. As a result, the entity was sent staggering back with its arms flailing about, but Gate was quick as he leaped off of the entity's form and pressed the button on his buckle while in the air. "_UNLOCK: ORB BARRAGE!_"

Extending his other arm, a ball of red energy formed at Gate's hand, and the spectators noticed that it split into multiple red orbs for soaring towards the blue entity. Explosions ran across the blue entity's large body when the red orbs of energy struck their respective area of the target. The blue entity was sent falling into some more buildings as Gate landed onto the ground without breaking his two feet. Staring up at the fallen entity, Gate spoke, "Time to finish this," as he pressed the button again, this time twice.

"_UNLOCK: FINAL ATTACK!_"

The ESPer, time traveler, human interface, and normal human watched Gate leaped high into air and took notice that his right foot was covered in silver energy. The entity slowly got up, but it was too slow to notice Gate extending his right foot out as he began to dive towards the blue entity. When Gate's foot crashed into the blue entity, it exploded into a large blaze of smoke that covered the entire area, forcing the S.O.S. Brigade members to turn away so the smoke did not get into their eyes. The smoke soon cleared away, revealing Gate standing in the area where the blue entity being was.

The lone armored teen just stood there for a few moments before grasping his buckle and ripping it off of his waist. The silver glow that transformed the teenager into his armored form reverted him back into Hiro, who placed the buckle back into his jacket pocket. Much to the suprise of everyone else the surroundings returned back to normal as they found themselves back at the school grounds. Turning around, Hiro saw the awed and surprised faces of the S.O.S. Brigade that wanted answered badly. Hiro simply sighed.

"Guess I have some explaining to do," he spoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

After taking care of the closed space, the S.O.S. Brigade and their "guest" headed to the clubroom where the S.O.S Brigade usually met after school. Fortunately, Haruhi was elsewhere, taking care of her own things, so they did not have to worry about her barging in. The clubroom had its table with Hiro sitting on the end while the other members sat across from him. Staring at them, Hiro asked, "So what do you want to know?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyon asked, "First off, who are you?"

"Well, my name's Hiro Akira. I was born in Tokyo, but I moved away when I was twelve," he answered as he leaned against his chair with a playful grin. "Other than that, I'm just a normal guy with a suit of armor."

"I'm afraid that's not what he meant," Koizumi answered.

"Indeed," Yuki stated as she adjusted her glasses. "You're armor emitted tachyon particles that allowed you to manipulate the energy around and form those attacks. It also noted that you are capable of entering the closed spaces without any assistance. There is no being in my databanks like you."

Hiro could not help but smirk at that statement as he looked at Yuki. "Such a knowledgeable person," Hiro smiled as he crossed his arms. "Then again, I wouldn't expect less from an interface made by the Data Thought Entity."

Yuki's eyes widen a bit in shock that Hiro knew about her secret that only Kyon, Mikuru, and Koizumi knew, but before she could say anything, Hiro turned his head towards Koizumi. "Same goes for you, ESPer," Hiro spoke, making the ESPer of the group frown. "I've noticed your attempts at reading my mind just now. You haven't been doing that well, but I have to commemorate you for being better than other ESPers who've failed miserably."

Hiro, then, turned his attention towards Mikuru. "And you're somewhat interesting as well," Hiro continued as he looked at Mikuru. "You know so much about the time-space continuum, even though you're a low member of the Time Agency."

Mikuru's eyes widen at Hiro knowing the existence of the Time Agency she worked for, while Hiro just grinned. Kyon just stood up from his seat before Hiro could continue, demanding, "Alright, just who or what are you? How do you know Haruhi and us?"

The new student just looked at Kyon and answered, "Well, I can tell you that Haruhi is an old friend of mine." His head was then looking at the other three. "As for you guys, I've contacted with your superiors and they told me the whole thing."

Kyon looked at the other three S.O.S. Brigade member, who stared at Hiro with shock and surprise in their eyes despite they tried not to show it. "You have met with the Data Thought Entity?" Yuki questioned with some skepticism in her voice.

"That's a story for another time," was Hiro's response.

Seeing how this was going to take too long if they continued down this route, Koizumi decided it was his turn as he asked, "Alright, since you know so much about us, do you know about the closed spaces?"

His eyes shifting towards the ESPer, Hiro replied, "Yeah, I know."

Everyone in the room stared at the new student with anxiety, wondering how he knew the answer of the "closed spaces" that they've been dying to search for. As Kyon sat down, he asked, "What are they, then?"

Hiro looked at him. "If I told you, would you believe me?"

"We have a time traveler, an esper, and an alien," Kyon pointed out. "What's _not _to believe?"

"Alright," Hiro sighed. "The closed spaces are actually a link of pocket dimensions that separates different universes and prevent other universes from joining."

Mikuru looked at Hiro with confusion. "They're just pocket dimensions?"

"Well, they actually have another name, but yeah basically," Hiro stated. "Whenever Haruhi is stressed or bored, she unknowingly breaks the link between the pocket dimensions. This causes other universes to fuse with one another, altering this reality. It continues until these pocket dimensions are sealed up."

Everyone just sat there, trying their best to process this new information, which wasn't too hard for Yuki due to the fact she was a human interface. Still, Koizumi had one more question, which he asked, "You said these 'pocket dimensions' have another name. What are they called?"

Hiro was silent for a moment, wondering if he should tell them at all or not. It was not that he did not knew, it was just he was not sure they would believe him. "Alright," Hiro once again sighed. "These pocket dimesions are called called..."

Everyone leaned forward, almost dramatically, to hear what Hiro was going to say.

"... the fourth wall."

After hearing that answer, everyone remained silent as they sat back, trying to take in what they just heard. Silence continued to last for many moments until the S.O.S. Brigade members, save for Yuki, laughed at that. "T-the fourth wall!" Kozumi laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kyon hollered in between laughs. "There's no way that something so stupid can exist!"

"T-that's just impossible!" Mikuru wiped away a tear from her laughter.

Hiro's eyes narrowed at the three, yet held in his anger as turned his head towards Yuki. "I'm assuming you're agreeing with them."

"I'm afraid I must," Yuki answered, readjusting her glasses. "This 'fourth wall' that you speak of is a term usually meant for theatrical realism that prevents characters of a story from interacting with an audience. It seems highly illogical-as the humans put it 'stupid'-for the close spaces to be the fourth wall."

"Well, that's how it is," Hiro stated as he crossed his arms. "By breaking through the Fourth Wall, Haruhi was able to escape from her universe and enter here."

Everyone's laughter immediately stopped when they heard what Hiro just said as eyes of the human, esper, time traveler, and the alien were fixated on Hiro. "What did you say?" Kyon asked with shock in his voice.

Hiro's eyes met with Kyon's as he once again stated his answer, this time in much more simpler terms:

"The Haruhi you know isn't from this universe."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Alright, I know I might have some characters confused, but I haven't really watched all of the episodes of The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I just went what I know, but I hope satisfies you guys! Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	100. Realm 99: KR Starkiller

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 99: KR Starkiller 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Just a strange idea I had after reading the first few drafts for the first Star Wars movie.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, walked the sands of Tatooine, contemplating recent events that occurred over the past decades. The man who was once a young, powerful Jedi had grown old over the years, and one would tell due to his once dirty blond hair now getting small grays as well as small wrinkles appearing on his face. He wore his outfit which consisted of a black tunic underneath his brown robes with his lightsaber hanging from his black belt around his waist. '_So it has led to this, huh?_' Luke thought to himself as he recounted the events after his last duel with Darth Vader.

Many things had happened to the Jedi Master after the destruction of the Second Death Star. The Rebel Alliance established the New Republic, while Luke rebuilt the Jedi Order, recruited tons of Jedi to the academy on Yavin IV, including Leia and Han's three children, the twins Jacen and Jaina, and Anakin. Unfortunately, the New Republic was destroyed when Corusant was taken by the Yuuzhan Vong, extra-galactic beings who sought to spread their empire. Only by aligning themselves with Imperial forces were they able to defeat the Vong, and established the Galactic Alliance.

However, peace was not to last as Jacen Solo fell to the Dark Side and became the Sith Lord Darth Caedus. Luke's wife, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, tried to stop him only to be killed, and Caedus continued to commit multiple atrocities until he was killed by sister, Jaina. Despite Caedus' death, the Chief of State and former admiral of the Imperial Navy, Daala, accused the Jedi of Jacen's fall and things would only get worse as multiple Jedi began to experience a mental disease. Luke was exiled from Corusant and prevented to come near any Jedi facility, but he was offered the chance to prove the Jedi were innocent behind Jacen's fall.

Along with his son, Ben, Luke traveled the galaxy in search for the reason why Jacen became Darth Caedus, but they had little success. He would find dead ends upon dead ends, and there were even times where Luke had almost given hope. To clear his mind, Luke went back to the planet he lived for the first two decades of his life: Tatooine. Sure the planet was a complete desert, but it was the only place Luke could think of at the moment.

The Jedi Master's thoughts were interrupted when Luke felt a warning in the Force. A warning that made Luke activate his lightsaber and raised it...

ZOOM!

… in time to block the blue blade of another lightsaber. Luke moved his eyes towards his attacker. '_Who is he?_' he thought.

His attacker was male, don in full white and blue armor. He had a white flat chest plate with a blue strip in the middle as well as white box shaped shoulder guards, boots, and gauntlets. His upper arms and legs were covered were covered in blue. He wore a helmet similar to a Mandalorian's but it had a thick T-shaped visor with a golden V-shaped horn above it. He wore a white metallic belt with a blue gem in the diamond shaped buckle. He had white fabric extending from his belt to his knees. What surprised Luke the most was that the figure's lightsaber looked identical to his old lightsaber that he had before his duel with Darth Vader on Bespin.

Luke noticed the figure simply stared at him for a moment, and Luke concentrated on the figure as the Jedi Master used the Force to push his attacker back. The figure caught himself and raised his blue lightsaber, preparing for Luke's next move. Luke too raised his green lightsaber in front of himself, preparing himself for the duel between him and his attacker. The two slowly circled each other, and as they did, Luke noticed how similar the figure's stance was to his, but he ignored it as he focused more on his attacker.

Charging at the figure with his green lightsaber, Luke swung at him only for it to be blocked by the figure's blue lightsaber. Luke used this chance to swing his lightsaber at the figure only for him to parry it. The figure swung his blue blade at Luke, who brought his own green lightsaber forward in time to block the swing. The figure wasn't done as he swung his lightsaber at Luke's feet, which the Jedi Master blocked by bringing his lightsaber down in time before quickly raising it to block another slash.

The figure continued his assault on the Jedi Master as he lunged towards Luke, who swatted away the figure's blue lightsaber with his green blade. Luke then swung his lightsaber downward on the figure, which would have him if the figure did not raise his red lightsaber in time. The two pressed their lightsaber blades against one another, one trying to overcome the other.

The figure slashed his blue lightsaber blade against Luke's green blade before he retaliated with a slash to the figure's head, but Luke's attacker raised his blue blade to block it. Quickly avoiding a slash from Luke, the figure then came back with a slash at Luke which the Jedi Master was fortunate to dodge before he parried another slash. Seeing how the figure had the strength and skill, Luke used the Force to leap from his attacker and land at the other end of the room. The figure looked at the Jedi Master with his face concealed by his helmet, while Luke kept his two hands on his lightsaber handle.

Instead of charging, the figure instead circled around Luke, his hand tightly gripping his lightsaber handle, while his opponent kept his eyes focused on the figure. Moments passed, but it felt like an eternity as one waited for the other to strike. As he kept his eyes fixated on the the figure, Luke could not help but notice that the figure was holding back. As to why the figure would do that, the answer came to Luke automatically. '_He's testing me_,' Luke realized. '_He attacked me to test my skill._'

Through the Force, the figure could sense Luke's realization, which he saw as an opportunity as he lunged forward to stab his blue blade at Luke. The Jedi Master was able to parry the figure's blade away from him, leaving the figure's neck wide open. Using the Force to increase his speed, the Jedi Master swung his lightsaber at the figure's neck, but stopped when it was only millimeters away from reaching its target. The figure stared at Luke, who could sense the figure's surprise and awe at the Jedi Master's skill, but ignored as he began to question the figure. "Alright, who are you?" Luke inquired. "Why are you testing me?"

The figure let out a soft chuckle as he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his metallic belt. "To answer your questions in order, you can call me Starkiller," the figure introduced himself. "And second, I wanted to see if you were powerful enough to help me."

"Help you?" Luke quirked an eyebrow as he sheathed his own lightsaber.

Starkiller sighed. "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you who I really am."

Backing away, the figure, identified as Starkiller, reached down to the gem in the center of his buckle before removing it. A bright flash of silver energy covered Starkiller's body, causing Luke to squint his eyes to not be blinded by the light. When the light died down, the Jedi Master's eyes widen in shock to see the real identity of this 'Starkiller' fellow only to see he was a younger version of himself. This 'Starkiller' wore the type brown Jedi robes over his body, yet the belt still remained as did the gem that was in his hand. 'Starkiller' looked at Luke and reintroduced himself, "My name is Luke Starkiller and I need your help."

Luke just stared at the younger man who looked like him. "For what?" he asked, but he felt uneasy that this 'Luke Starkiller' looked so much like him. In Luke's head, there were dozens upon dozens of possibilities explaining the Luke twin in front of himself.

"To simply put it, the galaxy's going to be invaded by people from my dimension," Luke Starkiller answered.

And that was one of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Starkiller revealed his identity to Luke, the Jedi Master brought him to the _Jade Shadow_, the ship that once belonged to his wife. It was also where Luke's son, Ben, was staying to guard the ship from any thieves or bandits. Luke brought dimensional counterpart aboard the Jade Shadow, shocking Ben to see there was someone who looked identical to his dad. "This is going to take some time getting used to," Ben stated as he sat in the Jade Shadow's cockpit with his dad and the other Luke, who preferred to be called Starkiller.

The son of Mara and Luke Skywalker was about sixteen with red hair he gained from his mother, yet his face looked very similar to his father. He wore the typical Jedi robes that every Jedi wore. Looking at Starkiller, Ben asked. "So, you're from another dimension?"

"Yeah, I am," Starkiller nodded.

Before Ben could ask anymore questions, his father intervened, asking, "Just who are these invaders? Why do they want to take over our galaxy?"

"Alright, but I'm first going to have to explain my universe,," Starkiller sighed. "In my dimension, there was a man long ago named the Skywalker, discovered an energy field that could influence the destiny of other beings. This is what he called the Force of Others, or the Force in short."

"So it's like ours?" Ben inquired.

Starkiller looked at him. "Sort of. The Force in my universe is an actually living entity which is split into two: the light, or Ashla, and the dark, Bogan. Both sides can affect the will of any being and only those with strong wills can fight it."

"So, it's a test of wills, then," Luke deduced, receiving a nod from Starkiller.

"Anyway, the Skywalker gained incredible powers and became one of the founders of the Republic Galactica, my version of the Galactic Republic. The Skywalker passed his knowledge onto his family and his grandchildren formed the Jedi Bendu of Ashla. The Jedi Bendu learned the ways of the Ashla and like your Jedi, became the guardians of peace and justice as the Republic spread across the galaxy."

Though this did seem impressive and all, Luke and Ben could notice there was something a bit ominous in Starkiller's voice. "But something happened, didn't it?" Ben said.

"Yes. A Jedi named Seig Darklighter fell to the Bogan and he formed the Black Knights of the Sith." Starkiller noticed the two Skywalkers froze in fear at that name. "I see that the Sith are infamous here as well."

Luke nodded. "More than you know."

Starkiller nodded back before continuing. "Anyway, the Senate soon became under the control of slave traders and guilds. The Jedi were accused as traitors and many were executed, while the rest fled into what you call the Outer Rim Systems. The Republic Galatica eventually turned into the first Galactic Empire, which ruled for nearly 100 years."

"What of the Sith?" Ben asked.

"They became the enforcers and personal bodyguards of the Emperor. They spread throughout the systems, strengthening the Bogan's influence. Fortunately, a Jedi named the Starkiller, my father, led the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. My brother, Deak, was captured by the Empire, but I rescued him with the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca. We joined with the Rebel Alliance, and my father trained me to be a Jedi. In time, we defeated the Empire, and the Galactic Alliance was formed, but the Sith still exist."

"They seemed to do the same thing in our universe," Luke stated.

"Indeed," Starkiller nodded at that. "The Sith have learned ways of using the Bogan to enter into other dimensions and they plan to start with this one. If they succeed, then there's no telling what they will do next."

It did explain Starkiller's mission, but there was still one question left in Luke' head. "But what about that armor of yours?"

"The Sith learned ways of making themselves even more powerful so they could conquer other universes. However, I've learned a way to fight back." With that Starkiller held out the blue diamond crystal in his hand. "This is the Kiber Crystal, a gem which can allow on to intensify the Ashla or the Bogan, depending on the user. I found out that I could use it to make a suit of armor and increase my strength to fight the Sith."

After listening to Starkiller's explanation, Luke's head found itself pondering as what to do, as of now. If what Starkiller said was true, then the galaxy would be facing Sith from another dimension, whose powers could possibly overcome the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order. Without Starkiller's help, they probably would not last that long. "Well?" Starkiller asked. "Will you help me?"

Looking up at Starkiller, Luke came to his decision. "We'll help you."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Basically for this story, there is an alternate universe that's based on the earlier drafts for the first Star Wars movie. There, that version of Luke form his own henshin belt to become a Kamen Rider. The Sith in that universe have discovered to travel to other universes and begin with the Star Wars universe that we all know (and somewhat love). So both versions of Luke team up to defeat this new Sith threat from another dimension.

Strange, yes. Insane, oh yes! But then again, this is a guy who like to do lots of weird ideas and delve into stories that people haven't really tried before.

Anyway, I hope you like and please leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	101. Realm 100: Clone Wars Timeline

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 100: Clone Wars Timeline 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas!

AN: Timeline for a AU fic I plan to write. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader. One of the most powerful Sith Lords known in the history of the galaxy. A man who ruthlessly enforced the rule of Emperor Palpatine upon the galaxy, not afraid to use his lightsaber to cut down any threat to the Galactic Empire. A man so feared that he brought terror into the hearts of his own men and his enemies, especially those of the Rebel Alliance.

However, he was not always like this. He was once a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker who fought to protect the Galactic Republic from any harm. How such a Jedi so noble became one of the most feared Sith Lords is an interesting story.

To learn of the rise of Vader, one must first understand what transpired before it: the Clone Wars.

XXXXXXXXXX

28 BBY – The Mandalorian Jango Fett cloned an entire army from himself and began to attack the worlds in the Outer Rim. The Republic ignores the attacks, believing them to be insignificant.

27 BBY – With the continuing attacks on the Outer Rim, the Republic sends a small force with a handful of Jedi to defeat the Mandalorians.

26 BBY – The strike teams of Jedi and Republic troops launch an attack on Kamino, the planet where the Clone Army is, but they are captured by the Clones. They're then executed and their bodies are sent back to the Republic.

25 BBY – When Jango and his clones attack the Mid Rim worlds, the Republic assembled their army of Stormtroopers with the Jedi to lead them. Among the Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Valorum, the Chancellor of the Republic, ended his term of office by the end of the year.

24 BBY – Palpatine became the new Chancellor as the Jedi pressed their attack against the Mandalorian clones in the Mid Rim. On the planet of Christophis, Obi-Wan and Anakin led the attack and ultimately forced the Mandalorians to retreat, thanks to the efforts of Jedi Knight Padme Nabierre and Jedi Master Mace Windu. There, Anakin and Padme met and the two became close throughout the war.

23 BBY – The Jedi take back the Mid Rim and begun the sieges in the Outer Rim. Chancellor Palpatine extends his term of office to help assist the Republic during the war, but causes great suspicion amongst the Jedi. Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan take back Ryloth, marking a turning point in the Clone Wars.

22 BBY – The Jedi and Republic Stormtroopers take all of the Outer Rim worlds that Jango and his clones conquered. However, Jango launches a final assault on Corusant, devastating the planet. Many civilians, politicians, and Jedi lost their lives during the attack. Fortunately, a strike teams of stormtroopers, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Mace infiltrate Jango's ship, the _Warrior's Way_, and killed Jango, ending the Clone Wars. With their leader defeat, the clone army surrendered and was disbanded, never to form again. As for Anakin and Padme, the two married in secret, though it was forbidden for Jedi to marry.

XXXXXXXXXX

For two years, the Galactic Republic tried to recover from the Clone Wars, but there were too many worlds that the Republic need to assist. Such worlds were devastated from the longs years of brutal conflict, and much of the Galactic Republic itself was left in shambles as its trade routes were cut off and crime escalated over the couple of years. Chancellor Palpatine extended his powers even further to assist those worlds.

As for the Jedi, they remained as they always were: serving the citizens of the Galactic Republic. From their home of the Jedi Temple on the Old Republic's capital of Corusant, many Jedi continued to serve the Republic and the Senate, though most were were wary of Palpatine. Unfortunately, this would not last as they soon found out of the marriage of Anakin and Padme. Their decision would cause a chain of events that would bring their very end...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption! This is for a future SW story I plan to write.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	102. Realm 101: KR Raika – Conquest preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 101: KR Raika – Conquest preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! The only things original are the OC Riders in the story and myself!

AN: Here's a preview of my upcoming _KR Raika: Conquest _fic. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ There are many worlds out in all creation; some very similar to other, while others can be the exact opposite. Amongst the worlds are the worlds of the Kamen Rider whose worlds have been told through stories that narrate their fight against evil. Despite all of the stories told, there are other Rider out there amongst the Multiverses. Riders whose stories have not been told, yet continue their struggle to triumph for good. _

_ This story centers on one of them..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Neo-Córdoba: the setting for a story of another Kamen Rider who fought evil. The city itself was in the center of a grassy terrain with hills surrounding it. Much like the medieval Córdoba of Moorish Spain, it was once a place of knowledge and power, where the ruler maintained his rule over the people.

However, that image was replaced with a Neo-Córdoba that was nothing more than an abandoned ghost town. The moon reflected off of the metallic streets and walls of the city, and the tall buildings that were filled with technology were now empty shells with some rust on them, much like the cube-shaped building that once housed dozens of families. In the center of the city was a large, white palace with a golden dome on a roof supported by large pillars. The life that once filled the city were now replaced by what appeared to be dozens of silver robots.

Each robot had large plates of armor on it entire body, and they were all equipped with a blaster on their left arm and a blade on their right. These patrolled the streets of the futuristic medieval city and there were also some that guarded the long white wall that protected the city from any invaders. There were a few at the palace to guard whoever was inside.

As the robots carried on their normal duties, they were not aware of being watched by a white armored figure from miles away on top of a large hill. That figure was none other than the armored form of Kamen Rider Lock, who stood right next to his counterpart named Kamen Rider Arch. The two Riders would have been seen as identical twins due to the similarities in their armor, but Lock's red visor seemed more demonic due to the fangs, while Arch had a simple red visor. "Anything?" Arch asked Lock.

Lock removed his visor from the city of Neo-Córdoba to Arch and shook his head. "Nothing."

Arch sighed in a little irritation. "Raika's getting a little anxious."

"Well, he's going to have to wait," Lock told Arch as he brought his visor back to city. "If he gets upset, that's his own problem."

"Maybe he wouldn't be like this if we told him about what happened sooner," Arch reasoned.

When he said those words, Lock remembered that day when he and the others told Raika the bad news. For the past month, the organization known as Kin-SHOCKER has taken over the city of Neo-Córdoba with robots as its soldiers. The leader of Kin-SHOCKER was inside the city, yet remained unidentifiable to the Riders. At first, Arca, Sage, Lock, and Arch tried to take back Neo-Córdoba themselves with little to no success, so they eventually told Raika the situation. After they told him, Raika was little more than irritated at the fact that such knowledge was kept from him.

Lock sighed. "You're right about that. Still, we can't afford to mess up."

Before Arch could say anything else, he and Lock heard footsteps coming from behind, so they turned around to see the familiar black armored form of Kamen Rider Sage walking towards them. One aspect that made Arch and Lock curious was the black fedora hat Sage wore. "What is it, Sage?" Arch asked.

"Raika arrived a few minutes ago and wants to see us at the tent," he informed them.

Removing his visor from Neo-Córdoba, Lock nodded at Sage. "Alright, we'll be coming," he told Sage.

The three Riders then headed towards a nearby tent at the peak of the hill. The tent was held up by a four large poles and it seemed to be so large that it could fit about ten people. Inside the tent was a large table with a map of the city of Neo-Córdoba inside to plan strategic attacks. At the entrance of the tent was Sage's own counterpart, the white armored Rider known as Arca, who did not wear a hat like Sage did. "Where's Raika?" Arch asked.

"He's inside the tent," Arca answered.

The Riders entered the tent expected to see Raika standing at the table, but their eyes widen in surprise at his armored form for it was different than usual. For one Raika wore a black belt with a case on the right side as well as a buckle that had a golden crystal in the center and a slot at the top. However, that was not the only thing different as the Riders continued to stare at him. "Raika, what did you do to your armor?" Lock asked.

"Well seeing how we're fighting a new enemy, I thought it needed an upgrade," Raika stated as he showed his armored form.

Raika wore a white sweatshirt and black pants under his white breastplate. Also, he wore golden elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots, both of them metallic. Raika still wore a white hood along with a golden visor and white mask. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's fine, I guess," Arch shrugged.

Raika simply shrugged at that as well before he leaned on the table. "Alright, I brought you here to let you know the army assembled," he announced. "We can now take back this world."

Everyone nodded with gleaming anticipation, except for Lock, who interjected, "But wait, where is this army?"

The other Riders' anticipation left them when Lock brought up that question as they looked at Raika with curiosity. "It's outside," Raika answered, his visor now focused on the map.

Curious, the other Riders looked outside of the tent and at the other side of the hill. Their eyes widen to see a full army of golden robotic humanoids, very similar to the cybernetic androids of Kin-SHOCKER inside Neo-Córdoba. The army of what seemed to be a few thousands waited at the base of the large hill to prevent any of Kin-SHOCKER's robots from detecting them. "That's a lot of robots," Arca whistled in amazement. "How many are there?"

"I'd say about 3000 robots," Arch guessed. "Same amount that Kin-SHOCKER has."

"Yeah, guys!" Raika called out to them, making the other Riders turn to face him. "I brought the army here, so I'm wondering when would be the best time to attack."

"Attacking now would be too premature," Sage stated. "We don't know our army's strengths and we would be rushing to make a plan."

"I agree," Lock nodded as he walked towards the map on the table with the Riders looking at him with curious looks. "They're multiple hills surrounding the city. The robots can hide there and reserve their energy for a day or two. That way, our enemy doesn't know our numbers and we can have time to make a plan where they can hide."

"Sounds fine to me," Arch nodded before looking at Raika. "How about you, Raika?"

Raika nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, then," Lock announced as he looked at Arca, Arch, and Sage. "You three, get the army to those hills without any detection. Lock and I will try to make a plan."

The three Riders nodded as they left to take of their army of robots, leaving Lock and Raika alone in the tent. While Lock checked the map to see if he could formulate a plan, Raika was deep in his thoughts, wondering about the organization known as Kin-SHOCKER...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	103. Realm 102: The Force Alchemists Plot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 102: The Force Alchemists Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the New Jedi Order series! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Just an AU of the New Jedi Order series I have for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Summary: Instead of extra-galactic invaders, the Jedi Order faces an empire that fights against the New Republic. However, the Jedi find themselves torn between their duty to the New Republic and what they think is right. AU of the NJO books.

PLOT:

_Twenty five years have passed since the destruction of the second Death Star. The Rebellion has taken over the Imperial capital of Corusant and formed the New Republic. Yet, war spreads throughout the galaxy as the New Republic faces the Imperial Remnant. _

_ To defeat the Imperial Remnant, the New Republic has begun to extort resources from the planet of Ibonis, but it's king has denied the New Republic access to their resources. Thus, the New Republic's Chief of State, Borsk Fey'lya, has declared war on Ibonis, forcing the Jedi Order to lead the New Republic's forces into battle..._

_**Beginning:**_ The Skywalkers and Solos head to Ibonis to meet with the Republic forces. However, they find themselves captured by the Zarith Empire. They're taken to the capital to see it's a thriving metropolitan society. There they meet with the king and his sons, Zanta and Zyan. They discover the royal family are Force Alchemists, force users who use the Force for scientific advances. They've developed incredible scientific advances, such as gloved amulets that can let them summon armors and enhance their Force potential.

_**Middle:**_ Jaina and Zanta get to know each other, but the New Republic forces attack Ibonis, killing Anakin. The Skywalkers and Solos mourn Anakin's death, and Zanta comforts Jaina. Soon, a group of Jedi attack Ibonis, but Zanta and Zyan defeat them but using their amulets. Tensions rise between the royal family and the Jedi with the ongoing attacks, so the Solos and Skywalkers are treated harshly.

_**End:**_ They get over their tensions and agree to help one another. With help from Ackbar and some Jedi, the royal family defeats the new Republic forces, but they continue the attack to Corusant, demanding Fey'lya to step down. Fey'lya agrees and Mon Mothma is Chief of States again.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	104. Realm 103: KR Garu scenes

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 103: KR Garu scenes 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Jackie Chan Adventures! The only thing original is the Rider(s)!

Raika: An idea I had a few years ago when I was watching _Jackie Chan Adventures_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Scene 1)

_ 'Curse Chan!'_, Shendu bitterly thought as he hung on the wall of his prison in as a statue. For years, he has been trapped in his prison. _'He will pay! I swear, he will pay! His interference has ruined all of my plans!' _

Shendu immediately stopped his bitterness and thought deeply of his words. Were _all_ of his plans ruined? No. There was still one plan he had not used in centuries, a plan that he completely forgot during his search for the Talismans. If Shendu could grin, he would for he foresaw his plan coming into fruition. He can unleash another plan, one that could not fail!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Scene 2)

Only a few minutes ago, it seemed like everything was normal for the Chan family and their friend Tohru as they continued taking care of the antique shop in San Fransisco. However, it all changed when Jade's future self, simply referred to as Jade-2, arrived in the antique shop via a magic time portal, and with a black bag in her hands. Jade of the present was excited to see her future self, but her uncle, Jackie Chan, told her to go to her room. Though she did not want to, Jade complied with her uncle's command as she went upstairs to wait, while the grown ups discussed the issue.

Once Jade left, her future self immediately presented a brown book which had strange characters on it that caught the attention of the chi wizard who owned the antique shop. Jade-2 gave the book to Uncle, who immediately began to inspect through the book as the other three waited. After he was done reading, Uncle brought Jackie, Tohru, and Jade-2 to the study and placed the book on his desk with the other three standing behind him. "This is indeed an interesting story," Uncle commented.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Remember when Shendu was first imprisoned?" Uncle asked, receiving nods from his pupil and his nephew. He then started, "Though Shendu was imprisoned, he still had many followers. Among the many, the most fiercest of them all were the Dracona, draconic creatures who searched for the talismans for years to free Shendu. The destroyed civilizations they came across, burned down homes, and brought chaos to the land. To counter them, Lo Pei, the one who originally imprisoned Shendu, chose twelve persons to act as guardians for the Talismans."

"How is this related?" was Jackie's response as he looked at Uncle and Jade-2.

Jade-2 stepped in. "Well, Uncle Jackie, the guardians could use the talismans to summon a suit of armor with a special ability."

Jackie scratched his head as he tried to take this information in. "But what does the armor have to do the Dracona?"

"Each guardian possessed a belt in order to summon that armor," Uncle explained as he opened the book and pointed to the picture of a gray belt. "With the armor, the twelve defeated the Dracona and sealed them in stone tablets. However, the belts were destroyed in the process. In case anyone released the Dracona, each guardian left a spell for one to make a belt. If we find the spell, we can make a belt."

Jackie nodded. "Alright, but I don't understand why you are here?"

Jade-2 began her story. "A fews weeks before I came here, there was a mass murder in a town near Beijing. We learned it was dealt with magic, so my Uncle looked for books about it and found about the belts from an ancient text book. The way the murder was executed was the same how the Dracona did it. That only meant one thing..."

The three of them knew where this was going as Uncle finished, "...the Dracona were freed."

Everyone's eyes, save for Jade-2's, widen in shock at that revelation for it meant that

"We began to look for the spells to remake the belts," Jade-2 continued, "but we soon found out someone already beat us to it."

"How do you know this?", Tohru questioned.

Jade-2 pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and placed it on the table. "We found this."

Jade-2 gave it to Tohru, and he unfolded it with Uncle and Jackie looking over the sumo's large arms to see the note. It read:

_'Jade, Uncle, Tohru and Jackie,_

_ The belts have already been made. You'll find them near where the teeth were. The Dracona have been unleashed, so hurry._

_ From, _

_ A friend'_

After reading it, the trio looked at Jade-2 with questions that they hoped she could answer. Seeing the surprise on their faces, Jade-2 continued, "We don't know who wrote that note, but whoever seemed to have made the belts. There was also a map for the locations of the other belts, so we've sent agents around the world to find them." After saying that, Jade-2 reached into her black bag she carried with her and pulled out what appeared to be a belt. "So far we've only found this belt."

Uncle approached Jade-2 to inspect the belt as he saw the belt's descriptions matched the one depicted in the book. The belt was gray with a rectangular that had a hexagonal hole, which was big enough to fit one of the talismans inside. "Interesting," Uncle said with amazement as he looked at the belt.

Turning towards the present version of Jackie and Tohru, Jade-2 continued her story. "We tried to use it against the Dracona, but so far we haven't found a way to activate them," Jade-2 sighed. "While we were figuring that out, we soon learned the Dracona were sending their forces back in time to free Shendu, so I came here to warn you."

The three just stared at the future version of the Jade they knew. Though Jade-2 provided good evidence of the threat that was before them, they were worried if they would overcome this new threat. Only time would tell...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Scene 3)

"GYAH!" Jade-2 cried out in pain as she was sent flying into a nearby car.

The future version of Jade was in her normal black outfit of future Section 13 agents with a futuristic gun in her hands, but it seemed like she had bruises all over her body. Despite the extent of her injuries, Jade-2 looked up to her attacker was something she recognized immediately. '_A Dracona._'

The Dracona she was fighting was a six-foot tall humanoid dragon creature that had green scales underneath the black armor that covered its arms and legs. It had long claws on its hands and feet that were one foot long, and its dragon shaped head had sharp teeth that made its smile look more like a snarl.

Now as for why it was attacking Jade-2, the young woman was carrying her black bag with the special belt that she brought with her from her time. Jade-2 was planning to head over to Section 13 to give them the belt, but she was attacked by this Dracona, who was most likely after the belt. She tried to fight it off, but one would see that did not end very well as she sustained multiple bruises. As for the bag that carried the belt, it was lying some yards away from her and the Dracona.

Upon seeing the bag that carried the belt, the Dracona turned its attention away from Jade-2 and to the bag as it walked towards it. Before Jade-2 could prevent the Dracona from reaching the bag, someone else already beat the Dracona to it as the two saw a strange figure bending down to pick up the bag. The figure was a young man in his mid-twenties and of Japanese-descent with short black hair and brown eyes. Over his body, Ren wore a brown trench coat over his black shirt and jeans.

What caught Jade-2 by surprise was the fact that there was a familiar mystical object in the young man's hand. "The Dog Talisman?" Jade-2 wondered.

Her curiosity was gone when she saw the young man take out the belt from the bag an inspected it. "Keep away from that!" Jade-2 warned. "You don't know what you're doing!"

The young man smirked at that. "Oh I think I do," was his response.

As the Dracona and Jade-2 stared at him in confusion, the young man placed the belt at his stomach as the belt strap swung around his waist and connected with the other end of the buckle to fasten it. The young man then gripped onto the Dog Talisman in his hand and grinned. "Henshin!" the young man said as he slid the Dog Talisman into the belt.

"_HOUND!_" the belt announced as a rectangular field of blue energy shot out of the buckle and swept over him.

The young man now wore blue armor over the black bodysuit. He had a chest plate with silver torso armor as well as round shoulder guards. He wore blue gauntlets and silver plates on the shins of his blue boots. His blue round helmet had a black slitted visor as well as two extension from the back of the head that looked similar to ears, and a silver mouth guard.

"That's Garu", Jade-2's eyes widen in recognition.

Snarling at the armored man in front of it, the Dragon charged at Garu and lashed out with his claws, but Garu ducked and threw a punch into his stomach, sending the Dracona crashing into a SUV. Garu's visor stared at the Dracona before he rushed and delivered another punch to the Dracona and yet another. As the Dracona got back up, it swung a punch at Garu's chest armor before landing a few strikes on him that sent him flying into a nearby car. Jade-2's hope for victory left her as she saw the Dracona now had the advantage.

She then saw the Dracona pick up a nearby car with little effort before throwing it at Garu as he stood up from the Dracon's hits. He tried to avoid the car, but the vehicle immediately landed on top of Garu's armored form, crushing him. "NO!" Jade-2 screamed with worry.

Seeing the car crushing Garu's form, the Dracona smirked at its accomplishment before walking towards the car. "I was expecting something better than this from the Dog", the Dracona spoke it a dark, gravely voice as it looked own upon the car that crushed him.

Suddenly, a blue fist shot out of the car's roof and slammed into the Dracona's chin. The force sent the Dracona flying into the air before it plummeted to the ground. Jade-2 saw Garu standing up and her eyes widen, seeing he had no injuries. It hit her! "Immortality, huh?" Garu observed as he looked at his unharmed hand. "That'll be useful."

Looking looked at the Dracona, Garu's focused to the fight returned. "Canine Dao!", he shouted as a pair of blue bladed daos appeared in his hands.

Gripping the dao blades, Garu rested the left blade on his shoulder while pointing the other one at the Dracona. He grinned underneath his helmet as he stared at the Dracona and asked, "Now then, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

PS: That fight scene was based from a story that Kamen Rider ZER0 and I are working on! Just thought you should know!

XXXXXXXXXX


	105. Realm 104: KoTOR III – Final Assault

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 104: KoTOR III – Final Assault 

Disclaimer: I don't own the KoTOR games or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: This is an idea I had if there was supposed to be a KoTOR III game.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dromund Kaas..._

The capital of the True Sith Empire was once a barren swamp with no sign of civilization in sight for miles. That was until the remnants of the Sith Empire arrived and built a large city on top of the swamp about a millennium ago. The swampy planet was replaced with a large metropolis that was filled with thousands of species that served within the Sith Empire, including those of the Sith species. The city helped rebuild a new Sith empire, one that was ruled by a being who was so powerful in the Force he could extend his lifespan.

However, the once thriving city-planet of Dromund Kaas was now it ruin as the tall skyscrapers that housed sentient beings were now desolate structures. The city looked like it was destroyed from a civil war as one could see vehicles all over the place along with dead bodies of loyal members and opponents of the Sith Empire. Not even the large palace in the center was spared as the banners were now torn up and large bricks that made up the palace were scattered across the city streets, revealing the palace's large rooms. Weapons laid across the city as did the destruction that laid waste to the capital of the True Sith Empire.

Outside of the ruined city, a long cloaked figure walked in the swamp lands of Dromund Kaas towards what appeared to be a group of twelve black robed figures. The cloaked figure had a hood over his head to hide his identity, much like the twelve robed figures in front of him. "Is the fleet ready?" the cloaked man questioned as he approached the robed figures.

"Yes, my lord," one of them answered.

The cloaked figure's hands came out of the cloak to reveal they were pigmented red with sharp nails at the tip of the fingers. The figure pulled down his hood to reveal himself as a member of the Sith species with his tendrils that hung down from his cheeks, small horns protruding from his chin, his bald head, and his race skinned face. The Sith swung his cloak open to reveal he wore red robes with golden threads on the edges. "Prepare the ships for take off," the Sith commanded. "We head for the Republic."

One of the robed figures raised his head to look at the Sith. "My lord?" he questioned.

"You heard what I said!" the Sith snarled. "Follow my orders!"

"Yes, my emperor," the twelve robed figure bowed their heads, complying with the Sith's command.

As the robed figures disembarked on their journey to inform the fleet, the Sith Emperor stood there for a moment before looking at the ruins of the city he once ruled. '_Once again, you have outwitted me Revan_,' the Sith Emperor mentally snarled. '_But now, I will take our war to your precious Republic and I will destroy it, once and for all!_'

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	106. Realm 105: Birth of Darth Vader preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 105: Birth of Darth Vader preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Original nor Prequel! They belong to their respective owner, George Lucas!

AN: This is just a preview of an AU for the SW prequels I'm working on. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

There were many places on Corusant that remained hidden from the public to prevent any panic or fear in the city's residents. Among these many places was a facility in the outskirts, away from the capital's metropolis setting and in the middle of what appeared to be a set of factories all over it. The facility was large, capable of holding at least ten thousand people yet it was well hidden for the smoke from the factories hid it from the public eye and most of it was underground. This was the reason why Palpatine thought it to be a perfect place, so he could conduct his plans away from the general public.

A lone, gray _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle landed on the platform nearby the facility and it ramped lowered, revealing Palpatine himself. The Sith Lord and newly appointed Emperor of the galaxy, Palpatine, walked down the ramp of the factory, now wearing a simple black robe with the hood over his head. As he walked down the ramp, Palpatine was escorted by his Royal Guards that wore red armor and a cape, and were equipped with a force pike. The emperor approached the door, which slid open to reveal the long, black halls of the facility that were only lit by the lights on the ceiling.

Palpatine turned to his guards and ordered, "Remain here."

Without question, the Royal Guards left the side of their ruler and stood by at the entrance to act as guards for the facility. Palpatine turned his head back to the black halls of the facility as he entered it, passing by a group of droids along the way. The emperor approached a nearby door and the door slid open to reveal a black chamber that only had a beam of light focused on the center. What was in the center of the chamber was a table surrounded by droids, but what concerned Palpatine was the figure lying on the table. "Anakin," Palpatine spoke.

The former Jedi and Emperor's apprentice no longer looked human for he now wore black armor all over his body. On his chest plate was a small, box-shaped computer that was hooked up to his armor, and a black cape hung from his black shoulder guards to his feet. His round helmet was shaped like the helmet of a damiyo with a mask over his face that almost looked like a skull, giving him a demonic appearance. Palpatine could hear 'Anakin' breathing was now deep, almost sounding like someone in scuba gear. The table had metallic bands around his wrists and ankles to keep the emperor's apprentice strapped to the table.

Palpatine's attention moved from his apprentice to a nearby medical droid. "Has he been given the cybernetic limbs?" Palpatine questioned.

The droid nodded. "As well as the new armor just as you have requested, emperor."

"Good," Palpatine nodded before walking towards the table.

As he did, the table lifted itself upwards for 'Anakin' to be positioned upwards before the straps undid themselves to allow the fallen Jedi stand on the ground. When his feet touched the ground, 'Anakin' staggered a bit before standing up. "Anakin, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked.

The emperor saw his apprentice simply raised his gloves arms to his masked face, and Palpatine could sense the fallen Jedi's horror coming from him. "What happened to me?" 'Anakin' shouted with horror, his voice deep and filtered by the suit of armor he wore. After looking around the chamber, 'Anakin' faced Palpatine and demanded, "Where am I?"

"You were badly wounded with your duel with Obi-Wan," Palpatine informed him. "I arrived in time to find you and bring you here. Unfortunately, your body has been damaged beyond repair and you will need this suit for your survival."

Palpatine could sense his apprentice's confusion as the armored fallen Jedi began to recount the events that led up to this. "Obi-Wan, he left me to die! My wife betrayed me!" 'Anakin' roared. "He shall pay! They all will pay!"

As he let out his anger, 'Anakin' unknowingly tapped into the Force to slowly crumple all of the droids that inside the chamber into nothing but balls of metal. The emperor grinned at his apprentice's performance of his abilities as the fallen Jedi's wave of anger slowly died away. "You will have your revenge, my friend," Palpatine assured as he walked up to him, "but you must first know of what happened in your absence. The Republic has been reformed into the first Galactic Empire with me as its ruler. I have ordered the Jedi to come to the Jedi Temple and to disband at once."

Underneath his helmet, 'Anakin' looked at the Chancellor with a surprised. "The Jedi will surely resist,"

"That is why you are needed," Palpatine spoke as he held out what appeared to be a lightsaber hilt. "Strike down the Jedi that opposes the Empire. Together we can bring peace once more."

'Anakin' looked down at the lightsaber and without a second thought, he took it from Palpatine's hands before bowing at the emperor and Sith Lord. "I will do as you ask, my master," 'Anakin' complied.

With that, Palpatine's apprentice began to walk towards the door, leaving Palpatine alone in the room. "You come very far, Anakin," Palpatine spoke to his student.

Upon hearing that name, 'Anakin' stopped his march right at the entrance to the chamber. "Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Sith Lord, not a Jedi," 'Anakin' spoke before he exited the chamber with his cape flapping behind him. "From now on, I am Darth Vader!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for now! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	107. Realm 106: DigiRiders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 106: Digi-Riders 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers or Kamen Rider! They belong to their respective owners! I just came up with the crossover idea!

AN: Inspired by Ten-Faced Paladin's _Digimon Riders_, this is a Digimon/ Kamen Rider crossover idea I had for sometime. Now I'm only going to provide information regarding to the idea, instead of a preview. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT:

A group of Digimon known as the Demon Lords plan to attack the Real World. The Four Sovereign Digimons have gived four Tamers, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo, buckles to fight off this new threat. Using the buckles and the power of their Digimon, the Tamers transform into the Digi-Ridesr to stop the Demon Lords and their Digimon!

Riders:

Takato/ Digi-Rider Guild – Tranformation sequence:

Takato slid the card into his D-buckle. He then held it at his waist before a red belt had wrapped around his waist. Takato curled his left hand into a fist and brought it down to the left side of his belt. He quickly brought his right hand up, his palm facing forward and his index and middle fingers extended. "Henshin!", he shouted as he flips the buckle revealing the spade symbol while bringing his hand down to his side.

"GUILD!", the buckle announced as a red energy field shot out his buckle a few feet away from him. He ran through it and out he came with his Guild armor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo/ Digi-Rider Cy – Tranformation sequence:

Ryo glared at the Digi-Beast. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card. It was a Category Ace card that had the words "CHANGE CY." It held the image a Digi-Beast that was a black and silver Cyberdramon and had the symbol of hearts. A silver belt had appeared around his waist. It had a black heart shaped buckle with a slot going down through the middle. "Henshin!", Ryo shouted as he slid the card through the buckle.

"CY!" the buckle announced as the boy's body was covered by black ripples before they came off him, revealing Cy standing in Ryo's place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Henry/ Digi-Rider Terrier – Tranformation sequence:

Henry quickly slid the card into his buckle and the green belt formed around his waist. He brought his right hand up to the side of his face and curled it into a fist. "Henshin!", he brought

"TERRIER!" and a green energy field shot out of his buckle a few feet away from him. Henry ran through it and his Terrier armor appeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rika/ Digi-Rider Rena – Tranformation sequence:

Rika slid the card into her D-Buckle and held it at her waist as a yellow belt wrapped around her waist. She brought her hand in front of her face with her palm facing towards it. "Henshin!", she swiped her hand down to buckle and the buckle opened revealing the Clubs symbol.

"RENA!" and a yellow energy field shot out his buckle a few feet away from her. It swept over her, and now she donned her Rena armor.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for now! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	108. Realm 107: KoTOR III  Kreia's Warning

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 107: KoTOR III - Kreia's Warning 

Disclaimer: I don't own the KoTOR games or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Just a prologue for what could have been KoTOR III.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"You though the corrupted remnants of the Republic, the machines spawned by technology that led Revan into battle were the Sith? You are wrong. The Sith is a belief. And its empire, the true Sith Empire, rules elsewhere. And Revan knew the true war was not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. And he had gone to fight it, in his way... But he will need warriors, Jedi and Sith, any who can be sent after him into the depths of space, for any who know the way. Perhaps you shall go there with him, and do battle at the end of all things."_

The words of the Sith known as Darth Traya held every ounce of truth in them for Revan was indeed in the Unknown Regions, fighting a war that even he thought he could not win. A war against the Sith Empire that laid in the dark for nearly a thousands years, preparing for the right moment to strike at the Republic and its Jedi protectors. Revan learned of their existence and even after he destroyed the Star Forge, the only chance for him to defeat the Sith, he continued his war.

Now, a new task laid upon the shoulders of the one simply known as the Jedi Exile. She, like Revan, must leave all behind to find the former Sith Lord and help him fight against the Sith. The question is: Will she find Revan?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for now! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	109. Realm 108: KR Aquila Chapter Outline

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 108: KR Aquila Chapter Outline 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro owns them.

AN: This was the outline for my KR Aquila story. I plan to do some revisions to it, so I thought I might as well show you what I had so far for it, before I decided to revise it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Prelude to Knowledge

Chapter 2: Orientation

Chapter 3: The Four Caliphs

Chapter 4: The Ummayads

Chapter 5: Baghdad and Cordoba, Capitals of Power

Chapter 6: The Golden Age

Chapter 7: The Fatimids of Egypt

Chapter 8: Seljuk Turks

Chapter 9: The First Crusade and the Reconquista

Chapter 10: Rise of the Zengids and Salahuddin

Chapter 11: The 3rd Crusade and the Ayyubids

Chapter 12: The Crusaders and Mongols Hordes

Chapter 13: Rise of the Mamluks

Chapter 14: The Ottomans

Chapter 15: Fall of Granada and European Colonialism

Chapter 16: Decline from the 1600s to 1800s

Chapter 17: WWI

Chapter 18: Libya and WWII

Chapter 19: The Cold War

Chapter 20: Today

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for now! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	110. Realm 109: My Top 6 Influential Fanfics

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 109: My Top 6 Influential Fanfics 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! All the franchises below belong to their respective owners and same goes with the fanfics!

AN: This is a list of fanfic that have left an impact on me. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Number 6...**_

**Allies in a Desolate World _by ShadowKnux_**

KR Raika: Ah yes, this masterful piece of crossover insanity!

The plot first starts off with Raven of the _Teen Titans Go!_ Cartoon, meditating on top of the Titan Tower until Beast Boy comes barging in. Suddenly, the world turns from honky dory to the apocalypse.

That's right folks-in just a matter of moments the whole world has turned into a wasteland with no living being in sight save for Raven and Beast Boy! Raven apparently foresaw this happening so she tried to use her powers to save as many people as she could... yeah, you can obviously it didn't go as plan.

Anyway, Raven and Beast Boy try to figure out what happens, and they come across multiple characters, ranging from Danny Phantom to the Ninja Turtle named Michelangelo to even the Saiyan Goku. Now if you think that's just insane and would never work, think again!

Now, this fic was the one of the first multi-crossovers I've ever read on this site. It inspired me to read more crossover, giving me more ideas of what can be done with fanfiction (boy that came out weird, didn't it?). In this fanfic, I was fascinated as I saw more recognizable characters appear and the interaction between one another. In comparison with the other ones, this didn't influence me as much as they did, but it did help me broaden my imagination. That's what this fic gets #6!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Number 5...**_

**Kamen Moon Rider _by Ten-Faced Paladin_**

KR Raika: Ah, my first fic on this site, and I've got to say, it's pretty good.

The story begins in the Kabuto universe where ZECT is transporting a case. The vans carrying the case is attacked by Worms and it's up to Gatack, Sasword, and a new Zabee to defeat the Worms. They aren't the only ones involved as Drake, Punch Hopper, and Kick Hopper show up. While Drake helps out Gatack, Sasword, and Zabee, Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper fight Kabuto who just arrived. While watching the fight, Gon, Drake's little friend, encounters a teen named Yagami who was passing by. Together the two discover inside the case is a Zecter, the devices used to give the Riders their powers. Yagami uses the Zecter to transform into Kamen Rider Hakabuto and helps the Riders defeat the Worms.

However, a strange crystal found among the remains transports the eight Riders to the Sailor Moon universe during the Sailor Moon R arc. From there, the Riders try to blend in with the universe as they learn more about the Sailor Scouts, Heart Crystals, and the Deathbusters.

Now why is this fic number 5? Well, it was the first fic that I ever read on this site. The story is nice, even though the crossover does seem kind of random, and it was the first fic that included bashing the Outer Sailor Scouts known as Neptune and Uranus. It was what opened me up to Kamen Rider fics on this site, eventually leading me to a few fics that I will mention later. That's why it get #5!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Number 4...**_

**Sailor Moon: Redemption _by dragonfang33_**

KR Raika: This fic is the first of a six-story saga written by dragonfang33, which is a Star Wars/Sailor Moon crossover. But boy, is this one crazy!

The plot begins with the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker who is given the task of taking care of the Sailor Scouts by none other than Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She also reveals that the Jedi were once the Queen's royal guardmen before they were guardians of the Old Republic. Anyway, Anakin is resurrected and sent to the beginning of the Sailor Moon show. He has to fight not only Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, but his resurrected Sith Master, Darth Sidious, who has aligned himself with Beryl. As he deals with the Negaverse and Sith, Anakin meets the other Scouts and learns more about the Jedi's past being intertwined with the Scouts'.

Now, I'm not gonna lie, this fic is kind of weird! There are too many times the author quotes the Star Wars movies (mainly Revenge of the Sith and the original trilogy), the characters have little development, and dear god, I'm not going to go into how many times it repeats itself on the Jedi and the Silver Millennium!

If I'm telling you all of this, why is it #4? Well, this is a list of fic that have influenced me in my writing, and this is one of them. Despite its nonsensical plot, its weird use of movie lines, I kind of like it. Somewhat of a guilty pleasure, if you could call it that. This fic does try to point the flaws of the Sailor Scouts, puts real life aspects into the fic, and changes the plot of the original Sailor Moon show, portraying a serious story arc.

This fic also has lots of other references, such as SG-1, Transformers, and heck, even the Marvel superhero Blade gets a cameo (seriously, check it out if you don't believe me)! This insane number of crossover references interested me, but what I found most fascinating was the story with the Jedi and the Silver Millennium since its goes into history and tries to point out the successes and failures of that time. I've always enjoyed the history of the Jedi Order and to see it intertwined with the Silver Millennium is an interesting concept (Besides, I kind of enjoy history more than some other subjects). Another thing is that there are elements that are taken from the early drafts of the first Star Wars movie and incorporates it into here, which is really clever. It was these references that helped me inspire some Star Wars stories of my own that involved the original drafts that I put in _Realms of My Mind!_, which you can view on my profile. Plus, the bashing of the Sailor Scouts was what inspired me to write my SM/KR crossovers, so it gets #4!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Number 3...**_

**ZKD Vol I, III, _and _III_ by Kamen Rider Chrome_**

KR Raika: Do I have to say it? I mean this trilogy is awesome!

The first story deals with the Teen Titans investigating a series of disappearances only to come across a monster coming out of the mirror. They fight the monsters until a strange armored figure that looks similar to a Kamen Rider fights and defeats the monster. They later find out the guy is Draco, who happens to be a Zodiac Knight, this world's version of a Kamen Rider. Through the trilogy, the Titans then find themselves in the middle of a large war between the Zodiac Knights as they recruit Draco as well as more Knights into their group. The Knights are basically the Riders from _Kamen Rider Ryuki _because they're destined to fight each other to the death.

Now this fic has A LOT of crossover! They range from Teen Titans to Justice League to Kamen Rider to even Jake Long: The American Dragon! Despite all of these crossovers, it works out pretty well. Remember when I mentioned _Allies in a Desolate World_? Well, think about its positives and multiple that by 1000! The story is good, the action is terrific, and the relationship between the characters are well-developed. All of these traits was what made me curious about the fanfics on this site the most, opening a new world of crossovers. The previous ones did the same, but not to the same extent as this trilogy of fics did. Also, it was this trilogy that inspired to start writing crossovers as well as another one that I will mention later. That's why the ZKD Trilogy gets #3!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Number 2...**_

**Shattered Mirror and Mirror's Shadow _by Kamen Rider Lynx_**

KR Raika: The fanfic finalized my decision to become a member! Written by Kamen Rider Lynx, _Shattered Mirror _and _Mirror's Shadow _are apart of a trilogy she's working on called the Mirror Trilogy.

Taking place three years after the end of _Dragon Knight_, _Shattered Mirror _deals with Kit, who just left the Riders after Kase died in an accident. He tries to live his life with the guilt of Kase's death still bothering him, when they are reports of people going missing again, just like in the _Dragon Knight _show. However, Kit can't do anything since he's no longer a Rider.

Later, Kit's attacked by a Mirror Monster only to be saved by two strange people. One of them is Chris Ramirez, the former KR Sting, and a girl named Lyra Sharton. After rescuing Kit, Chris and Lyra explain that Earth has its own Kamen Riders: the Kamen Riders Equips. Each Rider Equips has an Advent Gauntlets that gives Earth's Riders their powers. Chris and Lyra explain there were twelve Gauntlets until six of them were taken and corrupted by Xaviax, who somehow survived the Link Vent at the end of _Dragon Knight_.

After bonding with his Advent Gauntlet, Kit becomes a Rider Equip and soon finds out that evil Riders Equips, or Dark Riders, are working for Xaviax. Together with Lyra, Chris, and the Ventaran Riders, Kit has more Rider Equips (from Maya, to Len's mirror twin, to Vic, the former Kamen Rider Wrath) join their side while finding out a lot of things. I won't really say what they are because of spoilers.

As for _Mirror's Shadow _takes place about ten years later after the first fic, which leaves off with a surprisingly dark ending. The war between the Light and Dark Riders continues and it becomes more intense for the fate of the world depends upon this outcome. The characters are more complex in this story, you get to see the some of the Riders use the power to the fullest here, and its surprisingly darker than the first fic.

Overall, the premise and action are great, the main characters are complexed, you get to see what goes on with the Advent Beasts, and the whole thing with the Rider Equips is awesome! My gripes about Lynx's stories are that these fics make want more, some questions are left answered, and Xaviax doesn't do that much. Despite of all that, I think it was pretty good and it left a lasting impression on me. KR Chrome's ZKD Trilogy were enjoyable, but my interaction with Lynx was what made me decide to join.

You see, I've wanted to become a member of this site for years, but I was always hesitant. Why? Well, I was kind of torn between school and some other stuff. Forgetting that, I never joined this site until I read Lynx's fics and began to review them. As I reviewed them, I got to know Lynx, and that was what finalized my decision to join. If that doesn't leave you with a lasting impression, I don't know what will! That's why it gets #2 on my list!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**And the Number 1 Influential Fanfic is...**_

**Advent Knights of Legend _by Kamen Rider Chrome_**

KR Raika: Ah yes, this fic that opened me up to a new world!

Taking place a few months after _Trouble in Tokyo_, the Teen Titans are dealing with Cinderblock until a strange teen arrives and fires a blast of wind at him to incapacitate the rock giant. The Titans later encounter the same teen when they're fighting a strange monster. The kid uses a belt to transform into Advent Knight Draco, who looks awfully similar to Kamen Rider Blade. Anyway, Draco defeats the monster by sealing it up and the Titans find themselves dealing with Advent Knights, who are basically alternate versions of the Riders from _Kamen Rider Blade _show. The Advent Knights are supposed to seal up the Beast Spirits, this universe's version of the Undead. The Titans, the Advent Knights, and some side characters gain some character in this fic and are interesting, in my opinion.

While Chrome's ZKD trilogy did influence me greatly, it was _Advent Knights of Legend _that started it all. It was the first Kamen Rider-Teen Titans fanfic I've ever read in my life, and I enjoy it! I still love reading it to this day! I did mention that _Kamen Moon Rider _was the first fanfic I read this site, but it did not leave such a lasting impression on me as did this story. _Advent Knights _made me more curious about Chrome's works which was what made me I discover the ZKD Trilogy, opening me up to a whole new perspective on fanfics. The other ones did lead me to finding more fics, but did not leave a significant effect on me as this one did for it was what encouraged me to take up writing in the first place. Since it left such a lasting impact on me, I couldn't ignore it, and had to give this fic the #1 rating on my list!

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this is NOT up for adoption!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	111. Realm 110: Star Wars story ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 110: Star Wars story ideas 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Black Knights of the Sith

Summary: AU of the NJO books. Instead of the Yuuzhan Vong, the New Republic and Jedi encounter the Black Knights of the Sith who plan to take over the galaxy. To stop them, Luke and the others must search for the holocron of the former Sith Lord Revan, and find a way to defeat this new threat before it's too late.

Of Lords and Knights

Summary: Under Jacen Solo, rebellious Jedi known as the Jedi Lords have taken over the New Republic. Now, Luke and the other must stop him, but to do that, they must first find some help.

The Old Republic: Dissenter

Summary: What would happen if you find yourself thrown in a universe that you thought only existed in games? Well, that's what happened to me as I find myself in the Star Wars: The Old Republic game! I'm in the middle of the Sith Empire, given the task of killing the Sith Emperor by the ghost of Marka Ragnos. I have no idea how I got here, and I have no idea what's going to happen to me know.

Seven Jedi

Summary: (Based on Kurosawa's _Seven Samurai_) Five years after the Clone Wars, the remnants of the Jedi Order are left scattered across the galaxy. Now seven Jedi must unite to stop a band of mercenaries from threatening the planet of Dantooine.

Jedi Bodyguard

Summary: (Based on Kurosawa's _Yojimbo_) After the Jedi Civil War, the Jedi have been scattered for years. Now, one travels to the planet of Nar Shadaa to deal with crime lords, refugees, gang wars and a lot more shenanigans!

The Force Wars 

Summary: Thousands of years before Darth Vader, before the fall of the Jedi, before Revan, before the Great Hyperspace War, two friends on the planet Tython find themselves in a war that will lead up to the formation of the Jedi Order. This is the Force Wars.

The Versai Warriors Saga

Summary: They say only the Jedi and Sith can use the Force. They are wrong for we can too. We do not walk the paths of absolutes as they do, we are in between. Through darkness, we protect the light. Through lies, we protect the truth. We are the Versai Warriors, and this is our story.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! All of the stories are up for adoption, save for _The Versai Warriors Saga_ and _Of Lords and Knights_.

Now, recently I've been posting up story ideas related to Star Wars, instead of Kamen Rider. Well, I've been running out of ideas for Kamen Rider, and since I've been watching the Original Star Wars trilogy after a while, I gained some inspiration to make up these stories. I hope it works for you, dear readers.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	112. Realm 111: Versai Warriors Saga Pilot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 111: The Versai Warriors Saga Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! The entire franchise belongs to Lucasarts and BioWare (hey, they made KoTOR I and II)!

AN: Just a pilot to a future story I have.

Summary: They say only the Jedi and Sith can use the Force. They are wrong for we can too. We do not walk the paths of absolutes as they do, we are in between. Through darkness, we protect the light. Through lies, we protect the truth. We are the Versai Warriors, and this is our story.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."_

The words of Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke no truer. The Force is the power that allows both Jedi and Sith to perform tremendous feats, from telekinesis to firing lightning from one's hands. It is what gives incredible power; power that can be used for good or for evil, and can affect the fate of the galaxy as shown many times. According to history, the Jedi have used the Force to protect and enforce the laws of the Republic, while the Sith used it to rule and conquer the galaxy. The two orders have battled one another for centuries with the galaxy as their field on many accounts, from the Great Hyperspace to even the Galactic Civil War.

However, if one thinks that the Jedi and Sith are the only Force user in the galaxy, then they are clearly mistken for there are other who can wield the Force. Multiple orders have existed throughout the history of the galaxy, even before the formation of the Jedi Order, or the Old Repulic. Orders, like the Aing-Tii Monks and the Baran Do Sages, have wielded the Force to their whim, harnessing powers that exceeded beyond the powers of a Jedi or Sith. We, the Versai Warriors, are among those who have accomplished what the Jedi and Sith could not.

Our order was formed four thousand years ago by Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith as well as the famous Jedi who earned the title of the Prodigal Knight. We were made to combat the threat of the True Sith Empire that lurked in the shadows of the Unknowns of space, and hold them off for the Republic to heal and time defeat the True Sith. Fortunately, that time never came as we defeated the True Sith Empire, despite the time it took to accomplish that. After our victory over the True Sith, we have remained in the shadows, protecting the galaxy from harm and keeping the balance.

Unlike the Jedi and Sith, we do not hold onto the ideals of absolutes within the Force for to us, the Force is a power that should always be kept at balance. It should be harnessed and used wisely, so we do not become corrupt yet we do not try to suppress it. Though we have come up with our own forms, we utilize the skills of the Jedi and Sith arts without falling to neither.

If either a Jedi or Sith ever heard of us and our teachings, they would shun and claim us as heretics when in reality, we not not. We see the good and the evil, but we also see what is between the two forces. This allows to come closer and understand the situation of those we protect. That factor deviates ourselves from the Jedi and Sith, who both separate themselves from others. It is that factor which makes us who we are, what makes us feel alive.

That is what the Versai Warriors are, and that is what we always will be.

-Versai Grandmaster Yuna Badur

XXXXXXXXXX

The icy wasteland planet known as Hoth once served as a base for the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. The tundras, snow storms, allowed the Rebel Alliance to remain undetected for quite some time as they continued their fight against the Galactic Empire. Though the base was eventually found by the Empire, the planet of Hoth served as a perfect place to hide from the galaxy due to its terrain and still does. That is why it served as a place for the Versai to work in secret.

The frozen of tundra had large sheets of snow that covered the bodies of beings of this planet as well as those from others. The snow was known to be a harsh mistress to those who stepped on Hoth without bringing anything to survive the terrible cold. Miles aways one could see the mountains with more thick sheets of snow on it than on the tundra due to their height. If anyone dared attempted to climb those mountains, it would be suicide due to the extreme cold, lack of oxygen on the snowy peaks, the avalanches, and the snows rocks that anyone would slip on.

Yet if any examined the mountains closely, one would notice that at the base of the mountain was a cavern large enough to fit twenty people. The inside of the cavern seemed to be like any natural cavern with its frozen stalactites and stalagmites as well as patches of snow on the ground. However, if one continued to walk down the cavern, it would turn into a hollow tunnel that seemed to stretch for miles and head towards a single direction. Where the tunnel lead to was a place that only a handful know of.

Walking down the tunnel was a lone male figure who wore what appeared to be the white robes of a Jedi Knight with a hood over his head, hiding his facial features well. Beneath the robe, one could see a black armor that was comprise of a chest plate, gauntlets, and boots under the gray shirt and pants. Around his waist was a black belt with a cylindrical hilt hanging from it. One could see small patches of snow covering his robes and armor, but the figure paid no attention to it as he continued walking down the hall.

As the figure continued down the hollowed tunnel, he took noticed that the tunnel became less natural and more man-made. Etched into the walls were symbols similar to Aurabesh, the writing system used for Basic in the galaxy. The letters were illuminated with a green light, which appeared to be almost crystalline in nature and continued to glow brighter as the figure walked down the hall. The words were clear as day to the figure as he continued walking. It was the code of the Versai.

They read:

"_To keep balance of the universe, keep balance in yourself _

_ Through darkness, we protect the light. _

_ Through lies, we protect the truth._

_ We are the Versai._"

The hallway ended with a gray circular doorway in front of the figure. The split open and slid to the side, revealing a large chamber illuminated by a formation of crystals that hung from the roof. At the end of the chamber was a rectangular table with a silver, majestic throne on one side. In the throne sat a female robed being with a hood over her heads to conceal her facial features, save for a pair of silver eyes. "Welcome," the female robed figure greeted.

The male figure nodded his hooded head towards the female superior sitting before him. "You have summoned me, Master Badur."

Smiling, the female figure, now identified as the Grandmaster of the Versai Warriors named Yuna Badur, stood from her throne and walked towards the male figure. "I have a mission for you," was Yuna's answer.

Curious, the male figure looked towards his superior. "What is it?"

"One of the masters left for Corusant to retrieve a holocron from the remains of the Jedi Temple," Yuna informed. "However, he has been gone for three weeks without contacting us and hasn't been back since."

"So you want me to go after him," the male figure deduced.

Yuna nodded her hooded head. "Will you accept this mission?"

"I do, grandmaster," the figure responded. "I shall leave for Corusant immediately."

With that, the figure turned around to leave, but Yuna was not finished as she called out to him, "Before you go, you will need this."

Curious as to what the grandmaster meant, the male figure turned around to see Yuna tossing an object towards him, which he caught. Looking at the object, the figure realized it was a silver lightsaber hilt. "A lightsaber," the figure said with awe in his voice.

"Lightsabers are only handed to those of us who become Versai Warriors," Yuna spoke as she returned to her throne. "And you, have deserved that title."

Though his features were hidden by his hood, the male figure's face was filled with joy and gratitude as he faced Yuna. "Thank you, grandmaster," the male figure thanked.

"May the Force be with you," Yuna smiled.

"And with you," the male figure said as he turned around to leave the door closing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Hopefully, I plan to get to it as soon as possible.

Now this idea was something that I ignored for some time now. In fact, I had this idea I had ever since I was about 13. Seriously, I did! I like the whole secret third Force order, but I forgot, and just ignored it over the years. Now, I thought I should share it with you, dear readers. For now, this is just a pilot for the future story, but I hope it turns out good. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	113. Realm 112: Birth of Darth Vader preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 112: Birth of Darth Vader preview 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to Lucas, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the center spire on top of the Jedi Temple was a large circular chamber with six seats on the edge. Inside, a council of the six wisest Jedi Masters in the entire Order would meet to discuss the status of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Now, was such a time as the six Jedi Masters sat in their respective chairs in the chamber, waiting patiently for two more figures to arrive.

The council of Jedi were comprised of two humans, one Wookie, two Twi'lek, and one Trandoshan. Each one of these masters wore the typical uniform of Jedi, which consisted of a brown robe and white tunic with their lightsabers hanging from their brown belts. Though they were of different species, these masters were powerful in the Force and met in the chamber to discuss something of great importance.

The person they were waiting for was none other than the Jedi Master known as Yoda as short, green-skinned Master used his walking stick to help him enter the council chamber. Once he entered it, Yoda continued to walk until he reached the center of the chamber.

The bald male Jedi master with a dark complexion nodded at Obi-Wan. "Greetings Master Kenobi."

"Greetings, Master Mace Windu," Yoda bowed his head to the Jedi Master named Mace before bowing his head to the others. "Masters."

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" the male Wookie Jedi questioned in his native tongue.

Yoda shook his head. "Know, I'm afraid I do not."

"An opportunity has arrived for you Master Yoda," the female, green-skinned Twi'lek spoke.

"An opportunity, you say?" the elderly Master chuckled as he clutched his stick with both hands. "And what this opportunity is, I might ask?"

The female human Jedi Master with fair skin and brown hair then decided to continue. "Master Yoda, for years you have served the Jedi Order well," the female human Master explained. "Several of your students have become great Jedi Knights, like Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Though he liked the praise, Yoda knew where this was going. "Join the council, you want me to." It was statement instead of question.

The male Trandoshan Master nodded. "Master Yoda, such a position is usually reserved for the best of Master. We believe you to be one of them."

"That is why we offer you this position after teaching Jedi for so many years," the male, blue-skinned Twi'lek Master continued. "Do you accept becoming apart of this council?"

Upon hearing the offer, Yoda's ear immediately drooped with sadness. "Join the Council, I will not," Yoda declined.

The Jedi Masters in the room were shocked at Yoda declining such an offer. "But Master Yoda, you are the most powerful member of our Order!" the female human Master exclaimed. "You have trained Jedi for years!"

"Indeed. You deserve such a position," the male Twi'lek nodded in agreement. "Yet you refuse. Why?"

Yoda could simply sigh at the council's reactions. "Strong and loyal to the Republic, the Jedi are, but lost in the Republic's politics, we have become. Lost our way, I fear we Jedi have," Yoda stated he held onto his walking stick. "Lead to our own destruction, this will. Decline the council's offer, I must."

The council stared the eldest Jedi Master in the room, pondering about his words. What he said was not false for it seemed the Jedi Order was simple order of warriors that used the Force to protect the Republic when the time came. However, since the Clone Wars, the Jedi have become too involved in the Republic's politics that they had almost forget what their original purpose. "Very well, Master Yoda." Mace sighed at Yoda's response to the council's offer. "We shall respect your decision. You are dismissed."

However, Yoda was not finished as he gripped his walking stick tightly. "Done, I am not. To discuss something, I wish." Yoda stated. "Murders of many Jedi, there have been."

The six other Jedi Masters in the room stared at the little Master in shock once more, but this time for a different reason. "How do you know about that?" female Twi'lek Master demanded. "We have kept that information hidden from everyone, even the Jedi!"

Yoda could not help but smile at that as he pointed his walking stick at the green-skinned Twi'lek Jedi. "A powerful ally, the Force is. Hide from it, you can not," Yoda smiled. When he lowered his sick back onto the ground, his smiled turned into a frown. "Dark times, I sense for the Jedi. Connected, these murders are. Send a skilled Jedi, you must!"

Mace nodded at that last statement. "We've already sent one."

"_We have chosen your old pupil, Obi-Wan_," the Wookie master growled.

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda's ear shot up when he heard the name of his former student.

"He's already in the Under City of Corusant, where the murders have been reported," the Trandoshan responded. "If he finds anything, he will report it to us."

Yoda stared at the floor of the council chamber, pondering at the Masters' decision. "Very well," he said as he looked at them. "Agree with the council's decision, I do. Confident of Obi-Wan, I am."

The council was relieved that Yoda was satisfied with their decision, but there was still one more thing that had to be clear. "Master Yoda, we request for you to inform no one of this," Mace spoke, "especially Jedi or anyone in the Senate."

Though he was at first hesitant, Yoda nodded. "Very well."

Mace looked at the other members of the council, who simply gave a small nod to the dark skinned Jedi Master. Then, Mace brought his eyes back to centenarian Jedi Master. "May the Force be with you," he spoke.

"And with you," Yoda spoke.

With a respectful bow of his head, Yoda turned to leave the council of Jedi chamber, but he could sense the anxiety from the Jedi Masters. Though he noticed it, Yoda's mind was more focused on Obi-Wan, wondering how close his old student was to finding this assassin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Obi-Wan, the Jedi Knight and former general of the Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars walked down the streets of the Under City of Corusant. Ever since the attack on Corusant, many in the upper levels always complained how bad it was for them, but the Under City was worse. Crime was more abundant as many were murderers, pickpockets, prostitutes, or whatever position that would give them enough money to survive. There were bars and vendors all over the Under City to provide food, but a high price, much like the gangs who offered protection on shelter to the victims of the attack on Corusant.

Anyhow, Obi-Wan walked through the dirty streets of the Under City with his Jedi robes covering his body. Also, he kept his lightsaber hidden within his robe, so he did not attract too much attention to himself. Where ever the Jedi walked, he would always keep a close ear or eye out for any mysterious characters that were either related the recent deaths of Jedi or knew something about them. However, the Jedi Knight did not have that much luck while in the Under City for the past few hours or so.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a faint beeping from within his robes. Finding a nearby empty alley, Obi-Wan ran into it and and pulled out his small black communicator. "Obi-Wan here," he answered.

After answering, a small holographic image of Mace Windu appeared, and questioned, "_Obi-Wan, have you found anything?_"

"I'm afraid not, Master Windu," Obi-Wan reported. "I'll see if I can find anything..."

However, Obi-Wan was cut off when he sensed something in the Force as he twirled his head around in the direction of its source. Noting the look of worry on Obi-Wan's face, Mace asked, _"Obi-Wan, what is it?" _

Without looking at Mace, Obi-Wan answered, "I think I found our Jedi killer."

Before Mace could say anything, Obi-Wan shut off his communicator and put it back inside his robe before rushing through the alleys towards the source of the disturbance. Using the Force to increase his speed, the everything surrounding the Jedi became a blur as he continued towards his destination, and he got closer, Obi-Wan could hear the sound of lightsabers clashing against each other. "That has to be the killer!" Obi-Wan told himself as he increased his speed.

Arriving at the scene, Obi-Wan stopped to see a male figure standing over the fallen form of a Jedi, whose life ceased to exist just a few moments ago. Obi-Wan looked at the figure to see he wore a black robe over his dark brown shirt and pants with a belt around his waist. The Jedi noted that the figure wore black armor on his chest as well as black gloves and boots. Yet, Obi-Wan could not see his face, since the figure had a hood over his head that covered most of his facial features. What surprised Obi-Wan the most was the fact that the figure had a lightsaber in his hand, its red blade glowing brightly.

Drawing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan activated its blue blade and demanded, "Who are you?"

The figure remained silent as he gripped his red lightsaber. "I will not ask again," Obi-Wan sternly stated as he pointed his lightsaber at the figure. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering Obi-Wan, the figure charged at the Jedi, forcing Obi-Wan to take a defensive stance as the figure swung his red lightsaber at the Jedi. Obi-Wan blocked the figure's red lightsaber with his blue blade before he attempted a horizontally strike at the figure's head only for the figure to block it. The strike made the figure pull his head back a little, forcing his hood to fall back. Upon seeing the figure's true identity, Obi-Wan's eyes widen at who was the killer.

"Anakin?" he questioned with shock in his voice.

The figure was indeed Anakin, the former Jedi who was once Obi-Wan's students and a commander during the Clone Wars. Obi-wan could not believe that the one responsible for the death of so many Jedi was none other than his most trusted friend. 'It can't be!' Obi-Wan denied, even though the truth was literally staring at him in the face.

Anakin took notice of Obi-Wan shock and saw it as an opportunity as he used the Force to fire a telekinetic blast at him, sending Obi-Wan crashing into a nearby garbage bin. "You shouldn't have come here!" Anakin scolded as he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt.

Pulling up his hood, Anakin turned his back towards his former mentor and began to leave the scene as he entered the shadows of Corusant's Under City. Seeing Anakin was almost out of his sight, Obi-Wan jumped out of the trashcan and ran as fast as he could in hopes of reaching to his old friend and former student. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out to the fading figure.

His call fell on deaf ears as Anakin's form faded into shadows of the Under City, leaving a lone, distraught Obi-Wan in the alleyway. "ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted, but it was too late for Anakin was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	114. Realm 113: KR Altar preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 113: KR Altar preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Avatar: the Last Airbender, nor The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Just a weird crossover idea I had when I saw the trailer for _The Legend of Korra_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Water..._

_ Earth..._

_ Fire..._

_ Air..._

_ I'm Korra, the new Avatar. Almost a century passed since Avatar Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai and ended the war. Aang passed away almost sixteen years, leaving a new avatar: me._

_ I learned I was the Avatar at a young age, younger than when most Avatars are supposed to realize their destiny. For the past fews years, I've mastered the elements of water, earth, and fire. The only element left is air, but there's a bit of a problem. _

_ Avatar Aang was supposedly the last Airbender until he gave birth to his children. Unfortunately, they're all grown up by now and have spread out through the entire world. It was only by chance that I heard of Tenzin, the Avatar's youngest son, who happens to be an airbender. He currently lives in the Republic City, a city filled with different kinds of Benders from all over the world. I just I don't run into any trouble along the way..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Republic City is a long way to go," were the words of those who tried to reach the city only to fail.

Many travelers who traveled to the diverse, metropolitan city would soon find themselves agreeing with those words. Among the travelers was none other than the new Avatar herself, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. The new Avatar was sixteen with tanned skin, blue and brown hair that was tied into a pony tail. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with brown pants and shoes. Her form of transportation was her animal guide, the Polar Bear Dog named Naga that she rode upon.

In the center of the Earth Kingdom was the famous metropolis called the United Republic City, yet was referred to by most as "Republic City," or "United Republic." It was said to be a shining peak of what the unity of the Four Nations could achieve, as it was filled with new technological wonders, large buildings that were said to be higher than the walls of Ba Sing Sei. There were times where people were fascinated by the Republic City's glorious architecture and learning, so much that they were willing to travel bare foot. However, Korra was not really interested in the wonders that the city had to offer; rather it was _who _was in the city that caught her attention.

The young Avatar was seeking the youngest son of Aang, the previous Avatar, and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, who was said to be a powerful airbender. Korra already learned elements of fire, water, and earth; all that was left was just the element of air. She heard he lived in Republic City, so she thought it would be a good idea to go to the city so she could find him to learn the airbending techniques. However, getting to the city and finding that _one _teacher out of hundreds, if not thousands, of people living there would be difficult. As of now, Korra rode Naga through the vast forests of the Earth Kingdom as a short cut in hopes of reaching Republic City soon. Unfortunately for her, the current Avatar ran into a problem:

She was lost.

"I probably should have taken that left back at that town," Korra thought aloud as she held onto Naga's reigns.

For what felt like an eternity, the young Avatar found herself wandering the forest of the Earth Kingdom on the back of Naga, trying to find something that would tell her she was on the right track. Unfortunately, Korra found nothing and would continue to find nothing, so she decided pull the reigns on Naga to let her know to stop. "Alright Naga, that's enough," Korra told her animal.

Upon hearing that, Naga stopped walking and flopped to the ground, exhausted from all the walking it had to undertake. Dismounting the saddle on Naga, Korra approached the Polar Bear Dog's head and knelt down for her to be at the same height. "Sorry for making you walk that long, Naga," Korra apologized to her Polar Bear Dog as she patted its furry head. "We'll take a nice long rest. How does that sound?"

Naga let out of a roar of joy at the sound of Korra's offer, making the young Avatar smile at that. However, Korra's motherly attitude towards her animal guide was diverted by the sound of rubble moving as she whipped her head around towards the source of the sound. From what she could hear, the sound of Earth moving made Korra suspect there was a battle between Benders, yet she would not know unless she saw it for herself. "Stay here!" Korra told Naga before rushing off to the source of the sound.

As she ran through the forest, Korra could heard that the sounds of battle becoming louder and louder with every step she took. When she arrived at the source of the fighting what she saw shocked her for there two beings fighting each other. Two beings who were not human. "What the heck?" Korra gasped.

One of the beings was a humanoid creature, obviously male, whose body seemed like it was made from green crystal. The crystalline being wore black pants on his body as well as a black chestplate and round shoulder guards. The creature seemed to carry characteristics of a feline creature with his sharp claws on his fingers and toes that stuck out of his black boots and fingerless gloves. The feline characteristics also were his head that had black eyes, fanged mouth, and two pointed ears sticking out of the top of its head. One notable trait was the black belt it wore around its waist with a green gem in the center.

As for the other one, the figure was male as well, and wore a black bodysuit underneath his golden armor. He had a golden breastplate as well as shoulder pads, gauntlets, and boots. His round helmet had a red piece of fabric sticking out of the back and extending down the to the shoulders. His faceplate was split down the middle by a thin, black line, and the helmet also had a golden horn extending from the forehead, above the large, red lenses that acted as eyes. Around his waist was a white belt with a large golden buckle that had a golden crystal sticking out of the side as well as a golden orb in the center. Hanging from his belt a curved sword with the double-handed, black handle and golden crossguard.

The green crystalline creature swung his right arm that golden armored figure, who raised his left armored hand to block before raising her other to block another swing. When the creature lashed out his right clawed hand again, the golden figure redirected it before punching the creature in his armored chest. That did not stop the crystalline creature as his fist struck the golden figure in his torso armor that protected his side. "GAH!" the golden figure cried out in pain.

As for Korra, she just stood there, watching the fight in awe as she noticed every time the two threw a punch, the earth around them erupted in small chunks of dirt. She could literally feel waves of energy pouring out of the two being's punches as they continued to brawl. '_Just who are these guys?_' Korra wondered.

The two beings continued to attack one another until they both threw a punch that landed on each other's armored chest, forcing the two to separate. "This time you won't get away, Altar!" the creature snarled as he pointed at the golden figure, now named Altar.

"Bring it, Jade," Altar challenged.

When he said that, Altar drew his sword from its scabbard, the curved blade glowed with golden energy, much to the Avatar's shock. Korra was more surprised when the creature, Jade, thrust its hand into the earth and pulled out what appeared to be a green sword with a black hilt. "DIE!" Jade shouted.

Jade charged at Altar, who took a low stance with sword pointing downward and both hands gripping it. Jade went for an upward swipe, but Altar blocked it before pushing the crystalline creature to the side. Altar then thrust his sword forward at Jade's chest, which he was able to block yet the impact send Jade crashing into a nearby tree. Jade growled as he stood up before he charged at Altar, swinging his sword at his opponent only for Altar to quickly use his sword to smack it away and thrust it at Jade. The creature blocked Altar's sword with his own, but not before Altar forced him back with a powerful kick to the chest.

Altar went to the offense, thrusting his sword at Jade, who blocked it, but Altar used a free arm to elbow the creature in the face before kicking him back again. Jade charged at his opponent, swinging his green metallic blade at Altar, who brought his own sword forward in time to block the swing. Jade wasn't done as he swung his sword at Altar's feet, yet fortunately for Altar, he brought his sword down in time to block the slash before raising it to block another slash. When Jade swung his sword at his opponent's side, Altar was able to block the slash again.

Korra watch the curved sword covered in golden aura clashed with the green blade as Altar went on the offensive to defeat his opponent. After blocking the slash, Jade slashed his green bladed sword at Raika only for him to block it with his own and then swinging his weapon at Jade's left, which he blocked. However, Korra noticed that the creature known as Jade left his side wide open, and Altar took notice of it as well as he raised his right leg into Jade's side. The green crystalline creature staggered away from Altar and it was at that moment that he noticed the young Avatar watching the entire fight.

When Jade's feline eyes turned towards Korra, he immediately lunged towards the Avatar instead of Altar, much to the surprise of Jade's opponent. As Jade passed him, Altar turned his head to see Jade heading towards Korra and his eyes widen immediately. "Watch out!" he called out to her.

Korra did not listen to Altar's call for she immediately dropped into an Earthbending stance before swinging her arm upward as a large chunk of earth erupted from the ground and crashed into Jade. He was sent flying into a tree some feet away from Altar, who just stared at Korra in shock. "An Earthbender?" he thought aloud.

Turning her head towards Altar, Korra boasted, "Not just any Earthbender! I'm the Avatar!"

Before Altar had time to process this information, both he and Korra turned their heads towards Jade, who was now standing. His eyes on both Altar and Korra, Jade stabbed his sword into the ground and Korra's eyes widen as small pointed spikes shot up from the earth and floated around Jade. "Is that Earthbending?" Korra wondered.

Before she could receive and answer, Korra and Altar found themselves dodging the pointed spikes of earth that Jade summoned. As they dodged, the two eventually found themselves standing next to each other as Altar slashed at some of the spikes with his sword. Meanwhile, Korra used her Earthbending to summon a wall of earth that protected her and Altar from Jade's spikes. Korra and Altar looked at each other, and they immediately realized they were facing a common enemy who needed to be taken down. That left with an option: an alliance.

"Look, I'll go up to him and keep him busy while you use your Earthbending to take him by surprise! Got it?" Altar instructed.

Korra nodded and watched Altar leave the area behind the wall of earth that shielded him from Jade's spike as he charged at the crystalline being. Jade's attention from the Avatar turned towards Altar as he aimed his spikes towards the person he was trying to kill in the first place. Altar slashed at Jade's earthen spikes with his sword as he charged towards the green crystalline creature.

With Altar distracting Jade, Korra saw it was the best opportunity to strike as she ran out of her spot and took an Earthbending stance before When he crossed blades with Jade, Altar noticed this, so he dodged a slash from Jade and quickly leaped away from him to land some feet away from the crystalline being. Jade wondered why Altar did that, but when he remembered about the young Avatar, it was too late as boulders of earth shot up from the ground. He tried to avoid the earthen chunks, yet the Avatar's moves were too fast for Jade as she commanded the large boulders to strike Jade in his chest, sending Jade crashing into the ground.

Altar approached the Avatar, his eyes never leaving the fallen form of Jade as he gripped his hand tightly onto the handle of his sword. Korra never diverted her attention away from the crystalline creature as well as she remained in her Earthbending stance. "Nice job," Altar complemented.

Though she was focused on Jade, Korra confidently smirked at Altar's words. "Thanks," she said.

The two saw Jade using his sword to help up stand up from the from the surprise attack, and glared at Altar and Korra. "This isn't over, Altar!" Jade swore.

With that, Jade swung his arm and his form faded away from existence, much like how a ghost would disappear. Jade's sudden disappearance surprised both Altar and Korra, yet the Avatar was even more shocked as to how Jade disappeared. "Where did he go?" Korra questioned as she dropped her Earthbending stance.

"You shouldn't worry about that," Korra heard from Altar, who slid his sword into its sheath. "Thanks for your help Avatar. I'm grateful for it."

Altar then turned around to head away from the scene, but Korra was not going to let him leave just yet. "Wait! Who are you?" Korra called out to Altar, grabbing his attention.

Turning around to face Korra, he replied, "Name's Altar. Let's hope we meet again under better circumstances."

And so, his form continued walking into the depths of the forest, leaving behind a curious young Avatar with one question in her mind:

"Who are you, Altar?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	115. Realm 114: Kamen Rider Seer

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 114: Kamen Rider Seer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners! The only thing original are the OCs!

AN: Just an idea I had for some time. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The galaxy was filled with numerous things that never made anyone bored. From the ancient power of the Force to the recent technological advance in hyperspace, things of wonder were spread across the star systems from the Outer Rim to the Core worlds. Among the wonders was the city of Altis on the planet of Coras in the Outer Rim. It was once home to a great civilization long before the Old Republic, but something happened to it that caused the denizens to abandon it.

On Coras, laid the remains of the once proud city. The city of Altis was placed in the center of a forest and the abandoned colony that seemed to stretch for miles. It seemed to be searching for something, which was difficult for there was nothing that seemed to be important in the city, except for plates of strange metal. Tall buildings that once reached the skies were now half their size and in ruins. There was no one around... save for one.

That one person walked through the forests surrounding the city, approaching it on foot. The person was a young woman in her mid-twenties with tanned skin, blue hair, and long brown hair that went down to neck. She wore a white, long-sleeve shirt with matching pants, a brown belt around her waist, and black boots. If one took noticed of her silver lightsaber hilt hanging from her belt, one would assume the woman was a Jedi, which was correct. Her name was Rina, Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order.

However, Rina was no normal Jedi for she had encountered a fair share of Sith Lords, ghosts, and extra-galactic beings during her life. Though she tried to explain her stories to the Jedi, only the Jedi Council that governed the entire Order, understood her. Anyhow, Rina wondered about the city she was approaching. Rina knew that Coras was a only a recently discovered a planet by the New Republic and that there was no technology detected on the planet, but here was this gigantic city. Then again, it was in ruins and no technology could be detected because it was deactivated.

The city was reminiscent of Taris a few decades after it's bombardment. The buildings were ruined, but stood tall. It looked like as if this city had been in a global earthquake. Around her, Rina could see small broken water fountains that had water shooting out into the air with green moss everywhere. The young Jedi wondered as to why she was here, but she already knew the answer: the Force Council.

The Force Council was a group of spirits of ancient Jedi who rarely interfered in the affairs of the galaxy, but there were times when they chose someone to complete a task for them. Unfortunately for Rina, she stumbled upon the Force Council and they chose her to be their 'representative,' as they called it. '_More like slave!_' Rina bitterly thought.

Whenever she was sent on a mission, Rina was just told to complete her task without given any explanation as to why. It frustrated Rina greatly every time, especially when she was given her new task...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_The crowded city of the New Republic's capital of Corusant was filled with sentient beings all over the galaxy that walked across the streets. Some sought to sell their merchandise, some wanted to start a new life on Corusant after losing their old one on their respective planet, and some just wanted to have fun. Rina carried her lightsaber on her belt, but nobody noticed. Anyone would mistaken her for a Jedi but Rina wore a black shirt and white pants, instead of a Jedi robe. _

_ Why was she here? Simple. On vacation. Rina asked the Force Council if she could take a break for a while and they yes. Her work with those ghosts was a pretty big business, so she did deserve it._

_ Suddenly, everything froze around her. Rina looked around to see everything frozen around her. Everything was frozen, except for her. It was as if time had been frozen. It suddenly hit Rina as recognized the technique that was done onto the world around her and she could only think of one person capable of such a fear. "Ah heck!" she groaned._

_ "Hello Rina," a familiar voice greeted._

_ She turned around to see a familiar figure. "What do you want, Aozo?" Rina asked, annoyed._

_ Aozo wore his black cloak over his blue armor that covered his entire body except for his head, revealing his dark brown skin, his bald head, and his blue eyes. "We have another job for you," Aozo replied. _

_ Rina crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, demanding, "Well, what is it?" _

_ "We need you to go to Altis," was his reply. _

_ Rina recognized the name. It was the name of a planet that the New Republic recently discovered, but it was supposed to be abandoned. Still, Rina decided to let Aozo continue. "There's someone you must find," Aozo explained. "He is someone who can help the galaxy in the near future."_

_ "What do I do when I find this guy?" she questioned._

_ "You'll find out," was all Aozo said before he disappeared._

_ Rina tried to run towards Aozo, but he was already gone and the flow of time resumed as it once did as Rina noticed everything around her was unfrozen. Rina could only sigh. "Looks like I have another job," she said before she headed towards the nearest spaceport..._

(Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

Rina's thoughts diverted from memory lane back to reality as the Jedi heard the familiar sounds of a lightsaber clashing against another weapon. "What is that?" she thought aloud before rushing off to the source of the sound.

As she ran through the city, Rina could heard that the sounds of battle becoming louder, and when she arrived at the source of the fighting, what she saw shocked her for there two beings fighting each other. Two beings who were not human. "What the heck?" Rina gasped.

One wore a white bodysuit underneath the black, muscular chest plate with golden torso armor. He also had black, round shoulder guards with golden trimmings as well as black plates on armor on his golden gauntlets and boots. His helmet had three horns extending from the forehead, and there were two red eyes and a split mouth plate. In his hands was a white-bladed lightsaber that protruded from a silver handle.

The other wore a red bodysuit underneath a black chestplate with a red gem in the center and golden lines outlining his figure. He had golden trims on his black shoulder guards, and he also wore black gauntlets and boots. His black, round helmet had a V-shaped golden horn above the single-slitted, red visor with red lines stretching from them. Around his waist was a golden belt with a red gem in the center of the rectangular, black buckle that also had a button on top. Though he did not have a lightsaber, he carried a black-bladed sword in his hands.

Rina stared as the two figures in not only shock, but in recognition as well. The Force Council once mentioned these two warriors to her a few months back, but she never believed they existed. Now, she thought otherwise as she recognized the white and black armored figures respectively as '_Seer and Mage._'

Seer charged and swung his lightsaber diagonally down upon Mage's chest armor, making sparks fly into the air. He did not stop as he slashed his lightsaber against Mage's chest again, this time horizontally, before his white blade came back for another slash. After the third slash struck Mage, Seer was about to slash at the black armored warrior, but Mage swung the butt-end of his sword into Seer's gut.

Staggering back a bit, Seer he placed a free arm over his gut and stared at Mage. The black armored warrior gripped both hands on his sword and charged at Seer, swinging his sword at him. Seer blocked a swing from Mage's blade with his lightsaber before he pulled out his blaster and fired an energy bolt that struck Mage in his chest armor. The black armored warrior was sent stumbling back a bit, but he recovered from the attack before he charged and swung his sword at Seer. Seer blocked another slash from Mage before firing his blaster at him again only for Mage to dodge the bolt. He then proceeded to kick Seer in the stomach, sending the white armored warrior stumbling to a nearby door as well as knocking his blaster out of his hand.

As Seer stood up, Mage rushed towards his opponent and slashed downward on Seer only for him to raise his lightsaber in time to block it. Their blades became locked with one another as Mage used his strength to push the locked energy and metallic blades down onto the ground. Mage noticed Seer left himself open, allowing black armored warrior to send a powerful punch to Seer's chest armor, sending him flying into the other room. When Mage entered, he saw Seer's back connecting with the wall of the other room before he tried to stand up.

The black armored warrior charged at Seer, who used his white lightsaber to block a slash from Mage. After slashing his sword at Seer only for it to be blocked, Mage tried to throw a punch at Seer, who raised a free hand to summon an energy shield. Mage was sent flying back into center of the room, allowing Seer to charge at Mage with white energy covering his right foot. "_Seer Kick!_" Seer announced as his foot struck Mage's chest armor.

Mage's armored form was sent crashing into a nearby wall of metal with white electricity crackling all over his form. Though he seemed to be injured , Mage used his sword to help him stand up. "This isn't over Seer!" Mage swore before he ran away.

Seer decided not to chase after his opponent as he sheathed his lightsaber and watched Mage retreat. Once Mage was gone, Seer turned his head towards an amazed Rina, who was standing there the entire time and did not come out of her daze until she noticed Seer looking at her. '_Oh heck!_' Rina shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	116. Realm 115: KR Aquila ch 1

Realm 115: KR Aquila ch 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: Now, before we begin, let me give you as to how I came up with this idea. This story was inspired by a video on YouTube called _1001 Inventions and the Library of Secrets_. It described some of the inventions made my scholars of the Islamic Empire. I was fascinated by this, since I'm a history addict, and I came up with this story. I want to write this so I could give the readers a story filled with action, but at the same time, make it educational as much as possible for both Muslims and non-Muslims. This is also meant to disprove myths about Islam that the media has portrayed.

Unfortunately, I've given up on the draft I'm working on and I've decided to revise. Still, I thought I should show what I had before I revise it, so here it is!

Summary: Usman thought he was just a normal kid. However, after finding a mysterious book, Usman finds himself open to a world full of knowledge, but he's chased by the Black Cross organization! The only one who can help him is the book's guardian: Aquila!

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Usman Mohammad and I'm a Muslim.

Now, when most non-Muslims hear that term along with Islam, they think the stereotype that the media made up within the past decade or so. You know, the backwards terrorist who will blow himself up to destroy innocents. Well, let's just say the media is a very good storyteller. I'm just a normal, fourteen-year-old, Egyptian-American boy in ninth grade. I've got short brown hair, brown eyes with a black shirt and matching pants on my body.

Anyway, it was just a normal day for me. My history class and I were sent to a library to look for books on our project: To discuss how a five-age report on the history of our civilization. Everyone else was given interesting eras, like the Ancient Romans, Greeks, Sumerians, etc. What did I get? The Dark Ages. I wasn't completely sure what to think.

Why? Well, first off I don't think there were anything complicated about the Dark Ages. Anyone would believe this because the Dark Ages were filled with stupid thugs who called themselves knights, who would pillage villages and so on. Second, civilization either came from the Renaissance in Europe, or from the Ancient Greeks and Romans, at least that what's I'm told.

Anyway, I was on the upper floor of the two floored-library. Everyone else was downstairs, so I had some peace and quiet to myself. I was sitting at a table in the center of western wing of the library's upper floor. There was a pile books on the edge of the table, but none of them could help me. I was skimming through one of those books, trying to find anything, but to no avail.

I closed the book I had in my hands and shook my head. "Nothing," I sighed to myself as I put the to the side. I had gone through all of the books at the table. Not a single shred of information. I decided to look around as I stood up from my desk. "There has to be something here."

It seemed like hours since I sat down and started skimming through the books, so it was nice to walk around and get the blood rushing through my legs. I went through some of the rows of book shelves, hoping to find something. Again, I found nothing. Once I reached the end of the fourth row of books, I let out a frustrated sigh as I leaned back on the shelf.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see who said that. At first I was scared but relaxed seeing it was Adnan Kareem, the librarian, standing at the other end of the row. Like me he was Muslim. Adnan was of African descent, with black hair, glasses over his brown eyes and a small beard on his skin. He wore a white dress shirt and khaki pants over his slim body. I've met him a couple of times before and became good friends with him.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Adnan," I walked over to him. "I'm trying to look for a book on the Dark Ages."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Adnan said.

"Well, it's suppose to be how a book on its history," I clarified. "I can't really find anything."

When I said that, Adnan had a "pondering face," as he called it, on as he tried to think of a book. After what seemed an eternity to me, Adnan finally knew one as he said "Wait here," before he turned around and began walked away.

So I waited before Adnan to show up, and when he did, my eyes widen to see in his hands what appeared to be a pile of books in his arms, each one containing at least 300 pages of information. "There, that should be useful for your report," Adnan said as he handed me the pile of books.

Once it was in my arms, I could feel the weight of the books as I struggled to hold them. I looked at Adnan. "Is that all?" I asked him.

Adnan nodded. "That's all you'll need. That book has a lot of information in there you can use."

I mentally shrugged at Adnan's response. "Alright then. Thanks!"

"No problem," Adnan smiled.

With that, he turned around and walked away. I sighed in relief as I returned back to table. I finally had something to look at, and I had a lot of time to read...

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed since Adnan gave me the books, and I'm afraid to say I haven't really started reading the books yet. Now some of you maybe wondering why I'm running down the sidewalk during sunset. Well, that's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try.

You see, yesterday when I was coming home from school, I was looking at some of the books that Adnan gave me for me report on the Dark Ages. One of them I noticed was a large book with a black covering and golden lining as well as a golden strap that locked the book in place. At first, I tried to open it, but I had extreme difficulty, so I inspected the book from its cover. The cover was pretty much blank with nothing on it at all save with a golden circle lodged into the center of it.

Seeing it was different than the others, I thought that Adnan must have accidentally given me this book. Naturally, I would try to return it as soon as possible. And that's what led me to this. '_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!_' I kept on telling myself.

I continued to rush towards the library, noticing that there was barely anyone outside of their own homes. Once I reached the library, I stopped and placed my hands on my knees for my to catch my breath. Once I was good, I walked up to the library doors only to see them closed with the sign on top of them saying: WE ARE CLOSED. PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW.

I let out a frustrated groan as I slapped the palm of my hand onto my forehead. Today was the day I was suppose to return the book to the library. However, there was nothing else I could do, so I just sighed and turned around to leave. I continued to walk away from the library, worrying that my parents may give me another lecture about overdue books, until I felt my body bumping into something before I landed my butt on the ground at the same time as the book I had landed right next to me. "What the heck?" I thought aloud as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

Apparently, that something was actually a large, Caucasian man with blond hair and glasses over his eyes, wearing a black suit over hid body. Next to him was another Caucasian man with brown hair, wearing the same attire. I quickly stood up, grabbing the book. "Excuse me," I said as I was going to walk pass the two men.

However, the guy I bumped into held out his arm in front of me, stopping me from moving forward. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with no emotion on his face. "The book," he said firmly, "give it to me."

I quickly backed away. "What do you want it for?" I demanded, suspicion crawling up in my throat.

"Just give us the book kid," the brown haired man told me as he and his friend walked up to me.

Whoever these guys were, they certainly weren't friendly, so I immediately high-tailed it out of there, running around the library, hoping to run them off. Apparently, I should have thought this through for I saw the brown haired man standing in my way, and when I turned around, I found the other guy blocking my escape. "Now give us the book or else something bad may happen to you," the brown haired man told me.

I gaped as I saw metallic blades protrude from the rights arms of both men, while a gun came out of their left. The way the weapons came out seemed to somewhat mechanical, so I thought, '_Robots?_'

Yes, these guys were robots. robots who would most likely rip me to shreds, something that I didn't want to happen. I slowly backed away from the two robots, who walked up to each other. "This is your last warning, give us the book!" the blond haired ma-I mean android, snarled.

"Leave the boy alone," a voice spoke. We all turned to see who said that, but there was nothing. As the two robots turned to face me, a blur suddenly landed in the space between me and the two men. I looked to see who it was and I gaped at my savior.

The figure wore a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He wore a smooth chest plate with white lines that depicted muscles, as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, while his head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. His left arm was covered by a short white cape that reached to his waist. The figure wore a red metal visor over his eyes, and a split mouth plate. I noticed around his waist, the figure had a silver metallic belt with a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"Aquila!" one of the robots exclaimed as he charged at my savior, now identified as Aquila.

As the android charged. I noticed Aquila grabbed a white hilt from his belt. He pressed a button on it and a silver metallic blade protruded from it. As the android swung one of his bladed arms at him, Aquila simply dodged in and slashed his sword horizontally, cutting the android in half. I watched in amazement as the two halves fell on the ground. '_Holy cow!_' I mentally exclaimed.

Aquila turned to face the other android, who was frozen in fear. Once Aquila's red visor faced the android, the mechanical being fired a volley of bullets. However, Aquila ducked as he charged at the android. He first slashed its right arm, then its left, before stabbing it in where the heart should be. The android's eyes died down as its body went limp, and Aquila slid his sword out of the android, letting the mechanical body to hit the floor. I watched the blade retract to the hilt as Aquila hooked it to his metallic belt before he walked towards me. "W-who are you?" I asked, fearing of what he might do to me.

"A friend," Aquila replied as he held out his hand towards me.

Reluctantly, I reached for his hand, and he pulled me up. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and Aquila looked around quickly before he ran towards the library, dragging me with him by my wrist. Once we entered, Aquila released his grip on my wrist. I turned to see Aquila locking the door. "We should be safe for now," Aquila told me as he locked the door to the library.

After he locked the door, Aquila removed the red gem from the buckle as he turned around. A bright flash of red light engulfed his body, and once the flash dispersed, my eyes widen at who my savior was... "Adnan?" I asked.

Yes it was Adnan. It had to be him for there was only one Adnan. However, instead of any shock or confusion on his face, like I had on mine, he calmly looked at me. "Yeah it's me," he said.

I just stared there in shock. The simple librarian I've known for quite some time was actually a guy with super powers? Before I could ask any questions, Adnan put a hand on my shoulder, saying, "I know you have a lot of questions, but now isn't the time to ask them."

I didn't take that for an answer as I shrugged of his hand. "But those guys were going to kill me!" I screamed, rather hysterically. Then again, who wouldn't be hysterical after experiencing something like that?

Adnan said nothing as he turned around and walked into the halls of the library. I followed him, demanding, "Can't I at least know who they are?"

"No," Adnan firmly stated.

I stopped, wondering what I could make Adnan tell me. It was then I remembered the book I had in my hand. It was what the robots wanted from me. I held it out in front of me. "They were after this book, weren't they?" I called out to Adnan. "What's so important in it?"

After I said that, Adnan stopped where he was. Apparently he knew I had the trump card and he would answer my questions. Adnan sighed as he turned around to face me. "It's a long story," he said, his face a little tired.

I stood there, the black book still gripped in my hands. "I've got time."

It seems like I was going to get my answers after all. However, I never expected what Adnan was going to tell me. It seemed like from that day on, everything changed...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!


	117. Realm 116: KR Aquila ch 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 116: KR Aquila ch 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: Continuation of the previous KR Aquila chapter I had. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold winter day as I walked away my high school school and towards my house, carrying my somewhat heavy backpack. I wore a red jacket over my black, cotton shirt and blue jeans, hoping the clothes would keep me warm through the day. Inside my mind, I tried memorize certain events for my history class because we have an upcoming test in a few days, so I do some memorization to keep the stuff inside my head.

However, another part of my mind wasn't on my backpack, the cold, or school, for I had other things to worry about. Mainly, the guys who built those androids that attacked me. They were after the book, and they wanted it _bad_, so they would definitely come after whoever has it. Then again, I guess I wouldn't be in this mess if I listened to Adnan in the first place...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ I held it out the black book front of me. "They were after this book, weren't they?" I called out to Adnan. "What's so important in it?"_

_ After I said that, Adnan stopped where he was. Apparently he knew I had the trump card and he would answer my questions. Adnan sighed as he turned around to face me. "It's a long story," he said, his face a little tired._

_ I stood there, the black book still gripped in my hands. "I've got time."_

_ Adnan then proceeded to walk over to a table and sat down, and I took a seat across from him. "To start off, those two guys who attacked were androids made by an organization called Black Cross," Adnan explained. _

_ "Black Cross?" I repeated to receive a nod from Adnan. "What does this Black Cross want with the book?"_

_ "The book contains... knowledge," Adnan answered, hesitant on saying the last word. "Knowledge that can give anyone incredible powers beyond imagination, and if used correctly, can unleash a terrible power upon this planet."_

_ My eyes widen at Adnan's explanation before I looked down at the book. '_A simple book can really do _that_?_', I asked myself. _'How is that even possible?_'_

_ Despite I had all of this question in my head about the book, one stuck out the most. "But how did this book get into my hands?" I asked._

_ "I found out I was being watched by Black Cross and I knew I had to get that book out," Adnan explained. "However, I didn't realize I mixed up this book into the books I was giving you."_

_ "So you accidentally gave me the book?" I summed up in layman's terms and Adnan nodded sheepishly. I would have smacked my hand against my face at that, if it wasn't for the fact of how serious my situation was. "What about that armor of yours, and why did those guys call you Aquila?"_

_ "I use that armor to fight against Black Cross," Adnan replied. "As for Aquila, it's a codename. I use it, so no one knows who I am."_

_ As simple as the answer was, Adnan was obviously hiding something and I was most likely never find out what it was. If Adnan knew I suspected something, it didn't really matter to him as he walked over to me. "Listen, I need that book back," Adnan told me as he held out his hand for me to put the book in. "It'll be safe with me."_

_ I thought about what Adnan said earlier, and despite what had happened, I was really curious about this whole war between Adnan and this "Black Cross." Also, I have to consider that Adnan accidentally gave me the book, so I think it would be better if I kept an eye on it. "I think not," I finally responded as I held onto the book._

_ "Usman, I don't have time for this!" Adnan growled, much to my surprise, since I don't usually see him so irritable. "If I have the book, then Black Cross won't come after you. I'm doing this for your safety!"_

_ "And if I do give it to you, what will you do with this book?" I questioned. "Seeing as how you accidentally gave it to me, I think it would be safer it was with me."_

_ My reasoning seemed to be more logical "Fine," Adnan gave in, before firmly adding, "but if you dare misuse the book, I will take it from you! Understood?"_

_ A little scared of Adnan's firm behavior, I nodded. Little did I know what the heck I was getting myself into..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

It took some time for me to digest this information (about three days actually) because part of me actually didn't believe it, even though I just experienced it first hand! For those few days, my mind was in a conflict on what was the truth, but I, eventually, accepted what Adnan had told about Black Cross (but he didn't tell me anything about his armor, save for why he uses it). As for that book, I've had the thing with me, ever since, Adnan told me about Black Cross, making sure it never left my sight.

"Watch out!" I heard, making me whip my head around.

Much to my shock, I saw a blur suddenly knock me down onto the concrete sidewalk in time as barrage of red energy bullets soar the air above me before striking the house that I was passing by. I looked up to see the person who pushed me out of the way was... "Adnan?" I asked.

It was Adnan. He did wear a thick, black jacket with a collar that nearly covered his entire face, but it was him. I could tell he wore his brown pants and white shirt underneath that black, which made me wonder, '_Isn't he cold in that?_'

However, that thought would have to wait as we both whipped our heads to the source of those energy bullets that were shot at me. The source was, much to my surprise, was another android, most likely from Black Cross, but this one was different. How different? Well, the guy looked human alright with his fair skin and brown hair, but he wore a black uniform comprised of a black shirt and pants. The weird thing about him was that this guy had freaking claws! I mean it-claws on his hands and feet, and on his shoulders were blaster rifles that looked like it came out of some sci-fi film!

I noticed that Adnan's belt that transformed him into Aquila appeared around his waist, but it was missing the red gem, which happened to be in his hand. Adnan stood up, facing the android and cried out "Henshin!" as he slid the gem into the buckle.

I had to cover my eyes because a red light flashed out of Adnan's buckle and engulfed his body, which almost blinded me. The red light went away, and I looked to see that Aquila's armored form now stood in Adnan's place. Immediately, Aquila grabbed his sword in time to block a couple of energy bullets the android fired at him. Aquila looked over his shoulder and told me, "Usman get out of here."

Nodding, I got up with my book bag and ran as fast as I could, but after reaching the fourth or fifth house on the right, I hid behind a nearby car to watch the fight. Aquila just stood there, his visor staring at the android. "Is that is?" he asked the android.

"Surrender now, Aquila, or face destruction!" the android boasted. "So says the Clawroid!"

'_Clawroid?_' I incredulously asked myself. '_Who comes up with these names?_'

Aquila said nothing as he raised his sword in front of his armored face. "Well, let's see if your skill's as good as your mouth!"

With that, Aquila charged at the Clawroid, whose shoulder-mounted blaster rifles fired energy bullets at him. Aquila simply blocked them all by swinging his blade as he charged and once reaching the Clawroid, Aquila swung his sword at it, but the Clawroid blocked the swing with its right claw. It then tried to lash out its other clawed hand at Aquila, who quickly moved to the side to dodge the attack before sending his fist into the Clawroid's face. '_YES!_' I mentally cheered on Aquila.

As the Clawroid staggered back, Aquila slashed at its chest and sparks flew into their air as the Clawroid let out a grunt of pain. Aquila continued his assault as he struck the Clawroid in its right arm before punching it in the chest. He was about to strike at the Clawroid against when it suddenly lashed its claws out of Aquila's chest armor, forcing him back. I watched with curiosity as Aquila and the Clawroid just stood there, staring each other down. "Not bad," Aquila commented as he sheathed his sword. "Let's see if you can handle this then."

My eyes widen as Aquila opened his right palm and a ball of red energy formed above it. Aquila, then, tossed the ball of red energy at the Clawroid only for it to cut the energy ball to pieces with its claws. Aquila would not stop as he continued to fired more red energy balls at the Clawroid, who continued to cut them to pieces, before he fired a volley of energy bullets at him. Aquila rolled to the side as the flews flew over him before he got up and fired another energy ball at the Clawroid, this time blowing off the rifle on its right shoulder. "GAH!" the Clawroid shouted in pain as it staggered back a little.

"Yes!" I cried out in joy.

However, it gave away my hidden position as the Clawroid turned to face me before it aimed its only functioning blaster rifle aim at me. '_Uh oh_,' my eyes widen in fear.

When the Clawroid fired a volley of bullets at me, I raised my hands in front of my face as I looked away, fearing the bullets would strike me. I heard bullets striking something, but I didn't feel the impact, so I looked to see Aquila in the way of the bullets, much to my shock. Though his back was facing me, I could hear him grunting in pain as the bullets struck him and I could see smoke rising from his armored chest. Once the volley of bullets hit him, Aquila looked over his shoulder at me scolding me, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Before I could say anything, Aquila grabbed me and brought me down to the ground in time to avoid another round of bullets. I noticed Aquila aimed his right hand at the Clawroid and fired another energy ball, destroying its other blaster rifle mounted on its left shoulder. Again, it let out a cry of pain, while Aquila immediately got up and ran towards the Clawroid. As Aquila did, I couldn't help but noticed the bottom of his right boot was covered in red energy, and Aquila jumped up into the air, sticking his right foot out. "_Eagle's Dive!_" Aquila announced as he kicked the Clawroid right in the chest before kicking off of it.

As Aquila landed on the ground in a crouch position, he and I watched the Clawroid was covered in electricity that emerged from the aread where Aquila kicked it. The Clawroid finally let out a scream of pain before it exploded in a blaze of smoke, leaving only a small fire in its place. '_Woah!_' my eyes widen in shock and excitement.

Aquila's shadow came over me, which made me looked up at his armored form that was now standing over me. He slid out of the gem in his buckle, reverting back to Adnan. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here," he told me as he helped me up. While I was dusting the snow off of my body, Adnan asked, "Do you have the book with you?"

I looked at him and nodded at that. "Yeah."

Adnan looked around before looking back at me. "Come with me," was all he said before he rushed off.

"Wait up!" I called to Adnan as I hurried behind, unaware of where we were going.

XXXXXXXXXX

After walking for who knows how long in snow and slush, Adnan and I finally arrived at the library, which was closed off to the public. Good thing too because I didn't want there to be anyone else around to be watching us. After entering the library, Adnan closed the door and locked it before taking off his jacket, while I went over to the nearest table and put my backpack on the floor before sitting down. I remembered about the book, so I took it out my backpack and placed it on the desk, which was when I noticed something interesting.

The golden strap on the black book was now undone, which meant the book was open for anyone to read it. Curious, I placed my hand on the book cover, ready to open it up. "Don't!" Adnan shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as I opened up the book.

Then something incredible happened. A bright beam of light shown from the pages of the book as golden dust flew off from the pages and engulfed the entire area. Arabic calligraphy swirled off of the pages and into the air majestically along with what appeared to be mathematical equations, geometric shapes, and pictures of the human body. "What is this?" I asked with awe in my voice as I looked at the spectacle around me.

"This is the power of the book," I heard Adnan state. "Vast amounts of knowledge that anyone can use for good or for evil."

I whistled at that because I now understood why Adnan was so protective about this book. "I can now see why you didn't want me to have it," I commented as my eyes were still focused on my surroundings.

"Yeah," Adnan stated as he walked over to me and shut the book.

Once the book was close, the marvel that I was enjoying had disappeared, which made me look at Adnan. "What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"You've seen too much," Adnan simply replied as he put the strap back on the book to lock it. "I can't let you see anymore."

"Why not?" I questioned. "After seeing those androids, I think I deserve to know what's going on!"

"No," Adnan simply replied as he turned away with the book in his hand.

"Why?" I again questioned as I ran in front of Adnan. "Adnan, don't you think I should know what's going on, especially with Black Cross after me?"

Adnan stopped at that and we book ended up looking at each other. Adnan's stare was firm, but in the end, he sighed stating, "Fine, I'll tell you." I would have jumped for joy if Adnan's didn't add in, "But to understand my battle, you must understand the history of Islam."

I quirked an eyebrow at the librarian/superhero. "What does Islam's history have to deal with you?" I asked.

"Everything," Adnan answered, his voice dead serious. "What happened back then affects now. If you're going to be apart of this, you're going to have to know what this is all about."

"And the only way for me to do that is by learning Islam's history," I deduced.

Adnan continued to walked throughout the library with me following him. I soon followed him up the stairs leading to the second floor of the library. "If you're going to learn about Islam's history, you're to need to know a few thing," Adnan stated as we reached the second floor.

I couldn't help but look at him in confusion. "Like what?"

"For one, people think the Islamic Empire was one huge empire," Adnan explained as he walked over to a nearby book shelf to look for a book. "In reality, the Islamic Empire was a period of separate dynasties ruling over parts of Islamic world."

"It was?" I asked.

"Yeah. There were the Ummayads, the Abbasids, the Ottomans, and so on," Adnan listed as he finally picked out a book and handed it to me. "The only for me to explain it to you is to break it down in chronological order. But I can't tell you every, single detail, so I'll try to give you the basic idea."

I nodded at that as I followed Adnan to a nearby table and sat down there. I looked at the book with interest which was titled, The Rashidun Caliphate. I looked at Adnan with curiosity. "What's this about?" I asked Adnan.

"You'll see," was all told me.

With that, I opened up the book, unaware I was stepping into a larger world...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	118. Realm 117: KR Aquila ch 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 117: KR Aquila ch 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: The third chapter I wrote for KR Aquila before I decided to revise it. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the book in front of me. It didn't seem that big, but for some reason, I felt very anxious as I opened it up and looked into the first page. I had no idea why I felt so anxious; maybe it was because I had no idea what I was going to find out, or maybe I didn't want to know. Whatever the reason was, I fortunately came over my hesitation as I began reading the book title: The Rashidun Caliphate.

"After the death of Muhammad (S), Islam spread in the form of the Rashidun Caliphate that began with Abu Bakr (RA), the Prophet's friend and companion, who became the first Caliph," I read. "Though he ruled for only two years, he united the Arabian peninsula and began a series of campaigns that would let Islam expand."

"Ah yes, there's one more thing," Adnan said, making me look at him. "The book doesn't mention it, but Abu Bakr (RA) was also responsible for the preservation of the Qur'an, Islam's holy book."

I was surprised at the bit of knowledge because I had no idea of what Abu Bakr (RA) did. Still, I did have a question that I wanted to be answered.. "The book says that Abu Bakr ruled for only two years," I pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Well, he simply died after only two years. After Abu Bakr (RA), Umar ibn Khattab (RA) became the second caliph," was Adnan's reply. "Read the book and you'll find out what he did."

Turning my head from Adnan to the book's page, I skipped over the rest of the stuff that went into detail of Abu Bakr (RA) as Caliph and went towards Umar (RA). "Under Umar (RA), the Muslims forces expanded into the Persian Empire as well as Syria," I read. "Khalid ibn Walid (RA) was apart of the force in Syria, who took Damascus, and soon defeated the Byzantine forces at the Battle of Yarmouk."

"Ah, the Battle of Yarmouk," Adnan said, which made my look at him. "It was quite a significant battle in history."

I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Adnan. "Significant? Why?"

"Well, that battle made Khalid ibn Walid (RA) to be one of the undefeated commanders in history, and it opened up Syria to the Muslims as they took Jerusalem," Adnan explained.

After hearing Adnan's explanation, I went back to reading the book, continuing where I left off. "While the Muslims expanded into Syria and Persia, an expedition under Amr ibn al-Aas (RA) went into Egypt, conquering Byzantine territories and allowing the Muslims to expand into Africa." My eyes widen with interest as I became curious, since Egypt was where my parents were from. Anyway, I focused nearing the end of section on Umar (RA) and read, "Umar (RA) was known as 'Umar Farooq,' or 'Umar the Great,' not only for the vast expansion, but for establishing the basic practices of Islamic government, like social justice and the first public treasury." I read aloud and I felt pride inside of me until I read, "However, Umar (RA) would be assassinated by a Persian slave who wanted revenge for the Muslims taking Persia."

The pride I had building inside of me from reading about Umar (RA) left when I read that last bit. Still, I became even more curious, and I would have continued to learn more, but Adnan interrupted by stating, "It's passed 3:00 PM. You should get going."

I looked at the librarian who could transform into a superhero, and asked, "Can I just stay for a few more minutes? This is really interesting!"

"You'll read more about it later," Adnan stated. "Now, you just need to get back home. You're parents are probably worried about you."

Sighing in defeat, I closed the book that Adnan gave and left it on the table. As I stood up, I remembered the reason as to why I was reading that book in the first place, so I looked at Adnan asked, "So, what does this have to do with Black Cross?"

Adnan looked at me and answered, "When the Muslims conquered the Byzantine lands in Syria, one of the Byzantines named Joseph made designs for a certain gem that would give anyone incredible power. This man would eventually live under the Muslim rule as a dhimmi."

The last word that Adnan spoke piqued my curiosity. "A dhimmi?" I repeated.

"Dhimmi, which means 'protected' in Arabic, was a status given to the non-Muslims under Muslim rule," he clarified. "They had to pay a tax and experienced fewer privileges than the Muslims, but their situation was a lot better than under some other rulers. The Caliphate did allow more economic opportunities, so a lot of non-Muslims converted to Islam to have those opportunities."

His explanation did clear some things, but it also brought up another question. "We're they treated fairly?"

"Throughout history, some Muslim rulers would use this system fairly, others would abuse it," was all Adnan said.

Seeing how he probably wasn't going to give me a straight answer, I decided to return back to the subject about this Joseph guy. "So what about this Joseph guy?" I questioned. "Did he actually make this powerful gem?"

"No," Adnan shook his head. "He didn't have the resources to do that because the caliphate was busy dealing with the vast expansion. However, a few centuries later, the gem was actually made."

"Really?" My curiosity overcame my mind at that as I couldn't help but stare at Adnan with eyes filled with anxiety and wonder. "What ever happen to it?"

He simply smiled as he held out that red gem of his to show it to me. "It's in my hands," he stated. "This gem was passed onto me by my parents to fight Black Cross."

I stared at the gem with awe, wondering as to how a gem could give a person that much power. For it have taken a few centuries to development must mean it was powerful. Perhaps that strange book I had could give me some answers, but I decided to dwell on that. Grabbing the "magical" book, I put it inside my backpack, which I then slung over my right shoulder. "Alright, I'm off,"

"Hey Usman!" Adnan called out, making me turn around to face him. "Salaamu alaykum."

I couldn't help but smile at that for I knew what he said: Peace be with you. It was the greeting and farewell that Muslims are supposed to say to each other. "Wa alaykum salaam," I nodded before I left the library.

As I left, I couldn't help but feel a newfound curiosity had been born inside of me. However, I just shrugged it off as I continued my way back home...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Two days later...)

I couldn't believe I was running for my life from one of Black Cross' android _again_! I was just minding my own business as I took a stroll in the city when I happened to noticed someone was following, so I immediately began to use the alleys as a way to escape. For what felt like the millionth time (actually it was the fifth, but you get my meaning!), I ran across the dark, empty alleyways to avoid the guy only to run into a dead end. There was some dirt on my jeans and white shirt, but that didn't really matter at the moment since I was practically cornered by Black Cross' new guy that they sent after me.

This guy was like the two androids that I encountered from the first time. He wore a black trench coat over what appeared to be a business suit (seriously, what is it with bad guys wearing suits?) with a high collar that covered his face, save for his brown hair and his sun glasses. The only thing that stood out was that this guy had a black blaster sticking out of his right arm and was aimed towards me. "Ah heck," I groaned.

What did this guy want? Well, it's pretty obvious he wants the book that inside my backpack that I'm carrying on my back. "I'm not going to say it again!" the android demanded as he aimed his black blaster at me. "Give me the book!"

Thankfully, I noticed a familiar figure standing right behind the android. "Aquila?" I asked.

Though I couldn't completely see the android's face, I could it was filled with shock as he turned around to face the armored form of Aquila. The android fired a blue blast from his black blaster at Aquila, who simply dodged the blast and punched the android in his face. The android was went staggering back, a little too close to me, so I lashed a kick to his back to send the android towards Aquila. Though my foot was a little sore from the kick, I was still glad to see the android was now heading towards Aquila, who took out his sword and slashed it against the android's chest. There was now a slash across his chest, revealing the android's metallic chest plate underneath the now torn fabric of his suit.

Despite his injuries, the android, once again, raised his blaster at Aquila and fired another blue blast at him only for Aquila to slice it in half with his sword. The android fired another blast, but this time, Aquila jumped into the air and stuck out his right foot at the android. I knew what was going to happen next, so I immediately hid behind a nearby garbage bin for cover. Still, I took a small peak in time to see Aquila shout "_Eagle's Dive!_" as his foot collided with the android, destroying him.

Seeing the thing was destroyed, I walked out from behind the bin and towards Aquila, who slid out his gem from his buckle and reverted back to Adnan. Turning around, he faced me as I walked up to him. "You alright?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

I nodded, thinking I had nothing to worry about for the day. However, when he asked me, "Is the book safe?" a small fact popped up in my head, but I tried to ignore it as I nodded. Unfortunately, I wasn't convincing, since my eyes were a little wide.

Upon seeing my widen eyes, Adnan asked, "Is everything alright?"

I mentally cursed myself for letting Adnan see my shock and I tried to cover it up again. "N-no," I answered with a nervous smile. "Everything's alright."

When he saw my nervousness, it was like Adnan saw right through me. "You looked into the book, didn't you?" Adnan asked with no hint of surprise at all.

Seeing how Adnan figured me out, I sighed. "Yeah," I answered in less than a second as I remembered what happened yesterday...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ After walking in the snow for about ten minutes, I finally arrived home to be greeted by my parents. Both my parents were Egyptian, which is kind of obvious since I looked Egyptian, in their late forties. My mom had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders, while my dad's hair was short. They both wore a simple shirt and pants, the typical dress for them. "How was your day?" my mom asked._

_ "It was fine," I answered them as I walked up the stairs of my house._

_ "Where are you going?" my dad asked._

_ "Upstairs!" I answered as I entered my room._

_ I was glad that my parents did not indulge any further as I closed the door to my room and tossed by backpack onto the floor. I was looked at my room to see it was the same when I left it. It had a bed near the window, where there was also a dresser and a desk. The room was a little messy, but I thought I'd get to that later. However, my mind wasn't really on the state of my room as I wondered about what I learned yesterday._

_ Ever since reading about the Rashidun Caliphate, I was became more curious as I tried to find more information. Unfortunately, there weren't that many books I could find in my house and I couldn't use the computer since my parents were using it for their work. It was really frustrating for me because I wanted to learn more, but I didn't have the resources. "I just wish I knew more!" I groaned in frustration as I laid on my bed._

_ I stated up at the ceiling and it was then I noticed a small golden glow on the ceiling. Immediately, I shot up from my bed and I realized the glow was coming from my backpack, so I went over to it and opened it back. Much to my surprise, the glow was emanating from that 'magical' book I was taking care of, so I took out it out and I was even more surprise to see the strap on it was undone. _

_ Walking over to my desk, I sat down and opened up the book, allowing my entire room to be filled with the golden glow instead of the Arabic calligraphy that I saw the first time I opened it. The golden glow returned back to the book, and my eyes widen seeing words written on the pages. Curious as to what the words were saying, I read them and I was surprised to see it was talking about the Rashidun Caliphate... the bit that I didn't get to finish._

_ My curiosity risen new heights as I read the passage in front of my eyes. It said:_

_ "_After Umar (RA) died, Uthman (RA) became the third caliph and under him, the caliphate went under reforms that allowed the economy to prosper. He also dealt with the governorship in districts, putting some of his own relatives as governors."

_ This was all interesting, but I remembered about the lands the Muslims conquered under Umar (RA). As if it was reading my mind, I flipped to the next page that stated, "_During Uthman's rule, the Byzantines and the Persians would try to take back their land that was conquered by the Muslims. However, when they did, they either lost, or held the lands for a while before the Muslims took it back."

_ My question about the Byzantines and the Persians was answered, but I still was curious about the third Caliph. "I wonder what else he's known for," I thought aloud._

_ I continued reading and a certain section caught my eyes as it read, "_Uthman (RA) is also known to be the first to have the authentic text of the Qur'an copied and sent throughout the Islamic world. Without Uthman (RA), we wouldn't have Qur'an we have today."

_ My eyes widen at that bit because the Qur'an was Islam's holy book and knowing someone could accomplish that. However, my surprise left left me when I read: _"However, due to his own kin ruling and distributing one version of the Qur'an, anti-Uthman sentiment began to rise, but Uthman (RA) ignored it, not wanting to shed any blood. By ignoring them, Utman allowed allow them to assassinate him, and Ali (RA) would succeed him."

_ Flipping to another page, I read, "_He succeeded Uthman (RA), but as caliph, Ali (RA) had to deal with rebellions coming from many first rebellion came two of the Prophet's companions, Talha (RA) and Zubayr (RA). Their rebellion ultimately ended with their deaths at the Battle of the Camel. Also, he dealt with Mu'awiyah, governor of Syria, and the conflict between them ended with a truce where the caliph would be chosen by two arbitrators. The candidates for the position of caliph were Ali (RA) and Mu'awiyah as the candidates."

_ "_As this happened, political discord occured between the two, and the Kharijites, radical supporters of Ali (RA), would use this chance to assassinate Ali (RA). His son, Hasan, would succeed Ali (RA), but he came to an agreement with Mu'awiyah, who then gain control of the caliphate, forming the dynasty of the Ummayads."

_Before I could ask who or what the Ummayads were, the golden glow that allowed me to see the words appeared again as it forced me to use my hands to cover my eyes from being blinded. When the glow returned back to the book, I saw the words that was I reading moments ago were now gone before the book suddenly slammed shut by itself and the golden strap fastened it tight. '_What the heck?_' I shouted in my mind._

_ Grabbing the book with my two hands, I examined it for a moment to see if I could open it again, but it was no use. That shock and awe I had from a few minutes ago never left me as I continued to stare at the book's cover. "Just how much knowledge does this book have?" I thought aloud._

_ I decided to save that question for later, since it was getting pretty late. Right now, I needed to get some shut eye, so I put the book back in my backpack before I went to bed..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

My thoughts were brought back to reality as Adnan looked down at me. "What happened?" he immediately demanded. "How much did you read?"

"Well, I wondering about the Rashidun Caliphate and suddenly the book just showed me what I wanted to see," I quickly answered.

Adnan's eyes were still filled with suspicion. "Nothing else?"

"No," I shook my head in confirmation.

After I gave my answer, I looked at Adnan, wondering what he was going to do as he just stood there. I guess he was wondering the same thing because I think he didn't expect me to use the book again. Still, the suspense was almost killing me until Adnan finally stated, "Meet me at the library tomorrow at 4:00."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "PM?"

"AM," Adnan clarified.

Before I could protest at that, Adnan turned his back to leave the alley. I couldn't help but sigh as I saw Adnan leave the alleyway back to his own home. I had the feeling that I was going to be in for a longlecture this time...

XXXXXXXXXX

And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Now, some of you may notice I've written a (S), or a (Ra) after a certain name. Well, Muslims are supposed to say 'peace be upon him/her' for a certain person, mainly a prophet or one of his disciples. With Mohammad, (S) is an abbreviated version of the Arabic word, while (RA) is the short version for Mohammad's sahaba, Arabic word for companions. I hope that clear that up.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	119. Realm 118: More Story Ideas 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 118: More Story Ideas 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise that I will mention! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Here some story ideas I've had for a while. Hope you like them!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kamen Rider:

Kamen Rider Aquila

Plot 1 – Black Cross is an organization who wants to rule the world and to do that, they plan to manipulate the media and fill with the world with ignorance. They plan to get rid of books because they can educate the people and make them think. The most top book under their list is a strange book under a librarian named Adnan, who can transform into KR Aquila.

One day, a kid named Usman accidentally sees Black Cross androids trying to beat up a man, and is chased by them. He's cornered and Aquila shows up to save him. As Usman finds himself in the war between Black Cross and Aquila, he learns about the knowledge within the book and what is can bring...

Plot 2 – The world has become filled with ignorance as a world government named Black Cross controls the media. Any filled with knowledge has been tossed aside for Black Cross fears the books can educate the people and make them think.

Usman, a young kid, is being chased by Black Cross for his parents protested against them. He's saved by a strange armored figure named Aquila, who then gives Usman shelter in a hidden library. There, Usman learns Aquila fights against Black Cross with whatever knowledge he has, thus Usman plans to stay with Aquila and help him fight against Black Cross...

Kamen Rider Legacy 

PLOT – Ten years ago, Earth was attacked by an mysterious alien force who sought to rule over the planet. They were stopped by the legendary Kamen Riders. However, the Riders disappeared after that confrontation with the aliens. Now, they return, planning to succeed in their conquest of Earth. One man steps forward to stop this invasion as Kamen Rider Legacy!

Star Wars:

Versai Warriors Saga

I: The Triumvirate Alliance

PLOT – Jedi encounter a secret group of Force Users called the Versai, who want to make an alliance with them to fight a future threat. That threat turns out to be the Infinite Empire from thousands of years before the Old Republic, who take some worlds in the Outer Rim.

II: Jedi Crusade

PLOT – A group of radical Jedi learn of the Versai and see their ways as heresy and call themselves the White Knights. They take over the Jedi Council, and wage war with the Sith and Versai. Luke and a few Jedi team up with the Versai and the Sith to stop the White Knights.

III: Balance

PLOT – A year after the Jedi Crusade, Jedi, Sith, and Versai are in ruins and are trying to rebuild. However, the One Sith appear and try to take over the galaxy, so it's up to the heroes to team up with A'sharad Hett, the former Darth Krayt, to stop them.

The Old Republic – The Shadow Council 

PLOT – For years, the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire have been in a cold war, using their resources against one another. However, there lies a secret group of Sith who plan to rule the galaxy. They are the Shadow Council, powerful wielders of the Force, who have waited for centuries to strike. Now is that time and the galaxy will feel their wrath!

Corruption of the Light

PLOT – Centuries after the end of the Galactic Empire, the Jedi have spread across the galaxy in large numbers, acting as guardians for the New Republic. However, the Jedi have become corrupted with power and have control of the Galactic Senate. Now, it is up to a Sith Lord, a smuggler, and a former Jedi to prevent the Jedi from corrupting the galaxy even more.

XXXXXXXXXX

And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, these stores, save for _Versai Warriors Saga_ and _KR Aquila_, is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or e-mail me to let me know you want to adopt them. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	120. Realm 119: KR Sieg

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 119: KR Sieg 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! Kamen Rider is owned by Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and Star Wars is owned by Lucasarts!

AN: A story idea that I was going to put in my fic _Riders of the Force_, but I gave up on it. So I decided to put it here! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman walked down the dark streets of Isis, the capital of Onderon. She looked like a common woman who wore the regular Isis clothes. As she walked down the street, the woman thought she heard footsteps. She immediately turned around to see there was nothing except for the darkness. The woman shrugged and continued to walk, not noticing five pairs of glowing yellow eyes that stared at her with an undying hunger.

The woman walked as if nothing happened. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was nothing. However, when she turned back, the woman screamed at the sight of the ugly face of a monster, but its red hand covered her mouth before her screams could be heard.

The humanoid monster wore a black belt with a circular bronze buckle with red armor all over its body and silver claws on its hands. It's face was covered in a red mask that had two holes revealing its yellow eyes. The woman watched in fear as four more identical monster arose from the shadows behind the monster. She watched in fear as she saw the monsters looked at her with hunger. Two of them grabbed onto her arms to restrain her. To stop her screaming, the monster in front of her punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. The two monster grabbed onto her body and carried her as the others grinned with evil before they all began to escape before anyone could notice them.

However, they heard the roar of a speeder bike. They turned to see a figure rushing towards them on what appeared to be a golden speeder bike with red plates of armor, but it was moving almost as fast as a star fighter. Upon seeing it, the monsters immediately knew what it was and who was riding it. The five monsters began to run away from the speeder bike as fast as they could, but it was too late. A blur shot passed two of the monsters, sending flying into the air and crashing into the ground before they all shattered into small red shards. The remaining three monsters turned to see the speeder stop in front of them and this time the monsters could get a good look of their attacker. "Kamen Rider Valkor," one of the monsters snarled in a hissing voice.

Over his black bodysuit Valkor wore a golden, circular chest plate with a red eye-like gem in the center as well as golden torso armor. Emblemed in his gauntlets and boots were crimson rubies, and he wore triangular shoulder guards. He wore a golden belt with a red gem in the center of his circular buckle, and hanging from it was a piece of black fabric with red trimmings on it. His golden helmet was like Duo's, but the red visor had tips at the end, almost shaped like fangs and the plates that covered his head reached passed his collar bone. In his hand was his gray lightsaber handle that had a golden guard and a crimson blade.

Valkor smirked underneath his helmet as he removed his handle from his belt. "So glad for you Shards to remember me."

"You may defeat me, but you'll never defeat Ashu!" the Shard announced.

"We'll see," was all Valkor said.

With that, Valkor activated his lightsabers crimson red blade, before switching it into his left hand in a reverse grip. He then revved up his speeder bike before rushing in towards the monsters called Shards, slashing his blade against the remaining three. The three Shards immediately exploded into red slivers of glass when they were struck by the lightsaber. "That should do it," Valkor told himself.

With his work done, Valkor revved up the engine on his speeder bike, ready to ride it out of the streets of Isis. However, he stopped at the sound of another engine, making Valkor turn his head to see a black speeder bike approaching the vicinity. He dismounted his speeder bike and peered his eyes underneath his visor to see a figure on the bike. His eyes widen to see another Rider upon the speeder bike.

This new Rider wore a dark gray bodysuit underneath his jet black armor. He had a silver diamond in the center of his chest plate that was fastened by the torso armor, and on his forearms and legs were black gauntlets and boots. The tip of his long shoulder guards curved upwards, giving them a menacing appearance. The Rider's round, gray helmet had a black face plate and a black T-shaped visor that had silver trimmings around it. Around his waist was a black belt with a white, circular buckle that had a black 'Y' etched into the center. On his back was a triangular sword, whose cross guard was curved at the end.

"Greetings, Valkor," the Rider said as he dismounted his speeder bike. "My name's Sieg. I want to talk."

However, Valkor was in no mood for talking as he gripped his lightsaber. He was not sure who this Rider was or what was his allegiance, so he demanded, "What do you want to talk about?"

"An alliance," was Sieg's response.

Before either Rider could explain anything, they both saw two bursts of electricity coming at them, but both Valkor and Sieg were lucky enough to back away in time for the electricity to hit the ground instead of them. Still, explosions erupted from the ground where the electricity struck, causing both Riders to hit the hard concrete of Isis. They both got stood up to see who was the one firing electricity at them. "It's him," Valkor recognized the figure.

The one responsible was a man in his mid thirties. He wore a Dark Jedi robes over his body with the hood down to reveal his pale skin with veins, graying hair, and yellow eyes. He may have looked human, but anyone would shove that thought to the side at the sight of his pointed ears. The figure wore a lightsaber on his black belt, but he was no Jedi. Valkor knew who this guy was, but then, so did Sieg. "Ashu," Sieg snarled.

Valkor turned his head to quizzically look at Sieg. '_How does he know about Ashu?_' he wondered.

Valkor ignored that thought as he noticed when Sieg drew his sword from its scabbard, the triangular blade had electricity crackling all over it, much to his surprise. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sieg!" Ashu exclaimed with an insane grin as he drew his lightsaber, activating its red blade. "I was hoping to draw out Valkor here and taken him out, but it's nice to see you again!"

"Can't say the same for you, Ashu!" Sieg shouted as he charged at Ashu.

Ashu fired a stream of electricity from his hand, but Sieg moved to the side to avoid it before swinging his sword at Ashu's side. The Dark Jedi brought his red lightsaber around to block it before slashing at Sieg chest armor only for the black armored Rider to lean back in time to avoid the slash. Then, Sieg lashed out with a kick to Ashu's chest, forcing the Dark Jedi back. Ashu recovered from the kick and simply laughed. "Not bad, Sieg," he commented. "You've gotten better."

Sieg gripped his sword as he readied himself for another charge at the Dark Jedi. "Thanks," he sarcastically spat at Ashu.

Once again, Sieg charged at Ashu and swung his sword, but the Dark Jedi simply back away before using the Force to fire a telekinetic blast that sent Sieg skidding towards Valkor. As Sieg stood up, Ashu sheathed his lightsaber and grinned at the two Riders. "As much as I would love to fight you, I have to get going," Ashu stated. "I have plans to rethink!"

Sieg gritted his teeth underneath his helmet. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Sieg, who ran towards the Dark Jedi.

However, Sieg was too late as Ashu leaped into the air and away from the two Riders, leaving them alone in the empty streets of Onderon's capital. Sieg stopped where he was as he saw the Dark Jedi jumping away from him and towards whatever hole he came out of. Clenching his teeth, Sieg let out a groan of frustration, which was so loud that Valkor could hear it. Valkor just stared at Sieg with questions running through his head. "Just who are you, Sieg?" Valkor questioned as he saw Sieg turn around.

As he sheathed his sword onto his back, Sieg walked passed Valkor and towards his bike. His only reply was, "You'll figure it out the next time we meet."

With that, Sieg mounted his speeder bike and revved up engine before driving off, leaving Valkor by himself. He would have stopped Sieg from leaving, but Valkor noticed Sieg's anger towards Ashu and he did not want to tamper with that by asking anymore questions. Besides, if Sieg did wanted an alliance, he would explain Valkor his story then. Still, he could not help but be curious at the appearance of this new Rider.

Valkor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sounds of sirens coming from Isis's law enforcers. Immediately, Valkor mounted his speeder bike and rode out of there, avoiding any confrontation. As he left the scene, Sieg's offer for an alliance still remained in the back of his mind. '_I will have to inform the queen about this_,' he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The royal palace stood tall and firm in the center of Onderon's capital, Isis. The capital had been the center of attention four milliennia ago, from the rule of Freedon Nadd to rise of Queen Talia. Inside the palace was the throne room that remain unchanged in the passed centuries with the Onderon's queen, Kira, sitting on the throne. Kira was in her late thirties, yet she maintained her youthful appearance and beauty that attracted many. However, her appearance was not her concern as her mind was more focused on Valkor, who arrived less than a few minutes ago.

The Rider had entered the throne room and explained to Kira of the event that had previously transpired. The queen of Onderon listened with curiosity as Valkor told her of the Rider named Sieg who held his own against the Dark Jedi Ashu. Once Valkor was done with his story, Kira asked, "Are you sure this is true?"

Valkor nodded. "It is, my queen. If Sieg was allied with Ashu, he must have put up a convincing act."

Kira nodded at Valkor's reasoning and stated, "Very well. See if you can meet with this Sieg and let him know we'll form an alliance."

"Yes, my queen," Valkor bowed his head in respect.

He was about to leave when Kira added, "It would be best to bring Duo with you. He and you are well known to work together."

"Duo?" Valkor raised a curious eyebrow. "Isn't he busy with Shards on Dxun?"

"Not anymore," a voice rang out.

Upon hearing that voice, Valkor turned around to see familiar figure entering the throne room of the palace. "Duo."

Duo wore a silver chest plate over his gray bodysuit along with round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. He wore black, loose sleeves on his arms that went down to his elbows and hanging from his belt was a black piece of fabric that went down to his knees. His head was covered by a silver helmet that was made up of a block shaped headpiece with plates covering the left side, right side, and the back of the head. He wore a black visor and a split mouth guard. Around his waist was a white belt that a black gem in the center of his buckle, handing from his belt were two lightsaber hilts.

"Your highness," Duo greeted as he slightly bowed to the queen of Onderon before looking at Valkor. "So what's this alliance you're talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Valkor told Duo before turning towards Queen Kira. "We'll be going your majesty."

Kira nodded. "Good luck."

Both Valkor and Duo bowed to their queen before leaving the throne room towards their next destination...

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, let me get this straight, there's another Rider who wants to form an alliance with us against Ashu?" 'Duo' questioned for confirmation.

"For the last time yes, Riku!" 'Valkor' answered with frustration in his voice.

"Sorry, Ren," 'Duo,' now identified as Riku, apologized.

The two Riders walked the outskirts of Isis, patrolling the city should any Shards appear and attack someone. Outside of the city of Isis was nothing more than just jungle filled with a variety of beasts. They both were in the civilian guises, so they could walk about in day light. Ren, the user of the Valkor armor, was in his mid twenties with fair skin, brown hair, and green eyes. On his body, Ren wore a white shirt and brown pants with black boots. As for Duo's civilian form, Riku was in his mid twenties as well with dark skin, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray shirt and pants with black gloves and boots.

"So why does this guy want to make an alliance with us?" Riku asked. "It does seem kind of random."

"He never said," Ren replied. "But I noticed when he fought against Ashu, he had a lot of anger towards him. Could be for revenge, but I can't be sure."

"I just wonder where the heck is this guy," Riku said. "It would be a lot easier if he could at least tell us where to meet."

Before Ren could say anything, a group of Shards suddenly jumped from the trees and landed in front of them. The two immediately got into a stance preparing themselves for the Shards in front of them. Riku immediately counted the number of Shards and announced, "There's ten of them."

Nodding at Riku's quick count, Ren told him "Get ready."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Riku said.

As the Shards charged at the two, their respective belts appeared around their waist in two bright flashes of light before the gem in the center of the buckle glowed brightly. The flashes of light engulfed Riku and Ren, and once the lights dispersed, there stood Duo and Valkor, respectively. Unhooking their lightsabers, Valkor activated his singular red blade, while Duo activated his two gray blades. "Here they come!" Valkor announced.

Once the Shards met with their opponents, they lashed their claws out at them, but Duo and Valkor dodged the claws before slashing their lightsabers at the Shards. Valkor's red blade struck one Shard on its armored chest, while Duo's gray blades struck down two. The three Shards were forced back by the slashes, and exploded into into red shards but that did not mean the two Riders won. There were still seven more Shards to fight.

Duo ducked another swipe from one of the Shards before he stabbed both of his lightsaber into it's stomach before forcing it back with a kick. Upon hitting the ground, the Shard automatically shattered into small red shards, yet he was not done as he turned around to slash his gray lightsaber into another Shard, destroying that one as well. Duo turned his attention to the remaining two Shards he was fighting as he stabbed lightsabers through their guts. The Shards let out a shriek of pain before the exploded into small shards.

Sparks flew as Valkor slashed his lightsaber against the chest of one of the Shards, forcing it back. Another Shard attempted to lash out with its claws, but Valkor simply smacked it away with the back of his hand before slicing at its chest, destroying that one. Another one fired a red beam at Valkor, but he deflected it with his lightsaber. The beam struck the same Shard who fired it, ultimately destroying it as it broke into a million shards like the others.

The first one attempted to attack Valkor while he was busy with deflecting the beam, but without looking, Valkor lashed out a kick that sent the Shard staggering back. Then, Valkor raised his lightsaber above his head before swinging it down upon the Shard. Once his lightsaber met eith the Shard's body, the creature immediately exploded into a million pieces. '_That should be it_,' Valkor thought to himself.

Though they were done with those ten Shards, more of them dropped from the trees and landed onto the ground, much to the Riders' surprise. Unfortunately for the Riders, there was about twenty-five of these Shards this time. "You've got to be kidding me!" Duo exclaimed with exasperation.

The Shards charged the two Riders, who took their stances to prepare for the waves of oncoming Shards. However, a black blur suddenly appeared in between the Riders and the Shards, making the creatures stop were they were. The blur apparently was a man in his late twenties with a dark complexion as well as blue eyes and black hair. He wore a black shirt and pants as well as a tattered gray cloak that hung down to his knees. "Who is that?" Duo asked.

At first Valkor did not recognize the man, but his eyes widen underneath his visor when he saw a familiar sword sheathed on the man's back. "It's him!" Valkor announced.

Before Duo could ask Valkor, the man faced the Shards and a belt suddenly materialized around his waist. Valkor looked at the belt and recognized it was the same one that Sieg wore when he first saw him. A bright flash of silver light shot from the man's buckle and engulfed his entire body, much like Duo's and Valkor's transformation sequences. When the light died down, a familiar armored figure stood in the man's place. "Sieg," Valkor identified.

"That's Sieg?" Duo asked Valkor as he pointed a finger at the Rider in front of them.

Sieg ignored the two Riders behind him as he drew his sword from its sheath and held tightly. The electricity crackled all around the sword as Sieg gripped a hand on his sword and pointed it towards the Shards in front of himself. The Shards stared at Sieg, hesitant to attack him, but they ultimately charged at the black armored Rider, just as Sieg predicted. Gripping the sword with both hands, Sieg held his sword in front of him as he charged towards the Shards. "Wait!" Duo called out to Sieg as he was about to join him.

However, Valkor placed his arm out in front of Duo, preventing him to assist Sieg. "Hold on," Valkor halted Duo, "lets see what he can do."

Sighing, Duo stood there, watching attentively with Valkor as Sieg's blade was ready to strike down some Shards. Much to the Riders' shock, Sieg's first slash struck five to ten Shards, ultimately destroying them before Sieg turned around and slashed a wave of energy from his sword the eliminated another five shards. He quickly ducked to dodge a beam before slashing at another five Shards, destroying them. Sieg turned his attention to a couple more Shards as he dashed towards them, first landing a punch in one's face before stabbing the second one in the gut. After that Shard's body was destroyed, Sieg slashed the Shard in front of him in half, ending that Shard's life as well. "Woah!" Duo commented with excitement in his voice.

Before he could continue further, Sieg heard the high pitched screech of a beam being fired, so he quickly dropped and barrel-rolled away to avoid a beam. He stood up to see the other Shards surrounding and he gripped his sword with both hands. He knew if he continued this way, he would eventually tire, allowing the Shards to overcome him. '_That's not going to happen!_' Sieg told himself.

Tightening his grip on his sword, the crackling electricity on the blade sped it as Sieg twirled his body around. As his sword slashes the air, waves of crackling energy came out of the blade and struck the Shards surrounding him, destroying all of them in one blow. When Sieg stopped spinning, he looked down to see multiple red shards lying on the jungles of Onderon. "That should do it," Sieg told himself as he sheathed his sword.

Turning around, Sieg faced the two Riders, and as he walked towards them, a bright flash of light engulfed his form, reverting back to human form of the man. "Since you're here, introductions are in order," the man said. "My name is Deak, Kamen Rider Sieg."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or e-mail me to let me know you want to adopt them. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	121. Realm 120: BoDV preview 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 120: Birth of Darth Vader preview 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to Lucas, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chancellor the Republic let out a soft sigh as he walked into his office during the late hours of Corusant. Palpatine walked down the red halls that led to his desk, noticing the multiple golden statues that were on the sides. As he walked, Palpatine could not help but feel that there was something watching him, yet he ignored as he continued towards his desk. Suddenly a blur passed in front of the Chancellor and Palpatine stopped to hear a feminine voice ordered coldly, "Don't move."

Palpatine froze where he stood when he felt the heat of a lightsaber pressing against the front of his neck, and he lowered his eyes to see the green blade of a lightsaber a few centimeters away from his Adam's apple. He shifted his eyes from the lightsaber blade to its owner to see it was none other than Padme, who wore her old Jedi robes over her body. Despite a lightsaber was at his throat, Palpatine's face remained calm as he presented his charming smile that would lower almost anyone's guard. "Ah, you must be Anakin's wife," Palpatine stated with a cheerful voice as he turned his head slightly towards her. "How can I help you?"

Padme's face remained unfazed by Palpatine's charming personality as she approached the Chancellor with her lightsaber closing it at his neck. The Chancellor of the Republic soon found himself walking backwards towards his desk, so he could avoid Padme's lightasber from singing his throat. "Enough with the pleasantries!" Padme exclaimed, her face stern. "What did you do to my husband?"

"My dear, I have no idea what your talking about," Palpatine denied.

That response only caused Padme to use the Force to sent Palpatine's back onto the ground before she pointed her lightsaber at his head. "Don't lie to me!" Padme shouted. "I overheard your conversation with my husband in ordering the assassination of Mace Windu! I know you've ordered Anakin to kill all those Jedi! What I want to know is why?"

Padme was surprised when Palpatine sighed in a mock defeat as he stood up and wiped off the dust on his clothes before turning around. Padme's lightsaber was still pointed at the Chancellor, who walked towards the window in his office. "I might as well tell you," Palptine stated as he looked out of the window, his back turned towards the exiled Jedi. "Tell me, young Padme, what do you know of the Sith?"

When hearing that, she stared at the Chancellor with suspicion in her eyes as she wondered where this was going, yet still answered to the best of her knowledge. "I was taught they're supposed to the enemies of the Jedi who use the Dark Side as their power," Padme answered, remembering what the Masters told her. "They've tried to take over galaxy many times, but the Jedi have always stopped them. They were supposed to have been destroyed a thousand years ago."

Palpatine could not help but smile at that. "That's where you're wrong. The Sith are still alive, and well."

The former Jedi and wife of Anakin Skywalker stared at Palpatine with suspicious and curiosity in her eyes. "How do you know this?" Padme questioned. "There's no way the Sith could have survived for this long!"

The Chancellor of the Republic removed his facade and replaced it with a more maleficent expression as Palpatine turned to face Padme. He then answered with a dark tone, "I know because I am one."

What came over Padme was shock and surprise at what Palpatine revealed to her. "You're a Sith Lord?" Padme gasped.

Palpatine smile turned into an evil grin. "Yes, my dear."

Though she was indeed shocked, Padme soon began to piece the puzzle together as she kept her lightsaber pointed at Palpatine. "Well, it explains it now," Padme stated "The Jedi are a threat to you so you want to eliminate before they can eliminate you. So you had Anakin eliminate them for you."

"Exactly!" Palpatine spoke as he clasped his hands behind his back and Padme was unaware that the Sith Lord pulled out what appeared to be a lightsaber handle from within the sleeve of his robe. "After becoming a Sith Lord, I went into politics in hopes of becoming Chancellor. Fortunately, the Clone Wars gave me that chance and I took it."

"What about my husband?" Padme demanded.

"After you and Anakin were exiled, I gave him what he wanted: the power to help people. In return, he would be my apprentice and learn the ways of the Dark Side," Palpatine replied. "He accepted my offer and thus has remained my apprentice."

Padme just stared there in shock at all of the information that the Chancellor of the Republic and Sith Lord revealed to her, yet one question remained in her head. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Padme demanded, her lightsaber remained pointed on Palpatine. "What motives do you have?"

"Because my young friend, it won't matter any longer," answered Palpatine with his arms hanging by his sides, "For the end of the Jedi will come!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Padme declared as she gripped her lightsaber with both hands.

"Oh, I disagree," Palpatine smiled before he called out, "GUARDS!"

Padme's eyes widen in shock and fear as she soon heard footsteps approaching the Chancellor's office. Wanting to quickly end this, the exiled Jedi turned and swung her lightsaber at Palpatine only for him to whip out his lightsaber handle and activate its red blade in time to block Padme's green lightsaber. Once again, Padme attempted a finishing blow, but her strike was parried by Palpatine' red blade as he attempted to strike at her legs. The former Jedi was fortunate enough to evade the strike, and would have tried to attack the Chancellor if it were not for the sound of footsteps getting louder with every moment.

The door to the Chancellor's office slid open, making both Palpatine and Padme whipped their heads towards the entrance to see stormtroopers entering. Immediately, Palpatine deactivated his lightsaber and hid the handle back in his sleeve just in time as the Stormtroopers entered the office to see an armed Padme ready to strike the Chancellor of the Republic. Palpatine put on a face of terror and shock to mask his true face of deceit. "Help me!" Palpatine cried out to the Stormtroopers, pretending he was being attacked.

The Stormtroopers immediately came to the Chancellor's aid as their aimed their blasters at Padme. "Fire!" the lead Stormtrooper shouted.

The former Jedi saw dozens of red blaster bolts flying towards her from the barrels of the Stormtroopers, so she immediately used her lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts. Some of the deflected bolts struck at the the Stormtroopers, killing them as their bodies dropped to the ground, but there were still more. Padme knew that sooner or later she would be overwhelmed by the Stormtroopers, so she reached out with the Force to levitate the Chancellor's desk before sending it crashing through the window. Glass shards shot out of the window into the streets along with the desk, leaving a hole large enough for Padme to escape through.

Padme ignored the blaster bolt and ran for as fast as she could towards the window, leaping through the hole and into the depth of Corusant. The Stormtroopers ran after her but it was too late as Padme landed on a passing aircraft that sped away from the Chancellor's office. The leader of the Stormtroopers turned his attention away from the window and towards the Chancellor as he ran towards him. "Chancellor, are you alright?" the lead Stormtrooper asked with concern.

"I am fine," Palpatine answered as he placed a hand on his chest and faked a sigh of relief.

"That person was carrying a lightsaber," the lead Stormtrooper noted. "Have the Jedi betrayed the Republic?"

"I fear they may have," was the response of the Chancellor and Sith Lord. Turning his head towards the lead Stormtrooper, Palpatine ordered, "Bring all the diplomats to the Senate chamber. We need to have an emergency meeting!"

"At once, Chancellor!" the lead Stormtrooper nodded as he ordered his men to leave the Chancellor's office and contact the other members of the Senate.

Once the Stormtroopers were gone, Palpatine's mask of innocence removed itself from his face, revealing an evil grin. The Chancellor turned towards the broken window, his grin never leaving his face as he spoke only three words:

"It has begun."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Hopefully, I plan to get to it as soon as possible.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	122. Realm 121: Revision of KR Aquila

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 121: Possible Revision of KR Aquila 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the Ocs!

AN: A revision of my _KR Aquila _fic that I may or may not use in the future. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_In 2003, the United States declared war against Iraq, claiming the Iraqi government was hiding weapons of mass destruction. No weapons were found, but the United States kept their armies in Iraq and soon began spreading to the other Middle Eastern countries. What came next could only be described in one word: hell._

_ The United Nations soon got involved in the United States' involvement in the Middle East and ordered for the American government to leave the Middle East. Many of its own citizens agreed to that notion as the American government began to lose popularity, and as it did, an organization began rising to power. They were called Black Cross. No one knows who they are or where they come from, but what happened next was that there was a revolution. Cybernetic monsters took over the American government, but Black Cross was accepted after they agreed to pull out the American forces in the Middle East. _

_ Everyone thought that it was over, but it was just the beginning. More and more people began disappearing, the news channels shut down, and libraries closed. It was like the entire media was being replaced and that what it was as Black Cross began controlling the media. Millions of people rebelled against Black Cross only to be crushed violently with tons of people ending up dead. The riots against Black Cross continued until the population was down to only one million. _

_ After Black Cross assumed complete control, they attacked the Middle East, this time finishing the job the old American government started. Thousands of people were wiped out, and cities apart of their own country were placed under martial law. The United Nations tried to stop Black Cross, but they too found themselves under its influence with greed and corruption. The world became filled with ignorance as Black Cross began filling the minds of the people with lies._

_ There are still those who are willing to fight Black Cross, but some think it's hopeless. Well, I used to think so... that was until I found _it_. It was then I realized to fight an agent of ignorance, I needed a powerful weapon: knowledge._

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Usman Mohammad and I'm a Muslim.

Now, when most westerners hear that term along with Islam, they think the stereotype that the media made up within the past decade or so. You know, the backwards terrorist who will blow himself up to destroy innocents. Well, let's just say the media is a very good storyteller. I'm just a normal, fourteen-year-old, Egyptian boy. I've got short brown hair, brown eyes with a black shirt and matching pants on my body.

Anyway, I found myself running for my life through the metropolitan city of Doha in Qatar. The city was once flourishing with life, but the streets were now abandoned as its denizens remained indoors because that was the law of Black Cross. It was night time, around 7:00 PM to be precise, with the street lights illuminating the city, the lights reflecting off of the nearby cars in the area.

But that didn't really matter because running was the only thing on my mind, so I could avoid the people chasing after me. As I ran, I looked over my shoulder to see those that were chasing after me were not human at all. The two people were the cybernetic monsters made by Black Cross, who acted as their foot soldiers. The regular foot soldiers of Black Cross wore black gas masks over their heads as well as black bodysuits that were covered in gray armor. Attached to their right arms were blades, while small guns were attached to their left arms.

As I ran, I needed to lose them, so I took a different route that no one knew. I knew this route since I was a little boy, but I never knew it would be my one chance for survival. However it seemed that the Black Cross foot soldiers would still follow. I ran and ran, turning at every corner to lose them. It didn't work as I ran into a dead end, and I turned back around to leave, but I saw the two foot soldiers already in my path.

"There's no where to run," one of the Black Cross foot soldiers told me.

"Come with us," the other one ordered me.

I merely shook my head in defiance for I knew what going to happen. I was either going to be sent to jail, where I would tortured and beaten until I was dead. If I didn't go, I would be dead either way, but at least I knew I had some ounce of defiance against Black Cross. "So be it," the first one said.

Though I was expecting just now, I couldn't believe what happened in my life. I couldn't believe that I might not see my parents or my friends ever again, that I couldn't do anything against Black Cross. I just stood there in fear as the two Black Cross foot soldiers slowly approached me, ready to end my life. For them, it probably wasn't new for Black Cross has killed dozens of people over the years.

"Leave the boy alone," a voice spoke. We all turned to see who said that, but there was nothing. As the two robots turned to face me, a blur suddenly landed in the space between me and the two men. I looked to see who it was and I gaped at my savior.

The figure wore a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He wore a smooth chest plate with white lines that depicted muscles, as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, while his head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. His left arm was covered by a short white cape that reached to his waist. The figure wore a red metal visor over his eyes, and a split mouth plate. I noticed around his waist, the figure had a silver metallic belt with a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"Aquila!" the other Black Cross foot soldier exclaimed as he charged at my savior, now identified as Aquila.

As the foot soldier charged, I noticed Aquila grabbed a white hilt from his belt. He pressed a button on it and a silver metallic blade protruded from it. As the foot soldiers swung his right arm with the blade protruding form it, Aquila simply dodged in and slashed his sword horizontally, cutting the foot soldier in half and revealing his cybernetic implants within his body. I watched in amazement as the two halves fell on the ground. '_Holy cow!_' I mentally exclaimed.

Aquila turned to face the other foot soldier, who was frozen in fear. Once Aquila's red visor faced the android, the other foot soldier fired a volley of bullets, but, Aquila ducked as he charged at the android. He first slashed its right arm, then its left, before stabbing it in where the heart should be. The foot soldier's body went limp, and Aquila slid his sword out of the foot soldier, letting the lifeless cybernetic body to hit the floor. I watched the blade retract to the hilt as Aquila hooked it to his metallic belt before he walked towards me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, fearing of what he might do to me.

"A friend," Aquila replied as he held out his hand towards me.

I simply looked at Aquila's hand before looking up at his red visor, wondering what was going on in his mind. Why did he save me? Just who is he, and where did he get these powers? I knew I wouldn't get my answers if I just left them alone in my head, so I reluctantly, I reached for his hand, and he pulled me up. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and Aquila looked around quickly before he ran through the streets of Doha, dragging me with him to wherever hew as taking me. We continued down the streets until we came across what appeared to be a small, box-shaped building that had few windows and a brown door for an entrance. My first thought was that it was a small place, but little did I know how this place was going to change me for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	123. Realm 122: KR Malik Ch 2 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 122: KR Malik Ch 2 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei! The only thing original is the plot and the Ocs!

AN: Here's a preview for chapter 2 of my _KR Malik _story. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of hooves pounding against the grounds could be heard from quite a distance as Sal rode his horse across the grassy plains of southern Spain. One could tell the stallion that Sal rode was mechanical for it was made of silver, metallic plates that seemed to be impenetrable and glowing yellow eyes. Its powerful legs carried Sal to his destination faster than a regular horse, which was the reason Sal chose a mechanical horse in place of a real one. "C'mon!" he urged his form of transportation to increase its speed.

Nearly a day passed since Sal left Seville for his destination, riding his mechanical horse through the terrain of southern Spain that was placed under the rule of Tariqun Caliphate. Sal barely stopped for rest and he even when he did, he only rested for half an' hour at most. During his journey, the young commander of the Caliph's army did not encounter any sign of bandits or robbers as he traveled.

As Sal traveled down the road, the surroundings became turned from a prairie to a more mountainous terrain. The small bundle of trees turned into large forests as he continued up into the large hillside of southern Spain, the area becoming more and more familiar to the young man. However, Sal did not stop as he sped up towards the large hill until... '_We're here!_' he mentally shouted.

Sal immediately pulled on the reigns to stop his ride, and his mechanical ride let out a neigh as it slowed down its velocity, stopping at the peak of the hill. Once the mechanized horse stopped at the peak of the hill, Sal looked down to see what appeared to be a city miles away. Though it was far, he still recognized it very well. "Neo-Córdoba," Sal recognized.

Neo-Córdoba was a large vast metropolis with large apartment complexes and universities surrounding the main palace in the center. The buildings were once filled with families comprised of scholars, merchants, and artisans, who all would go to the plazas or the universities nearby. Though they seemed to be a little rusted, the building were still in perfect shape. As for the palace, it was large with gardens and courtyards inside as well as a large throne room. The white wall surrounding the metropolitan city would protect it from any invaders, many bandits. Much like the medieval Córdoba of Moorish Spain, it was once a place of knowledge and power, where the ruler maintained his reign over the people.

However, that image was replaced with a Neo-Córdoba that was nothing more than an abandoned ghost town. The tall buildings that were filled with technology were now empty shells with some rust on them, much like the cube-shaped building that once housed dozens of families. In the center of the city was a large, white palace with a golden dome on a roof supported by large pillars. Surrounding it on four sides were tall, white, and cylindrical towers that had a golden tip at the end.

Sal sighed as took in the sight in front of his eyes, a sigh that was a mixture between nostalgia and contempt. "I never thought I'd return to this place again," Sal said before he kicked his mechanized horse.

Letting out a soft neigh, the automatic stallion walked down the hill and approached the city of Neo-Córdoba with Sal as its passenger. As he rode his horse towards the city, Sal though he heard the sound of metal clashing against each other, but it too faint for him to comprehend what it could be, so he dismissed it.

He continued to pass the golden arch gates of Neo-Córdoba and entered into the city revealing how large it was. The apartment complexes and universities were so large that they would out the most expensive church in all of Europe to shame. The road was once paved with black concrete on the ground, but there were now cracks all over it with sand covering most of the spots. There were even common houses that were still intact despite the damage time did to the supporting beams.

Once he was in the middle of the city, Sal noticed on his left was the palace of the ruler of Neo-Córdoba, a place he knew all too well. Since he was close, he had a better look of it. Calligraphy was etched everywhere into the white marble metal that made the brick of the palace. The golden dome shone beautifully as the beams of sunlight reflected off of it, and red carpets were placed at the silver, barred gates of the entrance. Seeing the palace, brought up many memories for the young man. Some memories that he wish he could forget.

Suddenly, Sal's head whipped around as he heard the sound of clashing metal once again, but this time it was loud enough for Sal to know what is was... '_Fighting!_' he shouted.

Immediately pulling on the reigns, Sal turned his horse to the right and kicked its side for it to speed toward the scene of battle. A bright light emerged from his stomach and took the familiar form of his golden belt with the green gem in the center. "Henshin!" Sal exclaimed and with a bright flash of light, Sal transformed into the armored form of Malik, the green eyes flashing to complete the transformation sequence.

Malik could heard that the sounds of battle becoming louder and louder as he came closer and closer to its source. When he arrived at the source of the fighting, what he saw shocked him for there two beings fighting each other. Surrounding the two were what appeared to be mechanical limbs that belonged to robots and seemed to be deadly. "What the heck?" Sal gasped.

One was the purple armored figure that he encountered at Seville, while other one was someone else. The other figure wore navy blue armor over his white bodysuit, whose form was similar to that of the Malik and the purple armored figure's form. On his chest was a chest plate were white lines that etched a muscular physique, and along with the navy blue gauntlets and boots were white bands around his wrists and ankles. Like the purple armored figure and Malik, he wore a round helmet colored navy blue with a pair of antennae protruding from between the red eye lenses. His white belt had a red gem in the center of his silver buckle and hanging from the side was a curved bladed sword with a silver handle sheathed in a brown scabbard.

The purple armored figure swung his right arm at the the navy blue figure, who raised his left armored hand to block before raising her other to block another swing. When the purple figure lashed out his right hand again, the navy blue figure redirected it before punching the his armored opponent in his armored chest. That did not stop the purple armored figure as his fist struck the navy blue figure in his torso armor that protected his side. "GAH!" the navy blue figure cried out in pain.

The navy blue figure was sent staggering back from the force of the purple figure's punch, but he immediately got up. The purple armored figure charged at his opponent, throwing a punch at the navy blue figure only for him to block it. The navy blue figure, then, forced the purple figure back with a kick to the stomach. However, that did not stop the purple figure as he once again charged at the navy blue armored figure, throwing as many punches as he could.

The purple armored figure landed a punch in the armored chest of his navy blue opponent, forcing him back once again. When he threw another punch, the navy blue figure smacked it away before punching the purple figure in the face. It was now his turned as the navy blue armored figure landed some more punches on his enemy, each one hitting its target. The navy blue figure finished his assault with a punch to the purple figure's chest,, sending him flying into a few yards away from himself. The purple figure quickly recovered from that attack as he sat up on one knee, glaring at his enemy standing across from him.

"This ends right here, Haze!" the navy blue figure shouted, drawing his sword.

"Bring it, Scimitar," the purple figure, Haze, challenged as he stood up and unsheathed his own.

Before either one could charge and continue their fight, both Haze and Scimitar heard a familiar voice stating, "Aaron? Adan?"

They both turned their heads to see the familiar form of Malik upon his mechanized form of transportation, his green eye lenses staring at the two armored warriors. "Just what are you guys going?" Malik demanded.

Scimitar wanted to give Malik an answer, but before he could, Haze snapped his figures, as if to call for something. Both Scimitar and Malik whipped their heads around to see a group of five cloaked figures suddenly rushing out of a nearby alley and in front of Haze, almost as if to protect him. The figures each wore brown cloaks around their bodies with hoods over their heads, but it did little to hide their mechanical legs and arms. The figures' limbs took a menacing form with the sharp clawed hands and feet. "Take care of them!" Haze ordered the cyborgs before he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Malik called out to Haze.

Unfortunately for Malik, his words fell on deaf ears as Haze continued to run into the streets of Neo-Córdoba until his form had vanished into the urbanized setting. Malik would have chased after Haze if three of the cloaked figures did not charge at him with a pointed triangular blade protruding from their right arm. At the sight of the cloaked figures, Malik pulled the reigns on his mechanical horse to command it to kick out its front legs, which hit the cloaked figure in middle. When one of other two cloaked figures came at Malik's right and slashed his blade at him, Malik quickly drew his sword in time to parry the slash before stabbing the figure through the chest. Instead of blood and any human flesh coming out, Malik noticed those were replaced with wires and control panels while he slid his sword out of the cloak cybernetic figure he just stabbed. Turning his head towards the other two, Malik decided to think about it later and focus on the fight at hand.

As for Scimitar, he quickly ducked a beam from the two cloaked figures he was fighting as blasters were placed on their left arm and firing red energy bolts at him. Scimitar continue to dodge the energy bolts as he rushed towards two cloaked cyborgs and eventually used his sword to reflect on the energy bolts back at his opponents. The blast hit one of the cyborg's in the face, blinding it, and with it incapacitated, Scimitar dashed towards the other cloaked cyborg. He first landed a punch in the cloaked cyborg's face before giving the second one a roundhouse kick to the side, forcing it away. Scimitar then drove his sword through the chest of the cloaked cyborg he was focused on, sparks and wires shooting out of its back as its body shut down.

After drawing his sword from the cloaked cyborg, Scimitar turned his head towards the other one, who was still feeling the pain of an energy blast to the face. Scimitar took advantage of the situation as he sheathed his sword and charged at the remaining cloaked cyborg with silver energy covering his right foot. "_Noble Rush!_" Scimitar announced as he leaped into the air and stuck out his right foot.

The charged foot crashed into the cloaked cyborg, sending it crashing into the ground while Scimitar landed his two feet onto the ground. He stood and looked at the cloaked cyborg to it explode into a blaze of smoke, its mechanical limbs scattering across the streets. With his opponents gone, Scimitar turned his head towards Malik to see his mechanical horse using its hind legs to kick the cyborg behind it. Malik himself used his sword to block and parry the slashes coming from the other one attack from the left.

Malik leaned down to slashed his sword against the chest of the cloaked cyborg, ending its life as sparks and hardware came flying out of its chest. As that cyborg's lifeless body fell to the ground, Malik turned his horse around to face the only remaining cloaked cyborg that stood some feet across from it. Though its face was concealed by the hood, Malik could tell from the cyborg's body language it was afraid of him.

Sheathing his sword, Malik kicked the saddle and sped towards the cloaked cyborg on his mechanized horse. As he did, Malik leaped off of the horse with his right foot covered in silver energy. "_King's Strike!_" Malik announced as his charged foot crashed against the cyborg's chest.

Immediate upon impact, the cyborg let out a cry of pain before it exploded into a blaze of smoke and the smoke cleared away to reveal Malik standing where the cyborg stood. Malik was glad that was done, but his head was filled with a lot questions that only a certain navy blue figure could answer. Turning around, the flash of light that gave Malik his armored covered him once again to revert him back to Sal. "What is going on Al?" Sal demanded from Scimitar.

"Sal, now's not the time!" Scimitar spoke, his voice filled with urgency. "We need to get out of here before more of those mercenaries arrive!"

Sal sighed at that response, but he nodded his head in defeat. "Alright, but you have a lot of explaining to do, or else Aaron won't be your only problem!" Sal warned.

With that, Sal headed towards his mechanized horse and mounted it before following Scimitar to their new location, wherever that may be.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	124. Realm 123: RotF – Convergence of Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 123: RotF – Convergence of Riders preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun beamed upon the homestead as silence spread across the entire area. From the courtyard to the kitchen, to even the bed rooms was mostly silent. There was no activity going on in the house, not even from the kitchen or from the garage, where the man usually worked at. It sure was quiet.

"C'mon dad, please! Just one more story!"

"For the last time, I said no!"

Well, it was _almost _quiet as the boy was following his father through the courtyard and continually asked for another story. As to why the boy was doing this was because the man did not want to tell his son another one. An entire week passed since the man told his son the story of the Rider known as Kane, and the boy was getting more anxious each day. The man himself knew it, but he felt a hint of joy by making his son ever more curious about the Riders.

"Just one story!" the boy begged as he got in front of his dad.

Bringing his head down at his son, the man looked at the boy, his hardened face still telling the boy "no." However, his face softened at the sight of his son's enthusiastic face and the man sighed. "Alright," he gave in as he sat down in the courtyard.

The boy eagerly sat down on the dusty floor of the courtyard as he waited with much anticipation of his father's narration. "Now before I start, I should let you know that after this story, there won't be anymore," the man explained.

"Why?" the boy raised an skeptic eyebrow.

"Because this is the last story," the boy's dad replied. "This story is how the Riders met each other."

"They met?" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, they met," the man nodded with a smile. "Now, let's get started shall we."

as his father began, "Some years after the events of each story, the Riders lived comfortable lives in times of peace. Whenever they were needed to fight evil, they answered the call and defeat the said evil. However, ten years ago, something happened that made them leave their planets."

"What?" the boy asked his father. "What happened?"

"Well, remember how the Riders can use the Force?" he asked his son, who nodded in response. "Well, they all had a mysterious dream of a ghost and here, on Tatooine. In the dream, the ghost called to them to come to that planet. And they did. However, arriving on Tatooine, they would come across their greatest enemy; one who needed to be defeated by their combined strength..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The desert planet of Tatooine was one of those planets in the Outer Rim that was the farthest from the Core Worlds of the galaxy. The two suns shone brightly in the black void known as space, the suns' beams of light passing through the planet's atmosphere. The only settlement on Tatooine was Mos Eisley that was filled with dozens of sentient beings, whose occupations ranged from merchants to bounty hunters. The native population was consisted of the nomadic Tusken Raiders, or "Sand People" as the other sentient species like to call them.

Many ships approached the desert planet, ranging from smuggler freighters to old Imperial vessels to even ships that belonged to bounty hunters. Among the ships that flew towards Tatooine were four particular vessels: a gray Jedi starfighter from the Clone Wars, an unknown jet black ship that was shaped like a diamond, a black Corellian YT-1300 vessel, and an X-wing. The four vessels came from different angles yet each one was heading towards a single point on Tatooine. The great distances between the starships prevented their pilots from noticing each other as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

When entering the atmosphere, the four ships passed over the sandy dunes that made up the desert terrain of Tatooine, each one coming from different points on the planet. The pilots of each ship knew that they could not use their respective ships for long distances for it would be wasting fuel, so the ships landed in their respective areas on the dessert sands. The pilots dismounted their spacecrafts, heading towards their single destination point.

Unknown to them, the pilots were being watched by what seemed to be a malevolent being, who impatiently waited. What the being was waiting for was unknown to everyone else, but whatever it was, it seemed to be something diabolical.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	125. Realm 124: TotGR, Riders of the Republic

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 124: TotGR, Riders of the Republic 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Star Wars, the KoTOR games, or Kamen Rider. The Gate Riders are the only original things in this idea!

AN: This is an excerpt of a story idea I had for _Tales of the Gate Riders _that I eventually gave up. It's supposed to be Raven and Maru, the OC, ending up in the Star Wars universe right after the KoTOR games, and they get to meet Revan. I never finished it, because I gave up on _Tales of the Gate Riders_. This is all I wrote. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The halls of the Titans Tower was empty save for the lone figure of the Gothic Titans known as Raven, who walked through the halls in search of someone. That someone was none other then her grandfather, the Gate Rider known as Maru. A few weeks ago, Maru was exiled by his own people, the Gate Riders, interdimensional beings who safeguarded the Multiverse. His exile brought him here to Jump City where he eventually found the Titans and learned of Raven as being his granddaughter. After assisting them with a threat of invading aliens, Maru decided to stay with the Titans, so he could spend some time with granddaughter.

"Maru!" Raven called out as she continued to walk down the hall. "Maru where are you? Dinner's ready!"

The Gothic Titan would find her answer when she heard a small explosion coming from Cyborg's room, making her only sigh. '_Looks like he's at it again_,' Raven thought as she approached the room of the room of the cybernetic Teen Titan.

When Maru was exiled, the Gate Rider was stripped his of his powers of dimensional travel, making him marooned on Earth. Ever since losing them, Maru would always try to find a way to fix his powers, and most of the time, it did not work out that well. Still, Raven's granddaughter was persistent, so he tried multiple forms; ranging from magical spells to alchemy. No matter how hard he tried none of the methods he used ever worked as he planned.

Raven stood in front of the entrance to Cyborg's room and the door slid open, revealing how different it was from the rest of the rooms. It was full of high-tech equipment that included, sonic cannons, blasters, and so on. There was a small workshop table where Cyborg would work on his inventions, but now Maru stood there instead of Cyborg.

The Gate Rider named wore golden armor over the long, black coat that ran down to his boots. He had golden gauntlets and boots as well as round shoulder guards. He wore a round golden helmet with a silver mouth guard and a pair of antennae between the blue eyes. Around his waist was a white belt with a golden rectangular buckle.

On the workshop table was his G-Book, the golden book that a black, metallic strap around it to keep it sealed shut. It was the object that allowed Maru to travel from one universe to another. In Maru's hands was a cutting torch from Cyborg's equipment trying to cut away the black metal.

Raven stepped into the room and looked at her grandfather. "Maru, what are you doing?" she demanded.

Maru apparently was startled by Raven's words as he was too focused in his work, making the torch strike the metallic strap. Instead of burning it, the strap remained and the torch when flying into the air along with a couple of sparks. "GAH!" Maru cried out as he jolted back from his book.

The Gate Rider momentarily stared at his book to see it was still sealed before looking at his granddaughter. "I almost had it that time!" Maru whined like a little kid trying to fix his bike.

Raven could only roll her eyes at her grandfather. "No, you didn't and you know it. You've been trying to work on that thing for the past few weeks and you still haven't gotten it to open!" she berated Maru. Her gaze softened a bit. "Come on, you should eat something. Dinner's been ready for the past fifteen minutes."

Maru simply waved his hand as he approached his G-Book. "I'll come in five minutes."

When the golden armored Gate Rider placed his hand on his G-Book, a golden aura suddenly engulfed it and floated a few centimeters above the workshop table. Both Raven and Maru looked at the golden G-Book with wide eyes as the room momentarily shook, and a blue vortex shot out it. The blue vortex began to suck the air in Cyborg's room, dragging everything within the room into it, including Maru and Raven, who were able to hold a firm stance.

However, it proved useless as Maru and Raven began skidding against the metallic floor of the cybernetic Titan's room. Eventually, the two found themselves the sucked into the blue portal before it suddenly disappeared. It would only take a while for the others to notice they were missing, and when that happened, they would have quite an adventure trying to find them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven had no idea where she was. One minute she was in Cyborg's room with Maru and the next, she found herself sucked into some kind of vortex. The Gothic Titan found herself and Maru flying through the vortex was a tunnel made of blue energy, with no direction of how to maintain control. "Get us out of here!" Raven shouted to Maru as she tried to stop herself from floating about aimlessly.

The Gate Rider, like Raven, was floating about aimlessly with his G-Book just a few inches away from his hand. Maru stretched out his arm and grabbed it to see the black band was no longer on the golden book. "HOLD ON!" Maru shouted as he opened his book and muttered a couple words.

As soon as Maru said those words, a rip in the vortex opened in front of them, and they found themselves stumbling through the rip, into whatever their destination was. Raven saw dirt and grass before she hit the ground with a loud thud along with Maru. Fortunately, neither of them sustained any major injuries; only small bruises and aches that spread across their bodies. "Ow," Raven moaned as she sat up.

When Raven opened her eyes, she soon found herself in what appeared to be the middle of a forest filled with large trees and large patches of grass spread across the forest floor. "You alright?" she heard.

The question made the Gothic Titan turn her heard to see her grandfather walking towards her with a slight limp on his leg and his G-Book now hanging from the side of his belt. "I'll live," was Raven's response as she stood up. "What was that blue thing?"

Maru looked at her. "That was the vortex that allows Gate Riders to travel. It's a interconnected system of tunnels that go across the Multiverse."

Though Maru's explanation made it seem interesting, Raven asked "Is it usually that hectic?"

"No. Usually, it's smoother than that, but not this time," Maru explained as he looked around his surroundings. "I lost my control on my G-Book. That's why we ended up floating randomly."

Raven accepted that explanation and asked, "So where are we?"

Her grandfather only answered, "Don't know. Usually the G-Book gives me info, but it's damaged now, so it can't."

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "It does seems familiar."

Maru shrugged at his granddaughter's question before looking at the forest terrain the duo found themselves in. "Well, we should do some exploring," Maru said as he began walking through the forest. "If we're going to find where we are, we should do some exploration."

Raven stood there and watched Maru walking away. "Do you know where you're going through all of this?" she called out to him.

"No!" Maru replied.

She could only sigh as she followed her grandfather through the forest. As she followed Maru, Raven could not help but feel that something was watching them...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. If you're interested, please send a PM, or an e-mail letting me know. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	126. Realm 125: KR Wyvern oneshot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 125: KR Wyvern one-shot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

A/N: I took bits and pieces of what I wrote for my old KR Wyvern and made this. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

On Ossus, the Jedi Academy stood tall and firm. In it was the Jedi Council chamber with Luke Skywalker pacing in the center of it. Luke was now in his late forties, and there were signs of the Grand Jedi Master aging. However, he was worried about something else than his health. He was too worried to notice what was outside of the chamber. Outside of the chamber was his niece, Jaina Solo. She stood there about to enter the room when suddenly... "Jaina!" a voice called for her.

He was too worried to notice what was occurring right outside of the council chamber. Outside of the chamber was his niece, Jaina Solo. She stood there about to enter the room when suddenly... "Jaina!" a voice called for her.

Jaina turned to see Cilghal walking towards her. "Yes, Master Cilghal?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to talk with Uncle Luke. He's been in that chamber for hours!" Jaina exasperatedly sighed. "It's only been a day since Ben left for Taurus IV! He's worrying too much about Ben."

"Must be worried ever since Corban disappeared," Cilghal said.

Jaina looked at Cilghal. "What's so important about this Corban Jast? I've been hearing about him a lot from Ben and Kara."

"He was a student of your uncle," Cilghal explained. "When he was eleven, Corban all of a sudden appeared out of no where on the Jedi Praxeum without any memory. He didn't know anything, not even any information about the Jedi, Sith or the Republic! He was seen an outcast because his lack of knowledge and went through some tough times. However, Master Skywalker saw Corban as a confused student, who simply needed a teacher."

"So my uncle taught him and he became friends with Ben." Jaina finished.

Nodding, Cilghal continued, "Together, they worked hard on with their training. Corban excelled pass any student in the Praxeum. But when he, Ben, and Kara left for Alpha IV, only Ben and Kara returned."

The Sword of the Jedi remembered hearing about that mission, but from what she heard, it was only rumors and gossip. "And he's worried what happened to Corban might happen to Ben," Jaina deduced.

"Maybe," Cilghal nodded.

The two continued their discussion, not knowing what was happening in the chamber..

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke Skywalker sat in the chamber, worried about his son. Ever since the death of his wife, Mara, Luke felt a little worried for his son, since Ben was affected by the action of Darth Caedus, the Sith Lord who was once Ben's cousin, Jacen Solo. Luke knew Ben was old enough, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He had a similar feeling, but nothing this strong since _then_.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ Within the council chamber, the Jedi Council sat, waiting to hear the arrival of the _Zero Point_, the ship carrying Corban, Kara and Ben. Those present were Luke, Corran, Kam, Tionne, and Cilghal for the others were out on missions. As they waited, their heads shot up with wide eyes and shock on their faces. "Do you feel that?" Corran asked._

_ "Yes," Luke answered. "This disturbance is unlike anything I have experienced though."_

_ "What do you mean, Master?" Kam asked._

_ "It was like a lot of power was released from some source," Luke explained. "Every time I felt it, I kept seeing a red case with a dragon's head on it."_

_ Cilghal gasped in recognition. "Do you remember that thing that Corban always carried around? Maybe that could be it!"_

_ "Perhaps," Corran said with anger dripping from his voice._

_ The grandmaster noted Corran's venomous voice. "Is there something wrong Corran?" Luke questioned._

_ "Of course there is!" Corran shouted as he slammed his hands on the armrests of his chair. "My apprentice is aboard that ship! She's in trouble and there's nothing we can do about it!"_

_ "Corran there is nothing we can do about it, now," Luke said. "If we're going to solve this dilemma, we need to be calm."_

_ "I agree" Tionne nodded. "Getting angry won't get us anywhere."_

_ "Same here," Kam agreed with his wife. "We first need to find out what happen, then we figure how to get them back."_

_ "Yeah, but how do we figure what happened to them?" Cilghal asked. _

_ "Cilghal's right," Kam stepped in. "Even if we do know, how will we know where to find them?"_

_ "Sheesh, still debating over stuff under your noses, Masters?" a ghostly voice spoke._

_ This made the Jedi Masters present jump. "Who's there!" Corran shouted._

_ "Cool your head. It won't help if you have a temper tantrum," it chuckled. "Besides, aren't you Jedi suppose to keep calm."_

_ Corran clenched his teeth. "Show yourself!"_

_ The voice sighed. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, after being dead for years, you think you would get some respect."_

_ With that, a ghostly figure appeared in the center of the Jedi Council. They all gasped. The ghost was male, wearing was appeared to be a green Jedi-like cloak around his body. But that wasn't what shocked the Council. It was that this guy looked like Corban, but much older. He had Corban's face, but his short hair had three bangs over his green eyes. "Now, who are you!" Corran demanded._

_ "Patience, Jedi," the ghost said. "Only through patience will you receive your answers."_

_ "Now is not the time for philosophy!" Corran shouted._

_ "CORRAN!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs._

_ Everyone, except for the ghost, turned to Luke with shock. He was usually a calm quiet person. But then again, his wife was killed, so yeah. Anyway, Luke glared at Corran. "Now is not the time to be arguing!"_

_ The ghost smiled. "Well said, Master Jedi. You're pretty much the first Jedi I've recently met with that much wisdom than any other."_

_ Luke turned to the ghost. "Thank you, but now is not the time to be complimenting someone on their wisdom."_

_ "Quite," the ghost's smile faded. "Anyway, to find the _Zero Point_, you'll need to look through your archives."_

_ "I am the Archive Historian, and there is nothing on this disturbance," Tionne said._

_ "Oh, but there's something right under your very noses that you overlooked," the ghost grinned._

_ "What would that be?" the Jedi Historian asked._

_ "Find a diamond shaped holocron," the ghost replied. "There you will get your answers."_

_ With that said, the ghost disappeared in a white light. "Wait! Who are you!" Luke yelled, but in vain as the ghost was already gone._

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke remembered what the ghost said and thankfully they found what they were looking for. However, his thoughts returned back to his son. He remembered Ben and Kara were given a mission... a secret mission. One mission that he felt Ben wasn't ready for. '_Ben, please be alright,_' Luke hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Ben, he was on Taurus IV in the Core Worlds of the galaxy. Apparently, there have been recent reports of mysterious disappearances and since there many Jedi sent on their own missions, Luke sent Kara and Ben to investigate it. Ben and Kara walked down the long, empty halls of the home they were inspecting.

Taurus IV was a metropolitan world filled with large cities placed with large skyscrapers and buildings that covered the planet for miles on end. The only form of flora and fauna were the forest at the edge of the cities that contained barely enough life to sustain anything. The outskirts of the Taurus IV were consisted of smaller, cube-shaped homes that housed individual families that possessed a much lower income and social status. The entire street that Ben and Kara were in was completely devoid of any sentient life form, which was why the two Jedi were there in the first place.

Though fifteen, Ben looked older due to his height as well as mature features. His red hair was messy and had green eyes, traits he obtained from his mother, but his face was more similar to his father's as he had a cleft chin, like Luke did. He wore dark brown Jedi robes over his brown tunic, an unusual color for Jedi robes.

As for Kara, she was apprenticed to Corran Horn, so she put up a strict demeanor over the past few years. She was the same age as Ben, but only a little shorter and had a darker complex. Her black hair that ran to her shoulder blades was tied into a pony tail, and her eyes were blue. Kara wore the typical Jedi robes that every Jedi was supposed to wear, consisting of a white tunic and brown robes.

The two Jedi inspected the house, but found no trace of evidence or a clue. Ben was on one side of the hall while Kara was looking for clues on the other side. After a while, Ben turned around to his fellow Jedi. "Found anything?" Ben called out to Kara as he walked over to her.

Kara turned her head to face Ben. "Nothing," she shook her head.

Ben let out a frustrated groan. "We've been looking for evidence for three hours now and we still can't find anything!" he exclaimed.

Kara couldn't help but nod in agreement. "That's true," she stated. "Whoever, these people are, they're good."

Before either Jedi could say anything, they both felt a sudden shift in the Force. Ben and Kara immediately grabbed their lightsabers and activated their respective blades. However, they did not see nor sense anyone in the room. It was strange to the two Jedi. "We must be cautious," Kara said. "Who knows who will show up?"

"Like me," a voice spoke behind the Jedi trio causing both of them turned around to point their lightsabers at the their 'assailant.' It was a hooded figure wearing a brown cloak around its body. They could tell the figure was malel, but his facial features were hidden by the shadow of his hood. "Calm down!" the figure pleaded.

"Who are you!" Kara demanded.

"It's me Kara!" the figure exclaimed as he pulled down his his hood to reveal himself to be...

"Core!" Ben shouted as he lowered his blue lightsaber.

Yes it was Ben's old friend, Corban Jast, or Core as Ben liked to call him. Corban still looked the same as ever with his tanned skin, short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me Core?" Corban exclaimed with a little irritation to his voice.

Ben still couldn't believe he was seeing his friend after all this time. Especially, when _that _happened...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "This isn't Alpha IV," Corban said._

_ "What?" Ben looked at his friend bewildered. "Of course it is!"_

_ The trio had just arrived to Alpha IV. The entire planet was a forest, filled with tall trees. Their ship, the _Zero Point_, was just behind them. "Things are not what they always seem Ben," Corban said._

_ "You're just paranoid," Ben said._

_ Corban just sighed as they walked through the forest. They continued to scout the area for an hour, and they only found only plants and more plants covering the terrain. Suddenly, Corban's head shot up. "Did you hear that?"_

_ "Hear what?" Ben asked._

_ "I didn't hear anything," Kara said._

_ "Quiet!" Corban snapped and both of them shut their mouths, listening for anything. This time they heard it._

_ "RAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ All three of them froze. They turned around to see a dragon flying towards them. It was like a Krayt dragon, but it was red, had four legs, and golden eyes. It had long horns sticking out of the back of its head. "Run!" Ben shouted and all three of them ran for their lives. "You were right about one thing!" Ben spoke through all that panting. "This is not Alpha IV!"_

_ Kara tripped over a vine and fell. The dragon roared as it sped towards her. "Kara watch out!" Corban shouted._

_ Corban got in between the charging dragon and the injured Kara. "Core!" Ben shouted._

_ Corban closed eyes, waiting for impact as he held out his hands, not knowing he held up his red blank case. Corban waited for the dragon to kill, but instead, Corban heard the dragon... breathing? Corban opened his eyes, seeing the dragon staring right in front of him. Corban placed a hand on the dragon's head and rubbed it slightly. Suddenly, the dragon dissolved into tiny particles which was absorbed into the case. Corban looked at his case, while Ben and Kara just looked at Corban. They all had the same question running through their heads:_

_ '_What just happened?_'_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ben's focus was brought back to reality as he saw Corban standing before him. Ben still could not believe it, but he was seeing his old friend right in front of him. "How long has it been since I've seen you?" Corban asked. "Five, six months?"

"Five and a half," Kara answered, lowering her lightsaber.

"Man, that long huh?" Corban said, scratching the back of his head. "It's definitely been a while since you guys left."

"Hey it's not our fault!" Ben growled. "You decided to stay on that rock for 'training'!"

"It was worth it, Ben," Corban calmly retorted.

The conversation was cut short by three blurs went past them before they circled around the trio. The blurs stopped to reveal themselves as robotic draconic creatures that were size of human beings. Their mechanical bodies were black with had sharp claws and teeth, as well as long horns protruding from its forehead and had red eyes. Ben and Kara moved the lightsabers away from Corban and towards Shards as, who charged at them. "What are they!" Kara shouted as she swung her lightsaber at the draconian monsters, only for it to dodge.

"Dracons!" Corban replied as he punched one in the face.

Both Corban and Ben forced their own creatures, now identified as Dracons, back with a kick to the chest. After dealing with their own Dracons, Corban and Ben used to the Force to push Kara's Dragon away from her. With the Dracons down, the three Jedi regrouped while the Dracons got up and recovered. Looking at Corban, Ben felt that his old friend knew something about these robotic creatures, so he asked, "How do we take these guys down?"

"With this," Corban smiled, showing them his case.

It was a thin red case with a crest resembling a dragon's head in the center, and a slot on the side. On each corner were small etches of the dragon head. Ben's and Kara's eyes widen in recognition at the case, remembering it was Corban's case that he used to carry around with him. "How will that help?" Kara questioned.

"You'll see," Corban held up the case and it glowed as red energy circled around his waist before forming into a silver belt. It was large enough to fit the case. "Henshin!" Corban said as he slid the case into the buckle. A red energy field engulfed his body and once it dispersed he wore new armor.

Corban wore red armor over his black bodysuit. He had round shoulder guards and golden cuffs on his wrist and ankles which held his boots and gauntlets. He had a chest plate with a dragon's head etched in the center. He had a round helmet with a pair of antennae sticking out of the forehead. It had a silver mouth plate and round yellow eyes under the horizontally grilled visor. On his hip was a scepter modeled after a dragon.

Though Ben and Kara did not know what Corban turned into, the Dragon knew. "Wyvern!" one of them hissed.

Corban, now identified as Wyvern, immediately drew his scepter with one hand while he other reached down to the slot on his buckle and drew a card. Wyvern slid the card into his specter, making it announce, "_Final Vent!_"

Much to Kara's and Ben's surprise, the familiar form of that black and red dragon flew came out of portal that appeared on the ground. It then circled around Wyvern as he charged towards the three Dracons. The Dracons ran for the life, so they could avoid Wyvern's oncoming attack, but it was too late as Wyvern jumped into the air with his dragon following him. His dragon propelled Wyvern towards the three Dracons with a fire blast, which engulfed his right foot. Wyvern shouted, "_Dragon Smash!_" as he unleashed a tornado kick upon all three Dracons.

Ben and Kara watched in awe as Wyvern's kick caused the Dracons to explode into a blaze of smoke, which soon cleared away revealing Wyvern standing in the center. Wyvern then reached for the case in his buckle to slide it out, and his armor shattered away, revealing Corban in Wyvern's place. Corban turned around to see the Jedi duo whose faces demanded questions.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Corban sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Jedi walked through the empty street, following the young man known as Corban Jast, who no longer wore that strange, red armor on his body. The trio continued walking down the empty street until they had reached what appeared to be the edge of the city they were in. "We should be safe here, for now" Corban said as he stopped walking. When he turned around to face the two Jedi, Corban said, "Look, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them as I best as I can. But we have to hurry if we're going to avoid those guys. Alright?"

"Alright," Kara nodded along with Ben.

"Okay, where to begin?" Corban told himself before speaking to Ben and Kara, "First off, those things we just fought were called Dracons. They're mutated creatures who wants to conquer and enslave everyone in the galaxy."

Ben just stared at his old friend with disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Since when haven't I been serious?" was Corban's retort before continuing. "Anyway, I'm the only one capable of defeating the Dracons using..." he paused as he took out and presented his red case, "... this."

"What is that?" Kara asked. "Some kind of weapon?"

"Kind of. This is a Rider Deck," Corban explained. "It gives me the power to transform into a warrior known as a Kamen Rider. As a Kamen Rider, I can use the cards in my deck to summon weapons and fight against the Dracons."

"Even including that dragon?" Ben asked, suspicious of the creature he experienced on that mysterious planet.

"Yes," Corban nodded before looking at both Jedi. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Some," Kara answered. "But what about this fight against the Dracons? How did it start?"

Corban, first, opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it, wondering what he should say next. After a few moments of silence, Corban's response was, "Best if I let my dad explain it."

Ben and Kara's eyes widen at those words. "Your dad?" Ben repeated.

Before Corban had the chance to answer, the trio noticed a bright glow illuminating on their robes and cloaks, making them turn around to see what appeared to be a ghostly figure. The ghost was male, wearing was appeared to be a green Jedi-like cloak around his body. It was that this guy looked like Corban, but much older. He had Corban's face, but his short hair had three bangs over his green eyes. "You called?" the ghost asked with a slight tone of humor in his voice.

While Ben and Kara just stared at the ghostly figure with shock on their faces, Corban just let out a soft sigh. "Ben, Kara, this is my father, Rai Jast."

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke remained in the council chambers of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, awaiting the news of what his son, Ben, and Kara would bring with them from Taurus IV. His mind and body at not at ease for he felt the same presence he sensed before when his son, Kara, and Corban disappeared around the Aegean Sector. He remembered that ghost's words of searching through the archives for the holocron that had information on that area of space. What he found surprised him...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ Luke stood in the center of a large chamber. The chamber was filled with shelves of holocrons upon holocrons, for this was where holocrons were stored for future Jedi. Now in his hands was the diamond-shaped holocron the stranger told his and the other council members. Luke knew the holocron held all the knowledge that the Council would need to find their three missing students, so he personally search through the chamber. He eventually came across a diamond-shaped holocron that gave out a soft green glow. _

_ When he inspected the holocron closely, Luke was taken aback as a figure emerged from the holocron. "Bodo Baas?" Luke gasped. Bodo Baas's knowledge was contained in the Tendryn Holocron and that was destroyed years ago._

_ The Krevaaki Jedi Master chuckled. "Yes, it is me. I am Bodo Bass."_

_ Luke shook himself of him shock and kept a straight face as he said, "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order. I have come with an urgent request."_

_ Bodo Baas' eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "What is it?"_

_ "A few of our Jedi has recently disappeared under an unknown circumstance while traveling to a planet called Alpha IV," the grandmaster explained._

_ "You say the planet is Alpha IV?" the Gate Keeper asked, receiving a nod from Luke. "What sector?"_

_ "It's called the Aegean Sector," Luke quickly replied. _

_ His eyes gleamed with recognition. "Ah yes, that sector," Bodo Baas said._

_ Luke's eyes widen with some hope in them. "You know of it!"_

_ "I do," he answered. "The Aegean Sector used to be called the Gaper Nebula in my time because of the energy present in the system was equal to that of a nebula."_

_ "Can you tell us how to get there?" Luke asked._

_ "In due time, I assure you," Bodo Baas told him. "However, there are some things you should know first."_

_After a small pause, Bodo Baas began his talen. __"Four thousand years ago, the Aegean Sector was once a civilized planet, though isolated from the rest of the galaxy. A man named Shiro Kanzaki appeared before fourteen men and gave them Decks to become Kamen Riders. He offered them one wish if the fought each other. The war destroyed the civilization on Alpha IV, and it seemed like there was no end until there was one Rider. However, the survivor wished for the Shiro's destruction to prevent another war."_

_ "Isn't that a good thing?" Luke asked._

_ Nodding, Bodo Baas replied, "Yes, but before he died, Shiro made the Dracons to avenge him. Ever since then, the Deck of the surviving Rider was passed on from generation to generation to fight the Dragon."_

_ Though Luke found this fascinating, his mind was more focused on the safety of his son. "I don't mean to be rude, but what does that have to with this?" Luke asked impatiently._

_ "Everything," was Bodo Baas' response. "You see, the Aegean Sector is surrounded by an energy field that contains these Dracons. It is also capable of masking Force signatures."_

_ Luke's eyes widen in understanding for he finally knew the meaning of Bodo Baas' words. "If that's true, is there anyway of finding them?" Luke questioned._

_ "There is," the Krevaaki Jedi Master responded. "I have the coordinates installed in the holocron and I will give them to you, but after retrieving your students, you must never mention this to anyone!"_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

And that was what Luke did. He never spoke a word to anyone of his conversation with Bodo Baas about the Riders and the Dracons, but he did mention to the Jedi Council of where the three Jedi students were. They eventually found them, but only Ben and Kara came back. What happened to Corban was something they never said.

And it was that reason Luke was so worried. Corban was his student, but he was gone, and the same thing could happen to Ben...

XXXXXXXXXX

Ben and Kara just stared at the ghost of Corban's father as Rai explained the story of the Kamen Riders and the Dracons to two young Jedi. It was surprising to hear such an explanation as to why a dear friend and fellow Jedi had to leave. Once Rai was finished, the two Jedi just stood there in silence, shocked at the explanation they just heard. "This sounds like something out of a holodrama," Ben commented, breaking the silence.

Corban just rolled his eyes. "You've been watching too many of those, Ben."

Kara turned towards Corban and Rai before stating, "So these Dracons want to take over the galaxy and they can only be defeated by this 'Kamen Rider,' whose user comes from a long line of warriors." She then turned towards Corban and asked, "So you're the latest one?"

Nodding, Corban replied, "Yes. I'm all that's left. I'm the only line of defense the galaxy has against the Dracons. When we arrived on that planet, my dad approached me and told me everything. I decided to stay and being my training as a Rider."

Ben sighed, taking all this information in. "So it all started when you wanted to stay, huh?"

All three of them remained silent after Ben said that for they remembered the choice that Corban made...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "Corban!" Ben called out, only to hear nothing._

_ After being attacked by that dragon, Ben and Kara stayed on the _Zero Point_, while Corban went out exploring. However after learning Corban was missing, they went outside, looking for him. "We can't find him!" Ben exclaimed with frustration in his voice. "He can be anywhere!"_

_ "Or right here..." a voice said, making the duo jump before turning around to see who it was._

_ "Corban?" KAra looked at her friend with shock._

_ "Hey guys," Corban smiled as he came out of the shadows._

_ The two Jedi were glad to see their fellow Jedi with, but their relief left their faces and were replaced with concern when they both noticed Corban's own face was filled with a hint of sadness. "What is it?" Kara asked._

_ Corban looked up at the other two Jedi. "Well, it seems the _Zero Point_ is ready to go and can get you guys out of here," Corban said. His tone was a bit somber._

_ Ben's eyes widen at that statement. "Wait!" Ben suddenly said. "Only me and Kara? Why not you?"_

_ Corban sighed. "I'm sorry Ben, but I'm not going back."_

_ Ben looked at Corban with shock. "You're not coming back! But why!"_

_ "By staying here I find my true destiny," Corban replied._

_ "What do you mean?" Ben demanded. "Didn't you always wanted to be Jedi!"_

_ "Yes, but then I always felt something was missing from me!" Corban said. "By staying, I'll be whole!"_

_ Ben sighed as he turned around. "Let's go Kara."_

_ "But Ben..." Kara started, but Ben cut her off._

_ "I said we're going!" Ben, this time, shouted._

_ Kara looked at Ben before looking at Corban. Kara then sighed in defeat before catching up with Ben._

(Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio continued their silence for many moments as they remembered that moment and what transpired after it. Once Ben and Kara had left the system, they met up with the _Millennium Falcon_, which had Luke and Han inside,and they returned to the Jedi Academy on Ossus. It took time to leave the Aegean Sector, but they were able to leave the sector of space

"How did you get to that, then?" Ben questioned.

"Well, it's an interesting story," "I once used the Deck to become Wyvern. Over the years as a Rider, I was able to restrict their numbers, but in time I soon discovering that the Dracons were kidnapping people."

"What makes that any different from their original objective?" Kara asked.

"These people were different from the others," Corban stepped in. "They were Force sensitive."

Both Jedi stared at the alter ego of Wyvern and his father with surprise. "Are you sure about that?" Ben inquired, wanting to be sure what he just heard was true. "Could you be mistaken?"

Rai shook his head. "I'm not. Besides, the Dracons were once my responsibility, remember?" Rai answered. "At first, I defeated the Dracons, but they soon outnumbered me. My body was destroyed but I was able to become one with the Force. Unfortunately, the Dracons were able to regrow and continue their mission."

"And now are running loose," Kara finished.

Rai nodded. "To contain them, I put a barrier around the Aegean Sector to prevent them from escaping. But it's not as efficient as I hoped it would be."

After Rai said that, his son stepped in. "Some of the Dracons have found a way to escape the Aegean Sector and now plan to use the Force sensitives to completely removed the barrier," Corban explained. "Once they do that, there's nothing that can stop them."

Rai continued from there. "To make sure that didn't happen, I sent one I had no choice but to send a survivor to the Jedi where he would soon gain the Wyvern armor." He looked at his son. "That survivor was Corban. I made the Deck and prepared the beast for the day he arrived here."

Ben slightly nodded his head in understanding at that, but another question popped up. "Why do this for him, though?"

"So I could be the galaxy's last line for defense," Corban responded as he looked at his friends. "I was the only hope left for the galaxy against the Dracons."

The two Jedi stood there amazed at the explanation they just heard. Despite they all had this in their heads, a question popped into Kara's. "Were there any other Jedi who knew about you?" Kara asked.

"Well, Vodo Baas was once stranded and he learned about us," Rai explained. "He promised to keep us a secret, but he apparently had that knowledge hidden within his holocron."

"Really?" Kara said, amazed at this, but not as amazed as she from the previous information she heard.

There was an awkward silence as the four just simply stared at each other for what felt like an eternity even though it was only a few moments. "So, now what?" Ben asked as he looked at Corban. "What will you do now?"

Corban looked at them. "I'll go back. I still need to fix the barrier and it'll take time."

"We're coming with you!" Kara said.

"Sorry but no," Rai stepped in. "Only Corban can handle it. If a Jedi came, that means the entire Order will learn of the Dracons and soon the whole galaxy will be in a panic. It would be best to not tell anyone."

Ben and Kara just looked at their old friend with regret and sadness on their faces, but Corban gave them an assure smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Will we ever see you?" Ben asked.

"We'll see," Corban said.

With that, Corban and Rai turned and left the streets of the city's outskirts, heading into the wilderness that surrounded it. The two Jedi just stood there, staring at Corban's form fading away into the shadows of the forest. They were sadden of their departure, but Corban assured them he would be fine. Knowing Corban, he would definitely be back and in open arms of friends and loved ones.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's KR Wyvern! I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review and _**constructive **_criticism. Now, this story is up for adoption. If you're interested, please send a PM, or an e-mail letting me know. Thank you.

Now I based the flashback's off of Kamen Rider Chrome's _ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI: SHARDS OF MEMORY_, which is pretty interesting. Also, I was inspired by Chrome's fics to make this Rider. Just thought you should know.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	127. Realm 126: WotRE preview 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 126: WotRE preview 5 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to me, Kamen Rider Raika.

A/N: Another preview for _War of the Rider Equips_. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

I felt the wind pound against my armored face as I stood on the rooftop of the center building in the Light Rider's base that acted as their base of of operations. I was staring out into the distance, wondering about Arca's whereabout and what he was doing at the moment. With every passing moment, Arca could be doing something stupid and I wasn't there stop it from happening. Oh, how I sometimes wish that Arca would just go away 'cause he just drives me insane! Then again, without his emotions and insane imagination, I would always remain a person with cold logic and little emotion to care for others.

Anyhow, I stood there on the rooftop as my eyes peered into the great distance of the barren wasteland As I did, I remembered as to how I got here in the first place...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ After finishing my explanation, I was sitting down at the table with the Rider Equips and their mentor, Frank, sharing the large table with me. When I was explaining who I was, I noticed through my white lenses the shocked looks that appeared on the others' faces. I was careful of what to say, excluding some facts, such as being from another Multiverse, to prevent any damage to the history of this timeline. _

_ Once I had finished, everyone, save for Lyra and Kit, were looking at me with shock, while the others all stared at me as if I was crazy. Silence filled the air once more, which I found somewhat irritating, as Rider Equips and their mentor were trying to think of something to say. Fortunately, Vic was the first to break the silence before it could irritate me even further. "So let me get this straight," Vic began, "you're the manifestation of a kid's conscious? And you happen to be a Rider?"_

_ I nodded at Vic summary. "That's the sum of it."_

_ After I said that, the others just looked at each other, not sure if they could believe what I said, or if they even take my words seriously. I couldn't really blame them, considering how they were in the middle of a war and were surprised they were to hear I just appeared out of no where and in the middle of their base. "Can you excuse us?" Chris said as he stood up from his desk. _

_ The Riders and Frank soon joined Chris as they all stood up and moved to a small, secluded corner where they could keep there conversation to a minimum volume. However, I had enhanced hearing, which allowed me to hear their entire conversation. "Is he telling the truth?" Callen whispered._

_ "I don't know," Frank admitted. "He seems like he is, but he could just be a good liar."_

_ "Or insane," Chris proposed._

_ "That too."_

_ Maya then stepped into the conversation. "We could always read his mind," Maya suggested._

_ "Kit and I tried that when we were interrogating him," Lyra stated. "It didn't work."_

_ When Kit stepped in, his suggestion took me by surprise. "Look, until we find out more, I think it'd be best if we trust him," Kit said._

_ Like me, the others stared at Kit with surprise, yet did not have the benefit of having a helmet, or a mask cover their faces. "Really, Kit?" Lyra questioned. "You were the one that knocked him out from behind, remember?"_

_ "That was before!" Kit retorted. "Besides, if he was lying, what would he gain from it?"_

_ I noticed Frank agreed with Kit on that notion. "Kit does bring up a good point. We can't really know unless we get to know him. I'd say we trust him," Frank spoke as he looked at the others. "Anyone against it?"_

_ Out of the corner of my lenses, I could see some of the Riders seemed somewhat hesitant, since I was an unknown factor in their lives, but they eventually nodded in agreement. I didn't need to listen to the rest for they already reached their decision of trusting me, yet I needed to make sure I didn't hear their conversation. I just sat there in the chair, and watched the Light Riders and their mentor, Frank, return to the table, yet they did not sit down in their respective chairs. "So you reached a decision?" I asked, pretending that I didn't hear anything._

_ "We did," Lyra said as she took quick glances at everyone. "We've decided to trust you."_

_ "Really?" I said with a hint of surprise, which I did my best to fake._

_ "Yeah," Kit answered, "we'll help you find this Arca guy, if you help us fight the Dark Riders."_

_ "Alright then," I nodded, happy with the decision they came up with. "I'll need access to whatever technology you have that can scan the vicinity. In return, I'll help with making tactical plans. Sound reasonable?"_

_ After they looked at each other, the Light Riders nodded in accepting my proposal. Looks this was going to be a nice partnership._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	128. Realm 127: SW Prequel AU

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 127: SW Prequel AU 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Just a prologue and outline for a possible SW Prequel AU that I came up with.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man, who was your father, was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

- Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Return of the Jedi_

A certain point of view indeed. The story of Anakin Skywalker has always been shrouded in mystery, leaving certain questions left unanswered and allowing historians to come up with their own ideas. The main belief of Anakin's story was that he was a prophesied savior meant to bring balance, yet he was tortured by his duty to the Jedi and his role as a husband. That torment was what lead him to becoming one the most feared and well-known Sith Lord in the galaxy: Darth Vader.

But there are those who question the historians' accuracy with the tragedy of this Jedi. Was Anakin's fall and Vader's rise really so complex? Was Vader a tortured individual that was given the task of being the galaxy's messiah, or was it something simpler?

In truth, Vader's fall as a Jedi and rise as a Sith Lord was never truly as complex as some historians may claim. In fact, it was quite simple. The fall of Anakin Skywalker and the rise of Darth Vader was as simple as Obi-Wan spoke. To understand his fall, let us begin with this tale. The tale of how a Jedi Knight became a Sith Lord. The tale of Anakin Skywalker.

XXXXXXXXXX

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi."

- Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Return of the Jedi_

Ep I PLOT: Obi-Wan goes to Tatooine to investigate a Jedi killer and encounters Anakin, a normal kid on Tatooine. Obi-Wan then takes Anakin as a Jedi after Anakin help Obi-Wan track the Jedi Killer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes. I was a Jedi, just like your father."

- Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan, _Star Wars_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ep II PLOT: The Clone Wars rage on. During defending a planet from the Separatists, Anakin meets Padme and gets married to her.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, help the Empire hunt down and destroyed the Jedi Knights."

- Obi-Wan, _Star Wars_

Ep III PLOT: With the galaxy in chaos from the Clone Wars, Anakin wants to bring order to the galaxy. He is approached by Palpatine with an offer of power, which he accepts. He would alter face Obi-Wan and be gravely injured, thus becoming Darth Vader.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please sent an e-mail or a PM to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

PS: Before I finish this, I just want to let you know that I learned of Revan's fate the _Star Wars: The Old Republic _game. This is my response to it. Just give me a second. *clears throat*

!

XXXXXXXXXX


	129. Realm 128: KR Raika Conquest

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 128: KR Raika Conquest 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! The franchise belongs to Ishinomor Shotaro and Toei! The only thing that's original are the Ocs!

AN: Here it is! My fic _KR Raika – Conquest_. Now, I originally planned to have like this, but for some reason, I decided to scrap the idea at the last minute and go with something else. Still, I think I should show you what I had, since I was making such a big deal about it. Enjoy.

Summary: A mysterious Rider has taken over one of the Kamen Rider worlds. Now it's up to Raika and the other Riders to defeat this new foe and take that world back! Please R&R!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ There are many worlds out in all creation; some very similar to other, while others can be the exact opposite. Amongst the worlds are the worlds of the Kamen Rider whose worlds have been told through stories that narrate their fight against evil. Despite all of the stories told, there are other Rider out there amongst the Multiverses. Riders whose stories have not been told, yet continue their struggle to triumph for good. _

_ However, there are stories who have been discarded, and left incomplete. The thought may seem impossible, but it is and it aggravating to the Rider of a discarded story. So much that the said Rider will do anything to get back at the one responsible._

_ This story centers on one of them..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Neo-Córdoba: the setting for a story of another Kamen Rider who fought evil. The city itself was in the center of a grassy terrain with hills surrounding it. Much like the medieval Córdoba of Moorish Spain, it was once a place of knowledge and power, where the ruler maintained his rule over the people.

However, that image was replaced with a Neo-Córdoba that was nothing more than an abandoned ghost town. The moon reflected off of the metallic streets and walls of the city, and the tall buildings that were filled with technology were now empty shells with some rust on them, much like the cube-shaped building that once housed dozens of families. In the center of the city was a large, white palace with a golden dome on a roof supported by large pillars. The life that once filled the city were now replaced by what appeared to be dozens of silver robots.

Each robot had large plates of armor on it entire body, and they were all equipped with a blaster on their left arm and a blade on their right. These patrolled the streets of the futuristic medieval city and there were also some that guarded the long white wall that protected the city from any invaders. There were a few at the palace to guard whoever was inside.

As the robots carried on their normal duties, they were not aware of being watched by a white armored figure from miles away on top of a large hill. That figure was none other than the armored form of Kamen Rider Lock, who stood right next to his counterpart named Kamen Rider Arch. The two Riders would have been seen as identical twins due to the similarities in their armor, but Lock's red visor seemed more demonic due to the fangs, while Arch had a simple red visor. "Anything?" Arch asked Lock.

Lock removed his visor from the city of Neo-Córdoba to Arch and shook his head. "Nothing."

Arch sighed in a little irritation. "Raika's getting a little anxious."

"Well, he's going to have to wait," Lock told Arch as he brought his visor back to city. "If he gets upset, that's his own problem."

"Maybe he wouldn't be like this if we told him about what happened sooner," Arch reasoned.

When he said those words, Lock remembered that day when he and the others told Raika the bad news. A month ago, a mysterious Rider taken over the city of Neo-Córdoba with silver robots as his grunt soldiers. The Rider was inside the city, yet remained unidentifiable to the other Riders. At first, Arca, Sage, Lock, and Arch tried to take back Neo-Córdoba themselves with little to no success, so they eventually told Raika the situation. After they told him, Raika was little more than irritated at the fact that such knowledge was kept from him.

Lock sighed. "You're right about that. Still, we can't afford to mess up."

Before Arch could say anything else, he and Lock heard footsteps coming from behind, so they turned around to see the familiar black armored form of Kamen Rider Sage walking towards them. One aspect that made Arch and Lock curious was the black fedora hat Sage wore. "What is it, Sage?" Arch asked.

"Raika just arrived. He wants to see us at the tent," he informed them.

Removing his visor from Neo-Córdoba, Lock nodded at Sage. "Alright, we'll be coming," he told Sage.

The three Riders then headed towards a nearby tent at the peak of the hill. The tent was held up by a four large poles and it seemed to be so large that it could fit about ten people. Inside the tent was a large table with a map of the city of Neo-Córdoba inside to plan strategic attacks. At the entrance of the tent was Sage's own counterpart, the white armored Rider known as Arca, who did not wear a hat like Sage did. "Where's Raika?" Arch asked.

"He's inside the tent," Arca answered.

The Riders entered the tent expected to see Raika standing at the table, but their eyes widen in surprise at his armored form for it was different than usual. For one Raika wore a black belt with a case on the right side as well as a buckle that had a golden crystal in the center and a slot at the top. However, that was not the only thing different as the Riders continued to stare at him. "Raika, what did you do to your armor?" Lock asked.

"Well seeing how we're fighting a new enemy, I thought it needed an upgrade," Raika stated as he showed his armored form.

Raika wore a white sweatshirt and black pants under a breastplate covered in dark red. He also wore dark red elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots, both of them metallic. Raika still wore a white hood along with a dark red visor and white mask. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's fine, I guess," Arch shrugged.

Raika simply shrugged at that as well before he leaned on the table. "Alright, I brought you here to let you know the army assembled," he announced. "We can now take back this world."

Everyone nodded with gleaming anticipation, except for Lock, who interjected, "But wait, where is this army?"

The other Riders' anticipation left them when Lock brought up that question as they looked at Raika with curiosity. "It's outside," Raika answered, his visor now focused on the map.

Curious, the other Riders looked outside of the tent and at the other side of the hill. Their eyes widen to see a full army of golden robotic humanoids, very similar to the cybernetic androids of those inside Neo-Córdoba. The army of what seemed to be a few thousands waited at the base of the large hill to prevent any of the silver robots from detecting them. "That's a lot of robots," Arca whistled in amazement. "How many are there?"

"I'd say about 3000 robots," Arch guessed. "Same amount as those inside the city."

"Yeah, guys!" Raika called out to them, making the other Riders turn to face him. "I brought the army here, so I'm wondering when would be the best time to attack."

"Attacking now would be too premature," Sage stated. "We don't know our army's strengths and we would be rushing to make a plan."

"I agree," Lock nodded as he walked towards the map on the table with the Riders looking at him with curious looks. "There are multiple hills surrounding the city. The robots can hide there and reserve their energy for a day or two. That way, our enemy doesn't know our numbers and we can have time to make a plan where they can hide."

"Sounds fine to me," Arch nodded before looking at Raika. "How about you, Raika?"

Raika nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, then," Lock announced as he looked at Arca, Arch, and Sage. "You three, get the army to those hills without any detection. Lock and I will try to make a plan."

The three Riders nodded as they left to take of their army of robots, leaving Lock and Raika alone in the tent. While Lock checked the map to see if he could formulate a plan, Raika was deep in his thoughts, wondering about the one holding the city of Neo-Córdoba. As he did, Lock shifted his eyes towards Raika for a moment, knowing the Rider was hiding something, but whatever it was, it would have to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon, night turned into day as the sun now replaced the moon in the now blue sky over Neo-Córdoba. The army of golden robots stood some miles away from the walls that that surrounded Neo-Córdoba with Arch, Arca, and Sage in the front to lead them. Meanwhile, the remaining two Riders, Raika and Lock remained behind at the tent to observe the outcome of this confrontation. The only ones standing with them were a dozen golden robots, who were standing behind the hill that the tent was placed on.

"Do you think this plan of yours will work?" Raika asked Lock as he turned his head towards him. "I know you and the guys went over it for hours last night, but will it really work?"

Lock turned his head towards Raika and replied, "It has to work. Arca, Arch, and Sage can attack directly from the front, while we get inside the city through the wester wall. We let them in, and while the others are fighting the robots, we can take care of this Rider."

Raika nodded, seeing there was a possibility of the success, but still was cautious about their chance of failing as well. "And if this plan doesn't work?" Raika questioned.

"Then, we can always fight them," was Lock response as he took out his sword. "Best get your weapons out, just in case."

Sighing, Raika simply reached for his belt and unhooked an object from it, making Lock look at the object to see it was a black Gaia Memory with a stylized 'B' on it. When Raika pressed the button on it, it announced, "**BLASTER!**"

Lock watched with wide eyes underneath his red visor as the Memory, which he could identify as the Blaster Memory, in Raika's hand immediately took the form of a two-foot-long blaster. The blaster had a glowing, yellow rod for a barrel that was placed in a casing that had sharp blades on the bottom, making it looked like a harpoon. "Interesting, a Gaia Memory that can turn into a weapon," Lock mused before looking at Raika. "What else do you have?"

To answer Lock's question, Raika drew out two more objects from his belt; a card with the words of "HYPER CLOCK UP" on it, while the other was a black, cylindrical sword hilt. "A Hyper Clock Up card and laser sword," Raika answered with respective to the weapons in his hand.

Raika's response made the other Rider look at him with an incredulous look. "That's it?" Lock questioned. "I thought you would have something more powerful with you."

Before Raika could comment on that, the two heard the sounds of metal pounding against the ground and blaster bolts scorching the air. The sound of battle made both Raika and Lock whip their armored heads around to see Arch, Arca, and Sage leading their forces towards the wall of Neo-Córdoba. "They've begun the attack," Lock stated. "Can you see what's happening?"

After putting away his laser sword hilt and his Hyper Clock Up card, Raika peered his golden visor at the invading forces of the golden robot army. "Yeah," Raika nodded.

The two Riders could see the other three lead their forces of golden robots towards the wall that separated them form the city of Neo-Córdoba. They could see blue blaster bolts firing across the air to strike the wall or the silver robots guarding it, but it did not come without a cost for the silver robots retaliated, firing their own blue bolts at the golden robotic army, striking down some of them. Fortunately, the three leading Riders were not affected by the blaster bolts, since they were able to either block or dodge them as they charged at the wall.

"Let's go," Lock told Raika as he left the hill.

When seeing Lock leave, Raika immediately rushed to catch up to him with the golden robots following Raika to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaster bolts soared through the air as they tried to hit their respective targets of either silver or golden robots. Those that were struck by the blaster bolts were destroyed as their mechanical bodies died and fell to the ground to be crushed by the other marching robots. The walls were bombarded by the blaster bolts from the golden robotic army as well as energy attacks from the Riders known as Arca and Sage. Most of the golden robotic soldiers charged towards the walls in hopes of climbing it, while the rest did their best to to destroy the wall that blocked their path of reaching the city of Neo-Córdoba.

Amidst the chaos of battle was Arch who used his sword to deflect the blaster bolts coming from the silver robots under the current holder of Neo-Córdoba. Some of the blaster bolts were sent back at the silver robots, destroying them, while other bolts struck some of the golden robots climbing the wall. "We got to hold them!" Arch shouted over the sound of battle. "Lock and Raika should be inside!"

"That may take some time!" was Arca's response as a white energy ball appeared in his hand. "We can't hold them for much longer!"

Turning his attention back to the battle, Arca fired a white energy ball at the silver robots. The energy ball struck the battle mounts that a couple of the silver robots were placed upon were sent flying through the air and exploded. As for Arca's counterpart, Sage climbed up the wall on one of the ladders that was used to climb it, doing his best to avoid any blaster bolts from the silver robots. When he reached the top of the battle mounts, Sage first turned his attention to the silver robots as he slashed his black energy blade at them. One by one, the silver robots on the battle mounts fell to Sage as he continued his attack.

After finishing off the last of the silver robots, Sage thought he heard an explosion, so he whirled his head around towards the eastern wall to see a large hole in the lower bit of the wall with smoke coming out of it. Sage recognized what was going on and he knew who was responsible for that. "It's Raika and Lock," Sage recognized before he looked over the wall down upon Arch and Arca. "They've broken through!"

Hearing that brought Arch and Arca's morale up as they soon began climbing the white wall surrounding Neo-Córdoba to catch up with Lock. Arca and Arch used their blades to deflect any blaster bolts, yet it seemed Arca was quicker as he sprawled up the ladder with Arch following behind him. "C'mon!" Arca shouted to Arch.

Arch just tried to increase his speed to catch up with Arca, hoping Lock and Raika were succeeding in infiltrating the city.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the eastern wall, a group of silver platted robots arrived at the scene with blades and blasters coming out of their arms, ready to fight whoever was coming through. However, bolts, and energy bullets flew from the other side of the hole, striking the silver robots down as Raika and Lock ran into Neo-Córdoba with a dozen golden robots behind them. The smoke from the battle did well to cover their appearance from the sight of those guarding the wall.

Turning his head towards Raika, Lock said, "We've got to head towards the palace. There, we can take control of the city and destroy the enemy."

Raika nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

The two Riders headed immediately through the black-paved streets of Neo-Córdoba, passing through the many skyscrapers and buildings. However, the two stopped their run when they noticed that a couple of the golden robots in their group suddenly exploded into scrap metal. Metallic limbs and circuits flew all over as Raika, Lock, and the remaining robots were blinded by the smoke that covered the entire. The entire group halted their progress within the city as they attempted to regroup and try to find this mysterious attacker. "What was that?" Raika demanded.

Raika received his answer when a voice spoke, "That was me."

The Riders and the golden robots turned their heads to see an armored form walking through the cloud of dust that covered the vicinity. When the figure walked out of the settling dust and into the open, the two knew what was standing before them. "A Rider," Lock recognized.

The Rider wore a black bodysuit underneath his blue chest plate that had had the image of a cricket etched in the center. He wore round shoulder guards, and on his gauntlets and boots were small blades. His round helmet had a black stripe going down the center, stopped at the silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae. Around his waist was a silver belt with a blue case inside of his rectangular buckle. The Rider's dark blue lenses was focused on the Rider known as Raika, who he snarled at. "Hello, Raika."

Underneath his visor, Raika's eyes widen as he recognized who was standing before them. "Cobalt," Raika identified, his voice a little shocked.

Surprise that Raika knew this Rider, Lock looked at him and asked, "You know him?"

Lock's question was only met with silence from Raika, so Cobalt decided to take it upon himself to answer it. "He knows me, alright. I was once a Rider apart of a story Raika gave up. Ever since then, I've been building my army and I've decided to take over this world to establish a base here," Cobalt explained before looking at Raika. " Then again, you knew that didn't you Raika?"

Again, Lock looked at Raika with surprise under his visor and mask, but Raika ignored his fellow Rider and nodded. "Yeah I did."

Lock raised an eyebrow underneath his visor. "For how long?" Lock inquired.

Again, Cobalt answered for the Rider standing next to Lock. "Ever since he found those designs in an old Dai Shocker base," Cobalt explained. "The same place where I got my army of robots."

Raika just stood there, finding himself under the gaze of not only Cobalt, but Lock as well as the Rider just stared at him in shock at the secret he kept hidden. However, Lock understood as to why: Raika though this knowledge this knowledge would only make the other Riders hate him, so he kept it a secret. Before Lock could say anything, both he and Raika saw a group of silver robots flanking Cobalt on either side. "Get them," Cobalt ordered his robots.

With that the silver robots charged at Raika and Lock to annihilate them, while Cobalt turned around to leave the area, confident his minions will complete their task. Raika raised his blaster and fired energy bolt that struck some of the oncoming silver robots as Lock and the other golden robots prepared. When the two opposing forces met, Lock and the golden robots used their bladed weapons to slash at the silver robots, while Raika fired his blaster at them.

As the golden robots clashed with their silver counterparts, the two Riders tried to get out of this mess, using their weapons to strike those that got in the way. The closer silver robots fell to Lock's sword, while Raika fired his blaster at the farther one. "We can't keep this up for long!" Lock shouted to Raika as he slashed at a silver robot. "Head towards the palace! That's where Cobalt should be!"

Taken surprise by Lock's command, Raika asked "Are you sure?"

The moment of surprise distracted Raika as he felt one of the silver robots slashing its blade against his armored chest plate, forcing him back. As Raika recovered from the strike Lock immediately went to Raika's assist, destroying the silver robot by slashing it in half. After eliminating the robot, Lock turned his towards Raika and said "I'll take care of this here! You just get to Cobalt!"

Reluctantly, Raika nodded and ran away from the fighting between Lock's group and the silver robots, heading towards the palace. As Raika left, Lock momentarily watch him leave before he returned his focus back to the battle at hand, hoping Raika would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raika's footsteps echoed throughout Neo-Córdoba as his feet ran on its paved streets that seemed to stretch for miles on end. He continued to run until he reached the center of the city with the palace of the ruler of Neo-Córdoba on his left. The palace was made white marble bricks with a golden dome on the top, and silver, barred gates of the entrance.

Though a little hesitant, Raika pushed open the gates of the palace, and entered through its courtyard. Upon entering the frontal courtyard, the first thing that Raika saw through his visor was the main entrance that had a horseshoe arch. It was supported by large, thick pillars with long coils wrapping around them and the floor was consisted of white marble tiles that the courtyard and the palace floor.

When entering the palace, Raika walked through the large, silver halls that had stained glass windows made of a multitude of colors. The halls continued for long distances and branched off into more pathways that went into more courtyards and rooms. However, Raika's path was heading somewhere else entirely and when he reached the designated room, he knew what it was: the throne room.

The throne room of the palace was round with pillars to support the arched entrances as well as a large, golden throne that was placed with five other thrones, each one smaller and covered in bronze. The ceiling was shaped like a dome with small, glass windows that allowed beams of sunlight enter through them and reflecting into the center of the throne room. The throne room itself was very tall, with a height of thirty feet that that would astonish the most brilliant of architects as to how anyone could design such a structure. '_How did such a place like this turn into a war zone?_' Raika wondered as he stared at the throne room.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps from behind him, making Raika turned around to see the familiar form of Cobalt entering the throne room. Placed in Cobalt's right hand was a metallic sword that had a silver blade and a sapphire hilt.

Quickly, Raika raised the blaster in his hand at Cobalt and fired an energy bolt from his weapon, but Cobalt moved to the side to avoid it before he charged at Raika. He continued firing his blaster at Cobalt until the blue armored Rider reached Raika and slashed his sword against his armored chest, forcing him black. Discarding his blaster, Raika removed the black sword hilt hanging from his belt before pressing the button on the bottom, thus activated a golden laser blade. "This ends here," Raika said.

"So it does, Raika," Cobalt snarled at him as he pointed his sword at Raika.

With that declaration, Cobalt charged at Raika, who just stood there with both his hands on the hilt of his golden laser sword, preparing for Cobalt's attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

The silver robots fired barrages of energy bolts from their blasters, each one hoping that at least one of them would strike the Rider named Lock, whose forces of golden robots were now lying on the ground in pieces. Barrages of blaster bolts were fired at the Rider, who simply deflected them as he charged at them. They continue to fire, red blaster bolts shooting out of the tips of the blasters and heading towards Lock. As he rushed towards the robots, Lock dodged some of the blaster bolts, and those that he couldn't dodge were simply deflected with a slap of his sword.

Once reaching the robots, Lock quickly sliced the nearest one in half, its top half falling to the ground before it was followed by its bottom. Then he turned his attention to the closest two as he slashed one's head off before slicing the other one down the middle. The remaining nine robots quickly spread out to get away from as much as possible, while firing their blasters at Lock. Still it was not enough for them as Lock charged at a couple of them, quickly dodging and blocking the blaster bolts, before slicing two robots to pieces.

Lock turned his attention to the other robots about for fire their blaster bolts at him, but they were suddenly struck down by two energy swords. One blade was white, while the other one was black. The final remaining silver robot was shot by a red energy bullet that struck it in the head, and its body fell to the ground before its robotic head could touch it.

Lock turned his head towards to see Arca and Sage charging in with their energy swords illuminating the air around them, while Arch came in with his gun in hand. Following them, was the army of golden robots that they were leading in the invasion. "Lock!" Arch called out as he ran towards Lock. "Where's Raika?"

"He went off to fight that Rider," Lock said, withholding the information he gathered of Cobalt and his relation to Raika.

Arch's eyes widen underneath his red visor. "We need to get going, then!"

However, before anyone could do anything, a blaster bolt struck one of the golden robots, sending its mechanical body onto the ground. The Riders and their robotic army turned their heads to see battalions of silver robots marching towards them. "We've got bigger things to worry about," Sage said as he gripped the hilt of his energy saber.

The four Riders, then, found themselves standing side-by-side in a straight line, in front of the golden robotic army they led into the city of Neo-Córdoba. The air was thick as each of Riders were preparing themselves, both physically and mentally, for the oncoming forces of silver robots. Lock gripped his sword and raised it above his head, shouting "CHARGE!"

With that, one side charged at other with each side planning to take out their respective opponent. Once the two forces collided, the Riders found themselves fight against the silver robots, while being surrounded by golden robots and their silver counterparts seeking to annihilate each other. Arca and Sage used their energy sabers to slash at the silver robots as well as fire energy blasts from their hands, while Arch and Lock simply used their weapons against their foes.

It was complete chaos as the streets became filled with two sides seeking overcome in each other in the heat of battle. One of the silver robots slashed at Lock, but he ducked before slashing his blade against its stomach, causing the robot's to be cut in half, and Lock proceeded to slash his sword at another one. After slashing a couple of silver robots, Arch took the hilt of his sword and turned it into his gun mode, firing energy bullets at charging enemy robots, thus destroying them. The black and white energy sabers of Sage and Arca, respectively, swung around the air, striking down the silver robots where they stood and the streets became littered with mechanical parts.

Soon, the four Riders were able to gain some space from the battle robots and they prepared their final attacks, in hopes of ending the battle quickly. "Rider Kick!" both Arca and Sage announced.

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" came from their buckles simultaneously.

Arch and Lock, meanwhile, drew their respective cards from the case on the side of their belts and slid it into the buckles. "_Final Attack!_" their buckles called out.

Colorful energy began covering the right foot of each Rider; black for Sage, white for Arca, and silver for both Arch and Lock. The Riders leaped into the air and stuck their foots out, ready to strike the enemy. "_Portal Smash!_" came from Arch.

Lock shouted, "_Sealing Crash!_"

Their charged feet struck some of the silver robots, causing them to explode, yet it also caused a chain reaction as some of the silver robots were caught in the explosion, destroying them as well. The four Riders landed safely on the ground to see the remaining silver robots being eliminated by their golden counterparts that were under the Riders. "Come on, we need to get to Raika!" Lock shouted as he ran towards the palace.

The other Riders soon followed Lock, each other wondering how Raika was faring.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of a metallic blade clashing against one of laser could heard from throughout the entire palace as it echoed. In the throne room, Raika and Cobalt duked it out with their blades as Raika lunged towards Cobalt, stabbing his laser sword towards him only for the golden blade to be swatted away. Cobalt then swung his sword downward on Raika, which would have hit its target if Raika did not raise his golden laser sword in time to block it. Cobalt swung his sword down at Raika, but his eyes widen seeing Raika blocking his sword with his laser sword. Raika then lashed out a kick, but Cobalt quickly jumped back to avoid the kick and landed a few feet away from his original position.

Raika slashed again at Cobalt, but his golden laser blade was blocked by Cobalt's metallic blade before Cobalt forced Raika back from the fight with a kick to the chest. Cobalt charged, swinging his sword horizontally at Raika, which he was fortunate enough to duck in time before delivering a slash to Cobalt's armored chest. Cobalt was sent staggering back, but he caught himself and glared at Raika.

Then, Raika thrust his golden laser sword forward at Cobalt, but he blocked it before swinging his yellow blade at Raika's side only to be blocked by Raika's blade. Cobalt used the Force to sent Raika flying back, but the young armored Jedi caught him as he did a backwards somersault in the air and landed on the ground. When he landed, Raika saw Cobalt charging at him and he raised his laser sword in time to block Cobalt's.

"You've grown weak, Raika," Cobalt smirked underneath his helmet. "Now you shall die!"

Unknown to Cobalt, Raika pulled out his Blaster Memory and pressed the button on it, making it announce, "**BLASTER!**"

Once the Memory turned into the black blaster, Raika sat up at fired multiple barrages of blaster bolts at Cobalt, each blast striking his chest armor. Despite the hits he received, Cobalt charged swinging his sword at Raika only for him to block the slash before Cobalt tried slashing at his waist, but Raika brought his laser sword down in time to block it. When Cobalt slashed his sword again at Raika, Raika blocked it again, this time their blades still connected against one another. The sapphire-armored Rider noticed Raika left his stomach open so he lashed out a kick to Raika's stomach, forcing him back as Cobalt charged at him. Raika noticed Cobalt charging at him so he moved to the side as Cobalt sword struck the ground where he was a moment ago.

Cobalt swung his sword at his opponent, but Raika ducked before slashing his laser sword against Cobalt's waist. Once Raika's golden laser sword blade struck Cobalt, he fell on his knees as his sword clattered on the ground. Cobalt soon found himself staring at Raika's dark red visor and spoke, "Finish it."

After Cobalt said those words, Raika's hand went down to the case on the right side of his belt and drew the only card inside of it. "I'll make it as painless as I can, Cobalt," Raika told Cobalt, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

When Raika slid the card into his buckle, it announced, "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_"

Time around Raika froze automatically, allowing the Rider to have time to approach Cobalt. As he did, his face underneath his mask was filled with regret. He knew he was the reason why Cobalt did this, and it did not make him feel better to do this. "I'm sorry for ending your story Cobalt. I'm for how this turned out," Raika said before he called out, "_Rider Kick!_"

Raika charged at the time-frozen Cobalt as golden energy gathered at his right foot, and he kicked out his charged foot at the blue Rider. "_HYPER CLOCK OVER!_" his buckle announced as time sped up.

Cobalt was sent flying into the air and he let out a final yell of anguish before he exploded into a blaze of smoke. Raika landed his two feet onto the ground stared at the spot where Cobalt was. There was a moment of silence from Raika, but that was broken when he heard the shout of, "Raika!"

He turned around to see Arch, Lock, Arca, and Sage running through the halls of the palace and towards him. "Guys?" Raika asked, somewhat surprised seeing them. "Did the battle go well?"

When the other Riders approached Raika, Sage was the first to answer that question, stating, "The rest of our forces have been able to defeat the remaining robots."

Raika nodded at that, trying his best to hide his regret for eliminating Cobalt. "Good. You guys can secure the city then."

With that, Raika walked passed the group of Riders and began walking through the halls of the palace with the others staring at him in confusion. "You're leaving this to us?" Arch questioned.

Turning around, Raika explained, "You guys don't need me for this bit. You're capable of taking care of it yourself." Before anyone could make any objections, Raika said, "Well, I'd better get going! See you guys!"

And so, Raika turned around to leave the palace, and soon the city, of Neo-Cordoba, off to take care of what else was out there in the Multiverses.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	130. Realm 129: Birth of Darth Vader 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 129: Birth of Darth Vader 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: This is an alternative for the SW prequels I wrote some months ago. After finish writing the story, I was planning to publish it, but I realized how bad I messed up with it, so I decided to give up on it. Still, I thought I should show you what I wrote. Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader. One of the most powerful Sith Lords known in the history of the galaxy. A man who ruthlessly enforced the rule of Emperor Palpatine upon the galaxy; a man not afraid to use his lightsaber to cut down any threat to the Galactic Empire. A man so feared that he brought terror into the hearts of his own men and his enemies, especially those of the Rebel Alliance.

However, he was not always like this. He was once a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker who fought to protect the Galactic Republic from any harm. How such a Jedi so noble became one of the most feared Sith Lords is an interesting story.

To learn of the rise of Vader, one must first understand what transpired before it: the Clone Wars.

XXXXXXXXXX

28 BBY – The Mandalorian Jango Fett cloned an entire army from himself and began to attack the worlds in the Outer Rim. The Republic ignores the attacks, believing them to be insignificant.

27 BBY – With the continuing attacks on the Outer Rim, the Republic sends a small force with a handful of Jedi to defeat the Mandalorians.

26 BBY – The strike teams of Jedi and Republic troops launch an attack on Kamino, the planet where the Clone Army is, but they are captured by the Clones. They're then executed and their bodies are sent back to the Republic.

25 BBY – When Jango and his clones attack the Mid Rim worlds, the Republic assembled their army of Stormtroopers with the Jedi to lead them. Among the Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Valorum, the Chancellor of the Republic, ended his term of office by the end of the year.

24 BBY – Palpatine became the new Chancellor as the Jedi pressed their attack against the Mandalorian clones in the Mid Rim. On the planet of Christophis, Obi-Wan and Anakin led the attack and ultimately forced the Mandalorians to retreat, thanks to the efforts of Jedi Knight Padme Nabierre and Jedi Master Mace Windu. There, Anakin and Padme met and the two became close throughout the war.

23 BBY – The Jedi take back the Mid Rim and begun the sieges in the Outer Rim. Chancellor Palpatine extends his term of office to help assist the Republic during the war, but causes great suspicion amongst the Jedi. Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan take back Ryloth, marking a turning point in the Clone Wars.

22 BBY – The Jedi and Republic Stormtroopers take all of the Outer Rim worlds that Jango and his clones conquered. However, Jango launches a final assault on Corusant, devastating the planet. Many civilians, politicians, and Jedi lost their lives during the attack. Fortunately, a strike teams of stormtroopers, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Mace infiltrate Jango's ship, the _Warrior's Way_, and killed Jango, ending the Clone Wars. With their leader defeat, the clone army surrendered and was disbanded, never to form again. As for Anakin and Padme, the two married in secret, though it was forbidden for Jedi to marry.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next two years, the Galactic Republic tried to recover from the Clone Wars, but there were too many worlds that the Republic need to assist. Such worlds were devastated from the longs years of brutal conflict, and much of the Galactic Republic itself was left in shambles as its trade routes were cut off and crime escalated over the couple of years. Chancellor Palpatine extended his powers even further to assist those worlds.

As for the Jedi, they remained as they always were: serving the citizens of the Galactic Republic. From their home of the Jedi Temple on the Old Republic's capital of Corusant, many Jedi continued to serve the Republic and the Senate, though most were were wary of Palpatine. Unfortunately, this would not last as they soon made a decision would cause a chain of events that would bring their very end...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was raining on the capital of the Galactic Republic or Corusant. The metropolitan planet was filled with large buildings that reached Corusant's skies as well as industrial complexes and factories were placed all over the planet. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flora or fauna flourishing. This included the Senate Chamber, where Senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. However, in the center of all of this industrial life was a large monastery-like building that housed hundreds of the Republic's guardians, the Jedi Temple.

Ever since its foundation, the Jedi Order built the Temple on Corusant to be protect the Senate from any harm, and to establish itself as the protectors of the Galactic Republic. Beings from all over the galaxy arrive at the Temple to train as warriors of the Force, to protect and serve those of the Republic. The Jedi Temple was a large box-shaped building with five spires extending from the top. The four spires served as watchtowers, while the center spire held a chamber where the Order's most wisest and powerful masters would meet.

Unfortunately, it was not a joyous day as two humans slowly walked out of the entrance of the Jedi Temple with their bags filled with their personal belongings. The male human in his mid twenties with fair skin, short brown hair and blue eyes, who wore a dark brown Jedi robe and tunic over his body. The female was in her late twenties with light skin, long brown hair, and green eyes, and she wore a green robe over her gray tunic. Dropping their bags onto the ground, the two humans stared at the gates of the Jedi Temple before looking at themselves. "I'm sorry this had to happen Padme," the young man said with sadness in his voice. "We knew being Jedi would forbid us from marrying, but we did it anyway, and now look at us. We're nothing more than exiles."

A small tear ran down the face of the woman named Padme, but one could not tell as the ran poured onto her face. "I'm sorry too Anakin," Padme sadly spoke. However, she kept a strong demeanor as she held the hand of the man, Anakin. "But, no matter what happens, we'll always be together as husband and wife."

Anakin tried to give his wife a small smile as he held her hands. "Yes," he nodded, "we will."

The two former Jedi then grabbed their bags, ready to leave their old lives as Jedi. "ANAKIN!" a voice shouted.

Upon hearing the shout, Anakin froze where he was for he recognized the voice as he turned around to see its owner. "Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Knight known as Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the doors of chamber. He was in his mid to late forties with brown hair and beard as well as blue eyes. He wore the typical brown Jedi robes and his lightsaber hung from his belt. As the Jedi Knight walked up to the two, Anakin demanded, "Obi-Wan what are you doing here?"

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Obi-Wan asked with a small smile.

Anakin could not help but smile back at his old mentor. Suddenly, a thought came up in Anakin's head as he reached down to his belt and pulled out his lightsaber hilt. "Here," Anakin offered his mentor his lightsaber, "I want you to hold onto this."

Seeing Anakin's lightsaber, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, I can't..." Obi-Wan began, but was cut off.

"Obi-Wan, I'm not asking as a Jedi, but as a friend," Anakin pleaded. "Please, take it."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan took Anakin's old lightsaber from the hands of his old apprentice before looking up at him. "I will take good care of it," Obi-Wan said with determination in his voice. "Until we meet again."

Anakin nodded at that, but Padme interjected, "I worry if we'll ever see each other."

"Worry, you should not," an old voice spoke.

It was then both Padme and Anakin noticed a familiar green Jedi walking towards them using his cane as support. "Master Yoda," Padme and Anakin gasped in unison.

"Remember, binds us together, the Force does," Yoda spoke with his wisdom. "Jedi Knights, you are no longer, but strong in the Force, you are. Meet again, we will."

The two former Jedi could not help but smile at the elderly Jedi's wisdom that continued to aid them, despite they were no longer Jedi. "Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin thanked as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Glad, I am," Yoda smiled back.

"We should get going," Padme stated. "Thank you masters and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well," Obi-Wan nodded his head.

Nodding, the two former Jedi nodded back as they carried their backpacks with them and left the Temple that they once called home. The two Jedi Masters watched as Anakin and Padme left the Jedi Temple, and headed towards the nearest transport. Once they were out of their sight, Obi-Wan and Yoda returned back to the Jedi Temple, sorrowing filling their hearts of the departure of two most promising Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXX

After walked through the crowded streets of Corusant and not trying to avoid bumping into other sentient beings, the two former Jedi arrived at the station. They both were sitting on a nearby bench, waiting for transport to arrive. As he waited with his wife, Anakin could not help but stare at the city of Corusant, which was now a shell of its former self. '_How did it turn into this?_' he contemplated.

Corusant was once a beautiful metropolis with its cabs and vehicles flying above the street, thanks to the technological wonder of the repulsorlift engine. Unfortunately, Jango Fett's final attack on Corusant at the end of the Clone Wars left most of the transportation systems unavailable to the public. Many of the tall skyscrapers that went up into the skies of the Corusant were damaged from the devastation of the Clone Wars. What even more even more saddening to Anakin was the sight of beings, once rich but now left without a home and to beg on the streets.

At the sight of Corusant's deprivation of its glory, Anakin could not help but clench his jaw in anger. Padme took notice of her husband's anger, so she held his hand and asked with sincerity, "Anakin are you alright?"

Upon hearing the voice of his wife, the young Jedi's hardened face softened as he looked at Padme. "I'm fine, Padme," Anakin sighed. "It's just that everything seems so bad because of the Clone Wars. When we were Jedi we could help out these people, give them better lives. But since..." Anakin stopped himself, not wanting to continue that sentence.

"But since we were banished, you feel useless," Padme finished.

Staring at his wife, Anakin slightly nodded before he stared back at state of Corusant, while Padme waited patiently. There was a silence between the two former Jedi, one not sure of what to say to the other say. "Excuse me," a voice spoke.

The two Jedi looked in front of themselves and much to their surprise, it was a person clad in white armored with a black blaster in his hands. This person was a Stormtrooper, one of the Republic's soldiers and law enforcers. "Can we help you?" Padme asked, wary of the Stormtrooper's blaster in his hands.

"I am here for Anakin Skywalker," the Stormtrooper answered before turning to Padme's husband. "Are you him?"

Anakin nodded at the Stormtrooper without hesitation, "Yes, I am."

"Chancellor Palpatine would like to speak with you," the Stormtrooper stated.

Anakin's eyes widen at that announcement. The Chancellor was the head of the Galactic Republic, a person with incredible powers give to him by the Senate. The former Jedi wondered why the Chancellor would want to talk with him. "Did he say why?" Anakin asked.

The trooper shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir."

Anakin sighed at the answer, but he looked up at the trooper as he stood. "Alright, I'll come."

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper nodded.

Then, Anakin turned to his wife and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up."

Though hesitant, Padme nodded, and Anakin turned his attention back to the Stormtrooper. "Alright, take me to him."

Padme watched as the Stormtrooper took her husband to the man who was in charge of the Galactic Republic and help it through the Clone Wars. However, she could not help but feel something ominous was about...

XXXXXXXXXX

_Five months later..._

In the center spire on top of the Jedi Temple was a large circular chamber with six seats on the edge. Inside, a council of the six wisest Jedi Masters in the entire Order would meet to discuss the status of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Now, was such a time as the six Jedi Masters sat in their respective chairs in the chamber, waiting patiently for two more figures to arrive.

The council of Jedi were comprised of two humans, one Wookie, two Twi'lek, and one Trandoshan. Each one of these masters wore the typical uniform of Jedi, which consisted of a brown robe and white tunic with their lightsabers hanging from their brown belts. Though they were of different species, these masters were powerful in the Force and met in the chamber to discuss something of great importance.

The person they were waiting for was none other than the Jedi Master known as Yoda as short, green-skinned Master used his walking stick to help him enter the council chamber. Once he entered it, Yoda continued to walk until he reached the center of the chamber.

The bald male Jedi master with a dark complexion nodded at Obi-Wan. "Greetings Master Kenobi."

"Greetings, Master Mace Windu," Yoda bowed his head to the Jedi Master named Mace before bowing his head to the others. "Masters."

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" the male Wookie Jedi questioned in his native tongue.

Yoda shook his head. "Know, I'm afraid I do not."

"An opportunity has arrived for you Master Yoda," the female, green-skinned Twi'lek spoke.

"An opportunity, you say?" the elderly Master chuckled as he clutched his stick with both hands. "And what this opportunity is, I might ask?"

The female human Jedi Master with fair skin and brown hair then decided to continue. "Master Yoda, for years you have served the Jedi Order well," the female human Master explained. "Several of your students have become great Jedi Knights, like Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Though he liked the praise, Yoda knew where this was going. "Join the council, you want me to." It was statement instead of question.

The male Trandoshan Master nodded. "Master Yoda, such a position is usually reserved for the best of Master. We believe you to be one of them."

"That is why we offer you this position after teaching Jedi for so many years," the male, blue-skinned Twi'lek Master continued. "Do you accept becoming apart of this council?"

Upon hearing the offer, Yoda's ear immediately drooped with sadness. "Join the Council, I will not," Yoda declined.

The Jedi Masters in the room were shocked at Yoda declining such an offer. "But Master Yoda, you are the most powerful member of our Order!" the female human Master exclaimed. "You have trained Jedi for years!"

"Indeed. You deserve such a position," the male Twi'lek nodded in agreement. "Yet you refuse. Why?"

Yoda could simply sigh at the council's reactions. "Strong and loyal to the Republic, the Jedi are, but lost in the Republic's politics, we have become. Lost our way, I fear we Jedi have," Yoda stated he held onto his walking stick. "Lead to our own destruction, this will. Decline the council's offer, I must."

The council stared the eldest Jedi Master in the room, pondering about his words. What he said was not false for it seemed the Jedi Order was simple order of warriors that used the Force to protect the Republic when the time came. However, since the Clone Wars, the Jedi have become too involved in the Republic's politics that they had almost forget what their original purpose. "Very well, Master Yoda." Mace sighed at Yoda's response to the council's offer. "We shall respect your decision. You are dismissed."

However, Yoda was not finished as he gripped his walking stick tightly. "Done, I am not. To discuss something, I wish." Yoda stated. "Murders of many Jedi, there have been."

The six other Jedi Masters in the room stared at the little Master in shock once more, but this time for a different reason. "How do you know about that?" female Twi'lek Master demanded. "We have kept that information hidden from everyone, even the Jedi!"

Yoda could not help but smile at that as he pointed his walking stick at the green-skinned Twi'lek Jedi. "A powerful ally, the Force is. Lean of many things, it can," Yoda smiled. When he lowered his sick back onto the ground, his smiled turned into a frown. "Dark times, I sense for the Jedi. Connected, these murders are. Send a skilled Jedi, you must!"

Mace nodded at that last statement. "We've already sent one."

"_We have chosen your old pupil, Obi-Wan_," the Wookie master growled.

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda's ear shot up when he heard the name of his former student.

"He's already in the Under City of Corusant, where the murders have been reported," the Trandoshan responded. "If he finds anything, he will report it to us."

Yoda stared at the floor of the council chamber, pondering at the Masters' decision. "Very well," he said as he looked at them. "Agree with the council's decision, I do. Confident of Obi-Wan, I am."

The council was relieved that Yoda was satisfied with their decision, but there was still one more thing that had to be clear. "Master Yoda, we request for you to inform no one of this," Mace spoke, "especially Jedi or anyone in the Senate."

Though he was at first hesitant, Yoda nodded. "Very well. Inform no one, I shall."

Mace looked at the other members of the council, who simply gave a small nod to the dark skinned Jedi Master. Then, Mace brought his eyes back to centenarian Jedi Master. "May the Force be with you," he spoke.

"And with you," Yoda spoke.

With a respectful bow of his head, Yoda turned to leave the council of Jedi chamber, but he could sense the anxiety from the Jedi Masters. Though he noticed it, Yoda's mind was more focused on Obi-Wan, wondering how close his old student was to finding this assassin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Obi-Wan, the Jedi Knight and former general of the Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars walked down the streets of the Under City of Corusant. Ever since the attack on Corusant, many in the upper levels always complained how bad it was for them, but the Under City was worse. Crime was more abundant as many were murderers, pickpockets, prostitutes, or whatever position that would give them enough money to survive. There were bars and vendors all over the Under City to provide food, but a high price, much like the gangs who offered protection on shelter to the victims of the attack on Corusant.

Anyhow, Obi-Wan walked through the dirty streets of the Under City with his Jedi robes covering his body. Also, he kept his lightsaber hidden within his robe, so he did not attract too much attention to himself. Where ever the Jedi walked, he would always keep a close ear or eye out for any mysterious characters that were either related the recent deaths of Jedi or knew something about them. However, the Jedi Knight did not have that much luck while in the Under City for the past few hours or so.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a faint beeping from within his robes. Finding a nearby empty alley, Obi-Wan ran into it and and pulled out his small black communicator. "Obi-Wan here," he answered.

After answering, a small holographic image of Mace Windu appeared, and questioned, "_Obi-Wan, have you found anything?_"

"I'm afraid not, Master Windu," Obi-Wan reported. "I'll see if I can find anything..."

However, Obi-Wan was cut off when he sensed something in the Force as he twirled his head around in the direction of its source. Noting the look of worry on Obi-Wan's face, Mace asked, _"Obi-Wan, what is it?" _

Without looking at Mace, Obi-Wan answered, "I think I found our Jedi killer."

Before Mace could say anything, Obi-Wan shut off his communicator and put it back inside his robe before rushing through the alleys towards the source of the disturbance. Using the Force to increase his speed, the everything surrounding the Jedi became a blur as he continued towards his destination, and he got closer, Obi-Wan could hear the sound of lightsabers clashing against each other. "That has to be the killer!" Obi-Wan told himself as he increased his speed.

Arriving at the scene, Obi-Wan stopped to see a male figure standing over the fallen form of a Jedi, whose life ceased to exist just a few moments ago. Obi-Wan looked at the figure to see he wore a black robe over his dark brown shirt and pants with a belt around his waist. The Jedi noted that the figure wore black armor on his chest as well as black gloves and boots. Yet, Obi-Wan could not see his face, since the figure had a hood over his head that covered most of his facial features. What surprised Obi-Wan the most was the fact that the figure had a lightsaber in his hand, its red blade glowing brightly.

Drawing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan activated its blue blade and demanded, "Who are you?"

The figure remained silent as he gripped his red lightsaber. "I will not ask again," Obi-Wan sternly stated as he pointed his lightsaber at the figure. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering Obi-Wan, the figure charged at the Jedi, forcing Obi-Wan to take a defensive stance as the figure swung his red lightsaber at the Jedi. Obi-Wan blocked the figure's red lightsaber with his blue blade before he attempted a horizontally strike at the figure's head only for the figure to block it. The strike made the figure pull his head back a little, forcing his hood to fall back. Upon seeing the figure's true identity, Obi-Wan's eyes widen at who was the killer.

"Anakin?" he questioned with shock in his voice.

The figure was indeed Anakin, the former Jedi who was once Obi-Wan's students and a commander during the Clone Wars. Obi-wan could not believe that the one responsible for the death of so many Jedi was none other than his most trusted friend. 'It can't be!' Obi-Wan denied, even though the truth was literally staring at him in the face.

Anakin took notice of Obi-Wan shock and saw it as an opportunity as he used the Force to fire a telekinetic blast at him, sending Obi-Wan crashing into a nearby garbage bin. "You shouldn't have come here!" Anakin scolded as he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt.

Pulling up his hood, Anakin turned his back towards his former mentor and began to leave the scene as he entered the shadows of Corusant's Under City. Seeing Anakin was almost out of his sight, Obi-Wan jumped out of the trashcan and ran as fast as he could in hopes of reaching to his old friend and former student. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out to the fading figure.

His call fell on deaf ears as Anakin's form faded into shadows of the Under City, leaving a lone, distraught Obi-Wan in the alleyway. "ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted, but it was too late for Anakin was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	131. Realm 130: Birth of Darth Vader 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 130: Birth of Darth Vader 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Continuation of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

Anakin fluttered his eyes open as he awoke from his slumber. He could feel the warm of the sun touch his skin as the former Jedi sat up from his bed and looked at the beams of the sun passing through the window in his room. Rubbing his eyes, Anakin's vision cleared for him to see he was wearing a black pants and shirt, and noticed the bed room was small with only one bed right next to the window and a dresser. There was a door that led to the rest of the apartment while the other led to the refresher.

It was then Anakin remembered where he was: in an old friend's apartment. After being kicked out of the Order, a couple of Anakin's old friends from the Clone Wars offered him shelter in their apartment, and he along with his wife accepted. The place was small, but cozy enough for him and Padme, so they did not really mind. In fact, the two were grateful to their hosts since most of Corusant was still trying to rebuild from the Clone Wars.

Anakin sat up from his bed and when he noticed his wife was not there, he got a little worried, but before he could panic, he heard a knocking on the door. "Anakin, it's me," a familiar voice called out. "Are you up?"

The former Jedi could not help but smile. "Yeah, I'm up Beru," he answered.

When he said that, Anakin saw a young woman, Beru, enter the room with a basket in her hand. Beru was in her mid twenties with short brown hair and gray eyes, wearing a simple tanned dress over her white shirt. "Here, I'll clean up while you get dressed," she offered as she placed the basket on the bed.

Anakin nodded as he stood up. "Thanks for everything, Beru. It means a lot to Padme and me."

"Don't worry about it. It's the least my husband and I can do for you" Beru assured. "You helped us find us home after ours was destroyed during the Clone Wars and that means a lot to us."

Anakin smiled at Beru's hospitality, but a thought popped into his head. "Oh do you know where Padme is."

"Padme's out getting groceries," she informed Anakin as she folded some clean clothes. "She should be gone for a while."

The former Jedi nodded at that and was about to head to the refresher when a voice called out, "Hey, Anakin!"

He turned to see another person enter the room and he realized it was a man in his mid to late twenties with fair skin, blond hair, and green eyes. He wore a tan shirt and pants with a brown sash around his waist. "Yeah Owen, what is it?" Anakin asked.

The man named Owen informed, "Anakin, there someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"No idea," Owen shrugged. "For one I can tell you it's not a Stormtrooper."

Upon hearing that last statement, Beru walked over to her husband and slapped him on the shoulder. "Owen, leave him alone!" Beru scolded. "Anakin just gets visitors from the Chancellor, that's all. Remember he got that new lightsaber as a gift!"

As Beru left the room with her basket, Owen told her in a gruff voice, "If he didn't get involved with that man in the first place, we wouldn't be having troopers appear on my doorstep!"

Anakin could not help but chuckle at his friend's antics. "Alright Owen, I'll check up on this visitor," he said as he patted his old friend's shoulder.

Owen nodded at that before he left the room to head to meet up with his wife, and once he was gone, Anakin removed his old, dirty clothes from yesterday. He then put on a clean pair of brown shirts and black pants on before walking out of the room to see the apartment was as large as any. It had a kitchen, a living with two couches near a large window, as well as a door that led to another bed room where Owen and Beru lived in. However, Anakin froze when he saw a familiar figure standing near the window. "Obi-Wan," he spoke aloud.

Upon hearing his named spoken, Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin with a stern face. Anakin knew why his former teacher was here, and though he didn't want to talk about it, he had no choice as Obi-Wan walked over to him. "Anakin, we need to talk."

The former Jedi just stood there in shock, his eyes meeting with Obi-Wan's as the older man approached him. "Anakin are you responsible for killing those Jedi?" Obi-Wan demanded only for Anakin to look away with a hint of shame in his eyes. When Anakin was not looking at him, Obi-Wan raised his voice, "Anakin!"

Anakin looked at his former mentor and responded, "Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" as he walked over to the window.

Obi-Wan stared his former pupil in disbelief as he walked over to him. "Anakin, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm protecting the Republic that's what I'm doing!" Anakin shouted back as he looked at Obi-Wan. "The Republic is in ruin because of the Clone Wars and only Chancellor Palpatine can fix it! I'm only trying to help him!"

"By killing Jedi?" the Jedi Knight questioned. "Anakin, the Jedi are only trying to help the Republic!"

"Really? Then tell me what have the Jedi done to help the Republic after the war?" Anakin demanded. "Nothing but sitting on their backsides and become involved in politics, while innocents still suffer from the Clone Wars! Obi-Wan when I was exiled from the Jedi, it opened my eyes! It showed me what horrors the Clone Wars had left on these people! Chancellor Palpatine is only trying to help them, but the Jedi are stopping him! Why?"

The Jedi Knight was about to answer that but he stopped himself as he realized that he could not find any reason or explanation to help his argument. Thus, Obi-Wan remained silent as he let his former pupil continue. "Lets face it Obi-Wan, the Jedi have become corrupt," Anakin spat. "The Clone Wars have twisted them into something horrible. They have betrayed the Republic."

"Did they betray the Republic or yourself?" Obi-Wan countered, making his former student swirl his head towards him. "Anakin, there is no doubt you are angry at the Jedi for exiling you. However, if you think that this can help you get your revenge you are wrong! I fear your road to vengeance will only lead to suffering!"

Anakin gritted his teeth in anger. "Get out!" he growled.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began but he was cut off.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Anakin shouted as he pointed towards the exit of the apartment.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat as he walked towards the door. Anakin just stared at Obi-Wan's back as the Jedi Master walked towards the exit, but was most curious when Obi-Wan stopped right at the door. "Continue this path Anakin, and you will surely fall!" Obi-Wan guaranteed before he exited the door.

The former Jedi just ignored his former teacher's words as he stared back out into the open city of Corusant. Unaware of the former Jedi, his wife was outside the apartment with her back against the wall of the hallway. Padme's hand covered half of her face as she tried to prevent herself from sobbing. She had heard the entire conversation between her husband and Obi-Wan,and she realized what had happened.

"Oh Anakin, what have you done?" Padme sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Senate Chamber on Corusant was where senators and ambassadors of many worlds from all over the Galactic Republic came to join in session and discuss about the state of the galaxy. It was also home to the Supreme Chancellor as it held his office above the chamber along with his personal quarters. Right now, the Chancellor was in his office that was filled with red carpet on the floors and walls, while the ceilings had dimmed lights to illuminate the office. As for the Chancellor himself, he sat right at his desk, which was placed near the large window that gave a large view of the capital.

Palpatine was a man in his fifties with yellow eyes and gray hair that was becoming a little bald. He wore the typical dress of the Chancellor that consisted of his brown robes under his black cloak that had a small collar around his neck. The sleeves were long, running up to his knees, as were the each of his robe that went down to his feet, and over his head was a red hood. Standing on either side of him were the red armored guards that carried their silver pikes in their hands.

With him was none other than the Jedi Master known as Mace Windu who sat across from the Chancellor. "Master Windu, I assure you that the powers will be rightfully to the peoples of the Republic once we have adverted this crises!" Palpatine argued. "The Clone Wars have devastated countless worlds and it is my job to help them."

"While that is true Chancellor Palpatine, you must remember that you are exceeding beyond the limits set by the constitution," Mace Windu argued. "You have been concentrating power to yourself for the past year, and it has greatly disturbed the Jedi."

"How so?" Palpatine questioned, putting on an innocent smile that could deceive anyone.

Mace remained unfazed as he continued. "Chancellor Palpatine, you have passed bills that have taken away power from the Senators and given it to yourself. Many of the planets have complained that your are harboring power for yourself. It has come to the Jedi's attention that you plan to extend your powers even further with your new bill. It has caused worry to the Jedi that you may cause harm to us."

"I assure you Master Windu, it will not come that," he assured. "However, in the interest of the Jedi, I will heed their wisdom." Showing off his best smile, the Chancellor offered rather charismatically, "What is that the Jedi wish for me to do?"

"The Jedi Council wishes for you to return the powers back to the Senate," Mace firmly stated.

Palpatine nodded at that. "I assure you and the council that once the grievances of the Republic have been fixed, I will return the power back to the Senate."

Though he was cautious of Palpatine, Mace nodded as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you for your time, Chancellor," Mace bowed his head in respect.

With that, the Jedi Master turned around and left the Chancellor's office with his robe dragging against the floor. Once Mace was gone, Palpatine motioned his guards to leave him with a wave of his hand, and after they had left, Palpatine pulled out a small holographic communicator. Upon activating it, the small holographic form of Anakin Skywalker appeared. "_Yes, my master?_" Anakin immediately asked, almost like an obedient dog.

"My friend, I have another task for you." Palpatine stared at Anakin's holographic form. "Jedi Master Mace Windu is your next target. Eliminate him."

"It will be done," was Anakin's response as he bowed his head.

Smiling, Palpatine shut off the communicator and stared out of the window into the vast city of Corusant. "Everything is going as I planned," Palpatine smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The former Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker walked through the streets of the Republic's capital at night. He wore the same outfit he wore the other night when he encountered his old teacher, Obi-Wan, but he kept his hood up to conceal his identity as well as hid his lightsaber from plain sight. Anakin used the Force to hide his presence from other beings, allowing himself to move through the crowds and the shadows of Corusant's lower levels to reach his target. However, he could not help but feel a strange presence watching him.

Anakin's thoughts were pushed away as he realized he was approaching his destination: a nearby building that seemed to be empty. From what he was told, there was a Jedi Master inside who he had to eliminate, so Anakin quickly entered the building and walked up the stairs to reach the room where the Jedi Master was supposed to be in. As he came closer and closer to his target, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber handle and activated its blade for the red hum to leave a glow on the walls. When finally reached the room, he barged in to attack the Jedi Master inside, but halted at the entrance to see a familiar figure standing in the center. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin questioned, puzzled at this.

It was indeed Obi-Wan, the one he once called his master, who wore his stood in the center of the room with his lightsaber in his hands, its blue blade illuminating the dark room. Anakin snarled at his former teacher, "What are you doing here? Where's Windu?"

Obi-Wan just stared at his demanding former apprentice. "I came here to stop you, Anakin. I don't know how this happened but I will not let you take the lives of anymore Jedi," he explained. "As for Master Windu, he's long gone. Padme overheard someone giving you orders to kill him and she told me. I met with Master Windu and I told him everything. I then offered to take his place, leading you here."

Anakin could not help but stare at his wife in shock, not believing that she would do such a thing. He shock was then replaced with anger as he realized Padme, his own wife, helped his target get away from him. "Why would Padme do that?" Anakin gritted his teeth as he felt his voice rising. "She's my wife!"

"She was also a Jedi, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he grasped the hilt of his lightsaber with both hands. "Now, I ask you to surrender and turn yourself in. If not, I will use force."

Anakin stood there with shock on his face, but it soon left him as he remembered his mission. "No," he stated coldly as he grasped his red lightsaber with two hands. "All obstacles to the Chancellor will be removed!"

With that, Anakin charged at his former mentor, swinging his red blade at Obi-Wan, who brought his own blue lightsaber forward in time to block the swing. However, Anakin wasn't done as he swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's feet. Fortunately for him, Obi-Wan brought him lightsaber down in time to block the slash and raised his lightsaber to block another slash. When Anakin swung his lightsaber at his mentor's side, Obi-Wan was able to block the slash again.

The former Jedi continued his assault on the man he considered his former teacher as he lunged towards Obi-Wan, stabbing his lightsaber towards him only for it to be swatted away. Obi-Wan then swung his lightsaber downward on Anakin, which would have hit his former pupil if Anakin did not raise his red lightsaber in time. The two pressed their lightsaber blades against one another, one trying to overcome the other. "Just why are you doing this, Obi-Wan?" Anakin demanded. "I'm only trying to help the Republic!"

"I could be asking you the same thing!" Obi-Wan spat. "If you think killing the Jedi would help the Republic, you're wrong!"

Tapping into the Force, Obi-Wan removed a free hand from his lightsaber handle and used the Force to fire a telekinetic blast at his former student. Anakin's feet skidded against the metallic floor of the room as his back was sent crashing into the wall. The former Jedi looked up at Obi-Wan, who kept a strong grip on his blue-bladed lightsaber. "The Jedi always have been the protectors of the Republic," Obi-Wan continued. "They have only served the Republic loyally since it was founded! Destroying the Jedi Order would only leave the Republic defenseless! Who said you can go around killing Jedi?"

Though the question was rhetorical, Anakin roared, "Chancellor Palpatine himself!"

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Anakin's response to his rhetorical question, but quickly shook it off when he saw Anakin charging at him once more. Anakin slashed his red lightsaber blade against Obi-Wan's blue blade before he retaliated as he slashed his lightsaber at Anakin's head, but Anakin raised red blade to block it before he avoided another slash from Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was fortunate to dodge a slash in time and to back away from Anakin before he parried another slash. Seeing how Anakin had the strength and skill, Obi-Wan used the Force to leap from his former pupil and land at the other end of the room. Anakin looked at the man he once called "master" with eyes filled with malice as Obi-Wan kept his two hands on his lightsaber handle.

Instead of charging, Anakin instead circled around Obi-Wan, his hand tightly gripping his lightsaber handle, while his opponent kept his eyes focused on Anakin. Moments passed, but it felt like an eternity as one waited for the other to strike. Looking into Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan said with sadness, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Anakin._"_

Then, Obi-Wan thrust his blue lightsaber forward at Anakin, who blocked it before swinging his red blade at Obi-Wan's side only to be blocked by her own blade. Anakin used the Force to sent Obi-Wan flying back, but he did a backwards somersault in the air and landed on the ground. When he landed, Obi-Wan saw Anakin charging at him, so he quickly raised his lightsaber to parry a slash from Anakin. This time, Obi-Wan quickly swatted Anakin's red lightsaber away to leave him open. Anakin realized what was happening, but was too late as he froze at the feeling of a burning sensation erupting from his side.

The former Jedi looked down to see Obi-Wan's blade piercing his side before looking up at his former master and friend. "Obi-Wan..." Anakin began.

He never had the chance to finish that statement as Obi-Wan quickly withdrew his lightsaber from Anakin's side before slicing at his legs to leave cuts on his thighs. Anakin let out gasps of pain as he felt Obi-Wan's lightsaber blade cut into the muscles in his thighs and he felt a lot more pain when Obi-Wan quickly cut off his right hand that held his red lightsaber. "GAH!" Anakin cried out in pain.

As his severed hand fell on the floor, Anakin clasped the stump on his wrist with his left hand, trying hard to not let the pain overcome him. Obi-Wan just stood there, watching his former student back away slowly as he tried to suppress his pain with little success. He felt guilty at what he had done, but it was necessary to stop Anakin from murdering anymore Jedi. "Anakin, stop what you're doing," Obi-Wan pleaded, "there's still a chance to save the galaxy without killing the Jedi."

However, Anakin did not listen as he whipped his head towards Obi-Wan and with a roar of anger, he lunged at her only for Obi-Wan to outstretch a free and to use the Force to stop Anakin where he was. The former Jedi could feel himself floating above the ground before Obi-Wan used the Force to send him flying through the wall and into another room. As Anakin stood up, he glared at the Jedi through the hole in the wall that made by his body. He was about to charge at him, but Obi-Wan reached out with the Force yet again to make the ceiling above Anakin crumble. Seeing the ceiling was about to fall on him, Anakin tried to run yet the extent of his wounds prevented him from doing so. Ultimately, the metallic beams and plates that made up the ceiling fell on Anakin, crushing him beneath their weight.

Obi-Wan just stared at the rubbled on top of Anakin that was supposed to be his tomb, but his victorious moment had left him as feelings of guilty and regret came over the Jedi. He knew what had to do for the survival of the Jedi, but that did not mean he approved of killing the man he considered a brother-in-arms. "Goodbye Anakin," Obi-Wan softly spoke.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan turned around to leave the abandoned building as quickly as he could in hopes of avoiding any Stormtroopers or any civilians. If he had only used the Force, the Jedi would have felt small and faint presence from underneath the rubble...

XXXXXXXXXX

Padme Skywalker stood near the window in the living room of the Lars' apartment, her eyes looking into the wounded city of Corusant. Though damaged by war, the great capital of the Republic still maintained some of its beauty through the its tall structures and bright lighting that illuminated the dark sky. However, her mind was not on the spectacle that was before her, rather it was on Anakin and Obi-Wan. Padme found herself torn between her relationship with her husband and her relationship with the Jedi Order as she soon learned that Anakin was behind the deaths of so many Jedi within the past few months. Though she believed informing Obi-Wan of Mace's assassination attempt was the right thing, Padme could not help but feel guilty of breaking Anakin's trust in her.

Her attention from the window was removed as she whipped her head towards the entrance to the apartment when she heard a knock on the door. As Padme cautiously approached the door, she gripped her old lightsaber hilt that she kept from her time as a Jedi, just in case if it was some stranger or possibly Anakin. When Padme opened the door, it revealed no one but a tired Obi-Wan standing at the entrance of the Lars' home. "Obi-Wan," Padme spoke with surprise in her voice and she moved to the side to let him enter. "Come in."

Without saying a word, the Jedi entered the apartment complex as he tried to conceal the pain of what he just did, yet failed as Padme saw a glum look on Obi-Wan face. After she placed her lightsaber down on a nearby table, Padme's eyes met Obi-Wan's and it was then that she what happened. Obi-wan could sense waves of sadness overcome Anakin's wife as she sat down on a couch in the living. "It is done then," Padme said, her voice almost breaking. "Anakin's dead."

Obi-Wan simply walked over to Padme and sat next to Anakin's wife, trying to find words that would comfort her."Padme, I know you're hurt, but we must move on," Obi-Wan said as he tried to prevent himself from mourning of the loss of his old friend. "Anakin would have want you to."

"I know," Padme nodded as she wiped a tear, "but I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know Padme, I know," Obi-Wan spoke to Padme.

There was a silence between the two as they silently mourned the loss of a dear friend and husband, who was once a powerful Jedi that humbly served the Republic. Many moments of silence passed and would continue until Padme turned towards her husband's old teacher. "Obi-Wan," Padme began, "did Anakin ever say who ordered the assassinations of Jedi?"

Upon hearing that question, Obi-Wan was at first hesitant answering, but he pushed his hesitation aside as he answered, "He said it was Chancellor Palpatine."

Only for a moment did Padme's eyes widen in shock at the Jedi's answer and after that, Obi-Wan felt her sadness being overrun by her bitterness. "I should have known!" Padme bitterly growled.

Taking notice of Padme's bitterness towards the Chancellor of the Republic, the Jedi could not help but feel there were some details he was not informed of. Obi-Wan inquired, "Padme, is there something I should know?"

Turning towards Obi-Wan, Anakin's young widow responded, "Right after Anakin and I were exiled, Palpatine gave Anakin a job offer. Whatever it was, Anakin never said. He's always kept it a secret, even from me. I had no idea what it was, but now it was to hunt Jedi."

"That does make sense," Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, though he questioned, "Though why would the Chancellor want to eliminate Jedi?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Reaching to the Force, Padme used it to levitate her lightsaber from the table she left it on and have it fly into her hand. "I don't know," Padme replied as she stood with a newfound determination, "but I plan to find out!"

Obi-Wan stood up from the couch, his face filled with concern as he stared at Padme. Though the young woman was filled with a newfound resolution, Obi-Wan feared she will suffer the same fate as Anakin did, so he warned, "Padme, don't let vengeance cloud your judgment. Otherwise you may fall just like Anakin did."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I won't," she assured Anakin's mentor before nodding to him. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Obi-Wan nodded back.

With that, Obi-Wan turned around to leave the apartment and as he did, the Jedi could not help but feel that critical in the galaxy's history was to happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	132. Realm 131: Birth of Darth Vader 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 131: Birth of Darth Vader 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Part 3 of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Jedi Temple, there were many places, many rooms for Jedi to train, hone their skills, and enhance their knowledge in the ways of the Force. All over the Temple, there were Jedi training against blaster with probe droids, while others were studying of Jedi lore and history in either in their personal quarters or the library. There was even a healer's wing in the Temple to heal wounds that a Jedi would sustain from a mission or from an accident. Though most famous rooms were the basic training rooms and the meditation classes, the one place most Jedi would agree to be the most serene and tranquil place in the entire temple would be the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

If one were to enter, one would understand why most Jedi would claim it to be the tranquil place in the entire Jedi Temple. Though the temple was made of the metallic substance known as durasteel, the Room of a Thousand Fountains seemed like it was built-in ecosystem. There were trees all over, growing from the fertile ground that produced hundreds upon hundreds of blades of green grass. Large ponds were inside the room as well, providing an environment to dozens of fish that swam in these bodies of water. There were rivers that connected the ponds and ran on hills until the water fell of the edge, becoming a waterfall. It was truly a sight to behold for most Jedi.

Among the Jedi who came to this place was the elderly Jedi Master known as Yoda, who was sitting on a rock in a lotus position. His eyes were closed and his hands were placed upon his lap as he meditated to become more aware of the Force. For Yoda, the Room of a Thousand Fountains would usually be the best place for him to be at peace as he became more entune with the Force. Yoda usual meditation sessions would allow him to be at peace, but his face at the moment showed signs of distress, pain and anguish, all emotions that he tried to suppress. The source of these negative emotions he felt was the vision he saw through the Force...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Vision)

_ It was a dark room with very little lighting to keep the room illuminated as well as what seemed to be scorched marks of lightsabers against the wall. The ceiling had a hole in it, making it seem as though it had collapsed, which was true for there was a pile of debris in the center. Standing over the pile was a man in a black cloak with a hood over his head to conceal his identity, while red armored figures surrounding him from all angles, almost as if they were supposed to protect him. "He is here," the cloaked man spoke in a dark, gravely voice._

_ The cloaked man simply waved his hand in front of the rubbles and the debris scattered towards the other side of the room, revealing a man who sustained major wounds from the rubble that was on top of him. Once the rubble was off of his body, the unknown man let out a loud moan of pain and anguish that echoed throughout the entire room. As the man's cries were heard, the red armored figures were knocked off of their feet by an invisible force that seemingly originated from the wounded man. The cloaked man only skidded slightly from the extend of the invisible force. Whoever this man was, he was important to the cloaked figure as he turned towards the red armored figure that were standing up from the blast and ordered, "He's still alive! Take him to my ship!"_

_ Nodding, two of the red figures approached the wounded man with what appeared to be a hoverboard and placed him on top of it. One of the red figures turned towards the cloaked figure and asked, "What do you want us to do with him?"_

_ "Bring him to the outskirts of Corusant," the black cloaked figure commanded. "After you do, await my command."_

_ "Yes, sir," the red armored figure complied._

_ With that, the wounded man was brought out of the room as the hoverboard brought him towards his destination. The cloaked figure watch the man's form disappear into the shadows with the red armored figures assisting him. "Soon, my apprentice, you will be reborn!" the cloaked figure swore._

(Vision end)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Master Yoda?" a familiar voice called out to him.

The call of his name made the elderly Jedi Master snap out of his vision and whirl his head to see Obi-Wan standing next to him. Though he was shocked by his vision, Yoda's sight of his old pupil standing before him calmed his fears. "Obi-Wan," Yoda sighed with relief as he used his walking stick to help him stand. "Seeing you, I am glad."

Though Obi-Wan was happy seeing his mentor, he was concerned of what happened to Yoda during his meditation. "Master Yoda, is everything alright?" he asked with concern. "Did you have a vision?"

Upon hearing that question, Yoda tightly gripped his walking stick as he was at first hesitant in telling Obi-Wan what he saw. "Dark times, I sense. The galaxy, I am concerned for," was all Yoda told him in a foreboding tone. Sensing Obi-Wan's confusion and worry, Yoda looked up at his former student, trying his best to change subject. "News, you have?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Padme has asked us to meet her soon."

"Has she?" Yoda questioned with some interest in his voice. "Go, we shall!"

With that, Yoda used his walking stick to help him walk out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains with Obi-Wan staring at the back of his old teacher. Following Yoda to their destination, Obi-Wan wondered what was on the Jedi Master's mind that would have made him so worried. Though he wondered about this, Obi-Wan decided it would be best to push those thoughts aside for now as he continued to follow Yoda.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chancellor the Republic let out a soft sigh as he walked into his office during the late hours of Corusant. Palpatine walked down the red halls that led to his desk, noticing the multiple golden statues that were on the sides. As he walked, Palpatine could not help but feel that there was something watching him, yet he ignored as he continued towards his desk. Suddenly a blur passed in front of the Chancellor and Palpatine stopped to hear a feminine voice ordered coldly, "Don't move."

Palpatine froze where he stood when he felt the heat of a lightsaber pressing against the front of his neck, and he lowered his eyes to see the green blade of a lightsaber a few centimeters away from his Adam's apple. He shifted his eyes from the lightsaber blade to its owner to see it was none other than Padme, who wore her old Jedi robes over her body. Despite a lightsaber was at his throat, Palpatine's face remained calm as he presented his charming smile that would lower almost anyone's guard. "Ah, you must be Anakin's wife," Palpatine stated with a cheerful voice as he turned his head slightly towards her. "How can I help you?"

Padme's face remained unfazed by Palpatine's charming personality as she approached the Chancellor with her lightsaber closing it at his neck. The Chancellor of the Republic soon found himself walking backwards towards his desk, so he could avoid Padme's lightasber from singing his throat. "Enough with the pleasantries!" Padme exclaimed, her face stern. "What did you do to my husband?"

"My dear, I have no idea what your talking about," Palpatine denied.

That response only caused Padme to use the Force to sent Palpatine's back onto the ground before she pointed her lightsaber at his head. "Don't lie to me!" Padme shouted. "I overheard your conversation with my husband in ordering the assassination of Mace Windu! I know you've ordered Anakin to kill all those Jedi! What I want to know is why?"

Padme was surprised when Palpatine sighed in a mock defeat as he stood up and wiped off the dust on his clothes before turning around. Padme's lightsaber was still pointed at the Chancellor, who walked towards the window in his office. "I might as well tell you," Palptine stated as he looked out of the window, his back turned towards the exiled Jedi. "Tell me, young Padme, what do you know of the Sith?"

When hearing that, she stared at the Chancellor with suspicion in her eyes as she wondered where this was going, yet still answered to the best of her knowledge. "I was taught they're supposed to the enemies of the Jedi who use the Dark Side as their power," Padme answered, remembering what the Masters told her. "They've tried to take over galaxy many times, but the Jedi have always stopped them. They were supposed to have been destroyed a thousand years ago."

Palpatine could not help but smile at that. "That's where you're wrong. The Sith are still alive, and well."

The former Jedi and wife of Anakin Skywalker stared at Palpatine with suspicious and curiosity in her eyes. "How do you know this?" Padme questioned. "There's no way the Sith could have survived for this long!"

The Chancellor of the Republic removed his facade and replaced it with a more maleficent expression as Palpatine turned to face Padme. He then answered with a dark tone, "I know because I am one."

What came over Padme was shock and surprise at what Palpatine revealed to her. "You're a Sith Lord?" Padme gasped.

Palpatine smile turned into an evil grin. "Yes, my dear."

Though she was indeed shocked, Padme soon began to piece the puzzle together as she kept her lightsaber pointed at Palpatine. "Well, it explains it now," Padme stated "The Jedi are a threat to you so you want to eliminate before they can eliminate you. So you had Anakin eliminate them for you."

"Exactly!" Palpatine spoke as he clasped his hands behind his back and Padme was unaware that the Sith Lord pulled out what appeared to be a lightsaber handle from within the sleeve of his robe. "After becoming a Sith Lord, I went into politics in hopes of becoming Chancellor. Fortunately, the Clone Wars gave me that chance and I took it."

"What about my husband?" Padme demanded.

"After you and Anakin were exiled, I gave him what he wanted: the power to help people. In return, he would be my apprentice and learn the ways of the Dark Side," Palpatine replied. "He accepted my offer and thus has remained my apprentice."

Padme just stared there in shock at all of the information that the Chancellor of the Republic and Sith Lord revealed to her, yet one question remained in her head. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Padme demanded, her lightsaber remained pointed on Palpatine. "What motives do you have?"

"Because my young friend, it won't matter any longer," answered Palpatine with his arms hanging by his sides, "For the end of the Jedi will come!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Padme declared as she gripped her lightsaber with both hands.

"Oh, I disagree," Palpatine smiled before he called out, "GUARDS!"

Padme's eyes widen in shock and fear as she soon heard footsteps approaching the Chancellor's office. Wanting to quickly end this, the exiled Jedi turned and swung her lightsaber at Palpatine only for him to whip out his lightsaber handle and activate its red blade in time to block Padme's green lightsaber. Once again, Padme attempted a finishing blow, but her strike was parried by Palpatine' red blade as he attempted to strike at her legs. The former Jedi was fortunate enough to evade the strike, and would have tried to attack the Chancellor if it were not for the sound of footsteps getting louder with every moment.

The door to the Chancellor's office slid open, making both Palpatine and Padme whipped their heads towards the entrance to see stormtroopers entering. Immediately, Palpatine deactivated his lightsaber and hid the handle back in his sleeve just in time as the Stormtroopers entered the office to see an armed Padme ready to strike the Chancellor of the Republic. Palpatine put on a face of terror and shock to mask his true face of deceit. "Help me!" Palpatine cried out to the Stormtroopers, pretending he was being attacked.

The Stormtroopers immediately came to the Chancellor's aid as their aimed their blasters at Padme. "Fire!" the lead Stormtrooper shouted.

The former Jedi saw dozens of red blaster bolts flying towards her from the barrels of the Stormtroopers, so she immediately used her lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts. Some of the deflected bolts struck at the the Stormtroopers, killing them as their bodies dropped to the ground, but there were still more. Padme knew that sooner or later she would be overwhelmed by the Stormtroopers, so she reached out with the Force to levitate the Chancellor's desk before sending it crashing through the window. Glass shards shot out of the window into the streets along with the desk, leaving a hole large enough for Padme to escape through.

Padme ignored the blaster bolt and ran for as fast as she could towards the window, leaping through the hole and into the depth of Corusant. The Stormtroopers ran after her but it was too late as Padme landed on a passing aircraft that sped away from the Chancellor's office. The leader of the Stormtroopers turned his attention away from the window and towards the Chancellor as he ran towards him. "Chancellor, are you alright?" the lead Stormtrooper asked with concern.

"I am fine," Palpatine answered as he placed a hand on his chest and faked a sigh of relief.

"That person was carrying a lightsaber," the lead Stormtrooper noted. "Have the Jedi betrayed the Republic?"

"I fear they may have," was the response of the Chancellor and Sith Lord. Turning his head towards the lead Stormtrooper, Palpatine ordered, "Bring all the diplomats to the Senate chamber. We need to have an emergency meeting!"

"At once, Chancellor!" the lead Stormtrooper nodded as he ordered his men to leave the Chancellor's office and contact the other members of the Senate.

Once the Stormtroopers were gone, Palpatine's mask of innocence removed itself from his face, revealing an evil grin. The Chancellor turned towards the broken window, his grin never leaving his face as he spoke only three words:

"It has begun."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the mid levels of of Corusant, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his old mentor, Yoda, waited in an alley for the arrival of Padme. Obi-Wan paced around the alleyway, worried of what might have happened to Padme. "Padme told us to meet her here at this time," Obi-Wan stated with worry in his voice. "Where could she be?"

Yoda simply stood there, his eyes closed as he rested on his wooden stick for support. "Patience, you must have, my former pupil," Yoda stated. "Much fear, I sense in you. Clear your mind, you must Obi-Wan."

Listening to his former teacher's words, Obi-Wan stopped pacing and let out a sigh. "You're right, Master Yoda," he admitted, trying to suppress his fear. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Before Yoda could speak, they heard footsteps approaching the alleyway, making them turn their heads to see Padme limping towards them. When she collapsed on the wall, both Obi-Wan and Yoda rushed to Padme as quickly as they could. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme nodded as she used the wall to support herself. "We don't have much time," Padme stated, a bit out of breath. "Palpatine's a Sith Lord."

This revelation startled both Jedi as Yoda repeated, "A Sith Lord?"

"The Sith are supposed to be extinct!" Obi-Wan remarked before asking Padme. "Is this true?"

"He told me personally," the former female Jedi confirmed. "He was able to become chancellor, thanks to the Clone Wars. He's turned Anakin to the Dark Side and made him his apprentice. Now, he plans to eliminate the Jedi Order! I tried to finish him, but I had to get away when the Stormtroopers arrived. I was lucky to avoid any detection."

Upon hearing this, Yoda stabbed his walking stick in the ground as he declared, "Stop him, we must!"

"I agree," Obi-Wan nodded. "The question is: how?"

Neither one could find the answer to that question would not as Padme called out "Masters look!"

The two Jedi turned to Padme to see she was looking up at the view screen placed on the buildings that everyone else was looking at. On the screen was the inside of the Senate building with the focus on Palpatine who stood in the Chancellor's podium in the center of the chamber. Though they could not see it, the three Force Users and everyone else around could hear Senators, ambassadors, and other members of the Senate arguing with each other, their voices risen to a shouting level. "By the Force, what is going on?" Obi-Wan gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Senate chamber, the sentient beings inside that represented almost an entire galaxy debated amongst one another from their hovercrafts. Most of the debates first turned into arguments before it was twisted into simple shouts and name calling that seemed like it went on for hours. Palpatine stood in his podium, listening to the arguments become uglier with every moment, so he looked at the Senate with a firm look. "SILENCE!" Palpatine's voice bellowed across the entire Senate.

Palpatine's roar tuned down the shouting as the delegates focused their attention from each other towards the Chancellor of the Republic. "I have called this emergency meeting on a matter of importance!" Palpatine announced. "I am regret to inform members of this Senate the Jedi have betrayed the Republic!"

When those words reached the Senators, they once against shouted, this time at idea of the Jedi betraying the Republic they swore to protect. One human Senator stood up and shouted, "I knew this would happen! It would only be a matter a time before they tried to betray the Republic!"

Many of the other delegates of the Senate shouted in agreement with the human Senator's statement. However, there at least one person who did not agree with this accusation as one of the hovercrafts left its respective stationary position and approached Palpatine's podium. The man inside the hovercraft wore the typical white robes of Alderaan nobility, and he was in his thirties with brown hair, a light beard and green eyes. "No! I won't believe it!" the man shouted. "The Jedi have always been there to protect the Republic!"

"I once thought the same Viceroy Bail Organa," Palpatine stated, "but it seems that is the truth."

The man, named Bail, could only shake his head in disbelief. "But Chancellor, what would the Jedi gain from betraying the Republic?" Bail questioned.

"What the Jedi would gain is control over the Republic!" a voice shouted.

Everyone's attention turned away from the Chancellor's podium to another hovercraft that floated nearby the hovercraft of Bail Organa and the Chancellor's podium. The owner of the voice was a Nemodian Senator who represented the Trade Federation. "What do you mean, Senator Gunray?" Bail demanded.

"Ever since the Clone Wars, the Jedi have become more militarized and have been gaining more power!" Gunray exclaimed. "Everyone in this Senate knows how much power the Jedi were given to lead our troops into battle! Has anyone ever consider that the Jedi would become corrupt?"

Murmurs of agreements could be heard from across the Senate chamber, and Gunray continued, "For centuries, the Republic has depended on the Jedi to solve its matters and look what it has led us! Many of worlds, including here on Corusant, have been devastated by war! We can barely feed our own people! If we are to have order, then perhaps its time for a government without any Jedi."

As the murmurs became louder and echoed throughout the Senate, Palpatine's eyes turned towards the Senator representing the Trade Federation. "What are you suggesting?" Palpatine questioned Gunray.

"To bring order, the Republic must be reformed into a strong government that can protect its citizens!" Gunray declared. "Therefore, we should become an empire with Palpatine as our emperor!"

"I agree with this decision!" a female Rodian Senator loudly agreed as she stood up. "Palpatine has shown strong leadership skill during these troubled times! All of those for it, please raise you hands to show your support!"

Immediately, waves of hands rose from almost every single hovercraft that carried a representative from all over the galaxy. Bail, who was not among those that rose their hands, just stared in shock as the entire Senate were willing to replace the Republic with an empire. "It seems the Senate has agreed with Senator Gunray's proposal," Palpatine spoke to Bail, who turned towards he Chancellor. "What do you say, Viceroy Organa?"

The lone Viceroy stood there, gripping the handle on his hovercraft as he tried to find a decision. Though he was against it, Bail could not argue against the devastation the Clone Wars caused and almost agreed with Gunray that a strong government was needed. Gulping in a small amount of air, Bail finally came to his answer. "I..." Bail hesitated, "...agree with your decision. As long it brings order to the galaxy."

"Very well," Palpatine nodded before turning towards the rest of the Senate. "It has been decided then! Though it burden me with a heavy heart to let go of the Republic, it is a necessary sacrifice! I will accept the power of emperor that the Senate has bestowed upon me! So begins a new government-the first Galactic Empire!"

Many Senators applauded Palpatine's announcement as Bail's hovercraft returned back to its post in the Senate chambers. The Viceroy of Alderaan let out a defeated sigh as he looked at the applauding Senate. "This has all gone wrong," Bail told himself as he took a seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Jedi and one former Jedi watched in shock at the screen that just displayed the decision that made merely moments ago, while Most of the other people watching it were in awe or surprised at such a decision. "This can't be happening!" Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief.

"Happening, it is," Yoda darkly stated as he gripped his walking stick.

The screen was focused once more on Palpatine as he announced, "_As my first act as Emperor, I will order the Jedi Order to disband immediately! The Jedi will return to the Temple on Corusant to be removed of their rank in the military and in the new Empire! Those that do not comply will be eliminated!_"

The three Force Users' eyes widen at such a decision "To the temple, we must go!" Yoda ordered as he walked out of the alleyway. "Warn the Jedi, we must!"

Obi-Wan nodded as he followed his former teacher, but stopped when he noticed Padme was panting really hard, struggling to breath for a while. The Jedi walked over to Padme and asked with concern in his voice, "Padme, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Padme insisted as she stood up straight. "Just exhausted that's all."

The Jedi gave Padme a nod before he turned around to follow the elderly Jedi named Yoda with Padme following him. As she did, Padme placed a free hand on her stomach, sensing the life force of two more beings emanating from it. Two beings who Yoda could sense as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	133. Realm 132: Birth of Darth Vader 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 132: Birth of Darth Vader 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Part 4 of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

There were many places on Corusant that remained hidden from the public to prevent any panic or fear in the city's residents. Among these many places was a facility in the outskirts, away from the capital's metropolis setting and in the middle of what appeared to be a set of factories all over it. The facility was large, capable of holding at least ten thousand people yet it was well hidden for the smoke from the factories hid it from the public eye and most of it was underground. This was the reason why Palpatine thought it to be a perfect place, so he could conduct his plans away from the general public.

A lone, gray _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle landed on the platform nearby the facility and it ramped lowered, revealing Palpatine himself. The Sith Lord and newly appointed Emperor of the galaxy, Palpatine, walked down the ramp of the factory, now wearing a simple black robe with the hood over his head. As he walked down the ramp, Palpatine was escorted by his Royal Guards that wore red armor and a cape, and were equipped with a force pike. The emperor approached the door, which slid open to reveal the long, black halls of the facility that were only lit by the lights on the ceiling.

Palpatine turned to his guards and ordered, "Remain here."

Without question, the Royal Guards left the side of their ruler and stood by at the entrance to act as guards for the facility. Palpatine turned his head back to the black halls of the facility as he entered it, passing by a group of droids along the way. The emperor approached a nearby door and the door slid open to reveal a black chamber that only had a beam of light focused on the center. What was in the center of the chamber was a table surrounded by droids, but what concerned Palpatine was the figure lying on the table. "Anakin," Palpatine spoke.

The former Jedi and Emperor's apprentice no longer looked human for he now wore black armor all over his body. On his chest plate was a small, box-shaped computer that was hooked up to his armor, and a black cape hung from his black shoulder guards to his feet. His round helmet was shaped like the helmet of a damiyo with a mask over his face that almost looked like a skull, giving him a demonic appearance. Palpatine could hear 'Anakin' breathing was now deep, almost sounding like someone in scuba gear. The table had metallic bands around his wrists and ankles to keep the emperor's apprentice strapped to the table.

Palpatine's attention moved from his apprentice to a nearby medical droid. "Has he been given the cybernetic limbs?" Palpatine questioned.

The droid nodded. "As well as the new armor just as you have requested, emperor."

"Good," Palpatine nodded before walking towards the table.

As he did, the table lifted itself upwards for 'Anakin' to be positioned upwards before the straps undid themselves to allow the fallen Jedi stand on the ground. When his feet touched the ground, 'Anakin' staggered a bit before standing up. "Anakin, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked.

The emperor saw his apprentice simply raised his gloves arms to his masked face, and Palpatine could sense the fallen Jedi's horror coming from him. "What happened to me?" 'Anakin' shouted with horror, his voice deep and filtered by the suit of armor he wore. After looking around the chamber, 'Anakin' faced Palpatine and demanded, "Where am I?"

"You were badly wounded with your duel with Obi-Wan," Palpatine informed him. "I arrived in time to find you and bring you here. Unfortunately, your body has been damaged beyond repair and you will need this suit for your survival."

Palpatine could sense his apprentice's confusion as the armored fallen Jedi began to recount the events that led up to this. "Obi-Wan, he left me to die! My wife betrayed me!" 'Anakin' roared. "He shall pay! They all will pay!"

As he let out his anger, 'Anakin' unknowingly tapped into the Force to slowly crumple all of the droids that inside the chamber into nothing but balls of metal. The emperor grinned at his apprentice's performance of his abilities as the fallen Jedi's wave of anger slowly died away. "You will have your revenge, my friend," Palpatine assured as he walked up to him, "but you must first know of what happened in your absence. The Republic has been reformed into the first Galactic Empire with me as its ruler. I have ordered the Jedi to come to the Jedi Temple and to disband at once."

Underneath his helmet, 'Anakin' looked at the Chancellor with a surprised. "The Jedi will surely resist,"

"That is why you are needed," Palpatine spoke as he held out what appeared to be a lightsaber hilt. "Strike down the Jedi that opposes the Empire. Together we can bring peace once more."

'Anakin' looked down at the lightsaber and without a second thought, he took it from Palpatine's hands before bowing at the emperor and Sith Lord. "I will do as you ask, my master," 'Anakin' complied.

With that, Palpatine's apprentice began to walk towards the door, leaving Palpatine alone in the room. "You come very far, Anakin," Palpatine spoke to his student.

Upon hearing that name, 'Anakin' stopped his march right at the entrance to the chamber. "Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Sith Lord, not a Jedi," 'Anakin' spoke before he exited the chamber with his cape flapping behind him. "From now on, I am Darth Vader!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The last session of the Senate of the Galactic Republic ended as many of the members of the new "Imperial Senate" left the Senate building. Amongst the Senators walking outside was Bail Organa who was being escorted by his royal guards that had a blaster and wore white robes underneath the white armor consisted of gauntlets, boots, breastplates, and round helmets. "Viceroy Organa, where are you going?" one of the royal guards questioned as he followed Alderaan's ruler.

"To my ship," Bail answered as he walked away from the Senate. "I will need to have a talk with some friends about this."

He was going to his ship as he planned, but the Viceroy could not help but noticed a large crowd of people surrounding a man who stood on a small podium that was about a foot high. "People of the Galactic Empire," the man announced, "the corrupted Jedi are receiving the justice they deserve! As we speak, the Jedi Temple is being besieged by Stormtroopers!"

Upon hearing those words, the entire crowd let out cheers of rejoice, save for Bail Organa who just stood there in shock. "What?" Bail gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaster bolts and explosions ran across the night sky of Corusant as the grounds of the Jedi Temple became a battlefield between Stormtroopers and Jedi Knights. Bodies of both Jedi and Stormtroopers littered across the streets of Corusant as well as the entrance at the Jedi Temple. Outside of the Temple were battalions of Stormtroopers trying to barge their way in, while inside were Jedi Knights and Masters trying to prevent any of the Empire's forces from entering the Temple. Among the Jedi that were guarding the front entrance from the Stormtroopers were the members of Jedi Council themselves as well as many strong knights.

The shuttle that carried Emperor Palpatine to the secret facility repairing Darth Vader now flew over the skies and landed a safe distance away from the skirmish between the Jedi and Stormtroopers. After landing, the shuttle's ramp lowered onto the ground, and both the ruler of the galaxy and the fallen Jedi walked down the ramp along with Palpatine's royal guards. One of the commanding Stormtroopers noticed the arrival of Palpatine and Vader, so he ran towards the Emperor. "Report, commander," Palpatine ordered.

"My lord, our forces are meeting heavy resistance at the Temple grounds," the Stormtrooper reported. "We can not move any further. I suggest we use heavy artillery to subdue them."

"That will not be necessary," Vader spoke as he slowly moved away from the Stormtrooper and Palpatine towards the battlefield ahead.

The Stormtrooper's helmet looked at Vader's back in confusion before looked at the Emperor. "My lord, who is..." the Stormtrooper began, but the emperor cut him off.

"That is Darth Vader," Palpatine informed him. "He will be in command of our forces. Relay that to our forces."

Though hesitant, the Stormtrooper nodded. "At once, my lord," he complied as he went to inform the other Stormtroopers about the approaching Darth Vader.

Speaking of the fallen Jedi, Vader approached entrance of the Jedi Temple, walking past many of the Stormtroopers, some who were confused (and even frightened) by Vader's sudden appearance in the skirmish. The Stormtroopers' blaster bolts avoided the fallen Jedi as he walked over the dead bodies of both Stormtroopers and Jedi, and headed towards the multiple groups of Jedi standing at the entrance. He could see some Jedi Knights and Masters using their lightsabers to deflect the blasters bolts, while others used the Force to throw large objects at the troopers. The dark armor of Vader was not that hard to miss as a human Jedi could be seen charging towards Vader with his blue lightsaber over his head.

As Vader saw the the Jedi swung his blue lightsaber at him, he removed his lightsaber hilt from its belt before some of the Stormtroopers saw a red flash of light blocking the Jedi's blow before striking him in the chest. The other Jedi turned their heads to see Vader now standing behind the Jedi, his red lightsaber blazing with life as silence filled the air. The long Jedi let out a groan before his body fell onto the ground along as the blade his lightsaber retracted back to the hilt before it fell to the ground. "No!" a female Jedi shouted at the sight of the lone Jedi's death.

Immediately, the other Jedi saw Vader as the more immediate threat than the Stormtroopers as they charged towards Vader in hopes of striking him down. Two Jedi leaped at Vader with their respective lightsabers ready to strike him, but he reached out to the Force with a free hand to stop the two Jedi where they were. He would have continued if it were not for three more Jedi lunging at him, whose lightsabers he parried in one blow before striking them down in one swing. Turning to his attention to the Jedi left hanging in the air, Vader turned his open palm into a fist, and within seconds, the Stormtroopers watched as the two Jedi's necks were snapped, ending their lives.

Dropping the two Jedi's lifeless bodies to the ground, Vader's attention was towards the remaining Jedi guarding the entrance from the Galactic Empire's forces as he walked towards it. After the Jedi ended the lives of the Stormtroopers they were fighting, they noticed Vader approaching them, and seeing the extent of his power, the Jedi raised their lightsabers in preparation for Vader's oncoming attack. Instead of attack, Vader stopped where he was, his emotionless mask staring right at the Jedi in front of him, who could sense the Dark Side reeking off of him. "What do you want, evil one?" one of the Jedi demanded.

Looking up at the Jedi, Vader ordered, "Surrender to the Galactic Empire, Jedi, and your lives will be spared! If you do not, you and your Temple will be destroyed!"

However, the Jedi in front of him did comply with his orders as a Rodian Jedi charged at Vader, who raised his red blade in time to block a slash from the Rodian before using the Force to sent the Rodian Jedi flying into his comrades. Two human and a Kel-Dor Jedi charged, swinging their blades at Vader only for him to back away to avoid their slashes before parrying a slash from a female Twi'lek Jedi, who happen to be coming at Vader from the side. However, their attempt at ending Vader's life was futile as Vader's red blade swung in the air to strike down the three Jedi in one blow. Seeing more Jedi charging towards him, Vader tapped into the Dark Side of the Force to sent his charing assailants flying into the air and into a volley of blaster bolts from the Stormtroopers.

Vader turned his head to see if there more Jedi about to attack him and his eyes widen underneath the helmet at the sight of a large piece of rubble flying towards him. Vader raised up his free arm as it was about to strike him, and the Jedi surrounding Vader turned away as the piece of rubble exploded, causing a cloud of dust to cover the entire area. Turning towards the cloud of dust, one of the Jedi asked, "Did we get him?"

The group of Jedi received their answer as the dust cleared away, and everyone's eyes widen in shock to see Vader walking out of the smoke with Stormtroopers behind him. "That is not possible!" one of the Jedi exclaimed.

"Oh but it is," Vader spoke.

Grasping the hilt of his lightsaber with one hand, Vader charged towards the Jedi with the squads of Stormtroopers following him into battle. Vader's red lightsaber struck down the nearest Jedi before it went to another Jedi only for it to be blocked by that Jedi's lightsaber, but it did not stop Vader as he used the Force to snap that Jedi's neck. The fallen Jedi noticed another Jedi lunged at him with her lightsaber, but Vader smacked it away with his red blade before slicing her head off. Vader turned his head to see a Zabrak leaping towards him with his green lightsaber was over his head, preparing to bring it down onto his opponent. However, Vader quickly raised his lightsaber into the air to strike the Jedi in the side, and he immediately dropped dead onto the ground.

A human Jedi slashed her lightsaber at Vader only for him to smack it away with his own red blade before quickly striking the human Jedi in the right arm and leg with his other lightsaber, leaving deep gashes in the respective limbs. As the Jedi cried out in pain, Vader ended her pain by slashing his lightsaber against her chest before blocking a slash from a Zeltron Jedi. As the human Jedi's lifeless body fell to ground, the Zeltron Jedi soon joined her as Vader's lightsaber stabbed through his stomach.

Charging towards the remaining Jedi, Vader slashed his red blade at the Jedi, who quickly backed away to evade the slash, yet Vader used the Force to unleash a telekinetic blast that sent the Jedi flying into the walls that made up Jedi Temple. The Jedi got up immediately, but were struck down by the blaster bolts of the Stormtroopers that assisted Vader in his assault. Then, Vader noticed that there was still one Jedi remaining, who kept her lightsaber raised in a defensive stance. "Stay way!" she shouted at Vader, fear rising in her voice.

The armored Sith Lord ignored her as he slowly approached the female Jedi, his lightsaber pointed at the ground. The Jedi charged at him and unleashed a flurry of slashes that Vader either blocked or parried with ease. When the Jedi slashed her lightsaber at Vader's head, she found her lightsaber to be blocked by his red blade before it slashed across her stomach. Her face froze with a shocked expression before she fell to the ground with her lightsaber blade extinguished.

With the Jedi guarding the entrance dead, Vader looked around to see if there were any more Jedi only to see them either lying dead on the ground or being fired upon by the Imperial forces' weaponry. Seeing the Jedi on the Temple grounds were dead, Vader entered the Jedi Temple, ready to finish the job that his emperor gave him. As for the Stormtroopers, they followed Vader into the Jedi Temple as they reloaded their blaster rifles with more ammo. "C'mon men!" one of the leading Stormtroopers encouraged. "The Temple is ours!"

From a distance, Palpatine could hear the cheers of his forces as they entered the Temple to eradicate the remaining Jedi inside with Darth Vader leading them. The ruler of the new Galactic Empire and Sith Lord could not help but grin at the sight of victory being so near. "And so the Jedi Order falls," he spoke in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed since Vader's appearance helped the Empire's forces of Stormtroopers break through the defenses of the Jedi Temple. From miles away, crowds in the streets of Corusant could see smoke rising from the area where the Jedi Temple was laid upon. Among those in the crowd were Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Padme, who ran through the crowds of sentient beings in the streets and fortunately for the trio of Force Users, the crowd was too congested for the Stormtroopers to noticed them. Noticing the fire emerging from the same vicinity that the Temple was at, the three used the Force to increase their speed.

After running through crowds of people in Corusant's streets, the two Jedi and one former Jedi were finally able to approach the vicinity of the Temple, but they were too late. Smoke arose from the base of the Temple all the up to the tip of its spires, including the center one that held the chamber of the Jedi Council at the top. The trio stood there in shock at the sight of bodies of Jedi Knights, including the members of the Jedi Council, and Stormtroopers alike lying across the Temple grounds, while the surviving Stormtroopers walked out of the Temple. In the hands of these Imperial forces were the cube-shaped devices known as holocrons, which kept record of knowledge of the Jedi Order. These holocrons were thrown into piles that were then burned away by the flames that ereased all of the history and lore of the Jedi.

The Jedi Temple being sacked by Stormtroopers left such a devastating blow to the two Jedi and one former Jedi as they could only stare in horror at what was before them. "No," Padme gasped as tears began to build up in her eyes. "This can't be happening!"

"I'm afraid it is," Obi-Wan spoke solemnly. "The Jedi Order has fallen."

A moment of silence was overcame the three as they bowed their heads in respect for their fallen Jedi comrades who died in the attack on the Temple. Tears ran down each of their faces as they mourned the lost of their brethren, but they all knew it would never bring them back. "All hope is lost," Padme spoke softly as a tear ran down her face.

Staring at the burning Jedi Temple in front of himself, Obi-Wan began to have the same thought as well. "Indeed," he spoke. "This is truly a dark day."

Though it seemed that hope had left Obi-Wan and Padme, it did not leave Yoda, who gripped onto his walking stick. "Dark, the future may be," Yoda spoke with determination in his voice, "but all hope is not lost. "

The two human Forces users turned their heads towards the elderly Jedi Master, yet before either one could ask, they all noticed a squadron of Stormtroopers running towards them. Immediately, the trio turned around and sped out of the area to avoid the Stormtroopers. "HALT!" one Stormtrooper shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as the three continued to escape them.

Seeing how the three did not respond to their command, the Stormtroopers fired their blaster rifles onto the Jedi in hopes of striking them. Turning around, both Padme and Obi-Wan took out their lightsabers, and their respective blades sprung to life in time to deflect the red blaster bolts. Upon the sight of the lightsabers, one of the Stormtroopers shouted, "They're Jedi! After them!"

The shout drew more attention as Yoda noticed more squads Stormtroopers stood in their path of escape. Seeing as how Obi-Wan and Padme were dealing with the rear, Yoda took it upon himself to take care of the front as he used the Force to unleash a powerful telekinetic wave that sent the first row of Stormtroopers flying into the air. When the rest of the Stormtroopers in front of the trio fired their blaster rifles, Yoda used the Force to deflect the blaster bolts. The three continued their escape route until they soon found themselves surrounded by more Stormtroopers with their blasters pointed at the three Force Users, who had their backs facing each other.

Seeing how their options for escape was blocked by the Stormtroopers, Padme turned her head towards the other two Jedi, wondering if they had any suggestions. "Now what?" Padme questioned.

Yoda was the first to come up with one as he raised his hands in preparation for the Stormtroopers' oncoming attack. "Defend ourselves, we must!"

Nodding at that, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in preparation for the Stormtroopers' blasts. "Be ready!"

The Stormtroopers aimed their black blaster files at the two Jedi and one exiled Jedi, but before they could, a familiar voice spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

All three of them turned their heads towards the owner of the voice to see the Stormtroopers moving to the side to let a lone black robed figure walk through. The three could sense the Dark Side come off of this figure in ways and almost immediately, they recognized him. "Palpatine," Padme snarled.

It was indeed the emperor of the galaxy that stood before them as he smiled towards the wife of the former Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. "It's good to see you too, young one," Palpatine coolly spoke in his dark voice before turning to Obi-Wan and Yoda. "The last two Jedi in the galaxy. It would be such a shame for you to just die in front of a firing squad, but you are threat to the galaxy."

One of the commanding Stormtroopers turned his head away from the Jedi and towards the emperor of the galaxy. "What are your orders, your highness?" one of the Stormtroopers questioned.

Palpatine's eyes never left the three Force Users as he gave his order: "Fire at will."

"Yes sir!" the Stormtrooper nodded.

The trio's eyes widen as the surrounding Stormtroopers aimed their blaster rifles at them. Padme, Obi-Wan and Yoda stood there in their respective stances, ready for what they thought was to be their last battle...

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	134. Realm 133: Birth of Darth Vader 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 133: Birth of Darth Vader 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Part 5 of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

With the Stormtroopers surrounding the three, Padme and Obi-Wan gripped their lightsabers while Yoda raised his hands to unleash his Force powers. Time seemed to have slowed down dramatically for seconds turned into hours as the three waited anxiously for the Stormtroopers to fire. Sweat ran down their faces They all tapped into the Force, ready for what they feared could possibly be their final battle.

Fortunately, it seemed to be unnecessary for the trio as a grenade rolled behind the Stormtroopers and exploded, sending them into the air. As for Palpatine, he too was affected as he was sent flat on his stomach, while the three Force users in front of him simply turned around to not feel the full brunt of the explosion. From out of no where, it seemed like another grenade was tossed and landed right in front of the feet of the other Stormtroopers before it exploded and sent them flying as well. Smoke covered the entire area, blinding many Stormtroopers, while Padme, Obi-Wan, and Yoda used the Force to visualize their surrounding.

Before any of the three could wonder what was going on, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Yoda turned their heads to see a landspeeder speeding towards them. After running over some Stormtroopers, it stopped right in front of the trio, and Obi-Wan only just stared at the landspeeder's driver in confusion. Though the smoke from the grenades covered the entire area, Obi-Wan was capable of recognizing their saviors. "The Alderaanian troopers?" Obi-Wan thought a loud.

In the landspeeder were a group of soldiers who wore the garbs of Alderaan's soldiers that served under Viceroy Bail Organa during the Clone Wars. They all wore brown uniforms underneath the pieces of white armor that covered their body, including the helmet. One of them was driving was the others were firing their blasters at the imperial Stormtroopers to keep them back. "Get in!" one of the Alderaanian troops shouted at the three.

Nodding, Padme immediately got in the landspeeder with Obi-Wan and Yoda hopping into the landspeeder as they tried their best to avoid the blaster bolts from the Stormtroopers. Once they were in, the same trooper shouted to the driver, "GO!"

Without question, the driver revved up the landspeeder's engine before speeding out of the vicinity of the Jedi Temple. The remaining Stormtroopers fired their blaster rifles at the escaping landspeeder, but their bolts either missed or were deflected by Padme's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. Palpatine watched as the landspeeder became smaller and smaller until it completely left the proximity of the Temple. "RAH!" Palpatine roared in frustrated as he stood up.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Palpatine turned his attention away from the escaping vehicle that carried possibly the last known Jedi in the galaxy, only to see Vader walking out of the Jedi Temple and towards him. "Are you alright, master?" Vader questioned as he approached the ruler of the galaxy.

"I'm fine," Palpatine answered with small hint of anger in his voice.

Vader looked around, noting the destruction and smoke that covered the area before looking back at his master. "What happened?" Vader questioned.

"It was your old master," Palpatine responded as he wiped some dust from his robes.

Immediately, Vader's eyes widen as he inquired, "Kenobi was here?"

The galactic emperor nodded as he looked up at his apprentice. "He quickly escaped with your wife and another Jedi before the Stormtroopers could finish them," he explained. "They will most likely plan to escape Corusant."

With that information, Vader began walking away from the destroyed Jedi Temple and as he did, he stated, "I will deal with him myself, master."

Palpatine just stared at Vader's armored form left the scene and once Vader was out of his sight, Palpatine's mind was no longer on the Jedi or his apprentice, but the ones who rescued the three. It made the emperor curious for the Jedi's rescuers wore the uniform of the Alderaanian militia under Bail Organa. "What were they doing here?" he whispered to himself.

He would have to worry about it later for now he returned his focus back to the burning Jedi Temple in front of him..

XXXXXXXXXX

The upper levels of Corusant was a place that many desired to live for it provided better hospitality and accommodations. Though it was affected by the Clone Wars, the upper levels were capable of rebuilding at least some of its architecture and economic structure, unlike the Under City. A variety of beings, both organic and mechanical, filled the streets with life as well as dozens of Stormtroopers that patrolled the area for any criminals. With the rise of the newly formed Galactic Empire, more Stormtroopers patrolled the streets of Corusant's upper levers in search of Jedi. Despite their job, the squadrons of Stormtroopers did not notice a single landspeeder flying above their heads, cleverly blending in the congested traffic of other hovercrafts.

The landspeeder that rescued Obi-Wan, Padme, and Yoda from certain death flew into the air traffic of Corusant's upper levels. The three Force users kept their heads down to avoid anyone spotting them as their rescuers, the Alderaanian troopers, simply drove the landspeeder far away from the congested traffic. The landspeeder continued its speed until it landed nearby an abandoned alleyway, where the troopers immediately dismounted and entered the nearby alley. "This way!" one of the troopers called out to the trio.

Padme, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were at first suspicious of their saviors for they were not sure who their superior was, yet they were grateful for the troopers risking their lives to save their own. The three exited the landspeeder and quickly followed the Alderaanian troopers that guided them through the maze of alleys. Keeping their heads down and concealing their weapons, the group were able to avoid any detection from the Empire's squadrons of Stormtroopers patrolling the area. "How much longer until we get to where ever it is we're going?" Padme whispered with a hint of impatience.

"Will be there soon," was the response from another Alderaanian trooper.

As if on cue, it appeared that the group arrived at their destination which appeared to be a doorway into an abandoned warehouse. After the troopers entered, the trio of Force users followed, stepping into the warehouse with curious eyes that did a quick inspection of the area that temporarily sheltered them. It seemed that the place had not been used for some time, yet there were crates all over the warehouse that were filled with what appeared to e blasters and other sorts of weapons. What caught the three by surprise the most was the sight of other sentient beings in the warehouse. It seemed like beings from all over the galaxy were inside this abandoned little warehouse, ranging from Rodians to humanoids to the Mon Calamari. "Incredible," Padme gasped with awe. "I can't believe this place was left undetected by the Empire."

"So many being, there are," Yoda nodded before questioning, "but for what?"

Obi-Wan just walked towards one of the crates filled and inspected the blaster rifles. "I don't know, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan stated as he returned a blaster rifle back to its respective position. "From the looks of thing, I would say these people were preparing for a war."

Before any of the three could comment any further on their situation, Obi-Wan noticed a group of more Alderaanian troopers approaching him. "Master Kenobi," one of the troopers spoke as he presented a small disk to the Jedi, "this holoprojector is for you."

Obi-Wan stared at the Alderaanian troopers with suspicion for a moment, but nonetheless, took the small disk, which was identified as a holoprojector, from his hands. Once it was in his hands, a small blue holographic image of a familiar person arose from the holoprojector. "Viceroy Bail Organa," Obi-Wan identified, surprised to see Alderaan's viceory.

"_Obi-Wan, it is good seeing you again_," Bail smiled. "_I believe the last time we met, you trying to save my planet from being overrun by the Mandalorian clones._"

The Jedi Knight and former general would have smiled at that memory as well if it were not for the circumstances. "Bail, what's going on?" Obi-Wan inquired. "What is all of this?"

The viceroy of Alderaan's smile turned into a frown at the seriousness of Obi-Wan's questions as he looked at Obi-Wan and the other two. "_I'm sure you're aware that Palpatine has reformed the Galactic Republic into an empire_," Bail stated, receiving nods from the Force Users. "_I knew sooner or later this would happen, so as precaution, I've set up a organization of those still loyal to the Republic._"

"Who else is in this?" Padme curiously asked. "You must have had a lot people to have a place like this."

"_We do. There's Senator Mon Mothma of the Bormea Sector, Ackbar of Mon Calamari, and many others_," Bail replied. "_We have decided to use our organization to fight against the Empire._"

Yoda was impressed at this organization of beings against the Empire, but he took note of a couple of drawbacks. "But little power, you have, Viceroy Organa," Yoda pointed out. "Win, you can not."

"_No, not this like_," Bail agreed. "_For now, we'll just hide, carry out covert missions until we have enough power to strike against the Empire. And one of these covert missions is to get you three out of here. There's a shuttle at the spaceport. My ship is in the planet's orbit and will pick you up from there._"

"But there are thousands of Stormtroopers after us," Padme reminded. "We can't hold them all off!"

"_Don't worry about them. There are several routes you can take to the spaceports_," Bail instructed. "_The safest ones are through the upper levels, and the Under City. If you split up, you can arrive there much quicker and there's a higher chance of you avoiding the Stormtroopers._"

Yoda nodded at this. "Survive, the Jedi must," Yoda answered the viceroy. "Heed your wisdom, we shall. Split up, we will."

Before anyone could continue, the Jedi and some Alderaanian troopers whip their heads around at the sound of metal crates screeching against. They saw that one the former Jedi and wife of Anakin was leaning against one of the crates for support as her breathing quickened its pace and a hand was placed over her stomach. "Ma'am, are you alright?" one of the troopers asked with concern as he approached her.

Padme nodded towards the trooper as she stood up, yet her pace of air circulation remained at a face tempo and her hand remained on her stomach. "I'm fine," Padme assured.

Despite her assurance, Obi-Wan could only frown at Padme. "Padme, you're not fine. You have been constantly having these lapses for a while now," Obi-Wan stated firmly, yet his words were spoken out of concern. "Just what is going on, Padme?"

Yoda simply looked at the Jedi and former general before asking, "Sense it, you cannot, Obi-Wan?"

That question caused Obi-Wan to face his old mentor with a quizzical look of confusion on his face. "Sense what Master?" he inquired.

Instead of answering his old pupil's question, Yoda simply turned back to the holographic image of Bail. "What is the safest route?"

"_The safest route would through the Under City. I would suggest to bring anyone with you who may help or you think the Empire will target_," Bail suggested before turning to Obi-Wan. "_Obi-Wan, it would be best for you to take the route through the upper levels. You and your friends can meet each other at the spaceport in four hours. I suggest you take a squadron of my troopers with you, just in case._"

"Necessary for Obi-Wan and I, it is not," Yoda assured, "but need them, Padme will."

At the sound of this, Padme's face stared at the shorter, yet more powerful Jedi. "Master Yoda, I can take care of myself," she insisted.

Yoda's eyes shifted from Alderaan's viceroy to the wife of Anakin Skywalker. "Know this, I do," Yoda answered, "but your limits, you have and help, you will need."

Seeing how she was not going to win this argument, Padme sighed in defeat and nodded at the short Jedi Master. "Yes, Master Yoda."

One of the Alderaanian troopers present stepped forward towards Padme, announcing, "We will be ready to leave as soon as your ready."

Turning her attention away from Yoda and towards the group of troopers in front of her and the two Jedi, Padme spoke, "Alright, but we first need to pick up some friends of mine."

"_Very well_," Bail nodded at Padme's request before his holographic image turned towards the leader of the Alderaanian troopers. "_Escort her out and stay away from any Stormtroopers._"

"Yes, viceroy," the leader of the troopers complied.

With that, the troopers escorted the young lightsaber-wielding former Jedi outside of the complex and towards Padme's destination. With the two Jedi alone, they knew they had to leave soon, or else everyone inside would be caught. "We should get going Viceroy," Obi-Wan told his old friend.

"_I know_," Alderaan's viceroy nodded at that. "_Keep this holoprojector with you. At least that way, I can stay in contact and know when you're in danger. May the Force be with you two._"

"And with you," Obi-Wan nodded back.

Once Bail's holographic image faded away, Obi-Wan and Yoda turned around and headed out of the complex, in hopes of reaching the spaceport in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was like a deathly shadow covered itself over the upper levels of Corusant when Darth Vader walked through the streets as he gained many stares from sentient beings around. The sight of his black, evil armor sent shivers down their spine as did seeing his lightsaber hanging from his belt, yet the sight of Stormtroopers following him gave the citizens of Corusant somewhat relief. The armored form of the Sith Lord approached a squadron of Stormtroopers, who immediately saluted to the tall form of Vader when seeing the squadron of Stormtroopers behind the Sith Lord. "Commander, has there been any reports of Jedi?" Darth Vader questioned.

"No, sir," the leader of the squadron replied. "We have searched through the entire area and there have been no sign of a Jedi."

"Very well," Vader nodded before ordering, "Inform the other squadrons to go towards the nearest spaceports. The Emperor has reason to believe any surviving Jedi will try to escape from the Empire."

"Yes, sir," the Stormtrooper nodded as he was about to leave.

However, Vader was not finished as he continued, "Also, send another squadron to the middle ring of Corusant. There should be an apartment complex where a lone couple lives. They have known to be affiliated with the Jedi."

"Emperor Palpatine has already ordered a squadron to bring them in for questioning," the Stormtrooper reported. "They're on their way, right now."

"Very well, continue as you were," Vader stated before he turned around to leave with his squadron behind him.

Unknown to Vader and the Stormtroopers, Obi-Wan and Yoda were watching the scene from a nearby alley, both trying them best to cloak their presence from everyone else around them. Seeing Vader's armored form disappearing in the large crowds of Corusant's upper city, Obi-Wan turned towards Yoda, his face with filled a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Who is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darkness, I sense from that one," Yoda spoke. "A Sith Lord, he is."

"Another Sith?" Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at that. "Could it be possible Palpatine trained another apprentice?"

"Know this, I'm afraid I do not," Yoda shook his head. "But worry, we mustn't! Come!"

With that, Yoda used his staff to walk his way through the alley with his old pupil watching him. As he did, Obi-Wan's mind went back to the couple that Vader mentioned and he immediately knew who he was talking about. "I hope Beru and Owen are alright," Obi-Wan hoped as he followed his old teacher.

XXXXXXXXXX

The couple that gave shelter to Padme and Anakin were in their bedroom that was inside of their apartment. The entire bedroom was a mess as the Lars couple were packing up whatever they could find into suit cases, trying to make sure they only had what they needed to live on. "C'mon Beru!" Owen told his wife. "We have to leave this place before who know what else may happen!"

Beru let out a frustrated groan as she exited the room to get some more things. "I know Owen!" Beru replied.

While walking across the living room, Beru froze at the sound of a knock on the entrance to the apartment, and her face became filled with fear. Beru whipped her head towards the entrance to her apartment and slowly walked towards it with caution, trying to remain calm. The knocks became louder every moment she left the door unattended, so to prevent anyone from blaster the entrance to pieces, Beru opened the door to reveal a small group of Stormtroopers who entered the complex. Though she was afraid that they harm her and Owen, Beru tried her best to keep a stoic face as she politely asked, "Can I help you?"

The leader of the group of Stormtroopers stepped forward and said, "You're going to have to come with us, ma'am."

Suspicion flashed across Beru's eyes as she looked at the Stormtroopers. "Why?" she questioned.

"Just come with us, ma'am," was all the Stormtrooper said before turning towards his subordinates. "Take her."

With that, two of the Stormtroopers of lower rank approached Beru before grabbing each arm, much to her surprise. Beru tried to get out of their hand, but the two Stormtroopers' grips were too strong for her to break free as they begin to drag her out of the apartment. "What are you doing?" Beru demanded as she was being taken by the Stormtroopers. "Where are you taking me?"

Beru's cries caught Owen's attention as he ran out of the bedroom to see wife being dragged out of the apartment complex by Stormtroopers. "Beru!" Owen shouted with worry as he tried to run to her aid.

However, Owen stopped himself when the other Stormtroopers aimed their blaster rifles at him, threatening to fire if came any closer. "Don't move!" the leader of the squadron ordered before he looked over his shoulder at two more Stormtroopers within the group.

Without question, the two other Stormtroopers lowered their blaster rifles as they approached Owen and seized by his arms with strong grips. Owen would have tried to break free from the grip if it were not for the fact that the rest of the Stormtroopers were keeping their blasters on him. Seeing that Owen was in custody, the other Stormtroopers lowered there blaster rifles as the two Stormtroopers dragged Owen through the entrance of his apartment. "Let me go!" Owen demanded as the Stormtroopers continued to drag him.

As he was being dragged, Owen noticed Beru was being dragged ahead by two Stormtroopers, like himself. Seeing the state that he and his wife were in, Owen thought that there would be no way for him and his wife to get out of this situation. A thought that Beru had as well. "It would take a miracle to save us," he whispered.

Fortunately for the Lars couple, they received that miracle when a blaster bolt came from the end of the hall, and struck the Stormtrooper holding Beru's right arm right in his armored chest. "GAH!" the Stormtrooper cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, motionless with a scorch mark on his chest armor.

Everyone, both the Stormtroopers and the Lars couple, turned their heads to see a group of Alderaanian troopers at the end of the hallway, each with a blaster in their hands. Before the other Stormtroopers could react, the Alderaanian troopers opened fire a barrage of blaster bolts that were aimed to not hit Owen or Beru. It work for Beru as the blaster bolt hit the other Stormtroopers holding onto her, allowing her to escape from the clutches of the Stormtroopers and into the hands of her rescuers. Though the blaster bolts hit his Stormtrooper guards, Owen was not as successful as Beru as he froze at the touch of a blaster's barrel pressing against the back of his head. The owner of the blaster was one of the Stormtroopers as he kept his blaster aimed at Owen's head. "Drop your weapons or I'll shoot!" the Stormtrooper threatened.

The Alderaanian troopers stopped firing at the sight of Owen's life being threatened, yet kept Beru behind them so they would protect her. Owen's eyes traveled from the Alderaanian troopers to Beru, hoping they would escape before the Stormtroopers could capture them. "Goodbye Beru," Owen silent whispered as he closed his eyes, accepting his end.

Owen's end would never come as a green blur suddenly jumped from behind the Alderaanian troopers and soared the air towards the Stormtroopers. Everyone looked up to see the blur was none other than Padme Skywalker with her green lightsaber in her hands. "Blast her!" came from the Stormtrooper leading the group.

Following orders, the other Stormtroopers raised their blaster rifles and began firing bolts of red energy at the former Jedi as she descended onto them, like an avian predator. When she landed in front of the Stormtroopers, Padme first took care of the Stormtrooper who had his blaster at Owen's head as she charged at him and ended his life as her lightsaber cut through his armor and into his chest. Then, Padme turned around to deflect blaster bolts from a couple of Stormtroopers, who's fate ended up with their own bolts striking them. After dealing with them, Padme slashed her green blade against the armored chest of the Stormtroopers' leader, ending his life.

As Padme turned her attention to the other Stormtroopers, Owen saw it was the right time for him to escape his captors, and towards his saviors and his wife. After the Alderaanian troopers saw Owen was able to retreat behind them, they focused their attention towards the Stormtroopers Padme was dealing with and. They fired their blasters at the remaining Stormtroopers, each blaster bolt striking their target head on. The bodies of the Stormtroopers fell one by one to either Padme's lightsaber or the blasters of the Alderaanian troopers.

Soon, the bodies of Stormtroopers littered the floor of the hall with Padme standing in the center of them with her lightsaber deactivated, while the Alderaanian troopers remained in front of the Lars couple to protect them. Though she was victorious, Padme began to feel a bit dizzy as she staggered forward a bit. Everyone noticed, especially Beru, who ran to Padme and caught her before the former Jedi could fall unconscious. "Padme are you alright?" Beru asked with concern in her voice.

Padme's dizziness faded away as she looked at Beru. "I'm fine Beru," she assured her friend. "It's nothing."

Beru would have believed that if she did not noticed Padme placing a free hand on her stomach, which made Beru curious as she placed a hand there before Padme could protest. Owen just watched as he saw his wife's eyes widen as she looked at Padme with a face filled with surprise and a hint of joy. "Padme, you're..." Beru began, but Anakin's wife cut her off.

"Yes, I am," she nodded.

Owen stepped in front of the Alderaanian troopers and walked towards the two women with a face that demanded answers. "Beru, what is it?" Owen demanded.

Facing her husband, Beru exclaimed, "Owen, Padme's pregnant!"

His eyes widen in shock at that as he turned to face Padme. "Pregnant?"

Nodding, Padme confessed her 'small' secret to the two. "I'm pregnant... with Anakin's child."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	135. Realm 134: Birth of Darth Vader 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 134: Birth of Darth Vader 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Part 6 of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Under City of Corusant, once filled with just homeless and simple thugs, was now filled with Stormtroopers that patrolled the entire area. Stormtroopers filled the streets, searching for any sight of a Jedi in Under City as well as enforce the laws of the Empire onto the people. In one of the alleyways of the Under City, there were a group of Stormtroopers surrounding a single man, interrogating him for answers. The man was lying on the ground as he used his arms to cover his head from the Stormtroopers' kicks, some which hit his body. The innocent man's body was filled with bruises from the hits of the Stormtroopers. "Tell us where the Jedi are!" one of the Stormtroopers demanded as he kicked the man.

"I'm telling I don't know!" the man cried out as the Stormtroopers continued to harm him. "Just stop!"

"Tell us and we will," another one replied as he too joined in.

The man could yelp in his pain each time he felt the Stormtroopers' boots colliding with his body, the pain increasing with every hit. Eventually, Stormtroopers would decide to finish him with their blasters or continually kick the man until he bleeds to death. Either way, the man did not want to suffer that kind of fate. "Somebody help me!" the man cried.

It seemed like the man's cry for help was heard as one of the Stormtroopers was suddenly lifted off of the ground by an invisible before being slammed into the wall of the alley. As the Stormtrooper's body fell unconscious and dropped onto the ground, the other Stormtroopers turned their attention away from the man they were interrogating towards the shadows of the alley. "Who's there?" one of the Stormtroopers demanded as he and the other aimed their blasters towards the shadows.

Another one shouted to the shadows, "Show yourself!"

They received their answer when the Stormtroopers saw two familiar forms of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Yoda stepping out of the shadows. Shock and fear immediately ran through the Stormtroopers as one shouted, "It's a Jedi-fire!"

Before any of the Stormtroopers had the chance, Yoda used the Force to rip the blaster rifles out of the Stormtroopers' hands and onto the ground. Without their weapons, the Stormtroopers were left defenseless as Obi-Wan charged towards them, slashing his lightsaber against the Stormtroopers. The soldiers of the new Galactic Empire found the heat of Obi-Wan blue blade striking against their bodies, ending the life they led as soldiers. One by one, the dead bodies of the Stormtroopers fell onto the ground as Obi-Wan continued his assault.

As for those that Obi-Wan did not reach, they attempted to escape, but Yoda stretched out his hand as he tapped in the Force. His power in the Force allowed the ancient Jedi Master to sent the Stormtroopers crashing into the wall of the alleyway. The sound of bones breaking could be heard as the Stormtroopers' useless bodies fell to the ground.

The man who was being harassed by the Stormtroopers watched as the final Stormtrooper fell to the ground with Obi-Wan standing over the fallen bodies of Stormtroopers. As Obi-Wan saw his former mentor approaching him, he deactivated his lightsaber before turning towards the man who witnessed what happened. "Go," Obi-Wan told the man. "You saw nothing."

Nodding, the man scrambled to his feet and ran for his life out of the alleyway, so he could avoid anymore Stormtroopers as well as the Jedi. Once the man left the area, Obi-Wan turned towards his old mentor, who told him, "Stay here forever, we cannot. Escape Corusant, we must."

Obi-Wan agreed with Yoda as he and the ancient Jedi Master walked further into the alleyway to avoid detection from the Empire's soldiers. As they did, guilt overcame Obi-Wan as he remembered when he, Yoda, and Padme arrived at the burning Jedi Temple, unable to save anyone from the destruction. Yoda did not need the Force to sense his former student's guilt as he spoke, "Blame yourself, you should not."

Yoda's words took Obi-Wan by surprise as he looked at the small Jedi Master, yet he shrugged it off, remembering who was walking with him. "I know Master Yoda," Obi-Wan spoke. "But I can't help it. We could have saved some of them."

"Regret the past we cannot, Obi-Wan," was Yoda's response. "Only carry on."

Those words reminded Obi-Wan of what Yoda spoke when they were at the burning Temple. "Master Yoda, when we were at the Temple, you said that there is still hope," Obi-Wan reminded. "What did you mean by that?"

Turning his head towards his former student, Yoda replied, "Many things, the future holds. Twins, Padme is carrying."

Shock overcame Obi-Wan at this revelation as he stopped walking and looked at Yoda, who continued walking. "Twins?" he repeated.

Yoda stopped his pace to turn towards Obi-Wan, his face filled with a small hint of hope. "The Jedi Temple has fallen," Yoda spoke with sadness, but it turned into a small a hint of determination, "but survive, the Order can."

Obi-Wan saw where the ancient Jedi Master was going as he finished, "With Anakin's children, we can rebuild the Jedi Order. We can have a chance to strike at the Empire!"

"Yes," Yoda nodded. Turning around, Yoda hobbled off into the shadows of the alley. "Come! We must hurry!"

Seeing his former mentor leaving, Obi-Wan followed Yoda into the shadows, his hope renewed as to bring back the Jedi Order and destroy the Emperor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the ruler of the galaxy, Palpatine sat at the desk in his office, contemplating over the recent turn of events that unexpectedly transpired. The man who was once the Chancellor of the Old Republic did achieve his goal of eliminating the Jedi and becoming supreme ruler of the galaxy, but the rescue of Padme, Obi-Wan, and Yoda was what concerned. If there were those who would rescue Jedi, then it was possible for there to be some form of rebellion that needed the Jedi to oppose Palpatine. The emperor could not take his mind of a possibility of rebellion forming just when his new empire was formed only a day ago.

Palpatine's mind of rebellions left him as he heard the familiar ring of his communicator echoing throughout his office. Answering it, Palpatine saw the holographic image of an officer of the military standing before him and he recognized the man for his badges on his gray uniform. The man had a fair complexion with short brown hair and blue eyes, and wore the standard gray uniform that military commander of the Old Republic wore. "What news do you have, Admiral Tarkin?" Palpatine questioned.

"_Your highness, I bring word that the remaining planets have sword their allegiance to you_," Tarkin answered. "_However, there are few worlds in the Mid Rim that still are divided in joining._"

"We shall deal with them when the time comes admiral," was Palpatine's response to that. "What news of Vader?"

"_Lord Vader reported he was heading towards the spaceport. He believes the Jedi will try to escape Corusant, so he has ordered Stormtroopers around the spaceport._"

Palpatine nodded at Tarkin's answer. "Good. What of the Jedi artifacts?"

"_The ones you have requested are in the vault, my lord_," Tarkin reported. "_That includes the holocrons, and lightsabers._"

The emperor of the galaxy prevented himself from grinning at the fact he would savor his victory over the Jedi, and focused his mind on a more important issue. Narrowing his eyes at Tarkin, Palpatine questioned, "How goes the project?"

"_Construction has begun, my lord_," he replied. "_It will take years to build such a vast station, but we will get it done._"

Though Palpatine was at ease hearing that, there was still a concern that needed to be resolved. "Are the plans secure?"

"_Yes, emperor_," Tarkin affirmed. "_I have already sent them to you for you to examine._"

Pleased with the news, Palpatine complimented, "You have done well, Admiral Tarkin."

"_Thank you, my lord_," Tarkin bowered

After bowing, Tarkin's holographic form disappeared from Palpatine's holocommunicator, leaving the emperor alone in his office. Palpatine pressed another button on his desk and another image of appeared from the holocommunicator where Tarkin's holographic image was placed. The image was that of a spherical space station whose purpose was only known to Palpatine a few others. Underneath the holographic projection of the spherical space station were two words written in Basic: DEATH STAR.

"Soon, it will be ready," Palpatine grinned. "And when it is, nothing will stop me."

XXXXXXXXXX

The spaceport in Corusant was place near the barrier that separated the poor lower levels of Corusant to their rich upper level counterparts. It was placed there to ensure commercial success for the company that owned the spaceport. Over the centuries, the spaceport did gain a considerable amount of wealth, but the company's profits would vary dramatically during wars. The Clone Wars were no exception as many people sought to leave Corusant to avoid being involved in the political structure of the Republic, but only a few left for felt compelled to remain by the power of the new Galactic Empire.

Outside the spaceport, squadrons of Stormtroopers patrolled the streets to keep an eye out for any sight of a Jedi attempting to escape. Sentient beings did their best to avoid the Stormtroopers, so they would not be interrogated by them with questions that was accompanied by brutal torment. Many children who wanted to approach the Stormtroopers were stopped by their parents in fear of what the Empire's soldiers would do to them.

As for the spaceport itself, it was shaped like a box, and it was large enough to fill over ten thousand sentient beings inside of it. However, there were less then a few hundred inside the spaceport, not including the Stormtroopers that walked in and out of it. From the outside, one could see large beams from the spaceports that connected with the shuttles and other craft that were meant to take people away from Corusant. One could also notice small hangars at the top of the spaceport for smaller crafts to enter and exit though.

As a squadron of Stormtroopers patrolled the silver halls inside the spaceport, one thought he saw something in a nearby corner, so whirled his head around to see there was nothing. Another Stormtrooper in the squadron noticed of this as he walked up to him, asking, "Hey, you alright?"

The Stormtrooper was silent for a moment as he peered his eyes at the corner only to see nothing was there. Turning to the other Stormtrooper, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something," the Stormtrooper replied as he walked with his squadron.

Unknown to the squadron, that lone Stormtrooper did see something in the hall, which turned out to be group of mysterious figure. These figures slowly walked out of the shadows of the alley, revealing themselves to none other than Padme, Beru, and Owen with the Alderaanian troopers. Everyone of them, including the Alderaanian troopers, wore a long brown cloak with a hood over their heads to conceal their identities from the beings around them, mainly from the Stormtroopers. As for Padme, she kept her lightsaber hidden inside of her cloak, much like the Alderaanian troopers who hid their blasters. "Good thing you used the Force there," Beru sighed with relief.

"Just a bunch of cheap tricks," muttered Owen.

Beru just rolled her eyes at Owen's remark. "Ignore him Padme," Beru whispered to her friend. "You're really talented with the Force."

"Maybe, but I'm not as good as Obi-Wan or Master Yoda," Padme whispered back.

Walking closely together, the group walked down the silver hallway of the spaceport, trying their best to avoid the Stormtroopers as best as they could. The group shifted their vision towards the other beings in the halls of the spaceport to keep an eye out for any Stormtroopers.

"HALT!" the group heard the familiar cry of a Stormtrooper.

Whipping their heads around, Padme and the others saw a squadron of Stormtroopers approaching them. As suspicion ran through their minds, both Padme and the Alderaanian troopers gripped their weapons underneath their cloaks, while some of the Aldeeranian troopers surrounded Beru and Owen to protect them. "Can I help you?" Padme asked the Stormtroopers approaching her and the others.

"We need to see your identification," one of the Stormtroopers requested.

Though the former Jedi and her compatriots were tense, they tried to maintain a calm demeanor in front of the Stormtroopers, so they would not blow their cover. "Of course," Padme nodded as she opened up her cloak to reach down for her identification.

Unfortunately for Padme, another Stormtroopers standing next to his colleague noticed the familiar cylindrical hilt of Padme's lightsaber handing from her belt. Immediately, the said Stormtrooper raised his blaster at Padme, and shouted, "She's a Jedi!"

The other Stormtroopers at first did not believe it until they too, saw Padme's lightsaber, and they immediately raised their blaster rifles at Padme and her companions. "You're going to have to come with us," the leader of the Stormtroopers ordered.

Instead of complying with the Stormtrooper's orders, Padme used the Force for her lightsaber to unhook from her belt and fly into her hand. Activating the green blade of energy, Padme slashed her lightsaber against the chest armor of the Stormtrooper right in front of her before she struck down the one on her right. The others were about to fire their blaster rifles, but the Alderaanian troopers drew their own blasters and quickly fired blaster bolts form the barrels. The blaster bolts struck the remaining Stormtroopers in their chest, ending their lives as their bodies hit the floor.

The commotion drew attention from more Stormtroopers who began running towards Padme's group, while the civilians just ran away from the area as fast as they could. Padme, Owen, Beru, and the Alderaanian troopers turned around to notice more Stormtroopers arriving to apprehend them. "Stop them!" one of the Stormtroopers shouted.

Padme gripped her lightsaber, while the Alderaanian troopers surrounded Beru and Owen to protect them, but were taken by surprise to see them flying into the air as if they were thrown by some invisible force. Everyone turned their heads to see the sources of the invisible force were two familiar robed figures, who were running towards them. "Master Yoda? Obi-Wan?" Padme recognized.

It was indeed the ancient Jedi Master known as Yoda and Anakin's old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who ran through the halls of the spaceport towards the group. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Nodding, Padme spoke, "Yes."

"Leave, we must," Yoda said.

The others agreed to that notion, but the reunion was cut short at the sound of footsteps, making the entire group turn their head to see more Stormtroopers approaching the area. In their hands were their blaster rifles pointed towards the group in hopes of apprehending them. Upon seeing the Stormtroopers, Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber and stood in front of the group, both hands gripping his lightsaber handle. "Go! I'll keep them busy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Nodding, Yoda rushed through the halls of the spaceport towards the hangar bay where the ship was supposed to be. "Come!" Yoda called out to the others, who immediately followed the ancient Jedi.

Padme would have protested if it were not for the circumstances of her pregnancy limiting her capabilities as well as the fact of the Empire chasing them. Padme took one look at Obi-Wan with worry before she hesitantly turned around to follow the rest of the group. "Good luck Obi-Wan," she whispered before headed towards the designated hangar bay.

With the others gone, Obi-Wan focused his attention on the approaching Stormtroopers, who fired red blaster bolts at the Jedi. Obi-Wan was quick to swing his lightsaber in the air, the blue blade scattering the red bolts across the air with some them hitting the Stormtroopers. The Jedi Knight used his blue lightsaber to block and deflect the red blaster bolts as best as he could, so he could buy time for the others to escape. Hopefully, Obi-Wan's efforts to buy time would not fail him as he stretched into the Force to guide the swing his lightsaber through the air. However, hope was the only other thing he could do.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Stormtroopers patrolling the halls soon found themselves under attack by blaster fire from the Alderaanian troopers as well as Padme's green lightsaber blade. The group rushed through the halls of the spaceport, mowing down any Stormtrooper that stood in their way or tried to stop them. Yoda used the Force to sent the Stormtroopers crashing into the wall and knocking them out in the process to avoid little confrontation with them. "We're almost there!" one of the Alderaanian troopers shouted to bring up morality within the group.

His words successfully brought up the morality of the others as they tried to quicken the pace of their escape from the Empire. Padme did her best to suppress the pain she felt that resulted from her pregnancy as she ran with her group and did her best not to fall behind. Beru and Owen ran at Padme's sides to catch her should she ever experience pain again, while some of the Alderaanian troopers stayed at the back. The group continued to run until they reached one of the rectangular doors in the white hallway. "This way!" one of the Alderaanian troopers called out to the others as he approached the panel near the door.

After the trooper pressed a few buttons on the panel, the door slid open to reveal the larger hangar bay that contained a silver _Lambda_-class shuttle in the center. The ramp was lowered with more Alderaanian troopers standing in front of it to guard the entrance into the shuttle. The group ran towards the shuttle as fast as they could with a few blaster bolts soaring through the air behind them. The blaster bolts originated from some Stormtroopers who eventually caught up with the group, yet they were immediately gunned down by the Alderaanian troopers guarding the shuttle as well as those with Padme, Owen, Yoda, and Beru.

The group walked up the ramp of the _Lambda_-class shuttle and entered the inside hull of the shuttle to see there were crew members wearing gray flight suits over their bodies. Most of the crew members were humanoid, but there were other species as well, like Rodians as well as Mon Calamari. When they entered the shuttle, Padme collapsed onto her knees of the shuttle floor, panting from the exhaustion of running for so long in her state. Beru immediately ran to her friend's side and helped her stand up right. "Take her to the bunks," one of the Alderaanian troopers told the crew members.

Some of the crew members complied as they ran towards Padme and assisted her towards the bunks on the shuttle. Beru, concerned for Padme's well-being, began following Padme and those assisting her. "I'll stay with her," Beru offered as she followed the crew members and Padme to the bunks.

As for the others, Owen, Yoda, and the Alderaanian troopers rushed towards the cockpit to see the controls being manned by two of the crew members. When entering the cockpit, some the Alderaanian troopers sat down to main the rest of the control while the others stood up with Yoda and Owen. "Fire up the engines!" one of the troopers ordered.

"On it!" one of the pilots replied as he began working on the controls.

As the crew tried to get the shuttle up and running, Owen looked at Yoda and noticed he gripped his walking stick with one hand while placing another on his head and his eyes were shut. It was as if he was in pain, so Owen asked, "Are you alright?"

"Darkness, I sense," was Yoda's response before his eyes shot eyes open. "In danger, Obi-Wan is!"

Before Owen had the chance to ask what the ancient Jedi meant, he and Yoda heard on of the Alderaanian troopers announce, "Look! It's Master Kenobi!"

That announcement caused everyone else in the cockpit to look out of the window and see the familiar robed figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi retreating from a group of Stormtroopers. "Obi-Wan," Yoda said with worry for his old student.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaster fire seared through the air in front of Obi-Wan as he used his lightsaber skills and the Force to deflect the Stormtroopers' fire. The Jedi Knight and general of the Clone Wars did his best to deflect the red blaster bolts, despite the increasing numbers of Stormtroopers approaching. Not wanting anymore of the Empire's troops from entering the hangar bay, Obi-Wan reached out into the Force to close the door to the hangar bay and locked it. Without anymore Stormtroopers entering the hangar bay, Obi-Wan attacked the rest of the Stormtroopers he faced.

The blue plasma blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber swung across the air to deflect the Stormtroopers' blaster fire as he charged at them. Some of them fell by their own blaster fire that Obi-Wan reflected with his lightsaber blade, but some of them remained. Upon reaching the Stormtroopers, the Jedi Knight slashed his lightsaber against the closest one, ending that Stormtrooper's life. He, then, turned to face the other Stormtroopers and charged at them before they had a chance to fire their blasters. The bodies of the Stormtroopers dropped onto the ground when Obi-Wan ended the lives with his blue blade.

Obi-Wan stood over the corpses of the Stormtroopers, feeling relieved that he no longer had to deal with more of them. With the door locked, it would take some time for the Empire's forces to break through, but Obi-Wan and the others would be long gone by then. He turned around to see the _Lambda_-class shuttle in the hangar and he could sense the familiar presences of Yoda and Padme. Obi-Wan was about to head towards the shuttle if it were not for the door suddenly fly into the air before crashing into far side of the hangar bay.

Seeing that happened, Obi-Wan deduced that someone used the Force to rip the door and send it flying. He was right as he turned his head at the sound of mechanical breathing to see the tall form of Darth Vader walking through the hangar bay of the spaceport. Obi-Wan could not help but feel some sort of familiarity towards the cybernetic behemoth. His answer would come to him when Vader stared at the Jedi and spoke only two words: "Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan could not help but stare at the Sith Lord entering the hangar bay with his black lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt, like a trophy. When Darth Vader burst through the door, Obi-Wan did not recognize the cybernetic Sith Lord for he felt a little overwhelmed by Vader's dark presence. However, after the figure address him by his name, Obi-Wan's eyes widen in realization as to who was really standing before him. At first he did not want to deny it, but the Force allowed him to recognize the person standing before him.

"Anakin, is that you?" was Obi-Wan could ask at the moment.

The Sith Lord let out a small growl at the mention at that name as his grip on his new lightsaber tightened. "I am no longer that weakling!" Vader spat. "My name is Darth Vader!"

With that declaration, Vader dashed towards Obi-Wan with incredible speed that would be considered even faster than a speed of a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan raised his blue lightsaber in front of him, preparing himself for the duel with his former student. It would only be a matter of seconds before their blades met each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	136. Realm 135: Birth of Darth Vader 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 135: Birth of Darth Vader 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: The finale of _Birth of Darth Vader_!

XXXXXXXXXX

As he charged at Obi-Wan, Vader grabbed his lightsaber and activated its red blade before swinging it at his former mentor, who blocked it with his own blue one. Obi-Wan brought the blue blade of his lightsaber around in time to block another slash from Vader. The Sith Lord once again tried to to slash at his former mentor, but Obi-Wan sidestepped Vader's slash before using the Force to push Vader back.

With some distance between him and his former student, Obi-Wan tried to reason with Darth Vader. "Anakin, you have to stop this!"

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, his words fell on deaf ears as Vader stood up and once again let out a frustrated growl when he heard the name of his former identity. "I told you, I'm Darth Vader!" bellowed Vader as he charged at Obi-Wan.

Vader went back onto the offensive as he slashed his red blade at his former mentor's left, but he blocked it before attempting to strike at his chest. Fortunately for Vader, the Sith Lord was quick enough to bring his red lightsaber around in time to parry the strike before he attacked Obi-Wan again. Darth Vader slashing his red blade at Obi-Wan's left this time only for him to block it, but it left him open as Vader kicked him in the side, sending the Jedi staggering a bit.

Seeing that Obi-Wan was getting a little weary, Vader decided to take advantage of that as he charged at him, swinging his red lightsaber upon his old teacher. Darth Vader slashed at Obi-Wan, who dodged it before slashing his own lightsaber at his former pupil only for it to be parried. Once again, Vader tried to land a hit on Obi-Wan only for the Jedi to dodge the slash, but Vader quickly landed a punch in Obi-Wan's gut, forcing him back again. Before Obi-Wan had the chance to retaliate, his former student slashed his own lightsaber upwards, knocking Obi-Wan's weapon out of his hand. "You're mine!" Vader shouted in triumph.

However, Vader's supposed moment was short-lived as Obi-Wan used the Force to send Vader towards the other side of the hangar. Obi-Wan then used the Force to have his lightsaber fly into his free hand before igniting its blue blade and taking a defensive stance for Vader's attack. "You don't have to this!" Obi-Wan shouted, but once again, his words did not reach Vader.

Before either one could continue the fight, they both heard the familiar sound of engines igniting, making Obi-Wan whip his head around to see the _Lambda_-class shuttlefloating above the hangar bay floor. Though it was in flight, the ship was extremely low to the floor with its ramp lowered, revealing a couple of Alderaanian troopers. The troopers immediately fired their blasters at very when they saw him, being careful to not hit the Jedi Knight they were trying to help. Among the group of Alderaanian troopers, one shouted to Obi-Wan, "C'mon!"

Obi-Wan's first thought was to go to the ship and escape, but he remembered the Sith Lord who was busy trying to block and deflect the blaster bolts. "There's still time!" one of the troopers called.

The Jedi Knight's eyes momentarily stared at Darth Vader before he made his decision and turned around to run towards the _Lambda_-class shuttle. Tapping into the Force, Obi-Wan bent down before leaping onto whatever room was left on the ramp with the Alderaanian troopers there to catch him. Once he was on the ramp, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, and one of the Alderaanian troopers shouted into the shuttle, "We have him! Go!"

The trooper's shout was heard as the pilots commanded the ship to fly through the large hangar doors and out of the spaceport. As the ship flew, Obi-Wan took one look at Vader, who stood in the center of the hangar bay. The Alderaanian troopers were still firing their blasters to keep the Sith Lord, which was successful as Vader continued to block the bolts with his red lightsaber. It would continue until everyone had entered the hull of the ship with the ramp closing behind them as the shuttle flew out of the spaceport and into the skies of Corusant.

With the ship gone, Vader could only glare at the hangar door the shuttle escaped through before he heard the sound of boots echoing through the hangar bay. Darth Vader turned his head to see more Stormtroopers entering the hangar bay. "Lord Vader, what are your orders?" one of the Stormtroopers inquired as he approached the Sith Lord.

Turning towards the Sith Lord, Vader commanded, "Order all capital ships orbiting Corusant to have that shuttle subdued! Make sure the crew on board are brought before me!"

The Stormtrooper in front of Darth Vader nodded. "Yes sir!"

He, along with some other Stormtroopers, rushed off to inform the military ships of their orders, while Vader sheathed his lightsaber and walked out of the hangar bay as well. The Sith Lord's mind lurked on the thought of Obi-Wan as he contained his rage towards his former teacher. He would have to save his anger for later. Vader had to inform his new master of what had just happened, and he knew that he had no time to waste.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan's boots walked across the floor of the shuttle along with the other Alderaanian troopers following the Jedi Knight. He was somewhat exhausted from fighting off the Stormtroopers as well as Darth Vader, an encounter that he was fortunate enough to survive. The Jedi's exhaustion was not what was bothering him for the revelation of Anakin-no, Darth Vader-shook him to the core. However, Obi-Wan did not have enough time to rest as he continued towards the cockpit of the _Lambda_-class shuttle and entered it to see Yoda, Owen, and the rest of the Alderaanian troopers inside.

When he entered, the Jedi Knight saw one of the Alderaanian troopers manning the pilot's controls announce, "Receiving a message from Viceroy Organa! Patching it through!"

Obi-Wan stood next to Yoda as the holoprojector between the pilot and navigator seats, activated and the holographic image of Bail Organa appeared. "_Obi-Wan, are you there?_" Bail called out.

Stepping forward, Obi-Wan answered, "I'm here, Viceroy Organa. We have left the spaceport and are en route to you. What is it? Has something happened?"

"_We are in orbit of Corusant, waiting for you to arrive_," Bail stated. "_However, we've noticed a group of capital ships have started to surround the planet. I believe the Empire is trying to set up a blockade to prevent you from leaving._"

"Is there anyway for us to get past the blockade?"

"_There might be_," Bail replied as he pondered a solution to this predicament. A second later, Bail looked up at the Jedi and told him, "_Head towards the moon of Centax-1. We'll be waiting there. I don't believe the Empire can assemble a blockade quickly, so there should be enough time for you to get there. Once you're on board, we can use the moon to cover our escape._"

"Understood," Obi-Wan nodded.

When Bail's holographic image disappeared from the holoprojector, Obi-Wan returned to standing next to Owen and the ancient Jedi Master. The pilots and the other Alderaanian troopers manned the shuttle's controls, flying it above the tall skyscrapers and through the skies of the Corusant.

The _Lambda_-class shuttle eventually left the atmosphere of Corusant, en route to one its moons known as Centax-1. Everyone in the cockpit could see the diamond-shaped Star Destroyers gather around the other end of the planet's orbit to set up the blockade. The ships that were once belonged to the Republic now were under order of the Empire to subdue any Jedi attempting to leave the planet, specifically Obi-Wan, Padme, and Yoda. Fortunately for them, the Star Destroyers would take some time to form a blockade and by the time they would, Obi-Wan and the others would have been gone.

Passing the line of Star Destroyers patrolling the space above the Empire's capital, the shuttle soon found itself approaching Centax-1. The crew inside the cockpit could see a white CR90 corvette, also known as a Corellian Corvette, orbiting the moon to stay hidden from the Empire. The starship was long with the bridge at the front for its crew to monitor and maneuver it, while the thrusters placed upon back. It carried a total of six turbolasers and there were hangars on the sides that allowed smaller ships, like starfighters and shuttles, to enter.

The shuttle glided through the empty vacuum of space as it came close to the CR90 Corvette. There were no words over the comlink between the crew of either craft for they knew that open communications would risk blowing their cover to the Empire. Besides, the crew of the CR90 Corvette already knew who they were supposed to pick up.

Entering through the hangar on the right of the CR90 Corvette, the shuttle slowly descended onto the floor of the hangar bay as it folded up its two wings. The ramp lowered and the first to come out was Padme on a stretcher, being rolled towards the nearest medical facility on the ship. Some medical personal were on either side of the rolling stretcher and so was Beru. Next, came Obi-Wan, Owen, and Yoda, who were followed the Alderaanian troopers who helped them throughout the entire dilemma.

With the shuttle and its crew on board the CR90 corvette, the crew on board the bridge knew what do to next as they punched in the coordinates for Alderaan. The thrusters of the ship flared as it slowly left the moon and successfully evaded the Star Destroyers that were under the Galactic Empire. Once it left the sector of space surrounding Corusant, the CR90 corvette's hyperdrive engines activated as it entered the hyperspace lane heading for Alderaan.

They were safe... for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Palpatine sat in his office, waiting for the arrival of Darth Vader to report on the situation with the Jedi. However, it seemed that it was unnecessary for he sensed something within the Force that made his eyes shot wide open. After a few moments of silence, Palpatine growled as he sensed through the Force the life forces of the Jedi becoming far out of his reach with every passing moment. That could only mean one thing: they had escape.

Palpatine heard the sound of the door to his office opening, making him raised his head to see the Sith Lord known as Vader enter with his black cape dragging on the floor. Though he knew what had happened, Palpatine asked, "What news do you have, my apprentice?"

The breathing of Darth Vader echoed through the office for a few moments before he answered, "The Jedi and their allies have escaped, my master. According to the fleet above, the shuttle they took has disappeared when it approached Centax-1."

The emperor of the galaxy would have unleashed his rage, but he knew losing his calm would not solve anything, so he simply frowned. "This is indeed disturbing," Palpatine said as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the window. "If the Jedi have escaped, they can prove to be a threat."

"What is your wish, my master?"

Turning around to face his apprentice, Palpatine answered, "For now, we must focus on the Empire. We need to gain the alliance of the other planets first before we can deal with the Jedi. Going after them right now would simply be wasting resources. We must first ensure our control over the galaxy before we can hunt down the Jedi. Go aboard the main ship in orbit and wait for my command."

"Yes, my master," Vader bowed to his Sith Master.

Palpatine watched Vader turn around to leave the office with his black cape dragging on the carpet. Once he was gone, Palpatine turned his attention back to the metropolis of Corusant, his mind focused on the Jedi. The enemies of the Sith had been disbanded, yet there were still some out there in the galaxy; some who still proved to be a threat to his power. The Jedi could gather their forces for a preemptive strike, something that the emperor did not want to happen. Unfortunately, he would have to wait about that for he first needed to worry about the state of the Empire.

XXXXXXXXXX

The planet of Alderaan was always considered to be a peaceful place, no matter the state of the galaxy. Whether the galaxy experienced times of war, or peace, Alderaan was seen as a shining beacon of hope, and it was obvious as to why that was. The planet always offered safe passage to other sentient beings across the galaxy, and remained a prominent member of the Galactic Republic. Alderaan's government always stood for the values and ideals that the foundations of the Republic, now named the Old Republic by Emperor Palpatine, was placed upon.

Alderaan's surface was consisted of wild grasslands and old mountain rangers, while the large oceans and inland seas allowed Alderaan to provide conditions for various creatures and plants. Multiple cities were placed mainly the mountain ranges of the planet since they provided good foundations. Among the list of cities was the capital of Aldera.

Unlike Corusant's metropolitan landscape that eliminated any chance of animal, or planet life, Aldera blended quite nicely with its mountainous surroundings. It was consisted of tall skyscrapers, including the royal palace, that spread across the entire region with long tunnels that connected the buildings to each other. Hovercrafts flew all over the city to head towards their destinations for their drivers had errands to run. The drivers were too busy to notice the _Lambda_-class shuttle exiting a CR90 corvette and entering the planet's atmosphere.

The shuttle's thrusters let out a hum as it soared through the air above Alderaan's capital city and approached the royal palace. At the base of the palace was a hangar bay where the Alderaan royal family could enter and exit through, should the planet come under attack. The shuttle passed through the energy field and enter the center of the hangar bay that was filled with numerous Alderaanian personnel. Most were royal guardsmen, who were meant to protect Viceroy Organa, but there were some doctors amongst them.

Landing in the center of the hangar bay, the shuttle's wings folded upwards as its ramp lowered onto the metallic floor. Once the shuttle's extending legs had touched the floor, the first thing that came out was a hovering medical bed with a distraught Padme Skywalker lying on it. The medical personnel surrounded Padme to notice her eyes were red, which made them assume she had been crying for some time, but they ignored it as they carried her to the medical facility within the royal palace. Beru and Owen had joined with the medical personnel as the Lars couple followed Padme's escorts.

The next group to come down the ramp were the two Jedi, Obi-Wan and Yoda, walking with the Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa. The royal guardsmen approached the viceroy, and noticed his face was filled with shock and horror. "Viceroy, is everything alright?" one of them asked.

Bail only nodded. "Yes. I would like to discuss some things with our guests here." He gestured towards Obi-Wan and Yoda. "I would wish for you to escort us to my private quarters. I wish to keep our conversation in private."

"At once, Viceroy Organa," the same royal guardsman complied.

The royal Alderaanian guards immediately surrounded the two Jedi and the Viceroy of Alderaan as the trio walked through the hangar bay. They left the hangar bay and walked on the red carpet in the white halls of the palace, heading towards Bail's personal quarters. It was as elegant as the Emperor's office with the silver furniture placed across the red carpet and a balcony placed outside for a view of Alderaan's capital. When the trio entered, Bail turned towards his royal guardsmen. "Thank you. You may go now."

The royal Alderaanian guards bowed to the viceroy before they left him in his private quarters with Yoda and Obi-Wan, both who wore the same shocked and grieved expression that Bail tried to hide. Once they were done, Bail turned towards the two Jedi and let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe this is happening! First the Republic is gone, then the Jedi falls, and now this-Anakin is that monster!"

Unlike Alderaan's viceroy, the Jedi were able to keep their calm as Yoda looked up at his former student. "Grave news, you have told us, Obi-Wan," Yoda said as he grasped his walking stick. "No longer a Jedi, Anakin is. Darth Vader, Anakin has become."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement at the ancient Jedi's words. "I still can't believe it either, Master Yoda" he said, a linger on shock in his words. "But there is no doubt about it. He's lost to the Dark Side. There's no bringing him back."

Bail silently agreed with that notion, and he soon noticed another lightsaber handle hanging from Obi-Wan's belt with his own. "What is that?" Bail asked as he pointed towards the other lightsaber handle.

The Jedi Knight wondered what the viceroy meant until he looked down to see it was Anakin's old lightsaber handle that Bail was pointing at. Removing it from his belt, Obi-Wan stared at it with nostalgia and regret. "This was Anakin's..." Obi-Wan began, but stopped himself and correct, "...I mean, Darth Vader's old lightsaber. He gave it to me when he and Padme were exiled."

That answer was enough for Bail as he joined in the silence between Obi-Wan (who returned the lightsaber back to his belt) and Yoda, none of the trio capable of speaking. Spread across the entire room was a silence that lasted for many standard minutes, yet it was soon broken when Bail questioned, "What shall we do now? The Jedi have been disbanded and we only have a small group of resistance that can stand up against the Empire."

The two Jedi with Bail were not sure how to respond to that question as they pondered for an answer. After many moments of silence, the ancient Jedi Master found a satisfactory response. "Buy time, you can," was Yoda's answer. "Gather more allies, you should. Carry the fight, you will."

Obi-Wan knew where his old teacher was leading with his response. "Master Yoda is right," Obi-Wan agreed. "Until the Jedi are ready, you can at least weaken the Empire. When the Jedi have met with your movement, we can end the Empire."

Bail nodded in understanding of the two Jedi's words, but he still had another question left. "That may work. But the question is, how long will that take?"

The two Jedi looked at each, one hoping for the other to have to answer to Bail Organa's question. They both knew what they planned, but Bail's question did bring up a certain factor that could affect their plans: time. Looking at Bail, Obi-Wan answered, "Only the Force knows."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed since the group escaped from the clutches of the Galactic Empire, and arrived on Alderaan's capital of Aldera. While Obi-Wan and Yoda remained with Viceroy Bail Organa, Padme was placed under the care of doctors and physicians of the royal family, who were the best on Alderaan. Padme was not alone for she had the Lars couple to comfort her, which proved to be useful when she was distraught by the news of Anakin being the cybernetic Sith Lord named Darth Vader.

Now Obi-Wan stood in the white halls of the royal Alderaanian palace, outside of the room that contained the wife of the Sith Lord, who was once Anakin Skywalker. With Obi-Wan was Yoda standing next to him, using the window to see inside of the room that Padme resided in. Through the window, the Jedi could see Beru and Owen comforting Padme, who looked like she just received treatment. After many minutes of comforting Padme, Owen and Beru exited the room as the door sliding behind them, and they saw Obi-Wan approaching them with concern on his face. "How is Padme?" Obi-Wan inquired Beru and Owen.

"Physically, she's fine," was Owen's answer. "Emotionally is another story. She didn't take the news with Anakin-I mean, Darth Vader-very well."

"Can we see her?"

"You can," Beru nodded, but cautioned, "But be careful when mentioning Anakin."

Yoda stepped into the conversation, telling the couple, "We will."

After Yoda spoke those two words, an assured Beru and Owen walked down the halls towards their personal chambers that Bail offered to them. Once the Lars couple had left, the door to Padme's room slid open, allowing Obi-Wan, and Yoda to enter it, and see the white walls occupying Padme. The wife of Darth Vader sat upright on a comfortable medical bed with her legs being covered by a white blanket, which seemed to have tear stains on them as did Padme's Jedi robes she wore. Padme's tears dried up some hours ago, so there were still some hues of red on her eyes. "Padme?" Obi-Wan asked with concern as he, and Yoda walked up to the bed.

The exiled Jedi simply said nothing as she sat there on the bed with her head staring down at the white sheets that covered her. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda knew if they continued with this silence, they would lose the chance to talk with her. "Padme," Obi-Wan began, "Master Yoda and I know about your pregnancy. We know you're carrying twins."

Upon hearing that, Padme's head shot up towards the two Jedi in front of her, but after a few seconds, Padme relaxed her head onto the palm of her left hand. "There's nothing to keep from you with the Force, is there?" Padme bitterly laughed before she turned her head towards them. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"Palpatine will most likely want them to train them," Obi-Wan stated. "It would be best to keep them hidden."

Padme knew where this was going and she did not like it one bit at all. "You want to separate them," she said with sadness in her voice. It was not a question.

"Yes," Yoda answered. "If kept separated, safe, they will be."

"But that's not all, is it?" Padme stated. "You plan to train them as Jedi. You want them to destroy to kill Vader... to kill Anakin..."

From those words, the two Jedi Knight knew that Padme believed there was still some bit of Anakin Skywalker left in the cybernetic husk named Darth Vader. Though impressed with Padme's optimistic attitude, Yoda and Obi-Wan looked into Padme's eyes and knew that she still carried some doubt of Vader ever returning as Anakin.

"We do," Obi-Wan nodded. "They're the galaxy's only hope against the Empire. They must be trained as Jedi."

"But at what cost?" she demanded as she placed a hand on her belly. Her face was filled with rage being kept at bay. "Will you take away their childhood and turn them into weapons?"

"Happen that, will not," Yoda assured her. "When they are ready, train them, we shall. Until then, we wait."

After Yoda spoke those words, Padme fell into silence which filled with room as the two Jedi waited for her to respond. Both Jedi knew that the children of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, would be powerful in the Force and would be useful in destroying the Empire. However, the choice ultimately decided upon Padme.

Obi-Wan and Yoda finally received their answer when Padme looked up and spoke, "Train them."

Her answer surprised the two Jedi, who thought she would have refused their plan. "Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am," Padme nodded.

Satisfied with this outcome, Yoda stated, "Then decided, it is. Hope, there is in defeating the Empire."

Both Padme and Obi-Wan silently agreed with Yoda's statement for they now had the chance to bring down the Empire. Though it would take time, they would be able to stop the Empire. All they needed was patience and the Force.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader would continue to serve the Empire as its enforcer, spreading fear throughout the entire galaxy as murdered many innocents in the name of the Empire. For the next ten years, the Sith Lord would hunt down and destroy the remaining Jedi Knights in the galaxy, save for a handful that included Obi-Wan and Yoda. However, a small part of him yearned for Obi-Wan's death as well as vengeance on Padme.

Palpatine would continue to be emperor for the next couple of decades, ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. Over the years, he would rip away the laws of the Old Republic and establish his totalitarian control over the many sentient beings as he, also, ordering anti-human laws to be passed. As for the project of the Death Star, the emperor would keep any knowledge of the station secret from the rest of galaxy, while he tried to figure out any signs of rebellion against his rule.

Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan, would continue to build up resistance against the Empire. With the help of Senator Mon Mothma, Ackbar, and countless other, Bail formed the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or more famously known as the Rebel Alliance. Using the resources gathered from over the years, the Rebel Alliance will launch strikes against the Empire in attempts to cripple it. Within the next two decades, many planets would secretly join the Rebellion, giving it enough resources to strike the Empire

Padme Skywalker eventually gave birth to the twins; a boy and a girl, who she respectively named Luke and Leia. Though somewhat reluctant, Padme agreed to give up her son, Luke, to Beru and Owen, who promised to take care of him. Padme would remain in hiding on Alderaan within Bail Organa's home, but she died two years later after due to a heart attack. After Padme's death, Leia would be taken into the care of Bail Organa and would later take part in her adopted father's rebellion.

Yoda, the ancient Jedi, traveled to the swamp planet of Dagobah, as he planned. While on Dagobah, Yoda would find a cave covered in the aura of the Dark Side. He would enter the cave and face his fears, becoming more entuned with the Force. For the rest of his days, he remained in a hut, meditating and controlling his power of the Force, awaiting the day that either Leia or Luke would arrive to train as Jedi.

As for Owen and Beru, the Lars couple agreed to adopt the baby Luke left for the desert planet of Tatooine. With enough money, the Lars bought a farm outside of Mos Eisley where they would harvest moisture vaporators. As they did, the couple would raise Luke for the next two decades and did their best to hide the truth of his father.

Obi-Wan Kenobi would remain on Tatooine, living his life as a hermit and become more entuned with the Force, much like the ancient Jedi Master Yoda. The Jedi Knight would live in the mountain, keeping his watchful eyes on the young baby named Luke, in hopes of him growing up to a be a powerful Jedi. When Luke was ready, Obi-Wan would give Luke Anakin's lightsaber and train him as a Jedi to defeat the Empire once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	137. Realm 136: KR Malik Chapter 3 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 136: KR Malik Chapter 3 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro!

A/N: This is a preview for chapter 3 of _KR Malik_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sal walked through the front door of the palace and out into the courtyard as he looked up to see the red glare of the setting sun spreading across the sky. As he did, the young man could not help but notice there were mechanical limbs and lifeless bodies of cybernetic mercenaries scattered all over the streets of the city. Some of them were new, while others seemed like they were here for a few months. At the sight of this much death, guilt and pain began to well up inside of Sal as he remembered the last time he saw something like this. '_This is just like back then,_' Sal bitterly thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ The young man know as Sal found himself standing in the same spot, this time a year younger with a uniform similar to Adan, except the shirt and pants were green, while the robe was black. He stared out into the streets of Neo-Córdoba, which was now filled with bodies all over. Most of the bodies belonged to cybernetic soldiers of the Castillian Empire, which one could tell from the silver and white Spaniard armor they wore over their bodies. His eyes stared in shock and horror at the carnage that he saw before him, not noticing Adan approaching from behind _

_ "How much longer must we do this?" Sal thought aloud as he placed a hand on his appalled face. "How much longer?"_

_ Adan's face was filled with worry as he noticed his younger brother's distraught. "Sal, are you alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

_ Sal just momentarily looked over his shoulder at his older brother before he grabbed Adan's hand and tossed it off of his shoulder. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he roared as he backed away from Adan. "I don't want to ever see you or this place again!"_

_ Adan's eyes widen in shock at his younger brother's outrage as Sal turned around and walked through the streets of Neo-Córdoba. "Sal, what's happened to you?" Adan asked, shocked at his brother's behavior. "You've changed, and not in a good way."_

_ Hearing that, Sal turned around to face his older brother and laughed bitterly, "Changed? No, I've always been like this! I've always been tired of this life! I no longer want to have any part of it!" He pointed at his older brother and yelled, "The only reason why I never said anything was to please you and Aaron!"_

_ "But Sal..." Adan pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears._

_ "I'm leaving!" Sal shouted._

_ With that, Sal ripped off his robe from his body and threw it down onto the ground before he turned around to leave, not taking another look at Adan. "Sal!" Adan called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Sal's form became smaller and smaller. "SAL!'_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Sal came out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the streets of Neo-Córdoba as he saw the familiar form of 'Haze' walking out into the streets, right in front of Sal. "Just where do you think you're going, little brother?" 'Haze' voice called out.

"That's none of your concern," was all Sal said, keeping his tone neutral. "I know about the King Core, Aaron."

"Oh, do you now?" the real identity of 'Haze,' Aaron, smiled. "I'm assuming Adan told you that I wanted it for my own gain.."

"Actually, he didn't say anything, but then again, I don't really care," was Sal's cold response. "When you attacked me at Seville, I thought something terrible happened. But it turns out it's nothing more than one of your feuds."

Aaron's smirk turned into a snarl when he heard his younger brother's response as he shouted, "This isn't just another feud, Sal! Don't you know what that King Core can do?"

"No, but neither do you," Sal retorted. "Whatever you have planning, I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Sal, that King Core can give its user unlimited power!" Aaron exclaimed. "With that power, we can use it to protect the city from any invaders! Can't you see that?"

Sal's eyes widen a bit at Aaron's exclamation as he realized why Aaron wanted the King Core, but that surprise went away for he knew his older brother, too well. "If it does have power, then it's best to not let it fall into your hands."

Aaron just stood there, staring his youngest brother and user of Malik's armor with a look that filled with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "A pity," Aaron sighed, trying to contain his rage. "And I thought you would join me."

With that, Aaron snapped his fingers and the sound echoed throughout the air of the city. Before the user of Malik's armor had the chance to act, a blast struck the ground near his feet, which sent Sal flying off of it and onto the ground. As Sal stood, he glared at Aaron, seeing he was now accompanied by another cloaked mercenary, who appeared to be a young woman. She had a brown cloak that the other mercenaries wore, but Malik could see she wore a white shirt and pants with a black belt and brown boots. The hood concealed her identity as it covered her head, and mechanical limbs that replaced her forearms that seemed more human than menacing. "Be a dear and take care of him," Aaron told the female cloaked mercenary in front of himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	138. Realm 137: CoR preview 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 137: CoR preview 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro, and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!

A/N: A preview of an upcoming chapter, "Convergence of Riders," in my story _Riders of the the Force_. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_This is tiring!_' Bren exasperatedly thought as he walked through the desert.

Ever since he arrived on Tatooine on the Jedi Starfighter that Dural gave him, Bren walked through the sandy desert, eventually walking into the Dune Seas that were infamous for killing off people. He wore his Jedi robe over his usual outfit to protect himself from the sand storms and the heat, but it would not help when it came with walking. For what felt like an eternity, Bren continued to trek through the desert wastes of Tatooine in hopes of finding the source of that dream he had been receiving for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, he did not that much success in finding what he was looking for thus far.

Bren's thoughts were interrupted when he heard idle chatter from a distance, making his head turn to see two more figures walking towards his direction. The two figures were having a friendly conversation, seemingly trying to pass the time as they walked the Dune Seas. Both wore what appeared to be robe of a Jedi; one's was right, while the other's was black. The cybernetic Jedi could sense two auras emitting from them. However, those two were not the only ones Bren sense, for he could feel two more presences approaching the same area that he and the other figures were at.

When Bren turned his attention towards the robed figures, he saw the two had finally noticed Bren's presence and now approached the vicinity with caution. The two figures that Bren noticed were none other than the twin brothers powerful in the Force, Varren and Genta. They looked at Bren, wondering who he was and what he was doing on Tatooine. "Hey Genta, who is that guy?" Varren asked as he looked at his twin.

"I don't know," Genta frowned. "We should go check him out."

Bren watched Genta and Varren walked towards him, and he could finally realize the auras of the twins coming towards him. Genta's was of light, yet his brother's was dark. The dark aura was familiar to Bren and he recognized that only one type of Force user had that kind of aura. "Sith!" Bren growled.

When Genta saw Bren reach for his lightsaber, the alter ego of Valor reached for his own lightsaber hilt, and two lightsaber blades of aquamarine green and blue came to life. Bren would have attack Varren if Genta did not immediately stepped in front to protect his twin brother from harm of the cybernetic Jedi. "I won't let you harm him!" Genta

"This doesn't involve you!" Bren snarled as his grip on his lightsaber tightened. "He's a Sith!"

"He's also my brother!" Genta retorted as he kept his lightsaber pointed at Bren. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

Genta heard the sound of a lightsaber activating behind him and he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Varren standing beside his brother with his red lightsaber in his hand. "Thanks Genta, but I can take care of myself," Varren said as he twirled his red lightsaber in his hand. "I can take care of this."

Bren just stared at the Jedi and Sith twins in confusion, wondering how it would be possible for members of two orders of Force user that raged war with each for so long, to be standing next to each other as allies. Again, Bren sensed their auras once more, this time with more clarity to find out that Varren's aura was dark, yet there was no malice nor rage and in fact had some pocket of light. It was the same with Genta; light, yet maintain some small hints of darkness.

Before Bren could contemplate the twins, he, Genta, and Varren noticed two more figures approaching the area with keen interest, from different directions. The trio, though having their lightsabers out, turned their heads to see these two figures were Kage and Leo, who each wore their usual outfits. "What is going on here?" Leo demanded.

"That is something I would like to know," Kage added, curious as what events led up to this.

"It's none of your concern," Genta calmly told the two, unaware of the fact they were Force Users.

Kage and Leo looked at each, noting their respective lightsabers hanging from their belts as well as the Force aura that surrounded them. They both could feel confusion coming from themselves and everyone else around them. Though they did not know each other, Kage and Leo could sense from each other that they wanted to stop any blood from being split,so they removed the lightsber hilts from their belts. "Oh, I think it does," countered Kage as he activated his black blade and Leo soon followed, activating his gray blade.

Bren and the twins, soon, found theirs blades not focused on just each others, but on Kage and Leo as well. The different parties could feel tensions rising between one another, as one side wasn't sure what the others would do at the moment. The only sound that filled the air was the hum of the five colorful lightsabers, until Leo said, "It's seems we're at a stalemate."

Again, only simultaneous hums of lightsabers filled the air around the five Force Users, each one cautious of the other. Kage looked at the other four for a moment and realized that this was getting no where, so he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "Look, before we all start killing ourselves, why don't we first know why we're all here?" Kage questioned

At first, no one was willing to answer as they glared at each other with suspicion in their eyes, but Leo stepped forwards and was the first to answer. "I know it sounds weird, but I came here because of a dream," Leo spoke as he lowered his gray lightsaber.

When hearing that, Varren and Genta lowered their lightsabers a little. "Same here," Varren nodded.

When hearing that answer, Kage had only one thought going through his head as he asked, "Let me guess, this dream had a ghost and this planet?"

That statement surprised the other Riders in the vicinity as they simply lowered their lightsaber baldes. "How do you know?" Genta asked, his eyes leaving Bren only for a second.

Though Bren could feel the uneasy tension, he knew the answer within less than a second as he replied, "It's because we all had the same dream. What other explanation is there? Something drew all five of us here for a reason."

"Well, we can agree on something," Varren said as he kept his lightsaber focused on the alter ego of Aqua.

"Well, it's a start," Kage muttered to himself before he introduced, "Why don't move on then? My name is Kage."

He was hesitant, but he eventually deactivated his lightsaber and simply spoke, "Bren."

Seeing Bren's lightsber blade extinguished, Genta and Varren deactivated theirs, hooking them to their respective belts. "My name is Genta, and this is my brother Varren," Genta introduced himself and his Sith twin.

"I am Leo," the alter ego of Kane was the final one to introduce himself as he deactivated his own gray blade.

Kage nodded after everyone was done introducing themselves. "Now then," he began, "maybe we should first figure out why we're here, instead of killing each other. At least that way, we can find some answers."

"That's find by me," Leo was the first to comply.

"Same here," Genta replied before turning to his twin. "What about you, Varren?"

"It depends," Varren said as he turned to look at Bren, "can you tolerate working with a Sith?"

Bren's suspicious eyes met Varren's own as he resisted the temptation of grabbing his lightsaber form his belt. "I can," was Bren's answer.

"Good enough," came from Kage, making everyone look at him. "For now, we came here for the night. Until we figure out our dream, we'll go with whatever suggestion anyone has. Alright?"

Everyone nodded, yet Kage could feel the uneasiness, which made him mentally sigh. '_This may take a while._'

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	139. Realm 138: Fall of the Republic prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 138: Fall of the Republic prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! The franchise belongs to George Lucas!

A/N: This is a preview for a revised version of _Birth of Darth Vader_, which is called _Fall of the Republic_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_For over a thousand generation the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire... A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, help the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights._"

- Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Star Wars_

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Fall of the Republic

It is time of chaos. The recent breakthrough of cloning has caused star systems within the Galactic Republic to secede, declaring their own independent sovereignty. The Jedi Knights, the guardians of the Galactic Republic, find themselves caught within this debate as many Senators fear the possibility of cloned Jedi. Many planets have mobilized their own armies to fight, sparking the fires of the Clone Wars.

Planets from all over the galaxy have found themselves caught in the crossfire between the Republic and the independent star systems. The Jedi Order lend their assistance to aid the Republic, sending its best from the Temple on the capital of Corusant into the battlefield. However, the warriors of the Force find their numbers dwindle to only a few thousand.

Unknown to the Jedi or the Republic, corruption and greed fills the Senate of the Republic. Many Senators have become involved in multiple scandals, and have assisted illegal traders, using their political power for their own benefit. Among the Senators, one's ambitions rises above the others...

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	140. Realm 139: TotGR Trilogy

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 139: TotGR Trilogy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Teen Titans, or Doctor Who! They belong to their respective owners!

A/N: Just the plots I had for Tales of the Gate Riders. It's not much, since it's just a general idea, but I hope it works.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tales of the Gate Riders Vol 1 **

Summary: When the Titans find a strange man exiled in Jump City, they're themselves thrown into a new kind of situation. Aliens, interdimensional beings, organizations... and they're all after that one guy. Oh boy. Elements from Kamen Rider and Doctor Who.

PLOT: Gate Riders are Kamen Riders capable of manipulating dimensional vortex to observe the Multiverse and interfere when they feel is necessary. One Gate Rider, Maru, has broken that rule by interfering on many occasions, thus he is exiled to Jump City by the Gate Rider Council. Maru's cousins, Solar and Lunar, arrive to act as his patrol officers. After dealing with some criminals, Maru comes under the care of the Teen Titans, and it's revealed that Raven is his granddaughter, on her mom's side. The three Gate Riders and the Titans find themselves in a series of adventures that may change them.

**Tales of the Gate Riders Vol 2**

Summary: Some say that the past can come back to haunt us in the present... well, they're right! Witness the Titans and the Gate Riders face their own pasts and attempt to conquer them! Elements from Kamen Rider and Doctor Who!

PLOT: As the Titans wonder about the past of their "guests," the Gate Riders, they begin to encounter strange new beings, who seek to destroy Solar, Lunar, and Maru. The Teen Titans learn more of the Gate Riders' pasts as they try to deal with these new beings who seek to destroy them. However, the Gate Riders encounter people of the Titans' pasts who haunt them as well, and they help the Titans fight their shadows of their pasts.

**Tales of the Gate Riders Vol 3 **

Summary: The end is nearing for Maru. Only he knows that, and he's given one final task to make up everything he's done. The questions is: Can he do it?

PLOT: After dealing with Trigon being released, Maru realizes something strange is happening with his body. After being beaten by one of the super villians, Maru goes to the Gate Rider Council and learns that he is dying. With such knowledge of his end, Maru hides this information away from the Titans and the other Gate Riders, trying to make the best of his time with his friends. Unknown to Maru, an old enemy still lurks in the shadows to eliminate him. Will Maru defeat this foe before his time is over, or will he be killed and let his friends suffer for it?

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	141. Realm 140: FotR preview 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 140: FotR preview 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! The franchise belongs to George Lucas!

A/N: Just another preview for my SW story, _Fall of the Old Republic_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Far from the center of the galaxy and Republic's capital of Corusant, the Republic Star Destroyer, the _Halcyon_, flew in orbit of the planet called Talga. It was a well-equipped battle cruiser, with multiple turbolasers placed upon its bow, so it could eliminate any oncoming star fighters or ships that dared attempted to destroy it. There were aircraft carriers and drop ships inside the Star Destroyer to allow any ground troops to land on a planet's surface and carry out the attack on said planet. Many ships within the Galactic Republic's ships were consisted of such star ships, to give the Republic an advantage in the war effort.

However, the _Halcyon_ was not alone as a few more Star Destroyers flew beside it, in hopes of confronting the fleet that was mobilized by the Talgan government. The Talgan fleet did not have Star Destroyers, but rather five, arrow-shaped dreadnaughts that were medium-size, in comparison of the Republic's gigantic Star Destroyers. Around the two sides were the remains of other ships, both Talgan and Republic, that were simply nothing more than just husks filled with corpses. Between the two fleets were fire from their respective turbolasers with red lasers coming from the Republic's side, while blue came from the Talgan's.

On board the _Halcyon_, Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan stood in the center of the bridge, trying his best to keep his footing after a turbolaser had struck the Star Destroyer. The Viceroy of Alderaan was in his mid thirties with blue eyes and short brown hair that curled to the right as well as a goatee for facial hair. Unlike the rest of the crew on the bridge, he did not wear the standard gray uniform, for he wore white armaments on his arms and legs, over his blue shirt that had matching pants. "Status report!" Bail shouted as he regained his footing.

The bridge was filled with military personnel, mostly humans, who wore gray uniforms that consisted of a shirt and pants, along with black boots. One of the crew members, a human with brown hair and green eyes, was the first to answer. "The shields have gone done by fifteen percent and the turbolasers on the port bow have gone offline!" he answered. "If we keep this up, we won't get out of this alive!"

Bail snarled at that report, but his retained his calm composure and quickly thought up of a plan that he was sure would ensure victory. "Order all ships to get closer to the Talgan Fleet!" Bail ordered.

The same crew member who gave Bail the report, looked at Alderaan's Viceroy with surprise and confusion on his face. "Viceroy Organa, our ships won't withstand such an attack so close!" he argued.

Bail turned to the crew member and roared, "Just do it!"

Though hesitant, the crew member nodded and relayed the order to the other ships, who complied almost immediately as the Star Destroyers, including the _Halycon_, moved closer to the Talgan ships. The crew on each Star Destroyer did their best to manuveur their respective ship and avoid the turbolasers, while trying to get closer to their enemy. The _Halcyon _took quite a beating when it led the other Republic ships, but its crew remained persistent, maintaining to keep it intact.

The floor on the bridge shook once again as turbolasers flew past the bridge of the leading Star Destroyer, making Bail almost lose his footing once more. It was the same for the crew, but they, like Alderaan's viceroy, were able to recover and get back to work, wasting no time at all to ensure the Republic's victory over Talga. Bail's eyes peered ahead to see the Talgan ships were now closer, which meant that Bail could initiate the next phase of his plan.

"Have our ships on the right flank to fire on the flagship!" Bail ordered. "Tell the others to fire at the others to keep them busy!"

The crew members nodded, giving the other Star Destroyers their new Bail's orders, which they followed without any hesitation. From the bridge, Bail watched the Republic Star Destroyers on the right firing on the Talgan ships around the flagship that led them into battle. The plan was successful as some of the ships drew their fire towards the said Star Destroyers that were focusing their fire upon them, giving the Bail the opening his needed. His own Star Destroyer along with the others, turned their attention towards the lead Talgan ship, and they all fired their turbolaser cannons at it. By the time the soldiers of Talgan fleet realized Bail's plan, it was too late.

Within minutes, the turbolasers from the Republic's Star Destroyers struck the lead Talgan ship, eliminating it's deflector shields and soon destroying the ship itself. The lead enemy ship exploded into a blaze of fire and the other Talgan ships surrounding the destroyed ship now were left in confusion as they apparently stopped firing. Bail smiled at that success of his plan and it would continue as one of the crew members announced, "Viceroy Organa, the Talgan fleet has word they wish to surrender!"

Cheers from other members of the crew on board the bridge, went in an uproar at their victory, and Bail had the same joy his crew had, yet kept it restrained. "Very good. Order all ships to cease fire!" Bail ordered. "Inform them of the Talgan's surrender."

As the communications crew did what they were told, one of them received a transmission from the planet below. "Viceroy Organa, we're receiving a transmission from the surface. Both General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker are taking the frontal assault," the said crew member reported. "The report says they have already broken through the front line of the Talgan army. Should we assist them?"

When Bail heard the news, he could not help but smile. "No, it's not necessary," Bail answered, staring out into space. "If I know Obi-Wan, he's already taken the Talgan capital right now."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	142. Realm 141: TotGR Vol 1 scene

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 141: TotGR Vol 1 scene 

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: Just a scene I was working on for _Tales of the Gate Riders _before I gave up on the story. I would suggest to read the other scenes I had for this story that are early on in this fic. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maru could only roll his eyes underneath his helmet as entered the Common Room of the Titan's Tower to see the familiar face of a Dracon on the screen. Among all the races Maru encountered, Dracons were one of the most savage species that loved to conquer everything in their sight, but after Maru stopped one of the invasions, they turned their attention towards destroying the Gate Rider.

The Dracon on the screen was a robotic dragon that was size of a human being. Its mechanical body was black and it had sharp claws and teeth. It had long horns protruding from its forehead and had red eyes. Surrounding the screen were the Teen Titans, who were talking to the Dracon, while the other two Gate Riders, Solar and Lunar, remained behind to listen to the conversation. "What's the situation?" Maru asked the two Gate Riders.

"The Dracons have blockaded the planet. The Justice League is engaging, but with little success," Solar explained. "They want you."

Maru only sigh at that as he looked at the other two Gate Riders. "Let me take care of this," he said before he headed towards the screen.

The two Gate Riders watched Maru walked pass the other Titans and right next to Robin, who was trying-and failing-to negotiate with the Dracon on the screen. Seeing Maru, Robin turned his head towards the Gate Rider who told him, "Let me take care of this."

The Boy Wonder gave the golden armored Gate Rider a quizzical look, but he knew that Maru had an enormous amount of experience when it came with extraterrestrial species, so he stepped aside. Maru then focused his attention towards the Dracon on the screen, his green lenses looking up at it. The Dracon sneered at the Maru's golden armored form. "So, it is you, Maru," he snarled. "It has been a while since my kind and you have had out last encounter."

Again, Maru found himself rolling his eyes underneath his helmet before fixating them back onto the Dracon. "Look here, Dracon," Maru said, "we both know what's going to happen. You're going to try to invade, but I'll come up with a clever plan to defeat you and send you running away-which will definitely happen. I suggest you turn back now, while you still can."

The Dracon on the screen chuckled. "I don't think so. You underestimate my power, Maru."

"And you've underestimate mine," Maru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you remember the last time I dealt with a fleet of Dracons this size?" The Dracon shook his head. Maru grinned. "I destroyed them all."

The Dracon looked at Maru in shock as well as did the Titans. "Now, tell me how weak, and feeble I am. Tell me how a coward was able to defeat your kind-not once, not twice, but _millions _of times?" Maru's voice was so cold that it sent shivers down everyone's back, even the other Gate Riders. "I've brought down countless _civilizations_ who dared went up against me, _including_ your kind, Dracon! NOW THIS IS YOUR ONE CHANCE! LEAVE THIS DIMENSION!"

Nothing came from the Dracon for sometime as he looked at Maru before gave his answer: "The Dracons will succeed," and the screen went blank.

"I warned you", Maru sighed as he turned to Solar and Lunar. "Activate you G-Books," he told them as he headed towards the exit.

The Titans looked at the three Gate Riders, wondering what they had planned. "What are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going to use our G-Books to fire a beam of energy at the ship," Lunar explained, "obliterating the Dracons in the process."

The Titans' eyes widen. "You're going to _kill_ them!" Cyborg shouted.

The Gate Riders turned their heads towards the Titans. "You have a problem with that?" Solar said, his voice a little on edge.

Robin stepped in front of his team and stressed, "Yes we do! We don't kill!"

Lunar rolled his eyes underneath his helmet as he walked over to the Titans. "Look, you may have a rule for not killing, but in this case, the Dracons aren't alive either!" Lunar exclaimed.

Raven stared at them. "What do you mean?"

"The Dracons are mechanical shells of their former selves. They turned themselves into monsters without a soul," Solar coldly stated. "It's best to kill them. Save them from that mechanical monstrous form."

"But they still deserve a chance," Starfire pleaded.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at Maru with shock, including the other two Gate Riders. "I've killed before," Maru said, stepping into the conversation. "We all have. I tried to give my enemies a chance, but they forced me to kill them. I've regretted doing so, but I did what I had to do. Seeing the situation as it is, we don't have a choice. If we let them go, they'll come back in greater numbers. Whether you like it or not, we're going to do it!" Turning to Solar and Lunar, Maru said, "Let's go."

With that, the three Gate Riders left the Common Room of the Titans Tower and headed towards the rooftop.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	143. Realm 142: TotGR Vol 2 scene

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 142: TotGR Vol 2 scene 

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: This is another scene I was working on for _Tales of the Gate Riders _before I gave up on the story. It's basically a sequel to 'Under the Red X' idea I showed early on in this fic, so I suggest to read that first.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gotham City. Home to criminals of every kind, ranging from simple thieves to psychotic criminal masterminds, such as the Joker, the Penguin, or Poison Ivy. In one of the empty alleyways was the golden Gate Rider named Maru, who waited patiently for a certain black bat to arrive. His back was laid back against he brick wall, and his arms were crossed over his chest as he waited.

The wait was worth it as Maru saw a familiar figure wearing a black cowl over his body, and the Gate Rider removed his back from the brick wall, standing in the center of the alley. "Well, it took you long enough to show up, Batman, " Maru told the figure, now identified as Batman.

The famous Dark Knight of Gotham stepped closer to Maru. "I was busy with the Joker," Batman explained. "What do you need?"

Maru looked at Batman. "I need you to do some detective work for me," he said.

Batman could only raised a curious eye brow at that request. "Who is it?" Batman simply asked.

"Red-X," Maru replied.

After that name was spoken, Batman just stared at Maru for a moment before saying, "What do you want?"

"I want you find out if Red-X ever been in contact Ras Al-Ghul. Find any evidence that connects them." Maru paused. "Bring Question to help you as well."

"Why not tell the Titans?"

"Robin has a history with Red-X," was Maru's response. "He might take it personally and try to keep an eye on me."

The Dark Knight, the detective he was, knew where this going. "So you want me to do this for you," Batman deduced.

"Of course," Maru smiled under his helmet. "So are you going to do it?"

Batman nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

The golden-armored Gate Rider pondered a bit before it came to his head. "Oh yeah! If you ever see her, tell Hawk Girl I'm sorry about ruining her mace."

Batman's right eye twitched a bit at the memory. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks," Maru said.

With that, the two went their separate ways, one heading back to Jump City, while the other left for the Justice League's Watchtower. Unaware to the two, the familiar figure of Red-X was watching them from above, on top a nearby rooftop.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	144. Realm 143: TotGR Vol 3 scene

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 143: TotGR Vol 3 scene 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any franchise referenced here belongs to its respective owner! Only the OCs are original!

A/N: This bit was supposed to be apart of the finale for the fic, but I gave up on the story. If you want to know how this story idea works, I would suggest to read the other scenes I had for this story that are early on in this fic.

XXXXXXXXXX

The metropolis of Jump City was in ruins from the long battle between Maru and the forces of the being known as Omega. Most of the buildings were destroyed, leaving only husks, while the streets were filled with cracks and craters from the battle. Many civilians were being escorted to the hospital for treatment as the authorities tried to help those within the city find their loved ones.

On top of the Titans Tower was Maru staring out into Jump City with the Teen Titans inside, celebrating their victory along with the two Gate Riders, Solar and Lunar. For a long time, Maru felt as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders and that he could finally rest. He lived a life full of excitement and adventure, but now he was tired and wanted to relas.

The golden-armored Gate Rider felt a small tingling sensation on his hands, making him look down to see small particles of golden energy emerging from his body. '_So, it's time, huh?_' he thought.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" a familiar voice asked.

Maru turned around to see it was his granddaughter, the Titans known as Raven, standing at the entrance to the rooftop. "Starfire's preparing to sing one of her songs, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are arguing over who's going to cook the food," Raven said as she walked onto the rooftop.

"That doesn't surprise me," Maru chuckled.

Raven could not, but smile at her grandfather, for he always had an aura around him that lightened up the mood for her. Maru looked at Raven. "Rachel, I hope you enjoy your life."

The Gothic Titans could not help but noticed something was different about Maru, and that bothered her. Usually, her grandfather was cheerful and energetic, but now, that was not the case, for he sounded like he was tired. His tone, his body language gave off something that almost told her that something was happening to him.

She soon found out when she saw small golden particles leaving his body before they entered and dissolved into the air. Raven's eyes widen at that. Maru, on the other hand, just looked at his body, and simply sighed. "It's time," was all he said.

"What's happening to you?" she asked with concern in her tone.

Looking at his granddaughter, Maru replied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm dying."

Those words struck horror into Raven's heart. "No! You can't die!" Raven shouted as she ran up to her grandfather.

Maru shook his head before he placed a hand on his granddaughter's head. "Don't worry about me, Rachel," he told her. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"It's not going to end like this!" Raven sobbed as she hugged her grandfather and buried her head into his armored chest. "It can't!"

Maru returned the hug and rested his head on top of hers. "Unfortunately, it has too. Every story has an ending, and it's not always happy," he whispered. "But with every ending, comes a beginning. My ending is simply your beginning, Rachel."

Looking up at her grandfather, Raven begged, "You can't go! I have so much to ask you!"

"I can't give you all the answers, Rachel," Maru said. "You'll have to find them on your own."

"But..." Raven said, yet Maru cut her off.

"I may be gone, but you'll remember me. You'll remember a story of a man," Maru chuckled. "A crazy man who stole a magic book... and ran away." More tears ran down Raven's cheeks, while Maru simply smiled underneath his helmet. "Oh that book, you'll dream of that book, Rachel. A book that carried so much power fit for kings, yet was placed in the hands of a weakling." His green lenses stared at Raven's own eyes. "The fun we had huh? All of those adventures?"

Maru stopped himself as he felt more of his essence leaving his body in the form of golden energy, telling him that he needed to end this quickly. Maru tightened his hug around his granddaughter. "Goodbye, Rachel. Remember that I will always be with you," he whispered before his entire body had dissolved away.

Raven gasped in horror as the golden dust replaced her grandfather. A wave of sadness and grief overcame the Gothic Titan as she fell on her knees and tears flowing out of her eyes like rivers. It seemed like her tears would never stop, but she knew that it would not bring Maru back.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	145. Realm 144: Happy Birthday, Raika!

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 144: Happy Birthday, Raika! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei!

A/N: Since, it's my birthday, I've decided to write this for kicks. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was normal day as Raika walked through the city to find a place to do another review. He searched and search for the right place to do a review, until he came across a large abandoned warehouse, which made him roll his eyes underneath his visor. '_Of coarse,_' he thought to himself.

Raika walked into the abandoned to see this one was like the others. Boxes were all over the place as well as some dust and cobwebs. There were staircases on one side and opened doors as well as cracks all over the walls that were stained with water from leaks. It basically looked like the other warehouses that Raika had seen.

Entering the warehouse, Raika thought he would have some time to himself to work on the review, but he he was wrong. He did not expect to see a table placed in the center of the warehouse with a cake on top of it. Curious as to whose cake it was, Raika walked towards it and looked down to see it was a simple chocolate cake, but it had white and red icing, colored much like Raika's armor. On the top of the cake was a plaque that had three words:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIKA!"

Immediately, Raika knew where the cake came from. '_Kougami,_' he sighed before staring at the cake. '_How did he knew today was birthday?_'

Raika just ignored the thought and simply shrugged. "Might as well take it with me," Raika told himself. "Maybe I can share it with Lynx or Ebon."

With that, Raika swung one his arms and a dimensional rift appeared in the form of a silver veil, in front of Raika. Picking up the cake with both arms, Raika proceeded to head towards the rift with a thought in mind. If the Kougami Foundation knew about him, then who knows how many others will know about his existence.

"I really need to keep a low profile," Raika thought aloud.

As he headed towards the rift, Raika thought he heard the cry of "SUBARASHI (Japanese for wonderful)!" from a distance, but ignored it as he entered the rift.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	146. Realm 145: FotR preview 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 145: FotR preview 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! The franchise belongs to George Lucas!

A/N: Just another preview for my SW story, _Fall of the Republic_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine sat within his office that was given to him by the Senate when he was elected as the delegate of his own planet. The room was vast, even for a senator's office, with red carpets that had black patterns all over, and golden statues of arcane robed figures placed against the gray walls. There was a light coming from the ceiling which shone on the Senator, leaving the corners of the room in darkness. On the edge of the room and near the window was his desk that was made of refined, silver durasteel, where he saw on his chair with Tarkin standing across from him.

"... and so, we have been able to secure relations with the Mid-Rim Trade Barons," Tarkin ended his report. "They have agreed to make trade with us and give the necessary arms we will need in the future."

After hearing the report, Palpatine placed the datapad he was quickly inspecting, onto his desk, and asked, "What of the Hutts?"

"They have decided to only give financial support," was Tarkin's response. "We have tried to further negotiations with them, but it was a failure."

"It should be enough for now," Palpatine stated before handing a datapad to Tarkin. "Take this. It has more instructions for a special project I'm funding. I hope it will be good under your care."

When Tarkin took the datapad, he quickly inspected the datapad to see the designs of a space stations before looking up at Palpatine. "It will be, sir," Tarkin assured.

"Good," Palpatine smiled. "You're dismissed."

"At once," Tarkin said clicked the heels of his boots together, like any soldier would, before he turned around to exit the room.

When the doors slid shut behind Tarkin, Palpatine noticed four black, robed figures stepping out of the shadows in the corner of his office. Each of the robed figures had their black robed covering their entire bodies, save for the black shirt and pants with a silver belt around their wastes. They each had a hood over their heads, concealing their identities from the public. What was even more surprising, they all had silver lightsabers hilts hanging from their belts.

Palpatine's gaze turned towards the robed figures who now approached his desk. "Acolytes, what do you have to report?"

"Preparations for young Skywalker are complete, master," the center robed figure, identified as an acolyte, replied as he gave a slight bow. "His new lightsaber is ready."

"And what of the bounty hunter?" the Senator asked another acolyte.

"He has been paid and given his orders as you have instructed, master," the acolyte standing on the center one's left replied.

The arcane senator could not help but grin at that news as he stared at the four robed acolytes. "Excellent," Palpatine commented. "See that the bounty hunter completes his task."

"Yes, master," the one on the far right said.

With that, all the hooded acolytes bowed to the one they called "master" before the retreated back to the shadows of the room, fading away from any visible eyes that could see them. Palpatine was left alone in the room, swirling his chair around towards the window and found himself staring out into the metropolis of Corusant. He stood up from his seat to look at the streets and saw the multitude of sentient beings walking to their respective destinations, unaware of what was happening around them.

"Soon, it will be all mine," Palpatine grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	147. Realm 146: CoR preview 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 146: CoR preview 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: Just a preview for a chapter of _Riders of the Force_ called 'Convergence of Riders.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed since the five Force Users had encountered one another and were almost at the point of attacking each other, if it were not for the efforts of Leo and mainly Kage. The night sky has replaced the day with the stars now placed in the now dark purple and black sky, shining brightly. The five were able to find a large dune that they could use for shelter, and soon found some traces of woods in the form of small twigs, to be used for fire.

When night fell on the desert planet, the temperature dropped dramatically from its scorching heat to the chilling cold, making the five Force-wielding Riders sat around the fire to gain some heat. Bren kept a close eye on the other four, mainly on Varren, for he was still suspicious of the young Sith. Varren and Genta were suspicious of Bren as well, so they kept a close watch on the cybernetic Jedi, making sure that he did not attack either one of them.

Kage saw the tension as clearly as he could see the moonlight, which only made him let out of mental sigh before he looked at others. "So now that we're all together under better circumstances," Kage began, "why don't we try to first figure why we're all here, shall we?"

Leo was the first one to narrate his tale, beginning with, "Well, a few weeks ago I began having this strange dream. It involved a desert, which was similar to Tatooine's Dune Seas and strange woman beckoning me to come towards her. I kept walking to her and soon found myself engulfed in darkness."

The Kuro Kishi nodded at Leo's explanation before turning his head towards the others. "Now, I safely assume that we all had the same dream according to Leo's description," he said, and everyone else nodded. "Well, it's no coincidence that we're all here."

"But we haven't found anything since we got here," Varren pointed out. "Maybe it _was _just a dream."

"Maybe, but we _all _wouldn't be having the same dream for the past few weeks," Genta refuted as he looked at his twin. "Didn't Torc ever teach you how you could interpret the Force?"

"All Torc ever taught me was how to kill," Varren answered, his voice a bit bitter. "I'm glad that schutta's dead!"

When hearing Varren's words, the other three were curious of his and Genta's past, but decided not to dwell on that thought for too long. They all knew they had their own secrets and it did not seem appropriate for one to pry into another's business. They decided to leave that up to Genta and Varren, when they thought it was necessary.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and passed over the five Force Users, and put out the fire in the process. They all stood up, knowing that was no ordinary gust of wind and that they could sense a Force signature coming from its source. The Force Users used their eyes to notice from many yards away was a lone, fair-skinned woman standing alone. She had red, long hair, and she wore a simple blue dress. However, her eyes seemed like dead, empty voids of gray colors that stared at the five Force User.

Bren stepped forward in front of the group and demanded, "Who are you?"

The woman did not answer Bren's question as her lifeless eyes stared at him and the others. "_You are here_," the woman spoke. "_And now, you are mine!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	148. Realm 147: KotOR III Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 147: KotOR III Preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all-It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 belongs to BiowareObsidian and Lucasarts, not me!

A/N: A preview for an upcoming story

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Knights of the Old Republic III: The Jedi Masters

It is a rare time of healing in the galaxy. After defeating the remnants of Revan's Sith Empire, the Jedi Order have reestablished themselves under the Jedi Exile, slowly rebuilding from the devastation caused by the Jedi Civil War. Many Force sensitives gather at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine to train in the ways of the Force and become the Republic's guardians.

However, darkness looms over the horizon as a new threat emerges. The Jedi Exile remembered Darth Traya's warning of the True Sith, remnants of the Sith Empire from the Great Hyperspace, hiding in the Unknown Regions. Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, left the known regions of space to fight them, but did not return.

Now finished training her companions, the Jedi Exile plans to leave for Telos before heading into the Unknown Regions in search for Revan. Unknown to the Exile, he carries out his fight with the True Sith...

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, a capital ship floated in the black abyss of space, its engines blaring with life. The design of the ship was similar to that of the Republic's Centurion-class battle cruisers with the wedge-shape of the body and the command tower on the back. Though unknown to the Republic, others would recognize it as a _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught.

It was not alone for the dreadnaught hovered next to what appeared to be another _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught, but this one seemed to be more damaged. The ship was covered in scorch marks from turbolasers, and small bits of the durasteel plating had been blown off into space. Almost every bit of the dreadnaught seemed to be damaged, even the hangar that was supposed to carry fighters and other small freighters.

On board the bridge of the damage dreadnaught, its crew were either lying dead on the ground, or at the mercy of their captors. The crew were comprised of multiple species: humans, the blue-skinned Chiss, Rodians, Zabraks, and Twi'leks. They all wore black uniforms comprised of shirts and pants with matching boots and plates of armor on their chest.

Their captors seemed to be troopers, who wore a black body gloves underneath the armored plates on their arms, legs, and chest. Each trooper's helmet was black with a black T-shaped visor and a grilled mouth plate on gray face plate to give it a more skeletal look. Most had their armored colored black, while a few had their armor colored red to show their superior military status. They all carried blaster rifles in their hands, some keeping their rifles aimed at the prisoners.

Standing triumphantly over the corpse of the ship's human captain was a massive figure, apparently a member of the Pureblood Sith race. It was readily evident with the red skin complexion, the yellow eyes, the tendrils hanging from his cheeks, and his bald head. The Pureblood Sith wore black armor all over his body, much like the troopers under his command, yet it was more customized to fit him, such as the skeletal horns sticking from his gauntlets and large, triangular shoulder pads. Hanging from his back was a black cloak, comprised of a cape and hood, while his lightsaber hung from the black, metallic belt around his waist.

One of the red armored troopers, a commando, stepped in front of the Pureblood Sith to report, "The ship is ours Lord Scourge. Any attempt of resistance has been crushed."

The yellow eyes of the Sith named Scourge stared at the commando in front of him. "Any of the escape pods have been jettisoned?"

"No sir, but the ship's computer does state one of the freighters had left before it engaged us."

Scourge snarled at that answer, but he knew that striking out at the commando would not do any good, so he simply waved his hand to dismiss the commando. "Very well, you may return to your duties."

Once the red-armored commando left the presence of the Sith, Scourge reached for the back of his belt and removed a small, circular disk that he recognized as a holo-communicator. It let out a series of high-pitched beeps before a small holographic image of a human emerged. Like Scourge, the human was a Sith Lord with his yellow eyes on the bald head, as well as the lightsaber hanging from his belt. He wore similar armor, but it did not have any skeletal horns, the shoulder pads were shaped like quadrilaterals, and over his mouth was a black, respirator to let him breath.

"_What do you have to report, Lord Scourge?_" the man ordered, his voice filtered through the respirator he wore.

Looking at the human Sith Lord, Scourge replied, "The traitor has escaped, Lord Malgus. We have eliminated the last of his forces, but he will most likely return to the Republic."

"_I see_," the human Sith, identified as Malgus, stated. "_It does not matter. The emperor has ordered for our fleet to head to Republic space._"

Scourge could not help but stare at Malgus with surprise at that order. "So soon?" he questioned. "We still needs to rebuild after the traitor's rebellion!"

Malgus' holographic form crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at the Pureblood Sith. "_You _dare _question the emperor?_"

Not wanting to face the wrath of his emperor, Scourge shook his head somewhat frantically. "No, Lord Malgus," he replied. "I shall join with the fleet as soon as I can."

"_Very well, Scourge,_" Malgus spoke, his voice filled with satisfaction. "_See that you do._"

With that, the image of Malgus flickered before it retreated back into the holo-communicator, ending the transmission between the two Sith Lords. Scourge then turned his attention to his troopers, waiting for them to finish up their job so he could carry out his orders.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	149. Realm 148: FotR preview 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 148: FotR preview 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: Just another preview for my SW story, _Fall of the Republic_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the center spire on top of the Jedi Temple was a large circular chamber with six seats on the edge. Inside, a council of the six wisest Jedi Masters in the entire Order would meet to discuss the status of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Now, was such a time as the six Jedi Masters sat in their respective chairs in the chamber, discussing the recent assassination of Chancellor Valorum.

The council of Jedi were comprised of two humans, one Kel-Dor, and two Twi'lek. Each one of these masters wore the typical uniform of Jedi, which consisted of a brown robe and white tunic with their lightsabers hanging from their brown belts. Though they were of different species, these masters were powerful in the Force and met in the chamber to discuss something of great importance.

"This news of the Chancellor's death is troubling," said the Kel-Dor male named Plo Koon. "What motives did this assassin have to assassinte the Chancellor?"

"For money what else," a red-skinned male Twi'lek named Braka sneered. "All bounty hunters are the same-give some money and their willing to throw their lives away for it."

One Jedi Master, a dark-skinned human male named Mace Windu simply shook his bald head and stared his blue eyes at the other members. "No, there's something more than that," Mace stated with some urgency in his voice. "I sense the Dark Side is involved. Surely you have not sensed it as well?"

Some of the other Masters nodded at that, agreeing that they all sensed a small hint of the Dark Side, surrounding this event, but they had nothing to prove it. However, the fair-skinned human woman with brown hair and green eyes simply shook off the moment of silence and stepped into the conversation. "What ever the case may be, we must not interfere in this," the woman said, gaining the attention . "The Jedi Order has suffered enough for the Republic as it, during these bloody conflicts."

"What do you propose we should do, Master Sakara?" a green-skinned, female Twi'lek named Alya asked.

Sakara's eyes shifted from one Master to another within the council chamber, wondering what reaction her next words were going to cause. Sighing, she finally answered, "If the Republic can no longer sustain itself, then we shall must take it in our own hands to do so."

The other Jedi Masters on the council whipped their heads towards Sakara with shocked and outraged looks on their faces at her suggestion. Plo Koon was the first to do so, as he stood up from his chair and pointed towards the female human Jedi Master. "Master Sakara, what you just said goes against who we are!" Plo Koon objected. "We are to serve the Republic, not govern it!"

"Sit down, Plo Koon!" Braka sternly shouted. Plo Koon gave the red-skinned Twi'lek a small glance before giving and sitting down in his seat. When the Kel-Dor Jedi did, Braka turned to Sakara and questioned, "Why do you propose such a thing? We do not have enough Jedi to protect Corusant, let alone govern an entire galaxy."

"It is the only way ensure the survival of this Order," she argued. "Can't you see that this may cause the death of the Jedi Order?"

There was a moment of silence as the other council members tried to take in Sakara's words and process them through their minds. After many moments, the silenced was broken. "I can not argue there, Sakara," came from Mace Windu, gaining the others' attentions. "But I suggest we use caution, for now. We can not do anything until the Senate has become incapable of governing the star systems. When that happens, we shall step in."

"Very well," Braka nodded.

The other Master nodded in agreement, Sakara somewhat hesitantly, for she was not sure how Mace Windu's suggestion may turn out. For, the Masters would have to keep a close eye on the Senate to see if it was falling a part and if it was, then the Jedi would move in to fix the problem. However, they were all unaware of the dark forces that surrounded the Senate and of what destruction they may bring...

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	150. Realm 149: Force Alliance Trilogy Plot

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 149: Force Alliance Trilogy Plot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! The characters of the OT and the EU belong to their respective owners! Only the OCs are original!

A/N: A basic plot idea for my upcoming fic, the _Force Alliance _trilogy.

XXXXXXXXXX

I: The Versai Warriors

Summary: NJO AU. Part I. When news of disappearing ships reach the New Republic, the Jedi are dispatched to investigate. However, they soon find themselves at the steps of an invasion from an empire long forgotten with a secret order the only thing that can stop this threat. NJO AU. Elements taken from KotOR I.

PLOT – 30 ABY, Jedi encounter a secret group of Force Users called the Versai, who want to make an alliance with them to fight a future threat. That threat turns out to be the Infinite Empire from thousands of years before the Old Republic, who take some worlds in the Outer Rim. (show Versai, Jaina and Versai OC, Zanta, become friends)

Characters: Jaina (Jedi, Imp), Luke (Jedi), Mara (Jedi), Han (New Republic), Chewie (New Republic), Ben (kid), Kyle Katarn (Jedi), Zanta (Versai), Yuna Badur (Versai), Jagged Fel (Imp), Leia (New Republic), Anakin (Jedi), Boba Fett (Mandalore)

Factions: New Republic, New Jedi Knights, Versai Warriors, Imperial Remnant, Infinite Empire, Mandalorian clans

XXXXXXXXXX

II: Crusade of the White Knights

Summary: Part II. Jaina and Zanta are given the task by Yuna of protecting an ambassador from a group of rogue Jedi called the White Knights. However, when they soon realize the truth behind this mysterious ambassador, they will have to decide between the friendship and what they think is right. Elements taken from KotOR I and II.

PLOT – 32 ABY, Two years after the Infinite Empire, a group of radical Jedi learn of the Versai and see their ways as heresy and call themselves the White Knights. They take over the Jedi Council, and wage war with the Sith and Versai. Luke and a few Jedi team up with the Versai and the Sith to stop the White Knights. (Sith appear; Zanta falls for a Sith OC named Kara; Jaina betrays Zanta and joins the White Knights; White Knights try to look for weapons Revan left behind, so they can destroy the Sith and Versai; White Knights manipulate the Imperial Remnant; White Knights are disbanded and the remnants turn into the Imperial Knights)

Characters: Jaina (Jedi, White Knight), Luke (Jedi), Mara (Jedi), Han (New Republic), Chewie (New Republic), Ben (kid), Kyle Katarn, Zanta (Versai), Yuna Badur (Versai), Kara (Sith), Jagged Fel (Imp), Leia (Jedi), Anakin (Jedi), Revan (former Jedi, founder of the Versai), Ran (leader of White Knight), Pelleon (Imp), Tahiri (Jedi, White Knight), Boba Fett (Mandalore)

Factions: New Republic, New Jedi Knights, Versai Warriors, Imperial Remnant, Sith Knights, White Knights (rogue Jedi), Mandalorian clans

XXXXXXXXXX

III: Balance of Power

Summary: Part III. The bonds between Zanta and Jaina have been strained by the crusade of the White Knights. But with the threat of the One Sith emerging, they must help each other and bring the four Force orders together to stop them.

PLOT – 35 ABY, Three years after the White Knight Crusade, Jedi, Sith, Imperial Knights, and Versai are trying to rebuild the galaxy. However, the threat of the One Sith appear and try to take over the galaxy, so it's up to the heroes to team up with A'sharad Hett, the former Darth Krayt, to stop them. (the four Force orders join together to stop them, Imperial Remnant joins the New Republic)

Characters: Jaina (Imp), Luke (Jedi), Mara (Jedi), Han (New Republic), Chewie (New Republic), Ben (Jedi), Kyle Katarn (Jedi), Zanta (Versai), Kara (Sith), Jagged Fel (Imp), Leia (Jedi), A'sharad Hett (former Sith, exiled Jedi, Tusken leader)

Factions: New Republic, New Jedi Knights, Versai Warriors, Imperial Remnant, Sith Knights, Imperial Knights

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	151. Realm 150: Saban Trilogy Reviews

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 150: Saban Trilogy Reviews 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, Mystic Knights, or Kamen Rider! The first three mention belong to Saban, and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro!

A/N: This is just some short reviews I made. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_*camera focuses Raika*_

KR Raika: Hello, I'm Kamen Rider Raika, and welcome one and all, to another of Raika Reviews, a bit where I look at the Japanese action genre known as tokusatsu!

_*shows the Saban logo*_

KR Raika: Ah yes Saban Entertainment, the company that brought us Power Rangers. Using stock footage from the Japanese counterpart, Super Sentai, Saban was able to make Power Rangers kid friendly, but filled with action. But did you know that Saban made other attempts at this with other shows?

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Throughout the 1990s, Saban experimented with their own toku shows, and today, I will be looking at Saban's attempts to make tokusatsu shows. Let's begin!

XXXXXXXXXX

Beetleborgs 

_*shows scenes from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Here's the premise of the show. In the small town of Chartersville, are three kids, Drew, Jo, and Roland. The Beetleborgs are comic book superheroes, but how do they become real? Well, the trio accidentally stumbles into the haunted mansion of Hillhurst and they're chased around by real monsters! After escaping the monsters, the kids accidentally bump into an organ and release a phantasm named Flabber, who looks like a cross between Elvis and Jay Leno. In return for freeing him, Flabber grants the kids' wish to become Beetleborgs, but Flabber accidentally releases the Beetleborgs' enemies, the Magnavores led by Vector, from the comics. So, it's up to the kids to become the Beetleborgs and put the monsters back into the comics!

_*shows the opening*_

KR Raika: Despite the premise seems strange, and too implausible, I really like this show as a kid. Heck, I was more into this show than Power Rangers! It had great action, and I could relate to the characters for wanting to be heroes! I mean who didn't want that as a kid!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: However, that doesn't mean this show was perfect. It certainly had it's flaws. For one, the kids don't really show any remorse of them releasing the Magnavores. Also, now that I look at it, it seems a little too kid friendly, especially with the Hillhurst monsters added into the show. I know they're supposed to be the comic relief but I don't really remember finding them funny at all.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Despite that, the show was at least interesting to watch and if you want to watch anything from it, I would suggest to watch the fight scenes at least. Now for those of you who do want to watch the show, it does end and it had a sequel, _BeetleBorgs Metallix_. The only down side is that the show was canceled because of one simple problem: they ran out of stock footage.

Still, the show had a good run while it did and I would suggest it to anyone, who wants to see how Saban did in it's early years.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog 

_*shows opening scene from episode 1*_

Narrator: The war continues. An ancient grievance between two families have divided the land. The warrior king of Kells defends his realm from the queen of Temra. Battle rages on many fronts.

_*shows the opening*_

KR Raika: In ancient Ireland are two kingdoms: the peaceful land of Kells, ruled by the warrior king Conchobar, and the dark realm of Temra, ruled by the evil queen Maeve. Maeve wishes to rule both Kells and Temra, causing her to start a war between the two. Kells is losing the war badly, and it becomes worse when Maeve is given dark magical powers by her dark fairy assistant named Mider.

To combat Maeve, Conchobar's wizard, Cathabad, sends his apprentice named Rohan to search for the legendary warrior of Draganta. He, along with a thief named Angus, head off and are joined by the king's daughter, Deidre, and the foreign prince, Ivar (who's the token minority guy). They four then are brought to the mystical realm of Tir Na Nóg, ruled by the fairy King Fin Varra.

After passing several test, the group are given mystical weapons that gives them control of the four elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. The four, then, battle the four Sentinels of Temra, who guard elemental armor, and defeat them, earning the title Mystic Knights. With their new armor, they must battle Maeve and her forces of darkness from conquering Kells.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: This show was the first time Saban attempted to do a non-Japanese tokusatsu and it was also the first to involve the usual fantasy elements to involve wizards, knights, and dragons. So how does it hold up?

_*show various scenes of the show*_

KR Raika: Well, I've got to say, while Saban tries its best, it's certainly flawed. Often, the show reuses stock footage for the battles and when the heroes get their weapons, they just use it to fire magical blasts more often than just slashing, which could save them a lot of trouble. Also, the villains seem more like generic bad guys, having hissy-fits every time they lose a battle.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: Despite all my bashing of this show, I find it to be decent. I love the most of the action, and the story is interesting. Plus, you have to give Saban credit to make an original Tokusatsu and for filming this on location in Ireland. There are flaws and they really show, but sometimes they can be ignored with the good stuff. I would suggest to check it out.

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Raika: Now let's see what's next!

_*Looks at the cover of the final show Raika's eyes widen in horror for two words were placed upon the video. Those words were: MASKED RIDER!*_

KR Raika: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_*fade in to black*_

XXXXXXXXXX

Masked Rider

XXXXXXXXXX

_*fade out of black to have the camera showing Raika sitting at the table, his face in his hands*_

KR Raika: My god, I thought this couldn't get any worse, but it did! _*Looks up at the camera*_ I might as well get this over with. Well guys, here it is! I have to review...

_*shows _Masked Rider _logo*_

Opening: MASKED RIDER! MASKED RIDER!

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: That's right! The first US adaptation of a Kamen Rider series, done by Saban Entertainment! And god, did it suck!

_*shows the opening to _Masked Rider_*_

KR Raika: For the premise of the story, I'll just the show explain it for me.

Narrator: On the distant and embattled planet called Edenoi, a young prince named Dex is given great powers by his grandfather, the king, and is sent to the planet Earth to protect it from the advancing evil of Count Dregon and his vicious Insectivoids! Once on Earth, he's adopted by a kind family and learns to live as a human. With his companion Ferbus by his side, Dex is ever-vigilant, ready at a moment's notice to call upon his powers to become Masked Rider!

_*shows various scenes of the show*_

KR Raika: And that's basically the plot of the show. Now this show suffers numerous problems, which have made it infamous amongst many tokusatsu fans! First off, there have been numerous inconsistencies about the stock footage used from the Japanese counterpart of _Masked Rider_, _Kamen Rider Black RX_. For example, in one scene it may show Dex, but in the next scene that has stock footage it shows the main character of Black RX, Kotaro Minami.

Also, _Kamen Rider Black RX_ was a little more light-heaten than its prequel, _Kamen Rider Black_, but it was still a good show with deep family matters, internal conflicts, great action, evil bad guys. What do we get? A bunch of yelling, stereotypes, predictable bad guys, and that annoying creature known as Ferbus.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now, the premise could've worked! I mean, I could actually see a masked hero from another coming to our world to stop an evil from taking it over. It's a good plot, but Saban botched it up with the cheap budget, horrible editing, and terrible stereotypes! That's why _Masked Rider_ received low rates and it remains to this day as one of the worst American adapted Tokusatsu! My advice? Keep away from it!

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Raika: Alright, that's it for now! I hope I get to have more of these review later, but who knows? See ya!

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	152. Realm 151: Revising KR Aquila goals

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 151: Revising KR Aquila goals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider!It belong to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! Only the story and characters are original!

A/N: I plan to do some revising for my KR story, KR Aquila. So far I've written down the what goals I want the story to have, but that's all I have at the moment. Here they are.

XXXXXXXXXX

Main points of story:

-Just talk about Islamic contribution to science, medicine, and .

-Have it be a world where the Black Cross organization, a group of white supremacists, control the media.

-Gaining knowledge helps one gain free will and understanding

-Usman is a kid under the Black Cross rule until he finds a book with mysterious powers.

-Black Cross wants the book to hide the truth of the world from the public

-Book is guarded by Adnan, aka KR Aquila

-Usman later becomes KR Vega, but is driven by rage; tries to attack Black Cross but only hurts innocents, so he stops being Vega for a while until Adnan encourages him to become Vega again.

-Adnan made the book after he gained knowledge and put all of his knowledge into it, so it could be used against Black Cross

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	153. Realm 152: KR Ki

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 152: KR Ki 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_! They belong to their respective owners!

A/N: Just a couple of scenes for a story idea I had. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

(scene 1-Fire Lord Palace)

Avatar Aang could not believe what was happening right now. A year ago, he dealt with the powerful Fire Lord Ozai and defeat his armies from destroying the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Sei, with the help of his friends. Things seemed to be going fine as he and his friends visited the Fire Lord's palace to celebrate Zuko's upcoming birthday, but he did not expect this to happen. An intruder arrived and decimated the place, knocking down whatever stood in its path. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko tried to take it down, but constantly failed.

Now, Aang found himself lying on the floor of the throne room with his unconscious friends surrounding him. The intruder stood before them was something not of this world. It was a humanoid creature who had features of a canine, due to its head being shaped like a dog's, save for the horns sticking out of the sides, and the purple fur on its body. It had black claws on its hands and feet. It wore black armor on the chest and lower legs, and a black belt with a bronze circular buckle around its waist.

The creature grinned as it walked over to the Avatar and his comrades. "Now I will destroy the Avatar and bring my master into this world!"

Aang closed his eyes, waiting for the creature to finish him off, until he heard, "I don't this so!"

Both Aang and the creature turned their attention towards the main entrance of the throne room to see a man in his early twenties wearing what appeared to be a black shirt and pants. He had brown hair that down to his shoulders and blue eyes with a scar over his right one.

The creature growled as it faced the mysterious man. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know me?" the man smirked.

After saying that, the man placed his hands at his waist and with a flash of light, a golden metallic belt with a red gem in the center, appeared around his waist. "Henshin," the man said as he slammed his hands onto the button-like pads on the sides of the belt. A flash of red energy engulfed the man's body. When the energy was dispersed, now there stood...

"Ki!", the creature growled.

Ki wore a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He had golden trims on his chest plate as well as his round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and shin guards. His white, round helmet had a black mask based after a dragon's head with frills and had fangs that framed the silver mouth guard. The mask also had two green eye pieces.

The creature lashed out with one claw, but Ki dodged it before giving the creature a swift punch to the chest, forcing it back. The canine creature once again lashed out with its claws, but Ki smacked it away before sending it stagger back with kick to the chest. With it down, Ki saw this as an opportunity as he outstretched his right foot, which became engulfed in swirls of green eyes. Ki proceeded to charge towards the creature, before jumping into the air with his right foot stuck out. "_Ki Crash!_", Ki shouted as his foot crashed into the canine monster.

Once Ki's foot met with the creature, it exploded immediately into a blaze of smoke, which cleared away to reveal Ki standing there. Aang;s eyes widen at Ki as the armored one turned his attention towards the young Avatar and walked towards him/. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ki's question brought Aang out of his stupor and he nodded as he used his remaining strength to stand up. "Who are you?" Aang asked.

Letting out a sigh, Ki simply remained silent as he allowed a white glow of energy engulf him, reverting him back to his human form. "It's a long story," 'Ki' said. "But to start out, my name is Rai and your world will be under attack by a force known as the Arcana Empire."

XXXXXXXXXX

(scene 2-Earth Kingdom Forest)

In the middle of the Earth Kingdom's forests, Rai saw around the fire with the Avatar and his friends as they chatted with one another about the state of the world. It was going alright so far until Katara asked a simple question: "Rai, just what is the Arcana Empire and how did it get all this power?"

Everyone else immediately turned their attention to the mysterious member of their group with anticipation and curiosity. Rai noticed it and let out a simple sigh as he began. "A few years ago, two men discovered a great source of power called the Solaris Sphere, which gave them incredible powers. They sought to spread this power and unite the world, but they knew that goal could only be achieved by force, so they formed the Arcanum Empire."

This piqued the curiosity of the others. "What about this Solaris Sphere?" Zuko asked.

"The Solaris was byproduct of a empire known as the Solstice Empire," Rai said, staring at the fire. "Those of Solstice Empire were humans, but came from another world which was destroyed. They had incredible technology and ruled over the natives here in peace. However, as each heir took the throne, their arrogance grew. The natives were deemed to be unfit and were placed into the slums."

"That would change three hundred years later, when a revolt was issued by the natives. There were nobles of the Empire who sympathized with them and so the nobles secretly try to help the natives by using their technology to give them powers, which you call bending." Everyone's eyes widen at this. "The natives and the nobles eventually overthrew the Solstice Empire," Rai continued. "The two would eventually go their separate ways, forming the Four Nations that you see today."

After explaining that, Rai remained silent to allow the others digest this information, which took some time. Soon, Sokka stated, "So the Arcanum Empire uses the Solstice Empire's relics to give them those powers."

Rai nodded. "Yeah, and the only way to stop them is to destroy those relics."

The others agreed, but they weren't sure how they could do it.

XXXXXXXXXX

(scene 3-Western Air Temple)

Aang and Rai's eyes widen in horror as they saw their friends lying on the ground, unconscious, at the feet a mysterious man. The man wore similar armor to Rai's Ki form, but the white were replaced with a black color while the eyes were red. Rai knew who this man was.

Rai growled, "Aries."

Aries turned his attention towards the alter ego of Ki ad the young Avatar before he let out a chilling laugh that sent a shiver down Aang' spine. "So good to see you again, Rai!" Aries exclaimed before looking at Aang. "And I see you've brought a friend with you."

Aang gritted his teeth as he glared at Aries. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Now, now, now, save you anger for the real enemy, Avatar" Aries smirked underneath his helmet.

That statement made Aang's anger be replaced with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Aries sputtered out a laugh. Looking at Rai, he said, "I'm surprised you haven't told them the truth, Rai! You know you were only delaying the inevitable!"

Out of confusion, Aang turned his head to his Rai's jaw tightened at that. "Rai, what is he talking about?"

Rai said nothing, making Aries continue. "You can't hide what you once were, 'master,'" Aries said, causing Aang's eyes to widen. Only Rai's expression didn't change. Aries grinned. "Recognized you're not the Arcanum Emperor and know I've taken your place!"

XXXXXXXXXX

(scene 4-Fire Lord palace)

The escape from Aries, leader of the Arcanum Empire, was difficult, but it was achieved as Aang and Rai brought their friends out of that mess and took them to a safe spot in the Fire Nation capital. They headed to the palace to be treated, which they were, but Aang demanded answers from Rai, who response was: "I can't tell you now. Wait until the others are awake, then we'll talk."

Now was much a time as Rai stood in Fire Lord Zuko's throne room, in front of those who thought of him as a close friend and ally until Aang broke the news to them. They were immediately filled with suspicion when they heard that Rai was the original leader of the Arcanum Empire and sought to rule over the world. They too demanded answers, but waited until they had an audience with the later ego of Ki.

Rai slumped his shoulders. "Look, I understand as why you're angry at me, but you have understand what I did then."

"Really?" Sokka sarcastically stated. "Then how do you explain trying to take over the world before?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you," Rai answered.

"I think otherwise," Zuko stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well," Rai sighed before he looked at everyone. "The Solstice Empire still exists."

That answer shocked everyone to their core. "I-is that true?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Toph said. "He ain't lying."

"Even after the rebellion millennium ago, remnants of the Solstice Empire remained," Rai continued. "I knew of this when Aries and I founded the Solaris Sphere. The Solstice Empire wishes to reek havoc on the Four Nations. To stop them, I tried to secretly take over cities across the world in hopes of uniting them, but I didn't count on Aries' betrayal. He left me for dead, but I survived and been on the run ever since. At first I wanted to get revenge on Aries for his betrayal, but I soon realized that I was causing more harm than good. I then sought to retake the Arcanum Empire, but to turn its attention towards the Solstice Empire, not the Four Nations."

After that long explanation, Rai sighed. "There, I've explained it all to you. Now what will you do?"

The five in front of Rai turned their heads towards each other, wondering what decision they would come up. However, they saw faces filled with uncertainty, so they turned their heads back to Rai. "We need to discuss this privately," Katara said.

With that, they all left Rai alone in the throne room as they went somewhere else to discuss the current dilemma.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

PS: I based Rai, the Solstice Empire, and the Arcanum Empire from the _Knight of the Old Republic _games.

XXXXXXXXXX


	154. Realm 153: Armored Forms

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 153: Armored Forms 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Skullman! They both belong to Ishinomori Shotaro!

A/N: Just some description for some armored forms of OC Kamen Riders and the Skullman, the forerunner to Kamen Rider.

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Wing: He wore golden armor over his black bodysuit. He wore a chest plate that had an eagle's head in the center. He had golden gauntlets and boots, and his shoulder armor had high fins. He wore a golden helmet based on an eagle, which had a silver mouth guard. His silver visor was beaked and had two slits over each eye. His left gauntlet had an arm guard shaped as an eagle's head.

KR Verus: He wore a jet black bodysuit underneath his black chest plate that had silver trimmings on the edges, like the gauntlets and boots. Verus wore black box-shaped shoulder guards, and a black coat underneath the armor that ran down to the knees. On his head was a round, gray helmet with a black face plate and a black T-shaped visor that had silver trimmings around it. Around his waist was a black belt with a white hexagonal buckle that had a black gem in the center.

KR Alchema: His body was covered in white and green armor over his black bodysuit. He had a white flat chest plate with a green strip in the middle as well as blue gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood over his head with a green visor covering his eyes and a white mask over his mouth. Around his waist was a green belt where his lightsaber hung from. The most distinguished feature was that on the back of his left hand was a green jewel in the center of a plate of white armor, giving his left arm a more bulky appearance.

KR Lhii: Lhii was clad in shining crimson red armor underneath his black bodysuit. He wore a red chestplate that had the Fire Nation symbol emblemed on it. He had red broad shoulder guards, boots, gauntlets, leg and arm armor, and torso armor. His helmet was the head of a pheonix with yellow eyes narrowed angrily. His long black cape, which was split into two, hung from his shoulders.

Skullman: Skullman appeared to be male, wearing a black chest plate underneath his black long biker jacket that reached down to his ankles and had a high collar. He wore silver metallic braces around both wrists, black gloves and boots over his hands and legs, and around his neck was a white scarf. The figure wore a white helmet over his that seemed to shaped like a skeleton's head with red eye pieces and a gray mouth guard that was shaped like the lower jaw of a human skeleton. Only the lips were not covered by the mouth guard.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	155. Realm 154: Tales of Another Galaxy

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 154: Tales of Another Galaxy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas, not me!

A/N: Just some ideas I had for a SW AU. Here they are.

XXXXXXXXXX

Basis: In the Star Wars galaxy, there is a planet known as Nira Four, where the Whills reside. There, they record the histories of different SW universes from the mystical time/space rip, aka the Vortex. Each Whill is tasked with recording a different history and keeping it in the _Journal of the Whills_. One Whill, named Rhea, records the history of the Prequels and the Originals, until another Whill named Ussej arrives and narrates tales of another SW universe.

STORY 1: Ussej tells of a universe where the Jedi Order was more of kings that ruled the galaxy until the Sith, their rivals, rose to power 4000 years ago. The Force is split into two sides, the Ashla and the Bogan, and the Jedi use the Ashla and the Sith used the Bogan.

Kane Starkiller, a version of Luke, was the son a Jedi who mysteriously disappeared, and is raised by Deacon Bac, Kane's Jedi Master, on Tatooine. Kane discovers he was the son of a noble on a planet that was conquered by the Sith and now trains to be a Jedi to take back his home world.

STORY 2: The Jedi and Sith continue to fight against each other, engulfing the galaxy. The story begins with the final battle between the grand fleets of the Jedi and the Sith, firing against one another. Two ships, one Jedi and one Sith, splits apart from the battle and crashes on the planet below.

The two forces continue fighting each other, but two children, one Jedi and one Sith, becomes friends and secretly agrees to meet each other often. They soon find themselves torn apart by the constant battle between Jedi and Sith, and have to decide to choose their friendship or their loyalty to their faction.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is up for adoption. Please send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know if you're interested. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	156. Realm 155: The Force Alliance I prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 155: The Force Alliance I prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and any EU continuity belongs to their respective owners!

A/N: Here the prologue for an upcoming fic called _The Force Alliance I: The Versai Warriors_.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

The Force Alliance

Episode I

The Versai Warriors

About thirty years have passed since the destruction of Second Death Star and the fall of the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance has taken the capital of Corusant and has reformed itself into the New Republic with Leia Organa-Solo as the Chancellor. Many planets join the new government, yet the Imperial Remnant fights the New Republic to bring back the old days of the Empire's rule over the galaxy.

Luke Skywalker leads the new Jedi Knights with the help of his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and the Jedi Council. The Jedi assist the galaxy with an academy on Yavin IV and on Ossus to teach new students in the ways of the Force.

Recently, rumors spread across the Core Worlds of ships disappearing near the planets of Hoth and Dromund Kaas. At first, these disappearances went unnoticed until the New Republic lost a few ships near the rumored planets. Thus, the New Republic dispatches the Jedi to investigate these disappearances...

XXXXXXXXXX

Characters: Jaina Solo (Jedi), Jacen Solo (Jedi), Luke Skywalker (Jedi), Mara Jade-Skywalker (Jedi), Han Solo (New Republic), Chewbacca (New Republic), Ben Skywalker (Jedi), Kyle Katarn (Jedi), Zanta Jast (Versai), Yuna Badur (Versai), Jagged Fel (Imp), Leia Organa-Solo (New Republic), Anakin Solo (Jedi), Boba Fett (Mandalore)

Factions: New Republic, New Jedi Knights, Versai Warriors, Imperial Remnant, Infinite Empire, Mandalorian clans

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	157. Realm 156: KotOR III idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 156: KotOR III idea 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

A/N: Here's a preview for what could be _KotOR III: The Jedi Masters_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

CITADEL STATION, TELOS IV...

Years ago, Telos IV was among the many planets that were ruined by Revan's Sith Empire when former Republic Admiral Saul Karath was ordered by Darth Malak to destroy it. The result was a Sith fleet bombarding the planet, destroying many buildings that housed millions of innocents who were eventually killed by the bombing, while the survivors were mentally scarred by the destruction surrounding them. This unprovoked attack was what launched the start of the infamous Jedi Civil War.

After the war, Citadel Station was built in orbit of the planet, intended to be a base of operations for the Ithorian-led project to restore the devastated surface. The orbital station was a vast network of modules that provided shelter, food, and entertainment for those who worked and lived on board it. The modules placed near the center of Citadel Station were used for residential and entertainment purposes only, while the docking modules on the outer part had hangars for ship.

It was often delayed due to the interference of Czerka Corporation, who took advantage of the project to seek more profits from the remaining technology on the planet. That changed with the arrival of the famous Jedi Exile as she, along with her companions, dealt with the Czerka thugs and the hired Exchange mercenaries. Exposing the corruption of Czerka Corporation to the Telosian government, the interstellar company would no longer bother the Ithorians and their project.

Approaching the orbital station was a lone ship; a _Dynamic_-class freighter, to be specific. It was the _Ebon Hawk_, the famous ship that came under the ownership of Revan, the former Sith Lord and Jedi Knight, and was currently owned by the Jedi Exile. The ship passed through the orbital satellites that directed space traffic to and from Citadel Station, its thrusters allowing it to near one of the docking modules.

The _Ebon Hawk _slowly landed in the hangar, its small legs coming out of the bottom and touching the ground as steam jettisoned out of the ship's exhausts. Soon after landing, the _Ebon Hawk_'s ramp lowered itself onto the floor, revealing a lone figure exiting the freighter, a human woman to be exact. She was in her thirties with a tan skin complexion, blue eyes, and black hair with a small pony tail. What made her stand out of normal people was the brown Jedi robes and the lightsaber hanging from her belt. She was the Jedi Exile, the famous Jedi who brought down the Sith Triumvirate.

The Jedi Exile continued her path until she heard a series of beeps coming from her ship, making her turn around to see two droids on the ramp. One droid was a T3-series utility droid designated T3-M4, while the other droid was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid named HK-47. "T3, HK, wait on the ship," she told them.

When T3 let out a series of beeps in protest, the Exile assured, "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own."

Despite the Jedi Exile's assurance, HK stepped forward with his blaster in his hands. "Query: Are you sure you don't need any company, master? There may be some meatbags who may attack you and need to be disintegrated."

The Exile could only cringe a little at HK's psychotic killing tendencies. Though she owned the droid for quite some time, and took the time to know the assassin droid, the Exile could not get used to his love and joy for killing things. "No, I'll be fine," "Just stay on the ship."

"Resignation: As you wish, master," complied HK, his mechanical tone filled with defeat and disappointment.

T3 let out a disappointed whirl before he followed HK into the inner hull of the _Ebon Hawk_, leaving the Exile alone in the hangar. She then, turned around and proceeded to head towards the exit, and the door slid open to reveal the hallway that was placed right outside the hangar. The Exile noticed that she was not alone for she saw someone else standing there, two Republic troopers to be exact. Both of them wore the standard uniform, were armed with blasters, and the Exile could tell they were well-experienced men.

Approaching the Exile, one of the men announced, "We're here to take you to Admiral Onasi, ma'am."

The Exile's were filled with a little curiosity as she looked behind the soldiers to see that Carth was no where to be found within the area. "Where is the admiral?" she inquired. "I thought I was to meet him, here."

"He wishes to discuss with you in private,"

When hearing the words "in private," the Exile remembered the last time she talked privately with Carth, the discussion was about Revan. The admiral asked if she knew anything about Revan's whereabouts only to find a dead end. This time, Revan was most likely to be the subject of their discussion, but it did not make much sense to the Exile. Carth already discussed with her about her former commander, but she complied with the soldiers' words. "Very well," the Exile agreed.

The two Republic troopers nodded they turned around and led the Jedi Exile through the halls of Citadel Station to reach the admiral's quarters. As she followed the Republic soldiers, the Exile noticed that the sentient beings in halls were the same as ever since the last time she was here. After the failed attack on Telos IV by the Force-draining Sith Lord named Darth Nihilus, the citizens felt more secured, for they no longer worried about any more threats from the remnants of Revan's old Sith Empire. The Exile could not help, but feel proud that she helped bring that happiness to a planet who already suffered devastation.

The Exile's mind was brought back to focus when she noticed she and her guides were approaching the familiar entrance of the Admiral Onasi's quarters. One of the soldiers approached the door before knocking on it to announce their presence, and soon the door slid open. The room was small, but comfy, just like how the Exile remembered when she was here the last time. Waiting within the room was Admiral Carth Onasi, the famous Republic hero of the Jedi Civil War who helped bring down Darth Malak and his Sith Empire. Instead of his trademark orange jacket he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, he had the Republic armor that was typical for admirals.

Turning to his men, Carth motioned a hand to dismiss his soldiers, who replied with a nod before silently leaving the room. Carth approached the Exile when the two soldiers were gone and greeted, "Glad you could make it, Exile."

The Jedi Exile nodded her head towards the admiral in respect. "You said you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," Carth nodded. "I know you plan to look for Revan in the Unknown Regions. I think I have something that can help you."

That piqued the Exile's curiosity as she hoped whatever Carth had was useful. "What is it?"

"A week ago, we received a transmission from an unknown source," Carth explained as he went over the desk to pick up a datapad. "We pinpointed where it was coming from. Its source was in the Unknown Regions."

The Exile knew where this was going. "You think it was from Revan," Exile guessed.

"Yes," he replied, approaching the Jedi Exile. "You can use that transmission as a lead to find Revan or at least the last place he was at. It's a start, if anything."

Carth handed the datapad to the Jedi Exile, who took it in her hand and inspected it to see what appeared to be hyperspace coordinates to Revan's assumed location. Looking up at Carth, the Exile asked, "Do you know what was in that transmission?"

"Unfortunately, we don't," Carth answered. "It was on a completely different frequency, so we couldn't figure what it was. But these coordinates should help you find Revan."

The Exile noticed his tone had a hint of anxiety-maybe agitation-and she knew why: Carth wanted to search for Revan, the man who felt obliged to help. She heard Carth's tale of his travel with Revan to defeat Darth Malak, so the Exile could understand why Carth felt the way he did. The admiral felt that he owed Revan everything that the former Sith Lord did for the Republic and the Jedi.

"Shouldn't you come along?" the Exile asked. "Revan would probably recognize you than me."

Though the offer was generous, Carth shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't. My duties as my admiral have been keeping me busy," Carth said before he gave the Exile a smile. "Besides, I don't think Revan would be too happy to know that I've left the Republic defenseless."

The Exile smiled at that as well as she put away the datapad within her Jedi robes. "I will find Revan and bring him back," she swore.

"I hope you do," Carth hoped. "May the Force be with you, exile."

"And with you, admiral," she bowed her head in respect.

With that, the Exile turned around and left Admiral Carth's quarters to head back to her ship. With this new information given to her by the admiral, the Exile's search would be a lot easier. She had to put it into the _Ebon Hawk_'s navicomm and leave as soon as possible. As she walked down the hall, the Exile wondered how the Jedi were doing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

CHARACTERS (that I have planned so far):

Jedi: Revan, Exile, Bastila, Atton, Mical, Visas, Jolee, Juhani, Yuthara Ban, Mira, Bao-Dur, Atris, Brianna

Droids: T3-M4, HK-47,

Republic: Carth, Mandalore, Zalbaar, Mission,

Sith: Emperor, Malgus, Scourge, Baras, Angral

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	158. Realm 157: Fall of the Republic info

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 157: Fall of the Republic info 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

A/N: Alright, I've been working on a draft recently for Fall of the Republic, but I realize how many mistakes there are, so I've decided to rewrite it. Bellow you'll first see what characters I plan to put in there first before I discuss what possible versions I might write. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Fall of the Republic

CHARACTERS-

Anakin: is corrupted by the Clone Wars and turns into Vader at the end.

Obi-Wan: tries to help Anakin, but can't.

Padme: a regular woman who is pregnant with Anakin's kids

Yoda: leaves the Jedi after they ignore his warnings

Palpatine: is a Sith Lord who becomes Chancellor and then emperor

Bail: the Viceroy of Alderaan, who leads his troops into battle.

Mon Mothma: A senator who opposes Palpatine, and leaves when he becomes Emperor.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT 1: Luke goes through Obi-Wan's hut and discovers a holocron. Obi-Wan's holocron begins the tale of Anakin's fall: Anakin was a regular Jedi Knight who fought during the Clone Wars, but he became corrupted by the war.

It first happened when Anakin found a planet in ruin and swore to do anything to end the war. Two years later, Anakin and Obi-Wan led an attack on Talga and defeat the enemy. Anakin captured and killed the leader, which causes Obi-Wan to report to the Jedi Council. On Corusant, Anakin is berated by the Council before he goes to visit his wife. Later, he's approached by Chancellor Palpatine who reveals himself to be a Sith Lord. Anakin attacks Palpatine, but is injured and give the Vader suit. Palpatine offers Anakin power and Anakin agrees, renaming himself as Darth Vader.

Vader starts off to kill some of the Jedi and brings false proof that the Jedi were responsible behind the death of the previous Chancellor Valorum, when in reality Palpatine. With the holorecording, Palpatine forms the Empire and attacks the Jedi Temple with the Empire's soldiers. While Vader leads the Stormtroopers into the Temple, Palpatine has Stormtroopers kidnap Padme, Anakin's wife, and he learns she's pregnant, so he orders for her to be taken to Mustafar.

Obi-Wan senses the many deaths of Jedi and heads to Dagobah to seek Yoda's guidance. Yoda explains he foresaw this coming, but the Jedi ignored his warnings, and advises Obi-Wan to go back and rescue Padme. Heading back to Mustafar, Obi-Wan rescues Padme and heads to Alderaan, but is intercepted by Vader, who he realizes is Anakin. The two fight and Obi-Wan lets Vader live, and Obi-Wan leaves with Padme to Alderaan, where they've offered shelter to the two.

Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia and agrees to separate them. Leia stays on Alderaan, while Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine.

PLOT 2:

The Jedi Council orders to attack some rebels, which Anakin and Obi-Wan does, but it turns out the rebels were really civilians. The Council tries to cover it up, so Anakin gets angry and leave the Jedi. He's approached by Palpatine, who offers him power. Anakin accepts and is renamed Darth Vader.

Anakin first eliminates some Jedi, who were suspected in the assassination of Chancellor Valorum. He's injured, which makes Palpatine give him the Vader suit. Using falsify proof, Palpatine has the troops attack the Jedi Temple and destroy it with Vader leading, and reforms the Republic into the Empire. Meanwhile, Palpatine has Stormtroopers kidnap Padme, Anakin's wife, and he learns she's pregnant.

Obi-Wan goes to Yoda after escaping the Empire's forces and he tells him everything. Yoda explains he foresaw this coming, but the Jedi ignored his warnings, and advises Obi-Wan to go back and rescue Padme. Heading back to Mustafar, Obi-Wan rescues Padme and heads to Alderaan, but is intercepted by Vader, who he realizes is Anakin. The two fight and Obi-Wan lets Vader live, and Obi-Wan leaves with Padme to Alderaan, where they've offered shelter to the two.

Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia and agrees to separate them. Leia stays on Alderaan, while Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine.

PLOT 3:

Anakin and Obi-Wan takes over Talga and find its citizens killed by the rebels. A traumatized Anakin returns to Corusant and heads to his wife, while Obi-Wan heads to the Council. Anakin is then approached by Senator Palpatine who suggests to use more aggressive methods, which he considers.

Months later, Anakin uses his aggressive methods and starts going down the dark path. Obi-Wan notices and goes to talk to Padme, who states Anakin's strange behavior. Obi-Wan goes to Anakin about it, but Anakin assures he's fine. Later, Chancellor Valorum is assassinated and his assassins turn out to be rebels, so Anakin and Obi-Wan are dispatched to capture them, but Anakin instead kills them all, which makes Obi-Wan berate Anakin. Anakin meets with the Council and gets into an argument with them, which causes him to be exiled from the Jedi.

Anakin is then approached by Palpatine to be a Sith, which he accepts and is renamed Darth Vader. Vader first kills a few Jedi before he confronts the Jedi Council only to be horrible maimed, only for him to be saved by Palpatine and given the infamous Vader suit. Soon, Palpatine forms the Empire and when they Jedi don't pledge their allegiance to him, he sends Vader with troops to destroy the Temple.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan escapes the Empire's forces and goes to Yoda. Yoda explains he foresaw this coming, but the Jedi ignored his warnings, and advises Obi-Wan to go back and rescue Padme, who is capture by Palpatine's men. Obi-Wan and Padme head to Alderaan, but is intercepted by Vader, who he realizes is Anakin. The two fight and Obi-Wan lets Vader live, and Obi-Wan leaves with Padme to Alderaan, where they've offered shelter to the two.

Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia and agrees to separate them. Leia stays on Alderaan, while Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, these stories, save for the first one, is up for adoption. So please send me an e-mail or a PM to let me know you're interested.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	159. Realm 158: SW Apocalypse 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 158: SW Apocalypse 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: This here was the first SW story that I wrote on this site. It didn't really turn out too well, so I decided to get rid of it. I wanted to post it up here because I have nothing else to post up and it's to show you how bad my first SW fanfic was.

Also, if anyone has read _Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi_ or read stuff about Luke after the whole Caedus incident, then you'll know that Ben is sixteen and is traveling with is dad. They both encounter a 'Lost Tribe of the Sith,' which was apart of the First Sith Empire (the one that was destroyed in the Great Hyperspace War). There, Ben meets a Sith named Vestara, who is attracted to him. In this story, I've decided to make them a couple.

With that out of the way, here it is.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away..._

_ Two years have passed since the fall of DARTH CAEDUS. The Jedi have maintained peace and justice throughout the entire galaxy. However, DAALA, the Chief of State of the GALACTIC ALLIANCE, has forced LUKE SKYWALKER into a ten-year exile from Corusant with Kenth Hammer acting as the Grand Jedi Master. _

_ To prove that the actions of Darth Caedus was not the fault of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker and his son, BEN SKYWALKER, travel the galaxy to search for the steps that led Caedus down the dark path. But as Luke Skywalker tries to solve one matter, another falls into the hands of the Jedi Order..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Leia Organa Solo waited in the Academy hangar for the Millennium Falcon to arrive. A month passed since she last saw her husband, Han. He was taking care of some private business that only the Skywalker and Solo family knew... '_Jaina_,' Leia sadly thought as a tear ran down her face.

"Aunt Leia," a voice said. Leia wiped away the tear before she turned around to see Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai walking towards her.

To her, Ben seemed to look more like his father everyday, except for the red hair that he got from his mother, Mara. He had Luke's kindness, but also Mara's pride. As for Vestara, Leia didn't trust her at first, as she felt she was hiding something, but came to know her in time. In fact, most of the Jedi on Ossus and Corusant came to know her as well.

Leia smiled at her nephew. "Ben," she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good, Aunt Leia," Ben smiled back.

Leia then turned to Vestara. "Vestara, how have you been?"

"Good, Master," Vestara replied.

Leia couldn't help but smile at that. Many times, she told Vestara to call her by her name, but the former Sith would always address her as 'Master.' Leia then looked at Ben. "So, what are you two doing?" she politely questioned.

"We came here to see how you were doing," Ben replied. "After you know what happened."

Leia nodded, knowing what he meant. Vestara, however, had no idea. But before she could ask, they all saw the _Millennium Falcon _fly above the Jedi Academy. Leia smiled, seeing Han fly about in the sky before landing in the hangar. The platform on the _Falcon _lowered and out came Han. He no longer was his young self with him growing gray hairs, but he still had his quick remarks and smug attitude that Leia adored. "Hi Leia," Han greeted before kissing his wife on the cheek. He noticed Ben and Vestara. "Ben, Vestara."

"Hello Mr. Solo," Vestara nodded to him.

"Still with the formalities, huh?" Han ran a hand through his hair. Like Leia, Vestara would call him 'Mr. Solo,' despite the number of times he hold the former Sith to call him 'Han.'

Ben then stepped forward a bit towards his uncle. "How have been, Uncle Han?" Ben asked with concern.

Han smiled a little. "Everything's fine, Ben."

Ben gulped a little. "I'm sorry about Jaina, Uncle Han," he glumly stated. "I wish I could've done more."

Han tried to hold back his tears. "So do I, Ben," Han hugged his nephew. "So do I."

Vestara noticed the sadness flowing from the trio as she stood back. It seemed somewhat strange to her at first because as a member of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, she was taught to use emotions like anger as a weapon against her enemies. In time, she soon understood such feelings, like compassion... even love.

The former Sith was brought back to reality as she noticed Leia and Han walking away with Han's arms around his wife, comforting her. As Ben walked to her, Vestara asked, "What happened Jaina?"

Ben looked at her with a surprised look. He didn't expect her to ask that so suddenly, but she wasn't told happened to his cousin, so Vestara did deserve to know. "A month ago, Jaina seemed to be acting a bit weird," he explained as he began walking to the exit with Vestara. "We don't what was happening to her, but dad thought that Jaina wasn't over killing Jacen." Vestara noticed that Ben held back a little on saying 'Jacen.' "A few days later, Jaina was found dead in her apartment. The reports said she killed herself, but Uncle Han doesn't think so."

"So Mr. Solo was checking to see what happened," Vestara deduced.

Ben nodded, a sad look appearing on his face. "Yeah, but from what he told us, he couldn't find any evidence."

Vestara looked at Ben for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said as they entered the halls of the Jedi Academy.

"There's no need for you to be sorry," Ben smiled at her. He placed a hand on her belly. "Besides, we've got other things to worry about."

Vestara smiled back at Ben. They brought their faces closer together, hoping their lips would meet...

"Ahem!"

The two jumped suddenly and turned around to see a smirking Kyp Durron. Both of them were blushing. "What is it, Master Durron?" Ben asked.

"I was looking for your father," Kyp replied. "I couldn't find him, so I thought you knew."

Vestara replied for Ben, "Master Skywalker said he was taking a stroll outside of the Academy."

Kyp scratched his hair. "Do you know when he's going to be back?"

"He never said." Ben shook his head.

Kyp sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, then. Thanks for your help."

As Kyp turned to leave, a thought entered Ben's mind. "Uh, Master Durron," Ben started, gaining Kyp's attention. "What do you need my dad for? I can tell him for you, if you want."

Kyp shook his head. "Sorry Ben, but it's something that only your dad should hear."

"Come on," Ben 'begged.' "I can keep a secret."

Vestara could only smile at Ben's act. Kyp sighed. "Alright," he said before looking around the hangar to see other Jedi walking past them. "But not here."

Ben and Vestara followed Kyp to a secluded spot. Once they arrived, Kyp looked at them with a stern face. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential," Kyp whispered, so only they could hear. "At least an hour ago, a ship arrived at Jedi Temple on Corusant."

Ben looked at Kyp. "What's so strange about that?"

"Well, for one, there was no one on board," Kyp replied. "No living thing, no droids. The only thing out of place was a small holorecorder. From that holorecorder, we found out that the ship was from Pravus VI."

"You mean that planet where that team Jedi disappeared?" Vestara questioned.

Kyp nodded. "Yes and we've found something disturbing from that holorecorder... the Jedi team is dead."

Ben's and Vestara's eyes widen. How were all Jedi on the team dead? "Master Hammer wanted me to tell your dad," Kyp explained. "We don't what's going on, and we need to discuss it with your dad."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "But what about Daala? She exiled dad from Corusant, and prevented him from ever coming to any Jedi facility. We're only here because Aunt Leia pulled some strings!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kyp spat. "If we're going to face this problem, we need more level-headed Jedi and your father is the only one who can do that!"

Vestara then stepped in. "We'll tell Master Skywalker when we see him," was Vestara's answer.

"Thank you, Vestara," Kyp nodded to her.

The trio stepped away from their secluded spot and out into the open halls. "Make sure you tell Master Skywalker what I told you," Kyp said.

With that, Kyp turned around and left, leaving the two alone in the hall. Vestara looked at Kyp's form fading away into the halls. "Is what he said really true?" Vestara thought aloud as she turned to face Ben.

Ben sighed. "I don't know, but we have to find dad."

Vestara nodded as she followed Ben to look for Luke. The question was: Where was he?

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker walked the forests grounds of Ossus. It was almost a year since Luke was exiled from Corusant. Since then, he and his son, Ben, had to deal with ancient Force orders, a "Lost Tribe of the Sith," and a darkside being responsible for the Force Psychosis epidemic. However, there were still no clues in finding how Jacen fell.

After dealing with the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Vestara Khai, a member of the Lost Sith Tribe, decided to travel with Luke and Ben. As for why, Vestara did claim she was tired of being a Sith and wanted to know more of the Force with Luke, but it was obvious that Ben and Vestara became a couple, and they wanted to be together. It was so obvious that everyone knew about it. Even C3-P0 knew about it and that's saying a lot!

Ben and Vestara were helpful to Luke's search, but he recently had little to no success. He would find dead ends upon dead ends. There were even times he almost lost hope. To clear his mind, Luke went back to this planet, Ossus. He knew he wasn't suppose to be near any Jedi facilities, but thanks to Leia pulling some strings, he was able to get inside. Ossus seemed to be the only place of peace he had left in this chaotic galaxy.

Luke's thought were interrupted when he heard a 'beep' from his comlink on his belt. "Master Skywalker here," he reported in. "What is it?"

Kyp's voice came through asking, "_Master Skywalker, where are you?_"

"I'm in the Ossus woods," Luke replied. "I was heading back to the Jedi Academy when you called."

"_Well you have to get over here, quick!_" Kyp exclaimed. "_The council needs you for an emergency._"

Luke said, "I'll be right over there!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The council attended on Ossus, those came personally or by hologram. Attending personally were Kyp and Saba, while the rest were attending by holographic projector. Luke stood in the center of the chamber, while the others sat. "Master Skywalker," Kenth Hammer nodded to him.

"What is it, Master Hammer?" Luke asked.

Kyle answered for Kenth. "At least an hour ago, a ship arrived at Jedi Temple on Corusant. There was no one on board. Not a single living thing, and no droids. The only thing out of place was a small holorecorder."

Kam continued from there. "From that holorecorder, we found out that the ship was from Pravus VI."

Luke remembered about it. He planned for Jedi to explore Pravus VI before he was exiled, but since he was gone, it was left to Kenth to deal with that. "From that holorecorder, we've found something disturbing," Tionne said.

"What was it?" Luke asked.

Cilghal let out a sigh. "Best if you watch."

A flat, holographic screen projected itself in front of Master Skywalker. Luke watched with curiosity as the screen began to play the jungle grounds of Pravus VI. He watched as the holorecorder suddenly turned and Luke's eyes widen in horror at the sight of the motionless bodies thirty Jedi lying on the ground. Over one of the bodies was a male, black armored figure.

His features were covered by the shadows of the jungle, except for what appeared to be a red visor. The figure seemed to have noticed the holorecorder before walking towards it. The figure seemed to have picked it up and the, static filled the screen, ending the recording. The screen disappeared before it finished, but Luke got the message. "One person did this to thirty Jedi?" Luke asked in shock.

Kyp nodded. "Yes. We don't who did it, though."

"But whoever did is hiding something," Cilghal stated.

"We need you're to help," Kenth stated. "You're the most experience Jedi Master of the entire order, so it would be best to let you decide what to do."

Luke pondered for minutes. What to do, indeed. With someone like this, they need more experience Jedi, but where to-

It hit him. Luke looked at the council with determination. "I'll go."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	160. Realm 159: SW Apocalypse 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 159: SW Apocalypse 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Continuation of _SW Apocalypse_.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a couple of days, but they arrived at Pravus VI. At first, the council was worried of what would happen to Luke if he left. The Jedi Master assured them that will to bring Ben and Vestara, and he did, after explaining to them the situation. To Luke, Vestara and Ben were powerful in the Force, and their experience could help them in this situation. Just in case, the council decided for Kyp came along. To Luke, Pravus VI's landscape was similar to that of Yavin VI's before the Vong War. They landed their ship, the _Jade Shadow_, in a large free space.

Now the team of four Jedi were now standing in the wilderness with the _Jade Shadow _right behind them. "Alright," Luke called out to the others, "we head towards the sight where the Jedi team were killed. We won't separate unless if necessary, understood?" Everyone else nodded. "Good."

With that, the group left the _Jade Shadow _alone, unaware that they were being watched by mysterious male figure in the trees. The branches and leaves concealed his figure, so they Jedi couldn't see. '_They're here_,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness spread throughout the entire room. The only source of light was a large beam that hit on a red circle. For moments it was empty, until an figure walked into the light. Once he stepped in the beam of light focused a bit on him, bouncing off of what seemed to be armor armor. "Report," a booming masculine voice commanded.

"Four Jedi have arrived on Pravus VI," the figure reported. "One is Vestara Khai, a former Sith, Kyp Durron, a member of the Jedi Council, and Luke Skywalker, the Grand Jedi Master, and his son, Ben Skywalker."

Silence.

"This is an interesting development," the same voice finally spoke. "Did they come because of the previous Jedi?"

"Most likely," the figure replied.

"The galaxy is great danger, then," another voice, feminine this time, stated. "Do what you must."

The figure looked into the darkness. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," a young, masculine voice replied. "Only you can help."

"Very well," the figure said.

"However, remember this," the first voice spoke. "Only engage the Jedi when they try to get near _it_."

"Understood." The figure nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Luke, Ben, Vestara, and Kyp walked throughout the jungles of Pravus VI. The group didn't split up but had some distance from each other, so they could cover more ground without being separated.

Ben sighed. He had no luck in finding anything. Ben looked to his right to see Kyp walking in a direction parallel to Ben's. "Found anything, Master Durron!" Ben called out to Kyp.

"Nothing!" Kyp replied.

Ben sighed. It seemed like the others weren't having that much of success. He noticed Vestara walking up to his side. "What is it, Vestara?" Ben asked as they walked together.

"Ben, I think we should tell him," Vestara told him.

Ben knew what she was talking about. "After the mission," was his response.

"Ben, we don't know if we're going to come back," Vestara argued.

They stopped talking once they saw Luke walking beside them. "What are you two talking about?" Luke asked them.

"Nothing dad," Ben smiled.

Before Luke could ask anymore questions, they heard Kyp shout out, "Master Skywalker, I've found something!"

Luke, Ben, and Vestara turned to see Kyp standing at what seemed to be a box. The three ran over with Kyp to realize that it was an entrance that lead underground. The rectangular door was wide with a lock that binded the handles together. The two Jedi Masters nodded towards and used the Force to remove the lock. The doors swung open, revealing a staircase that seemed to lead to somewhere. The end was covered in darkness, so no one could really tell. The Jedi looked at each other before Luke said, "I'll go in first."

With that, Luke removed his lightsaber and igniting its green blade. He walked down the steps with the others following him, their lightsabers activated as well. They walked down the steps for what seemed to go on forever as they lost light of the entrance and depended on their sabers as the only source of light. The Jedi continued to walk down the steps. Once the finally reached the end, the four Jedi were shocked.

They found themselves in a underground cavern. To say it was large was an understatement. It was gigantic! The walls had their usual brown color. However, it was perfectly dug out as everywhere was smooth with no uneven edges. Even the floor was flat and smooth, not rocky like a natural cave should be. They looked at the underground structure with amazement.

The four Jedi deactivated their lightsabers when they noticed that there was single source coming from the roof, but it was only a large been that seemed to be focused on a cubic structure. The structure was white with some moss on it, making it clear that it was here for quite some time. Though there was some moss, the Jedi can tell that there were white square plates on the faces of the cubic structure with a green gem in the center of each plate.

Luke just stood there in shock as the others walked slowly. He was amazed at this place, but was cautious as he felt an ominous presence from the cubic structure. It was almost cynical. '_Who could've built such a structure?_' Luke thought. '_And for what purpose?_'

Luke's thought were interrupted as he felt a warning in the Force. A warning that made Luke activate his lightsaber and raised it...

ZOOM!

… in time to block the red blade of another lightsaber. Luke moved his eyes towards his attacker.

His attacker was male, wearing black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate, round shoulder guards, boot and gauntlets. Black fabric hung from the white belt to his knees. His head was covered by a black round damiyo helmet, and a pair of horns protruding from a white gem emblemed into the forehead. He wore a black mask over his mouth and nose, and had a red visor over his eyes. Around his waist was a silver belt with a red gem in the silver rectangular buckle.

At first, Luke thought the figure was a Sith, but he could sense any evil intent from him. However, he could not feel any anger or any other form of the Dark Side in him, only calmness and serenity. '_Who is he?_' Luke wondered.

"A Sith!" Ben shouted as he reached for his lightsaber with Vestara and Kyp pulling out theirs.

"Stay back!" Luke ordered.

The three Jedi reluctantly removed their hands from the lightsabers and remained as Luke ordered. They stood there, watching the fight between the Jedi Master and the 'Sith.' With the others not interfering, Luke concentrated on the figure as he used the Force to push the figure back. The figure caught himself and raised his red lightsaber, preparing for Luke's move.

Luke and the figure stared at each other. Luke used this chance to swing his lightsaber at the figure only for him to parry it. The figure backed away with both hands on his lightsaber, the blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. The Jedi Master noticed it was a stance of some kind, but was unfamiliar to him. He focused more on his attacker as he charged at the figure with his green lightsaber.

When Luke thrust his saber forward, the figure raised his red lightsaber to parry the thrust. Luke tried again, but the figure countered the slash with a parry. The figure arced his lightsaber upward, sending Luke's lightsaber up into the air before landing onto the ground. Before the Jedi Master could react, the figure waved his hand through the air and Luke felt a force dragging his feet that sent him sprawling on the ground. He was about to get up, but stopped, seeing the red blade a few centimeters away from his neck.

"Dad!" Ben shouted, as he was about to run to dad, but Kyp and Vestara held him still.

Luke looked up to see the figure towering over him. His red visor hid any emotion the figure had, but Luke could still feel the calmness and serenity the figure had before. The Jedi Master waited for the figure to finish him. To everyone's surprise, the figure deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "I will give you this warning Jedi: leave."

"Why?" Vestara demanded. "Why do you want us to leave?"

The figure turned his head towards Luke's son. "That's none of your concern."

Kyp turned his attention towards the cube structure as he walked up to it. "Stay away from that!" the figure shouted his lightsaber not leaving Luke's throat.

Kyp ignored the figure. "Does it have something to do with this?" he asked as he brought his hand closer to the cube structure.

"Don't!" the figure shouted to Kyp.

However, he was too late as Kyp already placed his hand on the cube structure. It began to glow with a bright light. The figure grabbed Luke by the arm arm and dragged him over to Vestara and Ben. After doing so, the figure got in front of them with his hand out in front of him as the light began to engulf the entire chamber. The last thing the three Jedi saw before blacking was Kyp being engulfed by the light before it blinded them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke's vision blurred for a second as he opened his eyes. He shut them close and opened them to clear his vision. His eyes were focus on the cavern ceiling. The Jedi Master groaned as he was about to sit up, a hand on his head. "Easy there," a masculine voice told Luke as someone happened to help him stand up.

After staggering for a bit due to the dizziness, Luke turned to see who helped. It was the black armored figure who attacked him. "You!" Luke exclaimed as he back away.

The figure raised his hands in front of him. "Just calm down!" the figure shouted. "I won't harm you!"

"Then why did you attack me?" Luke demanded as he used the Force to bring his lightsaber hilt from the ground to his hand.

"To keep you away from _that_!" was the figure's response as he motioned his head towards the cubic object.

Luke turned to the cubic structure to see that the moss was gone and instead of looking centuries old, it looked brand new. In fact, it shone in the light that beamed down upon it. Luke turned to face the figure as he clipped his hilt to his belt. "What happened to Kyp?" he asked.

"There," the figure responded as he pointed to a pile of ashes that was next to the cubic structure.

Luke just stared in shock. Kyp Durron, one his most promising students was now ashes. "I warned him no to touch it," the figure sighed before turning his attention to the others. He noticed that Vestara seemed to be stirring into consciousness.

The figure walked towards Vestara, intending to help. However, he froze at the sight of Ben between him and Vestara with the lightsaber hilt in the young Skywalker's hands. "Get away from her!" Ben shouted as he activated his lightsaber.

"Calm down, kid," the figure said, but it fell on deaf ears as Ben remained still.

Luke turned his attention to the commotion, and ran up towards his son. "Ben, put your lightsaber away!" he exclaimed. "He's here to help us!"

"But his lightsaber was red!" Ben objected. "He has to be a Sith!"

"The color of a lightsaber does not reflect one's conscious," the figure stated. "The Sith tend use red because it's more easier to identify who is friend or foe. Besides if I was a Sith, you would've been dead by now."

The three Jedi looked at the figure. The tone of his words sounded like he had many years of experience. Years that were longer than Yoda's, in Luke's opinion. Vestara looked at the figure as she stood up. "Just who are you?" she asked.

The figure looked at the group and answered:

"My name is Ruusan and I'm the only hope you have left to save the galaxy."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	161. Realm 160: SW Apocalypse 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 160: SW Apocalypse 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Part 3 of the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Jedi just stared at the figure, now identified as Ruusan, standing before them. He first attacked them, then helped helped. Now, he was declaring himself as the galaxy's last hope. Like any other being, they didn't believe him, like Ben, who scoffed. "_You_ save the galaxy! Yeah right!"

"Ben put down your lightsaber!" Luke ordered.

"Not until he tells us what happened to Master Durron!"

Ruusan sighed. "Your friend here activated the Pandora-the cube over there-and it released a large energy wave that destroyed him."

The three Jedi looked at the figure before them in disbelief. They wondered how could such a structure produce that much power. Yet, it was the only explanation they had. "How come we're not dead?" Vestara asked.

"I put a force field around you that protect me and you three from that wave," Ruusan quickly answered.

Luke looked at Ruusan with curiosity. Not only for the fact he was able to make a force field, but as to why did it to save them. '_Why did he protect us?_' he wondered. '_He attacked us first. What reason would he have?_'

Ignoring that thought, Luke turned to face his son. "Ben, put away your lightsaber."

Reluctantly, Ben deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Luke then turned to face Ruusan. "Now tell us everything."

Ruusan looked at the Jedi Master. "It's a long story."

"We have time," was the Jedi Master's response.

"No we don't," Ruusan argued. "As of now, your galaxy is in danger from being destroyed!"

Their eyes widen at that. "Is that true?" Vestara asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ruusan replied. "Everything you know is on the brink of destruction. The Jedi, the Galactic Alliance, _everyone_."

Everyone froze in horror at that as they looked at the cubic structure, now identified as the Pandora. To them, it was just a cubic structure. They wondered how could it have that much power. In fact, they wondered who would even built such a device. What purpose would it serve?

The three Jedi huddled together, wanting to keep a quiet conversation, between them. "Should we trust him?" Luke asked.

"I don't think we can," Ben stated. "Don't you remember he just attacked us!"

"But why would he help us?" Vestara argued.

Luke pondered a bit before saying, "You do put up a good point," Luke said. "But so does Ben. "

"Master Skywalker, what if he's telling the truth?" Vestara questioned. "What if he _is _the galaxy's only hope for survival? I sensed he was telling the truth."

"Look," Ruusan said, making the Jedi trio turn their attention towards him, "I know you may not trust me, but you're going to need my help, whether you like it or not!"

Luke stood there before looking at Ben and Vestara. "Fine then," Luke answered.

"Good," Ruusan began walking towards the stairs, "we leave, immediately."

"Where do we have to go?" Vestara asked.

He turned around to face them. "We head to Animus."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ben, Luke, and Vestara sat in the main hold of the _Jade Shadow_ along with Ruusan. Almost a day past since they all left Pravus VI for the planet Ruusan called "Animus." In what system this Animus was in, was unknown to the Jedi. Fortunately, they had Ruusan plug in the coordinates into the _Jade Shadow_. The quarters were already filled, but it was not a bother for Ruusan for he decided to stay in the cargo hold.

Since it would take some time to get there, Luke decided to take this as an opportunity to ask Ruusan some questions. At first, Ruusan wasn't cooperative, but after they kept on bothering him, he finally decided to answer there questions. "What do you want to know?" Ruusan asked them as he sat down.

"Tell us about that structure," was Luke's request. Sensing Ruusan's confusion on what Luke was talking about , the Jedi Master clarified, "The Pandora."

"Very well then," Ruusan nodded before beginning his story. "Long ago, before the formation of the Jedi or the Old Republic, a terrible weapon was unleashed upon the galaxy. It decimated planets, destroyed suns, and nearly half of the single Force Sensitives in the galaxy."

Vestara's eyes widen in horror. "What was this weapon called?"

"The Pandora," Ruusan replied as he continued. "It seemed that nothing would stop it. Fortunately, a group of beings were able to stop the weapon, but they could only hid it, not destroy it. After hiding the Pandora, the beings hid in the Unknown Regions on a planet called Animus."

"But what does that have to with you?" Ben demanded.

He looked at Luke's son. "My job was to guard the Pandora, and make sure no one obtained it. Then, a group of Jedi came a few months ago. Sadly, the Jedi eventually killed each other, wanting to gain control over it._"_

Ben couldn't help but feel somewhat skeptic. "Are you serious?" Ben asked in disbelief. "Did this really happen?"

Though they couldn't see his face, the Jedi could sense Ruusan's calmness being replaced with a hint of anger. "When it comes to the safety of the galaxy, I'm _always_ serious!" was Ruusan's response. "The galaxy is reaching its end and the only way to stop it is by deactivating the Pandora, which I know how to." Ruusan leaned back on his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "Is there anything else?"

For a few moments, the three Jedi looked at each to see whose turn it was to ask. Vestara decided to take that position as she asked, "What can to tell us about the Pandora?"

"Like I said, it's a weapon that has the power to destroy the galaxy," Ruusan explained. "It's a machine like any other, but it's a complex piece of machinery that takes about ten days for it to unleash a wave of incredible energy that can annihilate every sentient being in the galaxy. "

"Ten days?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "That long?"

Ruusan nodded. "The builders of the Pandora put billions combinations of locks on it, so its power would not be unleashed all at once. The Pandora is capable of going unlocking these combinations, but it would take time. That gives us time to deactivate it before anything happens."

The three Jedi were astonished by this. A species capable of creating such a terrible weapon, but putting restrictions on that gave them time they needed to save the galaxy. Such a species must have been truly great. Despite they all had this in their heads, a question popped into Luke's. The Jedi Master looked at Ruusan. "Do you know who built the Pandora?"

Ruusan nodded. "Yes."

"Will you tell us who they are?" he continued.

"No."

"Why not?" Ben demanded.

"Because they're on Animus," was Ruusan's response. "It would be easier for them to tell you than me."

There was an awkward silence, before Vestara asked, "Did any Jedi knew about the Pandora?"

"There was one," Ruusan confessed as he turned to face Luke. "Your niece, Luke."

Everyone's eyes widen. "Jaina! But how! She never said anything about that!" Luke exclaimed.

"She wouldn't if her memories were erased," he responded. "She once crashed on Pravus VI and came in contact with the Pandora. I erased her memories, so she wouldn't come back for it. But, I watched her just in case."

"And?" Ben asked.

"Jaina's memories began to resurface," Ruusan sadly replied. "I had no choice at the time, but to intervene."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at this. They knew what the figure meant when he 'intervened.' Ben curled his hands into fists. "You killed her!"

"If I didn't, Jaina would've activated the Pandora! She could've possibly destroyed the galaxy!" Ruusan reasoned. "I'm sorry, I really am, but it was necessary."

What he said fell on deaf ears as Ruusan saw Ben's blade at his throat. He turned to face an angry Ben. "I wouldn't do that Ben," he advised.

"And why not!" Ben growled.

"Have you ever seen the Pandora in action before?" Ruusan questioned. "I have, and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight... The surface of planets burning, suns collapsing, black holes forming, cries for help that are never answer, the skin of being burned away into crisp!" Everyone looked at the figure in disbelief. "I've lived through such chaos. I _know _how horrible the Pandora is," Ruusan continued. "If Jaina ever activated it, then you all would have been dead by now."

Luke placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ben, calm down," Luke said. "Even if you kill him, it won't bring Jaina back."

With a frustrated sigh, Ben removed his lightsaber from Ruusan's throat and deactivated its blade. Ruusan merely stood up and said, "I'll go to the cargo hold," before walking away to his destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another day past. Ever since Ruusan revealed himself to be the murderer of Jaina Solo, the Jedi had been on the edge, Ben the most. Vestara and Luke were on their guard, but Ben seemed to have the urge to kill Ruusan. The other two Jedi recognized this and tried to keep a close eye on him.

Now, Ben sat in the cockpit of the _Jade Shadow _with Luke and Vestara. They were both in the front seats, dealing with flight and navigation, while Ben just looked at the controls with nothing to do. He looked the two. Now was the time. "I'll be going to the refresher," Ben said as he stood up.

"Don't take too long," Vestara called out.

Ben smiled at her before he walked out of the cockpit. Once he was out of their eyesight, Ben's smile was replaced with a snarl. He didn't head to the refresher as he told his dad and lover, and instead, headed towards the cargo hold, his hand on his lightsaber hilt. Ben walked into the cargo hold to see Ruusan leaning his back against the wall of the cargo hold, his arms crossed. It seemed he was expecting this. "So you want to kill me," Ruusan said. It wasn't a question.

The young Skywalker grabbed his lightsaber and ignited its blue blade. Ruusan took his back off of the cargo hold as he stood up straight. "You really think you can take me?" Ruusan asked, his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

Ben took a stance. "Yes."

Ruusan smiled underneath his helmet. "Well, then," he activated his red lightsaber, "prove it."

With a roar, Ben charged at Ruusan, swinging his blue lightsaber at him only for it to be blocked by Ruusan's red lightsaber. "Tell me, how close were you to your cousin?" Ruusan asked.

Ben snarled as he quickly slashed at him. Ruusan blocked it again. "You must've been very close if you're going this far to try and kill me," Ruusan stated as he forced Ben back with a simply Force push.

"Shut up!" Ben shouted as he slashed his lightsaber again.

Again, Ruusan blocked the attack. This time, their blades never separated from each other as Ben's blue blade locked onto his red. Ruusan used this as an opportunity. As Ben pressed his lightsaber against Ruusan's, the young Jedi could feel his mind being penetrated. "So, that's why," Ruusan said. "You think that Jaina will rest in peace if you kill me. I can tell you she won't."

Ben gritted his teeth as he was able to parry Ruusan's blade away from him, leaving the black armored figure open. The young Skywalker swung his lightsaber with all his might... only for it to stop in mid-air. Ben's eyes widen seeing Ruusan's hand up in front of the blade, using the Force to stop the blue blade in its place. Ruusan noticed Ben's surprise and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back.

As Ben caught himself and stood himself, Ruusan pointed his red blade towards the ground. Ben recognized it as the stance that defeated his dad. Ben raised his blue lightsaber, his eyes cautious on Ruusan's position. Seeing Ben was making no move, Ruusan slowly pranced forward towards Ben. The young Skywalker seeing his opponent on the move, he thrust his lightsaber at Ruusan. Ruusan raised his red lightsaber to parry the thrust before he arced his lightsaber, like his fight with Luke, sending Ben's saber out of his hand. Before he could get his lightsaber, Ben found Ruusan's red blade pointed at his face.

"Ben, what's going on?"

Ruusan and Ben turned to see who said that to see Luke standing at the entrance to the cargo hold with Vestara running up behind Ben's dad. Ruusan lowered his lightsaber from Ben's face. "It's alright, Luke." Ruusan looked at Ben. "We were just training."

Ben looked at Ruusan in shock for moment before looking at Luke and Vestara. "Yeah, everything's alright, dad," Ben lied as he wiped away dust on his robes.

Luke looked at Ruusan and Ben. "Alright," he said with an edge in his voice as he turned around. "Meet us in main hold."

"Why did you protect me?" Ben asked.

Ruusan said nothing as he hooked his lightsaber to his belt and walked out of the cargo hold. Ben watched Ruusan walk out of the cargo hold. He used the Force retrieve his lightsaber and hooked to his belt before walking following Ruusan to the main hold. There, Ben saw Vestara and Luke sitting across from each other, both looking at Ben with disappointed looks. However, they turned their attention to Ruusan. "How long will it take to reach Animus?" Vestara asked.

"At the rate we're going, another day or so," Ruusan said as he sat down across from her. "Hopefully, nothing should happen along the way."

Ben glared at Ruusan, who merely stared back at him with his red visor. "What makes you think I won't kill you?" Ben asked.

"Ben!" Luke glared at his son.

Unlike Luke, Ruusan calmly looked at Ben. "First, it's very un-Jedi for you to act like that," Ruusan pointed out. "Second, if I'm gone, then the galaxy doesn't have a chance. And third, I don't think Vestara will be happy when she knows the father of her child is dead."

Luke's eyes widen as he turned to face Ben and Vestara. "What!" Luke nearly shouted.

Ben, his face blushing a little, faced his dad as Vestara went to Ben's side, her face blushing as well. "Is there something you're not telling me Ben?" Luke demanded as he stood up.

"You didn't know Vestara's pregnant?" Ruusan looked at the Jedi Master as he crossed his arms.

Luke shook his head. "No. I didn't even _notice_!"

"Can't you sense it at all?" Ruusan raised an eyebrow. "It was pretty obvious to me."

Luke turned to Vestara, and concentrated. It was pretty faint but he could sense another life form inside. "It's a girl," he said in shock before looking at the two. "How long?" Luke meant how long Vestara was pregnant.

Vestara smiled sheepishly. "About a few weeks."

The Jedi Master stared at the two in shock. "I think I need to sit down," and he walked out of the main hold.

Once Luke was gone, Ben glared back at Ruusan. "How did you know!"

"I could sense another life form coming from your girlfriend," Ruusan said. "Since she's human, it's easy to deduce that she's pregnant."

He stood up and walked out of the main hold. Ben and Vestara just watch Ruusan's form disappear into the halls of the _Jade Shadow_. Once he was gone, Vestara said, "Just who is he?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get my answers," Ben determinately stated. "One way or another."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	162. Realm 161: SW Apocalypse 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 161: SW Apocalypse 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Part 4 of _SW Apocalypse_.

XXXXXXXXXX

A day passed since Luke found out he was going to be a grandfather. Luke Skywalker sat in the cockpit of the _Jade Shadow_, piloting the ship through space. Ben and Vestara were in different rooms, trying to get some sleep. As he piloted the ship, his thoughts were mainly focused on the revelation of Vestara being pregnant. Many questions filled his. One was '_Why didn't they tell me?_'

"Funny isn't it."

Luke turned around to see Ruusan standing at the entrance of the cockpit. The black armored being continued as he slowly walked in. "After all these years, you thought you know everything and then," Ruusan snapped his fingers, "just like that, something extraordinary happens."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yeah, I know." He turned his attention to the vastness of space.

Ruusan sat down on the chair next to Luke. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"Why are you?" Luke quipped. "Ben did try to kill you, after all."

"He's rash..." Ruusan smiled underneath his helmet, "... in many ways like his parents."

Luke looked at Ruusan in shock. How much did he know about the Skywalker family? Did he know about the fall of Anakin Skywalker? Luke shrugged those thoughts off and paid attention to Ruusan. "But I'll ask again," Ruusan stated. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"I am," Luke replied as he looked off into space, "but I'm also disappointed that they didn't tell me."

"And that they didn't get married first," Ruusan added in.

He turned his head towards Ruusan. "That too," Luke stated before asking, "Do you have and kids?"

"Yes," Ruusan replied as he leaned back in his chair, "but that was a long time ago."

There was a silence between the two. Luke looked at the black lightsaber hilt that hung from Ruusan's metallic belt. It's design was unique seeing that it was fashioned more of a katana since the hilt had a silver rectangular guard and the button that activated the saber was just below that. Ruusan seemed to noticed as he asked, "Are you interested in my lightsaber?"

Luke responded with a nod. "Yes. It's design is quite unique."

"It is," Ruusan said as he placed a hand on the hilt. "I first used a regular sword, but found a lightsaber to be more useful."

A question popped up in Luke's head. "I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask. Why is your lightsaber red?" Luke asked.

The black armored being was silent for a second. Luke could faintly feel a wave of sadness flowing through Ruusan. Then he responded. "A reminder," was all Ruusan said.

Not wanting to impose any longer, Luke decided to not ask anymore questions. Once again, there was a silence between them. Minutes passed and no words were exchanged between the two. Then, Ruusan looked at Luke. "I think I'll take over," Ruusan offered. "You look tired. You should go get some sleep."

It was true. Luke was getting bags under hid eyes, and he could feel a small tinge for the need to sleep. "You're right," Luke yawned as he stood up. "See you later."

Ruusan said nothing as he watched Luke leave the cockpit. Once the Jedi Master was gone, he stared off into space, his thought dwelling on the present situation. It would take about another day to reach Animus. When they arrived, Ruusan would have to take the Jedi to _them_. Despite it was hisidea, Ruusan had some doubts. '_I hope I'm doing the right thing_,' Ruusan thought as he stared off into space.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vestara yawned as she awoke. She stood up from her bed, and stretched her arms and legs. Vestara noticed her lightsaber hilt on the table on the side of her bed. She used the Force to make the hilt fly towards her before clipping it to her belt. She wasn't sure what the time was, but it didn't matter. Her first thought was to go check on Ben, but she thought of the possibility that he could be sleeping. She used the Force to sense if there was anyone in the cockpit of the _Jade Shadow_. There was one... it was Ruusan.

There was no one else aboard. It was perfect for her to ask some questions. Quietly, Vestara walked towards the cockpit, hoping to not make a sound that could alert Ruusan. She reached the cockpit to see Ruusan manually taking care of the controls. He sat in the pilot's that, whose back was faced towards Vestara. Despite all of this, Ruusan stated, "So you're awake."

The former Sith was surprised by this. Ruusan never even saw her come in! "How..." she began but Ruusan cut her off.

"I sensed your presence," Ruusan stated. "I thought that would have been obvious to a trained Force User."

Vestara said nothing as she walked to a chair. Ruusan turned to Vestara. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just checking on you," she replied.

"To ask questions or to see if I won't kill you?" Ruusan lied.

Vestara was taken aback by this, but said nothing. The black armored figure merely shook his head. "Even if I tried to kill you, I think I would easily win," he stated.

Anger rose in the former Sith, but she kept it at bay. "Why is that?" Vestara asked.

"For one, you're pregnant," Ruusan pointed out. "That gives you a disadvantage, does it not?"

Vestara blushed a little at that fact. "That is true."

Before she could ask another question, Ruusan asked, "So what are you going to call the girl?"

Vestara couldn't help but smile as she placed a hand on her belly. "Ben suggested we call her Jade, after his mother." She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"Jade Skywalker." Ruusan smiled. "Yes, it's a beautiful name. I'm sure Ben's mother would've liked that."

With that he turned around to face the emptiness of space. Vestara however, just sat there. "You're a strange person," she said.

He turned to face Vestara. "Why do you say that?"

"You killed Jaina Solo." Ruusan winced at that. "Not only that, you attacked Master Skywalker, and acted harshly before, but now, you're nice. Why the sudden change?"

He simply looked at the former Sith before answering, "Look, I told you before, I had to kill Jaina. She would've tried to use it for her own needs, but would, instead, end up destroying the galaxy."

"But you don't know that," Vestara stated.

"Actually I do," he retorted. "As for Luke, I only wanted to keep him away from the Pandora. And I only acted harshly because I wasn't sure how you would react when I told you about Jaina."

She understood Ruusan's justification for his actions, but it still didn't calm her suspicions. "That still doesn't answer my question," Vestara stated.

"It was because I learned about you being pregnant," was his response.

Vestara raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" she asked incredulous he had a change of heart at the fact she was pregnant. Sure, it can change lives, but this seemed to be ridiculous!

Seeing her confusion, Ruusan smiled underneath his helmet. "Let's just say children are what carries the on legacy," he replied.

With that Ruusan turned back around, his red visor looking at space once more. Vestara was going to ask one more question but held it back. Vestara turned around and left the cockpit. She asked enough questions, for now. Besides, she needed to check on Ben.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruusan sighed as he walked through the halls of the _Jade Shadow_. He decided put the ship on autopilot after sitting at the cockpit for what seemed to be forever, which wasn't that far off, since he was there for about three hours since Luke decided to get some sleep and an hour after Vestara was questioning him.

As he began to get closer to the cargo hold, he felt a presence there. Ruusan took out his lightsaber hilt, but did not activate its blade just yet. Once he entered the cargo hold, he saw the young son of Luke and Mara Skywalker at the end, his blue lightsaber in his hands. To Ruusan, it seemed to be frustrating for Ben to attempt to kill him, despite all he did for the young Skywalker. "So you want to kill me again?" Ruusan demanded, his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

Ben shook his head. "No, I just want to spar," he stated, raising his lightsaber.

The black armored warrior raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet. "You don't hate me?" he asked, his hand still gripping his hilt.

"I do hate you," Ben claimed, before adding, "but I'm also confused."

"About why I lied?" Ruusan questioned. "About why I didn't kill you like I did with Jaina?"

The black armored warrior noticed the young Skywalker's grip on his hilt tighten a little at the mention of Jaina. Instead of doing anything rash, Ben merely nodded. "Yes. I want to know."

"I've been around for a long time Ben," he said, activating his red lightsaber. "I've seen things no one in the entire Jedi Order could possibly comprehend."

"Still doesn't explain it," Ben irritably stated as he thrust his lightsaber forward.

Ruusan parried the thrust. Before swinging his saber at Ben who blocked the red blade in time. "No, it doesn't," Ruusan agreed.

Ben slashed his blue lightsaber for Ruusan to block again. "Then why?"

Ruusan forced Ben back with a Force push, which the young Skywalker quickly recovered from. Ben stood there at the sight of Ruusan deactivating his lightsaber. Ben didn't deactivated his lightsaber but he lowered his blue blade, so it was pointing the ground. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was young," was all Ruusan said. "That was before..."

Ruusan stopped himself from completing that sentence. Ben wanted to ask, but prevented himself from doing so, remembering his promise he made to Vestara...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "Is that all he said?" Ben whispered to Vestara._

_ After Vestara questioned Ruusan, she immediately went to Ben to let him know what Ruusan said. Ben knew sooner or later Vestara would ask Ruusan, but his answers, if you could call them that, were vague and did not clear things up. _

_ Vestara nodded. "That was all."_

_ Ben let out a frustrated groan as the same questions that he had for hours ran through his head. Why did Ruusan lie to protect him? Why did he do all of this? Despite him having all of these questions, none of them were being answered. Ben then turned to the entrance and began to leave when Vestara got in between him and the exit. "Where are you going?" Vestara demanded._

_ "I'm going to wait for him in the cargo hold," Ben stated as he walked passed his pregnant lover._

_ Vestara grabbed Ben by his arm and turned him around to face her. "Are you going to try and kill him again?"_

_ "No, I won't," Ben assured her. "I'll just spar with him and ask questions."_

_ "Be careful of what you say, Ben," Vestara warned. "Ruusan may not be such a harsh man, like we think he is."_

_ "I have to know," was his reponse. "For all we know, he could be making this whole thing up!"_

_ "I don't know, Ben," Vestara said. "I could sense his words were sincere. There wasn't a trace of betrayal in him." _

_ "But still..." Ben started, but he was cut off._

_ "Ben, I know you'll question him, but promise me you'll stop yourself from asking any touchy questions?" Vestara begged. _

_ Ben nodded in defeat. "I promise."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the footsteps of his father entered the cargo hold. He turned to see his dad standing at the entrance. Luke looked at his son for a second before facing Ruusan. "What is it?" the black armored figure asked the Jedi Master.

Luke answered, "Vestara told me we're arriving at Animus."

Ruusan hooked his hilt to his belt. "Good!" he smiled under his helmet.

Then, Luke walked out of the cargo hold with Ruusan following him. Ben deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt as he followed the two warriors to the cargo hold. Once the three arrived at the _Jade Shadow_'s cockpit, Luke took the pilot's seat with Vestara in the navigator's seat. Ben and Ruusan took the seats that were on either side of the cockpit. "So how much longer?" Ruusan asked.

"Just a few more seconds," Vestara replied.

A few more seconds passed and the ship's computer beeped, announcing that they arrived at their destination. "Alright coming out of hyperspace!" Luke announced as the ship came out of hyperspace. What the Jedi trio saw astonished them.

The planet that was before them was beautiful. The planet had blue oceans that were partially covered by the white clouds. On those oceans were five large continents, each perfectly shaped like seven-pointed stars. "Behold," Ruusan stated, "the planet of Animus."

"It's nothing like I've ever seen before," Ben stated in awe.

Despite he had a mouth guard covering his mouth, Ruusan couldn't help but smile at that. The moment was ruined when the _Jade Shadow_'s computers beeped once more. Everyone went on alert as they head towards their stations. "What is it?" Luke asked Vestara, since she was at the navigator controls.

"We're being followed!" Vestara announced, seeing another blip appeared on the scanner.

"By who?" Ruusan asked.

Ben checked the readings. "It's a Corellian YT-1300 freighter," Ben announced. His eyes widen in recognition. "It's Uncle Han and Aunt Leia!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	163. Realm 162: SW Apocalypse 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 162: SW Apocalypse 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Part 5.

XXXXXXXXXX

The _Jade Shadow_ entered the atmosphere of Animus. The watched as the clouds faded way from the window of the cockpit, revealing a rocky desert. The ship landed in the dead center of the desert. The hot sun glared upon its metal hull as steam shot out of the _Jade Shadow_.

The ramp lowered, and out walked the Jedi Master and Ruusan. The two stopped where they were as Ruusan stared off into the distance to see a range of dry mountains. He turned around to see another range of mountains, however, they seemed to be covered with snow. "Luke come with me," Ruusan ordered as he walked off the ramp and onto the barren wasteland.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked him as he followed..

"I'll tell you along the way," was all Ruusan stated.

The two were about to leave when they heard, "Wait!"

They turned around to see Ben and Vestara on the ramp of the Jade Shadow. "What do you want us to do?" Vestara asked.

"Stay here, and keep Han and Leia busy until we come back," Ruusan ordered. "Tell them everything."

Ben gulped a little. "Even Jaina?" he nervously asked.

Ruusan nodded. "Even Jaina."

With that, Ben and Vestara were left alone as Ben's father and Ruusan left for what appeared to be the range of snowy mountains. Once the two were gone from their vision, Ben and Vestara turned their attention towards the _Millennium Falcon _landing right next to the _Jade Shadow_. The ramp lowered, revealing an angry Han and a demanding Leia running down the ramp, and towards Ben and Vestara. "Ben, what is going on!" Han demanded.

Ben scratched the back of his head. "That's a long story."

XXXXXXXXXX

To Luke, it seemed hours passed, since they left Ben and Vestara to deal with his sister and brother-in-law. As they walked, Luke's curiosity of this planet increased ten-fold as the environment changed from a barren desert to a frozen wasteland, which reminded the Jedi Master a bit of his time on Hoth. Fortunately, Luke learned a Force technique that allowed him to keep himself warm, but had a little difficulty. Luke looked at Ruusan, who was walking a few feet ahead of him, and seemed to have no trouble, whatsoever. "How much farther!" Luke shouted to Ruusan, for the wind would deafen speech at a regular level.

Ruusan looked over his shoulder. "Just a mile or so! It shouldn't take too long!" he assured the Jedi Master.

Apparently Ruusan was right as within a mile, the two reached a cliff top. They looked down below and Luke was surprised at the sight he saw. '_This is incredible!_' Luke thought.

Down below was a temple shaped like a pyramid with the top cut off, revealing a flat square. The temple was colored a beautiful white, camouflaging it perfectly with the snow. For some reason, the shape of it almost reminded Luke of the Massassi Temples on Yavin IV. Luke was about to ask Ruusan, but saw him already climbing down from the cliff. The Jedi Master followed in suit, carefully making sure he didn't fell off.

Once they both reached the bottom of the cliff, which pretty much was a flat marbled floor, they continued towards the vertical stairs that led to side of the temple. "What is this place?" Luke asked Ruusan.

"It's the Temple of the Ancients," Ruusan replied. "It stores almost ever bit of knowledge of the galaxy inside that place."

Luke's curiosity piqued a little. "Anything I should know?" he inquired.

"Yeah. This place is guarded," Ruusan told Luke.

"By who?" the Jedi Master asked as he took out his lightsaber hilt.

He got his answer when he heard metal pounding on the ground coming from behind them. Luke and Ruusan turned around to see what that was, only to find themselves back to back for they were surrounded by a large groups of... "Sanctuary Guard Droids," Ruusan stated.

The Sanctuary Guards Droids, as Ruusan called them, seemed to be mummies. They were clearly not sentient as each was bulky as a Wookie in armor (if that ever did happen) with a wide, barrel chest and thick, strong arms that were covered by white bandages that seemed to brand new. The Jedi Master activated his green lightsaber. Luke turned to Ruusan. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, they're immune to regular Force powers," Ruusan pointed out, "so just stick with lightsaber techniques."

"What about you?" Luke questioned.

Ruusan smirked under his mouth guard as he activated his red lightsaber. "I've got my ways," he said.

Each droid that surrounded the two raised their right arms. "When I say 'now,' we attack them, got it?" Ruusan told Luke, who nodded back.

A panel in each droid's arm opened to reveal a black blaster. "Now!" Ruusan called out.

The two separated, charging at the droids with incredible speed. The droids fired red bolts of energy at Luke and Ruusan, but they were fortunate enough to dodge them as the charged towards the droids. Once Luke met with droids, he slashed at the nearest one, severing its arm before cutting it into two halves that fell onto the marbled floor. He slashed at two more, cutting them into pieces. Luke ducked as another swiped its large arm at him, and the Jedi Master send a hard punch to its metal body. It proved to be a failure for the Jedi Master shook his aching hand as he backed away.

As Luke fought, the Jedi Master noticed Ruusan was doing well. Ruusan slashed off one droid's arm before stabbing his red blade into another droid's chest. The black armored warrior dodged a blast from a droid before slicing its head off. Luke watched with amazement at Ruusan's skills. His fought seemed to have exceeded greater than a Jedi Masters. Luke focused back on the battle as he raised his green lightsaber to reflect a blast back at a droid. '_This may take a while_,' Luke thought to himself.

Oh, yes it would.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, two beings met inside a dark room. The room concealed their identities from the rest of the world. "How goes the plan?" a masculine voice asked.

"It is going well," another voice, this time female, replied. "The Jedi are on Animus."

"Good," the male voice stated with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "And what of Ruusan?"

"He is at the Temple of the Ancients with Luke Skywalker," the female voice answered. "I believe they are requiring _that_."

"It is of no concern," the male voice shrugged it off. "They'll be too late anyway to do anything."

"If you are certain/" the female voice said with some concern in her voice.

"I am," the male voice confidentially stated. "Now quick! The others will appear soon. We must hurry before they suspect anything!"

XXXXXXXXXX

For Luke and Ruusan, their fight with the Sanctuary Guard Droids would continue on for quite sometime, but the outcome of it was droid body parts littered all across the marbled floor. The victors standing amongst the carnage were Ruusan and Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Master still held onto his activated green blade as he turned to face Ruusan. "Is that all of them?" he asked, panting a little from the fight.

Ruusan panted a little as well. "I think so."

Luke sighed with relief as he was about to sheath his green lightsaber, until he heard "Get down!" from Ruusan.

Luke moved to the side at the sight of Ruusan's lightsaber being thrown towards him. It turned out the Jedi Master wasn't the target for Luke saw the red blade go through one final droid. The Jedi Master watched as the droid's mechanical body fell on the ground and let out a groan before it deactivated for good. Luke turned to face Ruusan. "Thanks for that," he said.

"No trouble," Ruusan merely stated as he walked towards fallen droid to retrieve his lightsaber.

Luke nodded as he followed Ruusan up the long, vertical stairway of the Temple of the Ancients. Once they reached the end, the two warriors found themselves to be inside of a long rectangular aisle that seemed to go on, forever and ever. As they walked, Luke decided it would be the best time to ask questions. "Who built this place?"

"The same people who built the Pandora," the black armored warrior answered.

The Jedi Master found it irritating that the species who built the Pandora wasn't given a name by Ruusan. "Are you going to tell me who they are?" Luke inquired.

"When we're with the others," Ruusan stated. "It'll be more convenient."

Luke said nothing as they continued to walk down the aisle. Once they reached the end, Luke noticed a circular door to a vault with a panel next to it. Ruusan walked up to the panel and pressed a sequence of buttons that opened the door. The door slid opened revealing a chamber filled with holocrons. '_Tionne would love this_,' the Jedi Master thought.

Ruusan turned his attention towards the chamber. Minutes passed as he searched, looking for a specific holocron. Luke stood there, watching Ruusan continue his search. What it looked like was something that Ruusan only knew, so the Jedi Master could not give him any help. Ruusan froze, his hand on a certain holocron. "Got it!_"_ he happily exclaimed as he picked it up.

Luke looked at the holocron with curiosity. The holocron was shaped like a pyramid, making one think it would be a Sith holocron, but it wasn't. Instead of it having black or red, it was glowing pure white. "What is that?" he asked.

Ruusan faced Luke. "The key to our salvation," was his answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

For what seemed like hours, Ben and Vestara stayed with Han and Leia, explaining the entire situation. They told them everything. From their encounter with Ruusan and the Pandora to the revelation of Vestara and Ben's unborn child. The two did not leave out a shred of detail as they told their story, save for Jaina.

Leia and Han, at first, thought it was ludicrous. Then again, who wouldn't? A large box that could destroy the entire galaxy? Despite all their attempts, it seemed that Ben and Vestara could not convince the Solos. However, their opinions changed once the two young Jedi talked about Jaina and her involvement with all of this.

Like Ben, Leia and Han were infuriated that Ruusan was the murderer of the daughter. They were even more enraged that Luke was actually working with this guy! Ben and Vestara attempted to calm them down and explain to them of what Ruusan told them, which did not really help. Fortunately, the Solos were able to calm down after some time, but still kept that anger inside of them.

Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So let me get this straight," she began as she looked at Ben and Vestara, "There's this box called the Pandora that can destroy the galaxy if we don't deactivate and this guy, Ruusan," she spat out that name like curse, "is the only to help out?"

Ben nodded. "That's about it."

She then turned to Vestara. "And you're pregnant?"

The former Sith blushed. "Yes, Master Solo."

Han sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is just crazy!"

"We know," Ben agreed. "We didn't think it was possible, but after all that's happen, it's true."

"But to be working with the man who killed Jaina!" Han exasperatedly exclaimed.

"We know Mister Solo," Vestara held out an assured hand. "Whether we like it or not, we have to trust Ruusan."

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard footsteps closing towards them. There were two figures walking towards Leia, Han, Vestara, and Ben. It was Ruusan and Luke. Luke walked up to his sister and brother-in-law. "Han, Leia," he smiled to them.

"Luke," Leia smiled back, while Han just nodded to him.

Ruusan stepped forward. "You must Leia and Han," Ruusan said.

Leia glared at him. "And you must be Ruusan."

"I'm assuming Ben and Vestara told you everything?" he asked.

Han nodded. "Yes," he said, glaring at him as well.

He ignored them as he face everyone else. "Now, we're heading towards those mountains over there," he announced, pointing to the rocky mountain range. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Wait!" Leia halted.

Ruusan turned to face Leia. "What is it?"

Han answered for his wife as he stood next to her. "We're not leaving until you tell us about Jaina!"

Ruusan looked at Leia and Han. "We don't have time for this!"

"Leia is right," Luke said. "We've trusted you haven"

He looked at Ben and Vestara who seemed to be agreeing with Luke, Han, and Leia."Fine," Ruusan sighed in defeat. "I might as well tell you, but believe me, it's not pretty."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	164. Realm 163: SW Apocalypse 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 163: SW Apocalypse 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Part 6 of _SW Apocalypse_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered in front Ruusan. They were finally going to learn the reason for Jaina's death, something that they have been begging to know for quite some time. Ruusan sighed. "Alright, it all began when Jaina crashed on Pravus VI," he began. "At first, I thought she was just some random idiot who happened to stumble on Pravus VI. I thought I could easily persuade her to leave."

"But it didn't work," Luke deduced.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, Jaina evaded me for quite some time, most likely because she thought I was a Sith. I eventually found her at the Pandora. I tried to stop her from touching it and I did. But something happened."

"What?" Ben anxiously asked.

Ruusan paused. "The Pandora was activated."

Everyone froze. They heard about the power of the Pandora, but knowing it was activated just recently was frightening. "It was just for a second," he explained, calming everyone down. "But that second was all Jaina needed to saw. I knocked her out before erasing her mind. I then send her back on her way, hoping she would never remember."

"You said, you followed her, right?" Vestara recalled.

"I did." Ruusan nodded. "I had to make sure she didn't remember. Unfortunately, she did."

"But why kill her?" Leia demanded, rather harshly.

"You know Jaina felt guilty for the death of her brother?" Everyone nodded and he continued, "Well, when she started to remember about the Pandora, she soon started to have plans."

Vestara raised an eyebrow. "What plans?"

Ruusan stared at everyone. "She thought could use the Pandora to resurrect her brother," he replied.

Everyone looked at Ruusan in shock. Reviving the dead? A structure that was meant to destroy was capable of creating life again? The builds of the Pandora must have truly been geniuses! "Is that even possible?" Han questioned.

"With the amount of power contained in the Pandora, maybe," was Ruusan's answer. "However, the Pandora's power is only capable of destroying, not creating. If she ever tried to use it, Jaina would've destroyed the galaxy just to bring her brother back. I knew I couldn't risk it, so I had to kill her."

Leia and Han were affected by this most. "That's why you..." Leia tried to bring herself to say the words "killed Jaina," but Ruusan spared her of saying the words with a simple nod.

There was a silence amongst everyone for a while. None dared to speak, save for the armored being before them. "Look I know so much has happened to you," Ruusan stated, "but there's more you have to know. We have to go now."

"To where, though?" Leia asked him.

"There," he said as pointed towards the range of dry, barren mountains he spotted earlier. "The builders of the Pandora are there and they can answer your questions, but we must hurry!"

"Why?" Han asked. "What's the rush?"

Ruusan turned to Vestara and Ben. "Didn't you tell them about the time limit?" He received nervous shakes of their heads as a response. Ruusan only groaned in frustation. "Listen, we have about seven more days till the Pandora is fully activated," he explained to Leia and Han. "We can't waste anymore time."

With that, Ruusan turned around and headed towards the dry mountains with everyone else following him. Luke walked with him. "You keep saying the Pandora can destroy the galaxy," the Jedi Master stated. "How powerful will the Pandora be when it's activated?"

"It will be as powerful as when it was first activated," Ruusan replied. "I should know. I was there, after all."

That statement shocked Luke as his pacing slowed down. Ruusan continued to walk towards the destination, making himself yards ahead of Luke, who walked with everyone else. As he walked, more questions began to fill his head. '_He was there when it was first used?_' Luke repeated. '_Just how can such a being live that long?_'

Luke stopped asking so many questions, remembering about the builders of the Pandora can answer his questions. He shoved them in the back of his head. Luke would ask those questions to those responsible of this entire mess and he will get those answers, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed as day turned to night. The group decided to rest until the morning. No one was hungry for Leia and Han brought some rations with them. All except for Ruusan ate. Now, a campfire was in the center with Luke and Ruusan on watch duty. A few feet away were Vestara and Ben, who were hugging each other as they slept. It was likewise with Han and Leia.

Luke looked down into the fire, this thoughts focused on the situation at hand. They now had six more days until the Pandora was activated. Six days seemed a lot of time, for it only took just two days to arrive on Animus. Still, if the Pandora was a threat as Ruusan described, it would be best to take care of it as soon as possible. That thought made Luke remember the holocron device that Ruusan picked up from the Temple of the Ancients. _'How would that help us?_' the Jedi Master thought.

"Something's on your mind," Ruusan stated, interrupting Luke's thoughts.

He brought his face up to look at Ruusan's red visor. "Yes," Luke nodded. "I've been wondering about that holocron you took."

Ruusan reached to his belt and detached the "holocron" from his belt and held it out, showing it to the Jedi Master. "This, you mean?" Receiving a nod from Luke, he explained, "Well it's not really a holocron. It's called simply the Lock."

Luke looked at the design of the Lock, as Ruusan called it. It was strange for it's pyramidal shape as well as the lines that were engraved on it seemed to making it look like a circuit board. "What does it do?" he asked.

"It was built to shut down the Pandora, at a cost though," Ruusan stated.

"What cost is that?" Luke asked.

"It requires the life force of a Force user," he responded.

Luke was taken aback by that. Such a small thing required the life force of a Force user? He decided to be quite and let Ruusan continue. "It is helpful, but the Lock is deactivated and requires one of the builders to activate it."

"You keep referring to these people as 'builders,'" Luke stated. "Do they have a name at all?"

"They're called the Whills," he answered. "Do you know about them?"

Luke merely shrugged. "I've heard that they were beings deeply connected with the Force. However, that's all I know. Any records of the Whills were lost."

"Well, then you're not far off," Ruusan said. "The Whills were from another plane existence, but came to this galaxy over a million years ago."

The aging Skywalker nodded, understanding Ruusan's reply, yet he had one more question. "But why build the Pandora?"

"That's something you'll have to ask them," Ruusan replied.

Luke said nothing more. Ruusan answered all the questions he had, for now. Besides, if he had anymore, those would be reserved for the Whills. Luke yawned a little. He was starting to feel a little tire, which Ruusan noticed. "You go get sleep," Ruusan told him. "I continue watching."

The Jedi Master nodded as he laid on the ground and closed his eyes, hoping to get some shut eyes for the journey ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

When morning arrived, everyone woke up to find Ruusan still awake. They got ready, stashing their rations and prepared to head off to meet the Whills. Ruusan lead the group through the rocky desert, and arrived at the mountains. Thanks to some wide ledges that served as passages, Ruusan safely led everyone to their destination, which turned out to be inside of a cave. What they saw inside shocked them.

The inside of the cage was enormous, its size as huge as a Star Destroyer. Like the cave at Pravus VI, the walls of the cave were smoothly hollowed out. In front of them was a large temple, one that looked exactly like the Temple of the Ancients that Luke and Ruusan went to. The Jedi and the former smuggler couldn't believe this.

The group continued to walk until they were at bottom of the staircase. Instead of continuing, Ruusan drew his lightsaber hilt and activated its red blade. "Get your weapons out," he told everyone.

"More Sanctuary Droids?" Luke asked Ruusan as he drew his green lightsaber.

"What?" Han raised an eyebrow as he drew his blaster.

"Them," Ruusan pointed to the entrance of the temple.

Leia, Vestara, Han, and Ben looked up to see a group of Sanctuary Guard Droids walking out of the front entrance. The droids then raised their arms and fired their blasters. Han hid behind Leia, who deflected the blaster bolts, while Ruusan, Luke, Vestara, and Ben charged towards the droids. Ruusan was the first one to reach the droids as he slashed his lightsaber at the closest one, slicing its head off. Ben first tried to use a Force push on them, but that didn't work for the droids remained. Ben was confused by this while he deflected some blaster bolts.

Ruusan noticed this and called out, "Force powers don't work on them!"

"Now you tell us!" Ben exasperatedly stated as he blocked another bolt.

Ruusan turned his attention back to the droids as he slashed one in half. Vestara, Luke, and Ben swiftly dodged the blaster bolts as they charged forward. Once they reached the droids, they began slashing through their ranks. Droids parts flew through the air, as lightsabers touched metal. Some droids even fell to their own blaster bolts that Leia reflected back at them as well as Han's blaster bolts.

Time passed and there were no more droids left. Mechanical limbs were spread all across the stairs, and some even fell from the main entrance and onto the rocky ground of the cavern. Vestara and Ben sheathed their lightsabers, while Ruusan and Luke drew them from the mechanical corpses of the droids. "Is that all of them?" Leia asked Ruusan as she and Han reached the top of the stairs.

Ruusan nodded. "I think so."

"Still swift as ever, Ruusan," a masculine voice suddenly spoke.

Everyone turned towards the front entrance to see who said that. The owner of the voice was not a being like they've seen before. The being looked like a human male in his late thirties, but was made of white energy. He had long white hair that went passed his shoulders and green eyes. The being wore a white robe over his entire body. "What's the meaning of the droids, Rughal!" Ruusan demanded from the strange energy being.

The being, now identified as Rughal, chuckled. "You can't be too careful now can you?"

Ruusan sighed as he sheathed his red lightsaber. He turned to everyone who had their weapons out. "Put your weapons away," Ruusan told them. "He's a Whill."

"A Whill?" Han asked.

"The species that build the Pandora," Luke answered for Ruusan, gaining stares from everyone. "Ruusan explained it to me."

Rughal gained everyone's attention with an 'ahem.' "Anyway, the others are waiting for you," he told them. "Best for you to come inside."

Everyone nodded as they put away their weapons. They walked passed Rughal and through the front entrance to see a small, but cozy chamber that could fit them. "This way," Rughal motioned his hand to an entrance that led to another chamber.

The four Jedi and the former smuggler were about to enter with the Whill, but stopped seeing Ruusan just standing there. "Are you coming?" Vestara asked.

Ruusan shook his head. "No. You guys go on without me."

Han, Luke, Leia, Vestara and Ben just looked at each other before they entered the chamber, while Ruusan simply walked back down to the bottom of the stairs. The vast main chamber was pyramidal shaped, and had lights hanging from the ceiling as well as a table on one end with five seats. There seemed to be a staircase that led to the floor of the chamber. As they walked down the staircase, the four Jedi and Han looked in amazement at the chamber. Once they all reached the bottom, Rughal sat in the seat on the far left, while the Jedi remained standing. "Where are the others?" Leia asked, motioning to the empty chairs.

Rughal simply motioned his hand. "They should be appearing right about... now."

Once he said that, four more beings suddenly appeared in the other four seats. They all were Whill judging from their bodies being made of pure white energy and wore the same wardrobe as Rughal. Rughal stood up and motioned towards the Whill next to him. She looked to be a thirty-year old woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Dhil," he said.

"Raqib." He was a man in his mid-forties with black hair and blue eyes. He sat on the far right.

"Sami." Sitting next to Raqib, Sami was in her late forties with black hair that reached to her shoulder and green eyes.

"And Noora," Rughal motioned to the center one. She was in her late twenties with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"And we are the council of the Whills!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	165. Realm 164: SW Apocalypse 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 164: SW Apocalypse 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: The final part of _SW Apocalypse_.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Han agreed to follow his brother-in-law, he didn't expect to be caught up in some affair that may determine the fate of the galaxy. Before he fought Imperials and the Yuuzhan Vong, both were admirably strong and efficient in ruling their parts of the galaxy. Now, however, he found himself standing before a bunch of energy beings who were responsible for the mess that Han was in. The name didn't seem to ring well to him.

"Council of the Whills?" Han repeated.

Noora nodded as Rughal sat down in his respective seat. "Yes," she answered, her voice soothing and calm, "we five council each other on the state of the Pandora and discuss on what should be done."

Sami stepped in, stating, "However, we're rarely called for a meeting. It's not that often that the Pandora activated by some careless idiot."

Anger in the humans rose a little at Kyp being called "a careless idiot." However, they kept it in, and calmly faced the creators of the Pandora. "Sami," Dhil stated as she faced her, "the Jedi did not have any information regarding the Pandora and was only curious."

"That curiosity has activated a weapon that'll destroy the galaxy, Dhil!" Sami refuted as she whipped her heard towards Dhil.

Leia, seeing the tension between the two Whills, decided to intervene before any bad blood would be drawn. "There more of you?" Leia asked.

The two Whills put their differences aside for the moment as they turned their attention back to the humans. Noora looked at the former Chief of State of the New Republic. "Yes, but they have..." she paused, trying to think of the right words, "returned to our home. We five have remained in this realm for generations, only watching the events of your galaxy."

Vestara looked at the Whills curiously. "This realm?" Vestara asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"We Whills come a higher plane of existence," Raqib explained. "A different plane where we don't need to have corporeal forms."

"What made you came here?" Ben inquired.

"Simple, we were curious" Rughal replied. "We never knew anything outside of our own plane. However, the galaxy, back then, was a different place."

Noora decided to continue as she narrated, "Long ago, the galaxy was once filled with technology. Hyperdrive technology, then, exceeded your own. However, the galaxy was separated by social and political barriers that kept them constantly at war with one another. Once we arrived in this plane, we were able to stop the fighting and brought peace that lasted for decades."

"During our stay," Raqib continued, "we realized the beings of this galaxy could use the Force. For years we taught them how to use the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked, receiving a nod from Raqib.

"But it was not like the teachings of the Jedi or the Sith," Dhil added. "We believe that the Force is nothing more than an energy field that encompasses the entire universe. To us, there's no such thing as Light or Dark Sides. The Force is what should be used to bring peace and stability. We taught that to many of our students for centuries."

"Soon, we left our students, believing they were capable on their own," Sami stated. "They spread knowledge of the Force all across the galaxy. There was no order, like the Jedi, to keep the peace, though. Crime would soon spread as a result."

"To face this, the Force users at the time became rulers of their own sectors of the galaxy," Noora continued. "We thought it would be best to not interfere at the time for we thought everything was fine. The rate of crime was going down through the galaxy and the people seemed to be happy." Noora hung her head in shame. "But we were wrong. We were so wrong."

"What happened?" Ben anxiously asked.

The Whills remained quite at that question, save for Rughal, who replied, "They soon started an all out war with each other that spread throughout the entire galaxy. Millions died in cold blood at the hands of those we called our students."

"Why do that?" Leia asked.

"To prove who was the strongest," he answered. "Every being of this universe tries to prove itself to be the best of the best. The only way to do that is to fight for it."

The mortal beings stood there in shock. It would be expected for a Force user to become corrupt with his or her own power, but to use that power and cause destruction at that scale was unimaginable. Then again, they have never experienced such a thing occurring in their life. "Anyway," Sami said, interrupting the thoughts of the humans in front of her, "The Force users at the time waged a war that encompassed the galaxy. More and more people died and we decided to intervene."

Luke knew where this was going. "By creating the Pandora," he finished.

The Whills all nodded. "The Pandora was meant to be the final solution," Raqib explained. "We designed to destroy all living matter within its range."

"What good will that do?" Han questioned. "That would just leave nothing but ashes!"

"We knew that when we built it," Noora clenched her teeth tightly, "but would you just stand around to see millions die before you had all the power in the universe to end their suffering?"

Han froze at that, thinking of what to say. When there was no response, Noora said, "I thought so. Besides, we were responsible, so we tried for fix our mistake."

"Thus, we made the Pandora, to eliminate them," Dhil continued. "The Pandora was used only once when Ruusan activated it."

"Ruusan activated it?" Vestara said, surprised by this development.

"Yes," Raqib nodded. "He thought it would help the galaxy, but instead, he nearly destroyed it due to a small fault in the design and it almost destroyed his body. Fortunately, we saved Ruusan by putting him in a suit of armor that still keeps him alive. As for the Pandora, we decided to hide it on Pravus VI, hopefully where no one could find it. To be safe, Ruusan guarded the Pandora."

"But why?" Leia asked, curious as to why Ruusan would commit himself to such a duty.

"Retribution," Rughal replied. "He believes it was his own fault that he nearly destroyed the galaxy and is willing to fix that... even at the cost of his own life."

"How come you couldn't stop the Pandora from activating in the first place?" Luke asked.

"Ruusan wired the Pandora so only he or any other Force user could activate it," Sami answered, rather solemnly. "Also, we knew if we stepped in again, we would only cause more harm than good."

"But you have all of this power," Ben began but was cut off.

"We may be powerful, but we're not gods," Noora firmly stated. "We're not perfect in any way, shape, or form. We can not know or do everything."

Rughal then added, "Also, Ruusan's a stubborn one. That's a trait he definitely passes onto his descendants."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "His descendants?"

"Did he not tell you?" Rughal asked, shocked at that. They all shook their heads. "Ruusan's your ancestor."

The humans' eyes widen in shock. "He's..." Luke began.

"...Ruusan Skywalker," Dhil finished. "The first of the Skywalker line to ever use the Force."

Vestara stood there in realization as she placed a hand over her stomach. '_That's what he meant when he said that_,' Vestara thought, remembering his words on the _Jade Shadow_. '_I'm carrying his own blood!_'

Ben looked at Vestara and noticed her shocked look. He didn't need the Force to tell him what she was thinking for he had the same thought as well. Luke, Han, and Leia stood there in shock at the fact that they've been traveling with a man who was their own ancestor, yet they didn't treat as such. Noora stood up from her seat. "I see this is a shock to you, but now you know everything, you must leave immediately," she stated.

Luke looked at them. "Why?"

"There's not much time left," Dhil replied. "The sooner you take care of the Pandora, the better."

"No one's going anywhere, just yet!"

Everyone turned to the entrance to see who said that. It was Ruusan who was now walking down the steps. "What's going on, Ruusan?" Luke asked him.

Ruusan ignored him as he walked passed the humans and stood in front of the Council of the Whills. "What are you doing here Ruusan?" Sami said.

"I brought them here to gain some answers," Ruusan said, pointing towards the four Jedi and former smuggler. "And apparently, my questions were answered as well."

Rughal looked at him. "Explain."

"You know the previous Jedi who came to Pravus VI?" Ruusan asked as he looked at the five Whills. They all nodded. "The Jedi before the Skywalkers showed up were being controlled by someone,"

Ben raised an eyebrow at that. "Couldn't any Force user do that?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but only to small degree," he answered, not taking his eyes off of the Whills. "However, this person had complete control over these Jedi. The only being capable of that would have to be a Whill."

Dhil shot out of her chair, glaring at Ruusan. "You dare accuse one of us!" Dhil demanded.

"Yes, I dare!" Ruusan spat at Dhil. "I'd dare anything at this point!"

The Whills glared at Ruusan, except for Noora, who simply stood there. "Why carry such an accusation upon this council?" Noora demanded.

"Like you said, the Whills aren't all perfect. A Whill is even capable of becoming corrupt with power," Ruusan stated. " When I came to this place, I felt something was off. I tried to figure out what it was, but I couldn't until I remembered about the Jedi. That was when it hit me. A Whill was responsible for all of this." He then pointed to the council. "Specifically one of you."

"Why one of us?" Sami demanded.

"The other Whills are in their higher plane, not interfering at all with this galaxy. That leaves only you five," he deduced.

The Whills looked at each other. They couldn't deny Ruusan's logic. All the evidence seemed to be directed at them. Noora sighed in defeat. "Very well then. We'll let you search our minds."

"Thank you Noora," Ruusan nodded as he begun the mind probe.

However, Rughal fired a beam of white energy towards Ruusan. Before it could hit him, a green lightsaber came in its way, deflecting it to the ground. Ruusan saw Luke standing in front of him with his green lightsaber ready. The others walked in front of Ruusan as well, drawing their weapons.

Ruusan would thank them, but had to worry about Rughal for the moment. "So it was you," he said as he activated his red lightsaber.

Rughal let out an insane laugh as he walked away from his seat and towards the wall of the chamber. Noora glared at her fellow Whill. "Rughal, what is the meaning of this!"

"This galaxy is a place filled with fools!" Rughal shouted. "The galaxy is slowly wasting away because of fools like the Jedi. For years, I've stood, doing nothing, but no longer!"

The other Whill got out of their seats, and walked next to the humans and Ruusan. "How did you plan this whole thing out?" Dhil demanded as she took a stance.

Rughal grinned. "I had the Jedi kill each other so it would attract more Jedi. They would activate the Pandora and make Ruusan go on this goose chase!"

Ruusan clenched his fists. "You planned this whole thing out to destroy the galaxy?"

Rughal looked at him. "Creation can't begin without destruction," he replied.

"Enough of this!" Raqib shouted as he charged forward.

However, everyone watched as the Whill suddenly froze. "GAH!" Raqib shouted in pain.

Everyone's eyes widen as Raqib's form dissolve away into nothing. Everyone turned to the side, revealing Sami with her right hand stuck out, white electricity crackling all over it. Everyone backed away from her. "Sami," Ruusan's eyes widen at the female Whill, "you're in this as well?"

"Since the beginning," she said. "Like Rughal said, the galaxy is a place filled with fools. It would be better to destroy it than it suffer at the hands of idiots."

Dhil and Noora got in front of everyone else. "What are doing?" Leia asked.

"We'll hold them off!" Noora shouted. "Just get to the Pandora!"

"But we can't leave you!" Vestara pleaded.

"Just go!" Noora shouted.

With a wave of Noora's arm, they all were engulfed in a bright flash of light. Leia, Han, Ben and Vestara were headed back to the _Jade Shadow_ and _Millennium Falcon_, but Luke and Ruusan had a different destination... Pravus VI.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT: Ruusan and Luke arrive at the Pandora to shut it down. However, it activates again, which destroys the entire galaxy, leaving only Luke, and Ruusan for Ruusan uses the Force to shield him and Luke from the blast.

Before they can do anything, they're both attacked by droids, led by Rughal and Sami. Fortunately for Ruusan and Luke, Noora and Dhil appear to hold them off. As Noora and Dhil take care of the Rughal and Sami, Ruusan and Luke destroy the droids as they head towards the Pandora.

Ruusan is knocked out and the Lock flies into Luke's hand. Luke decides to use the Lock to shut down the Pandora at the expense of his own life. He does so, but once half way done, Ruusan wakes up and moves Luke away from the Lock. Ruusan unleashes a wave of energy that reverses the affects of the Pandora and brings everything back to normal, while at the same time destroying the Whills present at the Pandora and himself.

Luke stands there in shock until Ruusan's Force Ghost appears before him. Ruusan tells Luke that his final act of forgiveness is done and he can finally rest. Before he leaves for good, Ruusan tells Luke to look after Ben, Vestara, and their kid.

Ruusan leaves and Luke goes back to the others, telling them they won. Luke looks at the child in Vestara's womb and states, "Where there is life, there is hope."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	166. Realm 165: SW Apocalypse Rough Draft 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 165: SW Apocalypse Rough Draft 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: This is a rough draft of my _SW Apocalypse_ fic. Here's part 1!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away..._

_ Two years have passed since the fall of Darth Caedus. The Jedi have maintained peace and justice throughout the entire galaxy. However, Daala, the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, has forced Luke Skywalker into a ten-year exile from Corusant with Kenth Hammer acting as the Grand Jedi Master._

_ To prove that the actions of Darth Caedus was not the fault of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker and his son, Ben Skywalker, travel the galaxy to search for the steps that led Jacen down the dark path. But as Luke Skywalker comes close to solving one matter, another falls into the hands of the Jedi Order..._

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Jedi Temple of Corusant, members of Jedi High Council were in the council chambers. Out of eleven seats, five of them were filled. Those sitting in them were Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Cilghal, Kyle Katarn, and Kenth Hammer. The others were busy dealing with the anti-Jedi riots throughout the galaxy.

Kenth looked at the members. "You all know why I've called you?"

They all nodded. "To talk about our curious friend," Kyle stated.

A few months ago, a group of Jedi were sent to the planet, designated Pravus VI. However, none of the groups returned. A few months later, another group of Jedi were sent to Pravus VI and to their shock, they found the Jedi dead. They seemed to have been killed by a lightsaber, telling by the scorches and marks on their bodies. The Jedi found who was responsible for the deaths of the Jedi who were previously on Pravus VI. At first, they faced quite a lot of difficulties... like the person was not affected by the Force.

Fortunately, the Jedi Order faced the Yuuzhan Vong, so the Jedi were taught in dealing with an enemy such as this. The being was captured and now was in a high-security prison in the Jedi Temple. The being's lightsabers were taken away and placed in the hands of the Council.

"But, I'm curious," Kyle said. "How can someone of this galaxy not be affected by the Force? With the Vong, it made sense, since they were from another galaxy."

"That is true," Cilghal nodded. "However, this man is a good with a lightsaber. I've studied the wounds from the Jedi we sent to Pravus VI and they have stated how skilled he was. From what they told, it seemed like he had centuries to practice."

Kam then stepped in. "We have to know everything about this guy. However, none of our interrogation methods have worked, so far."

"If that's the case," Corran said. "I think we should try to probe his mind for any information."

"Then, how do you suggest we deal with this man, Master Solusar?" Corran quipped to Tionne.

"Masters!" Kenth exclaimed, before anything got out of hand. Everyone turned to him. "I don't agree with Master Horn's method, but seeing as we can not gather any information from our prisoner, it leaves us with no other alternative."

Before any of the masters could say anything, they all heard a bleep. "_Masters?_" a feminine voice asked through the communicator.

Kenth replied, "Yes?"

"_The prisoner is here as you requested."_

Cilghal turned to Kenth. "You're already bringing him here?" she questioned, curiously.

"Only to be questioned. If that doesn't work, then we probe his mind," was the Grand Jedi Master's response before turning his attention to the communicator. "Send him in."

The doors slid open, revealing a group of five Jedi who seemed to be surrounding a male figure. The guards covered the form of the prisoner, so the masters could not see what he looked like. The only they could see were the metallic cuffs that held the prisoner's together. The guards all entered the door, still surrounding the prisoner. "You may leave," Kenth nodded to the guards.

The council members noticed that the guards hesitated. Obviously, they heard of this man's skill with a lightsaber, and did not want to let them out of their sight. "I said, you may leave," Kenth repeated.

"Yes, master," one of them said, before bowing in respect and leaving the chamber.

Once the guards left, all five of them turned to face the prisoner who now stood in the center. The people that the Jedi caught were either greatest of criminals and Sith Lords. However, in one of these prisons lies a being, neither criminal nor Sith.

The being's body was covered in white and blue armor over his black bodysuit. He had a white flat chest plate with a blue strip in the middle as well as blue gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood over his head with a blue visor covering his eyes and a white mask over his mouth. Around his waist was a silver belt with a blue gem in the center of the silver buckle with a small button on top.

The Jedi who encountered this being said his name was Azure.

Kenth smiled at the being. "You must be Azure."

Azure said nothing as he stood there, staring at Kenth. "A silent one, eh?" Kenth asked, receiving no response. "Well, can you tell me why you killed a squadron of Jedi that was sent for merely _exploration_?" Again, no response.

At that point, Corran decided to take the role of interrogator. "What were you doing on Pravus VI?" he questioned. "Cause you must've had a good reason to kill an entire squadron of Jedi." Still, no answer. "No would kill Jedi for no reason... unless you're trying to hide something."

The masters present noticed Azure's right arm twitched a bit. It was a response, so he was definitely listening.

Corran smirked. "So you _are _hiding something."

"The question is: what are you hiding?" Tionne said.

Azure stood there motionlessly.

"I believe that a little encouraging is needed," Kenth said as he reached into his robe.

What Kenth pulled out was a white lightsaber hilt. The hilt was long and cylindrical with a circular hand guard. Azure jerked forward for a minute, as if he wanted his lightsaber back. Kenth smiled at this. '_Seems like he _does _have a mind_,' he thought to himself.

"You want these?" the Grand Jedi Master asked. "Well, answer our questions, and we _might _give them to you." Again, no response. "Well then, if you will not answer our questions, then we have no choice." He nodded to Corran.

Corran nodded back before he tried to penetrate Azure's mind. As soon as he did, Corran felt his mind boiling. His own body was getting hotter by the minute as he continued at his attempt. Finally, he came upon a spot. However, upon reaching it, Corran felt a searing pain in his forehead. "GAH!" Corran shouted.

The other masters turned to see Corran was gripping his head in pain and his face seemed to be steamed with heat as it turned red. (_You're going to have to do better than that_), a voice telepathically spoke to them. They could only guess that the voice belonged to Azure.

Kenth sighed. '_This'll take a while._'

Minutes passed but it felt like hours to the acting Grand Jedi Master. After Corran's failed attempt in probing his mind, Azure finally began speaking... in a sort of way. It seemed he could only speak telepathically. But sometimes, Kenth wished Aqua would be quiet. Despite there was always a hint of concern and honesty, he would cryptic in his answers and try to avoid the question.

"Now we're going to go through this one more time, why did you attack the Jedi teams?" Kam glared at him. "What are you trying to hide?"

(_An ancient artifact. I'm _s_orry, but that's all I can't tell_), Azure honestly said.

"Why?" Kenth asked.

He looked at Kenth. (_If I told you specifically, it would destroy the foundations of the Jedi Order_), Azure replied.

"Please, if you told us, we can let you go," Tionne softly spoke.

However, his response shocked the council. (_I'm sorry, but I can't. Listen, you just can't go there_), Azure stated. (_It's for your own good._)

Corran gritted his teeth, tired of Azure's bantering. "Fine be that way!" Corran exclaimed. "We'll send another squadron down there!"

Azure whipped his head towards Corran. (_No!)_ he mentally shouted. (_You can't go near that place!)_

"Why?" Cilghal inquired. "What is on Pravus VI that you don't want us to find?"

Azure was about to answer, but held his tongue back. Kam glared at him before looking at the guards, who just entered. "Take him away," he ordered them.

The guards grabbed Azure by the arms. He shook them off before turning to the council. (_Listen to me!_), he exclaimed. (_You have to stay away from Pravus VI!_)

The guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to his cell. "Here," Kenth said as he tossed Azure's lightsaber to one of the guards. "After you lock him up, put these in the Archives. I want that lightsaber to be studied later."

The guard nodded as she left, with the other guards following, dragging Azure with them. The Jedi Masters stared at the dragging Azure who gave his last warning.

(_IF YOU GO NEAR THAT PLACE, IT WILL BE THE END OF JEDI!_)

XXXXXXXXXX

In the skies of Corusant, a lone ship slowly floated towards the Jedi Temple. Within that ship was single figure, pilot it towards the Temple. Fortunately for the ship, no one would see it for the clouds provided as cover. However, the pilot didn't care about being seen. He only cared about one thing...

"Hang on Azure," the pilot muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azure walked down the halls with the Jedi guarding him. He noticed the Jedi on his right, the only human female, was carrying his lightsaber on her belt. The hall they were taking him down was empty with only a few doors... one of them lead to the exit. After studying the situation, he had a plan and immediately executed it.

(_You must be scared_), Azure said out of the blue. (_To be with an enemy who isn't affect by the Force._)

"We have dealt with the Vong," one of the Jedi, a male Bothan, replied. "They were that much different than you."

The guards heard a chuckle from their prisoner's mind. (_Oh, you'd be surprised._)

The female Jedi gritted her teeth. She grabbed Aqua by the arm and turned him around to face her. "I've had enough of your talk!" she shouted. "That's all you've ever done! How did you even kill those knights!" That Jedi regretted ever saying that.

(_Let me show you how._)

With that, Azure's visor glowed brightly continued to do so until they blinded the female Jedi. "GAH!" she shouted in pain as she was blinded from the light.

Using this chance, Azure's cuffs shattered and he grabbed his lightsaber from the Jedi's belt before kicking her away. Azure turned to the other four Jedi who all activated their purple, green, and blue lightsabers. Azure twirled his lightsaber in his hand before activating his.

What the four Jedi found surprising that the blade was white, an unusual color for a lightsaber. But that didn't matter right now. The four Jedi charged at Azure. One swung his weapon at him, but Azure parried it before quickly slashing at his chest.

The other Jedi stood there in shock as they saw one of their own was taken down so quickly. That was a grave mistake as Azure charged at them. As he passed them, Azure slashed at them. Once he came to a halt, the four Jedi yelled in pain as their bodies fell on the floor. Azure deactivated his lightsaber. He turned around to look at them. (That _is__how I did it_), Azure told them before he ran off for the entrance.

As he headed towards the entrance, Azure prevented himself from being noticed by anyone. He hid in the shadows of the Jedi Temple, concealing his form from any passing Jedi, whether they be apprentice, knight, or master. He couldn't risk himself getting caught. So far, it seemed smooth sailing.

But by the time he arrived at the entrance, he saw a group of twenty Jedi Knight led by three more: Kam and Tionne Solusar, and Corran Horn. Azure mentally kicked himself. (_You knew I was going to escape._) It wasn't a question.

"We did," Tionne nodded. "However, we didn't expect so many Knights to be incapacitated."

(_I do my best_), the armored being replied smugly.

"Don't be so cocky!" Corran raised his voice as well as his dual-phase lightsaber. "Surrender yourself to the Jedi!"

(_Do you think I will?_) Azure questioned as he gripped his lightsaber hilt.

Kam stepped in and replied, "You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

Azure raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. (_Outmatched huh?_), and he hooked his lightsaber to his belt.

The Jedi raised their lightsabers preparing for anything this being was going to throw at them. However, the Jedi were taken by surprise as Azure threw a ball of blue energy at them. The Knights and Masters, including the three Council members, moved to the side as the fireball struck at the wall behind and exploded. Tionne, Kam, and Corran just stared in shock at Azure's whose hands were now covered in blue energy. (_Think I'm outmatched now?_) he challenged.

Azure tossed more and more bolts at the Jedi. Those who tried to block received burns, unlike the Council members who dodged it. Kam used the Force to sent a large piece of debris flying towards Azure. However, the armored being saw it as he sliced it into four pieces with his lightsaber.

It was then that Cilghal and Kenth arrived on the scene with their lightsabers drawn. Immediately, they both unleashed Force pushes upon Arca however, it did nothing as he was unaffected by their assaults. They all gaped in shock as nothing seemed to keep this being down. Cilghal and Kenth charged forward, but stopped seeing a figure arising from the floor. The figure's arms were crossed and he stared the Jedi in front of him. "Oh no," the figure spoke. "You're dealing with me now."

The figure was male, wearing black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate boot and gauntlets. Like Azure, his head was covered by a black hood with a red visor over his eyes and a black mask over his mouth. Around his waist was a silver belt with a red gem in the center of the silver buckle with a small button on top.

The figure unhooked his lightsaber, which seemed to built in a style similar to that of Mara Jade's lightsaber. He pressed the button and the Jedi gaped as a black blade came to life. A few more Jedi Knights charged at the figure, but he was ready. Once the Jedi raised their sabers to strike, the figure struck down them down in one arcing slash, only aiming at non-threatening areas.

The Jedi Masters on the Council gawked at this one's skill with a lightsaber. Just who were these two people?

(_Arca, what are you doing here!_) Azure shouted.

"Getting you out, isn't that obvious!" the figure, now identified as Azure, answered as he slashed at another Jedi with his black lightsaber.

Azure blocked a slash from a Jedi before jumping up. He kicked off of the Jedi's chest, sending him gliding towards Arca. The two armored warriors found themselves back to back. (_I'm fine by myself!_) Azure told Arca as he took a stance.

"I doubt that!" Arca exclaimed as turned his attention back to the battle.

His eyes underneath the visor widen to see a large piece of rubble flying towards them. Azure raised up his other arm as it was about to strike them. The Jedi surrounding the duo turned away as the piece of rubble exploded, causing smoke to cover the entire hall. "Did we get them?" one of the Jedi asked.

The Jedi received their answer as the smoke cleared away. Everyone's eyes widen in shock to see a white transparent shield surrounding the two armored beings. Inside the shield, Azure's other arm was glowing white. Azure lowered his other arm and the shield went away with the glow on that arm. Arca looked over his shoulder. "Was the shield necessary?"

(_It's easier than slicing it into bits_), Azure replied, looking over his shoulder as well.

Arca looked at the Jedi. The Council members were still standing, and it seemed that more Jedi were arriving on the scene. He and Azure knew that if they continued, they'd be overrun with tons of Jedi. They had to end this now.

"Let's end this," Azure said.

(_Right._) Azure nodded.

They both pressed the button on top of their buckle, which announced, "_Scanning Charge!_"

Arca's and Azure's lightsaber began to glow with silver energy, blinding the Jedi around them. Azure and Arca slashed their lightsabers through the air, causing waves of black and white energy to the Council members and the other Jedi. The Council and some Jedi dodged the waves, but those who weren't so lucky were sent flying across the halls.

All around the duo, Jedi Knights and Masters laid on the ground, injured. Bits and pieces of the halls of the Jedi Temple laid throughout the entire floor. Azure and Arca deactivated their lightsabers and hooked them onto their respective belts. The two turned around, heading for the entrance. "Wait!" a voice called out.

The two turned around to see Kenth, Cilghal, Kam, Tionne, and Corran still standing. Bruised, but alive. Before they could speak, Arca said, "I would stay away from Pravus VI."

"Why!" Tionne demanded. "What's on that planet?"

Azure looked at them. (_Would you really believe us? And if you did, would even comprehend of what we would tell you?_)

"If you told us, maybe we would understand," Cilghal sincerely said.

"I doubt that," Arca snarled. As soon as he said that, a ball of white light appeared in Azure's other hand. Azure tossed the ball into the air and it shone brightly, blinding the Jedi in the halls.

Using this chance, the two armored warriors sped out of the Temple and towards a ship. Azure looked at it. It was a black YT-1300: the _Gray Shade_, their ticket out of here. They turned around to see more Jedi following them with their lightsabers activated. The two quicken their pace as they entered the _Gray Shade_. Once they entered, Arca and Azure flew the ship away from the Temple.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're finally out of Corusant Sector," Arca said, slumping down into his chair.

About a day past since Azure and Arca left the Corusant system. They had to dodge Galactic Alliance ships and fighters, but they got out of there. Azure checked the scanner on the _Gray Shade_. (_We should be good. There's no Galactic Alliance ship following us._)

"But first," Arca turned his armored face to Azure, "did you _really _believe they could've still been saved?"

Azure glared at Arca underneath his helmet. (_I wouldn't have let myself be captured if I didn't think they could._)

"You now know otherwise," Arca crossed his arms.

(_Sadly, yes)_, Azure said. (_I thought I could warn them but it didn't work.)_

"Azure, the Jedi lost their way a long time ago," Arca pointed out. "They're still the same as they were all those years ago."

(_I guess you're right_),Azure sighed. (_So where to?_)

"With Pravus VI open to the Jedi, the galaxy will be great danger," Arca stated. "We're going to Ossus." He turned his head towards Azure. "You'll be fine with that?"

Azure nodded. (_Yeah._)

"You sure?" Arca asked.

(_We're going there to stay alive, Arca_), was Azure's response as he punched in the coordinates. (_Whether I like it or not, we have to go to Ossus._)

Arca turned his attention from Azure and to the emptiness of space. Azure was right about what he said, but his hatred usually overcame his rational. He might even attack the Jedi in the Academy. '_I hope that doesn't happen_,' Arca hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenth Hammer sighed as he sat in the council chamber with the other council members. A few hours passed since the prisoner called Azure escaped from their grasps. His head was bubbling with demands for answers.

Not only was there were two beings not affected by the Force, but they also had powers far greater than anyone else. Proof of it was the damage these two beings caused to the Temple. He wanted to know how they got their powers and where they came from, but the only way to do that was to ask those two beings themselves and he knew that would be impossible.

He sat inside the council chamber with Tionne and Kam. Cilghal was busy attending to the Jedi wounded, while Corran looked for anymore Jedi that were injured. He called the other members for a meeting on the recent events. Masters Kyle Katarn and Saba Sebatyne arrived, and sat in their respective seats, while Kyp Durron, and Octa Ramis used a holographic relay. However, Kenth wondered how they were going to deal with this new turn of events.

"This isn't good," Kyp said.

The council was now looking at the footage of Azure escaping along with the help of the other figure, the one Azure called Arca. They could not believe what they were seeing before their eyes. "How could someone that skilled _not _be apart of the Order?" Kyle thought aloud.

"Where did those two get their training?" Octa Ramis stated. "No one could have gain that skill by training alone!"

"That's a good question. There's also the question of their powers," Corran said as he watched the footage show Azure throwing a ball of white energy at the Jedi, causing collateral damage.

"Yes that is puzzling," Kam stated. "That Azure was able to make those white energy balls."

Kenth mentioned. "From what we can tell, this Azure can make energy balls as well as shields, while the other man can phase through solid objects. Their powers are what caused so many Jedi to be the Healer's wing, right now."

Saba looked at Tionne. "How many were injured?"

Tionne gulped a little. "Over 150 received broken bones, but not too severe. However, 142 are now mortally injured and require prosthetics."

Kyp's eyes widen in shock. "How could only _two _people do that!"

"I don't know, but every Jedi facility should be warned about these two," Kenth replied before he turned to Kyp. "You're on Ossus, right?" Kyp nodded. "Contact, Master Skywalker... he has to know about this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Speak of the said Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker walked the grounds of Ossus. It was almost a year since Luke was exiled from Corusant. Since then, he and his son, Ben, had to deal with ancient Force orders, a "Lost Tribe of the Sith," and a darkside being responsible for the Force Psychosis epidemic. However, there were still no clues in finding how Jacen fell.

After dealing with the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Vestara Khai, a member of the Lost Sith, decided to travel with Luke and Ben. Why, though is a question. Vestara did claim she was tired of being a Sith and wanted to know more of the Force with Luke, but it was obvious that Ben and Vestara became a couple, and they wanted to be together. It was so obvious that everyone knew about it. Even C3-P0 knew about it and that's saying a lot!

Ben and Vestara were helpful to Luke's search, but he recently had little to no success. He would find dead ends upon dead ends. There were even times he almost lost hope. To clear his mind, Luke went back to this planet, Ossus. He knew he wasn't suppose to be near any Jedi facilities, but thanks to Leia pulling some strings, he was able to get inside. To the Jedi Master, it seemed strange. For some reason, Luke recently had this feeling like some force was drawing him here...

Luke's thought were interrupted as he felt a warning in the Force. A warning that made Luke activate his lightsaber and raised it...

ZOOM!

… in time to block the red blade of another lightsaber. Luke moved his eyes towards his attacker.

His attacker was male, wearing black armor underneath the gray bodysuit. He had a black chest plate, round shoulder guards, boot and gauntlets. Black fabric hung from the white belt to his knees. His head was covered by a black round head piece that seemed similar to Darth Vader's, and a pair of horns protruding from a white gem emblemed into the forehead of the head piece. He wore a black mask over his mouth and nose, and had a red visor over his eyes.

At first, Luke thought the figure was a Sith, but he could sense any evil intent from him. However, he could not feel any anger or any other form of the Dark Side in him, only calmness and serenity. '_Who is he?_' Luke wondered.

Luke noticed the figure stared at him for a moment. Luke used this chance to swing his lightsaber at the figure only for him to parry it. The figure backed away with both hands on his lightsaber, the blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. The Jedi Master noticed it was a stance of some kind, but was unfamiliar to him. He focused more on his attacker as he charged at the figure with his green lightsaber.

When Luke thrust his saber forward, the figure raised his red lightsaber to parry the thrust. Luke tried again, but the figure countered the slash with a parry. To Luke, it seemed the figure wasn't pressing on the offensive, so the Jedi Master took that chance. Luke pressed on the offensive with slashes and thrust, but the figure blocked every attack that the Jedi Master could throw at him. As he did this, Luke tried to search for any weakness, but could not find any. The fight continued for several minutes. Luke's attack gradually tired down and the figure noticed it.

He swung his green lightsaber again only for the figure to block. This time, however, the figure arced his lightsaber upward, sending Luke's lightsaber up into the air before landing into the figure's other hand. Before the Jedi Master could react, the figure waved his hand through the air and Luke felt a force dragging his that sent him sprawling on the ground. He was about to get up, but stopped, seeing the red blade a few centimeters away from his neck.

Luke looked up to see the figure towering over him. His red visor hid any emotion the figure had, but Luke could still feel the calmness and serenity the figure had before. The Jedi Master waited for the figure to finish him. Then, to his surprise, the figure deactivated his lightsaber. "It seems that the Jedi still are getting sloppy," the figure said as he hooked his lightsaber to his belt.

The figure back away as Luke got up. "I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to talk to you."

Luke blinked at the figure. "Was it necessary to attack me?"

"I had to get your attention somehow", the figure replied as he tossed the Jedi Master his lightsaber. "Besides, I wanted to know how skilled you were with a lightsaber."

"Who are you?" Luke asked in amazement.

The figure chuckled a little. "That is not important. What _is_ important is the threat that is coming."

"What threat?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

He heard the figure sigh. "It's a long story."

"I have time," was the Jedi Master's response.

"Very well then," the figure nodded before beginning his story. "Long ago, before your Republic or the formation of the Jedi, a terrible weapon was unleashed upon the galaxy. It decimated planets, destroyed suns, and nearly half of the single Force Sensitives in the galaxy."

Luke's eyes widen in horror. "What was this weapon called?"

"The Pandora," the figure replied as he continued. "It seemed that nothing would stop it. Fortunately, a group of beings were able to stop the weapon, but they could only hid it, not destroy it. Now, it is to be unleashed once more."

The Jedi Master couldn't help but feel somewhat skeptic. "Are you serious?" Luke asked in disbelief. "Did this really happen?"

Though Luke couldn't see the figure's face, he could sense the figure's calmness flowing off of him and being replaced with a hint of anger. "When it comes to the end of the galaxy, I'm _always_ serious!" was the figure's response. "The galaxy is reaching its end and the hope of its preservation lies in two beings." He paused before adding, "The only two beings of this galaxy, who cannot be affected by the Force."

Luke's eyes widen at that. '_Two beings who can't be affected by the Force!_' he mentally exclaimed.

He looked at the figure, out of curiosity. "Who are they?"

The figure smirked underneath his helmet. "They're the Void Knights."

"The Void Knights?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The figure nodded. "First, there's Arca. He was once a Force Sensitive long ago who volunteered himself to becoming a Void Knight," he explained. "He's watched the Jedi for the over the years and in his opinion, he believes the Jedi devolved from honorable warriors to squabbling monks."

Luke wanted to argue, but he remembered the mistakes of the past Jedi before him, which lead to their own downfall. He also remembered his own mistakes as well as the mistakes of the New Jedi Order. So many times, they ignored the pleas and cries for help, and the galaxy suffered for it. Luke stared at the figure for a second. "Whose the other Void Knight?" he asked.

"Azure," the figure responded. "He was a Jedi from 4000 years ago, but was given the chance to become a Void Knight. However, he can only communicate telepathically, not verbally. To this day, he still believes the Jedi can be saved from their fate."

The Jedi Master was silent, trying to take all of this information in. The galaxy was going to end, and only two beings who were _not _affected by the Force could prevent it from it's total destruction. He believed it, but he had one question. "Why tell _me _this?" Luke asked. "Isn't there someone else who can help?"

The figure stood up. "I'm telling you this because the two Void Knights are coming to Ossus. I want you to make sure no Jedi gets in their way. They're saving the galaxy right now and they can't have any interference, whatsoever."

"But why _me_, though?" Luke asked as he stood up as well. "Why not tell me sister, Leia?"

The figure could only sigh. "That's something I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

Before the figure could answer, the figure suddenly grabbed his head in pain. "GAH!"

Luke was about to run to him until he saw the figure dissolving. "What's happening to you!"

"They've found me!" was the figure's answer.

"Whose 'they'?" Luke demanded.

"Listen, there isn't much time!" the figure grunted. "Make sure Arca and Azure aren't interrupted! They have to get their job done! Do-"

Before he could finish, the figure dissolved away completely. "Wait!" Luke called out, but he was already gone. Luke just stared where the figure stood.

He sighed, deciding to worry about his questions later. Now, he was given another mission. After all of this fighting, the Jedi Master hoped he could finally rest. '_Seems like the galaxy won't leave me alone_,' Luke thought.

However, Luke's face beamed with determination. He had a job to do and he was not going to fail.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	167. Realm 166: SW Apocalypse Rough Draft 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 166: SW Apocalypse Rough Draft 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me! The same goes with _Fate of the Jedi _book series!

A/N: Second and final part of my story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leia Organa Solo waited in the Academy hangar for the Millennium Falcon to arrive. A month passed since she last saw her husband, Han. He was taking care of some private business that only the Skywalker and Solo family knew... '_Jaina_,' Leia sadly thought as a tear ran down her face.

"Aunt Leia," a voice said. Leia wiped away the tear before she turned around to see Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai walking towards her.

To her, Ben seemed to look more like his father everyday, except for the red hair that he got from his mother, Mara. He had Luke's kindness, but also Mara's pride. As for Vestara, Leia didn't trust her at first, as she felt she was hiding something, but came to know her in time. In fact, most of the Jedi on Ossus and Corusant came to know her as well.

Leia smiled at her nephew. "Ben," she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good, Aunt Leia," Ben smiled back.

Leia then turned to Vestara. "Vestara, how have you been?"

"Good, Master," Vestara replied.

Leia couldn't help but smile at that. Many times, she told Vestara to call her by her name, but the former Sith would always address her as 'Master.' Leia then looked at Ben. "So, what are you two doing?" she politely questioned.

"We came here to see how you were doing," Ben replied. "After you know what happened."

Leia nodded, knowing what he meant. Vestara, however, had no idea. But before she could ask, they all saw the _Millennium Falcon _fly above the Jedi Academy. Leia smiled, seeing Han fly about in the sky before landing in the hangar. The platform on the _Falcon _lowered and out came Han. He no longer was his young self with him growing gray hairs, but he still had his quick remarks and smug attitude that Leia adored. "Hi Leia," Han greeted before kissing his wife on the cheek. He noticed Ben and Vestara. "Ben, Vestara."

"Hello Mr. Solo," Vestara nodded to him.

"Still with the formalities, huh?" Han ran a hand through his hair. Like Leia, Vestara would call him 'Mr. Solo,' despite the number of times he hold the former Sith to call him 'Han.'

Ben then stepped forward a bit towards his uncle. "How have been, Uncle Han?" Ben asked with concern.

Han smiled a little. "Everything's fine, Ben."

Ben gulped a little. "I'm sorry about Jaina, Uncle Han," he glumly stated. "I wish I could've done more."

Han tried to hold back his tears. "So do I, Ben," Han hugged his nephew. "So do I."

Vestara noticed the sadness flowing from the trio as she stood back. It seemed somewhat strange to her at first because as a member of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, she was taught to use emotions like anger as a weapon against her enemies. In time, she soon understood such feelings, like compassion... even love.

The former Sith was brought back to reality as she noticed Leia and Han walking away with Han's arms around his wife, comforting her. As Ben walked to her, Vestara asked, "What happened Jaina?"

Ben looked at her with a surprised look. He didn't expect her to ask that so suddenly, but she wasn't told happened to his cousin, so Vestara did deserve to know. "A month ago, Jaina seemed to be acting a bit weird," he explained as he began walking to the exit with Vestara. "We don't what was happening to her, but dad thought that Jaina wasn't over killing Jacen." Vestara noticed that Ben held back a little on saying 'Jacen.' "A few days later, Jaina was found dead in her apartment. The reports said she killed herself, but Uncle Han doesn't think so."

"So Mr. Solo was checking to see what happened," Vestara deduced.

Ben nodded, a sad look appearing on his face. "Yeah, but from what he told us, he couldn't find any evidence."

Vestara looked at Ben for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said as they entered the halls of the Jedi Academy.

"There's no need for you to be sorry," Ben smiled at her. He placed a hand on her belly. "Besides, we've got other things to worry about."

Vestara smiled back at Ben. They brought their faces closer together, hoping their lips would meet...

"Ahem!"

The two jumped suddenly and turned around to see a smirking Kyp Durron. Both of them were blushing. "What is it, Master Durron?" Ben asked.

"I was looking for your father," Kyp replied. "I couldn't find him, so I thought you knew."

Vestara replied for Ben, "Master Skywalker said he was taking a stroll outside of the Academy."

Kyp scratched his hair. "Do you know when he's going to be back?"

"He never said." Ben shook his head.

Kyp sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, then. Thanks for your help."

As Kyp turned to leave, a thought entered Ben's mind. "Uh, Master Durron," Ben started, gaining Kyp's attention. "What do you need my dad for? I can tell him for you, if you want."

Kyp shook his head. "Sorry Ben, but it's something that only your dad should hear.

"Come on," Ben 'begged.' "I can keep a secret."

Vestara could only smile at Ben's act. Kyp sighed. "Alright," he said before looking around the hangar to see other Jedi walking past them. "But not here."

Ben and Vestara followed Kyp to a secluded spot. Once they arrived, Kyp looked at them with a stern face. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential," Kyp whispered, so only they could hear. "At least an hour ago, a prisoner escaped from the Jedi Temple on Corusant."

Ben's eyes widen. "You're sure! No one's escaped Corusant before!"

"I know." Kyp nodded. "Not only that, someone else assisted the prisoner. Who they are is unknown, but they alone caused too much collateral damage to the Temple while escaping."

"How bad was it?" Vestara asked.

Kyp's eyes shifted a bit, to make sure no one was listening. "From what I'm told, almost three hundred Knights and Masters were injured, and the entire main entrance was destroyed. They didn't use any bomb or rocket launchers."

Ben's and Vestara's eyes widen. How could anyone cause that much damage alone without the necessary equipment? "Master Hammer wanted me to tell your dad," Kyp explained. "We don't how dangerous these two are, and we need to discuss it with your dad."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "But what about Daala? She exiled dad from Corusant, and prevented him from ever coming to any Jedi facility. We're only here because Aunt Leia pulled some strings!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kyp spat. "If we're going to face these people, we need more level-headed Jedi and your father is the only one who can do that!"

Vestara then stepped in. "We'll tell Master Skywalker when we see him," was Vestara's answer.

"Thank you, Vestara," Kyp nodded to her.

The trio stepped away from their secluded spot and out into the open halls. "Make sure you tell Master Skywalker what I told you," Kyp said.

With that, Kyp turned around and left, leaving the two alone in the hall. Vestara looked at Kyp's form fading away into the halls. "Is what he said really true?" Vestara thought aloud as she turned to face Ben.

Ben sighed. "I don't know, but we have to find dad."

Vestara nodded as she followed Ben to look for Luke. The question was: Where was he?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, we're approaching Ossus," Arca announced.

Almost a day past for them since Arca and Azure escaped from Corusant. The _Gray Shade _was still good thanks to some modifications. Now, the _Gray Shade _approached the atmosphere of Ossus, home of the Great Jedi Library.

Azure yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. He took a small nap, which was what he needed after escaping. He sat up and looked at the scanner. (_Everything seems alright_) Azure stated.

"We're entering the atmosphere," Arca announced.

The two watched as black void of space turned into the red and orange heat of the atmosphere. It took a while, but they finally saw the great crust of Ossus. Arca piloted the _Gray Shade_ to land in an isolated spot, far from the Jedi Academy. Azure got out of his seat. (_I'll see what's out there_), he said before he left.

Azure went to the ramp to see it lower onto the ground. As Azure walked down the ramp, he saw a figure in Jedi robes standing before him. As soon as he saw his face, Azure immediately recognized him. (_Luke Skywalker, I presume_) Azure stated.

"Yes," Luke nodded. "And you must be Azure, one of the Void Knights."

Azure's eyes widen underneath his visor. (_How do you know who I was?_)

Before Luke could answer, Arca walked down the ramp, but stopped seeing the Jedi Master. "What are you doing here?" he immediately demanded.

"You must be Arca, the other Void Knight. I was told you would be arriving," Luke answered.

Arca grabbed his lightsaber handle. "Who told you of our arrival!"

Luke raised an assured hand in front of himself. "Listen, I don't really know who it was. I was just told to come and help you."

"And you expect us to believe that!" Arca scoffed, activating his black lightsaber.

Luke was taken aback of Arca's black blade. Before things could get out of hand, Azure got in front of Arca. (_Come down Arca_) Azure told him.

"Azure, we can't trust him," Arca said. "He's probably heard of what happened on Corusant."

This got Luke's attention. "What happened!"

(_Long story short, Arca got me out of jail, and we injured about 200 Jedi_) Azure bluntly replied.

Luke's eyes widen. "What! Are you serious!"

"We never joke about power," Arca scowled as he charged forward with his lightsaber.

Arca swung his lightsaber, but it was blocked by the white lightsaber. He turned to see Azure with his lightsaber ignited. "What are you doing!" Arca demanded as he removed his lightsaber.

(_Arca, put your lightsaber away!_) Azure told him as he sheathed his lightsaber. (_Maybe _they _told him about us. How else could he have known!_)

Reluctantly, Arca deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "Azure, you know _they _don't interfere," he pointed out.

(_True, but with the galaxy in danger, _they _would have to at some point_) Azure argued.

Arca would've argued with that point, but saw the logic in Azure's words. He looked at Luke. What if _they_ did sent Luke to help them? What if _they _saw it fit for them to interfere? Arca sighed in defeat. "Fine," he walked down the ramp to Skywalker, "but get in the way and I won't hesitate to kill you."

And with that said, Arca walked off with Luke watching his form fade away into the forest. (_Sorry about Arca_) Azure apologized as he walked off the ramp.

Luke turned back to face Azure. "No need," he assured him as he walked with him. "From what I'm told, he has every right to hate the Jedi."

Though he wore a visor and a mask over his face, Azure looked at Luke with curiosity. (_Tell me, who _did _tell you about us?_)

"A man in black armor," Luke replied. "He had a red lightsaber, so I thought he was a Sith. However, I was wrong when we fought."

Azure quipped his head towards Luke's. (_You fought him?_)

Luke nodded. "He did attack me, but he said he wanted to get my attention and wanted to see how good I was."

Azure pondered. (_That almost sounds like..._) Azure began, but he shook his head. (_No, it can't be him. He died a long time ago._)

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

(_It's nothing._) Azure shook his head before looking at Luke.

Before Luke could say anything, they saw Arca leaning his back against a tree. "Can you hurry up!" he said, impatiently. "We don't have all day!"

(_Alright, Arca._) Azure said. He turned to face Luke. (_Arca may seem harsh, but he's like that because he cares._)

Luke wondered about that Azure and Arca rushed towards their destination. Whatever it was, Luke wanted to find out, so he followed them in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness spread throughout the entire room. The only source of light was a large beam that hit on a red circle. For moments it was empty, until the black armored figure walked into the light. Once he stepped in the beam of light focused a bit on him, bouncing off of his armor. "Have you heard the charges?" a booming masculine voice asked.

"Yes," the black figure replied.

"Do you have anything to say for you actions?" the same voice asked.

"I did so because no one would!" he stated, his voice rising. "Innocents would have suffered if no one did anything!"

"You have already proven that point," another voice, feminine this time, stated. "And we have accepted your plea."

The figure looked into the darkness. "You mean you'll let me go free?"

"Yes," a young, masculine voice replied. "The galaxy is great danger. If only you can help the Void Knights, then do whatever is necessary."

The figure smiled underneath his helmet. "Thank you."

"However, follow this one rule!" the first voice boomed. "The only Jedi that deserves know of our existence should only be the Skywalkers! Remember that rule!"

"Understood." The figure nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Great Jedi Library were the vast forests. Ossus had been greatly affected by the Yuuzhan Vong as shown by the Vong vines all over the place. Rarely, any Jedi come here for some peace and quiet. Despite of the Vong vines, it was peaceful.

However, the peace was broken was a blue portal that appeared suddenly in the forest. Out of it came the black figure, who landed on the dirt. "Ow," the figure moaned as he placed his hand on the side of his head. "That hurt."

The black figure stood up and looked around. He cursed himself. "Looks like I'm a bit off," he sighed. "At least I'm on the same planet."

Before he could answer of the questions concerning his being, the figure looked around. Questions began filling his head. One of them being, "Now where am I?"

"Do you really want to know?" a voice asked.

The black figure turned around to see five people glaring at him with suspicious looks. They all had lightsabers on their belts.

The black figure cursed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke ran behind the two beings called Arca and Azure. Despite they didn't have the Force, they ran pretty fast. They were faster than him, and Luke was running with his amplified Force powers. In his mind, the Jedi Master wondered why was he helping these two. A strange being told him to help them, but was that the only reason?

Luke was skeptical, but he felt that he should help Arca and Azure. Why? He, himself, didn't know why. He felt a familiar presence from those two, and he felt they could be trusted. Either it was the Force, or his gut feeling and neither of them failed him before.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Arca and Azure stop where they were. He followed in suit and stopped as well. Luke's eyes widen at what was before him. It was a small, cubic shape structure with forest colors that allowed itself to blend in with the surroundings. Moss covered small spots on the structure in large groups. The structure seemed to have a rectangular entrance with a brown door covering it. "This is the place," Arca said as he walked towards the door.

The black Void Knight scrubbed some moss off of the structure, revealing a small rectangular panel next to the door. The black Void Knight waved his hand over the panel and the brown door slid open. Luke followed Azure and Arca, wondering how they all would fit inside such a small structure.

His eyes widen in disbelief, seeing the room was least ten times bigger than was it looked like on the outside. Large pillars supported the ceiling and and the interior was covered in transparent glass that covered some blue electronic wires that spread throughout the entire buidling, even the floor and ceiling. He noticed that the center of the ceiling had a large hole in it, for some reason. In the center of the structure's interior was a circular console with a bunch of controls around a blue transparent pillar in the center. "How is this possible!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief as he placed a hand on one of the pillars.

"The builders of this place manipulated the exterior dimensions of this place so it would provide better camouflage," Arca explained as he headed towards the panel without looking back.

Luke turned to the blue Void Knight for a clearer response. (_It was designed to be bigger on the inside than out_), Azure clarified before walking next to Arca. (_How's the computer?_)

"It's a little old, but it might work," Arca replied as he checked the console.

Luke couldn't believe. He saw something what he considered to be impossible and these two just act as if it was a normal day. "Just what is all of this?" Luke asked as he looked at the inside in amazement.

"This is suppose to a hidden outpost where the planetary shield can be activated to keep out any intruders," Arca replied as he pressed a couple of buttons on the console.

Before Luke could continuing asking questions, Arca turned to face the Jedi Master. "Before you ask any more questions, please let us get this done."

Luke nodded and silenced himself. He watched Arca and Azure stood on the opposite ends of the console and placed their hands on silver rectangular panels on the console. His eyes widen as their buckles glowed with white energy that flowed into the main blue pillar. The pillar came to life as a stream of blue energy erupted from the pillar, and shot into the air.

The Jedi Master ran outside to see the blue energy shoot up into the entire sky of Ossus before it disappeared. The scene lasted for only a few moments as the steam of energy faded into the sky. Luke entered the structure to see Arca and Azure removed their hands away from the console. "There. The shield's activated," Arca as he backed away from the console like Azure.

"Now with that done, I want to ask you some of my own question," Arca said as he walked towards him. "Why didn't you arrest us when Azure said of what we did on Corusant?"

(_That is true_) Azure stated as he walked next to Arca. (_Why didn't you?_)

Luke was silent, trying to remember what that figure told him. "I would've, but I remembered that you need to save the galaxy," Luke responded as he turned to face Azure. "Also, I was told you were once a Jedi, but became a Void Knight."

(_You were?_) he asked, surprised.

The Jedi Master nodded before he face Arca. "I was also told you dislike the Jedi Order for it losing its way."

Arca looked at Luke. "If you were told about us, then you must know about the Pandora?"

Luke nodded. "I was told it existed, and what it did to the galaxy but nothing else."

The black Void Knight nodded as he turned to his partner. "Azure, tell him," Arca told him, before he walked away to a more secluded spot.

Azure nodded to Arca before facing Luke. (_My job was to guard the Pandora, and make sure no one obtained it. Then, a group of Jedi came a few months ago. Sadly, the Jedi eventually killed each other, wanting to gain control over it. A few weeks ago, more Jedi came and they took me Corusant._)

"You must've had some good Knights to stop you, if you let yourself get captured," Luke stated.

(_Yes_), Azure nervously chuckled.

"What are you going to do now?" the Jedi Master asked them.

Arca got to answering Luke's question before Azure could. "We leave for Pravus VI."

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Fine mess I got myself into!_' was the black figure's bitter thought as he hid in the trees.

A few minutes ago, the black figure arrived outside of the Great Jedi Library and met some Jedi guarding the place. He fought them, and won, only knocking them out with the butt-end of his lightsaber. Unfortunately, it attracted the attention of more Jedi, which ended up with the figure running for his life. The figure did not want to have a fight, seeing it would waste time, so he hid, but the amount of Jedi in the halls trippled due to his sudden appearance.

'_Maybe I should have gone through the back door_,' the black figure thought to himself.

He looked down to see Jedi searching all over the place for him. The figure looked up at the wall of the Jedi Library to see if there were any stones that stuck out. Fortunately there were some that stuck and there were enough for the figure to climb to the roof. The figure looked down for a second to see there weren't any Jedi, so he propelled himself forward towards the wall in front of him. Once he reached the wall, the figure caught a brick before he immediately put his foot on the closest. He grabbed on any other bricks to maintain his hold. Once he had a firm gripped the figure sighed with relief. '_Good_,' he said as he looked up. '_Now then..._'

With each bit of strength, the figure climbed up the wall of the Great Jedi Library. It took a while when he reached the top but he didn't mind as long as he was there. The figure reached for his lightsaber and activated its red blade. He cut a hole large enough for himself to get it. Once entering the hole, the black figure found himself inside a large aisle of book shelves filled with scrolls and books. '_So far so good_,' the figure thought.

The figure walked down the aisle, checking too see if there were any Jedi. Once he reached the end, the figure noticed a circular door to a vault with a panel next to it. After checking the coast was clear, the figure pressed a couple of buttons on the panel, opening the door. The door slid opened revealing a chamber filled with holocrons. '_And I'm in_,' the figure smiled underneath his helmet.

The figure quickly closed the chamber and turned his attention towards the chamber. Minutes passed as he searched, looking for a specific holocron. What it looked like was something that the black figure only knew. He froze, his hand on a certain holocron. '_Got it!_' he happily exclaimed as he picked it up.

The holocron was shaped like a pyramid, making one think it would be a Sith holocron, but it wasn't. Instead of it being black or red, it was pure white. '_Now to get out of here_,' the figure thought as he opened the door.

Once it opened, a blue lightsaber was pointed towards his head. "Stop right there!" a feminine voice ordered him.

The figure cursed. 'Definitely _should have used the back door._'

XXXXXXXXXX

Leia and Han walked together outside of the Jedi Academy. They decided to have some alone time due to them still feeling sad of the loss of their daughter. As they walked, Leia could feel something wrong with Han and she knew what it was. "Han, you have to stop it," she whispered to her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she spat. "I know you're still sad about Jaina, and so am I. But she wouldn't want us to be like this!"

"Leia..." Han began, but was cut off.

"Listen Han, we have to move on," Leia firmly said. "I know Jaina is gone, but we have to move on. It's what our daughter would've wanted."

Before Han could argue, they both heard footsteps. The Solos turned to see a female Zabrak Jedi running towards them. "Master Organa!" she called out.

"Yes," Leia said. "What is it?"

"We've got an intruder in the Great Jedi Library," she reported.

"An intruder?" Leia's eyes widen. "Did you capture him?"

The Jedi shook her head. "He got away after knocking out some of our guards."

Han stepped in. "Where is he now?"

The Jedi turned to face him. "He's detained in the council chambers."

"Take us to him," Leia ordered.

The Zabrak Jedi nodded as she led Leia and Han towards the intruder.

XXXXXXXXXX

After setting up the "planetary shield," as the two Void Knights called it, they both told Master Skywalker they were going back to Pravus VI. Right now, they were back in the forest, in front of their ship, the _Gray Shade_. Here's what the Jedi Master had to say:

"Are you sure you have to go back?" Luke asked. "There's so much I want to know."

"I'm sorry, but we have to make sure no Jedi get to the Pandora," Arca replied as he leaned on the console.

"But there's the Jedi on Pravus VI you have to worry about," Luke pointed out.

Arca snorted. "We won't kill them if that's what you're worried about." With that, he entered the _Gray Shade_.

(_Don't worry_) Azure assured him. (_It'll be alright. Just stay on Ossus for a while._)

He looked at the blue Void Knight. "I hope you have a safe journey," Luke smiled. "May the Force be with you."

Azure smiled underneath his helmet. (_And you_), he said before walking into the _Gray Shade_.

Luke stood back as the _Gray Shade _rose from the ground and vanished into the sky of Ossus. He smiled, but that was gone when he heard a 'beep' from his comlink on his belt. "Master Skywalker here," he reported in. "What is it?"

His son's voice came through asking, "_Dad, where are you?_"

"I'm in the Ossus woods," Luke replied. "I was heading back to the Jedi Academy when you called."

"_Well you have to get over here, quick!_" Ben exclaimed. "_We found an intruder in the Library!_"

Luke's eyes widen. "I'll be right over there!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rough Draft - Rest of the Plot

Leia and Han grieve over Jaina's death, but are interrupted when a Jedi shows them the mysterious black figure. When the Solos question the black figure, he tells them of the Pandora and that Jaina came in contact with it. The figure tells them he erased her memory, but once it start to show up, he had to kill her. As this happens, Arca scouts to see if the coast is clear, so he and Azure could go back to their ship and leave. However, Luke gets a call from Leia about the mysterious figure.

He meets the figure and recognizes him, but hides it from everyone else. The figure asks if Luke had the two Void Knights activate the shield and Luke says yes. After Luke explaining everything to Leia, Ruusan is released and allowed to have that white holocron. He reveals to Luke that Azure is Odan-Urr and Arca is Odan's great-grandfather, who were once Force Ghosts, but chose to become Void Knights. When the two, said Void Knights arrive at Pravus VI, they encounter a new group of Jedi sent by the Council, who activates the Pandora, destroying all life in the galaxy, except for Ossus, thanks to the planetary shield.

Arca and Azure arrive on Ossus, but once entering, they are confronted with Jedi Knights, who want to arrest them for their escape. Azure fights them off, allowing Arca to go to Luke, who is with the mysterious figure. Arca recognizes him as Ruusan, his old teacher and the first Force Sensitive. Luke gets Kyp and Leia to call off the Jedi, and explains to them everything that happened. Soon, Arca, Azure and Ruusan explain to Luke that a group of beings called the Whills came to the galaxy 800,000 years ago and enabled the beings of this galaxy to use the Force. After explaining, Ruusan takes Arca to Pravus VI to guard the Pandora, while Azure rests on Ossus.

Arca, Azure, and Ruusan take Luke, Vestara Ben, Leia and Han to an unknown planet where the Whills are hidden. They meet the Whills, who reveal that Vestara is pregnant with Ben's kid. They explain that the Force users began to fight each other, so the Pandora was made to stop them, but it destroyed half of the galaxy. Ruusan was able to deactivate it, but it caused him to become a Force Ghost. The Whills hid the Pandora on Pravus VI and made the Void Knights to guard it and the white holocron to shut it down.

The group then leaves for Ossus to get Azure, and then go to Pravus VI. There, they meet a horde of monsters coming out of the Pandora that kills everyone, except for Luke, Ruusan, Arca, and Azure. Luke then shuts down the Pandora for good, but the stress makes him become a Force Ghost. The remaining trio meet to see that Ruusan has a tube with Vestara's and Ben's kid(who they planned to name Jade, after Ben's mom, Mara) in it, saying, "Where there is life, there is hope."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all there is to it. Is it good or bad? Please leave a review saying what your thoughts are! If you have any criticism to this fic, then please let it be _constructive _criticism! Also, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	168. Realm 167: FotR Rough Draft 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 167: FotR Rough Draft 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

A/N: Part 1 of my rough draft of my SW prequel AU, _Fall of the Republic_.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_For over a thousand generation, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire... A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, help the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights._"

- Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Star Wars_

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Fall of the Republic

It is time of chaos. The recent breakthrough of cloning has caused star systems within the Galactic Republic to secede, declaring their own independent sovereignty. The Jedi Knights, the guardians of the Galactic Republic, find themselves caught within this debate as many Senators fear the possibility of cloned Jedi. Many planets have mobilized their own armies to fight, sparking the fires of the Clone Wars.

Planets from all over the galaxy have found themselves caught in the crossfire between the Republic and the independent star systems. The Jedi Order lend their assistance to aid the Republic, sending its best from the Jedi Temple on the capital of Corusant into the battlefield. However, the warriors of the Force find their numbers dwindle to only a few thousand.

Unknown to the Jedi or the Republic, corruption and greed fills the Senate of the Republic. Many Senators have become involved in multiple scandals, and have assisted illegal traders, using their political power for their own benefit. Among the Senators, one's ambitions rises above the others...

XXXXXXXXXX

Far from the center of the galaxy and Republic's capital of Corusant, a Republic _Venator_-class Star Destroyer, the _Halcyon_, flew in orbit of the planet called Talga. It was a well-equipped battle cruiser, with multiple turbolasers placed upon its bow, so it could eliminate any oncoming star fighters or ships that dared attempted to destroy it. There were aircraft carriers and drop ships inside the Star Destroyer to allow any ground troops to land on a planet's surface and carry out the attack on said planet. Many ships within the Galactic Republic's ships were consisted of such star ships, to give the Republic an advantage in the war effort.

However, the _Halcyon_ was not alone as a few more Star Destroyers of similar structure, flew beside it, in hopes of confronting the fleet that was mobilized by the Talgan government. The Talgan fleet did not have Star Destroyers, but rather five, arrow-shaped dreadnaughts that were medium-size, in comparison of the Republic's gigantic Star Destroyers. Around the two sides were the remains of other ships, both Talgan and Republic, that were simply nothing more than just husks filled with corpses. Between the two fleets were fire from their respective turbolasers with red lasers coming from the Republic's side, while blue came from the Talgan's.

On board the _Halcyon_, Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan stood in the center of the bridge, trying his best to keep his footing after a turbolaser had struck the Star Destroyer. The Viceroy of Alderaan was in his mid thirties with blue eyes and short brown hair that curled to the right as well as a goatee for facial hair. Unlike the rest of the crew on the bridge, he did not wear the standard gray uniform, for he wore white armaments on his arms and legs, over his blue shirt that had matching pants. "Status report!" Bail shouted as he regained his footing.

The bridge was filled with military personnel, mostly humans, who wore gray uniforms that consisted of a shirt and pants, along with black boots. One of the crew members, a human with brown hair and green eyes, was the first to answer. "The shields have gone done by fifteen percent and the turbolasers on the port bow have gone offline!" he answered. "If we keep this up, we won't get out of this alive!"

Bail snarled at that report, but his retained his calm composure and quickly thought up of a plan that he was sure would ensure victory. "Order all ships to get closer to the Talgan Fleet!" Bail ordered.

The same crew member who gave Bail the report, looked at Alderaan's Viceroy with surprise and confusion on his face. "Viceroy Organa, our ships won't withstand such an attack so close!" he argued.

Bail turned to the crew member and roared, "Just do it!"

Though hesitant, the crew member nodded and relayed the order to the other ships, who complied almost immediately as the Star Destroyers moved closer to the Talgan ships. The crew on each Star Destroyer did their best to manuveur their respective ship and avoid the turbolasers, while trying to get closer to their enemy. The _Halcyon _took quite a beating when it led the other Republic ships, but its crew remained persistent, maintaining to keep it intact.

The floor on the bridge shook again from the barrage of enemy, making Bail almost lose his footing once more. It was the same for the crew, but they, like Alderaan's viceroy, were able to recover and get back to work, wasting no time at all to ensure the Republic's victory over Talga. Bail's eyes peered ahead to see the Talgan ships were now closer, which meant that Bail could initiate the next phase of his plan.

"Have our ships on the right flank to fire on the flagship!" Bail ordered. "Tell the others to fire at the others to keep them busy!"

The crew members nodded, giving the other Star Destroyers their new Bail's orders, which they followed without any hesitation. From the bridge, Bail watched the Republic Star Destroyers on the right firing on the Talgan ships around the flagship that led them into battle. The plan was successful as some of the ships drew their fire towards the said Star Destroyers that were focusing their fire upon them, giving the Bail the opening his needed. His own Star Destroyer along with the others, turned their attention towards the lead Talgan ship, and they all fired their turbolaser cannons at it. By the time the soldiers of Talgan fleet realized Bail's plan, it was too late.

Within minutes, the turbolasers from the Republic's Star Destroyers struck the lead Talgan ship, eliminating it's deflector shields and soon destroying the ship itself. The lead enemy ship exploded into a blaze of fire and the other Talgan ships surrounding the destroyed ship now were left in confusion as they apparently stopped firing. Bail smiled at that success of his plan and it would continue as one of the crew members announced, "Viceroy Organa, the Talgan fleet has word they wish to surrender!"

Cheers from other members of the crew on board the bridge, went in an uproar at their victory, and Bail had the same joy his crew had, yet kept it restrained. "Very good. Order all ships to cease fire!" Bail ordered. "Inform them of the Talgan's surrender."

As the communications crew did what they were told, one of them received a transmission from the planet below. "Viceroy Organa, we're receiving a transmission from the surface. Both General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker are taking the frontal assault," the said crew member reported. "The report says they have already broken through the front line of the Talgan army. Should we assist them?"

When Bail heard the news, he could not help but smile. "No, it's not necessary," Bail answered, staring out into space. "If I know Obi-Wan, he's already taken the Talgan capital right now."

XXXXXXXXXX

The planet of Talga was consisted of nothing, but rocky deserts that were filled with canyons that would stretch for miles and mountains reaching many stories high. It was once said that Talga had water, but something happened that caused to go away, leaving nothing more than simply streams or underground rivers. Though it would be somewhat inhospitable for those of other worlds, Talga had it's own humanoid natives, who survived through the harshness of their environment and eventually built civilization in the form of the planet's capital.

The capital of Talga was consisted tall skyscrapers, apartment complexes, and other buildings that assisted the societal structure of the planet. The city was once filled with the humans that made up the population, but now, it was abandoned as the citizens were now in underground bunkers for their own protection. Placed in the city were soldiers, who all had blaster rifles and wore a green uniform under black armor that was consisted of shoulder pads, chest plates, boots, gauntlets, and helmets. To protect the city from any invaders was a large wall surrounding it, yet it seemed to have sustained some damage recently.

As of now, the walls were under attack by the Republic's armed forces consisted of the white-armored Stormtroopers. The walls were being bombarded by blasts from turbolaser cannons as well as blaster rifles that the Stormtroopers carried with them. Most of them were slowly approaching the walls in hopes of besieging without being shot down the Talgan soldiers, while the rest manned the turbolaser cannons to destroy the wall that blocked their path of reaching the capital.

On the wall, the Talgan soldiers tried to keep the Republic forces from entering the walls as they fired their own blasters and cannons at their opponents. The soldiers of Talga were being ordered around by a single commander in his late fifties, who also tried to keep the Republic's Stormtroopers away from the city. "Keep it up men!" he shouted to bring up morale. "We don't want those Republic scum from entering our city!"

Unknown to them, the enemies of the Republic did not notice two shadowy, robed figures on the wall, and approaching them from behind. When they did, a couple of soldiers turned around and aimed their blaster rifles at the two robed figures, which they got a good look at. One was in his mid to late forties with brown hair and beard as well as blue eyes, while the other was in his early twenties with short blond hair and gray eyes. The Talgan soldiers realized who the two were when the noticed a familiar silver cylindrical hilts of lightsabers hanging from their respective belts. "Jedi!" one of them shouted.

The older man, now identified as a Jedi, looked at his younger Jedi compatriot. "So much for our cover," the elder Jedi said, only to receive a shrug from his younger friend.

Turning their heads towards the Talgans, the two Jedi drew their lightsabers from the belts and a blue blade came out of each hilt. The Talgan soldiers fired their blaster rifles at the pair, but the Jedi used the blades of their lightsabers to block the bolts as they charged at them. The soldiers tried to move away, but it was too late at they were struck down by the two Jedi's lightsaber blades.

The Jedi continued their assault on the city's soldiers that acted as it's only line of defense against the Republic's Stormtroopers, hacking their way through the ranks. The cries of Talgan soldiers filled the air as the two Jedi's lightsaber blades struck them down, sending some of them falling off of the battle mounts of the wall. "Come on!" the young Jedi encouraged his older friend as they headed towards their target: the commander of the Talgan troops.

The commander in charge of the the city's troops turned to see the two Jedi gaining their way towards him. "Jedi! Stop them!" he shouted.

As some the troops under his command turned their attention towards the two Jedi, the Talgan commander quickly drew his own blaster and fired red blaster bolts at the Jedi duo only for them to be deflected at the commander's own troops. Things became worse for the commander as the Jedi used their lightsaber to cut down any soldiers that stood in their path. It would only be a matter of time before the Jedi would reach the commander and kill him, or order him to surrender. Neither situation seemed to be good, in the commander's opinion.

Soon, the Jedi caught up with the commander of the Talgan forces, who raised to fire his blaster, but the young Jedi was faster than him as he sliced the commander's blaster in half. The commander stood there in shock at his blaster being sliced apart, but he did not have enough time to do so as he felt the heat of the young Jedi's blue lightsaber touching his neck. The Talgan commander moved his eyes into the young Jedi's own, which was filled with pride and strength.

"Tell your men to surrender!" the young Jedi ordered.

Afraid of the Jedi's lightsaber at his throat, the commander of the Talgan forces removed his comlink from his belt and brought it close to his mouth and said, "Men, we have lost the battle! Stand down and surrender!"

When the commander reattached his comlink to his belt, he noticed the young Jedi had a smirk on his face; one that was filled with arrogance. "Good then," the Jedi said as he kept his lightsaber at the commander's throat. "Now we'll just wait here, until the troops show up to take you away."

The commander scowled at the young Jedi's pride and arrogance over the Republic's victory on Talga, but he knew it would do no good. "Anakin, that's enough," the voice of the elder Jedi ordered.

The young Jedi, Anakin, turned his head over his shoulder to see the elder Jedi walking beside him, taking notice that the other Jedi's lightsaber was extinguished and hooked to his belt. With the elder Jedi were a squadron of Stormtroopers with blaster rifles in their hands. "Sorry, master," Anakin apologized.

With that, Anakin removed his lightsaber from the Talgan commander's throat and he stepped back to let the Stormtroopers to do their work. One of the Stormtroopers stepped forwards with binders in his hand and quickly cuffed the hand of the enemy commander. After the Stormtroopers cuffed the commander's hand, the elder Jedi ordered the Stormtroopers, "Take him away."

The leader of the Stormtrooper squadron nodded. "Yes, General Kenobi."

With that, the Stormtroopers took away the commander of the forces defending the capital and as they did, Anakin noticed the commander had a glare on his face. However, he ignored that as he deactivated his lightsaber and hook it to his belt before turning to the elder Jedi, named Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Good job, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled as he patted his old student's shoulder.

Anakin grinned at the Jedi who was served as his mentor. "Thanks, master."

It was then, the two Jedi noticed another Stormtrooper approached Obi-Wan. "General Kenobi, what are your orders?" the Stormtroopers asked.

Turning towards the Stormtrooper, Obi-Wan ordered, "Inform Viceroy Organa that Talga is ours. The Republic has won another victory."

What Obi-Wan was said true, the Republic did indeed won another victory in the wretched Clone Wars. But at what cost?

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the Core Worlds of the galaxy, lies the planet that served at the Galactic Republic's capital: Corusant.

The metropolitan planet was filled with large buildings that reached Corusant's skies as well as industrial complexes and factories were placed all over the planet. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flora or fauna flourishing. This included the Senate Chamber, where Senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. In the center of all of this industrial life was a large dome-shaped building named the Senate Buidling, where senators and ambassadors of many worlds from all over the Galactic Republic came to join in session at the Senate Chamber, and discuss about the state of the galaxy.

Away from the political life of the Senate and the industrial life that the sentient beings lived, was a large monastery-like building that housed hundreds of the Republic's guardians, the Jedi Temple. After its foundation, the Jedi Order built the Temple on Corusant to be protect the Senate from any harm, and to establish itself as the protectors of the Galactic Republic. Beings from all over the galaxy arrive at the Temple to train as warriors of the Force, to protect and serve those of the Republic. The exterior of Jedi Temple was a gigantic ziggurat that sat upon a large empty plain with four spires on the corners of the the ziggurat structure and a center spire that held a chamber where the Jedi Council, Order's most wisest and powerful masters, would meet.

When entering the Jedi Temple and passing by the six, tall statues of hooded Jedi Masters, one would first find themselves inside the main hallway. The floor was covered in a white color with red patterns on it, and at the far end of the hall was a large staircase that led up the upper levels that held the training rooms and quarters for the Jedi. The upper floors were help up by tall, golden pillars that also held up the ceiling, and there was an elevator that led up to the Jedi Council Chamber.

On one of the upper levels of the Jedi Temple, a few young Jedi students learned in the ways of the Force in one the training rooms. The training room had a red, metallic floor, a window for people to look out into the metropolis of Corusant, and it had blue circular walls. On the edge of the room were young teenagers, each one from a different species and wearing the typical brown Jedi robes over their bodies. They all had their lightsabers out, a multitude of colorful blades filling the air of the training room, and each had enough space to train, so their lightsaber did not accidentally strike a fellow student.

Standing on the side was Padme Nabierre-Skywalker, who was also a member of the Jedi Order. The wife of Anakin Skywalker was in her late twenties with long, dark brown hair that had a few strands touch her fair skin, as well as blue eyes. She wore a green Jedi robe over over her gray tunic with her lightsaber hilt hanging from her brown belt.

At a young age, Padme was admitted into the Order and learned extensively in the ways of the Jedi Knights, until the Clone Wars had spread across the galaxy. There were times when she led the Republic's troop into battle, which was how she met her husband, but she tend to reserve herself back at the Temple to relax. Padme was well-known to be a kind-hearted and patient being, but did not back down from a fight when challenged.

Padme stood there attentively, watching the student attempt to improve their skills with the lightsabers until she thought that it was enough. "That's enough!" she called out to the students. The young teenagers immediately stopped swinging the lightsabers, deactivating and hooking them to their respective belts. When they stood in their respective spots, Padme requested, "Now, please recite the Jedi Code."

At first, the students were a little bewildered as to why they would need to recite something that they already knew, but they did as Padme asked. In unison, their voice recited the Code, in a somewhat melodious tone, with Padme listening:

_ "There is no emotion, there is peace._

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_ There is no death, there is the Force."_

Once they were done reciting the Jedi Code, Padme commented, "Excellent! Now what does the first line of the Code mean?"

One of the students, a red skin Twi'lek girl, stepped forward to answer that question. "The Code teaches us that we should control ourselves, do not give into emotions," she answered. "To enforce this, the Jedi Code does not allow Jedi to have any attachments, including marriages."

"Correct," Padme complimented. "We're taught that attachment and emotions can lead to the Dark Side, which is why Jedi are not allow to marry."

One of the students, a young, male member of the carbon-breathing Kel-Dors, could only stare at the Jedi instructor with confusion. "But Master, aren't you married?" he brought up. "Doesn't that go against the Code?"

For a moment, Padme was a little startled at answering this question for it seemed personal to her, yet she mustered enough courage to answer it. "You do bring up a good point," Padme stated. "But there are exceptions where Jedi have married, if given permission by the Jedi Council."

What Padme said was true, there were many exceptions for Jedi to marry, despite it went against the Jedi the history of the Jedi Order, such masters, like Jedi Masters Nomi Sunrider and Bastilla Shan, were allowed to marry. The rule of no attachment became enforced by the Jedi Council within the past millennium, but with the high rate of Jedi losses in the Clone Wars, they were a little lax towards the rule. Yoda encouraged allowed for Jedi, so they could produce Force-sensitive children that could be trained as Jedi. Padme and Anakin being among the first to wed publicly, even though some Jedi resented this action.

"Would it, then, be possible for us to marry?" the same Kel-Dor questioned.

"We'll see," Padme answered with a smile before looking at the other students. "Alright, your lessons are over. You can head to your next class."

The students quickly gave Padme a bow before they all left the room to head towards their next class, leaving Padme alone in the room. Once they were gone, Padme's calm demeanor left her as she relaxed her body onto the wall, feeling a little stress for some reason. "That's the last time the Council ever lets me teach," Padme told herself.

"Knight Skywalker," a voice called out, making her turn her head to see a Rodian Jedi at the entrance of the training room. "You're required at the medical wing."

Nodding, Padme got her back off of the wall and walked towards the entrance. "I'll be there," she answered.

As she left the training room and entered the hall, Padme could have sworn she felt a strange feeling in her belly, but she ignored, and headed towards her new destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Senate chamber, the sentient beings inside that represented almost an entire galaxy debated amongst one another from their hovercrafts. Most of the debates first turned into arguments before it was twisted into simple shouts and name calling that seemed like it went on for hours. In the center of the Senate chambers was the Chancellor's podium where the head of the Galactic Republic would listen to the sides of an argument and present a resolution. Usually, one of the delegate would present a case and it would lead into a debate that would eventually be resolved with a vote from the Senate. However, this one first turned into arguments before it was twisted into simple shouts and name calling that seemed like it went on for hours.

Chancellor Valorum was a fair-skinned human with gray hair and blue eyes, wearing the usual blue and black ceremonial robes with a high collar around his neck. He was usually a patient man, who tried to keep be calm and tried to be the best leader he could. However, the events of the Clone Wars over the past few years have him more irritated and restless. He stood in his podium, listening to the arguments become uglier with every moment, so he looked at the Senate with a firm look. "Order! Order!" Valorum's voice bellowed across the entire Senate.

Valorum's voice tuned down the shouting as the delegates focused their attention from each other towards the Chancellor of the Republic. With the attention towards him, Valorum turned towards the hovercraft in front of him that carried one of the delegates on it. "Senator Palpatine would be please be kind as to explain why we should pass your bill?"

Palpatine was a man in his fifties with unnatural, sickly yellow eyes and gray hair that was becoming a little bald. He wore his typical dress that consisted of his brown robes under his black cloak that had a small collar around his neck. The sleeves were long, running down to his wrists, while the end of his robe went down to his feet, and over his head was a hood. He was a well-known member of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, powerful and manipulative. It was no secret he was involved with the corrupt dealings and manipulating other Senators, yet he always kept a good public appearance.

"Chancellor Valorum, if we pass this bill, the Republic will be stronger than ever to face the seceding planets!" Palpatine argued, his voice echoing throughout the Senate Chamber. "The Republic has become weaken with planets seceding from this Senate and forming their own sovereign systems! We can't allow this to carry on any longer! The bill will increase the Senate's rule over the star systems, preventing them from ever seceding again!"

Valorum heard some of the Senate's delegates murmur in agreement with Palpatine's argument, but he ignored them and focused on Palpatine. Before he could even have the chance to reply, Valorum and Palpatine saw another hovercraft approaching the podium with another delegate on it. This was one was a human woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and short, red hair, wearing a white robe in contrast to Palpatine's black one. "Senator Palpatine, this chair has already been given enough emergency powers to deal with the war effort!" the delegate argued. "If we pass your bill, not only will it cause this Senate to become corrupt, but it will also cause billions of sentient beings to lose their freedom!"

Palpatine snarled at the female delegate. "You were not called upon, Mon Mothma! Go back to your post!"

"That's enough!" Valorum bellowed, gaining the attention of Palpatine and the other delegate, Mon Mothma. Turning to Palpatine, Valorum answered, "Senator Palpatine, though you're argument is sound, I must side with Senator Mon Mothma on this. If given too much power, the Senate will become corrupt and many planets will suffer under this corruption. That is why I am vetoing your bill."

Though he could hear many of his supporters protesting at this outcome, Palpatine merely gave in to the Chancellor's orders. "Very well, Chancellor," Palpatine nodded and with that, Palpatine's hovercraft returned to its original post, as did Mon Mothma's.

When Palpatine's hovercraft connected with his post on the Senate Chamber, he left the hovercraft and was immediately greeted by a familiar face. "What do you have to report Tarkin?" Palpatine questioned as he walked towards the man.

Wilhuff Tarkin was a commander in the Republic fleet, who was well-known for his ruthless tactics against the seceding planetary systems during the Clone Wars. A supporter of Palpatine, Tarkin was also tied into the corrupt dealings within the Senate for Palpatine to gain more loyal followers within the Republic's government body. Tarkin was a man in his late thirties with a thin body that was covered by his gray naval uniform, and he had short, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Senator Palpatine, we have reports that General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker have taken Talga," Tarkin reported.

When hearing that news, Palpatine's disappointment at losing another debate had left him and mind was now focused on the news of the two Jedi. "Really?" he said, with a hint of bemusement in his voice. "This is quite interesting. I'm assuming the young Skywalker was responsible for the Republic's victory."

Tarkin nodded. "Yes, according to the reports."

Palpatine's lip broke out into a grin. "Well, he will be important to us," he said as he walked past Tarkin and towards his chambers. His head was filled with plans that he had for the young Jedi. "Very important indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	169. Realm 168: FotR Rough Draft 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 168: FotR Rough Draft 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan close to the landing platform right outside of the capital of Talga as he watched the _Lambda_-class shuttle carrying Viceroy Bail Organa soared through the atmosphere. The end of his Jedi robe flapped in the air from the rush of wind caused by the shuttle approaching the city, but it did not bother him in the slightest. Standing next to him was his former student, Anakin Skywalker, who recently became a Jedi Knight.

Of the duo, Obi-Wan was known to be more experienced Jedi Knight with his lightsaber skills and potential to use the Force, who took the young Anakin as his student after discovering him on Tatooine. As for Anakin, the young Jedi was powerful in the Force, which was the reason why Obi-Wan took him under his wing, but he was also headstrong, willing to rush into trouble to help anyone, which led to fights. Still, his good nature was one of the reasons why Anakin was a commander, while Obi-Wan's experience allowed him to serve as general underneath Bail Organa.

"Stay sharp, Anakin," Obi-Wan told the young Jedi. "We need to look good for the viceroy."

Anakin rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, master," he said with a grin.

Obi-Wan's face broke into a grin as well. "You never change, my former pupil," he said.

"Can't say the same for the galaxy though," Anakin commented, this time his voice was somber. "So much has happened to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan could not help but agree with his former pupil as he carried the same tone that Anakin had. "Indeed. The galaxy truly has been in a time of change, especially the Jedi Order. Things haven't been the same since Master Yoda left the Order," Obi-Wan spoke as he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He was the one who allowed you and Padme to marry, after all."

The Jedi Master they were speaking of was the ancient, powerful Yoda, who always sought to entune himself in the Force. Though his origins were unknown, it did not matter as he excelled in his mastery of the Force to the point he no longer needed to carry a lightsaber. As a Jedi Master, Yoda acted as a consultant, giving advice to Jedi when he can, and was the one who encouraged Anakin and Padme to get married. However, ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars, he left Corusant to remain in seclusion within the Outer Rim. No one knew what his reasons were, save for the ancient Jedi Master himself.

Anakin simply nodded. "I know."

The two Jedi pushed away those thoughts of the past and watched the _Lambda_-class shuttle landed onto the shuttle right in front of them, steam jettisoning out of the bottom while the legs folded out and touched the platform. The shuttle's ramp lowered, revealing the Viceroy of Alderaan standing at the entrance to the shuttle. Bail Organa walked down the ramp of the shuttle, this time wearing a blue, Alderaanian robe that went down to his knees, fitting for a person who had such a status.

"Viceroy, is good to see you unharmed," Obi-Wan greeted as he and Anakin gave a small bow.

The Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa, was a influential member of the Republic's Senate, using his political power to help the galaxy whatever he could. Usually, he did this by revealing corruption within the Senator and delegates, but since the Clone Wars, he rose to a prominent role in leading his men into the Mid Rims to bring back the seceding systems into the Republic.

"You too, Obi-Wan," Bail smiled as he walked up to the two Jedi. "The Republic is in debted to you-the both of you!"

"It was not just us, Viceroy," Anakin humbly stepped in. "You helped defeat the Talgan fleet."

"True," Bail smiled before turning to Obi-Wan. "What are the casualties?"

The good nature left Jedi's faces as Obi-Wan frowned at the fact he was the one to reply. "Over a hundred men died in the assault," was his response. "Two hundred more are severely wounded."

Like the two Jedi, Bail's joy over the victory left him as he bowed his head in respect for the dead. "More casualties in this endless war," Bail bitterly sighed before looking up at the two Jedi. "How many Talgans were captured?"

Anakin found himself answering that question. "Over three hundred have been captured. The rest have escaped the city."

Bail nodded at that report before looking at the two Jedi. "Can you bring me to our soldiers?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan nodded as he and Anakin made way for their superior and the Viceroy of Alderann. "This way," Obi-Wan offered as he and Anakin led the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm pregnant?"

Those were the two words that came out of Padme's mouth as she sat on one the beds in the medical wing of the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi Temple's medical wing was a long rectangular room that was filled with beds placed on either side of the wing. Many Jedi often came here to heal when they received small injuries, but with the escalated fighting of the Clone Wars, the medical wing was filled with wounded Jedi. There were some secluded rooms for some patients, but those were for special cases. Fortunately for Padme, she was one of them as she resided on of these room that was silver with a white bed, like the others in the medical wing.

The healers within the medical wing wore the typical brown Jedi robes over their body. One of them, a female member of the cat-like species called the Cathars, was attending to Padme. She was the same healer who Padme came to two days ago, when the wife of Anakin Skywalker felt ill for some strange reason. "Yes," the Cathar healer nodded. "I have studied the samples you gave me and the results say you have been pregnant for a few weeks. I would suggest you refrain from going out on missions or participating in the war effort."

Padme's face was filled with shock and surprise as she felt her legs weaken from depth of the news she just heard. She unknowingly placed a hand on her belly and the leader saw Padme's face became filled with concern for her unborn child. "Does that mean my child will be trained as a Jedi?" she asked.

Again the healer nodded. "If strong in the Force, the Order does require the child to be trained as Jedi at a young age."

Silence overcame the young woman for many minutes until she looked up at the healer, and asked, "Can I have some time alone to think about this?"

"Yes, of coarse," the healer replied.

The healer turned around and the doors slid open for her to leave the room for Padme to be left alone. After the doors slid behind the Cathar Jedi healer, Padme found herself staring at the silver walls of the room she was in. Many thoughts filled the mind of young Padme Nabierre-Skywalker, most of them concerned with the future of her child as well as how her husband would take the news.

XXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine sat within his office that was given to him by the Senate when he was elected as the delegate of his own planet. The room was vast, even for a senator's office, with red carpets that had black patterns all over, and golden statues of arcane robed figures placed against the gray walls. There was a light coming from the ceiling which shone on the Senator, leaving the corners of the room in darkness. On the edge of the room and near the window was his desk that was made of refined, silver durasteel, where he saw on his chair with Tarkin standing across from him.

"... and so, we have been able to secure relations with the Mid-Rim Trade Barons," Tarkin ended his report. "They have agreed to make trade with us and give the necessary arms we will need in the future."

After hearing the report, Palpatine placed the datapad he was quickly inspecting, onto his desk, and asked, "What of the Hutts?"

"They have decided to only give financial support," was Tarkin's response. "We have tried to further negotiations with them, but it was a failure."

"It should be enough for now," Palpatine stated before handing a datapad to Tarkin. "Take this. It has more instructions for a special project I'm funding. I hope it will be good under your care."

When Tarkin took the datapad, he quickly inspected the datapad to see the designs of a space stations before looking up at Palpatine. "It will be, sir," Tarkin assured.

"Good," Palpatine smiled. "You're dismissed."

"At once," Tarkin said clicked the heels of his boots together, like any soldier would, before he turned around to exit the room.

When the doors slid shut behind Tarkin, Palpatine noticed four black, robed figures stepping out of the shadows in the corner of his office. Each of the robed figures had their black robed covering their entire bodies, save for the black shirt and pants with a silver belt around their wastes. They each had a hood over their heads, concealing their identities from the public. What was even more surprising, they all had silver lightsabers hilts hanging from their belts.

Palpatine's gaze turned towards the robed figures who now approached his desk. "My Dark Jedi, what do you have to report?"

"Preparations for young Skywalker are complete, master," the center robed figure, identified as a Dark Jedi, replied as he gave a slight bow. "His new lightsaber is ready."

"And what of the bounty hunter?" the Senator asked another Dark Jedi.

"He has been paid and given his orders as you have instructed, master," the Dark Jedi standing on the center one's left replied.

The arcane senator could not help but grin at that news as he stared at the four robed Dark Jedi. "Excellent," Palpatine commented. "See that the bounty hunter completes his task."

"Yes, master," the one on the far right said.

With that, all the hooded Dark Jedi bowed to the one they called "master" before the retreated back to the shadows of the room, fading away from any visible eyes that could see them. Palpatine was left alone in the room, swirling his chair around towards the window and found himself staring out into the metropolis of Corusant. He stood up from his seat to look at the streets and saw the multitude of sentient beings walking to their respective destinations, unaware of what was happening around them.

"Soon, it will be all mine," Palpatine grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Chancellor Valorum of the Galactic Republic walked through the halls of the Senate building with Senator Mon Mothma by his side. The halls of the Senate building had the same blue color that the Senate chambers had with dark blue carpet for the delegates of other systems to walk upon. Filling up the halls were sentient beings from all across the galaxy, consisted mostly of delegates while the rest were reporters.

"Senator Mon Mothma, I don't want to hear any more of this!" Valorum told her as he walked through the halls. "Senator Palpatine has already done enough as it is for the war effort! I don't want to hear you tell me anymore rumors!"

"But Chancellor, these are not rumors!" Mon Mothma tried to reason, while trying to keep up with the Chancellor. "Palpatine has been gaining power with the other Senators! Can't you see Palpatine wishes to take your place as Chancellor?"

"I am not blind, Senator Mothma," Valorum retorted, "but this is a not a totalitarian government! We shall abide by the rules of the constitution and let democracy play its hand."

Mon Mothma rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of Galactic Republic's Chancellor before she continued to press her argument. "But how long will democracy last? Palpatine already has his hands in the Trandoshan slavers, and I've been hearing he's been making deals with the Trade Barons! If he continues, then democracy will die!"

"That will not happen," Valorum assured. "Palpatine can be dealt with."

"Then, why not do it now?" Mon Mothma questioned. "The more we let him become involved in the Senate, the more capable he's of controlling it!"

"When that happens, I shall take care of him," he told the Senator. "Until then, there is nothing I can do."

By the time Valorum spoke those words, the head of the Galactic Republic and the senator arrived at the door that led to his office. Turning his head towards Mon Mothma, Valorum told her as entrance to his office slid open, "I suggest you present your arguments to the Senate during its next session. If you have proof of what you say, then I'll consider listening."

Mon Mothma found herself standing alone in the halls of the Senate building as the Chancellor entered his office and the door slid shut behind him. Defeated, she could only sigh as she turned around to leave and return to her quarters. However, by the time she was some feet away from the Chancellor's office, she immediately heard something.

"What is going on?" Mon Mothma heard, making her stop in her tracks. "As Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, I demand you reveal yourself!"

The noise caught Mon Mothma's attention as well as the attention of the other sentient beings passing by as she turned around and rushed towards the Chancellor's office. By the time she reached it, everyone outside in the hallyway heard the sound of a blaster being fired, which caused everyone to panic. Most sentient beings, Mon Mothma included in the group, gathered at the entrance, while the rest tried to contact security.

The door slid open, and Mon Mothma was the first to enter the Chancellor's office that was above the chamber. The ceilings had dimmed lights to illuminate the office, allowing everyone to see the fallen body of Chancellor Valorum on the red carpet that covered the floor. He lying there motionlessly almost close to his desk that was placed near the large window that showed Corusant.

"Chancellor!" Mon Mothma cried out as she ran towards the Chancellor.

Kneeling down to Valorum's body, Mon Mothma inspected Valorum's body to see there was a scorch mark of a blaster bolt on this chest that seared through the texture of his robes and passed into his skin. His face was filled with shock and fear as his dead eyes stared out into the empty space of his office. Mon Mothma's eyes widen in shock to see the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was no longer a part of the living.

Turning her head towards the crowd gathering at the entrance, Mon Mothma cried out, "The Chancellor's dead!"

Those four words caused panic in everyone, making most faint, while other just stood there in shock at this sudden turn of events. No one paid mind to the Stormtroopers trying to push their way through the gathering crowd, making them push sentient beings to the side for them to enter. "Make way!" one of them shouted as he was the first to come out of the crowd.

Mon Mothma turned her head to see a squadron of Stormtroopers entering the Chancellor's office and approaching the body, so she backed away for the Stormtroopers to do their work. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the Senator admitted. "When I was leaving the Chancellor in his office, someone must have shot got in and shot him! I don't know how though, since there were no break ins."

The Stormtrooper nodded before turning to his subordinate troopers and ordered, "Search the office! The killer couldn't have gotten far!"

That Stormtrooper's words were no farther from the truth as Mon Mothma spot a blur of a man running out of the shadows of the office and trying to make an escape. "There!" she shouted, pointing to the shadowy figure.

Immediately, two of the Stormtroopers closest to the figure jumped at him, tackling the stranger to the ground, and doing their best to restrain him. The mysterious man tried to break free of the two Stormtroopers' grasp, but stopped when he felt the barrel of a Stormtroopers' blaster rifle, pressing against his head. "Don't move," the Stormtrooper, who owned the blaster rifle, ordered.

The Stormtrooper removed his rifle from the stranger's head, but kept it aimed onto him as the two Stormtroopers who tackled him, grabbed the man by the arms and brought him out for everyone to see. It was a human with fair skin, red hair and green eyes, who wore a black uniform that seemed to be perfect for a janitor. "Alright, take him away," the Stormtrooper with the blaster rifle aimed at the man, ordered.

As the half of the squadron surrounded their prisoner and escorted out of the office, the other half remained to inspect the body of the Chancellor's lifeless body. Mon Mothma simply turned the other way, and planned to leave the office and have the Stormtroopers investigate the scene of the crime.

When she walked out into the hall, Mon Mothma was first greeted by one of her servants, a young, fair-skinned human woman in her mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore similar robes to Mon Mothma, but they were as extravagant with its simple, yellow color. "Senator, are you alright?" she asked.

Instead of giving a straight reply to the question, Mon Mothma whipped her head around to her servant and ordered, "Contact Bail Organa! I want to have a secret channel with him!"

The servant nodded. "At once!" she said as she left the Senator.

Mon Mothma continued to head towards her office, so she could inform Alderaan's viceroy of the recent turn of events. She was not a Jedi, but Mon Mothma did not need the Force to tell her that this was just the beginning, so she needed to be prepared for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of viceroy, Bail Organa walked through the streets of Talga's capital with Obi-Wan guiding him, while Anakin guarded him from behind. The trio could see dead bodies of both Republic and Talgan soldiers being piled upon one another by the remaining Talgan soldiers that surrendered with Stormtroopers watching over them. Stormtroopers that were wounded were being placed upon stretchers before dragged to the nearest shuttle that could take them to the Star Destroyers orbiting the planet. Whenever a Stormtrooper saw Viceroy Organa, they stopped what they were doing to stand to attention, yet every time, Bail would simply tell them "at ease," allowing them to resume their work.

As Bail walked through the streets, he could only stare at the dead bodies with grief. "This war has taken so many lives," Bail mourned as he shook his head.

Obi-Wan shared the viceroy's grief as he stood next to Bail. "I know," he said, his tone matching Bail's. "but it was necessary for us to win the battle. Soon, this war will be over."

"We can only hope," Bail sighed as he continued walking.

Anakin was behind the two, listening to every word they spoke attentively, and using the Force to sense the emotions between the Jedi General and the Viceroy of Alderaan. As he listened, Anakin felt a warning in the Force as he whipped his head around to see what the source of the warning was. "Watch out!" Anakin shouted as he rushed to Bail.

Both Obi-Wan and Bail turned to look at Anakin in confusion as to what he was shouting about, but they soon realized it when they saw blaster bolts coming towards him from the side. Anakin used the Force to fasten his pace, quickly grabbing his lightsaber and igniting its blue blade in time to block the blaster bolts in one swing, sending them hitting the ground in front of his feet. "Master, stay with the Viceroy!" Anakin shouted to his former mentor.

As Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber blade and stood in front of Bail Organa to protect him, his old student rushed off to the source of the blaster bolts. As for Anakin, he used the Force to sense more blaster bolts coming towards him, so he used his lightsaber to block and deflect them as best as he could. The blaster bolts went flying into the air, striking some of the buildings, while Anakin continued to head towards the shooter. The buildings became a blur to Anakin as he passed by the them along with the other Stormtroopers, heading towards what happened to be a pile of durasteel plating that came from the siege on the capital.

When Anakin arrived at the source of the blaster bolts, he found that it turned out to be a male Talgan soldier with a sniper blaster rifle in his hand, hiding behind the durasteel pile. The Talgan soldier, seeing Anakin, immediately raised his blaster at the young Jedi only for him to slice the barrel off before the Talgan soldier found the tip of Anakin's lightsaber at his throat. The Talgan soldier's eyes moved from the lightsaber and met with Anakin's own that were glaring at him. "I should end you right here," Anakin growled.

The Talgan soldier sneered at Anakin, tempting him with, "Then why don't you, Jedi scum?"

The young Jedi was glad to comply with the Talgan soldier's words, but he saw Obi-Wan running towards him, using the Force to quicken his pace. "Anakin don't!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin turned to look at his former mentor in a mixture confusion and rage. "But master, this man tried to kill Viceroy Organa!" Anakin argued. "If we let him live, it will only cause more resistance!"

"Anakin, it is not the Jedi way to kill prisoners," Obi-Wan said as he placed a hand on his former student's shoulder. "Let go of your hate."

Giving in to Obi-Wan's words, Anakin closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, allowing the anger of him to be release, before focusing his attention on the Talgan soldier. By that time, a few Stormtroopers approached the area, and turning to them, Obi-Wan ordered, "Take this man away."

One of the nodded. "Yes sir."

The other two Stormtroopers approached the Talgan soldier, grabbing his by his arms and dragging him away to other Talgan troops that were being detained. Anakin noticed the Talgan soldier gave him one last glare before the Stormtroopers dragged him away, out of the side of the two Jedi and their superior. However, Obi-Wan and Bail noticed another Stormtrooper approaching them as fast as he could.

"What is it, trooper?" Obi-Wan questioned, curious as to the urgency in the Stormtrooper.

"A private transmission coming from Senator Mon Mothma," the Stormtrooper answered, turning to Bail as he produced a small circular disk that acted as communictor. "It's for your ears only, Viceroy."

Nodding, Bail took the device from the Stormtroopers. "Very well. Thank you, trooper."

The Stormtrooper nodded before he turned around to leave Bail with the two Jedi, and returning to fulfill his other duties. When the Stormtrooper was gone, Bail looked at the device and activated it, allowing a miniature, holographic image of Mon Mothma to appear before Bail. "Mon Mothma, it is good to see you," he smiled at his old friend.

Mon Mothma did not carry the same emotion as did Bail, for it was replaced with a frown. "_I'm sorry I can't say the same_," she said bitterly.

Bail took notice of Mon Mothma's tone and facial expression, and quickly asked, "Why? What has happened?"

Looking at Bail, Mon Mothma spoke the words she never thought she would tell in a million years, "_Someone has broken into the Senate and has assassinated the Chancellor!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	170. Realm 169: FotR Rough Draft 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 169: FotR Rough Draft 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

AN: Also, thank you, Onimiman with the dialogue between Anakin and the Dark Jedi!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the center spire on top of the Jedi Temple was a large circular chamber with six seats on the edge. Inside, a council of the six wisest Jedi Masters in the entire Order would meet to discuss the status of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Now, was such a time as the six Jedi Masters sat in their respective chairs in the chamber, discussing the recent assassination of Chancellor Valorum.

The council of Jedi were comprised of two humans, one Kel-Dor, and two Twi'lek. Each one of these masters wore the typical uniform of Jedi, which consisted of a brown robe and white tunic with their lightsabers hanging from their brown belts. Though they were of different species, these masters were powerful in the Force and met in the chamber to discuss something of great importance.

"This news of the Chancellor's death is troubling," said the Kel-Dor male named Plo Koon. "What motives did this assassin have to assassinte the Chancellor?"

"For money what else," a red-skinned male Twi'lek named Braka sneered. "All bounty hunters are the same-give some money and their willing to throw their lives away for it."

One Jedi Master, a dark-skinned human male named Mace Windu simply shook his bald head and stared his blue eyes at the other members. "No, there's something more than that," Mace stated with some urgency in his voice. "I sense the Dark Side is involved. Surely you have not sensed it as well?"

Some of the other Masters nodded at that, agreeing that they all sensed a small hint of the Dark Side, surrounding this event, but they had nothing to prove it. However, the fair-skinned human woman with brown hair and green eyes simply shook off the moment of silence and stepped into the conversation. "What ever the case may be, we must not interfere in this," the woman said, gaining the attention . "The Jedi Order has suffered enough for the Republic as it, during these bloody conflicts."

"What do you propose we should do, Master Sakara?" a green-skinned, female Twi'lek named Alya asked.

Sakara's eyes shifted from one Master to another within the council chamber, wondering what reaction her next words were going to cause. Sighing, she finally answered, "If the Republic can no longer sustain itself, then we shall must take it in our own hands to do so."

The other Jedi Masters on the council whipped their heads towards Sakara with shocked and outraged looks on their faces at her suggestion. Plo Koon was the first to do so, as he stood up from his chair and pointed towards the female human Jedi Master. "Master Sakara, what you just said goes against who we are!" Plo Koon objected. "We are to serve the Republic, not govern it!"

"Sit down, Plo Koon!" Braka sternly shouted. Plo Koon gave the red-skinned Twi'lek a small glance before giving and sitting down in his seat. When the Kel-Dor Jedi did, Braka turned to Sakara and questioned, "Why do you propose such a thing? We do not have enough Jedi to protect Corusant, let alone govern an entire galaxy."

"It is the only way ensure the survival of this Order," she argued. "Can't you see that this may cause the death of the Jedi Order?"

There was a moment of silence as the other council members tried to take in Sakara's words and process them through their minds. After many moments, the silenced was broken. "I can not argue there, Sakara," came from Mace Windu, gaining the others' attentions. "But I suggest we use caution, for now. We can not do anything until the Senate has become incapable of governing the star systems. When that happens, we shall step in."

"Very well," Braka nodded.

The other Master nodded in agreement, Sakara somewhat hesitantly, for she was not sure how Mace Windu's suggestion may turn out. For, the Masters would have to keep a close eye on the Senate to see if it was falling a part and if it was, then the Jedi would move in to fix the problem. However, they were all unaware of the dark forces that surrounded the Senate and of what destruction they may bring...

XXXXXXXXXX

To say the news came hard onto everyone was an understatement. The Republic's Stormtroopers, the two Jedi, and the Viceroy of Alderaan were all appalled hearing the news that Chancellor Valorum, the man who lead the Galactic Republic through the horrors of the Clone Wars, was assassinated. The news brought down the morale of the Stormtroopers, but they did not try to show it as they carried on with their duties. Still, the news of the death of the man who was admired throughout the entire Republic brought a shock to them.

The Viceroy of Alderaan was on the bridge on the_ Halcyon_, standing near the holographic communication, or holocomm, console with his two Jedi subordinates, watching the news. The image of a young Twi'lek woman, wearing the typical brown uniform of a journalist, appeared, recalling the events that the three already knew of.

"_A standard week ago, Chancellor Finis Valorum of the Galactic Republic was assassinated while in his office, after attending a recent session with the Galactic Senate_," the holographic image reported._ "The suspect tried to flee the scene, but was apprehended by Stormtroopers before taken away to the most secure prison available. Security informed the public that the man was a lowly bounty hunter, whose name remains a mystery. As for those who paid him, the bounty hunter refuses to give any information regarding his client. It is unknown as to what the perpetrator's motives were, and the investigation still continues._"

"I can't believe this is happening," Bail shook his head in disbelief as the report continued.

"_For four days after the assassination, a successor to Chancellor Valorum has of yet to be elected as many try to take his place. Among them was Senator Palpatine, who has been responsible for giving the Senate emergency powers at the beginning war. He has gained many supporters within the Galactic Senate. As elections carried out, Palpatine received the most votes from the Senate and thus, has been elected as the next chancellor of the Galactic Republic!_"

Bail's eyes widen in outrage at the news of Palpatine being chancellor of the Galactic Republic. "They can't be serious!" Bail's voice roared, causing some of the crew members to look at him. "How can they have that man become a candidate?"

Anakin could only stare at the Viceroy of Alderaan with confusion as he asked, "But isn't Palpatine a good man? He has helped out in the war, many times. Without him, we wouldn't have enough weapons nor men to fight for the Republic."

The young Jedi found Bail's angered face whirling around towards his own as the Viceroy argued, "Anakin, you don't understand! Palpatine has only done it to gain power! He's..."

Before Bail had the chance to finish that remark, Obi-Wan stepped in, halting Bail with a cry of, "Hold on! It's not done yet."

That made Anakin and Bail turn away from each and at the holographic image of the reporter that was on the console, listening to what else she had to report. "... _As for the Jedi Order, it's council refuses to become directly involved the investigation of Chancellor Valorum's assassination,_" the reporter continued._ "Instead they have demanded that the Jedi Knights be recalled from the war and head for the Jedi Temple. Many Senators have found this as a denial of their duties as guardians of the Republic and seeking to increase their own power._"

This time it was Anakin's turned to be outraged as he slammed a fist onto the console. "What?" Anakin shouted, his anger coming off of him in waves. "How could they do this?"

Obi-Wan stared at his former pupil and could sense the anger pouring out of Anakin. "Anakin, calm down!" he exclaimed.

Turning to his former mentor, Anakin shouted back, "No I won't calm down! The Jedi are supposed to protect the Republic, but when the Chancellor-it's leader-is killed, they decide to do nothing?"

The elder Jedi noticed that many of the crew on board were now staring at the arguing pair, so he tried to suppress his anger and present a calm attitude. "Anakin, I know it may seem strange, but there has to be a reason," Obi-Wan stated in a calm voice. "Maybe it would be wise for us to wait and see how it turns out."

Anakin's mouth turned into a snarl. "I'm tired of waiting!" Anakin growled. "The Republic has been suffering for years and all we've done is waiting! We need to take action now!"

"Anakin that's enough!" Obi-Wan's voice boomed over Anakin's, making the young Jedi silent. "I don't want to hear anymore of this! Head down to the planet and inspect our troops below!"

The young Jedi would have argued, but realized that it would not bring him anywhere. "Yes, master," he begrudgingly said, trying to keep his tone to a bare minimum.

With that, Anakin turned around and the end of his cloak flapped behind him as he stomped out of the bridge, shoving some of its crew to the side. Obi-Wan could only stare at his former student with worry as to what may happen to him in the future. However, he quickly ignored it and turned his attention back to Bail, hoping that Anakin would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

The capital of Corusant was filled with grief as the planet held the funeral of the late Chancellor Valorum, which was attended by hundreds of sentient beings that came from all across the galaxy. The rain poured from the cloudy skies of Corusant and onto those attending the funeral, but it did not matter to them, for a man, who helped the Republic through troubling times, was now gone. Many were crying for the Chancellor's death, while others were afraid of the state of the Galactic Republic without Valorum keeping it together.

The funeral occurred right outside of the Senate Building that he usually worked at, with a silver stand in the center, where a black, rectangular casket was placed. Inside the casket was the body of the late Finis Valorum, his hands placed on top one another on his chest, while his eyes were left closed. The fatal wound that ended the chancellor's life was hidden by the elegant white robe he wore over his body, and around his neck was a golden medallion that had his name etched into the center, as was tradition for previous chancellors who left this world.

Standing on side of the late chancellor's body were the red armored guards of the new chancellor that carried their silver, metallic pikes in their hands, while Palpatine stood on the other side, where the podium was placed. He no longer wore his usual black robes, for those were replaced with a ceremonial red robe with golden threads on it. Though he did have not any mourning for the late chancellor, Palpatine did his best to show that he did to fool those in front of him.

The crowd before him was consisted of thousands of Senators and delegates, as well as journalists, constituents, and others who knew Valorum. Everyone could not help but weep for the loss of the man, who they though would bring them out of the horrors of war and into the Republic's golden age. The journalists were among those mourned as well, but tried to keep a calm demeanor as they reported the funeral to the galaxy. Even the Jedi were present among the crowd with the Council at the front row, trying their best to maintain a good image.

Staring out into the crowd, Palpatine began, "Dear friends, today is a day of sorrow. We are joined here to witness the farewell of a great leader and a dear friend to the Republic. He will always be remembered for his courage and his love for the Republic that he worked so hard to keep together!"

Palpatine could heard more people in the crowd sob loudly for Chancellor Valorum, but he carried on anyway. "Though I am suddenly thrust into his position at such, short notice, I will carry on his work, in his memory!" his voice boomed, this time more passionate. "I will do my best to keep the galaxy from falling a part and I will do it by any means necessary! I will bring whoever's responsible for this atrocity to justice! That I guarantee you! Chancellor Valorum's death with not be in vain!"

Turning towards to the casket that carried Valorum's lifeless body, Palpatine said, "You will be missed, Chancellor Valorum. By your supporters on Corusant, your friends, your family, and even your enemies. May you find peace."

With that, Palpatine turned around to look at those who attended, unaware of an enraged Mon Mothma trying to keep her calm as best as she could. She saw through Palpatine's act and knew he was the one behind the assassination of the late chancellor, for she knew Palpatine's corrupts ways, all too well. Out of all the members of the Senate Mon Mothma knew, Palpatine was the one with whose ego and lust for power outweighed the entire Galactic Republic. Only Palpatine could pull something like this, so he could become the next chancellor.

However, all Mon Mothma could do was just sit the crowd, watching the funeral take place as Palpatine took a torch from one of the guards standing nearby and used it to Valorum's body on fire. By this time, the rain had stopped, allowing the lonely pyre to burn brightly amongst the cloudy skies of Corusant. As she watched the pyre burn, Mon Mothma could tell for some reason that it meant a bad omen for the future, and she knew it had something to do with Palpatine. Whatever it was, Mon Mothma was not willing to let it happen. "This isn't over Palpatine," she swore in a lower whisper. "Not by a long shot."

Not longer after Palpatine's speech, the crowd soon stood up and left the funeral of Chancellor Valorum to carry on with their daily lives, even though they knew it would never be the same. As Palpatine stood there, he felt a small chill running down his spine, despite all of the dark thoughts and plans he had running in his mind. There was something-no, someone-here that gave off a powerful aura that frightened the new chancellor, and he immediately scanned his eyes over the crowd to see what it was, passing over the pregnant Padme Nabierre-Skywalker, who was walking with her Jedi associates.

Whatever the feeling was, it soon passed, allowing Palpatine to relax, but he knew that there was a possibility of that source of power becoming a threat to his plans. He would have to deal with it later as he wondered about a certain young Jedi half-way across the galaxy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anakin Skywalker tried his best to suppress his outrage as he walked through the capital of Talga to keep an eye on the Stormtroopers on the surface. The Stormtroopers carried out with their work of capturing and imprisoning new enemy soldiers, few paying attention to the young Jedi stomping through the city ruined streets. Some of those that did notice could only wonder what the young Jedi Knight was thinking at the moment, while other did not bother. They just simply returned to their tasks of watching over the Talgan soldiers that were captured from the siege.

The young Jedi's mind was filled with rage towards the Jedi Council for recalling the other Jedi from the war effort instead of trying to figure out the assassination of Valorum. He could only wonder why the Jedi Council would ever make such a decision during these troubled times, for it was the duty of the Jedi to be the guardians of the Republic. Instead, the Jedi were ignoring their duties, and focusing on themselves than the state of the galaxy. It did not help that Obi-Wan ordered Anakin to return to Talga's surface and check up on the Stormtroopers.

"Great! Just great!" he grumbled to himself. "The Jedi are just sitting around, letting the galaxy go into chaos, and when I speak my mind, Obi-Wan tells me to stay on the surface to babysit!"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt something in the Force, almost like an echo, that made him stop and whip his head around to see where the source was originating from. Anakin's attention was focused to the source of the strange 'echo' as he was tempted to leave his troops and find the source. One of the higher-ranking Stormtroopers approached the young Jedi, noticing the look on his face. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked.

Turning towards the nearest Stormtrooper, Anakin told, "I'm fine." However, the look of curiosity never left his face as he told the Stormtrooper, "Trooper, you're in charge for now. I want to take a look at something."

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper complied without hesitation.

With the Republic's soldiers under a watchful eye of the said Stormtrooper, Anakin could now focus on the source of the Force 'echo' he could sense. He rushed towards through the streets of Talga's capital, using the Force to quicken his pace and allowing his surroundings to become a bit of a blur. The more Anakin sped through the streets, the less populated it was with Talgans or Stormtroopers, with the buildings being left with nothing but empty husks that were ruined from the Republic's siege. However, he did not care for the surroundings with the 'echo' calling out to him.

Soon, Anakin stopped where he was, using the Force to sense that he finally reached his destination, before looking around to see it was nothing more than a bunch of desolated, tall buildings. The a gust of wind came over Anakin, making the end of his Jedi robes to flap in the air for moment as he around the area. The shadows of the buildings did well to cover the alleys that were placed in between the tall building. If one used one's eyes, one would not see a thing in site and would assume that this part of the city was nothing more than a ghost town. Then again, Anakin was a Jedi who had the Force to tell him that there was a presence in this area-four of them, to be precise, each coming from an alley.

Grabbing the hilt of his lightsaber, Anakin removed it from his belt and ignited its blue blade as he eyes eyes shifted towards one of shadowed alleys. "I know you're there!" the young Jedi called out to the presences he sensed within the alley. "Show yourself!"

Then, four hooded Dark Jedi of Palpatine stepped forward from the shadowed alley, revealing their black-robed forms to Anakin. At first, he suspected the four Dark Jedi were were Jedi when he took notice of their lightsabers hanging from their belts, but doubted that when he sensed the dark auras emanating from them. "Who are you?" Anakin demanded as he pointed his lightsaber at them. "You have lightsaber, but you're not Jedi!"

"No," the hooded Dark Jedi on the far right answered. "We are not."

The Dark Jedi in the center, presumably the leader, stepped forward. "We are the servant of a master of the Dark Side. For centuries, we have served our masters, who have fought against the Jedi, rivaling their powers of the Force, and have brought them to their knees many times."

Now, Anakin's eyes changed from suspicion to horror as he realized what these four robed Dark Jedi really were: "Sith," he said, shocked at this revelation. "But I thought the Sith were destroyed a millennium ago!"

"Wrong!" the Dark Jedi on the far left proclaimed. "For centuries, the Sith have remained in the shadows, waiting for the chance to appear once again."

Though shocked at the sudden realization, Anakin tried to remain as calm as he could, keeping his blue blade focused on the Dark Jedi. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"What we Dark Jedi want isn't important. What is our master wants, on the other hand, is," the hooded Dark Jedi on the center one's right answered as he gestured to young Skywalker. "And that is you."

That answer took the young Jedi by surprise and he failed to prevent it from appearing on his face before it was replaced with more suspicion. "And who is your master?" Anakin questioned, his voice on edge. "Why does he want me?"

This time the one on the far right answered again. "Our master offers you a chance of a lifetime, Anakin Skywalker: To join the Sith."

"Why would I want to join you?" he questioned the Dark Jedi, tension building up in his voice.

"You wish to stop this conflict, do you not?" the Dark Jedi in the center inquired. When Anakin gave a hesitant nod, the Dark Jedi continued, "Well so do we. This war has caused the galaxy to fall into chaos, and only we can fix that."

"And like I would take that from the same Sith who tried to take over the Republic!" Anakin retorted. "You've enslaved countless world under your rule! Why would you want to bring peace? You're evil!"

"Maybe we are evil, but what of the officials in the Senate?" the Dark Jedi on the left stated. "They're corrupt, decadent, and they've done absolutely nothing to end this war. The Jedi have been as equally useless in their attempts to stop this dreaded conflict, and all because of their ideals. But if you turn to us, we promise that we will end the Clone Wars. We maybe evil, but we are a necessary evil."

The Dark Jedi's argument was sound, but Anakin was still skeptical about them. "I still doubt that," Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "But you are right about one thing; the Senate and the Jedi have done nothing about this war. I'll at least consider." It was a lie, but one the Sith seemed to take at face value.  
"That's all we ask," the Dark Jedi on the right said.

The center hooded Dark Jedi reached down into his black robe and pulled out what appeared to be a black lightsaber hilt, which looked surprisingly a lot like the one that Anakin held in his hand. With the Dark Jedi using the Force, the lightsaber hilt floated out of his hand and towards the young Jedi, who caught it with a free hand. "Here, take this," the center Dark Jedi stated. "We will be waiting on Corusant for your answer."

With that, the hooded Dark Jedi turned around and entered the shadows of the ruined buildings, allowing their robed forms to be concealed. Anakin tried to run after them, but stopped when their forms were completely gone from any visible sight. He tried to use the Force to sense them, but he could feel the Dark Jedi' presences slowly fading away, almost as if to hide them.

Though he could no longer sense any of the their presences, Anakin could hear one of the Dark Jedi give one last word of advice:

"Remember, you can save the galaxy. Think about it."

And so, Anakin finally found himself alone in the streets of Talga's capital, thinking carefully about the offer the four hooded Dark Jedi gave him. As he did, the young Jedi remembered the new lightsaber that was he given and he down at it, inspecting its black hilt. The offer was tempting, but it conflicted with the teaching's of the Jedi that his former mentor taught him.

For now, Anakin needed to get back to the Stormtroopers, or else they would suspect something went wrong and inform Obi-Wan of the situation. As he returned to his post, the offer lurked in the back Anakin's mind, almost feeding off of it. Though he lied, there was some part of Anakin's mind that wondered if the Dark Jedi were right.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	171. Realm 170: FotR Rough Draft 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 170: FotR Rough Draft 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine sat at the desk in his new office, contemplating over the recent turn of events that unexpectedly transpired. The man who was once a Senator achieved his goal of becoming the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, allowing him to have control over most of the known galaxy. However, Palpatine remembered the presence he sensed back at Valorum's funeral and knew that it would become a threat to him. It needed to be dealt with immediately, or else all he worked for would be gone instantly.

Palpatine's mind was brought back to reality as he heard the familiar ring of his communicator echoing throughout his office. Answering it, Palpatine saw the holographic image of an officer of the military standing before him and he recognized the man as Tarkin. "What news do you have, Commander Tarkin?" Palpatine questioned.

"_Chancellor, I bring word that the project is going smoothly as you requested_," Tarkin answered. "_However, we require more credits to fund for such an operation._"

"We shall deal with that when the time comes commander," was Palpatine's response to that. Narrowing his eyes at Tarkin, Palpatine questioned, "How goes the construction?"

Tarkin's reply was, "_It will take years to build such a vast station, but we will get it done._"

Though Palpatine was at ease hearing that, there was still a concern that needed to be resolved. "Are the plans secure?"

"_Yes, chancellor_," Tarkin affirmed. "_I have already sent them to you for you to examine._"

Pleased with the news, Palpatine complimented, "You have done well, Commander Tarkin."

"_Thank you,_" Tarkin bowed.

After bowing, Tarkin's holographic form disappeared from Palpatine's holocommunicator, leaving the emperor alone in his office. Palpatine pressed another button on his desk and another image of appeared from the holocommunicator where Tarkin's holographic image was placed. The image was that of a spherical space station whose purpose was only known to Palpatine a few others. Underneath the holographic projection of the spherical space station were two words DEATH STAR.

"Soon, it will be ready," Palpatine grinned. "And when it is, nothing will stop me."

XXXXXXXXXX

On board the _Halcyon_, Anakin was inside his personal quarters, his mind dwelling on the offer the Sith Dark Jedi gave him while he was on the surface. His quarters had gray walls all over with a bed, a gray deck that had a circular holoprojector, and two doors; one for the refresher, while the other was the entrance. The young Jedi sat on his bed, his eyes looking at the design of the black lightsaber hilt that was placed right in his hands. As he did, the four Dark Jedi' words echoed in his mind.

**"**_**This war has caused the galaxy to fall into chaos, and only we can fix that.**_**"**

_** "Maybe we are evil, but what of the officials in the Senate? They're corrupt, decadent, and they've done absolutely nothing to end this war. The Jedi have been as equally useless in their attempts to stop this dreaded conflict, and all because of their ideals. But if you turn to us, we promise that we will end the Clone Wars. We maybe evil, but we are a necessary evil."**_

"RAH!" Anakin roared in frustration.

With all of his might, the young Jedi stood up and threw the black lightsaber hilt, hitting the against the wall with a clang before it fell and clattered onto the durasteel floor. Anakin stared at the lightsaber hilt on the floor with confusion and frustration in eyes, the teaching of the of the Jedi and the offer of the Sith Dark Jedi conflicting with one another in his mind. As a Jedi, Anakin helped the galaxy as best as he could, but he knew that there was some limit he could do as a Jedi. If he wanted to help the galaxy, he needed more power and these Dark Jedi offered him that chance, but it went against everything Obi-Wan taught him as a Jedi.

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a high-pitched series of beeps coming from the holoprojector on his desk, making him turned his head around. Approaching the desk, Anakin pressed a button on the holoprojector and the beeping stopped as the small holographic image of Padme emerged. Upon seeing his wife, Anakin's frustration and confusion was replaced with surprise and care. "Padme?" said Anakin.

"_Hello Anakin_," the holographic image Padme smiled at her husband.

Immediately, worry and concern for his wife overcame the young Jedi as he bombared Padme with questions. "Padme, is everything alright? Did something go wrong at the Temple, again?"

Padme just shook her head as she let out soft chuckle. "_No, everything's fine. I just wanted to see how you were,_" she answered. "_It has been a while since the last time we talked._"

Anakin let out a sigh of relief as his worry was washed away by his wife's words of comfort. "Thank the Force," Anakin said. "I was worried."

"_I didn't need the Force to tell me that_," Padme said, jokingly. "_I called because _I _was worried about _you."

Her husband soon smiled back at Padme. "I'm fine Padme. You know I'm too stubborn die."

Padme let out a heartily laugh. "_That's good to hear,_" she said.

Suddenly, Anakin noticed Padme stopped laughing when she grasped her stomach in pain and keeled over a bit. Once again, fear came over Anakin as he asked with concern in his voice, "Padme, are you alright?"

As soon as Anakin asked that, he saw the pain was gone from his wife as she stood up straight. "_I'm fine_," Padme panted a little as she put a hand on her belly. "_It's a little hard trying to cope the with the baby._"

Hearing that last word, Anakin's eyes widen. "Baby?" he repeated. "You mean..."

Padme nodded before the young Jedi could finish that statement. "_I'm pregnant, Anakin. I found out about it two weeks ago._"

Anakin could only just stare at his wife in amazement and joy on his face as he found his mouth was open in awe at the news. When he finally closed it, Anakin could not help, but grin. "This is wonderful!"

Though the news was great, Padme's face did not share Anakin's enthusiasm as it was covered in a mask of uncertainty. "_I'm not sure_," stated Padme, which made her husband look at him with confusion. "_Having a child is great, but not like this. Not when the Republic is falling apart. I just want this war to end, so we can raise a family. I want our child to be raised in a galaxy of peace._"

The young Jedi stared at his wife with eyes filled with the same fear of uncertainty, trying his best to suppress the memory of the offer. "So do I Padme," he said in somber tone. "So do I."

There was an awkward silence between the two married couple as they wondered about the future of their unborn child. The silence was finally broken by Padme as she looked up at her husband. "_I should go_," she spoke as she looked at Anakin with a loving face. "_Please, come back soon._"

Anakin's gaze matched with his wife's. "I will," he answered. "I promise."

With that, the connection between the two married Jedi was over, and Anakin found himself alone in his quarters. His eyes never left the holoprojector where the image of his wife wife as his mind recalled the conversation that was spoken between the two of them. Anakin was surprised by the news of him having a child, but he wondered what would happen if the war continued on after the child was born. Wars can shape children in the worst of beings, and Anakin did not want that to happen.

** "_Remember, you can save the galaxy._"**

The words still were prominent in Anakin's mind, and it was because of those words that he looked at the black lightsaber hilt on the durasteel floor. This time, his eyes held no confusion, nor frustration, only resolve and unwavering judgment. Anakin did not see a burden, but an opportunity.

Walking over to the black lightsaber hilt, Anakin picked it up from floor with his right hand and looked at it again, this time, without the confliction. He pressed the button on the hilt and a red blade of energy sprang to life, its glow reflecting off of Anakin's face.

He made his choice.

XXXXXXXXXX

The uproar over the death of the late Chancellor Valorum was still active and caused amount of rage as did the destruction of the Clone Wars. Corusant, being the center of it all, had its streets filled with the citizens of the Galactic Republic protested outside of the Senate Building, demanding their government to find the reason why Valorum was killed. They were usually pushed away by the Stormtroopers, but the protesters would keep on coming on back.

Away from the Senate Building and in the upper levels of Corusant was the apartment complexes that held the representatives and rulers of the planets within the Republic. One of the apartments was Mon Mothma's, which was covered in white walls with a balcony to look out into the city. The floors can blue carpets that spread across the one-floor apartment and the living room was filled with fix, white chairs surrounding a simple, round coffee table. Within one of these chairs was Senator Mon Mothma and sitting next to her was a life-size holographic image of Bail Organa that was made by a holoprojector. They were not alone for they were joined by as two others. One was the Mon Calamari captain known as Ackbar, while the other was a human named Jan Dodonna.

Ackbar was a well-known captain in the Republic military, who carried out many campaigns against the seceding star systems. As the war progressed, Ackbar gained recognition by most Republic military officer for his tactics and strategies, but he was also well known for his concern of the Republic's fragile state. As he was a member of the fish-like species of the Mon Calamari, he wore a white shirt with matching pants that was fitting for the fishy scales that comprised his skin.

Dodonna, like Ackbar, was captain within the Republic's military, who gained some recognition throughout the war as well, even though it was not as much as Ackbar. He was well-known among the Senators and delegates representing the Core Worlds with his thoughts dwelling on the state of corruption within the Senate. It was that which brought him the attention of Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. He was in his late forties with fair skin with blue eyes and brown hair that came with a combed beard. His attire was the usual gray uniform that members of the Republic military wore.

"_Now that Palpatine is chancellor, he has been building up his power,_" Bail told the other two. "_From what Mon Mothma has told me, Palpatine has just passed a bill that will increase the emergency powers of the chancellor, almost to the point where he can declare martial law._"

"We can't let this continue," Mon Mothma continued. "There is no doubt that Palpatine will want to use this position to increase his power. When he does, the Republic will vanish."

After saying her piece, Mon Mothma allowed Bail to continue. "_That is why we've gathered here. Ever since Palpatine was elected, Senator Mon Mothma and I have been making 'connections' with certain people that sympathizes with us._"

Ackbar's eyes were filled with curiosity. "And what are these 'connections?'" Ackbar inquired.

"Soldiers, traders, government officials, anyone who is still loyal for what the Republic stands for," Mon Mothma listed. "With this network, we can still find a way to stop Palpatine from obstructing the constitution."

"Are they reliable?" Dodonna asked.

"_They are_," Bail answered. "_They would have given away our position by now if they were still loyal to Palpatine._"

Both Dodonna and Ackbar nodded their heads, impressed by this. "So, what should we do now?" Dodonna questioned, looking at Alderaan's viceroy and the Senator.

"_For now we wait_," answered Bail. "_Palpatine will make his move and when he does, we'll be ready._"

"Let's hope that won't happen soon," Mon Mothma sighed. "The protests on Corusant over Valorum's death have made the Senate become restless. The protesters demand to execute the man who killed him."

"I have heard," Ackbar nodded. "What have they done with him?"

"According to the reports, he's being questioned as to who hired him," Mon Mothma said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Corusant carried many prisons across the planet to deal with criminals, ranging from simple pickpockets to gangsters to criminal masterminds. Among one of the many prisons was a single place that remained isolated from the rest of the metropolitan settings of the Republic's capital. It was famous among criminals, government officials, and citizens alike for being one of the most high-security prisons on the planet: the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center.

The Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, or the RJC Detention, was a large place with a center cylindrical tower that was surrounded by four smaller towers. Each of the smaller towers held thousands of the worst criminals on the Republic's capital planet, and the prisons were filled with tons of criminals that Republic troopers keeping an eye on them. The inside was hollow with a cylindrical pillar in the center, which went up to the roof, while the cells were placed on the inside of the wall and had an orange force field to contain the prisoner.

Among one of the inmates was the man who assassinated Valorum. When the others immediately saw him, they were fortunate they were not in his position for they knew for he was receiving "special" treatment. That kind of treatment was something the security guards, who were the basic Stormtroopers, love to give to prisoners.

The assassin's cries and pleas echoed across the entire tower as he felt the pain from his interrogation. His arms and legs were chained to the wall of his cell, and his head was hung low from exhaustion with sweat dripping down onto the orange uniform that the inmates wore. The sleeve on his right arm was rolled up to his elbow, revealing a small hole that was left by a needle.

In the center of the cell was the interrogator, who wore a black uniform, consisting of a black shirt and pants that matched with the gloves and boots. The interrogator was a middle-aged human with fair, blue eyes and short, brown hair. Standing next to him was a black, round IT-O Interrogator droid with its needle sticking out of its side.

After the assassin let out a few gasps of air, he felt pain coursing through his entire body as the drug continued its work. "GAH!" the assassin cried out in pain. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The interrogator just stood there, ignoring the assassin's cries for help, and just stated, "If you'll talk, I might do something about it."

Hearing that, the assassin shouted, "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Grinning, the interrogator walked up to Valorm's assassin and questioned, "Well then, I'll ask this simple question: who hired you?"

Without any hesitation, the assassin gave his answer: "THE JEDI!"

That answer caused the interrogator's eyes to widen in surprise. "What?"

"It was the Jedi!" the assassin confessed, this time the drug wearing off. "They came up to me and told me they would pay me if I killed the Chancellor!"

The interrogator was skeptical of the assassin's confession, so he questioned, "You sure it was a Jedi?"

Raising his head to look at his interrogator, the assassin's eyes were filled with rage at that. "The guy had a lightsaber and used the Force!" the assassin shouted, trying his best to rid of the pain from his body. "Of coarse it was a Jedi! You can check my comlink-it has my conversation with the Jedi!"

Turning around, the interrogator walked away from the chained assassin and walked the hovercraft that was right outside the cell. The IT-O Interrogator droid followed its master towards the hovercraft that soon carried the two towards the central pillar, where two Stormtroopers were waiting. When the hovercraft connected with the ramp on the pillar, the interrogator and his droid companion headed towards the two Stormtroopers.

A small datacard popped out of the IT-O Interrogator droid that recorded the assassin's confesion, which the interrogtor took before handing it to one of the Stormtroopers. "Bring this information to Chancellor Palpatine," he told them. "He and the Senate need to know about this treachery."

Both Stormtroopers nodded as they left their posts and went to deliver this information to the Senate and the new Chancellor.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hangar bay of the _Halcyon _was filled with Aggressive ReConnaissance-170, ARC-170 for short, starfighters as well as Republic Attack LAAT gunships that carried the Stormtroopers down to the planet. Some of the starfighters and gunships passed through the force field and left the _Halcyon_, while others were returning from their shift on the surface. The only things that stood out were the two Jedi starfighters built by the best of the Republic's construction yards.

Within the hangar bay was Obi-Wan inspecting the status of the starfighters and the troopers returning from Talga. For the past hour so or, the elder Jedi dealt with Stormtroopers coming in and out of the _Halycon_'s hangar, and had the misfortune to witness those who came back with major wounds. He did his best to keep a calm demeanor and remain focus on his task at the moment.

However, Obi-Wan's attention was diverted from the inspection as he sensed a familiar presence within the hangar bay. Turning his head around, Obi-Wan saw a familiar figure walking towards one of the Jedi starfighters. "Anakin?" he thought aloud.

It was indeed his former student walking through the floor of the hangar bay and towards his respective Jedi starfighter, which made Obi-Wan curious. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought he sensed a faint of darkness emitting from Anakin, but he ignored it as he tried to get Anakin's attention. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out to the young Jedi.

This time, Obi-Wan succeeded in getting Anakin's attention as the young Jedi turned around to face his old mentor. When Obi-Wan walked up to him, he could not help but notice a dark look in his eyes. "Anakin, where are you going?" he inquired

"To Corusant," was the young Jedi's reply, his voice a little on edge.

Obi-Wan raised a curious eyebrow at his former student. "What for?"

Anakin just snarled in irritation at Obi-Wan's insistence. "That's none of your concern!"

Anakin turned around to leave, but stopped when Obi-Wan outstretched his hand and placed it on his old student's shoulder. Looking over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, Anakin could see his face was filled with concern. "Anakin, something's wrong with you. I can sense it," Obi-Wan spoke. "I can't let you go. Not like this."

"Then you're in my way!" Anakin exclamed.

Obi-Wan was taken by surprise when Anakin used the Force to fire a telekinetic blast that sent him flying across the floor. The elder Jedi was able to stopped himself by stomping his feet onto the durasteel floor, allowing him to regain his footing. The sound of a lightsaber activating caused Obi-Wan to look up at Anakin and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of a red blade springing to life from Anakin's new lightsaber hilt. "Where did you get that lightsaber?" he questioned.

Anakin gripped his new lightsaber in both hands. "Like I said, that's none of your concern."

Before Obi-Wan had the chance to ask anymore questions, Anakin charged at his old mentor and swung his red lightsaber blade at him, but Obi-Wan was quick enough to grab his own lightsaber and activate its blue blade in time to block it. However, Anakin wasn't done as he swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's feet. Fortunately for him, Obi-Wan brought him lightsaber down in time to block the slash and raised his lightsaber to block another slash. When Anakin swung his lightsaber at his mentor's side, Obi-Wan was able to block again, this time their blades locked with one another.

The duel between the two Force Users caused enough commotion to attract the attention of the Stormtroopers and other personnel in the hangar bay. Most of them stopped what they were doing to see what was going on as they surrounded the two Jedi. Some of them decided to stay back and watch, while others left to inform Viceroy Organa of the situation.

As their blades were locked with one another, the elder Jedi looked into Anakin's eyes and noticed the hatred within them. Wondering what the problem was, Obi-Wan used the Force and he was shocked to sense small wisps of the Dark Side surrounding Anakin. "It can't be," he thought aloud.

Anakin took notice of Obi-Wan's shock and used it to his advantage as he lashed out with a kick to Obi-Wan's stomach that forced him back. Obi-Wan quickly recovered from the kick. "Anakin you've been corrupted by the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Just look at yourself!"

The young Jedi just stared at his former mentor and spoke, "Maybe, but it's for the good of the galaxy!"

That response made Obi-Wan stared at Anakin with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The Jedi are weak to do anything!" Anakin shouted back. "They let the galaxy suffer around them! Only I can rectify their mistakes and do so by embracing the Dark Side!"

For many moments, Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in shock at what he just said, trying to take in his words, before he closed his eyes and exhaled. Obi-Wan allowed his confusion and shock to flow out of him as he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Spreading his arms wide out, Obi-Wan told Anakin, "If you really think that Anakin, then strike me down."

At first, Anakin was taken by surprise at Obi-Wan, but he shook it off as he charged at his former mentor and swung down his red lightsaber blade. Everyone surrounding surrounding the two thought the Jedi General would avoid the slash, but Obi-Wan did not need to as Anakin's red blade stopped a few centimeters away from his face.

Obi-Wan's eyes bore in the eyes of Anakin, who just stood there, almost as if he was paralyzed. "You can't do it," Obi-Wan said, "and you won't Anakin."

Anakin's hands trembled, but he tried to remain vigilant. "Shut up!" he growled.

"The Dark Side does not fully control you. You can still turn back from this," Obi-Wan told him.

"SHUT UP!" Anakin roared.

Anakin lashed out with the Force, forcing Obi-Wan back with a telekinetic wave, before he turned around to head towards his Jedi starfighter. As he stood up, Obi-Wan saw his former student fire up the engines on his starfighter before leaving the hangar bay. He happened to noticed a familiar cylindrical hilt lying on the floor and Obi-Wan realized it was Anakin's old lightsaber. Grabbing hold of it, Obi-Wan looked out into the spacial void to see Anakin's Jedi starfighter entering hyperspace. He stared down at his student's lightsaber and could only hope that Anakin would realize the error of his ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	172. Realm 171: FotR Rough Draft 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 171: FotR Rough Draft 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The once lively plazas of Corusant were filled with a deadly silence as many sentient beings walked through the streets, yet cast suspicious stares upon one another. The death of Valorum caused people's opinions over the assassin's employer to be divided, giving birth to this sort of attitude. As she walked through the streets of the Republic's capital, Padme was among the those who did not carry any suspicious, yet she found herself among those that received glares from others.

Instead of her regular Jedi robes, Padme wore a blue cloak over her body, which hid her lightsaber, with the hood over her head. With the commotion over Valorum's death carrying itself into the Jedi Temple, the married Jedi thought it would be a good idea to take a walk, so she could clear her head. It was already hard enough already with the baby inside of her belly, and news of the late Chancellor did not make anything better.

As Padme walked through the streets, she thought she heard the engines of a starfighter, which made her look up to see a Jedi starfighter flying overhead. Curious as to who was inside, Padme used the Force to sense the starfighter's pilot and she was surprised to find out it was her husband. "Anakin?" Padme recognized.

Seeing her husband at Corusant made Padme wonder what he was doing here, so she immediately walked through the crowd and towards the destination Anakin was heading.

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the atmosphere of Corusant, Anakin could hear a voice calling out to him through the Force, beckoning him to follow. The voice was dark, yet it resonated power... power that Anakin wanted so badly to obtain now. The voice repeated its call over and over again, with only three words being spoken. _"Come to me."_

Anakin did not bother to resist as he piloted his Jedi starfighter above the streets of Corusant and towards the source of the mysterious voice. The starfighter first flew over the Jedi Temple before it passed by the Senate Building. Anakin left the crowded areas of Corusant and headed towards what appeared to be the more industrial factories that were manned by machines. The air was covered by smoke from the factories which allowed Anakin's starfighter to use as cover from the eyes of the public.

The voice's call still echoed inside of Anakin's mind, telling him to approach what appeared to be a factor that seemed to be out of commission for some time now. Anakin did not pay attention to the ruined state of the old factory as he lowered his Jedi starfighter onto the circular, landing platform. Steam came out of the bottom of the starfighter as its legs touched the durasteel platform.

The window of the cockpit raised itself, allowing Anakin to see the four robed Dark Jedi standing at the entrance of the abandoned factory. Leaping out of his starfighter, Anakin's feet touched the platform before he began approaching them. Though their faces were obscured by the shadows of their hood, the Dark Jedi stared at the young man with satisfaction. "So, you have made your choice," observed the center Dark Jedi. "You wish to become Sith."

Nodding, Anakin replied, "I do."

The Dark Jedi turned their hooded heads towards one another, the black voids that covered their faces staring at each other, before looking at Anakin. "Come with us," the one on the far right stated.

Anakin watched at the four Dark Jedi turned around as the entrance to the factory slid open, and they entered the factory. He followed them inside to first see a long hallway that had silver walls and seemed to have no exits, save for the black door placed at the end of the hall. There were white lights that illuminated the halls with an eerie glow, and contrasted with the Dark Jedi' black robes.

As he followed the Dark Jedi, Anakin curiously looked at his surroundings, wondering who had the time and money to had this place refurbish. It did not seem to matter, though, as Anakin pushed away those thoughts in time to see he and the Dark Jedi approaching the black door.

The door slid open, revealing a cavernous, black chamber that was almost shrouded in shadows with only a row of torches on the side to reveal the inside. Stepping inside, Anakin saw the torches flickered now and again, providing enough light to see a rock wall on one side that had strange carvings on it. On the other side was a series of stairs that led to a high dais with a black throne.

The four Dark Jedi entered the room and took their respective positions in front of the dais, facing the young fallen Jedi. Anakin entered the chamber and strode towards the Dark Jedi, but stopped when he heard metal banging against one another. That made him glance over his shoulder to see the door to the chamber was shut, before Anakin returned his attention back to the four in front of him.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," a voice echoed throughout the entire chamber.

The voice made Anakin jump a bit, but he was able to regain his composure as he saw another figure walking on the dais. Upon seeing the figure, Anakin's eyes widen in shock to see the person was none other than the current chancellor of the Galactic Republic. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin recognized as disbelief and shock overcame him "You're a Sith?"

The hooded chancellor grinned as he took a seat on the black throne. "I am," he answered. "And you, my friend, will become my apprentice. I have foreseen this."

If Anakin had not known of Palpatine was the Sith Lord, he would have gladly accepted the offer, but now, it was different. The young man felt confused as to why the chancellor of the Republic was a Sith, but then it finally dawned upon him. Looking at Palpatine, Anakin accused, "You deceived the Republic! You gained your through the Senate so you could take over the Republic!"

Palpatine was not surprise by this-in fact, he looked amused as he smiled at Anakin. "And what if I did?" Palpatine inquired. "There is nothing you can do that can change the past. From this moment on, you will serve me without question."

"No!" Anakin shook his head. "That won't happen!"

Anakin turned around to leave, but stopped seeing the four hooded Dark Jedi of Palpatine surrounding him. He glanced over his shoulder towards Palpatine, who simply stared back at him. "Do you really think you can leave now?" Palpatine questioned. "You just left your master, and the Jedi won't accept you for you falling to the Dark Side! There _is _no where else for you to go!"

"I disagree," was Anakin's response as he took out the black lightsaber hilt. "The Jedi will be after your head when I tell them who you really are!"

The chancellor and Sith lord stared Anakin with disappointment on his face. "I see," he said. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess there's no reason to let you live any longer."

Upon hearing those words, Palpatine's Dark Jedi removed their silver lightsaber hilts from their belts and Anakin saw a red blade coming to life for each Dark Jedi. The four Dark Jedi charge at Anakin with their lightsabers over their heads. Anakin activated his red lightsaber blade in time to block a slash from two of the Dark Jedi before using his free right hand to unleash a telekinetic wave on another one, sending him into the rock wall. However, he did not see the fourth Dark Jedi, who swung his red lightsaber down onto Anakin's outstretched arm. The blade dug into the skin of his forearm, before removing it from the rest of his arm. "GAH!" Anakin cried out in pain.

Anakin found himself on his knees due to the excruciating pain he felt from his several arm, letting down his guard as his other arm that held his red lightsaber lowered. The three Dark Jedi took advantage of Anakin's situation as they lunged at him, hoping to finish him off. Yet, Anakin unknowingly tapped into his anger and let out a roar as he used the Force to unleash a powerful wave that sent the Dark Jedi flying across the chamber. The only Dark Jedi standing was the one who Anakin tossed to the side earlier with the Force.

Whipping his head around to the said Dark Jedi, an enraged Anakin lunged at him and stabbed his lightsaber at the Dark Jedi who parried it. When the Dark Jedi swung his own red blade at Anakin, the fallen Jedi retaliated with a block before unleashing a flurry of slashes that the Dark Jedi blocked, just barely. Unfortunately, the Dark Jedi was not quick enough when Anakin proceeded to stab his lightsaber right through the Dark Jedi's chest. The Dark Jedi let out a gasp as Anakin's red blade pierced through his body before it went limp.

With that Dark Jedi finished, Anakin removed his lightsaber from his body before turning towards the other three, who were standing there in shock. Anakin's eyes were filled with rage that demanded the deaths of the Dark Jedi, and he was willing to give into it. "RAH!" Anakin roared as he charged at the remaining Dark Jedi with Force increasing his speed.

The Dark Jedi were able to raise their lightsabers in time to block Anakin's blow, but they found they had no chance to take the offensive. Anakin swung his lightsaber at the Dark Jedi like a wild animal, forgetting his Jedi training from his days as Obi-Wan's student. Each blow Anakin swung was powered by anger with every swing becoming more powerful than the last one.

As the duel between the remaining Dark Jedi and Anakin continued, Palpatine sat back in his throne with satisfaction on his face as he sensed the Dark Side entering the fallen Jedi. Any common sense left Anakin and was blocked by a shield of anger that also allowed him to ignore his pain. The more Anakin began to lose control, the more closer he was to falling to the Dark Side and becoming Palpatine's apprentice.

It seemed that Anakin was winning, but when he swung his red lightsaber blade down and it hit the floor, the Dark Jedi found their chance. They swung their own lightsabers at Anakin, who attempted to dodge the Dark Jedi' slashes, but was too late as their blades touches his skin. One Dark Jedi's blade left a burn on his chest that covered his right lung, while another's singed his back. More scars were placed all over his body as the Dark Jedi delivered multiple slashes, exposing some bits of burnt skin to the fresh air of the chamber. The most painful scar came from the third Dark Jedi, who brought his blade on Anakin's scalp, leaving a deadly scar. It was the last strike that pulled the final straw.

Giving fully into his anger, Anakin swung his lightsaber blade into one arc in hopes of striking the Dark Jedi, who jumped away from him. Anakin stared at the three with an inhuman look that was full of so much rage that it sent shivers down their spines.

Anakin leaped into the air with his lightsaber over his head and as he landed in front of his victim, he swung it down vertically, its red blade leaving a slash on the Dark Jedi's chest. The Dark Jedi's lightsaber blade was extinguished as it fell onto the floor before it was joined by the fallen Dark Jedi's body.

One of the two remaining Dark Jedi attacked from behind, swinging his lightsaber blade at Anakin's head to sever it from his body. Anakin heard the blade, though, so he ducked before proceeding to turn around and slashed his lightsaber horizontally across the Dark Jedi's chest. After that Dark Jedi's lifeless body fell, Anakin turned his attention to the final one standing. Seeing Anakin's scarred body standing over his fallen comrade, the lone Dark Jedi turned around to escape, but it was too late.

Raising his stump of an arm, Anakin reach out into the Force to grab hold of the final Dark Jedi by his throat before raising him off of his feet. The Dark Jedi released his grip on his lightsaber, allowing to fall onto the floor, as he tried to remove the invisible grasp from his throat. It did not work as Anakin used the Force to close the invisible grip around the Dark Jedi's throat, ending his life.

As releasing the last Dark Jedi's lifeless body, Anakin exerted his anger out of his body and allow his body to feel the extent of his injuries. The pain would be too unbearable for any being, and it was same for Anakin as he immediately fell on his stomach, his hand still grasping the now-extinguished lightsaber. Anakin raised his head a little to see Palpatine standing over him with a grin on the chancellor's face.

Before the darkness overcame him, the last words that Anakin heard came Palpatine were, "You have done well... my apprentice."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lightyears away from Corusant, Obi-Wan stood on board the bridge of the the _Halcyon _that remained in orbit of the planet Talga along with the other Republic ships. As he stared off into space, Obi-Wan's thoughts were focused on the well-being of his former apprentice, Anakin. At the back was Bail, receiving reports of the troops eliminating any remaining form of resistance and ready to exit the planet's atmosphere.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a wave of pain and anguish overcame his mind, making the Jedi Knight grasp his head wit both hands. Many of the Republic officers noticed this, yet none were willing to help the Jedi general until Bail heard Obi-Wan shout, "NO!"

Bail's eyes widen in fear as to what may have happened to the Jedi general under him as he ran over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan are you alright?" Bail called out as he ran to the Jedi.

The wave of pain that Obi-Wan sensed soon left and Bail noticed sweat ran down the Jedi's face as he looked up at the viceroy of Alderaan. Nodding slightly, Obi-Wan said, "I'll be fine."

"What happened?" Bail questioned.

When he heard that question, Obi-Wan's face paled a little as he realized what he had sensed. Turning to Bail, Obi-Wan answered, "It's Anakin! He's gone!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was not the only one who sensed it for Padme could sense it as well as she ran through the ran streets of Corusant. When she sensed it, Padme stopped her pacing to place a hand on her hooded head and clamped her eyes shut in pain. Though not proficient in the Force as Obi-Wan, she could still sense it as well, since she was on the same planet as her husband.

When the feeling had passed, Padme's eyes widen in horror, for she recognized the source of distress was her husband. "Anakin," Padme gasped.

Immediately, Padme began picking up her pace, pushing through the large crowd that she only saw as an obstacle. She continued to find her way through the crowd until she came across a squadron of Stormtroopers that surrounded the plaza, almost as if they were herding everyone to a specific place. It did not mean anything to Padme, though, as she continued until two Stormtroopers stood in her way. "Halt!" one of the Stormtroopers told her. "I'm afraid you will have to remain here."

Padme rolled her eyes in irritation. "I don't have time for this!" Padme nearly shouted, catching the attention from some of the nearby sentient beings.

The other Stormtrooper simply replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, but Chancellor Palpatine has ordered for all to watch the Senate meeting."

Hearing that, Padme's raised a curious eyebrow as to why Palpatine would do such a thing, but Padme realized it when she heard shouting. Turning her head, Padme's gaze turned towards everyone else, who were looking at the large viewscreen placed upon one of the buildings. Curious, Padme looked up to see that on the screen was the inside of the Senate building with the camera focusing on Palpatine who stood in the Chancellor's podium. Though she could not see it, Padme and everyone else around could hear Senators, ambassadors, and other members of the Senate arguing with each other, their voices risen to a shouting level. "By the Force, what is going on?" Padme gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the delegates of the Senate met, they believed the meeting would be like any other, discussing how to deal with the state of the galaxy. However, things turned ugly when they heard the news of the Jedi behind the assassination of Chancellor Valorum. Many delegates, especially those who supported Valorum during his career, were outraged by this, and found themselves screaming. Those that tried to defend the Jedi were drowned by the majority, who soon began to shout at the top of their lungs.

Palpatine stood in his podium, tired of the heated arguments echoing across the Senate chamner, so he looked at the Senate with a firm look. "SILENCE!" Palpatine's voice bellowed across the entire Senate.

Palpatine's roar tuned down the shouting as the delegates focused their attention from each other towards the Chancellor of the Republic. "I have called this emergency meeting on a matter of importance!" Palpatine announced. "As I have told you, I have learned that the Jedi were behind the assassination of the late Chancellor Valorum!"

When those words reached the Senators, Palpatine found himself interrupted by the shouting delegates. After the first wave of shouts erupted within the Senate chamber, one human Senator stood up and shouted, "I knew this would happen! It would only be a matter a time before the Jedi tried to betray the Republic!"

Many of the other delegates of the Senate shouted in agreement with the human Senator's statement. However, there at least one person who did not agree with this accusation and that was Mon Montha. Her hovercraft left its respective stationary position and approached Palpatine's podium. "No! I won't believe it!" Mon Mothma shouted. "The Jedi have always been there to protect the Republic!"

Turning his head towards the Senator, Palpatine stated, "I once thought the same Senator Mon Mothma, but it seems that is the truth. The assassin even confessed himself that the Jedi hired him!"

Mon Mothma could only shake his head in disbelief. "But Chancellor, what would the Jedi gain from assassinating Valorum?" she questioned.

"What the Jedi would gain is control over the Republic!" a voice shouted.

Everyone's attention turned away from the Chancellor's podium to another hovercraft that floated nearby the hovercraft of Mon Mothma and the Chancellor's podium. The owner of the voice was a Nemodian Senator who represented the Trade Federation. "What do you mean, Senator Gunray?" Mon Mothma demanded.

"Ever since the Clone Wars, the Jedi have become more militarized and have been gaining more power!" Gunray exclaimed. "Everyone in this Senate knows how much power the Jedi were given to lead our troops into battle! Has anyone ever consider that the Jedi would become corrupt? The Clone Wars has gave the late Chancellor Valorum emergency powers to deal with the war effort, but if he was dead, it would leave a great void for anyone to take! The Jedi would gladly take that chance!"

Murmurs of agreements could be heard from across the Senate chamber, and Gunray continued, "For centuries, the Republic has depended on the Jedi to solve its matters and look what it has led us! Many of worlds, including here on Corusant, have been devastated by war! If we are to have order, then perhaps its time for a government without any Jedi."

As the murmurs became louder and echoed throughout the Senate, Palpatine's eyes turned towards the Senator representing the Trade Federation. "What are you suggesting?" Palpatine questioned Gunray.

"To bring order, the Republic must be reformed into a strong government that can protect its citizens!" Gunray declared. "Therefore, we should become an empire with Palpatine as our emperor!"

"I agree with this decision!" a Rodian Senator loudly agreed as she stood up. "Palpatine has shown strong leadership skill during these troubled times! All of those for it, please raise you hands to show your support!"

Immediately, waves of hands rose from almost every single hovercraft that carried a representative from all over the galaxy. Bail, who was not among those that rose their hands, just stared in shock as the entire Senate were willing to replace the Republic with an empire. "It seems the Senate has agreed with Senator Gunray's proposal," Palpatine spoke to Mon Mothma, who turned towards he Chancellor. "What do you say, Senator Mon Mothma?"

The lone Senator stood there, gripping the handle on her hovercraft as she tried to find a decision. Though she was against it, Mon Mothma could not argue against the devastation the Clone Wars caused and knew that even if she argued, the Senator would be overruled by the rest of the Senate. Gulping in a small amount of air, Mon Mothma finally came to his answer. "I..." she hesitated, "...agree with your decision. As long it brings order to the galaxy."

"Very well," Palpatine nodded before turning towards the rest of the Senate. "It has been decided then! Though it burden me with a heavy heart to let go of the Republic, it is a necessary sacrifice! I will accept the power that the Senate has bestowed upon me! So begins a new government-the first Galactic Empire!"

Many Senators applauded Palpatine's announcement as Mon Mothma's hovercraft returned back to its post in the Senate chambers. The Senator let out a defeated sigh as she looked at the applauding Senate. "This has all gone wrong," she told herself as she took a seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the chambers of the Jedi Council, the five Masters sat in their respective seats, watching the holonet news for the day. In the center of the council chamber was the image of a human reporter, wearing the usual uniform meant for people working in the news. Though they did not show it, each of the Jedi Masters within the chamber was nervous.

Like the rest of the galaxy, they heard the news of the assassin confessing that it was the Jedi who paid him, and they were shocked at this sudden revelation. They immediately assumed that this was an assault on the Order and denied the charges being pressed against them by the people. Soon, the Republic was replaced with an empire within minutes, shocking the Jedi Masters to the core at what just happened.

The screen was focused once more on Palpatine as he announced, "_As my first act as emperor, I will order the Jedi Order to disband immediately! The Jedi will return to the Temple on Corusant to be removed of their rank in the military and in the new Empire! Armed forces will be deployed to Jedi Temple to enforce this! Those that do not comply will be eliminated!_"

That decision made the five Jedi Masters stare at the holographic projection with outrage. "This is an outrage!" Braka pounded his fist against the armrest of his seat. "How dare they suggest such a thing?"

"That's enough, Master Braka!" Ayla shouted.

Braka allowed anger to flow out of him and he watched the holonet news with the other masters as image of Palpatine faded away, leaving the five alone to their thoughts. Silence first overcame them as each of council member tried to take this new information before they all looked at each other. "No one within this order would dare order the assassination of a chancellor," Plo Koon spoke. "It is not the Jedi way for us to kill the man in charge of the Republic we are sworn to protect!"

"Master Plo Koon is correct," Alya agreed. "I sense the Dark Side is involved in this."

"We all do," Sakara interjected, "and its stronger than ever."

"But what can we do about it?" Braka questioned. "If we go to the Senate, they would simply believe we are trying to usurp power!"

"I agree with Master Braka on that," Mace Windu stated. "For now, we must prepare ourselves for what is to come. We have to make sure the Jedi Order survives this ordeal."

The others nodded nodded their heads in agreement, knowing the ferocity of the oncoming storm. No matter the cost, they all knew the Jedi Order had to survive.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	173. Realm 172: FotR Rough Draft 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 172: FotR Rough Draft 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

A/N: The final part of what I wrote thus far for _Fall of the Republic_. It also includes a summary of what I was planning to write next.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of the _Halcyon_, watching over the return of the Republic Stormtroopers into the Republic starships. Unconsciously, he placed his hand on Anakin's lightsaber hilt that hung from his belt, right next to his own. "Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered.

The Jedi's thoughts dwelled over the 'death' of Anakin he felt through the Force and he could never take his mind off of it. The Jedi Knight let his old student leave without any attempt to chase after him, believing Anakin would make the right choice, but Obi-Wan regretted that decision.

However, Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps along with the cocking of blaster from behind him. Turning around, the Jedi saw Bail standing in front of a couple of Stormtroopers, whose blasters were aimed at Obi-Wan. "What is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan demanded as he placed a hand on his lightsaber hilt.

Bail just stared at his Jedi General with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but Palpatine has ordered for the Jedi to be brought to Corusant for trial," Bail answered.

The Jedi raised an eyebrow at that, questioning, "On what charges?"

"The assassination of Chancellor Valorum," was Bail's response.

That answer alone made Obi-Wan's eyes wide open. "What?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but it's true," Bail spoke. "You must come with us. Emperor Palpatine has ordered it."

"Emperor?" Obi-Wan repeated, making him shake his head. "So the Republic is truly dead."

The two Stormtroopers kept their blasters aimed at Obi-Wan, cautious of what the Jedi would do, while the rest of the crew kept their eyes on the four. They all could feel the tension between the Jedi, and the Viceroy and the two Stormtroopers. Seeing he could not escape like this, Obi-Wan removed his hand from his lightsaber and sighed in defeat. "Very well," he nodded. "I will come with you."

Bail could hear some of the crew members let out a sigh of relief, but ignored it, turning his attention to Obi-Wan, who just stood there. The two Stormtroopers stepped in front of Bail and approached the Jedi, both unsure of what Obi-Wan would do if they came too close. One of them carried binders, while the other simply reached out a wary hand to grab the lightsabers on Obi-Wan's belt.

The two lightsabers were removed from Obi-Wan's belt as the other Stormtrooper placed the binders on the Jedi's wrists. The two Stormtroopers flanked Obi-Wan's sides to make sure he did not attempt to escape before looking at the Viceroy of Alderaan. Looking at Obi-Wan, Bail said, "There's a shuttle that will take you to Corusant. From there, you will be taken to a prison and be tried."

"I know," Obi-Wan said.

The two Stormtroopers grabbed Obi-Wan by his arms before they proceeded to take him to towards the exit of the bridge with Bail leading them. Everyone watched as they Jedi that lead them through countless battles, was being taken to what they thought was to be his death.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hangar bay carried the same deathly silence that the bridge had as everyone saw Bail entering with the two Stormtroopers guarding a cuffed Obi-Wan. They all had heard of the Jedi Order's 'betrayal' to the Republic, but some questioned if what they heard was really true. Still, they knew that no amount of resistance would get Obi-Wan out his state, so they just stood there and watch what was unfolding before them.

Obi-Wan saw Bail lead him and his Stormtrooper guards towards what appeared to be a gray _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle with the ramp lowered onto the floor. When the viceroy stopped, he faced Obi-Wan and gestured towards the ramp of the shuttle. "This way," Bail spoke, the same tone of regret never leaving his voice, but his Jedi general did not say anything as his Stormtroopers continued to escort him towards the shuttle.

What came next was something that no one expected as the two lightsabers hanging flew from one of the Stormtroopers' belt, and into Obi-Wan's hands. Activating both hilts, two blade of blue plasma shot out from the hilts, his cutting off the binders, while Anakin's went swinging around to strike the Stormtrooper on Obi-Wan's right. The other Stormtrooper raised his blaster, in hopes of stopping the Jedi, but Obi-Wan swung his blade to slice off the barrel before the other one slice the Stormtrooper across the chest.

The other personnel immediately drew whatever they had on them and ran towards the Jedi, but stopped when Obi-Wan got behind a shocked Bail Organa and raised his lightsaber blade up to Bail's throat. "Don't move!" Obi-Wan ordered, his voice reaching the ears of the officers and soldiers in the hangar bay. Seeing the approaching Stormtroopers and other personnel froze where they were, Obi-Wan shouted "Drop your weapons!"

At first Bail's men were hesitant, but they eventually gave into the Jedi's orders as they dropped their weapons. Though, it did not stop Obi-Wan as he walked backwards with Bail as his hostage, both of them walking up the ramp and entering the shuttle. Once they entered the shuttle and out of the sight of the _Halcyon_'s crew, Obi-Wan removed his lightsabers from Alderaan's viceroy, allowing Bail to stepped forward and placed a hand near his neck. "Sorry about that, viceroy," Obi-Wan said as he hooked the lightsabers to his belt.

Turning to Obi-Wan, Bail gave the Jedi an assured smile. "No need to apologize," Bail said. "Now go! You need to get out of here!"

Obi-Wan nodded as he turned his attention towards the controls of the shuttle, while Bail rushed down the ramp to find himself in the company of his soldiers. Turning around, Bail and the others in the hangar witnessed the thrusters come to life as the ramp rose and shut, before the shuttle left the durasteel floor. The Stormtroopers fired their blasters at the escaping shuttle, but proved to be futile as it left the hangar and soon entered hyperspace.

Bail inwardly smiled at Obi-Wan's escape, but did not show any emotion on his face, in hopes of trying to keep his image to his soldiers. One of the Stormtroopers approached Bail and asked, "Sir, shall we go after him?"

"Negative, we can't use anymore of our forces at the moment," Bail replied. "Tell the troops to return back to the ships. We'll head to Corusant as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir!" the Stormtrooper saluted before he turned around to leave.

When the Stormtrooper left the viceroy, everyone else went away as well as Bail just stood there and looked at the space where Obi-Wan's shuttle entered hyperspace. "Good luck, Obi-Wan," Bail hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT: Padme heads to the Temple to see the Stormtroopers preparing for an assault, and is soon captured. Palpatine goes to a wounded Anakin, who's given the Darth Vader suit. Vader first attacks Palpatine, but it fails as Palpatine uses the Force to make Vader submit to him and to ensure Vader works for him, Palpatine presents a captured Padme. Vader attacks the Temple and destroys the with the help of the Stormtroopers.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan senses the death of the Jedi and heads to Dagobah, where he meets Yoda and explains what happened. Yoda states he foresaw this, but the council and the rest of the Order ignored his warnings, and he left. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to protect Padme, for he foresaw the birth of Anakin's kids.

Obi-Wan leaves Dagobah and heads to Corusant to rescue to Padme. They first evade the Empire, and Obi-Wan leaves Padme with Mon Mothma and Bail on Alderaan, while Vader follows Obi-Wan to Mustafar. There, the two fight each other until Vader is injured, but Obi-Wan lets him live because of their old friendship.

Obi-Wan lays low and returns to Alderaan to find Luke and Leia are born and agrees with Padme to separate them. Luke is taken to Tatooine, while Leia is kept on Alderaan.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

PS: I would like to thank Onimiman for being patient with me and for beta-reading this fic.

XXXXXXXXXX


	174. Realm 173: KotOR III Rough Draft part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 173: KotOR III Rough Draft part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian, not me!

A/N: This is the rough draft for my fic called _KotOR III: The Jedi Masters_. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Knights of the Old Republic III: The Jedi Masters

It is a rare time of healing in the galaxy. After defeating the remnants of the Sith Triumvirate, the Jedi Order have reestablished themselves under the Jedi Exile, slowly rebuilding from the devastation caused by the Jedi Civil War. Many Force sensitives gather at the Jedi Temple on Corusant to train in the ways of the Force and become the Republic's guardians.

However, darkness looms over the horizon as a new threat emerges. The Jedi Exile remembers Darth Traya's warning of the True Sith, remnants of the Sith Empire from the Great Hyperspace, hiding in the Unknown Regions. Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, left the known regions of space to fight them, but did not return.

Now finished training her companions, the Jedi Exile leaves Corusant to look for Revan in the Unknown Regions. Unknown to the Exile, he carries out his fight with the True Sith...

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN REGIONS...

The part of space that was beyond the border of the known galaxy was given the name of "the Unknown Regions." Over the centuries, the Unknown Regions have been ignored by countless sentient beings, and those who thought of that region of space, they tend to think that it was empty space that was waiting for others to explore and settle. But "unknown" is not the same as "uninhabited."

Deep within the Unknown Regions, a capital ship floated in the black abyss of space, its engines blaring with life. The design of the ship was similar to that of the Republic's Centurion-class battle cruisers with the wedge-shape of the body and the command tower on the back. Though unknown to the Republic, others would recognize it as a _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught.

It was not alone for the dreadnaught hovered next to what appeared to be another _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught, but this one seemed to be more damaged. The ship was covered in scorch marks from turbolasers, and small bits of the durasteel plating had been blown off into space. Almost every bit of the dreadnaught seemed to be damaged, even the hangar that was supposed to carry fighters and other small freighters.

On board the bridge of the damage dreadnaught, its crew were either lying dead on the ground, or at the mercy of their captors. The crew were comprised of multiple species: humans, the blue-skinned Chiss, Rodians, Zabraks, and Twi'leks. They all wore black uniforms comprised of shirts and pants with matching boots and plates of armor on their chest.

Their captors seemed to be troopers, who wore a black body gloves underneath the armored plates on their arms, legs, and chest. Each trooper's helmet was black with a black T-shaped visor and a grilled mouth plate on gray face plate to give it a more skeletal look. Most had their armored colored black, while a few had their armor colored red to show their superior military status. They all carried blaster rifles in their hands, some keeping their rifles aimed at the prisoners.

Standing triumphantly over the corpse of the ship's human captain was a massive figure, apparently a member of the Pureblood Sith race. It was readily evident with the red skin complexion, the yellow eyes, the tendrils hanging from his cheeks, and his bald head. The Pureblood Sith wore black armor all over his body, much like the troopers under his command, yet it was more customized to fit him, such as the skeletal horns sticking from his gauntlets and large, triangular shoulder pads. Hanging from his back was a black cloak, comprised of a cape and hood, while his lightsaber hung from the black, metallic belt around his waist.

One of the red armored troopers, a commando, stepped in front of the Pureblood Sith to report, "The ship is ours Lord Scourge. Any attempt of resistance has been crushed."

The yellow eyes of the Sith named Scourge stared at the commando in front of him. "Any of the escape pods have been jettisoned?"

"No sir, but the ship's computer does state one of the freighters had left before it engaged us."

Scourge snarled at that answer, but he knew that striking out at the commando would not do any good, so he simply waved his hand to dismiss the commando. "Very well, you may return to your duties."

Once the red-armored commando left the presence of the Sith, Scourge reached for the back of his belt and removed a small, circular disk that he recognized as a holo-communicator. It let out a series of high-pitched beeps before a small holographic image of a human emerged. Like Scourge, the human was a Sith Lord with his yellow eyes on the bald head, as well as the lightsaber hanging from his belt. He wore similar armor, but it did not have any skeletal horns, the shoulder pads were shaped like quadrilaterals, and over his mouth was a black, respirator to let him breath.

"_What do you have to report, Lord Scourge?_" the man ordered, his voice filtered through the respirator he wore.

Looking at the human Sith Lord, Scourge replied, "The traitor has escaped, Lord Malgus. We have eliminated the last of his forces, but he will most likely return to the Republic."

"_I see_," the human Sith, identified as Malgus, stated. "_It does not matter. The emperor has ordered for our fleet to head to Republic space._"

Scourge could not help but stare at Malgus with surprise at that order. "So soon?" he questioned. "We still needs to rebuild after the traitor's rebellion!"

Malgus' holographic form crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at the Pureblood Sith. "_You _dare _question the emperor?_"

Not wanting to face the wrath of his emperor, Scourge shook his head somewhat frantically. "No, Lord Malgus," he replied. "I shall join with the fleet as soon as I can."

"_Very well, Scourge,_" Malgus spoke, his voice filled with satisfaction. "_See that you do._"

With that, the image of Malgus flickered before it retreated back into the holo-communicator, ending the transmission between the two Sith Lords. Scourge then turned his attention to his troopers, waiting for them to finish up their job so he could carry out his orders.

XXXXXXXXXX

BORDER OF THE KNOWN GALAXY...

Unknown to the Sith, a lone ship flew through space, far away from the aftermath of the two conflicting dreadnaughts. It was a small gray, ship that seemed similar to a freighter, yet its design was unknown to the Republic. It had a rectangular body with two black wings on the sides and the cockpit was placed in the front.

Inside the cockpit of the mysterious space vessel was a lone male figure at the controls. The figure wore black robes underneath the copper-red armor that was comprised of gauntlets, and a chest plate. Also, he had a black cloak that was fastened to his shoulders along with a hood placed over his head. As for his face, it was covered by a red, Mandalorian with a single, black visor over his eyes.

Though his facial expressions were masked, the figure was tired from the loss he just suffered at the hands of his enemies. For what felt like an eternity, he fought against the threat only to end up with failure. Sooner or later, the Republic would find itself engulfed in another conflict, possibly worse than any of the wars it experienced within the past decade.

He knew that he would not arrive on time to personally inform the Republic or the Jedi about this oncoming threat, but he could still warn them. The man simply closed his eyes, yet he opened up his mind to a bond he closed for about five years and spoke only four words telepathically:

"_Bastila, they are coming._"

XXXXXXXXXX

REBUILT JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSANT...

"_Bastila, they are coming._"

The Jedi Master of the rebuilt Jedi Order shot up from her bed as she sweat profusely, soaking her bed sheets. Bastila had been sleeping peacefully before her dreams were interrupted with those four words. She recognized the owner of the warning voice very well and identified him with only one word:

"Revan."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	175. Realm 174: KotOR III Rough Draft part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 174: KotOR III Rough Draft part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

CITADEL STATION, TELOS IV...

Years ago, Telos IV was among the many planets that were ruined by Revan's Sith Empire when former Republic Admiral Saul Karath was ordered by Darth Malak to destroy it. The result was a Sith fleet bombarding the planet, destroying many buildings that housed millions of innocents who were eventually killed by the bombing, while the survivors were mentally scarred by the destruction surrounding them. This unprovoked attack was what launched the start of the infamous Jedi Civil War.

After the war, Citadel Station was built in orbit of the planet, intended to be a base of operations for the Ithorian-led project to restore the devastated surface. The orbital station was a vast network of modules that provided shelter, food, and entertainment for those who worked and lived on board it. The modules placed near the center of Citadel Station were used for residential and entertainment purposes only, while the docking modules on the outer part had hangars for ship.

It was often delayed due to the interference of Czerka Corporation, who took advantage of the project to seek more profits from the remaining technology on the planet. That changed with the arrival of the famous Jedi Exile as she, along with her companions, dealt with the Czerka thugs and the hired Exchange mercenaries. Exposing the corruption of Czerka Corporation to the Telosian government, the interstellar company would no longer bother the Ithorians and their project.

Approaching the orbital station was a lone ship; a _Dynamic_-class freighter, to be specific. It was the _Ebon Hawk_, the famous ship that came under the ownership of Revan, the former Sith Lord and Jedi Knight, and was currently owned by the Jedi Exile. The ship passed through the orbital satellites that directed space traffic to and from Citadel Station, its thrusters allowing it to near one of the docking modules.

The _Ebon Hawk _slowly landed in the hangar, its small legs coming out of the bottom and touching the ground as steam jettisoned out of the ship's exhausts. Soon after landing, the _Ebon Hawk_'s ramp lowered itself onto the floor, revealing a lone figure exiting the freighter, a human woman to be exact. She was in her thirties with a tan skin complexion, blue eyes, and black hair with a small pony tail. What made her stand out of normal people was the brown Jedi robes and the lightsaber hanging from her belt. She was the Jedi Exile, the famous Jedi who brought down the Sith Triumvirate.

The Jedi Exile continued her path until she heard a series of beeps coming from her ship, making her turn around to see two droids on the ramp. One droid was a T3-series utility droid designated T3-M4, while the other droid was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid named HK-47. "T3, HK, wait on the ship," she told them.

When T3 let out a series of beeps in protest, the Exile assured, "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own."

Despite the Jedi Exile's assurance, HK stepped forward with his blaster in his hands. "Query: Are you sure you don't need any company, master? There may be some meatbags who may attack you and need to be disintegrated."

The Exile could only cringe a little at HK's psychotic killing tendencies. Though she owned the droid for quite some time, and took the time to know the assassin droid, the Exile could not get used to his love and joy for killing things. "No, I'll be fine," "Just stay on the ship."

"Resignation: As you wish, master," complied HK, his mechanical tone filled with defeat and disappointment.

T3 let out a disappointed whirl before he followed HK into the inner hull of the _Ebon Hawk_, leaving the Exile alone in the hangar. She then, turned around and proceeded to head towards the exit, and the door slid open to reveal the hallway that was placed right outside the hangar. The Exile noticed that she was not alone for she saw someone else standing there, two Republic troopers to be exact. Both of them wore the standard uniform, were armed with blasters, and the Exile could tell they were well-experienced men.

Approaching the Exile, one of the men announced, "We're here to take you to Admiral Onasi, ma'am."

The Exile's were filled with a little curiosity as she looked behind the soldiers to see that Carth was no where to be found within the area. "Where is the admiral?" she inquired. "I thought I was to meet him, here."

"He wishes to discuss with you in private," one of them answered.

When hearing the words "in private," the Exile remembered the last time she talked privately with Carth, the discussion was about Revan. The admiral asked if she knew anything about Revan's whereabouts only to find a dead end. This time, Revan was most likely to be the subject of their discussion, but it did not make much sense to the Exile. Carth already discussed with her about her former commander, but she complied with the soldiers' words. "Very well," the Exile agreed.

The two Republic troopers nodded they turned around and led the Jedi Exile through the halls of Citadel Station to reach the admiral's quarters. As she followed the Republic soldiers, the Exile noticed that the sentient beings in halls were the same as ever since the last time she was here. After the failed attack on Telos IV by the Force-draining Sith Lord named Darth Nihilus, the citizens felt more secured, for they no longer worried about any more threats from the remnants of Revan's old Sith Empire. The Exile could not help, but feel proud that she helped bring that happiness to a planet who already suffered devastation.

The Exile's mind was brought back to focus when she noticed she and her guides were approaching the familiar entrance of the Admiral Onasi's quarters. One of the soldiers approached the door before knocking on it to announce their presence, and soon the door slid open. The room was small, but comfy, just like how the Exile remembered when she was here the last time. Waiting within the room was Admiral Carth Onasi, the famous Republic hero of the Jedi Civil War who helped bring down Darth Malak and his Sith Empire. Instead of his trademark orange jacket he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, he had the Republic armor that was typical for admirals.

Turning to his men, Carth motioned a hand to dismiss his soldiers, who replied with a nod before silently leaving the room. Carth approached the Exile when the two soldiers were gone and greeted, "Glad you could make it, Exile."

The Jedi Exile nodded her head towards the admiral in respect. "You said you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," Carth nodded. "I know you plan to look for Revan in the Unknown Regions. I think I have something that can help you."

That piqued the Exile's curiosity as she hoped whatever Carth had was useful. "What is it?"

"A week ago, we received a transmission from an unknown source," Carth explained as he went over the desk to pick up a datapad. "We pinpointed where it was coming from. Its source was in the Unknown Regions."

The Exile knew where this was going. "You think it was from Revan," Exile guessed.

"Yes," he replied, approaching the Jedi Exile. "You can use that transmission as a lead to find Revan or at least the last place he was at. It's a start, if anything."

Carth handed the datapad to the Jedi Exile, who took it in her hand and inspected it to see what appeared to be hyperspace coordinates to Revan's assumed location. Looking up at Carth, the Exile asked, "Do you know what was in that transmission?"

"Unfortunately, we don't," Carth answered. "It was on a completely different frequency, so we couldn't figure what it was. But these coordinates should help you find Revan."

The Exile noticed his tone had a hint of anxiety-maybe agitation-and she knew why: Carth wanted to search for Revan, the man who felt obliged to help. She heard Carth's tale of his travel with Revan to defeat Darth Malak, so the Exile could understand why Carth felt the way he did. The admiral felt that he owed Revan everything that the former Sith Lord did for the Republic and the Jedi.

"Shouldn't you come along?" the Exile asked. "Revan would probably recognize you than me."

Though the offer was generous, Carth shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't. My duties as my admiral have been keeping me busy," Carth said before he gave the Exile a smile. "Besides, I don't think Revan would be too happy to know that I've left the Republic defenseless."

The Exile smiled at that as well as she put away the datapad within her Jedi robes. "I will find Revan and bring him back," she swore.

"I hope you do," Carth hoped. "May the Force be with you, exile."

"And with you, admiral," she bowed her head in respect.

With that, the Exile turned around and left Admiral Carth's quarters to head back to her ship. With this new information given to her by the admiral, the Exile's search would be a lot easier. She had to put it into the _Ebon Hawk_'s navi-computer and leave as soon as possible. As she walked down the hall, the Exile wondered how the Jedi were doing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSANT...

Away from the political life of the Senate and the industrial life of Corusant, was a large monastery-like building that housed hundreds of the Republic's guardians, the Jedi Temple. After its foundation, the Jedi Order built the Temple on Corusant to be protect the Senate from any harm, and to establish itself as the protectors of the Galactic Republic. The Temple was badly damage during the Jedi Civil War, which was readily evident with the cracks and craters all over the walls.

Fortunately, the Republic began to fund the Jedi Order, allowing them to rebuild the Temple. Even though it still remained heavily damaged, the Jedi were able to refurbish the place and make it suitable to train other Jedi, who no longer had to fear the threat of Sith assassins. The Jedi Masters were able to rebuilt at least the ground floor, along with some of the upper levels rooms to present the atmosphere of serenity the Temple had before its abandonment.

Within one of the rooms of the Temple was a circular chamber that served as a meeting place for the Jedi Council. At the edge of the chamber, there were twelve seats but only four of them were filled due the low number of Jedi Masters that existed within the galaxy at the moment. There were a few more Jedi Masters on the Council, but they were out in the galaxy, trying to recruit more members to the Order.

Filling four of the twelve seats were the stiff Jedi Archivist Atris, the elderly and sarcastic-yet powerful-Jolee Bindo, the polite Mical, and the famous hero of the Jedi Civil War, Bastila Shan, who now was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Atris wore her typical white robe of the Jedi Archivist, while the others wore the usual Jedi uniforms that were consisted of a simple brown robes over the white tunic. They all were dealing with their own affairs before Bastila summoned a meeting to discuss the message she received last night. When the three other Jedi Masters heard of the message, they were surprised, but they were even more surprised that Bastila said it came from Revan.

When hearing that Revan was still alive, Atris was anxious but her did best to did show her best to not show her anxiety because she still distrusted Revan after the years that passed. Even though Revan helped bring down his own empire, Atris' memories of his acts as a Sith Lord did not leave her mind, still leaving some bitterness to the Prodigal Knight. "Are you sure about this?" Atris asked, uncertain about Bastila's words. "Is Revan still alive?"

Turning her head to Atris, Bastila nodded. "I am sure. There's no doubt about it." Her eyes drifted onto the floor as her mind was focused on Revan's words. "What concerns me more is his message. Revan only said: 'They are coming.' I don't know what it means"

"It is vague," Mical commented. "We all know that Revan left known space in search of something. It's most likely Revan founded it, and it's now coming to strike at the Republic."

The others masters accepted the idea, save for Atris, who remained stubborn to the end. "We can't know that for sure," Atris said, trying to keep a calm, yet firm tone. "We have no proof if what Revan was looking for really exists. Besides, our only source of information was Kreia and she was a Sith Lord!"

"Bah! You think you can know everything, Atris," Jolee spat. "Kreia may have been a Sith, but she knew about Revan and his motives better than any of us did! You're just upset because you were her pawn in her game!"

Atris whipped her head towards Jolee and gave him a glare, yet held back her tongue. She knew well that Jolee was a member of the Jedi Council, which was only possible with the low members of Jedi. Jolee would not have joined the council if he did not know that the Jedi had reformed the rules to allow relationships and most of the old council were dead.

Before the discussion could become more heated, Bastila intervened. "Whatever the case may be, we must inform the Jedi," Bastila stated, turning to Mical. "Contact Mira, Visas, Brianna, and Atton. They should be done with finding more Force-sensitives on Alderaan. Tell them to come back to the Temple immediately."

"It will be done," Mical nodded.

"I'll see if I can give Juhani a call," Jolee offered. "She and that Twi'lek-Yuthura, I think that was her name-should still be rebuilding the Enclave."

"Thank you Jolee," Bastila nodded before she stood up and looked at everyone else. "For now we will continue to recruit more Jedi. If there any sign of this threat, than we need to be ready for them. That's all."

With that, the council stood up and left the chambers, but as they did, Bastila's mind went back to Mical's words. She wondered what Revan was looking for the Unknown Regions, and how significant of a threat they were to the Republic and the Jedi Order. Bastila only hoped they had enough time to face this new threat.

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN REGIONS...

Floating through a small section of the Unknown Regions was an entire fleet of what appeared to be at least seventy-five _Harrower_-class dreadnaughts. They were accompanied by ships that were not seen since the Great Hyperspace War, such as Sith drop ships. The _Derriphan_-class battlecruisers that comprised of the fleet's capital ships, were upgraded with the latest weapons and hyperdrive technology. In the center of the fleet was a _Derriphan_-class cruiser that was completely covered in black transparasteel plating and had the most firepower compared with other ships.

On board the large capital ship, many figures walked back and forth across the long maze of halls that constituted the vessel. Among the many personnel on board was a lone figure, who was flanked by two troopers. His appearance was that of a fair-skinned human in his forties with the typical yellow Sith eyes and brown hair that was combed. He wore a long red robe over what appeared to be black armor, but he also wore red gauntlets and boots as well as shoulder pads. Underneath his left eyes was a black cybernetic implant. Hanging from his silver belt was a silver lightsaber that identified him as a Sith Lord.

The Sith continued his trek through the halls until he came across a large black, circular doorway that split open, and the halves of the door slid to the slid to reveal the bridge. The bridge was circular with dozens of control panels that were being manned by a crew comprised of many sentient beings- including Pureblood Sith-who all wore the typical uniform of a black shirt and pants. In the center of the bridge was a black, ornate chair meant for the captain, but no one sat in it at the moment. Next to the captain's chair was a small, black pedestal that had blue crystals protruding from it.

What concerned the Sith was not the ship's personnel, but the five other Sith Lords who stood around the black chair and supervised them. Two of them were Malgus and Scourge, both who he had no grudge against. Unfortunately, the Sith could not say the same for the other three Sith that were present. Each one was thorn in his side, but the one that stood out the most to him was one who the Sith recognized with hatred.

This Sith Lord was the same height, yet had a more bulky physique that was covered by his black and grayish-blue tunic. He wore silver large, triangular shoulder pads, much like Scourge, and black fabric from his robe went down to his black boots. Over his face was a silver mask, which seemed to be shaped like a man's face with a patch over the left eye, but it did little to hide the black hair that was combed back. Hanging from his belt was a black lightsaber that had three points protruding from the top, while a Rancor tooth came out of the bottom.

"I'm surprised to see you're here, Angral," the silver-masked Sith said sardonically. His voice was filtered by his mask. "I did not know you were invited as well."

The Sith Lord, Angral, did his best not to snarl, though his tone did not hide his rage as he spoke, "Likewise, Baras."

As Angral approached the group of five Sith, Baras explained with smugness in his tone, "We were just discussing _my_ plan of assault." After speaking those words, Baras' masked face turned towards Malgus. "It seems to be a wise suggestion, but others don't seem to appreciate it."

"What I don't appreciate is your tactics, Baras," Malgus spat back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your plan would divide our forces too thin and makes them vulnerable to attacks!"

"And what would you suggest, Lord Malgus?" a Sith patronized in his cultured accent. "Face the enemy head on and wipe them out at the risk of wasting our fleet?"

Malgus' attention was turned towards the Sith who spoke those words. This Sith appeared to be human and in his late thirties, unlike his older male compatriots, and his dark brown hair was combed to the side. He wore a long, dark purple robe underneath the black tunic, along with silver gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, and around his waist was with a belt that his lightsaber hung from.

Anger rose with the militaristic Sith Lord of the group as he snapped, "Anything would be better than your cowardly methods, Thanaton!"

"Well, my 'cowardly methods'-as you put it, Malgus-have helped us build our military strength," Thanaton sneered. "Not like your and Angral's brutish way."

"I would think other wise, Thanaton," Angral stepped in. "While you and Baras were sitting on your backsides, at least Malgus and I have tried to expand our might across the Empire!"

Baras curled his hands in his fists as he turned his masked face to Angral. "I would retract those words, if I were!" Baras snarled.

As the four Sith Lord engaged each other in verbal combat, Scourge stood there watching in hopes of the argument to die down soon. Soon, he remembered the fifth Sith Lord, who was standing next to him, watching as well. "Aren't you going to stop them, Lord Nox?" Scourge questioned, bringing his eyes towards the Sith Lord next to him.

Like Scourge, Darth Nox was a member of Sith race, yet she was the only woman to be present in the emperor's circle of general and commanders. She did not have the usual sharp cheek bones nor the long tendrils, but Nox did have two horns protruding from her chin. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail that went down to her shoulder blades and her eyes did carry the same yellow color of the Sith species. Compared to Scourge, Nox was a lot smaller, her head reaching only up to his armored chest, yet she was more powerful than him. Instead of the usual black armor that Scourge and Malgus wore, Nox had a black robe over her body that had red threads on the edge. On her shoulders were were triangular pads and her long, black double-bladed lightsaber hilt hung from her red belt.

"No, I find this more interesting," she said with an amused smile before her eyes moved turned to Scourge's face. "Wouldn't you agree, Scourge?"

Scourge said nothing as he simply looked the arguing Sith Lords, not finding Nox's answer surprising. Scourge worked with Nox for a short time, but he learned a lot about her. During her younger years, Nox learned many secrets of the Dark Side and used them to rise through the ranks of the Sith hierarchy, soon commanding of her own fleet of ships. She was well known in the Sith Code and used deception to gain power, sometimes through her youthful appearance that bewitched many men, or simply waiting for her enemies to destroy each other.

The sound of curses and insults were thrown between the four Sith Lords with Scourge and Nox being unfortunate to watch. The argument eventually was drowned out by the sound of the bridge's door sliding open before it was followed by the cry of "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The six Sith Lords, along with the bridge's personnel, turned their heads away from each other to see a figure entering the bridge. Everyone's eyes widen at who was present before them, and the Sith Lords knelt before the figure, while the rest of the crew gave a low bow of respect. "Emperor Augustine," the six Sith Lords spoke in unison, each one's voice filled with a hint of surprise of the figure's arrival.

Augustine, the emperor of the Sith, was a Pureblood Sith with a dark red skin tone, darker than any other Pureblood Sith on the bridge. He had dark brown hair that was spiked, and tendrils hung from his cheekbones, the same place where his horn protruded from. He wore a jet black robe over his red shirt and pants that came with black gauntlets, boots, and a belt that had his silver lightsaber hung from. Though he did not appear that majestic, Augustine was a Sith Lord whose power made the other Sith Lords cower before him.

"I did not summon you here to argue with one another!" Augustine shouted as he approached the kneeling Sith Lords, the end of his robe flapping a bit. Looking down at Baras, Augustine questioned, "What is status of our fleet, Baras?"

"Our ships are ready to depart, my lord," Baras reported, his mask never leaving the floor. "All they need is your command."

"Very well," Augustine nodded as he walked towards the black chair in the center. "Open up the comm channel to all ships!"

The six Sith Lords all stood up and turned their attention towards the black chair, while their emperor waited patiently to give his speech. A high-pitched beep echoed across the room, informing everyone that the comm channel was open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and remained silent, waiting for Augustine to give his speech to the entire fleet. Silence filled the air of the bridge until the emperor of the Sith soft exhaled and began.

"Soldiers of the Sith Empire! You all know why we have gathered here today! You all know what lengths were taken for us to be standing here! My soldiers, one thousand years ago, we were nearly brought to extinction by the Republic. Our forefathers saved what remnants they could find and came to the Unknown Regions to rebuild, seeking with one purpose: vengeance for the Sith Empire!"

"From the day you were born, you all were molded into weapons to carry out that purpose. Instilled with a thousand years of loyalty in your training, you took the task of your forefathers without any question nor hesitation. But it was never used, until now." "We have waited for a thousands years and we shall wait no longer! It is time to bring back the glory of the Sith Empire! It is time for us to rise again!"

Through the Force, Augustine could sense awe and wonder emanating from the crew on board, including the six Sith Lords that stood behind his command chair. Augustine knew how powerful words were and knew how to use them to inspire his soldiers, so he could accomplish his goal. Augustine kept those thoughts in the back of his mind as he decided to end his speech.

"Now is your time to prove your power! Strike fear into the heart of the Republic and their Jedi dogs! Bring them down to their knees!" his voice boomed with power. "For the Sith Empire! For glory! For the end of the Jedi!"

From the many terminals on the bridge, the emperor could hear the roars of thousands upon thousands of troopers of the Sith Empire who were on board the ships. They repeated his words, only theirs were in a loud unison that could make a person deaf.

_ "FOR THE SITH EMPIRE! FOR GLORY! FOR THE END OF THE JEDI!"_

When comm channel was shut off, the emperor of the Sith outstretched his hand and ordered, "Prepare the ships to enter hyperspace! We will begin our attack on the Outer Rim planets!"

The personnel on board complied with their emperor's orders without question as they punched in the coordinates for the Outer Rim. As he sat back in his chair, Augustine grinned at the sight of the black abyss of space turned into the blue hyperspace lane as the entire Sith fleet entered hyperspace.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	176. Realm 175: KotOR III Rough Draft part 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 175: KotOR III Rough Draft part 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

AN: This is the finale part of what I had written so far. It also contains what I had plan for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

REPUBLIC VESSEL _SOJOURN_, MID RIM...

The Republic _Hammerhead_-class cruiser _Sojourn _was once under the command of Admiral Forn Dodonna, who led the Republic's force into victory after the Battle of the Star Forge. Dodonna eventually was relieved of her duties when she retired and gave the ship to Carth Onasi, who was promoted to admiral for heroics during the Jedi Civil War. For the next few years or so, Carth Onasi commanded the Republic fleet with the Sojourn as its head, which especially helped during Darth Nihilus' attack on Telos IV a few months ago.

At the moment, Carth was inside of his private quarters on board the ship, still wearing his uniform. His quarters was similar to his private home on Citadel Station; small-yet comfy-with some furniture on one end, while there was a bed on the other. He sat on a couch, finally relaxing after a long day's work with a cup of caffa in his hands. Carth did like the peace and quiet, but he was also anxious to get back to work. He recently received word that there were new recruits into the Republic military and the admiral wanted to prepare them for what was out there in the Unknown Regions.

Carth's time alone in his quarters was cut short when he heard the familiar chime of his comm unit placed across from where he sat. Carth let out a sigh as he placed his cup of caffa on the small table in front of him before he walked over to the unit and answered the call. "Admiral Onasi here, what is it?"

Static filled with the screen of the comm unit before it was replaced with the image of a Republic trooper. "_Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Jedi Master Bastila Shan_," he reported. "_She's requesting to speak with you in private._"

Hearing Bastila's name, Carth immediately replied, "Put her through."

The image of the trooper was soon replaced with Bastila's face, who greeted him, "_Hello Carth. I'm sorry for troubling you like this._"

"It's no problem, Bastila," he smiled at the Jedi Master. "You need something?"

The Republic admiral noticed Bastila's face was expressionless, but he knew that the Jedi Grandmaster was hiding something. Carth recognized it all too well from his time traveling with her and Revan. Bastilla only had that face on, to cover her concern over something that had gone wrong, or an important issue arose within the Jedi Order. This time, Carth was not sure, so he decided to let Bastila answer. "_I'm wondering if the Exile is with you_," Bastila requested. "_I need to speak with her._"

"Sorry Bastila, but she's not," Carth answered. "What do you need her for?"

This time, Bastila's emotionless mask fell, revealing her face to be filled with concern. Carth saw Bastila's hesitation in answering his question, so the answer automatically came to him. "It's about Revan," Carth stated, his tone same level as Bastila's. When ever the Prodigal Knight was mention in any of their conversations, Bastilla would have a similar expression on her face.

"_Yes_," Bastila nodded. "_He contacted me through the Force._"

That answer took Carth by surprise as his eyes widen and he found himself quickly asking, "When did this happen?"

"_A few days ago_," was Bastila's response. "_He told me something, or someone, was coming. I discussed it with the other Jedi Masters and we assumed it was from the Unknown Regions._"

"That means Revan found what he was looking for," Carth quickly assumed, his voice filled with anxiety.

Bastila's face, on the other, did not carry Carth's anxiety, but cautiousness. "_Possibly_," she said, her tone the same as her facial expression. "_I've been trying to contact the Exile, but I've had no luck. I thought I would contact you to see where she was._"

Remembering the Exile, Carth answered, "You missed her by a day. I had her meet me on Telos, so I could give her that lead we found a week ago. Sorry Bastila."

The Jedi Master let out a sigh of disappointed. "_It's alright, Carth_," she said before the admiral noticed Bastila turned head away from the screen to look at someone. Bringing her head back to Carth, Bastila said, "_I should get going. The students are getting impatient._"

Carth nodded in understandably. Rebuilding the Jedi Order was no easy task, and dealing with multiple student certainly took a lot of time. "Take care, Bastila."

"_You too, Carth_," were her last words.

Saying their goodbyes, the screen went blank, ending the call between the two war heroes of the Jedi Civil War. Carth turned his attention back to the couch he previously sat in before Bastila's call, yet the back of his mind remained wondered on the Jedi Exile's whereabout. He knew that he gave the Exile the information, but he was not completely sure his lead would take the Exile directly to Revan. Obviously, there would be obstacles and dead-ends,

Carth shook his head of those thoughts and focused on his task at hand of drinking his caffa as he went over to pick it up. Much to Carth's dismay, it went cold when he was talking with Bastila, which meant it lost its good taste that he was too acquainted to. The admiral simply sighed. "I really need to stop asking the mess hall for a cup of caffa," he muttered as he left his quarters to get a new cup.

XXXXXXXXXX

NAR SHADDAA...

Nar Shaddaa was the largest moon of Nal Hutta, the home planet of the slug-like sentient beings called Hutts. Since the moon was well known for its criminal activity and metropolitan setting, it was given multiple names, such as "The Smuggler's Moon," "the Vertical City," and "Little Corusant." It was populated, and filled with dozens of skyscrapers and tall buildings. The Jedi Exile once came to this moon before, in search of Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell, and eventually encountered the bounty hunter, Mira, who would join her group.

The Exile exited the _Ebon Hawk _that was placed on the familiar landing pad her ship landed the last time it came to Nar Shaddaa. The last time the _Hawk_ was on the pad, a group of Trandoshans tried to take the ship as a hostage, which resulted in the Exile and her companions killing them. Though the Exile was able to defend her ship, she did not want to experience the same thing again, especially since she came here with only T3 and HK. She ordered the two droids to stay on the ship to protect it from anymore thieves. It was dangerous for the Jedi Exile to be on Nar Shaddaa, but it was also necessary for her to find any information on Revan's whereabouts.

Though Carth did provide her with a lead, the Exile was not going to head towards the Unknown Regions, at least not without some information that might be useful. It was a well known fact that many smugglers and pirates used the Unknown Regions as secret route for smuggling spice, so they could avoid any Republic ships. There would have to be someone on the Smuggler's Moon who went into the Unknown Regions, and the Exile believed that would be useful in finding Revan.

She walked through the familiar systems of cat walks and grilled floors that made up the ground of the Refugee Sector. The Exile did not wear her old Jedi robes, for she knew that she would be drawing too much attention towards herself. Though the bounty on Jedi was removed, there was still a chance that someone may want to attack a Jedi for fame, and the Exile did not want to risk that. That was why she wore a simply out that was comprised of a brown jacket over her white shirt and black pants with her lightsaber hanging from her belt. Fortunately for her, the jacket was long enough to conceal her lightsaber from anyone's eyes.

The Exile continued walking pass through the refugees who just arrived on Nar Shaddaa as well, using the Force to sense an oncoming attack. She continued to cautiously stroll through the area until she reached the entrance of Refugee's Landing pad cantina. It was filled with a diverse number of sentient species and included humans, unlike Jekk'Jekk Tar, which was filled with non-human sentient beings. She also remembered this place because it was where Atton was attacked by the Twin Suns, those twin Twi'lek assassins hired by the Exchange.

Looking up at the entrance of the cantina, the Exile said. "Well, I guess I can start here," she thought aloud.

When she entered the cantina, the Exile noticed the place was filled with dozens of beings before she headed towards the bartender's counter. The bartender noticed the Exile approaching the counter so he asked politely, "What will it be?"

"Give me some Corellian Brandy," she replied, placing some credits on the counter.

The bartender slid the credits off the table before he went to get the Exile's drink ready for her. As she waited, the Exile casually looked around the cantina to see it was like the way it was when she came to Nar Shaddaa before. That time, she was in search of Zez-Kai Ell, and now she was looking for smugglers and pirates who traveled around the Unknown Regions. Fortunately for the Exile, there were plenty of smugglers hanging around the tables, playing pazaak and drinking their alcoholic beverages.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Exile noticed a man in the corner of the cantina, sitting quietly at his table. The man wore a black cloak that covered his entire body, save for his hands and feet that seemed to be covered by his respective black gloves and boots. Also, the figure had a hood over his head and it concealed his facial features, save for the lower portion of his tanned face that had nearly trimmed, black beard.

After that quick glance, the Exile moved her eyes away from the figure and back to the bartender, who had her drink ready. As the Exile took a sip of her beverage, she tried to sense the figure through the Force, but found nothing; only a veil that concealed him, much like his cloak. Whoever this figure was, the Exile decided to keep an eye on him, but she still needed to get some information and it was obvious that would take some time.

XXXXXXXXXX

KHOONDA, DANTOOINE...

The prairie world of Dantooine once housed the famous Jedi Enclave that trained dozens of Jedi, though it was not that many in comparison with the Jedi Temple on Corusant. However, the destruction of the Enclave during the Jedi Civil War caused the Republic to abandon the planet, leaving the settlers to fend for themselves. Thus, the settlers formed their own government that was named Khoonda, lead by Administrator Terena Adare. The building that acted as Adare's residence once was a private estate of the Matale family, who were all killed off in the bombardment. The estate was rebuilt and Khoonda governed over the settlers, but it suffered from economic and military problems. Fortunately, the arrival of the Jedi Exile allowed Dantooine to thrive without having to worry about mercenaries or salvagers interfering with daily life.

To thank the Jedi Exile for her work, Administrator Adare allowed the Jedi to reestablish their Enclave and Jedi gladly came to the Enclave to train, but not everyone was welcomed the idea. Many of the settlers resented the idea of Jedi returning to Dantooine for fear of their being under attack by the Sith. Adare did her best to assuage the situation, but her multiple attempts to calm her people failed, resulting in tensions between the Jedi and settlers. It was the reason that Jedi Knight Yuthura Ban came to Adare's office and stood before Khoonda's leader as a representative of the Jedi.

The Twi'lek Jedi and former Sith, Yuthura Ban, stood before Administrator Adare, wearing the typical brown robes of the Jedi Knights. Yuthura's face carried small scratches and barely visible scars from when she hid from the Sith Triumvirate's assassins. However, the scars did not diminish her skill as Yuthura, along with Juhani, were able to rebuilt the Jedi Enclave and teach more Jedi on Dantooine.

"Administrator Adare, I implore you to let your people know they are in no danger," Yuthura pushed. "The Jedi will protect the people, as they have in the past."

"I only wish that were true," Adare frowned. "I've tried to tell my people, but they won't listen. The wounds of Malak's attack are still fresh."

Yuthura sighed in defeat, knowing that this discussion had gone on for far too long and that Adare's argument was sound. Malak's attack on Dantooine caused the settlers to dislike Jedi, for they believed the Jedi were responsible for Malak's atrocities on them. Yuthura also acknowledged the fact that without the Jedi, Khoonda would not be capable of establishing relations with the Republic nor would it have protection. While some of the settlers accepted the Jedi, the rest remained undeffered in their decision and it seemed like they were not going to change at all.

"I will return to the Enclave," Yuthura said before she turned around and left Adare's office.

Yuthura did not look back as she walked past Lieutenant Zherron, the head of Khoonda's soldiers, and entered the hall outside of Adare's office to find Juhani. The Cathar Jedi wore the same robes as Yuthura, her lightsaber hanging from her belt. A few of the Khoonda soldiers who looked at Juhani noticed her sharp teeth, which made them simply rush pass the Cathar. Juhani, much like Yuthura, remained in hiding during the Sith Triumvirate's attempt to wipe out the Jedi, and she returned to Dantooine once the threat was eliminated by the Jedi Exile and her companions.

Walking up to Yuthura, Juhani used the Twi'lek facial expression to assess what happened. "I believe it did not go well, then," Juhani deduced.

"No, it didn't." Yuthura shook her head before looking at her fellow Jedi. "I don't see why you don't go in. You know more about the Enclave then I do."

"I'm afraid my... tendencies would not make me such a good negotiator," Juhani said, choosing her words carefully, since she was within the boundaries of Khoonda instead of the Jedi Enclave.

The conversation between to the two Jedi was cut short when suddenly the ground beneath their feet feet shook, causing them to lose their balance and stumble a bit. They were not the only ones for Khoonda soldiers and settlers within the complex found themselves falling onto the ground, or hitting against the wall. After the two Jedi were able to regain their balance, Juhani and Yuthura looked at each other before they ran out of Administrator Adare's estate and into the open.

The two Jedi saw the Khoonda soldiers running to their post as fast as they could, while the settlers tried to find some place for shelter. However, what took them by surprise the most was the unidentified, wedge-shaped star ships in the sky of Dantooine. "By the Force!" Yuthura exclaimed.

Turning to her head to the Twi'lek Jedi, Juhani said, "Return to the Enclave! Contact Admiral Onasi and let him know whats happened!"

Yuthura nodded before she used the Force to speed towards the Jedi Enclave, while Juhani turned her attention back to the star ships, gripping her lightsaber in her hand. "May the Force be with us," Juhani whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

BRIDGE OF THE _SOJOURN_...

The alarms blared loudly as Carth found the halls of the _Sojourn_ to be covered in an infrared light, and he immediately ran as fast as he could towards the bridge to find it in the same color as the rest of the ship. The Republic troopers on the bridge were at the controls, trying to check on the source of the alarm. "What's going on?" Carth demanded as he entered the bridge.

One of the troopers turned her head from the control panel she worked at and replied, "Admiral, we're getting reports that Dantooine is under attack!"

Carth's head whipped towards the trooper with surprise on his face. "What?"

"Reports state that unidentified ships have dropped out of hyperspace and begun attacking the Jedi Enclave," the female Republic trooper explained.

"It's not just there!" another trooper, this one a human male, shouted over the deafening alarms. "Planets from all over the Outer Rim are under attack! Nar Shaadaa, Onderon, and even Kashykk! The ships attacking them all have the same design!"

Carth stood there, shocked at the news, but he regained his composure and gave out his orders. "Have all nearby ships head towards those planets! Rescue any civilians and Republic personnel they can find and bring them back to the Mid Rim!"

The troopers on the bridge complied with Carth's command as they began to send transmissions to the star ships. As the troopers carried out their orders, Carth tried to keep a level head in the situation, but he could not shake off the feeling that this was just the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

NAR SHADDAA...

The Exile placed her empty glass of Corellian Brandy on the counter and sighed, the smell of alcohol escaping from her mouth and entering the air of the cantina. For the past few hours, she tried to find anyone, ranging from smugglers to bounty hunters, who traveled to the Unknown Regions only to come up empty handed. The Exile could not find a single person who had the information she was looking for. When the last smuggler left her, the Exile rested her elbow on the counter before placing her face onto her palm.

When she removed her hand from her glass, the Exile heard a sudden high-pitched chime, which made her eye turned towards her glass to see it was vibrating. That was not the only thing for everything within the cantina began to shake, causing some of the customers to lose their balance. "What the..." the Exile began, but was cut off when she heard the sound of an explosion.

At the sound of the explosion, the customers immediately ran out of the cantina, while the bartender hid behind the counter. The Exile followed the crowd outside of the cantina, and was shocked to see star ships of unknown design in the dark skies of Nar Shaddaa. Turbolaser fire came from the unknown starships and struck many buildings, causing innocent bystanders to run for their lives to avoid being killed. The Exile continued to stand there until a turbolaser struck one of the buildings nearby the cantina, causing debris to fall on the innocent bystanders. She looked up to see a large piece of debris heading straight towards her, but the Exile rolled out of the way in time for the debris to hit the floor.

Instead of allowing herself to be killed, the Exile decided to head towards her ship. Running through the crowds, the Exile used the Force and some adrenaline to quicken her pace. She did not stop for one second, her instincts telling her to get to the _Ebon Hawk _quickly, and hopefully, escape Nar Shaddaa to warn the Republic of this eminent danger. She grabbed her comlink and activated, before shouting, "T3, get the Hawk ready! We're leaving!"

Putting away her comlink, the Exile continued rushing through the docking bays and entered the Refugee Sector of Nar Shaddaa. Like the other places on Nar Shadda, the Refugee Sector was under attack by a few of the strange ships, firing on some of the nearby buildings. Large amounts of debris fell from the building and onto the the refugees, who were trying to flee for the lives.

A turbolaser struck one of the building causing another large piece of debris to fall, but it was about to fall on a refugee woman and her young son. They both looked up to see the debris about to fall on them, so the mother embraced her son and ready to shield him. Halting her escape, the Exile outstretched her hand, reaching out with the Force to stop the debris where it was before it could crush the bodies of the two refugees. The woman and young boy were surprised at the debris floating in mid-air before looking at the Exile, who was preventing it from crushing them. "Get out of here!" the Exile shouted to them.

The woman nodded before she picked up her son before heading towards the nearest shelter. Seeing the pair out of danger, the Exile swung her arm to the side, using the Force to send the debris flying, before she returned to heading towards the _Ebon Hawk_. Unfortunately, she noticed more debris falling, and she removed her lightsaber hilt from her belt. "Oh Force!" she swore.

The Exile activated her cyan blade in time to slice another large piece of debris in half before she ran towards the Refugee Landing Pad, where the _Ebon Hawk _was. When the _Ebon Hawk _came into view, the Exile ran faster, using her lightsaber to slice away at any rubble falling on her. Unfortunately, she had to stop when another piece of debris struck the floor in front of her. The Exile's surprise stalled her, which made her not noticed more rubble about to fall on her.

The sound of another lightsaber activating made the Exile look up to see a black blur leaping over her and a green lightsaber slicing through the rubble into small pieces. The blur landed, allowing the Exile to recognize it was the black-cloaked man she saw at the cantina earlier. The man's green lightsaber made the Exile wonder the identity of this stranger, but she noticed the man was no longer concealing his presence. When the man looked at the Exile, his face came into her view, allowing her to recognize him.

"Revan?" the Exile breathed.

It was indeed her old commanding officer from the Mandalorian Wars that took place about a decade ago. Revan still had his tanned skin as well as short, black hair, but he grown some facial hair over the years, which was readily evident with his trimmed beard. His eyes were green, much like how the Exile remembered it before Revan became a Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan's black cloak hung from his shoulder and swung open, revealing he was wearing his old robes and armor he wore when he was a Sith in the Jedi Civil War. While his green lightsaber was in his hands, another hung from his belt.

"C'mon!" Revan shouted to her.

The Exile was brought back to reality in time to see Revan heading towards the _Hawk_, and she soon followed him to the freighter. Avoiding the rubble, the two Jedi ran up the ramp and entered the hull of the _Ebon Hawk_. "T3, get us out of here!" the Exile shouted.

The sound of T3's beeps and whirls echoed from the cockpit before both Revan and the Exile felt the _Hawk _leaving the landing pad. Revan stood there as the Exile ran through the main hold of the ships before heading towards the cockpit to see T3 hooked up to the Ebon Hawk's controls. From the cockpit, she could see the view of Nar Shaddaa's metropolitan landscape turning into the blackness of space.

The Exile took notice of other star ships and freighters in Nar Shaddaa's orbit that were being gunned down by the mysterious ships. However, she had no time to mourn for the innocent people being killed as she turned to T3. "Take us into hyperspace!" the Exile ordered.

The droid let out a series of beeps of acknowledgment and it did not take long as the stars became long white streaks and soon, the _Ebon Hawk _entered the blue vortex of hyperspace. Seeing that they were safe, the Exile let out a sigh of relief before she remembered that Revan was on the ship. Turning around, the Exile left T3 alone, making the droid let out a curious whistle at her.

The Exile entered the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk _to see Revan standing near the large, circular console that served for navigation and communication. HK-47 was no where in sight at the moment, so she did not have to worry about that assassin droid for the moment. She turned her attention towards Revan, who noticed her entering the main hold. No words were spoken between the two Jedi until the Exile finally said, "Revan."

"Exile," Revan spoke, his tone neutral.

Both of them could sense each other's uneasiness and it was not hard to figure why. The two had not seen each other for about a decade, not since the end of the Mandalorian Wars and so much happened after the final battle of Malachor V. They each went through their own personal trials. when Revan first went into the Unknown Regions of space. The Exile served under Revan durin it cost her connection to the Force

The Exile walked up to Revan, who was taken by surprise as he felt the Exile's gloved fist crashing into his face, making him fall on his back. She stood there and looked down at her former commanding officer. Revan was surprised at the Exile's actions, but he knew her reasons as he wiped away a small trickle of blood coming from his lip. "I'm assuming that was for Malachor V," he said, standing up. When Revan spoke the name of that devastated planet, the Exile took hint of regret in his tone.

"And for my exile," the Exile added, "among other things."

Revan hung his head a little low, muttering, "I did deserve that," before looking back up at the Exile. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here." It was not a question.

The Exile did know what Revan was talking about. "You found what was out in the Unknown Regions, didn't you?" the Exile spoke. "The Sith are back and those ships that attacked Nar Shaddaa is apart of their fleet."

Again, Revan was surprised by his general's deduction, but it was not too hard to guess as how she came know that information. "So Kreia told you, huh?" Revan said, receiving a nod from the Exile. "Yeah, the Sith Empire is back, and they're beginning their assault."

The Exile opened her mouth to question Revan, but he spoke before she could. "Listen, I know you have a lot questions and I'll answer them, but now isn't the time. The Sith are beginning their attack on the Republic. We need to inform the Jedi about this," Revan stated. "I know you, but will you work with me, one last time?"

Revan's old general just crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes glaring at Revan. "I trusted you before and we both know how that ended," the Exile said, her tone stern. However, she smirked and answered, "I guess I'm dumb enough to trust you again."

Smiling, Revan turned around towards the cockpit. "Alright, then. First stop is the Jedi Temple. We need to let them know about the Sith!"

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT:

The Exile and Revan go meet the Council and discuss to gather the remaining Jedi. Revan and Bastila have some time alone and its revealed that Bastila had twins, Satele and Kane.

Revan and the Exile heads for Dxun to meet up with Canderous/Mandalore, while Bastila and Jolee head to Dantooine to rescue the Jedi who are captured by the Sith. On Dxun, the two Jedi meet with Scourge, who agrees to help them. Meanwhile, Bastila and Jolee infiltrate the Sith and fight off Baras and Nox to rescue Juhani, Yuthura, and the other Jedi. Atton, Mical, and Mira head for Kashykk to save Mission and Zalbaar, while Visas and Brianna leave for Telos with Atris to secure the secret Jedi Enclave there.

After dealing with their respective tasks, they all head back to Corusant to face off the Sith fleet there. The combined forces of the Jedi drive away the Sith fleet, which is left of only a few dozen starships and the Emperor. The Sith retreat to Dromund Kaas with Revan, the Exile, and their companions following them.

They infiltrate Dromund Kaas' capital and enter the palace. They face off with Augustine, and Revan sacrifices himself to kill the Emperor.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	177. Realm 176: KR Malik ch 4 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 176: KR Malik ch 4 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro, not me!

AN: This is a preview for chapter 4 of my _Kamen Rider Malik _fic on my other profile, KR-01. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_To King Henry of Seville,_

_ I have safely arrived at my destination. I am not sure how long I plan to stay here. It may be days, maybe even months until I return, so do not expect me to back so soon. I will try to send another message to inform you of my situation. Until then, please be patient. Thank you._

_ From,_

_ Commander Sal of the Tariqun Army"_

'_It'll have to do_,' Sal thought to himself as he finished reading the message he wrote.

The young man, who could become Malik, was in one of the bedroom of Neo-Cordoba's palace that served as he temporary quarters. The bedroom was large, much like the other ones in the palace with a stained, glass window on one side while on the other was a brown desk that was accompanied by a black chair. The large bed at the end of the room had a large, green mattress with lavender sheets, white pillows and a black canopy that was supported by four black pillars that were on the corners of the bed. Hanging from the canopy were green curtains that were almost see-through. Sal, who wore a simple black robe over his green shirt and pants, sat the desk in his room, inspecting the letter he wrote on paper with a quill that was placed in an ink cup on the side. On the other side of the desk was a small, box-shaped machine with a slot on the top that could transfer the letter to its destination, given if the destination had another machine capable of receiving it.

Sal folded the letter he wrote before placing it over the slot on the box-shaped device placed on his desk, a bright light erupted from the slot to scan the letter. The letter that Sal wrote, soon, broken apart into small bits of data that was transferred into the device, sending it to the King of Seville. "I hope he gets it," Sal muttered to himself as he stood up from his desk.

With that, Sal left his room and found himself in the large hallways that made up most of the inside of the palace before he headed toward his new destination, the throne room. The alter ego of Malik trekked through the halls eventually lead to a set of stair that entered the center courtyard of the palace.

Like the floors of the palace, the courtyard had white marble tiles, most of them with cracks from the passage of time, covering the ground, but there were some areas where gardens grew. In the center of the courtyard was a broken, while fountain that still sprout water from the tip and fell onto its base. If anyone walked through the courtyard, they would be amazed, but Sal did not even pay attention to it as he continued walking, entering through another hall that tunneled its way through the palace and towards the throne room.

When entering the throne room, Sal saw his older brother in the center, looking at a cylindrical console that had a holographic screen that depicted the layout of the city. Within the layout of the palace were two blue dots, obviously Sal and Adan, while at the outer rings of the city, there were a gathering of red dots, which most likely represented Aaron and his group of mercenaries. Sal's footsteps came to a halt as he stared at the holographic screen.

"So this is how you've been keeping track of them," he observed loudly, gaining Adan's attention. Looking at his older brother, Sal asked, "Since when has this been here?"

"I discovered it before Aaron and I found the King Core," was Adan's response as he turned his attention back to the holographic map. "I thought it would be useful, considering I was fighting Aaron on my own."

Sal found the response to be satisfactory as he walked up to his older brother's side to inspect the holographic image of the city. "Anything on Aaron's movements?"

"Nothing yet," Adan replied, his eyes never leaving the map. "It seems like they've been focused more in the outer areas of the city."

"Have they tried attacking the palace?"

Adan simply shook his head. "Not with the force field up?"

The words "force field" made Sal look at his older brother with surprise and astonishment on his face, but it was soon gone as he realized how Adan figured it out. "Let me guess: another thing you found along with this?" Sal said as he gestured towards the holographic map.

"Correct," Adan told his younger brother. "I've had it on for a while now. I only turn it off when I'm out of the palace."

Nodding at that, Sal turned his attention away from his older bother to the holographic screen that was before the two. He stared at the red dots that represented Aaron and his mercenaries, and suddenly, a question popped into Sal's head when looked at a small bit of the map. "How many of Aaron's forces are here?" he asked as he pointed towards it.

Looking up, Adan saw where his younger brother was pointing to before he answered, "Only five of them. Why do you ask?"

"Because we take this chance to attack them," was Sal's reply.

Adan was little surprised at that answer as he looked at his Sal. "What?"

Looking at his older brother, Sal stated, "Well, since we know where they are, we have the element of surprise. I can just go there and take out the mercenaries without them knowing."

The alter ego of Scimitar stared at Sal with a little surprise, asking, "Since when did you learn to become a tactician?"

"When serving in the Tariqun army, you learn a few things," was Sal's response before looking at Adan. "So?"

Adan stared into space, considering Sal's plan until he looked at him and said, "Very well. Head out to the outer ring, but you won't be going outer there blind. I'll be guiding you from here, while you take out those mercenaries."

Nodding, Sal turned around to leave the throne room, while Adan saw the familiar glow of Sal's King Core erupting from his buckle to engulf his body. Adan only saw Malik's black-armored form leap into the air, the walls of the throne room covering his leave. Adan turned his head back towards the holographic map in front of him, hoping that Sal would not do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	178. Realm 177: Versai Warriors Rough part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 177: The Versai Warriors Rough Draft 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Star Wars belongs to Lucas, not me! Only the Ocs are mine!

A/N: This a rough draft of my future story, _The Versai Warriors_.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

The Versai Warriors

About thirty years have passed since the destruction of Second Death Star and the fall of the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance has taken the capital of Corusant and has reformed itself into the New Republic with Leia Organa-Solo as the Chancellor. Many planets join the new government, yet the Imperial Remnant fights the New Republic to bring back the old days of the Empire's rule over the galaxy.

Luke Skywalker leads the new Jedi Knights with the help of his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and the Jedi Council. The Jedi assist the galaxy with an academy on Yavin IV and on Ossus to teach new students in the ways of the Force.

Recently, rumors spread across the Core Worlds of ships disappearing near the planets of Hoth and Dromund Kaas. At first, these disappearances went unnoticed until the New Republic lost a few ships near the rumored planets. Thus, the New Republic dispatches the Jedi to investigate these disappearances...

XXXXXXXXXX

The New Republic capital of Corusant was seen as a shining lights in the galaxy, even during the dark rule of the Galactic Empire. The city-planet was covered in a grayish color from the tall skyscrapers and buildings that encompassed it. From space, one could see the city lights of the New Republic's capital shine from its metropolitan environment. To many sentient beings across the galaxy, Corusant was a sight to behold and place that gave plenty of opportunities.

Leaving the orbit of the planet and passing by the traffic satellites were two ships: the famous Corellian smuggler freighter known as the _Millennium Falcon_, and the other was a yacht named the _Jade Shadow_. Both ships distanced themselves from Corusant as they planet appeared to getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. The two ships few through the vaccum of space, careful to not hit each other, thanks to the skills of their respective pilots.

Speaking of pilots, the former smuggler and Rebel Alliance general Han Solo saw in his pilot seat inside the cockpit of his ship with his Wookie companion, Chewbacca, next to him. Han still wore his usual out fit of a black sleeveless vest over his white shirt and blue jeans, but some would not recogize him as the famous hero of the Galactic Civil War. Over the past decades after the end of the Empire, the former smuggler aged and it certainly showed with the small wrinkles on his face and his brown hair had a little bit gray on the sides. As for Chewie, he remained at the prime of his age, since he was apart of the Wookie race that was famous for their longevity as well as their strength.

Han's attention was towards the controls as he flipped a couple of switches before he checked on the navisom on the ship's controls. "Hey Cheiw, can you give me a readout on the _Falcon_'s status?" Han askede his Wookie co-pilot.

Chewbacca let out a soft growl in response before doing as Han requested, checking up on the _Falcon_. As he did, the Wookie let out a curious growl at the human he owed a life-debt to, making Han reply, "Look, I just want to make sure there's no problems. The last thing I need is for my ship to break down in the middle of some asteroid field!"

When Chewbacca let out an assured roar, Han sighed. "I know Leia has those mechanics fix the _Falcon_, but I don't trust them! Those guys charged be an extra fifty credits to fix the modulator! They were cheating me, I tell ya!"

The Wookie could not help but let out a small chuckle at that, which Han did his best to ignore. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Han turned around to see Luke Skywalker standing at the entrance of the _Falcon_'s cockpit. Like Han, Luke appeared older with a few gray strands on the sides of his head, but he maintained his look as master of the New Jedi Order. The famous Jedi Master, hero of the Galactic Civil War, and Han's brother-in-law wore his usual, black outfit he wore since the Battle of Endor with a dark, brown robe over it. Hanging from his belt was the lightsaber he constructed after losing his old one in a duel with Darth Vader in Cloud City on Bespin.

"Hey, Luke," Han greeted.

Luke nodded his head to his brother-in-law as he entered the cockpit and stood right behind Han. "Are the coordinates set for Hoth?"

Han looked at the navicom to be sure before he answered, "Yep, they are." He looked over his should ater Luke, asking, "Where's Jacen and Jaina? I thought they were in the bunkers."

"They were," Luke replied. "They should be showing up in a few moments."

"Well, they should come up here," Han said. "Mara wants to have a word with us before we head off. Best if they show up."

"Already here dad!" a cheerful voice proclaimed.

The trio turned their heads to see two more people at the entrance of the cockpit; both of them were in their early twenties and had the same fair skin complexion. One was a young man with brown eyes as well as brown hair that looked a lot like Han's. The other was a young womn with brown hair and eyes, much like the young man, but her hair went down to her shoulders. They both wore their Jedi uniforms that was comprised of a brown robe over a white shirt and pants with their respective lightsabers hanging from their belts. They were Jedi Knights Jacen and Jaina Solo, the twin children of Han and Leia Organa-Solo.

Han grinned at his children. "What took you?"

"Sorry dad," Jaina spoke as she sat down on one of the chairs, "but Jacen wouldn't stop telling jokes."

"You just have no sense of humor!" quipped Jacen as he sat behind Chewbacca.

Luke smiled at his nephew and niece's banter before he noticed one of the lights on the _Falcon_'s controls were blinking and he knew what it meant. Tapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder, Luke informed him, "Hey Han, we've got an incoming transmission."

Han momentarily looked at Luke before noticing the blinking lights as well. "Must be from Mara," he muttered before he flipped a switch on the control panel.

The holographic image of Mara Jade-Skywalker appeared on the holoprojector that was conveniently placed between Han and Chewbacca. Luke's wife had a fair complexion with red hair that went down to her shoulder blades as well as green eyes, hence the "Jade" part in her name. She wore a gray flight suit comprised of a shirt and pants that were held up by her black belt. The lightsaber that hung from her belt was Luke's old lightsaber that Obi-Wan Kenobi gave to him on Tatooine thirty years ago. "Hey Solo," Mara announced, "My ship's ready for the trip to Dromund Kaas. You guys ready for Hoth?"

Han nodded. "We are."

Before Mara could reply, Luke interrupted, "You sure you're going to be alright, Mara? Maybe you should have someone come with you, just in case."

Mara rolled her eyes at her husband's concerns. "Skywalker, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I went there. Besides, you should be more worried about our son."

"Ben's fine, Aunt Mara," Jacen intervened n his uncle's behalf. "He's got Anakin, and Tenel Ka looking after him."

"Maybe, but it'll take more than your little brother and you girlfriend to look after him," she said as she crossed her arms.

"We'll worry about it later," Luke intervened, not wanting to delay their mission any longer. "If you find anything strange, contact us or Leia."

"You got it," Mara nodded.

With that, the transmission was over as Mara's holographic image faded into the holoprojector, and Han began pressing a few buttons, announcing, "Alright, strap in everyone. We'll be taking the jump into hyperspace!"

Immediately, the three Jedi strapped their belts on as Han pulled the lever to send the _Millennium Falcon _into hyperspace. "Here we go!" Han exclaimed.

Both the _Millennium Falcon _and the _Jade Shadow _left the region of space near Corusant and entered their respective hyperspace lanes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, dozens over hovercraft carriers flew in the metropolitan city of Corusant, their pilots paying little attention to the Chancellor's apartment inside the building they passed. They were too focused with meaningless traffic to notice the window sill right outside of Leia's home.

Inside the apartment was the Chancellor of the New Republic herself as Leia walked back and forth across the red carpet. She still carried come of her youthful beauty, and she had her brown hair tied into a bun on the back of her head. Leia wore the white robes of the Chancellor, which once belong to her predecessor, Mon Mothma. She was not alone as her young son, Anakin Solo, and Tenel Ka Djo, the princess of the Hapes Consortium. "Mom, relax!" the youngest in the Solo family said. "Dad and Chewie will be fine. They have Jaina, Jacen, and Uncle Luke with them."

Anakin looked much like his father with the face and blue eyes, but ahd his mother's dark brown hair. He wore a borwn shirt and pants with a black shoes as well as a black belt, where his lightsaber hung from.

"Anakin is right," Tenel Ka agreed. "Master Skywalker is powerful in the Force as are Jain and Jacen."

Tenel Ka was around the same age as Anakin's older siblings with bright red-orange hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with green sleeves that appeared to be made out of scales, and black pants. Hanging from her gray belt was Tenel Ka's lightsaber that was made fomr a rancor's tooth. She would seem normal if it were not for the fact that she did not have a left forearm. That was the result of an accident that involved Jacen slicing off Tenel Ka's arm during a sparring match when Tenel Ka's lightsaber malfunctioned. Tenel Ka was the princess of the Hapan Consortium, a group of planets under a monarchy, that was a part of the New Republic.

Leia stopped walking around the floor of her apartment and look at the two Jedi. "I know," she sighed, "but with our ships disappearing, and the Imperial Remnant fleet fathering near Sollust, I can't help it!"

"These sudden disappearances do bring up some cause for concern," Tenel Ka admitted, "but knowing both Masters Luke and Mara, they have taken care of worst situations before."

The Chancellor of the New Republic's could not help but nod her head at that as she recounted the many times she and the others were put into numerous deadly situations. From the rescue on Death Star to the Battle Endor to even the threat of the Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn, they were able to overcome such obstacles. Still, Leia felt that there was something ominous about these disappearances. Where it was her feminine intuition or the Force, Leia was not sure, but she knew well that Luke, Mara, and her family were only mortal, even with the Force.

Before anyone could say anything, a quite voice called out, "Aunt Leia?"

Leia turned her head, as did Anakin and Tenel Ka, to see a familiar little form standing at the door. "Ben, what are you doing here?" Leia asked. "Shouldn't you be with 3P0 and R2?"

Five-year-old Ben Skywalker stood at the entrance to the living room. He wore white pants and a blue shirt. Though young, he looked a little like his father, and he had his mother's red hair. Ben's blue eyes stared at his aunt as ell as his cousin and the Hapan Princess. Stepping forwards, Ben answered, "I was, but they were boring. I came here to have fun with you."

Leia gave her toddler nephew a soft smile as she bent down to be at the same eye level. "I would love to Ben, but I can't." Taking a small glance at Anakin and Tenel Ka, Leia told Ben, "Maybe Anakin and Tenel Ka can play with you."

Anakin shrugged at that as he and Tenel Ka stood up from the couch they sat on. "I'm fine with that." Looking at the Hapan Princess, he asked, "About 'bout you?"

Tenel Ka replied, "I believe it would help Mrs. Solo if we took care of Ben."

"Thank you," Leia smiled at the two Jedi.

Anakin and Tenel Ka approached the toddler, and held onto his hands, leaving the apartment. As soon as they left, Leia turned around and sighed with the relief that she could get back to work.

"Mistress Leia! Mistress Leia!"

Leia rolled her eyes in frustration, and turned around to see the golden protocol droid, C-3P0 with the the astromech known as R2-D2. "Yes 3P0?"

"Mistress Leia, please do pardon us for this intrusion, but we were wondering where young Master Ben is?" 3P0 asaked.

"He's with Anakin and Tenel Ka," she replied.

"Is he now?" 3P0 asked with astonishment.

R2 let out a small whirl, which was the equivalent of an exasperated grown, before he beeped at the protocol droid. 3P0 turne dhis head towards his little companion. "You mean you saw them leaving as we entered? Why didn't you say anything?"

When R2 replied with a high-pitched beep, 3P0 raised his voice, "Watch you language! It's bad enough young Master Jacen and Mistress Jaina have picked up your foul language! I don't want Master Ben to hear that too! A few moments, C-3P0 added, "And I have good photorecptors, thank you very much!"

Thought Leia was a little under under stress, she was glad to have 3P0 and R2's banter take her mind off of things. "Is there anythign else?" she asked, her words bringing the two droids' attention towards her.

"No mistress Leia," 3P0 answered.

"Well then," Leia said as she grabbed a datapad on her desk. "I need you to run some errands for me. The list is on this datapad."

When Leia handed the datapad to 3P0, the golden protocol droid said, "We will start immediately. Come along, R2."

The astromech droid let out a small whirl as it followed 3P0 out of Leia's apartment. Once they were gone, Leia turned back around towards her desk, her mind still on the safety of her family. She could only hope they were alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Unknown Regions of place lies a planet lost to the rest of the galaxy for centuries. It had a tropical environment that had large landmasses filled with lush, green plants. From the orbit, all anyone would see was a blue sphere with small clouds in its atmosphere. However, the planet was not by itself as there were a dozen of ships in orbit. The ships were of unknown origins with its designs similar to a _Derriphan_-class battleships of the Old Sith Empire. They were all covered in a dark grayish color and appeared to be well-equipped.

On board one of the ships, the bridge was filled with a cre of species that was thought to be extinct to the known galaxy, much like the ship they were in. The aliens stood two meters tall with amphibian features, such as they slimy skin colored with green, red, or gray. Their thin heads had two horizontally-slit black eyes that came of the sides. Most wore dark red clothing that covered their chest and back with black pads on their shoulders. They all manned the control panels that were placed around the main platform.

Standing on the platform was one who was the same species of those at the controls. The alien stood on the platform, his eyes staring out into space. He had red skin, like some of the crew, but his outfit was black, instead of dark red, with a black cape hanging from the shoulder pads. Hanging from his right hip was a sword sheathed in a brown scabbard.

Though the alien's focus was towards the spacial void outside the window, he could sense through the Force one of the crew approaching from behind. "Why do you disturb me?" the alien questioned, his deep, arrogant tone echoing across the bridge.

The lone crew mere responded, "Emperor, our scouts on Dromund Kass have reported they have have found the temple."

The alien, identified as the emperor, simply stood there with his back facing the crew member. "And what of the scouts on Hoth?" he asked, his tone not faltering the slightest.

The crew member hesitated for a moment before answering, "They have been driven back, emperor."

Bring his amphibious lips to a snarl, the emperor spoke, "By the Versai." It was not a question.

"Yes, emperor," the crew member nodded. "What is your command?"

Turning around to face his subordinate, the emperor commanded, "Take the Builder's Legacy with you to Hoth and destroy the Versai."

The crew member blinked at his emperor. "Is it wise to removed one of our captial ships from the fleet?"

Soon, the crew member felt the air entering his throat becoming thinner and thinner as an invisible force grasped his throat. The crew member placed both his webbed hands to grasp his throat in attempt to breath, despite it was futile. "F-forgive me, emperor!" he was able to say as he tried to breathe. "I meant no disrespect! I-I will do as you command!"

When he said that, the crew member found a rush of oxygen entering his throat, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees as he tried to take large gulps of air. As the crew member tried to breath, the emperor turned around with his back facing his subordinate. "See that you do, Commander Orusa," the emperor spoke.

After catching his breath, Orusa stood up and cleared his throat before he inquired, "Is there anything else emperor?"

"Take Ilawa with you," the emperor responded.

Though surprised, Orusa bowed and said, "I will make sure no harm comes to your son, my emperor."

"You underestimate him, commander," the emperor spoke in a dark tone. Orusa thought the emperor would lash out at him again for his words, but the emperor simply continued. "He is stronger than you, or any of your men! HE is more than capable of handing any threat by himself."

"Understood," Orusa nodded. "I shall inform and we'll leave when ready."

At this point, the emperor no longer cared of what Orusa had to say. "See that you do."

Once again bowing, Orusa turned around to leave the bridge as he exited through the silver doors that slid open when he approached them. When the doors slid shut behind Orusa, the emperor closed his horizontally-slit eyes, stretching his senses into the Force. Though lightyears away from either Hoth or Dromund Kaas, he could sense his forces in orbit of their respective planets.

A few moments passed until the emperor opened his black eyes to stare at the abyss of space. It will not be long now, he thought. Soon it will all be mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	179. Realm 178: Versai Warriors draft part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 178: The Versai Warriors Rough Draft 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters within the entire Star Wars belong to their respective owners, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

As the _Millennium Falcon_ went through the hyperspace lane heading for Hoth, its crew tried to find ways of passing the time. Han and Chewbacca did so by attending to the _Falcon_'s controls, while Luke stood in the in the cargo hold, watching Jacen and Jaina practice their lightsaber skills. Piled onto the floor at Luke's feet were Jain and Jacen's outer brought robes.

The wins were at the center of the cargo hold, their respective lightsabers grasped in their hands and their blades illuminating the air around them. Floating around the twins were two spherical remotes, much like the ones that Obi-Wan Kenobi used to train Luke about thirty years ago. The Jedi Grandmaster's nephew and niece had round helmets with a black visor covering their entire faces the same technique that Obi-Wan used proved to be effective in training Luke, so he too used it to train his students in the ways of the Jedi.

Jaina's violet lightsaber swung through the air in time to block a stun bolt , sending it flying into the inner hull of the cargo hold. Jacen did the same with own green lightsaber, using it to block every stun bolt that the probe fired at him. The two probes spun around in the air their, firing multiple stun bolts at every moment, in hopes of hitting the Solo twins. However, Jaina and Jacen were more than capable of deflecting the stun bolts, even with the helmet blocking their vision.

Luke stood at the end of the cargo hold observing his nephew and niece apply the Force to sense when the probe droids would fire. The head of the New Jedi Order could sense the Force swirling around the twins as they deflected the stun bolts. He knew the twins were powerful in the Force, especially when they were near each other, so he allowed them to be trained as Jedi. Their training proved to be useful on mission and when they were being attacked by Imperial Stormtroopers, or bounty hunters, since they were the children of the most powerful person in the galaxy.

Still, the twins could make mistakes, even with the power of the Force. This was readily evident as Jacen swung his lightsaber to deflect a stun bolt that accidentally struck Jaina in her thigh. Jaina let out a yelp of pain as she lost her focus, making Luke to raise his hand to order the remotes to stop. After she recovered, Jaina tore off her helmet and glared at her twin brother. "Watch it Jacen!"

Jacen stopped swinging his lightsaber and took off his helmet to look at his sister. "Sorry Jaina," he sheepishly smiled. "I didn't that bolt would hit hit you."

Jaina tolled her eyes, but she soon found herself smiling, too. "Well, watch where you're deflecting, next time."

The twins were about to resume their practice, but Luke stepped forwards and said, "I think that's enough for now."

Stretching out with the Force, Luke waves his hand to deactivate the remotes before pulling them towards him and catching them in each hand. Seeing the remotes deactivated and in their uncle's hands, Jacen and Jaina sheathed their lightsaber blades before using the Force to make their robes fly into their hands. "You both did well," Luke commented before turning to Jacen and adding, "Though Jacen, you should use the Force more on where you deflect the bolt. That way, you won't end up hitting Jaina again." Luke grinned at that last sentence, much like Jaina.

Jacen gave a playful smile at his uncle. "Yes, Uncle Luke."

The Jedi trio heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cargo hold, so they turned around to see Han entering. They wondered what it was, and Han answered their unspoken question by stating, "We're approaching Hoth. You guys should come to the cockpit."

After informing them, Han turned around and headed towards the cockpit with his two kids-who were putting on their robes-and Luke following him. The four entered the cockpit to see Chewbacca at the controls, preparing the _Millennium Falcon _to drop out of hyperspace. "Alright, is everything ready, Chewie?" Han asked as he sat in the pilot's seat.

Chewbacca let out an affirmative growl in response to Han's question as the Jedi just stood there. A few moments passed everyone waited for the _Falcon _to come out of hyperspace. "Alright, coming out of hyperspace!" Han announced as he pushed the lever up.

Soon, the blue tunnel of hyperspace turned into streaks of white lights that passed by the cockpit window before turning into familiar sight of stars. With the Falcon out of hyperspace, Han proceeded to pilot his ship through the void of space until a familiar planet came into view. "There it is," Luke said, "Hoth."

The blue and white orb known as Hoth was once a hideout for the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. The planet was covered in snow with frozen tundras and caves almost everywhere, and the planet had periodic snow storms that made it difficult to survive. Though it contained such a harsh environment, it served as a good hiding spot until the Galactic Empire discovered the Rebel's base on the planet.

"Never thought I'd come here again," Han mumbled before turning to his Wookie friend. "Chewie, give me a readout of the area. Seeing if you find anything out of place."

"Would that count?" Jaina asked as she pointed her finger.

Everyone else in the cockpit wondered what Jaina was pointing at, so hey looked ahead ot see some rubble floating in space. It appeared to be pretty far from the _Falcon_'s position, but it was along their way to Hoth. "Bring us closer," Luke told his bother-in-law.

"On it," Han replied as he steered the _Falcon _close to the rubble.

As the Falcon approached the rubble, everyone stared in shock and horror to see it was not rubble, but a graveyard. Floating across space were the husks of Imperial Star Destroyers and New Republic ships with broken equipment and technology surrounding them. The _Millennium Falcon _came close to the graveyard of ships, and its crew noticed destroyed Tie-Fighters and X-Wings with their pilots simply hovering close. Chewbacca let out a low roar, full of sorrow, which Han replied with, "I know Chewie. It's pretty bad."

"What happened here?" Jacen thought aloud, shocked at what he and everyone else were seeing. "Was there a battle?"

"Looks like it," Jaina answered as she inspected some of the destroyed fighters. "There's some blaster marks on those fighters."

Though it was a sound observation, Luke said with some uncertainty, "I don't know. I sense something is wrong."

Before any could comment any further, the controls started to let out a loud high-pitched beep. Han immediately turned towards the controls and realized the sound was coming from the _Falcon_'s scanner. "We've got a ship approaching us!" Han announced with urgency. Turning to Chewbacca, "Raise the shields!"

"Wait, we don't know if it's one of our own!" Jaina exclaimed.

"We don't know it it's an Imperial ship, either," Luke countered, who looked at Han. "Did it just came out of hyperspace?"

"No, the scanner states it was coming from the side of the planet," the former smuggler responded. "Looks like whatever was responsible for this doesn't want anyone to be here."

Everyone else silently agreed with that notion. Suddenly, the _Falcon_'s crew notice an object approaching the graveyard of ships, the current position of the _Falcon_. They realized the object was a gray-armored ship that looked like it did not belong to the Imperial Remnant, nor the New Republic. Its design was something out of this galaxy. "What's that?" Jacen thought aloud.

Chewbacca let out a series of growls and grunts to Han, who nodded back. "Right," Han said. Looking over his shoulder, Han told his Jedi relatives, "Luke, Jacen take the turrets!"

As Jacen and his uncle left the cockpit to man the Falcon's turrets, Jaina stared bewilderedly at her dad. "What about me?" she asked.

Han stood up from the pilot's seat and said, "Well, I'm going to check the _Falcon_'s hyperdrive. Someone's going to have to pilot this ship."

Jaina grinned. "Got it, dad!"

As Han left the cockpit, Jaina got in the pilot's seat and placed her hands on the controls. Han normally would not let anyone pilot his ship, but Jaina was a really good pilot, thanks to the lessons she learned from him and her uncle.. There were even a few times she piloted the _Falcon_.

Chewbacca let out a growl to Jaina, who replied, "Don't worry Chewie. We'll get out of this in one piece."

As soon as she said that, Jaina head the alarms on the _Falcon_'s controls go off, making her look at the readings.  
They're powering their weapons!" she announced as she focused her attention back to her piloting skills.

Grabbing the controls, Jaina flew the _Falcon _to the side in time to avoid a volley of turbolasers. More turbolasers fired from the mysterious ship, which the _Falcon _avoided, thanks to Jaina's piloting skills. Soon, the _Millennium Falcon_ and its crew found themselves trying to avoid an oncoming volley of turbolasers that struck the space around them, causing the ship to rock a little.  
Inside the cockpit, the seats rocked back and forth, causing Jaina and Chewbacca to sway from side-to-side. The constant movement made Chewbacca let out a sickly groan. "Don't worry Chewie!" Jaina assured. "Everything is going to be alright!"

Ironically, a turbolaser scrapped against the _Falcon_'s side and was close to striking the engines on the back. An explosions of sparks and small durasteel bits flew into the off the _Falcon _and into space. Everyone inside could feel the explosion causing the freighter to shake more than usual, which made Jacen yell from the turret, "What happened?"

Han was the firs to reply as he ran from the hyperdrive engine room, which was now covered in smoke. He looked up at Jacen on the turret. "The hyperdrive's been hit! We can't make the jump to hyperspace!"

Inside the cockpit, Jaina and Chewbacca stared at each other for a moment before Jaina yelled out, "I'm going to land the Falcon on the surface!"

That caused Chewbacca to let out a roar of protest, which Jaina countered, "Well, it's better than being blasted into pieces!"

With that, Jaina pushed down on the controls and the Falcon shot straight towards the snowy planet of Hoth. While Luke and Jacen fired the ship's turrets at the unknown ship in hopes of hitting it, Han entered the cockpit to see Jaina maneuvering the _Falcon _around the turbolasers and towards Hoth. "What are you doing?" Han demanded.

"Trying to make sure we survive!" was her reply.

Before Han had the chance to say anything else, the ship rocked some more as the three heard an explosion in the back of the _Falcon_. Han turned around to see smoke entering the halls, so immediately went to care of it. As he did, he yelled to Jaina "Whatever you do, just get us out of this mess!"

Jaina did not need to say anything to her dad, focusing on the task at hand and grasping the _Falcon_'s controls. "Hold on!" she shouted.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	180. Realm 179: The Versai Warriors prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 179: The Versai Warriors prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! The movies belong to Lucas, the books belong to their respective authors, and the same with the games!

A/N: A preview for a possible version of my _Versai Warriors _fic. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

The Versai Warriors

Almost thirty years have passed since the destruction of Second Death Star and the fall of the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance has taken the capital of Corusant and has reformed itself into the New Republic with Leia Organa-Solo leading the new government as its Chief of State. Many planets join the new government, yet the Imperial Remnant fights the New Republic to bring back the Galactice Empire.

Luke Skywalker leads the new Jedi Knights with the help of his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and the Jedi Council. The Jedi assist the galaxy with an academy on Yavin IV and on Ossus to teach new students in the ways of the Force.

Recently, rumors spread across the Core Worlds of ships disappearing near the icy planet of Hoth. At first, these disappearances went unnoticed until the New Republic lost a few ships near the rumored planets. Thus, the New Republic dispatches the Jedi to investigate these disappearances...

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Unknown Regions of place lies a planet lost to the rest of the galaxy for centuries. It had a tropical environment that had large landmasses filled with lush, green plants. From the orbit, all anyone would see was a blue sphere with small clouds in its atmosphere. However, the planet was not by itself as there were a dozen of ships in orbit. The ships were of unknown origins with its designs similar to a _Derriphan_-class battleships of the Old Sith Empire. They were all covered in a dark grayish color and appeared to be well-equipped.

On board one of the ships, the bridge was filled with a cre of species that was thought to be extinct to the known galaxy, much like the ship they were in. The aliens stood two meters tall with amphibian features, such as they slimy skin colored with green, red, or gray. Their thin heads had two horizontally-slit black eyes that came of the sides. Most wore dark red clothing that covered their chest and back with black pads on their shoulders. They all manned the control panels that were placed around the main platform.

Standing on the platform was one who was the same species of those at the controls. The alien stood on the platform, his eyes staring out into space. He had red skin, like some of the crew, but his outfit was black, instead of dark red, with a black cape hanging from the shoulder pads. Hanging from his right hip was a sword sheathed in a brown scabbard.

Though the alien's focus was towards the spacial void outside the window, he could sense through the Force one of the crew approaching from behind. "Why do you disturb me?" the alien questioned, his deep, arrogant tone echoing across the bridge.

The lone crew mere responded, "Emperor, our scouts on Dromund Kass have reported they have have found the temple."

The alien, identified as the emperor, simply stood there with his back facing the crew member. "And what of the scouts on Hoth?" he asked, his tone not faltering the slightest.

The crew member hesitated for a moment before answering, "They have been driven back, emperor."

Bring his amphibious lips to a snarl, the emperor spoke, "By the Versai." It was not a question.

"Yes, emperor," the crew member nodded. "What is your command?"

Turning around to face his subordinate, the emperor commanded, "Take the Builder's Legacy with you to Hoth and destroy the Versai."

The crew member blinked at his emperor. "Is it wise to removed one of our captial ships from the fleet?"

Soon, the crew member felt the air entering his throat becoming thinner and thinner as an invisible force grasped his throat. The crew member placed both his webbed hands to grasp his throat in attempt to breath, despite it was futile. "F-forgive me, emperor!" he was able to say as he tried to breathe. "I meant no disrespect! I-I will do as you command!"

When he said that, the crew member found a rush of oxygen entering his throat, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees as he tried to take large gulps of air. As the crew member tried to breath, the emperor turned around with his back facing his subordinate. "See that you do, Commander Orusa," the emperor spoke.

After catching his breath, Orusa stood up and cleared his throat before he inquired, "Is there anything else emperor?"

"Take Ilawa with you," the emperor responded.

Though surprised, Orusa bowed and said, "I will make sure no harm comes to your son, my emperor."

"You underestimate him, commander," the emperor spoke in a dark tone. Orusa thought the emperor would lash out at him again for his words, but the emperor simply continued. "He is stronger than you, or any of your men. He is more than capable of handing any threat by himself."

"Understood," Orusa nodded. "I shall inform and we'll leave when ready."

At this point, the emperor no longer cared of what Orusa had to say. "See that you do."

Once again bowing, Orusa turned around to leave the bridge as he exited through the silver doors that slid open when he approached them. When the doors slid shut behind Orusa, the emperor closed his horizontally-slit eyes, stretching his senses into the Force. He could sense his forces on the planet below as well as the ships orbiting it. It would not be for long until his army was complete, and when it was, the galaxy would tremble beneath his might.

_ A few moments passed until the emperor opened his black eyes to stare at the abyss of space. It will not be long now, he thought. Soon it will all be mine!_

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	181. Realm 180: WotRE preview 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 180: WotRE preview 6 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to me, Kamen Rider Raika.

A/N: Another preview of what may happen in _War of the Rider Equips_. If you want to see more, than check out earlier chapters of _Realms of My Mind!_ Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

Night soon came as the moon and shining stars replaced the sun in the sky. Most of the Light Riders were done with their duties for the day, and decided to relax, while I was in the main room of the base's control building. The main room was much like the base of the secret governmental agency, No Men (who comes up with these names), in the _Dragon Knight _show. The room was contained with high-tech computers on one side, while the other was just a table, where the Riders could talk with each other. The table had the same logo that the No Men had in the show, ironically enough.

I was sitting at one of the computers, the screen displaying a map of one of the cities that the Light Riders abandoned about a year ago. According to the computer, the Dark Riders learned of a mysterious energy source and planned to take it, but the Light Riders found out about their plans and tried to stop them. Unfortunately, the battle ended up ruining the city with no clear victor, so both sides just left, not wanting to use up any resources.

Out of all the places I searched for, this one caught my attention when I saw the words "mysterious energy source" came into view. The report stated that the source was never founded, but it emitted a large amount of energy, similar to energies of the Advent Void, which was the reason the Dark Riders went to that city. For some reason, it was sounded familiar, and I decided to keep that report stored, so I could look at it later.

Leaving the computer, I stood up and stretched out my arms as I walked over to the other side of the room. It took me a while to find any information, and since I had no success I decided it was time to me to take a break. "You look tired," a familiar voice spoke.

I knew who it was, making me turn around to see Lyra leaning against the entrance, her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't wearing her long trench coat, which revealed the black uniform of the Rider Equips on her body with her symbol on her left breast pocket. "I was busy," was my response, lowering my arms to the side. "You need something?"

"Yeah," Lyra answered with narrowed eyes staring at me and suspicion crawling up her voice. "Just who are you?"

My black lenses looked at Lyra. "I've already told you guys," I said. It wasn't a total lie. I didn't tell them about Arca and I coming from another universe, but I did explain to them my situation for finding Arca.

Unfortunately, Lyra didn't believe me as she walked up to me, her face a few inches from mine. "No, you haven't told us everything," Lyra glared. "Just what are you trying to pull?"

At first, I thought Lyra was suspicious about me not telling her everything, but I felt there was something else. At the moment, I just pretened to be innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" I protested.

"Oh yes you do!" Lyra spat before revealing, "Maya told me you mentioned Pryce to her! No one knows that save for us!"

If I had a tongue, I would be biting on it for realizing that I let out too much information to Maya, and I probably jeopardized my entire mission. I was silent for many moments, thinking quickly of what plausible excuse to tell Lyra, but the stress of the situation made my thinking process a little slow. "Well?" Lyra demanded, impatiently.

I was going to speak, but before I could, we both could hear the sound of alarms echoing across the entire building, and the room was covered in infrared lights that emitted from the sirens on the walls. Lyra whipped her head towards the display panel within the main room that showed the entire layout of the base. "What's going on?" I asked her.

Lyra turned her head back towards me. "The base is under attack!" Lyra shouted. Immediately, Lyra snapped, "Advent Gauntlet, Activate!" and her Advent Gauntlet appeared on her left forearm. I saw her raise her left arm to her face before calling out her transformation phrase. "Kamen Rider, Equip!"

A wave of energy flew off of Lyra's body, causing me to place a hand on my hand to keep it in place as I watched silver electricity cover Lyra's entire body until she was covered in her Rider Equip armor. '_Interesting_,' I silently commented as I lowered my hand from my hat.

Lyra's armor was silver with he armor on her chest and along her sides colored black. She had nearly unnoticeable slots in her armored back back, much like Kit's. Her boots were silver with no heels at all, and the back of the boots were black. The helmet was shaped like a griffin's head with the Her Advent Gauntlet still covered most of her left forearm, and on the underside on her forearm was the holster for the cards.

With her armor on her body, Lyra turned around towards the exit and began to rush towards it. Wanting to help, I called out, "Wait!" It grabbed Lyra's attention as her armored form stop at the door before turning to face me. "Let me help you.."

"Why should I?" Lyra questioned, her voice filtered through her helmet. "How do I know you won't stab us in the back?"

"You don't," I answered honestly. "But know this, I won't be staying here forever. I will take care of my business before leaving you guys alone. But while I'm here, I will help as much as I can. That I promise."

Lyra was silent for a few moments, possibly thinking of my words as well as the current situation. With the base under attack, Lyra was going to come to me for help, which I wasn't hesitant to give. Besides, I could use this opportunity to find information on Arca.

The Advent Master of the Rider Equips just turned around, her armored back facing me as she walked up towards the doorway. She stopped before looking over her shoulder and asking, "Well, are you coming?"

I nodded and followed her, unhooking my saber hilt from my belt. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	182. Realm 181: KotOR III  Departure

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 181: KotOR III - Departure 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

AN: This was a scene I was planning to put in my KotOR III fic, but I changed my mind. I decided to put it here. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Exile's face was filled with a mixture of nostalgia and sadness as she found herself standing in the hangar bay of the Jedi Academy on Telos. With her were those she traveled with and trained to be Jedi; Atton, Brianna, Visas, Bao-Dur, and Mical. Mandalore returned to Dxun to prepare his Mandalorian warriors for the future threat of the "True Sith"-as Kreia called them- and the two droids were currently on the Ebon Hawk that was just behind the Exile.

While HK-47 and T3-M4 were prepping the ship, the Exile's Jedi crew stood there, unsure of what to tell her. They all knew that she planned to leave, but they did not expect it to happen so soon. The silence was shared between them, until Mical decided to speak. "Must you go," Mical pleaded.

"I have to Mical," the Exile answered. "There's a threat out there in the Unknown Regions. Revan went out there to face it and I have too as well."

"But what can we do?" Brianna asked, her voice the same tone as Mical's. The Echani Jedi wore her mother's white robes, instead of her usual Echani outfit Atris had her wear for most of her life. "The Jedi Order is still in shambles. We were lucky to bring this many at one place."

The Exile smiled softly. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Turning to Mical, she said, "Besides, I think you'll do fine on the Council."

Mical returned the Exile's smile with his own, and the Exile looked towards Bao-Dur. "Take care of yourself, Bao-Dur," she told the Iridonian.

"I will, general," Bao-Dur nodded.

Then, the Exile gave Mira a playful grin. "And Mira, stay out of the bounty hunter business, will you?"

"Don't worry," Mira grinned back, "I've been done ever since meeting you."

The Exile, then turned her attention to Visas, said, "Take care, exile."

The Exile gave the Miralukan a small nod. "You too, Visas."

When she turned towards Atton, the Exile was surprised when she felt the former scoundrel embrace her in a hug, but she soon returned the embrace. "We'll miss you," Atton whispered.

Tightening her embrace, the Exile whispered back, "I know." She did her best to withhold her

After the two released their embrace, the Exile turned around and walked up the Ebon Hawk's boarding ramp, not looking back at her old companions. Upon entering the Hawk's inner hull, the Exile found HK-47 and T3-M4 waiting for her. "Statement: The ship is ready to depart," HK announced. "Query: Where are we heading, master?"

Looking at the assassin droid, the Exile gave her answer. "To Admiral Carth Onasi."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! This story is up for adoption, so if anyone's interested, please send me a PM or leave a request in the reviews.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	183. Realm 182: KotOR III preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 182: KotOR III preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Republic _Hammerhead_-class cruiser _Sojourn _was once under the command of Admiral Forn Dodonna, who led the Republic's force into victory after the Battle of the Star Forge. Dodonna eventually was relieved of her duties when she retired and gave the ship to Carth Onasi, who was promoted to admiral for heroics during the Jedi Civil War. For the next few years or so, Carth Onasi commanded the Republic fleet with the Sojourn as its head, which especially helped during Darth Nihilus' attack on Telos IV a few months ago. Now, the ship floated through the regions of the Mid Rim, its thrusters keeping it in a steady motion.

Within the hangar bay of the Republic vessel was a lone ship-a _Dynamic_-class freighter, to be specific. It was the _Ebon Hawk_, the famous ship that came under the ownership of Revan, the former Sith Lord and Jedi Knight, and was currently owned by the Jedi Exile. There were no Republic troopers, but none were needed to guard the ship for there were two droids already taking care of that. Unfortunately, those two were known for not cooperating.

The silence between the two droids was broken when HK-47 said with a bored tone, "Statement: This is indeed boring. The master truly wants me to suffer for not participating in the slaughter of those Sith on Malachor V! And she does so by leaving me to guard the ship with _you_!"

T3-M4 turned its circular head towards his taller droid companion and let out an offended, angry beep at Revan's assassin droid, which was followed by a sequence of chirps and beeps. When the astromech was finished, HK countered with, "Disagreement: That's easy for you to say! All you do is just fix this ship! _I_, on the other hand, am an assassin droid. I need to kill things!"

Again, T3 let out a long sequence of beeps and chirps to insult its rusty, red companion. When the astromech finished, it soon found HK's photoreceptor glaring at the smaller droid. "Threat: Would the little rust bucket like a ion grenade or a blaster to the face?" HK threatened with a bitter tone in his vocalizer. "I believe either one would suffice."

"I don't think that's necessary HK," a female voice called out.

The two droids whipped their mechanical heads from each other towards the entrance of the hangar to see the owner of the voice. She was in her thirties with a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and black hair with a small pony tail. What made her stand out of normal people was the brown Jedi robes and the lightsaber hanging from her belt. She was the Jedi Exile, the famous Jedi who brought down the Sith Triumvirate.

Standing with her was Admiral Carth Onasi, the famous Republic hero of the Jedi Civil War who helped bring down Darth Malak and his Sith Empire. Instead of his trademark orange jacket he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, he had the Republic armor that was typical for admirals. Standing behind him were two Republic troopers, each carrying a blaster rifle in their hands. "Still trigger-happy as ever, I see," Carth commented about HK's personality smiled before looking at the other droid. "How you doing, T3?"

T3 gave the Republic admiral a whirl of recognition and excitement, making Carth smile. Turning his head towards the Exile, he said, "Take care, Exile. I hope you do well on your mission."

The Exile would have left, but she did not as she faced the admiral. "Shouldn't you come along?" the Exile asked. "Revan would probably recognize you better than me."

Though the offer was generous, Carth shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't. My duties as my admiral have been keeping me busy," Carth said before he gave the Exile a smile. "Besides, I don't think Revan would be too happy to know that I've left the Republic defenseless."

The Exile gave a small smirk at that. "That's true," she commented.

"Good luck on your journey," Carth spoke. "May the Force be with you, exile."

"And with you, admiral," she bowed her head in respect.

With their goodbyes given, the two went their separate ways, the admiral returning to his quarters, while the Exile walked towards her ship. When the Exile stepped on board the ramp that led into the _Hawk_'s inner hull, the two droids followed her, HK looking at his current master with confusion. "Query: Master, why did we need to come back to this meatbag?" came from the assassin droid.

"Because the trip may be long, so we're going to need some supplies," answered the Exile. "I had the admiral give us some food and fuel."

"Realization: Ah, that would explain all those Republic troopers coming near the ship with those crates," HK blurted out.

The Exile's foot stopped right at the inner hull of the Ebon Hawk when she turned around to look at HK-47 and ask with concern, "You didn't kill any of them them, did you?"

The assassin droid slowly whirled his metallic head towards the Exile. "Answer: Uh... no, master," HK answered, some hesitation in his vocal emitter.

HK gave his answer, but the Exile did not believe him, and her suspicions were confirmed when T3 let out a whistle and a few clicks that clarified what happened. "You shot at their feet and told them to back off?" the Exile repeat at HK with an exasperated groan.

"Statement: I did let them on board, eventually, master," HK added.

The Exile just sighed and turned her attention back towards the ship, entering the Hawk's inner hull and heading towards the cockpit. "T3, see if you can unlock the navicom," the Exile ordered.

T3-M4 let out an affirmative whirl as the Exile watched the small droid roll past her for the cockpit. As she watch T3 roll towards the cockpit, the Exile's mind went back to a memory that would not stop playing within her mind. A memory that contained Revan's last known location.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ On board the _Ebon Hawk_, the Exile meditated within the bunker that once suited as the quarters of Kreia. Her thoughts were comprised mainly concern for her old crew. While Mandalore returned to the Mandalorian Clans on Dxun, the Jedi members of her crew remained with the Order, trying to recruit new Force users. The threat of the Sith Triumvirate was gone, but there was still the threat of the "True Sith," as Kreia called them. The Exile was worried if any of her old crew had to encounter them._

_ Her thoughts on her companions temporarily left her when the Exile heard T3's whistling and chirps, taking her attention away from her meditation towards her surroundings. The Exile whirled her head around to see the small astromech droid at the entrance of the bunker."What is it, T3?" she asked._

_ T3 said nothing as it rolled away from the Exile, heading towards the main console room, which made a Exile follow the little droid. "T3, what is this?" the Exile called out._

_ The Exile walked through the long halls of the _Ebon Hawk_, trying to keep up with the little droid, until T3 reached the cockpit. Revan's former general watched T3 hack into the controls of the _Hawk_, causing the Exile to demand, "T3, what are you doing?"_

_ Again, the astromech droid did not reply to any of the Exile's words and the Exile was about to stop T3 when she noticed something strange appeared on the navicom. The Exile stopped where she was before she turned around to face the navicom to see a new planet on the screen. The navicom listed new information about the planet, information that was never known to the Exile or anyone else in her crew, save for T3. Among the data she saw, the one fact that stood out the most for the Exile was that the planet was in the Unknown Regions. "What is this?" the Exile thought aloud._

_ Removing its metallic body from the _Hawk_'s controls, T3 turned towards the Exile and gave a short series of beeps that answered the Exile's question. The Exile looked at the small droid with surprise and asked, "Lehon? You know this planet?"_

_ The astromech droid let out an affirmative whirl, but the Exile was still confused as she continued to look at the navicom. "But why are you showing me this? It doesn't seem..." her voice trailed off as she realized her own answer. Looking back at T3, the Exile asked, "That was Revan's last known location, wasn't it?"_

_ T3 nodded its circular head and the Exile looked back at the planet on the navicom. With this information, the Exile could start her search for Revan and hopefully, bring him back to the Republic. Though the Exile was not sure if she would actually Revan, there was still some hope and she could at least learn what happened to him._

_ The Exile was taken out of her stupor by T3's high-pitched chirps and beeps, causing her to turn towards the little droid. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back," the Exile vowed to the little droid._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Query: Is everything alright master?"

HK-47's question brought the Exile attention away from that memory and into the present, finding herself inside the cockpit with HK-47 and T3-M4. "Yes, HK, it is," the Exile answered. "Is the ship ready?"

The assassin droid was about to answer, but T3 beat HK to it as the smaller droid let out an affirmative series of short beeps. HK looked down at T3 with annoyance. "Interjection: I was about to say that, you bucket of bolts!"

T3 replied to HK's comment with a high-pitched whirl that was the equivalent of 'piss off,' making the Exile smirk at the smaller droid's annoyance with HK-47. "HK, wait at the main hold," she ordered.

Turning towards his current owner, HK responded, "Answer: *sigh* yes, master."

The Exile watched the two droids exchanged a small glare at each other, before HK left the cockpit and headed towards the main hold. With Revan's assassin droid gone, the Exile focused on leaving as she sat down in the pilot's chair and T3 rolled up beside her. "Plot a coarse for Lehon," the Exile told T3.

The astromech droid did as the Exile ordered, and soon, the _Ebon Hawk _left the hangar bay of the _Sojurn _before entering the vastness of space. While the Hawk entered hyperspace, the Exile wondered how the Jedi were doing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	184. Realm 183: KotOR 3 ch 2 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 183: KotOR 3 ch 2 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

AN: The title says it all. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The prairie world of Dantooine once housed the famous Jedi Enclave that trained dozens of Jedi, though it was not that many in comparison with the Jedi Temple on Corusant. However, the destruction of the Enclave during the Jedi Civil War caused the Republic to abandon the planet, leaving the settlers to fend for themselves. Thus, the settlers formed their own government that was named Khoonda, lead by Administrator Terena Adare. The building that acted as Adare's residence once was a private estate of the Matale family, who were all killed off in the bombardment. The estate was rebuilt and Khoonda governed over the settlers, but it suffered from economic and military problems. Fortunately, the arrival of the Jedi Exile allowed Dantooine to thrive without having to worry about mercenaries or salvagers interfering with daily life.

To thank the Jedi Exile for her work, Administrator Adare allowed the Jedi to reestablish their Enclave and Jedi gladly came to the Enclave to train, but not everyone was welcomed the idea. Many of the settlers resented the idea of Jedi returning to Dantooine for fear of their being under attack by the Sith. Adare did her best to assuage the situation, but her multiple attempts to calm her people failed, resulting in tensions between the Jedi and settlers. It was the reason that Jedi Knight Yuthura Ban came to Adare's office and stood before Khoonda's leader as a representative of the Jedi.

The Twi'lek Jedi and former Sith, Yuthura Ban, stood before Administrator Adare, wearing the typical brown robes of the Jedi Knights. Yuthura's face carried small scratches and barely visible scars from when she hid from the Sith Triumvirate's assassins. However, the scars did not diminish her skill as Yuthura, along with Juhani, were able to rebuilt the Jedi Enclave and teach more Jedi on Dantooine.

"Administrator Adare, I implore you to let your people know they are in no danger," Yuthura pushed. "The Jedi will protect the people, as they have in the past."

"I only wish that were true," Adare frowned. "I've tried to tell my people, but they won't listen. The wounds of Malak's attack are still fresh."

Yuthura sighed in defeat, knowing that this discussion had gone on for far too long and that Adare's argument was sound. Malak's attack on Dantooine caused the settlers to dislike Jedi, for they believed the Jedi were responsible for Malak's atrocities on them. Yuthura also acknowledged the fact that without the Jedi, Khoonda would not be capable of establishing relations with the Republic nor would it have protection. While some of the settlers accepted the Jedi, the rest remained unchanged in their decision and it seemed like they were not going to change at all.

"I will return to the Enclave," Yuthura said before she turned around and left Adare's office.

Yuthura did not look back as she walked past Lieutenant Zherron, the head of Khoonda's soldiers, and entered the hall outside of Adare's office to find Juhani. The Cathar Jedi wore the same robes as Yuthura, her lightsaber hanging from her belt. A few of the Khoonda soldiers who looked at Juhani noticed her sharp teeth, which made them simply rush pass the Cathar. Juhani, much like Yuthura, remained in hiding during the Sith Triumvirate's attempt to wipe out the Jedi, and she returned to Dantooine once the threat was eliminated by the Jedi Exile and her companions.

Walking up to Yuthura, Juhani used the Twi'lek facial expression to assess what happened. "I believe it did not go well, then," Juhani deduced.

"No, it didn't." Yuthura shook her head before looking at her fellow Jedi. "I don't see why you don't go in. You know more about the Enclave then I do."

"I'm afraid my... tendencies would not make me such a good negotiator," Juhani said, choosing her words carefully, since she was within the boundaries of Khoonda instead the familiar confines of the Jedi Enclave.

The conversation between to the two Jedi was cut short when suddenly the ground beneath their feet feet shook, causing them to lose their balance and stumble a bit. They were not the only ones for Khoonda soldiers and settlers within the complex found themselves falling onto the ground, or hitting against the wall. After the two Jedi were able to regain their balance, Juhani and Yuthura looked at each other before they ran out of Administrator Adare's estate and into the open.

The two Jedi saw the Khoonda soldiers running to their post as fast as they could, while the settlers tried to find some place for shelter. However, what took them by surprise the most was the unidentified, wedge-shaped star ships in the sky of Dantooine. "By the Force!" Yuthura exclaimed.

Turning to her head to the Twi'lek Jedi, Juhani said, "Return to the Enclave! Contact Admiral Onasi and let him know whats happened!"

Yuthura nodded before she used the Force to speed towards the Jedi Enclave, while Juhani turned her attention back to the star ships, gripping her lightsaber in her hand. "May the Force be with us," Juhani whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The alarms blared loudly as Carth found the halls of the _Sojourn_ to be covered in an infrared light, and he immediately ran as fast as he could towards the bridge to find it in the same color as the rest of the ship. The Republic troopers on the bridge were at the controls, trying to check on the source of the alarm. "What's going on?" Carth demanded as he entered the bridge.

One of the troopers turned her head from the control panel she worked at and replied, "Admiral, we're getting reports that Dantooine is under attack!"

Carth's head whipped towards the trooper with surprise on his face. "What?"

"Reports state that unidentified ships have dropped out of hyperspace and begun attacking the Jedi Enclave," the female Republic trooper explained.

"It's not just there!" another trooper, this one a human male, shouted over the deafening alarms. "Planets from all over the Outer Rim are under attack! The ships attacking them all have the same design!"

Carth stood there, shocked at the news, but he regained his composure and gave out his orders. "Have all nearby ships head towards those planets! Rescue any civilians and Republic personnel they can find and bring them back to the Mid Rim!"

The troopers on the bridge complied with Carth's command as they began to send transmissions to the star ships. As the troopers carried out their orders, Carth tried to keep a level head in the situation, but he could not shake off the feeling that this was just the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	185. Realm 184: Familiar of Zero Xover ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 184: Familiar of Zero crossover ideas 

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Gargoyles, or the Evil Dead movies! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Recently, I've found some Kamen Rider crossovers with an anime called Zero no Tsukaima, or Familiar of Zero. I've only read the wiki summary, but it seems an interesting idea. I was thinking that instead of Saito, there would be different characters from different franchises, appearing in his place. The ones I could think, from the top of my head, are listed below.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord of the Rings:

Aragorn (probably going to have a lot of fangirls fawning over him)

Frodo (Seen as a cute, fluffy thing)

Golumn (probably kept on a leash)

The Nazgul (they already serve Sauron, so I don't think they'll mind serving a little girl)

Sauron (May god have mercy on their souls, if that happens)

Star Wars:

Darth Vader (Most likely Force choke everyone into submission or cut them into pieces with his lightsaber)

Emperor Palpatine (probably manipulate the nobles into a civil war before taking over)

HK-47 (*insane chuckle* Man, they would be in so much trouble if that crazy droid was there)

Gargoyles (you know, for a show that has magic and sorcery, I haven't seen anyone do a crossover):

Goliath and his clan (scare the heck out of the nobles)

Demona and Macbeth (The two will try to work together to return back to their dimension. As they do, Demona will try to kill the humans, while Macbeth tries to kill Demona)

Random idea:

Ash from _Evil Dead _(What? The guy's traveled back into Medieval Europe and got to kick the butt of an entire zombie army!)

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, these ideas are up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM or leave a request in the reviews.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	186. Realm 185: KotOR 3 – The True Sith

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 185: KotOR 3 – The True Sith 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

AN: Just another KotOR 3 idea I have. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_More of his memories have returned–and they trouble him. He has remembered something, something on the edge of the galaxy, and he believes that he must go there to end it. But I'm afraid for him... afraid that he may not return. I need you to be the beacon. If he is lost out there, on the edge of the galaxy, if he finds whatever terrible thing he has seen, then may not survive._"

- Bastila Shan's holorecording to T3-M4

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Knights of the Old Republic III: The True Sith

Almost a year has past since the Jedi Exile defeated the Sith Triumvirate and left known space in search for Revan. A shattered Jedi Order slowly rebuilds its foundations, starting to gather students at the Jedi Academy on Telos IV. However, their time of peace seems to be short live.

Remnants of the Sith Empire from the Great Hyperspace hides in the Unknown Regions, waiting to strike at the Republic. Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, continues to hold the Sith Empire back, but the Sith Emperor plans to attack the Republic draws near.

As of now, a lone Sith ship draws near Telos to attack the Jedi Academy. While the Jedi defend the planet from the Sith, the Exile and Revan return to warn the Republic...

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT:

The Telos Jedi Academy is attacked by Scourge, but Revan and the Exile arrive to stop him. They capture Scourge, who revealed he let himself get captured to talk with Revan and the Exile, revealing he's really against the emperor. He reveals that the emperor plans to go to Phaegon III to mine Lignan Ore, a metal that can augment one's powers in the Dark Side.

With the help of Scourge, Revan and the Exile leave with T3 and HK to gather the Mandalorians, while Bastila and the Jedi gather the Republic's forces. After gathering the Mandalorians, Revan and his party attacks the Sith Emperor and his fleet.

Scourge, Revan, and the Exile goes to confront the Emperor. Revan sacrifices himself to defeat the emperor.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, these ideas are up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM or leave a request in the reviews.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	187. Realm 186: Revan in TCW 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 186: Revan in TCW 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR 1 or 2, or the recent Clone Wars cartoon! They all belong to their respective owners!

AN: Now I'll admit, I have been watching the new Clone Wars series for some time now, and no offense to Clone Wars fans, but I personally think it's mediocre, at its very best. To me, it seemed most of the first and second seasons were just random adventures, but after the middle of the third season, it got into the questions that I hoped it would get into: like what is life for the Separatist side, and life about the Clones after the war. Even then, some of the episodes can be confusing, like the Mortis Trilogy (did even happen or was it some sort of dream?), and some of the continuity is retconned (like with Asaaj being from Dathomir instead of Rattatak, and Maul being alive, even though he was CUT IN HALF).

Now, I understand that Dave Filoni, the writer on the Clone Wars, said that he planned to have Darth Revan and Darth Bane in the "Ghosts of Mortis" episodes, but Lucas didn't let that happen. That got me to thinking possibilities, if Revan was actually in the Clone Wars. This is one of them. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_"You defeated the Mandalore Clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could beat us. We never met one like you before, and never since."_

- Canderous Ordo

XXXXXXXXXX

_ For four thousand years, I have waited on this planet. I hid myself here from my enemies, so I could later help defend the Republic against the evil in the Unknown Regions. With a Force ritual, I kept by body frozen in time, putting myself into a deep sleep. I do not know how I was able to keep such a ritual stable for so longer, but I did not think about that. _

_ As years passed, I felt many of my friends and allies fade away from existence, but I knew it would be pointless to mourn for them. Centuries passed, and I could sense the devastation of millions, caused by the endless war between the Jedi and the Sith. Every time I felt such horrors, I constantly wished to released from this ritual so I can help the galaxy only to be met with frustration._

_ Fortunately, I feel the time of my release comes close as I sensed the presence of Mandalorians on the surface. More join them: one a young boy, while the other was a Togruta girl. From the signature I felt, the Togruta was a Jedi, no doubt a Padawan, from her age._

_ The conflict between the two parties emerges within the Mandalorian encampment. I can feel the tensions giving me the strength. The time to wait is over. Now, I awaken._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka's yellow and green blades clashed against the black blade of Pre Vizla's Darksaber as the two combatants fought on the Mandalorian encampment. As for Lux and R2-D2, the two entered one of the landspeeders that Death Watch had. The rest of Death Watch fought against R2-D2's droid army, assembled from the droids that served for the Mandalorians' 'entertainment.'

The leader of Death Watch slashed his Darksaber down on Ahsoka, only for the Togruta Padawan to block the attack with both lightsabers. After Ahsoka pushing Vizla off, the Mandalorian tried to strike again, but before he could, Ahsoka caught his black blade between the cross section of her two weapons. With their weapons locked, she proceeded to place a foot on Vizla's knee, so she could leap over his head.

Their weapons broke as Ahsoka's two feet landed onto the ground, and she slashed her green lightsaber against the Vizla, leaving a slash on the jetpack. Pre Vizla did not take notice of the electricity crackling all over his jetpack when he turned around and grinned at the Togruta Padawan. "Not bad, Jedi," he commented.

Ahsoka's face did not change as her eyes remained focused on her opponent. "I didn't miss," was all she said.

It was at that point Pre Vizla noticed his jetpack, but it was too late for it was already overloading. Throwing off his Jetpack, Pre Vizla ran away in one direction, while Ahsoka ran in the other. The jetpack exploded, sending both combatants onto the snowy ground of the Death Watch encampment with smoke in between the two.

As Ahsoka stood from the blast, she noticed Lux and R2 driving up to her in the landspeeder. "Ahsoka!" Lux called out to her.

Ahsoka approached them, but stop short when a yellow blast narrowly missed Ahsoka's leg and struck the side of the landspeeder. Turning her head around, Ahsoka saw Vizla coming out of the smoke with his Darksaber raised over his head. "DIE JEDI!" he shouted.

Reactivating her lightsabers, the Totruga held them in reverse grips, preparing herself for Pre Vizla's attack. It never came as the leader of Death Watch was sent flying into a nearby crate, surprising the young Padawan. "What?" Ahsoka raised a curious eyebrow.

Lux and R2 wondered what just happened and they turned their heads to see in the direction that Ahsoka was looking at. The trio could see someone approaching the Mandalorian encampment, a man to be precise. At first, the raining snow covered his features, save for a shadowy cloak he wore, but the campfire and the glow lamps revealed himself to the trio.

The man wore a red plate of armor over his chest along with red gauntlets and red plates of armor on the back of his hands. Underneath the red armor was a black robe that went down to his ankles, the sleeves covering his arms and legs. Underneath the red armor on his forearms, the man wore black gloves, and fastened to his shoulders was a black cloak that came with a hood placed over his head. The man's facial features was concealed by the shroud of his hood and the snow. What surprised everyone was that a lightsaber hung from the man's belt.

"Another Jedi?" Lux questioned. "What's a Jedi doing out here?"

Not caring about Lux's question, Vizla growled as he stood up. "Get him!" Vizla ordered his Mandalorians, pointing his Darksaber towards the Jedi.

A few of the Mandalorians broke away from the droids they were fighting to turn their attention towards the Jedi newcomer. Two of them used their jetpack to fly at the Jedi, while the third ran towards him with a blaster in his hand. The two flying Mandalorian raised their wrist-mounted lasers at the Jedi and fired red bolts of energy at him.

The Jedi was quick to reach his lightsaber, grabbing the hilt and activating its green blade in time to deflect everyone red laser bolt sent at him. The third Mandalorian charging at the Jedi fired his blaster, but the Jedi simply raised his free hand and the blaster bolts struck his palms as if they hit a wall. The Mandalorian's eyes widen at what happened, so he tossed his blaster rifle away and lunged at the Jedi, who was still deflecting the blaster bolts from the other two Mandalorians. The Mandalorian's attempt did not go unnoticed as the Jedi spun around to avoid the lunging Mandalorian and as he spun, his green blade slashed across the Mandalorian's back.

As the Mandalorian's corpse dropped to the ground, the Jedi turned his attention back to the other Mandalorians, raising his green blade to block more lasers. This time a few them ricocheted off of the Jedi's lightsaber and struck one of the flying Mandalorians. The surviving Mandalorian momentarily turned his head to see his comrade's dead body fall onto the snowy ground before he looked back at the Jedi. Unfortunately for the remaining Mandalorian, the time he took to look away was enough for the Jedi to leap in the air with a small burst of the Force.

By the time the Mandalorian turned his head back around, he found himself face-to-face with the mysterious Jedi. He could see a small smirk on the Jedi's face before his green lightsaber sliced into the Mandalorian's shoulder and went down to his right hip. The lone Mandalorian's jetpack died and the last thing the Death Watch member saw was the snow before death took him.

The Jedi landed in a crouch at the same the Mandalorian's body hit the ground, and he stood up with everyone looking in shock. Even the Mandalorians who were fighting the rebelling droids, stopped fighting them and looked towards the mysterious Jedi.

Everyone in the camp wondered just who this Jedi was. No Jedi within the past few decades had ever defeated three Mandalorian warriors with such ease. Yet, this Jedi accomplished that feat, not even receiving a scratch from his attackers.

"You truly have lost your way," the Jedi commented as he turned to face Pre Vizla. "The Mandalorians in my day were fierce warriors, yes, but they also had a sense of honor. More so than you cowards."

The leader of Death Watch snarled at the robed Jedi in front of him. "You dare, Jedi?" he roared. "Just who do you think are?"

The Jedi said nothing as his other hand reached into his cloak to pull out what appeared to be a mask before placing it on his face. The glow lamps and the camp fire showed the mask was Mandalorian with red and gray colors. The lights reflected off of the black visor, which covered the Jedi's eyes.

While the mask was unrecognizable to Ahsoka, Lux, and R2, Vizla recognized the mask within less than a second. Ahsoka noticed fear appeared on the face of Death Watch's leader as his eyes and mouth were wide open. The other Mandalorians, who stopped fighting their respective droid opponents, had similar expressions underneath their helmets.

Vizla tried to speak, but his fear stopped him from making a full sentence. "Y-you are..." was all he was able to say.

The masked Jedi nodded before Pre Vizla could finish his question. "Yes," he said, "I am the one who stopped the Mandalorians long ago. I am the one who defeated Mandalore and scattered the clans at Malachor V."

Pointing his lightsaber at the Mandalorian leader, the Jedi revealed his name with three words: "I am Revan!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, these ideas are up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM or leave a request in the reviews.

Raika out!

PS: What the heck is with Ahsoka? Not only can she fight Pre Vizla, but Asaaj Ventress AND Grevious, both who killed a lot of JEDI MASTERS. Seriously, are Lucas and Filoni trying to make her a Mary Sue? And why I do find she's always better in fanfiction than in actual canon?

XXXXXXXXXX


	188. Realm 187: KotOR III Ch 2 preview 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 187: KotOR III Ch 2 preview 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Using the Force to sense which direction she was going, the Exile navigated through the maze of trees and grass. She was not sure how long she was in this tropical jungle, but it did not matter as long as she followed the trail of Force energy to the temple. Still, the Exile unconsciously placed her hand close to her lightsaber hilt, in case she was to be ambushed by something, or someone.

Soon, the Exile found herself out of the maze of lush trees and her eyes fell upon the large structure of Rakatan Temple that was situated upon flat, green terrain. Surrounding the Temple were ruins of large obelisks and other structures that laid across the landscape, but they were also accompanied with corpses that were dead for years. The Exile recognized some of the corpses as dead Mandalorians, judging from the armor and their weapons.

Ignoring the corpses, the Exile focused her attention towards the structure in front of her as she walked towards the Temple. She felt the familiar presence of the Dark Side, which caused her to unhook her lightsaber hilt from her belt, but the blade remained extinguished. The Dark Side energy the Exile sensed did not come from the temple in front of her, as she assumed, but from somewhere else. There was another presence, which was different than the darker one. It was almost familiar.

The Exile thoughts froze when she heard the sound of light footsteps and rubble moving, making her twist her head towards one of the fallen obelisks. She did not see anything there, but noticing a mysterious shadow over her, the Exile looked up to see a shadowy person about to land on top of her. What surprised the Exile was that this person had a red lightsaber gripped in both hands, ready to strike at her.

Quick on her feet, the Exile rolled away in time to avoid the red lightsaber blade as it hit the grassy plain instead of her flesh. After rolling away from the attack, the Exile got up into a crouch and pressed the button on her lightsaber hilt, activating the cyan blade. Standing up, the Exile got a good look of her attacker and was surprised at what she saw.

Her attacker was male and over the black robes on his body, the person wore black armor comprised of a black breastplate on his chest as well as gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, respectively. The person's face was turned away from the Exile, but from what she could see, the Exile noticed her attacker had black hair on his red-skinned head. When the Exile's attacker stood up straight, he turned his face towards the Exile, allowing her to see his red skin, yellow eyes, snarling teeth, and tendrils coming from his cheekbones.

It was then, the Exile realized who she was fighting: a member of the Pureblood Sith, who were thought to have been extinct since the Great Hyperspace War. The same Sith who hid in the Unknown Regions of space, and the same Sith who Revan went off to face.

This Pureblood Sith was not the only one present as the Exile saw three others joining the Pureblood. Each one wore an identical outfit that the Pureblood Sith wore, and they all had the same yellow eyes and red blades, allowing the Exile to recognize them as Sith. Two of them were human-one male and one female-and the other was a red-skinned Zabrak male.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	189. Realm 188: Versai Warriors Ch 1 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 188: Versai Warriors Ch 1 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! The movies belongs to Lucas and whatever is in the EU, belongs to their respective owners! The only thing original are the OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

Flying through the blue tunnel of hyperspace was the space shuttle named _Yavin Runner II_. Originally, the shuttle was used to transport new students to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, but was eventually shot down by a Sith cult calling themselves the Disciples of Ragnos. After a few months of fixing the shuttle, the _Yavin Runner II_ was reassigned with escorting Jedi on their mission.

The shuttle's designed remained the same, having the four thrusters attached to the end of its box-shaped body that carried its passenger. On the other end was cockpit, which had a window on the slanted front for the pilot to have a view of the hyperspace tunnel. The difference was that the shuttle was given an ion cannon on the top and bottom, and there was a new armor plating, which helped the with the shuttle's defending itself against any lasers.

Inside the _Yavin Runner II_, a New Republic officer piloted the shuttle through the hyperspace lane. Much like other New Republic officers, he wore the standard uniform, which was once worn by the Rebel Alliance, consisting of a black vest over the blue shirt and brown pants. Hanging from his right hip was a blaster kept in its holster, and the pilot's round helmet was fastened by the black strap placed around his chin. The pilot sat patiently in his chair as the autopilot controlled the _Yavin Runner II_ through hyperspace.

Inside the main body of the the shuttle, there were windows on the side and a dozen rows of chairs still remained, but only a few sat in the chairs. The few passengers in the main body of the shuttle were the Jedi assigned to the mission by the New Jedi Council.

Among the Jedi was a young human in her early twenties, who had green eyes and fair skin. Her dirty blond hair was tied into a pony tail that went down to her shoulder blades. Like most in the New Jedi Order, she wore her own variety of clothing that was comprised of her brown shoes, a white shirt, and black pants with her lightsaber hanging from her belt. Over her clothes she wore a brown jacket that went a little past her waist.

The human Jedi fidgeted her in one of many seats placed on shuttle, trying her best to calm her anxiety, but it would not work. As she continued shifting in her seat, a looming figure stood over her and asked, "Something troubling you, Kara?"

Kara, the human Jedi, stopped moving around in her seat to look up and see another Jedi, this one an older Korrun in his late fifties. He had blue eyes, and his head was bald, just like most of his species, yet he still had a white goatee on his face. He wore the traditional brown Jedi robes over his white tunic, his own black lightsaber hilt hanging from his brown belt.

"I'm fine, Master Aro," Kara answered as she relaxed in her seat. "Just anxious to get to Hoth, that's all."

Aro smiled at Kara. "You know you don't have to call me master. Remember you were recently knighted."

Kara returned her mentor's smile with her own. "Sorry, bit of an old habit."

"You mean like all those time you got into trouble back at the Praxeum," another voice added.

Turning her head over the back of her seat, Kara saw the owner of the voice was a Cathar Jedi sitting in one of the seats in the far back of the shuttle. The Cathar carried the usual fearsome appearance with his sharp canine teeth, pointed ears, catlike eyes, and sharp claws. Unlike Kara and Aro, he wore a green shirt with matching pants that went with his brown boots. Hanging from the Cathar's brown belt was his own double-bladed lightsaber hilt.

Kara gave the Cathar a glare and spat, "You're one to talk, Kyr!"

While Kyr smirked at Kara's outburst, she just turned her head back over to wall that separated the Jedi from the cockpit. Aro sighed at the banter between the two Jedi, as he took a seat right next to Kara. "Even after becoming a Knight, you still have that wild temper of yours," Aro told her with a small smile. "You must calm yourself, first. Then, you can focus on the mission."

Though the young Jedi did not believe her old mentor was still giving her lessons, Kara listened to Aro's words and relaxed her body. Kara listened to her master's words as she tried to quell her anger towards the Cathar Jedi. However, it was interrupted when she heard Kyr call out "That won't happen in a million years!"

A flash of irritation flashed across Kara's face when she heard those words and she started to rise from her seat. Kara would have walked over to Kyr, but Aro placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Patience, Kara," he calmly stated. "Calm yourself."

Though tempted to jettison Kyr out into space, Kara did as she sat back down in her seat, next to Aro. Closing her eyes, Kara did as her former mentor instructed on burying her irritation. Aro smiled as he sensed his former student's irritation leave her. "Good," Aro complimented when it was finally gone.

When Kara opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the wall that divided the shuttle's main body from the cockpit. There was a door on the side that allowed the Jedi to see the pilot stick his head out to announce, "We're approaching Hoth! Dropping out of hyperspace now!"

It was not long until the three Jedi felt the _Yavin Runner II _shift for just a second, letting them know the shuttle just left hyperspace. Knowing they were nearing Hoth, Kara forgot all about Aro's words as she let out an impatient breath of air. "Well it's about time," Kara said.

Seeing his words did not make an indent, Aro sighed as he laid his head in his palm. "I sometimes wonder if I taught you anything at all," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a slight shift in the Force reached the mind of the Korrun Jedi Master, making Aro's eyes open wide with shock, his hand glued to his face. Aro's body stiffened in his seat, and worry came off the Jedi Master in waves. It enough for the other Jedi Knights to notice as Kyr walked over to Aro, while Kara looked scooted closer to her former mentor. Both were known to butt heads, but they were still capable of putting aside their differences.

"Master, what is it?" Kyr asked with concern.

The two Jedi felt Aro's worry dissipate as he removed his hand from his face and his breathing rate returned to normal. "I sensed a disturbance," he replied. Aro's eyes stared off into space and he quietly commented. "Something is wrong, here."

Before either Kara, or Kyr had the chance to ask Aro, the Korrun Jedi's attention was focused towards the entrance to the cockpit to see the pilot sticking his head out. The pilot called out, "Jedi, you better come in here!"

Aro and Kara rose from their seats, and all three Jedi were about to head to the cockpit. However, Aro looked at two younger Jedi and ordered, "Stay here."

Kyr and Kara froze where they were, taking notice in the seriousness of Aro's tone and the expression on his face. Kara and Kyr both were Jedi Knights, but Aro was more experienced than they were and his status as Jedi Master gave him authority over them. Thus, they were willing to comply to Aro's words as they remained right where they were. Knowing they would listen, Aro turned around and entered the cockpit of the _Yavin Runner II_, leaving Kara and Kyr in the shuttle's main hull.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	190. Realm 189: WotRE preview 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 189: WotRE preview 7

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and KRDK belongs to Adness Entertainment. Kamen Rider Lynx's characters are her own, and the same applies to Kamen Rider Raika.

AN: Just another preview for the collaboration between me and Kamen Rider Lynx, called "War of the Rider Equips." Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

After we all geared up for the mission, Alexis used a mirror portal to transport us from the Dark Rider base to the Light Riders'. We arrived at a small alley way, with one of the building having a high-tech terminal placed on the wall, right next to the entrance of the building. I could see the area we entered was secluded from the rest of the base, which hopefully meant there were no security guards.

While Drew and the others were keeping watch, Alexis and I watched James hack into the terminal, disarming the security alarm on the terminal. James approached the box-shaped terminal on the wall, and opened it up to reveal circuit boards being connected by wires. Reaching down into the black bag he carried on his shoulder, he pulled out a pair of pliers to snip of the black wires. After cutting some more wires, James turned his attention towards the entrance as he pressed on the door slightly, causing it creak open. Turning his head around, James told us, "Alright, we're in."

James swung the door open, and entered the door with the rest of us following him, Albert and Danny being the two to bring up the rear. My black lenses went around the inside of the building to see rows of high-tech computers placed on the edge, while a larger computer was placed in the center. From the look of things, the room was a database center, a place that contained information on the base, ranging from design plans to amount of soldiers to even food rations.

The former Kamen Rider Strike went to computer in the center of the room, while the rest of us kept close to the exits. After turning on the computer, the screen was immediately filled with small window pop-ups and James' fingers went onto the keyboard. I swear his fingers were going so fast that I could barely see them, and James' eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of him the whole time.

Out of the corner of my black lenses, I saw Drew looking at the other Advent Master with curiosity on his face. "How's it going?" Drew asked.

James momentarily looked over his shoulder at Drew before looking back at the computer screen. "Well, it's a bit tricky," James answered. "Security, here, is tight. It's going to take a while to decode these encryptions." He was obviously referring to the security locks placed on the computer.

I heard Albert commented, "I don't see why we can't use the monsters make a big distraction."

Alexis was the one who spoke next. "Because, Albert we've lost a lot of monsters from the recent battle. Using whatever we have now will just use up our forces."

I turned my head to see see Alexis giving the former Kamen Rider Spear a stare that made him look away with an uncomfortable look on his face. As for Siren's Earth twin, she turned her head towards her cousin. "James, anything yet?" Alexis asked.

James was a quite for a while, but for some strange reason, there was a grin on his face. "It's a bit hard, but I think I can get in," James answered before he commented, "Whoever made this is a genius."

As soon as James said that, I saw his fingers pressed a series of keyboard buttons that caused the computer screen to shut down. James back away from the computer and looked at us, each one wondering what just happened. Unfortunately, none of us had the chance to answer as we soon heard the alarm rang and the entire room was covered in an infrared light. "Just great," I heard Danny grumble. The other Dark Riders probably had the same thought as well.

Wondering how the leader of the Dark Riders were holding up, I saw Alexis glaring at her cousin, who let out a shrug. "Alright, I take it back," James said, his voice bitter this time. "Whoever made it is a jerk."

I stepped forward, knowing that sooner, or later, we would have to face the Light Riders. "We'll worry about that later," I told them. "The Light Riders will be coming, soon."

Alexis nodded at me, and she immediately gave out her orders. "James, Arca, you're with me!" Alexis ordered before she whipped her head around to face the other Dark Riders. "The rest of you will take care of the Riders!"

Knowing what to do, the rest of the Dark Riders nodded, and they immediately left through the door we came in. When they were gone, Alexis walked passed James and I, heading towards one of the other exits. We both saw Alexis rush up to the door and swung it open before she looked at back at us. "Come on!" she ordered before she rushed off.

I was about to follow Alexis, until I heard James say, "I seriously don't know what you see in her."

Turning my armored head, my black lenses stared at James to see his face filled with skepticism. I just shrugged at the other leader of the Dark Riders. "Hey, your cousin's hot," I admitted. Then, I decided to add, "Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you even helping her destroy the world in the first place?"

My question made James look at me with a hint of surprise, which was what I intending for, as I took off to follow Alexis.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	191. Realm 190: KotOR 3 Ch 3 draft

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 190: KotOR 3 Ch 3 draft 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

AN: This is a rough draft of what I had planned for chapter 3 of my fic, _KotOR III: Wrath of the Sith_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bastila stood before the console in the control room, her eyes carefully watching the number of Republic shuttles decrease as they entered hyperspace. Ever since the transmission from Kashykk, the Jedi Grandmaster ordered the Republic officials and troopers to evacuate the premise of the space station. Everyone complied with the order, and soon, soldiers began escorting any technicians and other workers to the shuttles that would take them away from Korriban. The few _Hammerhead_-class warships nearby was guarding the safe passage of the shuttles.

She was not sure how long it was since she gave the order, but her main concern was focusing on the safety of everyone on board. At least fifty percent of the total crew already left system, but it was a slow process as the Republic soldiers tried to bring weapons and technology onto the shuttles. Bastila could only wonder how long it will take before this new threat would arrive at the Sith home world.

The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order turned her head away from the console and towards a lone Republic soldier-a private, by the look of his armor-approaching her. He saluted Bastila and informed her, "Ma'am, the third group of shuttles have left the Korriban system."

"Thank you, private," Bastila nodded.

The Republic private saluted again before he left to return to his station, and Bastila turned back to console in front of her. Her eyes looking at the holographic projection of a few more Republic shuttles entering hyperspace. As soon as she did, she heard another Republic trooper-this one at one of the computer terminals-announce, "Master Jedi, ships are dropping out of hyperspace and entering the system!"

Looking at the said Republic trooper, Bastila questioned, "Are they one of ours?"

"Negative, their design isn't like anything I've seen," he replied, "Putting them on display."

Bastila looked at the console to see holographic images of an entire fleet of wedge-shaped ships exiting hyperspace. Her mind immediately went back to the telepathic message Revan sent her, and the Jedi Grandmaster gave out the orders. "Contact our ships! Tell them to be on guard!"

As soon as Bastila said that, she saw a few Republic troopers and technicians at the computer terminals trying to make contact with the Republic warships only to receive static. One of the Republic technicians looked away from his respective terminal and answered, "Our transmissions are being blocked! We can't contact our ships!"

Before she had the chance to take this new information in, Bastila heard another Republic trooper shout, "They're turning towards us!" Only a few seconds passed before the same trooper urgently cried out, "Master Jedi, they're firing on us!"

Bastila's eyes widen in shock at that announcement and she ordered, "Raise shields!"

Unfortunately, Bastila's command reached everyone else's ears a bit too late as the entire floor of the console room violently shook. Everyone stumbled around, most of the troopers and technicians falling onto the floor, while the rest tried to keep their balance. This included Bastila as she used both her reflexes and the Force to keep herself steady until the violent quake passed.

Again, the floor shook violent and this time, explosions ran across the entire console room, sending weapons and equipment into the air. Screams filled the air as Republic soldiers, men and women, were sent crashing into each other, or to the other end of the console room. Bastila, herself, was sent flying over the center console, and she grunted in pain as her stomach landed on the hard floor.

The violent shaking stopped along with the explosion, allowing Bastila to groan as she used her arms to help herself up. For moment, Bastila felt a bit dizzy, but she was able to shake off and the first thing that came to her vision was the console room.

Bastila looked around to see destroyed pieces of technology laying across the floor along with dead Republic soldiers. Wires and pieces of durasteel hung from the walls and destroyed computer terminals, and Bastila's vision was blurred a little with the glow lamps shattered and smoke covering the console room. Still, she used the Force to give herself a sense of direction and a feel of her surroundings.

"Master Shan!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Turning her head, Bastila saw Jomar and Leeha standing at the entrance of the destroyed control room, and she immediately rushed over to the two Jedi Knights. Leeha and Jomar took notice of the current state of the console room as well as small cuts on her face, causing concern to flicker on their faces. "Master Shan, are you alright?" Jomar asked.

"I'm fine," Bastila nodded.

It was then Bastila took notice the state of the halls to see it looked just as bad as the ruined console room behind her. Pieces of durasteel that covered the station were either lying on the floor or hanging from the ceiling, revealing the destroyed circuitry that composed the station's computer network. More dead bodies of Republic troopers and technicians laid scattered across the floor in unusual positions, each one killed by the flames or the explosions.

Looking back at the two Jedi in front of her, Bastila stated, "The station is lost. We have to get out of here! Do we have anymore shuttles left?"

The Nautolan Jedi was the first to answer. "The other side of the station has been untouched. There should still be a functioning shuttle in one of the hangar."

"That'll do," the Jedi Grandmaster said. "Lead the way."

Immediately, Leeha took the lead as she rushed down the hall and headed towards the new destination with the other two Jedi following her. As Bastila ran with the two Jedi, the Grandmaster felt the constant presence of the Dark Side, making her unconsciously reach down to her lightsaber hilt. She deduced the source of the presence came from the mysterious ships that were attacking the station. If she was right, then Bastila knew she and her Jedi compatriots would have to be prepared for what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

Malgus stood on board the bridge of his _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught, his yellow eyes staring at the Republic space station. The station when he arrived was still under construction, as evident to the some of the station's frame revealing itself. Near the station were Republic shuttles entering hyperspace, and guarding the shuttles' safe passage were only a few Republic warships. No doubt, the Republic caught word of their attack on the other worlds, so they wished to depart from Korriban to regroup.

Upon arriving the home world of the Old Sith Empire, Malgus ordered all ships to attack the station as well as the escaping ships. The Sith warships that already exited hyperspace, both _Derriphan_-class and _Harrower_-class, began to fire their turrets upon the Republic forces.

Some of the shuttles were able to escape due to the protection of the Republic warships, but the Sith turrets destroyed those who were not so lucky. As for the station, the turret's lasers did more damage than Malgus expected, hitting the main circular body of the station. The sight would have been more satisfying if Thanaton was not standing right next to him, but Malgus knew better than to question the order of his emperor, so he tolerated the other Sith Lord's presence.

Thanaton stared the devastation brought upon the Republic space station, his hands clasped behind his back. However, it did not give him the same pleasure that Malgus felt when seeing the rain of lasers striking the station's outer hull. Thanaton keep his attention on the bridge, which allowed him to sense a lone trooper, wearing the standard, black uniformed, approaching the two Sith.

When the trooper stopped behind Malgus and Thanaton, the latter turned around to face him, while Malgus kept his eyes focused on the assaulted Republic station and ships. "What is it, soldier?" Thanaton demanded.

"Lord Malgus, the troops are ready to deploy," a lone Sith trooper reported.

"Very well," Thanaton nodded before turning his head towards Malgus. "Shall we get going?"

For a few moments, Malgus remained still, his eyes focused onto the station. "Our emperor ordered we take back Korriban and we shall," Malgus spoke. After speaking those words, he turned around and walked passed the trooper towards the exit. "Order all troops to deploy!"

Malgus' voice rang throughout the entire bridge for the communications officers to hear, and they went to conveying the order to the other ships. Thanaton turned towards the trooper, who was still standing before him. "Inform the hangar bay to prepare a shuttle for Lord Malgus and I," Thanaton informed the trooper. "We will be leading the assault."

"Yes, my lord," the trooper nodded before he went to complete his new task.

With the trooper gone, Thanaton followed Malgus out of the bridge, heading towards the hangar, and from there, they would depart for the station and eliminate any resistance. Thanaton knew Malgus was all too eager to cut down some Republic troopers and facing a Jedi would certainly make it worthwhile. Yet, now was the not time to be thinking about such things as Thanaton returned his attention back to the halls of the dreadnaught, following Malgus towards the elevator that would take them to the hangar.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the Republic space station, the three Jedi rushed into the hangar bay, their legs going as fast as they could. The hangar was illuminated by the lamps on the top, the lights reflecting off of the ships, while a purple force field was placed on the far end of the hangar. The hangar could fit at least four freighters, which was big enough to fit five Republic shuttles. Among the shuttles placed in the hangar were the _Ministry_-class orbital shuttles and the G-Type light shuttles.

The door slid itself shut behind them and Jomar was quick to activate his blue lightsaber before slicing at the control panel, in hopes of sealing the door. With the door sealed shut, Jomar turned towards the other two Jedi. "We should be safe for now," Jomar told them, his lightsaber still in his hands.

Bastila would have agreed, but she turned her head head towards the force field and through it, she saw the Republic warships fending against the mysterious attackers. However, Bastila noticed more of those mysterious ships exited hyperspace, increasing their numbers significantly. At the sight of the reinforcements, Bastila knew it would only be a matter of time until the Republic ships were either destroyed or captured by the enemy.

Bastila's eyes widen upon seeing something else emerging from the mysterious, wedge-shaped ships and approaching the station. What she saw was a swarm of starfighters, each one with a spherical cockpit with two flat wings on each side. The starfighters were closing in fast, and Bastila knew what was going to happen.

Turning her head towards Jomar and Leeha, Bastila's voice rang out as she shouted, "Get down!"

Her voice met the other two Jedi's ears and they immediately got down in time as lasers emerged from the starfighters' turrets and struck the station. When the lasers struck, the floor violent shook for a moment as sparks flew from the nearby computer terminals, and the pipes fell from the ceiling, emitting oxygen into the hangar. Fortunately for the Jedi, the force field remained intact, so they did not have to worry about being sucked into the vacuum of space.

Once the attack passed, the Jedi slowly stood up, each one trying to calming themselves from the attack. "That was too close," Leeha commented.

Bastila did not need to say anything to Leeha's statement as she, instead, focused her attention towards the hangar. The shuttles in the hangar were ruined, the entire floor covered in pieces of durasteel that came from the now ruined shuttles. There was only one formidable form of transport, a G-Type light shuttle.

The shuttle was capable of carrying three people in the cockpit placed on the left end of its U-shaped body. To defend itself, the shuttle was given a turret that was placed on the other end. Bastila hoped it would take her and the other two Jedi to their destination.

"We'll take that shuttle," she said, her voice loud enough for Jomar and Leeha to hear. "We need to get the Republic ships and get out of here."

However, what came next surprised Bastila as Leeha shook her head. "No, you go," Leeha insisted as she unhooked her lightsaber from her belt. " We'll stay here and hold them off."

A surprised Bastila turned her head towards the two subordinate Jedi. She knew if Jomar and Leeha stayed, they would hold back the enemy, but they would eventually be killed, or captured for interrogation. Bastila highly doubted the people attacking the Republic station would display any form of hospitality towards the two if they were captured.

"The shuttle can fit three of us!" Bastila argued, gesturing her hand to the shuttle in front of them. "We can still leave the station!"

No matter how hard she tried, Bastila's words never reached the two subordinate Jedi. "We don't have time to argue, Master Shan!" Jomar told her. "We can hold off long enough for you to escape!"

Again, Bastila tried to present her case, but Leeha already spoke before she had the chance. "The Republic will need the Jedi, and the Jedi will need a leader, Master Shan," Leeha argued. "You can't die here."

The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order was surprised by the amount of loyalty within the two Jedi that stood before her. Ever since the Sith Triumvirate attempted to purge the galaxy of the Jedi, some Jedi lost the same loyalty to the Republic, focused on themselves only. To see someone with the same devotion that the Jedi had before the Purge happened, but not as much as it used to.

Knowing the argument would delay her leave, Bastila placed on hand on each Jedi's shoulder and she smiled at them. "I won't forget this, you two," Bastila told them.

"Don't worry," Jomar smiled. "We'll take care of them."

Bastila nodded before she turned towards the lone shuttle, her feet walking up the boarding ramp. When she entered the shuttle, the boarding ramp raised itself, and it did not take long for the shuttle's thrusters to come to life as it slowly hovered above the hangar floor. Jomar and Leeha took a step back when the two Jedi saw the shuttle's thrusters blare momentarily before it sped past the purple forcefield.

After the two saw the lone Republic shuttle left the hangar, the sealed door suddenly fly into the air before crashing into far side of the hangar bay. Leeha and Jomar spun around to see the two forms walking through a cloud of smoke that covered their features. However, the two Jedi could see a each figure had a red lightsaber in their possession, it did not take long for the two Jedi to realize who they were up against. Seeing the red blades, Leeha and Jomar activated their lightsabers, their respective green and blue blades humming with life. Just as they activated their blades, the two figures stepped out of the smoke and into the hangar, revealing themselves to be Darth Thanaton and Darth Malgus.

Upon seeing them, the two Jedi felt waves of the Dark Side of the Force being realized from each Sith Lord, and the waves came into contact with the Jedi. The two Sith Lords were powerful, exceeding a little past the two Jedi in front of them, but Jomar and Leeha were able to stand their ground.

The Jedi's courage did not matter for the Sith, for they sought to find their fears and exploit them. "There is no where to run, Jedi!" Thanaton boasted, his voice reaching the two Jedi.

"We'll see," Jomar said, both hands gripping his lightsaber tightly.

Thanaton smirked at the young Zabrak's words. The Sith Lord had to admit, the two Jedi were brave, but foolish for trying to make a last stand here.

Malgus stepped forward, his entire body itching for a duel with the Jedi, and his voice boomed when he shouted, "Enough talk!"

With those two words spoken, Malgus tapped into the Force and it gave him a small burst that sent him speeding towards the two Jedi. Immediately seeing the charging Malgus, the two distanced themselves from each to give a great amount of empty space for when Malgus landed. It worked for Malgus' red blade struck the floor of the hangar instead of any of the Jedi. The two Jedi held their lightsabers in their hands, each one preparing themselves for another attack from Malgus as his looming figure stood up to face them.

The large Sith Lord turned towards the Jedi closest to him, the Zabrak named Jomar, and charged at him, Malgus' red blade at his left side. The war-hungry Sith Lord swung his red lightsaber at his opponent's head to sever it from the rest of his body, but Jomar raised his blue lightsaber in time to block it. Malgus' attack continued as he went on the offensive, unleashing a flurry of slashes at Jomar's head. The Jedi in question was able to block them, the force of each attack striking his lightsaber, sent him scooting back.

Leeha was about to help her fellow Jedi, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a red beam of plasma coming towards her. The Nautolan quickly brought her green blade around to block the red lightsaber blade, and her eyes found themselves staring at the face of Thanaton. She could see their locked blades reflecting off of Thanaton's yellow eyes. "You should be worrying about yourself, little Jedi!" Thanaton sneered.

Thanaton used his strength to shove Leeha, and their blades separated from each other as the Nautolan found herself backing away from her opponent. Quickly regaining her footing, Leeha brought her blade to parry a slash that was meant to slice at her stomach before she sidestepped a downward strike. Leeha noticed Thanaton's strike left him open and she tried to take advantage of that as she attempted to thrust her lightsaber at his chest.

Fortunately for the Sith Lord, he quickly backed away before the Nautolan's green blade could touch him. Thanaton regained his footing and he grinned at his Jedi opponent. "Not bad, Jedi," Thanaton commented, gripping his lightsaber tightly.

Leeha said nothing as she held her weapon in both her hands, preparing herself for Thanaton's next attack. In the back of her mind, she hoped Bastila was safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have. Please leave your comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! Now, this story is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	192. Realm 191: KotOR 3 Ch 3 Preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 191: KotOR 3 Ch 3 Preview 

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

Bastila stood on board the bridge of the Republic _Hammerhead_-class warship named _Daragon_, surrounded by Republic soldiers manned at their respective stations. The commander of the warship-a green-skinned Twi'lek-was standing near one of the bridge's personnel, looking over the status of the ship. As for Bastila herself, her eyes carefully watched the number of Republic shuttles decrease as they entered hyperspace.

Ever since the transmission from Kashykk, the Jedi Grandmaster ordered the Republic officials and troopers to evacuate the premise of the space station. Everyone complied with the order, and soon, soldiers began escorting any technicians and other workers to the shuttles that would take them away from Korriban. The five _Hammerhead_-class warships nearby was guarding the safe passage of the shuttles, and Bastila personally boarded one of them to make sure everything went smoothly.

She was not sure how long it was since she gave the order, but her main concern was focusing on the safety of everyone on board. More than seventy-five percent of the total crew already left system, but it was a slow process as the Republic soldiers tried to bring weapons and technology onto the shuttles. Bastila could only wonder how long it will take before this new threat would arrive at the Sith home world.

The Jedi Master's eyes remained on another group of shuttles leaving the Korriban system via hyperspace, until she heard one of Republic troopers at the computer terminals announced, "Master Jedi, ships are dropping out of hyperspace and entering the system!"

Looking at the said Republic trooper, Bastila questioned, "Are they ours?"

"Negative, their design isn't like anything I've seen," he replied.

Wondering about what the soldier meant, Bastila looked back towards the void of space to see the hyperspace tunnels with a strange ship emerging. It had a wedge shape, a shape seen in some of the other Republic warships, but Bastila noticed its design differed from any Republic ships. Before she had the time to contemplate about the design, more ships of the same design exited hyperspace, joining the lone ship and forming into a large fleet.

Her mind immediately went back to the telepathic message Revan sent her, and the Jedi Grandmaster gave out the orders. "Raise shields!"

The Jedi Master's words rang out across the bridge of the _Daragon_ as every Republic soldier manned their respective stations. While the personnel attended to the ship, the _Daragon_'s Twi'lek commanding officer approached Bastila with a quizzical look on his face. "Are these ships a threat, Master Jedi?" the Twi'lek asked in Basic as he was taught in the military.

Bastila opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, one of the Republic troopers on board the bridge called out to the Twi'lek commander, "Sir, the mysterious ships are deploying starfighters!"

Both Jedi Master and Republic commander looked at each other before looking back at the mysterious ships. Much like everyone on the bridge, their eyes widen upon seeing something else emerging from the wedge-shaped ships. What she saw was a swarm of starfighters, each one with two flat wings on each side of its spherical cockpit.

A small section of the starfighters broke off from the swarm that approached the station, and they instead turned their attention towards the Republic ships. The starfighters were closing in fast, and everyone knew what was going to happen. The Twi'lek commander whipped his head towards everyone else on the bridge, his head tails sliding off his shoulders and dangling. "All troops to their stations! Prepare for battle!" he shouted.

As soon as the commander's voice reached the other personnel, lasers emerged from the starfighters' turrets and struck the hull of the _Daragon_. The bridge shook violently, and the infrared lights of the red alert sirens covered the entire bridge. Those that were already sitting held onto the controls tightly, while everyone staggered and stumbled, trying their best to keep their footing. This included Bastila as she and the Republic commander ended up falling on their stomachs.

Raising themselves from the cold floor, the two saw the wave of starfighters returning to the main swarm that was assaulting the station. The mysterious ships joined in as they fired their turrets on the station, blowing off chunks of platting off of the station's outer hull.

The Twi'lek commander's attention was brought towards another Republic soldier sitting near one of the computer terminals. "Sir, the attackers are focusing their attention towards the station!" the soldier announced.

"I can see that, soldier!" the Twi'lek commander growled before looking at everyone else on the bridge. "Order all ships to defend the station!"

As for Bastila, the Jedi Grandmaster could see the other Republic warships, including the _Daragon_, approaching the station to defend it. As for the attacking starfighters, the Republic warships launched their own starfighters to engage the enemy. It did not take long for colorful lasers cover the blackness of space above Korriban's atmosphere.

Bastila prepared herself to use her Battle Meditation, but was stopped when the Twi'lek commander approached her. "Master Jedi, we're receiving a transmission from the station," the Republic commander announced.

Immediately, Bastila ordered, "Patch it through!" as she turned towards the communication console placed on one of the computer terminals.

The screen was first filled with static before the face of the Nautolan Jedi Knight appeared before Bastila. In the background, Bastila noticed pieces of wire and destroying all over the console room, but she tried to pay no attention towards that, focusing on the person in front of her.

The Jedi Master could see urgency in her large amphibious eyes when she shouted "_Master Shan!"_

Through the Force, Bastila could sense there was more to what was going on than she thought. "Leeha, what's the situation?" Bastila asked, raising her voice over the sound of battle.

"_Not good_," was Leeha's answer. "_Half of the station is being overrun. Jomar and I were lucky enough to find refuge in here._"

The bridge of the _Daragon _rocked again, and the Jedi Master's legs did move a little, but she was able to keep her balance as she held on tightly to the console. When the bridge stopped shaking, Bastila could see the Twi'lek commander approaching her, his face remained stern as ever throughout the entire battle.

"Master Jedi, our sensors indicate the attackers are launching shuttles," he quickly explained. "They're planning to board the station."

A wave of fear and concern momentarily overcame Bastila, but she kept it contained when looking back at the screen with Leeha's face on it. "Listen, you'll be boarded soon," Bastila summed the commander's words. "Can you get to the docking bays?"

"_No, all the ways to docking bays have been blocked!_" Leeha explained, her own voice raised over the sound of explosions and lasers. "_I'm not sure we can hold out much longer! We've..._" The Nautolan's sentence was cut off by the sound of lasers striking the station before the screen replaced Leeha's face with static.

Bastila's calm mask was removed as her found herself shouting into the screen. "Leeha! Leeha!" she shouted only to be met with silence.

Since she received no response, Bastila slowly backed away from the screen. Leeha and Jomar were alone now and they had no help. Bastila could only hope they were alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	193. Realm 192: Fall of the Republic idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 192: Fall of the Republic idea 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

AN: An idea for a possible Prequel AU. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke remained quiet as his X-Wing descended through the atmosphere of the desert planet Tatooine. As he did, the Jedi's mind replaying the events that occurred after the Battle of Endor.

Years passed since the end of the Galactic Civil War, and now the Galactic Empire was destroyed with its capital taken by the Rebel Alliance. With the Galactic Empire scattered, the Rebel Alliance took the former Imperial capital and made into their own capital for the New Republic. Though there were still some remnants of the Empire in the galaxy, the New Republic was capable of maintaining the peace.

Thanks to the New Republic, Luke was able to rebuild the Jedi Order, starting with a Jedi Praxeum on the moon of Yavin IV. Many students from across the galaxy traveled to Yavin IV to learn in the ways of the Force. With more Force-sensitives gathering at the Praxuem, the number of Jedi increased, giving the New Republic an advantage over the Imperial Remnant.

Fortunately for the leader of the New Jedi Order, the two forces recently agreed to a cease-fire, allowing the New Republic and Jedi to relax. The young Skywalker thought it would be best time to travel to Obi-Wan's home, in respect for his old mentor. He had been given permission from his twin sister, Senator Leia Organa-Solo.

Peering out of the cockpit's window, Luke could see the familiar terrain that made up Tatooine's Dune Seas before he spotted Obi-Wan's old home. Carefully piloting his starfighter, the X-wing landed a safe distance away from the hut as the dust was blown into the air. Soon, the cockpit window opened, allowing Luke to exit his X-Wing and land his two feet onto the sandy desert.

Luke proceeded towards Obi-Wan's hut, but he stopped when he heard the familiar sound of R2-D2's loud beeps and whirls, making him turned towards the astromech droid in the X-Wing. "Don't worry, R2," Luke assured his droid companion with a smile. "Just stay with the fighter."

R2 let out a low-pitched whirl of disappointment, but the droid understood Luke's orders and stayed with the X-Wing. Luke, then, returned his attention back to his old mentor' home as he walked towards it and approached the entrance to the hut.

Upon entering the hut, Luke's eyes came across the home that Obi-Wan lived in during his self-imposed exile and memories flooded into his mind. It was in this hut that Luke learned of his heritage as a Jedi, the power of the Force, and was given his father's old lightsaber. This hut was also the same place where Luke constructed his own lightsaber, basing the designs from Obi-Wan's own weapon. To the Jedi Master, it was where it all began for him and though Luke learned the awful truth of his father being Darth Vader, he was feel grateful to Obi-Wan for opening his eyes to a "a larger world," as Obi-Wan once put it.

As he walked into the living, Luke could sense an ominous feeling through the Force. Whatever the feeling was, it was something old and ominous, something that Luke never bothered to notice the last time he came here. There was also an air of familiarity around the feeling, but Luke could not put his finger on it.

A strange wave of the Force overcame Luke, causing the Jedi to freeze for a moment before he turned around towards a small corner in the hut. It was the same place where Obi-Wan told the young farmboy of the Jedi, and where he was given his father's old lightsaber. Placed in the same area where the Jedi Knight sat was a small tarp covering an object of some kind. Though it was hidden from his sight, Luke could see the small edges on the tarp that could make anyone assume it was shaped like a cube.

Walking over to the object, Luke pulled the tarp off of it, revealing the object was indeed shaped like a cube. Its faces were made of a blue, transparent glass with a golden trim around the edges. The Jedi Master recognized this device as a Jedi Holocron.

Short for holographic chronicle, holocrons were device that the Jedi used to record and store their knowledge that could be accessed by future Jedi. Each holocron contained a Gatekeeper, an artificial personality that was usually based on the maker of a holocron. Luke knew of such devices for he held the holocrons of many Jedi Masters, including the famous Krevaaki Jedi Master named Vodo-Siosk Baas.

Curious, Luke's gloved hand slowly went towards the holocron until his prosthetic fingers brushed against its cool, glass edge. Knowing the holocron could only be activated through the Force, Luke slightly extended the Force into his fingers, so it could travel to the holocron.

As Luke expected, the holocron would activate and its Gatekeeper would appear before Luke to teach him the knowledge stored within the holocron. What Luke did not expect was the Gatekeeper to take the form of his first mentor, the man who introduced the Jedi to the Force. "Obi-Wan," Luke gasped with recognition.

The Gatekeeper was indeed indeed the same Jedi who began Luke's journey as a Jedi, and his learning in the ways of the Force. The Gatekeeper's image looked exactly like Obi-Wan, at least as Luke remembered him. He had the same goatee, combed white hair, and warm smile upon his face.

"___Greetings, young Luke_," the holographic image greeted. "___I knew you would find me, eventually._"

Though surprised at the image of his old mentor, Luke was able to regain his posture. "Greetings," Luke returned, trying to keep his voice calm. "I never knew Obi-Wan left a holocron."

"___At some point, I knew you would find the truth of your origins_," the Gatekeeper explained. "___If that happened, I left this holocron behind to tell you the story of your father's fall. Do you wish to listen?_"

Luke just stood there, surprised at the words coming out of Obi-Wan's holographic recording. He intentionally came to the hut to respect his old mentor, but he came across something that would reveal why his father fell to the Dark Side of the Force. The Jedi did inform Luke that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, but he never explained how it happened.

Nodding, Luke answered, "I do, master."

"___Very well__._" The holographic recording of Luke's mentor paused for a moment before he began his story.

"___Before the Empire, the Jedi Knights acted as the guardians of peace and justice for centuries, drawing our power from the Force. I trained your father, who eventually became a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Together, we went on missions and became good friends over the years. It was during one of these missions, your parents first met each other.__"_

"___Your mother was a member of the Organa family's guard named Padme. At first, you parents did not get along, but they developed eventually feelings for one another. The Jedi Council, the leaders of our order, forbid any marriages, for they believed it would lead to the Dark Side. Despite this, they married in secret. I did not agree with the council's ban on marriage and kept their marriage a secret._"

"___After their marriage, tensions began rising in the Galactic Senate with issues over cloning. At the time, cloning was a recent scientific breakthrough, but it brought consequences. Forming their own clone armies, many star systems broke away from the Republic. In response of the seceding star systems, the Republic formed its own army after a millennium of peace, and thus, the Clone Wars begun._"

"___During the Clone Wars, I was a general, under the command of Viceroy Bail Organa, with your father as my commander. Together, we were able to bring back many planets into the Republic._"

"___Unfortunately, the Clone Wars devastated many from all over the galaxy, Jedi included. As our numbers dwindled, millions of innocents suffered as they found themselves without homes, if they were lucky. The rest were killed in the crossfire. Anakin witnessed this first hand. It was there that Anakin saw the horrors of war, and I believe it was when Anakin began to fall._"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Now, this is a basically AU for the prequels, but I will to make it fit with the continuity established by the Original Trilogy and the EU. This includes adding Darth Bane's Rule of Two, the Emperor's Hand, the Outbound Flight, etc. By doing this, I hope to also explain what the heck the Sith are, something which the Prequels never did.

However, I'm not if this bit will be in the final draft of my fic. I've tried to written this story a few times, and whenever I had someone look at it, they always say it's crap and to be honest, they were. I just hope that this time my story will work out.

Okay that's enough of me rambling-Raika out.

XXXXXXXXXX


	194. Realm 193: Star Wars Idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 193: Star Wars Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! The movies belong to Lucas, and everything EU belongs to their respective owners!

AN: Just a strange idea I had for Star Wars. Enjoy!

Summary: A millennium after the fall of Darth Krayt, the Jedi and Sith have made peace. However, a small group twists the ideals of both Orders, forcing them to destroy each other. In desperation, the leaders of the Jedi and Sith look to an outcast for help.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Almost a millennium passed after the death of Darth Krayt, and it was then the impossible happened: the Jedi and Sith made peace. The two orders that went at each other's throats for so long, now were willing to work together. I thought we finally reached peace, but I was wrong._

_ For years, I have watched the ideals of both order being twisted into something else as I noticed old animosities were rekindled. The Jedi reverted back to its ban on attachment, and the Sith continued to focus more on their blind passions. At first, I did not noticed it, but when I heard the Imperial Knights were disbanded, it gained my attention._

_ I studied both orders for half of my life, so I thought with what I had, I could make them realize the error of their ways. I was wrong. I was called a heretic by both Jedi and Sith, and harassed as a result. Their resolve to make me conform to their ways kept on taking away apart of my soul._

_ No more. I've had enough. I see now that no matter what I do, they will not listen. I have to get out of here and fast!_

XXXXXXXXXX

A thousand years after the death of Darth Krayt, and the city-planet of Corusant appeared as it did during the ages of the Old Republic. The skyscrapers stood tall and proud, representing the years of peace that followed after Krayt's rule. There were still remnants of polluted clouds in Corusant's blue skies, but they were a few now, thanks to the Galactic Federation Triumvirate.

The rebuilt Jedi Temple was placed in its original location, replacing the Temple of the Sith formed by Darth Krayt after he managed to capture it during the Sith-Imperial War. It retained the four familiar spires around the ziggurat, but on top of ziggurat, the spire that contained the Jedi Council chamber was enclosed in a pyramid. Also, there were four smaller pyramids placed at each corner of the building.

Many kilometers away, but in plain view range, one could see the Sith Temple. The black bricks of the temple took the shape of a pyramid, much like the pyramids on the Jedi Temple, but the top bit was cut off. Etched onto the black stone were hieroglyphics that told the tale of the Sith, starting from the exiled Dark Jedi to the time of Darth Krayt's ascension to power.

To see two such structures on the same planet would astonish anyone, for it was common knowledge that the Jedi and Sith did not get along. Like feuding siblings, the two Orders were at each others throats for centuries upon centuries. But even feuding siblings can learn to understand-and possibly, respect-one another. What happened between the Jedi and the Sith was no exception.

Away from both temples was a man running for his life, through the crowds of Corusant's Upper Levels. The man appeared to be in his late twenties with black hair on his dark brown skin and his blue eyes darting around for an exit out of the maze of Corusan'ts streets. His attire was comprised of a brown shirt and pants underneath his cloak that had a darker shade of brown. The civilians would have noticed the man's lightsaber hanging from his belt if he was not running so fast.

When the man ran past a person, that said person's gaze would always the man, right before four more cloaked figures went passed him, or her. Each of the figures wore a cloak around their bodies, two of them colored black, while the other two were light brown. Gripped in their hands were their respective lightsabers.

The man continued to run passed the streets, using both the Force and his own legs to increase his speed. It did work to widen the distance between him and his pursuers, but the man found himself screeching to halt when he noticed the street ended. The man did not came upon a wall, but the dark, long depths of Corusant that was only taken by traffic.

Turning back around, the man could see the four cloaked figures approaching him, all them cutting off his possible escape routes, save for the giant metropolitan abyss behind him. The four figures activated their lightsabers, and two red blades shot out for the black cloaked figures, while green and blue blades hummed in front of the other two. Everyone witnessing the event kept a safe distance, even though they not sure what was going on.

The man's blue eyes darted to each of his pursuers. He recognized the two brown figures as Jedi and the other two as Sith, using their Force signatures and the color of their lightsaber blades. However, he did not know their strengths and was not willing to risk his own life to figure that out.

One of the Jedi, a Zabrak pointed her blue lightsaber at her target. "There is no where for you to run! Surrender and come peacefully!"

The man could sense a small hint of pride inside of his four pursuers, since they felt they finally cornered the person they were after. That same pride was the result of a hidden evil that manipulated both Jedi and Sith. The man recognized it well, and he could not help but let out a laugh that echoed through the streets.

A human Sith glared his two yellow eyes at the man. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Replying to the Sith's question, the man swung his arms open wide as if he was going to embrace someone. His laughter never stopped as he looked at the Corusant's skies. "This! The Jedi, the Sith, everything!" the man laughed. "There is a great evil here! I tried to warn you, but you won't listen!"

The man brought his head back towards the Jedi and Sith, and shivers ran down their spines upon seeing a crazed look on his face. "And now, you will suffer because of it!" the man spat, this time his voice filled with venom. "In the end, you will all die!"

With that, the man hung his arms as he sides, and everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the man taking a step back, allowing body to fall into the depths of Corusant...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. This fic is up for adoption, so if anyone is interesting, please send me a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	195. Realm 194: SW Prequel AU idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 194: SW Prequel AU idea 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas not me!

AN: Yet, this is _another _idea for a possible Prequel AU. This time, I decided to add in Anakin's back story into becoming a Jedi and I want to write it, so one can draw parallels from Anakin to Luke. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It is a time of strife in the galaxy. The Galactic Republic that once stood for peace and justice, has now found itself divided. Star systems secede from the Republic and have used the recent scientific breakthrough of cloning to form their own military. In response of the seceding star systems, the Republic formed its own army, and thus, the Clone Wars began.

The war has devastated many from all over the galaxy, including the famed Jedi defenders of the Republic. As the number of Jedi dwindled, millions of innocents continue to find themselves in the crossfire of the Clone Wars. Senator Palpatine encourages the Galactic Senate to enlist more people into the Republic's army, but is met with opposition from Mon Mothma.

Meanwhile, Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan leads his forces against the clone armies with the help of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. To help with Organa's forces, Obi-Wan leaves for the Republic outpost on Tatooine to gather more troops for the war...

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-Obi-Wan meets Anakin at a training camp on Tatooine. Obi-Wan learns of Anakin's command of the Force and trains him as a Jedi.

Six months later, Anakin meets Padme(a guard of the Organa family or another Jedi). The two flirt and form a year-long relationship before they get married with Obi-Wan agreeing to keep their marriage a secret.

Chapter 2-Seven years after Obi-Wan began training him, Anakin sees a devastated Republic war fleet along with dying soldiers and vows to stop the Clone Wars.

To take his mind off of the event, the Jedi Council has Anakin guard Palpatine, who tells him of the Sith and their powers. This intrigues Anakin as he begins to give into the Dark Side and begins using his newfound powers on prisoners (or just use the Force offensively on prisoners).

Chapter 3-After a battle, Anakin is told by Palpatine about the leaders meeting on Mustafar. Obi-Wan notices Anakin's action, but Anakin already left to kill the leaders. Obi-Wan follows and tries to stop Anakin, only ending up with Anakin in molten lava. However, Palpatine's Dark Jedi save him.

Chapter 4-While Obi-Wan heads for Dagobah, Anakin is turned into Darth Vader on Mustafar. There, Vader meets the Dark Jedi's master, who tells him to go to Kamino and eliminate the clones there. News of the attack on Kamino reveals Vader who goes to Corusant to meet with the master, Palpatine.

Chapter 5-Obi-Wan arrives on Dagobah to meet with Yoda, who reveals he sensed the Dark Side, but no one listened. Meanwhile, the Council sends an ambassador to Palpatine, who quickly learns he's a Sith. He tries to attack him, but Palpatine quickly kills him and uses the attack as evidence to order the Jedi to disband.

Chapter 6-The Republic trooper's surround the Jedi Temple and Vader, along with some expert troopers, infiltrate the Temple and eliminate the Jedi. Padme is captured by the troopers and taken to a castle on Vjun.

Obi-Wan and Yoda senses the destruction, and Yoda tells Obi-Wan to go.

Chapter 7-Obi-Wan meets with Bail, who has formed a rebellion against Palpatine, and Obi-Wan learns Padme has been taken to Vjun. Together, the rebel forces attack Vjun and Obi-Wan meets Vader.

Chapter 8-Vader and Obi-Wan fight, and Obi-Wan wins, letting Vader lives, before he escapes with Padme to Alderaan. There Padma gives birth to Luke and Leia, and she agrees to separate them.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Now, I'm sure if I'm going to stick with this idea, for there might be a few changes as I write the story. Hopefully, the changes will be few and won't impact too much on the plot I've already written.

That's it for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	196. Realm 195: Another SW story

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 195: Another SW story 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to Lucasarts! Anything within the EU belongs to their respective owners!

AN: This is just another SW idea I had. Here it is.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of blades crashing against one another could be heard throughout the tomb of ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragnos. The blades were made from plasma, taking the familiar forms of colorful lightsabers protruding from their respective hilts. One lightsaber had the green color of a Jedi Consular, while the other was powered by the typical red Sith crystal.

The Jedi Consular was powerful in the Force, though not as powerful as some of the Jedi Masters sitting on the council. Her skill with a lightsaber was remarkable, despite her old age, and she was even using a double-bladed lightsaber, a weapon not many Jedi used. Her old body did often catch up to her in missions, making her more tired than usual. This was no different as sweat ran from her gray hair and onto her fair skin, soaking the simple brown robes.

Though quite younger than the experienced Jedi, the Sith extraordinarily gifted with the Force and his lightsaber skills equally matched his Jedi opponent. His youthful gave him more agility than the Jedi, and he used his physical features to instill fear into the Jedi Consular. It was not that hard, since the Sith carried the same traits of the ancient Sith race that ruled the old Sith Empire from over five millennia ago. To see a member of the Sith race would scare anyone. To add more to the fear, the Sith's black robe flowed down his body, contrasting that of the Jedi's own robes.

The Jedi Consular twisted her body to bring one of her green blades at the Sith's torso, but he swung his red lightsaber to parry the attack. The Sith proceeded with his own attack as he went for a down slash that would have split the Jedi in two if she did not block it with the other end of her weapon. Soon, the Sith felt the Jedi place a kick in his stomach, sending him staggering back a little as he let out a small grunt.

While the Sith recoiled from the kick, the Jedi saw it as an opportunity as she charged at him, this time going for a stab to his chest. It would have reached its mark if the Sith did not place his free hand in front of the tip of the Jedi's lightsaber and used the Force to make a small bubble. The Force bubble stopped the blow a few centimeters away from the Sith's hand, and he used his might to sent the green blade crashing into the ground.

The Jedi was caught off guard by the tactic, but she quickly improvised by thumbing one of the activation buttons, deactivating the blade impaling the ground. She went for a quick slash on her opponent, going for his head, but the Sith's red lightsaber intercepted the green blade. Then, the Sith used his might to swing both blades onto the ground. With the Jedi's blade underneath his, she was vulnerable, allowing the Sith to bring his weapon back for an attack.

Before the Sith had the chance to strike, the Jedi quickly slid a free hand down her hilt and as she brought the other end of her hilt. When she activated the other green blade, it blocked the Sith's, yet he did not stop, going for a quick slash at the side. The Jedi blocked the slashed with one end of her lightsaber and tried to bring the other one around to slice at her opponent's shoulder. Unfortunately, the Sith ducked his head low and stuck out his free hand to fire a storm of Dark Side energy in the form of electricity.

Spinning her lightsaber in front of herself, the Jedi was able to catch the lightning on her blades, which absorbed the Dark Side energies. However, the Jedi was too focused on the lightning to notice the Sith charging at her, his red blade brought back to strike at his foe. The Jedi raised one blade to block the attack, but the Sith continued his assault and it was not long for the Jedi to be on the defensive.

The onslaught of each strike forced the Jedi back when she tried to block them. The Jedi could sense the power of the Dark Side powering each strike that forced her back, and it was not long until she felt her back touching the sarcophagus that protected Ragnos' corpse. Seeing the Jedi cornered, the Sith stopped his assault and simply walked towards her slowly.

The Jedi breathed heavily as she tried to assess her current situation. She could feel her old body getting more tired, no matter how much her mind tried to tell her to fight on. Even with her abilities in the Force, her body prevented her from fighting at full force, while her opponent had his youth and power of the Dark Side that gave him the advantage. Still, the Jedi needed to end this duel quickly, or else she would be dead.

Quickly charging at her Sith foe, the Jedi slashed one end of her lightsaber at the Sith, which he parried, as the Jedi expected. She spun around on her heel to bring the other end of her weapon at the Sith's leg, an attack that he blocked with ease. Yet, the Jedi took the Sith by surprise by spinning her lightsaber around, sending the Sith's blade into the air, and the blade died as the Sith's lightsaber clattered on the floor.

The Sith brought his head back to the Jedi to see the tip of a green blade pointed right at his throat, making him come to a screeching halt. The Sith's yellow eyes stared at the elderly Jedi's grays with a slight irritation as he sensed a wave of relief and victory flowing from the Jedi. While the Sith did not have his lightsaber, he was far from unarmed.

Gathering the Force in both of his palms, the Sith unleashed a telekinetic wave that sent a surprised Jedi Consular back into the sarcophagus of Marka Ragnos. With the Jedi down for the moment, the Sith used his given time to use the Force to call his lightsaber to his palm as he charged at his opponent. The Jedi could see the Sith's red lightsaber springing to life, making her grip her own weapon with anticipation.

The Jedi gave one final charge, running towards the Sith and thrusting one end of her double-bladed weapon at him. It was deflected by the Sith's red blade, but the Jedi spun around, in hopes to strike her weapon on the Sith's right torso. She could feel the Force flowing through her weapon, giving her the precision she needed to strike. The Jedi believed her weapon would strike the Sith, bringing an end to the future threat of the Jedi Order.

She was wrong.

Instead of her weapon hitting its mark, the Jedi's green lightsaber was parried by the Sith's red blade, leaving the Jedi open for an attack. The Sith saw the opening and seized the opportunity before him, quickly thrusting his red blade at the Jedi's chest. When the red lightsaber met its intended target, the Jedi let out a gasp of pain as the Sith's blade penetrated her body and protruded from between her shoulder blades. The blades on the Jedi's lightsaber were extinguish as her grip on the weapon loosened, allowing it to fall onto the floor at the same time her body went limp.

A sense of victory washed over the Sith as he removed his red lightsaber from the Jedi's body, allowing the her to fall at his feet. The Sith's yellow eyes stared down at the lifeless face of the Jedi, whose life he just ended. Unfortunately for him, it seemed his victory was to be cut short.

"You have done well," a ghostly voice spoke.

The Sith felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he sensed a strange darkness emanating from the tomb. It did not take long for the Sith to recognize the owner of this Dark Side aura, for he was kneeling before the tomb. As he did, the ghostly form of Marka Ragnos emerged from his tomb and stood before the young Sith.

"It has been a long time since I spoke with another of my kind," the once-ruler of the Sith spoke. "Are there anymore of us?"

Instead of giving a vocal response, the Sith simply shook his head, and it proved to more than enough for Marka Ragnos as he momentarily gave a small scowl. To hear the Sith race was brought to near-extincting was in the least bit satisfying to the one who once ruled them but there was little to be done about what already happened.

Turning to the young Sith, Marka Ragnos took a small step forward towards the young Sith. "So you are the last of us," he spoke. "And that is why you are here, isn't it? You wish to rebuild the Sith Empire."

Again, the Sith did not speak as he gave a simple nod to the ghostly Sith Lord before him. Ragnos smirked at the young Sith's wordless response. "I commemorate you for your dedication," Ragnos commented, "but you will need more than my advice to accomplish your goal."

Ragnos could feel a small glimmer of hope and joy in the young Sith as he, no doubt, thought of bringing back the glory of the Sith race. But to do that, this Sith would need to be give the title of Sith Lord first. "Rise," Ragnos commanded as he raised his right hand.

The young Sith rose to his feet, and his yellow eyes stared into the dead sockets of Ragnos' phantasm form. "You are now the Dark Lord of the Sith," Ragnos spoke. "You will be given the power to bring back our empire to its former glory. Do you understand?"

The Sith nodded in compliance and Marka Ragnos returned it with his own nod. "From here on, you will have the bring the Sith race to its glory or to its end," Ragnos said. "I hope you use your power well." The last words faded away along with Ragnos' spiritual form, leaving the lone Sith in the tomb.

Many thoughts ran through the Sith's head as he replayed the events that occurred within the past few minutes. He defeated a Jedi, and he met the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who made him not just a Sith Lord, but a Dark Lord of the Sith. With that title, he could use it to unite anyone to his cause and bring back the Sith Empire. It would take time, but it could be done, and the Sith had all the time in the galaxy.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	197. Realm 196: Another KotOR 3 idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 196: Another KotOR 3 idea

Disclaimer: KotOR and SWTOR belong to Bioware and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the centuries, the Unknown Regions have been ignored by countless sentient beings, and those who thought of that region of space, they tend to think that it was empty space that was waiting for others to explore and settle. But "unknown" was not the same as "uninhabited."

Within the Unknown Regions was a planet lost to the rest of the galaxy for centuries. It was like any other planet within the star system, orbiting around a sun and revolving on a bent axis. From the orbit, all anyone would see was a blue sphere with small clouds in its atmosphere, hovering over the green and brown landmasses. However, it was not alone with evidence of several starships entering and exiting the planet's atmosphere, and a single space station orbiting the world.

Far away from the world, a hyperspace portal opened up, the vacuum of space deafening the sound of a _Dynamic_-class freighter exiting it. The freighter in question was the _Ebon Hawk_, the famous ship that came under the ownership of Revan, the former Sith Lord and Jedi Knight. At the moment, it was under the possession of the Jedi Exile, the one who defeated the Sith Triumvirate.

Speaking of the Exile, she sat in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, close to the astromech droid T3-M4. There was another droid, Revan's murderous assassin named HK-47, but the assassin droid was in the main hold, eager to kill something.

The Jedi Exile was a woman in her mid thirties, her fair skin covered by her brown Jedi robes she acquired when she regained her connection with the Force after ten years of being cut off. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail that hung on her right shoulder and rested on the back end of the chair. The Exile's lightsaber hilt hung from her brown belt.

It had been a few months since she defeated the Sith Triumvirate and left the regions of Known Space in search of Revan. During her time in the Unknown Regions, the Exile spent many days going from planet to planet, in hopes of finding the former Dark Lord of the Sith only to run into dead ends. Many of the worlds the Exile visited were mainly uninhabited, or contained ruins of ancient civilizations that exited centuries ago. However, the Exile was not ready to give her search just yet, and after all this time, she believed she finally found him.

The planet before her was supposedly a large populated world, according to some of the smugglers she encountered during her travels. It was under the control of the Sith Empire, but the Exile had little information as to its layout and the people on it. She would have to find a way to infiltrate the Sith Empire without them trying to sense her Light Side presence on a world that was filled with the Dark Side.

Turning to the small droid, the Exile asked, "T3, can you give me a layout of the planet?"

The droid replied with a small chirp before rolling over to the ship controls, and it was not long until T3 gave the Exile the layout of the planet. From what the small droid was telling her, the surface was covered in miles of dense jungles. The only thing that stood out of the humid environment was the city that laid in the center of it all. Judging from the Dark Side energies the Exile sensed, the planet was under control of the Sith Empire.

Fortunately for the Exile, the dense jungles would give her enough cover from the Sith, and it could help hide her ship from any prying hands. For now, it was the only option she had, so the Exile decided to go with it.

"I'm taking us down," the Exile announced as she placed her hands on the _Ebon Hawk_'s controls.

The _Ebon Hawk_ soared through the black abyss of space, heading towards the other side of the planet, where there was no sign of a starship. If the Exile was lucky, the station would be too busy with the other ships to notice the _Hawk _landing in the jungles. It seemed that way as the _Ebon Hawk _passed through the atmosphere without receiving any warnings or turbolasers from the planet's security force. After entering the planet's surface, the freighter slowly hovered in the clouds for cover, and T3 continued scanning for an area to land.

The freighter soon shot from the clouds down to an empty hole the roof of the jungle trees. The hole appeared to big enough for the Hawk, and it was evident when the freighter entered the hole and slowly descended into the jungle. The _Ebon Hawk_ landed on the jungle floor, frightening any small creature inhabiting the area.

The Exile stood on the boarding ramp as it lowered onto the floor of the jungle. Once the ramp touched the ground, the Exile began walking down the ramp, but she had to stop when she heard the familiar sound of T3's chirps.

Turning around, the Exile looked at the small droid and saw she was joined by Revan's old assassin HK-47. "You two, wait on the ship," the Exile ordered.

When T3 let out a series of beeps in protest, the Exile assured, "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own."

Despite the Jedi Exile's assurance, HK stepped forward with his blaster in his hands. "Query: Are you sure you don't need any company, master? There may be some meatbags who may attack you and need to be disintegrated."

When the Exile first encountered HK-47, she would have cringed, but since she knew the droid for a few months now, so she was too used to it. "No, I'll be fine," she replied. "Just stay on the ship."

The two droids retreated back into the _Ebon Hawk_'s inner hull and the boarding ramp raised itself, closing the only entrance to the freighter. Turning her attention to the jungle, the Exile raised her hood over her head to protect it from the drizzling rain. Taking her first step, it was then the Exile finally sensed the full extent of the Dark Side on the planet.

She knew of the Dark Side's presence quite well, remembering her experience on Malachor V's Trayus Academy and Korriban's old Sith Academy. Still, it would take a while for the Exile to get used to so much Dark Side energy swirling around the planet. The Sith had experimented the Dark Side on the trees, the creature, and the planet itself, making it a bit unsettling for the Exile.

Still, the Exile carried on her journey, trekking through the dense jungles as time passed. She was not sure how long it had been since she left the Ebon Hawk, but the Exile assumed it had taken her about thirty standard minutes. The Exile could only hope it would not take too long to find Revan on this planet.

The Exile thoughts froze when she heard the sound of light footsteps and rubble moving, making her twist her head towards one of the trees. She did not see anything there, but noticing a mysterious shadow over her, the Exile looked up to see a shadowy person about to land on top of her. What surprised the Exile was that this person had a red lightsaber gripped in both hands, ready to strike at her.

Quick on her feet, the Exile rolled away in time to avoid the red lightsaber blade as it hit the jungle floor instead of her flesh. After rolling away from the attack, the Exile got up into a crouch and pressed the button on her lightsaber hilt, activating the cyan blade. Standing up, the Exile got a good look of her attacker and was surprised at what she saw.

Her attacker was male and over the black robes on his body, the person wore black armor comprised of a black breastplate on his chest as well as gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, respectively. The person's face was turned away from the Exile, but from what she could see, the Exile noticed her attacker had black hair on his red-skinned head. When the Exile's attacker stood up straight, he turned his face towards the Exile, allowing her to see his red skin, yellow eyes, snarling teeth, and tendrils coming from his cheekbones.

It was then, the Exile realized who she was fighting: a member of the Pureblood Sith, who were thought to have been extinct since the Great Hyperspace War. The same Sith who hid in the Unknown Regions of space, and the same Sith who Revan went off to face.

Before the Exile could assess her opponent, the Sith charged at the Exile and swung his red blade at her. The Exile raised her cyan blade to block a downward slash before she swung her lightsaber horizontally, in hopes of striking the Zabrak's stomach. The Sith backed away, avoiding the swing before he quickly retreated into the shadows of the jungles. The Exile would have gone after the Sith, but his physical and Force sense suddenly faded.

The technique was very similar to the Sith assassins of the Sith Triumvirate, but it was not as stealthy as this. These Sith had a thousand years to develop new techniques that would give them the advantage in battle, techniques that the Exile would have difficulty to counteract.

Holding the hilt of her lightsaber with both hands, the Exile held the blade out as she waited for the Sith to make his next movie. She used the Force to sense the Sith, but his presence was clouded by the dense jungle of this world. All the Exile could do was rely on her senses.

The sound of a branch breaking made the Exile whip her head around to see the Sith lunging at her, his blade ready to make the kill. The Exile would have to turn her body around to deflect the attack, but she doubted she could do it in time.

Suddenly, the sound of another lightsaber activating made the Exile look up to see a black blur leaping over her and a green lightsaber slicing into the Sith's shoulder. The Sith let out a gasp as his body fell onto the jungle floor at the same time as his deactivated lightsaber.

Eying the blur, the Exile saw it land on the ground in front of her, allowing to see the blur was really a black cloak covering a person. This person turned around, and the Exile gasped at the sight of her rescuer.

The black cloak hung from the man's shoulders and swung open, revealing he was wore black robes underneath red armor. While his green lightsaber was in his right hand, another hung from his belt. His face was covered by an all too familiar red, Mandalorian mask.

Seeing the man in front of her and sensing his Force signature, it did not take long for the Exile to realize who was in front of her. "Revan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this story is up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	198. Realm 197: Random Story Ideas

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 197: Random Story Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any franchise used for these story ideas belong to their respective owners, not me!

AN: Just a list of story Ideas I had for some time. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

MULTI X-OVER IDEA(Star Wars, Sailor Moon, etc.)

PLOT: During the Great Hyperspace War, two warring fleets were transported to the Unknown Regions via a hyperspace anomaly. Finding themselves in the edges of Unknown Regions, both Jedi and Sith agreed to a truce and began to spread out. They encountered Earth 4000 BC, right after the humans shooed away the Goa'uld Ra.

With the use of discovered Ancient tech, the Jedi and Sith help some humans spread across the solar system, starting the famous Silver Millennium around 2500 BC. While the humans ruled, Jedi and Sith would remain as their equals, both trying to protect the people from danger.

However, the rise of the Sailor Scouts brought an end to the Jedi and Sith as they found themselves not needed. Over the next millennium, the Jedi and Sith would find themselves under the servitude of Queen Serenity. They would train Sailor Scouts in the ways of the Force, but they would be shunned by the people until a few decided to rebel.

The action would case the Jedi and Sith to be exiled, sent to spread out through the Unknown Regions, thus weakening the Silver Millennium to the future attack of the Negaverse. A few Sith and Jedi stayed and protected the kingdom, but fell in battle against the Negaverse. These few were eventually saved and brought to the future, like everyone else.

Before the start of the show, the few Jedi and Sith find themselves and unite upon learning of the threat of the Sith Lord Darth Dracon. He learns of the small group of Jedi and Sith, and he curiously investigates records of the Silver Millennium.

Years later, right after the SuperS arc (Since this is the English dub, the Stars Arc doesn't exist), Dracon sends his forces to face the Force users, but they instead come across the Sailor Scouts. The Scouts are beaten, but the Jedi and Sith come in to rescue the Scouts.

To beat Dracon, the Scouts and the few Force Users join forces to defeat Dracon and his forces. As they do, group learn more about their connection with the Silver Millennium, and they learn what happened to the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire after the Great Hyperspace War.

Two Sides of the Same Coin (Star Wars)

SUMMARY: For thousands of years, the Jedi and Sith have fought each other in a neverending war of the Light and Dark Sides of the Force. However, they never realize that they're just a small part of the whole. Only a few have figured this out, and these few will journey through the galaxy and learn the secrets of the Force to end the conflict.

COMPLETE DARKNESS (Star Wars)

SUMMARY: Darth Vader travels to a Dark Side cave, where he must confront his past. There he will face ghosts of those he killed along with the ghosts of those he fought with. As he fights on, Vader tries to fully embrace the Dark Side and extinguish the glimmer of light that holds him back. Will he succeed or fail?

Fall of the Republic (Star Wars)

PLOT: Anakin sees destruction and wants to end the war. Palpatine influences Anakin to take controversial steps, leading to his fall. Obi-Wan notices when Anakin goes to Mustafar to kill the leaders of the star systems, and tries to stop him, but it ends up with Anakin turning into Vader. Palpatine uses Vader to get rid of the Jedi, and kidnaps a pregnant Padme.

Obi-Wan goes to Yoda, who explains he foresaw the fall of the Jedi, but no one listened. Obi-Wan then goes to save Padme and gets helps from Bail, who happens to formed a Rebellion. Obi-Wan fights Vader, and lets him live, escaping with Padme and Bail to Alderaan, where Luke and Leia are born. The twins are separated for their own safety, Luke going to live with Owen and Beru on Tatooine, while Padme watches Leia live with Bail.

Kotor III Idea 1 (Star Wars)

PLOT: The Exile arrives on an unknown planet before she's attacked by a Sith assassin. She's saved by Revan, who has assembled a secret system of agents within the True Sith. Taking the Sith assassin's robes, the Exile goes into the city with Revan to retrieve information from Scourge, one of Revan's allies. When in a gathering, the Exile learns the Sith Emperor has hypnotic powers and uses it to control the masses.

After gathering information from Scourge, the Exile and Revan are captured by the Emperor's soldiers and imprisoned. Scourge frees them and informs the Sith fleet is going to leave the capital. Revan has T3 inform the Republic about the Sith fleet before he, Scourge, and the Exile go to face the emperor.

While the Exile and Scourge faces the emperor's men, Revan fights the emperor. Revan puts up a good fight until he goes under the emperor's hypnotism, which forces him to stab himself. As the Republic fleet overcomes the Sith fleet, Revan breaks free and kills the emperor. A dying Revan is comforted by the Exile and Scourge, and Revan becomes a Force ghost.

Kotor III Idea 2

PLOT: The Exile finds Revan on an unknown planet, where they fight some Sith. Revan tells the Exile the Sith are going to meet on Korriban. Along the way, the Exile learns what happened to Revan and vice versa. The Exile also learns that Revan has a spy on the inside.

On the Sith capital of Ziost, the Emperor meets with Scourge, one his commanders. The emperor plans to have his forces to head for Korriban. When on Korriban, Scourge goes to Revan and the Exile, revealing himself to be the spy. After Scourge tell the two Jedi about the emperor's plans, they're all caught by Sith assassins and brought to the emperor, who arrives with his flagship.

Revan, the Exile, and Scourge face the emperor's guards, the Mandalorians, Onderon, and Republic forces arrive. A battle ensues between the two fleets, and Revan fights off the emperor. Thanks to Bastila's Battle Meditation, the Republic forces defeats the Sith fleet, who retreats back to the capital.

With Revan, the emperor stabs him, but it leaves the emperor open, so Revan stabs him as well. The emperor dies first, leaving a dying Revan with the Exile and Scourge to comfort him. Revan becomes one with the Force, and the Exile and Scourge depart. Scourge returns to reform the Sith Empire, and the Exile goes back to rebuild the Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, these ideas are up for adoption, save for _Fall of the Republic_. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	199. Realm 198: Random SW Story

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 198: Random SW Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to Lucas, not me!

Summary: The Jedi Knights are known as the peace keepers in the galaxy, but they were not only ones to take up that mantle. An ancient order of warriors existed thousands of years before the Jedi, their great deeds lost in the sands of time. However, their old enemies have returned and it is up to the Jedi to stop these people before they take control of the galaxy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The part of space that was beyond the border of the known galaxy was given the name of "the Unknown Regions." Over the centuries, the Unknown Regions have been ignored by countless sentient beings, and those who thought of that region of space, they tend to think that it was empty space that was waiting for others to explore and settle. That was the reason the Galactic Alliance sought to expand its borders into the Unknown Regions.

It was like any other planet within the star system, orbiting around a sun and revolving on a bent axis. From the orbit, all anyone would see was a blue sphere with small clouds in its atmosphere, hovering over the green and brown landmasses. Floating above its atmosphere was a Star Destroyer that belonged to the Galactic Alliance.

The environment of the planet was consisted of jungles, much similar to the landscape of Yavin IV. Like any jungle, it was filled with tall trees with tropical green leaves that protected the floor of the jungle from the heat of the sun's rays. The jungle floor was bare and brown with a few patches of green grass that housed tiny insects and other critters. Unfortunately, the small lifeforms found themselves being crushed under the boot of a Galactic Alliance scout.

The said scout was among the many other scouts of the Galactic Alliance's expeditionary force, each carrying a blaster pistol. Just a few meters away were their speeder bikes and hovering above the search party was a single Star Destroyer. Another weapon of the old Galactic Empire used by the Galactic Alliance were two All Terrain Armored Transports, or AT-ATs, which were further away from the scouts.

Within the head of one of the AT-ATs was a cockpit that acted as the command center of the former Imperial behemoth, where the soldiers manned the controls. The two men controlling the machine were the pilot and gunner, yet they both knew the presence of their superiors standing behind them. One of the said superiors was a human soldier, like the others, but his uniform and posture carried an air of superiority. The other one was a Kel Dor, wearing the familiar brown robes of the Jedi Knights with his black hilt hanging from his belt.

The human soldier let out a frustrated moan as he wiped a bead of humid sweat running down cheek. "Kriff! How much longer will this take?"

The Kel Dor Jedi Knight turned to the human soldier and his deep voice spoke through the breath mask he wore on his face. "Patience, commander," the Jedi advised, returning his eyes back to the scouts surveying the area. "I can sense it will not be long until we have found what we are looking for."

The human soldier, now named "commander," simply gave a small sneer as he placed his hands on the pilot chair and leaned forward a little. "Jedi and their weird powers," he mumbled.

Despite the commander kept his voice low, the words caught the attention of the Kel Dor Jedi who looked at the commander with a flash of irritation. "I heard that commander," he said, his voice matching the level of irritation on his face.

The commander stood up straight and turned to face the Kel Dor, feeling the need to release some frustration on the Jedi. "Look here..." the commander began, but he stopped himself when he heard the high-pitched beep echoing from the portable comlink on his belt.

Rolling his eyes, the commander grabbed the comlink from his belt and answered the call. "What is it?" he answered, his frustration readily evident in his voice.

A moment after the commander spoke, static came from the comlink before the male voice of a scout gave his report. "_Sir, we've found something!_"

The answer caught the commander by surprised and his eyes shifted to the Jedi, who had an amused smirk underneath his breath mask. He was quiet for a second before he found the courage to reply to the scout. "What did you find?" he asked, his eyes looking at the comlink.

"_It looks like some kind of ruins, sir_," the scout reported. "_You need to see this for yourself!_"

After hearing that, it was not long until the commander gave his reply. "Alright, I'll come down."

The Jedi watched the commander return the comlink to his belt before he looked at the Kel Dor. "You'd better come along," he said.

The Jedi noted a hint of disapproval in the commander's voice, but pushed it away, wanting to remained focused on the task at hand. "Very well," the Kel Dor Jedi nodded.

With that, the door slid open, allowing both of them to leave the cockpit of the AT-AT, and head down for the jungle of the mysterious planet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the humid weather and the dense jungle terrain before them, it did not take that for long for the Galactic Alliance commander and the Jedi Knight to reach their destination. The two found themselves staring at the scouts surrounding what appeared to be a large stone block. It was placed at strange angle, and a little over half the object was buried deep in the jungle floor. At first, it did not seem anything important to either of them, but it did not take that long for the Jedi to notice a faint aura emanating from the block.

When they approached the object, the scouts backed away at the sight of their superiors, allowing the Jedi and the commander to see one the faces had a pair of rectangular doors on it. The door were etched with markings of the civilization that made this entrance, and the two handles were binded together by a strange lock. What surprised the commander and the Jedi was that the artifact seemed to be centuries old, yet it appeared to remain intact in such a harsh condition.

The commander stepped forward before he light tapped his right foot on it. Looking at the Jedi, he asked, "Well, what do you think it is?"

The Kel Dor Jedi crouched down so he could place a hand on the markings etched onto the stone doors. "This entrance is centuries old, maybe even thousands," he answered. "However, it has been kept in good condition."

Impatient as ever, the commander said, "I can see that! Is there anything strange about it?"

The commander was taken a little aback when he heard the Kel Dor answer, "Yes. I can sense there something behind these doors." Turning his head to the commander, the Jedi continued, "Whether it is dead or alive, I do not know."

Returning his attention to the entrance, the Jedi slowly brushed his hand over it, wiping away any moss that accumulated over the years. As he did, the Jedi swore the sensation he felt from the artifact was getting stronger with each passing second, and it made him nervous. There was no way for the Jedi to determine what was behind these doors, or if the said thing was an ally.

The Jedi's mind was brought to reality when he noticed the markings on the door suddenly flashing with red energy. The sight made him, and the others, quickly back away from the door as each flash's intensity continued to increase with every passing moment. The moment went from strange to bizarre when everyone felt gusts of wind pass by them and circle around the stone object.

A confused commander turned his head to his Jedi companion. "Just what is going on?" he demanded, raising his voice over the raging winds.

The Kel Dor could only shake his head as he admitted, "I don't know."

The sound of the steadily increasing winds made the commander return his attention to the artifact and in time to see the lock on the doors break off. Without the lock, the winds send the doors swinging wide open with a loud bang that echoed across the jungle. The moment the doors opened, the commotion died down as the red glow slowly ceased flashing at the same time the gusts of wind dissipated.

Everyone momentarily exchanged glances at each before they returned the eyes at the entrance. Since the doors were swung open, everyone could see a dark abyss that never seemed to have to end. Everyone was on edge with what just happened, especially the Jedi, who could still sense the same sensation. Much to everyone's surprise, a loud rumble echoed from the seemingly dark abyss before a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the shadows.

Seeing the pair of eyes made the scouts and their commander to reach for their blasters. The Jedi, himself, drew his lightsaber hilt from his belt, but he did not want to activate its blade just yet.

The pair of red eyes stared at the beings in front of its path and a deep voice roared from the dark abyss with only three words:

"_WE ARE FREE!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it, for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	200. Realm 199: A possible KotOR 3 story

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 199: A possible KotOR 3 story 

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! KotOR and SWTOR belong to Bioware and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian!

AN: This here is a idea for a possibly KotOR 3 story, like the title for this chapter says. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

_ A few months have passed since the end of the Sith Triumvirate at the hands of the Jedi Exile. With the Sith threat gone, the Jedi Order slowly rebuilds, gathering at the rebuild Jedi Temple on Corusant. The growing numbers has allowed the Jedi to regain their position as guardians of the Galactic Republic._

_ However, darkness looms over the horizon as a new threat emerges. Remnants of the ancient Sith Empire hides in the Unknown Regions, waiting for their chance to strike at the Republic. The Jedi Exile has left Known Space for the former Sith Lord Revan, who has gone to fight the Sith threat. _

_ On an unknown world, Revan and his forces fight against the true Sith in hopes of stopping them once and for all..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of fading footsteps echoed across the plains covered in the aftermath of the battle that just took place. Fields that was once covered with tall grass were now littered with dead bodies of soldiers and their weapons. On the fields and the soldiers, there were evident scorch marks of blaster bolts and lighting.

Standing in the center of it all was a man who wore black robes underneath copper-red armor comprised of gauntlets, and a chest plate. Attached to his black cloak was a hood that covered his head, and concealing his face was a red Mandalorian mask with a black visor. He was Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith and the famous hero of the Republic. However, those titles meant little to him now as he looked down at the cost for his victory.

Many of the casualties were of the red-skinned Sith race, the same race who mastered the power of the Dark Side and fought the Republic during the Great Hyperspace War. Revan recognized some of the fallen men as his own soldiers, while the others were those who fought for their leader, the emperor of the Sith race.

These Sith that Revan fought were remnants of the ancient Sith Empire, who were lucky to escape the destruction the Republic befell on them. The remnants hid in the Unknown Regions, safe away from the Republic and giving them time to lick their wounds. The Sith rebuild their empire in the Unknown Regions and began plotting their revenge against the Jedi and the Republic. Among the many plots was the infamous Mandalorian Wars that led to Revan discovering their existence.

Revan's attention was brought back to reality when he hear heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. Before he could tell who it was, Revan found out when the footsteps halted and was soon followed by a deep voice calling out, "Revan?"

The voice made Revan first swivel his hooded head towards the owner of the voice, and upon seeing the familiar face of an ally, he turned around to fully face that person. "Yes, Scourge?" Revan questioned. "What is it?"

The being named Scourge was a member of the Sith race, much like many of the dead soldiers lying at his and Revan's feet. That was readily evident with the red skin complexion, the yellow eyes, the tendrils hanging from his cheeks, and his bald head. However, he was much larger than most with a muscular build that made him about a foot taller than Revan. Much like Revan, Scourge wore his armor over his cloak, the sun's light reflecting off of its black color, and the cape flowing from his triangular shoulder pads. His lightsaber hung from the belt that hung around his waist.

Ever since Revan began his war against the hidden Sith Empire, Scourge was among the first to join his cause. The two continued fighting against the Sith emperor's control over the worlds in the Unknown Regions, including a world that belonged to blue-skinned, red-eyed beings called the Chiss. Over the past years, the two gained support within the Sith Empire and their small band turned into a rebellion. There were times when Revan thought that without Scourge, he would have never gotten this far in his fight against the Sith.

Scourge's yellow eyes stared at Revan's masked face. "A few troops have spotted a freighter landing in nearby the battlefield."

The word "freighter" caught Revan's interest as he asked, "Any passengers?"

"Two droids and a human female," Scourge answered. "They've been detained for questioning. The droids have been given restraining bolts and the woman has been disarmed and is being guarded."

Revan's mind found a connection to his travels, remembering the small T3-M4 and the delightful murderous HK-47, but the woman was left an anomaly. Revan could only let out a soft sigh as he told Scourge, "I'll check it out. Is there anything I should know?"

Revan was expecting "no" to the be answer, but Scourge surprisingly nodded. "There is." Revan noticed there was a little hesitation in Scourge's voice, which strangely softened. "The woman's a Jedi."

The word "Jedi" caught the former Dark Lord's attention as he found himself assuming the identity of this Jedi woman his men captured. His eyes widen underneath his mask as he remembered of his wife he left behind four years ago. '_Bastila?_' he thought. '_No, she can't be out here!_'

Still, there was the possibility that Bastila got tired of waiting for Revan to return Even if Bastila did not make it to the Unknown Regions, there was always the chance of her sending someone else in her stead.

Scourge was a little surprised to sense Revan's emotions suddenly spiked a little, but he was even more surprised when Revan walked up to him and he urgently demanded, "Take me to her!"

The Sith only knew Revan within the tactics of warfare, since they were fighting against the forces of the Sith emperor. Outside of that, Scourge knew little of Revan's own personal life, aside from hearing a few words of a woman named "Bastila." To see Revan like this was a new experience for him.

Still, Scourge gave a nod. "Very well."

With that, the Sith turned around, and led an anxious Revan away from the bodies and towards their base of operations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revan's stronghold was a large underground base, set a safe distance away from the fields where the battle recently took place. Originally, it was an old Sith base, abandoned for centuries, until Revan and his forces occupied it. The base had different floors connected by a long elevator and different flights of stairs, and the halls were a endless maze that made it easy to get lost. Fortunately for Revan and Scourge, they knew how to get around and head towards the cell block.

The cell block alone was more than enough to show the ghastly influence of the Sith on the base's construction. On one side, there were flags of the Sith rebellion, the white mark of the ancient Star Forge on a black cloth, which covered the crest of the ancient Sith. The black walls surrounded the central desk where a few Sith rebels monitored the condition of the cell block's only inhabitant.

The guards at the desk heard the sound of the door slid, causing them to turn their attention to entrance. The two stood up straight at the sight of Scourge entering the cell block with Revan, the leader of the rebellion, right behind him. Both guards momentarily shifted their eyes to the Mandalorian mask on Revan's face, wondering what was underneath it, but was taken away when Scourge called for their attention.

"Guard, what's the status of the prisoner?" Scourge questioned as he approached the desk.

"She hasn't been disturbed since she arrived, Lord Scourge," the guard on the right, a Chiss, reported.

"And what of the two droids who accompanied her?"

As Scourge questioned the guards, Revan remained where he was, drowning out the words and using the Force to sense the presence of the Jedi prisoner. Revan assumed the prisoner was Bastila, but his eyes widen in recognition at who was really in the cell. When scratching the surface, it was at first like a echo, but when he went in deeper, it did not take long for Revan to recognize who it was. '_So she's here_,' Revan thought.

"Revan," Scourge's voice brought Revan out of his thoughts.

Revan's hooded head turned towards the larger Pure Sith, who informed him, "We're ready to see the prisoner."

With a simple nod, Revan walked with Scourge through the long corridor connected to the reception room. It was not long as the two stopped at one of the doors that slid open, revealing one of the many prisons in the base. The former Sith Lord was the first to enter and he saw the face of the presence he sensed earlier.

Sitting on the bed on the far end was a woman about Revan's age, the light glaring on her fair skin. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail that hung on her right shoulder and rested on the bed, while her brown Jedi robes touched the floor. The only thing that was missing from her person was her lightsaber, which was obviously confiscated when she was captured. Her hands were cuffed together by binders that were made to cloud one's ability in the Force, a courtesy of ancient Sith alchemy.

With a wave of Revan's hand, the binders let out a small 'click' as they fell off of the Jedi's wrists and clattered onto the floor. The Jedi stood and flexed her wrists after being stiff for an hour or so. Scourge was confused at Revan's action and he turned to him for an answer.

Revan looked at the large Sith and assured him, "Don't worry, Scourge, she's a friend."

The Jedi prisoner held the urge to roll her eyes at the word "friend," and did not say anything, while Revan continued. "I want to talk with her," he told Scourge, before adding, "_alone_."

Again, Scourge found himself surprised, but he did not question Revan's order, for he knew little of this Jedi that was before him. Turning around, Scourge acknowledged Revan's order. "Very well," and he soon exited the cell, leaving Revan with the Jedi.

After the door slid behind Scourge, Revan's red mask turned to stare at the Jedi's gray eyes, but none opened their mouths and allow the silence to act as their communication.

The two had not seen each other for about ten years, not since the final battle at Malachor V that destroyed the Mandalorians. After that, Revan left Known Space to chase after the Mandalorians and would later find the true Sith in the Unknown Regions. This Jedi was the only one not to follow Revan as she found herself abandoned, thus she faced the council's judgment. Revan once knew her name, but that bit of information was gone when the Jedi Council wiped his mind. He only remembered the name the council gave at her trial. "Exile," Revan nodded.

The Jedi Exile returned Revan's nod with her own. "Revan."

Again, there was a silence between the two as one waiting for the other to speak. Revan broke it as he commented, "I'd never thought you would come all this way to find me."

"I wouldn't need to if you actually told people what you were going to do," the Exile retorted. "You had a bad habit of doing that during the war."

Under the mask, Revan winced a little at the Exile's remark, for he knew very well she was referring to his behavior during the savage Mandalorian Wars. During that time, Revan often made his intention unknown to others, including his own generals who served under him. Only the Jedi Exile and Malak were the exception, and even then, Revan's true intentions were only known to himself.

Eying the Jedi Exile, Revan asked, "Did Bastila send you?"

That question made the Exile stare at Revan with a hint of confusion. "Bastila? I'm not here because of her."

Revan could not help but be suspicious on the Exile's arrival. "Why then?"

The Exile would have answered quickly, but she hesitated, remembering the events of a few months ago. "Because of Kreia," she finally admitted in a soft voice.

Once more, Revan found himself surprised when he heard his old master's name. When he regained his memories, Revan remembered his teaching with Kreia and how much he respected her, even when he was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Before he could ask, Revan stopped himself, remembering the Exile's tone when she spoke his mentor's name. It was soft, somber, as if she was mourning for Kreia.

It gave him the answer as he asked, "She's dead, isn't she?"

The Exile nodded. "She told me about why you left. She told me about your fight with the true Sith."

Revan lowered his head a little in respect for his old master and remained silent for a few moments. "I see," he finally spoke as he reached a hand for his mask.

The Exile's eyes were focused on Revan as he slowly detached his signature mask from his face. She could finally see his face and she saw how much his time in the Unknown Regions has treated him.

Revan still had his tanned skin as well as short, brown hair, but he grown some facial hair over the years, which was readily evident from his trimmed beard. His eyes were a simple green, but they were enough to show how much Revan faced throughout these past few years.

Revan's eyes stared at the Exile as his words brought the Exile out of her thoughts. "I see we have much to discuss, Exile."

XXXXXXXXXX

PLOT: Revan and Scourge revel in the recent victory over the True Sith forces, when the Exile arrives, who Exile learns that Revan had led a rebellion against the Sith emperor. They soon learn that the emperor plans to take his forces and launch an attack on the Republic, so they go to stop him.

After Revan has T3 send a message to Mandalore and Carth, Revan leads his forces against the Sith Empire. He faces the Sith Emperor, and soon the Republic and Mandalorian forces arrive to destroy the Sith fleet. Revan and the Emperor both mortally wound each other, and after the emperor dies, Revan becomes one with the Force.

After burying Revan's remains, Scourge returns to the Sith capital to rebuild the Sith Empire, and the Exile returns to the Jedi to let them know the Sith threat is over.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it, for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	201. Realm 200: Revan in TOR

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 200: Revan in TOR

Disclaimer: KotOR and SWTOR belong to Bioware and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian!

AN: Alright, there are some who were disappointed with Revan in TOR. Below is what I thought should have happened to Revan in the game, based on Scourge's words and my own interpretation. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

First off, Revan should have regained his memories before he leaves for the Unknown Regions. After gaining his memories, he helps Canderous find Mandalore's mask and warns him of the Sith. Before he does leave, Revan tells, Canderous, Carth, and Bastila to prepare the Republic for the true Sith. Then, Revan takes the Ebon Hawk, and leaves with HK and T3.

When entering the Unknown Regions, Revan first comes across the Chiss and learns more about the Sith from them. Then, he leaves for a Sith world and disguises himself as a Sith acolyte to learn more about the Sith Empire. When on the world, he comes across Lord Scourge, who does not approve of the Empire's methods. Seeing this, Revan reveals himself to Scourge and the two form an alliance.

For a year, Revan learns more about the Sith Empire from Scourge, who in return, learns more about the Force from Revan. However, Revan is soon found out and puts up a fight, but he's captured and T3 escapes with a damaged HK in a damaged Ebon Hawk. Revan is taken to the Sith Emperor before being imprisoned for three more years.

After KotOR 2, the Exile soon leaves her companions on Corusant before heading for the Unknown Regions with T3 and HK. Meanwhile, Scourge is able to talk with Revan and tells him he gave Revan to the emperor to get closer to the emperor. Revan accepts Scourge's reason, and with Scourge's help, Revan escapes to the Chiss world.

Afterwards, Scourge meets the Exile on a Sith outpost, and the two get to know each other. Scourge informs Revan of the Exile's location, and Revan finally meets the Exile after ten years. Together, the Exile and Revan secretly sabotage the Empire's forces for about a year, while Scourge covers their tracks. As they sabotage the Sith, Scourge is appointed the Emperor's Wrath, but hasn't been given his immortality.

Soon, Revan and the Exile learn from Scourge that the Sith Emperor plans to launch an invasion. Knowing they might not survive, Revan tells HK to remain in hiding, while T3 is ordered to return to the Republic. Then, the two Jedi head for the Sith shipyards, and there, Revan and the Exile faces the emperor, and plant bombs to destroy the Sith fleet. However, Scourge appears and kills the Exile, while Revan is knocked to the ground by the emperor.

Revan blows up the shipyard, but he, Scourge, and the emperor survive. Revan is locked in stasis, and Scourge becomes immortal, concealing his vision of the unknown Jedi he foresaw to kill the emperor.

Three hundred years later, Revan is freed and instead of going to the Foundry alone, he teams up with the Jedi Order, giving them information of the Sith Empire. Soon, he starts a revolution in the Sith Empire and combines his forces with the Republic's. Then, Revan joins the final fight against the Sith Emperor and sacrifices himself to destroy him, ending the Sith Empire for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it, for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this may be just my own idea, but others can adopt it, if they want to. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	202. Realm 201: KotOR III Ch 4 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 201: KotOR III Ch 4 preview

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the sudden reports of mysterious attacks within the Outer Rim, the bridge of the _Sojourn_ was filled with chaos. The calls for help were mixed with the simultaneous footsteps of the Republic troopers and technicians running back and forth between one computer terminal to another. Carth could hear each soldier giving report after report of a world under siege and requesting for help from the Republic only to be left with silence. The glum news as well as the noise level did not help Carth as he tried to converse with Jedi Masters Atris and Mical.

Carth stood at a small corner of the bridge, where the communications terminals were placed. Emerging from the terminals were two life-size holograms of Atris and Mical, both of them standing before the Republic admiral. "_Admiral Onasi, this is Jedi Masters Atris and Mical calling from Telos_," Atris announced herself and Mical. "_What is the situation?_"

The admiral only shook his head. "Not good. We were able to evacuate some Republic troopers and Jedi, but not all them made it. And we still can't make contact with any of the worlds." Looking at the two Jedi Masters, Carth asked, "How are things holding up on your end?"

"_I'm afraid it's not well, either_," Mical sighed with disappointment. "_We can not contact the other academies. All of our transmissions have been jammed._"

After Mical was done, Atris decided to continue. "_We've begun to evacuate the Telos academy, as Bastila ordered, but I can't say the same for the rest. If any Jedi did escape, then we have not heard from them._"

Carth was silent, allowing his brain to take in the information that the two Jedi Masters just gave him. The Republic and Jedi's forces were still recovering from the mild wounds of the Jedi Civil War as well as the Great Jedi Purge that followed it. Though the threat of Malak's Sith and the Sith Triumvirate was extinguished, the Republic barely had enough forces in the Outer Rim to guard it, so the Jedi took it upon themselves to take responsibility for the task. However, it did not seem such a bright idea as the Republic hoped, with the recent attacks on the Outer Rim and all.

If the Republic and the Jedi Order was going to survive this ordeal, they would need to regroup and assess the situation before forming a counterattack. It would mean leaving some worlds to fend for themselves against these unknown invaders, but it would hopefully be temporarily. At least, until the Republic and Jedi forces can retake those worlds back.

Finally coming up with his answer, Carth looked at the two holographic Jedi. "Well, we're going to make do with what we have," he told them. "I'll have all my forces in the Mid Rim, while you and your Jedi can escape to the Core Worlds."

Carth opened his mouth to give his farewells to Atris and Mical, but his attention, along with the two Jedi, were diverted towards a Republic technician at one of the computer terminals. The technician was a man in his forties and he wore the standard Republic uniform of red armor, but he was not equipped with the standard blaster rifle. "Admiral Onasi, we're receiving a transmission from the Daragon!" the technician called out.

The admiral recognized the name belonged to one of the ships that was sent to guard the orbital station at Korriban. Carth's mind was filled with fear as he remembered about the attacks and he wondered about the safety of the Jedi Grandmaster and his old friend. Carth replied, "Sent it through!"

Nodding, the technician turned his attention back to his respective terminal and it was not long until another image joined the trio. As the image momentarily fizzled, Carth hoped Bastila was not harmed in anyway, for he did not want to worry about Revan's wrath. If the former Dark Lord knew something bad happened to the woman he cared for the most in the galaxy, hell would break lose.

Fortunately, it would not come to that as Atris, Mical, and Carth saw Bastila' hologram became clear, and they could see Bastila had gone through a lot. While the Jedi Grandmaster did not have any wounds of any kind, she did appear to be extremely exhausted with the small bags under her eyes. "_Admiral Carth Onasi, this is Jedi Master Bastila Shan!_" Bastila called out, her voice urgent.

"This is Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic vessel Sojourn!" Carth quickly replied. His eyes staring at Bastila's, he asked, "What happened, Bastila?"

The next words that came out of Bastila's mouth shocked the two other Jedi and the admiral. "_We lost Korriban,_" she glumly answered. "_The station was attacked, and we were losing our forces. The two Jedi who accompanied were killed in the assault. We had to escape while we could._"

Silence soon followed Bastila's words as the other three let the news of Korriban sink into their minds. Carth's eyes traveled to the floor as he wondered how the loss of Korriban would affect the Republic, but he did not forget of the two Jedi who were slain. Carth had seen-and interacted-with plenty of Jedi during his travels with Revan, and after he what he had seen for the past five years, he had a respect for them. Unfortunately, some delegates within the Senate did not see the Jedi in the same fashion, and only saw them as the only defense for the safety of the Republic.

He noticed Atris and Mical kept that fact on their minds, above all else. Though both were silent, Atris attempted to have a calm demeanor, while Mical almost bowed his heads in respect for the deaths of Jomar and Leeha. However, they knew, just as much as Carth, they could not mourn forever.

After looking at the other two Jedi, Carth turned his head towards the Jedi Grandmaster. "I'm sorry to hear that Bastila," said Carth, his tone a little soft. That tone was gone as he spoke his next words. "But we don't have time. We need to fight back."

If Bastila was still a Padawan, she would have not have taken kindly to what Carth just said, but she was a grandmaster, now, and she learned much during the Jedi Civil War. Bastila knew if she was going to respect Jomar and Leeha's deaths, then she needed to act like the grandmaster of the Jedi. Besides, Carth was a dear friend, and Bastila did not need the Force to tell the truth in the admiral's words.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Bastila's eyes stared at Carth's as she said, "_You're right, Carth._" Bastila paused for a moment and during that moment of silence, she turned to Mical and Atris, "_What's the status of Telos Academy?_"

Mical stepped forward to answer on behalf of himself and Atris. "_We have begun evacuating the Jedi, as you have instructed_," Mical reported. "_We've also stored the holocrons on boards the evacuation ships._"

Bastila was silent again, pondering what else she needed to be informed of. It only took a moment as she quickly asked, "_What about the Sith holocrons?_"

"_Those that haven't been destroyed are sealed away in the vault. No one can get through,_" Mical answered, much to Bastila's relief.

When Mical spoke those words, Carth noticed an uncomfortable look flashed across Atris' face momentarily, but he ignored it as he let Bastila continue. "_Alright, continue with the evacuation. See if you can contact any of the other academies in the Outer Rim._"

At this point, Atris decided to join in. "_We can't contact any of them. Any communication has been jammed by these attackers_," Atris interjected. "_At the moment, the plan is to retreat back to the Core Worlds._"

Carth knew Bastila would not take to the idea of leaving world unprotected, too kindly. Many times, the Jedi allowed worlds to be devastated during the Mandalorian Wars and seeing as how it would lead to the eventual Jedi Civil War, Bastila did not want to make that same choice.

He was right as Bastila's eyes widen with a hint of shock, but the grandmaster did her best to prevent her the rest of her face from conveying the full extent. "_But that will leave those worlds defenseless!_" Bastila protested.

If this conversation continued, there was a possibility it would lead to a debate, so to make sure that did not happen, Carth stepped forward to take the conversation. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, Bastila," Carth stated. "Ours forces are spread too thin. We don't have enough ships or soldiers to face them, now."

Once more, Bastila fell into silence, considering Carth's words carefully, but like last time, it was only for a moment as Bastila gave in. "_Very well...__I shall order my ships to head for Corusant. It'll take some time but we should get there._"

"Alright," Carth nodded. "We'll meet up on Corusant."

As soon as Carth was about to return to work, another trooper-this time, a female sergeant-caught the admiral's attention when she announced, "Admiral, we're receiving another transmission! It's coming from a Dynamic-class freighter!"

Those words made not capture the attention of just Carth, but the other three Jedi Master with him as they all felt a familiar shock well up inside them. Within a second of after hearing those words, they all knew what the ship was: The Ebon Hawk.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	203. Realm 202: SWTOR AU

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 202: SWTOR AU

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian! Not me!

AN: When I first heard about SWTOR, I wondered how they were going incorporate Revan into the story and how were they going to have the Sith Empire return. Well, I had this idea in my for a while, so I decided to write it. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Revan, the famed Prodigal Knight of the Jedi Order and former Dark Lord of the Sith, stood on the surface of another nameless world in the Unknown Regions. Covering him were the familiar robes he worn during the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War, completely with his red Mandalorian mask over his face. Grasped in his hand was his lightsaber, its green blade glowing in the air that surrounded the aftermath of a battle.

Surrounding Revan were soldiers, whose corpses littered the rocky deserts of the nameless world. Some soldiers were his allies, while others fought for the glory of the Sith Empire. While the Sith Empire was consisted of warriors from the Massassi caste, Revan's allies included Republic soldiers, Mandalorian warriors, trained Jedi, and even Sith who rebelled against their ruler. However, Revan's attention was focused what was right before him.

Lying at his feet was the emperor of the Sith, the one who manipulated the Mandalorian Wars and the one who Revan sought to destroy. The emperor was a member of the Sith race, as evident with his red skin and tendrils hanging from his cheekbones. His golden helmet had fell off, revealing the combed brown hair, and his lifeless eyes were widen with shock at his defeat, just like his mouth. The black robes were covered by golden armor, consisting of a breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. Yet if one look at the breastplate, one could see evidence of a burnt hole right in the dead center, a mark which was left by Revan's lightsaber.

Revan's attention was diverted from the Sith Emperor's body when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see four figures were walking over the dead bodies and heading towards him. Three of them surrounded a fourth being, a young boy, as if they were keeping an eye on him. While the boy did not appear to seem familiar, the other three were for they were among Revan's most trusted companions; The Jedi Exile, Mandalore, and Lord Scourge.

As for the Jedi Exile, she was a woman about Revan's age, her fair skin lightly covered by some dirt and a few burns. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail that hung on her right shoulder and her brown Jedi robes flowed through the air. In her hand was her double-bladed lightsaber, one of the blades lit and focused on the prisoner she was escorting.

After the Mandalorian Wars, she was cast out of the Jedi and she journeyed through the Outer rim, staying away from much of the Jedi Civil War. The two had not seen each since the final battle above Malachor V, and when they did, the Exile had reconnected herself with the Force and was searching for Revan in the Unknown Regions. She came across him, but she also came across the threat Revan had been fighting for a few years now.

As for Mandalore, he stood in his uniform, comprised of a gray armor covering his black bodysuit. The look was completed with the mask of Mandalore over his face. In his hands was a blaster carbine, which had already been used on the Sith Emperor's forces and was now focused on the prisoner.

Before he received the title of Mandalore, he was simple Mandalorian mercenary named Canderous Ordo, who originally fought in the Mandalorian Wars. Canderous eventually joined Revan in defeating Malak, Revan's old Sith apprentice, but it seemed things never ended. Revan, remembering the oncoming threat of the true Sith, told Canderous where he hid Mandalore's mask and ordered to rebuild the Mandalorian clans. The former Sith Lord knew they would be needed to fight against the Sith, and he was right.

Lord Scourge was a member of the Sith race, an obvious assessment that anyone could make by looking at his red skin, the yellow eyes, the tendrils hanging from his cheeks, and his bald head. However, he was much larger than most with a muscular build that made him about a foot taller than Revan. Much like Revan, Scourge wore his armor over his cloak, the sun's light reflecting off of its black color, and the cape flowing from his triangular shoulder pads. His lightsaber hung from the belt that hung around his waist. Compared to the other two, Scourge was the newest among Revan's close allies.

Ever since Revan began his war against the hidden Sith Empire, Scourge was among the first to join his cause. The two continued fighting against the Sith emperor's control over the worlds in the Unknown Regions, including a world that belonged to blue-skinned, red-eyed beings called the Chiss. Over the past years, the two gained support within the Sith Empire and their small band turned into a rebellion. There were times when Revan thought that without Scourge, he would have never gotten this far in his fight against the Sith.

Not wasting anytime, Revan questioned, "What do have to report?"

Mandalore was the first to answer. "We've succeeded in eliminating any potential threats from the Sith. Those that surrendered have been taken to the Sith capital."

"What about those that didn't?" Revan inquired.

At first, Mandalore was silent, but he soon answered, "We had to kill them. They didn't really give us much of a choice."

Revan simply let out a soft sigh before he continued. "What about your prisoner?" he gestured to the young boy.

"We found him at the Sith's camp," the Exile informed him. "We brought him here for you to decide what we should do with him."

Lowering his gaze to match the prisoner's, Revan could see the boy was a member of the Sith race with his red skin. However, there was more as Revan could see the relation between the boy and the dead Sith Emperor. The boy had the same facial features, the same eyes, the same hair, and even the same tendrils. This boy was the son of the Sith Emperor, making him the heir of the Sith Empire. No wonder, they brought him before Revan.

"Well, Revan?" Scourge asked.

Revan's eyes momentarily left the Emperor's son, and looked at the three warriors who served as his generals in his war. "Let him go," Revan ordered.

The Exile and Mandalore were alright with Revan's decision, but Scourge was confused by it. "You can't let him live!" Scourge proclaimed. "If you do, he will come with a new Sith Empire. He will attack the Republic, just like his father did!"

"That may be true," Revan stated, "but there's been enough death for one day. More death won't help anything."

Scourge just snarled with disapproval as Mandalore and the Exile removed their weapons from the young boy, allowing him to run away from the battlefield. Revan stared at the boy's form becoming smaller and smaller as he ran towards the horizon, away from the battlefield. His attention never left the fleeing son of the Sith Emperor, until the Exile asked, "So what do we do now?"

The former Sith Lord turned to the three warriors in front of him, and simply simply smiled underneath his mask. "Now, we go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

After that fateful battle, Revan, the Jedi Exile, and Mandalore returned to Republic space and lived their lives rebuilding their galaxy, while Scourge returned to the Sith Empire to act as its new ruler. With the defeat of the Sith Emperor, it was assumed that the years that followed would be full of peace and prosperity. But they were wrong.

Fifteen years after that final battle, a new war had begun within the Sith Empire as the son of the Sith Emperor, the same one who Revan allowed to live, returned. And he returned with a vengeance.

For nearly a decade, the son learned the ancient ways of the Sith Lords, faster than anyone could, and with his newfound powers, he brought end to Scourge's rule of his father's empire. The son regained the throne and began reforming the Sith Empire, returning its goal to the destruction of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order.

Now, three hundred years passed since that day, and the son, who was now titled the Sith Emperor, sat on his black throne. He wore the same robes as his father, consisting of a black, flowing robe over over the red shirt and pants. The Emperor's lightsaber hung from his black belt around his waist, and the shadows of his hood concealed his face, but one could see the glowing yellow eyes that stared at those in front of him.

His throne sat at the far end of a rectangular table, where twelve smaller thrones joined the Sith Emperor's own throne. In each seat was a member of the Dark Council, the Emperor's personal advisers he chose from over the centuries, each one concealing by their hooded black robes.

The Sith Emperor's yellow eyes stared at his twelve advisers before he began. "For three hundred years, we have waited for this day to come. We have rebuild our Empire's military and our power is at it's highest. The Republic and the Jedi has remained stagnant and weak since their supposed victory, while we have grown stronger!"

"My fellow Sith, now is the time for us to wage war against the Republic!" the Emperor proclaimed as he raised his voice. "Now is the time to show them our power! For vengeance! For glory! For the Sith Empire!"

Soon the twelve members of the Dark Council began chanting the last words the Emperor spoke. "FOR VENGEANCE! FOR GLORY! FOR THE SITH EMPIRE!"

Once the chanting ceased, the Emperor laid back in his throne and spoke only these four words, "Let the war begin."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah and that's it! Originally, I didn't have Scourge involved, but after reading SWTOR: Revan and seeing him in the game, I found his character to be interesting. So I basically added him in there.

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this may be just my own idea, but others can adopt it, if they want to. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	204. Realm 203: KotOR III Ch 4 preview 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 203: KotOR III Ch 4 preview 2

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

The presence of the Dark Side was nothing new in the Telos Academy. When it was built, Atris had Sith artifacts secretly transported to the academy, with help from her Echani handmaidens. The Sith artifacts left corrupted Atris, leading to her slowly descent into the Dark Side, and she finally embraced it when Kreia arrived. When the Jedi Exile freed Atris from the Dark Side, the Sith holocrons were locked away in the old vault, where no one would be corrupted by them.

However, her experience with the Dark Side did not humble her as much as the Exile and her companions originally hoped. The Jedi Archivist still hold a little resentment for the Exile, but it was nothing, when compared to her hatred for the former Dark Lord of the Sith. Atris hated Revan for leading many Jedi against each other, even after he saved the Republic from Darth Malak and the Rakatan Star Forge. Revan's relationship with Bastila did not help dissuade her opinion about him.

Much to Atris' dismay, Revan was standing before the Jedi Masters, wearing his old robes he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. And in the middle of the Academy Council chamber, where Mical and Atris were communicating with Carth and Bastila. The image before Atris reminded her too much of the Jedi leaving to join Revan in his cause, whether it was to save or destroy the Republic. It did not help that he still carried his old arrogance that made her skin crawl.

Mical, on the other hand, possessed a curious fascination with the hero of the Jedi Civil War, instead of same hatred that Atris had for him. Mical understood Atris' hatred, but saw it was too extreme and a little childish. Revan did bring the Jedi Civil War, but he also ended that war and the infamous Mandalorian Wars that came before it.

The man once known as the Disciple looked at Carth and Bastila to notice the shock on their own faces, but it was out of surprise of seeing an old friend, or in Bastila's case, an old lover. The admiral and the Jedi Grandmaster both worked with Revan in defeating Malak and bringing an end to the Jedi Civil War. Carth and Revan became good friends, while Revan and Bastila's relationship blossomed into a love that saved Bastila from the Dark Side.

As for Revan himself, the former Dark Lord and hero of the Jedi Civil War stood with an aura that told the others he experienced much during his time in the Unknown Regions. His face remained emotionless, but Mical could sense it was simply a mask to hide his real intent. There was something Revan was planning, possibly related to the recent invasion of mysterious ship in the Outer Rim.

Revan simply gave a small smile. "_Hello everyone, it's been a while_," he greeted.

Atris gritted her teeth at Revan's carefree greeting, trying to suppress her bitterness towards the Sith Lord. The others were about to return Revan's greeting, but Atris quickly got to say her piece before anyone could open their mouths. "Just what are you doing here, Revan?" Atris demanded. "Have you come here to bring more harm to the galaxy?"

The smirk never left Revan's face as the Prodigal Knight turned his head to look at Atris. "_Be mindful of your anger_, _Atris_," he said. "_Remember that lead to the Dark Side._"

Atris reeled back by a few centimeters, as if she was delivered a punch to the face, but Atris prevented any comeback or retort from reaching her mouth. The current threat the Republic and the Jedi were facing was more important that Atris' opinion of Revan. All she could do at the moment was simply narrow her eyes in suspicion at the Prodigal Knight.

Fortunately for everyone, Carth stepped in before there were anymore arguments. "_It's good to see you, Revan_, _but I'm afraid we've got a problem._"

It was at that point Mical decided to step in. "Admiral Onasi is right. Many worlds in the Outer Rim have been under siege by mysterious ships," Mical explained. "We've been unable to contact any of them."

The news made the smirk fade from Revan's face and silence came from him, replacing the carefree attitude with the image of the Jedi general from the Mandalorian Wars. After a few moments of silence, Revan spoke, "_So they begun their invasion. A little sooner than I expected._"

That caught everyone a little off guard as the Jedi Masters, and the Republic admiral. They all wondered if it was possible that this threat to the Republic was the same thing Revan was looking for in the Unknown Regions, but none were too sure. Mical was the one who broke the silence and asked, "You know about this threat?"

Revan gave a slight nod, his serious demeanor never leaving his face for an instant. "_Yeah_, _I know what we're up against._"

Atris, though still a little angry at Revan, mustered enough courage to inquire, "What it is?"

The former Sith Lord's eyes traveled to everyone momentarily, stopping on Bastila last, before he gave his answer. "_The original Sith._"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Revan said those last three words, the reaction that followed was what he expected, though each one had a slight variation. Revan just stood there, his arms crossed over his breastplate as he stood in front the _Ebon Hawk_'s main console, closely observing everyone's expression.

Carth's reaction carried the smallest amount of shock that was overshadowed by confusion. Revan assumed it was because Carth never heard of the Sith race, only the Sith under Malak and the Sith Triumvirate. Carth's eyes simply widen a little, but Revan could tell he knew enough about the threat they were facing. Even if his knowledge was limited on the Sith, the admiral knew they were a threat, seeing how they were already threatening the Outer Rim.

The Jedi Masters' reaction was more of horror than shock because they remembered all they were taught of the ancient Sith Empire when they were simply younglings and padawans. They all knew the power of the red-skinned race of beings who mastered the power of the Dark Side and made beings to fight against the Jedi and the Republic. To hear that the same race that almost conquered the Republic a millennium ago had returned was far more horrifying to them.

Since Carth was the only one who knew little of what Revan referred to, he asked, "_The Sith? You mean like Malak?_"

"No, these Sith are much worse." Revan shook his head. "The Sith I'm referring to are remnants of the ancient Sith Empire that the Republic fought during the Great Hyperspace War."

After Revan's words reached Carth's ears, the admiral's expression matched that of the Jedi Masters standing with him. Carth was a simple soldier, but he heard small bits and stories of the Great Hyperspace and the Sith Empire who tried to conquer the Republic a millennium ago.

At this point, Mical had inched forward, the look of shock mixed with his disbelief. "_Are you sure about this?_" Mical questioned, his voice matching the expression on his face. "_They are supposed to be extinct!_"

Revan tried his best not to roll his eyes at that exclamation, knowing quite well what happened at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. "Well the Republic's little genocide didn't work as they hoped it would," Revan spoke.

Being the patriot of the Galacitc Republic he was, Carth felt offended by that remark. He demanded, "_What are you talking about? What genocide?_"

Before Revan had the chance to answer, Bastila spoke on his behalf after remaining silent for so long. "_At the end of the Great Hyperspace War, the Chancellor ordered Jedi and Republic forces to invade Sith space. The result was a massacre of the Sith species, annihilating the Sith civilization._"

The former Sith Lord sense disbelief in his old pilot, but it quickly died away as guilt welled up inside Carth. Revan knew the admiral would get over it and focus on the task at hand, so he returned his focus to everyone as he continued. "Ever since the Great Hyperspace War, they've been hiding in the Unknown Regions and have been plotting for their revenge ever since."

Atris, being the only present Jedi Master who detested Revan, inquired with skepticism, "_And how do you know this?_"

"I know because they were the reason Malak and I became Sith in the first place," Revan answered, his eyes matching Atris before looking at everyone else. "As you know, Malak and I chased remnants of the Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions. It was there we learned of the Sith Empire. We tried to fight them, but out methods didn't work. So Malak and I studied their ways to defeat them. We also wanted to prepare the galaxy for the Sith, so we tried to unite it with the Star Forge. The rest, you all know."

A series of chirps from T3 reached Revan's ears, but it was the Exile's call that caught his full attention. "Revan?" she called out.

Revan slowly turned his head to see T3 on the other side of the main console with the Exile crouching next to the small droid. "Hold on a moment," he told the Jedi Masters and the Republic admiral before he headed towards the Exile and T3. "What is it?"

"T3's picking up a trace on our signal," the Exile answered, her voice a little low so no one on the holoprojector could hear her. "Our communications have been bugged."

It did not take long for Revan to realize who was, and when he did, he mentally cursed himself before looked at the Exile. "It's the Sith," Revan whispered, not wanting to be heard by the others. "They've been listening to our conversations."

Standing up, the Exile asked, "Any ideas?"

For a few moments, Revan remained silent, trying to think of a plan that would work to their benefit. He finally came up with one as he looked at the Exile. "For now, we play along. Have T3 find a way to block the Sith from listening."

The Exile nodded and returned to T3-M4's side, while Revan returned to the main console, hoping his little plan would work.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	205. Realm 204: Revan vs the Exile

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 204: Revan vs the Exile

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

AN: This is another idea for what could happen after KotOR 2. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Exile stood in the heart of the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, allowing the Dark Side energies of Malachor to empower him. His Dark Jedi robes covered his entire body, and the hood of his robe was placed over his head, it shadow covering his entire face. Not even the green glow of Malachor's core could reveal his face in that shroud.

After disposing of Kreia, the Exile became the new Dark Lord of the Sith, and took control of the Trayus Academy. He was found himself in control of great power, and he would begin a new reign of Sith that the galaxy has never seen. However, the Exile knew that all his actions were in vain, if he allow the True Sith to return to Republic space and conquer the galaxy.

Though no one could see it, the Exile smirked. He heard many stories of the ancient Sith that were enslaved by Jedi, who were exiled for following the Dark Side of the Force. That same species would rise to power and create a grand empire that would face the Republic in the Great Hyperspace War. The Exile assumed the race of red-skinned was extinct, much like everyone else, but it seems that he was wrong.

With knowledge of the True Sith's existence, the Exile began his preparations to fight against this future threat. If he was going to conquer the galaxy, the True Sith needed to be extinguished, and the Exile had a plan.

He was a wound in the Force, much like Nihilus, and he would use that to his advantage. That wound would not be filled at all, like it was with Nihilus, and like Nihilus, the Exile would drain the energies of the True Sith. There was entire race of beings powered by the Dark Side, and without the Force, the True Sith would be nothing but dead husks. The Exile would be the true Dark Lord of the Sith, unchallenged for all of time.

The Exile's head snapped upward, feeling the presence of another entering the Trayus core. It was an all too familiar presence, one that the Exile had not seen since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Turning around, the Exile spoke to the approaching person.

"So you've finally arrived, Revan."

At the entrance of Trayus' core was the redeemed Dark Lord of the Sith, walking towards the new Dark Lord of Malachor V. Underneath his hood, the Exile's eyes stared at Revan's face to see the familiar red, Mandalorian mask and black robes he wore during the Mandalorian Wars. Hanging from his belt was his extinguished lightsaber hilt, but the Exile knew Revan was not afraid to use it.

Revan's mask concealed the outrage on his face, but the Exile could sense it through the Force. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Revan demanded.

"What does it look like?" the Exile laughed. "It is obvious you know about me being a wound in the Force. With that wound, I'll use consume the Dark Side energies of these Sith! I will destroy those monsters and I will the true Dark Lord of the Sith!"

Revan's eyes widen underneath his mask at the Exile's proclamation. "You can't kill an entire race!" Revan shouted as he stopped at the edge of the claw-shaped altar.

Underneath the shade of his hood, the Exile could not help, but simply grin. "What is this sudden change of heart? Don't you remember all of those lives you sacrificed to stop the Sith," he chuckled as he walked towards Revan.

Underneath his mask, Revan clenched his jaw with irritation, remembering his actions done towards the Sith in the Unknown Regions. When he first came across the true Sith with Malak, he believed them to be a threat to the Republic, which they were, yet he saw them as a plague that needed to be extinguished. When he returned to the Unknown Regions, Revan saw the truth that he did not see the first time he was there. This revelation allowed Revan to prevent the Sith invasion with one move that no one expected.

Staring at the Exile, Revan explained, "I have made a truce with the Sith. They have agreed to not invade Republic space, as long as we don't try to exterminate them."

Revan could sense a mixture of shock, disgust, and emanating from the Exile, who stopped a yard away from him. "A truce? I can't believe those words came from _you_!" the Exile exclaimed in disbelief. "You were trying to destroy them in the first place!"

"I've changed," was Revan's response.

The Exile's comeback was, "Well, if you haven't noticed, so have I."

The Force gave Revan a quick warning as the buzz sound of a lightsaber came to life, and Revan quickly backed away to avoid the Exile's red blade as it slashed through the air. Halting, Revan could see the Exile standing in front of him, his red lightsaber blazing in Malachor V's air.

The Exile raised his veiled face to Revan's mask and spoke only three words: "Now fight me."

Knowing that words were useless, Revan used the Force to summoned his lightsaber from his belt into his hand as the blue blade activated during the transfer. Grasping his weapon, Revan stared down at the Exile, both of them knowing only one would survive this encounter.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all! The scene here was inspired by the final fight scene in the Thor movie by Marvel Studios. I hope you liked it!

Now, if you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, other authors can adopt this idea if they want to. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	206. Realm 205: The Dark Times Prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 205: The Dark Times Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! Any characters and ideas in this fic were made by George Lucas, not me!

AN: This is just a prologue for a future SW AU. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

A millennium peace reigned in the Galactic Republic, right after the end of a bloody conflict known the New Sith Wars. Its army was disbanded, and it did not find the need to raise another army within the next thousand years. There was no major threat to the Republic as a whole, and any possible sign of conflict was diminished, thanks to the famous defenders of the Republic, the powerful Jedi Knights. Yet, that was before the Clone Wars began.

It began when the new scientific breakthrough of cloning was made known to the galaxy. Some saw the cloning as a chance for scientific advancement, but others sought to use clones to enforce their own power. Unfortunately, many of these people with such plans were within the Senate that governed the Republic.

Many of these delegates declared their own sovereignty of their own star system, seceding from the Republic. At first, the Republic believed these delegates would return because they did not have a powerful military to defend themselves. That was until the seceding worlds used clones as their own soldiers, arming them with weaponry that was bought from illegal organizations.

The idea of cloned soldiers made the Senate fear these separate governments would use their newly armed soldiers against the Republic. In response to this fear, the Republic formed its own army, one that had not been formed in a millennium. Drafting civilians into the military, many find themselves fighting a war that dragged only for a few years. Even those within the Senate have joined in the war effort against these star systems.

_ Despite everyone's best efforts, it did not end the war as quickly as everyone within the Republic originally hoped. Within the first few years, the war devastated many beings throughout the galaxy, including the famed Jedi defenders of the Republic. Survivors have found themselves fleeing their home worlds engulfed in the fires of the Clone Wars, if they were lucky. The destruction could be felt all over the galaxy, even within the galaxy's Core Worlds that made up a majority of the Republic's Senate. It seemed even hopeless as the Clone Wars reaches its fifth year._

_ Among the Core Worlds was the planet of Alderaan, a peaceful world whose people were afraid of war reaching them. Alderaan was always seen as a beacon of hope, and continues to do be seen that way, despite the horror of the Clone Wars raging across the galaxy._

_ Alderaan's surface was consisted of wild grasslands and old mountain rangers, while the large oceans and inland seas allowed Alderaan to provide conditions for various creatures and plants. Multiple cities were placed mainly the mountain ranges of the planet since they provided good foundations. Among the list of cities was the capital of Aldera._

_ Unlike Corusant's metropolitan landscape that eliminated any chance of animal, or planet life, Aldera blended quite nicely with its mountainous surroundings. It was consisted of tall skyscrapers, including the royal palace that spread across the entire region with long tunnels that connected the buildings to each other. Hovercrafts flew all over the city to head towards their destinations for their drivers had errands to run. They paid little attention to the white palace that laid in the center of the planet's capital._

_ Within the white halls of the palace were servants and royal guardsmen of the Organa family attending to their errands, given to them by Viceroy Bail Organa himself. Strangely enough, these errands would keep them busy all day, unlike the usual tasks they were given. The subordinates of the Organa family never figured it out why they were given so many tasks, but to find out, all one would need to do as simply look into one of the palace's luxurious ballroom._

_ When looking inside, one could tell the special occasion was a wedding with the special decorations and the holy man amongst the attendants. There were a few trays of food placed on upon a small table, but it was enough to accommodate those inside the room. The final hint would be the young couple standing near a large cake, both of them taking their first slice._

_ The tall groom was a handsome man named Anakin Skywalker, and he was in in his early twenties with with a muscular built. His dirty blond blond hair went a little past his shoulders, and his blue eyes were filled with the same joy that he had on the rest of his fair-skinned face. One surprising detail would the dark brown Jedi robes Anakin wore, and the lightsaber he carried on his belt. As he and his newly-wedded wife took their first bite into their piece, Anakin's eyes moved to his newly-wedded wife._

_ Padme Nabierre-Skywalker was a beautiful young woman, as evident of her fair skin and her brown, silk hair that went passed her shoulders. However, Anakin was drawn to Padme's kindness, and he saw that in her green eyes and smile, making Anakin smile as well. He enjoyed the occasion he forgot about her green robes and the lightsaber she carried on her belt._

_ Two years ago, the Jedi were suffering from their losses on the Outer Rim front, and thus, began seeking recruits to increase their numbers. Among the recruits were Anakin and Padme, and it was how they first met._

_ At first, Anakin and Padme shared a simple friendship, but as their Jedi training progressed, their feelings for one another grew into something more. They eventually admitted to their feelings and began an intimate relationship in secrecy, because it was forbidden for Jedi to fall in love. Fortunately for them, their Jedi Masters did not agree with the Order's ban and kept their apprentices' relationship a secret._

_ Hearing a small chuckle, Anakin's eyes traveled from his beautiful wife to owner of the chuckle, Bail Organa. The Viceroy of Alderaan was a man in his mid-thirties with blue eyes and short brown hair that curled to the right as well as a goatee. For the wedding, Bail wore the flowing blue-gray robe of Alderaanian nobles with the crest of the House of Organa on it._

_ Alderaan's Viceroy was a good friend of Anakin's mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and in time a good friend of Anakin. Bail was a humble man, well known for keeping peace and freedom on his world, a trait which he tried to use in the Galactic Senate, in spite of the political corruption. It was also how the Viceroy agreed to Anakin and Padme's relationship and even hosted the wedding._

_ He was brought out of his thoughts when his wife's voice reached his ears. "Anakin?"_

_ Anakin looked at his wife to see a small hint of concern on her face as she asked, "Is everything alright?"_

_ The young Jedi only smiled at his wife, "Yeah. Everything is fine."_

_ With that, Anakin's returned his attention to the cake in front of him as he began eating his piece. He remained unaware of the two Jedi Masters, standing far away from the table, near a corner of the ball room. The said Jedi Masters were the mentors of the newly wedded couple, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda._

_ Obi-Wan was a man in his early forties with a beard, whose brown color matched his combed, short hair. He wore his brown Jedi robes, the outer robe hiding his lightsaber, and his blue eyes shone with experience and wisdom, the same traits he tried to share with Anakin under his tutelage. The Alderaanian sun's ray shone through the window and hit his fair skin, illuminating it, but it did not bother Obi-Wan as he stared at Padme's own mentor._

_ The small, green creature named Yoda was nearly nine-hundred years ago, and for most of those decades, the Jedi Master had taught dozens of students, including Obi-Wan. Despite his small size, the Jedi Master carried much wisdom. Now, the ancient Jedi Master held onto his walking stick and his eyes were focused on the city-scape of Alderaan's capital. _

_ "A dark storm approaches," he spoke as his grip on his walking stick tightened. "The Jedi will not survive this war, I fear."_

_ Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh, for he knew what his old mentor was referring to. Ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars, Yoda began receiving visions of darkness and death through the Force, and it continued to haunt Yoda's dreams. It was the single reason why Yoda did not become involved in the Clone Wars at all, and simply remained training students at the Jedi Temple on Corusant._

_ Yoda tried to inform the Jedi Council of the visions, but his words fell on deaf ears as the Council became focused on the war effort. When the ancient Jedi tried to tell others, he found himself shunned by other Jedi, even those that were once his own pupils. Obi-Wan and Padme were the only exceptions as they took heed of Yoda's warnings. Padme actually decided not to get involved in the Clone Wars, but Obi-Wan constantly found himself and his student being pulled into the army._

_ "Master, you've done all you could," Obi-Wan told him. "You have brought this up to the Council."_

_ The small Jedi could only shook his head in defeat as he turned around, his back facing the window. "Listen, they will not. Engulfed in this war, they have become."_

_ The tone in Yoda's voice made Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable, for he sensed only defeat, something that he had not usually seen in his old teacher. "Then, what will you do?" Obi-Wan asked, looking away at the window._

_ For a few moments, Yoda remained silent as his eyes stared at the floor of the ballroom. Releasing some air through his nose, Yoda closed his eyelids and gave his answer. "Into exile, I will go. Be a part of this war, I refuse to."_

_ Obi-Wan could only exhale a little as he slightly bowed his head and closed his eyes, as if Yoda had become one with the Force. While that was not the case, Obi-Wan would miss his mentor's old words of wisdom that he still provided to his old student. Things would not be the same without Yoda's presence in the Jedi Temple._

_ Looking over his shoulder, Yoda could sense the sadness in his old student, but it would not sway the decision he made. Yoda knew what he saw in his visions and he could no longer afford to stay in the presence of those who would no longer listen to him._

_ Deciding to change the subject, Yoda asked, "And what of you, my old student?"_

_ Much like Yoda, Obi-Wan remained silent as he bit his lower lip, unsure of how his old mentor would react. After those moments of silence passed, Obi-Wan faced Yoda and gave his answer. "I'm to deploy from Corusant with Anakin in a few months," he replied. He continued, even though he could sense Yoda's disappointment. "I'm sorry master, but the war has called to me and my pupil. We can no longer ignore the Republic's call."_

_ Yoda's reaction was very similar to Obi-Wan's when Yoda gave his former pupil his own answer. The ancient Jedi lowered his head, trying to take in the answer he was just given from one who he one mentored._

_ Opening his eyes, Yoda found himself staring at the table where the married Skywalker couple was enjoying their slice of cake. They both knew of the war engulfing the galaxy, but they had forgotten the war and were focused on enjoying their wedding. Yoda's shoulders relaxed a little at the sight of the newly wedded couple. "Worry, we should not," he told Obi-Wan. "Enjoy this moment of peace, we should."_

_ Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with Yoda's words as he and the ancient Jedi Master approached the table to join the Viceroy and the two wedded Jedi._

_ Yet, neither of them could sense concern within Anakin as the young Jedi wondered how long the war would last. He wondered if things would go back to the way they were before the start of the Clone Wars._

_ Only time could tell._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	207. Realm 206: Revan, The Sith King

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 206: Revan, The Sith King

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

AN: Idea based from KotOR mod "Brotherhood of Shadow." You probably should see that first for this to make sense. Anyway, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of turbolasers striking against the hull of the Star Forge's viewing platform did not bother Revan as he stared down at the corpse of his former apprentice. The redeemed Dark Lord of the Sith grasped his lightsaber in his hand, knowing his victory over Darth Malak. However, the feeling of victory never came to Revan.

As he stared down at Malak's corpse, Revan remembered all the battles they fought together within the past years. He remembered the battles waged against the Mandalorians, including Taris and Malachor V. Revan remembered the general who fought beside him and eventually was branded the name "exile" by the Jedi Order.

His memories were still in a mess with the Jedi Council wiping his mind, but he still could remember important bits and pieces. Most of his memories returned, thanks with his encounter of the warrior named Akirakon Sin, who was entrapped by the Rakatan prison. The ancient Sith warrior tried to take control of Revan's body, so he could bring about glory to the ancient Sith, the Sith that existed before the arrival of the exiled Jedi.

As they battled in his mind, Revan began recounting most of his memories, mainly from the start of the Mandalorian Wars to his capture by the Jedi. Revan defeated Akirakon Sin, but the memories he saw did not leave him, nor did the ancient Sith's words.

"_**Your embrace of the Dark Side was never a fall, it was a sacrifice, and one that would needed for the dark times which lie. To become the galaxy's greatest hero, you became its greatest villain.**_"

The words made Revan remembered something else. When he and Malak chased the Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions, they found a terror that threatened the existence of the Republic. To fight that terror, Revan and Malak learned the ways of Dark Side and sought to unite the galaxy with the Star Forge. Now, Malak laid dead at Revan's feet and the Republic fleet would start bombing the Star Forge, thanks to Bastila using her Battle Meditation in the Republic's favor.

Quickly turning around, Revan exited the viewing platform and into the halls of the Star Forge. He needed to get to Bastila quick.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the command center of the Star Forge, the redeemed Bastila Shan took her relaxed posture as she concentrated her Battle Meditation in favor of the Republic fleet. At first, her gift had been used against the Republic when she was a Sith, but thanks to Revan, she returned to the Light. Still, she feared what may happen if Revan lost against his duel with Malak.

Bastila's eyes quickly opened hearing the sound of one of the doors opening and she turned around to see Revan, much to her relief. "Revan," she said as she stood up with a smile on her face.

Revan said nothing as he walked up to the central console of the command center that projected a holographic image of the Star Forge. Bastila's smile faded away as she saw the seriousness on his face and sensed something was different about him. It made Bastila worry as she walked over to his side. "Revan what happened?"

Not taking his eyes away from the console, Revan replied, "Malak's dead. I'm going to send a broadcast to every ship within the sector."

As much as Bastila was glad to hear of Revan's victory, she was more perplexed by his sudden decision. "Why?"

"I have something very important to say," was all he said as he stood up, preparing himself for his broadcast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Master Vandar and Republic Admiral Dodonna stood on board the bridge of the Republic flagship, trying to keep the Republic's forces in check. The fleet began losing the battle due to Bastila's Battle Meditation, but with that factor removed, the Republic began winning over the Sith.

At the sight of a Sith capital ship exploding, the admiral felt a rush of joy enter her body as she faced the Jedi Master. "We may just win this day yet, Master Vandar!" Dodonna said.

"Perhaps," Vandar frowned with uncertainty as he stared the gigantic Rakatan factory through the window. "Something has happened on the Star Forge. Feel it, I can."

Before Dodonna had the chance to ask, one of the officers on the bridge announced, "Admiral, we're receiving a broadcast from the Star Forge!"

Dodonna whipped her head towards the officer. "A broadcast?"

The officer nodded. "It's transmitting to every ship, including the Sith fleet."

Vandar and Dodonna could only look at each other with confusion before they turned to the communications terminal. Their eyes widen seeing the familiar face of the former Sith Lord on the screen. "Revan," Vandar recognized.

"_Hear me, soldiers of the Republic and Sith Empire!__I am Revan, hero of the Mandalorian Wars and former Dark Lord of the Sith!_" Revan began. "_Darth Malak is dead!__The Star Forge is under my control now!_"

Those words made everyone on the bridge froze with terror. Revan, the one who led the Sith Empire, has returned was in control of the weapon they were trying to destroy. Vandar and Dodonna's expressions held the most horror, for they feared of what Revan would do with the Star Forge in his possession, once more.

Still, they decided to listen as Revan continued. "_All Republic forces are to halt their assault on the Star Forge. The Sith fleet will cease their fight with the Republic fleet and return to the Star Forge._"

The information surprised the two, for they thought that Revan would use the Star Forge to attack the Republic. Instead, he was ordering a ceasefire, much to their surprise. But they weren't they only one thinking about this.

XXXXXXXXXX

On board the Ebon Hawk, the entire crew surrounded the circular console in the freighter's main hold. Everyone was taken by surprise at Revan's sudden decision, the shock evident in their eyes and on their faces.

Carth slammed his hands on console in front of him. "What is he doing?" Carth demanded. "I thought he wanted to destroy the Star Forge, not take it back!"

Canderous could only snort at Carth's reaction. "Calm down, Republic," the Mandalorian told him. "He's just ordered a ceasefire. If Revan did return to his old self, he would have had the Republic destroyed."

Juhani stepped in the conversation, and defended Revan as well. "I agree with Canderous. I do not sense any malicious intent," Juhani stated. "Revan may not have returned to the Dark Side just yet."

Zalbaar let out a series of growls and roars that was equivalent to what Canderous and Juhani already said. "You said it Big Z," Mission agreed.

Carth could only return his gaze to the holographic image of Revan and wonder how it may turn out.

"_From this moment on, I will be in control of the Sith, like I was in the past!_" Revan proclaimed. "_But I will not rule as the Dark Lord of Sith!_"

T3 let out small chirp of confusion, wondering about Revan's statement. The only one who replied was Jolee, who said, "Oh, he's serious. But I'm wondering how's he going to keep the Sith in check."

At this point, Revan's assassin droid joined the conversation. "Commentary: I agree with the Jedi meatbag. The title of 'Dark Lord' comes with a position of great power. How will the master control the Sith without that power?"

No one had the answer to that question as they all returned their gaze to the holographic image of Revan, each one wondering how this will affect the galaxy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bastila's eyes widen with awe and shock as she watched Revan's deliver his words to the two opposing fleets. At first, the redeemed Sith apprentice was a little outraged by Revan's decision of keeping the Star Forge, but that was replaced with confusion when he ordered the two fleets to stop fighting and when he proclaim ruling his old empire not as a Dark Lord of Sith. At that point, Bastila became aware of what was before her.

From when she fought him earlier, Bastila could sense there was something different from the Sith Lord and the Jedi reprogrammed by the Jedi. However, she chose to ignore it and focus on the task at hand as she used her Battle Meditation to help the Republic fleet. Now, Bastila saw something rekindled inside of Revan, as if she was witnessing his true self.

She watched Revan continue his statement to the Republic and the Sith, his words filled with power. "From this moment on, the Dark Lords are dead! The Sith will be ruled by a king, as it was in the past!"

Revan paused for moment, allowing himself to catch his breath. "A new era will begin, an era of peace! But we must be prepared for war, for there is great darkness outside the regions of Known Space. We must be prepared! If we do not, the galaxy will be engulfed in a war worse than this one!"

After speaking those words, Revan outstretched his right out as if he was seizing something and shouted, "Soldiers of the Sith, obey your king!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright this idea is based off of the KotOR mod Brotherhood of Shadow: Solomon's Revenge, which you can find on YouTube. The idea of Revan becoming the Sith King came from Akirakon Sin, the antagonist of the Mod. He was proclaimed the Sith King, but sealed away into a Rakatan artifact by his advisors. When he returns, he wants to destroy Revan and his Sith Empire, for they follow the teachings of his betrayers. If Revan chooses light, he assures Sin he will destroy the Sith Empire. I wondered what would happen if Revan learned from Akirakon Sin and became the Sith King himself, which led to this.

Now, if you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, other authors can adopt this idea if they want to. If anyone is interested, please send a PM, or leave a review. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	208. Realm 207: The Force Alliance Idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 207: The Force Alliance Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! Any characters belong to Lucas, the authors, and any company, or corporation who made any addition to the Star Wars universe. Only the OCs don't belong to them!

AN: This is an idea I have for a future fanfic trilogy. I took some concepts from idea I had when I was a kid and put them into this. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

PART 1: The Versai Warriors

SETTINGS: SPACE STATION, KASHYKK, LEHON

BASIC PLOT: While searching for her fiance, Dray, Jedi Knight Kara Raxon stumbles in a war between the resurgent Infinite Empire and Jedi-like warriors named the Versai. A Versai named Zanta helps her find Dray and the two develop a brother-sister relationship as they defeat the Infinite Empire.

Villain: Head of the Infinite Empire; known as the Rakatan Emperor.

Villain's motives: Rakatan Emperor wants to reestablish the Infinite Empire on Lehon.

Number of chapters: 6, possibly 7

PART 2: Princess of the Sith

SETTINGS: HAPES, DANTOOINE, RAKATAN FACTORY, ZIOST

BASIC PLOT: On Hapes, the two guard a delegate named Rain, a Pureblood Sith. Zanta falls for her, while a jealous Kara joins a crusade against the Sith. After retreating to the Versai Base on Dantooine, Zanta heads to the crusader's base and convinces Kara of their faults. The two stop the crusade on Ziost.

Villain: Ran, a Jedi Master with fanatical ideals that the Dark Side should be destroyed, even if it means committing genocide.

Villain's motives: Ran wants to destroy the Sith because of his fanatical ideals.

Number of chapters: 7

PART 3: Equilibrium

SETTINGS: BAKURA, YAVIN IV, TATOOINE, KORRIBAN

BASIC PLOT: During a meeting on Bakura, the One Sith attack. Kara and Zanta join to face the One Sith and learn to forgive one another as they encounter Jedi Masters K'kruk and A'sharad Hett. They find the One Sith on Korriban and A'sharad Hett sacrifices himself to destroy the One Sith.

Villain: Wyrlock, head of the One Sith.

Villain's motives: Wyrlock wants to destroy the Jedi, Sith and Versai.

Number of chapters: 6, or 7

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Now, this trilogy may seem a little goofy, but it's something I've been planning for a while, so I want to at least give it a try. Also, each story is going to be short with less then ten chapters, but I plan to put the three stories into one fic.

Okay that 's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	209. Realm 208: The Dark King Trilogy

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 208: The Dark King Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise that inspired this story!

AN: Alright, this is just plot I have for a trilogy call the Dark King. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

PART 1

BASIC PLOT: The youngest son of a noble learns dark magic, kills his parents, takes over the lands, turns the second son into his slave, and defeats the oldest son's rebellion, killing the oldest son in the process.

PLOT: In the land of Idris, there is a noble family of five. The youngest son ponders about his life, while dealing with the usual BS of his oldest brother, who is a high-ranking soldier in the king's army. The second son is out in a school, learning to be a magician. The parents are wealthy nobles who love to extort the people and waste their money on useless things.

The youngest son joins the second son in magic school and exceeds in his studies with magic, ranking at the top of the school. One day, The youngest son learns of dark magic and is hesitant at first, until his oldest brother abuses him.

Learning the dark magic spells, the youngest son uses it to kill his parents for favoring their oldest son. He later kicks out his oldest brother and rules his plot of land before conquering other lands.

A few years later, the second son confronts his younger brother, who has become bitter and possibly a little insane. The second son gets his butt handed to him and the youngest son uses dark magic to light his right hand with fire before burning his brother's right side of his face. The second son finds himself a servant to his younger brother, and thus is forced to fight for him.

The oldest son leads a rebellion against the youngest, and they meet out in battle. The youngest son waits in the back, while the second son leads the forces against the rebels. The second son kills off every one of his enemies and enjoys its, and he injures his oldest brother. The oldest son confronts the youngest and the two fight, the youngest winning by destroying his soul.

With the rebellion down, the youngest son, now named "the Dark King," sets out to conquer the entire kingdom with his surviving brother as his enforcers.

PART 2

BASIC PLOT: The youngest son plans to invade a small country to finish his conquest. After his surviving brother is almost killed, he lets him go out of pity, but it comes back to bite him as the brother leads a revolt against him. The youngest son is dethroned and he escapes into the wild to contemplate his actions.

PLOT: The Dark King has ruled most of the land and plans to conquer a small bit left. After his older brother comes back from a recent battle, he asks to be freed, to which the Dark King just makes him suffer.

The Dark King deals with a small rebellion within his kingdom, making him divert his attention away from the expansion expedition. After dealing with the rebellion, the Dark King continues with the expansion of his kingdom, until he meets with a rival adversary. After a few battles, the Dark King wins, but he learns his older brother was badly wounded during that battle. Feeling pity, the Dark King releases his brother from his servitude after healing him.

Afterward, the Dark King continues to expand his kingdom, but without his older brother's strength, his forces have been pushed back. This makes him retreat back to his kingdom, where he puts down even more rebellions.

Soon, the Dark King learns the rebels are joining with his enemies, who are now led by his older brother. Seeing defeat, the Dark King allows his kingdom to be taken over and he escapes into the wild. The Dark King first plans to retake his kingdom but seeing how the people of prospering, he decides to contemplate his actions.

PART 3

BASIC PLOT: Wandering the country, the youngest son learns of the new kingdom filled with corrupt officials, his older brother as the head. Taking up another personality, the youngest son leads another rebellion, and they succeed. The youngest son returns back to wilderness, while the kingdom decides its new ruler.

PLOT: Eight years after the fall of the Dark King, the land has been ruled by his older brother, whose rules has been considered to be worse than the Dark King's. The older brother's forces put down a rebellion and chase after a young peasant girl named Kira, who's the daughter of one of the rebels. During her escape she comes across the Dark King, who is now a hermit living in the woods.

After helping Kira, the Dark King doesn't want to get involved at first, but when he learns from a soldier, named Tyran, the new ruler is his older brother, he gets involved.

After helping Tyran fight some royal soldiers, the Dark King and Kira are taken to meet with the rebels, and he reveals himself to the rebels. The rebels don't trust him at first, but seeing him defeat some of the royal forces, they trust him. Later, the Dark King has a heart-to-heart moment with Kira, and he begins to see her as a daughter, for he begins to care for her safety.

Soon, the rebel base is under attack and Kira is captured along with some of the rebels. The Dark King, wanting to save Kira, agrees to lead the attack on the capital of Idris. He leads the attack and saves Kira, before he goes to face his older brother.

The Dark King meets his older brother in the throne room, and the two fight. The Dark King uses his magic to over his brother's strength, and he wins. The Dark King then leaves Idris to the rebels and he returns his home in the woods with Kira as his adopted daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, this is a trilogy of original stories! The story is fantasy, and ideas and concepts will come from well known fantasy stories such as Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and so on.

Also, if I ever do post this story, I plan to do so on FictionPress, not this site. Why? Well, this is an original story, which does not seem appropriate to be for this site, while FictionPress does accept original stories. So if any one of you is interested, look up this story on FictionPress! I don't when I'll be posting, but it hopefully be soon.

Alright, that 's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	210. Realm 209: The Dark Times idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 209: The Dark Times idea 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! Any characters belong to Lucas, the authors, and any company, or corporation who made any addition to the Star Wars universe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Explosions ran across the rocky landscape of Hypori, shaking the ground temporarily as colorful blaster bolts were exchanged between the two opposing forces. One side was the Republic, its troopers firing their blasters rifles at the other side, which was filled with clone soldiers of the secessionists. If one had an aerial view of the battle, one could see the white-clad armor of the Republic troopers and the clones' blue-green armor that matched with Christophsis' surroundings. One could also see the multitude of corpses on the battlefield comprised of both sides.

Anakin stood with his fellow Republic troopers, using his blue lightsabers to block any blaster bolts heading towards him. He led his forces into battle, while Obi-Wan agreed to stay behind and coordinate the His Jedi uniform had become torn during the battle and there were scratches and dirt covering his face, but Anakin's resolve to end the battle did not falter. The same could not be said for Xek, the fellow Jedi who stood with Anakin.

Much like Anakin, Xek was among the young adults recruited into the Jedi Order a few years ago, and was under the tutelage of his own master. He was a human with dark skin and his Jedi robes were worn and torn from the battle, much like his confidence. As Xek blocked the enemy bolts with his green lightsaber, his brown eyes caught sight of the dead Republic soldiers on the ground. He knew that sooner or later, they would lose the battle.

Turning his head to Anakin, Xek raised his voice over the sound of battle. "We can't hold on for much longer! We have to retreat!"

"We'll make it!" Anakin stubbornly replied as he deflected more blaster bolts. Quickly removing his attention from the battle, Anakin shouted into the comlink in his free hand, "Where's our aerial support?!"

As soon as he spoke those words, Anakin heard the familiar sound of approaching aircraft, making him turn around to see the Y-Wing Republic starfighters flying over head. Each starfighter were shaped into a "Y"–hence the name–with turbolasers on the front and within the underside of the starfighters were bombs to be dropped on the clone soldiers. Seeing the starfighters fly over head and towards the enemy's side, Anakin grinned for he saw his chance for victory.

The young Jedi turned his head towards his soldiers with a confident grin on his face. "C'mon!" Anakin cheered, motion his sword arm to the enemy.

Anakin departed the wall of rocks that provided as cover for him and the Republic's troopers, heading towards the same direction of the Y-Wing fighters. Most of the soldiers, seeing an opportunity for victory, chased after Anakin, firing their blaster rifles at the enemy as they did so. The sound of victorious cries echoed across the battleground

There were a few soldiers who were hesitant of this change, Xek included, and decided to remain behind at their respective post. The few soldiers who stood behind tried to provide cover for their more enthusiastic fellows who were charging into the battlefield. Xek remained, deflecting any blaster bolts with his lightsaber and trying to keep the morale of his troops high.

However, Xek's attention left his soldiers when he took notice of a large object behind the line of enemy troops. His eyes widen with horror as he realized the large object was a laser turret, meant to eliminate any enemy air craft. Xek's fear only increased as he saw the turret was joined by four more identical turrets.

Immediately, Xek tried calling out for his fellow Jedi. "Anakin!" Much to Xek's dismay, it only fell on deaf ears as his fellow Jedi continued to lead a majority of the troops to what Xek feared may be their doom.

"Forward!" Anakin roared victoriously, following the Y-Wing and his confidence high.

That confidence left Anakin when he heard explosions above him and he looked up in time to see the Y-Wings exploding in the air. It was only then Anakin took notice of the laser turrets placed behind enemy lines, and he now realized his mistake. It was too late to do anything now, except for retreat.

That confidence left Anakin when he heard explosions above him and he looked up in time to see the Y-Wings exploding in the air. It was only then Anakin took notice of the laser turrets placed behind enemy lines, and he now realized his mistake. It was too late to do anything now, except for retreat.

The Republic soldiers who joined in Anakin's march found themselves shouting in terror as they tried to return to their own line. Those in the back and in the middle were lucky to retreat to their side, while most in the front found themselves struck down by enemy fire. Anakin was able to deflect the clone's blaster bolts with his lightsaber, keeping him safe as he retreated with everyone else.

As he continued retreating, Anakin felt guilt well up inside of him as the fellow soldiers he led in this charge were slaughtered like cattle. These men were under his command, thus his responsibility, and he ended up wasting their lives in a gamble.

The sight of his soldiers dying distracted anakin too long to notice a few blaster bolts heading towards him. When he finally noticed them, there was no time for him to block with his lightsaber.

Right before the blaster bolts had a chance to hit Anakin, Xek ran in their way, taking the hit for Anakin. Anakin's eyes widen with fear as he saw Xek's form froze momentarily before he began to crumple onto the ground. Quick on his feet, Anakin grabbed his fellow Jedi Knight before he could fall onto the ground and did not waste a second retreating to the Republic's front line.

When the two finally arrived, Anakin dragged Xek passed the line soldiers who kept the clones at bay. Xek's groans of pain reached his ears and Anakin laid his fellow Jedi onto the ground, before he noticed the extent of Xek's injuries.

All of the shots hit fatal areas, mainly around the chest and stomach areas, which tore away the clothing and revealed small circles of burnt flesh. Anakin knew that Xek would not have time to live, if he did not receive medical attention right away.

Looking at Xek, Anakin patted Xek's face to make the fellow Jedi look at him. "Xek, just hold on," Anakin encouraged. "A medic will be here soon."

His words did not reach Xek as he writhed in Anakin's arms from the pain of the blasters shots on his body. Tears of fear rolled from his eyes and onto his dark-skinned face as he felt the pain slowly eat away at his life. "Please, I don't want to die..." Xek sobbed, begging to be given more life.

Anakin could tell Xek's time became shorter and shorter with each passing second, and he needed a doctor quickly. Removing his attention from Xek, Anakin tried to call out, "Medic!"

Unfortunate, the sound of battle drowned out his voice and the ground slightly shook from the explosion of a grenade, making Xek cry out in more pain. "Hold on, Xek!" Anakin told him, before calling out, "Medic! I need a medic!"

Another explosions rocked the ground, and Anakin did his best to shield Xek from the destruction surrounding him. However, it did little as Xek's cries became louder, and Anakin's fear only increased. Again, Anakin continued to call for medical attention only to be drowned by the destruction of the battle.

Anakin's head snapped up when he felt something within the Force, and he realized the sensation was a warning. He whirled his head to see a frag grenade land about half a meter away from Xek and himself. At the sight of the grenade, the Republic troopers turned around in any direction and ran for their lives, in hopes of avoiding being blown to pieces. Still, Anakin knew there would not be enough time to avoid it.

Quickly, Anakin extended his right hand and used the Force to erect a small barrier that he hoped would protect him and Xek. A second before he erected the barrier, the grenade went off and released a blaze of fire that engulfed everyone within range. Anakin's telekinetic barrier protected him from the fire, but not fully as some of the explosion engulfed the hand he used to make his barrier.

The last thing that Anakin saw was his right hand on fire before the force of the explosions knocked him and Xek meters away. The next thing that came was the darkness of fatigue that swept over, and the devastation of hopelessness.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This here is an idea I plan to put in my SW Prequel AU, _The Dark Times_. This here is supposed to show the devastation of war and death to a young Anakin Skywalker who has been recruited into the Jedi Order to fight in the Clone Wars. This bit is also meant to show how Anakin lost his right hand in the first place. However, I'm not sure if this may come out in the final cut.

Alright, that 's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	211. Realm 210: Dark King Trilogy Prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 210: Dark King Trilogy Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and situations are inspired epic fantasies, such Games of Thrones and Lord of Rings, which I do not own.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Idris. A land ruled by the royal family of the Lindrans for over two centuries; where magic can only be used by the nobles and the upper class. Above all else, it is my home._

_ Before it was a kingdom, Idris was divided by lords who waged endless wars against one another. That all ended when the Lindrans united the kingdoms two centuries ago, bringing an end to the infamous "Age of Warring Lords." For the next few decades, the Lindrans ruled the kingdom with a fair hand and prosperity reign, bringing in a new era._

_However, that era ended with the death of King Jaq and the crowning of his son, Lungrad II, a century ago. Ever since his rule, the Lindrans have simply focused on ruling one small kingdom, and using their power for pleasures. All the nobles followed their example, and my family, the Kronals, was no exception. _

_ The Kronals were the Lindrans' first allies when they came to power, and always remained faithful to the royal family. They were seen as kind and chivalrous, but we eventually faded into obscurity. My family conformed to the other nobles, and became as aristocratic as the rest. _

_Well, that all was about to change. Let me show you how the Lindran's rule was replaced with mine. Let me show you how I became known as the Dark King._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: What you just read is a prologue for the first installment of my Dark King Trilogy. I plan to put it up on Fictionpress with the first chapter (that is when I get it done). Hopefully, I can get it done soon. I hope you like and I hope it fits your tastes.

That's all for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	212. Realm 211: The Dark Times Ch 1 preview 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 211: The Dark Times Ch 1 preview 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! Any characters belong to Lucas, the authors, and any company, or corporation who made any addition to the Star Wars universe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the signing of the Galactic Constitution over ten thousand year prior, the planet of Corusant had always been the capital of the Republic. It had been the political center of the galaxy, often called the Queen of the Core. It attracted many from the Mid and Outer Rims of the galaxy, bringing business to the Republic's capital.

Unfortunately, things had changed quite significantly since the start of the Clone Wars. Many of the Republic's denizens began losing faith in their delegates as well as the Jedi they thought were meant to protect them.

A group of four _Venator_-class Republic warships approached the Republic capital, passing by the multiple satellites and other warships meant to guard the Republic's capital. The four warships were once a part of a fleet of ten ships sent out to engage the clone armies of the secessionists within the Outer Rim. Thing did not go as planned as constant battles brought heavy losses to the fleet, reducing the numbers and the morale of the Republic's troops.

From a distance, one could see a shuttle leaving the hangar bay of the flagship. Inside the shuttle was Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan, who had been leading the fleet during the campaigns in the Outer Rim. Of course, the viceroy would not leave without being escorted with a few Republic starfighter.

However, the viceroy's shuttle was not the only thing that left the fleet as one Republic Attack LAAT gunship exited one of the other Republic cruisers. Instead of following Viceroy Organa's shuttle, its path differed, heading towards a different part of the planet.

Controlling the gunship were two pilots, each one wearing the typical uniform of the Army of the Galactic Republic. The uniform was white plastoid body armor placed over a black body glove. The pilots' helmets were round, only covering the top portion of their head and were fastened by a black strap.

Within the main body of the gunship, Anakin Skywalker awaited for the atmosphere entry, tightly holding onto a rail with his left hand. His Jedi robes had been worn out and were full of holes from blaster shots. He was exhausted from six months of military campaigns in the Outer Rim, which was evident of the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had.

The young Jedi momentarily turned his head to the three Republic troopers with him. Their armor was identical to that of the pilots' in the cockpit, and they all carried typical blaster rifles.

All of them had been drafted into the military to the Republic's battles in the Outer Rim, and Anakin could tell they were more than disgruntled by the experience. Anakin himself did not enjoy the six months of dirt and blood he went through to ensure the Republic maintained its control on the Outer Rim worlds.

Anakin could feel a hand grasping his left shoulder, making his turn his head to see the familiar face of his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Anakin are you alright?"

At first, Anakin wanted to scoff. He wanted to scream, shout, anything to let out whatever was boiling inside of him. But he knew that would do no good, so he just gave a simple nod to the older Jedi. "I'm fine," he spoke softly, his voice a little hoarse.

Obi-Wan said nothing more, removing his hand and turning away to allow Anakin some room. With Obi-Wan gone, Anakin allowed himself to the feel the gunship shake as it entered Corusant's atmosphere, which only lasted for a few minutes. Then, the shaking stopped and the young Jedi could see the view of Corusant's landscape.

The metropolitan planet was filled with large buildings that reached Corusant's skies as well as industrial complexes and factories were placed all over the planet. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flourishing flora or fauna. This included the Senate Chamber, where Senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. In the center of all of this industrial life was a large dome-shaped structure named the Senate Building, where senators and ambassadors of many worlds from all over the galaxy came to join in session at the Senate Chamber and discuss about the state of the Republic.

Anakin's eyes traveled away from the political life of the Senate and the industrial life, and toward a large monastery-like building that housed hundreds of the Republic's guardians: the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi Temple had been built on Corusant to protect the Senate from any harm, and to establish itself as the protectors of the Galactic Republic. Beings from all over the galaxy arrive at the Temple to train as warriors of the Force, to protect and serve those of the Republic. The exterior of Jedi Temple was a gigantic ziggurat that sat upon a large empty plain with four spires on the corners of the the ziggurat structure and a center spire that held a chamber where the Jedi Council, the leaders of the Order, would meet.

The Jedi Temple was where Anakin he was recruited into the Jedi Order, where he was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and where he first met the woman who would become wife. Like the other recruits he trained with, Anakin became aware of the state of the galaxy and was anxious to go fight on the front lines, believing his training would prepare him for what was to come.

He was wrong. They say that war changes people, and Anakin was no exception. His years of training never prepared the young Jedi for what he saw before him.

Upon becoming involved in the war effort, Anakin saw many people suffer. Men, women, and children lost their lives and their homes in that war in large massacres by the clone army. Soldiers, who were once simple people trying to make a living, found themselves drafted into the army and forced to give up their lives for a cause that some thought was not worth it. Even fellow Jedi had to endure the horror of the Clone Wars as they succumbed to the war and died on the field on battle.

Anakin felt the gunship drift towards the Jedi Temple, slowly descending to the landing platform that led into the hangar bay. Once it landed, Anakin was the first to step off, with Obi-Wan behind him. They did not need to turn around to see the gunship leave and return to its post.

Once they were inside the Temple, Obi-Wan turned towards his student. "I will go talk with the Council," he informed Anakin. "You should go get some rest. You deserve it."

Nodding, the young Jedi was quick on his feet, wanting to find his quarters fast and get away from any eyes that could be watching him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within Anakin's quarters, Padme waited patiently in for her husband to arrive. She heard news of Anakin and Obi-Wan to return to Coruscant after being the Outer Rim for so long, fighting the clone armies of the secessionists.

While Anakin was fighting the Clone Wars, Padme had remained in the Jedi Temple, as Yoda had instructed before he left Coruscant. This often made her come into conflict with the Jedi Council as they continued to make Padme join the war effort. While the Jedi Council was the head of the Order, Padme had support from other Jedi, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Yoda was a well-respect master within the Jedi Order.

Such support ended many arguments in a stalemate, and the Jedi Council knew they could no longer afford to focus on one Jedi, when they had to worry about dozens within the Order. In the end, the debates ended with a compromise; Padme would remain on Coruscant to protect Bail Organa and his wife, but she did not need to become directly involved in the war.

Padme accepted the compromise, agreeing guard the Alderaanian Viceroy. Not only did her job keep her out of the war effort, but it allowed her keep close contact with her husband, who served under Bail's command.

Speaking of Anakin, the door sliding open caught Padme's attention as she turned around to see him standing in the door way. The young Jedi took a step in and the door slid shut behind him, his face without any emotion on it.

Joy spread across every part of her body to see her husband again as she took a step forward toward him. "Anakin,"

Padme expected herself to be sweeping in Anakin's arms, but that did not happen as she saw him fall on his knees. Tears came out of his eyes like streams of water as he gripped his hair with his hands.

At this point, Padme's joy had been replaced with horror, for Anakin's youthful spirit she fallen in love with, had been broken by the terror of the Clone Wars and it showed. Never had she seen her husband like this before, nor did she sense such anguish crying out from his mind. The proud Jedi Knight was nothing more than a broken doll.

She rushed to her husband's side and embraced him in her arms around him, resting his head on her shoulder. Anakin placed his own arm around his wife and brought her close, like he would with a pillow as his tears soaked Padme's robes.

When Anakin had embraced her, Padme felt something was off with Anakins' right hand, making glance at it. She was shocked to see flesh and bone to be replaced with robotic prosthetic, silver platting covering the wires and the skeletal structure. However, Padme did not ask about the arm, for she knew that Anakin would not answer.

Instead, Padme kept her husband close to her, willing to stay with him until he was calm. "It's alright," Padme told him, trying to use her voice to sooth him. "It's alright." Yet, Padme doubted her own words, wondering if Anakin will ever be alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, this here is just a preview for the first chapter my SW Prequel AU called _The Dark Times_. I hope you guys liked it.

Alright, that's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	213. Realm 212: The Ebon Crown Ch 1 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 212: The Ebon Crown Ch 1 preview 

Disclaimer: The characters and situations are inspired epic fantasies, such Games of Thrones and Lord of Rings, which I do not own.

XXXXXXXXXX

I could only let out a sigh as I leaned against the window in my bed chambers. The sun's light passed through the window and hit my body, touching black, and my tan skin. My mind drifted as my hazel eyes stared at three rings that made up Idris' capital of Castella.

The buildings within the Outer Ring were small, yet housed many of the poor and lower classes. Their homes were in terrible condition, made from mud bricks that suffered damage from rain and hail. Crime was well known to happen, as many people were murdered, raped, or mugged of their belongings, so others could make a living.

As for the Mid Ring, the merchants and scholars lived in houses of better quality, made from bricks of cement. There were a few schools to give their children enough education to become like their parents. Still, they were not completely safe from the threat of poverty as merchants had been known to lose their business, and some schools have lost funding due to ridiculous taxes.

Then, there is Central Ring, where nobles and the royal reside in, including myself and my family that made up the noble House of Kronal. Here were lived in luxury, housed by large mansions protected by the king's guards. The homes of the nobles surrounded the large palace of the Lindrans. The streets were cleaned by the servants of each house. Still, there were a few beggars hanging around the small corners of the Central Ring.

"Taral!" a familiar feminine voice called out to me from the halls of my family's home.

I turned head around from the window towards the door, catching a glimpse of the red mattress of my bed. I saw the wooden door swing open, revealing a woman in her fifties, whose skin tone was the same as mine, but her long hair was dark brown, not black. I did get her hazel eyes, but not her sense of fashion for she wore a bright green dress with golden threads on the sleeves and skirt. Despite how annoying she could be, I had to live with the fact that she was my mother.

"Taral, we need to hurry!" my mother chastised as she rushed into my room. "The party will start soon!"

I tried my best not to roll my eyes, remembering what this part was exactly. The king was promoting my oldest brother, Bale, to the position of royal guard. Since it was supposed to be a momentous occasion, the king was going to throw a party to honor my brother.

Parties were a common thing with the king. So common in fact, that it became quite ridiculous. He even threw a party for his pet cat, one time! Still, there was nothing I could do except go for the party, since my family and I were the guests of honor to this particular event.

"Yes mother," I said in a restrained voice as I headed towards the door.

However, my mother got in front of me, blocking by exit. "Wait!" she told me in her motherly tone. "You're not going dressed like that!"

I looked down at myself to see what my mother was talking about. I wore a simple green shirt and black pants with a white sash around my waist. Knowing my mother, she cared about my brothers and I wearing the best clothes at all times to show off to the other nobles.

Raising my head back to my mother, I told her, "Alright, I'll change."

With that said, I turned around to get some fresh clothes, while my mother finally left my chambers.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is a preview for chapter of _The Ebon Crown_, the first story in a originally trilogy titled "The Dark King." The story is not on this site, but on FictionPress. I hope you'll like the chapter and the story.

Alright, that's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	214. Realm 213: KotOR III ch 5 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 213: KotOR III ch 5 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR, or KotOR 1 or 2! K1 and SWTOR belongs to Bioware, and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

Revan sat within crew quarters on the _Ebon Hawk_'s starboard with his legs crossed in a meditative position, he hands resting on his thighs. His hood was pulled back and rested on the black cloak that crumbled onto the metallic floor. While his eyes were closed, the former Dark Lord of the Sith used the Force to extending his senses throughout the freighter. Revan recognized the familiar hum of the hyperdrive engines, the machinations of the _Hawk_'s inner workings, and the bickering between HK and T3. However, all of that was swept away by his attention to his old general.

Before he left for the Unknown Regions with Malak, Revan was aware the Exile's inability to use the Force, but he ignored it, focusing his attention more on the threat of the Sith Empire. Yet, the Exile was now potent in the Force, more so than she was during the Mandalorian Wars.

Speaking of the Exile, Revan could sense his old general walking down the _Hawk_'s walls, trying to find where he was. If Revan did not have his back facing towards the entrance, he would see the Exile's footsteps became quiet with each passing second as she approached the quarters. Her feet came to a halt when she saw Revan meditating. "Revan?" she spoke, trying to catch his attention.

The former Sith Lord slowly turned his head to face the Exile as she reported, "We'll be approaching Telos within thirty minutes. You should get ready."

With that, the Exile turned around to leave, in hopes of returning to the cockpit. However, her former commanding officer uttered one question to his voice called out to her, uttering one question. "What happened to you?"

The Exile stopped in her tracks before she returned her attention to Revan. "What?"

The Jedi given the title of Prodigal Knight rose from his sitting position. "You've reconnected yourself with the Force, yet you still have that hole," he elaborated as he stood up and faced the Exile before repeating his question a second time. "What happened to you?"

She could only be silent for a moment, remembering what had happened during her time after her exile in the Outer Rim. "That's a bit of a long story," the Exile replied.

"It probably won't be longer than mine," Revan said.

"True, but my story can wait," the Exile spoke. "Right now we need to worry about the Sith Empire."

Revan would have continued questioning the Exile, but he knew the threat that Sith Empire was. Also, he could feel something that the Exile was hiding from him, and knowing her, the Exile would not tell him directly. "Alright," he gave a small nod. "Let me know when we reach Telos."

With that, Revan returned to his sitting position, and his mind focused on his meditation. The Exile turned around to leave the quarters that Revan occupied, and return to the cockpit.

The Exile's mind was focused on Revan's question about what happened to her. Revan had every right to know how the Exile could use the Force, but in doing so, she would need to explain about Kreia, the woman who trained Revan. The Exile was not sure how Revan would handle the news of his old mentor becoming a Sith Lord and that she died by the Exile's hands. With the imminent threat of the Sith Empire, the Exile believed Revan had enough on his plate.

For now, the Exile kept her mind focused on the task at hand as she continued to head to towards cockpit, prepping it for the arrival to Telos.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism. Also, this is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	215. Realm 214: SWTOR AU Prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 214: SWTOR AU Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own KotOR games or TOR. K1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and K2 belong to Obsidian.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Sith world of Ziost that was simply covered in ice and snow was now covered in death as the frozen tundra was littered with corpses. Most of the fallen were soldiers of the Sith, who fought and died for their emperor and the Empire's glory. The rest of the corpses were consisted of warriors wearing Mandalorian armor, the robes of fallen Jedi Knights, and even the uniform of Sith who rebelled against their emperor.

From amongst the death and destruction, a young boy of Pure Sith blood walked through the frozen tundra, his black robes keeping him warm. His hands were cuffed together by binders that were made to cloud one's ability in the Force, a courtesy of ancient Sith alchemy. All the young Sith could do was look up to glare at the three escorting him.

One was a human woman, her fair skin lightly covered by some dirt and a few burns. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail that hung on her right shoulder and her brown Jedi robes flowed through the air. In her hand was her blue double-bladed lightsaber, one of the blades lit and focused on him.

Another one was a warrior wearing the gray Mandalorian armor covering his entire body. His look was complete with the mask of Mandalore over his face. In his hands was a blaster carbine, which had already been used on the Sith Emperor's forces and was now focused on the prisoner.

And then finally was Scourge, a member of the Sith race with the yellow eyes, tendrils, and bald head. Scourge wore his armor over his cloak, the sun's light reflecting off of its black color, and the cape flowing from his triangular shoulder pads. His lightsaber hung from the belt that hung around his waist. The young Sith could hardly believe one of his own kind would betray the Sith Empire to the Jedi.

The young Sith's eyes turned away from the Sith traitor and towards what was in front him. What he saw spread horror and fear in his mind as the young Sith fell on his knees and his Sith eyes trying hard to fight against the tear for lying before the young Sith was the ruler of the Sith Empire. His father.

The emperor's red skin on his body was pale and and face was devoid of any life as his lifeless eyes were widen with shock at his defeat, just like his mouth. His golden helmet had fell off, revealing the combed brown hair. The black robes were covered by golden armor, consisting of a breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. Yet if one look at the breastplate, one could see evidence of a burnt hole right in the dead center, a mark which was left by a lightsaber.

The young Sith could not believe what he was seeing before him. His father, the ruler of the Sith who manipulated the Mandalorians Wars and planned to attack the Republic, was now dead. Any plans of the Sith Emperor had been extinguished with his life. The shock overcame his sense as he did not even noticed a fourth man standing over the body of his dead father.

Instead, the young Sith heard the man asked, "What do have to report?"

The Mandalorian guarding the young Sith was the first to answer, his voice filtered by the mask he wore. "We've succeeded in eliminating any potential threats from the Sith. Those that surrendered have been taken to the Sith fortress."

"What about those that didn't?" the man continued.

There was no reply for a few moments until the Mandalorian replied was silent, but he soon answered, "We had to kill them. They didn't really give us much of a choice."

This time, the silence came from the questioner before he finally inquired, "What about your prisoner?"

The young Sith could hear the Jedi woman raising her voice to answer that question. "We found him at the Sith camp. We brought him here for you to see."

At this point, the young Sith raised his head to stare at the man standing over his father's corpse. And he saw who this man was.

The familiar black robes placed underneath the copper red armor, completed with the red Mandalorian mask over his face. The black cloak blowing in the air as the hood concealed the man's head from Ziost's cold weather. Grasped in his hand was a lightsaber, its green blade glowing in the air that surrounded the aftermath of a battle. If blade was made of metal instead of plasma, the young Sith would see the blood of his father smothering the blade.

Staring at the black visor of the Mandalorian mask, the young Sith realized who this person was. Revan. The Jedi who discovered the Sith and learned their ways directly from their emperor, and the one who became a Sith Lord to stop the Sith Empire. The one who eventually destroyed his own empire and returned to fight the Sith. The one who murdered his father.

Though Revan's face was masked, the young Sith could tell there was pity on it, as well as sadness. However, his mind was filled with an unadulterated rage for the Jedi before him, a rage that he wanted to let out, but he know he could not, for it would be pointless. All the Sith could do was just glare at Revan.

"What should we do with him?" the Mandalorian asked.

Scourge, who had remained silent, now spoken as he removed his lightsaber from his belt. "We kill him."

When the young Sith heard the hum of Scourge's lightsaber coming to life, he expected Scourge's blade to come down upon him. Instead, the red blade was intercepted by Revan's green blade. "No, Scourge!" Revan shouted with anger.

Shock appeared on the large Sith Lord's face as Revan quickly smacked Scourge's red blade away. Scourge snarled as he tightened his grip on his lightsaber. "You can't let him live!" Scourge proclaimed, pointing his blade at the child. "If you do, he will come with a new Sith Empire. He will attack the Republic, just like his father did!"

Revan was not persuaded by Scourge's reasoning. "I said no! There's been enough death for today. I will not add more blood on my hands!"

The Sith child just stared at Revan, as his eyes once again met the black visor on Revan's mask. "I will spare your life. Leave here and never return," Revan warned, sheathing his lightsaber before he took his leave.

Scourge just snarled with disapproval, yet he did not argue as he too sheathed his own weapon. The young Sith turned his attention to Scourge, who simply kept his snarl on his face as he brought his face close to the young Sith. "He's spared your life, boy," Scourge said, his breath touching the young Sith's face. "I suggest you don't throw it away, and get out of here."

With that, Scourge backed away and left, with the Mandalorian and the Jedi woman close behind him. The son of the fallen Sith Emperor watched the trio follow Revan away from the battlefield, and towards their own allies, with expectations of a celebration at the victory.

But the young Sith knew that their victory would only last for a short time. One day, he would return to claim the throne of the Sith and they would pay. The Jedi, the Republic, the Mandalorians, the Sith traitors, they would all pay!

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Basically, it's an AU retelling of the TOR game that changes the story of Revan and the Exile fighting against the Sith. This is based off of my assumptions of what I thought the game was going to be, mixed with the actual storyline.

I hope to get to this story, but I have no idea when that will be. If I don't get to it, then I'll give away the story (then again, who gives a s**t?). Until that happens, this is NOT up for adoption.

Alright, that's it for now. If you have any comment, please leave them in the reviews and please leave _**constructive**_ criticism.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	216. Realm 215: KotOR III Ch 5 previews

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 215: KotOR III Ch 5 previews

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR, or KotOR 1 or 2! K1 and SWTOR belongs to Bioware, and KotOR 2 belong to Obsidian.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Preview 1_

After the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, the rebuilt Jedi Order agreed with the Republic Senate to use the academy on Telos IV as a temporary facility until the reconstruction of Jedi Temple on Coruscant had been completed. Within the past six months, Jedi returned from hiding and gathered at the academy along with new recruits. Things had been peaceful and most Jedi believed they had a chance to rebuild. That was before the invasion of the Sith Empire.

About half of the Jedi within the academy had been sent to Citadel Station to help with the evacuation of the civilians. The remaining Jedi were prepping the defenses of the Telos Academy, should the Sith send their forces to attack them.

Within the hangar, the Jedi Master who had once been given the simple title of "the Disciple," now awaited the arrival of the Exile and Revan. There was a Jedi flanking either side of Mical, which he personally felt unnecessary. However, he could not the Jedi to be so cautious with the spreading news of the Sith invading Republic space.

Mical's head rose slightly at the sound of engines to see the small form of the _Ebon Hawk_ becoming larger with every second as it came closer to the hangar. He and the two Jedi escorting him took a step back when the freighter entered the hangar and slowly descended onto the floor. Soon, the boarding ramp lowered, and Mical approached the Hawk, with hopes to see the Exile.

The Exile was the first to step down the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, much to Mical's hopes. "Exile," Mical greeted.

The Jedi Exile kept her emotions in check, but in the back of her mind, she remembered Kreia's words of prophecy. The former Jedi Master and Lady of the Sith spoke of Mical being a part of the Jedi Council. Kreia was right, for Mical was made a member of the Council, yet she mentioned his feelings for the Exile. Even when Mical joined the Council, his feelings for her were still evident.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mical," she returned.

Soon, footsteps echoed throughout the hangar, making the Jedi turned to the _Hawk_ to see Revan walking down the ramp. The infamous Mandalorian mask was concealed within his cloak and his hands hung at his side, away from his lightsabers on his belt. His hood was down, revealing his face ot the Jedi within the hangar.

At the sight of the former Dark Lord of the Sith, the two Jedi accompanying Mical were quick to draw their lightsabers. Their blades hummed with life, ready to strike down Revan if he made any wrong move. Revan froze where he was, his hands quickly over his lightsabers to protect himself.

Quick to stop any senseless bloodshed, Mical turned to face the Jedi guarding him and he gave them a stern glare. "Put your lightsabers away!" Mical ordered before looking at Revan. "He's a friend of the Jedi."

The two Jedi momentarily stared at each other, unsure of Mical's decision, but they did not want to disobey an order from a member of the Jedi Council. Thus, their lightsaber blades retracted back to their hilts as they sheathed their weapons.

Revan could breathe a little as he removed his hands from his hands and continued his was to Mical and the Exile. "Thank you," he told him.

Mical gave the Prodigal Knight a nod before he gestured towards the exit. "This way," he said as he led the two Jedi heroes of the Mandalorians Wars to the council chambers, with the two droids following them.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Preview 2_

The sound of marching feet and operated computers were all that filled the bridge of the Sith flagship, yet they did not disturb the emperor of the Sith as he patiently sat on his throne and formulated a new plan. Nox had been off to the side, assisting the bridge's personnel and to be at a safe distance from Augustine. He was not surprised, considering how he recently unleashed his rage on Scourge for his insubordination, but Augustine knew he could not waste time on such thoughts.

Recent reports of the worlds occupied by his forces reached the emperor's ears. Baras had successfully captured most of the Wookie population and drove the Jedi away from their academy on Kashykk. As for Dantooine, Angral managed to capture most of the head Republic officials on the planet. Malgus had yet to report anything from the surface of Korriban.

However, there was a more pressing concern on the emperor's mind. Augustine remembered reports of the planet Onderon once ruled by a Sith Lord named Freedon Nadd. While the Dark Side's control over Nadd's royal descendants was gone, its hold could return once again with enough help from the right person.

Augustine did not need to move his head as he called out, "Lord Nox."

The female Sith Lord immediately left supervising the soldiers and headed towards her emperor. "Yes, my emperor?" she asked.

"Prepare to leave for Onderon," Augustine ordered. "You and Lord Scourge are to land your troops onto Dxun and from there, infiltrate the Onderon capital. You will manipulate the government to surrender to us."

Nox answered without hesitation. "It will be done."

She gave her emperor a low bow, and she would have left then and there if Augustine did not call out to her. "And Lord Nox," he said. "Watch Lord Scourge. If you suspect any sign of betrayal, kill him."

Augustine could see Nox's face filled with surprise as she raised her head from her bow, but she knew better than to question him. "Yes, my emperor."

Raising her body from the bow, Nox left the presence of the Sith Empire's ruler, her feet taking away from the bridge. The emperor of the Sith could hear the durasteel doors open and remain so only for a moment, before they closed behind Nox. With Nox attending to her duties, Augustine could allow his mind to focus on other matters; particularly this Bastila Revan spoke of.

The Sith emperor turned his head towards the technicians on board. "Contact Lord Malgus. I want to discuss with him about the Republic ships that escaped Korriban."

"Yes, my emperor," one of the technicians responded with a nod.

Augustine rested his head against the back of his throne, waiting for Malgus to answer his call. In the back of his mind, he recalled formulated plans upon plans to win against the Republic. With any information on this Bastila person, Augustine could use it against Revan and break the Jedi's will. Then, the Republic would be defenseless against the Sith onslaught and the Sith's revenge would be complete.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Please leave comments in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this story is not up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	217. Realm 216: SW stories

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 216: SW stories

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars at all! Any game/movie/comic belongs to Lucas, Lucasarts, Bioware, Obsidian, and anyone else I haven't mention. Not me.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Lightsaber Forge

Summary: The legends claim that thousands of years ago, there was a Jedi who crafted magnificent weapons long before the invention of the lightsaber. Soon, the Jedi's techniques were passed down from generation to generation until they suddenly disappeared. Fifty years after the fall of the Galactic the Empire, the Jedi Order seeks to reclaim its lost knowledge and a young knight comes across these techniques. However, he soon finds himself hunted down by his own Order after the death of his own master. Seeking to clear his name, the young Jedi tries to learn more of the techniques and the one who killed his master.

SWTOR: Knowledge is Power

Summary: During the Cold War, a random Twi'lek guard is given the job of protecting a Jedi Consular, carrying important info on the Sith Emperor and his secret agents. They're attacked, and the Jedi is mortally wounded, but before she can die, she implants her knowledge into the Twi'lek's mind. Now, the Twi'lek is on the run from the Sith, and must arrive at Tython to give this information to the Jedi Council before it's too late.

The Crusade of the Light

Summary: Seventy-five years after the death of Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Order has become small, only protecting a secluded New Republic placed in the Core Worlds and Mid Rim. In the Outer Rim, the Sith Empire has reemerged after hiding for over centuries and seeks to expand. When a few Sith ships are found in the Mid Rim, the Jedi Order take control of the New Republic. With their new political power, the Jedi call the people to arms against the Sith and begins invading Sith space. However, one Jedi is the first to ask the question: Are the Sith really evil?

The Enemy of My Enemy

Summary: The Jedi and Sith have been known to fight each other for centuries, one side trying to overcome the other. However, one powerful in the Force, intends to use it to destroy both orders. This causes the two bitter enemies to do something no one ever expected: become allies.

Same War, Different Time

Summary: Centuries after the fall of the Galactic Empire, the galaxy has advanced so much. The Force, once used in war, has now become a factor of peace, powering the technology for starships and everyday needs of the galaxy's denizens. However, when the cult of the Boganites threatens the Galactic Alliance, it is up to the Jedi of Ashla to stop them.

Ghosts of Korriban

Summary: A Jedi Knight crashes on the Sith world of Korriban after being ambushed by Sith soldiers. To keep herself safe from her attackers, the Jedi hides amongst the dead within the Valley of the Dark Lords. However, she realizes it was better for her to stay with her attackers than the spirits of the ancient lords of the Sith.

Adas, the Sith'ari

Summary: Thousands before the arrival of the exiled Dark Jedi on Korriban, the Sith species had been nothing more than just warring tribes. However, in the midst of the warring tribes, there was prophecy of the perfect Sith: the Sith'ari. That being is born in the form of an ebon-skinned Sith. He is the one who will unite the Sith and rule them. His name: Adas.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, all these ideas are up for adoption. If anyone's interested, just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	218. Realm 217: SMSW crossover prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 217: SM/SW crossover prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars. Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuichi and Toei Animation. Star Wars is Lucas and Lucasarts' property. The only exceptions are the OCs.

XXXXXXXXXX

The humanoid captain tried to keep himself steady as he felt his ship rumble beneath his feet. Typical of his race, the captain had a red complexion, and on his face were tendrils hanging from his cheekbones along with hairless eyebrow-stalks. His uniform was comprised of black armor over his body, and on his left hip hung a cylindrical hilt of some kind.

The captain gripped the armrest of his chair with his clawed hands as his eyes yellow eyes stared at the crew on his bridge. Most of his crew was like him, red skinned humanoids who wore the same black armor, yet there were a few humans additions to the crew. Each one attended to the computers placed around the edges of the circular bridge.

Once more, the ship rocked again, sending half of the bridge's personnel hitting the ground, while the rest were able to keep their footing. The captain's grip on his chair prevented himself from being flung onto the floor, but that was close to happening. The captain saw sparks erupting from a few of the computers, almost blinding the personnel attending them, and it was not long until the alarm blared.

Bringing back to his seat, the captain roared over the alarms. "Helmsmen, report!"

One of the crew members, a human with brown hair and green eyes, was the first to answer. "The shields have gone done by fifteen percent and the turbolasers on the port bow have gone offline!" he answered. "We continue to remain, we lose our sheilds!"

The captain silent cursed in his native tongue before he stared at the enemy ship from the bridge's window. The captain could see the enemy's turrets overwhelming them, their weapon fire pounding against the shields. It would only be a matter of time until the shields collapsed, and when that happened, his ship would be nothing more than a flaming husk in space… but there was one alternative.

Turning his head to the navigator, the captain ordered, "Make the jump to hyperspace!"

One of the bridge's personnel, who was the same member as the captain's species, looked at his commanding officer with horror on his face. "But the engines were hit! Making a jump would be suicide, my lord!" he objected as he walked up to the captain.

Standing from his chair, the captain's yellow eyes stared his subordinate for a second before his hand grabbed the cylinder on his belt. The last thing the bridge's officer saw was a red blade protruding from the hilt before the red blade struck his chest. Almost everyone turned around to see the crew member's body drop at the captain's feet, the strange red blade letting out a hum before it retreated back into the hilt.

The captain's eyes left the corpse at his feet towards the fearful looks on the other members of his crew. "Any more questions?!" his voice rang out. When no one answered, he shouted, "Good! Now make the jump!"

Returning their attention back to their respective computers, the crew began plotting a new course as their captain hooked his hilt to his belt. As he sat down, the captain hoped that this risky maneuver would work.

XXXXXXXXXX

On board the other vessel, its crew worked vigorously to continue their attack on their enemies. The bridge's crew was consisted of a majority of humans, while the rest belonged to a multitude of different species. Each one wore a dull gray uniform that identified them as military with small parts of gray armor placed on one arm.

The commander of the vessel was a human with a fair complexion and dressed in the same uniform, yet the red plate of armor on his arm signified his superior status. The commander sat in his chair, fidgeting with anxiety as he stared at the enemy ship. He paid little attention to the one standing next to him.

Standing next to him was a humanoid, her green skin making her stand out from the others. She had cones for ears, but the most striking features were the large tendrils protruding from the back of her head and wrapped around her neck. Unlike everyone else on the bridge, she wore brown robes underneath a set of armor covering her chest and shoulders. On her belt was small box that had a cord connected to a cylindrical hilt hooked on the other side.

The commander impatiently waited for some report, and his wish was answered when he heard one of the crew announce, "Commander, their shields have decreased by fifteen percent!"

Boredom was replaced with excitement as he gave a grin to his friend standing by him. "It won't be long until their shields are down! We have them in our grasp!" he told her.

The green-skinned woman turned to the commander. "Don't be too sure, commander," she spoke, caution in her voice.

The commander would have given some snarky remark, but he halted at the sight of the enemy vessel suddenly become nothing more than a small dot. He found himself staring at the emptiness of space for a few moments before another crew member reported, "Commander, the Sith ship is going into hyperspace!"

"I can see that!" he gave an annoyed glare at the one who said that. Turning his head to the rest of his crew, the commander shouted, "Prep the engines! We can still catch that ship!"

"Yes sir," came from another of the crew.

As the crew prepared the ship, the female noticed on their faces was concern towards their commander's order. She, herself, had been a little skeptical, but she wanted to end this conflict as soon as possible.

Turning her head to the bridge's window, the alien woman and the commander watched the stars become streak in the black abyss of space as they entered the plane known as hyperspace.

Where they would end up, no one knew. And no one would know for the next five thousand years.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is just an idea I had for a while. Now, some people who've read my fics would know my Sailor Moon crossover are usually just bashing the Sailor Moon anime. Well, with this one, I want to 'redeem' myself, as the case may be. I want to poke fun at the Sailor Scouts without hating them. I hope this works.

Alright, so please let reviews, and this story is NOT up for adoption. I do plan on writing this fic, I just don't know when.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	219. Realm 218: The Dark Times Ch 2 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 218: The Dark Times Ch 2 preview

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to Lucasarts (which has been bought by Disney), not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of lightsabers could hear throughout one of the Temple's training facilities as two Jedi sparred with one another. The training facilities within the Temple ranged in sizes and shapes, but this one in particular looked more like a combat arena with the circular walls and observations decks placed on the side for spectators.

Such training facilities were used for Jedi to hone their skills with the lightsaber and the Force. They were often reserved for Jedi Masters and Knights, but the young Padawans used them most of the time to prepare themselves for the trials that would make them a Jedi Knight. With the Clone Wars raging in the galaxy, it was imperative for Padawans to succeed the trials and become Jedi Knights who would lead the Republic soldiers into battle.

In the middle of the facility, a blue blade clashed against a green one before parrying a shorter yellow blade of a shoto lightsaber. The green blade tried to slash left, but missed it mark when the blue blade smacked it away.

The owner of the blue lightsaber was Obi-Wan's Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He was well rested after returning from the Outer Rim, his face no longer having the bags under his eyes nor the light scars he gained from battle. The young Jedi held his weapon in his right hand, preparing for another attack from his sparring partner.

The other Padawan Anakin was sparring with was a Togruta, which anyone could tell from her orange skin and headtails. Instead of wearing the typical Jedi uniform of a white tunic and brown robes, her clothes was a sleeveless, skintight uniform that covered her body. In her right hand was a typical green lightsaber, while her other held the yellow shoto blade in a reverse grip. The Padawan in question was Ahsoka Tano.

Unlike Anakin, Ahsoka had been taken into the Jedi Order when she was a toddler. She was trained ever since a youngling, and after passing her Padawn trials, Ahsoka was placed under the tutelage of the same Jedi master who found her, Plo Koon.

The Togruta Padawan dodged a jab from Anakin's lightsaber and quickly lunged at him, but he was able to block both of Ahsoka's blades in one swipe before backing away. Ahsoka saw the space between her and Anakin grew bigger as his feet stopped at the far end of the chamber. "You still haven't lost your touch, Skyguy," Ahsoka commented.

Anakin smirked at the nickname Ahsoka gave him. It was good to hear that again, after being away for so long. "I should be the one saying that to you, Snips," he shot back, teasing the Togruta with her own pet name.

A smirk appeared on Ahsoka's face before she spun her green lightsaber and caught it a reverse grip. Quick on her feet, Ahsoka sprinted towards Anakin and slashed at Anakin with her yellow blade before bringing her green lightsaber around. The older Jedi stepped back to avoid the shoto and used his blue lightsaber to block Ahsoka's. As they continued, Anakin's smile never left his face. The playfulness of the sparring was a good way to keep Anakin's mind off of the war. And being with Ahsoka helped a lot.

To Anakin, Ahsoka was like a little sister with her playful attitude and brashness. She was still a teenager, so she never had the chance to experience the field of battle, nor did she see the full devastation of the war. She was brash, but Ahsoka had an amount of respect for Anakin, even calling him "master" when he was still a simple Padawan.

As the two dueled in the training facility, they did not notice the doors sliding open and did not stop until they saw two Jedi Knights enter the training facility. The blades on Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers returned to their respective hilts as the two Padawans sheathed their weapons to watch the two unexpected arrivals with curiosity.

Both wore the simple brown robes of the Jedi and carried a single lightsaber hilt. One was a Twi'lek, his blue skin covered by the simple robes of the Jedi, while his friend was an Iridonian with small horns on his scalpel. The two appeared to be conversing with one another as they entered the chamber.

"Look, I'm just saying we shouldn't…" the Twi'lek told his companion, but came to a stop at the sight of the two Jedi Padawans staring at them. "Ah Sithspit. Looks like this one's taken, too."

The Twi'lek turned around to leave, but the Iridonian remained behind a little, his eyes staring at Anakin. The young Jedi felt a little uneasy as the Zabrak stared at him, almost as if he was trying to look inside of him. Fortunately, it ended when the Iridonian spoke up, easing any awkwardness Anakin felt. "Hey, I remember your face from the holonet the other day," the Iridonian Jedi recognized. "You're that Jedi who fought on Hypori, right?"

The awkwardness was replaced with fear as Anakin grimaced at the name of the rocky planet, one of the many places he did not want to remember. His mind was filled with unpleasant memories of the battle that took place on Hypori; the dead bodies littering the battlefield, the sound of exploding grenades ringing in his ears, and blaster bolts flying through the air.

Anakin could not find himself to speak for many moments, and when he did, it took him a great amount of courage to reply, "Yeah, I was."

Ahsoka's eyes traveled Anakin and were immediately filled with concern for the Jedi she respected. The tone in his voice that once had pride and spirited was replaced with fear and uncertainty, two things the Togruta Padawan was not used to seeing in Anakin. She had to be careful as to what Anakin could possibly do in this kind of situation.

The Iridonian took notice of Anakin's prosthetic and gave a curious inquiry. "What happened to your arm?"

Again, Anakin was silent at the memory, but the Twi'lek beat the young Jedi to answering the question. "Don't you listen to the holonet? He lost it on Hypori when he was running away," the Twi'lek spoke, the arrogance in his voice.

The young Jedi Padawan froze at the Twi'lek's words and he constantly remembered Obi-Wan's teachings on self-control. It was hard for Anakin not to give the Twi'lek what he deserved, but he knew better. "I was helping my men retreat. The battle was lost on Hypori," Anakin defended. "There was no way…"

The Twi'lek Jedi cut Anakin off before he could finish. "No way for you to win, I know," he spoke, unconvinced of Anakin's defense. "But you've been trained for this. There should have been some way for you to win."

Unlike his Twi'lek friend, the Iridonian was wise enough to that the conversation had gone on too far. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't…" the Iridonian tried to tell his Twi'lek friend, but it seemed like he would not listen.

"Is it also true you allowed your men to die there as well?" the Twi'lek Jedi patronized.

The calm barrier used to keep his anger at bay began to fall apart, and Anakin could feel his rage overcoming his common sense. Memories of fellow soldiers dying on the battlefield washed in his mind and the Twi'lek's words had disgraced his duty to them.

Ever since returning from the war, Anakin always had this inner turmoil that he could not let out. Now, this Jedi before him dared questioned his ability to lead and insulted his dignity. It was the perfect chance to blow off some steam. Why waste it?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Like the last post, this is not up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	220. Realm 219: KotOR 3 ch 6 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 219: KotOR 3 ch 6 preview

Disclaimer: Don't own Kotor 1, SWTOR, or Kotor 2. Bioware made K1 and TOR, while Obsidian made K2. Also, Star Wars is owned by Disney, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ghren stood at his desk in TSF Command, his eyes focused on the special guest who arrived at the beginning of the attack. Revan stood on the other side of the desk, his masked face staring at the control panels on it. The subordinate officers tried their best to focus on relaying messages and not to give any stares at the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

As he stood there, the lieutenant tried his best to take in the information Revan had just told him. Ghren heard tales of the Sith race, but only as bedtime stories that parents would their children to make them go to sleep at night. Knowing that the Sith were alive and trying to exact vengeance for the Great Hyperspace War was a hard pill to swallow.

Yet, Ghren had no time to worry about as he, along with everyone else, felt the floor lightly tremble against the pounding of fire from the turrets of the Sith fighters and ships. News of Sith boarding parties reached his and Revan's ears within the past minutes, and it seemed like things were getting worse. That was until a TSF officer announced, "Sir, another ship has dropped out of hyperspace! It's a Republic military shuttle! The pilot's asking to head to one of the docking bays!"

A small flicker of hope ignited in Ghren, but he was confused as to why it was here. "What's it doing here?" he thought aloud.

Revan, too, had been curious about the occupants inside the newly arrival shuttle, but the Force allowed him to sense no hostility. "Give them access. We'll need the help we can get," he ordered.

The order was not carried out as Revan planned as the TSF soldier's eyes stared at the Jedi before shifting towards his superior. Ghren nodded at his subordinate. "Do as he says. Have a few starfighters escort it to the one of the docking bays."

Nodding at his commanding officer, the soldier relayed the order to the Citadel station's line of defense. Ghren returned his attention to the Jedi Knight standing before him, and noticed Revan's masked face simply staring at the durasteel walls of TSF Command. The lieutenant thought he could see the green eyes staring through the black visor, almost as if he was contemplating something.

Ghren was right as Revan's mind had been trying to anticipate the next move of the invading Sith fleet. The hero of the Republic tried to use the Force to detect the Sith's motivations through the dense battle raging at Citadel Station. Revan once applied the same method during his time as a general in the Mandalorian Wars and a Sith Lord in the Jedi Civil War, helping him win the battles. Yet, Revan felt there was something off with the battle, an unknown factor which continued to plague his mind.

While Ghren felt it be awkward to ask Revan, he did anyway. "Everything alright?"

The question brought the Jedi's attention the Telosian lieutenant as he turned to face Ghren. "Have any of the Sith ships turned their attention to the Jedi Academy?" he inquired.

Revan's words momentarily made Ghren stare at him with confusion before giving his reply. "No," he answered. "None of the ships have made an attempt."

The answer made Revan only more curious as his mind returned to the battle. "And there's only a handful of Jedi on the surface," Revan muttered to himself.

The dense battle in orbit of Telos was too busy for him to keep track of every little thing, yet Revan could feel that there was something off. Just as Ghren said, the assault had mainly been on the Citadel Station and not one ship attempted to fire on the Jedi Academy on the surface. The current Sith Emperor had been hellbent on accomplishing his ancestors' goal for avenging the Sith and destroying the Jedi.

"Something's not right," Revan muttered. "The emperor wants to destroy the Jedi. Unless, there was something he wanted…"

Under the Mandalorian mask, his green eyes widen at the memory of certain artifacts within the Academy. Whirling to Ghren, Revan ordered, "Lieutenant, keep me informed on the battle above! I'm heading back to the Academy!"

"The Academy? Why?" Ghren asked, taken aback by Revan's command.

"If I'm right, the Academy will expect some trouble," came from the Jedi Knight.

With that, Revan dashed away from TSF command and towards the long corridors of Citadel Station, Ghren's eyes focused on the black robes flapping as the Jedi left. Ghren hoped that whatever Revan was doing would help them against the Sith. For now, Ghren focused his attention on commanding his troops, hoping the Exile was having a better time than he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's rough draft of what I have planned for chapter 6. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and this is NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	221. Realm 220: SW Sequel Trilogy Idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 220: SW Sequel Trilogy Idea

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Disney, not me!

AN: Well, everyone's heard of Star Wars being bought by Disney and Episode 7's going to be released in 2015! However, there's so much content in the EU which will most likely be disregarded with the Sequel Trilogy. This is just based on the assumption if the sequels follow the EU.

First off, there's needs to be a main character. In this case, it's just a guy who's been inducted into the Jedi Order at the start. His family was devastated by Caedus' conquest of the galaxy before he joined. I plan for this Jedi to learn how to cope his anger of the past, while trying to deal with remnants of past threats from the EU.

Now who's to be the main enemy of the sequel trilogy. The Prequels had the Separatists, and the Originals had the Empire. In this case, I want the enemy to someone that appears in the far future of the SW galaxy: the One Sith. That way it can lead up into the Star Wars: Legacy Comics.

With that said, I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Episode VII

ACT 1: A young man is inducted into the Jedi Order and his master, a female Twi'lek teaches him the ways of the Force. The young apprentice is interested with the history of the ancient Jedi, until he and his master leaves for a peace delegation between the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Remnant.

They arrive and mysterious Sith have attacked the delegates. After defeating the Sith, the young Jedi learns they're apart of the Lost Tribe of the Sith who tried to capture the galaxy decades ago. They talk with Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of what happened. Luke is at first skeptical, so he orders the two to find information.

ACT 2: Arriving on Ossus, the two Jedi learn of the Sith Lords and their origins with the Jedi. They then head for the world of Korriban to find more about the Lost Tribe. However, the young Jedi and his master are captured. They overhear the leader talking with a different Sith, a member of the One Sith. The young Jedi finds another prisoner: a former Lost Tribe member who turned to the light.

The trio escapes the Lost Tribe, but the former Sith is killed.

ACT 3: They arrive on Coruscant and inform Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of what happened. Luke tries to bring this evidence to the Galactic Senate, who dismisses his warning. Seeing as how they won't listen, Luke assembles a strike team, consisting of the young Jedi, his master, and a few more Jedi.

Arriving on Korriban, the strike team defeats the remnants of the Lost Tribe. As they do, the young Jedi learns of the One Sith and informs the Jedi after the victory. As the group celebrates, they are unaware of secret agents of the One Sith reporting to their master, Darth Wyrlock.

Episode VIII

ACT 1: A few years after the young Jedi is knighted, he's assigned to protect Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, who has recently been given death threats, presumably from the Imperial Remnant. After talking with her, the young Jedi learns she fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War decades ago, and learns of the Jedi Jacen Solo, Han and Leia Solo's son. The young Jedi feels unsettled by the name.

A few nights later, the young Jedi encounters an intruder in palace. He finds the intruder is Allana, the adopted daughter of Han and Leia Solo. Allana is there to find out who's behind the death threats, but is here against the Council's wishes.

The two secretly work together and they exposit about Jacen/Darth Caedus, who tried to take over the galaxy but was killed by his sister, Jaina Solo. They learn of a new assassination plot. Allana tries to warn the Queen Mother, and the young Jedi, chasing after her, discovers Allana is the daughter of Tenel Ka.

ACT 2: Allana is imprisoned as an assassin, and as the young Jedi tries to get her out, Tenel Ka is killed. The two escape and learn the corrupt nobles were behind it. They escape for Ossus and find sanctity in Jedi Academy. After informing Luke, Leia and Han arrive to talk with Allana. The young Jedi overhears that Allana is also the daughter of Caedus.

The young Jedi is teamed up with Allana to head for Coruscant to deal with the nobles there. Along the way, the young Jedi feels some animosity towards Allana, and it's revealed he blames Caedus for destroying his home, forcing his parents into wandering the galaxy.

Still, the young Jedi's anger leads to trouble as Allana is captured by the nobles and tortured. She learns the nobles are working with the One Sith. Horrified, the young Jedi saves her and brings her back to the Temple. The young Jedi tries to fix his mistake, but gives into anger and kills the Hapan nobles and the One Sith agent working with them. He's imprisoned as a result.

ACT 3: After Allana is healed, she reveals the nobles' assassination plot with hard evidence, and demands for her to become the new Queen Mother. They refuse and declare war on the Galactic Alliance.

The Galactic Alliance frees the young Jedi who becomes a part of a fleet to restore Allana to the throne. Along the way, the young Jedi begs for forgiveness, which Allana refuses to give.

On Hapes, the nobles are contacted by the One Sith, who sends a few of their agents to fight the oncoming Galactic Alliance fleet.

The Hapan fleet fights against the GFFA and the young Jedi boards one of the Hapan ships to fight the One Sith agents. He wins with help from Allana, and the battle ends in a tie as both fleets withdraw.

On Coruscant, the young Jedi and Allana get over their bitterness and bond. Then, they prepare for the war against the One Sith and the Hapes Consortium.

Episode IX

ACT 1: The Hapan fleet invades a planet in the Inner Rim. This brings news to the Galactic Senate as they prepare for an invasion of the Core Worlds. Elsewhere, the young Jedi, along with Jaden Korr, leads GFFA troops against the Hapan forces on Ord Mantell. The young Jedi is contacted by the council and is told to meet with the Imperial to discuss an alliance against the Hapan nobles.

He arrives on Bastion to meet with Jaina Solo-Fel and Jagged Fel. He finds that his master has also arrived, and the two discuss term with the Fel Imps to make an alliance. One of the terms is the formation of the Fel Empire's own Jedi, aka the Imperial Knights.

During their stay, the young Jedi and his master find One Sith agents have infiltrated Bastion and they fight. Capturing the One Sith agents, the Fels learn the Hapans are trying to recruit the Mandalorians, so the group plans to meet with the Mandalorians.

ACT 2: They later meet with the Mandalorians under Mirta Gev, who is already talking with Allana. There's first tension between the Mandalorians and the Fels due to the Imperials causing a plague on their planet of Mandalore. Yet, they discover the One Sith agents, and drive them out, forming another alliance.

The Fels head for Coruscant with the group and the Galactic Senate agree with the terms. However, the Fels later learn that the one of the Imp Moffs had been bribed by the One Sith, and takes over the Fel Imp fleet and heads to meet with the Hapan government. The group meets with Luke, Leia, and Han to form a fleet.

ACT 3: The young Jedi along with his master and Allana lead a smaller fleet to engage the Imp and Hapan Fleet. Allana enters the planet to reclaim the throne with the young Jedi's help. They encounter the One Sith and defeat their leader, Darth Wyrlock. The young Jedi defeats Wyrlock and Allana becomes queen once more.

Allana becomes as the new Queen Mother, but the One Sith is still out there, and the young Jedi prepares for when they return.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So, what do you think of it? Is it a good idea or a bad one? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive.

Also, this idea is up for adoption. If anyone's interested, just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	222. Realm 221: TOR AU Ch 1 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 220: SW Sequel Trilogy Idea

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Disney, not me!

AN: Well, everyone's heard of Star Wars being bought by Disney and Episode 7's going to be released in 2015! However, there's so much content in the EU which will most likely be disregarded with the Sequel Trilogy. This is just based on the assumption if the sequels follow the EU.

First off, there's needs to be a main character. In this case, it's just a guy who's been inducted into the Jedi Order at the start. His family was devastated by Caedus' conquest of the galaxy before he joined. I plan for this Jedi to learn how to cope his anger of the past, while trying to deal with remnants of past threats from the EU.

Now who's to be the main enemy of the sequel trilogy. The Prequels had the Separatists, and the Originals had the Empire. In this case, I want the enemy to someone that appears in the far future of the SW galaxy: the One Sith. That way it can lead up into the Star Wars: Legacy Comics.

With that said, I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Episode VII

ACT 1: A young man is inducted into the Jedi Order and his master, a female Twi'lek teaches him the ways of the Force. The young apprentice is interested with the history of the ancient Jedi, until he and his master leaves for a peace delegation between the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Remnant.

They arrive and mysterious Sith have attacked the delegates. After defeating the Sith, the young Jedi learns they're apart of the Lost Tribe of the Sith who tried to capture the galaxy decades ago. They talk with Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of what happened. Luke is at first skeptical, so he orders the two to find information.

ACT 2: Arriving on Ossus, the two Jedi learn of the Sith Lords and their origins with the Jedi. They then head for the world of Korriban to find more about the Lost Tribe. However, the young Jedi and his master are captured. They overhear the leader talking with a different Sith, a member of the One Sith. The young Jedi finds another prisoner: a former Lost Tribe member who turned to the light.

The trio escapes the Lost Tribe, but the former Sith is killed.

ACT 3: They arrive on Coruscant and inform Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of what happened. Luke tries to bring this evidence to the Galactic Senate, who dismisses his warning. Seeing as how they won't listen, Luke assembles a strike team, consisting of the young Jedi, his master, and a few more Jedi.

Arriving on Korriban, the strike team defeats the remnants of the Lost Tribe. As they do, the young Jedi learns of the One Sith and informs the Jedi after the victory. As the group celebrates, they are unaware of secret agents of the One Sith reporting to their master, Darth Wyrlock.

Episode VIII

ACT 1: A few years after the young Jedi is knighted, he's assigned to protect Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, who has recently been given death threats, presumably from the Imperial Remnant. After talking with her, the young Jedi learns she fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War decades ago, and learns of the Jedi Jacen Solo, Han and Leia Solo's son. The young Jedi feels unsettled by the name.

A few nights later, the young Jedi encounters an intruder in palace. He finds the intruder is Allana, the adopted daughter of Han and Leia Solo. Allana is there to find out who's behind the death threats, but is here against the Council's wishes.

The two secretly work together and they exposit about Jacen/Darth Caedus, who tried to take over the galaxy but was killed by his sister, Jaina Solo. They learn of a new assassination plot. Allana tries to warn the Queen Mother, and the young Jedi, chasing after her, discovers Allana is the daughter of Tenel Ka.

ACT 2: Allana is imprisoned as an assassin, and as the young Jedi tries to get her out, Tenel Ka is killed. The two escape and learn the corrupt nobles were behind it. They escape for Ossus and find sanctity in Jedi Academy. After informing Luke, Leia and Han arrive to talk with Allana. The young Jedi overhears that Allana is also the daughter of Caedus.

The young Jedi is teamed up with Allana to head for Coruscant to deal with the nobles there. Along the way, the young Jedi feels some animosity towards Allana, and it's revealed he blames Caedus for destroying his home, forcing his parents into wandering the galaxy.

Still, the young Jedi's anger leads to trouble as Allana is captured by the nobles and tortured. She learns the nobles are working with the One Sith. Horrified, the young Jedi saves her and brings her back to the Temple. The young Jedi tries to fix his mistake, but gives into anger and kills the Hapan nobles and the One Sith agent working with them. He's imprisoned as a result.

ACT 3: After Allana is healed, she reveals the nobles' assassination plot with hard evidence, and demands for her to become the new Queen Mother. They refuse and declare war on the Galactic Alliance.

The Galactic Alliance frees the young Jedi who becomes a part of a fleet to restore Allana to the throne. Along the way, the young Jedi begs for forgiveness, which Allana refuses to give.

On Hapes, the nobles are contacted by the One Sith, who sends a few of their agents to fight the oncoming Galactic Alliance fleet.

The Hapan fleet fights against the GFFA and the young Jedi boards one of the Hapan ships to fight the One Sith agents. He wins with help from Allana, and the battle ends in a tie as both fleets withdraw.

On Coruscant, the young Jedi and Allana get over their bitterness and bond. Then, they prepare for the war against the One Sith and the Hapes Consortium.

Episode IX

ACT 1: The Hapan fleet invades a planet in the Inner Rim. This brings news to the Galactic Senate as they prepare for an invasion of the Core Worlds. Elsewhere, the young Jedi, along with Jaden Korr, leads GFFA troops against the Hapan forces on Ord Mantell. The young Jedi is contacted by the council and is told to meet with the Imperial to discuss an alliance against the Hapan nobles.

He arrives on Bastion to meet with Jaina Solo-Fel and Jagged Fel. He finds that his master has also arrived, and the two discuss term with the Fel Imps to make an alliance. One of the terms is the formation of the Fel Empire's own Jedi, aka the Imperial Knights.

During their stay, the young Jedi and his master find One Sith agents have infiltrated Bastion and they fight. Capturing the One Sith agents, the Fels learn the Hapans are trying to recruit the Mandalorians, so the group plans to meet with the Mandalorians.

ACT 2: They later meet with the Mandalorians under Mirta Gev, who is already talking with Allana. There's first tension between the Mandalorians and the Fels due to the Imperials causing a plague on their planet of Mandalore. Yet, they discover the One Sith agents, and drive them out, forming another alliance.

The Fels head for Coruscant with the group and the Galactic Senate agree with the terms. However, the Fels later learn that the one of the Imp Moffs had been bribed by the One Sith, and takes over the Fel Imp fleet and heads to meet with the Hapan government. The group meets with Luke, Leia, and Han to form a fleet.

ACT 3: The young Jedi along with his master and Allana lead a smaller fleet to engage the Imp and Hapan Fleet. Allana enters the planet to reclaim the throne with the young Jedi's help. They encounter the One Sith and defeat their leader, Darth Wyrlock. The young Jedi defeats Wyrlock and Allana becomes queen once more.

Allana becomes as the new Queen Mother, but the One Sith is still out there, and the young Jedi prepares for when they return.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So, what do you think of it? Is it a good idea or a bad one? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive.

Also, this idea is up for adoption. If anyone's interested, just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	223. Realm 222: Dark Times new take

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 222: Dark Times new take

Disclaimer: Disney own Star Wars, not me! This is just a new take on my Prequel AU retelling, _The Dark Times_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the signing of the Galactic Constitution over ten thousand year prior, the planet of Coruscant had always been the capital of the Republic. It had been the political center of the galaxy, often called the Queen of the Core. It attracted many from the Mid and Outer Rims of the galaxy, bringing business to the Republic's capital. It was said to be the greatest place in the galaxy. That was until start of the Clone Wars.

It all began when Republic worlds in the Outer Rim faced raids by the ferocious pirates and the iron grip of the Hutts on their economic structure. Desperate for help, they turned to the Senate to help them only to be turned away by Senators who have grown complacent in their power.

Taking matter into their own hands, the worlds seceded from the Republic and formed their own armies. The Republic simply watched until they began to notice one thing: their soldiers were clones.

The practice of cloning was known to have been used by other civilizations, but they were too far and remote to be noticed. Yet, the sight of clone armies brought fear into the Republic as the Senate ordered the Outer Rim worlds to disband their armies. The Outer Rim worlds refused, and the Republic began drafting its citizens into the army to enforce their rule. Thus, began the Clone Wars.

_Within the first few years, the war devastated many beings throughout the galaxy, including the famed Jedi defenders of the Republic. Survivors have found themselves fleeing their home worlds engulfed in the fires of the Clone Wars, if they were lucky. The destruction could be felt all over the galaxy, mainly within Outer and Mid Rims that made up a majority of the Republic's Senate. There was a still a small spark as the Core Worlds were left untouched. _

The once-lively streets of the Republic's capital were now filled with people afraid as they continued to live their lives knowing the war engulfing rest of the galaxy. Much of Coruscant's poor class grew ever since refugees from the war-torn worlds arrived to seek a better life. They lived on the streets, just outside of the tall skyscrapers that housed rich and powerful upper class and Senators.

Yet, both poor and rich were forced to watch their loved ones don the white armor of Republic troopers and march down the streets. Mothers, father, sons, and daughters alike tried their best to not shed tears in front of the brave people who were forced into the war. At the same time, the possibility of losing them to the enemy coiled around the back of their minds.

High above the streets and in one of the skyscrapers, two people stood at the balcony, their eyes trying to avoid the sight of goodbyes and marching soldiers. The setting sun's rays fell upon them both, revealing a man and woman, both their youthful faces filled with worry. The brown Jedi robes on the young man moved in the air, along with the edges of the woman's purple dress.

The young woman's hand held onto her large belly, a sign of many months of pregnancy, she tried to keep still as her green eyes stared at the man's grays. "Must you go, Anakin?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Anakin Skywalker felt his wife's free hand place itself upon his right cheek, the smooth tips of her fingers brushing against his dirty blond hair. His eyes were filled with sadness as he placed his right hand–a silver prosthetic–on his wife's own. "I have to, Padme," he spoke as he gently moved her hand away from his face. "It's my duty as a Jedi to protect the Republic."

_While Padme Nabierre-Skywalker knew that her husband's duty as a Jedi forced him into this dreadful war, she did not like it. Many Jedi had fell in the front lines along with many men and women who had been drafted into the Republic's army. Anakin fought in the war many times and every time he left, Padme worried for his chances of survival. At the same time, Padme knew that Anakin would leave, no matter what she said._

_In the end, Padme could only let out a light sigh. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?" she asked._

_Anakin's lip turned into a smile as he rested his forehead against hers, short strands of his hair touching Padme's long silky strings. "I will," he told Padme._

_The two tried to savor the moment, one of them wanting to be in the other's presence. Time around them seemed to have delayed as seconds felt like hours. Fearing this could be their last time together, they wanted to be together as long as possible._

_Unfortunately, the moment ended at the sound of footsteps from inside Padme's residence. The young couple looked away from each other and towards a man walking in the direction of the balcony. Both of them recognized the man in question when the saw the familiar robes that matched Anakin's. "Master Obi-Wan," Anakin recognized._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi was a man in his early forties with a beard, combed much like his short hair. Like Anakin, he wore his brown Jedi robes and carried his lightsaber on his belt. His blue eyes shone with experience and wisdom, the same traits he tried to share with Anakin under his tutelage._

The sight of Anakin and Padme together had not surprised the older Jedi Knight for he had known the secret the two carried, even though it was against the code of the Jedi. The code forbade any Jedi to marry because of the possibility of falling to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never agreed with that rule and agreed to their marriage. In fact, he had even been present at their wedding.

The older Jedi stared at his young Padawan Learner, or Jedi pupil, with eyes of regret of having to separate Anakin from his wife. Nonetheless, his words came from his mouth. "_Anakin_, _it's time." _

_Anakin nodded to his mentor before looking at Padme. "I have to go," he told her._

_Padme simply looked at her husband. _"Make sure you come back," she told him, though her voice made it sound like an order.

The young Jedi gave her a grin. "I will," he promised.

The gap between the couple as their lips touched in a loving kiss, yet it only lasted for a few moments as Anakin removed himself from his wife. The young Jedi left his wife's side and headed towards his mentor. "Let's go," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

Padme remained at the balcony and her eyes focused on the two Jedi leaving her residence. The same fear she had before her husband never left her mind and she only hoped he would come back safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Is this preview a good idea, or does it need work? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	224. Realm 223: Dark Times ch 1 idea

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 223: Dark Times ch 1 idea

Disclaimer: Disney own Star Wars, not me! Again, this is just a new take on my Prequel AU retelling, _The Dark Times_.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Viceroy Bail Organa stepped off of the shuttle, the blue-robes of Alderaanian nobles flapped in the wind of Christophsis. The crest of House Organa was sewn into the center of the cape, visible for all to see. A man in his late thirties, the Viceroy of Alderaan had short brown hair that curled to the right, and his face was filled with both diplomatic and military experience from the long years of war.

The colored robes clashed against the white armor of the two Republic troopers escorting Bail down the ramp. The uniform was white plastoid body armor placed over a black body glove. The pilots' helmets were round, only covering the top portion of their head and were fastened by a black strap. Each one carried a blaster rifles, ready to fire at any possible threat to the Viceroy, but Bail's blue eyes were rather focused on the landscape of Christophsis than any assassins.

A crystalline world in the Outer Rim, Christophsis was covered in green-blue hexagonal crystals that formed spires. Instead of destroying the crystline structure, the inhabitants of Christophsis used them as support in building their cities. Unfortunately, most of the man-made structures had been destroyed in the assault.

Christophsis originally was under the rule of a group of nobles who sought to extort mining of crystals. Like other planets that came under attack by pirates, Christophsis came under the possession of a cloned army to defend themselves when the Senate refused to provide any help. They were among the first to fight against the Republic, and even conquered a few Republic worlds early on in the war.

Now, the streets were littered with the bodies of both the white-armored Republic cloned soldiers and the Christophsis' cloned soldiers, whose armor matched with their crystalline surrounding. Large pieces of crystal scattered across the ground, some of them crushing bodies that were once alive or already killed in the battle.

Bail Organa's attention was drawn from Christophsis's ruin city when a familiar voice greeted him. "Viceroy Organa, it is good to see you."

The viceroy's eyes came across the familiar Jedi General who served under him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet, the general's brown Jedi robes were accompanied with a set of white armaments that included a chestplate, gauntlets and boots. The only thing that seemed the same was the lightsaber.

Bail remembered in the holorecords that the Jedi had not worn armor since the end of the New Sith Wars a millennium ago. Frankly, it saddened him to see the peaceful guardians of the Republic forced into the brutal positions of military authority. Nonetheless, it was a needed sacrifice to win the war.

"You as well, Master Kenobi," the Alderaanian Viceroy returned as he approached his general. "I thank you again for another victory in this war."

Obi-Wan simply shook his head and gave a modest smile. "We wouldn't have done so without you, Viceroy," he spoke.

Bail's own smile matched Obi-Wan's. "That is true." A small pause before the viceroy asked, "What is the status of our forces?"

The modest smile turned into a frown on the Jedi's face as he replied, "Many of our soldiers were killed in the assault… over two hundred. Another hundred were wounded."

The viceroy felt a wave of sorrow flow over him at the news, and he turned his face to the streets to see the dead in a different light. The soldiers of the Republic headed towards their fallen comrades and gathered their corpses to be brought back home. All of them had been drafted into the military to the Republic's battles in the Outer Rim, and Bail could tell they were more than disgruntled by the experience.

Bail returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I see," he commented before he continued. "What of Commander Skywalker?"

"He is currently tending to the wounded," Obi-Wan explained. "I was planning to summon him for a meeting with the Jedi Council after your inspection."

The viceroy's fingers brushed against the trimmed hairs of his small goatee. "Very well. Let us take this elsewhere."

Obi-Wan nodded as he made way for the viceroy of Alderaan. "This way," Obi-Wan offered as he led the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this idea is NOT up for adoption.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	225. Realm 224: KotOR 3 ch 6 preview

XXXXXXXXXX

Realm 224: KotOR 3 ch 6 preview 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It is the brainchild of George Lucas and is under the ownership of Disney, not me! Kotor 1 and SWTOR were made by Bioware, and Kotor 2 was made by Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

Red blaster bolts flashed through the air of the halls of the station's dock modules from both the blasters of the Sith troopers and the TSF officers. The dim red lighting covered the halls, concealing the fatigue appearing on the faces of the TSF officers as well as the corpses of their fellow officers who fell in the conflict. The officers of Citadel Station had a considerable amount of soldiers, yet the line of Sith troopers was simply a small part of the boarding parties that already arrived on the station.

Upon encountering the soldiers of the resurgent Sith Empire, the TSF officers found themselves at a stalemate. Each side threw whatever they had at the other; blaster bolts, grenades, and even melee weapons. One group's attempts to outwit the other left them in an unending lock.

A blaster bolt struck another TSF officer, burning through his armor and sending him into the ground. His fellow officer, a private in TSF, took notice of the officer being struck, yet the haze of blaster bolts prevented from doing so. The private did manage to catch a glimsp of his fellow officer to see the blaster bolt hit struck dead center, meaning no chance of survival. He was right as the officer stopped breathing and remained motionless.

The private cursed before he grabbed his comlink. "Lieutenant Ghren, this is Green Squad! We're losing soldiers in the docking modules! We can't hold out much longer! We need reinforcements-"

The call for help was cut off by the whoosh of brown robes flapping air the air as a being ran passed the private and other TSF officers left standing. The private could seeing a shaft of cyan-colored plasma in the air, swatting away the Sith's fire like insects. It was at that moment the private realized who came to his rescue. "A Jedi?" he questioned.

Yes, it was a Jedi. The Jedi Exile to be exact, swinging away her lightsaber at the oncoming fire of the Sith troopers.

The brown boots clattered against the floor as the Exile ran towards the Sith, her cyan blade sending most of the red blaster bolts into the floor while a few returned to the Sith who fired them. The red bolts struck the black armor of a few Sith troopers on the other side, yet the rest remained firm.

That did not stop her as the Exile reached the Sith boarding party, her lightsaber slicing through the chest armor the nearest trooper. Another Sith trooper raised his blaster rifle at the Exile yet a push of the Force from the Jedi sent him crashing into his fellow troopers. That did not stop the rest as a few more aimed at her.

Before any of them could fire, they found themselves besieged by multiple brown robes of Jedi Knights. The one leading them was Mical, his single blue-bladed saber joined by the blue and green blades of other Jedi Knights, who hacked away at those who dared to strike at them. The numbers of the Sith boarding party were cut down drastically by the blades of the Republic's guardians.

After cutting down yet another Sith trooper, the Exile whirled her head around to see the rest of the Sith trooper smart enough to break formation and retreat. A few ran as fast as they could, while others tried to cover their escape with blaster fire. The Exile and the other Jedi would have chased after the Sith troopers if the blaster fire did not force them to block and deflect with their ligthsabers, delay them.

Over the blaster fire, the Exile heard a small high-pitched sound emerging from her belt, making her glimpse down to her comlink on her belt. What followed after was Revan's commanding voice calling out, "_General, are you there?_"

Grabbing her comlink, the Exile answered it. "I'm here, Revan."

A sigh came from the other end before Revan asked, "_What's your situation, general?_"

"We've engaged the Sith in the docking modules! We're forcing them back!" she reported while dodging a blaster bolt.

"_The Sith will keep coming unless you stop them from entering the Station!_" the Exile heard her old commanding officer speak. "_There should be Sith shuttles nearby.__Head towards the hangars and secure them!_"

"On it!" she spoke and ended the connection.

Returning her comlink to her belt, the Exile looked over her shoulder to see her fellow Jedi and the TSF officers. T3 appeared as well as the droid rolled in to join his comrades. "C'mon!" the Exile raised her lightsaber into the air and charged at the retreating Sith.

The army composed of multiple Jedi, officers of Telos Security, and a single droid, followed their leader in chasing the Sith soldiers down the halls of Citadel Station. The constant barrages of blaster fire manage to wound only a few Jedi who had been careless in their efforts to deflect them. Some of the TSF officers themselves had joined with their fallen. Yet, it did little to slow the oncoming wave of Jedi and TSF officers as the Sith continued to retreat.

The chase led the Exile and her forces towards one of the familiar hangars within the docking module. The black boots of the Sith pounded against the gray floor as they retreated towards the Sith shuttles. Numerous blaster bolts pounded against the hangar floor, while a few manage to strike against the shields of the Sith shuttles.

Charging into the hangar bay, the Exile took notice the engines of the Sith shuttles came to life as they rose from the hangar floor. The Sith troopers who managed to survive the Jedi and TSF forces, jumped onto the shuttles when they had the chance. Those that could not were left behind to be struck down by blaster fire or a lightsaber.

One by one, the number of shuttles decreased as each one left the hangar in retreat, the thrusters roaring as retreated back to the Sith fleet. The Exile's eyes caught a glimpse of the Sith crafts passing through the force field. With the Sith gone, she now focused her attention to the hangar.

Spread out across the hangar were Mical and the other Jedi investigating the corpses of the Sith troopers. Some of the TSF officers had joined them while the rest returned to check on their fellow officers who now lied lifelessly on the hangar bay. The expression of satisfication were mixed with exhaustion and sorrow, something the Exile was too used to seeing from the Mandalorian Wars.

A small chirp caught her attention and the Exile turned her head to see her astromech companion rolling past the fallen Sith and towards her. T3 let out an affirmative series of beeps and chirps to inform the Exile there were no more Sith troopers.

Satisfied, the Exile's eyes fell upon a remaining Sith shuttle placed in the hangar bay. Its black hull clashed against the gray floor of the docking module, and the wings attached to the sides were folded upward. The doors had been sealed shut, yet the engines had not been activated.

Her gaze turned from the shuttle and passed the force field to notice the Sith ships. They were approaching slowly, firing away at the TSF fighters who were already having trouble. It would only be a matter of time before they finally reached Citadel Station.

Bringing her eyes back to the Sith shuttle, an idea popped into the Exile's head. Grabbing her commlink, the Exile reported, "Revan, I've secured a hangar. The Sith I've encountered have retreated."

"_Good job_," Revan spoke from the commlink. "_Now you need to secure the other hangars as well._"

"Alright, but I have an idea," the Exile spoke, her eyes remained focus on the Sith shuttle. "Can we board one of the Sith ships?"

"_You can but it won't by easy. Believe me, I know._" Revan informed. "_Do you have any idea how to get onto one?_"

"I do," she replied. "There's still a Sith shuttle here. I'm looking at it right now."

Silence came from Revan's end. The Exile was not sure if her old general was either hesitating at her idea or if he trying to approve of the plan. Her answer finally came when Revan told her, "_Bring T3 with you. He can help you hack into the network._"

"Alright," the Exile acknowledged before she disconnected the line and returned the commlink to her belt.

The sound of footsteps caught the Exile's attention as she turned her head around to see a group of TSF officers approaching her. One stood in front while the other two flanked the sides of a Sith trooper, who had been removed of his weapon and his hands were cuffed together by binding.

The officer in front saluted the Exile before giving his report. "Master Jedi, we've found this Sith in the shuttle. He wishes to discuss terms of surrender."

The Sith trooper looked at the Exile over the officer's soldier and interjected, "Not too much to ask. I want to be treated fairly! Take me prisoner!"

The trooper had been treated with the butt-end of a blaster rifle colliding with his armored back, making him almost stagger at bit. The Exile looked behind the Sith trooper to see the blaster rifle belonged to one of the two TSF officers behind him. The same officer who hit the Sith trooper, glared at him. "Shut it, Sith!" the officer ordered.

The Exile's eyes fell on the Sith soldier and through the force, she could feel fear coming off of him in waves. Her first idea was to simply imprison the soldiers, but the image of the Sith shuttle came within her peripheral vision, and she had another idea.

Stepping forward to the Sith trooper, the Exile said, "I'll let you be taken as a prisoner, if you do one thing for me."

A small glimmer of hope emerged into the soldier as he anxiously asked, "What?"

She smiled, "Give me your armor."

If the Sith trooper had not been wearing his helmet, the Exile would have seen his expression and it would have been priceless.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. I have no idea when I will updating chapter 6 for my Kotor 3 fic, so I'll most likely be posting more previews here. In any case, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive! Also this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	226. Realm 225: Light and Darkness preview

Realm 225: Light and Darkness preview

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuichi and Toei Animation. Star Wars is Lucas and Lucasarts' property. The only exceptions are the OCs.

AN: Just a preview of chapter 1 for my SW/SM crossover. Hope it's good!

XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness enveloped the room like a blanket, and the only source of a large was a blue glow emerging from a circular disk on a table. The glow had taken a holographic form of a box with special markings all over it. The design seemed strange and no one would recognize it. None, save for the four beings, whose forms were concealed by the shadows as they remained seated around the table. While none could see their eyes, their gazes were directed at the holographic image before them.

One of the four brought forth a hand, and the glow from the holographic image revealed blue scales with only two fingers and a thumb. The owner of the hand spoke with a groveling voice of a man. "It seems another artifact has been taken," he spoke.

Another joined in, the deep echo coming from the other side of the table. "Indeed. This is the fourth time this month," said the second being. "Who knows where he might strike next?!"

"We will need allies for this," the third being, who spoke in a feminine tone.

The owner of the scaly hand spoke, "Actually I have an idea for some potential allies."

Next to the scaly hand, another came forward, and it was a human. The owner questioned, "And who might they be?"

The scaly hand came forward and a sharp finger pressed a button placed on the circular disk. The image of the box immediately was replaced with of group of people–five girls to be precise. Each on wore sailor-like uniform with mini-skirt that had a different color for each girl as well as a golden tiara with a crystal orb in the center of it.

The other three recognized them within an instant. "The Sailor Scouts?" the fourth and supposed human of the group stated with surprise in his voice.

"Exactly," the first replied.

His suggestion was given a snort from the second being. "Why should we bother with them?" he exclaimed, slamming red-skinned hands onto the table. "Apparently, you've forgotten what they did to us!"

"That was over a millennium ago," the third being countered. Turning her attention to the first being, she spoke "But it does bring up an interesting question. Joining with the Sailor Scouts may bring up old wounds, and we don't know the extent of their powers."

"It's risky, I admit, but they'll soon know about this," the first one spoke. "And from what I've seen, their leader seems to make good decision. I believe her to be quite wise and focused..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. It'll be a while before I put up a new chapter, but I thought I should show you. In any case, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive! Also this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!


	227. Realm 226: The Dark Times Ch 2 preview

Realm 226: The Dark Times Ch 2 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It belongs to Disney, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The door slid open for Anakin as he took a step into his quarters, and not more than a second later, the door closed behind the Jedi. Anakin paid no attention to the dull gray color that covered the floor, walls and ceiling. He was tempted to first collapse on his bed on the far corner and fall into a nice, deep sleep, but the gray desk across from it caught Anakin's attention.

Approaching the desk, Anakin took notice of a red light flashing on the circular holoprojector that was placed on the corner of the desk. Anakin looked down at the panel on his desk and his eyes widen aloud as he read the name that appeared.

"A message from Senator Palpatine?" he read aloud with recognition and surprise.

Immediately, the tired look on Anakin's face was gone as he pressed the button next to the holocomm. The red light stopped flashing, and a blue hologram of Senator Palpatine emerged.

A member of the Galactic Senate, Palpatine dressed in the red robes of Naboo, even though the world had been lost to the secessionists in the war. His head had a balding spot on his scalpel, eliminating most of his gray hair. The deep wrinkles on his face showed a sort of warmth and kindness Anakin had seen in Obi-Wan as Palpatine's holoimage smiled.

"_Anakin, it is nice to see you are still alive_," the senator began. "_I have heard many of your exploits on the battlefield_. _I hope the war is not too hard on you._"

Anakin could not help but take in the kind words from the senator. After seeing wounded soldiers and a confrontational encounter with the Jedi Council, some appreciation and concern was something the young Jedi needed. Anakin found such things to be rare throughout the war, for he came across its horrors in the galaxy.

Returning his focus to the holoimage, Anakin continued to listen to Palpatine's message. "_But that is not why I'm sending this message. I have found more holorecords and transferred them to your datapad. I hope they are helpful. Perhaps they will keep your mind off of the war,_" Palpatine explained. "_Goodbye, Anakin, and may the Force be with you._"

With that, Palpatine holoimage returned to the holocomm, leaving the young Jedi alone in his quarters. Anakin silent wished the message had been longer, but he took what he was given. Besides, Anakin needed to look at the 'gift' that Palpatine left him.

Anakin's eyes focused from the holocomm to the datapad that was placed on the other side of his desk. Grabbing his datapad, the young Jedi observed the new information that scrolled onto the datapad's screen. What appeared on the datapad captured Anakin's interest.

On the datapad, it read:

'_A millennium ago, the Brotherhood of Darkness ruled much of the Outer Rim. Under the former Jedi Master Skere Kaan, warring Sith Lords from the fallen New Sith Empire flocked under his rule._'

'_However, there was much unrest within Kaan's followers, especially from one known as Darth Bane. Taking the old Sith title of Darth, Bane had challenged the Kaan's worth of his title._'

'_The civil unrest allowed the Jedi known as Lord Hoth to lead his Army of Light against Kaan's brotherhood. In the end, the two forces decimated each other on the fields of Ruusan, leaving only a handle of Jedi to claim victory of the long and dreaded New Sith Wars._'

That was seemingly the end of that small snippet, yet it was more than enough to enrapt the young Jedi's mind. Being inducted into the Jedi Order at an older age, Anakin felt he had not been fully immersed in the history of the Jedi Order. He heard small tales, but never full historical facts, and being on the fronts lines did not help.

While such information was known in the holorecords, they have often been ignored and left in the dusty shelves in Coruscant's libraries. Most civilians did not pay too much attention, and the Jedi Council tended to keep such information out of the hands of Jedi Padawans. That kind of knowledge was restricted for Jedi Masters who studied within the Jedi Temple's archives.

Fortunately, Anakin did not need to go to the archive, for it was being delivered to him by Palpatine. He would not have come across this information if it had not been for his first meeting with the senator…

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive! Since this is just a preview for an upcoming chapter of my story, this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!


	228. Realm 227: Dark Times preview 2

Realm 227: Dark Times preview 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney not me! This is just another preview for an upcoming chapter in my story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Padme Amidala saton one of the few couches within her apartment. She wore a loose green dress that touched the carpeted floor and her hands were placed on her round belly that stuck out of her petite form. Padme's eyes looked down at her round belly, the mind wondering about her future child inside and paying little attention to her apartment.

Her current home was given to her by her old friend, Bail Organa, as a favor for many of the times she assisted the Alderaanian viceroy. Padme's apartment was small but comfortable and placed near the outskirts of Coruscant's Upper Level. It gave Padme the peace and quiet she needed to undertake the last few months of her pregnancy. At the same time, it allowed Padme to be near the politics affecting the Galactic Republic as a whole.

Raising her head, she could see the multiple skyscrapers that covered entire surface of the Republic capital. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flourishing flora or fauna. In the far distance, Padme noticed the round dome of the Senate Building, where delegates of the Galactic Republic met to discuss terms of the galaxy. With the Clone Wars spreading the galaxy, the meetings were more frequent, as stated by the holonet news channels.

What stood apart from rest of Coruscant's metropolis was the Jedi Temple that housed many Jedi Knights. From her apartment, Padme could see the four spires set on top of a large ziggurat that made up the base of the Temple. For centuries, the Jedi Temple served as a symbol of peace and justice the Jedi stood for. Like the Senate, the Jedi felt constant pressure of trying to win the war for Republic and its citizens.

Padme turned to one of her droids Bail left to tend to her needs. Instead of the medical droids, it was a protocol droid with silver platting and yellow photoreceptors that stared at Padme. "Mistress, there is a visitor for you at the door," the droid announced in a synthesized voice. "She wishes to speak with you."

"Did she say who she was?" Padme inquired.

The protocol droid answered, "She said her name was Mon Mothma."

The name took Padme by surprise. The senator was a close friend to both her and Bail both, ever since they first met in the Senate years ago. Within the past few months, Padme heard how Mon Mothma often kept close tabs on politics between the delegates of many worlds, and she was a well-known fervent speaker for the refugees who suffered from the ongoing conflict.

Almost immediately, Padme told the droid, "Let her inside."

Without question, the droid left Padme and few moments later, she heard the footsteps behind her. Padme turned her head around and she could see Mon Mothma entering the apartment.

A woman in her mid-thirties, Mon Mothma was as youthful as she was when Padme first met her. The short hair still had its auburn color, and the light reflected off of her blue eyes. Mon Mothma was dressed in her white gown she always wore to Senate meetings, which meant she just came out of one.

As Mon Mothma continued her way into the apartment, and gave a welcoming smile. "It is good to see you, Padme," she said.

Propping her hands on the arms of the couch, Padme attempted to slowly raise her, but Mon Mothma simply raised her hand in assurance. Thus, Padme remained seat and returned Mon Mothma's smile with her. "You too, Mon Mothma. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"It has been," she agreed with Padme. Her eyes fell upon the bulging stomach and Mon Mothma continued, "I see you'll be expecting soon. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Padme nodded in appreciation to her friend. "So what brings you here?"

The smile on Mon Mothma's face turned into a frown as she took seat across from Padme. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

"I thought it wasn't." Padme's own smile faded away, already guessing what the senator had to say. "More reports from the front lines?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "The secessionists have kept their forces strong along the border on the Outer Rim. Many of the Mid-Rim worlds are slowly returning to the Republic." The senator paused, her hesitation almost preventing the words from touching her lips. "However, Naboo still remains under their control."

As Mon Mothma expected, Padme's eyes closed as she lowered her head and let it hang. The senator could see her friend trying to suppress the old painful memories, but failed as a frown appeared on Padme's face. Mon Mothma sympathized with her, remembering the circumstances that brought Padme to Coruscant in the first place.

She raised her head and her eyes met with Mon Mothma's. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. I'm no longer its queen nor I am a part of the Senate," Padme paused for a second before she almost stated in a whisper, "I gave that up when I ran away."

The somber tone of her words brought silence to the air of the apartment. Mon Mothma remembered very well that the young woman had recently been appointed queen of Naboo five years ago. Padme swore to defend its people from the war, but a few of the nobles made a secret arrangement with the secessionists. The clone armies marched into the streets of Naboo's capital city of Theed, forcing Padme to seek refuge on Coruscant.

Mon Mothma allowed air to escape through her nostrils, breaking the silence. "Padme, Naboo had already been taken over by the clones," she told Padme with the utmost assurance and sympathy. "There was nothing else you could do."

The former queen brought one of her hands on the armrest of her seat. Her eyes turned to the vast metropolitan landscape of Coruscant, watching the landspeeder and other hovercrafts pass by the window. "I know, but it still pains me. My world is so far away and could be in danger," Padme stated, her tone almost making it sound like a confession.

The senator knew mere thought of abandoning Naboo did not bring any joy to Padme. It saddened her at knowing she was enjoying a safe and luxurious life, while her people were under the rule of the secessionists. It had been difficult on Padme's conscious for almost a year.

Fortunately, the same sadness that plagued Padme left her as she faced Mon Mothma, her lips curved into a small smile. Her tone lightened as she returned her gaze to Mon Mothma. "However, I am glad that I still have the will to live on."

Mon Mothma felt a teasing smile appeared on her face as she spoke, "That would be thanks to that Jedi husband of yours."

Much to Mon Mothma's joy, a small laugh escaped Padme's lips. "That's true," she spoke.

The young Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker originally was a bodyguard of the former queen. He took the time to notice her sadness and helped Padme stand on her own two feet. In time, a bond grew between the two and they eventually married, without the knowledge of the Jedi Order.

There were those who already know about it. Anakin's mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was aware of the relationship and even encouraged it. As for Bail, the viceroy of Alderaan had the same opinion as Obi-Wan, and even held the marriage. Mon Mothma eventually learned of Padme's secret, and agreed to keep it to herself.

Padme's laughter slowly faded away as she gazed at Mon Mothma. "So how are things in the Senate? I hope it hasn't been too difficult."

"It's not that bad," she assured Padme, but her own voice with filled with uncertainty. "Still, there have been a few problems. Much of the Senate has been sympathizing with the anti-Jedi protests."

"I have heard about that," Padme acknowledged with a sigh. "I still find it surprising. The Jedi have been trying to help us win this war. They're our protectors."

"Unfortunately, not all think that, Padme. The public is getting tired of the war and they feel the Jedi haven't been helping," Mon Mothma reminded her. "That's why there's all these protests in the first place. In fact there's one, right now."

A look of surprise appeared on Padme's face as she sat up straight in her seat. "There is? Where?" Padme asked Mon Mothma.

"In front of the Senate Building," she answered with a sigh.

Padme was curious about that. The Senate Building was where senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. Normally, protests would not take place in front of the Republic's seat of government. Then again, the movement had been gaining widespread popularity, so it would have been only a matter of time.

Slumping her arms on the chair, Padme simply let out a soft sigh through her nostrils. "I just hope things will get better soon," she spoke, hers hands affectionately rubbing her belly. "I don't want my child to be growing up like this."

Mon Mothma simply nodded in agreement. The Senate meetings became difficult, and were filled with the bickering bureaucrats who did not offer any solution. It seemed like nothing would get done. All anyone could ever do at this point was hope.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive! Since this is just a preview for an upcoming chapter of my story, this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!


	229. Realm 228: SWTOR AU Draft 1

Realm 228: SWTOR AU Draft 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! Kotor 1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belong to Obsidian!

AN: This is just one of the many draft I had for my current SWTOR AU fic, Intertwined Paths. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tall trees of Tython's forests moved violently as the wings of Republic shuttles lightly brushed against the branches. The shuttles flying right over them were _Rendaran_-class, its purpose for fighting against the Sith changed into carrying Jedi to and from the planet. Shuttles entering Tython mainly contained Jedi Padawans from other planets, while those leaving were Jedi recently knighted and sent to fight the Sith on the fringe worlds. Either way, the two pathways converged from a single point: the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi Temple had been built after the Sith Empire occupied the Republic's capital, a desperate maneuver to force the Republic to sign the Treaty of Coruscant. The temple on Coruscant had been destroyed by the Sith forces led by Darth Malgus. Without a home, the Jedi relocated to their ancient homeworld to rest and seek guidenace from the Force.

Acting as a replacement for the temple on Coruscant, the Tythonian temple focused more on the meditative aspect of the Jedi Order. The temple was not a fortress like its Coruscanti counterpart, as it based on the Alderaanian bastions with two small cupolas on the roof, surrounding the large, central dome. The trainings grounds spread out through the landscape, and the main entrance had a large promenade that extended from the front doors.

The main cupola of the Temple complex had multiple holoprojectors and statues displaying many heroes of the Jedi Order. An enormous holocron shaped was suspended in the center, between the dual sweeping ramps that led to the upper story. Surrounding the large holocron were two smaller holocrons of the same shape. Many Jedi chattered with each other on the lower floor, ignoring a small group walking up one of the ramps.

The group was comprised of three; two humans, and a droid. Two of the humans bore the robes and lightsabers of the Jedi Knights. The droid was an astromech, its wheels trying to catch up with the other two Jedi in front of it.

One of the Jedi was Kira Carsen, who donned a set of robes with a lighter hue of brown, and hooked to her belt was the silver hilt of a double-bladed lightsaber. Her brashness shone in her blue eyes, and her red hair that had a small pony tail on the back. Yet, there was some uncertainty as she stared at her fellow Jedi.

The Jedi in question, Taran Windu, wore the typical Jedi robes over a set of green armor covering his chest and legs. The hood was placed over his head, its cowl concealing his face from the other Jedi. Hanging from his belt was an elegant, silver hilt that contained a blue lightsaber crystal.

Months ago, Taran was once a simple Jedi Padawan who just arrived on Tython, but he immediately found himself fighting against the dangerous Tythonian natives called Flesh Raiders. Defending the Twi'lek settlement of Kalikori village from the Flesh Raiders, Taran deeds and the construction of his lightsaber allowed him to be knighted.

Kira, eventually, had been transferred from the tutelage of Jedi Council member Kiwiiks to Taran, in spite of the fact they were approximately the same age. It was only a few months ago when she was knighted. Kira was not too fond of someone her age teaching her, but she got used to it.

Taran turned his head towards Kira, the cowl of his hood moving out of the way for others to see his dark complexion and his brown eyes fell on Kira to notice something was a little off. Whatever was making Kira unlike her usual cocky self, it worried Taran, yet he did not try to show with so many Jedi around them. Instead he simply called out, "Hey, you are alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, though the uncertainty in her voice betrayed her. "I'm just wondering about why the Jedi Council called us, that's all."

Their current visit to the ancient Jedi homeworld was not a social call. After finishing their business on Tatootine, the trio had been contacted by the Jedi Council, who ordered for them to return to Tython immediately. The urgency of this command had made Kira worried as to what was so important.

A small chirp from behind the two Jedi made them turn to their droid companion, T7-O1, an astromech who had been trying to keep up. The droid raised its circular head, and its single lens stared at Taran and Kira as T7 gave a series of beep and chirps. The assuring tone from T7 was meant to calm Kira, but it did not worked as the droid hoped.

"I don't doubt the Council's wisdom, T7, but it seems kind of strange," was Kira's response.

"That may be true, but we can't know for sure until we find out," Taran spoke.

Before either Kira or T7 could say anymore, Taran continued to walk up the ramp and they followed the young Jedi to catch up with him. Walking up the ramp, the trio found themselves on the upper level with a pair of large, double doors right before them. Approaching the doors, the group saw them slid open, revealing the High Council Chamber.

A large domed chamber, the High Council Chamber contained a large table with a holocommunicator placed in the center. While three of the ten chairs surrounding the table had been occupied, it had been enough to make the Jedi Council.

At one end of the table was the Grandmaster of the Jedi, Satele Shan. Instead of the typical Jed robes, Satele wore a skintight outfit and her double-bladed lightsaber was attached to her belt. Her face showed much experience from the battles she fought in the Great Galactic War years ago. The once brown hair had some strands of gray on the side, a sign of proper aging.

Satale was present during the meeting with the Sith embassy on Alderaan, safe away from the destruction of the Jedi Temple. The Sith invaded the Republic capital to force the Republic into signing the treaty, which worked successfully. The Jedi, left without a home, relocated their ancient homeworld due to Satele's efforts.

Her blue eyes stared at the young Jedi before her and their droid companion as they entered. "It is good to see you again and well, Knight Taran," she greeted.

Stopping right at the table, Taran lowered his brown hood, revealing the short, black hair. His eyes turned to each of the Jedi Masters present to the meeting. "Masters," he greeted. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, young one," Kiwiiks greeted. She smiled at her former Padawan. "You as well, Kira."

Kira's old mentor was a Togruta with a few wrinkles on her red-skinned face to show her how her old age was affecting her, but her smile put away any concern of Kiwiiks' health. No one paid attention to the lightsaber resting next to her thigh.

"Master Kiwiiks," Kira gave her old mentor a nod.

The greeting between master and student had been cut short by another member of the Council, Jaric Kaedan. Much like the rest of the council, he was veteran from the Great Galactic War, and the scar over his right eye proved that. Kaedan's experience in the war gave him experience, but it was accompanied with paranoia and fear. It showed when his cautious eyes glanced at Kira. "Now that you are here, we must get down to business."

"We still need one more master to appear," Satele told Kaedan. "This was his idea to begin with."

"And he is already here," a filtered voice announced.

Kira, Taran, and T7 turned around to see someone entering the High Council Chamber-a Kel Dor, judging from the breath mask and the orange skin. The lightsaber on his belt identified the Kel Dor as a Jedi and his outfit proved that even further as Taran could tell the Kel Dor was a member of the Jedi Council. Taran rememberd

The Kel Dor passed the trio and towards his seat on the Council, his silver irises under the breath mask staring at the young Jedi. "I see the Hero of Tython has arrived as instructed," he commented as he arrived at his seat and sat down.

Taran could feel a blush of embarrassment appearing of his face, but he was able to hide it. "It is an honor to meet you, Master."

Fortunately, the newly arrived Jedi Master gave his name as he sat down. "I'm simply a humble servant of the light," he spoke. "With all master present, I believe it is time for this meeting to commence."

"Yes," Satele spoke before returning her attention to the young Jedi before her. "I'm sure you have many questions. We will try to answer then as best as we can."

Nodding, Taran admitted, "I am curious as to why Jomar Chul was on Tatooine."

All members of the council knew what Taran spoke of. Jomar Chul was another Jedi Knight whose ship had been attacked by Sith assassins and he crashed on Tatooine. Taran arrived in time to save Jomar, and it was that moment that Taran became involved in this endeavor.

"As you are aware, the Jedi and the Republic has been fighting against the Sith Empire on the border worlds," Kaedan began. "The Treaty of Coruscant has not helped to stop it."

Kiwiiks continued from there. "Master Tol Braga has found a way to stop this endless bloodshed." After she said her piece, Kiwiiks turned her head to the Kel Dor master. "Master Braga?"

Tol Braga gave a slight nod before he turned his attention to Taran. "I'm organizing top secret a strike team of the best Jedi," he explained. "This strike team is meant to infiltrate the Sith and capture the emperor."

Hearing those words shocked Taran to the core. The Sith Empire had been ruled by their emperor, a mysterious political figure who never showed himself to the galaxy. Any word of the emperor had only been rumors, besides the facts option sputtered by Sith soldiers claiming their fanatical loyalty to him. The emperor was obviously a powerful Sith, but none knew his true power, save for a few.

Kira, being among those few, took the news harder than Taran did. "Are you insane?!" she exclaimed, her voice nearly at a shouting level. "Fighting Sith Lords is one thing, but the _emperor_?!"

Kiwiiks' head whirled towards her old student and barked, "Kira!"

Taran's brash companion stared at Kiwiiks and she found her sharp-witted mouth snapping shut. Yet, her words had reached Taran as he stared at the council, trying his best to shake off the shock. "I have to agree with Kira on this," Taran admitted. "The Sith claim the emperor to be powerful. We don't know how powerful he is."

"True, but no one is invincible," Satele spoke. "We've learned the emperor usually leaves the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas and remains in seclusion for several days. Not even the Dark Council knows where this is. We've been locating that for some time."

At this point, Kaedan stepped in. "Jomar Chul was scouting Sith space, charting areas for the assault. The hyperspace route will allow us to pass the Imperial fleet and find the emperor."

"Members of my strike team include Master Warren Sedoru and Knight Leeha Narez," Braga offered. "I would like you and your friends to join my team."

Taran's eyes widen at that request. "Me?" he asked.

Kira, also surprised at this, joined in. "Us?" which was followed by T7's high-pitched whirl.

Tol Braga nodded. "You have the skills necessary for this mission. Your victory over Darth Angral has proven that much."

The name was burnt into Taran's mind. A Sith Lord, Angral had his son, Tarnis, infiltrate the Republic for plans called the Planet Prison until Taran caught wind of the plan and killed Tarnis. Seeking vengeance for his son, Angral took the plans for the Planet Prison and other weapons. Angral eventually struck down Taran's Jedi Master, Orgus Din, but it was not enough as he led on Tython with a new weapon called the Desolator.

A culmination of the Planet Prison and other Republic weapons, the Desolator allowed Angral to turn a planet into a husk. That had already been proven with the agricultural world is Uphrades. Fortunately, Taran and Kira put a stop to Angral before allowing the Republic ships to destroy the Desolator.

Taran knew that Angral was just a powerful Sith Lord, but his power had its limits and could not match his emperor. Yet, the possibility of capturing the Sith emperor would show the galaxy that the Sith are not invincible. It could end the conflict once and for all. The great risk that came with this mission was seemingly worth it, if it meant ending the stalemate.

"I'm honored Master Braga," Taran accepted. "What's our next destination?"

Kira stared at Taran with surprise at his choice, but she never had the chance to voice her opinion when Braga gave his orders. "Right now, I need you to head for Quesh. Master Sedoru will be there to meet with you. After that, I want you to meet with Knight Narez on Hoth."

Satisfied with the answer, the grandmaster of the Jedi Order decided to conclude the meeting. "Good luck," Satele spoke. "And may the Force be with you."

Taran gave a small bow to the Jedi Council before he proceeded to leave the High Council chamber with T7 and Kira following behind. While T7 remained uncertain of the young Jedi's decision, Kira had been fuming about it. Either way, Taran decided to save it for later and continue to head for his ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

Acid rain fell from the toxic skies and pounded on the surface of Quesh, with only a few creatures capable to survive Quesh's harsh environment. When it was discovered during the Great Galactic War, the harmful environment scared off both the Republic and the Sith Empire and the planet had been ignored. That was until the Republic realized they could harness the toxic chemicals for adrenal glands.

The plan of Republic troops establishing complexes on the planet caught the Sith Empire's attention as they immediately send their own troops. The single planet brought the two galactic powers together brought them into a power struggle over Quesh, like so many other worlds in the galaxy. Both the Imperials and Republic had many holdings on the planet, and many times, one side tried to outwit the other.

Among the many Imperial centers, one had been placed over a large system of underground caves. Anyone who knew the system would find themselves right under the command center, and they could destroy the center from under. It was unfortunate that the Republic was the one who learned the existence of cavern.

Within the cavern, there had been evidence of Republic soldiers trying to set detonators around the cavern system. Yet, their bodies were scattered across the floor of the cavern, chunks of collapsed rock crushing down on their corpses. The plan would have succeeded if it had not been for the interference of a Sith.

The said Sith, a Pureblood by the name of Kera, was limping towards the mouth of the cavern, a hand had been placed over a bleeding cut on her side. Her black armor had been covered in scratches from when she narrowly escaped the cavern from collapsing on top of her. The cape that came with her armor had been torn and filled with holes. A small cut on her forehead allowed some blood to flow onto the black breath mask covering her entire face. Fortunately, it did not enter the filter.

Kera stopped in her tracks, her eyes under the mask caught sight of huge chunks of rock placed right at the entrance. The rocks were piled on top of another, creating a thick wall that prevented anyone entering or leaving. After staggering through the ruined cavern, the Sith found herself stopped by an obstacle that prevented her from leaving out alive.

Irritation and anger rose in Kera as a free hand yanked one her silver hilts from her belt and red blade sprung to life. In spite of her injuries, rage sparked Kera's strength as her used her might to strike against the rock wall. Small bits and pieces of cluttered dirt flew through the air every time her weapon dug into the large chunk. Each time the young Sith brought her arm back to strike against the rock, her anger grew at what brought her current predicament.

Kera had been sent into the cavern to stop the Republic troops from destroying the Imperial command center. She slaughtered them, but it had been revealed to be a trap by Lord Draahg, her master's lap dog. Draahg's last words before the betrayal rang through her mind:

"_Our master knew someday you would rise against him. That's why he sent you to your death. Consider it a privilege that I'm pulling the trigger. Oh, and Darth Baras sends his regards. Goodbye._"

"RAH!" Kera roared.

With one final blow, the Sith's red blade buried itself into the heart of the rocks. The force of the final blow sent a majority of the rock rocketing through the air and revealing the familiar toxic land. A sigh of relief passed through the filter of Kera's breath mask as the sight of Quesh, no matter how morbid the wasteland looked.

Kera limped out of the cavern and into the open toxic air, happy to be free from the enclosed space of the cavern. She needed to get out of here and back to the center and inform her companions of what transpired.

The red blade of lightsaber returned to the hilt and Kera replaced the weapon with a circular, handheld holocom. The holocom dialed a continous series of high-pitched beeps until the call was finally answered. Seeing any of her companions would bring joy, and she felt the most at the appearance of a certain Imperial captain.

The captain in question was a human, wearing the typical gray uniform of non-Force Sensitive Imperial officers. His black hair was combed, and his blue eyes stared at the Sith with worry.

"_My lord, we have been trying to contact you for hours?_" the Dromund Kaas accent emerging from the captain's throat as he expressed concern for the Sith. "_What happened? Are you alright?_"

Under the breath mask, Kera smiled at the holographic image of the captain. "I'm fine, Quinn," she spoke, her voice a little hoarse. "Be at the command center. I will explain when I arrive."

"_Yes, my lord_," Quinn nodded.

The call ended when Quinn's hologram returned to the holocom in Kera's hand and she returned the device to her belt. Remembering her Sith training on Korriban, Kera did her best to tolerate the pain coursing through her wounds and quickly dragged her feet on Quesh's surface. Kera wanted heal her wounds and leave this wretched planet as soon as possible.

Fortunately for the young Sith, the journey back to the Imperial command center did not take as long as Kera expected. Her eyes catching sight of noxious smoke arising from the command center's spires brought her much joy as she tried to quicken her pace towards the entrance.

The Imperial Troopers, clad in their black armor, took notice of the injured Sith and immediately deactivated the force field. They would have assisted Kera inside if she did not shrug them off and proceeded towards inside the center. The door to inside the complex opened, and Kera wasted no time to step inside.

Once inside, Kera could see a gush of wind passing over her face, meaning the room was being filled with oxygen. The Sith quickly removed the black mask on her face, allowing her long, brown hair to relax itself on her shoulder. Her brown hair relaxed itself onto her shoulders Small horns protruded from her chin and the deadly look was completed with the hellish red eyes.

Kera could feel small scratches all over her face, both old ones from her training and new ones from Baras' betrayal. A small amount of blood enter soaked her lips and she traced a hand over what seemed to be a new scar running over the right side of her lip. Bringing her hand to her eyes, Kera could see some blood her fingers. A small twinge in the corner of her bloodied mouth showed her great restraint from unleashing her newfound anger to Baras.

_Baras_. Even thinking the name brought so much rage to the young Sith. Her former master left her for dead and now she wanted revenge, a task that would not be simple.

Baras was well known for his network of spies working within the Republic and even under other Sith Lords in the Empire. Kera knew she needed to avoid them to strike at Baras, but his political power was another advantage she needed to overcome. The young Sith would need allies, possibly member of the Dark Council to face off Baras and-

The young Sith's head snapped up immediately as she felt something in the Force. There was a presence in the room-two in fact.

Whirling her head to a small corner of the room, Kera's eyes came across two figures standing near the durasteel wall of the small chamber. Both figures wore black robes that completely engulfed their body. The cowls over their hood concealed their eyes, but the tendrils on their red cheeks allowed her to identify them as Pureblood Sith. Strange enough they did not carry any lightsabers on their person.

The gash on her side still hurt, but Kera ignored it as she grabbed both hilts. Two red synthetic crystals powered the blades as each one came to life and found itself pointing at an intruder. "Who are you people?" Kera demanded. "Are you working for Baras?!"

The cloaked figure on the right raised a gloved hand to stroke the horns on his bony chin. "She is still alive," the deep voice emanated from his voice in praise of the young Sith. "Impressive."

His companion simply commented in his own deep voice. "Don't be, Servant Two. Our master expected no better candidate to his Wrath."

The other figure addressed as Servant Two, smirked at his companion's remark. "Indeed, Servant One."

Kera face of suspicion and anger masked her confusion at the duo standing before her, her mind focusing on the word of "candidate." She knew her actions under the service of Baras would catch some attention of other Sith Lords. Yet, she did not know who this "master" that the two "Servants" mentioned.

The grip on each hilt tightened as Kera began demanding, "You have three seconds to tell me what is going or so help me..."

The cloaked figure named Servant One raised a hand in assurance. "Patience. All will be explained," he told the young Sith before turning to his compatriot. "Servant Two, if you may?"

Taking a step closer to the red lightsaber blades, Servant Two began, "For the past few months, Servant One and I have been watching you. We have seen you fight against the Empire's enemies with the best of your efforts."

At that point, Servant One joined in on the conversation. "Your rage and power is unmatched by any, save for the emperor and the Dark Council. You are truly worthy to be the Wrath, the Emperor's personal enforcer."

Kera's eyes widen with shock at those words. The _emperor_, the ruler of Sith, personally requested for her to become his enforcer? To turn away from such an honor would be insane, but a small hint of doubt entered her mind.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she questioned. "What if this is a mistake?"

Servant Two's smirk turned from amused into an annoyed at that question. "We are the Emperor's Hand. We are his eyes and ear throughout the galaxy. We do _not_ make mistakes."

The Force allowed Kera to sense the truth in Servant Two's words, eliminating the sliver of doubt she felt. The Sith's attention was brought to Servant One as he came a step closer to her. "Will you accept the offer?" he asked.

Kera's mind went into deep thought and her two lightsabers ended pointing at the ground. The emperor presented an offer that could give Kera power beyond her imagination, the same power she could use to destroy her former master. It also provided her political support within the Empire. To deny it would deprive her of both.

The red blades retracting back to their hilts, Kera hooked them to her belt and gave her answer: "I accept."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!


	230. Realm 229: SWTOR AU idea 2

Realm 229: SWTOR AU idea 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! Kotor 1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belong to Obsidian!

XXXXXXXXXX

The rays of the setting sun passed through the empty spaces in Tython's forests before it fell upon Taran. The young Jedi's boots crushed thin twigs on the ground as he continued through the forests floor. He kept his senses in the Force aware to avoid any possible attacks from any Flesh Raiders, Tython's natives. However, that was unlikely for the Jedi Council sent other Jedi to patrol the forests.

At the moment, the young Jedi had been searching for his fellow Jedi Knight Kira Carsen, who went off in her own direction ever since Taran accepted the Jedi Council's the dangerous mission. She had not returned for hours and it brought worry to Taran, a worry that seemed unusual in most Jedi.

The worry left him when the Force allowed Taran to feel Kira's presence and he quickened his pace, finding himself walking on a bridle path. The path led up to a small cliff on one of the many mountains, and it was there that Taran found Kira.

Kira sat there on the cliff, her legs dangling off of the edge and her upper body leaned forward, her elbows propping on her knees to support herself. Usually a brass and outspoken person, Kira's lips were sealed shut and her face remained emotionless.

Walking past a tree trunk and towards her, Taran called out to her, "Kira?"

No sound no motion came from Kira, almost as if she was trying to ignore him. If that was case, it did not take long for Taran to realize why Kira was like this.

The young Jedi continued to walk towards her until he was a few steps away from her. "You're mad at me for accepting the mission, aren't you?" he asked, though the answer was obvious to him.

After a few moments of silence, Kira stood up from the rocky ledge and turned to face her fellow Jedi, her eyes filled with both rage and fear. "Taran, this is the _emperor_," Kira argued, stressing on the last word. "He's the most powerful Sith in the galaxy! How can one Jedi–let alone five–could even to challenge him?!"

Taran understood Kira's argument and he had difficulty to counter her argument. The emperor was truly powerful, as the young Jedi saw for himself when he went to face Angral with Kira on the Sith Lord's Desolator weapon. Possessing Kira's own body, the emperor fought against Taran after he struck down Angral. Kira was able to break free, but there had been a reason why the emperor was able to controlling her.

In the end, Taran simply gave a nod, a reaction Kira did not take well. "What, just a nod? You're not going to say anything?" she demanded. When she received no reply, she questioned, "Aren't you even afraid we might die in this?"

At this point, Taran finally has something to say. "To be honest, I don't know if we're going to make it out alive, but if it means an end to all of this fighting, I'm willing to take it." He paused as his brown eyes met Kira's blues. "Don't you want this to end?"

Kira's bitterness faded from her face at the sight of the determination in Taran's eyes. "I do," she answered, her voice now soft and calm, "but I don't want to be under him. Not again."

Taran hands held onto Kira's tenderly as he brought her body close to his. "The emperor has no power over us," he told her. "Not if we stick together."

Hearing those words made Kira break to a familiar grin as she remarked, "Force, that was cheesy! Have you been watching any holodramas?"

He gave Kira a playful smile. "Maybe one or two," Taran admitted.

The gap between the two Jedi Knights was closed as Taran brought his himself to Kira, who welcomed a kiss. Their mouths were pressed against each other; one enjoying the others' warmth as the two wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace.

To the Jedi Code, what they just committed was heresy. The Code forbade any Jedi–Padawan, Knight, or Master–to form any sort of relationship. When they first met, Taran and Kira had become friends, yet their travels turned that friendship turned into something more intimate, a secret that only they shared. If they were found out, the two would most likely face being thrown out of the order, a risk Kira and Taran were willing to take.

A sudden sharp cry ended the moment as the two separated from one another to look around for the source. "What was that?" came from Taran as his hand grabbed his lightsaber hilt.

Kira's eyes looked over the small cliff and down onto the bridle path some meters below. "There!" Kira shouted.

Taran looked down as well and he saw a young woman, adorning the typical tan-colored uniform of Jedi Padawans. The young woman's white face was filled with fear as she ran for her life, trying to avoid the two large creatures chasing after her. The bulky size of their bodies and the two stumpy eye stalks on the sides of their heads allowed the Jedi to identify them as Flesh Raiders.

Activating his blue blade, Taran called out to Kira "C'mon!" before he jumped off of the cliff.

Kira followed in suit as she grabbed her own weapon to her hand, and blades of green emerged from the ends of her hilt while still in mid-air. Her feet touched the ground at the same time Taran's did and she found herself staring at the back of the Flesh Raiders.

The two Flesh Raiders halted their chase of the young Padawan and turned to face the two Jedi Knights. The young Padawan halted her escape and turned to stare in awe at her two rescuers. Baring their sharp teeth at the Jedi, the Flesh Raiders' attention were now focused on the Jedi as one raised a blaster and the other pulled out a large vibroblade. The Flesh Raider on the right fired his blaster at Taran who deflected it with his lightsaber.

Kira took her charge at the other Flesh Raider, one end of her green lightsaber coming in contact with the vibroblade. A blade of cortosis ore, Kira's lightsaber simply clashed against it. The Fresh Raider lashed out with a free clawed hand at Kira, who leaped backwards to avoid the attack as the claw struck the ground instead.

Seeing the Flesh Raider holding its weapon over its head, Kira raised her lightsaber over her head to block a downward slash that would have split her two. The Flesh Raider's wide swing left its belly open and Kira saw it as an opportunity.

With a push of the Force, Kira pushed the vibroblade upward, sending it hanging in the air for a moment. The moment was enough for Kira lunged at the Flesh Raider and her green blade slashed across the exposed belly. A scream followed as the Flesh Raider fell on the ground dead.

As for Taran, his blue lightsaber swirled through the air like a whirlwind to block the constant blaster fire from the Flesh Raider he was fighting against. While he was able to maintain shielding himself with his lightsaber, Taran knew he needed to end the confrontation and quickly.

After deflecting yet another blaster bolt, Taran quickly got onto one knee and tossed his lightsaber at the Flesh Raider, using the Force to guide it. The Force allowed Taran's lightsaber to spin in a boomerang fashion, swinging around the Flesh Raider's right. The Flesh Raider tried to avoid it, but its bulky body slowed its movement as the lightsaber bit into its back and left a deep gash. Like its comrade, the Flesh Raider fell to the ground, dead.

The entire conflict lasted only a minute, but it was long enough to leave a lasting impression of the Padawan they just rescued. "That was incredible!" the Padawan exclaimed with fascination as she ran up to the two Jedi. "You just defeated them so easily!"

As Taran sheathed his lightsaber, he got a good look of the Padawan. A young humanoid woman who just seemed to have turned twenty, her face was white like a cloud and there was a blue line tattooed on each cheek and above each eye brow. The Padawan's white hair stopped at where her neck met with the rest of her body. Her words spoke of a naiveté that only Padawans who had recently been inducted into the order.

When he saw Kira sheathed her own weapon and join him, Taran turned to the Padawan. "Are you alright? What happened here?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I would've been a goner if you didn't show up," Nadia thanked, her utter gratitude showing. "I came here to investigate the ruins up ahead. So interesting to see what the original Jedi were like." She then turned to look at the two corpses. "Then, I was attacked by those things."

While Taran and Kira were focused on current events, they knew of their Order's origins. Millennia ago, scholars and philosophers from across the galaxy came to Tython and studied the mysteries of the Force. Their studies caused a schism between the followers of Light Side, or Ashla, and Bogan, the dark. The schism, called the Force Wars, ended with the followers of Ashla victorious and they called themselves as the Jedi Order. Tython would be abandoned for centuries, and would not be rediscovered until a year after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant.

"Nadia!" a voice called out.

All three of them turned to the other end of the bridle path to see the owner of the voice, a woman with the typical Miralukan veil over her eyes and covering most of her dark brown hair. She was attractive, but Taran could see she was Jedi from the brown robes covering her tan tunic. Hanging from the Miralukan's belt was a long silver hilt of a double bladed lightsaber.

The Padawan, identified as Nadia, smiled at the sight of the Miralukan Jedi. "Master!"

That took the two Jedi Knights by surprise for the Jedi seemed to be a few years younger than them. "_Master_?" Kira repeated as she looked at Taran, who simply shrugged.

The Miralukan Jedi ran towards Nadia with concern on her face. "Nadia, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, master," Nadia assured her master with a smile. She spread her arms out wide to show no scratches on her. "See not a scratch on me!"

The Jedi Master crossed her arms over her chest, like a parent would. "Nadia, I told you not to wander too far in the forests. Do you remember that?"

Nadia looked down, like a guilty child. "Kind of," she said with uncertainty.

Silence lasted for a few seconds before Nadia's Jedi Master let out a sigh through her nostrils. "We'll discuss this later. Now go back to the Temple," she told her Padawan.

Nodding at her master, Nadia left the company of her master and her two rescuers, and walked in the direction to the Jedi Temple. When she was out of sight, Nadia's master turned Taran and Kira.

"I worry about her sometimes," she commented to the other Jedi before she gave them a smile. "Thank you for watching Nadia."

Instead of accepting the thanks, Taran found himself staring at the Miralukan Jedi with surprise as he found himself asking, "You're her master? But you're so…" his voice trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe her.

The Jedi Master spoke before Taran could continue. "Young? I receive that a lot from my fellow Jedi Masters." A small pause before she said, "I do apologize for not introducing myself. I am Jedi Master Lyrana Marr."

The name immediately sparked familiarity to Taran and Kira. Hearing from fellow Jedi, Taran knew of a Lyrana Marr who stopped a mental plague that had been affecting Jedi Masters. Her success gained her an ancient title that had not been given in the past century.

"The Barsen'thor? I've heard a lot about you," Taran spoke.

Lyrana's smile widened a bit. "And I heard of you as well, Knight Taran. You're the famous Hero of Tython, who defeated Darth Angral."

Taran would have given a response if Kira had not cut in. "Hey don't forget about me! I helped out too, you know."

The Miralukan's veiled eyes fell upon Kira. "You must be Kira Carsen. The Jedi Council has often spoken of you," she said, her voice filled with interest. "They told me you were born into the Sith Empire and became a Child of the Emperor when you were a child. You escaped the Empire and were found by the Jedi."

Both surprise and fear came across Taran and Kira's faces. The 'Children of the Emperor' were agents of the emperor selected at birth, and subjected to physical and mental training for the art of infiltration. The Council heard of their existence, yet any evidence did not show itself until Kira revealed herself to be a former member. Neither of them expected the information to be widespread.

Kira's outspoken and brash voice now stuttered, "Y-yeah, that's right,"

In spite of Kira's fear, Lyrana ignored it. "I've recently been in contact with the Children. When I told the Council, they informed me of them and of your past," she explained. "Do you know anything of what the Children could be doing?"

Taran answered on Kira's behalf. "I'm afraid we don't. We haven't met any within the past few months."

Lyrana was silent, as if pondering on the information Taran gave her. "I see," Lyrana spoke before facing Taran. "Well, I should depart. Thank you again, Knight Taran." She gave Kira a small glance. "And you as well, Knight Kira."

With that, Lyrana followed the same path her Padawan took towards the Jedi Temple, leaving the two Jedi alone. Lyrana eventually was gone from their sight and Kira was the one who broke the silence that followed the Miralukan's departure. "Sheesh! I didn't think it was possible for a Jedi to be like her!" she spoke.

The young Jedi simply turned to Kira and gave her a grin meant to tease his fellow Jedi. "Jealous?"

"No!" Kira outright proclaimed. An unconvinced stare from Taran made her admit, "Alright, maybe a little."

Taran's eyes fell upon the setting sun to see only a small corner of its circular form and the blue sky was replaced with a red hue. "We should head back as well," he said. "It's getting late."

Kira would have wanted the two of them to stay alone but it would have made T3 suspicious. "Alright," she said, stretching her arms a bit. Then she turned to the bridle road and looked over her shoulder at Taran. "Try to catch up if you can!"

Kira rushed off and her form into a blur due to some assistance from the Force. A playful grin appeared on Taran's face as he found himself chasing after Kira, trying to outrun her towards the Jedi Temple.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rain poured onto the stones that made Dark Temple and slid onto the muddy ground. The Dark Temple was located west of the Imperial capital of Kaas City, its pyramidal structure raising past the talls trees. A large horn stuck out from a corner of the Temple's roof and rose to the sky in a curved fashion. At the southern entrance was a grand approach lined with statues and courtyards.

The Dark Temple was a prison to seal away the corpses of the emperor's enemies along with their artifacts. Access to the Dark Temple was highly restricted to everyone, including the members of the Dark Council. Yet, there were small parts of the Temple that were left open for other Sith Lords to investigate. This was evident as one left the Temple and entering the jungles.

The red horns on his head identified him as a Zabrak, which was further supported by the thin lines tattooed onto his yellow face. The black robes of the Sith was accompanied by small, rectangular shoulder pads, and black gloves covered his hands. Hanging from his belt was a lightsaber hilt, its curved form that once was wielded by his ancestor.

Once, the Zabrak was a simple slave, serving under a pathetic whelp of a master. Training on Korriban, he rose through the ranks of the students and he eventually found his way to Dromund Kaas, where he discovered his heritage to a long dead Sith Lord. Now he was Lord Kallig, descendant of the famous Aloysius Kallig, rival of Tulak Hord and the same Sith Lord whose tomb had been placed under the Dark Temple.

Kallig's sickly yellow eyes caught the single all-seeing eye of the emperor above the massive stone doors that sealed entrance from unexpected company. As he did, his mind wondered about the Sith Lords who came to Dromund Kaas.

The Sith Lords of the old empire found Dromund Kaas, but it had been forgotten. It would not be discovered again until the end of the Great Hyperspace War, where the surviving Sith escaped the massacre of their people by the Republic and the Jedi. Those Sith would arrive on Dromund Kaas and settle, rebuilding a shattered people into a powerful galactic superpower.

Kallig turned his attention away from the Temple as he continued walking into the dense jungles that made up most of the Sith world. He was quick on his feet so he would not have to encounter any of the beasts that roamed the wild part of Dromund Kaas. The Sith Lord continued to do until he came across an open spot in the jungle and before him was a _Fury_-class Imperial Interceptor.

The Imperial ship's outer hull was made from gray durasteel and Kallig could see the bridge in the center of the ship. Like other ships of its model, it was armed with four turbolasers and missiles, and on each side was a black wing, much like those of the Imperial up the lowered ramp, Kallig found himself greeted by the human pilot of the ship, Andronikas Revel.

Dressed a simple brown shirt and tan pants, Andronikas leaned his back against the gray inner hull and had his arms crossed over his chest. The dim red lighting was enough for Kallig to see his pilot's shaven head and a tattoo right over his left eyebrow. His face was rugged from his time as a pirate captain as his brown eyes stared at the Sith.

Andronikas asked, "So, how did it go?"

Kallig remained silent as he continued to walk through the halls of his ship. Finally, he admitted, "Not so well. I haven't found anything useful in my ancestor's tomb."

The former pirate followed Kallig. "Well, we're going to have be careful. With Thanaton chasing our tails, who knows what may happen."

Kallig could only nod at that notion. For the past few months, Kallig had been on the run from a Dark Council member, Darth Thanaton. Kallig's master, Zash, was a rival of Thanaton, and after hearing Zash's death, Thanaton tried to dispose of her apprentice. Thanks to the intervention of his ancestor's spirit, Kallig was able to gain more power by binding the spirits of two ancient Sith Lords. It was not enough as Kallig was almost killed and sent on the run.

The two stopped their pace when they saw a reptilian creature, the bulky muscular form towering over them both. The creature was a Dashdae, dark skin and power claws that could carry his vibroblade that hung on his back. His red eyes stared at the Zabrak and it showed he had been overhearing the entire conversation.

"Thanaton is nothing, little Sith. I will feed on the fool's flesh and tear him to pieces!" Khem Val declared in his native tongue.

The beast known as Khem Val once had been under the servitude of Tulak Hord, the same Sith Lord who killed Kallig's ancestor. Being a Dashdae, Khem could suck the Force dry from both Jedi and Sith, a trait that Tulak Hord used to gain multiple victories. Eventually, Tulak Hord put his Dashdae servant in stasis on Korriban and left alone for centuries until he was discovered by his current master, who was a Sith trainee at the time.

Kallig looked up at his Dashdae pet. "One day, Khem," he told Khem Val as he passed him, "but now, I need more power if I'm to defeat Thanaton." The question of how to get such power plagued Kallig.

The Sith Lord found himself within main hold of his ship and saw another companion named Talos Drellik near the circular holocom terminal placed in the center. He was a human, his brown hair combed back in the standard fashion of Imperial officers. Talos wore the uniform of the Imperial Reclamation Service, an Imperial division meant to recover Sith artifacts. Talos' job ended him up on Hoth, where the human met with Kallig.

The human, Talos Drellik, took notice of the disappointment on Kallig's face. "No success I see," he commented as he stood on. "So what's the plan?"

Kallig's yellows orbs turned to Talos' green one. "For now, we'll need to stomp out Thanaton's base of power. We can eliminate his servants and any apprentices."

A high-pitched alarm came from the holocom terminal, catching the attention of everyone in the main hold. Andronikas went over to the terminal to investigate the purpose of the call.

"We're getting a transmission from Korriban," Andronikas announced, looking at the origin of the call. A message appeared on the display screen attached to the terminal and the former pirate told Kallig, "One of Zash's old students caught footage of Thanaton talking with someone."

The name of Thanaton caught Kallig's attention. "Display it," he ordered as he approached the terminal.

Andronikas did as Kallig ordered, and the Sith's eyes first came across the image of Darth Thanaton. His dark brown hair was combed to the side and he wore a smug smile that irritated Kallig. The long, dark purple robe was placed underneath the black tunic, and around his waist was with a belt that his lightsaber hung from.

Thanaton was joined by another Sith Lord, whose bulky physique was covered by a black and grayish-blue tunic. He wore silver large, triangular shoulder pads, and black fabric from his robe went down to his black boots. Over his face was a silver mask, which was shaped like a man's face with a patch over the left eye.

"_Lord Baras, this is certainly unexpected_," Thanaton greeted. "_I was under the impression you were busy._"

"_I've just taken care of some matters,_" the Sith Lord, now named Baras, replied. "_I have heard rumors you are to journey to Malachor V.__This is not the first time, I assume._"

Thanaton nodded. "_You are correct. I've already sent my apprentice, Darth Kallous, there._"

Baras' mask concealed his even glance, but his voice was enough to portray it. "_You do realize of what may lurk there. If you do, I suggest you stay cautious._"

Thanaton was silent for a few moments. "_I will keep that in mind, Baras_," Thanaton spoke.

The holoimage of the two Sith Lords returned to the terminal and a silence followed for many moments as the two humans and the single Drashdae looked at the Sith Lord before them. They expected some kind of reaction when Kallig turned to his companions. "What do you know of Malachor V?"

"Interesting location," Talos answered. "It's in the same system where the Sith of old used to be before they abandoned the system."

Andronikas simply looked at Talos. "Malachor V? I've heard of that only that it was a planet, but now it's just a bunch of asteroids. I doubt there's any Sith relics there."

Khem Val stepped forward, but it was not his voice but another's, the female voice of Darth Zash. "Malachor V is said to have once been a planet of the Dark Side," Zash's voice channeled through the Dashdae host. "The holorecords claim it was once a training ground for a group of Sith assassins who nearly destroyed the Jedi Order a few centuries ago."

Kallig stared at his Dashdae servant, and he remembered very well of Khem Val's predicament. Zash had sent Kallig on missions throughout galaxy to look for Tulak Hord's knowledge, promising her apprentice with power. In reality, Zash intended to use the knowledge transfer her mind into Kallig's body. The Dashdae servant intervened in the ritual and Zash's essence entering Khem Val, bringing the two into a constant battle for control.

Kallig turned to his pilot. "Andronikas, set a course for Malachor V. I want to know what Thanaton's up to."

With that, Kallig left the main hold of his ship and his boots walked the halls of his ship, until he noticed the familiar entrance of his quarters. The doors slid open and expected to see his familiar bed, but he was surprised to see a Togruta sitting on his bed.

The Togruta wore the robes of the Jedi Order along with a single lightsaber hilt on her belt. White patterns were placed on her orange face, and the stripes on her hollow horns and head tails were white as well.

Rising from Kallig's bed, the Togruta greeted him with a bow. "My lord, I see you have returned."

Kallig gave the Jedi a demanding glance as the door slid behind him. "Ashara, what are you doing here?"

Ashara Zavros' green eyes stared at Kallig. "I've been waiting for you return. I could sense something is troubling you."

Kallig thought of the typical Jedi compassion with distain, but he remembered the Togruta's time before joining his crew. Ashara Zavros was once a Jedi Padawan, training on the world of Taris alongside with other Jedi. Ashara exceeded in her training faster than any of the Padawans but it caused her to be prideful as she thought her master held her back. When Kallig arrived on Taris, he persuaded Ashara to join him, yet the Togruta remained true to her Jedi ideals.

His gaze softened as he replied, "I am fine. You don't need concern yourself with it."

Ashara gave Kallig an unconvinced looked, but she headed towards the entrance of the quarters. "Alright," she muttered, yet it was loud enough for Kallig to hear. "I'm just trying to help."

Her words caught Kallig's attention. "Perhaps you can help with me something," he suddenly spoke, causing Ashara to stop. "What do know of Malachor V?"

Ashara looked at the Sith Lord. "Malachor V? My master said it was the location of a great battle a few centuries. But that's all I know,"

The mention of Sith artifacts from Ashara would have made Kallig curious of the planet, yet there was none. It was a shame to Kallig that no knowledge was available.

Kallig turned away from Ashara and continued towards his bed. "Very well, return to your station," he dismissed.

Ashara walked to the entrance, but came to a stop to spare a glance at the Zabrak's back, her eyes glowing with concern. When she finally left, the whoosh of the door shutting signaled Kallig the privacy he wanted for so long as he lowered his hardened shell.

What came was a wave of pain and fatigue as he found himself staggering a bit and placing a hand on the bed. Using the hand as a support, Kallig slowly inhaled and exhale as tried to take in the pain, in spite of how it felt like acid eating away at him. Kallig raised a free hand to his face and he yanked the glove off with his teeth to see the veins more prominent than they usually were. Kallig knew it to be a bad sign of his current condition.

The Zabrak remembered the reason as he looked at the far end of his quarter to see four beings, each one covered in a blue glow. They were all spirits of ancient Sith Lords from the past and through a Sith ritual known as the Force-walk, Kallig was able to bind each and every one of the ghosts to himself. However, binding to so many ghosts had taken a toll on his body.

The hooded form of the human Darth Andru was first to comment. "So, the slithering snake does have a heart," his raspy voice taunted Kallig.

Kallig bared his teeth at Andru as he resumed his hard demeanor. Andru, being betrayed by his own daughter, had been left alone in the Dark Temple, and ever since he had been found to Kallig, he always had been taunting him, more so than the others. "What do you want?" Kallig demanded.

Hurak-mul, a Pureblood Sith general who served the Sith Lord Ludo Kressh, stood in his ancient Sith armor and his yellow eyes stared at his present owner. "What we want is our freedom," he answered. "And you agreed to give to us when you defeat your enemies."

At this point, Ergant, the one who taught Kallig the ritual, stood forward, the glowing blue aura almost concealing his dark complexion. "And yet, you are wasting time! How much longer must we wait for you to kill Thanaton?"

The ghosts waited for their owner to speak. Kallig finally broke the silence, assuring them, "I will defeat Thanaton soon. You must be patient."

Horak-mul was not convinced. "Oh and must we be patient as you court that Jedi?" Horak-mul as his hand stroked his face tendrils.

The insult at Ashara's struck a nerve as Kallig snarled at the ghostly form of the Pureblood Sith. "That is none your concern!"

Oddly enough, it was the spirit of Kalatosh Zavros, Ashara's ancestor who added, "It was bad enough he managed to trick my descendant into bringing me forth to be his slave. Now I must watch my own blood be seduced by him!"

The memory of Taris was still within his mind. Kallig manage to trick a few Sith assassins into attacking him and Ashara, and assassins were dealt with. Ashara swallowed the bait and brought Kallig into the Jedi Enclave on Taris, where the spirit of her ancestor resided. The Jedi Masters sought to cleanse the Enclave with the Light Side, using Ashara's blood ties to summon the spirit, and immediately tried to banish Kallig. The result was the master dead at the Sith Lord's feet. In spite of seeing her masters killed, Ashara summoned the spirit and Kallig commenced with the Sith ritual to bind the ghost to himself.

Kallig growled at the Sith spirits. "Get out of my sight! _Now_!" he ordered.

The ghosts did as their master asked, yet Kallig could see smirks on their faces. As they disappeared, Ergast's voice rang through the room. "You won't keep us for long. One day, you _will_ free us. Just remember the pact."

The words rang in Kallig's ears, even after their non-corporeal forms returned from whence they came. The silence that followed did little to ease the uncertainty in the Sith Lord as he wondered about the dilemma he was faced with.

He knew that sooner or later, he would eventually lose control of them, and Kallig did not want that to happen, not before he was through with Thanaton. For that to happen, he needed more power. But how to find it plagued Kallig and it continued to so as he felt the Fury-class interceptor rose from the jungles of Dromund Kaas.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this is NOT up for adoption! Thank you.

Raika out!


	231. Realm 230: KotOR III revised preview

Realm 230: KotOR III revised preview

Disclaimer: K1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and K2 belongs to Obsidian.

AN: Alright, I'm planning to make another revised draft of my Kotor 3 fic, _Wrath of the Sith_. Hopefully, this should just be the final draft. Anyway, this is just a preview of what I plan to put in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Scourge stood at the bridge of the Sith flagship, the ends of his black cape just barely touching the metallic floor as it hung from his spiked shoulders. The lightsaber he wore on his belt identified Scourge as a Sith, but not just any Sith. He was a Sith Pureblood, a member of the same race who the Republic and Jedi presumably wiped out a millennium ago. That much was obvious from his red skin and cheek tendrils.

The ship he was on was a _Deriphan_-class battlecruiser, a war vessel that had been used during the Great Hyperspace War. From the past centuries, Sith weaponry had been upgraded with new technology to make them more efficient. The end result was a massive fleet of Sith ships ready to attack the Republic. Outside of the window, Scourge could see an entire fleet of Sith ships, yet the number was significantly smaller than originally intended.

A fleet of ships did join this one, yet it was smaller than originally intended. That was the result of an outside force that no one wished to speak of.

A twinge of irritation stirred within the Sith Lord at the decreased number of Sith ships present outside of the window. Scourge's deep voice rumbled from his throat as he inquired, "Is this all we have?"

His yellow eyes fell upon to whom the question had been directed to, another Pureblood Sith named Darth Nyriss. She was known for her studies of the ancient Dark Side techniques which gave her power, yet left wrinkles and cracks on her once beautiful face. Nyriss's black robe had no trace of armor on her body and it partially concealed her lightsaber from Scourge's eyes.

Nyriss' passion and fiery shone in her yellow eyes as she turned her from the fleet to Scourge. "I'm afraid so," Nyriss answered. "Many of our ships were destroyed during the traitor's rebellion."

The sentence made Scourge his body tense. The traitor; that was all anyone could call him now. If anyone did utter the traitor's name, they would face their emperor's wrath. For the past four years, the Sith Empire had faced countless rebellions from inside its own borders, led by that same man whose name could not be spoken. The rebellions were crushed and the Sith Empire was unified but at the price of the Sith armada being diminished. It only made Scourge wonder why the fleet would be gathered, even though it was clear they needed to rebuild their strength.

Before Scourge had the chance to contemplate on it, he and Nyriss heard footsteps from behind. They turned around to find a Sith apprentice, dressed in the typical black robes and gray armor, approaching them. The large Pureblood felt his impatience rise inside of him as he demanded, "What is it?"

The apprentice's eyes fell upon Scourge as he replied, "My lord, Lords Xedrix and Igrol are requesting an audience with you."

The two names were not too hard to miss to both Scourge and Nyriss. Besides themselves, Xedrix and Igrol were members of the emperor's circle of personal fleet commanders. Both were powerful Sith Lords with their own soldiers, given to them by the emperor himself to command. They often disagreed with each other as well as with Scourge and Nyriss, but they were willing to put it aside for this one time.

Nyriss acknowledged the apprentice's news with a nod. "Very well. Send them through."

Bowing with respect, the Sith apprentice left the two Sith Lords alone. It had only been a few moments later when the holographic images of Xedris and Igrol emerged from the holoprojector in front of them. They wore their own respective outfits; Xedrix's red robes covered his human form, while the Sith Pureblood known as Igrol donned a majestic gray robes that constrasted with Nyriss's black threads.

The wrinkles on Xedrix's aged face became more prominent as his hologram almost sneered in the direction of the two Sith Purebloods. "_Nyriss, Scourge_," he spoke.

Scourge shared the same sendiment as he demanded, "What do you want Xedrix?"

Igrol, knowing fully of the animosity between Xedrix and the other two Purebloods, answered that before his human compatriot could. "_Xedrix and I are here to report that all of the remaining ships have been gathered and are awaiting the jump to hyperspace._"

The next words emerged from Nyriss' mouth. "What is the status of our soldiers?" she questioned.

Xedrix was the one to answer, this time keeping his contempt for Scourge and Nyriss at bay. "_They are armed and ready_," he replied. "_And the emperor has given permission to launch._"

The female Pureblood clasped her hands behind a small portion of her back. "Then let us not delay any longer," Nyriss surmised, before turning her attention towards the bridge personnel. "Order the ships to launch to hyperspace!"

The personnel on board complied with their emperor's orders without question as they punched in the coordinates for their new destination. Nyriss returned her gaze in front of her to see the holograms of Xedrix and Igrol gone. "It has begun, Scourge," she told her fellow Pureblood Sith.

For some reason, the words brought uneasiness to Scourge but he ignored it. The Sith Lord simply said nothing as he stared at the sight of the black abyss of space turned into the blue hyperspace lane as the entire Sith fleet entered hyperspace.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. Please leave your comment and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	232. Realm 231: Buried Past

Realm 231: Buried Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Clone Wars of SWTOR!

Summary: The Clone Wars are over. The Jedi have been destroyed, and the Republic has been turned into the first Galactic Empire. In the midst of the Empire's iron rule of the galaxy, Ahsoka Tano finds herself chasing after memories of another Togruta Jedi from long ago. Her attempts may bring her the answers, but it may bring more questions as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

For over thousands of years, the world of Coruscant once served as the capital of the Galactic Republic. It was the seat of government for the Galactic Senate, where delegates from thousands of worlds gathered to discuss the status of the galaxy. It helped maintained peace within Known Space for centuries.

However, many things changed after the Clone Wars. The Senate had become more corrupt, passing laws that supported slavery and pushing martial law on many worlds under its control. Aliens faced prejudice from the laws that diminished their rights, while improving the rights of humans in the galaxy. Such laws made the lifestyles of aliens poor, forcing them into small slums and horrible jobs.

That much was obvious by the people who strode through the streets of Coruscant's Undercity. They ignored the rain pounding on their heads for their faces were filled with fatigue from days of long work that gave them little pay to provide for their families. Some who were desperate enough would resort to pickpocketing or bounty hunting to make a living.

Amongst the crowd, a hooded figure did her best to keep to herself. The hood of her tattered cloak concealed her lekku and horns, both signs of a Togruta. Years ago, she was once a Jedi, the Padawan Learner of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Her departure from the Order happened many months before the end of the Clone Wars, allowing her to avoid the awful fate that struck the Order.

In the distance, Ahsoka could see what remained of the great Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The tall spires were covered in ash of the Jedi who were deemed a threat and needed to be eliminated. Ahsoka could remember the long halls filled with statues of famous Jedi Masters throughout the thousands of years of the Order's history. That had been before the Clone Wars struck.

Ahsoka almost sighed at the memory. It had been over five years since the end of the Clone Wars. The Jedi were gone, betrayed by the people they were sworn to protect, and the Republic was gone, replaced by an empire. The galaxy was now under the iron grip of _Emperor_ Palpatine, a man whose will was enforced by the enigmatic Darth Vader.

But now, that was not Ahsoka's concern. The Jedi Order was dead and nothing could be done to bring it back right now. What was Ahsoka's concern was the small object she kept hidden underneath her cloak.

Ahsoka's blue eyes darted all over the street, the two orbs mainly noticing the white armor of the Imperial Stormtroopers. As for everyone else, they mainly were composed of differently alien species who suffered under the totalitarian rule of the Empire. Some of the said aliens often found themselves harassed by the Imperials, but there was nothing Ahsoka could do, not without revealing herself to the public.

Ahsoka continued to keep to herself as she continued to stroll through Coruscant's Undercity. She finally came across the familiar area of an apartment complex, which had also been filled with Imperial Stormtroopers who fortunately paid no attention to the cloaked Togruta. Still, she hurried through the halls and into her apartment.

When the door slid behind her, Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief through her nostrils. She continued to tread into her apartment, dismissing the dirty floor and the cobwebs that managed to collect within the past few months. Her trail of footsteps did not stop until she reached the small bed placed in the corner.

It was then that the former Jedi Padawan reached into her cloak and pulled out what she kept underneath it. The object was a Jedi holocron, a reliquary of knowledge that ancient Jedi stored in to teach future generations of Jedi. This holocron was no exception with the cube shape frame and the mysterious blue glow emanating from its center. The holocron's mystical appearance obviously stood out of the dreary apartment.

Holocrons were often kept within the archives in the Jedi Temple, but when Palpatine ordered it's destruction, most of the holocrons were destroyed. If of them remained, then they were most likely hidden away in Palpatine's personal collection. Ahsoka was lucky enough to find this holocron in the ruined Jedi Temple, which had not been easy with the large amount of Stormtroopers guarding the place. Ahsoka herself sometimes wondered why she event gone through all that effort to retrieve just one holocron. However, the answer remained obvious: The dreams.

No, they were not dreams, but more like visions. There had been several Jedi in the past millennia who have been able to have Force visions where they could see into the past, present, and future. Ahsoka had discovered she had this gift when she was still under her master's tutelage, but they rarely happened.

Within the past few weeks, the former Padawan began to have visions that occurred every night. Her peaceful dreams were often interrupted by images of another Togruta, one who wore the garbs of the Jedi Order from thousands of years ago. Whoever this Jedi was, it brought Ahsoka many sleepless nights that bothered her to no end. She did not know if finding answers would make the visions would go away, but it was one way to try.

Ahsoka applied a small amount of the Force, and the holocron's glow became brighter as a holographic image emerged from the cubical device. The image of that of a human woman in her forties and dressed in the typical robes of the Jedi Order. Ahsoka recognized the image as the holocron's gatekeeper, a holographic guide to assist any Force-user to study the contents within the device and often took the form of a holocron's creator.

The gatekeeper of the holocron greeted Ahsoka with a smile. "_Welcome young Jedi. It has been many centuries since one has touched this holocron._"

The gatekeeper's gaze fell upon the former Padawan to see a hint of surprise and curiosity. "Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"_Long ago, I was once went by the name of Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order_," the gatekeeper introduced. "_In my time, such a title was a great burden. The galaxy had been split between light and dark. It was a strange time for the Jedi Order._"

The words brought a feeling of familiarity to Ahsoka. She heard that thousands of years ago, the Jedi Order and the Republic had been at war with the Sith Empire. The war ended up in a truce that lasted for about a decade before another war broke out.

However, the Togruta remembered why she obtained the holocron in the first place and wasted no more time. "I want to know about a Jedi," she requested.

The image of Satele Shan stared at Ahsoka. "_And who is this Jedi you wish to know?_"

Ahsoka almost sighed as she answere that questioned. She spoke the name of one who had been haunting her dreams. The one who forced her to take the holocron in the first place: "Ashara Zavros."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ever since I started to take a look at the SWTOR game, I've had this idea stuck in my head. There was this one character, a Jedi Padawan called Ashara Zavros who is a companion character to the Sith Inquisitor. Ashara is a Togruta, much like Ahsoka, and for some reason, I used to think they were voiced by the same actress (but that was completely wrong). With the similarities between the two, I came up with this idea.

Basically what's happening is that Ahsoka is starting to have dreams of Ashara. Her dreams send her onto a hunt for the past as she learns about the Cold War (which took place over 3500 years prior to the Clone Wars). The journey takes Ahsoka from Coruscant worlds, like the Jedi home world of Tython to the Sith world of Korriban to even Tatooine, where Ahsoka learns of Luke and Obi-Wan.

Alright, so that's it for now. Please leave your comment and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	233. Realm 232: The Dark Times Ch 3 preview

Realm 232: The Dark Times Ch 3 preview

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! It was made by George Lucas and is currently under the ownership of Disney!

XXXXXXXXXX

Anakin's brown boots pounded against the floor as he ran past the many Republic soldiers and technicians in the halls of Christophsis's government building. The young Jedi Padawan managed to gain the sleep he wanted for the past few hours, until Obi-Wan requested his presence. Whatever the reason, Anakin took notice of the urgency in his master's voice and he knew it should not be ignored.

By the time he reached his destination, Anakin could see both his Jedi Master and the Alderaanian viceroy standing near the holocomm. He wasted no time reach them and he found himself staring at his mentor. "Master, what is it? What happened?" the questions spilled out of his mouth like gushing water, and his tone was filled with worry.

The young Jedi found the two staring at him, both gentlemen bearing glum expressions on their faces. Neither Obi-Wan nor Bail said a single word, they just returned their stare at holocomm terminal before them the hologram emerging from the terminal before them. The young Jedi was curious as to what they were staring at, and he soon found it to be a hologram of a Republic military officer–an admiral from the uniform–emerging from the terminal.

The admiral in question was Tarkin, Anakin recognized. The man was from a noble family on Eriadu, a world on the Outer Rim worlds and currently close to the border that divided the galaxy between the Republic and the Separatists. Anakin heard of the admiral's work throughout the Clone Wars, winning multiple battles and gaining prestige from amongst the other admirals and generals in the military.

While Tarkin's military record was impressive, Anakin was more concerned with the outrage on the admiral's face as the lines on Tarkin's face became more apparent with every word he spoke. "_… __This is an outrage to every one of us!__" __the young Jedi heard from the holoimage, determining it to be a recording from a holonet news cast.__"__How could one assassin get passed our security, I ask you! The Jedi Council was in charge of maintaining security on Coruscant ever since this war started and look! Coruscant, the heart of the Republic, is no longer safe! Action must be taken!__"_

The words of the Republic admiral sprung up confusion and concern within Anakin as he wondered what Tarkin meant. Before he had a chance to think about it, the image holoimage of Tarkin was soon replaced with that of a young woman, dressed in the typical outwear of a holonet news reporter. "_In light of recent events, the Senate has currently placed new masters on the Council, in hopes of returning the peace…_"

Anakin had drowned out the rest of the news as he turned to his master. "New Council members?" he questioned. "Master, what's going on?"

Again, no sound came from the two older men as they momentarily glanced at each other. The young Jedi could see hesitation etched on their faces, and it was obvious the two were wondering who would tell Anakin.

It was Bail who eventually found the courage to speak when he cleared his throat. There was no reason to blemish the news as he bluntly answered: "Chancellor Valorum was assassinated."

Shock and fear spread over the young Jedi in waves as he stared at his mentor and the viceroy with wide eyes. "W-what?" he asked, unable to contain his reaction to the news.

"I'm afraid it's true," Obi-Wan spoke up, catching his Padawan's attention. "It was in the middle of an anti-Jedi protest. The assassin managed to sneak through the crowd and kill the chancellor. Masters Windu, Koth, and Allie also died in the attempt."

While he had no love for them, Anakin was taken by surprise at the fact that three Jedi Masters were killed, and there was even the pressing matter of the assassinated supreme chancellor. So many questions ran through the young Jedi's mind, yet there was only one that managed to leave his throat: "H-how did this happen?" Anakin raised his voice, making the question almost sound like a demand. "How did an assassin managed to get past Republic security?!"

A soft sigh came from his master before he admitted, "We don't know. The assassin is currently detained and is being questioned. Hopefully we can find some answers."

After hearing the news, Anakin had trouble finding words to reply to the situation. Confusion and shock clouded his mind as he wondered about the future of the Galactic Republic's leadership. "Has a new chancellor been chosen?" the young Jedi finally inquired.

The Alderaanian viceroy was the one to answer that. "Not yet. The Senate has just started an election. It may take some time until a new chancellor is chosen."

Gazing at his Padawan, Obi-Wan thought he saw a flash of irritation flash across Anakin's face. It only lasted for a moment as it was quickly suppresed, something that Anakin learned from his mentor. As for what was inside, the Jedi general could sense much anger and frustration within his student, and concern appeared in his blue-gray eyes.

Obi-Wan was right to be concern for Anakin's mind was seething with outrage as he wondered how the Senate could have an election in a time like this. There was a war going on and the supreme chancellor had just been killed! The process would most likely take days, if not weeks, giving the Separatists ample time to take advantage of their situation.

Yet, Anakin thought it best to put aside such thoughts and instead focused on his questions. "Are there any candidates?" he continued.

"There are many, but it seems Senator Palpatine is in the lead," Bail answered. "He has a wide range of support from both the public and the Senate. It's possible he will most likely become the new chancellor."

Any thoughts of anger and doubt in Anakin's mind were placed with relief. Not only did he personally know Palpatine as a compatriot and friend, but Anakin was well aware of Palpatine's stance in the Senate. The senator often pushed for more power in the supreme chancellor to lead the Republic to victory against the Separatists and their clone army, ending the Clone Wars. If Palpatine became chancellor, then that dream would become a reality.

While his student was in his thoughts, Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards the viceroy of Alderaan. "What about you, Viceroy Organa? You do have a following within the Senate as well. You could become a candidate."

"I know," a small sigh of annoyance escaped through Bail's nostrils before he finished, "but I'm too far away from Coruscant and too busy with the war front to be in the election. For now, all I can do is wait."

Obi-Wan decided to stop any further attempts to convince his superior, and instead returned his eyes to his student. The Jedi Knight did not need the Force to know his Padawan's mind became enraptured in the somber news. While there was nothing to avoid it, Obi-Wan knew a way to find out of more of the Republic's current predicament.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice reached Anakin's ears.

His own name brought the Jedi captain out of his thoughts and he finally turned to his mentor. "Yes, master?" Anakin inquired.

"We need to know what else is happening on Coruscant," he suggested to Anakin. "Perhaps you can make a few calls and find out something."

It took a moment for Anakin to process the words, and he finally realized what Obi-Wan wanted him to do. Anakin only knew one person to contact besides the Jedi and that was his wife, Padme. With Padme's connections in the Senate, it would help them understand better what was happening with the election. Anakin would also have a chance to talk with his wife, an opportunity that rarely showed itself within the past months.

Anakin was more than happy to comply with the request. "On it, master."

The young Jedi quickly spun around and took his leave with both of his superiors watching the ends of the dark brown robes breeze through the air. He paid little attention to Bail's impassiveness or the concern Obi-Wan tried to withhold inside of him. All Anakin cared about was to call his wife and find out what happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's it for now. Please leave your comment and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	234. Realm 233: Friend of Foe?

Realm 233: Friend of Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR! It belongs to Bioware, not me.

Summary: As the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic fight in the Second Great Galactic War, their finest, the Hero of Tython and the Emperor's Wrath, meet. One, a Pureblood Sith trained from birth, and the other, a fallen Jedi Knight. An unlikely friendship forms between these two enemies.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of blaster bolts rang through Ilum's mountains, almost drowning out of the howling wind that passed through. From a distance, one could see multiple shots of red energy erupting into the air like sparks from a flame. And one would see the source to be emerging from a small cliff protruding from the rest of the mountain.

On the cliff was the source of the blaster fire, a small group of twelve men armed with blaster rifles and donned in black armor. These men were soldiers of the Sith Empire and had fought in the name of their emperor for many years. However, their experience could not have prepared them for their new opponent.

Swatting away the barrage of blaster bolts was an all too familiar shaft of plasma that formed the blade of a lightsaber. It blazed its blue color in Ilum's white sky, signifying its wielder as a member of the Jedi Order. And their assumptions were correct when they saw the familiar brown robes, yet the Jedi they were fighting against was a Pureblood Sith.

There was no doubt about it. This one carried the same red complexion like all Sith did, and like other members of her race, she. The bangs of her long brown hair almost concealed her green eyes from her enemies, but did little for the small horns on her chin. The sight of a Pureblood Sith fighting for the Jedi Order, the hated enemy of the Sith, was hard to believe.

But for this Jedi, it was not so hard to believe. She had been taken in by the Jedi Order after she was discovered during the Great Galactic War, years ago. While her relation to the Sith race made her prone to some temptations of the Dark Side, the Pureblood Sith overcame them and her training ended on the Jedi homeworld of Tython. But she was not done there as she eventually defeated the infamous Darth Angral and it was through that struggle that Hero of Tython gained her title.

The Hero of Tython rapidly deflected the blaster fire with her lightsaber, utilizing Form III of lightsaber combat to deflect the shots away from herself. With the Imperial troopers advancing on her, the Hero found herself getting closer to the edge of the cliff. If she did not think of something quickly, the Hero of Tython would find her end at the hands of a simple bunch of Imperial soldiers.

Moving her lightsaber just ever so slightly, the Hero of Tython managed to return a blaster bolt into the armored chest of the soldier closest to her. A few of the Imperial troopers momentarily spared a glance at their fallen comrade, but that moment was long enough for the Hero of Tython to make her advance.

The soldiers saw the Jedi bound forwards towards them, and they were quick to firing at every inch of ground she attempted to take. However, the Force augmenting her speed and agility to maneuver around the blaster bolts with ease. It made the troopers uneasy with every passing second as the Hero of Tython continued to make her offensive. By the time she reached them, it was too late for any of the Imperial troopers to stop her.

The Jedi's blue blade struck the soldier closest to her, digging through his chest armor and into his flesh. The others attempted to aim their blaster rifles, but they only struck the prints the Hero left in the snow. The sound of a gurgled cry escaped through the helmet of another trooper, making the others turn to see another of their group fall at the feet of the Hero of Tython. Immediately, the Imperial troopers fired their blasters their enemy, who was quick to batting their blaster fire away with her lightsaber.

Once again, the Hero of Tython took the offensive and charged at the Sith troopers. Her lightsaber found its way into another soldier and soon reflected a blaster bolt into yet another trooper. The two fell to the ground almost instantaneously and the Jedi could sense the fear rising within the others who managed to survive thus far.

A Sith trooper attempted to attack the Hero from the side, an act of desperation, she assumed, but it did not matter. The blaster bolt bounced off of her lightsaber, and the Jedi took the trooper by surprise by unleashing a burst of the Force from her free hand. It sent the trooper off of his feet and and off of the cliff's edge, his screams echoing off of the mountain's walls as he plummeted to his death.

The Jedi returned her focus to the remaining Sith troopers, her hands grasping her weapon with anticipation. The squadron had been reduced by half and the Jedi knew it would not take too long to eliminate them. The troopers knew that as well, and the Hero could see them slowly backing away into the mouth of the cave they emerged from earlier.

Yet, there was a shadow that hung over behind the remaining troopers, like a kath hound closing in on its prey. The Hero of Tython and the Sith soldiers would not have noticed it if the sound of a lightsaber erupted from _inside_ the cave. It made one of Sith soldiers in the back turned to see who the owner of the lightsaber. There was nothing more that could be done as the blade of red energy came down upon the unsuspecting the Sith trooper.

From where she stood, the Hero of Tython saw chaos being unleashed from the mouth of the cavern as the red lightsaber cut its way through the remaining Sith troopers. Any attempt to evade the lightsaber was futile as the red blade eventually found its mark. One by one, the soldiers dropped to the ground with the scorching marks of lightsaber burns maiming their bodies.

The final Sith soldier fell to the ground with a cry of death and the Hero of Tython could see the owner of the red lightsaber slowly step out of the cave. The Jedi grasped her own lightsaber with both hands, caution as to who brought such slaughter.

The owner of the red lightsaber turned out to be a large man with black Sith armor that encased his entire body. The only exception was his head, revealing the visible veins around his yellow eyes and his bald head as signs of the Dark Side corruption. He seemed to have the strength of ten men, with arms powerful enough to batter away at his enemies with his red lightsaber. The Dark Side coveted the man, allowing the Jedi to recognize him as a Sith Lord.

At the sight of the Sith, the Hero of Tython relaxed her grip on her blade and a breath of relief escaped her lips. "What took you so long?" she questioned in a joking manner, her tone holding no animosity.

The Sith's expression did not change in the slightest as he took each step in between the fallen Sith soldiers. "I had to face more of Malgus' men inside the save," the Sith Lord replied. His own tone held no contempt for his Jedi counterpart, rather there was a slight hint of humor. "There were many bodies to dispose of."

The Hero of Tython chuckled at the Sith's dark humor, but she felt it was directed to the alliance with the Sith Lord. The Hero's tendency to regard the Sith as an enemy faded away and she almost saw him as an ally. Perhaps it was not the first, since she already worked with Lord Scourge, but the Sith before her allowed the Jedi to be open to his history.

The Sith Lord was once a simple Jedi Padawan who fell to the Dark Side and rose through the ranks in the Sith Academy on Korriban. Betrayed by his master, the Sith Lord found a new life offered to him by the emperor himself, acting as a replacement for Scourge. Like the Hero of Tython, the Sith Lord simply went along the title given to him: the Emperor's Wrath.

The Wrath stared down at the bodies of the Sith soldiers at his feet. "I see you've had your own hands full with these traitors," he spoke, the humor now gone from him.

The Jedi's green eyes fell on the bodies and she remembered why their alliance existed in the first place. The troopers' armor carried the insignia of the Sith Empire, yet they no were longer apart of it. These men belonged to the renegade Darth Malgus, who seceded from the Sith Empire and drawing many to cause of forming a new empire. The action was obviously seen as treachery and it hurt even more to the Sith Empire when the act happened in the middle of a war with the Republic. It also hurt the Republic as well as they had to make war with two Sith forces as powerful figures.

Both the Hero of Tython and the Emperor's Wrath were sent by their respective masters to eliminate Malgus' forces on Ilum. The two came across each other and they made a pact to deal with their common enemy. They just did not know that their little alliance would allow them to open up to each other so easily.

Before either Jedi or Sith could say anything, both heard the faint sound of a roaring engine. Turning their heads to the edge of the cliff, the Hero of Tython and the Wrath could see a small form exiting the clouds of Ilum and heading straight for them. What they saw was an starfighter that left white streaks in the air as it came closer and closer to them.

The Jedi took notice of the wings on either side of the starfighter's cockpit. "An Imperial starfighter?" she spoke aloud, uncertainty.

She found her answer when the Wrath snarled, "That's not one of ours."

The red lightsaber was raised in front of the Wrath's face and the Hero of Tython followed in suit, feeling the heat of her blue lightsaber pressing against her face. The Jedi ignored it to allowed the Force flow through her and prepare herself for what was to come.

Red lasers emerged from the Sith fighter's turrets, each one intended to strike the Jedi and the Sith. Both knew that lasers from a starfighter would be more powerful than a simple blaster bolt, so they chose to dodge instead of trying to deflect them. The Hero and Wrath were capable of doing so, but some of the lasers struck the cliff the two stood on, sending snow and rock into the air. It made their maneuverability somewhat difficult as they used the Force to avoid being struck.

The Hero of Tython was able to avoid many of the lasers and the remains of rock flying in the air, thanks to her affinity in the Force augmenting her body. The Wrath, on the other hand, was far more muscular and used to facing enemies head on than simple dodging. This turned out to be his undoing as a laser struck near the Wrath's feet.

The ground that the Wrath stood on exploded and he was sent flying into the air. His vision had been somewhat clouded by the rocks that flew with him, but the Wrath could tell that he was ascending through the air. It was only temporarily as the Sith Lord soon found him body diving downward. What made the Wrath alarmed was the fact he was over the mountain's great chasm and the Sith would be falling to his death if he did not do anything.

The Wrath twisted his body and he reached out his free hand to grab the edge of of the cliff. Unfortunately, the gloved fingers merely grazed the rocky ledge and he believed himself to plummet to his death.

Much to his surprise, the Sith Lord felt his body's descent suddenly come to a halt as he felt something grab onto his hand. His body jerked when it stopped and he bounced against the steep side of the cliff momentarily. The Wrath looked up to see the gloved hand of the Jedi stubbornly grasping his own. The Wrath could see a strained expression of the Hero of Tython's face as she used her strength to hold onto him. "I've got you!" she called out to the Wrath.

The Wrath's eyes turned away from the Jedi and he managed to catch a glimpse of the starfighter flying back into Ilum's clouds. The Sith fighter was gone, but he and the Hero of Tython could hear the sound of more Sith fighters roaring over Ilum's roaring blizzards. It would only be a matter of time until they would arrive and finish the job. The Hero of Tython was strong, but the Wrath was much heavier and there was no protrusion for him to climb on.

Returning his gaze to the Jedi, the Wrath shouted. "You need to get out here!"

The Hero of Tython grunted a little as she used to her strength to pull her Sith counterpart. "Not without you!" she replied.

She was persistent, the Wrath had to give her that. Her behavior reminded the Wrath much of his own life as an acolyte in Korriban's Sith Academy and even when he was a Jedi Padawan prior to that. If that was the case, then the Jedi would continue in her attempts to bring him up. The Wrath decided to partially spare the Hero of Tython by attempting to place his other hand on the cliff's ledge, even if that hand was grasping lightsaber.

The sounds of engines became louder and the foreseen Sith fighters became a reality as they were now fully visible. Fortunately, the Sith Lord had brought himself onto the cliff, with help from his Jedi counterpart. It done in time before the two noticed the lasers emerging from the starfighters.

The Jedi and Sith found themselves under fire once again, but the lasers started struck the cliff's incline. It gave the Wrath and the Hero of Tython enough time to make a dash towards the mouth of the cave before them and ignored the explosions around them. They made it inside and the cave's mouth closed shut by the large boulders and rocks that piled on top of on another.

Both of them came to stop deep within the cave's tunnel and spared a glance at the sealed entrance. Lasers pounded against the mountain, making the cave rumbled for a few moments before it finally came to a rest. The silence that followed allowed the Hero of Tython breath, "We're safe for now."

The Wrath nodded in agreement. "That was too close. We need to take care of those starfighters soon," he spoke before staring at the Hero. "Our work isn't done yet."

A small grin broke out on the Jedi's red complexion. "Guess that means you're stuck with me then."

For a moment, the Wrath became lost in his thoughts as he stared at the Hero of Tython. In spite of being a Pureblood Sith, any sign of the Dark Side was practically nonexistent as the Light Side swirled around her like a vortex. It was almost sickening to the Wrath as well as refreshing, at the same time. Perhaps, it was more of nostalgia of his time as a Padawan... before his fall to the Dark Side.

The Sith Lord returned his focus to reality and answered the Jedi. "It does." His yellow eyes narrowed at the Hero and he reminded her, "But after this is over, we are enemies."

The grin was gone and her tone became neutral as she spoke, "I know."

The Wrath's gaze fell upon the Jedi's back as she proceeded down the tunnel that carried through the mountain. The Hero stop to turn and face the Sith Lord. "C'mon, we've still got a job to do," she called out to him.

"Very well, Jedi," he replied.

And so, the Wrath followed the Hero of Tython through the heart of the mountain, both of them wondering what would happen after their alliance was over. The two already had the chance to build a trust between one another, yet they could only wonder what would they be afterward. Friend or foe?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, I've had this idea for many months. My idea was that there was a Pureblood Sith Jedi Knight and a Sith Warrior, who was a fallen Jedi, would be forced to work together. If anyone's played the game, then they would know at some point that a Sith Lord named Darth Malgus secedes from the Sith Empire and forms his own empire. I thought this would give a perfect opportunity for the Jedi Knight and Sith Warrior to work together.

Alright, you guys know the usual. Please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews (though that hasn't really happened) and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	235. Realm 234: The Last Pureblood

Realm 234: The Last Pureblood

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! It belongs to Disney and was made by Lucas, not me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Korriban. It had been so long since I last step foot on the birth place of the Dark Lords of the Sith. Years ago, I once stood on this planet with my old master, an old Zabrak who took me as a young child. He taught me the ways of the Dark Side, taught me how to control power-_real _power-in my hands before I struck him down and took the title of Dark Lord. It was on Korriban where I began my new life as a Lord of the Sith, so I thought it be fitting to bring one whom I believed would become my apprentice.

The ends of my black cloak was blown in the air by a gust of wind that past over me and into the stone statues. I looked to see the ancient Sith statues placed near the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords who existed many centuries before my birth. The Valley of the Dark Lords, the resting place of the Dark Lords of the Sith. The Dark Side permeated the air of the Valley and I enjoyed its presence with every second I remained on the planet. However, I knew I was not here to simply bask in Korriban's former glory.

Turning around, my sickly yellow eyes came across my companion whom I had brought with me to Korriban. A young female, no more than an adolescent, stood before me, dressed in a black cloak similar to that of mine. She was a candidate, but she was not like any other I had encountered. Then again, no one else had encountered her kind for over a millennium.

Her crimson red skin stood out almost matched the color of Korriban's rocky desert and the long strands of brown hair blew in the wind. Her eyes carried the same sickly yellow color my own eyes had. But what stood out the most was Dark Side that burned inside of her like a raging fire. All the signs revealed to me as to what she was: a Pureblood Sith.

The Purebloods were the original natives of Korriban, who were enslaved by former Jedi exiled from the Order. Those Jedi became the Lords of the Sith and they interbred with the Sith species, creating a long line of Sith Lords. For centuries, the Sith race was believed to have been destroyed. Well, my companion proved that wrong.

It was hard to imagine. The last Pureblood Sith in existence. And she was standing before me right now.

I found this one scouring for food in the frozen waste of Ziost. Any family and friends had been taken by the bitter weather, leaving her alone on the planet. For days, I watched her, studied her carefully. This one carried the blood of the Dark Side inside of her, as did her ancestors.

When I eventually approached the girl, I learned everything. She was the descendant of Sith survivors who escaped the Republic over a millennium ago. The Jedi had almost tracked them down, and they would have if the survivors didn't hide on Ziost. In return, I gave her knowledge of the galaxy beyond the frozen waste. Of course, she was more than angry against the Jedi when I told her of what happened to the Sith race.

I spread arms out wide like a performer would to an audience. "Welcome Reca, to Korriban!" my voice boomed.

Reca, the Pureblood Sith, turned her gaze away from and began scanning the entire Valley of the Dark Lords. I could see the awe twinkle in her eyes at the sight of the ancient tombs of Sith Lords. To my knowledge, she obviously had been told stories of the old Sith Lords who held vast amounts of power.

However, it was not that long until the awe turned into confusion when she returned her sight to me. "Where are the other Sith?" she questioned. "Where are yours armies?"

I did not hesitate to answer that. "There are no other Sith," I told her. "There is only the master and the apprentice. That is the Rule of Two as Darth Bane made it."

The skepticism rose inside of Rena as she pushed on her questions, "Only a master and apprentice? How will you destroy the Jedi Order, then?"

"The Jedi do not know our existence. They believe us to be all destroyed," my pride filled my voice with every word I uttered. "From the shadows, we can strike at the Jedi bring their order toppling down!"

Much to my dismay, a snort left Rena's mouth. "It is flawed. The Sith are meant to hold power and show it, not to hide and cower. This order doesn't continue the teachings of the old Sith Lords," she spat.

"Bane's order was never meant to preserve the Sith traditions," I shot back, the irritation erasing the pride in my voice. "It was meant to turn the Sith into a lethal weapon and destroy the Jedi. Nothing more, nothing less."

The Pureblood Sith's eyes stared at me, both yellow orbs wide with protest. "But the old ways…"

I cut her off before she could continue. "The old ways included multiple Sith Lords stabbing themselves in the back and thus they were constantly destroyed by the Jedi!" my voice rose over hers, and it made her shut her mouth. Satisfied with my small victory, I continued, "Bane realized that flaw and he sought to reduce the Sith to two. The Rule of Two was made the perfection of the Sith, and it will accomplish more than what any Sith empire could."

After I said my piece, I remained silent and awaited for the Pureblood Sith to reply. She simply stared at me with an intense hatred for many moments. Finally, she asked, "So why have you brought me here?"

I felt my lips curve into a smile. "Korriban is where the Sith Lords were born. Here, the history of the ancient Dark Lords of the Sith lies. And with it, immense power." I gestured a hand to the many tombs placed that housed the corpses of previous Sith Lords. "You may take what you can use against the Jedi," I told her. "You may find scrolls and rituals but you will not know how to control them. The power will simply consume you."

Rena stared at me with much skepticism. "And you can control that power?" The skepticism in her voice matched the skepticism on her face.

All I did was simply smile. "Precisely," I answered. "I can show you the path of true power. Only through me, will you have the chance to destroy the Jedi."

"And if I say no?" she continued.

I took my steps towards the Pureblood Sith, the smile never leaving my face. My slow strode towards Rena startled her and she took a step back in fear of me, expecting some kind of pain to be inflicted upon her. But I was no simple-minded Sith Lord who used brutal strength.

I brought my feet to a halt right in front of Rena, and I looked down at her smaller form. My eyes focused on her face as I teacher would to a students. "Then you may go. You may leave Korriban and attempt to destroy the Jedi on your own, however," my lips returned into a straight line and I brought my face close to hers, "can you really face thousands of an entire order on your own with such little knowledge?"

Once again, Rena's mouth remained shut and her mind lost in her thoughts. She knew, as I did, that if she did attempt to avenge her lost brethren, the Jedi would simply overwhelm her. They would not hesitate to destroy the last Pureblood Sith in existence, completing the genocide of the Sith that started at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. All of her efforts would have been for naught.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I called out, "Your answer?"

Rena's yellow eyes met mine and I could tell she finally came up with a decision. She felt onto one knee and her head bowed in respect. "I will do as you command... master."

I felt a grin spread across my face as I unfolded my arms. "Very well, my apprentice. Let us begin your training."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I've had this idea for a few days, so I thought I put it down. Basically, a Sith Lord of Darth Bane's Order finds the last Pureblood Sith in existence and offers her to become his apprentice. I wanted to this take place centuries before the rise of the Galactic Empire, so let's say 800 BBY to 500 BBY. The story is of the Pureblood Sith rising to power, told through the perspective of her master.

Please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	236. Realm 235: SW Episode 7 idea

Realm 235: SW Episode 7 idea

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, not me!

AN: Alright, Episode 7 is going to be coming out in at least two years. The story of the sequel trilogy is original, deviating completely from the EU that comes after Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. However, I came up with the idea of what would happen if Episode 7 did follow the EU continuity.

Basically, this is my version of Episode 7. This follows the EU, including everything from the fall of the Empire to Darth Krayt's rule.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE VII

Sparks of War

Much has changed following the past decades after the fall of the Galactic Empire. After the dreadful invasion of the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong, an alliance with remnants of the Empire has reformed the New Republic into the Galactic Alliance. Remnants of the Empire remain, yet under the rule of Jagged Fel, the Imperial Remant retains a fragile peace with the Galactic Alliance.

Though Jedi Master Luke Skywalker passed away, his new order of Jedi Knights have made themselves the new guardians of the galaxy. Leaving their Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV and have spread out the galaxy, reclaiming their homes on Galactic Alliance capital world of Coruscant and the Jedi world of Ossus.

Continuing their service to the galaxy, the Jedi act as the Galactic Alliance's representatives with other civilizations. Jedi Master Kyp Durron of the Jedi Council meets with the ruler of the Hapan Consortium, the Queen Mother and former Jedi Knight Tenel Ka...

XXXXXXXXXX

The ends of the dark-colored Jedi robes flowed in the air as Jedi Master Kyp Durron strode through the hangar of the Star Destroyer _Skywalker_. Hanging from the Jedi Master's belt was his lightsaber that jostled against his thigh as he walked towards the Hapan shuttle that docked mere minutes ago.

Surrounding the shuttle were Galactic Alliance soldiers, armed with their blasters and gray uniforms. They kept their hands around their weapons, ready to fight against hostile actions sent to anyone on board, including the Jedi Master. Kyp felt it was unnecessary, considering his many years of experience as a Jedi Master, but it was standard policy and this was no simple visit.

Exiting the shuttle were a group of Hapan royal soldiers, each carrying their own blaster pistols to protect their ruler. They left the boarding ramp and stood near the entrance with their hands close to their blaster pistols, in the case of anyone trying to fire. Kyp could feel the tension radiating off of both the female warriors and the Galactic soldiers, but he attention left it as his brown eyes fell upon the Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium as she emerged from the hull of the shuttle.

The sleeves of her blue dress ran only down to her shoulders for the Queen Mother of Hapes had a stump replacing her left forearm, a result of her lightsaber malfunctioning during a training exercise. Her golden red hair had been tried into multiple braids that rested on her shoulders.

Kyp suppressed the temptation to ran a hand across the multiple gray strands of his once-black hair. The Queen Mother retained some of her youthful appearance, despite the number of years passed since Kyp saw her. The sight of Tenel Ka made Jedi Master feel nostalgia nip at the back of his mind.

Before she was Queen Mother, Tenel Ka Djo was a member of the Jedi Order before the dreaded Yuuzhan Vong invasion. It was during the war that Tenel Ka became the new Queen Mother when her mother, Teneniel Djo had been poisoned by her grandmother, former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume. When the war was over, Tenel Ka left the Jedi Order to attend to her duties as Queen Mother. Yet, Kyp could see the Hapan ruler carrying her lightsaber on her person, the rancor tooth hilt hanging from her belt.

When Tenel Ka's feet met the floor of the hangar, Kyp stepped forward to greet her. "Greeting, Queen Mother. It is good to see you again," he gave Tenel Ka a small bow.

The Queen Mother's gray eyes met the Jedi Master's browns. If Tenel Ka was a simple Jedi Knight and not a sovereign of her own cluster of star systems, she would have bowed in respect to the Jedi Master. Though, Kyp was glad Tenel Ka returned his gesture with a smile. "You as well, Master Durron." Eying him for a moment, Tenel Ka stated, "I see you're still on the Council.

Straightening his back, Kyp replied "It's what Master Skywalker would have wanted."

The Queen Mother understood too well. It had only been a year since Luke Skywalker passed on, leaving many legacies behind him. One such legacy was the New Jedi Order that Luke founded years ago, starting with a Jedi Praxuem on Yavin IV. Tenel Ka, herself, studied in the ways of the Force on that jungle moon, along many other students.

"He would," Tenel Ka agreed. "I only wished things had not become so bitter with his passing."

The Jedi Master could only nod at that. Ever since Luke Skywalker passed, the Jedi Order was left open to ridicule by the Hapan nobles, who were already known for their anti-Jedi sediments. The Jedi Council found themselves at odds with Hapan diplomats, who ridiculed the Jedi whenever they had the chance. Things had reached their peak when the Hapan nobles slandered the Jedi Council on the capital of Coruscant. Kyp did his best to prevent himself cutting the nobles in two with his lightsaber.

To mend the damage done, Tenel Ka agreed to meet with a Jedi Master, and Kyp was more than happy to do so. Kyp had been known for his unpredictability and stubborn nature, two unfavorable traits for a diplomat, but he was more than glad to accept the position for he knew the Queen Mother still had retained some relations with the Jedi. Still, he did not expect was to be meeting with Tenel Ka on the borders of the Hapes Cluster and to be greeted by a Battle Dragon of the Hapes Royal Navy.

"So do I, your highness," Kyp spoke in a somber tone.

The ruler of the Hapes Consortium simply stared the Jedi Master, taking hint of the somberness in Kyp's voice. Kyp Durron was among the first of Luke's students. During his training, Durron had been seduced to the Dark Side by the spirit of Exar Kun, a Sith Lord from four thousand years ago. His redemption came soon afterwards and Kyp rose up through the ranks to become a member of the Order's new Jedi Council.

Wishing to change the subject, Tenel Ka motioned her only hand to Kyp. "Perhaps we should go elsewhere to talk."

Kyp nodded at the Queen Mother's request. "Very well." The Jedi Master took notice of the exit placed at the far side of the hangar. He gestured an arm towards the closest exist of the hangar. "This way."

The Queen Mother proceeded towards the exit with the Jedi Master walking at her side. Both female Hapan guards and male Galactic Alliance soldiers flanked the two on their right and left, respectively. As they walked, Kyp could not help but feel a strange vibe in the Force that made his eyes dart through the entire hangar.

The hangar was filled with multiple staff as well as multiple starfighters, many of which had been used by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War such as X-Wings and Y-Wings. However, they were also joined a few StealthXs, upgraded versions of the X-Wing model that were only meant for Jedi to pilot. The pilots attended to their fighters, joined by technicians, both organic and droids.

"I've heard Master Solo-Fel has been living within Imperial space," Tenel Ka said, catching Kyp's attention.

Bringing his eyes to the Queen Mother, Kyp could see Tenel Ka herself inspecting the hangar as well. Her pacing had not changed, but the Force allowed Kyp to sense she had suspicion as he did. Tenel Ka's eyes slowly darted around from one person to the next in the hangar.

Not trying to catch anyone's attention, Kyp turned his attention to the hangar's exit as he answered, "I'm afraid we haven't had much contact with her for the past few weeks. The last we heard of her, she was with her husband on Bastion."

The name of the Imperial Remnant's capital brought a small tinge of worry to Tenel Ka, but she concealed it. The Queen Mother turned her eyes away the technicians and pilots and to the Jedi Master as she showed a hint of curiosity at news of her old friend. "How is she doing?"

Momentarily, Kyp look at the former Jedi and could sense the concern in her question, which was no surprise to the Jedi Master. Jedi Master Jaina Solo-Fel and Tenel Ka were good friends ever since they trained together on Yavin IV.

He simply answered. "There have been some tensions with her and the moffs, but things have been easy for her." Kyp's lip turned into a smirk. "Being married to the head of the Imperial Remnant would do that."

The Queen Mother agreed with that, but her concern was still eminent. True, Jaina was married to the head of the Imperial Remnant, but the moffs under Fel were known for their 'personal differences' with the Jedi Order. The moffs would likely try to get rid of Jaina so she would not get in the way of their plans.

"Perhaps..." Tenel Ka's voice stopped and her footsteps came to a halt.

Through the Force Kyp could sense the danger and so did the Queen Mother as the two quickly grabbed their lightsabers. Thumbing the switch on her rancor tooth hilt, Tenel Ka's blue lightsaber activated in time to send a blaster bolt into the floor in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenel Ka could see Kyp's own lightsaber come to life, the violet blade blazing in the air.

Both the Jedi Master and the Queen Mother turn their attention to the one who fired the shot, as did both the Hapan Royal Guards and the Galactic Alliance soldiers. The seeming assassin had hidden himself amongst the others in the hangar, donning the typical gray outfit of starfighter technicians. In his hand was a blaster pistol with smoking rising from the barrel.

One of the Galactic Alliance guards took a step forward towards the assassin, but another blaster bolt struck him in chest. The guard's body fell onto the floor and the other guards immediately saw that the blast came from another technician who held a blaster as well. The other guards immediately raised their blasters at the assassins.

The few shots that came next turned into multiple as blaster fire was exchanged between the coalition of Galactic Alliance soldiers and Hapan royal guards, and the assassins. "Protect the Queen Mother!" one of the Hapan royal guards shouted over the blaster fire.

The Queen Mother the royal guards tried to protect was already doing well on her own, swinging away her lightsaber at the assassins' fire. The Jedi Master beside her did the same, deflecting the blaster fire away from himself and Tenel Ka. Kyp seemed to really help when he noticed another barrage of fire coming from the other side of the hangar. The source of it were the other technicians, each of them firing away their blasters at the two Jedi and their guards.

Two lightsabers, one blue and the other violet, deflected the blaster fire coming at them from both sides and it seemed that there would be no escape. That was until Kyp decided to take the advance and rush towards the assassins on the left side of the hangar. A push from the Force sent him towards the assassins like a speeding starfighter, and it was the Force that guided the Jedi Master to avoid the blaster bolts. The assassins were too late to do anything as Kyp's lightsaber found its way into the body of the closest assassin. As that assassin fell, Kyp went for the next one and then the next one.

On the other side of the hangar, one of the assassins took notice of the Jedi Master's action to his comrades. One by one, the assassins numbers had been reduced to half as Kyp cut them down. The assassin tried to raise his blaster, but a blue flash sliced off the barrel, rending the weapon useless. Soon, the blue flash stopped at his neck, revealing it to really be a blue lightsaber. The heat of her lightsaber fell on the assassin's neck and he could see its point a hair's breadth away from his skin.

Turning his head around, the assassin saw the lightsaber held in the palm of the one he had been sent to kill. The look on Queen Mother's face was one that had seen many conflicts and battles in her life time. Tenel Ka's eyes shone with determination as she spoke "I suggest you surrender."

The assassin gave his target a small glare before he reached his free hand to his belt. The Queen Mother's eyes widen at the sight of a thermal detonator within the hand of the assassin, who did not hesitate to activate it. The detonator discharged a burst of energy meant for its target. Tenel Ka managed to erect of barrier of the Force to protect herself, but the energy of the explosion sent the Queen Mother towards the transparisteel floors of the hangar.

The sound of the explosion that followed caught Kyp's attention as the Jedi Master whirled his head around. Kyp could see a large cloud of smoke filling the other side of the hangar and he sprinted towards it with another push from the Force. He sensed the Queen Mother's presence within the cloud of smoke and it was not that long until he came across Tenel Ka lying on the floor with the burnt corpse of the assassin across from the Queen Mother. There had been no burns on her, much to Kyp's relief, and he saw her slowly get up on her knees.

Approaching the Queen Mother, Kyp asked, "Are you alright?"

Though a little weary from the blast of the explosion, Tenel Ka nodded. "I'm fine," she replied as she slowly stood.

Both of them turned their attention away from each other and towards the rest of the hangar. The smoke from the explosion had cleared, allowing Tenel Ka and Kyp could see the Galactic Alliance soldiers and the Hapan Royal guard fanning out. There had been no sign of the remaining assassins. Almost as if they disappeared.

One of the Galactic Alliance soldiers approached the pair. "The assassins have escaped, master Jedi," the Galactic Alliance soldier reported.

Frustration rose in the Jedi, but he quickly suppressed and began giving out orders. "Have the entire ship on lockdown! I don't want another ship to get in or out until we've searched this entire ship!"

The soldier immediately left to convey his orders to his fellow soldiers, and Kyp turned to the Queen Mother. "I must speak with the Jedi Council about this," he informed her. "They must be informed about this."

Tenel Ka nodded. "I will come along as well."

The first thought for Kyp was to have argued, yet he decided against it. The Jedi master said, "Very well."

With that, both the Jedi Master and the Queen Mother immediately left the hangar and towards the nearest communications array. Hopefully, they would find a way to get into the bottom of this recent assassination attempt.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay that's it! I know this isn't written that well, but I was in a bit of a rush. Hopefully, if anyone takes up with this fic, it'll be written a lot better. Now this was actually going to be a fic I planned to post, but I eventually gave it up because I was busy with classes and my other fics.

Now then, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	237. Realm 236: SWTOR AU ch 2 previews

Realm 236: SWTOR AU ch 2 previews

Disclaimer: Don't own the Star Wars games! KotOR 1 and TOR belong to Bioware, and KotOR 2 belong to Bioware.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quesh's acidic rain pounded against the durasteel ceiling, creating an echo that rippled across the entire compound. Mixed in with the droids constantly manufacturing the planet's chemicals, it was enough to keep a cadet up throughout the entire day and night. Reca was no cadet, and she managed to drown it out. It was the best Reca could do to keep her mind busy for the next few minutes.

Reca's brown eyes scanned the many Republic personnel attending the multiple computer terminals place around her. Any of them paid little attention to the head of Havoc Squad standing in the middle of the command center. Reca could not really blame, they were just trying to make prepare themselves for another attack by the Imperial forces.

During the Great Galactic War, the Republic set up a compound on Quesh to harness the planet's toxic chemicals for making adrenal glands. The presence of Republic troops caught the Sith Empire's attention as they immediately send their own troops. The single planet brought the two galactic powers together brought them into a power struggle over Quesh, like so many other worlds in the galaxy. Both the Imperials and Republic had many holdings on the planet, and many times, one side tried to outwit the other.

It was at that point a gruff, yet familiar voice asked, "You alright?"

Reca's eyes wandered away from the Republic troopers and towards her husband, Sargent Aric Jorgan, who stood next to her. The Cathar was large and donned in full white Republic with Havoc Squad's insignia etched into the shoulder pad. What made him intimidating to the privates around him were the feline features of his sharp teeth and the vertical pupils in green eyes. That and Jorgan did carry a large assault cannon on his back.

"I'll be fine," Reca assured her husband. "I'm just a little antsy."

Jorgan turned his eyes away to glance at the personnel working around the base. The muscles under the red and tawny fur did not move until he spoke, "A place like Quesh is no place for a married woman."

His commanding officer gave the Cathar a playful nudge to his side with her elbow, causing Jorgan to grunt a little. "Then maybe you shouldn't have married me in the face place, Jorgan," the Miralian shot back with a playful grin on her face.

Reca could see a small smile break through the stoic look on Jorgan's face. Such a fearsome look for a soldier, yet Reca found her husband's soft side so easily. It seemed to be a given thing, the lieutenant learned, as her relationship with Jorgan developed since first joining Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell.

The couple had only been married for a few months now, and yet the constant ongoing disputes between the Republic and the Sith seemed to take away from their time together. Sure, they fought side-by-side against Imperials, but they rarely had time to themselves to relax and enjoy the early months of their marriage. It almost made Reca wish that she and Jorgan could leave Havoc Squad and spend living out rest of their days, but she knew that she still had a job to do.

The sounds of footsteps caught the attention of Reca, and she saw two Republic soldiers, members of the many units deployed to Quesh, approaching. Both were armed with blaster rifles that were kept aimed on the person that stood between them.

That said person was a Twi'lek woman dressed in a long, raggedy brown coat over a simple red uniform. The Twi'lek's pair of lekku hung from her scalpel and there were patches of dirt all over her red skin, possibly from being outside. A pair of electronic bindings cuffed her wrists together, limiting the Twi'lek's arm movement.

Reca's eyes shot towards the two Republic troopers flanking the Twi'lek's right and left. "What's going on, troopers?" she inquired.

"We found this one trying to leave the base," the trooper on the right reported, gesturing his blaster rifle at the prisoner. "She was caught smuggling some toxins from the lab."

At the point, the Twi'lek interjected, "Hey, it's not like they were going to use it."

Havoc Squad's commanding officer simply studied the Twi'lek. The Twi'lek carried the look of a smuggler or a scavenger with her clothes, possibly on Quesh to make a profit by stealing some adrenal glands, which had not been uncommon in other parts of the galaxy. As for her accent, there was a hint of Corellian, but there was something that felt off about it.

Havoc Squad's commanding officer was brought back to the Twi'lek's guards when one of them asked, "What do you want to do with her, ma'am?"

Reca sometimes wished she did not have to be the one to make the shots, but there had been little choice in the matter. By the time Taran left, Sajar had turned himself in to the Republic authorities and was sent to Tython to await the Council's judgment. That left Sajar's lieutenant in charge and he was nowhere to be found at moment.

"Take her away," Reca ordered. "Make sure she gets the same rations as the other prisoners."

Both soldiers complied to the command with a nod. "Yes, ma'am," both announced in unison.

Reca kept her eyes focused on the prisoner for a minute, swearing she caught a twinkle in the Twi'lek's eyes. But that went away when one of the troopers lightly pushed the butt-end of his blaster rifle against the Twi'leks back. All Reca could do was watch the prisoner be escorted away to whatever holding cell was available.

"Hey," Jorgan called out to her. Jorgan's voice recalled Reca's attention back to her husband. "You lost it for a second."

She simply waved off the Cathar's concern. "Don't worry about it. That prisoner seems different that's all."

The comment made Jorgan raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean besides the fact she has a long coat?"

"No, I mean…" Reca started, but she stopped herself. The discussion seemed too ridiculous for her to carry on, so she simply said, "Never mind. Just forget about it."

With that, Reca returned her focus to the lack of action that surrounded her. For now, all she could do was just stand and keep watch with the hope of something exciting to occur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the capture of the Hero of Tython and his companions, it seemed like the entire ship became silent like void of space. No doubt, they feared the power the two servants of the emperor carried, for a significant number of Imperial troopers had seen them fight. They most likely told everyone else about their power and what followed was the deathly silence.

However, the silence did not affect Servant One in the slightest. The Hand simply stood in the quarters given to him, his hands clasped behind a small portion of his back and his eyelids closed over the yellow orbs. The power of the Dark Side circled around Servant One like a raging storm on Dromund Kaas as he used it to sense the multiple life forms on the ship.

There had been many Imperial personnel on board, each one carrying their individual fears and awe of the Sith Empire they served. The number of Force users were practically nonexistent due to the fact there were no Sith. If there was a single person capable with the Force, it was most likely they simply had the potential and were not given the same training one would receive on Korriban.

Yet, out of the many beings, the Wrath was nowhere to be seen. No, she currently was on her own ship; enjoying the recent victory with those she called "companions." Then again, Servant One has sensed Kera's departure some hours ago as her ship carried herself into hyperspace.

Servant One heard the entrance to his quarters slid open and he immediately felt the presence of Servant Two entering. At that point, Servant One opened his eyes, the two orbs first staring at the room's gray walls before he turned to face his fellow Hand. "What news do we have?" Servant One inquired.

"The prototype has been delivered, as instructed," came from Servant Two. "It will only be a matter of time until it is used."

The news pleased Servant One, yet did not show it as he continued. "Very well. Inform the emperor and..."

The conversation had been interrupted by the door sliding open to reveal yet the presence of an Imperial commander, the same one who confronted the Hero of Tython. The words from Servant One's lips died away, and he, along with Servant Two, found themselves staring at the commander.

A look of surprise flashed across the commander's face when he stared at the two Hands of the Emperor. "Pardon the intrusion, my lords," the commander quickly apologized. "I will back another time."

The commander would have had the chance to depart from the quarters if the doors had not slid right in front of him. Whirling around, the commander saw Servant Two raising a hand and his body was immediately dangling in the air. The commander's eyes were filled with fear at the Emperor's Hand as he saw electricity crackled around Servant One's hand.

Servants One and Two simply stared up at the commander, their eyes leering like a predator about to strike its prey. They both knew one more command the emperor told them, one command that stuck firmly within their minds:

"_There must be no witnesses._"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay that's all I have for now. I'm not really sure if this will make it into the final draft for the chapter, but I hope it does.

Anyway, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	238. Realm 237: The Third Order pilot

Realm 237: The Third Order pilot

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! Lucas made it and it now belongs to Disney. This idea came from a fan film made by a YouTube use name Apsis Motion Pictures, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of lightsabers filled the air of forest on Deralia, disturbing the natural peace the animals had been enjoyed within the past few fours. Source of disturbance erupted from the two blades of plasma as they crossed with one another. The hilt of each blade was held in the hands of person, each one skilled with the lightsaber.

One of these combatants was a Jedi, who did not don the typical brown robes of his order. Rather he wore pieces of light armor over a simple white tunic and pants, as evident with the plates of cortosis on his entire forearms and legs. The Jedi let out pants through his respirator as he used his lightsaber, powered by a red crystal, to block the blows of his attacker.

His attacker, strangely enough, had not been a member of the dark sided Sith or a simple Dark Jedi. The attacker was a full-fledged Jedi Knight in the typical garbs of his order and his lightsaber's blade blazing blue. The sunlight reflected off of this Jedi's shaven head, but his eyes shone with an uncontrolled passion and rage as he attacked.

The masked Jedi almost lost his footing from the force of another blow against his lightsaber, but he was quick to recover and his green eyes met the other Jedi's blue. Both combatants had been trained in the ways of the Jedi Order, both were taught patience and serenity. So why was there so much rage inside of the other Jedi? Why would a Jedi be attacking one whom would be his brother-in-arms?

To the one donning the respirator, the answer was obvious. It was not long ago that this Jedi had been a Sith Lord under Darth Ruin's New Sith Empire and fought against many Jedi. This once-Sith had committed many crimes under the dark side before another Jedi Master confronted him and turned this Sith to the way of the Jedi.

While it was not new for a follower of the dark side turn to the light, it did not mean that other Jedi believed. There were some Jedi who believed that if given the right push, the new Jedi would return to their Sith ways and must be struck down. And that is what his attacker planned to do.

The former Sith Lord at first had been against using his lightsaber, simply dodging any assaults the other Jedi threw at him. The plates of cortosis on his arms were known to be resistance to lightsabers and had been useful in deflecting his attacker's blows. However, the strikes became faster and the former Sith Lord was forced to draw his weapon.

So far, the masked Jedi had been reluctant into killing his opponent. It was not a matter of skill, for the former Sith Lord knew he could overpower his attacker, but he feared that if he did, he would return to the path of the dark side. The bald Jedi did not seem to care for moral conflict within the former Sith as he continued to attack.

The blue blade was swatted away by its red counterpart, and the Jedi found his target's fist pounding against his jaw. The Jedi had been taken by surprise but he became even more surprise when he saw the former Sith's red lightsaber coming towards him, and he raised his blue blade.

The said former Sith sent blows that battered away at his opponent's defenses and often left openings that he would exploit. The masked Jedi continue his assault and his attacks soon became a pattern: Strike, parry, fist to the face. Strike, parry, elbow to the chest. And finally, strike, parry, and finish with a kick to the stomach. Non-lethal methods he learned from his Jedi training.

Each physical assault sent his Jedi attacker back and he hoped that the man would stand down. Instead, the non-lethal methods made the Jedi angrier and angrier with every blow he suffered. After the kick struck him, the former Sith Lord saw the stern barrier crack as his opponent let out a scream of frustration that was exerted by slicing off the head of a flower that was nearby his foot.

Such reaction and lack of control was recognizable to the masked Jedi. The former Sith had seen such actions done by himself and fellow Sith, and now this Jedi was doing the same thing. His attacker was no longer a guardian of peace, but a wild animal who could no longer contain his anger. And he was at the end of it.

The former Sith prepared himself and blocked another attack to his head and another to his leg. His opponent managed to come back with a surprise slash to his abdomen, the tip of the blue blade grazing the light armor and leaving a gash across it. As the masked Jedi grasped his wound with a free hand, his attacker leapt into the air with his lightsaber over his head.

The masked Jedi noticed it and was quick to back away for the blue blade to strike the ground instead of him. He could feel the specks of dust and dirt from the ground fly over his brown hair, and his green eyes remained focused on his attacker, who continued to press on the assault. Blue blade cross with red blade as the Jedi pressed his attack on his 'enemy.' The former Sith's defensive barrier weakened with each wild strike sent at the red blade grasped in one hand while the other was covering his wound.

The red blade swatted away a stab at his leg, yet the bald Jedi spun around and lowered his blade on the former Sith's heel. In spite of the pain, the masked Jedi did his best to turn around and dragged his wounded foot across the ground. He needed to retreat, in order to survive the encounter.

Even as the former Sith retreated with wounds, his attacker would not leave him alone as the blue blade made more strike across the armored back. The former Sith collapsed onto the ground and the other Jedi simply stood there, his eyes filled with pride over his opponent.

The feeling of fatigue had overcome the former Sith as he tried to clear his thoughts. Any wounds his attacker had inflicted upon him left the masked Jedi in pain as he tried to stand on his two feet.

As he did, it was then the former Sith Lord had forgotten about his Jedi attacker and focused his attention to what was beyond the forest. A mere hour ago, the former Sith saw a city that thrived with people whose beaming face remained in his mind. Now, the flames rising from the wrecked buildings, coveting the air with burning smell of death. And the Jedi before the former Sith Lord had made it so, simply because the city had forgiven him for his past crimes.

Any hesitation he carried prior was gone, and there was nothing more to regret. The Jedi before him had forgone his code and his duties. Even if he died, the former Sith knew that this Jedi's thirst for 'justice' would bring the doom upon others. He needed to be stopped.

The former Sith stood, his hand grasping his lightsaber in anticipation for the next move. Swinging his lightsaber, the Jedi struck again and again, both strikes were blocked. Then, the former Sith slammed the knuckles of his sword hand into the Jedi's stomach, with his fingers still wrapped around his weapon.

The red blade block another slash and another before the masked Jedi lashed out with a kick to his attacker. The boot collided with the Jedi's knee and the Jedi found himself collapsing on that knee. Before he had a chance to react, the Jedi felt searing heat of a lightsaber burn into his burn and stuck out of his stomach like a spear.

The former Sith stood behind the Jedi, both hands grasping the hilt of his red lightsaber as he withdrew the weapon from the Jedi's body. Sensing the pain erupting from his attacker, he decided to end it by bringing his lightsaber on the other Jedi's neck. The sound of two thuds echoed across the forest along with the dying sputter of a lightsaber.

Victory was in the masked Jedi's favor as he stood over the corpse of his attacker. The threat was gone and he possibly saved the lives of those yet to born. However, that had not been on his mind. What had been on his mind was the emotions he felt after he claimed his victory.

And the masked Jedi felt it all; rage, hatred, fear, happiness, sorrow. But he felt nothing wrong. There was no loss of control, no sudden craves for power, nothing that he felt during his life as a Sith Lord. At the same time, he had not restrained his emotions like his Jedi training taught him. There was nothing wrong. He felt at peace.

The masked Jedi turned his gaze from the corpse of his attacker and towards the sky. His mind felt conflicted between the ideals of the Jedi and the Sith as he pondered over the wave of emotions he felt.

Then, one thought arose. One thought that dared to question the ideals of both orders: '_Perhaps, it's time for a new order._'

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, so this prologue is practically an exact scene-to-scene rip-off of the SW fanfilm 'INVERSIONS.' I felt it was necessary to have it so I could start off the story to explain the origins of the 'Third Order,' a concept, which mind you, has been used in other fics. But this particular one belongs to Apsis Motion Pictures, not me!

Alright then, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it NOT up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	239. Realm 238: Light and Darkness preview

Realm 238: Light and Darkness preview

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars!

XXXXXXXXXX

The black cat Luna simply sighed as she watched the dimwitted girl known as Serena devour another cookie. The leader of the Sailor Scouts paid no attention to the crumbs that fell from hands and onto her homework assignment. All Serena did was reach out her hand to grab another cookie from the plate in front of her.

Luna was not alone as Serena's friends had the same thoughts, yet they tried their best to pay no attention to it. The said girls were the other member of the Sailor Scouts: Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. They all surrounded the table the pig-tailed blond was at, each one preparing for their upcoming exams. It was the reason why they arrived at Darien's apartment, believing that the presence of Serena's boyfriend would help her study. Unfortunately, Darien was temporarily away, leaving the Scouts to focus on Serena's habits instead of their books.

Lita stared at Serena with surprise as the pig-tailed girl munched another of her baked cookies. Her eyes went to the other blond that sat next to her as she whispered to Mina, "I can't believe she's still going at it. Serena's almost finished all of my cookies!"

Mina simply smiled at brunette. "Serena does have quite the appetite," came from the other blond.

With Mina was another talking cat named Artemis. He, like Luna, found Serena's eating habits to be annoying, but the white cat was enjoying Mina's stroking a hand over the coat of his white fur. The white cat simply closed his eyes with satisfaction as he said, "Look, it doesn't really matter now. Let the girl have a break."

The bluenette of the group took her eyes off of her book to look at Serena. Amy said, "Serena, you really should be studying. We need to prepare for the test next week."

Serena, after finishing yet another cookie, cheerily responded, "Don't worry! You guys can study and give me the answers for the test!"

Raye felt a sweat drop appearing on her head at Serena's bumbling attitude. "I sometimes wonder why this meatball head is even our leader," the priestess sighed, a hint of irritation in her voice.

The others were willing to agree with Raye's statement on that. Serena had been dubbed the leader of the Sailor Scouts for over a few years now. She and the others had defeated many foes; the Negaverse, the Nega Moon from the future, the Heart Snatchers, and recently, the Black Moon Circus. Still, Serena often acted as the same girl both in battles and in normal life, often tripping and sometimes needed to be rescued. Her ditzy attitude completely contradicted with how they originally thought how the leader of the Scouts was supposed to act.

The five girls and two talking cats heard the door to the apartment opening, and they all turned to see Darien at the doorway. The tall alter ego of Sailor Moon's guardian Tuxedo Mask strode into his apartment with a bag of groceries in one hand. "Hey everyone, I'm back!" Darian greeted the Scouts with a smile.

Serena's head perked up and her eyes fell upon her boyfriend. "Darien!" she exclaimed.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts was ready to leap over the table and dash to Darien, but what stopped Serena was that someone else besides her boyfriend. Next to the young man, everyone could see a small pink-haired girl holding Darien's free hand with one of her small ones. The girl looked enough like Serena, including the odd hair style of pig-tails, but then again, this girl was Serena and Darien's daughter from the future.

The girl, who everyone recognized as Rini, waved a free hand at them. "Hi, everyone!"

When her eyes fell upon Rini, Ami asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be at home."

Rini gave the Scouts a playfully innocent look. "Oh just I'm spending with my Darien," she replied with a giggle.

The words made Serena's eye twitch a little and it did not help when she saw Rini tenderly holding Darien's free hand. The edginess in her voice was sharp as she said "That's _my_ Darien's hand you're holding! Get away from him!"

Rini responded by blowing out a raspberry out at her future mother, who in turn blew out her own raspberry at the pink-haired girl. As the exchange of raspberries continued, everyone else prevented yet another sign from escaping their mouths.

While Rini and Serena were supposed to be daughter and mother, they often acted more like sisters. Both argued with each over many things, like Darien's affection and attention, and try to get on each other's nerves. It was almost like a comedy routine because it always happened whenever the two would meet.

Darien simply changed his gaze from his daughter from the future to his girlfriend. "Rini was helping me with the groceries, Serena," Darien told her with the same temperance he had been known for. "Nothing else happened."

Fortunately, Darien's words were enough to make both mother and daughter stopped their childish behavior, at least long enough for the young man to place the groceries in the kitchen. When he returned, Darien sat next to Serena to assist her and the other Scouts with their studies. Rini predictably occupied Darien's other side, an action made her receive a small glare from Serena. It did not bother the girl from the future as she simply stuck her tongue out at the leader of the Scouts.

Staring at the only male from across the table, Raye asked, "So what's happening, Darien? Anything interesting going on?"

After trying to gain a little personal space between himself and the two girls flanking his sides, Darien pulled was able to out a newspaper from underneath his armpit. "Well, I picked up this newspaper while I was getting food," he said as he placed it on the table.

The girls and the two cats turned their attention away from their books and towards the newspaper on the table. "'Mysterious burglar strikes again,'" Luna read. "'Again, another artifact has been stolen from the museum. The artifact, a glass box, was donated by Princess Diamond."

"I have been hearing about those," Amy spoke up. "Apparently, there have been a lot of rumors of ancient artifacts missing for the past month."

While Serena continued to devour more cookies, Mina and Raye widen their eyes with curiosity at the news. As for Lita, she simply dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "So what? It's nothing special. Just a bunch of thieves after some jewelry."

Mina would have agreed with that, but her eyes managed to catch more of what was written in the article. "It says here that they didn't steal any jewelry," she spoke.

That caught Raye's attention as she voiced the same question going through everyone's mind: "Then what did they steal?"

Darien finally interjected into the conversation. "This apparently," he answered.

As he spoke, Darien placed a finger on the picture under the main headlines and all eyes fell on the image on the front page. Within the frame of the image was a glass box with special markings all over it. As amazing as it looked, the unique design on it did not catch anyone's attention as they all carried one thought: "That's all they stole? Just a box?" Mina asked.

"It seems that way," Darien answered. "The reason why it was stolen remains a mystery."

Before Darien had the chance to state his opinion, he found a cookie being jammed into his mouth and he looked to see the perpetrator was the pink-haired girl from the future. Still, the words from Darien's mouth left an air of curiosity among the Sailor Scouts as they began to wonder about the stolen artifact.

"Why would anyone want to steal a box?" Lita thought allowed.

"Maybe make some money," Raye suggested. "That's what most robbers usually want, anyway."

From among the Scouts, Amy silently agreed with the priestess' suggestion, yet there still remained something strange. Curious, Amy turned her head towards the black cat. "What do you think, Luna?" Amy asked.

The Scout of Mercury did not receive an answer for both Luna and Artemis kept their eyes focused on the picture. The silence from the two cats was less than reassuring as it caught Mina's attention. "Luna? Artemis?" she called out.

And again, nothing emerged from either furred animal. All they did was simply stare attentively at the picture that was placed before them. Neither of them moved a muscle, not until Artemis placed a paw on the image on the front page. "That insignia…" Artemis' voice trailed off before turning his head to his fellow cat. "Luna, do you recognize this?"

The black cat nodded without any hesitation. "I do. That's the Moon Kingdom insignia!"

Those words immediately attracted everyone's attention as they gathered around the two cats. Even Serena managed to turn away from the cookie in her hand and to Luna. "Are you sure about that, Luna?" she inquired.

"There's no doubt about it." Luna nodded before looking back at the picture. "That is the symbol of Queen Serenity."

Serena's eyes fell onto the picture that everyone else had been staring at for the past few moments. The artifact within the picture had the insignia of a crescent moon etched within the silver glass that made up the artifact. The two tips were pointed upwards, and it was not inverted, like it was with the Nega Moon Clan. "She's right," Mina proclaimed in recognition. "It is the Moon Kingdom's symbol!'"

"That's not all," Artemis interjected. Placing a paw on the paper he turned it to the others. "Read this."

Amy had been the one to be closest to the newspaper and she read aloud, "It says here that the three guards looking over the artifact were taken to the hospital. There were no signs of any physical injuries, but were left unconscious. As if they were drained of their energy."

While Rini fed her future father and Serena resumed to eating, the other Scouts stared at each other with eyes full of speculation. The signs described sounded so familiar to the Scouts that it was not too hard to assume the perpetrator. "Could it be the Negaverse?" Raye proposed.

"It's possible," Amy voiced her thoughts. "They were after the Silver Imperium Crystal."

Lita shook her head in denial. "But, they were destroyed. If there were any of them left, wouldn't they have showed up a while back?"

Before any debates could be drawn, Luna hopped onto the table and thus, gained the attention of the four Scouts of the inner planets. "Whatever the case is, we need to figure this out," Luna said before sparing another glance at the paper. "It says here that another artifact is being displayed in the museum. We'll take a look there tonight."

"Yeah but who can get inside to see what's going on?" Mina brought up.

In less than a second, all eyes fell upon the only person that could pull their plan off. After gulping down the last piece of cookie, Serana finally took notice of the stares she had been receiving from everyone. "Uh… why is everyone looking at me like that?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, that's it for now. I do plan on updating that story, I just have no idea when. If anyone wants to leave a review, it would be most appreciated along with constructive criticism, if there's anything wrong. Also, this idea is not up for adoption.

Raika out!


	240. Realm 239: MLPStar Wars idea

Realm 239: MLP/Star Wars idea 

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or MLP:FIM. Star Wars was made by George Lucas and is owned by Disney. MLP:FIM is owned by Hasbro and is Lauren Faust's idea.

AN: Alright, let me just say this: I'm _**NOT **_a brony. I have seen some episodes and I think the show isn't that bad. The animation's good, and characters are enjoyable (and yada, yada, yada-I'm sure most of you have heard this before). However, I'm not really interested in the show itself (save for the season openings). I'm more interested in the fandom surrounding the show, particularly crossovers and fan-made stuff. This crossover, in particular, has been stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I'd write it down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Celestia, Princess of the Sun and diarch of Equestria, strode into her royal bed chamber and her hooves clopped against the floor as she did. The large wings had been folded against her white coat and the multicolored mane flowed in the air. The princess carried the look of grace and royalty she gained from the centuries of her rule.

The ancient eyes turned away from her bed and to the window. Her eyes turned to the night sky that hung over Equestria and a small smile appeared on her face. The stars shone brightly with the moon as the centerpiece of the beautiful sculpture of the night, thanks to Luna's work. It had been a millennium since Celestia's sister was banished, yet Luna managed the night as if she had not been gone.

The sun princess' gaze returned to her chambers as she paced herself her bed placed against the far wall. It had been a long day for Celestia with the many tasks of ruling Equestria plaguing her mind. Now, the white alicorn wanted nothing more to do than rest for the night.

A hint of curiosity rose in of Celestia when she felt her hoof hit against something. Whatever that something was, it made the sun princess look down to notice the corner of a small object sticking out from underneath the bed. Her white aura surrounded the object and pulled it out. The object turned out to be a small wooden box.

Familiarity sparked inside of Celestia's eyes and she used her magic to remove the top of the box. Upon opening the box, a cloud of dust rose from the inside and into the princess' face, making her cough a little as she waved away the dust with a free hoof. The dust dissipated into the air, revealing a metallic cylinder inside.

The content inside the box was easily recognizable to Equestria's diarch as her mental aura grasped around the object. Holding if loftily in front of her face, Celestia stared at the surface of the object. The cylinder was a device, made with technology far too advanced for Equestria and too different from the magic the princess' subjects were used to.

Using her magic, she pressed the stud on the cylinder and then a sudden hiss echoed when a shaft of blue plasma emerged from the end of the cylinder. The plasma stopped, forming the tip of what appeared to a blade and it let out a low hum. The power radiating from the blade reflected in Celestia's eyes that were now filled with nostalgia.

Celestia knew what object was. It was a weapon, as anyone would have recognized, but to those who wielded such weapons, it was much more. "An elegant weapon for a more civilize age," Celestia muttered to herself, a small smile forming on her face.

The weapon floating before her had been a gift. It was given to her by a being from a world so far from her own, which was hard for any creature to imagine. The said being had arrived in Equestria over a thousand years ago as a stranger and he encountered an orphaned Celestia and Luna. Over time, the stranger became like the father the two alicorns lost so many years ago as he taught them to use their powers.

The stranger had never left Celestia's memories and she could picture him well. A well muscled creature who stood on two legs with graying long hair on his head as well as on his strong jaw, and brown eyes that carried much wisdom and compassion. On his person, the stranger carried a weapon very similar to the one that Celestia had before her eyes, a symbol to the order he belonged to.

Celestia's magic flicked the small button once more and the blade retracted to the cylinder before returning the hilt to the chest. As she slid the chest place underneath her bed, the nostalgia in her eyes turned to sorrow and longing. Before he left, the stranger gave Celestia the weapon and promised to return, but it had been over a thousand years. Celestia had not had seen nor heard a single rumor of him. All the sun princess could do was rule her realm in the years that came.

Celestia trod over to the balcony and stared up at the night sky, her eyes catching a glimpse of the glistening stars that were placed overhead. She simply spoke a question that had been plaguing her for over a millennium: "Lord Hoth, where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, so that's my idea. To summarize it, Celestia and Luna came across a Jedi named Lord Hoth who mysteriously arrived in Equestria, over a thousand years ago. Before he left, he gave Celestia a lightsaber as a gift. I was actually hoping for this idea to lead to a story where some Jedi from Luke Skywalker's order would arrive in Equestria and help the main heroes fight off against a Dark Side user. However, I honestly have no idea this is just insane or if it actually might work.

Fans of the SW EU will most likely recognize this guy's name almost instantly. Lord Hoth was a Jedi from a thousand years before the movies, where he led Jedi against the Sith army known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. The Brotherhood was defeated on Ruusan, but Loth Hoth and some of the Jedi sacrificed themselves to stop them. If you want to know the specifics, just wiki it.

Please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	241. Realm 240: A Sith's Mercy

Realm 240: A Sith's Mercy

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars! Belongs to Disney, now not me! Any games, books, or comics belong to their respective owners, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of footsteps echoed across the ancient walls of Naga Sadow's stronghold on Khar Delba. The source of the footsteps was a young man, dressed in the brown robes of the Jedi Order and the silver hilt of a blue lightsaber in his hand. He held his weapon closed to hip, leaving a trailing blur against the shadows of the halls.

The young Jedi felt himself coming closer to another presence and it was not long until he found the trail of a red lightsaber in the shadows. The wielder of the red lightsaber was a woman, the Jedi could tell from her figure under the black robes. He knew very well what the person was. "You can't escape me, Sith!" the Jedi called out, using a burst in the Force to increase his speed.

It seemed like the Jedi was getting closer to his target with every passing second. The Sith noticed it as well and she whirled around for her lightsaber to strike the Jedi. The Jedi raised his weapon and his blue blade blocked the Sith's red blade. The light of the locked blades allowed the Jedi's eyes to come across the Sith's yellow eyes and long brown hair. The one thing that stood out the most was her crimson red skin that identified the woman as a Pureblood Sith.

The Purebloods were the original natives of Korriban, who were enslaved by former Jedi exiled from the Order. Those Jedi became the Lords of the Sith and they interbred with the Sith species, creating a long line of Sith Lords. The Sith race had not been seen since the fall of the Sith Empire during the Second Great Galactic War from a few decades prior, and the young Jedi had just found one.

Bringing his attention back to his opponent, the young Jedi managed to smack away the red blade with his blue one. He attempted a counterstrike against the Sith, but she blocked his attack and sent a thrust to his chest. The Jedi leaned back to avoid the stab, but he found himself almost losing his foot as he backed away.

The Sith stood where she was, her yellow eyes watching the Jedi clumsily regain his footing before he grasped his lightsaber hilt with both hand. A small smile formed on the Sith's face as the novice actions of the Jedi trying to kill her. "It seems you have much to learn," the Sith told him, a playful tone in her voice. "Perhaps the Jedi Council was too quick you to knighting you."

The Jedi growled before he lunged at the Sith only for his attack to be parried. Bringing his blue blade back, the Jedi swung his weapon parallel to the Sith's head, yet that too was blocked. As he continued to fight, the Jedi began to think back as to how he came to be fighting with a Sith.

He had been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate a freighter pilot carrying out suspicious actions in the Outer Rim. The Jedi found the pilot, but he also found inside the pilot's ship were Sith holocrons, recording devices used to store knowledge of the Sith. Once that was a simple mission had turned into a investigation of who wanted such knowledge.

The young Jedi used the freighter pilot to bring him to Khar Debla and it was not long until he came across the Sith he had been looking for. All of his efforts had led down to this moment, and it was was going horribly. The Jedi's attempts to destroy the Sith had gone poorly, and he had not improved his situation one bit.

As the Sith's red lightsaber blocked another attack from the Jedi, she slowly retreated further into the shadowy hall. "Too slow!" the Sith called out with a laugh that bounced off of the walls.

The Jedi pursued her, using a burst of the Force to once again to keep up with the Sith. The chase continued down the hall and through a large pair of double doors. The Jedi had to stop when he found himself standing at the front of a long corridor with multiple doors and no sign of the Sith.

Slowly treading on the stone floor, the Jedi kept both his hands on the hilt of his weapon and his eyes peered off into the shadows of the corridor. As he did, the Sith's voice bounced off of the walls and reached the Jedi's eyes. "I wonder, why is a Jedi doing all the way away from the rest of the galaxy?" she called out to him. "Isn't there a Republic you need to defend or something?"

The Jedi gritted his teeth as he tightened his grasp around his lightsaber. "You're a Sith! You're an evil that must be stopped!"

"You see shadows where there are none," her voice called out.

"That's funny coming from the one hiding in the shadows!" the Jedi retorted.

Another laugh. "Oh, I like you boy," the Sith mused. "Such a sharp tongue, I see."

In less than a second, the Jedi froze feeling the heat of a lightsaber against the side of his neck, and it was not his. "Shame your skills aren't the same," the same voice spoke, now from behind him.

The shaft of red plasma circled around the Jedi's neck, making sure it did not touch his flesh, and the Jedi could see the Sith keeping her red lightsaber at his neck. Her yellow eyes stared at the Jedi's face, not paying any attention to the blue lightsaber that was kept pointed at the ground.

The Jedi's blue eyes stared back at the Sith. "What are you waiting for?" he spat. "Kill me!"

"Kill you?" A look of humor and curiosity flashed across the Sith's face. "Oh no, no. You mistake me for some other Sith. Why would I want to kill you?"

Confusion etched on the Jedi's face as he answered, "Because I'm a Jedi. We're enemies. You Sith have wanted to kill us since the Great Hyperspace War!"

The expression never left the Sith's face as she continued, "Really? I thought that war was long over."

The Jedi's confusion turned into irritation. "Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not," the Sith answered.

The irritation rose inside of the Jedi and he could hold it in no longer as he lashed out with his lightsaber. The Sith backed away before blue the blade could touch her, bringing her own red blade away from the Jedi to parry another attack. She proceeded to raise her lightsaber over her head to block a slash that would have cut her in two.

The two blades remained locked with one another, and the Jedi continued to use his strength to push his lightsaber down upon the Sith's own weapon. The Jedi could sense the Sith's arms starting to give way as the locked blades began to come closer to her brown hair. However, the Jedi did not expect his opponent to raise a free hand to his chest.

By the time the Jedi realized what happened, a burst of Dark Side energy rushed from the Sith's hand and struck him in his chest. The lightning crackled around his body as he was sent flying into the stone wall of the corridor. The blue lightsaber flew from the Jedi's hand and the blade died before the hilt clattered a meter away from the Jedi.

The Sith lowered her hand and her yellow eyes stared at the form of the Jedi as smoke rose from the burnt tunic over his chest. "Typical Jedi," she shook her head as she approached him. "So predictable."

A small groan left the Jedi's throat before he raised his head to meet the Sith's yellow eyes. The Jedi knew he was defeated and the Sith stood over him victoriously, her lightsaber ready to strike him down. Yet, the Sith just stood there, her eyes gazing down at the Jedi who tried to kill her, and it bothered the Jedi to no end.

"Why don't you finish it?" the Jedi questioned. "I'm defeated and unarmed. You could kill me, like any Sith would."

The red blade of the Sith's lightsaber retracted into the hilt. "Well, I'm not most Sith," was her response before the Sith whirled around and headed into one of the many doors before her. "Best if you go."

The Jedi stared at the Sith's back with surprise. "What?"

The Sith did not spare a glance as she continued towards the door. "I'm giving you the chance to live, Jedi. I suggest you take it."

The young man slightly groaned as he supported himself against the wall behind. As grateful as the Jedi was, he still posed the question, "And what makes you think I won't tell the Jedi Order about you?"

The Sith's black boots came to a stop and faced the Jedi with a smirk on her face. "Because they can't chase after ghosts."

With that, the Sith disappeared into the entrance and like that, she was gone. No sight of her, no Force signature left behind. There was not a single trace of the Sith left for him to follow. All the Jedi could do was just stand there, resting his back against the wall as he wondered about the Sith's words.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry if it's so short, but that's all I could think of when I was writing this idea. The basic idea for this story is that a Sith spares a Jedi trying to kill her, and the Jedi in question begins to question his Order to the point he tries to become the Sith's apprentice. Pretty simple, if you ask me.

Okay, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	242. Realm 241: Kamen Rider Xeon

Realm 241: Kamen Rider Xeon

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider was made by Shotaro Ishinomori and is currently owned by Toei, not me! The idea for this Rider was Kamen Rider Chrome's, not mine.

XXXXXXXXXX

The infinite black abyss of space was cluttered with trillions upon trillions of bright suns that gave life to the planets, moons, and planetoids that orbited it. Among the suns was the sun of the Solar System that lied on the outer edges of the Milky Way galaxy. A simple star that burned for millennia as it emitted ultraviolet radiation towards the eight planets.

Far away from the solar system was the constellation of Orion. To some, it was the most recognizable constellation because of the three stars placed together. The names given to these three stars by humans were Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka. Together, they made up Orion's belt.

The center star, Alnilam, was a blue-white supergiant that was formed millions of years ago, and surrounding it was the star system's five planets that formed many centuries afterward. All of the planets seemed to be incapable of supporting life, save for the second planet from the sun. That planet was brown with a red atmosphere and white clouds.

From a huge distance, one could see a blue light emerging from the red and brown world, and the light began taking form of a stream of blue energy. The head of the blue energy was nothing more than a creature, whose entire body was made of complete energy. Strangely enough, the being wore green armor that covered what some would assume to be its upper torso, and the green armor came with sharp gauntlets. In one of the being's clawed hands was a golden belt with a blue gem in the center of a green, circular buckle.

The being's speed quickened as it tried to increase the distance between the red world and itself. The only thought came to the being's mind was to escape. And that's what it did.

A journey that would take centuries lasted only an hour for the being as its energy form shot through the void of space. The journey continued passing trillions of stars, planets, and galaxies, until the being noticed a small blue and white planet. It would be the best place to hide for a while, at least until _they_ stopped looking.

Immediately, the being made a small turn, changing its route towards the planet. Its name: Earth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the atmosphere of the blue and white planet from the sun were the islands that made up the country of Japan, lying the Pacific Ocean. Its capital, Tokyo, was a metropolis, filled with dozens of building that reached to the skies, cars that zoomed through the streets, and people minding their own business. The city's lights shone, illuminating the night sky, and allowing people to walk back to their homes. While some may enjoy the light show, not everyone did.

Among those was a young man in his early twenties, just right out of four years of college. The young man wore a blue short-sleeve shirt over a black t-shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans. He was a little shorter than most young men of his age, but he did not really mind. The young man's hair was dark brown and combed to the right, having his hair hang right over the left side of his face. However, it did not seem to bother him as he focused his brown eyes on what was before him.

What the young man saw was simply stars, and more stars as he laid his back on the grassy hill, some yards away from the planetarium he worked at. The said planetarium took the typical domed shaped on the top and the rest of the structure was shaped more like a box. The lights had been turned off about thirty minutes ago, and there was no one inside, allowing the young man to enjoy the night sky above him.

Unfortunately, the young man could hear a familiar tone blaring loudly from his pocket, and he could only let out a sigh of disappointment as he took out his ringing phone. Recognizing the number on the screen of his phone, he answered the call and placed the receiver to his ear as he greeted the caller. "Hi, okaa-san."

The young man immediately pulled the phone away from ear when he heard his mother's voice screeched, "_Junichi, what are you doing? You were supposed to be home two hours ago!_"

The young man, named Junichi, was quick as he scrambled to his feet and immediately headed towards his motorbike, which was parked on a nearby street. "I was working late at the planetarium," Junichi replied. It wasn't a total lie. He had been working an hour later than usual. "I'm leaving the planetarium, right now."

Junichi could hear his mother sigh. "_Just c__ome home safely._"

"I will. Ja ne (Goodbye)," and with that he hung up the phone.

After putting the phone in his pocket, Junichi continued walking towards his bike. However, he caught a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, making him turn around to it source. In the middle of the sky was a large blue light that came from what appeared to be a meteor.

"What's that?" Junichi asked as he stared at the meteor.

As the young man stared at the meteor, it was coming in closer and closer with every passing second. The meteor grew larger in size and became brighter as it descended from the skies. And as for where the meteor was heading, it took Junichi a while to realize that answer: him.

Junichi quickly got on his bike as soon as he came to that conclusion, wanting to keep a safe distance from the meteor's target landing zone. The keys fumbled in his fingers while he frantically tried to put them into the ignition of his motor bike. After a few seconds, the engine roared to life and Junichi grabbed the handles on his vehicle.

By the time Junichi started driving, the meteor had already struck the ground near the young man. Rocks, grass, and dirt flew into the air in a exploding blaze that sent him off of his bike. The last thing that Junichi knew was his face meeting the ground before the darkness enveloped his vision.

XXXXXXXXXX

A feeling of disorientation spread across the creature's mind as he arose from the blaze of smoke. The blue energy being originally hoped that his landing would not be a hard one, but he did not count in the factor of gravity upon entering Earth's atmosphere. Still, the being was alive and that was all it cared about for the moment.

That seemed to change when the being noticed something lying some feet away from his impact. Lying next to a motorbike was a creature-a human male in his twenties, from what the energy being could tell. The fabric that made up his clothes were covered in brown spot of dirt, and fear spiked in the being at the sight of small blotches of blood. From what the being could see, the human would die from his wounds if they were not given any treatment. There was one way to save the human's life, even if the costs were great.

Immediately, the being lanced towards the unmoving human and placed its sharp gauntlets on the bloody chest. What followed was an jolt of pain that ran through the being's body as he felt his form slowly dragged into the human. The being's form was gone in a flash of light, leaving only the human on the ground.

The human's eyes shot wide open and he immediately looked down at himself to see the wounds were gone. The eyes that should have been filled with familiarity at his own body were filled with ignorance. Then again, it not was not the young man, but the energy being who occupied the human's body.

A groan of pain rose from the throat of the human vessel and the energy being began to see thing. Images, flashes of people who were identified as the human's family and friends. Small moments of smiles and happiness. But they the human's memories, not his own.

Standing on unfamiliar feet, the being walked on the grassy ground and headed towards where he landed. After many moments of trying to assimilate to its condition, the being finally found the belt near the smoke. The being knelt down and grabbed it, wanting to leave the scene before anything else happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Man, it's been a while since I put a Kamen Rider idea. But like I said, this idea isn't mine, it came from the famous Kamen Rider crossover writer on the site: Kamen Rider Chrome. He basically sent me his idea a year ago, and to quote, it said:

"The plot is simple. Basically we have an alien refugee who stole something valuable. It's a prototype weapon and he stole it from alien invaders who attacked his planet. He was part of the resistance but it fell so he desperately tried to find a way to fight the invaders and found the weapon before fleeing. He flees to Earth (typical) and then he crashes near a young man who was stargazing and he was killed by pieces of the ground that hit him when the ship crashed. Our alien, a being of energy, decides to save the man's life and then possesses the body. However, he ends up taking over his body and his life as well as memories.  
The young man, Junichi Kazuma, is your typical nerd whose interests are in stargazing and astronomy. He even works part time at a planetarium and observatory. He does have friends and co-workers but the alien has pretty much taken over his life.  
We don't just have the invaders after him, but also the typical MIB type guys who want to capture the alien. The invaders then send one of their elite soldiers which attacks the city and forces our main protagonist to use the weapon to assume the form of KAMEN RIDER XEON."

Yeah, I did work on it for a while, but I forgot about it over time. Eventually, I just gave up on it and decided to put it upon on here. Hopefully, someone would do a much better just than I did.

Now, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and please give constructive criticism. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	243. Realm 242: Third Order idea

Realm 242: Third Order idea

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney! Also, the fanfilm that I based this idea from belongs to those who made it! I own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXX

If space was not a vacuum, then the sounds of rockets and lasers could be heard pounding against the transparisteel hulls of warships and starfighters. The cries of pain and fear would have left the countless men and woman before the flames took their bodies. But the Force gave Jedi Knight Ren Incerto a good idea of the battle around him.

From inside his star fighter, Ren could sense everything going on around him as he flew past a destroyed Sith fighter. His Jedi robes felt a little uncomfortable in the pilot seat though there was little he could do about it. Beads of sweat tricked from his head of black hair and down his dark complexions as his thumbed pressed on the trigger. Rapids shots of red fire emerged from his fighter's guns and struck against another enemy fighter, destroying it along with its pilot in a blazing smoke.

A sense of relief washed over the Jedi Knight as he passed by the remains of the Sith fighter and he shot out into the black void of space. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Ren could see the world of Iridonia with ships of both the Republic and the New Sith Empire hovering over its red and black atmosphere. Both fleets threw everything they had at each other; missiles, turbolasers, and manned starfighters.

The Force gave a sudden jolt in the young Jedi's mind, and he recognized it as a warning. Ren had been right for the alarms rang loudly, and he saw the familiar red bursts of energy pass over the nose of his fighter. The Force was not needed to know that behind Ren was an enemy starfighter tailing and trying to take him out. Immediately, Ren's fighter shot forward towards the large battle before him, hoping to lose his attacker in the heat of Republic and Sith ships.

Ren could feel his pilot chair swerving side to side with every chance he took to avoid the laser fire from his attacker. It had been difficult dodging fire from almost every angle just to avoid the one person chasing him, especially with the surrounding star ships fire away at each other. The shields managed to protect him, but they could only do so much.

Fortunately, the young Jedi could sense the life of the enemy pilot fade away and the laser fire ceased. He managed to spare a small glance to see the Sith fighter that had chased him was now a flaming ball of fire with pieces of metal floating around it. Ren wondered what could have caused the destruction of the enemy fighter, but he soon found his answer when he looked to his side.

Next to Ren was a Republic Aurek fighter, the same kind that Ren had been piloting for the past hour. Inside of it was another Jedi; Master Yulana, a member of the Jedi Council and head of the Republic forces sent to repel the New Sith Empire's fleet. "_Knight Incerto, are you alright?_" her ancient voice came through the receiver.

Ren had mustered enough courage to break through his surprise and answer. "Yes, Master Yulana. I'm fine."

"_Yeah, right!_" a much younger voice laughed. "_That fighter had you on the ropes! You were practically a sitting bantha!_"

Ren turned his head and he saw another Aurek fighter flanking his other side. It did not take long for the young Jedi to recognize its pilot as Gash, Yulana's student. The young boy was known to poke fun at Ren, having Yulana often come to the young Jedi's rescue and now was no different. "_That's enough, my young Padawan_," Ren overheard Yulana chastising Gash. "_We need to focus on the battle. We can't waste any more time._"

Before Ren had a chance to let a word in, another warning from the Force rang through Ren's mind and it coincided with the alarms ringing through the cockpit of his starfighter. Ren glanced down at the display screen to see red shapes approaching the three green circles that represented himself and his fellow Jedi. "More fighters, coming in!" Ren announced as he quickly grabbed the controls.

Immediately, Yulana's voice rang out, "_Evasive maneuvers!_"

The distant stars in the background of the battle started to leave Ren's vision as his starfighter broke formation from the other two Jedi. The red bolts whizzed past the wings of the fighter. Ren did not need the Force to know that a Sith fighter was tailing him and the young Jedi Knight knew how to throw off his pursuer.

Pulling on the controls, Ren could feel his starfighter coming to a complete stop while his pursuer flew passed him. Catching the Sith fighter in his view, Ren sped up, this time as the hunter. The red lasers left the turrets and Ren saw them strike the Sith fighter in its thrusters before it exploded in a blaze of smoke. A sense of victory rose inside of Ren, but it was gone. Through the Force, he sensed fear and he soon learned its source: "_Master Yulana!_" he overheard Gash shout.

Ren's head whirl around and he caught a glimpse of Gash's star fighter zooming past the remains of another destroyed fighter. The direction that Gash was heading towards was another Sith fighter. While the Sith fighters chasing him and Gash were destroyed, there was still one after Yulana and it stubbornly stuck onto her trail. Gash's fear only increased as Yulana cried out, "_I can't shake him!_"

It was not more than a few moments later when the Sith fighter fired a volley of laser fire upon Yulana. The red barrage first struck the wing of Yulana's fighter before hitting the back of the cockpit. At that moment, the fighter exploded and the flames took the life of the Jedi Master inside of it.

Gash's voice reached its through Ren's earpiece, "_Master Yulana!_" Gash cried out.

From the young Padawan, Ren could sense the grief and sorrow of the loss of Gash's master as the emotions hit him. Ren, himself, felt shocked at the sudden demise of Yulana, but the battle around them caught the young Jedi Knight's attention. "Focus on the battle, Gash!" Ren shouted into his earpiece. "We can't afford to be distracted!"

Objection rose in Gash's voice. "_But, master Yulana…_"

Ren cut the Padawan cut him off. "Her death won't mean anything if we don't survive! Now head back to the flagship, at once." He sternly added, "And that's an _order_, Padawan!"

Thankfully, Gash resigned to Ren as the young Jedi could see Yulana's Padawan return to the Republic flagship that remained a safe distance. A sense of guilt rose inside of Ren for shouting at the mournful Gash, but he knew that neither Gash nor he could afford their emotions to get the better of them.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._The first line of the Jedi Code echoed in Ren's mind.

Suddenly, another voice spoke arose in Ren's earpiece. "_General Incerto! General Incerto, do you copy?_" The voice belonged to a man who carried much experience of war in his life.

Ren was quick to respond. "I'm here, Commander Dodonna. What is it?"

"_We saw what happened to General Yulana_," a hint of sorrow in the commander's as he explained. "_With her gone, you are in command of the Republic forces. We're awaiting your orders._"

The young Jedi bit back a curse at the commander's words, wishing that Yulana was still alive. The chain of command was on his shoulder and Ren was not sure what to do. Ignorance was something that could not be afforded on the field of battle as it often leads one to their death.

"_Commander Incerto, what are your orders?_" Dodonna's voice once again rung through the earpiece.

The question brought Ren back into reality. "What's the status of the battle?" he inquired.

Dodonna reported, "_We're losing more fighters with every second. I fear we won't last much longer._"

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_, Ren reminded himself.

Immediately, the young Jedi began flipping switching on his fighter's control panel. "We can't afford to lose any more ships," Ren stated. "Order for all Republic forces to jump into hyperspace. Iridonia is lost!"

The last three words brought a dead silence from the other side, followed by a sense of regret and frustration. It had only been a few moments later when Dodonna finally answered, "_Understood, general._"

The young Jedi noticed Dodonna's reluctance, but he dismissed it, knowing well that Dodonna would carry out his orders. As for himself, Ren grabbed onto the controls and he felt his starfighter carry him off once more. The view of Iridonia's atmosphere was gone and was replaced with the battle over the planet.

What Ren saw was something far worse than what Dodonna had told him. Republic forces were being dwindled away as starfighter after starfighter were destroyed by the Sith. The Republic ships had not been faring well against the Sith battle cruisers as a few of them joined the many casualties.

A warning from the Force echoed in Ren's mind and he yanked on the controls, making his starfighter serve to the side. The action saved his life, for Ren was fortunate enough to narrowly avoid the burning husk of another Aurek fighter from crashing into him. He returned his starfighter into position and he fired a volley of lasers on a passing Sith fighter.

After passing the Sith fighter he destroyed, Ren wiped his sleeve against the sweat running down his forehead. The heat of battle was getting to him. It had been even before Yulana was killed and the chain of command fell upon him. Closing his eyes, the young Jedi allowed the Force to flow through him, shielding his mind from the passions running rampant around his fighter.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Ren's eyes opened and they came across the sight of a squadron of Aurek fighters passing by the viewport of his own. The said squadron managed to avoid any enemy fighters and regrouped with a surviving Republic ship that was heading in the direction of the flagship. More Republic forces joined that small group with hopes of retreating from Iridonia intact. Even ships from within the heart of the battle turned tail, wishing to run and live another day. Yet, Ren wondered if anyone would live.

Whatever his thoughts had been, Ren discarded them when Commander Dodonna's voice reemerged. "_General, all remaining Republic forces are ready to make the jump for hyperspace_," Dodonna announced.

Ren flipped more switches on the control panel and he heard his fighter's hyperdrive engine slowly whirl to life. "Make the jump when I give the order, commander," the young Jedi ordered.

"_Understood_," the commander acknowledged.

Ren's hands went to the control stick and his fighter followed suit of the other retreating Republic forces. The Jedi glanced at the wreckage of Republic starfighters and ships before he found the flagship of the Republic fleet, the _Empress Teta_, joined with other Republic warships. A sense of hope rose inside of Ren at the sight and he sped his way towards the fleet.

The Jedi was fortunate enough to find himself among the Republic fleet, yet he felt his starfighter rocked a little. Ren spared a glance to the side to see oncoming squadrons of Sith fighters approaching the fleet with a large Sith battlecruiser behind them. The Sith forces unleashed a barrage of lasers from their turrets.

Ren's starfighter shot forward, narrowly avoiding a laser that struck another Aurek fighter. His fighter zoomed past the pilots and soldiers under his command, who tried to dodge the Sith fire as well. "Commander, give out the order!" Ren nearly shouted.

Within seconds of giving the order, Ren could hear Dodonna's voice echoing the comm channel. "_All ships, launch!_"

And so, a hand went for the lever next to Ren's thigh and pulled it down. Ren felt the cockpit of his starfighter shake a little and the stars around the young Jedi turned into white streaks that spread across his viewport. It was not long afterwards that the young Jedi's eyes were greeted with the blue plane of hyperspace.

Ren allowed his entire and mind to relax. In hyperspace, there were no lasers, no explosions, and no signs of the battle over Iridonia following behind the Republic warship and fighters. All there were the blue streaks of stars and soft vibration of the engine in Ren's fighter.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Raising a weary finger, Ren flipped a switch on his fighter's control panel to open up a comm channel to the Republic flagship. "Commander, how many made it?"

The commander answered, but his voice was filled with hesitation and restrained melancholy. "_Nine ships and most of our starfighters_… _I'm afraid the rest were left behind during the Sith assault, general._"

The news left a hollow feeling inside of the young Jedi, but he did not show it. Ren was simply silent for many moments before he answered. "Very well, commander. Order our forces to set a course for Onderon. Let me know when we drop out of hyperspace."

With that, Ren disconnected the comm channel, leaving a dead silence in the cockpit of his starfighter. After setting his fighter to autopilot, he rested his back against the back of his seat and placed a hand over his tired face. The Battle of Iridonia, as Ren knew it would be called in the holorecords, was one of the Republic's greatest defeats against the New Sith Empire. Ren was aware that not everyone would live through the battle, he just did not expect there to be so many casualties.

Throughout the entire battle, the young Jedi had seen many Republic pilots and Jedi lose their lives against the Sith. He had felt the life essences of the all those slain leave their physical forms, but that did not mean they were gone. To him, it meant they returned to the Force.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's my pitch for the story. I hope you like it. This is not up for adoption because I plan to put it up on this site soon. I don't when I will putting this on the site, but hopefully, soon.

Anyway, if you have any comments, please put it in the reviews, and please leave constructive criticism so I can know what to fix. Thank you.

Raika out!


	244. Realm 243: TOR AU Ch 2 another preview

Realm 243: TOR AU Ch 2 another preview

Disclaimer: Don't own the KotOR games or SWTOR! KotOR 1 and TOR were made by Bioware, and KotOR 2 was made by Obsidian.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of pounding boots echoed across the halls of the Republic compound as the two Republic troopers followed their prisoner. The Twi'lek managed to spare a glance at her guards only to see their faces covered by the black visors. Returning her attention forward, the prisoner's glance came across the hall of the compound.

The entire complex had been covered with metal cables and pipes placed along the durasteel walls to provided power. It seemed to be somewhat faulty as one of the lights constantly flickered on and off. Still, the cable led to one place inside of the complex, the one place that had been of most interest to the Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek's attention was diverted when she felt a blaster rifle poke her in the back, forcing her to take an extra step forward than she wanted. Turning her head around, the prisoner sent a glare at the guard who just poked her in the back. The trooper's black visor simply stared back at her as he ordered, "Keep walking."

The prisoner did as she was told, but she caught sight of a small shimmer of movement underneath one of the flickering lights. The troopers guarding their prisoner did not seem to notice it as they began to engage in casual conversation. Yet, the Twi'lek noticed it and immediately knew what the shimmer was. All she did was remained silent, anticipating for the right moment to happen.

"Man, I can't believe we're stuck on this rock," the Twi'lek heard of her guards mutter to his comrade.

"Tell, me about it," the other agreed. "This place smells worse more than Coruscant's Undercity!"

The first guard turned to the other. "It was you're idea to come in the first place, remember?"

"Hey, I didn't know if-"

The sound of a blaster discharge rang loudly, and the Twi'lek ducked in time for a red blaster bolt passed her over her headtails. The soldiers were taken by surprise as the blaster bolts struck the one on the right. The trooper under the left diverted his gaze away from the prisoner and towards his fallen comrade. "Dack!" he cried out.

Before he had a chance, the trooper could see the Twi'lek prison making for a dash towards him. He was taken by surprise at the spryness of the prisoner and he raised his blaster rifle. But it was too late as the Twi'lek kicked up a leg, sending the end of the blaster pointed into the air when it discharged a bolt of red energy. The trooper would have attacked but another kick to his stomach sent him stumbling back.

The Twi'lek sprinted at the stumbling trooper, and swung her cuffed hands at his head. Her hands were wrapping together in a balling fists, allowing it enough durability to strike the trooper right in his mouth piece. The trooper found his back bouncing off of the wall before he fell on his knees, paying little attention to the Twi'lek charging towards him.

When the trooper did stare up at his prisoner, he was too late to prevent her from wrapped her arms around his neck. While her wrists were bound, the Twi'lek managed to keep them tight like a noose. The trooper released his blaster rifle and grabbed onto the Twi'lek's arms in an effort to pull them away from his neck. His efforts were futile as the grip remained strong as ever, and the Twi'lek made a simple twitch in her arms that made a cracking sound echo through the hall.

The sound dissipated in the air, and when replaced with silence, the Twi'lek released her grip around her guard. The Republic trooper's body dropped onto the ground dead, his neck in a disjointed position.

There was no remorse in the Twi'lek's eyes as she bent down and reached her cuffed hands to the trooper's corpse. The red hands grabbed onto a small remote and yanked it from the trooper's belt. Pushing a button on the remote, the cuffs around the Twi'lek's hands came undone with a click and clattered onto the ground.

As the Twi'lek flexed her wrists, her blue eyes traveled to the space under the faulty light. "I know you're there," she called out, a sophisticated Imperial accent of Dromund Kaas replacing the roguish Corellian one.

Moments later and the empty space was became occupied with the shimmer of a deactivating cloaking device. The shimmer faded away and revealed two people, a human and a Rattataki, standing underneath the faulty light source. The Rattataki wore a simple black coat that contrasted much with the human's gray Alderaanian robes.

Smoke rose from the tip of the Rattataki's blaster pistol as she rested it on her shoulder. "Ah, you ruined the fun!" she said, the tattoos on her chalk-white face curved as she smiled.

The expression on the Twi'lek's face did not change as she stared at the duo with demand in her eyes, instead of appreciation. "What in the emperor's name took you so long?" she demanded.

The human stared at the Twi'lek with black bug eyes instead of a human ones, a sign of a Killik Joiner. "Apologies," the human spoke up, "the soldiers made it difficult for us to maneuver through the facility."

"Don't worry about it. We're here, aren't we?" the Rattataki assured as she holstered her pistol on her right hip. She raised her other hand with a small metallic case in her palm, displaying it to the Twi'lek. "Besides, we've taken good care of your toys, Ellie."

'Ellie' crossed her arms over her chest. "Enough with the nicknames, Kaliyo."

The Rattataki, Kalliyo, placed her free hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, _Elina_. Sheesh," the Rattataki, Kaliyo, sighed before she tossed the case it to the Twi'lek.

Elina kept silent when she caught the case and knelt to place it on the ground. Opening the case, the Twi'lek's eyes came across enough weapons placed inside to make it look more like a mobile armory. A blaster pistol, the separated barrel and trigger of a sniper rifle, a belt filled with a few grenades-everything Elina needed for her mission.

The first thing that Elina grabbed was the belt and she wrapped it around her waist. "Did you find anything?" she asked, her gaze remained fixated on her equipment.

The human Joiner stepped forward and answered, "We have found a computer terminal on the south side of the compound. There are few technicians maintaining it. We believe accessing will not be any trouble."

The use of the royal "we" in the human's speech would have annoyed some, but Elina often reminded herself that was the result of the Killik joining. She just ignored it as she went for the blaster. "And the number of guards, Vector?"

The human named Vector was about to open his mouth to answer, but Kaliyo beat him to it. "I'd say about five," she spoke up with her ever-confident tone. "Those guys won't know what hit them when we show up."

Vector's black bug-like eyes turned to the Rattataki with a slight hint of irritation. "Perhaps," Vector turned his eyes to Elina, "however, we noticed several patrols through the compound. Accessing the computer may attract their attention."

"That won't be a problem," Kaliyo interrupted once more. "We can just blast them whenever they show up."

Elina knew better than to trust Kaliyo's confidence and pondered over Vector's words. As soon as they would attack a few guards, the others would immediately be alerted to the trio's presence, making their predicament somewhat more difficult. Perhaps even the entire compound would be coming down onto their heads.

While Elina contemplated, she holstered the blaster pistol and grabbed the detached pieces of the sniper rifle. The Twi'lek attached the trigger to the rifle's main body with a loud click and proceeded to face her two companions. "If that's the case, we won't have much time," she turned to the human Joiner. "Vector, contact Raina and tell her to bring the ship around for pickup."

Vector nodded. "Understood."

Kaliyo soon found Elina staring at her. "Kaliyo, I noticed there's a tunnel that goes underneath the compound. I want you to place a few detonators to make our escape route."

Just as Elina expected, the chance of wanton destruction brought a grin to Kaliyo's face. "Be my pleasure," she accepted. "Give me the tools and I'll get the job done."

The long barrel of the sniper rifle rested in Elina's other hand. "Alright, then. Let's go," she said.

In the back of her mind, Elina wondered about the chances of success. While they had infiltrated the compound, there were still all those Republic soldiers. It was possible that anyone of them would be captured. But Elina shook off those thoughts, knowing well that would not happen.

After all, Cipher Nine never failed a mission for Imperial Intelligence and she did not intend to start now.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, that's the preview for now. I hope you like it. As usual, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews and if you have criticism, please let it be constructive. Also, this is not up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	245. Realm 244: Shingeki no Daikaiju

Realm 244: Shingeki no Daikaiju

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Most well-known Daikaiju comes under the ownership of Toho, and Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin, is made by Hajime Isayama. If I missed anything in the disclaimer, please let me know.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Everything is going wrong. _

That was the one thought that ran through Eren's mind as his body was carried through the air by his 3D Maneuver Gear. The long cables shot out and the grappling hooks attached itself to the bricks that made up the middle barrier of Wall Rose. It was not that until he landed his two feet onto the battlements of Wall Rose. He turned around, much to his amazement to see a monstrous nightmare vanished into thin air.

Moments ago, Eren had stood on the battlements of Wall Rose with his friends. A joyous conversation of joining the Recon Corps to leave the confide boundaries of the Walls was interrupted when the infamous sixty-meter tall Colossal Titan suddenly appeared. The creature had destroyed the cannons on the battlements and made a breach into Wall Rose. Eren attempted to finish off the Colossal Titan, but just as the monster suddenly appear, it vanished.

The young man was greeted by Thomas and Connie, two of his fellow graduates from the 104th Corps. "I'm sorry. I let him get away," he apologized, his voice soft and full with regret.

The blond-haired Thomas glanced at Eren. "What are you apologizing for? We couldn't even move-"

Connie cut them both off. "There's no time for chatting! The wall's been breached! If we don't fix it quickly, the Titans will get in again!"

What Connie said was true, Eren thought to himself. Wall Rose had a hole large enough for the standard three-to-fifteen meter-tall Titan to enter and the events from five years prior would repeat once more. Already, Eren remembered the horrifying memory of his mother being amongst the casualties when the Titans entered the hole Wall Maria and consumed everyone.

Suddenly, Eren thought he felt a small rumbled beneath his feet. It only lasted for a second, but it was more than enough to catch his attention. And then, there was another, and then another. The rumbles kept on coming, turning from small ones into large shakes, large enough that caused Eren to toppled over on his feet.

Eren groaned as he raised himself on his arms, and he saw both Connie and Thomas lying on the battles of Wall Rose. Like him, they too had looks of confusion and shock on their faces. "What was that? Was that a Titan?" came from Connie.

No one said anything as the stones of Wall Rose continued to shake. This time, it was Thomas who called out, "Wait a moment! What is that?"

Curious as to what Thomas was talking about, Eren turned around and his eyes widen at what he saw. There was a massive swarm of Titans sluggishly traversing the human land that was once protected by Wall Maria. If anyone saw the face of a Titan, they would face scared beyond belief with those silly grins and horrible disfigured positions that were planted on them. But it was not the Titans that caught Eren's eye, it was the creature behind them.

Eren could only gasp. "Just what is that? Is that a Titan?"

Was it a Titan? No, there was no way because the one before everyone's eyes did not even look like a human, but more like a giant lizard. It stood on two robust legs and it looked like it was almost as tall as the Colossal Titan. The creature had clawed hands that looked like they powerful enough to swat away scores of humans, perhaps even destroy a Titan if not dozens. What made it stood out from the Titans even more were the large spikes on its back and tail.

The creature opened it's mouth and a loud roar emerged from its throat. The sound spread across the air and reached to where Eren and his friends stood, forcing them to cover their ears from the roar pounding against their ear drums.

After the roar ceased, Eren could only stare at the lizard 'Titan' with surprise, and even awe. The roar may have bruised his ear drums, but Eren could feel his body almost shaking in fear at what the roar was. It was a declaration of power, of dominance, and of one that commanded respect.

It was the cry of a king.

The creature now gained the attention of the Titans as Eren and his friends could see the Titans approaching the green lizard. Their faces remained fixed in their silly looks, but they were more than willing to take down this new potential threat.

The green monstrosity opened its mouth a little, and this time, there was a large blue light emerging from it's throat. Eren also took notice of the same blue light illuminating the spikes on the creature as it grew brighter and brighter with every passing second. The Titans continued their approach, not caring for what ever the blue light was, but they soon found out when the creature opened it's mouth wide.

Eren's eyes widen when he saw a stream of fire shot out of the giant lizard's mouth and struck the nearest Titan. A scream of pain and anguish left its mouth as that same Titan found its body engulfed in the blue hellish fire. When the fire left it, there was nothing more than the ashes of the Titan.

But the creature did not stop there as he turned his attention to the other Titans. Titan after Titan found themselves struck by the blue fire and they suffered the cruel fate of their bodies being turned into nothing more than husks. It was nothing than a massacre as the Titans found themselves under siege.

The three human teenagers could only stare at the spectacle before them. "Incredible," Connie commented. "That thing is destroying the Titans like they're nothing!"

Eren almost felt a grin appearing on his face, but stopped himself. This strange creature appeared out of nowhere and was destroying the Titans in large, a task that humans had difficulty to accomplish, and with such ease. It was both frightening and astonishing that such a creature could exist at all and possibly be more of a threat to humanity than the Titans.

It was then that Eren's eyes widen at the sight of the stream of fire coming towards the Wall Maria, right where he and his friends were. "Everyone, move!" he shouted to the others.

The three young men jumped off the wall and the cables took them to the safe confines behind the wall. And it was just in as as the blue torrent of fire shot over the battlements of Wall Rose. By that time, Eren, Connie, and Thomas had already safely landed on the rooftops behind the wall. All three of them could feel the heat of the fire touch their faces, causing them to sweat profusely.

"That was close," came from Eren.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "We need to return to headquarters. They need to know about this!"

Eren nodded his head agreement as he wondered just what that creature was. For now, he hoped that it was an ally.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikasa raised her head and her eyes widen at the sight of a blue stream of fire shooting through the sky. She could feel a wave of heat lightly pound against her body and her coat lightly flapped in the air. Once it passed, the young Asian turned around to see the crowd of civilians who were once escaping into Wall Sina, now stood there with surprise on their faces.

"What was that?" one of the civilians shouted.

The crowd's murmurs became louder as everyone wondered and assumed just what was the source of that fire. Mikasa, on the other hand, already knew.

She heard many tales from her mother, tales of giant creatures before the Titans who ran rampant across the entire world. Entire cities fell before those monsters, leaving nothing more than wastelands in their wake.

Mikasa could only shiver at what she thought the source of the disturbance was and she prayed for Eren's safety.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the innermost wall of Sina, a group of priests remained within the safe confines of their church. They had been praying in peace and silence until the attack of the Colossal Titan from moments ago. Since then, the priests prayed to their gods, seeking refuge from wrath of the Titans.

Then, came the roar of the creature.

Heads snapped up and everyone turned their heads to the windows as their minds were. But then again, they already knew just what it was.

One of the priests fell on his knees and cried out, "He has returned!"

The murmurs of the priests turned into cries and wails as they prayed like they had never prayed before. "Oh gods of Maria, Rose, and Sina have mercy upon us," another of the priests prayed, tears rolling from his eyes. "Please protect us!"

They all knew what they heard. It was a message that would shake the foundations of the entire human race:

_The King of Monsters has returned!_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, if anyone actually saw the anime, then you probably know just what the story is about. For those who don't know, humans in the far future had bee pushed to near-extinction because of man-eating giants called Titans. Humans have forced them into a small area, where high walls keep the Titans away from the humans.

Ever since I saw the first few episodes, one idea has been stuck in my head: "What would happen if Godzilla was in the world of Attack on Titan?" I'm sure this is not an original concept, but hey, I just wanted to get it off of my chest.

Now, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and please give constructive criticism. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	246. Realm 245: Star Wars Episode VII

Realm 245: Star Wars Episode VII

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, not me, and was made by George Lucas. Any characters here belong to their respective creators.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Episode VII

SPARKS OF WAR

Much has changed following the decades after the fall of the Galactic Empire. After the dreadful invasion of the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong, an alliance with remnants of the Empire has reformed the New Republic into the Galactic Alliance. Remnants of the Empire remain, yet under the rule of Jagged Fel, the Imperial Remant retains a fragile peace with the Galactic Alliance.

Though Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has passed away, his new order of Jedi Knights have made themselves the new guardians of the galaxy. Leaving their Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV and have spread out the galaxy, the Jedi have reclaimed their ancient homes on Galactic Alliance capital world of Coruscant and the Jedi world of Ossus.

However, it seems the peace is the galaxy has become more fragile as tensions between the nobles of the Hapan Consortium and the Galactic Alliance. There had been an attempt on the Hapan Queen Mother, the former Jedi Knight Tenel Ka, and she has required the help of the Jedi to find out about her assassins...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tap, tap, tap.

Jedi Master Leia Organa-Solo did her best not to sigh as she waited in the hangar bay. She stood in tall, yet leaned against her walking cane to keep her old legs up. Her index finger repeatedly tapped on the cane's curved grip, a habit she seemed to have collected as she got older.

Patience had on been one of the many things Leia had learned early on in her life, even before her training as a Jedi. Even as she became older, Leia rarely showed any sign of impatience in the presence of her fellow Jedi. Now was an exception and with good reason.

Tap, tap, tap.

Leia could feel her brown robes slightly billow from the wind of starships arriving and leaving the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Her lightsaber dangled a bit as well, but returned back to it normal position on her belt and rested against her thigh.

As one hand rested on the cane, another went up to pass along gray lines in her once-dark brown hair. It had been several decades since the destruction of the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor and Leia was not the young woman of the Rebel Alliance as she used to be. The wrinkles on her face and her gray hair were proof of that.

Tap, tap, tap.

Leia's eyes darted from one end of the hangar to the next with one question: Where was Kyp? Leia could only wonder about her fellow Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council. Kyp was supposed to have been in the hangar as soon as he arrived, just as he and Leia agreed. Unfortunately, there was no sight of him and it unnerved Leia.

Tap, tap–the finger halted in mid-air before it hit the cane again and Leia felt relief washing over her face at the sight of Kyp.

Jedi Master Kyp Durron strode in, his dark robes flowing in the air as he approached Leia. His lightsaber hung from his hip, wearing it like a trophy and a symbol of his years of experience as it jostled against his thigh. Kyp had his own fair share of grays in his long black hair yet it was not as much as Leia's. A decade younger, Kyp managed keeping his physique far better than Leia could, but there were signs of his age catching up to him.

Both of Leia's hands rested on her cane and she smiled. "Kyp, it's good to see you," she greeted him, the old croaking leaving her throat.

Meeting Leia, Kyp first bowed to her, a motion done out of respect. "Grandmaster," he returned, his own deep voice starting to give way.

The word made Leia feel an odd sensation inside of her. _Grandmaster_. That title once belonged to her brother at one time, but Luke had passed onto the Force, leaving Leia in charge of the Jedi Order. If there had been other Masters who wished for the position, the opposition was washed away by Leia's demonstration of leadership, a skill she carried on from her time as the New Republic's Chief of State.

Leia gestured to the nearby entrance of the hangar. "Come, lets talk."

The cane hit against the floor as Leia slowly took her steps and Kyp walked up beside the older Jedi Master. The pair left the hangar and found themselves striding through the halls of the Jedi Academy. They were given glances from students and knights passing by them, but neither paid attention as they more pressing concerns on their minds.

"I see you've returned from the Hapes," Leia finally spoke up. "Did the talks go well?"

Kyp was silent for a moment before he replied, "Things started out well enough." His answer was ominous, a feeling that Leia did not like.

The grandmaster's lips turned into a frown as she stopped to look at Kyp. "I heard about the assassination attempt on the Queen Mother," Leia mentioned. "Is she..."

He answered before Leia could finish the question. "She's fine. Tenel Ka is being escorted back to Hapes as we speak. However, there's still the matter of the assassins."

A soft sigh of relief left Leia. Before she became Queen Mother of Hapes, Tenel Ka came to the Jedi Praxuem on Yavin IV one of Luke's many pupils... and a dear friend to Leia's son, Jacen. More than a dear friend, really. Jacen and Tenel Ka trained with each other and they eventually fell in love. That was before the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong, before Tenel Ka became queen upon the death of her mother, before Jacen...

Leia pushed the memories away. Now's not the time to think about the past, she told herself. Best to focus on the present. "Yes, you're right about that. Whoever wanted Tenel Ka dead went through great lengths," Leia agreed as she resumed walking. "Has the Galactic Alliance send anyone to investigate it?"

"No," Kyp answered, keeping up with her. "They and the Hapan Consortium already have enough bad blood as it is. The Hapan nobles don't want the Alliance to send their and the Senate won't agree to Consortium looking into it."

Just great, Leia thought bitterly. Neither side were willing to let one investigate the matter because of their own stubbornness. If the incident was left unchecked, then no doubt the tensions between the Galactic Alliance and Hapan Consortium would continue to boil. The assassins would left to roam free and perhaps, even try to kill Tenel Ka once more while the bickering continued.

A small thought popped into Leia's head. "What about a Jedi?" she suggested. "We've managed to stay fairly neutral in politics these days. I'm sure the Queen Mother and Galactic Alliance won't object if we send a Jedi to investigate."

"I thought the same thing," Kyp agreed, but rather hesitantly. "But the Hapans aren't fond of Jedi. It's the reason why the talk was needed in the first place."

A part of Leia wished Kyp never had brought that up. The Hapan nobles were well-known for their anti-Jedi sentiments, so much so that they insulted the passing of Luke Skywalker during a Senate meeting. That same moment was what led to the talk between Kyp and Tenel Ka. The assassins were something that no had expected, however.

"I know," Leia said, stifling a sigh, "but there aren't other options available to us at the moment. We need to find these assassins and quickly."

Kyp was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally, he said, "I'll call the council for a meeting. Maybe we can discuss about what happened and see if we can send a Jedi to look into."

The older Jedi Master assured him, "That won't be necessary."

The statement made Kyp raise a curious eyebrow. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do," Leia answered. "Knight Rilana and her student. They should be in the Jedi Archives, last time I checked."

The grandmaster said no more as she carried on through the halls of the academy and towards her new destination with Kyp walking beside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright that's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and please give constructive criticism. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	247. Realm 246: Multi crossover story idea

Realm 246: Multi crossover story idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any franchises I plan to use belong to their respective owners! The only exception are Ocs.

A/N: Just an idea for a multi-crossover story I have. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of metal pounding against wood could be heard as fingers drummed on the table. The fingers were placed inside of a metal gauntlet that was inscribed with ancient markings from the past of a powerful. The owner of the hand belonged to one donned in a long, majestic red robe with gold markings on the edges. The being had the face of a man, but he was far more ancient than any human.

Ancient blue eyes stared across the table, towards other human-like beings wearing similar outfit. There were a total of three other beings, each one carrying their own sense of dignity and respect of their positions. They were older than any human, but far younger than the one sitting at the head of the table. The ancient being sat back in his golden seat and remained silent as the others chattered among themselves.

One of the said beings, a male with a golden cap on his head, talked with his compatriot, "Are you sure about this?"

His compatriot, a female, presented a high-tech pad with calculations to the male. "There's no doubt about it," she answered. "The stars here have different astronomical positions. You can see for yourself."

After inspecting the calculations, the same being sighed as he placed the pad on the table and laid back in his seat. "So it is true. We are no longer in our own universe."

Another male who sat across from the two compatriots spoke up. "How is that even possible? We should have been destroyed in the blast!"

"But we're here, instead," came from the female. "It is a great mystery. None of us could have seen it coming."

The first male stared at the only female at the table. "Mystery or not, we're in another universe with no way back. We're trapped."

"Trapped, you say?"

All eyes fell on the ancient one, who finally broke his vow of silence. While his fingers now remained still, his voice carried a great weight that made the other listen and none dared to speak up as the ancient being continued. His voice was filled with great ambition and power. When he spoke, no one dared to speak up against him.

"Don't be so quick to assess our situation, Castellan," he spoke, staring at the first male.

The first male, the Castellan, only stared back at the ancient being. "What do you mean, Lord President?"

The ancient one, referred to as 'Lord President' stared at them and his other hand went to the large staff rested against his seat. The large staff clanged against the floor as the Lord President rose from his seat with a look of ambition that matched his voice. The Lord President spoke with the words of millennia of knowledge and power that made the others of his kind respect and fear him.

"We have been driven from our own universe, yes, but this is a new opportunity for us," he began. "There are dozens of worlds out there, new timelines for us to explore! This is the chance we have been wanting for so long. This is the chance we can use to rebuild the former glory of our race!"

"But we no longer have our ability of time travel," the Castellan objected. "We can't be the guardians of time if we cannot master it."

The female male interjected, "Actually, we still have the technology necessary for us to do so. We will need to consult our engineers first."

"Excellent," the Lord President felt a smile appear on his face before turning to the other male. "Coordinator, have your agents in the Celestial Intervention Agency on standby. I want them to explore the nearest star system for us to establish our new base of operations."

The Coordinator nodded. "Yes, Lord Rassilon,"

Rassilon turned his attention to the other two. "You are dismissed. We have much work to do."

All three beings at the table rose from their seat and bowed to their Lord President before they took their leave. After they left, Rassilon found himself in the chamber with only his guards standing in the far back of the chamber. The smile on his face turned into a grin as the ambition in his voice rose.

"This is a new day for the Time Lords," Rassilon, Lord President of the Time Lords, spoke. He raised his eyes to the new sky over his head.

"We shall rise, once again."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. What do you think? Good, bad? Let me know in the reviews and please leave constructive criticism. Also, this idea is not up for adoption. Thank you.

Raika out!


	248. Realm 247: The Darkened Storm

Realm 247: The Darkened Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sailor Moon! They belong to their respective owners. Doctor Who is made by the BBC and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuichi and Toei Animation.

AN: This was a story idea I had for a few days after watching a few old clips of classic Doctor Who with the Valeyard, the Doctor's darker half. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time, was known to have lived a long time. She lived centuries long after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, guarding the doorway to the fourth dimension that was appropriately named the Gates of Time. She would protect it and only used the Gates of Time to witness events, never act upon them. Pluto saw the Gates of Time as a source of power and wisdom that she and others could benefit from.

Now, Pluto stood before the very thing she protected and cursed it.

What caused such a reaction was what the Gates of Time had shown Pluto. It had showed her something horrible, so horrible. It was something Pluto feared may happen, but nothing like what she saw right now. Not even the destruction of the Moon Kingdom by Beryl's hands had brought her so much distraught.

Through the Gates of Time, Pluto stared at Crystal Tokyo with tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls. It was no longer the shining light of the world that it became after the Great Freeze. No, it was nothing more than a husk with smoke rising from the ruined buildings and into the darkened skies above. The hellish flames that engulfed the city died down, yet they left their mark as many of the pearl white buildings were were half their original size and covered in a black soot, while others were reduced to ash entirely.

Littering the streets were the bodies of men, woman, and children that were smoldering corpses, their black ash-like faces carrying expressions of horror. The had bony jaws that were open and eyes wide open with great fear. The sight sickened the Sailor Scout of Time to the point she had to hold in the urge to vomit right there.

Then, Pluto saw them: the Sailor Scouts, both members of the Inner and Outer planets, lying in the center of the destruction. They were like Crystal Tokyo's former denizens, the flesh nearly burnt away and covered in the same black color of death. Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune- all were the same. Even Pluto herself was among the dead. Yet, the bodies of the city's protectors only surrounding the worst of the tragedy.

There were two piles of ashes, one on the white suit of Earth's king and the other over the school-girl uniform of Small Lady. Not too far was the shattered remains of the Silver Imperium Crystal scattered across the street, only a few centimeters from the hands of Neo-Queen Serenity.

The great ruler of Crystal Tokyo laid there, her body burnt like the others, but at the same time, her parts of her body had been twisted and bent out of shape. It was a contorted a mess, so horrid that Pluto could not even say the corpse was that of a human.

Pluto fell on her knees, the calm mask she wore over her feelings so often now burst from the feelings she felt. There was no hope in what she saw, nothing in the slightest. All of which Pluto and the Sailor Scouts worked so hard for was now in ruins. For the first time in centuries, the Sailor Scout of Time felt despair.

It was not long afterward that Pluto caught the sight of black, flowing robes billowing in the deathly cold breeze that passing over the robes' owner and the corpses. Staring at the owner, Pluto found the source of it all. The one who caused the great fall of Crystal Tokyo, was in Pluto's view.

Standing over the burnt corpse of Neo-Queen Serenity was a man. Pluto mentally shook that thought at. The being looked human, but she knew he was not human in the slightest. He looked young, but he was old–ancient, in fact–far older than Pluto herself. This person, this being carried great power around him, power that could have once been used for good, but now brought only ruin.

His gaze was lowered at the mangled corpse of Serenity before he raised his head. Soon, the being's gaze turned and Pluto found his eyes, those ancient eyes, staring at her.

Pluto's body froze when she realized something. The man was staring _at _her. He could see her, see the Gates of Time!

"I know you're there."

The mysterious being's voice boomed with power, catching Pluto out of her state of shock. The Scout of Time could only stare through the Gates of Time and back at the being. "Who are you?" Pluto asked, surprised she could even had the strength to speak.

The being's lips turned into a smile that sent shivers down Pluto's already cold back. Then, he spoke only four words: "I am the Valeyard."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the present, night fell over the city of Tokyo like a blanket over a sleeping child. The lights reached the sky along with the sounds of life that buzzed throughout the streets as people went to and from their homes and the many sites in the city. Some were couples going out on dates, others were friends just hanging, and if one looked closely, a pair of children meeting each other for the first time.

As people went on with their daily lives, they failed to notice a single detail within one of Tokyo's alleyways. In the darkness, one would see the shape of a box appear for just a moment before it disappeared only to appear. The box continued to phase in and phase out of existence, letting out that constant magical whirl as it did.

_Vroop, vroop, vroop..._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright that's the pitch! So what do you think? Good, bad, or meh? If you have any thoughts, please leave them in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive.

Now, please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and please give constructive criticism. Also, this it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, please send me a PM or let me know in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!


	249. Realm 248: The Ebon Crown Ch 2 preview

Realm 248: The Ebon Crown Chapter 2 preview

Disclaimer: _The Ebon Crown_ is an original story. While it does have elements that take inspiration from the fantasy genre (like Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings), it is not owned by anyone other than me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you have everything?" I heard my mother jab at me with the same question.

Trying my best not to roll my eyes, I stared at my mother sitting across from me in the carriage. "Yes, mother," I answered, while my fingers tugged at the tight collar that pressed itself uncomfortably around my neck.

It had been a few weeks since the king threw his part in celebration of Bale's ascension to captain of the royal guard. I returned to my house with my parents and Bale before constantly hearing of my eldest brother's accomplishment. Fortunately, my family members were unaware of the five coins that were missing from my bag, not were there any rumors of a young boy with five gold coins. I felt some relief about that on my part, but a part of my suspected the boy foolishly wasted the money I gave him.

Now that was not my main concern. What was my main concern were the books placed in my hands with my fingers wrapped around the covers. The books felt heavy and it was no surprise, considering the amount empty page I would need for taking notes. They were a necessity for where I was going.

I felt my weight sway side to side as the horse-driven carriage kept on hitting against the many cracks in the road. My mother wore her green dress, which pressed against the red furs of the cushion. A look of concern was on her face, but I paid no attention to it. My fingers tugged at the collar, allowing the air to pass between my neck and the cloth that made up my robe.

While my fingers fidgeted with my collar, my eyes took notice of the streets of Castella's Central Ring. There were servants from each family, bending their backs to sweep away the dirty from the streets with their brushes. Such a job, as simple as it was, was painstaking for the many hours it took to clean up the streets and then clean it again when a noble drops a piece of food or trash onto the ground.

My hazel eyes turned from the streets to two tall towers emerging from the threshold of the Central and Mid Rings. Trailing my gaze from the tips of the towers, I could see where they originated from: the Lindran University of Mystical Arts.

Originally built by the first Lindran King two centuries ago, the university was meant to train young people–usually nobles–how to harness magic and become the ruling elite, advising the king whenever they could. However, the number of sages declined over the centuries, turning from wise advisers of the king to simple professors.

The swaying that I had been used to within the past minutes, eventually came to a stop. I was too anxious to get out of the carriage, so I practically swung open the door before the driver had the chance to leave his horses. The first thing I came across was the white stones that covered the ground as my feet were firmly placed upon them.

At first, I tried to deal with the weight of the books in my hand, but that became no longer my focus. I watched other students pass by the yellow stones that made up the university to see they wore the same outfit that I had. They passed through the pair of brown doors that was the main entrance, ignoring the pair of royal guards standing there.

"Taral, wait!" I heard from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see my mother trying to exit the carriage's doors only to be stalled by her dress. She only was able to exit with help from the driver who offered a hand to her. When her feet met with the ground, my mother rushed towards me. "You shouldn't run off like that!" she scolded me, keeping her tone at a whisper.

My mouth opened in protests at my mother, but another voice beat me to it. "I believe Taral is old enough to take care of himself, mother." The voice carried an all too familiar deep tone.

Both my mother and I turned to see Akel approaching us, dressed in the same uniform like everyone else and I wore. My older brother was only a few years older, but was the spitting image of Bale. Akel had the typical tan skin and the same gray eyes of a Kronal, yet he had mother's dark brown hair instead of father's black hair. The beard around his smirking lips was unkempt, a sign of not combing for many days.

I did not need my eyes to know my mother's face lit up at the sight of my brother. "Akel, glad you're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged my brother.

At this point, I swore I heard the snickers and giggles of passing students at the sight of a young man being hugged by his mother. Akel was not hesitant to return the hug, though. "Mother," Akel returned with a small nod.

While my mother and brother greeted with one another, I stood there with many questions running through my head. I expected my arrival would not be greeted by any welcoming party, more specifically Akel. My hopes for a quiet tour dashed when my older brother appeared and I wanted to know why he was here.

Doing my best to keep my mask of innocent curiosity, I asked, "What's going on? I thought you would be in class, Akel."

My mother released her grasp from Akel, who turned to face me. Unlike Bale, Akel possessed hints of discretion and masked contempt, a few that I learned from him. I was not sure if he was pleased to see me or if he simply masking his own irritation like I was.

Either way, Akel answered, "I was, but my professor allowed me to be excused for today." He paused before finishing, "Besides, I'm to be your tutor."

I blinked in confusion, not sure if I heard that right. "I'm sorry?"

My mother apparently decided to step in. "We're having Akel here to help you with your studies," she explained. "Your father and I thought it would be best for you, since Akel has already mastered many of his studies here."

My first thought was a loud snort at the prospect of my father caring for my own education, but I suppressed the urge. I knew my old man would not be pleased with me seemingly following Akel's steps, so he most likely left me under someone who would keep a close eye on me.

But more of my concern was focused of me being under Akel's thumb during my stay at the university. The mere thought made a small pang of irritation rise inside of me. Just perfect, I bitterly thought to myself. Out of all of the people in the world, why Akel?

Bale was a pompous fool, there was no doubt about that, but to me, Akel was no different. I tolerated Akel's presence, to say the least, even more so when he goes on and on, spouting nonsense about his studies on magic and philosophy. I would have disagreed, but I did not, knowing fully well that his studies were just masking his short fuse of a temper. It was a temper I experienced firsthand and I did not wish to repeat such experiences.

I just stared at Akel, my face masked with curiosity. "Well, this should be interesting," was my response.

At first, I felt I revealed too much of my thoughts, but I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind when I saw Akel turned to our mother. "Best if you get going, mother," he told her.

My mother glanced at me for a second before getting closer to Akel. I could hear her pathetic attempts to keep her voice quiet as she expressed her lack of confidence in me. "Take care of your brother, Akel."

"I will," Akel replied in the same tone.

With that, my mother turned her back to us and returned to the carriage, the driver helping her into the seat. After she planted herself in the seat, my mother waved a hand to me. "Goodbye Taral, try to take care of yourself!"

The rider closed the door to the carriage, thankfully hiding my mother from my sight, and I felt a hint of relief as the carriage rode off from the university grounds. My mother was gone and I no longer had to worry about my father or Bale, not for a while anyway.

However, I could see my current problem walking up to me and I turned to face him to see a face filled with concern. Whether it was genuine or not, I did not know, and I had little to figure that out as Akel asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I only nodded with the utmost certainty. "I'm quite sure."

Akel let out a sigh. "Alright, then," he stated, turning around.

The tone of his voice made me stare at my brother as he headed into the university. There was a mix of concern and resignation at my decision, but I knew that was just a simple mask. Akel did not want me here at all, and I knew because he probably did not want to watch over me. I did not want it either, but there little we could do about our "special situation."

For now, I kept it in the back of my mind and I took off, following my brother into the grounds of the university.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for now. I hoped you like the preview. If anyone's interested about it, you can find it on Fictionpress and read the story. Please leave reviews and give constructive criticism. Since this is an original work of mine, it is not up for adoption. Thanks for your time.

Raika out!


	250. Realm 249: Multi-crossover preview

Realm 249: Multi-crossover preview

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Any franchises mentioned in the preview below belong to their own owners, not me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Crystal Tokyo, once the old city of Tokyo, shone brightly against the black background of the night sky hanging above it. It housed the small remnant of humanity, survivors from the ice age known as the Great Freeze. The entire city was a shining light in the frozen wasteland caused by the great catastrophe from a nearly a thousand years ago.

Its denizens walked through the market plaza, the most crowded part of the city. Some walked by others who were drinking tea at the plaza's many shops, carrying the air of their higher-class upbringing with them. Both buyers and sellers wore fancy clothing similar to that of Victorian England with high-collared suits and jackets for men and frilly dresses for women.

Yet, there was one who kept himself hidden behind a pile of boxes near a currently empty stand. His tattered brown cloak contrasted with the clean capes around him, but concealed his features from everyone else as did the shadows of his raised hood.

From where he hid, the figure moved one human hand out of his cloak and kept it slightly outstretched, the palm facing a stand across from him. On the stand were oranges that remained perfectly still, at least until the stand's vendor gave it to a passing customer. Suddenly, one orange fell off from the pile and slowly rolled onto the ground, avoiding the feet of the unsuspecting people.

The figure moved his other hand out of the cloak in time to catch it, while the outstretched one was focused on the oranges. Another fell off and then another, and both rolled on the ground toward him. No one ever noticed what was happening right at their feet, just how he wanted it.

The three oranges were placed in a small bag he kept within the cloak and the figure turned to the stand once more. Another orange fell out and rolled once again…

SQUISH!

… but it was crushed underneath an armored boot, leaving a stain on the ground and the boot itself. The figure's eyes widen under his hood at his failed attempt and he raised his gaze to see who crushed the orange.

It was a man who rubbed his boot against the street to wipe off the stain. He was joined by others who were dressed in similar fashion to him. The figure saw the familiar silver armor of the queen's enforcers and their spears on their persons, and the figure mentally cursed. He had very little love for those a part of the queen's guard and one of them just ruined his chances of getting food.

What made the situation worse was that one guard turned his head to where the pile of box the figure hid behind. Soon, all the guards turned their head to see what their compatriot was staring at.

The figure clenched his jaw with anger. They were going to notice him sooner or later, and he needed to get out of the market before he was caught. So, with a small exhale and inhale, the figure made a run for it.

The guards saw the ends of a tattered cloak before they saw its wearer pushing by the many civilians. The dirtied clothed gave the guards a hint as to who this mysterious person was, and they soon made chase. "Halt in the name Neo-Queen Serenity!" one of the guards commanded.

The command was ignored at the figure ran for his life, his feet pounding against the cobblestone street. One hand held onto the small bag of oranges the figure carried with him, while the other was outstretched towards another stand. The figure flung his hand to his pursuers, and the vendor and bystanders gasped as the stand floated in the air before an invisible force being flung to the guards.

The guards in front let out a surprise cry as the stand crashed into them, sending them crashing onto the street. Those who were lucky enough to avoid face chips of wood and food being flung into the air and their unprotected faces. When the figure momentarily glanced over his shoulder, the sight brought a smile to his hidden face.

The members of Crystal Tokyo only watched, some of them exclaiming "dirty ruffian!" and "uncouth ingrate!" at the figure. The cloaked figure just ignored them as he rushed pass them with great speed and made a sharp turn into a nearby alley.

The figure placed his back against the brick wall of the alley and he could hear sound of the guards' metal boots. They did not even bother to look as they passed the alley and the figure sighed with relief, knowing he lost his pursuers.

Turning deep within the alley, the figure continued his journey without any more trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism, if you can. Also, this story isn't up for adoption. Thanks.

Raika out!


	251. Realm 250: Light and Darkness Chapter 2

Realm 250: Light and Darkness Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars and Sailor Moon respectively belong to Disney and Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animination.

XXXXXXXXXX

The young teenager ran through the maze of Tokyo's alleys, the darkness concealing himself from city dwellers, who did even both to notice him. The teenager just ran with a seemingly inhuman speed, zipping past through the small cracks in the city.

The path the young non-human taken brought him to a large alleyway, where there was little light. The buildings surrounding the area had been abandoned for some time, and none ever thought of entering. It was the perfect place for the teenager as he entered the alleyway and his eyes darted from one place to the next, as if in search for someone.

"I see you have returned," a voice called out, one that was much deeper tone than the teenager's.

The red-skinned teenager turned and found a man with fiery orange eyes staring at him. The man was a decade older than the teenager and he stood tall in his black uniform, the hooded cape falling from his shoulders. On his hip was a cylinder similar to the teenager's own in design and length, but it carried two ends instead of one.

The teenager's blue eyes stared what he could see of the man's pale skin and short brown hair. "You saw everything?" he asked with a hint of concern as he lowered his hood.

"I did," the human answered, the displeasure in his tone.

The young non-human's cloaked shoulders sunk a little, his mind planning out the words that were going to come. The human took a step forward to the young teenager and crossed his over his chest as if he was about to talk to a young child. "Ajunta, what did I tell you?"

Ajunta suppressed the urge to sigh as he repeated what he had been drilled into his head, "Not to reveal myself."

The human shook his head. "Actually, no. That's not what I was going to say."

The answer surprised Ajunta as he stared at the human, the orange eyes looking back at him. The human took uncrossed his arms and walked towards Ajunta, continuing "You got careless, Ajunta. You allowed yourself to be surprised by the enemy. You were lucky enough to hold yourself ground."

Ajunta hung his head a little, ashamed of the scolding he received. "Yes, Master Zhargon," he muttered.

Zhargon just stared at him before turning around. "We have other concerns, Ajunta, Ajunta. Now, follow me."

The young teenager momentarily stared at Zhargon's cape as the human headed towards one of the many buildings, soon following Zhargon inside. After closing the door behind as he did, Ajunta found the black cape of a cloak come across his eyes and a long arm grasped his shoulder. The young teenager turned to a figure nearly hugging him to see someone in a black outfit similar to Zhargon's.

There was another teenager, one who carried the same red skin and cheek tendrils on his face. At least a year older, he looked much like Ajunta, save for the jewel red eyes staring at him. A grin was plastered on the teenager's face as he greeted him, "Well, how are you doing, Ajunta? I heard you had some trouble."

Ajunta managed to move his shoulder out of the other's grasp and gain some personal space. "Exal, please stop that," he almost pleaded. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

The older red-skinned being, name Exal, simply crossed his arms over his chest, the grin never leaving his face. "I'm still your older brother, Ajunta. That gives me the right."

Ajunta almost chuckled at that, remembering well of Exal's brotherly and almost overprotective attitude. At that point, Zhargon's voice rang out "That's enough of that."

The two brothers turned away from each other and towards Zhargon standing inside the room. Instead of looking like a rundown old room with cracks and leaking pipes, it was crisp and clean with a single table. Zhargon remained standing next to it, one of hands hung over a small disk in the table's center.

Ajunta hung his head a little in humility. "Sorry, Master Zhargon," said the younger of the two.

The fiery orange eyes turned to Ajunta, his own voice softening. "You don't need to call me that. I'm not your master, Ajunta," Zhargon reminded him. He turned to Exal with a stern stare. "I am _your_ master, however, Exal."

Exal just gave his 'master' a carefree shrug, to which Zhargon ignored as he returned his attention to the small disk on the table. The human removed his hand from the disk and it glowed, releasing a bluish still-image of the woman Ajunta faced. "Tonight brought some interesting developments," Zhargon gestured to the image. "Mainly, this woman."

"Queen Beryl," came from Ajunta before looking at the human, "but she was destroyed all those year ago by the Sailor Scouts."

"Tonight's incident says otherwise," Zhargon interjected. He pushed a button the disk and the image of 'Beryl' died away with a sputter. He gazed at the two red-skinned teens and continued, "Whatever the case maybe, we now know she's after the holocron. We'll need to take it first before she does."

"But what about those girls?" Exal brought up.

"The Sailor Scouts will return to the museum," he answered. "Either to find more about Beryl or about the holocron."

Exal commented, "Not much different from what we're doing."

The comment went unnoticed by the other two as Ajunta gazed at the human curiously, and asked, "So, how will we get the holocron?"

A smirk spread across Zhargon's face. "I have my ways," was all he said.

The two brothers watched as the oldest of the trio walked past them and headed out of the building. The door was left open for Ajunta and Exal to see Zhargon's cloaked form disappear into the alleyway. Once the human was gone from sight, Ajunta turned to his older brother to ask, "He has a plan?"

Exal smiled at that replying with, "Doesn't he always?"

The rhetorical question was more than enough to Ajunta as he silently agreed with his brother and the pair walked off after the human.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cherry Hill Temple was a modest Shinto shrine placed within the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. Inside the main chamber were the five Inner Sailor Scouts, all of them in the civilian clothing instead of Sailor Scout uniforms. The temple was currently under Raye's care since her eccentric grandfather Hino, the owner of the shrine, left for vacation a few days ago. It gave the Scouts the privacy they needed as Raye closed the temple from any visitors.

Speaking of Raye, the priestess grabbed a small ball of cotton from the first-aid kit placed next to her. "Here you go," she told Amy as she handed it to her.

The blunette sitting next to Raye took the cotton and turned to the leader of the Sailor Scouts beside her. "Now hold still, Serena," Amy told her as she brought the cotton ball close to Serena's face.

The cotton barely brushed up against a scratch, one sustained from tonight's events, and Serena cringed as she jostled slightly. "Ow!" she cried. "It hurts!"

"It probably wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't move, meatball head," Raye almost sighed.

"It won't take long, Serena," Amy told the Scouts' leader. Just as she said that, Amy placed a small bandage on the scratch. "There you go."

Serena's wails died away and a hand went up to the small bandage on her cheek. "Oh," she said.

Sitting across from the trio were the other two Scouts, Lita and Mina. They're injuries were already healed, but both were plagued with thoughts about the foe they encountered at the museum. "I still can't believe it," was all Lita could say. "Beryl's still alive?"

"I guess so," Mina spoke, her own voice soft. "It looks like she survived that battle."

From across the two, Serena almost shivered at the memory. She remembered seeing the other girls give their lives to fight against Beryl's forces and the victory was a lucky one. "But how?" she asked. "How did she even survive?"

"I'm even surprised she stood up against us," Raye interjected. "We've gotten stronger since our fight with her."

After closing the first-aid kit, Amy joined in on the conversation as she took out her mini-computer. "Well, I managed to get some readings," she stated as she typed on her mini-computer. "They seem to be Negaverse, but there was also something else."

Serena turned to the blunette. "Do you know what it was, Amy?"

Amy shook her head. "I can't. It doesn't match anything I've seen before."

Mina interjected, "Still, we now got to worry about Beryl being back. We have no idea what her plans are."

"And there's that guy," Lita brought up. "Just who is that guy he? He's definitely not human."

Amy almost froze at the mention of her savior. In their past experience, most of the Scouts' enemies were not human and sought nothing more than to drain a person's energy for their own gain. But Amy's savior was certainly different from the others the Scouts had seen.

"I didn't sense anything evil from him," came from Raye. "He seemed genuinely concerned."

Her statement was not something to be ignored to easily by the other Scouts. The priestess was the spiritual one of the group and was well known for her sixth sense, something that her friends known to be a fact.

"Guess that's true," Lita shrugged. "But we still don't who he is."

"He's a Jedi."

The Scouts' eyes turned towards the pair of talking cats, who remained silent for the conversation thus far. Out of the two, it was Luna who gave the answer and all of the Sailor Scouts kept their eyes focused on her. Like Artemis, Luna kept her eyes on the floor, her expression suggesting she carried some knowledge of the subject as well as some suspicions.

Mina blinked at the black cat. "You know what that guy is, Luna?"

"We both do," came from Artemis, raising his gaze to the Scouts. "And if Luna's right, then that guy was most likely a Jedi."

The Scouts were quiet as they all continue to keep their stares at the two cats, both taking in what Luna and Artemis said. Only Serena blurted out the question, "What's a Jedi?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism, if you can. Also, this story isn't up for adoption. Thanks.

Raika out!


	252. Realm 251: Another Third Order preview

Realm 251: Another Third Order preview

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney. The Star Wars fan films, 'INVERSIONS' and 'INVERSIONS II,' were made by Apsis Motion Pictures on Youtube.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darth Ruin, the Dark Lord of the Sith, rested against his throne, the black metal pressing against his dark robes. His elbows propped up on the armrests and bony fingers twined with another. The frighteningly pale face of his Umbaran features was joined with the sickly yellow eyes that stared down at the kneeling hologram of the Sith Lord known as Eliza Jade.

As the Sith commander gave her report, Ruin just sat there, surprised at the remarkable young woman before him. While she recently came out of the Sith Academy, this lowly Sith made great progress in the battlefield as she claimed victory after victory. If there had been any defeats, they were usually temporary setbacks until Eliza struck back with a vengeance.

"… _and so, the government of Iridonia has agreed to surrender to us_," Eliza finished after many minutes of speaking. "_We have received another victory, my emperor_."

Ruin's lips turned into a small smile. "Excellent," he complemented in his gravelling voice. "You have done well, Commander Jade. Iridonia now belongs to the New Sith Empire, thanks to your efforts."

The hologram of the Sith Lord lowered her head with the utmost humility. "_Thank you, my emperor._"

The response was not unexpected. Even before Ruin first saw her, he read many reports about the commander. She was ruthless to her enemies, yet always humble to her superiors. Instead of the typical backstabbing the Sith were known for, this one carried a sense of honor–no, duty–with her, doing what she believed was for the betterment of the New Sith Empire. That was something Ruin knew he could use to his advantage when he needed it.

And now was such the time.

The emperor of the Sith lowered his interlaced fingers into his lap. "However, there seems to be a pressing concern," he told her.

Eliza raised her head to stare at Ruin's sunken-in eyes. "_What do you mean?_" she inquired.

"One of our own has deserted us," he told her. "You are to find him and eliminate him."

As Ruin expected, Eliza's face carried a small hint of contempt for the subject of the discussion. Resolve soon replaced the contempt as her eyes stared at Ruin's face. "_Tell where he is and I will kill him_."

The Dark Lord did his best not to smile as he revealed the location to Eliza: "He is on Nar Shaddaa, hiding. The Hutt Cartel is unaware of his presence there."

"_Does anyone know he's there, my emperor?_" Eliza inquired.

"No, no one does," was the answer Eliza received. "Any agents we sent have not returned. That is why I have summoned you. You are the most capable of the Sith. No one will recognize your face so easily and you are powerful enough to destroy this traitor."

Ruin's statement hung in the air before he continued. "This mission must be of the utmost secrecy. The Hutt Cartel must not know any Sith agents are in their territory. None can know about it, do you understand?"

"_Yes, my emperor_," came from the Sith commander. "_I will do as you ask_. _For the glory of the Sith!_"

He nodded. "For the glory of the Sith."

The connection ended with Eliza's hologram disappeared from Ruin's sight, leaving the Dark Lord alone in the chameber. Then, he stood from his throne and walked down the steps, the ends of his black robes dragging onto the floor. Ruin paid no attention to the dimly lit lamps placed alongside the walls, as he approached one of the many windows.

Staring out of the window, Ruin could see the darkened skies of his homeworld of Umbara. The city below spread out for kilometers and was covered in perpetual shadow due to the lack of sunlight that reached the surface, which made Umbara gain the name of "the Shadow Planet." But since Ruin took it over, the planet also became the capital of the New Sith Empire.

Far in the distance, Ruin could see the fruits of his labor, the Sith Academy, standing out from the other buildings. According to the records that Ruin read, Eliza had been among the many students attending the Academy, learning the ways of the Dark Side… and so had the deserter.

The thought brought Ruin to the details of the mission he gave to the Sith commander. What Ruin said was true–well, part of it was true. There was a Sith who deserted the empire he swore to serve and the teachings he had been given. However, there had been things Ruin left out and with good reason. The Dark Lord of the Sith knew that if the truth was to spread among his followers, then it would possibly tear down the New Sith Empire, _his_ empire.

And that was something Ruin could not afford.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I hope I can get this story up soon. I just don't know how long it will take.

If you have any comments, please leave them in the reviews and this story is not up for adoption. Sorry.

Raika out.


	253. Realm 252: There Can Be Only One

Realm 252: There Can Be Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate series or the Highlander franchise. They belong to their respective owners, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

_The Gathering. A war between the Immortals, where the stroke of the sword and the fall of the head will release the power of the Quickening. Some Immortals are good, and others are evil. They fight to be the last, winning the victor of the Game and obtaining the grant prize._

_ The Holy Grail War. A battle royale between magi Masters who summon Heroic Spirits of history and myth to fight as their Servants. Fourteen combatants, seven Masters and seven Servant, fight to obtain the Holy Grail that would grant any one wish. _

_ Two wars, different types combatants. However, in the end, there can only be one..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The clanging of swords echoed throughout the harbor of Fuyuki as metal clashed against metal. It was the sound of battle way too unfamiliar to any outsider, but the two men facing each other felt it was almost like music to their ears.

A middle-aged man slashed his sword, a rapier, at the his opponent, another man with a broadsword. The other man looked younger, but he was far older than the one he was fighting. In fact, he was the oldest one of his kind to ever live.

The younger-looking man parried a wide swing from his enemy before countering with strike to his enemy's head. The other man ducked and lunged forward with his rapier, but the attacked was sidestepped. He turned and growled with frustration at the younger-looking man before charging again.

The rapier clashed with the broadsword once more, causing a bolt of electricity to unnaturally spark from the collision before dissipating into the air. The middle-aged man went for a low strike and then a high one, both of them blocked by his enemy. More unnatural electric sparks leapt from the two blades as the two continued their dance.

The middle-aged man raised his sword and brought it down. The rapier was deflected against and the middle-aged man spun on the ball of his heel to slash at his enemy's head. Sadly, the blade went through thin air as the younger-looking man ducked and thrust his sword forward.

A cry of pain left the middle-aged man's mouth as the broadsword stabbed through his stomach and out of his back. As his own sword slid from his grasp and fell to the ground, his opponent's slid out of his stomach. The middle-aged man fell on his knees and let out ragged gasps of air from the pain.

The younger-looking man stood over his wounded enemy, his broadsword grasped in his hand. He had not won... not yet. There was still one thing left to take care of.

The younger-looking man raised his sword and whispered, "There can be only one."

And so, he swung his sword down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saber stood in front of Irisviel, her good hand grasping her invisible blade. Her other hand was injured by one of Lancer's spears, the magic of the Noble Phantasm prevent the wound from healing. That did not matter now as she kept her eyes on the fight before her.

Not too far from the sword-wielding Servant and the homunculus, two other Servants clashed: Archer and Berserker. Archer stood on the lamp post in his golden armor as ethereal golden pools appeared behind him and shot out many weapons. Berserker, clad in black armor with matching whips of magical energy around him, deflect the many spears and swords with a few weapons he managed to "borrow" from Archer.

There were others with Saber and Irisviel, watching the fight. The large Servant Rider and his Master, the rather small and lanky Waver Velvet, stood in the bull-driven chariot, while Lancer stood alone. Lancer's master was elsewhere, watching the entire scene from a safe distance.

Moments ago, the harbor had just been Saber and Lancer dueling with one another. Sure, there had been spectators, but the area soon became crowded after Rider showed up. Archer appeared, and then Berserker, leading to the confrontation between the two.

Metal clanged against one another as Berserker deflected yet another weapon with an axe and another with a sword. To the spectators, it was like a dance for the black-armored knight moved with much agility and grace, swatting away Archer's arsenal. Every single weapon hit the ground causing small explosions around Berserker.

After deflecting another weapon, Berserker's red visor stared up to see a lance shooting towards him, and Berserker raised his ax. The two weapons met and caused a larger explosion that left a large cloud of smoke in the wake of the clash. The ground cracked with a display golden energy seeping from them. Everyone stared at the smoke, wondering about the fate of the black-armored Servant.

Suddenly, two blades flew out of the smoke and towards the lamp post Archer stood on. The golden Servant leaped from the lamp post in time as the two swords cut it in three pieces. Archer landed on his two feet as the pieces of the lamp post clattered on the ground.

Archer felt his own body quiver with rage, unable to quell his rising ire. "How dare you... you would make me stand on the ground as you?!" Archer growled, glaring at Berserker in the clearing smoke. "I belong among the heavens! You're impudence has guaranteed your death!"

Several golden pools appeared behind Archer, revealing a variety of weapons that made it seem more like an arsenal. Every sword, spear, and glaive slowly came out of each pool, and Archer was ready unleash them on Berserker.

Archer's eyes glared at Berserker's red visor. "Mongrel, when I'm through with you, nothing will remain of your corpse!"

Just then, bright flashes of light erupted out of nowhere, casting large shadows of the two Servants onto the ground. Berserker turned his visor from Archer to the light. The spectators too raised their gazes to see just what those flashes of light were.

What everyone saw in the distance was lightning and it did not come from the sky. Instead it came from the ground, small bolts crackling into the air and creating a powerful storm with gusts of wind flying in the air. Everyone's eyes widen with surprise at the storm brewing behind the crates and warehouses.

In the chariot, Waver turned to his Servant. "Just what was that? Rider, did you do that?"

"No, I didn't," he answered with a small grin. "It seems something else interesting is going. Perhaps a challenge."

On one of the harbor's many warehouses was Saber's Master, Kiritsugu and his sniper rifle in hand. From where he was, he had been watching the entire scene, studying every Servant and their abilities. He too, had paused to turn towards the mysterious lightning just as it disappeared.

While the other down below did not know what that lightning was, Kiritsugu recognized it. "The Quickening," he muttered with surprise.

Maya's voice brought him out of his stupor. "_Did you see that?_" she asked through the communicator.

"I did," he answered, immediately swinging his rifle towards the source of the lightning.

"_Just what was that?_"

Kiritsugu left the question unanswered as he gazed through the scope of his rifle. He could see a man with a sword standing over the headless corpse of an another. Kiritsugu did not flinch at the sight, and instead, an exasperated sigh left his nostrils.

Things just got more complicated.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's my idea. I hope you liked it. It's up for adoption so if anyone' interested, send me a PM or leave it in the reviews. Thanks.

Raika out.


	254. Realm 253: Multiverse X-over preview 2

Realm 253: Multiverse X-over preview 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. Any franchise mentioned belongs to their respective owners.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far in the distance, beyond the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, were the frozen remains of old Tokyo. The light from the city left a huge shadow on old ruins and the cold would have been almost unbearable if not for the heat radiating from the city. Despite its inhospitable conditions, it did not mean the ruins were uninhabited.

The figure's worn shoes stepped on the cold street and he shivered underneath his cloak. After a long journey, he stopped for a moment, the shadowed gaze coming across the frost covered buildings in front of him, before he continued on.

Upon reaching the area, the figure threw the hood back to reveal a young man in his twenties. The cold wind pressed against his tanned complexion and passed through his brown hair. The blue eyes darted from one frozen building to the next, wondering about where the people were.

"Alam's back!" a cheerful voice rung out.

In no time, the young man found a small group coming out of one of the buildings and towards him. The young man noticed the group approaching him was made of four young children, each one wearing tattered clothes to keep their bodies from the cold. Their faces beamed with joy, a definite change from their usual glum expressions.

The young man, Alam, let out a small laugh as the children gathered around him. "Hey, there," he greeted.

"Did you bring us anything?" the eldest, a young girl, asked eagerly.

One boy jumped up with excitement. "Yeah, what did you bring us?"

Alam opened his mouth to give an answer, but another voice, one much older and feminine than his own called out, "Now, children give Alam some space."

The four children obeyed as they stepped back from Alam, making way for their mother to come through. She was a woman in her forties with long brown hair and in similar clothing. The mother gently grasped Alam's hand with her frail fingers. "It's so nice to see you, Alam," she told him with a smile, her brown eyes filled with joy.

"You too," Alam returned, grabbing the bag under his cloak. "I've brought all I could."

The mother took the bag and gave a grateful nod. "I'll give this to the others," she told him, "and thank you. I'm sorry I can't give anything back."

Alam gave a humble shook of his head. "Don't worry about it. It's just another routine."

The youngest of the children, a girl, tugged on her mother's clothing, gaining the attention of both adults. "Mom, can Alam play with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, can he?" the eldest chimed in.

Their mother stared down at them with a patient smile and patted the youngest one's head with a free hand. "I'm sure Alam's busy. Maybe he can play with you some other time."

"Actually, I think I have time to spare," assured Alam. "I just need to check on a few things at my place, first."

The answer caused the children to let out "hurrahs!" before their mother caught their attention. "Now children," she strictly told them, "remember, don't play too far and no fighting!"

Alam had to stifle a chuckle at the children nodding to their mother's over-protectiveness. He said nothing and instead watched as the mother's strictness was replaced with a warm smile. "Now, go play," she said.

The children immediately bolted off through the frozen streets, releasing all of the energy they kept bottled up inside of them. As they ran, they spared their glances to the young man standing with their mother. "Don't be too long!" another boy of the group shouted, waving.

Alam laughed as he waved back. "I won't!"

The children's forms became smaller and smaller with every passing second. Just as the children left to play, so did the smile on Alam as his lips turned more into a straight line. His expression was devoid of joy and now filled with both exhaustion and irritation.

The mother, noticing the look on his face, asked, "Is everything alright, Alam?"

Alam let out a small sigh, and his face turning grim. "No," he replied, facing the mother. "I've been a bit on edge, recently."

"Having trouble with the queen's guards?" she assumed.

He suppressed a slight twinge of irritation and answered, "There's that, but it's something else. I keep getting this feeling something bad is going to happen."

Alam's words hung in the air for many moments and the young man felt the mother's frail finger touch his shoulder. He raised his gaze to meet with her brown eyes. "I believe you, Alam. Your gifts have never been proven wrong before," she spoke with the upmost sincerity. "But not everything is set in stone. Maybe this feeling you have is just nothing."

The young man would have argued, but he sighed again. "Maybe," Alam conceded with uncertainty, "but I don't know. Whatever it is, it's making me uneasy."

The mother removed her hand from Alam's shoulder. "We can talk about it later. Right now, you should go home."

After a moment of silence, Alam agreed, "I guess you're right."

The young man was greeted with a warm smile from the mother. "Take care of yourself, Alam."

"I will," he told her, returning the smile.

And with that, Alam took his leave and headed towards his home amongst the frozen remains of the city. The mother herself, returned to her own home with the bag in her hand to store it and prepare a meal for her children.

For a moment, Alam halted his walk and spared a glance to Crystal Tokyo in the far distance. A twinge of anger rose within Alam at the sight of the tall spires of the royal palace and he quickly returned to his strode, not wanting to even think about those dwelling there.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I hope I can get this story up soon.

If you have any comments, please leave them in the reviews and this story is not up for adoption. Sorry.

Raika out.


	255. Realm 254: Raven and the Holocron

Realm 254: Raven and the Holocron

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, KotOR 2, or Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners, not me!

* * *

The doors slid open, making way for Robin as he entered the Evidence Room of Titans Tower. His team, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, followed the Boy Wonder, who was carrying a strange object in his hands. Setting the object on stand in the room, Robin turned around to face his teammates.

"Good work, team. We've managed to stop another robbery," he congratulated.

"Another day of stopping crime!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Those guys didn't want were coming to them!" Cyborg pumped his arm in the air.

"Hurray!" Starfire beamed.

"Great," was Raven's deadpanned response.

"Since the robbery happened, the press has been going around the museum." Robin turned back around and gestured to the standing. "The museum's given us this to watch over until everything's settled down."

Everyone stared at the object. It was a four-sided pyramid, large enough to fit in her palm. Etched on each face were strange symbols, but they did not look like runes or pictographs, more like circuits of a computer.

Out of the Titans, Raven looked at the object with much interest. There was a strange feeling surrounding it. It was mysterious and dark, almost like...

_Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke._

Raven stopped her personal train of thought when Beast Boy started poking at the object. She almost twitched with annoyance as she floated towards the green teenager. Moments later, Beast Boy yelped as his hand was smacked away by a familiar black aura.

Beast Boy turned to Raven, holding his "wounded" hand. "What did you do that for?!"

Raven glared at him. "That thing centuries old and can probably break easily. The last thing we want is a bunch of people bothering us because you broke it."

"Alright, sheesh!" Beast Boy rubbed his hand before turning to Robin. "So why do you think they want it? It doesn't do anything!"

"Probably sell in on the black market," Robin said with the utmost confidence.

"With an antique like that, I'd say they could make a fortune," Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy's ears perked up with interest. "How much?"

"Don't answer that," Raven told them.

The green changeling glared at the Gothic Titan, who glared back, and it ended up as a contest. Fortunately, Cyborg broke the tension. "I'd say we've had enough robberies for tonight. Who wants waffles?"

"Oh, I do!" Starfire beamed.

"I get to make them!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg told him. "I'm not eating that tofu junk!"

"How about we put to a test?"

"Last one there has to eat Beast Boy's cooking!"

And Cyborg was off like a shot, running to the door with Beast Boy. Starfire followed them, calling out, "Wait for me!"

The two remaining Titans blinked at the puff of smoke in the wake of their friends. "So," Raven broke the silence, "what are we going to do with it?"

Robin turned back artifact on the stand. "For now, we just leave it here," he said pressing a button, and a red force field surrounded the artifact. "Hopefully no one would be getting through our new security."

While the Boy Wonder headed towards the door, Raven stood, her eyes focused on the strange the artifact. She could still feel the strange sensation emanating from it. Yet, there was something else about the artifact, something drawn the Titan towards it...

Raven almost gasped, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around only to find nothing. Nothing save for the shadows, that is.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin's voice made Raven turn to her leader, who was standing at the doorway.

Raven glanced at the artifact again, and shook her head of her previous thoughts, convinced she was just seeing things. The artifact was safe and sound. Nothing strange or supernatural would be going on tonight, at least Raven hoped. "Yeah... I'm fine," she glanced the artifact before floating to Robin.

Yet, just as the door slid shut behind her and Robin, neither of them noticed the artifact glowing.

* * *

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azerath, metrion, zinthos..."

Raven had been repeating her usual mantra. She floated a few inches above the bed, her legs crossed and hands rested on her knees. Her eyes remained closed as they have been for the past hour.

It had been a while since the others decided turn in, and she could not sleep. Raven had been feeling uneasy-not sick, even the slightest... just weird. Like one of Beast Boy's attempts trying to make laugh. So she went with meditation, which worked if only just a little.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azerath, metri-"

Her chanting stopped and eyes shot wide open. There was something in the Tower, something dark and sinister... and it was calling out to her.

"_Come..._" a voice called. It was like a ghostly wail, very ancient with an echo that distorted its gender identity.

Raven looked over her shoulder, then in front. She scanned every inch of her room only to find nothing. Whatever she was sensing, Raven knew it was not in her room. No, it was elsewhere in the Tower.

Grabbing her cloak, Raven leaped from her leaped from her bed. The door slid open for Raven rushed out of the hall. "Who's there?!" she called out, but there was no answer. She turned right, then left, for both times to find no one.

"_Come..._"

Raven swirled her head down the hall. Whatever she was hearing, it certainly was not a hallucination. Her first thought was to wake the others, but she pushed it aside. Waking the others would not help her find answer. Not right now, anyway.

Putting on her cloak, Raven floated down the hall. Again, the voice called out, "_Come..._"

The lone Titan continued down the Titans Tower, phasing through walls when needed, until she stopped. Raven's eyes narrowed, recognizing the door right in front of her: it was entrance to the Evidence Room.

Raven did not need to be Robin to know what was behind that door. However, she was not sure what to expect behind it. Was the call a trap or was it something else? Raven was not sure.

"_Come..._"

She shook away her suspicions. Raven knew she needed to find out, and this was the only way she knew how. With a soft inhale, she entered the room.

The doors sliding behind her, Raven found herself alone in the room with the artifact. It remained behind the force field, its center pulsing with red energy. And then, there was the dark presence Raven felt from before. It was much stronger, so much so that it coated the entire room.

Once again, Raven could feel a sensation in the back of her mind. She felt earlier when Robin place the artifact in here, and so she knew what the feeling was.

She was not alone.

As her eyes darted around, Raven called out, "I'm here, like you wanted. Come out and show yourself."

"If you insist." Raven whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the intruder.

Standing in the far corner was a figure in a brown robe, an old woman actually. A hood was raised over her head, but Raven could see the bits wrinkled skin and white hair underneath. From the woman, Raven could sense a dark power rolling off her, the same dark power coming from the artifact.

Under her cowl, the woman stared at Raven. "Welcome, young one. I have been expecting you."

Raven charged her hands with black energy. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Those are interesting questions. I am many things. As for what I want... " the woman's voice trailed off as she slowly approached Raven.

Raven took a step back. "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

The woman almost smirked at that. "Child, is that fear I sense from you?"

"I'll show you fear! Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven exclaimed.

With that, she shot a black beam of energy from her hands. The beam was intended to surround the woman and imprison her. However, it merely passed through the woman as if she was nothing.

The lone Titan's eyes widen seeing the woman unharmed. "How..." Raven began but the strange woman cut her off.

"You can not harm what it no longer part of the living, child."

Of course it would be that, Raven thought to herself.

"You showed an interesting display of power, yet that was far from adequate," the woman mused. "Let me show you how it is done."

The woman raised a single hand and Raven swore her throat was getting tighter. That was true as her hands went to her neck and she wheezed for air. Raven's vision started to blacken and her brain started to starve of oxygen.

Then, the invisible grip was gone and air gushed into her lungs. Raven collapsed onto her knees, gasping for as much air as she could. She was more focused on breathing to even notice the old woman standing over her.

Raven looked up and now she noticed the woman's eyes. They were milky white with small veins, a sign of them being atrophied. The sickly sight of them made a small shiver run down Raven's spine. "So much potential, yet wasted over frivolous training," the woman said softly.

Shaking away the insult, Raven coughed and spoke. "What...what do you want?"

The woman stared at Raven. "What I want, child, is you. Ever since my holocron was brought here, I could feel your power. Your potential is endless, very raw and untame."

Raven stared at the strange woman. Holocron? Potential? Just what was this woman even talking about?

Before she could even ask, Raven's eyes widen as an image flashed before her eyes. She was staring at her own face, but there was something different. Raven could see six glowing eyes burning with rage. They were the eyes of her father, Trigon the Terrible, on her face.

Another flash and the image was gone. Raven found herself staring at the old woman. "Interesting," the old woman's voice was amused. "You carry a great deal of anger inside of you."

Raven took a step back with shock. This woman whom she just met and tried to subdue knew her secret only her friends knew. "You read my mind," Raven growled, her shock turning into anger.

The woman slightly tilted her head. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't like people who pry into my head!"

"Like it or not, I now know, child." The woman's face remained neutral. "You try to control your emotions. You fear losing control of them or else you would destroy everything around you."

At the moment, Raven wanted to do nothing more than put this woman in some prison. But that would not work since she was a ghost. This strange woman was stating out loud of Raven's fears as if rubbing it in, and Raven hated it. "Is there anything else you want to say?" she sneered at the old woman.

"Actually yes," the woman answered casually. "What if I told there was another way to control your powers?"

Raven's anger faded, only a for moment, as she asked. "What do mean?"

The old woman walked past Raven and towards the ancient artifact on the stand. "I can train you to control your powers without the usual need for suppressing your emotions."

The Titan blinked at the old woman. "Why? Why do this?" Raven had every right to be skeptic. This woman just showed up, choked her, and now was asking to train her. It just did not make sense.

"Because you are strong. Your potential is endless... just like someone I knew," the woman said with a smirk before facing Raven. "But you lack the right training and discipline."

"And you would give that to me."

"Yes," Raven was given a nod.

Now Raven was silent. If she took this offer, then she would not to have to rely on her previous training. No more meditations, not the constant need for restraining her own emotions. No longer need to be afraid of losing control. It would be freedom.

"Alright," she answered, "but if I'm going to be taught by you, I need your name."

The old woman faced Raven. "I've had many names, child. But you may called me Kreia."

* * *

AN: That's my idea. I hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and please leave constructive criticism. Also, this idea is up for adoption, so send me a PM or leave a request in the review to let me know if you're interested. Thanks.

Raika out!


End file.
